Templo das Bacantes Vol 1
by Hamal
Summary: O Santuário enfrenta uma grave crise financeira após a má gestão de Shion. Depois de um golpe dado por Saga e Kanon, Gêmeos tornou-se o Grande Mestre, mas o Santuário se viu nas mãos da poderosa máfia russa, a Vory v Zakone, cujo vice-líder é Camus de Aquário. Saga tentará tirar o Santuário da decadência abrindo um grande empreendimento. Saga x Geisty, Shaka x Mu, Camus x Afrodite.
1. Prólogo

**Esta fanfic é feita em parceria com mais duas autoras: Ivi Canedo e Juliana Yagami (rosenrot), como no ff. net não tem a opção de co-autoria, infelizmente todas as fics são postadas com o meu perfil.**

Aviso legal

 _Saint Seiya (Os cavaleiros do Zodíaco) e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a Toei e tem todos os seus direitos reservados._  
 _Fanarts de nossa autoria ou retiradas da internet; todos os créditos aos seus criadores._  
 _Personagens originais como algumas das Bacantes são de nossa autoria; é proibido o uso delas sem aviso prévio._  
 _Essa fanfict também está sendo publicada no Social Spirits_

 **Sinopse:**  
Década de mil novecentos e noventa. O Santuário de Atena vive uma grave crise financeira após a má gestão de Shion. Através de um golpe, engendrado pelos irmãos gêmeos Saga e Kanon, Shion foi assassinado e Saga usurpou o cargo de Grande Mestre. Agora, traído por Kanon e submisso aos mandos e desmandos da poderosa máfia russa, a Vory v Zakone, cujo vice-líder é Camus de Aquário, Saga tenta tirar o Santuário da falência abrindo um grande empreendimento que mudará para sempre a vida de todos os envolvidos.  
O Templo das Bacantes é uma história contada através do tempo, em quatro volumes, e acompanha a perspectiva de três casais de protagonistas: Mu e Shaka, Saga e Geisty, Camus e Afrodite.

 **Esta fanfic também é postada no nyah e no social spirit e cada capítulo tem uma imagem personalizada.**

 **********************Cap 1 Prólogo*************************

O ano era 1992.

O mundo encontrava-se em um quadro de crise econômica ferrenha, a qual foi agravada pelo término da Guerra Fria, o desmembramento de algumas nações e endividamento de outras.

Entre os países mais atingidos pelo colapso do pós-guerra estava a antiga União Soviética, que havia perdido toda sua força econômica e ruíra de forma catastrófica dando início a vários movimentos políticos, os quais culminaram no seu fim e levaram à criação da Federação Russa.

Todavia, as cicatrizes dessa crise perduraram por décadas!

Um rastro de pobreza e miséria fora deixado em todo o antigo bloco socialista soviético dando espaço ao surgimento de uma forte organização criminosa, a _Organizatsiya_ ou _Vory v Zakone_ , os Bandidos da Lei, como os próprios membros se denominavam. Uma poderosa máfia que exercia atividades dentro e fora do território russo, abrangendo diversos países e nações vizinhas.

A crise que atingia a Rússia, no entanto, não afetou somente aos países integrantes da extinta e imensa União Soviética, mas também aqueles que adotavam o capitalismo como seu sistema econômico e que estavam em seu entorno, entre eles a Grécia.

Imersa em dívidas e sem esperanças de salvação, a pequena, porém riquíssima em tradições culturais nação grega, não exercia muita participação no novo cenário mundial pós-Guerra Fria, e essa escassez diplomática acabou afundando ainda mais o pequeno país.

De origens que remetem a um passado glorioso e épicas batalhas por onde grandes nomes da Ciência, Artes, Filosofia e Literatura andaram, havia a cidade de Atenas e nela um pequeno e afastado vilarejo parado no Tempo.

Rodório tinha pouco mais de quinhentos habitantes e servia de fachada para um local que, acreditava-se, existir somente nas lendas mitológicas, já que era de difícil acesso e fazia parte de ruinas proibidas à visitação.

Esse lugar era conhecido como o Santuário de Atena.

Tido como sagrado, o Santuário recebera esse nome, pois é nele onde está erguida a estátua mais antiga e suntuosa dedicada à deusa da guerra estratégica e sabedoria.

A filha preferida de Zeus, Atena, a de olhos gláucos!

Em toda a extensão do enorme e misterioso monte ficavam as Doze Casas do Zodíaco. Templos sagrados protegidos por doze guerreiros detentores dos poderes das estrelas, e provavelmente os homens mais habilidosos e poderosos de todo o planeta. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro de Atena.

No Santuário também residiam outros cavaleiros de menor patente, e também amazonas, bravas mulheres que junto com a elite dourada juraram dedicar suas vidas a um treinamento árduo em prol de servir à deusa da guerra com lealdade e obediência cegas.

No entanto, nem toda a tradição grega, tampouco sua história e os poderes de seus cavaleiros serviam como meio de sustento em tempos de crise.

O poderoso Santuário mantinha-se incógnito ao resto da civilização e também aos olhos do mundo.

Não era permitida a entrada de civis ou pessoas não autorizadas em seus arredores, o que impossibilitava a exploração turística no local, a qual poderia ser garantia de alguma subsistência.

Somente os aspirantes a cavaleiros de Atena, os guerreiros em serviço da deusa e os fieis servos que trabalhavam na manutenção podiam transitar por ali.

Sendo assim, a grave crise que assolava o país e todo o continente era ainda mais abrasadora nesse pequeno pedaço de História.

Como sustentar tantas bocas em um lugar onde não circulava nenhum dinheiro há tempos?

Essa questão mostrava-se impossível e ainda mais difícil de ser resolvida diante da administração do atual Mestre do Santuário, Shion de Áries.

Desesperados, tanto pela falta de dinheiro, quanto de perspectivas para o futuro, uma revolta silenciosa, orquestrada por Kanon e seu irmão gêmeo Saga, foi instaurada no Santuário.

O golpe covarde dos irmãos culminou no assassinato de Shion de Áries, e posteriormente na tomada do cargo de Grande Mestre, usurpado por Saga de Gêmeos.

A morte do Patriarca lemuriano fora anunciada como fruto de causas desconhecidas, o que foi bem aceito pelos demais cavaleiros, visto que Shion levava uma vida bem conturbada, com saídas misteriosas, contatos com pessoas influentes e poderosas, além de ser uma pessoa de personalidade forte e gênio difícil.

Mesmo a maioria não tendo se emocionado com a passagem do Grande Mestre, três cavaleiros lamentaram muito sua morte.

Dokho de Libra, que após a morte do amigo se manteve em um ostracismo absoluto nos cinco picos antigos, na China, Mu de Áries, pupilo e sucessor de Shion, que morava em Jamiel há algum tempo quando o mestre veio a falecer, e Shaka de Virgem, que se isolou completamente em seu templo após o passamento do Patriarca.

Com a nova administração dos gêmeos, muitas mudanças foram arquitetadas no seio do Santuário de Atena.

Kanon era um tipo de conselheiro, o qual usava da influência dos contatos que fizera durante toda a vida para tentar alavancar aquele reino decaído.

Uma delas, talvez a mais notável e audaciosa, foi o fortalecimento de uma parceria estreita e direta entre os guerreiros que dominam o poder do Cosmo e a famigerada máfia russa, já que um de seus líderes também era um cavaleiro de Atena da mais alta patente.

Para os russos da Vory v Zakone, firmar um pacto visando proteção, interesses políticos e econômicos, com homens que são capazes de rasgar o chão com um só dedo, era benéfico e proveitoso, visto que, com aliados dessa magnitude nada poderia impedir a Rússia de conquistar seus interesses territoriais e políticos.

Como moeda de troca, porém, o problema financeiro do Santuário seria resolvido com um tratado de colaboração mutua, já que a máfia russa passara a centralizar muitas de suas operações na Grécia, as quais envolviam contrabando, tráfico de armas e pedras preciosas, criação de cassinos, pagamento de propina para banqueiros estrangeiros, políticos, entre outros trabalhos sujos.

Em pouco tempo a Grécia também já possuía uma máfia organizada, porém que era cria da Vory v Zakone, já que fora erguida a seus moldes. Saga era quem a liderava.

Contudo, essa emergente máfia grega liderada pelo Santo Gêmeos era financiada pelos lideres mais influentes da Vory v Zakone e, portanto, sua posição frente à eles era de total subordinação.

Tratos feitos, pactos firmados!

Até então o plano dos gêmeos era perfeito.

Não fosse por dois detalhes.

O que fazer com os cavaleiros que não concordassem com a aliança criminosa com os russos?

E o que seria feito da deusa Atena quando ela retornasse?

O primeiro problema até que fora de fácil solução.

Aqueles cavaleiros que não aceitassem se subjugar às exigências da máfia, permaneceriam na pobreza e em silêncio, sem nenhum apoio do Santuário, ou simplesmente seriam mortos.

Sem escolha, não foi difícil ter quase que total adesão dos Santos dourados ao novo sistema de governo, que para a surpresa dos gêmeos se dobraram às vontades da máfia.

Com exceção de apenas um, Shaka de Virgem, o qual se negou a envolver-se em assuntos mundanos.

Shaka não se importava em viver com o mínimo possível. Focado em sua missão, o guardião da Sexta Casa era um monge que havia feito votos de pobreza, reclusão e castidade. No mais, dificilmente alguém iria ter a infeliz ideia de invadir o Templo de Virgem para mata-lo, logo, Gêmeos não exigiu sua adesão.

Mu de Áries estava isolado em Jamiel há alguns anos. Havia recebido instruções de Shion, seu mestre, quando este ainda estava vivo as quais lhe dizia para não voltar ao Santuário mesmo que algo de ruim lhe acontecesse.

No entanto, Mu era conhecido por ter uma personalidade bondosa e gentil, então Saga julgava que ele não seria um grande problema.

O segundo problema era bem mais complicado de ser resolvido.

O que fazer quando a deusa renascesse?

Atena obviamente seria contra os atos praticados pelos atuais administradores do Santuário.

Kanon que era sempre o homem das ideias práticas deu a solução.

— Vamos matar Atena!

Saga se manteve reticente por algumas horas. Introspectivo e taciturno, até que concordou enfim.

Em pouco tempo o Santuário de Atena tornou-se a coluna vertebral da máfia russa, a qual espalhava sua influencia e corrupção por toda a Europa e coordenava minuciosamente a máfia grega, uma vez que essa era dividida em "células" controladas por um respectivo Cavaleiro de Ouro.

Ademais, todas as outras operações e negociações da Rússia feitas com a Grécia eram realizadas por intermédio do frio e calculista Camus de Aquário, que ocupava o cargo de segundo Vor e era o braço direito do pai da organização. Por isso, Camus residia quase que a maior parte do tempo em Moscou.

Milo de Escorpião era o homem ligado ao trafico humano. O grego viajava o mundo em busca de exemplares de rara beleza e falsa inocência que abastecessem os prostíbulos de domínio russo espalhados pela Europa. O escorpiano não era ligado a máfia grega unicamente. Era um funcionário da Vory que prestava serviços aos gregos quando necessário. O cargo lhe foi confiado por Camus devido à amizade que cultivavam.

Máscara da Morte de Câncer, que já possuía um gosto bem peculiar por contravenção, ficou com o comando do tráfico de armas, agindo principalmente em zonas de conflito, como Bósnia e República Tcheca, Irã e Servia.

Aldebaram de Touro ficou incumbindo do fornecimento de drogas vindas da América Latina para serem comercializadas na Europa.

Aiolia de Leão era o responsável pela agiotagem.

A Shura de Capricórnio foi designada a função de segurança de um futuro negócio que Saga pensava em abrir, mas por enquanto seria seu segurança particular apenas. A Excallibur seria de muita utilidade nesse quesito.

Aiolos de Sagitário, mesmo a contragosto, já que nunca concordara muito com o rumo avesso no qual os Santos de Atena passaram a caminhar, ficou encarregado do mercado negro e da venda e supervisão de produtos pirateados e contrabandeados. O sagitariano não tinha muita escolha. Era isso, a miséria ou a morte.

Kanon ficou com os cassinos. O comando, fornecimento e a administração dos maiores e mais influentes cassinos mantidos pela máfia russa dentro da Grécia e em toda a Europa.

O plano dos irmãos ia de vento em popa.

No entanto, não muito tempo depois da morte de Shion, Atena reencarnou na Terra os levando ao desespero, já que tudo que planejaram e arquitetaram poderia ir por água abaixo com a volta da deusa.

Por isso, poucas semanas depois do nascimento da criança divina, Saga vacilou sucumbindo a seu lado mais obscuro.

Instigado por Kanon e imerso em um poço de agonia, fúria, maldade e ganância, o geminiano deixou o demônio dentro de si sair, e aquela criatura perversa só tinha uma meta em mente: Matar a bebe que atrapalharia seus planos!

Sendo assim, quando o Santuário parecia dormir, aquele ser de rosto contorcido e longos cabelos azuis mesclados com grossas mechas negras, entrou no altar do Grande Mestre e apanhou uma adaga milenar confeccionada em ouro e metal lemuriano. Munido dela, partiu em direção ao quarto onde Atena dormia decidido a dar cabo de sua vida.

Mas o geminiano não contava com o que iria encontrar no quarto da bebê.

Um cavaleiro que já havia visto aquela face maligna uma vez no passado temeu pela segurança da deusa e mantinha vigília constante, sempre oculto pelas sombras, e quando Saga ergueu a adaga ao ar, já a projetando contra o pequenino corpo da criança, Aiolos de Sagitário o impediu segurando a lâmina com a própria mão, se ferindo, porém cumprindo sua missão de proteger a deusa.

O Santo de Sagitário então roubou o bebê do berço e fugiu, deixando Gêmeos possesso.

De imediato, o Grande Mestre convocou Shura de Capricórnio para dar cabo da vida do traidor, pois era assim que Saga considerava aquele que outrora fora seu melhor amigo!

Shura, acreditando estar cumprindo uma ordem honesta, já que Saga acusou Aiolos de sequestro e traição, alcançou Sagitário antes que ele deixasse os arredores do Santuário.

Os dois cavaleiros se enfrentaram em uma luta ferrenha e Aiolos conseguiu fugir, novamente levando o bebê consigo. Porém estava gravemente ferido.

Escondido nas ruinas do Parthenon, onde alguns turistas caminhavam despreocupados, à beira da morte Aiolos de Sagitário não viu outra alternativa senão entregar a criança para um senhor que visitava o local, pedindo a ele que cuidasse dela e que a protegesse, pois ela era a reencarnação da poderosa deusa Atena.

Aiolos morreu logo em seguida, deixando muitas perguntas sem respostas.

Mas, o destino é caprichoso e irônico, e a bebê Atena estava agora nos braços de ninguém menos que Mitsumasa Kido, Oyabum da temida máfia japonesa, a Yakuza!

Após o ocorrido, e acreditando que Atena estava morta assim como Aiolos, Saga reinava absoluto no Santuário, e tudo transcorria na mais perfeita harmonia, ou quase tudo!

Não fosse pelo fato da Vory v Zakone começar a implicar com um certo cavaleiro de Peixes, a quem não tinha sido designada nenhuma função dentro da "família", visto que o guardião da décima segunda casa nunca fizera questão de esconder sua orientação sexual, se declarando gay abertamente e vivendo uma vida regada a boemia às custas da máfia.

Outro que estava dando problemas era o próprio Kanon, que tinha deixado o poder que lhe fora concedido dentro da organização subir à cabeça e agora queria agarrar mais do que suas mãos podiam segurar.

Desconfiado, Camus de Aquário colocou espiões russos atrás do irmão gêmeo de Saga e descobriu que Kanon estava desviando dinheiro da Vory v Zakone, quantias exorbitantes, de cassinos para contas pessoais.

Kanon achou que estaria sendo discreto fazendo isso usando a namorada, a amazona de prata Geisty de Serpente, como laranja, já que quase todas as contas estavam no nome dela.

Camus então comunicou a Saga a pilantragem do irmão e lhe cobrou uma atitude a altura do crime cometido pelo gêmeo. Se Saga não o punisse, certamente a Vory v Zakone o faria!

Saga então se viu entre a cruz e a espada.

Teria que acabar com a vida do irmão e de sua cúmplice pessoalmente ou a máfia russa faria isso sem hesitar.

Não tendo outra escolha, Saga articulou uma operação com a ajuda de Camus, onde capturou Kanon e Geisty.

Camus exigia a cabeça do irmão gêmeo de Saga como pagamento por sua traição, mas na hora exata Saga vacilou e tomou a pior atitude que poderia ter escolhido naquele momento de estresse e tensão: entregou o irmão de bandeja ao principal inimigo da máfia russa, Mitsumasa Kido, o líder da Yakuza, que prometera dar uma morte lenta e com requintes de crueldade ao gêmeo de Saga.

Saga, no entanto, não deu o mesmo destino à Geisty.

Com Kanon fora do caminho e parte do dinheiro desviado recuperado, Gêmeos agora tinha a amazona em suas mãos.

A máfia russa exigia que Geisty pagasse as dívidas contraídas por Kanon, e sendo subordinado a eles Saga não viu alternativa a não ser colocar em prática uma ideia inusitada que no passado se desenhara em sua mente na forma de uma estratégia para tirar o Santuário da miséria e gerar uma boa grana.

Iria abrir um bordel.

A ideia do bordel foi muito bem aceita pela Vory v Zakone.

Contudo, os russos exigiram que Geisty e também o cavaleiro de Peixes trabalhassem nesse novo negócio, o qual seria gerenciado por Saga, mas financiado pela Vory v Zakone.

Tudo pronto só faltava o lugar.

Dentro do Santuário seria impossível e completamente inviável. Sendo assim, depois de muito procurar Gêmeos decidiu, por fim, abrir o bordel no antigo Templo de Baco, o qual ficava na fronteira entre a vila de Rodório e as ruínas que delimitam a entrada do Santuário.

Enquanto visitava o Templo em questão, Saga analisava as ruinas em meio a muita teia de aranha e cálices de bronze e ouro, os quais eram usados em rituais de adoração ao deus do vinho, da ebriedade, dos excessos... Especialmente os sexuais!

O lugar não poderia ser mais propício, e Saga batizou seu negócio com o nome de Templo das Bacantes!

Semanas depois, enquanto Gêmeos comemorava sozinho a reforma que estava sendo feita no Templo de Baco para o dia da inauguração de seu promissor negócio, a quilômetros dali, nos arredores de Rodório, o velho Mitsumasa Kido caminhava entre as ruinas olhando para tudo com muita atenção.

O líder da Yakuza tinha voltado à Grécia pessoalmente para checar a informação que Kanon lhe dera logo que fora entregue a ele pelas mãos do próprio Saga.

Em um acordo com Kido, Kanon havia dado o paradeiro do lendário Santuário de Atena e também todos seus segredos, tudo em troca de sua vida.

Informações muito preciosas para Kido, que pretendia dominar aquele lugar e subjugar os russos que atrapalhavam seus negócios em diversas áreas de atividade da Yakuza.

O destino sorria para o velho Oyabum!

Tinha a jovem deusa sob seus cuidados, um forte aliado que conhecia a tudo e a todos dentro da área inimiga, e uma armadura de ouro em seu poder!

Os tempos eram de mudanças.


	2. Cabo Sunion

Olá Bacantes! Mais um capítulo sendo respostado.  
Agradecemos pelo apoio, e aos novos leitores que sejam muito bem vindos ;)

Não esqueçam de entrar no nosso grupo do Facebook " Fics trio ternura". Nele vocês vão encontrar mais artes e informações únicas dos personagens e suas personalidades, além de dar muitas risadas ;)

Beijo das bacantes ;***

 ************************* Cap 2 Cabo Sunion ************************

Saga andava pensativo em direção às celas do Cabo Sunion.

O manto escuro das vestes do Grande Mestre do Santuário já tinha a barra toda molhada de caminhar naquele lugar que tantas lembranças ruins lhe traziam. No entanto, havia assuntos bem mais urgentes em que pensar agora, e remoer o passado que lhe assombrava não estava entre suas prioridades. Pelo menos, não agora.

Chegando lá, acenou com a cabeça para o guarda que fazia a sentinela em frente à entrada da gruta onde se localizavam as celas.

— Ela disse algo? — perguntou com voz seca.

— Não senhor. Ficou calada esses cinco dias. — afirmou o guarda com um pouco de receio.

Saga conclui então que os cinco dias em que passara trancada e presa às correntes não foram o suficiente para refrescar a memória de Geisty de Serpente.

Gêmeos queria, e precisava, descobrir mais detalhes acerca dos planos que Kanon tramara contra si. Por que afinal das contas o irmão traíra sua confiança?

— Idiota. — balbuciou para si mesmo enquanto andava pelo estreito corredor de rochas úmidas — Achou que poderia ludibriar a Vory e passar a perna em mim.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, o grego logo chegou à frente da cela onde a amazona cúmplice do irmão estava presa.

Ao olhar para dentro viu a prisioneira deitada sobre o frio chão de pedra, que encostada na parede ressoando baixinho.

Geisty trajava um vestido longo, preto, todo puído e que nem de longe se parecia com o encantador Chanel em tecido nobre que usava no Cassino no dia de sua prisão, na elegante festa de Réveillon que comemorava o início do ano de 1994.

Os cabelos estavam oleosos e amarrados ainda em um penteado que se desfazia. No rosto uma sujeira borrosa marcava o que um dia foi uma maquiagem muito bem feita.

Saga fez sinal para o guarda abrir a cela e depois deixá-los a sós. Caminhou até a prisioneira e a cutucou apoiando um dos pés em sua coxa.

— Geisty, levante-se daí. — ordenou em tom ríspido — Nem parece uma amazona jogada no chão e suja desse jeito.

De sobressalto a jovem despertou desorientada, olhando nervosamente ao seu redor.

— Saga! — afirmou assustada ao olhar para o rosto dele.

Uma aura nefasta parecia encobrir o novo Grande Mestre.

E de fato estava. Mesmo naquela cela de iluminação precária era possível notar que os cabelos de Saga, que antes exibiam um tom azul intenso, agora pareciam se mesclar com densas mechas negras.

— Os guardas me disseram que não abriu a boca em todos esses dias. Pretende ficar muda? Ou vai colaborar e dizer como ajudou o Kanon a me trair? Responda amazona! — bradou a pegando pelo braço e a fazendo se sentar à força.

— Saga, por que está fazendo isso comigo? — disse ela assustada, numa ínfima tentativa de diálogo. Estava cansada, machucada e muito fraca. Tudo que não queria era enfrentar um interrogatório daquele homem naquele momento — Eu não sei de nada! Já disse. Tire-me daqui! Onde... onde está o Kanon? — arregalou os olhos e o encarou com severidade — O que você fez com ele? — perguntou em desespero.

— Você ainda tem coragem de me perguntar isso? Fui obrigado a mandar aquele infeliz para a morte! Meu próprio irmão! E você tem culpa nisso, Geisty e vai me pagar muito caro! — afirmou fechando a mão em seus cabelos e a puxando com força para que se levantasse do chão.

Geisty sentiu sua nuca arder, e numa resposta imediata, frente ao desespero e a dor que a tomava, gritou levando as mãos acorrentadas para trás da cabeça em uma tentativa débil de livrar-se da mão que a retinha, sem poder evitar que lágrimas já brotassem de seus olhos violetas.

— EU NÃO SEI DE NADA, SAGA! ME SOLTA!

— Você não sabe de nada? — questionou o grego dando um tranco em seu corpo debilitado, a trazendo para perto de si — Tem certeza disso Geisty? Ainda posso ser bom para você se confessar seus crimes. Posso, por exemplo, pensar em uma punição que lhe cause menos dor e sofrimento, porque você foi condenada à morte minha cara. Apenas meu bom coração e minha vontade a estão mantendo viva até agora.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Geisty tremeu dos pés à cabeça.

Mal conseguiu manter-se em pé. Seus joelhos falhavam, sua pele se arrepiava toda com aqueles toques agressivos, e seus olhos fitavam os dele marejados, e imersos em pânico. Não fazia simplesmente ideia do que responder, já que não sabia de nada, e no estado de desespero em que se encontrava nem organizar os próprios pensamentos era capaz.

Geisty de fato não fazia ideia do que Kanon havia feito.

Ao pensar nele um misto de dor e raiva tomava seu peito e deixava sua mente ainda mais confusa.

Por que afinal ela estava envolvida naquilo?

Ficava a cada pensamento mais e mais desnorteada. Estava totalmente envolvida em uma confusão dos gêmeos, mas sequer fazia ideia de como ou do por quê.

Esses pensamentos a fizeram soluçar de pavor diante da figura macabra que Saga exibia ali.

— Ah, então você não vai dizer nada? Acho que mais alguns dias sem comida fariam bem a você, não acha? Talvez eu saia por essas grades e simplesmente esqueça que está aqui. Por outro lado, se me disser tudo que sabe sobre o Kanon e o roubo aos Cassinos eu talvez pense em aliviar seu sofrimento. — disse Gêmeos em voz baixa e controlada, porém intimidante, amparando o corpo da amazona pela cintura enquanto a outra mão continuava segurando seus cabelos com força.

Geisty fechou os olhos e mais uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. Sem olhar para ele respondeu com a voz trêmula e fraca:

— Saga, a única coisa que Kanon me dizia todos os dias era que nossa vida iria mudar...

— Então nisto ele acertou não é? A vida dele acabou e a sua está em minhas mãos! Tem certeza de que não sabe de nada Geisty? Então não é o seu nome que está nas várias contas espalhadas por toda a Europa? Responda, sua cretina! — ordenou esbravejando entre perdigotos, enquanto sacudindo seu corpo fragilizado e torcendo seus cabelos a forçava a olhar para seus olhos, os quais possuíam um brilho vermelho opressor.

No mesmo instante, Geisty abriu os olhos em pânico já encontrando os de Saga sobre si.

— Que contas? Não tenho conta bancária nenhuma em meu nome! Por que eu abriria uma conta se não tenho dinheiro? O que o idiota do Kanon fez? — perguntava aos soluços, tremendo os ombros e com o rosto sendo lavado em lágrimas, tanto de desespero quanto de raiva.

— Em primeiro lugar, engula essas lágrimas, pois vai precisar delas para o lugar para onde vou te mandar. — afirmou raivoso — Então, você não tinha contas... Dissimulada! Pois saiba que tinha sim! E todo o dinheiro que havia nessas contas em seu nome, Geisty, e o qual eu recuperei, vai ser usado para pagar a sua dívida e a de Kanon... Mas ainda falta muito, minha cara! Então me diz, como acha que vai pagar essa dívida, Geisty? — perguntou com um tom de riso na voz.

Desesperada. Essa era a atual condição de Geisty. Sua cabeça parecia que explodiria a qualquer momento.

— Saga... Eu não sabia de nada... — afirmou a amazona ofegante diante dos olhos de puro ódio do geminiano — Kanon só me dizia que nossa vida iria mudar para melhor... E... Então me pediu vários documentos... Me mandou tirar um passaporte dizendo que sairíamos do Santuário... Eu... Eu não sou louca de compactuar com uma coisa dessas! Eu jamais desafiaria a máfia! Talvez por isso ele não tenha me dito nada... — contou em desespero, se agarrando ao braço de Saga — Eu o amava, Saga... Mas você sabe tanto quanto eu que a ganância dele não tinha limites... Se ele tivesse me dito algo eu certamente o impediria!

— Então ele não lhe disse nada... Mas eu sim vou lhe dizer uma coisa, Geisty. É você quem vai pagar a dívida enorme que Kanon fez. O dinheiro que foi desviado para as contas de vocês dois será você quem vai levantar, moeda a moeda! Ou eu irei matá-la com as minhas próprias mãos, porque só assim os malditos russos vão me deixar em paz... Ou eu faço você fechar o rombo que Kanon fez nos cofres da máfia, ou entrego sua cabeça para o Camus. E então, o que me diz? — perguntou sem se importar com as unhas dela cravadas em seus braços. Sabia que se quisesse poderia matá-la naquele instante, mas não queria.

A respiração de Geisty era pesada.

Seu coração acelerou tanto que achava que iria enfartar tamanho era o medo que lhe tomava naquele momento.

Sabia que Saga era um homem cruel, que Kanon era ganancioso, porém nunca imaginou estar totalmente a mercê daqueles dois psicopatas. Porque era justamente isso que Saga lhe parecia naquele momento, um psicopata se divertindo com a sua vítima antes de lhe subtrair a vida.

— Saga... — disse por fim com a voz trêmula, quase inaudível — Eu não tenho dinheiro... Não tenho como pagar essa dívida e você sabe disso! Vocês estão jogando nas minhas costas uma culpa que não me pertence! Por favor, seja compreensivo... Eu... Eu te imploro... Por favor, não me torture mais com isso... Farei o que for preciso... Mas... Não pode colocar a culpa toda em mim! — Pedia ela entre lágrimas.

— Ah, você fará sim! Pode ter certeza disso! — disse Gêmeos soltando um riso sádico — E sua culpa começou a partir do momento em que se envolveu com Kanon, portanto ela é sua sim, e terá que assumi-la junto com a dívida dele... — Saga então a puxou para mais junto de si, colando seus corpos e aproximando seu rosto a milímetros do dela, enquanto sentia os punhos frágeis o empurrarem o peito em uma tentativa de manter distância. Olhou nos olhos violetas tão raros que lhe fitavam em assombro, e disse num tom de voz mais baixo, porém não menos ameaçador — Você irá para o antigo templo de Baco. Estou abrindo um estabelecimento lá e você irá pagar a dívida trabalhando para mim. — afirmou, logo em seguida a soltando com um empurrão que a fez cair sentada no chão.

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos então caminhou a passos rápidos até a entrada da cela e bradou em voz grave:

— GUARDAS! Quero que levem essa amazona para o Templo de Baco, lhe deem roupas, comida e bebida. Quero também que a vigiem de perto. Se tentar fugir ou se matar serão mortos junto com ela. — afirmou enquanto os via concordar rapidamente baixando a cabeça — Até logo amazona. — disse por fim, com a voz suave, antes de cruzar a saída da cela e deixá-la sozinha com os guardas.

Geisty por sua vez, estava sem amparo.

Sua situação não podia piorar! Ou será que podia? — "Era melhor ter morrido logo junto com o pulha do Kanon." — pensou, já que tudo indicava que aquele louco do irmão dele não a deixaria em paz nunca mais.

Diante da situação imposta, apenas resignou-se a levantar daquele chão sujo e cheio de lodo e acompanhar os guardas até o templo de Baco, como o Grande Mestre havia lhe ordenado.


	3. Testando a mercadoria

***** Cap 3 Testando a mercadoria*****

Saga estava satisfeito. A reforma do Templo de Baco estava completa e finalmente iria poder dar início a seus planos e abrir seu negócio.

No final de uma tarde de Quarta-Feira, o grego recebeu a encomenda que tanto aguardava. Um belíssimo vestido feito sob medida para Geisty, o qual fora enviado para a moça logo em seguida por intermédio de um dos servos do Grande Mestre.

Ao seu porta voz Saga ordenou que entregasse um comunicado a Afrodite de Peixes, no qual o convocava para uma reunião no antigo Templo de Baco em algumas horas.

Desde que fora liberta do Cabo Sunion, Geisty agora vivia em uma das suítes do Templo de Baco, a qual Saga ordenara que reformassem antes de qualquer outro cômodo.

Assim sendo, a moça apenas foi removida de uma prisão xexelenta para uma de luxo, pois era vigiada vinte e quatro horas.

Era nessa prisão confortável que Geisty estava quando recebeu o pacote que o servo de Gêmeos viera lhe entregar. Curiosa, o pegou nas mãos observando o bilhete que vinha anexado a ele onde leu:

" _Vista-o. Quero que esteja deslumbrante como naquele dia no Cassino. - Saga."_

— Mas que merda! — disse a amazona, e então ergueu o olhar para o servo — O que significa isso?

— Mestre Saga disse para seguir as ordens do bilhete e mais nada. Com sua licença. — respondeu o homem franzino logo em seguida se retirando.

Geisty ainda o observou seguir pelo longo corredor de várias portas antes de dar dois passos para dentro do quarto e fechar a porta. Não tendo alternativa, deixou a caixa com o presente sobre a cama e foi tomar uma ducha, já que o mais sábio era cumprir a ordem do Grande Mestre.

Vestida com a lingerie que usava no dia em que fora presa no Cassino, a qual tinha lavado com alguns dos poucos produtos que Saga mandara deixar no quarto, desanimada Geisty sentou-se em frente à penteadeira para se arrumar.

Tudo que não queria era ter de olhar para o rosto severo do cavaleiro de Gêmeos novamente, porém não havia escapatória.

Prendeu os cabelos em um coque frouxo no alto da cabeça deixando alguns fios caírem pela nuca. Passou um batom muito vermelho nos lábios e destacou os cílios com máscara, nada mais.

Levantou-se e foi até a cama colocar o vestido, mas ao abrir a caixa tomou um susto.

O vestido que Saga mandara era exatamente igual ao vestido que a amazona usava no dia em que foi presa no Cassino. Um Chanel longo, preto, com uma grande fenda lateral em uma das pernas.

— Humpf! Maluco! — resmungou a moça enquanto pensava qual teria sido o propósito de Saga ao lhe fazer usar um vestido idêntico ao do dia em que foi capturada.

Mesmo desconfiada, Geisty vestiu a peça e perfumou-se com sua fragrância preferida, J´adore, que Gêmeos havia providenciado para ela.

Terminado, a amazona desceu as escadas e se encaminhou para o salão principal do Templo de Baco, que estava todo reformado, esbanjando luxo e sofisticação até mesmo nos pequenos detalhes, como as taças de drinks organizadas sobre as prateleiras de vidro fumê do bar.

Observando a tudo com olhos atentos, Geisty se sentou em um dos sofás de veludo vermelho para aguardar a chegada de Saga.

Enquanto isso, no Templo de Peixes Afrodite olhava desconfiado para o porta voz do Grande Mestre que fora lhe entregar o comunicado solicitando sua presença no Templo de Baco em duas horas.

— O que aquele maluco do miolo mole está tramando dessa vez? — resmungou enquanto lia a convocação, depois dispensou o servo com um gesto de desdém e entrou em sua casa, não antes de dar uma olhada saliente para as nádegas do rapaz antes de este sumir de sua visão.

Algumas escadas acima, no Templo do Grande Mestre, Saga estava pronto.

Pelos seus cálculos, Geisty já o esperava. Vestido com um terno azul escuro, propositalmente parecido com o modelo que seu irmão usava no dia da emboscada no Cassino, ele perfumou-se com uma fragrância amadeirada e seguiu para o Templo de Baco, ou como aquele lugar ficaria conhecido futuramente: O Templo das Bacantes!

Quando entrou na construção logo viu Geisty sentada em um dos sofás o aguardando.

Ficou deslumbrado!

Aquela amazona era uma das mais lindas mulheres que já havia visto na vida, e agora arrumada daquele jeito despertava ainda mais seus desejos.

Caminhou até ela lhe encarando nos olhos.

— Boa noite, amazona! Está linda! — disse o geminiano em tom cordial enquanto estendia a mão a ela.

Geisty por sua vez, olhava para aquele homem com olhos curiosos e um tanto assustados.

Na mente da amazona uma confusão se instaurou. Tudo que conseguia pensar ao ver aquela figura diante de si era no motivo de Saga estar vestido como Kanon.

Sua parte racional lhe alertava de que aquele homem de olhar ansioso e cabelos de azul intenso não era seu ex-namorado. Contudo a semelhança era assustadora!

E o perfume? Ou estava tendo um delírio olfativo ou Saga usava exatamente o mesmo perfume do irmão gêmeo. Aquele maldito só podia estar querendo testar sua sanidade.

— Creio que esteja se perguntando o que faço aqui. — continuou Gêmeos recolhendo a mão que não fora aceita a colocando no bolso do blazer — Pois bem, eu vim lhe inteirar de sua função no negócio que pretendo abrir e com a qual irá pagar a dívida que meu irmão contraiu em seu nome. Por favor, me acompanhe ao andar de cima.

Saga então deu dois passos à frente esperando que ela o seguisse.

Geisty estava tão chocada que não contestou de imediato, apenas se levantou e o seguiu escadaria a cima sem esboçar reação, se limitando a analisar a figura a sua frente.

Gêmeos cruzou um corredor grande, carpetado de vermelho escuro e à meia luz até uma ala oposta à que ficava o quarto da amazona. Depois de passarem por várias portas, terminaram por entrar em uma que já se encontrava entreaberta.

— Entre. — disse Saga dando passagem à mulher, que assim que entrou correu os olhos pela decoração exagerada — Fique à vontade. Quer algo para beber?

— Não, obrigada. Vá direto ao assunto, Saga. — respondeu a amazona que franzia a testa ao olhar para a enorme cama de detalhes em ferro dourado e lençóis vermelhos. Achou tudo muito brega. — "Por todos os deuses do Olimpo, que mau gosto!" — pensou contendo sua expressão de desagrado, porém de súbito um pensamento se formou a deixando amedrontada — "Por que raios ele me trouxe pra cá? Para esse lugar tão... pitoresco! Ah, não! Não pode ser o que estou pensando!"

Imediatamente a cabeça de Geisty começou a latejar e o coração a acelerar, fazendo a adrenalina correr por cada fibra de seu corpo fremente. Mas, antes mesmo de se virar e poder dizer algo, a mão de Saga foi mais rápida e lhe circundou a cintura a trazendo para mais próximo dele.

— Creio que já deva imaginar que tipo de função eu lhe designei para trabalhar para mim. — disse Gêmeos encostando seu rosto ao dela, então continuou em tom bem baixo, quase num sussurro rouco — Eu vou abrir um bordel, Geisty, e você vai ser a joia desse lugar! Mas... Para me certificar de que estou oferecendo um bom produto aos meus clientes devo primeiramente testá-lo! — falou, aspirando o perfume dos cabelos negros dela, enquanto roçava os lábios propositalmente na têmpora da amazona, que parecia em choque — Agora... eu quero que você tire sua roupa lentamente, que dance para mim e depois deite-se na cama.

Desperta pelo despautério que acabara de ouvir, Geisty estreitou seus olhos violetas encarando os de Saga, os quais a divisava com volúpia, e com um gesto brusco espalmou as mãos no peito dele afastando seus corpos.

— Você por acaso é louco? — disse ela em tom raivoso — Isso... Isso não pode estar acontecendo! Isso é... é algum tipo de brincadeira?

A resposta veio cínica, beirando o jocoso.

— Não, estamos falando muito sério, minha cara.

— Eu sou uma amazona! Uma guerreira em defesa da causa nobre da deusa Atena, e não uma vadia que está aqui para satisfazer a um capricho sórdido de um lunático feito você, Saga de Gêmeos! — dava passos receosos para trás na tentativa de criar a maior distância possível do cavaleiro.

— E Grande Mestre. Não diminua meus títulos, minha cara. Mas você deveria ter se lembrado dessa sua nobre tarefa antes de se unir ao canalha do Kanon e juntos roubarem algo que não lhes pertencia, não é mesmo, ou estou enganado?

— Eu não roubei nada. — respondeu com voz pausada e carregada de ódio.

— Ah! Roubou, roubou sim! E os russos estão me cobrando, mas é você quem irá pagar.

— Não bastou me deixar à míngua por cinco miseráveis dias naquela prisão podre, agora quer que eu me prostitua? — falava exasperada a plenos pulmões — Vá se foder! Eu vou embora dessa merda.

Determinada, Geisty elevou seu Cosmo rapidamente enquanto era observada por Saga, e já traçando a rota de fuga daquele quarto saltou na velocidade do Som em direção à porta, porém Gêmeos sem a menor dificuldade a interceptou, e a agarrando pelo braço a jogou de bruços sobre a cama.

Usando o peso de seu corpo, Saga deitou-se sobre ela para contê-la, em seguida segurou em seu queixo e virando o rosto moreno para o lado a fez olhar para si, então encarou os olhos violetas de forma severa.

Geisty, porém, se surpreendeu ao notar uma intensa faísca vermelha cintilar nas íris cor de jade do geminiano as tornando escarlates.

— Pense bem, minha cara. Qualquer tentativa de fuga a levará à morte. Seja pelas minhas mãos, ou pelas mãos da Vory v Zakone, a quem você roubou... Sua dívida tem que ser paga, Geisty. — disse com a voz ameaçadora — Pretendia o que com essa evasiva ridícula? Que eu a matasse? Pois não vou fazer isso. Achou ruim os cinco dias no Cabo Sunion? Saiba que se eu lhe entregasse às pessoas que me pediram sua cabeça seriam cinco anos de torturas... Um longo tempo de agonia até à sua lenta morte. — como resposta tinha a expressão acuada da jovem em completo terror — Acha mesmo que pode sair impune? Você ajudou meu irmão a passar a perna na Vory v Zakone e em mim, e vai pagar o preço por essa dupla traição! — afirmou agarrando a alça do vestindo dando um puxão.

— Seu louco! — gritou rouca — Eu já disse que não roubei nada! — se debatia em vão sob o corpo do cavaleiro, assustada com aquele olhar feroz.

Além dos olhos que exibiam um estranho e fantasmagórico brilho vermelho, Geisty notou que os cabelos de Saga estranhamente pareciam bem mais escuros do que momentos antes, quando entraram no quarto. Mechas negras intensas se mesclavam às azuis e a amazona pensou estar perdendo a sanidade devido àquela constatação.

Deveria estar delirando por causa do medo!

Contudo, apesar do pavor a mente de Geisty lhe pregava uma peça de mau gosto.

Mesmo sabendo que aquele homem era Saga, o cheiro dele, a voz, e até mesmo alguns gestos eram de Kanon, tornando a situação da amazona ainda mais conflitante.

— Ah, Geisty, acha mesmo que vai escapar de mim e do seu dever? — Saga sussurrou voluptuoso ao ouvido dela enquanto percorria com os lábios as costas da garota distribuindo beijos na pele arrepiada.

— Seu babaca! Você pode se parecer com ele, estar vestido como ele e até cheirando como ele, mas você não é ele! Você não é o Kanon... Pode até conseguir me foder agora, mas acredite, não vai chegar nem perto de como ele me tinha! — disse Geisty com asco entredentes e um tanto quanto resignada.

— Geisty, Geisty... Acha mesmo que estou imitando meu irmão? Eu me visto assim, eu cheiro assim... Kanon é que era apenas uma sombra minha. Eu sou o original, minha cara! Eu sou o mais velho. Ele me copiava em tudo o que fazia, sua tola.

Você vai ser a primeira deste Templo! — dizia enquanto arrebentava a calcinha que ela usava e a virava de frente para si — Agora, você vai saber que o original é sempre muito melhor que qualquer cópia!

Ao ser virada de frente e encarar a face contorcida de Saga, Geisty pode notar que agora ele não se assemelhava tanto mais a Kanon, mas parecia mesmo outro ser, completamente desconhecido, e ainda mais assustador do que o anterior. Ficou observando, confusa e curiosa, aquela figura sombria afastar-se minimamente, se pondo de joelhos sobre a cama para se despir enquanto a comia com olhos felinos.

Contudo, Geisty era uma amazona de sangue quente. Mesmo se vendo em uma situação onde não teria escapatória não deixou seu orgulho vacilar.

— Original? — disse soltando uma lufada — Não mesmo! Você nunca... Está me ouvindo bem? Nunca vai chegar aos pés do Kanon. Pode ser igual a ele, mas te falta muita coisa! Para começar te falta sanidade mental, seu verme!

Saga soltou uma gargalhada sonora, depois, já nu, tombou o corpo para o lado e esticou o braço até a pequena gaveta do criado mudo de onde retirou uma embalagem de camisinha. Sem pressa alguma desembalou o preservativo e o colocou, sob o olhar incrédulo e analítico de Geisty que parecia perdida em perplexidade frente à forma prática com que ele tratava do assunto.

Saga então olhou novamente para a mulher sobre a cama e com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto lhe acariciou as coxas grossas já se debruçando sobre ela.

— Eu sou melhor! E você vai ver! E vai pedir mais! — afirmou convencido.

Gêmeos mergulhou naquele corpo quente, macio e perfumado com o mesmo prazer e ansiedade de quem mata a sede em uma fonte de água cristalina. Afoito, febril e urgente!

Colocou-se entre as pernas dela se encaixando como podia, já que Geisty não fazia questão nenhuma em tornar as coisas aprazíveis para ele. Não reagiria, e estava resignada a não lhe corresponder em nada.

Saga, porém pouco se importava. Naquele momento ele desejava aquela mulher com ânsia e nada mais lhe importava. Por isso, não demorou em saciar seus desejos e logo já a estava estimulando com os dedos, delicadamente, procurando fazer com que ela mudasse de ideia e aproveitasse tanto quanto ele, enquanto serpenteava a língua no pescoço quente e perfumado.

No entanto, a amazona se mantinha impassível mesmo diante de toques e investidas tão dedicadas e prazerosas.

Gêmeos a testava, e a cada nova investida olhava para o rosto dela sentindo sua respiração se alterar levemente. Não sabia se aquela reação era motivada por excitação ou por medo, mas também pouco lhe importava.

Finalmente tinha aquela mulher em suas mãos e era somente nisso que pensava.

Tentou beijá-la, mas a amazona virou o rosto encarando um quadro pendurado na parede, o qual exibia uma moldura para lá de exagerada. Aliás, o quadro se tornara o foco de atenção de Geisty durante todo o ato.

— Está pronta pra mim, Geisty? — disse o geminiano roçando os lábios no pescoço dela.

Como esperado nenhuma resposta foi dada, e apesar de seus sentidos e de sua mente a confundirem, fazendo todos os pelos de seu corpo se eriçar com aquela cópia fiel de Kanon sobre si, com o cheiro tão saudoso e a voz tão conhecia, Geisty se mantinha imóvel, apenas torcendo para que ele acabasse antes de ela não resistir às vivencias e ceder, pois sua mente começava a lhe pregar peças bem desagradáveis.

Enquanto isso, no Templo de Peixes Afrodite esperou o horário marcado gastando todo seu tempo se arrumando. Mas será que poderia o cavaleiro cuja beleza resplandece entre o céu e a terra ficar ainda mais belo do que já era?

Claro que sim!

Peixes tomou um banho demorado, escovou os longos cabelos e vestiu-se com uma calça preta bem justa ao corpo, uma camiseta branca com uma rosa negra estampada na frente e uma jaqueta de couro azul marinho com tachinhas douradas.

Não usava perfume, pois já era perfumado por natureza! Dádiva que adquiriu depois de anos mexendo com as toxinas de suas rosas letais que alteraram sua fisiologia.

— Tanta produção para atender ao chamado do pino frouxo do Saga! Que perda de tempo! — dizia para si mesmo enquanto ria para seu reflexo no espelho.

Quando ainda faltava meia hora para o horário estipulado por Gêmeos, partiu para o Templo de Baco, e chegando lá entrou no salão principal meio desconfiado.

Há anos não pisava naquele lugar.

Quando criança costumava explorar seus arredores e ruinas com Milo, Máscara da Morte, Shura e outro amigo ingrato de quem preferia se esquecer, mas desde que Shion os proibira de sair do Santuário nunca mais pisou ali.

Agora o Templo dedicado ao deus do vinho e dos excessos estava completamente mudado, todo reformado e com uma decoração bem excêntrica. Havia muitas mesas no grande hall de entrada, muitos espelhos, um palco grande, sofás vermelhos e um enorme bar com muitas bebidas.

— Por Dadá! — disse Peixes enquanto cruzava o salão olhando para tudo com olhos arregalados — Os sacerdotes de Baco hoje são decoradores de boate gay? Que babado é esse aqui?

O silêncio tomava completamente o lugar, e os passos do pisciano ecoavam pelos corredores.

Afrodite tropeçou em algumas coisas espalhadas pelo chão perto da escadaria que levava ao segundo andar. Parecia uma aparelhagem de som e algumas caixas aleatórias.

— Aquenda toda essa tralha!... E esse cheiro de perfume de quenga? ARGH! — falou tapando o nariz com uma das mãos enquanto subia a escadaria, sentindo o Cosmo de Saga ativo no segundo piso do Templo — Ô Sagaaaa! Você está aí, santa? Estou subindo!... Se estiver pelado continue assim! — falou deixando escapar um riso.

No quarto em que Saga havia levado Geisty, Gêmeos se levantava da cama de lençóis vermelhos ainda ofegante e meio letárgico. Apesar da apatia previsível da amazona, tinha conseguido um orgasmo delicioso e ainda se recuperava enquanto caminhava até o banheiro para tomar uma ducha. Aquela mulher realmente mexia muito consigo.

Geisty por sua vez, puxou os lençóis cobrindo sua nudez. Em seus pensamentos não havia nada. Nem Kanon, nem Saga, nem lembrança que pudesse apagar o que acabara de acontecer e o que estaria por vir. Teria que fazer uso dos anos de treinamento no campo das amazonas para se adaptar a sua nova realidade.

Enquanto refletia encolhida na cama, ouvindo o som da ducha ligada ela olhava fixamente para a porta. Em sua mente uma cena se desenhava onde ela se via atravessando aquele pórtico de madeira escura para a liberdade. Se pudesse era o que faria naquela hora, mas logo seu devaneio libertário fora quebrado quando pensou ter visto a maçaneta da porta girar.

Estreitou os olhos e ergueu o pescoço para olhar melhor. Estava tão concentrada que se estremeceu em um susto quando a porta se abriu de supetão e uma figura exuberante de cabelos azuis piscina e voz alta adentrou o quarto como uma tsunami barulhenta.

— AH-HÁÁÁ!... Saga, seu safado. Já começou sozinho? — bradou Afrodite ainda segurando na maçaneta. Tinha sentido o Cosmo de Saga ali e de mais alguém que não sabia de quem se tratava.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! — o grito de Geisty pode ser ouvindo ecoar pelo Templo. Imediatamente a moça puxou o lençol para se cobrir ainda mais, deixando só a cabeça para fora enquanto olhava para o intruso com espanto e rubor — Eeeei, como vai entrando assim?

Nesse mesmo instante o cavaleiro de Gêmeos saía do banheiro ainda com os ombros meio molhados, uma toalha branca enrolada na cintura enquanto massageava as têmporas nervosamente.

— Isso é jeito de entrar no quarto dos outros, Afrodite? — disse o grego piscando os olhos.

— Quem é a piranha ai? — perguntou o pisciano arqueando uma sobrancelha —Esperava mais de você, miolo mole! Essa daí não é aquela amazona que o seu irmão pegava? Tá com síndrome de vira-latas? Vai ficar catando o resto do Kanon?

Geisty franziu o cenho em desagrado.

Então aquele garoto tão bonito que mais parecia uma garota era o cavaleiro de Peixes!

Quando Saga disse seu nome, a amazona se lembrou dele da época em que treinava no campo das amazonas e os aspirantes a cavaleiro de Ouro, ainda um bando de moleques, circulavam por ali por perto.

E que sujeitinho mal educado Afrodite, pelo jeito, tinha se tornado!

Geisty ficou calada para evitar dar início a uma discussão. Tudo que queria era sumir dali o quanto antes.

— Olha como fala comigo. — disse Saga caminhando até um cabideiro de onde apanhou um roupão de seda preto, o oferecendo à Geisty — Não havia marcado com você daqui a algumas horas, Afrodite de Peixes? Geisty vai ser uma peça importante no negócio eu quero tratar com você. Por isso o chamei aqui. — afirmou, observando a amazona apanhar o roupão e o vestir às pressas — Por hoje é só, minha cara! Você foi ótima! Os meus servos irão lhe servir o jantar em seu quarto. Tenha uma ótima noite.

Geisty levantou-se da cama sem esboçar reação. De pé, vestiu o roupão e buscou o olhar de Saga o encarando com firmeza e espanto por alguns segundos. Os cabelos dele pareciam agora mais claros e completamente azuis, como na hora em que encontrara com ele no salão. Seus olhos também já não tinham mais o brilho escarlate de momentos antes. Achou bem estranho, mas logo deu as costas ao grego, apanhou o vestido rasgado do chão e caminhou em silêncio até a porta deixando o quarto.

Do lado de fora dois guardas do Santuário já esperavam a amazona para escoltá-la de volta a seus aposentos.

Fez todo o percurso de cabeça baixa, pisando firme. Estava indignada.

Ao chegar finalmente em seu quarto, Geisty fechou a porta atrás de si e ficou encostada se olhando no espelho que havia logo em frente. Estava horrível!

O batom vermelho todo borrado, os cabelos desgrenhados agarrados em sua pele suada, o rímel escorrendo pelo canto dos olhos... Levou as mãos ao rosto e saiu da frente do espelho. Não queria olhar para si daquele jeito. Nem de longe parecia a amazona que um dia fora. Teria sido essa vida deprimente que Kanon deixou para si como promessa? Odiava-o por isso.

Foi até o banheiro e ao se despir do roupão ergueu o vestido diante de seus olhos o analisando. Nessa hora um pensamento banal lhe veio à cabeça:

— "É o segundo vestido desse que eu perco. Não nasci mesmo para usar um." — Malditos gêmeos! — concluiu em voz alta.

No outro quarto, na extremidade oposta do corredor, Saga se sentava na beirada da cama enquanto Afrodite permanecia de pé perto da porta.

— Feche a porta, por favor. — pediu o geminiano.

Peixes dobrou o joelho, encostou o pé na madeira e empurrou a porta a fechando com um tranco.

— E então, Afrodite... O que o fez vir mais cedo? Era vontade de me ver? — perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto apoiava os cotovelos nos joelhos.

— Não seja tão convencido. Estou apenas trinta minutos adiantado, o que significa que não sou eu que sou ansioso, mas a sua brincadeira com a amazona que foi muito rápida. O que houve? Não está mais dando no couro? — riu o sueco.

— Está bastante saidinho hoje, heim? — disse Gêmeos encarando os olhos do cavaleiro — Eu tinha me programado para encontrá-lo no bar, ou em sua suíte... Você subiu aqui porque é curioso.

— Minha suíte? — perguntou o pisciano arqueando uma sobrancelha — Mas, foi você quem me mandou vir aqui, miolo mole.

Saga sorriu irônico, enquanto olhava nos olhos aquamarines curiosos do pisciano.

Claro que se referia a suíte que Afrodite ocuparia ali no Templo de Baco, só teria que inteirá-lo disso, além de convencê-lo.

No entanto, Saga estava certo de que Peixes não lhe daria problemas, já que desde moleque aquele ali tinha um fogo que ninguém conseguia apagar!

Só precisava dar a notícia com cautela, da forma correta.

— Tenho uma proposta para te fazer e creio que você não poderá declinar, ou já sabe as consequências pela desobediência às minhas ordens como Grande Mestre e líder da máfia grega.

Afrodite se aproximou de Gêmeos, agora olhando fixamente em seus olhos.

— Nossa! Isso foi uma ameaça? Por que não estou surpreso? Sabia que um dia ela viria. — disse o pisciano.

— É mais um aviso que uma ameaça. — respondeu Saga tranquilamente.

— Vamos lá. Diga, santa!

— Afrodite, eu vou abrir uma casa de tolerância. — falou Gêmeos com naturalidade, se levantando da cama lentamente.

— Como é que é? — disse o pisciano caindo na risada — Vai abrir uma zona?

— Sim! Você sabe que o Santuário está afundado em dívidas. Mal temos capital para manter os aprendizes, cavaleiros de prata, segurança, servos, guardas... E a nós mesmos.

— Ok, e a solução para a nossa crise é abrir uma zona e fazer o povo trepar para esquecer os problemas? — disse o pisciano ainda segurando a risada. Aquela ideia era tão estapafúrdia que parecia piada.

— Não brinque, estou falando muito sério, Peixes. — respondeu Gêmeos se colocando bem à frente do outro, cara a cara — Você sabe que os russos me cobram muito... Principalmente o Camus, e que estamos nas mãos deles, já que bancam praticamente sozinhos toda nossa despesa. Não adianta nada ter um poder de rasgar os céus quando isso não te traz dinheiro, Afrodite!

— Aonde você quer chegar, Saga? Fala de uma vez! — respondeu o pisciano encarando os olhos jade do outro.

— Os russos não aceitam um membro homossexual na organização e você sabe disso. Eles acham que se você não tem um cargo de confiança na família é peso morto.

— Hum... Um membro homossexual assumido, né? Sejamos francos! — estreitou os olhos e deu um sorrisinho irônico para Saga — Enfim, digamos que não queira ser um peso morto para eles. Eles me dariam um cargo de confiança "na família" conservadora e homofóbica deles? Não! — disse Peixes balançando os ombros — O que se suponha que eu deva fazer?

— Eles exigem que você trabalhe no bordel para pagar as dívidas do Santuário, assim como os outros cavaleiros. Cada um terá uma função aqui e o estabelecimento será usado para lavagem de dinheiro da Vory também.

— Hum... Sei... Eles exigem que eu trabalhe nesse negócio, mas imagino que minha função não será cuidar do caixa ou servir café, estou certo?

— Sim, está. — falou Saga — Eu preciso de alguém para supervisionar as meninas que irão trabalhar aqui... — levou uma das mãos até os cabelos de Afrodite fazendo uma caricia, depois segurou em seu queixo o fazendo olhar para seus olhos fixamente — Preciso de alguém de minha confiança que lhes de dicas, que supervisione o que estão fazendo e, principalmente, alguém que tenha certa experiência para lidar com homens influentes, porque pretendo conseguir outras parcerias usando o bordel como terreno neutro para quem sabe um dia nos emancipar da maldita Vory!

— Sei... — Afrodite estreitou os olhos — Trocando em miúdos, Saga, você quer que eu me prostitua nesse seu bordel. É isso? Por que se for isso desaquenda! Nada feito! — disse segurando no punho do geminiano.

— Não leve para esse lado Afrodite.

— Não? Devo entender isso como então, santa?

— Não estou te obrigando a se prostituir, não é isso. — Saga segurou nas mãos do pisciano — Presta atenção. Eu permito que você escolha com quem irá se deitar. Você já faz isso, Afrodite, não seja hipócrita. Você tem quem você quiser, a única diferença é que pode lucrar com suas conquistas e jogos de sedução, e lucrar muito! Pode ter muito além do que só uma boa trepada.

— Hum...

— Sem contar que você seria a rosa exuberante desse lugar. Sua beleza única seria o chamariz perfeito para atrairmos mais frequentadores... Em resumo, você irá se divertir e ainda me ajudará a lucrar para um dia colocarmos os malditos russos para correr daqui. — a mente do geminiano trabalhava rápido, e como quem não quer nada ele manipulava o pisciano a aceitar sua proposta absurda a maquiando na forma de diversão, já que a realidade era muito mais perigosa, pois o caminho da máfia era um caminho sem volta — E você sabe que não tem escolha, Afrodite. A menos que viva sem o apoio do Santuário ou que peça exoneração.

Peixes arregalou os olhos em espanto.

— Exoneração? Alôca! — disse acabrunhado — Eu fiz uma promessa quando recebi minha armadura, e não foi a você. Minha vida pertence à Atena e exoneração está fora de cogitação. — disse Peixes aproximando seu rosto ao de Gêmeos — Quer saber, Saga, isso está me cheirando a oportunismo!

— Oportunismo? — perguntou o grego enquanto fechava os olhos aspirando o perfume delicioso de rosas que os cabelos do sueco exalavam.

— Isso mesmo, Alice, oportunismo! — repetiu o pisciano.

Saga sentiu uma leve tontura, e seus sentidos por um momento lhe pareciam entorpecidos. O cheiro de Afrodite estava lhe instigando de uma forma estranha, nova, confusa. Esfregou o nariz e continuou:

— Por que você acha que é oportunismo?

— Porque é obvio que a Vory não está me exigindo nesse negócio apenas para ganhar dinheiro às minhas custas, né Saga! Ah, tá boa!... Eles querem me humilhar, e principalmente, eles querem me provar! Querem experimentar como é se deitar com um homem sem levantar suspeitas, estando bem longe daquela nação xexelenta deles... Esses suínos nunca me enganaram!

— E se for? — falou Gêmeos enlaçando a cintura do pisciano com ambos os braços o trazendo para junto de seu corpo, enquanto enfiava rosto entre as mechas azuis piscina — Não acho nada difícil todos quererem te provar.

Saga parecia precisar cada vez mais preencher todo seu ser com aquele perfume inebriante que exalava do Santo de Peixes.

— Bem... — disse o pisciano deixando escapar um risinho travesso — Se for... vai ser divertido! E ainda mais fácil acabar com eles!

— Eu sabia que você iria topar. — disse Gêmeos correndo as mãos por debaixo da camisa do sueco.

— Pela coroa de Dadá! Quem diria! Uma zona ao lado do Santuário!... O velho Shion deve estar se revirando no túmulo lá no topo do Star Hill! — ria o pisciano se apoiando nos ombros largos do grego.

Peixes de fato estava surpreso, porém não tanto pela proposta indecorosa, mas pelo o fato de não estar nem um pouco ofendido, sequer desconfortável, em aceitá-la!

Afrodite adorava sexo.

Desde muito jovem nunca tivera problema algum em admitir isso, também nunca escondeu de ninguém sua orientação sexual. Era muito bem resolvido consigo mesmo.

No entanto, nunca tinha imagino um dia se prostituir.

Todavia, não deveria ser algo tão difícil assim, afinal era só sexo. Além do mais, gostava de viver bem, seguia um alto padrão de vida, e o soldo que recebia como cavaleiro de Ouro há tempos não pagava mais seu luxo, mal dava para manter sua geladeira cheia. Fora as ameaças da máfia russa...

A Vory v Zakone praticamente estava lhe dando um ultimato! Se não aceitasse se prostituir, a máfia daria um jeito de tirá-lo do caminho, e Saga logicamente não iria se opor.

— E aquela amazona então vai ser também uma das atrações. — disse Afrodite um tanto quanto enciumado, surpreso com as caricias que Saga lhe fazia, mas já sabendo que suas toxinas deveriam estar mexendo com a libido dele, já que não as tinha sublimado como sempre fizera — E ela também terá privilégios?

— Não. Os privilégios são todos seus.

Afrodite não podia negar que estava ficando bem instigado com aquilo.

Apesar da relação quase fraterna entre eles, Peixes era um garoto cuja libido exalava dos poros e Gêmeos um homem lindíssimo, forte e imponente. Era difícil, portanto, para ambos manter a razão diante de tanta tentação.

— Eu sei que você pode fazer isso. — continuou o geminiano, depois puxou a jaqueta do outro para trás a retirando e jogando sobre a poltrona ao lado — Tem que entrar algum dinheiro nesse Santuário... E então, posso contar com você?

— Eu tenho uma condição! — respondeu Peixes segurando o rosto de Saga com ambas as mãos.

— Sou todo ouvidos!

— Eu aceito sua proposta se, e somente se, jamais for obrigado a trepar com quem eu não queira... E nada de me dar truque* com a velha história de que você é o cafetão e por isso fica com a maior parte do lucro. Quero exatamente a metade.

— É claro que uma porcentagem será sua, Afrodite. Não digo exatamente a metade...

— A metade ou nada feito, santa.

Saga imprimiu um semblante de zanga em sua face.

— Nossas despesas iniciais serão enormes, mas uma porcentagem bem alta será sua, eu lhe dou a minha palavra. — disse o grego desafivelando o cinto da calça do pisciano — Nossa casa será frequentada por homens influentes e ricos, o alto escalão!

— Ah é? Nossa! Estou começando a gostar! — falou o sueco enquanto metia os dedos nas mechas azuis dos cabelos de Gêmeos, e dando um puxão para trás o fez olhar para si — E eu quero ser o seu sócio, não apenas um puto do seu bordel.

— Desde que não me cause problemas e não recuse programas com homens importantes para meus negócios futuros, acho que tudo bem você ser meu sócio! — respondeu o grego com um sorriso de canto de boca, depois baixou a cabeça e levantando a barra da camisa de Afrodite lhe depositou um beijo no torso nu — Mas... antes tenho que saber se as "joias" da minha zona merecem mesmo esse título e o preço alto que vou cobrar por elas.

Peixes fechou os olhos ao contato da boca quente e arfante do geminiano com sua pele, deleitando-se com aquela sensação. Provavelmente o que levava Saga a deseja-lo naquele momento eram suas toxinas, as quais agiam como uma droga, e se Gêmeos o queria na cama ele que não iria negar.

— Truqueiro*! Então o que estava fazendo com sua ex-cunhada era um teste de controle de qualidade?

— Sim. — respondeu o grego, descendo o zíper da calça do outro.

— E ela passou no teste? — perguntou Afrodite deslizando as mãos pelo rosto de Gêmeos, se atendo a cada detalhe do semblante selvagem e viril.

— Passou! Com louvor! — respondeu o outro sorrindo.

— E por que acha que eu preciso ser testado? Sabe muito bem que eu sou expert nesse assunto. — disse curvando o corpo para frente — A menos que haja algo em especial que você queira experimentar... — perguntou num sussurro.

Gêmeos retirou a toalha que usava enrolada na cintura a deixando deslizar até o chão, depois deitou-se de costas sobre os lençóis puxando o sueco consigo, o qual debruçou-se sobre o corpo maior quase colando seus lábios aos dele.

— Não, nada em especial. — disse Saga o despindo da camisa — Eu quero você por um todo. — beijou os ombros lânguidos com volúpia.

— E por que esse súbito desejo? — perguntou o pisciano — Não que eu esteja achando ruim...

— É de uma concordância geral e unânime que você faz as pessoas experimentarem a melhor foda de suas vidas... Eu ouço os bochichos que rolam pelo Santuário não é de hoje... Quero muito saber se o que falam de você é verdade. — afirmou Gêmeos enfim tomando a boca do pisciano num beijo urgente e intenso.

Completamente envolvido naquele jogo, Afrodite retribuía ao beijo com igual intensidade e desejo, fosse explorando com a língua a boca ávida e quente do outro ou sugando e mordiscando seu lábios.

Saga apertava com força o corpo menor sobre si fazendo o sueco gemer baixinho, enquanto afoito deslizava as mãos fortes pelas costas esguias dele até enfia-las dentro da calça jeans e empurrar o tecido para baixo, desnudando as nádegas do pisciano ao mesmo tempo em que se embriagava com o doce aroma de rosas que exalava dele.

Afrodite sentia os dedos firmes do outro lhe apertar com força as nádegas, e excitado como estava pressionava o quadril para baixo intensificando o contato de seu membro rijo com o de Saga.

Inflamado de desejo, instigado pelos beijos, os toques, o corpo do Santo de Gêmeos, Peixes terminou de livrar-se da calça e da cueca dobrando as pernas e as puxando para baixo para abandona-las aos pés da cama.

As bocas voluptuosas só se separavam quando ambos precisavam recuperar rapidamente o folego, mas logo voltavam a se provar novamente como se um magnetismo as forçasse a ficarem unidas.

Ao passo que provava o sabor dos lábios do pisciano, Saga sentia-se cada vez mais arrebatado por uma euforia libidinosa da qual jamais experimentara antes, pois Afrodite era tóxico, e fazer sexo com ele era como provar uma das mais poderosas drogas!

Tudo em Peixes era atordoante, inebriante, vertiginoso!

O coração de Gêmeos lhe golpeava o peito de forma até dolorosa. Sentia Peixes usar o próprio corpo para lhe massagear, fosse esfregando as coxas roliças em suas virilhas ou os braços fortes em seu tórax, enquanto usava as unhas longas para arranhar-lhe o peito deixando uma gostosa sensação de ardência em sua pele.

— Ah... Afrodite... — gemeu Saga sentindo uma leve tontura, enquanto sentia o outro cavaleiro lamber um de seus mamilos, fazendo círculos com a língua — O que... está fazendo comigo?

Afrodite escorregou pela beirada da cama e então se levantou. Colocando-se de frente para o geminiano encarou seus olhos felinos com suas duas gemas azuis aquamarines que faiscavam de luxuria.

— Você não queria saber como é? — disse, e então colocou a língua para fora e sem tirar os olhos de Saga a passou pelos dedos da própria mão, a qual deslizou em seguida pelo tórax até seu membro muito rijo começando a se masturbar lentamente.

— Sim, eu quero! — respondeu Gêmeos completamente entorpecido e enfeitiçado.

Olhava para aquele cavaleiro à sua frente se tocando e se dava conta de que a beleza dele ofuscava qualquer outro ideal que pudesse ter.

O rosto delicado, quase pueril, de Afrodite contrastava de maneira gritante com suas atitudes libertinas, fazendo daquele garoto a união perfeita do masculino e do feminino, do puro e do devasso!

Já para Afrodite, ver Saga completamente cativo de seus encantos era o que lhe dava mais prazer.

Deu uma piscadinha com um dos olhos para o geminiano, então esticou os braços e agarrou em seus tornozelos o puxando para a beirada da cama. Deixando as pernas de Saga pender para fora do leito, Afrodite se colocou entre elas ajoelhando-se no chão para em seguida segurar com firmeza no membro rijo e pulsante do cavaleiro lhe arrancando gemidos roucos.

Passou a língua pela glande algumas vezes e por fim abocanhou todo o volume até senti-lo tocar sua garganta, e então começou a chupa-lo com avidez, no começo lentamente, depois com maior intensidade.

Saga gemia sem pudor algum. Seus dedos das mãos formigavam, enquanto os dos pés se contraiam. Nunca havia recebido um boquete tão bom na vida!

Súbito, agarrou com força os cabelos do pisciano e como se sua vida dependesse daquilo passou ditar o ritmo da felação, fazendo Afrodite por muitas vezes se engasgar quando seu pênis lhe tocava a garganta.

— Afrodite... Aaah... — o grego gemeu em deliciosa agonia — Você não quer acabar com seu teste agora, quer? — puxou o pisciano para cima o segurando pelos ombros.

Sabia que se ele continuasse a chupa-lo daquele jeito acabaria com a brincadeira, e não era isso que queria. Queria mais!

— Saga... — sussurrou Peixes — Eu quero muito passar no teste! — brincou dando uma mordida no pescoço do grego — Me experimente da maneira que você quer. — sorriu enquanto deslizava as mãos pela lateral do corpo do geminiano, por fim lhe lascou um tapa bem forte na lateral da nádega.

Saga arregalou os olhos em espanto contraindo o quadril na mesma hora.

Quem Afrodite pensava que era para lhe dar um tapa?

No entanto, seu corpo e sua mente traíram seu ego, e seu membro pulsou de excitação devido aquele ato.

Não entendia o motivo. Definitivamente não gostava de tais coisas, mas sua mente inebriada nadava num imenso e ondulatório mar de rosas onde tudo era extremamente excitante e prazeroso... Tudo que sentia era o perfume de Afrodite, o gosto dele, o cheiro de seu sexo.

Sem mais esperar Saga colocou todos os seus desejos à prova.

Deitou o pisciano de costas na cama, lambeu um dos dedos da mão e o penetrou lentamente, ouvindo ele gemer baixinho enquanto se deleitava ao vê-lo se contorcer entre os lenções.

Esticou um braço até o criado mudo onde pegou um preservativo. Rasgou a embalagem com os dentes ao mesmo tempo em que introduzia um segundo dedo na intimidade do pisciano.

— Hummm... Saga... — Peixes gemeu, e logo em seguida foi virado de bruços.

Saga então retirou os dedos os substituindo por sua língua quente e úmida, lubrificando o pisciano com lambidas generosas, e quando achou que já bastava virou Afrodite de frente para si novamente e lhe entregou a camisinha.

— Toma. Coloca para mim.

A ordem de Gêmeos fora acatada mais que depressa.

Afrodite retirou o preservativo da embalagem e mandou que Saga se deitasse de costas na cama. Segurou a camisinha entre os lábios e devagar, e com muita habilidade, a colocou no pênis do grego deslizando até a base, aproveitando para dar mais algumas chupadas.

Peixes se posicionou sobre o membro do Grande Mestre e começou a se mover de forma languida, provocando o outro, se deixando ser penetrado aos poucos, ditando um ritmo lento.

— Aaaahh... Afrodite... Não me torture... — gemia Saga enlouquecido, arranhando as coxas roliças do sueco.

— Shiii... quieto! Vou te mostrar uma coisa que tenho certeza que vai adorar!

Peixes aumentou um pouco o ritmo, subindo e descendo numa cadencia mais acelerada, até que esperou o membro do geminiano estar totalmente dentro de si para iniciar uma massagem usando técnicas de pompoarismo.

Ao sentir seu pênis sendo massageado daquela forma tão deliciosa, Saga jogou a cabeça para trás se concentrando no que o sueco fazia. O sentia contraindo as nádegas e prendendo seu membro com força, para em seguida aliviar a pressão e começar de novo.

— Aaaaaaaaaahhh... — gemia delirante o grego.

O que Peixes fazia além de enlouquecedor o deixaria rico!

Ouvia o pisciano gemer, rebolar, sorrir e comandar plenamente aquele ato. Sentiu-se subjugado por ele.

Afrodite era quem parecia testar seu corpo e usá-lo para obter prazer e não o contrario.

Mas, quem ligava? A verdade era que estava intoxicado demais por aquela criatura ímpar e só queria aproveitar o máximo dela.

Após minutos de um pompoar delirante, Peixes começou a cavalgar de forma bem mais intensa, sem tirar os olhos de Saga nem por um minuto.

— Aaahh... Saga... que delicia... Como nunca trepei com você antes?... Aaaah... — gemia o sueco sem o mínimo pudor, e então, depois muito subir e descer saiu do colo do geminiano ouvindo uma queixa imediata, então se posicionou de quatro sobre a cama e olhou por cima dos ombros para o grego — Vem! O que está esperando?

— Não precisa nem chamar! — disse Gêmeos com um sorriso safado.

Saga posicionou-se atrás dele e espalmou a mão grande em suas nádegas, apertando a carne macia até deixar vergões vermelhos, depois o penetrou com fúria voluptuosa, enterrando-se nele o máximo que podia.

— Aaaaah... Saga... — Afrodite gemeu alto com o tranco que o corpo do outro dera no seu — Assim que eu gosto!

— Aaah... Uhn... Ah é? Humm... Que flor sem vergonha você é!... Vou te dar o que você quer!

Saga praticamente rosnava, tomado por uma luxuria insana. A cabeça girava, o corpo formigava, sofria pequenos espasmos e uma disposição fora do comum ainda o fizera estocar o pisciano por longos minutos num ritmo acelerado e alucinante.

As investidas de Gêmeos eram tão fortes que empurravam o sueco para frente o fazendo ter que apoiar os cotovelos no colchão e agarrar os lençóis com força para se manter no lugar, ao passo que o grego gemia alto, não se importando com mais nada.

Tudo que Saga tinha em mente naquela hora era foder Afrodite tão forte que o deixaria sem andar pelos próximos dias.

Debruçando-se sobre as costas do sueco, Gêmeos correu uma das mãos até o membro dele. Afrodite se masturbava no mesmo ritmo em que era penetrado, mas o grego agora retirava sua mão para substitui-lo no ato, e após sentir o prazer do pisciano molhar seus dedos ele mesmo não pode mais resistir.

Com o orgasmo o corpo de Peixes se contraiu todo estrangulando o membro de Saga, que com aquela sublime sensação também se entregou a um orgasmo arrebatador que o fez soltar um gemido longo e depois morder as costas de Afrodite.

Agora ambos se deixavam cair sobre os lençóis, suados, arfantes e trêmulos, permanecendo assim por alguns minutos até o pisciano rolar o grego para o lado e se aninhar em seu peito.

— Humm... e ai? Passei na entrevista de emprego? — perguntou com voz cansada e manhosa.

Saga respirou fundo de olhos fechados.

Não podia acreditar no deus da luxúria que tinha em seu poder.

Se Afrodite transasse daquela maneira com todos, certamente teria uma clientela cativa e que lhe daria muito lucro. Por isso, cobraria bem caro por ele.

— Está mais do que aprovado, Afrodite. — disse esfregando os olhos. Ainda se sentia tonto, como se tivesse mandado goela abaixo alguns litros de whisky.

— Então agora, Grande Mestre, eu sou um bacante? — disse com um sorriso no belo rosto, dando um selinho nos lábios do geminiano.

— Sim, você é. E dos mais caros! Você e Geisty serão as joias do Templo das Bacantes.

— Ótimo! Isso vai ser muito divertido! — riu Peixes.


	4. A propaganda é a alma do negócio

Olá Bacantes! Mais um capítulo sendo respostado.

Não esqueçam de entrar no nosso grupo do Facebook " Fics trio ternura".

Beijo das bacantes ;***

 ************************* Cap 4 A propaganda é a alma do negócio ************************

No dia seguinte, Saga de Gêmeos convocou novamente Afrodite e Geisty para uma reunião no Templo de Baco. Dessa vez o intuito do geminiano era mesmo apenas conversar com seus "funcionários" mais ilustres!

Sendo assim, Gêmeos levantou cedo, tomou uma ducha demorada e já recomposto da noite passada e muito bem disposto, vestiu-se com um terno azul marinho e desceu à sede de seu novo empreendimento.

Quando chegou Geisty já o aguardava no salão principal. A amazona acompanhou a entrada do cavalheiro com o olhar, sentindo uma mistura de raiva e asco.

Geisty mal havia dormido. Sua nova realidade a assombrara a noite toda, e quando finalmente conseguiu pregar os olhos um dos guardas que mantinham sua porta vigiada a despertou. Vestiu um dos vestidos que Saga havia lhe providenciado provisoriamente e desceu para o salão.

— Bom dia, Geisty. Dormiu bem? — perguntou o geminiano em voz alta, enquanto se servia de uma dose de Absinto.

— ...Não. — Geisty respondeu em tom ríspido, depois de ter ficado alguns segundos processando a pergunta.

Saga apenas deu um sorriso. Ia lhe responder algo, mas na mesma hora Afrodite entrava no salão trazendo consigo sua disposição ímpar.

— Bom dia, chefe! — disse o pisciano com um sorriso, então chegou perto do grego e lhe colocou uma rosa vermelha na lapela do blazer — Dormiu bem?

— Bom dia, Afrodite. Sim. Muito bem. — respondeu Saga mantendo a postura firme, depois pegou seu copo e caminhou até o sofá vermelho onde Geisty estava sentada — Por favor, sente-se. Eu preciso conversar com os dois.

Peixes olhou para a amazona com certo desdém e se sentou ao lado de Saga cruzando as pernas enquanto pousava as duas mãos sobre o joelho.

— Bom, meus caros funcionários, vamos organizar essa zona... Ou melhor, essa casa de tolerância. — disse o geminiano — O que acham que devemos fazer para abrir em grande estilo?

— Primeiro de tudo é dar um tapa na decoração, né Saga. Isso aqui está horrível! Espelhos em todas as paredes? Sofás vermelhos e... Por Dadá! Para que todo esse dourado? Hã-hã! Muito clichê! — disse Peixes balançando a cabeça negativamente — Quer uma casa noturna que cause impacto e atraia uma clientela fina ou uma zona de quinta?

— Bom... A questão da decoração pode ficar a seu encargo, Afrodite. Fique a vontade. Confio no seu bom gosto. — disse Gêmeos — Mas... Por enquanto só vocês dois são a atração da casa, então pensei em...

Geisty, que permaneceu calada até o momento, finalmente se manifestou interrompendo o geminiano.

— Pois é, Saga. Acho melhor contratar mais funcionárias, afinal não é todo mundo que gosta de viado.

— Aquenda* a vadia! — disse Afrodite rindo enquanto fazia uma careta para a moça — Lamento, chefe, mas com essa ai isso nunca que vai dar certo! Puta matim* não dá dinheiro.

— Será que eu posso falar? — disse Gêmeos em tom alto e severo, fazendo os dois se calarem de imediato — É óbvio que teremos muitas meninas. Estão insultando minha inteligência! Bem... Afrodite, quero que ensine algumas coisa para a Geisty e...

— O que? — interrompeu novamente a amazona, desencostando do encosto do sofá — Eu? Ter aulas com a bicha de Ouro? Você agora ultrapassou todos os limites da insanidade Saga!

— Alôca! Era só o que me faltava! — retrucou Peixes encarando a amazona — O que se supõe que eu deva ensinar para essa aí? Ela precisa nascer de novo para ser interessante a ponto de alguém querer pagar para trepar com ela!

Furiosa, Geisty se levantou do sofá bruscamente soltando ar pelas ventas.

No mesmo instante Afrodite fez o mesmo, já encarando os olhos da garota em fúria, quando Saga pegou no pulso de cada um e deu um puxão para baixo os fazendo se sentarem no sofá novamente.

— Parem com essa porra de discussão! — gritou Gêmeos — Caralho do Hades! Será possível que não posso ter uma conversa decente com vocês dois!

— É claro que não, porra! — berrou Geisty — É preciso ser decente para isso, coisa que você não é, Saga. Você quer que esse viado me ensine como devo trepar? Ah vá se foder! — gritava as palavras diante do rosto do geminiano enquanto gesticulava e apontava o indicador na direção de Afrodite.

— Ah, mas nem que eu te desse um curso intensivo você não ia... — rebateu o pisciano, quando a voz de Saga novamente tomou o salão.

— Calem a boca, caralho! — gritou Gêmeos, ao mesmo tempo em que deu um tapa seco na própria perna com uma expressão furiosa na face, e o silêncio finalmente se seguiu, enquanto Geisty e Afrodite o olhavam assustados — Eu quis dizer que quero que Afrodite dê algumas dicas práticas para você, e também para as meninas que vou trazer para cá. Essa vai ser uma casa de luxo, frequentada pelos membros da máfia russa e grega, e também por figuras influentes da política e do mundo dos negócios, o que se supõe que deverão sempre estar muito bem vestidas, alinhadas, maquiadas... Afrodite será uma espécie de supervisor aqui. Tudo que precisar, como por exemplo, reclamação de algum cliente, é a ele quem deverá procurar! Estou comunicando isso a você, não é uma escolha sua, Geisty.

A amazona olhou para o grego o fuzilando com os olhos.

Se pudesse teria voado em sua garganta, mas como não podia apenas permaneceu calada, cruzando os braços.

— Eu não vou expor vocês a todo tipo de clientela. Essa casa será muito seletiva, até porque, clientes VIPs pagam mais! — disse Saga se levantando do sofá — Bem, eu espero ter sido bem claro. Agora quero que você, Afrodite, vá até a oitava casa e diga ao Milo o que combinamos.

— Está falando das amapôas*? — perguntou o pisciano com naturalidade ímpar.

— De quê? — Saga perguntou confuso.

— Das garotas. — respondeu Peixes.

— Ah! Sim, de quê mais? Mande-o agilizar que quero esse negócio funcionando para ontem! Agora tenho que voltar ao meu Templo. Tenho umas convocações para fazer e aumentar a nossa grade de funcionários! — falou o geminiano já caminhando para o meio do salão, quando parou e olhou para trás — Ah... e eu quero as paredes de pé a hora que eu voltar! Não se matem! — deixou o recinto logo em seguida.

No sofá Geisty dobrava o tronco para frente, enquanto apoiava os cotovelos nos joelhos esfregando o rosto com ambas as mãos num tom de nervosismo.

— Não é verdade... Isso... só pode ser uma piada de mau gosto... Um pesadelo! — disse balançando a cabeça em sinal de negação — Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo.

Em desespero a amazona agarrou os próprios cabelos e puxou com força em um claro sinal de descontrole emocional.

A seu lado Afrodite a olhava com um ar de desdém, arqueando uma sobrancelha e cruzando os braços.

— Hum... Não arranca o picumã* não, meu bem. Vão pagar pouco por puta careca.

— Vai à merda você!

— Bom... — esticou o braço e tocou nos cabelos negros de Geisty, levando um tapa na mão imediatamente — Até que você tem certa teatralidade. Podemos tentar explorar essa sua veia dramática! Acho que se me esforçar posso até dar um jeito em você. — disse observando a amazona dos pés à cabeça — Credo, olha esse cabelo! Está mais seco que o Saara! E essa pele! Pela deusa, você nunca ouviu falar em hidratante?

— Você não está nem um pouco ofendido, Afrodite? — perguntou a amazona olhando para ele.

— O que vem de você não me atinge. — respondeu o pisciano tão somente.

— Não falo de mim, idiota... Não está abalado em ter que se prostituir? — disse, questionando a naturalidade com que o sueco lidava com aquela situação.

— E por que deveria? Eu vou transar com quem eu quiser, porque vou escolher meus clientes, tá boa? E depois, sexo é sexo! É tudo igual, eu adoro e ainda vou ganhar dinheiro com isso! — disse dando de ombros.

— Não estou acreditando! – disse pasma.

— Eu que não estou acreditando! Que outra escolha você tem, Alice? Me diga? Enquanto isso aqui não funcionar, pelo que entendi sua dívida só aumenta, e a sua foto no paredão de fuzilamento dos russos fica cada vez mais brilhante! Agora mesmo ela deve estar na mesa do picolé de ferrugem... — esticou os braços à frente em paralelo e olhou para cima como se vislumbrasse um letreiro luminoso Geissssty, a caloteira! — disse, então baixou os braços e apontou o dedo indicador para ela — Reza para essa zona dar certo e começar a dar lucro para o Saga ou a gente está na merda.

— E até lá? Até essa merda começar a dar lucro? Nós fazemos o quê, Afrodite? Precisamos ter algum miserável movimento de caixa! E se não der certo? Se não... — falava Geisty desolada.

— Quer que eu te fale? Quero mais é que você se dane! — levantou-se do sofá num gesto súbito e olhou nos olhos da amazona — Minha função aqui é fazer vocês foderem direito e satisfazer os clientes, só isso... E espero que você faça seu trabalho com primor e sem frescura, senão terei que dizer ao Saga que você não serve para esse negócio e teremos que cortá-la. Se é que me entende. Ou seja, de qualquer forma, conformada ou não, você não tem outra saída. E agora vou voltar para a minha casa, porque tenho que cuidar das minhas rosas. Você pode ir para a sua, está dispensada!... Ah, me esqueci! Você não tem casa. Vai morar aqui... Mas muita gente mora no emprego, você se acostuma. Bom, antes de ir, eu pedi para um servo deixar uma caixa no seu quarto com alguns cremes e óleos corporais que separei para você. Use-os e dê um jeito nesse seu casco de dragão que os clientes não merecem pagar caro por mercadoria sem qualidade. — falou enquanto caminhava em direção à porta.

Geisty por sua vez, escutava tudo como se levasse um tapa na cara.

— Ok, Afrodite, vamos ver quem vai se sair melhor nesse negócio, eu ou você. — falou a amazona se levantando do sofá. Então caminhou em direção à escadaria que levava ao segundo andar do Tempo e parou ao pé do primeiro degrau — Ah, Afrodite! — chamou, esperando que ele olhasse para trás — Antes que eu me esqueça, vá para o inferno, bicha escrota! — virou de costas e subiu as escadas indo para seu quarto.

Peixes nem se abalou com aquilo e aos risos deixou o Templo de Baco retornando ao Santuário para transmitir a ordem de Saga a Milo de Escorpião, que era o encarregado do tráfico humano e era quem traria as garotas para o negócio do geminiano.

Afrodite então subia as escadarias de rochas milenares, enrolando uma mecha de seu cabelo entre os dedos.

Passou direto por Áries, e em Touro mandou um beijo para Aldebaran. O brasileiro retribuiu o gesto e ainda mandou aquele sorrisão de costume, enquanto adentrava o Templo às pressas para assistir seu futebol e acompanhar o time do coração no campeonato carioca que passava no replay do canal de esportes.

Em Câncer deu um abraço apertado em Máscara da Morte, que girou com ele no ar, correspondendo ao melhor estilo italiano, com muitos risos, gestos exagerados e tapinhas nas costas. Os dois cavaleiros eram muito amigos desde a infância no Santuário.

Na Casa de Leão, Aiolia estava muito ocupado no celular e apenas deixou Afrodite passar com um aceno da janela da parte superior de seu Templo.

Em Virgem, Shaka obrigou o pisciano a tirar os sapatos, pois havia acabado de encerar o chão. Virgem dispensou os serviços dos servos há uns anos, alegando que não faziam nada direito, e agora ele mesmo cuidava de seu templo.

Só depois de defumar o sueco com incensos purificadores é que o virginiano o deixou passar. Afrodite fez um muxoxo, e quase na saída da Sexta Casa deu um tapinha na bunda de Virgem e subiu as escadas na velocidade da Luz.

Não queria morrer ali, nem perder seus seis sentidos.

Atravessou Libra e parou em frente ao Templo de Escorpião.

O silêncio era estranho.

Geralmente Milo estaria ouvindo aquelas músicas barulhentas e irritantes de que tanto gostava em volume bem alto.

— Ô Miloooooooooooooo! Tá ai? — chamou com um grito aguardando um sinal de vida, que demorou um pouco a vir, visto que ele estava um tanto quanto ocupado no momento.

De dentro da casa de Escorpião, Milo resmungou ao pé do ouvido da mulher, uma serva do Santuário que estava consigo na cama:

— Hum... Esse aroma de rosas! — deu um sorriso safado, mas não podia parar o que estava fazendo para atender ao amigo. Peixes que esperasse.

Já quase no clímax, acelerou o ritmo das investidas na mulher abaixo de si segurando forte em sua cintura. O suor escorria pelo seu corpo bronzeado e viril, enquanto os cabelos loiros e ondulados balançavam, fazendo com que algumas mechas colassem em seus ombros largos. Logo atingiu o orgasmo.

Fora um sexo casual, mecânico e sem muita importância. Por isso, logo que terminou, deu um beijo caloroso em sua acompanhante, rolou para o lado, apanhou um short que estava jogado aos pés da cama, colocou seu quase inseparável boné na cabeça e caminhou até a janela de seu quarto para finalmente atender ao visitante.

— Que é, Afrodite? Não se pode mais nem dar uma sapecada em paz? — disse, olhando para o pisciano lá em baixo.

— Isso é jeito de me receber quando te venho por a par de um babado forte? Depois, se eu for esperar um momento para falar com você em que esteja disponivel vou ficar mais velho que o Mestre Ancião te esperando. — disse Afrodite — Agora desce que preciso te contar o babado! Estou te esperando na sala.

— Sobe você, mano. Anda, quero te ver, seu bambi! Faz mó tempão que não te vejo. — remexeu o boné para ajeitá-lo.

Afrodite cruzou os braços fazendo certo charminho.

— O que? Subir ai nesse seu quarto alofento*? Nem pensar, santa! Estou sentindo o cheiro de biscate barata daqui, Milo! Ah, tá boa!... Se estiver interessado em provar um artigo de primeira qualidade desce que te digo onde encontrar!

— Nem vem que eu não vô te sapecar, Frofrô!

— Alôca! Cher é mais! E quem disse que eu vim aqui para isso, ocó* de despacho? Anda que já está cansando minha beleza!

Peixes então entrou no Templo de Escorpião e como havia dito à Milo o aguardava na sala.

Escorpião não se demorou em aparecer, logo adentrava o recinto ajeitando o boné na cabeça e arrastando os chinelos. A bermuda jeans meio folgada e rasgada completava o estilo desleixado do grego.

— Ei, fala aí, em qual rolo cê tá metido dessa vez? Não cansa de arranjar encrenca não? — perguntou — Já tomou café? Quer um rango?

— Dispenso. Sua higiene é peculiar demais para mim. Prefiro tomar café na minha casa mesmo. — respondeu o pisciano já sentindo o cheiro forte do descolorante que Milo passava nos cabelos, já que teimava em querer ser loiro.

Para recuperar os fios meio ressecados pelo blondor, que era um produto químico bem agressivo, o grego usava um hidratante capilar que conheceu no Brasil com as irmãs de Aldebaran, chamado Neutrox, e sua fragrância sempre incomodou o sueco, que tinha um olfato muito aguçado.

— Ei, qual é Frô! Cê tá falando que meu cafofo é sujo, véio? As serva limpam sabia? — disse Milo rindo para o pisciano e então seguiu até a cozinha.

— Vou usar meu direito de ficar calado. Prefiro não comentar. — falou Afrodite rindo e acompanhando o escorpiano.

Chegando lá, Peixes puxou um dos bancos que ficavam sob um grande balcão de madeira e se sentou, enquanto observava o grego caminhar até a geladeira e pegar uma caixinha de Toddynho. Chacoalhou, furou com o canudinho e começou a beber.

— Desistiu do café? Não acredito que você está bebendo isso. — perguntou o sueco.

— Hummm... Qual é? Queria que eu bebesse whisky a essa hora da matina? — respondeu Escorpião rindo e fazendo barulho com o canudinho — Sabe, Frô, eu gosto de você, mas é que cê é muito gazela. Não posso fazê nada se eu tenho cheiro de macho e não de florzinha. Minha casa tem meu cheiro... Cheiro de testosterona! Você devia é gostar, já que é chegado na fruta. — disse, enquanto se esgueirava pelo recinto se aproximando do pisciano lentamente, sem tirar os olhos dos seus. Então, passou a mão no boné que tinha na cabeça, o retirou e o colocou na cabeça de Afrodite de maneira descontraída. Gostava muito do pisciano, apesar de seu jeito fresco.

— Argh! Você e essas suas casqueiras* alofentas! — retrucou o sueco, mas deixou o boné na cabeça sem implicar mais — Presta atenção, tenho um recado do Saga para você.

— Olha só! Virou o que, mano? Mensageiro?

— E se fosse? O que você tem a ver com isso?

— Eu? Nada! Anda logo, Frô, desembucha. Para que veio aqui na toca do Escorpião? — falou virando uma cadeira ao contrário e se sentando nela com os braços apoiados no encosto.

Afrodite então contou para Milo tudo que conversara no dia anterior com Saga acerca da abertura do Templo das Bacantes. A reação do escorpiano não poderia ter sido outra.

— UMA ZONA? — disse em alto e bom tom, rindo e arregalando os olhos para o sueco sentado a sua frente — Saga vai abrir um puteiro? Mano eu não acredito! Aí que a múmia do Shion deve tá dançando um pancadão lá no Star Hill essa hora! Eu vivi pra ver isso! — deu outro riso alto se levantando e indo até a geladeira, onde pegou uma lata de cerveja bem gelada e abriu dando um gole generoso.

— Sim! Quem diria! Eu pagava pra ver a cara do velho! — falou Afrodite às gargalhadas.

Os olhos de Milo chegaram a brilhar!

Uma zona tão próximo ao Santuário facilitaria sua vida em proporções enormes.

Não precisaria mais sair para "caçar" e depois de escolher a presa ainda ter de seguir o ritual tedioso de amansá-la, conquistá-la até conseguir enfim levá-la para a cama. Além do mais, as servas do Santuário também já estavam por demais repetitivas. Uma zona ali, com meninas lindas e experientes seria uma mão na roda!

— Isso vai facilitar demais a minha vida, Frô!

— Sim, meu caro, eu sei! E se te interessa saber, já há até uma vadia lá. — disse Afrodite passando a mão na latinha de cerveja do escorpiano e dando um gole.

— Eita parece que o trampo então é firmeza! E ai, quem é? Conheço? É gostosinha?

— Ah-hã, pode parar! — Afrodite então se levantou e se colocou de frente para Milo apontando o dedo para ele — Aposto que nessa sua cabecinha oxigenada, que serve apenas para colocar boné aba reta, já está se passando um filme pornô à lá Milo e suas duzentas putas! Não senhora! Você vai ter que pagar pelas vadias, tá boa? E pagar muito bem! E para isso você vai ter que trabalhar mais. E é essa a ordem do Saga que eu vim te trazer. Ele quer que você traga as meninas para trabalhar no puteiro dele. Use seus contatos e traga só carne de primeira. Quanto à puta que já está no catálogo, trata-se daquela amazona da Ilha Fantasma que tinha um caso com o Kanon, que Hades o tenha! Eu sei que não é lá grandes coisas, que ela é meio casqueira, sem máscara ainda pufff... Não sei o que o Saga viu nela... Mas, enfim, para vocês que gostam dá pro gasto.

— Ah, pera! Eu conheço essa mina aí... Pô, Frô, você não manja mesmo das paradas, né? Essa mina ai é mó filé! Tem que vê o rabão! — disse Milo com um sorrisinho sacana no rosto, matando a cerveja e já pegando outra, rindo da expressão de nojo que Afrodite fazia — Ah, e tem outra! Eu trampo pra caraio aqui no santuba. Eu mereço um desconto, né não? Daqueles generoso, só pros parça! A grana deve tá em falta e a coisa deve tá preta pro patrão, ou ele não ia tá apelando pra puteiro. Mas, se bem que é uma boa! Ideia de gênio! Biscate sempre dá grana!

Afrodite suspirou, olhando para aquele Escorpião deslumbrado divagando na ideia do puteiro.

— Humpf, o que o faz pensar que é especial para ter desconto? Conhecendo você como te conheço, sei bem que vai praticamente se mudar para lá! Por isso vai pagar igual a todo mundo, meu querido. — afirmou Peixes.

— Aff, sacanagem!

— Mas não se preocupe, Miluxo, você vai ganhar muita grana para gastar com puta. Se é disso que vocês gostam o que posso fazer, né! Mexa esse seu pauzinho matim* e traga as garotas para o chefe.

— Ah, agora entendi. Deixa que esse trampo é comigo mesmo! Eu trago as puta! Mas, seguinte, para agora, tipo, agoooooora, não vai dar.

— Como assim, não vai dar? Que merda de traficante é você?

— Os truta tão dificultando a passagem das vadia pelas fronteira, sabe? Tão desconfiados do movimento e com medo de dar polícia, do jornal denunciar... Essas fita! Mas avisa ao patrão que eu trago as mina sim! Humm... Por sinal, tem uma novinha que eu conheci esses dias... Chama Karina... com K! Véio, novinha, delícia e safada. Fugiu de casa e tá precisando de trampo! Vou falar com ela é logico! — disse Milo empolgado, já indo olhar uma agenda de telefones velha e rabiscada.

— Aff, me poupe dos detalhes sórdidos de sua mercadoria, pode ser? — disse Afrodite retirando o boné da cabeça e o recolocando na de Milo — E não me apareça aqui com vadias casqueira, vê lá, Milo. A casa é de luxo, os clientes prezam pelo sigilo absoluto e são muito exigentes! Dá para se ter uma ideia olhando para o material aqui! — falou o pisciano jogando os cabelos para trás dos ombros e sorrindo.

Milo olhou para ele e sorriu de volta de forma safada.

— Humm... Deixa ver se entendi. Cê vai trabalhar nesse bordel também, Frô?

— Eu? Mas é claro! Eu vou ser o rei daquela pocilga! Tipo, dar uma de gerente e brincar de puto... Até porque os desgraçados dos russos do Camus é que estão financiando a parada, e eles nunca que aceitariam me dar outro cargo. Mas não estou nem ai. — riu divertido o pisciano — Tipo, vou continuar transando só com quem eu quiser, só que agora eu vou cobrar, e vou cobrar bem caro! Enfim, além de me divertir ainda vou juntar uma grana e enganar aqueles russos idiotas!

— Genial, mano! — disse Milo aos risos, enquanto foleava a agenda telefônica a procura dos contatos da máfia turca — Véio, você se deu bem. É isso aí. Dar de graça pra quê? Tem que cobrar mesmo! Ainda mais você que com essa cara bonita aí vai ganhar mó grana! Eu mesmo não me importava em pegar umas mina e cobrar não! Pô mano, a gente tem sempre que pagar tudo quando sai com as cocota! Não tem quem guenta! Não tô patrão não... Pelo menos com as puta a gente paga, mas sabe que vai transar! Foda mesmo é as fresquinha... Gastei um monte com uma serva ai esses dias e ó... Vou te falar minha frustração, Frô, nem rolô, sacanagem!

Sem muita paciência para aquele falatório, Afrodite ajeitava os cabelos num coque alto e se preparava para deixar a sala, enquanto revirava os olhos meio entediado.

— Ah, você sabe minha opinião, né, Milo. Se você já sai pensando em comer alguém, não perca tempo saindo com uma donzela que vai ficar na vontade mesmo! Ai, por Atena! Mas charufi* é charufi! Fazer o que... Bom, recado dado. Vou voltar para minhas rosas. O dia está muito quente hoje e elas precisam de muita água.

Afrodite caminhou até a porta com Milo o acompanhando já anotando alguns nomes em seu caderninho de notas enquanto ria das palavras do amigo. Escorpião estendeu a mão ao cavaleiro de Peixes e selaram a sociedade com um aperto amigável.

— Beleza então, mano. Pode ir avisar pro Saga que é firmeza. Mais tarde passo lá no Templo de Baco pra acertá com ele meu pagamento pelas mina.

— Negócio fechado, Escorpião. Tenho certeza de que será uma sociedade promissora e de que irá se divertir tanto quanto eu! — disse o pisciano, e logo em seguida deu uma piscadinha para Milo subindo as escadas em direção à Casa de Peixes.

Milo voltou para sala e a ansiedade já lhe corroía as entranhas.

Foi até sua escrivaninha e espalhou toda a sorte de agendas e cadernetas telefônicas com seus contatos, mais fichários com notas e fotos de garotas de toda a parte do mundo.

Selecionaria, como dizia em seu dialético tão peculiar, só "as filé"!

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

Alofe – mau cheiro, fedor. / Alofento – fedorento

Amapôa – mulher

Aquendar – palavra multiuso, mas mais usada para chamar atenção para algo ou alguém; paquerar, transar; Pode ser entendido ainda como pegar, esconder

Casqueiras – coisas sem valor, roupas velhas, objetos usados, coisas feias

Charufi – burro

Matim – mixuruca, simplório, pobre, mequetrefe

Ocó – homem heterossexual

Picumã – cabelo


	5. Balaio de gatos

Olá Bacantes! Mais um capítulo sendo respostado.

Não esqueçam de entrar no nosso grupo do Facebook " Fics trio ternura".

Beijo das bacantes ;*

 ************************* Cap 5 Balaio de gatos ************************

No dia seguinte, logo pela manhã, um mensageiro do Santuário adentrava o Templo do Grande Mestre a passos silenciosos trazendo consigo um comunicado de Afrodite de Peixes para Saga.

Gêmeos, que já estava de pé há muito o recebeu no salão principal sem muito entusiasmo, apenas apanhando o papel das mãos do homem para logo em seguida o dispensar, fechando as grandes portas do suntuoso recinto onde ficava seu trono. Ali Saga se sentou e leu a mensagem calmamente.

Nela Afrodite lhe avisava que havia conversado com Milo e que Escorpião apareceria no Templo de Baco para acertar os detalhes da entrega das garotas que trabalhariam no bordel.

Ao final da leitura, Saga amassou o papel e soltou um sorriso malicioso.

Agora faltava pouco para seu negócio deslanchar!

Levantou do trono e se dirigiu ao seu escritório, onde ficou ocupado com seus compromissos oficiais do Santuário até a hora do almoço.

Sua rotina era estressante, e na maioria das vezes lhe deixava como resultado dores de cabeça inconvenientes no fim de sua jornada de tarefas, o que acabava por minar o pouco do bom humor que lhe restava. Porém, seus compromissos não haviam terminado, então tirou a tarde livre para tentar resolvê-los.

Vestiu-se num impecável terno tão negro quanto sua alma e rumou para o Templo de Baco.

Ao chegar, Saga cruzou o salão principal e se dirigiu ao quarto de Geisty, dispensando os guardas que mantinham a vigilância na porta, e assim que eles saíram deu duas batidas sonoras na madeira.

— Geisty, abra a porta. — pediu em tom firme.

A amazona escutou ao longe o chamado. Havia cochilado enquanto lia um livro qualquer dos tantos que Gêmeos deixara no quarto para ela.

— Já vou! — disse abrindo os olhos com certa dificuldade, então se levantou da cama e meio trôpega caminhou até a porta. Não queria ver o geminiano tão cedo, mas assim que girou a maçaneta deu de cara com ele, surpreendentemente sorrindo, muito bem vestido e extremamente perfumado — O que você quer à uma hora dessas? Eu estava dormindo... — falou coçando os olhos, mas sem deixar de reparar na elegância do cavaleiro.

Saga arqueou as sobrancelhas ao olhar para ela. De repente se surpreendeu com uma pergunta que fazia a si mesmo em pensamento. Afinal, por que raios aquela amazona parecia tão bonita mesmo descabelada e mal humorada daquele jeito?

— E você acha que é hora de dormir, amazona? — disse Gêmeos adentrando o aposento enquanto analisava tudo em volta. Viu sobre a penteadeira uma caixa branca com muitos produtos de beleza e imaginou ser obra de Afrodite — Você usou alguma dessas coisas? Porque você continua com a mesma cara de antes. — alfinetou — Eu mandei trazerem algumas coisas para você.

— Ah, sim. Estão ali. — disse a amazona sem muito entusiasmo apontando para o divã onde havia algumas sacolas dispostas umas sobre as outras.

— Você nem abriu para ver o que era? — perguntou Gêmeos.

— Hum... Não tive interesse. — respondeu Geisty dando de ombros — Por quê? Deveria? Não me diga que é minha carta de alforria? — debochou soltando um riso irônico.

— Engraçadinha. Você não é escrava, amazona. Você é uma mulher com uma dívida imensa a ser paga, com grana ou com a vida. Eu te dei a chance de trabalhar para não ter que pagar com sua vida, que nem vale tanto assim, não é? — falou Gêmeos em tom sério — Vai ganhar muito dinheiro, pena que terá que quitar sua dívida antes de usufruir dele. Bom... isso são suas roupas de trabalho. — apontou para as sacolas — Alguns vestidos, sapatos, lingeries e fantasias.

— Fantasias? — Geisty falou num sobressalto.

— Sim, fantasias. — continuou o geminiano — Quero que se arrume e que vista todas as peças, uma a uma, para que eu aprove. Alguma pergunta?

Geisty baixou os olhos e riu.

Saga às vezes era óbvio demais e nem se dava ao trabalho de disfarçar. Deu de ombros, ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ele.

— Não... Não tenho nenhuma pergunta, mas tenho uma observação. — disse a amazona — Você é muito chato, sabia Saga? Aliás, essa é uma das diferenças gritantes entre você e seu irmão. Kanon nunca foi inconveniente! Nos dois anos que estivemos juntos, mesmo eu morando muito longe, todas as vezes que ele foi me visitar de surpresa nunca apareceu em horários que me incomodassem. Mas você vive aqui ao lado e faz questão de me encher o saco todos os dias. Por isso que você é sozinho... Você é um mala! E respondendo a sua pergunta: Não, eu não usei os cremes daquele viado. Ainda! A única coisa que eu usei foi aquela garrafa de vinho. — apontou para a garrafa sobre a mesa redonda que ficava no centro do aposento — Se quiser, ponha na minha conta, que é enorme mesmo e que nunca vou conseguir quitar! E se não tem mais nada a falar pode ir embora!

— Como você é tola, amazona. Pensa que me ofende enaltecendo o idiota do Kanon? Eu o conheço desde o dia em que nasci, infelizmente. Você não sabe de nada! — pegou a caixa branca com os cosméticos e praticamente a jogou no colo da garota — Trate de passar essas porcarias na sua cara para ver se melhora essas olheiras. — esbravejou — E outra coisa, minha cara... — disse ao se aproximar dela, que se encolhia à medida que ele chegava mais perto — Eu não sou meu irmão.

Geisty olhou bem dentro dos olhos do geminiano, que cintilavam um brilho sutil de vermelho, e disse em tom sério:

— Mas isso eu já sei, Saga... Kanon era um cavalheiro... Você é só um demente!

Gêmeos sorriu debochado e com um tom áspero e raivoso na voz disse:

— E você, minha cara amazona, pelo que vejo não passa de uma estúpida, pois nem com todos os fatos sendo jogados na sua cara você consegue aceitar que Kanon apenas a usou e que se os planos dele não tivessem caído por terra, essa hora você certamente estaria a sete palmos do chão, enterrada em um vala imunda. Então... — inclinou o tronco para trás, se afastando minimamente da moça — Se tem algum demente aqui esse é você, pois eu duvido que esteja se fazendo de cega. Esse não é seu feitio. — deu um passo para trás ainda dirigindo seu olhar duro à morena, que não desviou em momento algum dos olhos dele — Se arrume rápido. Tenho muitos compromissos para serem resolvidos hoje ainda. Estarei a aguardando no meu escritório. — ordenou, dando as costas a ela e se dirigindo à porta.

Geisty o acompanhou com um olhar carregado em ódio. Nada disse esperando ele fechar a porta atrás de si e então soltou um suspiro resignado. Não era demente, nem idiota. Sabia que Kanon poderia sim, tê-la enganado o tempo todo, tê-la usado, mas em seu delírio ideal preferia acreditar que aquele homem, a quem fora apaixonada outrora, pelo menos em algum momento tinha feito o que fez para viver em paz consigo. Sentiu uma tristeza imensa tomar seu peito, pois sabia, no fundo de seu coração, que Kanon não amaria a ninguém além de si mesmo.

Esfregou o rosto com as palmas das mãos e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Abriu a ducha, encostou-se à parede e foi escorregando até se sentar no piso azul e tons de lilás, abraçando as pernas e se permitindo chorar de ódio. Ódio de Saga, de Kanon e de si mesma, por ter se deixado levar por eles.

Ficou quase uma hora debaixo do chuveiro. Enrolou o mais que pode para adiar o "desfile" particular que Saga lhe ordenara, até que não vendo saída terminou o banho e se dirigiu ao quarto.

Muito a contragosto se pôs a analisar os produtos de beleza que Afrodite lhe deixara. Admirou o bom gosto e sofisticação de cada item, mas de súbito soltou uma gargalhada.

— Mas que viado fresco! Olha isso! — falou consigo mesma analisando um pequeno potinho de vidro transparente — Hidratante para cutícula! Quem usa isso? — resmungou, jogando o vidrinho de volta na caixa.

Ateve-se apenas a usar o básico. Penteou os cabelos, colocou uma lingerie sensual de rendas na cor púrpura e abriu uma das sacolas para apanhar uma peça, quando arregalou os olhos em espanto e surpresa.

— Eu não estou vendo isso! — disse pausadamente enquanto erguia a peça, um minúsculo vestido de couro preto frente única, à altura de seus olhos, segurando pelas alças — Que vestido de vadia! — esbravejou e rapidamente foi verificar outras peças, constatando que eram quase todas no mesmo estilo, ou ainda pior — Mas que merda. Só tem roupa de piranha. Filho da Puta! — afirmou veementemente.

Vestiu contrariada o infame vestido de couro preto, que por sinal mal cobria seus seios e coxas, calçou um scarpin salto agulha na mesma cor e se dirigiu ao escritório de Saga pisando firme.

Minutos antes, Milo de Escorpião adentrava o Templo de Baco para tratar com Saga sobre a vinda das garotas que traria para o bordel.

Fora de fato tratar de negócios, mas em seu íntimo estava mesmo curioso para finalmente olhar para o rosto de Geisty, a quem sempre viu apenas usando máscara. Conhecia a amazona de Serpente há muito tempo, mas nunca sequer vira a cor de seus olhos, o que instigava ainda mais sua curiosidade.

Sendo assim, caprichou um pouco mais no visual, vestindo uma calça jeans folgada, camiseta branca e casaco esportivo Adidas. Usava tênis, pois não abria mão do conforto, e na cabeça seu inseparável boné aba reta. Compunha seu estilo peculiar alguns anéis e correntes de ouro no pescoço, e todo confiante circulou pelo salão vazio prestando atenção em cada detalhe. Até que viu Saga ao pé da escadaria e caminhou até ele.

— E ai, patrão? Resolvi descer mais cedo porque dei adiantamento no trampo. — disse indo cumprimentar o geminiano com um aperto de mãos — Fiz uns contatos e acho que consegui exatamente o que você queria, cara!

— Olá, Milo! Que bom saber disso! — disse Saga sem muita empolgação — Venha. Vamos conversar no meu escritório.

Gêmeos seguiu para sua sala que ficava no andar debaixo mesmo, entrando em um dos corredores e sendo seguido por Milo. Ao chegarem ao escritório, Saga serviu uma dose de whisky ao cavaleiro e pegou outra para si. Sentou-se atrás de sua mesa enquanto Milo puxou uma das poltronas em frente.

— Mas, me diga, Milo, para quando acha que as consegue? — perguntou indo direto ao ponto. Não queria prolongar sua conversa com o loiro.

— Em uma semana tá todo mundo aqui. Talvez mais, talvez menos... — disse Escorpião girando as pedras de gelo dentro do copo com a ponta do dedo indicador — Sabe como é, não é tão fácil assim trazer as meninas para cá. É trafico de gente, né. Dá uma cana feia! — ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto encarava o outro a sua frente — Tenho que ter cuidado. Mas é garantido! Olha que de bisca eu entendo! — lançou um sorriso dos mais safados.

— Está bem. Não duvido do seu... controle de qualidade! — disse Saga pousando o copo sobre a mesa, mantendo o semblante sério e firme — Mas que fique bem claro que não quero ter problema com imigração ilegal, heim Milo. Isso aqui não é um cativeiro e essas meninas que vai trazer vão circular pela cidade, e se algum agente da imigração me...

— Ei, ei, patrão, está duvidando do meu profissionalismo? Elas já virão com toda a papelada pronta. Serão gregas, assim como nós. Pra geral elas nunca estiveram em outro lugar do mundo. — disse Escorpião dando uma piscadinha marota para o geminiano.

— E como vou ter certeza de que elas são confiáveis? Que não vão nos denunciar? — questionou Saga.

— Ué, isso é simples, truta. Vamos dar pra essas mina uma vida muito melhor do que elas jamais tiveram. A maioria são refugiadas de zonas de conflito lá daqueles fim de mundo, como a Karina, que é sérvia, e fugiu de casa porque o pai pirou. E a Rebeca que é angolana, e tu sabe que lá eles roubam as mulheres, estupram, faz o diabo... Ai ela deu no pé e tá loca por um lugar seguro. Tá topando qualquer parada!

— Hum... imagino... — grunhiu Saga, dando um gole na bebida enquanto ouvia Milo.

— Algumas delas foram vendidas, tipo escrava, sabe? Outras foram abandonadas pelas famílias. Ai eu fiz contato com elas e disse que tinha um trampo firmeza... Toparam na hora! Outras estão no ramo já há algum tempo, mas numas espeluncas que não merecem a beleza e competência dessas teteias. Confia em mim, patrão. Sabendo tratar com respeito, pagando bem e dando um teto limpo e seguro, elas serão fiéis a você. Sem contar que todas têm uma gratidão imensa por mim, pois já estariam mortas se não fosse o Miluxo aqui. Quanto à documentação, não tem erro. Não há polícia no mundo que descubra as fraudes do Miluxo. Sô profissa, cê sabe.

— Assim espero. — disse Saga franzindo as sobrancelhas — Mas, desde já lhe aviso que só vou poder te dar algum dinheiro depois que abrirmos a casa.

Escorpião na hora franziu o cenho.

— O que? Ah, não, mano! Aí tu já tá é de zueragem com a minha pessoa. — fez uma careta e projetou o corpo para frente, enquanto virava o boné para trás e encarava Saga nos olhos — Cê acha o quê? Tenho que subornar um monte de gente... Dá caô nas mina tudo... Vô bancá isso do meu bolso? E se tu não me pagá depois?

— Escorpião... — disse Saga irritado — Nós não abrimos ainda! Como eu vou te pagar se não entrou nenhum dinheiro? Se eu estou te dizendo que vou pagar, você pode confiar.

— Olha, Saga, né por nada não... Sabe que eu confio em você para GM, sabe que minha armadura é tua, na luta é nós, mas aqui o bagulho é outro, tá ligado? Pô, eu preciso comê, cara. Preciso comprá presente pras mina... Pra tu ver, eu ia sair com uma cocota hoje. E aí? Se eu bancá as mina, fico liso? Nada feito, patrão! Eu trabalho pra tu, na moral, cê sabe disso, mas assim, fiado? Não vai rolá.

— Milo... eu... — Saga sentia a raiva tomar as rédeas do seu juízo e estava a ponto de esganar o outro cavaleiro quando Geisty deu três toques na porta e entrou na sala.

Gêmeos olhou para ela sem reação. Estava linda! Aquele micro tubinho preto sem vergonha, daqueles que se puxa em cima mostra em baixo, a deixava ainda mais desejável, além de exibir todas as curvas daquele corpo perfeito e escultural.

Milo, que de lerdo não tinha nada, logo viu Saga hipnotizado por algo e seguindo o olhar do chefe, virou o pescoço para trás, dando de cara com aquela visão divina!

O coração do escorpiano acelerou na mesma hora, como há muito não sentia acontecer consigo — "Mano! Então essa é a gostosa do Kanon? Cara que gata! Tá explicado! E esse rostinho de anjo!" — pensava o Escorpião meio abobalhado, enquanto comia a garota com seus olhos analíticos e vorazes.

Saga foi tirado de sua contemplação ao notar o escorpiano perdido nas curvas da amazona. Deu um sorriso, pois sua mente trabalhou rápido lhe dando a solução para o problema. Com a voz mais calma e capciosa, resolveu aproveitar a magia do momento e propor uma negociação, um escambo.

— Milo... — chamou a atenção do escorpiano — Como ia dizendo... Que tal se resolvermos nosso dilema financeiro de outra forma? Não gostaria de ser o primeiro cliente da casa?

— Como assim? É o que tô pensando? — disse o loiro sorrindo maliciosamente.

— Pode ser. Não sei! Mas, se você aceitar Geisty será o seu pagamento. Ela será nossa "joia da casa". Então, o que acha de tê-la como pagamento pela primeira leva de garotas? O que me diz? — disse Gêmeos, para o choque de todos na sala.

Geisty, que já estava extremamente envergonhada naquela roupa, não esperava ainda dar de cara com o cavaleiro de Escorpião ali e muito menos ser negociada daquela forma. Arregalou os olhos violetas em susto e soltou um ruído em exclamação, mas mal teve tempo de dizer algo, pois Milo foi muito mais rápido.

— Fechado! — respondeu o grego sem pestanejar.

Gêmeos desenhou um sorriso discreto nos lábios, vitorioso, enquanto apertava a mão do escorpiano apenas se debruçando um pouco para frente, sem se levantar — "Dois coelhos com uma cajadada!" — pensou ao soltar a mão do outro. Apontou para a amazona que estava de pé ainda próxima à porta.

— Perfeito! Então pode ir Milo. Pode pegar seu pagamento! — disse em tom irônico enquanto encarava Geisty com um olhar prepotente, demonstrando nitidamente que ele ali dava as ordens e ela apenas obedecia.

A italiana em contra partida, olhava indignada toda aquela cena. Tinha sido vendida como uma cabra!

Ainda tentou dizer qualquer coisa, mas parecia que até as palavras haviam lhe fugido da mente. Então ficou parada ali, estática, fitando o escorpiano com os olhos abertos em espanto, enquanto o via olhando para si com olhos felinos, plenos de satisfação. Franziu o cenho e lançou um olhar de puro ódio para Saga, que a mirava com ar de deboche enquanto dava mais um gole em sua bebida.

— Vamos, Geisty, faça sua parte. Seja profissional. Ele é nosso primeiro cliente! — disse Gêmeos.

Como se pudesse esganar o geminiano apenas com o olhar, Geisty o encarou e mexendo os lábios carmins pronunciou de forma muda:

— Seu porco asqueroso! — desviou o olhar do cavaleiro no instante em que Milo se aproximou de si e então observou o cavaleiro dos pés à cabeça, de forma rápida. Suspirou fundo criando coragem e enfim falou com ele:

— Olá Milo! — disse entre dentes, de forma baixa.

— Oi Geisty! Nossa, você é linda, sabia? Eu estou até meio nervoso! — disse de modo sincero oferecendo a mão para ela, que de pronto a tomou.

Sentiu-se um pouco incomodado em pegar a ex-cunhada do chefe na frente dele, mas se Saga não ligava, ele é quem não ligaria. Contudo estava realmente um pouco nervoso.

A amazona então conduziu o cavaleiro pelo salão, subindo as escadas e entrando no corredor que levava ao seu quarto.

— Você já fez isso antes? — perguntou o escorpiano tentando descontrair aquele momento que para ele era tão comum, mas que inexplicavelmente o estava deixando tenso — Tipo, eu sei que já transou antes. Eu era _brother_ do Kanon. Mas, assim, de primeira? Você não tá muito feliz, né?

Sentia o Cosmo da amazona exalando raiva. Ele podia ser um canalha às vezes, sim, mas definitivamente não era do tipo que obrigava uma mulher a transar sem vontade. Não mesmo! Jamais faria isso. Mesmo pagando pelo sexo, só ficaria com Geisty se ela também estivesse afim.

Esta por sua vez, respirava resignada. Caminhava a passos lentos lutando com a barra do vestido que puxava para baixo a cada passo, pois sentia o ar lhe batendo na polpa da bunda. Queria chorar, de raiva, de tristeza, de medo... Queria também dar um belo de um soco na cara de Milo, quebrar o pescoço de Saga, arrancar os cabelos de Afrodite, tacar fogo naquele bordel e voltar a nado para a Ilha Fantasma!

Porém esses desejos ficaram somente no campo das ideias, e a amazona apenas suspirou fundo.

Baixou a cabeça, deixando os cabelos negros encobrir seu rosto e envergonhada respondeu:

— Não. Saga quis me testar para o trabalho. — disse com amargura na voz quando se viu em frente à porta de seu quarto. Girou a maçaneta e a abriu — Entre. — deu passagem a Milo e assim que o escorpiano entrou cerrou o cômodo e o seguiu até o centro do quarto, onde havia uma enorme cama redonda de lençóis púrpuras — Do que você gosta? — perguntou seca, muito constrangida, fitando os lençóis sem encarar Milo nos olhos.

Não tinha o quê fazer contra, uma vez que descumprir a ordem de Saga era o mesmo que assinar sua sentença de morte. Ela era o pagamento pelo serviço que Milo faria, e sem outras garotas no bordel, e sem dinheiro, não haveria como pagar à Vory v Zacone.

Sem muito jeito já baixava uma das alças do vestido para retirá-lo.

Escorpião sentiu naquela hora algo que jamais experimentara antes em muitos dos anos que passara frequentando prostíbulos e camas de mulheres espetaculares.

Milo sentiu pena da garota!

Era fato que também sentia um tesão louco por ela. Era linda, charmosa, e estava louco para transar com ela, mas não naquele clima de enterro. Não era, porém, a primeira vez que pegava uma mulher inexperiente na vida, por isso suspirou e foi até ela pousando sua mão sobre a mão com que a amazona descia a alça do vestido e a impedindo de se despir.

— Ei, gatinha... Assim não. Qual a graça de dançar se minha parceira não está animada com a dança também? — disse e com delicadeza segurou no queixo dela, a fazendo erguer o olhar e encontrar o seu — Geistynha, o Saga é um manézão. Eu sei disso. Mas, que tal esquecer ele por enquanto e se divertir de verdade comigo? — dizia enquanto acariciava a nuca da moça com as pontas dos dedos.

Escorpião conhecia seu potencial. Se entendia de algo na vida era de mulher e sexo, e sabia direitinho como deixar as gatinhas louquinhas por ele — Você é tão linda e está tão tristinha... Deixa eu tentá te animá, gata? Humm... Vamos fazer uma brincadeira? Chama gato mia! Eu vou fazendo umas... coisinhas e se você não gostar, fica quietinha que eu paro na hora. Mas, se gostar... você mia pra mim, como a gata linda que você é, e eu contínuo. Que tal? — sussurrava ao pé do ouvido dela.

Nada que um carinho, uma palavra amorosa sussurrada no cangote e uma massagem não resolvessem!

E de fato a amazona se surpreendeu com a atitude do cavaleiro. Esperava que fosse como com Saga, que seria jogada na cama e seu corpo serviria apenas para satisfazer aos desejos do outro, porém o que acontecia ali era justamente o contrário!

Os toques do outro em seu corpo produziam uma reação inesperada em Geisty, sendo surpreendente até para ela. Sua pele se arrepiava e os pelos todos se eriçavam a cada sussurro e leve toque na nuca. Soltou um suspiro discreto e sem se dar conta já tinha sido tragada pela armadilha sedutora que era Milo de Escorpião!

Era difícil até de crer na atitude dele. Olhava naqueles olhos tão azuis e enxergava de fato o desejo dele em lhe deixar confortável, em lhe agradar. Sorriu discretamente, espantando um pouco do semblante tristonho que carregava no rosto maquiado.

— Isso. Assim mesmo! Olha ai, não é muito melhor sorrindo? — disse Milo ao ser presenteado com aquele sorriso. Notou que conseguira abaixar a guarda da amazona e sem pressa alguma retirou o boné, os anéis e o cordão de ouro, os colocando sobre a penteadeira. Retirou também os tênis e o casaco, então voltou para perto de Geisty, sempre a encarando com seu olhar matador — Agora, gatinha, eu vô fazê uma massagem bem gostosa nesse seu pezinho de Cinderela! O patrão não disse quanto tempo tínhamos, né não? Então pra que pressa? Tem um som ai? Põe uma fita com umas músicas bem gostosinhas que eu vou te dar um tratamento de princesa! — disse em voz grave, num sussurro no ouvido da garota.

Sem desviar o olhar, Geisty deu dois passos para trás e se virou para um móvel muito bem ornado, onde tinha um aparelho de som. Escolheu uma fita cassete com uma seleção de sucessos internacionais do ano de 1993, onde continham vários gêneros, dos mais animados aos mais românticos.

De volta à cama, Geisty se sentou na beirada, apoiando as mãos um pouco mais atrás e cruzando as longas pernas bem torneadas pelos anos de treinamentos árduos. Encarando Milo, ergueu as sobrancelhas e disse com voz calma:

— Pronto, cavaleiro de Escorpião. Pode começar minha massagem nos pés! — dando um sorriso e balançando o pé no ar, mantendo as pernas cruzadas.

— Massagem de princesa não é sentada, gata! — respondeu o grego a tomando nos braços para surpresa dela, que sem estar esperando, foi deitada sobre a cama gentilmente entre os travesseiros. Milo então sentou-se mais para baixo, cruzou as pernas, pegou ambos os pés da amazona e os colocou sobre seu colo, iniciando uma massagem deliciosa, com extrema perícia, mexendo em cada dedinho com delicadeza, mas também com força o suficiente para causar relaxamento instantâneo. Vez ou outra beijava com malícia o peito dos pés e os calcanhares dela — Humm, eu sabia que tinha patinhas de gatinha! — dizia sorrindo.

Geisty parecia hipnotizada com tudo aquilo.

Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, ficou curiosa por àquela atitude, e se deixou ser tocada. Pouco a pouco, os toques, as palavras, o sorriso, foram aliviando a tensão que afligia a amazona momentos antes, tanto que conseguia agora até reparar na beleza incontestável daquele cavaleiro — "Até que, sem aquela parafernália toda, ele é bem bonito!" — pensava, dando um sorriso malicioso, enquanto passava o pé que estava livre pela coxa do escorpiano, subia até o abdômen para pousá-lo no meio do tórax dele, podendo sentir os músculos bem trabalhados de seu corpo. Com a voz rouca, instigou o grego:

— Eu tenho outra patinha! — erguendo uma das sobrancelhas com um ar convidativo.

— Humm é mesmo, gatinha? Vou cuidar dela também! — respondeu Milo, que já sentia a cueca apertar, pois de onde estava, de maneira bem discreta, podia ver a calcinha da amazona. A visão do tecido de renda escondido pelo vestido e pelas coxas mexiam e atiçavam a libido do Escorpião, que não era pouca.

Como sugerido por ela, o grego começou a massagear o outro pé novamente com habilidade, mas agora felinamente se colocava entre as pernas dela e distribuía beijos e mordiscadas por sua panturrilha.

— Hummmm, que gatinha cheirosa e manhosa! Mia pra mim, mia? — pediu, colocando uma mão em cada coxa dela, massageando e subindo bem devagar. Depois ergueu uma perna para dar uma lambida na parte de trás do joelho da amazona de forma sensual e erótica, sem pressa, tentando fazer com que Geisty se esquecesse de que fazia aquilo por obrigação.

E de fato a moça não apresentava indício nenhum de que estava sendo obrigada aquilo. Pelo contrário! Mordia os próprios lábios e gemia baixinho sentindo o contado da língua quente e dos lábios macios de Milo com sua pele arrepiada. Quando ouviu o pedido do cavaleiro, Geisty lançou um olhar malicioso para ele e soltou um miado baixo, com voz suave e risonha:

— Miaaaau! — se remexeu na cama toda insinuante, em um convite claro para que o cavaleiro prosseguisse.

Ao ouvir aquilo Milo constatou que havia ganhado o jogo.

No entanto, nem por isso abriria mão da diversão.

Insinuante, fez uma trilha de beijos pelas coxas da moça até chegar à barra do vestido, mas não a subiu e sim contornou com a boca enquanto sentia o cheiro delicioso da intimidade de Geisty. Por cima do tecido, continuou a trilha de beijos até à barriga, passando pelos seios, onde beijava mais demoradamente de forma provocante, até estar quase totalmente deitado sobre ela.

Então ele a surpreendeu mais uma vez, erguendo o tronco e a virando de costas delicadamente. Com a ponta do nariz afastou os cabelos dela e voltou a distribuir beijos, agora pela nuca e atrás da orelha, respirando pesado e arfante, enquanto descia o zíper traseiro do vestido e desabotoava o sutiã, porém sem remover as peças.

— Humm, que gatinha linda e manhosa! Mia mais pra mim. Para eu saber se tá gostando... Mia, que agora eu vou cuidar dos seus ombros e das suas costas. Você tá muito tensa! Quero que você aproveite tanto quanto eu! Deixa que o Miluxo sirva você hoje...

Milo falava cheio de malícia. Sabia que Kanon sempre fora meio grosseiro no sexo com a namorada. O próprio lhe dissera isso, inclusive. Contudo, havia aprendido uma coisa com Shina: Uma única mulher relaxada e entregue ao prazer vale por dez na cama!

Sabia que Geisty teria muitos clientes dali para frente, mas faria de tudo para que ela jamais se esquecesse da noite que tivera com Milo de Escorpião!

— Você é muito linda! Cheirosa... Essa pele morena do sol... Humm, o cheiro de mar! Merece tratamento real! — dizia em meio a sussurros e beijos que distribuía no pescoço da garota, enquanto se sentava sobre as nádegas dela e massageava suas costas com dedos hábeis, permitindo propositalmente que seu membro rijo roçasse a instigando.

E Geisty de fato não se esqueceria fácil daquele tratamento VIP. Nunca imaginara que aquele cavaleiro tão caricato pudesse se importar com seu bem estar. Realmente, nem mesmo Kanon se importava, pois nunca havia recebido um cuidado daquele nível. Sentia seu corpo responder a tudo aquilo e percebia seu desejo aumentar em níveis já incontroláveis, deixando suspiros escaparem a cada toque das mãos fortes, mas extremamente gentis do loiro. Era torturante também sentir o membro dele lhe pressionando as nádegas, então, sem conseguir mais se conter e se rendendo aos encantos do grego, Geisty segurou com as duas mãos no travesseiro e empinou o quadril, se remexendo toda sob o loiro, apoiando o rosto corado no travesseiro e girando a cabeça para o lado, na tentativa de enxergar o escorpiano, o chamando com uma voz tomada de luxúria:

— Ahh... Milo... Humm... Miaau!

Aquele "miado" manhoso soou como música aos ouvidos do grego, que não se aguentando mais de excitação, ergueu o tronco e retirou a camisa.

— Que gatinha manhosa! Humm, eu vou fazer você miar muito mais! — sussurrou ao se debruçar novamente sobre ela, agora sim, descendo as alças do vestido junto já com as do sutiã, retirando a peça com suavidade e deixando a amazona apenas com a calcinha fio dental.

Milo distribuía lambidas e mordidinhas por toda as costas de Geisty, enquanto dava um jeito de retirar a calça que usava, ficando também apenas com a cueca boxer vinho. Mais uma vez virou a amazona sobre os lençóis púrpuras, agora a deixando de frente para si.

— Humm, você é uma delícia, gatinha! Tô louco por você! Mas, esse jogo pode ficar melhor ainda. — disse ele e mal deu tempo dela reagir, pois já tomava os lábios doces da amazona em um beijo profundo e avassalador.

Provava aquela boca em êxtase, degustava seu gosto, se deliciava com a textura, enquanto suas mãos pareciam tentáculos afoitos, que necessitavam tocar a tudo que alcançassem. Deixava seu corpo pesar sobre o dela, encaixando-se entre as pernas e já aproveitando para acariciar a intimidade da garota por cima do tecido da calcinha. Sentia seu membro latejar de desejo, enquanto sua mente acompanhava o mesmo anseio em torná-la sua o quanto antes.

— Ah! Assim quem vai miar sou eu! — gemia ele, cada vez mais alto, separando rapidamente as bocas para logo uni-las novamente. Abriu os olhos por um momento e olhou ao redor, na cômoda e no criado mudo, já procurando por preservativos, pois naquele ritmo em que estavam seria complicado esperar mais.

Geisty se arrepiava e se remexia entre os lençóis, rendida totalmente às lambidas, mordidas e aquele beijo quente e delicioso. Parecia mesmo que o loiro conhecia cada ponto estratégico de seu corpo, o qual tocava e lhe proporcionava um prazer indescritível. Milo era tão sensual e beijava tão bem que ela se via cada vez mais excitada, correspondendo a todos os estímulos com a mesma lascívia, serpenteando as mãos de unhas longas pelo corpo musculoso e bronzeado do grego.

— Aaah, mia pra mim também, Milo. Eu vou adorar te ouvir! — sussurrou de forma sensual junto à orelha do escorpiano e em seguida soltando mais um miado baixinho, antes de lhe provocar esfregando os lábios por todo seu rosto bronzeado, até tomar novamente a boca do cavaleiro, sugando o lábio inferior e mergulhando mais uma vez em um beijo ardente, quase sufocante.

Deslizou a mão ligeira por dentro da cueca do Escorpião apertando com vontade a nádega firme e cravando de leve as unhas na pele, enquanto elevava o quadril para poder sentir com maior intensidade o roçar delicioso do membro dele em sua intimidade.

— Humm... Durinha! Adoro! Ah, esqueci... Miaaau!

Milo deu um sorriso encantador e Geisty, percebendo que ele já procurava pelo único artefato que faltava para enfim se renderem um ao outro, a italiana lhe lançou um olhar devasso e com uma mordida em seu queixo disse em tom sensual:

— Deixa que eu pego! — girou o corpo ficando de costas para ele, de quatro sobre seu corpo, roçando as nádegas no loiro enquanto esticava o braço e abria a gaveta do criado mudo, de onde retirou uma tira de camisinhas, pois sabia que uma só não seria o suficiente para aplacar o fogo daquele Escorpião, e nem o seu.

Segurou os preservativos entre os dentes enquanto olhava por cima dos ombros, com uma expressão de pura malícia, rebolando e provocando o grego com o contato entre os corpos. Geisty então ficou de joelhos no colchão, de frente para o escorpiano, o encarando com seus exóticos olhos violetas, dos quais um brilho em tons de púrpura era emanado, denunciando a excitação em que se encontrava.

Devagar, ela engatinhou em sua direção como uma felina que espreita a presa, sem cortar o contato visual. Quando quase colou seu rosto com o dele, abriu a boca para soltar a tira, que caiu sobre o pescoço do grego. Sugou o lábio inferior de Milo mais uma vez, enquanto se perdia naquelas duas orbes azuis intensas que eram os olhos do Escorpião!

— Miiiiaaaau! — gemeu ela, fazendo sua respiração quente e pesada ser sentida de perto por ele.

— Humm... Miaaauuuu, gatinha... miaaauuu... — Milo respondia com seu sorriso mais safado, tomando sua boca novamente em um beijo quente e agora muito mais afoito.

Ignorou momentaneamente as camisinhas, mas apenas para se livrar da calcinha dela.

De modo sacana e para instiga-la, Milo levou uma mão até a intimidade da amazona e começou a massagear seu clitóris com os dedos, até que a percebeu bem excitada, então enquanto a beijava a penetrou com um dedo, massageando suavemente a região e delirando conforme a sentia cada vez mais entregue.

— Humm, assim que eu gosto... Humm, vamos dançar, Geistynha? Se prepara pra miar a noite toda, porque Miluxo vai te fazer ver uma constelação de estrelinhas!

Então, em um movimento rápido, Milo girou os corpos ficando novamente por cima. Sem perder tempo retirou a cueca.

— Deixa preparar você... Humm, gatinha, esse seu corpinho tá me deixando louco, sabia? — disse ele enquanto descia até a intimidade dela com a boca lhe presenteando com um delicioso sexo oral, sugando e contornando com a língua o clitóris da amazona sem pressa nenhuma.

— Hummm... — gemia Escorpião.

Não havia nada que Milo gostasse mais nesse mundo do que mulher! E aquela ali era maravilhosa. Enquanto a preparava se tocava de leve, já apanhando uma das camisinhas e a colocando em si. Pronto, parou o que fazia, arrumou a postura e trazendo as pernas dela para em torno de seu quadril, disse com um sorriso:

— _Let's dance_!

Escorpião então a penetrou lentamente, com muito cuidado de início, sentindo o corpo dela envolver seu membro prazerosamente, indo ao delírio.

— Aaaaah... gatinha! Que deliciaaaa!... Miaaaauuuuuuu... — gemia alto dando início a um vai e vem cadenciado.

Geisty por sua vez, ria e gemia ao mesmo tempo. Achava aquele cavaleiro caricato, mas não podia negar a atração que ocorreu ali entre os dois e da qual não se lembrava de haver experimentado antes. Milo realmente se importava em dar prazer a ela e conseguia de forma assustadoramente competente, pois a amazona, durona como era, estava de fato toda derretida nos braços do hábil amante, gemendo sem pudores e se agarrando aos lençóis atrás de sua cabeça.

— Aaaaahh, Miiilo... Aaaaaah... miau... Aaaaaahhh...

Os gemidos eram altos e podiam ser ouvidos ecoar por todo o Templo, que vazio como estava propagava o som através das paredes e colunas, cômodo a cômodo, até o andar de baixo.

Entre gemidos Geisty pedia para que o loiro fosse mais rápido, e prontamente era atendida sentindo as investidas de Milo ganharem vigor conforme envolvia a cintura dele com suas pernas torneadas, elevando o quadril e se remexendo sob ele no mesmo ritmo, roçando todo seu corpo esguio ao dele, que parecia estar em chamas! O desejo parecia ser a única matéria prima dos dois amantes.

— Hum... que gostoso, Milo! — gemia ela enquanto erguia o corpo para arranhar de leve o abdômen do cavaleiro e se sentar em seu colo, sentindo-se ser preenchida por completo — Aaaaah, você é bem gostoso mesmo! — falava com a voz rouca, carregada em luxúria, rebolando de vagar, cavalgando o grego deliciosamente enquanto ouvia seus gemidos — Mia para mim... mia bem alto também, vai... geme aaaahhh... — jogava os cabelos para o lado, os quais caiam como uma cascata negra, enquanto subia e descia aumentando a velocidade e o atrito entre os corpos, fazendo seus seios fartos dançarem com aquele balanço e enlouquecerem ainda mais o Escorpião.

— Aaaaaaaah... Geistynha... miaaaaaauuu... Aaaaaahhh... Que delícia! Hummm... Miaaaaaauuuu, Miaaaauuuu! — observava aquele par de seios deliciosos subir e descer completamente hipnotizado, então ergueu o tronco até ficar sentado para alcançá-los com a boca e sugar os mamilos, enquanto apertava as nádegas dela com as pontas dos dedos a incentivando a aumentar o ritmo da cavalgada.

— Aaah, isso gatinhaaaa! Vai, miaaaauuu... Isso! Olha as estrelinhas chegando! Humm... Quero você derretida, molinha de prazer no colinho do Miluxo. Aaaah, vem gatinha... mia de prazer pro seu gatão, vai Aaaaahhhh... — dizia ele aumentando o ritmo da penetração ao mesmo tempo em que sugava e mordiscava os mamilos da garota. Sabia que logo gozaria, mas não se contentaria enquanto ela também não gozasse, pois Milo sempre adorou fazer uma mulher revirar os olhos de prazer. Esse era o seu êxtase!

— Aaaaaaahhhh Milo! Seu gatão gostoso, miaauuu... aaaaahhhh... — os gemidos da amazona perderam todo e qualquer pudor naquela hora. Geisty agora gritava de prazer. Com uma disposição além do normal ela cavalgava num ritmo alucinante, sentindo já arrepios por todo o corpo e pequenos espasmos involuntários em sua intimidade que a levavam ao delírio — Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh, você me deixa louca... Miloooooo... Aaaaaahhh...

O orgasmo tomou o corpo da amazona como uma avalanche. Ela apertou os dedos nos longos cabelos loiros e arqueou as costas, jogando a cabeça para trás, oferecendo mais de seus seios que agora estavam rígidos pelo prazer. Geisty agora parava de se mexer, ao passo que sentia Milo aumentar o ritmo da penetração a tocando fundo. Arfava e gemia baixo, ficando mole no colo do escorpiano, e como ele mesmo prometera, vendo estrelinhas com seus olhos violetas sendo escondidos, ao se revirarem, pelas pálpebras pintadas de sombra marrom.

Quando sentiu a mulher se derretendo de prazer em seus braços, Milo a apertou forte contra o corpo e se deitou por cima dela. Agora sim, com sua missão cumprida, o escorpiano finalmente a penetrou com mais força e vigor. Não demorou em sentir os espasmos que precediam o orgasmo, pois ver a mulher arrebatada pelo prazer que conseguira dar a ela era o seu maior deleite! Após algumas estocadas mais fortes, foi a vez dele revirar os olhos, miar alto e ver estrelas!

— Aaaaaahhhh... gata... miaaauuuu! — Milo quase gritou, ao gozar.

Ainda trêmulo, arfante e suado, Escorpião se deixou cair ao lado dela. Com cuidado, retirou o preservativo, deu um nó e jogou em um lixo ao lado da cama. Ainda se recuperando a trouxe para um abraço e enquanto acariciava seu rosto disse com um sorriso sacana:

— Eu não falei? É muito mais gostoso quando a dança é a dois, Geistynha. Meu telhado estará sempre disponível pra uma gatinha manhosa assim, como você, poder miar quando quiser!

Com o coração ainda acelerado, Geisty sorriu e abraçou Milo, se aninhando em seu peito. Escondeu o rosto e deu uma gargalhada, esquecendo-se, por hora, de todos os problemas gigantescos que a soterravam ali, naquele bordel. Tentou ignorar o fato de que há minutos atrás havia sido negociada em um escambo, feito um animal, porque aquele cavaleiro caricato simplesmente preencheu com carinho o vazio que ela sentia desde que chegara ali.

— Ah, Milo. Você é uma peça rara! Sabia? — levantou a cabeça buscando os olhos dele e o encarando enquanto sorria de forma singela e verdadeira — Obrigada, por ter sido gentil comigo. Ninguém nunca foi assim antes. Nem o meu ex-namorado, muito menos o Saga! — disse com melancolia, mas ao lembrar-se do convite do escorpiano respondeu a altura — Humm... Acho que vou aproveitar esse telhado! Mas cuidado! Às vezes viro onça, bichano! — falou soltando outra gargalhada.

Milo riu e a puxou para mais perto, rolando entre os lençóis com ela às gargalhadas.

— Então vira! Vira onça e faz o Miluxo de gato e sapato! Quer saber? Acho que devíamos miar nesse telhado a noite toda, que tal? O mané do nosso chefe não disse que você era minha? Agora o Miluxo é teu também! Faz com ele o que você quiser, gatinha. — mal acabou de falar e já roubou outro beijo quente da amazona.

Aquela noite prometia e Saga se arrependeria amargamente de ter oferecido Geisty a Milo.

Horas antes...

Assim que Geisty subiu com Milo, Saga se enfurnou em seu escritório e focou toda sua atenção no trabalho.

Era uma burocracia infinita abrir uma casa de tolerância e agora tinha pilhas e mais pilhas de papéis para assinar e propinas a negociar com a prefeitura de Atenas, já que abrir um puteiro em um Templo milenar tombado como patrimônio da humanidade seria impossível se não fosse através de meios ilícitos e corruptos.

— Por que raios eu coloquei aparelho de som nos quartos? — resmungava, enquanto escutava uma música agitada vinda do quarto de Geisty. Tentou ignorar e se concentrar na papelada, se esquecendo momentaneamente dos dois. Ou quase, já que um tempo depois ouvia um barulho infernal novamente, que aumentava gradativamente.

— Esse maldito Escorpião podia ser menos escandaloso! Miados? Onde já se viu! Que completo idiota! — ralhou, sem saber se para o Escorpião ou para si mesmo.

Extremamente irritado e incomodado com os miados e gemidos, Gêmeos passou a mão em uma pilha de pastas de documentos, os meteu debaixo do braço e decidiu que iria trabalhar em seu próprio Templo morro acima, assim não teria que escutar nada, já que ali não iria conseguir trabalhar.

Ao abrir a porta, o som ficou ainda mais alto e podia também ouvir a voz da amazona misturada a daquela cria de Hades de cabelo amarelo. Cerrou os dentes e não ficou ali nem por mais um segundo, usando a velocidade da luz para subir as Doze Casas.

Quando entrou em seu Templo, jogou as pastas que trouxera consigo sobre uma mesa, pegou uma garrafa de absinto e andando de um lado para o outro enquanto resmungava nervosamente, dava goles generosos na bebida — "Por que caralhos concordei com essa merda? Aquele infeliz! Devia era se dar por satisfeito de não matá-lo ao invés de lhe impor um trabalho. Apesar de que, mais uma baixa no exército dourado seria extremamente preocupante! Mas seria gratificante poder expurgar esse desgraçado das minhas vistas!" — pensava e já um tanto mais calmo se sentou novamente e se pôs a trabalhar. Negociaria com Camus e a Vory v Zakone a verba necessária para subornar a prefeitura e conseguir o alvará para a abertura do Templo das Bacantes, o que não seria nada difícil, já que o prefeito de Atenas era um corrupto de marca maior e quando Saga se reuniu com ele para falar da abertura de sua casa de tolerância, e da promessa de lindas mulheres e noites plenas de luxúria, os olhos voluptuosos do homenzinho calvo, baixo e parrudo foram tomados por um brilho pleno de ansiedade. O sorrisinho de canto de boca do prefeito Praxedes era a cartada final para que o negócio de Saga deslanchasse. Ao final, era mais fácil abrir uma zona na Grécia em território tombado pela prefeitura do que tirar doce de criança!

Depois de alguns amassos e muitas piadas infames do escorpiano, que arrancavam gargalhadas descontraídas da amazona, ambos tomaram uma ducha e voltaram para o quarto com um apetite de leão! Atacaram sem dó nem piedade todas as guloseimas que havia no frigobar da suíte de Geisty. Conversaram, dançaram e como o loiro não dava ponto sem nó, já logo iniciavam uma nova sessão de sexo regada a gemidos altos, muita música e a reprodução de quase todas as posições sexuais de que se tem conhecimento. Pelo menos todas as que Milo conhecia!

Por fim, ambos caíram exaustos sobre os lençóis. Geisty, esparramada na cama com o Escorpião a seu lado, conversava de forma despreocupada e descontraída acerca de como fora parar ali e obrigada a trabalhar como prostituta.

Para tentar espantar a tristeza da moça e tentar distraí-la, o cavaleiro lhe convidou a driblar os guardas que faziam a segurança dentro do Templo e roubar alguns quitutes da geladeira da cozinha, e também algumas bebidas do bar.

Juntos lá foram eles garantir o lanche da madrugada e quando já estavam com as mãos e bolsos cheios voltaram para o quarto às gargalhadas.

Milo já estava levemente bêbado pelo vinho roubado e Geisty já completamente! Talvez só assim para a amazona aceitar tomar uma aula de funk em cima da cama, onde ambos executavam passos desengonçados sobre o colchão, tentando se equilibrar, cantar e dançar, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Depois de rirem muito, Milo mais uma vez conseguiu ganhar a amazona, porém agora se entregaram um ao outro de forma calma, sem pressa, sem gritos e sem miados.

Exaustos, deitados de conchinha, assistiram a um filme pornô e riram do começo ao fim, pois achavam mais graça nas cenas do que sentiam tesão. Acabaram pegando no sono pouco depois de o filme começar.

Por volta de cinco da manhã, Milo despertou muito a contragosto. Não queria levantar, ainda mais quando sentia o cheiro gostoso da pele morena de Geisty entre seus braços, mas precisava. Ela era seu pagamento pelo serviço que estava indo realizar.

Sabia que Saga não daria outra bobeira como essa e que se quisesse aquela mulher fogosa e deliciosa novamente em seus braços teria que pagar por ela.

Tendo isso em mente, escorregou para fora da cama, ainda admirando o corpo nu estendido nos lençóis.

— Linda demais! Ah, gatinha... Quem quer subir nesse telhado agora sou eu! O Miluxo vai comprá muita noite sua pra gente miar bastante juntos! — disse em um sussurro para não acordá-la. Em seguida, depositou um beijo na boca e outro na bunda da amazona, antes de se vestir de qualquer jeito e deixar o quarto de fininho.

Milo voltou para o Templo de Escorpião e em pouco tempo tomou uma ducha, vestiu uma roupa limpa e mais formal e partiu para a Turquia, onde passaria alguns dias aliciando e ajeitando a documentação falsa das moças que trabalhariam no Templo das Bacantes.


	6. Reunião de ouro

Olá Bacantes! Mais um capítulo sendo respostado.

Não esqueçam de entrar no nosso grupo do Facebook " Fics trio ternura".

Beijo das bacantes ;*

 ************************* Cap 6** **Reunião de ouro** **************************

Assim que o dia amanheceu, Saga decidiu que não esperaria as garotas que Milo iria trazer chegarem para então anunciar aos outros cavaleiros sobre a abertura do Templo das Bacantes.

Os três elementos fundamentais para o sucesso de seu negócio, e os quais achava que lhe dariam mais trabalho para dobrar, no fundo não lhe foram tão complicados como imaginava.

Geisty não tinha outra escolha, afinal ela sabia que com uma dívida imensa como a sua a máfia russa não deixaria sua cabeça em cima do pescoço em hipótese alguma, e não lhe restava alternativa a não ser cumprir as ordens do Grande Mestre.

Já para Afrodite e Milo, aquilo não seria um trabalho, mas sim pura diversão!

Sendo assim, Saga já se preparava para comunicar aos outros cavaleiros acerca de suas respectivas funções em seu novo empreendimento.

Todos já ocupavam cargos de confiança dentro da máfia grega, o que fariam no Templo das Bacantes seria considerado como um auxílio ao negócio que traria lucro a todos.

Gêmeos então, após se vestir com o manto do Grande Mestre para iniciar sua rotina de compromissos como Patriarca do Santuário, antes chamou um de seus porta-vozes e lhe ordenou que enviasse um comunicado a cada Cavaleiro de Ouro, os convocando para uma reunião extraordinária logo no início da noite.

Em Jamiel...

Mu estava do lado de fora da Torre. Preparava-se para uma leve sessão de exercícios físicos antes de começar o trabalho pesado na forja, quando subitamente sentiu o chamado de Saga através do Cosmo.

O Grande Mestre o contatava exigindo sua presença em uma reunião em caráter oficial.

Áries ficou incomodado e estava resoluto em não comparecer. Pensava nas palavras de Shion, ditas pouco antes de o antigo Grande Mestre morrer, as quais o alertavam acerca dos perigos do Santuário!

Shion muitas vezes dissera a Mu que o Santuário não era mais o mesmo, e que estava contaminado por uma força maligna!

O antigo Patriarca lhe dissera também que se um dia perecesse Mu deveria permanecer em reclusão e jamais voltar à Grécia, mantendo a armadura de Áries segura para quando chegasse a hora da Guerra Santa.

Obediente, Mu voltara para o Santuário apenas para assistir, choroso e de longe, à cerimônia fúnebre do seu amado Mestre, e logo regressou à Jamiel. Desde então nunca mais colocara os pés na Grécia, mesmo com Saga o contatando por diversas vezes lhe pedindo para que voltasse.

Todavia, aquela era uma convocação oficial e o não comparecimento poderia ser encarado como deserção, sob pena de exoneração ou morte!

Resignado, Mu passou a manhã toda pensativo e com um conflito se desenhando em sua mente.

Ir ou não ir?

Até o presente momento não havia afrontado o Santuário oficialmente. Era um exilado, não um traidor.

Porém, não fora o temor em ser julgado como traidor ou rebelde que o fez tomar uma decisão e sim outro fator deveras importante: Mu sentia saudades!

Saudades do convívio com as pessoas e saudades de seu melhor amigo, o qual não via há muitos anos e de quem jamais se esquecera.

Essa seria uma boa oportunidade para revê-lo, mesmo que de longe, e quem sabe até trocar algumas palavras.

Decidido, Áries regressou à sua Torre, retirou as vestes de ferreiro e tomou um banho. Próximo ao horário da convocação vestiu-se com as roupas típicas tibetanas que costumava usar, colocou a Caixa de Pandora nas costas e com um suspiro que denotava ansiedade teleportou-se para os arredores do Santuário.

Não entrou na primeira casa, pois não queria que sentissem seu cosmo ali. Sendo assim, apenas depositou a caixa da armadura embaixo da sombra de uma árvore, sentou-se sobre ela, encostando as costas no tronco e ficou olhando de longe as escadarias e os antiguíssimos templos em mármore e rochas erguidos há milênios. Perdia-se em suas lembranças aguardando o horário marcado.

Em Touro...

Aos berros o mensageiro do Patriarca chamava o guardião da Segunda Casa Zodiacal. O volume altíssimo da música que vinha de dentro do Templo obrigava o pobre homem a usar toda sua potência vocal, que não era muita, e só mesmo depois do quarto grito foi que Aldebaran enfim apareceu na frente do Templo de Touro.

Animado pelo pagode que tocava no último volume de sua vitrola, o grandalhão vinha todo sorridente vestido com uma camisa oficial do Flamengo, seu time de futebol do coração, bermuda e chinelos. Tinha uma latinha de cerveja em uma das mãos, enquanto cumprimentava o mensageiro com a outra que estava livre, lhe dando um aperto de mãos que quase esmagou os metacarpos do pobre servo.

— Fala amigo, beleza? — disse Aldebaran com seu sorrisão característico — Quer passar? — perguntou solícito.

— Não, senhor Aldebaran, trago uma mensagem do Grande Mestre. — respondeu o homem lhe entregando o comunicado.

— Ih, rapaz, deu merda, é? — perguntou Touro pegando o papel e lendo em seguida — Convocação oficial! Humm...

O homem o olhou intrigado, sem saber o que responder, apenas esperava ser dispensado para poder voltar a seus afazeres diários.

— Pô, valeu amigo. Pode ir! Estarei lá.

Assim que o homem virou as costas, Touro deu um gole na cerveja e fazendo um passinho para acompanhar a música entrou em seu Templo.

— Maravilha... Nossas vidas, você eu... Que bom amar... — cantarolava enquanto desaparecia entre as colunas.

Tinha apenas começado a preparar o seu almoço, mas como mais bebia e dançava do que cozinhava ainda estaria longe de terminar!

Em Câncer...

Máscara da Morte apagou o cigarro com as pontas dos próprios dedos e jogou a bituca entre os pés do soldado, que havia acabado de lhe entregar a convocação de Saga.

— _Ma che cazzo_... Justo _oggi_! — ralhou lendo o papel — Diga aquele carcamano que _io_ vou me atrasar! Ele que espere, _va benne_? — disse ao mensageiro e então deu as costas ao homem, guardou o papel no bolso frontal do avental de couro que estava usando e entrou no Templo de Câncer.

Lá dentro, pegou um saco de estopa todo sujo de sangue e de dentro dele retirou a cabeça de um homem de uns vinte e poucos anos.

Deu um beijo na testa do troféu e com um sorriso sádico nos lábios a mergulhou numa tina de formol que jazia em cima da mesa da pequena sala que ficava nos fundos do quarto Templo e a qual usava como "ateliê".

— Saga, você é um grande pé no meu saco! — dizia acendendo um cigarro e fechando a tampa da tina — Você também era, _signore_! — sorriu olhando para a cabeça no formol dentro do vidro, onde deu duas batidinhas com as pontas das unhas — Agora é um enfeite para minha parede... E mais uma peça de minha coleção! — dizia tragando o cigarro e rindo de forma cínica.

Andou até a vitrola que tocava em alto e bom tom uma canção de Luciano Pavarotti, seu cantor favorito, e a desligou.

Levaria tempo no banho até conseguir mandar todo aquele cheiro de morte ralo abaixo e estar apresentável.

Era melhor começar logo!

Em Leão...

Aiolia havia acabado de desligar o telefone quando ouviu o soldado lhe chamar.

Cobranças, confirmação de pagamentos de propina, novos acertos e demais problemas teriam que esperar, pois um mensageiro do Grande Mestre na porta de sua casa significava problema na certa.

Desceu as escadarias e apanhou o papel da mão do homem. Leu e soltou um suspiro profundo.

— Uma convocação geral... Na certa é alguma bomba. Obrigado, pode ir! — disse ao mensageiro, que deu dois passos para trás e seguiu descendo as escadas.

Ao entrar em casa novamente, o Cavaleiro de Leão se jogou no sofá cruzando as pernas sobre uma grande almofada vermelha pensando se a tal reunião teria alguma ligação com os burburinhos que ouvira após a passagem saltitante de Afrodite pelas Doze Casas, ou se finalmente Saga abriria o jogo quanto a real situação do Santuário com a máfia.

Em Virgem...

Shaka tinha acabado de pegar o balde de pipocas, primorosamente temperadas com açúcar, cravo e canela, e partido apressadamente da cozinha de volta para o quarto, onde se jogou bem no meio da enorme cama cheia de belas almofadas de seda indiana.

Passou a mão no controle remoto e deu play no videocassete.

Finalmente assistiria pela milionésima vez à cena de amor de _Himmatwala_ , um dos filmes indianos que mais gostava.

Já ia jogando três ou quatro pipocas na boca quando ouviu o mensageiro do Santuário gritar seu nome a plenos pulmões na entrada do Templo de Virgem.

— Por todas as divindades do Ganges! Logo agora! — ralhou desanimado dando pausa novamente no filme.

Muito a contragosto Shaka se levantou da cama, ajeitou sua túnica laranja no corpo, pegou seu rosário, fechou os olhos, reassumiu a pose austera de sempre e foi para a frente do Sexto Templo, caminhando devagar.

Antes que o soldado pudesse proferir qualquer palavra o cavaleiro de Virgem já o repreendia severamente por ter tido sua meditação interrompida, dizendo ainda que esperava que não fosse por um motivo torpe.

Sua figura era tão imponente que o mensageiro abaixou a cabeça e apenas transmitiu o recado em voz baixa, esquecendo-se até de entregar o papel, tamanho seu nervosismo.

— Convocação geral? Hum... Não me parece nada auspicioso. Já deixei bem claro que não irei me envolver com aqueles mundanos. Diga ao Grande Mestre que eu não... — dizia o indiano quando de repente calou-se.

Pensativo, Shaka ficou alguns segundos imóvel, chamando a atenção do homem à sua frente que agora só pensava em como daria o recado da negativa do cavaleiro da Sexta Casa para o Patriarca, que certamente descontaria a raiva da desobediência do cavaleiro de Virgem em si. Mas, de súbito a voz de Shaka aliviou a tensão do pobre mensageiro.

— Se bem que, pensando bem, se é uma convocação oficial, todos os cavaleiros devem ir... Mu deve ir!

Virgem então olhou para o homem e o dispensou com um aceno de mão, para o bem e alívio do pobre que já sentia seus joelhos tremerem.

De volta para o interior do Templo, Shaka voltou para o quarto e finalmente pode assistir ao filme, mas mesmo sendo uma das superproduções Bollywoodianas que mais gostava, sua mente não estava focada na tela da TV e sim na reunião de logo mais.

Após o filme, Virgem tomaria um banho especial com essências de sândalo, se purificaria com incensos especiais e faria um mantra em sua flor de lótus para lhe trazer sorte e calmaria...

Nada que saísse muito de sua rotina, porém agora o poderoso guardião da Sexta Casa faria tudo com um sorrisinho maroto no belo rosto.

Em Capricórnio...

Shura estava relativamente surpreso com a convocação.

Há tempos não havia uma reunião geral e isso significava algo muito bom ou muito ruim.

Deu de ombros e dispensou o mensageiro com um gesto com a mão, o qual fez o servente se encolher todo, pois não havia um só ser humano naquele lugar que não conhecesse o quão letal era a mão daquele cavaleiro.

Alheio ao mini enfarto do pobre homem, Shura entrou na Décima Casa apertando as têmporas. Sua cabeça já começava a doer só de imaginar o conteúdo da reunião.

Seja lá o que fosse uma coisa era certa: Ia haver barraco. Sempre havia!

Em Moscou, na Rússia...

Trancado em seu escritório, em meio pastas, fichários, arquivos fotográficos e muitos relatórios, Camus ouviu dois pequenos toques na porta.

— _Mozhno vvesti_! — disse em voz baixa, mandando a secretária entrar.

A mulher entrou calada entregou uma folha de fax nas mãos do ruivo e deixou a sala em seguida.

Já havia comunicado ao patrão pelo interfone que se tratava de uma mensagem vinda da Grécia, e assim que Camus a leu suas suspeitas apenas ganharam forma.

— Hum... Uma convocação oficial! — disse para si mesmo afrouxando a gravata.

Jogou o papel sobre a escrivaninha e soltando o peso do corpo contra o encosto da cadeira deu um suspiro.

— O que Saga pode estar querendo? Já resolvi tudo que tinha para resolver com ele semana passada! _Merde_! _Non_ poderia sair hoje!... Ainda tenho que colocar ordem nesse pardieiro dos Scherbítsky! — reclamou voltando à postura anterior e remexendo nos relatórios.

Aquário estava organizando uma grande operação que precisaria ser liderada por ele mesmo naquela noite.

Coisas da máfia!

Contudo, devido ao chamado inesperado do Santuário teria que adiá-la, e não estava nada contente com isso. Era um homem extremamente organizado e contratempos realmente não eram de seu agrado.

A negociação das armas israelenses teria que ficar para depois, pois não poderia deixar uma transação tão delicada nas mãos de seus subalternos.

Sendo assim, o cavaleiro de Aquário, e segundo líder da poderosa Vory v Zakone, contatou Ivan Ivanovenko, seu braço direito e melhor amigo, e lhe deu ordens claras para que nada fosse feito até sua volta da Grécia.

Após tudo acertado, Camus deixou o prédio onde ficava seu escritório e rumou para sua mansão em Moscou, que ficava em uma área bem isolada.

Passou o resto do dia em casa resolvendo alguns pepinos pessoais, e próximo à hora marcada pelo Patriarca partiu para a Grécia usando a velocidade da luz.

No Templo de Aquário, Camus tomou um banho, vestiu-se costumeiramente e colocou sua armadura, ajeitando a capa de forma impecável. Imaginava que o motivo da reunião provavelmente seria algo estúpido, mas já que tivera que interromper sua rotina e seus negócios iria cumprir o chamado com rigor.

Ainda faltava meia hora para o horário estipulado por Saga, mas, pontual como era, e porque odiava atrasos, o francês resolveu subir as escadarias e aguardar os colegas e o Grande Mestre em seu salão.

Seria o primeiro a chegar!

Quando Camus se aproximava da Décima Segunda Casa, diminuiu os passos.

Ia se anunciar a seu morador e pedir permissão para passar, mas ao ouvir alguns ruídos, como de sussurros e gemidos, resolveu fazer silêncio e passar ocultando seu Cosmo, ignorando o que acontecia ali.

Porém era humanamente impossível ignorar Afrodite de Peixes.

O pisciano parecia gritar e gemer tão alto que nem se Camus tampasse os ouvidos com gelo eterno conseguiria deixar de ouvi-lo

Seguido dos gemidos de prazer, ouvia-se também sons de tapas e outros arquejos roucos, os quais fizeram o rosto do francês corar involuntariamente.

Camus franziu o cenho e apertou o passo.

Era só o que faltava, ficar ali ouvindo o vizinho fazer sexo àquela hora da tarde!

— Humpf! Mas que degradante! — ralhou para si mesmo – Largo meus negócios importantes para vir para cá e ter que me rebaixar ouvindo essa gritaria!... Viado escandaloso! Parece até um porco sendo abatido à facadas! Esse Santuário está decadente!

Nervoso e incomodado o ruivo seguiu escadaria acima pisando forte, até que finalmente entrou no Templo do Grande Mestre e chegou ao salão principal, onde seria a reunião.

De frente para o trono Camus tentou mandar para longe os gemidos de Afrodite que ainda ecoavam em sua mente, ficando em uma posição de descanso, com as mãos atrás das costas e olhos fechados.

O semblante do aquariano era sério e frio, porém sem que notasse ainda resmungava baixinho impropérios contra seu vizinho escandaloso.

— Onde já se viu! Uma bichinha nojenta e afetada como Afrodite com a patente de Cavaleiro de Ouro!... _Non_ bastasse isso, ser um viado imundo, precisava se portar feito uma ambulância? _Mon dieu_ , é só alguém entrar pela porta de traz que ele já liga a sirene e começa a gritar! — o francês quase riu do próprio trocadilho infame que fizera. Quase!

Enquanto isso, no Templo de Peixes...

Os gemidos de Afrodite eram abafados pela mão forte e cheia de calos do soldado Héracles, um dos muitos homens que compunham a guarda do Santuário, e um dos que frequentavam a cama do pisciano esporadicamente.

Héracles o penetrava com tanta força que era preciso tapar a boca do sueco se não quisesse que ele chamasse atenção de todo o Santuário.

Como já sabia da convocação, Afrodite tirara a tarde livre para fazer sua própria reunião particular com o soldado grego de um metro e noventa de altura, corpo forte e sarado e mãos extremamente habilidosas.

Aliás, habilidosas e pesadas! Cada tapa que tomava dele sentia seu rosto arder, tanto pelo peso da mão, quanto pelo tesão do ato.

Depois de longos e demorados minutos de um sexo intenso e deliciosamente selvagem, Héracles deixou o Templo de Peixes abotoando a túnica do uniforme.

Enquanto descia as escadas o rapaz esfregava os olhos e coçava o nariz. Nunca era muito fácil transar com o Santo de Peixes, por causa das toxinas naturais que exalavam de seu corpo, mas eram essas mesmas, aliadas à sua beleza divina e ao perfume inebriante de rosas que ele possuía, que o tornava irresistível!

Dentro do quarto, Afrodite ainda respirava acelerado e ofegante enquanto desamarrava seus pés, presos aos pés da cama por cordas de couro vermelho.

Tinha levado tanta bofetada no rosto que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, ardidas e inchadas e quando entrou no banheiro para se lavar e se arrumar para a reunião deu um grito ao se olhar no espelho.

— PELA DEUSA! Vou ter que botar a cara no gelo! Mas valeu a pena! — disse, analisando o estrago e rindo de si mesmo — Ah... Nada que uma boa make não resolva!

Ligou a ducha e enquanto cantarolava uma canção qualquer tomou seu banho para se aprontar para a reunião.

No salão do Grande Mestre...

Camus se mantinha na mesma posição, de pé com as mãos atrás das costas, balançando levemente o corpo para frente e para trás, quando de repente na entrada da porta do salão surgira Mu de Áries, que havia se teleportado diretamente do primeiro Templo para lá.

Apesar de não ver o colega aquariano há muitos anos, Mu o cumprimentou educadamente de longe mesmo.

— Olá, Camus de Aquário. — disse em tom baixo.

— Olá, Áries! — respondeu Camus também com um aceno rápido de cabeça, e logo em seguida voltou a olhar para a frente, desviando o olhar de Mu, que sem ter o que fazer ali ficou onde estava, perto da enorme porta, esperando os outros chegarem.

Um após outro os cavaleiros vinham se aproximando subindo as escadas.

Shura de Capricórnio foi o terceiro a chegar. Subia as escadas devagar, esperando não ter que ver ninguém antes da reunião, afinal era amante do silêncio e não aguentaria nem os chiliques de Afrodite, nem as reclamações de Camus, por mais que já estivesse acostumado.

Quando viu Mu na porta baixou a cabeça, o cumprimentando silenciosamente e seguiu para dentro do salão sem nem esperar Áries lhe devolver a saudação.

Ao ver Camus, lhe direcionou o mesmo gesto e seguiu até o fundo do salão, onde ficou encostado em um dos pilares de mármore.

Mu e Camus mal tiveram tempo de maldizer em pensamento a quietude grosseira do espanhol, pois quase ao mesmo tempo Máscara da Morte chegava ao salão com toda sua exuberância italiana, dando um último trago no cigarro que fumava e jogando a bituca escada a baixo.

— _Buonanotte_ , Mu! _Come_ está, _amico_? — disse o canceriano ao passar pela porta e dar de cara com o lemuriano. Então se esticou todo para apertar as mãos do colega, chacoalhando os braços de Mu como se manuseasse maracas cubanas — _Ma_ quanto tempo _qui no_ te vejo por aqui!

— Boa noite, Máscara da Morte. — disse Mu meio ressabiado, porém sorrindo descontraído. Não tinha muita familiaridade com os colegas e ainda havia as palavras de Shion, de que não deveria confiar em ninguém do Santuário — Vou bem, obrigado!

— _Va benne_! — respondeu sorrindo, enquanto largava as mãos de Áries e de pronto já pegava uma caixinha de balas de menta da cintura de sua armadura. Jogou uma bala na boca e se aproximando de Camus lhe estendeu a mão para um aperto bem menos enfático.

— Olá, Aquário.

— Olá, Câncer. — respondeu Camus retribuindo o cumprimento.

Não tinham o que conversar, como o esperado, então o canceriano foi até Shura no fundo do salão, pois com ele mantinha uma amizade firme desde quando eram crianças.

— E ai, cabrito? Será que atrasa? — disse com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

— Sempre atrasa! — respondeu Shura sem mudar o semblante, enquanto esfregava as têmporas meio irritado — Mas que milagre o fez chegar antes da hora?

— _Ma io_ estou _veramente_ com ódio do troféu que peguei _oggi_ , _capisce_? Se ficasse olhando para a cara dele por mais um minuto que fosse, ia arrancar os olhos do _stronzo_ e dar para os _canes_! _Ma_ ia ficar um buraco em minha parede... Resolvi vir e lidar com isso depois!

Shura apenas olhava para o amigo sentindo uma leve vontade de rir, porém o cavaleiro que adentrava o salão naquele momento o fez esquecer o riso imediatamente, já que ninguém ali ia muito com sua cara.

Shaka entrava pela porta com certa ansiedade. Nem ele mesmo sabia interpretar essa sensação.

Seria por ter passando anos isolado em seu Templo e agora veria a todos novamente? Já que quase nunca ia às convocações de Saga. Ou seria porque veria Mu, seu único amigo ali e o único ser digno de sua atenção.

— "Por Buda! Mas que sensação estranha!" — pensava quando finalmente encontrou a quem procurava.

O cavaleiro de Áries estava encostado em um dos pilares que ficavam na lateral do salão, um pouco mais afastado do grupo. Shaka sorriu ao vê-lo e imediatamente usou seu poder telepático para se comunicar com ele.

— "Mu! Mu de Áries! Há quanto tempo!"

Calado enquanto olhava para os companheiros que já haviam chegado, Mu perdia-se em seus próprios pensamentos imaginando qual era o propósito daquela convocação quando de repente sentiu o chamado telepático de Shaka e imediatamente se virou para a direção de onde sentia o Cosmo dele, abrindo um sorriso instantâneo assim que reconheceu sua figura imponente.

Mu estivera tão preocupado desde que recebera a convocação que tinha até se esquecido de que iria reencontrar seu melhor amigo de infância.

Sentira tantas saudades dele lá em Jamiel...

Desencostou do pilar e enquanto caminhava na direção de Shaka reparava no quanto o amigo havia crescido.

Não era mais o garotinho franzino de anos atrás, pelo contrário, tinha ficado mais alto que si! Os cabelos loiros, que já eram compridos quando criança, agora estavam longuíssimos assim como os seus, e não que costumasse reparar nisso, mas Shaka tinha se tornado um homem extremamente bonito!

Contudo, o semblante sério e até meio emburrado de quando era um menino ainda permanecia forte, apesar do sorriso tímido que lhe dava.

Quando ficou de frente para ele sentiu vontade de lhe dar um abraço, porém não teve coragem, então apenas estendeu a mão para uma saudação formal.

— Shaka, quanto tempo! — disse todo sorridente.

Virgem por sua vez, quando se viu frente a frente com Mu sentiu seus joelhos tremerem e suas pernas perderam a força.

Por alguns segundos ficou assustado, mas recobrara a concentração, focando nas palavras do lemuriano.

Fazia tanto tempo que não o via que só se lembrava de suas feições infantis, porém agora Mu estava muito diferente.

Mesmo que ainda com traços delicados, seu porte era forte, másculo e firme, que contrastavam com seu semblante doce e sereno.

Sorriu de volta para ele timidamente e agradeceu a Buda quando Mu tomou a iniciativa e estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

— Ah, Mu... Sim, muito tempo! Tudo bem com você? Que bom que veio!

Nesse mesmo instante, Aiolia entrava no salão.

Enquanto Leão subia as escadarias das Doze Casas não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não na pouca vergonha que ouvira se espalhando pela Vila de Rodório.

Ao passar por Shaka e Mu, notou que ambos estavam tão entretidos num aperto de mão prolongado e no que quer que fosse que estivessem conversando que nem sequer o notaram ali. Seguiu em frente e cumprimentou Camus com um aceno apenas. Não fez questão de cumprimentar Capricórnio, que evitava olhar para si, e quando viu Máscara da Morte acender um cigarro ali dentro do salão já imaginou que talvez, só talvez, aquela reunião não fosse acabar muito bem.

Aiolia então se colocou próximo a Camus, no meio do salão e distraído ficou observando Mu e Shaka de longe, que pareciam mesmo ser os únicos que ainda mantinham algum sentimento de amizade.

Quando Mu percebeu que Aiolia os observava, soltou rapidamente a mão de Shaka e cumprimentou o Leão com um aceno de cabeça. Shaka não fez questão de cumprimentar o vizinho e continuou olhando para Mu da mesma maneira, aguardando uma resposta, que logo veio.

— Não tive opção. — disse Mu finalmente, se referindo ao fato de estar de volta ao Santuário — Foi uma convocação oficial. Me preocupa muito o assunto que será tratado aqui hoje, porém não achei nada ruim voltar. Pelo contrário, foi muito bom poder te reencontrar finalmente! — falou, ficando ligeiramente corado pelo que dissera, por isso rapidamente mudou de assunto — Mas, respondendo à sua pergunta, eu estou bem! Jamiel é muito quieta, solitária, mas eu gosto de lá. É tranquilo e quando estou precisando conversar, sempre tem a Vila. Mas e você, como tem passado? Ainda medita muito? Lembro que ficava horas falando com Buda quando éramos crianças.

— Sim, Mu, ainda medito! Todos os dias, aliás. — afirmou Shaka sussurrando — Bem fez você de se afastar daqui. Não fosse pela minha meditação esse Santuário decadente já tinha me feito cair em desgraça! Mas, essa Vila de que você falou, em Jamiel, você tem amigos lá?

Mu estranhava o fato de o amigo estar de olhos fechados mesmo ali, conversando consigo. Sabia que Shaka quando criança fechava os olhos para meditar, mas quando não estava meditando os tinha abertos normalmente. Porém agora, desde que chegara ali e começaram a conversar, Virgem não abrira os olhos em nenhum momento. Mu se perguntava o porquê.

Resolveu não ser inconveniente, afinal depois de tanto tempo admitia para si, com certo pesar, que sabia pouco sobre a atual vida do amigo indiano.

Vai que era alguma mania dele, ou simplesmente um hábito, ou até um problema de saúde! Atena queira que não! Pois nas recordações de Mu não havia olhos azuis mais belos que os dele.

— Bom... — prosseguiu o ariano — Há uma taverna aonde eu vou de vez em quando. Não sou muito chegado a bebidas, como deve imaginar, Sha, por isso o taverneiro me serve sempre algum suco ou coisa do tipo, sem álcool. O mestre me instruiu sobre os males que ele causa ao homem. Bem, ai acabo batendo um papo com ele, ou com os outros moradores da Vila que frequentam lá... Mas, sinto que eles têm um certo receio em se aproximar de mim. Sabe como é, minha aparência e as lendas populares do "ferreiro da Torre" acabam espantando as pessoas. — riu meio tímido, ainda mais quando se dera conta de que chamara o amigo pelo apelido infantil.

Shaka no entanto já nem se lembrava mais do apelido, mas quando o ouviu foi como vivenciar em segundos os anos dourados da infância, principalmente aqueles em que vivera ao lado de Mu, o único ali que o chamava daquela forma.

— Ei... Shaka? — Áries chamou, percebendo que o amigo parecia ter desligado de repente. E como estava de olhos fechados, não sabia ler muito bem ainda seu rosto e suas intenções — Está tudo bem?

— Ah! Sim! — respondeu o virginiano meio exasperado — Meu... apelido de criança! Você lembrou! — deu um sorriso suave — Nem eu mesmo me lembrava dele direito! Mas... que bom que você tem com quem conversar lá em Jamiel, Mu. Assim não deve se sentir tão sozinho... Quero dizer... Você só encontra as pessoas na Taverna, ou alguém vai ficar com você lá... na sua... Torre? — disse, imediatamente se arrependendo da pergunta — "Por Buda! Por que perguntei isso? Que absurdo, Shaka!" — pensou envergonhado.

Porém, Mu mal tivera tempo de responder à pergunta, que por acaso julgou um tanto quanto estranha, que nesse momento entrava no salão uma figura tão bela quando espalhafatosa.

Afrodite adentrou o recinto segurando as laterais da capa branca da armadura com ambas as mãos, a balançando conforme andava, como se estivesse prestes a levantar voo.

Sorridente, o pisciano havia passado tanto corretivo no rosto para esconder as marcas das bofetadas que levara minutos antes na transa com Héracles, que parecia mais pálido que o normal.

Passou por Mu e Shaka e os cumprimentou com toda a descontração que cabia em seu ser.

— Oi, Buda, oi Mu! Quanto tempo! Só assim para ver vocês dois, heim! — disse sorrindo, mas passou direto, apenas vendo os dois cavaleiros lhes devolver a saudação, só que de maneira bem mais formal.

Caminhou em direção ao centro do salão onde ficava o trono do Grande Mestre.

Sabia que Saga logo chegaria, pois já havia passado dez minutos do tempo marcado, então viu que Camus de Aquário estava ali sozinho, longe dos demais cavaleiros que estavam dispersos no salão ou conversando entre si.

Peixes então, com a maior naturalidade do mundo, parou na frente de Camus, jogou a capa para trás, juntamente com as mechas longas de seu cabelo que caiam sobre o peito da armadura, e abrindo um sorriso enorme cumprimentou o colega que há muito não via.

— Vizinho! Nossa quanto tempo não dá essa cara linda por aqui! Como vai, Camus?

Camus por sua vez, olhava para ele, mas não acreditava no tamanho disparate e audácia daquela bicha atrevida em vir falar consigo daquela maneira.

Respirando fundo enquanto encarava o pisciano com olhos severos, Aquário pensava na vergonha que era ter ele, um viado nojento, compondo o alto escalão do exército de Atena. Ainda mais se portanto daquele jeito!

Seu olhar gelado deixava claro que não queria proximidade nenhuma com ele, já que a fama de Peixes era muito bem conhecida na máfia russa e até uma amizade poderia acabar por manchar sua impecável reputação.

— _Non_ é da sua conta! — respondeu de má vontade para não alongar a conversa.

— Credo, mas que picolé de amargura você é, Camus. Azedo, azedo! — disse Afrodite cruzando os braços, de frente ainda para o francês, enquanto o analisava dos pés à cabeça — Faz quanto tempo que você não transa? Tá com um bico tão grande na cara que já já o seu pinto vai migrar de baixo e nascer ai, na cabeça. — afirmou apontando com o dedo indicador para a parte da anatomia de Camus que correspondia ao órgão citado.

Camus semicerrou dos dentes sem tirar os olhos dos de Afrodite.

Não estava acreditando nos disparates que estava ouvindo daquele viado. Quem era ele pra fazer insinuações sobre quando fazia sexo ou não? Teve ganas de congelá-lo ali mesmo.

— Peixes... — disse pausadamente franzindo as sobrancelhas.

— Diga, querido. — respondeu o sueco sorrindo para ele.

— Eu poderia lhe dar um bom tabefe nessa sua cara para você aprender a _non_ falar asneiras. Mas, pelo tanto de reboco que vejo em seu rosto, e pela barulheira que escutei ao passar pelo seu Templo, você já levou muitos hoje, e no fim é bem capaz que iria gostar de apanhar... Então, por favor, vá azucrinar outro, que _non_ tenho paciência com um bicha estúpida como você.

— Nossa! — disse descruzando os braços, levemente irritado — Então você fica debaixo da minha janela me escutando, Aquário? — deu uma gargalhada sonora que ecoou pelo salão chamando a atenção imediata de todos ali, que voltaram os olhos para os dois em atenção.

— O... que? — exclamou o ruivo, chocado com o que ouviu.

Afrodite então apoiou uma mão em um dos ombros de Aquário e encarou os olhos dele com vigor.

— Camus, vou te confessar uma coisa: Eu já percebi há muito tempo que você era estranho, mas confesso que me surpreendeu ainda mais. Não imaginei que era tanto! Mas olha, se você gosta de ouvir a foda alheia, não que eu esteja te julgando, longe de mim... Cada um com seu fetiche... Pois bem, se você gosta de ouvir os outros transando eu marquei hoje às vinte e duas horas com dois soldados lá no meu Templo. — disse naturalmente, para espanto do francês, que arregalou os olhos — Para o caso de você querer ouvir, pode ir lá debaixo da minha janela que eu posso até gritar um pouquinho mais alto para você me ouvir melhor! Você quer? Posso gritar o seu nome também! Você quer? – disse o sueco, sem nenhuma noção do perigo que corria, enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais do francês que parecia estar numa espécie de transe, tamanho era seu estado de incredulidade.

Ali do lado, no mesmo momento, Máscara da Morte e Shura observavam Peixes e Aquário com olhos atentos.

— _Guardare_ Afrodite! Pode passar cinquenta anos _quello_ viado está sempre igual! Sempre muito belo e procurando encrenca! — riu analisando de longe que pelos rostos dos dois colegas a conversa ganhava proporções perigosas.

Shura não respondeu, pois estava distraído trocando olhares ameaçadores com Aiolia. Todos ali sabiam que os dois não se bicavam e não faziam questão nenhuma de esconder.

Aiolia divagava entre passado e presente quando uma cena preocupante lhe chamou a atenção, assim como a de todos ali.

Camus agarrou o braço de Afrodite dando um apertão com muita força, fazendo o pisciano se curvar para frente e imediatamente acender seu Cosmo.

Porém, diferente de Peixes, que se mantinha na defensiva, Aquário elevou seu Cosmo formando uma camada fina de gelo em torno do braço do sueco, começando a congelá-lo aos poucos à medida que dizia:

— Nunca, você está me ouvindo? Nunca mais ponha suas mãos imundas em mim, Peixes. — disse enquanto encarava Afrodite nos olhos de maneira ameaçadora — Ou vai perder o braço, a mão, o que for que me tocar! _Vous avons compris_? Você passou de todos os limites! _Non_ vou dar conversa para afrescalhado. Eu juro que mato você!

— Ah é? — disse o sueco, que só não sentia uma dor maior na área que era congelada porque estava protegido por sua armadura — Pois eu acho que você não dá conta de me matar, nem de me congelar, Camus, sabe por quê? — falou dando um passo à frente até ficar com o rosto bem perto ao do francês, ao ponto dele poder sentir o hálito doce e tóxico do pisciano — Porque eu tenho um fogo muito grande para o seu picolézinho dar conta! — arrematou com um sorriso cínico, e na mesma hora Aquário elevou ainda mais seu Cosmo.

— Fodeu! — gritou Máscara da Morte dando um cutucão em Shura e já saindo correndo em direção aos dois cavaleiros que se engalfinhavam.

Na mesma hora, Mu também percebeu o que estava acontecendo ali e quando desviou os olhos de Shaka, viu Câncer correndo em direção a Camus e Afrodite, notando que o francês estava congelando o braço do pisciano.

— Shaka, depois conversamos! Acho que temos problemas! — disse, já correndo em direção a eles.

Virgem se virou de frente para a cena, mas não foi até lá, apenas colocou seu elmo e soltou um suspiro.

De longe Shaka viu quando Shura num salto se colocou atrás de Aquário e encostou a mão que guardava a temível Excallibur no pescoço do francês, cortando alguns fios do cabelo ruivo no processo.

— Saia devagar de perto dele, _compañero_. — disse ameaçador o espanhol — Se arrancar _el_ braço dele, _su cabeza se va junto_.

Máscara da Morte então se colocou no meio dos dois brigões, de costas para Peixes e de frente para Aquário.

Olhou nos olhos de Camus e disse sorrindo de maneira sádica:

— _Io_ posso ficar com a cabeça, Shura?

A resposta do espanhol foi um olhar bravio para o amigo.

— _No_ leve isso para _el_ pessoal, Aquário. Apenas _estoy_ cumprindo o regulamento. Devo manter a ordem nessa pocilga! — disse, deixando todos ainda mais apreensivos.

Porém, não fora a ameaça de Shura, nem o semblante ameaçador de Máscara da Morte, tampouco o olhar bravio de Aiolia que acabaram de vez com aquele furdunço, mas sim a entrada eloquente e decisiva do Mestre do Santuário, que na velocidade da Luz abriu a porta da lateral do Templo e quando todos ainda se assustavam com o estrondo, passava no meio deles jogando os brigões com uma rajada de Cosmo, um em cada canto do salão.

— Maldição! Não acredito que não conseguem mesmo ficar perto um do outro sem tentarem se matar! — Saga gritou indo para seu trono, então se virou de frente, encarou um por um e se sentou — Alguém pode me explicar que merda está acontecendo no meu Templo?

Camus em fim se pronunciou.

Já estava de pé, enquanto os outros ainda levantavam do chão.

— Vocês deviam manter a cadela no cio de vocês presa na coleira! — concluiu ríspido, fulminando o pisciano com o olhar .

Afrodite, que terminava de se levantar, nem esperou todos se aprumarem e usando a velocidade da Luz surgiu atrás de Camus e lhe deu um belo pontapé no traseiro, fazendo todos arregalarem os olhos em apreensão.

— Seu cafuçu* grosseirão! Machuda* do fosso lamacento do Hades! — gritou Peixes vendo o aquariano se curvar para frente com o empurrão enquanto segurava o elmo da armadura na cabeça, que quase caiu com golpe — Eu só quis ser gentil com você, afinal você é meu vizinho e vive debaixo da minha janela! Seu equêzeiro*, cabeça de fósforo aceso! Olha para mim, Camus, vê se eu tenho cara de quem dá ideia numa alma sebosa quinem você! Pelo amor de Dadá! Prefiro chupar um cano de chuveiro enferrujado do que o...

— CHEGA! — a voz de Saga dessa vez saiu forte e violenta como um trovão. Levantou-se do trono e agora usava toda a força de seus pulmões — Afrodite de Peixes, venha agora para cá! Saia já de perto do Aquário! E Camus, posso saber por que caralho do Hades você atacou Peixes dessa forma covarde?

Enquanto o pisciano cumpria a ordem do Mestre e seguia até perto do trono, fulminando o aquariano com os olhos, Camus espumava por dentro de raiva!

Como aquele afrescalhado tivera a coragem de lhe chutar o traseiro?

Cerrou os punhos com força e enquanto se imaginava socando aquela cara cheia de maquiagem contou até dez, tentando se acalmar.

Aos poucos seu semblante de fúria ia se amenizando. Não que a raiva que sentia daquela boneca escandalosa houvesse passado. Porém, não iria permitir que Peixes o tirasse do sério na frente do Grande Mestre e dos colegas, uma vez que parecia ser justamente isso que ele queria. Era disso que ele gostava! De chamar atenção! E não seria Camus quem ia dar esse gostinho àquela bicha desclassificada.

Aquário então respirou fundo, ajeitou o elmo na cabeça e se dirigindo a Saga disse pausadamente, em tom baixo e cordial:

— Saga, _non_ houve, em absoluto, nenhum ataque covarde ao cavaleiro de Peixes por minha parte. Sequer houve um ataque! Como Grande Mestre, deve conhecer bem a índole deste seu cavaleiro. Eu apenas o adverti para que se afastasse de mim e se portasse dignamente. Ele, no entanto, _non_ me deu ouvidos e extrapolando todos os limites do aceitável se jogou em cima de mim. Dei apenas um aviso. Se ele souber se comportar, _non_ teremos mais problemas.

— Me joguei em cima de você? — gritou Afrodite se virando de frente novamente para o aquariano enquanto retirava umas mechas de cabelo grudadas no rosto. Com a mão ainda meio congelada, abria e fechava os dedos tentando fazer o sangue voltar a circular — Se toca, Aquário, já que ninguém faz isso por você! Eu apenas te cumprimentei, porque sou muito educado, e você já fantasiou alguma coisa comigo, tá boa? Você precisa de tratamento!

— Peixes, cale a boca se não quiser que te arranque a língua! — disse Saga em tom ameaçador.

— Hum... Faça isso e vai secar de tanta falta que vai sentir dela. — retrucou o pisciano em tom bem baixinho.

— Não vou nem perguntar o que você resmungou ai! — disse Saga novamente se sentando no trono — E sim, Aquário, eu conheço a índole de todos aqui e sei bem como são as coisas quando estão reunidos. Agora quero que todos se comportem, pois tenho um comunicado a fazer. Será que posso finalmente começar essa reunião? Espera! Cadê o Touro? — disse o Grande Mestre olhando para todos ali.

De repente passos apressados e que causavam um ruído estrondoso foram ouvidos irrompendo salão adentro.

O som era tão alto que chamou a atenção de todos os fazendo olhar ao mesmo tempo para a porta, apreensivos com o que estaria a caminho.

O piso trepidava e era como se uma manada de touros estivesse invadido o Santuário e rumando para o Templo do Grande Mestre como num estouro, mas um único Touro fora visto, enfim, entrando pela porta botando os bofes para fora.

— Desculpa ae, gente... Cheguei! — disse um Aldebaran ofegante e de rosto suado — Eu tava terminando de cozinhar o feijão, senão ele ficava cascudo!

— Será que um dia você vai chegar na hora marcada, Touro? — disse Gêmeos — Bom, creio que já estão todos aqui. — olhou para o rosto de cada um ali, vendo Shura, Aiolia e Máscara da Morte com os braços cruzados e o mesmo semblante invocado de sempre, Mu um pouco atrás de Shaka, que o olhava com olhos curiosos, ao passo que Virgem se mantinha indiferente como sempre, e Camus e Afrodite que se entreolhavam como se pudessem estrangular um ao outro só com o olhar — Bem, acho que posso começar a reunião, presumo!

Shaka, que detestava Gêmeos e não fazia questão nenhuma de esconder isso de ninguém, foi o único que se pronunciou.

— Já deveria ter começado! Vamos, Grande Mestre, diga logo o propósito dessa convocação antes que mais cavaleiros queiram se matar. Já tomou demais o nosso tempo. — disse com propriedade, mas em seu interior estava mesmo era preocupado com o capítulo da novela que logo começaria. E hoje um acontecimento essencial para o futuro da trama era previsto nas chamadas que apareciam entre um bloco e outro do telejornal.

Alheio ao verdadeiro motivo que apressava o cavaleiro de Virgem, Saga abriu ainda mais o sorriso. Ali estava um que iria surtar com a novidade!

— Bem... Quem atrasou o concílio foram vocês mesmos e não eu, Virgem! Enfim... Todos sabem, ou desconfiam pelo menos, que a situação financeira do Santuário anda bem precária. Muitos já perceberam que o soldo de vocês há tempos não é mais o mesmo, e que o que o Santuário pode lhes pagar é proveniente da máfia. Por esse motivo, e para alavancar fundos, decidi abrir um negócio, onde conto com a participação de todos!... Comunico a vocês, meus cavaleiros e caros irmãos de armas, que dentro de duas noites será inaugurada a minha casa de tolerância! O Templo das Bacantes! — soltou a bomba olhando nos rostos de cada um as reações diversas que o aguardava.

Shaka então abriu os olhos.

Imediatamente uma lufada de ar sacudiu o salão fazendo tremer as colunas e balançar as capas e cabelos dos cavaleiros, que sentiram o impacto como se fosse um pequeno tremor de terra.

Virgem simplesmente não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir e, perplexo, olhava para Gêmeos com os olhos azuis enormes arregalados, sem conseguir esboçar uma reação que fosse.

Mu, que estava a seu lado, tocou no braço do amigo meio confuso com o rosto quase colado em seu ombro:

— Shaka, o que é uma casa de tolerância?

No entanto Shaka estava absorto demais para processar a pergunta do amigo no mesmo instante e quando ia dizer algo, Camus falou em sua frente.

— Eu já imaginava.

O francês de início ficara espantado, mas como era um dos líderes da máfia russa há muitos anos, já sabia o quão rentável prostíbulos poderiam ser. Era ele, inclusive, quem supervisionava o faturamento e o giro de muitas das casas mantidas pela Vory v Zakone. Estava mais que familiarizado com o negócio, por isso achou uma jogada de mestre por parte de Saga.

Quanto ao Santuário, que explodisse! Cruzou os braços mostrando sua indiferença.

Ao lado de Camus, Aldebaran deu uma gargalhada sonora:

— Maluco! Mas essa é de cair o cu da bunda! — arregalou os olhos cruzando os braços.

Mu, que estava ao lado dele, até se assustou com o riso espalhafatoso do taurino. Meio confuso ia dizer algo, mas sentiu quando Máscara da Morte lhe pousou a mão no ombro, também rindo da novidade.

— _Ma_ que? _Una_ zona? — bradava o canceriano dando um cutucão no braço de Shura que parecia catatônico, com os olhos esbugalhados mirando Saga.

Aiolia, que estava um pouco mais atrás, esfregou o rosto pensativo — "Então era isso mesmo! Uma zona!" Era o fim, mas pelo menos levantaria uma verba para pagar as dívidas.

Enquanto Aiolia pensava, Shaka enfim conseguiu sair do transe provocado pela notícia impactante e finalmente se manifestara.

— Eu não posso acreditar em um sacrilégio desse! — disse o cavaleiro de Virgem visivelmente transtornado.

Soltou-se cuidadosamente de Mu, que segurava em seu braço, e caminhou a duros passos até chegar diante do trono de Saga, onde parou o encarando nos olhos com uma expressão de pura indignação.

— Será possível que você tenha enlouquecido de vez? Isso aqui é um Santuário! Já não basta vocês serem uns prevaricadores ébrios, promíscuos, corruptos e pederastas... Espíritos mundanos entregues a vícios, ainda querem macular o santo nome de Atena com um... uma... um antro de perversão? — olhou para todos ali presentes com um olhar reprovador — Vocês não têm vergonha?... Esse é um solo SAGRADO! — então Shaka encontrou os olhos inocentes de Mu, que o fitavam angustiados — Mu... meu amigo, uma casa de tolerância, é... é... é aonde as pessoas indecentes e perdidas vão para praticar... atos obscenos... e pagam para fornicar com outras! — percebeu que pela cara que Mu fazia ele já havia entendido então o poupou de maiores detalhes.

— Mas... mas... Shaka isso não pode! Shion me ensinou que intimidades não podem ser feitas assim com qualquer um. Deveríamos nos manter puros! Somos cavaleiros! Como assim abrir um local desses aqui em solo sagrado? Atena não aprovaria, Shion também não!

— _Madonna mia_! — disse Máscara da Morte se enfiando no meio deles, olhando ora para Virgem, ora para Áries — _Ma_ de que planeta vocês dois vieram, p _orca miséria_? Nunca me foram numa zona? O Buda eu já imaginava, mas você Mu! — perguntou surpreso.

Envergonhado, Mu que já estava quase roxo baixou a cabeça evitando olhar para o canceriano e quando Shaka viu o desconforto do amigo ficou ainda mais irritado com tudo aquilo.

— Nunca fui. — disse Mu em tom baixo — Eu... eu fui criado em Jamiel e mestre Shion nunca me permitiu sair da Torre para ir nesses... lugares. No vilarejo onde moro não deve ter essas casas, bem... se tiver, eu não sabia que era para isso que elas serviam. — falou e buscou Shaka com os olhos, meio desconsertado, como se pedisse socorro.

Se pudesse se teleportaria dali para não ter de passar tamanho vexame e exposição.

Tudo piorou ainda mais quando Afrodite chegou por trás de Mu e Máscara da Morte e praticamente se pendurou nos ombros de ambos, se enfiando no meio todo afogueado.

— Um virgem! — gritou eufórico — Ai, que fofo, gente! Mu, vou garantir que sua primeira vez seja espetacular e inesquecível! Vou arrumar a rachuda*, ou o bófe, o que você preferir, mais experiente do puteiro para você, meu carneirinho imaculado! — dizia dando um beijo na bochecha do ariano, que ficou ainda mais vermelho de vergonha.

— Sossega, Afrodite! — disse Gêmeos — Meus caros irmãos de armas, para que tanto estardalhaço? Shaka, meu caro, a casa está instalada no antigo Templo em honra a Baco, do lado de fora do Santuário, portanto não estou desrespeitando nem denegrindo a nossa adorada deusa. Agora ouçam com atenção. Todos estão incumbidos a trazer clientes para cá. Principalmente você, Camus de Aquário. Use sua influência internacional para trazer gente de peso, de preferência que não se importe em gastar muito dinheiro aqui.

— _Oui_. Posso trazer homens da alta sociedade russa. Pessoas com quem eu sei que você gostará de fazer negócios. Chefões do crime organizado que adorariam visitar a Grécia. E é certeza de que darão um bom lucro. Eles pagam bem por belas mulheres. Mas, desde já aviso: apenas mulheres! Na Vory v Zakone _non_ aturamos bichas, está claro? — disse lançando um olhar frio para Afrodite, que apenas o ignorou enrolando uma mecha do cabelo de Mu em seus dedos — Desde que tenha uma porcentagem creio que podemos ter uma ótima parceria.

— Perfeito, Aquário. — respondeu Saga — Depois tratamos dessa porcentagem. Shura de Capricórnio, você continuará sendo nosso segurança, mas agora terá a ajuda de Máscara da Morte. — afirmou o geminiano ao encarar os dois cavaleiros — A casa será frequentada por pessoas muito influentes e não posso arriscar quaisquer incidentes envolvendo diplomacia. Aldebaran de Touro, trabalhará como barman. Mu de Áries, você será meu tesoureiro.

— Tesoureiro? — perguntou Mu confuso, pois Shion o havia alertado sobre Gêmeos e um possível atentado contra si, mas Saga o estava dando outro emprego, o que significava que talvez não estivesse pensando em matá-lo — Mas... Saga eu moro em Jamiel. Não me sinto confortável em me envolver nesse tipo de negócio... eu...

— Ora, Áries, você vai se mudar para cá novamente. Seu lugar é aqui no Santuário. Agora que Shion não está mais entre nós, eu quero que reassuma seu posto. — disse Gêmeos decidido — No mais, as amazonas de prata serão as encarregadas da diversão, se é que me entendem. Já acertei tudo com Geisty e amanhã falarei com Marin, Shina e também com Misty, pois minha casa é aberta a todos os públicos. Está claro, Camus de Aquário? Os russos que escolham as mulheres, e que não se enganem. — falou com propriedade, vendo o aquariano apenas dar de ombros e resmungar algo.

A confusão que tomava conta dos pensamentos do cavaleiro de Áries, de súbito juntou-se à surpresa que ele sentiu ao ouvir o nome da amazona de Serpente ser dito por Saga, e naquelas circunstâncias tão estranhas! — "O que? A Geisty? Será que é a Geisty que..." — pensava o ariano completamente confuso quando a voz estrondosa de Aldebaran entrou por seus ouvidos ruidosa e forte, embaralhando as peças do quebra-cabeças que ele tentava montar em sua mente.

— Peraí, ô Saga. Deixa eu ver se entendi. — disse Aldebaran coçando a cabeça — As amazonas vão ser as quengas e entre elas está sua cunhada, a namorada do seu falecido irmão? É isso mesmo que entendi cara?

— É, Touro, é isso mesmo que entendeu.

— Francamente, quem tem um irmão como você não precisa de inimigo! Fura olho! — Aldebaran afirmou boquiaberto.

— Menos, Touro! Não se pode furar olho de um homem morto! — disse conclusivo.

Mu olhava para os dois, Touro e Gêmeos, tentando encontrar alguma lógica no que eles diziam, enquanto ao lado dele Aiolia já se preparava para questionar o Grande Mestre quanto ao envolvimento de Marin naquele negócio sujo, quando foi literalmente atropelado por um furacão de cabelos azuis piscina.

— O QUE? O MISTY? — gritou o pisciano ao se debruçar no trono do Patriarca apoiando ambas as mãos nos braços de mármore da peça — Não me diga, por todas as serpentes da cabeça da Medusa, que eu ouvi você dizer o nome daquela Lagartixa cascuda! Você não pode chamar aquela cria do Aqueronte, Saga! Você tá de truque* comigo?

— Deixa de drama, Afrodite! Você não vai dar conta de atender a todas as bichas enrustidas que frequentarão o Templo. Ainda mais com a regalia de escolher os clientes. Te conheço, sei que é exigente! Preciso de um homem que atenda aqueles que você se recusar, oras!

— Não! Não! Não! Mas tem que ser ele? Tem que ser justo a cascuda de ventosas? Você melhor que ninguém deveria saber que odeio ela! E que ela me odeia!

— Veja pelo lado bom! Você vai poder fazer gato e sapato dele, já que as meninas são a sua responsabilidade. Agora acalme-se e volte para seu posto. Meus caros é claro que também teremos muitas outras garotas, as quais Milo está agora providenciando em sua viagem ao leste europeu até a Turquia.

— Eu não posso acreditar nisso! — disse Shaka de repente, chamando a atenção de todos — Não é possível que vocês estejam coniventes com uma sandice dessa! Obrigar as amazonas, guerreiras poderosas e honradas a se prostituir... — Virgem então olhou para os rostos de seus colegas dourados. Todos pareciam bem decididos e conformados em acatar tanto as ordens quando aos desplantes do Grande Mestre. Ver Gêmeos definir as funções medíocres de cada um naquele negócio escuso era aberração demais para ele — Vocês são homens escolhidos pelos deuses para cumprir um propósito maior. Receberam dádivas, são especiais! E jogam esse dom no lixo se comportando como porcos imundos! Me enoja olhar para a cara de vocês!... O exército de elite de Atena! Que piada!

— Shaka, meu caro... — disse Saga com um risinho irônico no rosto — Que estresse todo é esse? Isso só pode ser falta de sexo. Aconselho você a abandonar seu voto de castidade e ir visitar nossas garotas no Templo das Bacantes. Vai te fazer bem.

Virgem então encarou Gêmeos nos olhos, franziu o nariz e deu uma cusparada no chão, quase acertando os pés do geminiano.

— Eu nunca vou colocar os pés naquele lugar imundo, Gêmeos. Você é um fracasso. Eu só tenho a lamentar.

— Ah, que coisa feia! Cuspindo no chão do Templo de Atena! Maculando esse solo sagrado! Olha que posso delegar uma função para você também no meu negócio, heim! Não me provoque e não seja intransigente! — disse Gêmeos rindo maliciosamente.

— Eu só vejo aqui uma pessoa cuja alma é suja o suficiente para macular esse Templo: Você, Cavaleiro de Gêmeos! Assim como não tomo parte dos seus negócios com a máfia, também não serei conivente com esse negócio mundano. E tente me obrigar para você ver o que faço com você! Só estou aqui nesse Santuário por Atena! Tenho uma missão com a deusa e não será você quem vai me desviar dela! — deu alguns passos para trás até ficar ao lado de Mu, sem quebrar o contato visual com Saga — Venha, Mu, o ambiente aqui infelizmente não está propício à nossa presença e essa reunião medíocre já disse a que veio.

Áries, confuso e assustado, olhou para o Grande Mestre esperando que ele o liberasse, pois não sairia dali sem a permissão de Saga.

As palavras de Shion alertando Mu acerca da periculosidade de Saga eram lei na mente no lemuriano e ele ficaria atento, analisando Gêmeos, mesmo que não sentisse ameaça alguma contra si.

— Pode ir, Mu. — disse o Grande Mestre finalmente — Regresse o quanto antes à Casa de Áries. Já precisarei dos seus serviços na inauguração! Tenha uma boa noite!

— Com licença, Grande Mestre. Trarei meus pertences ainda hoje de Jamiel. Tenha uma boa noite. — disse Mu de maneira muito cordial, fazendo uma leve reverência e por fim acompanhando Shaka, que antes de deixar o salão, parou em frente à Afrodite e encarou os olhos azuis do pisciano com firmeza.

— E você... — disse o virginiano em tom baixo e ameaçador — Se não quiser perder seus sentidos deixe o Mu em paz! — aviso dado os dois cavaleiros deixaram o Templo sem nem olhar para trás.

Virgem indignado e furioso, Áries confuso.

— Eu heim! — disse Afrodite — O Buda ficou mesmo abalado com o babado forte! — se aproximou do trono e enquanto todos ainda se recuperavam, fosse puxando o ar pelas bocas, suspirando, ou enxugando o suor das testas devido ao momento tenso que acabaram de presenciar, afinal, se Gêmeos e Virgem resolvessem se pegar ali numa discussão mais acalorada, certamente o teto do Templo viria a baixo, Peixes se inclinou e disse baixinho próximo ao ouvido do geminiano — Por que você chamou a cascuda baixa patente? Eu não sou suficiente para você?

— Afrodite... se afaste. — disse Saga esfregando os olhos com dois dedos da mão esquerda.

— Por quê? — continuou o pisciano — Você sabe que isso não vai dar certo. Aquele maldito quer tudo que é meu! Ele é vil, é dissimulado! Não me diga que você vai testar a Lagartixa também? EU TE MATO! — gritou chamando a atenção de todos, que olharam para os dois espantados, esperando um novo barraco.

— Justo você dizendo que vai me matar, Afrodite? — disse Saga, que agora aproximava o rosto do ouvido do pisciano para falar em tom mais baixo — Eu só testo material de qualidade! Agora, se afaste. — ordenou ajeitando sua postura, coçando o nariz que parecia formigar devido à proximidade do pisciano, enquanto olhava para os demais à sua frente — Declaro a reunião encerrada! Dentro de dois dias, no final de semana, os esperarei no Templo das Bacantes para trabalharem e por que não, também se divertirem. — comentou sorrindo malicioso.

Camus, que ficou só observando o jeito de Peixes e Gêmeos a seu modo, calado e de longe, pensava incomodado — " _Mon dieu_. Ai tem!... E vai ter briga de plumas naquele pardieiro. Ridículo! Por mim podiam se bater até morrerem engasgadas na maquiagem! Humpf! Eu só espero que fiquem bem longe dos meus homens e dos clientes que trarei, ou terei que tomar medidas drásticas com essas bichas nojentas."

O francês então querendo sair dali o quanto antes para não ter mais que olhar para a cara do cavaleiro de Peixes, deu um passo a frente e fez uma reverência, indicando que iria embora.

— Negócio fechado, Saga. Ficarei no Santuário para ir à inauguração para avaliar pessoalmente a mercadoria e as instalações do local. Preciso me assegurar do que será oferecido aos clientes que pretendo trazer no futuro. No mais, vejo você em dois dias.

— Até lá, Camus. — respondeu Gêmeos.

— _Éco_! — disse Câncer já tirando um maço de cigarros da caneleira da armadura. Estava eufórico com tudo aquilo! Iria poder transar, beber, fumar e se tivesse sorte, de quebra até arrancar algumas cabeças, já que era o segurança do local. E tudo no ambiente de trabalho. Seria o paraíso! — _Io_ também já vou descer! Foram emoções demais para um dia, _va benne_! Guardar um pouco para a tal inauguração! — fez uma reverência e deu as costas, sendo seguido por Shura que nada disse, apenas olhou para Saga e acenou com a cabeça, deixando o salão logo em seguida.

Aiolia se aproximou de Gêmeos e depois da reverência olhou para ele com o semblante muito sério.

— Estarei lá na inauguração também, Grande Mestre, mas...

— Mas? — perguntou Saga cruzando as pernas e se recostando no encosto do trono.

— Concordo com Virgem. Não deveria obrigar as amazonas de prata a se prostituirem. — disse pensando em Marin. Nutria um sentimento forte pela amazona de Águia e não lhe agradava em nada a ideia de vê-la se vendendo em uma casa de tolerância.

— Eu não obrigo ninguém, Aiolia. Eu sou um homem misericordioso. Sou o Grande Mestre! Vocês às vezes parecem se esquecer disso! — disse Saga na maior tranquilidade — Eu apenas dou o caminho e ofereço escolhas alternativas. Quem irá decidir que caminho seguir serão elas, meu caro. Ninguém será obrigado a nada no meu bordel! Shaka de Virgem já me aborreceu o suficiente por hoje. Aquele lá é um peso morto nesse Santuário, não me obedece em nada. Não me venha com puritanismo você também! Boa noite, Aiolia. — falou com propriedade já se levantando do trono e seguindo para o interior do Templo, nem dando chance de resposta ao leonino.

Aiolia respirou fundo. Não queria ter de ver Marin naquele lugar, mas pelo jeito não teria alternativa!

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

 **Cafuçu** – sujeito grosseiro, selvagem, primitivo, sem modos

 **Equêzeiro** – arranjador de encrencas, trambiqueiro, mentiroso

 **Machuda** – gay que força uma masculinidade que lhe falta

 **Rachuda** – mulher

 **Truque** – mentira, enganação, armação


	7. Convocação de prata

Olá Bacantes! Mais um capítulo sendo respostado.

Não esqueçam de entrar no nosso grupo do Facebook " Fics trio ternura".

Beijo das bacantes ;*

 ************************* Cap 7** **Convocação de prata** **************************

Após a reunião dourada todos regressaram a seus Templos. Alguns ansiosos com a novidade, outros receosos ou curiosos, mas um cavaleiro em especial estava indignado!

Shaka de Virgem não conseguia se conformar com a novidade.

Gêmeos estava transformando o Santuário em um antro de decadência e aos cavaleiros em libertinos. Ainda teve o desplante de obrigar Mu a trabalhar na tal casa de tolerância.

Shaka sentia ganas em matar o geminiano e livrar o Santuário de sua má influência, mas se fizesse isso, além de começar uma guerra estaria apenas repetindo a história e sendo como Gêmeos.

Não havia o que fazer, a não ser treinar, meditar e elevar seu Cosmo para salvar pelo menos sua alma e a de Atena, quando esta regressasse e certamente morresse logo em seguida de desgosto ao ver no que seus guerreiros se tornaram.

— Shaka... — a voz de Mu, que descia as escadarias a seu lado, tirou o virginiano de seus pensamentos. Já estavam em frente ao Templo de Virgem quando Áries parou para se despedir — Preciso organizar minha mudança de Jamiel para a Casa de Áries. Você poderia me auxiliar? Amanhã bem cedo trago minhas coisas para cá. — perguntou Mu, que ainda estava meio desconcertado depois da reunião.

— Claro, Mu. — respondeu Virgem retirando o elmo da cabeça — Ter você por perto novamente será muito bom! Você é o único de nós, além de mim, que parece ter ainda algum juízo e respeito pelo nome de Atena.

Mu sorriu e de forma singela se despediu do amigo com um aperto de mãos, para logo em seguida se teleportar para Jamiel.

Shaka então entrou em seu Templo, e enquanto resmungava toda sorte de impropérios contra Saga de Gêmeos, retirou a armadura sagrada, fez uma sopa de ervilhas e correu para seu quarto para fazer a única coisa que distraía sua mente dos desgostos de se viver num antro de pecados e vícios: foi ver novela.

Era completamente alucinado pelas novelas indianas que, por sorte, sua pequena e já bem surrada antena parabólica conseguia captar.

A televisão e toda a gama de pessoas com histórias repletas de dramas e romances que cabiam dentro dela, fora a única companhia do virginiano ao longo dos anos, já que se mantinha recluso em seu Templo sempre resignado a não se envolver com a máfia e nem acatar as ordens que Gêmeos impunha aos demais cavaleiros.

Sendo assim, ligou a TV, mas o capítulo da novela estava no final.

Os contratempos da reunião lhe fizeram perder justamente a cerimônia de casamento de Ralej e Síbila, a qual aguardava há meses. Jogou a colher dentro do prato de sopa enquanto olhava revoltado para os créditos que subiam na tela.

— Maldito Gêmeos e sua casa de tolerância! Bom... Terei que levantar mais cedo para ver a reprise! — ralhou.

Sim. Por causa do fuso horário a novela tão amada de Shaka era captada em dois horários na Grécia, de manhã e de noite. E ele assistia nos dois.

Como perdera o capítulo, engoliu a sopa sem vontade alguma e foi para sua lótus meditar, onde não ficou por muito tempo. Logo voltou ao quarto para se deitar, pois de manhã ajudaria Mu com a mudança.

Pegou no sono com um leve sorriso no rosto.

Em Jamiel, Mu também se preparava para dormir.

Já tinha organizado praticamente todos os seus pertences e agora olhava para as caixas empilhadas na sala da torre onde morava pensando no quanto adorava aquele lugar. Sentiria falta!

Distraído, sua mente divagava nas lembranças do que vivera ali, muitas das quais sempre envolviam seu Mestre. Juntou as ferramentas celestes com nostalgia e selou a caixa com fita, recordando com carinho de quando Shion lhe ensinara a usar cada uma delas.

Contudo, Mu não levava consigo apenas pertences, mas também muitas dúvidas.

Seu contato com o Santuário e com Saga depois de tantos anos, por fim não fora tão ruim quanto Shion o alertara. Gêmeos não parecia ter a intenção de matá-lo. Muito pelo contrário, tinha até lhe oferecido um cargo de importância na tal casa de tolerância.

Falando dela, Áries ainda estava bem confuso.

Afinal, por que pessoas iam querer pagar para se deitarem com outras?

Shion lhe ensinara qual a função do sexo na vida do homem e da mulher, a qual era promover sua descendência. Dessa forma, o casal se apaixonava, casava, faziam sexo e tinham filhos. Tudo com muito amor e respeito acima de tudo. Não compreendia, portanto, por que alguém pagaria a outro para fazer sexo, tampouco como podiam se deitar com qualquer um sem amor.

"E por que Peixes e Lagarto também vão trabalhar lá? Mulheres também pagam pra se deitar com homens?" — pensava confuso.

Foi com todas essas dúvidas que Mu foi para a cama naquela noite.

Na Grécia o dia tinha começado bem cedo para Shaka, que pulou da cama com os primeiros raios de sol, meditou entre suas Salas Gêmeas, tomou café e eufórico, tanto pelo fato de que logo iria rever o amigo ariano, quanto pelo capítulo da novela que começava, se jogou na cama para enfim testemunhar o casamento de Ralej e Síbila.

Minutos depois, com o capítulo já na metade, mas com os noivos enfim casados e abençoados, como em toda boa novela indiana agora iniciava-se uma longa tomada de danças, onde os noivos executavam coreografias bem ensaiadas ao som de uma música alegre.

— Ah, eles se casaram mesmo a família não aprovando! Buda, que amor poderoso o deles! — dizia Virgem alegre.

Então Shaka aumentou o som da TV e como se fosse um dos convidados da festa começou a dançar em frente ao aparelho, celebrando o enlace dos noivos.

Empolgado, pegou um véu dourado que estava sobre o biombo de madeira que tinha no quarto e tal qual um dos dançarinos da telinha, balançava o tecido fino por cima da cabeça, girando ele no ar, jogando para cima e apanhando, sempre espiando a festa que rolava solta na TV.

Tinha esquecido por uns momentos as monstruosidades que Saga dissera na noite passada.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Áries Mu acabava de se teleportar de Jamiel com todos os seus pertences.

Deixou as caixas espalhadas pelo Templo e, como já havia tomado café, subiu para Virgem para avisar Shaka de que chegara.

Quando entrou na Sexta Casa, porém, escutou ao longe a música que tocava.

Distraído foi caminhando em direção ao som, adentrando o Templo de Virgem ao passo que o volume aumentava sem nem se lembrar de se anunciar, afinal há anos não executava os protocolos do Santuário, e era normal se esquecer de que todos deveriam se anunciar ao passar pelas Casas.

Franziu a testa quando pensou entender o que a música dizia, apesar de parecer estar em hindi, o idioma materno de Shaka.

— Vai lá, Rivaldo... sai desse... lago? — balbuciou baixinho repetindo o que ouvia no refrão.

Só quando estava de frente para a porta do quarto de Virgem é que se deu conta de que praticamente invadira a casa do amigo, e do quão rude estava sendo. Por isso, elevou seu Cosmo gentilmente avisando ao virginiano de sua presença.

Dentro do quarto, quando sentiu o chamado pelo Cosmo de Mu, Shaka, que dançava com o véu todo enrolado em sua cabeça, parou de súbito olhando para a porta fechada em estado catatônico.

"Mu!... Mu! Por Buda, ele já chegou! Ele está aqui!" — a mente do virginiano gritava para si mesmo, lhe dando um tranco que o fez correr de um lado para outro do quarto, abestalhado e sem rumo.

Parou, olhou para a TV e pensou em desligá-la, mas como explicaria a música alta?

E como explicaria que havia um aparelho de televisão ali? No Templo de Virgem! Um lugar de meditação e reclusão dos vícios do mundo externo?

"Buda, me ajude!" — pensava desesperado.

Até que teve uma ideia e então pegou o controle remoto da TV e o esmagou com a mão, o colocando precisamente no chão no meio do quarto de frente para a televisão.

Ascendeu seu Cosmo minimamente e encostando o dedo no botão de ligar lhe deu uma pequena descarga de energia, o danificando e desligando o aparelho.

Mu percebeu o Cosmo do amigo ser ativado e a música parar de repente. Achou estranho.

— Shaka? Está tudo bem? — perguntou por trás da porta.

— Ah... sim, Mu!... Já estou indo! — respondeu Virgem correndo até a porta, mas no percurso se lembrou do véu dourado enrolado na cabeça, parou e o retirou com desespero, ficando todo descabelado, então respirou fundo, uma, duas, três vezes, fechou os olhos e abriu a porta.

— Mu! Que bom que chegou, amigo! — disse sério, muito concentrado, mas com o rosto alvo pegando fogo — Será que você pode me ajudar? Estou tendo um pequeno problema aqui.

Mu olhou para o indiano e estranhou ele estar todo descabelado. Os olhos também estavam fechados de novo, aliás, teria que perguntar a ele sobre isso alguma hora.

— Um problema? Claro, mas o que seria? Quando cheguei o Templo de Virgem parecia tão animado! — sorriu para ele e fez uma careta tentando entender a mudança brusca na aura do local.

— Ah, sim, bem... Venha comigo, por favor, Mu. — Shaka pegou na mão do ariano e o conduziu pelo quarto — Está vendo esse aparelho nefasto? Pois bem, eu ganhei do... do Aldebaran!

Mu franziu a testa.

— Do Aldebaran? — perguntou o lemuriano, confuso.

— Sim... ele... ele o trouxe do Brasil. Bem, não sei por quê ele quis me dar uma televisão, mas... Enfim, vim colocar essa túnica mais leve para ir te ajudar na mudança, quando sem querer pisei no controle remoto do aparelho mundano e... Ele ligou!... Só que, como eu pisei no controle... ele quebrou, está vendo? — apontou para o controle esmagado no chão — Aí, não conseguia desligar esse troço barulhento dos seis infernos, fiquei nervoso, e acho que acabei quebrando quando apertei o botão manual. Veja! — aproximou-se indicando o botão que havia danificado de propósito.

Mu se inclinou para olhar o botão, que parecia derretido, enquanto Shaka continuava o falso relato.

— Agora não sei o que fazer, pois... Não queria que o Touro ficasse chateado por eu ter quebrado o presente que ele me deu. Mesmo que eu não assista televisão, pois é contra meus princípios religiosos, foi um presente e não se renega presentes. Então pensei se você... Saberia consertar.

— Nossa, Shaka! Devia estar mesmo incomodado com o som alto! Olha, só! Derreteu o botão! — disse o lemuriano espantado — Bem, eu não entendo muito desses aparelhos, pois não os tínhamos lá na torre onde eu morava, só no vilarejo. Mas posso levar para o meu Templo, pesquiso como funciona e vejo se consigo consertar. Já que você não usa mesmo, não se importa se demorar um pouco, né?

— N-Não. — respondeu o loiro engolindo seco — "Logo agora que Ralej e Síbila se casaram! Vou perder as núpcias!" — pensava, soltando um suspiro.

Mu então se abaixou, puxou os fios da tomada, apanhou o controle remoto quebrado do chão e fez ambos flutuarem por instantes para logo em seguida teleportá-los para a Casa de Áries, mais precisamente para sua forja.

Áries não entendia nada de eletrônica, mas não contaria isso a Virgem, e sim daria um jeito de mandar arrumar fora. Ele nem desconfiaria!

Shaka sentiu um aperto no coração quando sua amada TV sumiu bem diante de seus olhos fechados.

Quantos dias será que teria que sacrificar sua novela e suas fitas de Bollywood?

Será que Ralej e Síbila se uniriam na noite de núpcias? Ou será que a irmã invejosa, a maldita Kalii, armaria um plano para atrapalhar novamente a vida do casal?

"Oh, Buda! Os sacrifícios que nos são exigidos nessa vida!" — pensava.

— Bom, agora que resolvemos isso, podemos ir para Áries? — perguntou o lemuriano, despertando Shaka de seu transe melancólico — Chamei alguns servos para limpar o Templo e podemos conversar enquanto desencaixotamos tudo. — dizia Mu sorridente, pois aproveitaria a arrumação para passar um tempo com o amigo de infância.

— Sim, claro, vamos lá! — disse o loiro com um sorriso no rosto — Vou levar um _chai_ para bebermos mais tarde!... Obrigado por consertar a televisão... E, Mu, é melhor que não diga nada ao Aldebaran! Ele pode ficar chateado, porque... a TV era da avó dele e tem valor sentimental! — desejou ser açoitado por cem chibatadas em praça pública por mais aquela mentira.

Contudo respirou fundo e partiram para a Casa de Áries finalmente.

Já na Primeira Casa, conforme Mu instruía Shaka ia tirando o pó dos objetos e livros desencaixotados para coloca-los nos lugares devidos.

Lá pelas tantas, Mu resolveu então começar a tirar algumas das dúvidas que ainda pairavam por sua mente.

— Sha... Você parece entender de muitas coisas. — começou enfim — Fiquei muito admirado com sua atitude na reunião! Sabe, eu ainda tenho dúvidas... — enquanto falava guardava alguns livros distraidamente —... Mas, fiquei intimidado em perguntar e passar mais vergonha ainda.

— Não precisa ter vergonha de mim, Mu. — disse o virginiano com voz serena.

— Sha, eu achei que só casais dormiam juntos, sabe? Casais que se amam... Ah, eu sabia também que têm pessoas que fazem... Digo, que dormem juntas sem se amarem, sem serem de fato um casal. Mas, não entendo o propósito de alguém pagar dinheiro para isso.

— Simples, Mu. Eles pagam porque são uns imorais!... Uns pervertidos que quando morrerem seus espíritos irão vagar por ai atazanando a vida de pessoas de bem como você e eu. Ou então vão demorar umas duas mil encarnações para evoluírem e expiarem seus pecados! — disse o virginiano, mas logo percebeu que não estava esclarecendo nada agindo daquela maneira.

Por mais reclusa que tivesse sido sua vida no Santuário, Shaka ainda havia tido contato com mais coisas e pessoas que Mu em Jamiel, e também aprendera muito com a televisão! Por isso, procurou se acalmar e recomeçar de forma mais ponderada.

— Mu, não é certo vender o seu corpo. Ele é seu templo. Você está certo quando diz que apenas os casais que se amam deveriam dormir juntos. Eu digo mais: Apenas os casais que se amam e que têm a permissão de Buda! O ser humano tem desejos... carnais, é natural de sua essência, mas deve escolher apenas uma pessoa para saciá-los. — percebendo que seu rosto esquentava e que provavelmente estava corado de vergonha, Shaka baixou a cabeça desconcertado — Enfim, eles pagam dinheiro porque é o vil metal que movimenta o mundo, e se tudo hoje em dia tem um preço, até o prazer e o amor devem ter. Lamentável. Ainda bem que essa é minha última passagem por esse mundo perdido.

Mu refletia acerca do que Virgem dissera. Ele mesmo já havia sentido esses tais desejos carnais, mas jamais imaginou pagar para alguém saciá-los. Na inocente concepção do lemuriano, homens e mulheres foram feitos para ficarem juntos, mas ele mesmo nunca se sentira atraído por ninguém.

— Eu concordo com você. — disse Mu — Eu acho até que entendi a função das amazonas. Mas, não entendo o que Misty e Afrodite vão fazer lá. Pelo jeito a casa será apenas frequentada por homens. Então, por que será que Saga os quer lá?

— Porque Gêmeos é um pederasta! — disse o cavaleiro de Virgem com entonação. Tocar nesse assunto o deixava envergonhado, e estava surpreso com o fato de Mu não conhecer a má fama do cavaleiro de Peixes. Sentiu-se na obrigação de alertá-lo, pelo seu próprio bem — Não me diga que não sabe o que o Peixes faz? O Shion nunca teve esse tipo de conversa com você, Mu?

Mu ficou meio sem graça com a pergunta.

— Bem, ele me explicou algumas coisas sobre... anatomia. — Áries começou a se enrolar e não saber o que dizer. Depois, Shaka estava tão próximo a si que começou a se sentir estranho. Suas mãos suavam, mas julgava ser a tensão do assunto cabeludo de que tratavam — Shion me mostrou que mulher é de um jeito, homem é de outro e ai... encaixa, né. — se pudesse, cavaria um buraco e mergulharia dentro. Era extremamente embaraçoso para o ariano admitir sua total inexperiência no assunto — Enfim... Eu acho que você entendeu o que quero dizer. E quanto a Peixes, bem, convivi com ele apenas quando criança. Depois que me mudei de vez para Jamiel não o vi mais, então não sei o que Afrodite faz hoje. E não vejo associação disso que estamos conversando com o emprego dele lá na tal casa de tolerância.

Shaka ouvia incrédulo. Quanta Inocência! Quanta ingenuidade! Quanta doçura!

Mu realmente era digno de ser seu amigo. Não era de se estranhar que tivesse sentido tanto sua falta durante todos esses anos.

— Bom... Não existe só um tipo de encaixe entre dois corpos. Há outros também que podem ser tão prazerosos quanto. Era inclusive um costume tradicional na cultura grega dois homens se...

O virginiano então percebeu que dissera algo estranho, e num rompante de espanto, embaraço, susto e desespero, abriu os olhos encarando Mu.

No mesmo instante toda a estrutura do Templo de Áries sofreu um leve tremor.

Alguns objetos que estavam no entorno deles, assim como móveis e caixas, foram lançados pelos ares e uma pequena explosão de ar e cosmo energia quase lançaram Mu contra a parede, não fosse Shaka o segurar com força pelos ombros.

— Mu! Me desculpe eu... — não terminou a frase, pois agora olhava para Mu com seus olhos azuis celeste arregalados, enquanto o lemuriano lhe devolvia o mesmo olhar de espanto.

— Sha? Abriu os olhos! — disse Mu olhando para aquelas íris tão azuis que o encaravam.

Estava assustado com aquele poder repentino, mas tudo que conseguia pensar era no que Shaka havia acabado de dizer, sobre os outros encaixes entre dois corpos.

Além disso, Mu sentia que as mãos de Shaka lhe segurando os ombros lhe causavam um calor fora do comum. A pele do indiano era quente. Seus cabelos exalavam um perfume delicioso de sândalo, e os olhos... Tão azuis que chegavam a hipnotizar.

Como seria tocar nos cabelos dele? Como seria encostar seu corpo ao de Shaka e sentir o calor daquela pele? Será que poderia haver um encaixe entre eles?

"POR ATENA!" — pensou o lemuriano piscando algumas vezes, tentando mandar para longe aqueles pensamentos que de súbito lhe brotavam na cabeça.

Shaka, que estava tão assustado quanto Áries, soltou os ombros do amigo num gesto abrupto, e então olhou para a aquela bagunça toda lamentando não ter o poder de virar um canário da terra e sair voando dali.

— Mu... eu... lamento por isso. Que irresponsável! — disse apanhando os objetos do chão e levantando os móveis caídos, mas apenas para poder se afastar de Mu, pois aquela proximidade toda estava lhe deixando nervoso por demais — Eu estava com muito Cosmo acumulado!

— Ah. Então é por isso que fica de olhos fechados? — disse Mu meio sem jeito, mais para mudar de assunto, porém agora sabia porque o amigo tinha aquele hábito peculiar.

E sabia mais! Foi justamente pelo rumo que a conversa tomara que agora entendia o que o cavaleiro de Peixes fazia.

Áries agora teria que lidar com o modo como aquela descoberta iria interferir em sua vida.

— Sim. Faz parte do meu... treinamento. Foi negligência da minha parte. — respondeu Virgem em tom baixo, rogando a Buda que Mu se esquecesse do que dissera.

— Tudo bem, Sha, acontece né? — disse Mu sorrindo, tentando descontrair aquele clima estranho que pairava no ar — Vem, vamos aproveitar essa pequena bagunça para mudar os móveis de lugar?

A manhã se seguiu normalmente na casa de Áries, no entanto, enquanto ajeitavam os pertences do mais recente morador do Santuário, somente uma coisa se passava pela cabeça do lemuriano: Como nunca havia pensado na possibilidade de dois homens se apaixonarem, se casarem e se unirem?

Em sua concepção nada impedia uma pessoa de se apaixonar por outra do mesmo sexo. Agora então se perguntava por que Shion nunca lhe falara sobre isso. Talvez não tivesse tido tempo, já que morreu tão cedo e sem lhe ensinar tudo o que sabia. Pobre mestre!

De qualquer forma, algo acontecia dentro do cavaleiro de Áries, que durante toda a manhã se surpreendeu desviando os olhos timidamente para o loiro a seu lado.

Shaka havia se tornado um rapaz lindo, e Mu se surpreendia agora tomado por pensamentos confusos.

Nunca tinha se apaixonado por ninguém, nem sequer se sentido atraído, mas ali, olhando disfarçadamente para o indiano, e diante das novas descobertas, pensava que não se importaria em se apaixonar e se unir a alguém como Shaka.

Eram melhores amigos na infância e agora, com seu retorno, parecia que nada havia mudado.

Melhor dizendo, tudo havia mudado, pois Shaka agora era um homem!

Um homem lindo, de rosto delicado, mas também com traços masculinos bem marcantes e um olhar que lhe fazia o coração bater mais forte.

Porém, o ariano achou melhor abstrair e não tirar conclusões precipitadas, pois era muita informação para um dia apenas. Sua volta ao Santuário, seu novo emprego, os tais encaixes...

Sim, deveria estar misturando as coisas. Tinha calafrios só de pensar o que Shaka, tão sério e religioso como era, pensaria dele se soubesse que imaginou tamanhos absurdos. Que bobagem.

Já Shaka procurava ocupar sua mente com mantras para esquecer o impropério que dissera a Mu.

Estava muito envergonhado. Logo ele, um monge, abrindo esses horizontes de possibilidades a um inocente lemuriano. Estava tudo errado!

Aproveitou que já estava próximo à hora do almoço e convidou Mu para almoçar em sua casa, pois já tinha preparado algumas coisas no dia anterior.

Assim, seguiram para Virgem calados, apenas trocando uma palavra ou outra e discutindo amenidades.

Horas antes, quando Mu e Shaka desciam para Áries para começar a arrumação toda da mudança do lemuriano para o Santuário, outro encontro entre amigos que não se viam há muito acontecia.

Melhor dizendo, amigas!

Nos fundos do Templo de Baco, Geisty fazia seus exaustivos exercícios matinais. O treinamento lhe ajudava a manter a forma física e a sanidade mental, por isso não os abandonaria nem por decreto!

Treinar na arena do Santuário seria de fato bem mais proveitoso e eficiente, na opinião da amazona, porém como não podia deixar o Templo, sob ameaça de ser punida, vestiu sua malha e improvisou algo por ali mesmo. Estava próximo dos quinhentos abdominais quando viu Shina passar pelas ruínas. Interrompeu os exercícios imediatamente e correu para o pequeno muro que cercava os fundos.

A amazona de cabelos verdes caminhava firme em direção à construção, enquanto pensava qual seria o motivo da convocação de Saga no antigo Templo de Baco, quando de repente foi tirada de seus pensamentos ao escutar uma voz familiar a chamando.

— Shina, Shinaaa, aqui! — dizia a plenos pulmões a amazona, parando agarrada ao muro.

Shina observava a outra curiosa.

"Geisty? O que ela faz aqui? E... sem máscara?" — pensou Ofiúco, e foi ao encontro da morena pulando o muro para saudá-la.

— Geisty, o que você faz aqui? — disse Shina abraçando a amiga que não via há anos, porém sentiu que naquele abraço a outra lhe apertava com tanta força que parecia mais um pedido de socorro que uma saudação — E por que está sem máscara? O que está acontecendo? — disse Shina curiosa enquanto tentava olhar para dentro do Templo.

— Shina... — disse Geisty com uma voz meio angustiada — Que bom ver você! Não faz ideia do alívio que é encontrar um rosto amigo nesse inferno no qual eu cai! — respirou fundo, porém não pode esclarecer nada, já que ao longe notara Saga se aproximando da entrada principal do Templo.

Acompanhou por alguns segundos a figura do Grande Mestre com um olhar de puro desprezo e então puxou a amiga para que seguissem para o salão.

— Venha, Shina! Temos que entrar. Já vi alguns cavaleiros chegando. Vamos evitar mais problemas.

Sem compreender, porém não tendo tempo para questionamentos, a amazona seguiu a amiga até o salão principal, onde Misty e Marin já esperavam em posição de descanso.

Lagarto, por sinal, fora o primeiro a chegar, pontualmente no horário que fora indicado. Gostava de atrair os olhares para si, porém desta vez abdicou do exagero e optou por ser mais discreto. Trajava apenas sua armadura e estava muito perfumado. Aguardava a chegada do Grande Mestre ao lado de Marin enquanto corria todo o recinto com olhos curiosos.

Já a amazona de Águia estava bem desconfortável. Vestida com sua roupa de treino e máscara, procurava não olhar muito para nada, mantendo a postura firme e ereta. Só mesmo a própria Marin sabia o que sentia, e o que ela sentia não era nada bom.

Imaginava que não estariam ali para receber uma missão fora do Santuário ou coisa parecida. Seu coração angustiado acelerou e bateu ainda mais forte quando o Grande Mestre finalmente entrou no salão.

Saga apertava as têmporas as massageando. Uma tentativa vã, por sinal, de amenizar a constante dor de cabeça que parecia se tornar crônica conforme os dias passavam. Buscava ânimo para enfrentar mais uma gama de cavaleiros, mas julgava que não dariam tanto trabalho quanto alguns dourados! Seguiu até eles os cumprimentando de bom grado.

— Bom dia cavaleiro e amazonas. Sejam bem vindos ao Templo de Baco. — disse formalmente.

Todos ali fizeram uma reverência baixando as cabeças em respeito ao Grande Mestre. Menos Geisty, que permaneceu em pé encarando o geminiano com seus olhos violetas faiscantes.

— Olá, Grande Mestre. — disse Misty de Lagarto sem muita vontade, com seu costumeiro ar esnobe — Pelo que me lembro, a decoração desse Templo costumava ser bem mais... clássica.

— Olá, Misty! Sim, eu mandei reformar. A decoração era careta demais para uma zona! — disse lançando um sorriso cínico para o cavaleiro de Prata, que assim como Marin e Shina arregalou os olhos em surpresa ao ouvir o que o Grande Mestre dissera, mas não tiveram tempo de questionar, pois Saga já lhes dava as costas os chamando para se sentarem em um dos sofás de veludo vermelho em forma circular no fundo do salão — Queiram me acompanhar. O que tenho para tratar com vocês é rápido, mas não precisamos ficar de pé. Relaxem, sintam-se... em casa! — virou as costas, sorriu e ao chegar ao local sentou-se no meio, esperando os outros tomarem seus lugares enquanto os observava.

Fechou os olhos por curtos segundos, buscando paciência para lidar com os possíveis surtos que pudessem acontecer.

Se bem que tinha quase certeza de que com Misty não haveria problemas. Na certa ele iria aceitar de bom grado quando soubesse que Afrodite também seria um dos bacantes. Aquele lá tinha prazer em competir com o pisciano. Shina, se ainda mantivesse a antiga reputação, também não seria um problema. Teria que achar um jeito de convencer Marin, pois a amazona sempre fora adepta de uma conduta irredutível e moralista. No entanto, como todo bom chantagista profissional, Saga tinha uma ótima carta na manga.

Notou que Geisty era a única ali presente a não lhe dirigir o olhar, podendo ouvir uma risada fraca que vinha do fundo de sua mente. Deu por falta de um dos convocados.

— Onde está Afrodite? Atrasado, para variar? — resmungou, mandando um chamado através do Cosmo para o cavaleiro de Peixes, que estava bem ali, no Templo de Baco, porém no andar de cima em sua suíte.

Peixes acabava de dar os últimos retoques no quarto que ocuparia ali e que, não à toa, era a maior do local.

O sueco espalhava várias tralhas sobre a cama redonda quando sentiu o chamado de Saga. Imediatamente juntou tudo aquilo e jogou dentro de uma caixa vermelha em formato de coração. Enfiou uma camiseta comprida que escondia o short curtinho que usava, prendeu o cabelo, apanhou a caixa e desceu descalço mesmo, feito um bólido, parando em meio ao semicírculo que estava formado ali ao redor de Saga.

— Cheguei. Me desculpe pelo... — parou ao cruzar os olhos com Misty de Lagarto, então deu uma bufada de ar — Atraso.

Misty por sua vez, lançou um sorrisinho cínico para o pisciano, erguendo a mão e balançando os dedinhos como num cumprimento desaforado.

Saga, que observava tudo, achou melhor dizer logo ao que vieram para evitar que aqueles dois começassem a trocar farpas.

— Tudo bem, Afrodite, que seja a última vez. Agora sente-se. — disse Gêmeos — Bom, agora que finalmente estamos todos reunidos tenho um comunicado a vocês, meus caros. Creio que todos já estejam a par da situação financeira do Santuário, presumo. Estamos passando por tempos bem difíceis e, como sabem, nossa despesa é muito superior a nossa receita, por isso não estamos conseguindo cobrir o pagamento devido dos soldos, e isso cabe a todas as patentes! Já devem ter percebido, obviamente! — falou, cruzando as mãos com os dedos — Então é bem simples o que tenho a propor a vocês. Vamos reerguer o Santuário! Mas, para tal, preciso da colaboração de todos. Como já devem ter notado, esse Templo foi todo reestruturado para comportar um empreendimento grandioso que será nossa carta de alforria das mãos da Vory v Zakone. Futuramente, óbvio, assim como nossa ascensão à crise. Aqui, meus caros, será erguido o Templo das Bacantes, uma casa de shows, entretenimento e onde venderemos prazer aos membros mais influentes e ricos desse país e, por que não, do mundo! Vocês sabem que sempre penso grande! Então, como conto com a contribuição do meu exército de elite, que irá exercer funções aqui, conto também com a de vocês. Milo já está providenciando as mais belas mulheres para nosso negócio, mas, nosso diferencial será vocês, minhas melhores amazonas e meu mais poderoso cavaleiro de prata! Obviamente podem declinar do meu pedido, afinal não sou um tirano que vai obrigar vocês a se prostituírem, mas... Receio que aquele que não aceitar não terei como lhe pagar o soldo devido. Sendo assim, será convidado a se retirar do Santuário, deixando sua armadura para um próximo escolhido e procurar se sustentar por si próprio. No entanto... Acho que não preciso lembrá-los de que firmaram um compromisso de honra e vida com Atena. — astuto, disse com extrema calma, porém sem deixar muitas brechas para manifestações contrárias, mas mesmo assim era óbvio que elas viriam e justamente de quem Saga mais esperava.

— Co-como é? Quer que sejamos... Concubinas? — disse Marin indignada — Me recuso! Sonho em ver esse Santuário em seus dias de glória, mas... Não através disso! Isso é... é... Um absurdo! Mesmo sendo o Grande Mestre, Saga, não posso difamar o nome sagrado de Athena, trabalhando como uma... uma… — Marin estava vermelha, de raiva e de vergonha. Levantou-se e se virou de costas para Gêmeos, pois não suportava nem sequer olhar em seu rosto depois daquilo, fazendo menção em deixar o local.

— Uma prostituta? — disse Saga em voz alta — Todo trabalho é digno, amazona de Águia. Não seja ingrata! Eu sustentei você durante anos! Se sonha em ver a ascensão do Santuário, esse é o meio. A menos que você, sozinha, consiga fazer o meu trabalho!

Geisty, que estava ao lado da Águia, segurou em seu braço a fazendo ficar ali, pois temia a reação de Saga. Sentia os ânimos bem tensos.

O tempo todo a morena tentou não se manifestar. Sabia que contra as decisões da máfia ela não tinha o menor poder, até porque ela sim, tinha o rabo preso com os malditos russos, mas Marin não, nem Shina e nem Misty!

— Saga, eu não acredito que você vai fazer isso com elas! — disse Geisty olhando para Gêmeos com indignação. Seu coração aos pulos dentro do peito. Mesmo receosa precisava intermediar por suas amigas e companheiras de armas.

— Minha cara amazona. Eu já disse. Se vocês tiverem uma ideia melhor para tirar o Santuário da miséria e da degradação, e também para livrar o nosso rabo da influência desmedida dos russos, eu sou todo ouvidos! As migalhas que recebo deles prestam apenas para garantir que vocês não morram de fome. Migalhas, essas, aliás, que me deixam a cada dia com uma dívida maior que a ira de Hades! Então, minhas caras, se souberem como se livrar dos russos e pagar o soldo de mais de 80 cavaleiros, sem contar os soldados, servos e terceiros, eu passo meu cargo de Grande Mestre a vocês duas! — disse lançando um olhar maligno somado a um sorriso sádico para a moça, o que a fez se calar imediatamente.

Aliás, todos ali evitavam olhar para o geminiano.

De um modo torto Saga estava certo. Para desespero de uns e conformismo de outros.

— Bem, e eu vou ganhar quanto nesse negócio? — disse Misty em tom arrogante, quebrando o silêncio que se fizera entre todos ali por alguns minutos — Porque, não me importo em dar... a minha contribuição, mas, Mestre, essa beleza natural que possuo precisa de manutenção para continuar radiante. Assim como as rosas… — olhou para Afrodite com um sorrisinho sarcástico, lhe dando uma piscadinha pra provocá-lo.

Peixes sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha, de puro ódio.

Que audácia daquela Lagartixa insinuar que ele, o cavaleiro mais belo do Santuário, precisava de manutenção. Olhou para o Lagarto e não se conteve mais.

— Então você me acha radiante, Lagartixa cascuda? — disse o sueco — Pois eu sou mesmo. E quem precisa de manutenção são esses três dedos de raiz escura do teu picumã*! E o quanto você vai ganhar não te interessa, porque você não vai ficar com o acué*, tá boa? Todo o lucro da casa no início do empreendimento será para tirar a gente da lama, mas como essa vai ser uma zona de luxo, logo estarão tirando um bom acué* para vocês. E não me provoque que eu vou ser o seu supervisor e o de todas vocês também! Não me custa nada botar todo mundo pra dormir... Para sempre. — disse lançando um olhar ameaçador para todos ali.

Misty nada disse. Preferiu evitar problemas por hora. Apenas continuou com o sorrisinho debochado no rosto observando o pisciano. Conseguiu irritá-lo de verdade e aquele descontrole repentino era seu troféu.

Enquanto Misty e Afrodite trocavam farpas, Shina se levantou, deu um passo à frente, olhou para Saga e, resignada, retirou a máscara do rosto.

— Se não tenho escolha, antes ser uma puta de classe do que amargar a miséria. Ainda mais depois de tudo que passei aqui, nesse Santuário, para me sagrar uma amazona. Sem contar que... Agora só vou receber pelo que já fazia de graça. — falou balançando os ombros — Só uma dúvida. Ao menos nossos clientes não serão qualquer um, certamente?

Saga sorriu para ela. Shina realmente não o havia surpreendido com aquela atitude, tanto que nem precisaria chantagear aquela amazona.

— Não, minha cara. Como Peixes disse, nossa casa seguirá um alto padrão. Apenas pessoas autorizadas por mim, convidados e contatos importantes para meus negócios. Camus também trará alguns figurões, já que a Vory logicamente vai querer ficar de olho em tudo que se passa aqui. Os cavaleiros, os soldados, talvez... mas duvido que tenham como pagar. Será mesmo um estabelecimento restrito à elite. Fico feliz que entenda tão bem de negócios, Shina! Vejo que é uma bela mulher e fará muito sucesso por aqui! — afirmou sorrindo satisfeito — E lembrem-se de não irritar o Afrodite, pois ele será o responsável por vocês!

— Menos mal! — disse Shina, dando de ombros.

— Um absurdo do mesmo jeito! — falou finalmente Marin, que até respirava acelerado.

— Bom, creio que já fui bem claro e que sanei à todas as dúvidas que possam ter. Tudo que precisarem de agora em diante, devem tratar com Afrodite e Mu, que será nosso tesoureiro. — disse Saga se levantando — Marin, me acompanhe até meu escritório. Quero ter uma conversa em particular com você. O resto está dispensado.

Marin tremeu levemente e não vendo outra alternativa, ainda que vacilante e receosa, seguiu Gêmeos apreensiva, sendo acompanhada pelos olhos indignados de Geisty, que só desviou o olhar quando Afrodite colocou sobre seu colo a caixa em forma de coração que tinha trazido consigo.

— Que porra é essa agora? — disse a morena irritada.

— São umas coisas que separei para você deixar no seu quarto. Pode dividir algumas com a cobra. — olhou para Shina, que permanecia de pé ao lado da amiga e de Misty de Lagarto.

— Cobra não. Ofiúco! — disse a garota de cabelos verdes o corrigindo.

— Eu falava da sua pessoa, não da sua constelação! — disse o pisciano abrindo a caixa, que agora estava nas mãos de Geisty.

Dentro havia desde brinquedos eróticos, como vibradores, massageadores, bolinhas de pompoar, até algemas, calcinhas comestíveis, chicotes, óleos aromáticos, géis, perfumes, preservativos de diversos sabores, alguns potinhos de creme, dentre muitos outros itens dos quais, muitos deles, as meninas nem sequer sabiam para que raios serviam. Tudo devidamente lacrado.

Shina esticou os olhos para toda aquela parafernália e deixou escapar um risinho debochado, ao passo que Geisty ficara corada na hora, soltando uma leve bufada de ar.

— Quero que dividam entre vocês duas por enquanto, até terem seus próprios artigos. — dizia o sueco — E vejam se depois de usarem os vibra... AI QUE HORROR, SHINA! — deu um grito repentino, esticando o braço em direção à amazona e agarrando uma mecha de seu cabelo — Que merda de cabelo quebrado, mulher! Olha o estado desse picu!

— Solta meu cabelo! — disse Shina fazendo uma careta, e então agarrou o próprio cabelo que estava nas mãos de Afrodite e puxou de volta — Quebrado está o seu rabo!

— Grossa! — respondeu Peixes fazendo um bico para ela — É minha obrigação manter vocês na linha e deixá-las com cara de puta de luxo. Então trate de aquendar* um corte nesse ouriço ai e fazer uma hidratação! Você... — olhou para Geisty que lia o rótulo de uma camisinha comestível fazendo uma careta de nojo — Endireita a postura e fecha as pernas quando andar. Seja elegante, não uma lenhadora... E você... — olhou para Misty erguendo uma sobrancelha — Vá para o Hades que te carregue, antes que me esqueça. E se quiserem trazer seus pertences do Alojamento Prata para cá fiquem à vontade. O quarto que ocuparão aqui é de vocês e não será compartilhado. Até amanhã. Vou embora antes que pegue sapinho de Ofiúca e mau olhado de Lagartixa.

Deu as costas a todos ali e cruzou o salão voltando para as Doze Casas. Tinha muitas coisas a ajeitar ainda e instruções a passar para os outros cavaleiros, como Aldebaran, Máscara da Morte e Shura, antes da estreia no dia seguinte.

Misty se levantou quando Afrodite deixou o salão, com um sorrisinho cínico e vitorioso no rosto. O que mais gostava de fazer na vida era irritar e provocar o pisciano e parece que só sua presença era o suficiente. Despediu-se rapidamente de Geisty e Shina e seguiu para o Alojamento dos cavaleiros de Prata para juntar seus pertences e transferi-los para o Templo de Baco. Não via problema nenhum em trabalhar como garoto de programa. Era até excitante pensar na possibilidade!

Quando se viram sozinhas ali, as duas amazonas se entreolharam. Shina então se sentou ao lado de Geisty e segurou na mão da amiga.

— Geisty, agora me diz, que merda você faz aqui? — disse em tom baixo, quase sussurrado — Não era para estar na Ilha Fantasma?

— Shina... — respirou fundo e continuou de cabeça baixa — Depois que o Shion descobriu o meu caso com o Kanon e me enviou para a Ilha Fantasma para não causar maiores escândalos no Santuário, como o velho mesmo dizia, ele continuou a me visitar e nossa relação ficou mais séria. Eu fui uma tola... Não percebi que ele estava tentando dar um golpe no próprio irmão e quando menos esperava me vi em um cassino aqui na Grécia, comemorando com ele uma promessa que o safado fizera a mim, dizendo que nossa vida ia mudar, mas... Kanon tinha se envolvido com a máfia russa, pior, tinha traído eles. De repente o lugar foi todo cercado, Camus apareceu lá e junto com Saga nos capturaram... Não sei o que aconteceu com Kanon, mas... o que aconteceu comigo é isso que está vendo aqui. Tenho uma dívida bilionária em meu nome a sanar com os russos, sem nem ter visto a cor do dinheiro deles. Saga me trancafiou no Cabo Sunion por cinco dias e me deu a chance de escolher entre a morte à mingua... — sorriu irônica enquanto fechava a caixa que Afrodite lhe dera — Ou virar puta para pagar a dívida do irmão dele, que é minha, no caso.

— Que dedo podre, esse seu pra escolher homem, heim! E esses russos... Tenho ódio deles! — disse Shina.

A amazona de cabelos verdes até que tentou consolar a amiga a puxando para um abraço fraterno, mas logo foram interrompidas por um dos soldados que faziam a escolta de Geisty no Templo de Baco e o qual viera para acompanhar a amazona de volta para seu quarto.

Shina achou coerente não interferir nas ordens do Grande Mestre, até para poupar a amiga, mas ficaria de olho no tipo de tratamento que Saga daria à Geisty. Não conviviam por alguns anos, mas tinha muito carinho pela amazona. Sendo assim, se levantou, lançou um olhar cúmplice para Geisty e disse em tom baixo, olhando nos olhos violetas dela:

— Conte comigo. Não está sozinha. Depois conversamos. — deixou o salão a seguir.

Geisty então suspirou fundo e seguiu para as escadas que levavam ao andar superior, mas não antes de lançar um olhar em direção ao escritório de Saga, onde ele havia seguido com Marin. Pensativa, rogava à Atena que ele não fizesse nada de mal à amazona de Águia.

Dentro do escritório do geminiano, Saga se ajeitava na grande poltrona de couro negro que ficava no centro do recinto. Apontou para um sofá na mesma cor à frente e disse em tom ameno:

— Sente-se, Marin. Fique à vontade. — cruzou as pernas enquanto via a amazona se dirigir para o local. Quando ela se sentou, o grego sorriu de forma gentil, porém seu semblante era firme — Eu sei que deve estar me achando o pior dos homens, mas acredite, eu não sou. Há muitos piores por ai. Inclusive... Aqueles que estão com seu irmão!

A amazona de Águia subitamente gelou!

Esse era seu ponto fraco. Há anos, quando seu irmão desapareceu e ela nunca nem sequer descobrira uma ínfima pista sobre o que acontecera a ele, a garota se culpava e vivia um inferno. Agora Saga mexia numa ferida dolorida para ela. Ou será que ele tinha alguma pista e nunca lhe comunicou?

— Não... Não se atreva a falar disso! — disse Marin com a voz trêmula — Você deve estar blefando quanto a ele! Aposto que não sabe nem quem ele é!

Saga mais uma vez ouvia no fundo de sua mente uma risada sádica, adotando uma feição soturna em sua face que transfigurava seu rosto em algo assustador.

— Posso estar blefando, ou não... A verdade é que eu tenho muitos contatos, posso descobrir onde ele está e com quem está, e lógico, se estiver vivo e eu acaso descubra, sua postura é que determinará se vou te passar essa informação ou não. Mas uma coisa eu já lhe aviso, não seja burra. Esse negócio irá atrair toda a sorte de gente ligada à máfias, crime organizado, políticos corruptos e toda a escória que sempre rondou esse Santuário. Você não acha que assim ficará muito mais fácil de encontrar seu irmão? Marin, eu pretendo fazer essa casa crescer e pretendo fortalecer minha influência. Eu tenho certeza que ninguém me negaria uma informação tão simples quanto um pedido de ajuda para encontrar uma criança desaparecida.

Marin olhava para ele estática. Em seu âmago não queria admitir, mas reconhecia verdade nas palavras do geminiano. O submundo iria frequentar aquele lugar detestável e de fato, talvez, seria a melhor oportunidade que teria para conseguir uma pista do paradeiro de seu irmão... Mas a que preço!

Ficou alguns segundos observando a face soturna de Saga, que a observava em expectativa, então, se dando por derrotada baixou a cabeça e disse em tom resoluto e baixo:

— O que eu devo fazer, Grande Mestre?

O geminiano se deu por vitorioso e com um pequeno sorriso cínico no rosto disse calmamente:

— Para começar, minha nobre amazona, deve tirar sua máscara. Preciso saber como é a mulher por trás da armadura de Águia.

A ruiva então levou a mão à máscara e a retirou devagar, sendo observada pelo cavaleiro que a fitava com um brilho sinistro no olhar. Sorriu para ela assim que os olhos amendoados da moça cruzaram com os seus.

— Muito bonita! De uma beleza exótica, como eu já previa! — elogiou a moça — Muito bem, minha cara, porém apenas beleza não é um atributo suficiente para justificar o preço que será cobrado aos clientes... — com um olhar devasso e ao mesmo tempo cruel, se levantou da poltrona e andou até Marin. Segurou no queixo da amazona e a fez levantar o olhar para si, dando um sorriso enquanto lhe acariciava as madeixas ruivas — Competência também se faz necessário para o atendimento e preciso saber se você tem esse atributo...


	8. Noite de Estréia

*****estou postando os primeiros capítulos todos de uma vez pra adiantar*****

 ***** Cap 8 Noite de Estréia*****

E finalmente é chegada a noite da tão esperada estreia do Templo das Bacantes.

Situado na parte setentrional das ruínas onde se escondia o Santuário de Atena, o suntuoso templo dedicado ao deus do vinho era agora uma junção elegantíssima do clássico com o moderno.

Construído no século II A.C., assinala o apogeu da arquitetura grega, sendo o edifício mais carismático e esbelto da cidade de Atenas. No entanto, seu realizador, o escultor Fídias, ficaria embasbacado com a reforma que o cavaleiro de Gêmeos engendrara no local, a qual só foi possível graças ao apoio do corrupto prefeito local.

Composto por oito colunas, nas fachadas de entrada e posterior, e dezessete colunas nas fachadas laterais, sua estrutura fora praticamente toda mantida, porém luzes coloridas davam o tom do que antes era composto apenas de mármore branco e ouro. A cobertura do templo era feita por um telhado de duas águas, que formava os frontões triangulares preenchidos por relevos em cores vivas, tais como o vermelho, o laranja e o dourado. Porém seu interior fora totalmente mudado, dando espaço ao que de mais moderno existia no ramo das casas de entretenimento europeias da época, mas mantendo um ambiente aconchegante e erótico ao mesmo tempo, com muitos sofás de tecido de veludo, mesas em madeira estilo vitoriano, espelhos, velas, luzes a meio tom e rosas, muitas rosas!

Na entrada uma grande estátua em mármore do deus do vinho era banhada por luzes em tons de dourado e dava as boas vindas aos visitantes, que já encostavam seus luxuosos carros entregando as chaves aos manobristas.

Máscara da Morte e Shura já estavam devidamente colocados em seus postos, em paralelo em frente à grande porta de entrada. Elegantemente vestidos com ternos negros, faziam a segurança do local rastreando um por um que chegava ali com seus olhos aguçados e muito bem treinados. Porém naquela noite não teriam muito trabalho, já que a estreia era restrita apenas a convidados de Saga e alguns figurões que compunham a máfia grega, além dos próprios cavaleiros de ouro.

Assim que o prefeito de Atenas entrou, dando as costas aos dois seguranças, o canceriano deu um cutucão na costela de Shura, que se encolheu fazendo uma careta.

— É _amico_ , a noite promete! _Io qui non_ vou ficar aqui fora o tempo todo, _va benne_! — resmungou, enquanto crescia os olhos para dentro do estabelecimento vendo Aldebaran preparar alguns drinks no bar — Deixa só os bacanas entrarem e se ajeitarem que _io_ vou cair para dentro.

— _Te aquiete, cabrón_! _Pero_... até que não é uma má ideia. — respondeu Shura dando um risinho malicioso.

Nessa hora, Mu de Áries chegava ao Templo. Passou pela porta, cumprimentou os dois colegas com apertos de mãos e adentrou o salão.

Depois de uma conversa longa com Saga ainda naquela tarde, entendeu finalmente qual seria sua função no negócio. Seria o responsável por organizar as finanças do local, como também despesas, pagamentos e outros detalhes. No começo ficou preocupado, pois concordava com Shaka e não achava correto os cavaleiros se envolverem com negócios desse tipo, porém Gêmeos lhe garantiu que sua função não teria envolvimento algum com as atividades "escusas" do local. Ele apenas lidaria com contas e cálculos. Inclusive trabalharia durante o dia e não à noite.

Porém, Saga fez questão de sua presença no dia da estreia. E lá estava ele, tímido, no meio de toda aquela gente garbosa e falante. Vestia uma túnica simples, porém muito bonita e meio sem jeito procurou uma mesa mais afastada para se sentar. Decidiu que ficaria apenas um pouco, cumprimentaria Saga e logo iria embora.

No entanto os deuses tinham outros planos para o carneiro naquela noite e um de seus instrumentos para o destino se cumprisse acabava de chegar ao salão, descendo as escadarias que levavam ao andar de cima esbanjando luxo, glamour e muita beleza!

Afrodite naquela noite estava deslumbrante! Para ele tudo era uma enorme brincadeira e como gostava de causar polêmica, vestiu-se propositalmente de modo a exaltar ainda mais sua aparência andrógina e provocar os russos homofóbicos, sabendo que estariam ali naquela noite acompanhando Camus de Aquário. Com um espartilho de cetim pérola por cima de uma camisa branca de tule com poás, meias de seda, cinta liga da mesma cor e uma calcinha de rendas, além de muitas joias, saltos altíssimos e maquiagem impecável, Afrodite desfilava pelo salão tal qual uma top model desliza pela passarela, chamando atenção de todos os presentes e inundando o local com seu perfume único de rosas. Tinha um boá de plumas brancas jogados nos ombros, o qual jogava de um lado para o outro enquanto caminhava languidamente.

De repente Peixes parou e mudou seu percurso que o levaria até o bar, pois avistou Mu sentado sozinho em uma das mesas e mais que depressa foi a seu encontro todo sorridente.

— Áries! Seja bem vindo! — disse o pisciano se curvando e dando um abraço no ariano, que foi pego de surpresa, pois nunca imaginou ver o colega vestido daquele jeito — Posso me sentar aqui com você? — perguntou, mas já puxando uma cadeira para se sentar — É hoje que vai perder esse cabaço, heim, colega! É hoje!

— Oi, Peixes! — disse Mu corando na hora — Ah... Não, sinto que esteja enganado. — riu sem graça — Estou aqui apenas para prestigiar Saga na noite da estreia. Ele disse que queria todos os funcionários reunidos. E eu queria aproveitar e conhecer o local, já que sou eu quem vai cuidar do dinheiro de vocês! — falou, dando um sorriso simples, mais por educação mesmo.

Mu olhava para Afrodite, para aquelas roupas que ele vestia e só conseguia pensar nas palavras de Virgem.

Na mesma hora ficou roxo de vergonha, pois se surpreendeu pensando nas coisas que Afrodite deveria fazer, como se deitar com outro homem. Piscou algumas vezes e agradeceu pelo sueco não parar de tagarelar, assim pelo menos se concentrava nas palavras dele e divagava menos.

— E então, você aceita? — perguntava Afrodite com um sorriso.

— Aceito? O que?

— Uma bebida! Perguntei se aceita uma bebida.

— Ah, não, obrigado. Eu não sou de beber muito. — respondeu enfim resoluto, pois de fato não tinha esse costume.

— Ah, mas nem por isso precisa trabalhar de garganta seca! — disse o sueco, que logo em seguida se levantou e caminhou até o bar, onde pegou uma garrafa de Martini, despejou uma dose generosa em uma taça, jogou uma azeitona dentro, pegou uma dose de whisky para si mesmo para acompanhar o amigo e voltou à mesa.

— Toma. – disse Afrodite entregando a bebida a Mu — Pode beber sem medo. É uma bebida bem fraquinha e doce. Vamos fazer um brinde, afinal não nos vemos desde que éramos crianças! — falou encostando seu copo ao dele.

— Está bem, Dido! Posso te chamar assim ainda? Depois de tantos anos? — respondeu Áries sorrindo de volta e então ergueu também seu copo para brindarem. Provara álcool uma ou duas vezes na vida, porém, depois da vergonha que passara na reunião dourada, não queria que os colegas o achassem um completo idiota que não sabia de nada. Resolveu então que beberia só um pouquinho, só aquele drink que Afrodite lhe dera — Nós dois brindaremos a que?

— Nós brindamos ao sucesso, Mu! — disse Saga de Gêmeos, que se aproximou por trás deles, se colocando no meio e juntando seu copo de absinto ao brinde que os colegas faziam — Não me digam que iam me deixar fora dessa? — deu um sorriso para Afrodite e depois para Mu.

— Mas é claro que não, chefinho! Você é o centro desse universo e tudo aqui gira em sua órbita! — disse Afrodite lhe devolvendo o sorriso.

— Então, ao sucesso! — falou Mu por fim, encostando sua taça à deles, produzindo um leve tilintar.

Os três bebericaram suas bebidas, cúmplices, mas Afrodite quase se engasgou com sua dose quando viu Camus de Aquário entrar no salão com sua típica figura carrancuda, acompanhado por cinco de seus homens, que por sinal também não traziam semblantes mais agradáveis em suas faces. Na mesma hora que bateu os olhos no aquariano se lembrou da dor de ter o braço quase congelado e teve raiva dele.

Saga, que não tirava os olhos do sueco, seguiu a direção por onde ele olhava e então viu o ruivo cumprimentando Aldebaran no bar.

— Afrodite, tente não fazer o Camus querer te matar de novo. Não quero ter problemas logo na estreia. Deixe Aquário em paz, você entendeu? — disse em tom firme então sorriu novamente para Mu — Que bom que veio, Mu. Aproveite a nossa casa.

Dito isso, Gêmeos se afastou da mesa e foi em direção ao balcão onde ficava toda a parafernália de som. Pediu ao DJ que colocasse uma música mais animada e então voltou a fazer sua social entre os seus convidados escolhidos a dedo.

Na mesa onde estavam Mu e Afrodite, o sueco soltou uma bufada enquanto novamente olhava para o cavaleiro de Aquário no bar.

— Humpf. Ele que me congela vivo e eu é que procuro encrenca? Tá de truque! — disse chacoalhando as plumas que tinha em torno dos ombros — Mas, vamos ao que interessa! Primeiro: claro que pode me chamar de Dido, meu bem. Aliás, se bem me lembro, foi você quem me deu esse apelido quando éramos mini cavaleiros. Segundo: já escolheu quem vai ser?

— Quem vai ser o que? — perguntou o lemuriano distraído.

— Quem vai ser a sortuda, ou o sortudo, que vai tirar o seu cabaço! Olha, eu me candidato! — disse rindo descontraído e fazendo Mu quase cair da cadeira, engasgado com a azeitona engolida sem querer devido ao susto da proposta indecorosa feita pelo pisciano.

— Ah… *cof* *cof*… Dido… eu... é… *cof*... Eu não vim aqui para, fazer essas coisas... *cof* *cof* *cof* — riu Áries sem graça e quando olhou para a escadaria viu que algumas meninas desciam, se misturando às pessoas no salão — Bem e… pelo que o Saga disse, a estreia é das meninas, não minha, não é? Não vamos… nos desviar do foco, Dido! — sorriu sem graça.

— Ah, mas você também precisa ser estreado, Mu. Ou quer morrer virgem igual o Shaka? — disse Afrodite — Olha, Shaka é legal, mas é um ocó estranho. Não vá na onda daquele fanático. Você é jovem e é um homem lindo. Tem que aproveitar a vida! Já está mais que na hora de descabelar o palhaço, colega!

Mu se espantou! Porém não com os conselhos de vida de Afrodite, mas pelo fato de saber que Shaka também era virgem. Se bem que o ariano já suspeitava, devido à religião e aos hábitos tão reclusos do outro, mas não tinha certeza, afinal o amigo parecia saber tanto dessas coisas que envolviam sexo!

Novamente Mu se pegava pensando em Shaka. Divagou por longos minutos imaginando como seria experimentar os tais encaixes alternativos com ele, quando foi desperto por uma nova dose de bebida que lhe era servida por Afrodite, o qual já requisitava um novo brinde. Agora celebrando a castidade do virginiano.

— Vamos tomar uma dose por ele! — disse o pisciano jogando um pouquinho de seu whisky no chão — Para o santo! Não! Para o Buda! — caiu na risada virando a bebida, enquanto Mu apenas ria do jeito espalhafatoso dele e agora dava um gole em um coquetel de frutas à base de vodca que o garçom deixara ali.

Na casa de Virgem...

Alheio a tudo aquilo, o celebrado do brinde da vez estava sentado em sua cama, olhando para uma parede vazia enquanto roía as unhas.

Shaka estava sem televisão.

Durante anos ele meditou, estudou, leu, traduziu escritos e mais escritos budistas e alcançara, com apenas dezoito anos de idade, a sabedoria que muitos anciãos em quase um século de vida não alcançariam... mas nada, nenhum pergaminho, nenhuma escritura, nenhum mantra ou meditação lhe prepara o espírito para lidar com a falta de sua televisão.

Quando se aproximou do horário da novela, Virgem tentou meditar para esquecer que não a veria, mas tudo que conseguia ver em sua mente quando entrava em sintonia plena com o cosmos, era o rosto de Mu, com os cabelos bagunçados depois de ter tomado uma rajada de cosmo quando abriu os olhos sem querer, em Áries. Desde lá, Virgem andava confuso e conflitante com alguns de seus pensamentos. Afinal, como Mu podia ser tão inocente daquela maneira? No fundo achava bom! Isso significava que não era um pervertido como os outros. Mas, por que achar isso bom?

— Ora, eu quero o bem dele... é meu amigo. — dizia para si mesmo, enquanto sentado em sua lótus... — Por Buda!

Desistiu da meditação e foi à cozinha, mas estava inquieto demais para cozinhar e não queria passar seu desalento aos alimentos. Foi então ao jardim, regou as plantas, podou alguns galhos das Salas Gêmeas, recolheu a roupa estendida no varal, arrumou os pedregulhos desalinhados da jardineira e desistindo de lutar contra si mesmo, se teleportou para a Casa de Touro, mais precisamente para o telhado do Templo de Aldebaran.

Certificou-se de que o brasileiro já havia saído para trabalhar naquela espelunca, então deu um salto do telhado para a janela mais próxima e pulou para dentro da casa. Com passadas leves como as de um larápio cuidadoso, andou até a sala, onde achou o que procurava: A televisão.

— Graças a Buda! Tinha certeza que ele tinha uma! Aquele lá é louco por futebol! — disse, e mais que depressa ligou o aparelho sintonizando a parabólica no canal indiano de sua querida novela. Sentou em frente à TV abraçando os joelhos e cantarolou junto a música de abertura do folhetim das nove horas. Por sorte tinha chegado a tempo!

No Templo de Baco...

Camus de Aquário seguia para uma mesa ao fundo do salão acompanhado por seus homens. Não queria se sentar com ninguém do Santuário, pois havia tido uma noite péssima e estava com um humor terrível, que não por acaso piorou quando avistou o cavaleiro de Peixes em uma mesa mais à frente, sentado junto a Mu de Áries.

— Viado desgraçado. — resmungou, dando um gole em seu licor de anis, o qual o garçom havia acabado de lhe servir.

Na noite anterior, Afrodite resolvera novamente receber "visitas" em seu Templo e parece que apenas para provoca-lo, o sueco fizera questão de fazer muito barulho! Para piorar, aquele escândalo perdurou madrugada adentro, lhe tirando o sono completamente. Acordou horrível, pois mal havia conseguido pregar os olhos com todo aquele inferno auditivo acontecendo bem ali no seu quintal.

Como não podia declinar do convite de Saga, e porque alguns de seus homens vieram à Grécia apenas para acompanha-lo na inauguração, não viu como fugir do compromisso, então vestiu seu melhor terno, um Armani grafite, e apostou suas fichas nas doses de licor de anis e vodca para se animar.

Notou que nenhuma das amazonas estava por ali ainda e estranhou. Saga na certa estava escondendo o ouro por algum motivo, mas achou irrelevante se preocupar com isso. Com seus olhos analíticos, percorria todo o local com discrição, até que olhou para a porta de entrada e viu Aiolia de Leão que acabava de chegar. Não que isso tivesse alguma importância, mas tudo que lhe fazia desviar o olhar do cavaleiro de Peixes, para não sentir ganas em socar sua cara, ainda mais vestido daquele jeito ridículo, era relevante.

Leão por sua vez, cruzara a grande porta de entrada lançando apenas um aceno de cabeça para Máscara da Morte e Shura, que lhe devolveram o cumprimento com a mesma frieza e antipatia.

Enquanto caminhava lentamente pelo salão, Leão pensava em como Saga tivera a coragem de fazer as amazonas se sujeitarem aquilo. Como ele podia fazer isso com Marin! Logo ela, uma mulher tão séria, correta, ponderada e… interessante! Contudo, como a própria Marin pôde aceitar participar daquilo? Como todas elas puderam aceitar, aliás. Na certa, Saga as chantageou e sem outra alternativa elas tiveram que acatar às ordens do Grande Mestre.

Confuso e irritado, percorreu o salão com os olhos à procura da amazona de Águia. Nunca tivera coragem de falar o que sentia por ela, mas desde adolescente nutria um sentimento especial pela ruiva e saber que ela estava metida naquele negócio escuso lhe deixava com os brios arruinados.

Não vendo nem a ruiva nem as outras amazonas por ali, se aproximou da mesa onde estavam Mu e Afrodite, o último por sinal vestido de forma bem esquisita, mas ainda assim muito bonito como sempre. De todos ali, talvez aqueles dois fossem os únicos com que conseguia trocar algumas palavras e por isso pediu para se juntar a eles na mesa.

— Boa noite, Mu, olá Afrodite, posso me sentar aqui? — disse o Leão.

— Oi, Olia! Pode sim amigo! — respondeu Mu, puxando uma cadeira para o leonino, todo alegrinho por sinal, efeito dos drinks que tomara.

— Isso, leãozinho, junte-se a nós! — disse Afrodite, já erguendo o braço e fazendo um sinal para o garçom, que logo atendeu indo para à mesa deles rapidamente.

— Querido, mais um whisky para mim... E você, Leão, vai beber o que?

— Ah... whisky também.

— Certo, então dois whiskys e mais um coquetel de frutas para o carneirinho aqui. — disse o sueco olhando para um Mu sorridente e de rosto já bem corado pelo álcool.

Poucos minutos depois, o garçom apareceu com os pedidos e mais uma vez houve um brinde, porém quando Aiolia dava o primeiro gole em sua bebida, a visão de uma figura bem conhecida o fez engasgar, cuspindo o líquido na mesa, fazendo Mu e Afrodite se assustarem por alguns segundos. Porém quando seguiram o ângulo de visão do leonino, logo perceberam o motivo de tanto susto.

Era do conhecimento de todos ali que Aiolia arrastava uma asinha para Marin desde quando eram adolescentes. Leão nunca admitira, mas todos percebiam nos olhares que ele dava para a amazona. Ali não era diferente.

Assim que viu Marin descer as escadarias e entrar no salão, o coração do Leão bateu mais forte, pois nunca a tinha visto sem máscara e, pelos deuses, como era linda! Até sentiu um aperto no peito, o qual não sabia definir se era resultado da emoção que sentira ao vê-la ou pelo fato de a amazona estar justamente ali, naquele lugar decadente!

Marin caminhava entre as mesas a passos lentos, olhando para tudo e para todos com um olhar meio constrangido. Também pudera, uma guerreira acostumada a ser vista apenas de armadura e máscara, agora exibia uma figura extremamente feminina e delicada, com as unhas muito bem feitas, num tom vermelho forte e maquiagem bem carregada, por ordem de Afrodite. Usava meia calça branca e kimono vermelho bem curto, com detalhes de flores de cerejeira. Nunca havia usado saltos antes e admirava como o cavaleiro de Peixes conseguia usar acessórios femininos com tanta facilidade e habilidade, já que para ela era uma tarefa árdua se manter equilibrada sobre eles.

Em seu interior, Aiolia começava a matutar algum jeito de se aproximar da amazona de Águia, e então ficou a observando, de longe, perdido em seu dilema pessoal, enquanto bufava de raiva cada vez que Marin recebia um olhar cobiçoso de alguns dos clientes presentes no local.

— "Por Atena! O que eu faço?" — pensava, quase entrando em desespero.

E Marin estava realmente tão bonita que não passou despercebida nem do lado de fora do salão!

Na porta de entrada do Templo das Bacantes, Máscara da Morte e Shura davam umas espiadelas vez ou outra para dentro do ambiente. O espanhol então bateu os olhos na bela ruiva que tinha acabado de se sentar em uma mesa qualquer no fundo do salão e deu um cutucão no amigo canceriano a seu lado.

— _Crees_ que _aquella_ _és_ _una_ de _las_ putas? — disse o espanhol.

Máscara da Morte espichou os olhos azuis para o ponto em que Shura indicava com o dedo e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— _Ma que_? Aquela é a Marin, _pazzo_! Só está sem a máscara. Gostosa ela, _non_ acha? — respondeu Câncer, comendo a moça com os olhos.

Shura ficou admirado. Marin era bem diferente arrumada e toda feminina daquele jeito. Parecia uma delicada flor! Foi quando o espanhol teve uma ideia.

— Saga disse que _hoy_ vai leiloar _las_ amazonas, _no es_?

— É _vero_. E o que tem isso, _caspita_? Você não tem dinheiro.

— _No, pero_... nós dois juntos temos. Vamos comprar a Marin no tal leilão para o Mu, que é o único virgem aqui. _Qué_ _tal_? — sorriu malicioso para o amigo italiano.

— _Ma io_ também _sono_ virgem! Vou adorar que esta bela _donna_ tire meu cabaço! — respondeu o canceriano dando uma risadinha cínica.

— _Cállate hombre_! Estou falando sério. Está vendo a cara do Aiolia? — disse apontando o leonino com o olhar — Ele é gamado nela, todo mundo sabe.

Máscara da Morte então olhou para Shura com certo espanto.

— _Porca madonna_ , cabrito! Você está se saindo pior que _io_! — falou sério o italiano, depois olhou novamente para Mu que conversava sorridente com Aiolia e Afrodite e, mais uma vez olhou para Marin.

— Mataremos dois coelhos com uma cajadada só! Damos a Águia para o carneiro, porque somos bons amigos, e queremos a felicidade dele... — riu da própria piada —... e Leão ficará possesso, mas não poderá fazer nada!

Câncer ergueu a mão até próximo ao rosto de Shura.

— Toca aqui, _amico_! Ah… com a mão que não corta, _vá bene_? — disse o italiano selando o acordo por fim. Comprariam Marin para Mu, só pelo prazer de ver Aiolia sofrer.

Enquanto isso, no andar de cima do Templo das Bacantes, alheia a tudo que acontecia lá embaixo, às conversas constrangedoras de Afrodite, ao dilema de Aiolia, às tramoias de Máscara da Morte e Shura... Em seu quarto Geisty terminava de dar os últimos retoques em sua produção de noite de estreia.

Não que já não tivesse sido "estreada" por Milo, mas agora teria um maldito leilão no qual ela seria a atração principal.

Em frente ao espelho a amazona se olhava da cabeça aos pés. Podia perceber o medo e a ansiedade estampados em seu belo rosto. Os cabelos soltos caiam em cascatas pelo meio de suas costas. Bem maquiada, batom vermelho e com um perfume delicioso, ela vestiu-se com um longo roxo de renda, bordado com paetês, que mostrava mais de seu corpo do que escondia. Calçou às pressas uma sandália de salto agulha, respirou fundo e abriu a porta, caminhando resignada pelo corredor em direção às escadas. Desceu devagar, olhando para o salão que já estava lotado!

Assim que pisou ali e começou a transitar entre as pessoas, logo fora avistada por Camus e seus capangas, que estavam ali somente para ver se ela estava de fato cumprindo as ordens da Vory.

Era bom saber que Saga não estava blefando e de fato colocou a vagabunda para trabalhar no negócio. Camus então deu um gole em sua bebida e desviou os olhos para as outras garotas que circulavam pelo salão. Já havia se decidido. Naquela noite compraria a puta mais cara da casa! Não que estivesse a fim de alguma, mas depois da noite mal dormida e daquele circo na casa de cima, talvez sexo o ajudasse a relaxar. Além de que, Dimitri, o líder da Vory a quem respondia, o havia instruído pessoalmente para testar a mercadoria dos gregos, e assim também ganhava respeito de seus capangas, que consideravam a façanha uma demonstração e tanto de virilidade! Depois, seria bom que Saga soubesse que se quisesse podia bancar aquele bordel todo, além de mostrar a um certo viado que podia fazer o barulho que fosse que isso não o afetava em nada. Resignado, Camus terminou sua dose de licor de anis com uma golada generosa e já pediu outra dose para o garçom, porém agora de vodca!

Não demorou muito para que as outras bacantes dessem o ar da graça por ali.

Shina desceu as escadarias pouco depois de Geisty. Muito sensual, vestia corpete, minissaia, ligas e luvas, todos em couro negro e com detalhes em renda. Calçava uma bota de salto altíssimo que ia até acima dos joelhos. De gargantilha, brincos longos e maquiagem pesada, ela chamava atenção não apenas por seu visual erótico, mas por seu olhar sedutor e felino.

Quando chegou ao salão, Shina deu uma conferida panorâmica no ambiente. Reconheceu alguns rostos, outros não. Para Saga, apenas acenou com um gesto discreto e quando passou pela mesa onde estavam Mu, Aiolia e Afrodite, a amazona notou que Peixes tentava embebedar o pobre lemuriano, o qual já estava mais corado que o normal, além de bem alegrinho. Riu baixinho e continuou desfilando pelo salão.

No entanto não fora apenas Shina quem notara as intenções do pisciano para cima de Áries. Do fundo do salão, Camus, que acompanhava a amazona de cabelos verdes com os olhos apenas por curiosidade, teve sua atenção novamente capturada para a mesa em que estavam os irmãos de armas e viu Afrodite pedir ao garçom que servisse mais uma dose ao ariano. — "Aquele viado afetado do Peixes! Humpf! Parece que já arranjou sua próxima vítima! Bicha nojenta!" — pensava o francês, enquanto bebia a terceira dose de vodca.

Aparentemente o ruivo ainda estava completamente sóbrio, mas sua mão já começava formigar um pouco devido ao álcool. — "Eu vou ajudar esse viado!" — decidiu deixando escapar um sorrisinho sacana.

Camus então chamou um garçom, apontou Mu e lhe pediu para servir uma dose de licor de anis por sua conta. Ordenou sigilo absoluto, pois queria que fosse um "presente" anônimo. Aquário naquele dia estava de muito mau humor e ver o circo pegar fogo o iria divertir!

Enquanto Camus ria sozinho de sua travessura, Misty era outro que também dera o ar da graça naquela hora no salão. Como sabia que seria o último a ser leiloado, não teve nenhuma pressa em se arrumar, descendo depois de todas as bacantes.

Lagarto queria causar uma boa impressão, mas sem muitos exageros, por isso optou por um tubinho preto de couro, para ressaltar sua androgenia, luvas e botas de salto. Cobriu-se com um casaco de peles branco bem felpudo e finalizou a produção com o melhor e mais caro de seus perfumes.

Enquanto cruzava o salão indo em direção ao bar, Lagarto reparava nos olhares devassos sobre si. Qualquer um ali facilmente o confundiria com uma mulher e isso o divertia mais que tudo.

Passou por Saga e lhe cumprimentou formalmente, vendo que Gêmeos seguiu até uma mesa onde cochichou algo com um Afrodite todo trabalhado nas plumas. Perdeu seu olhar na figura exuberante do pisciano por alguns segundos, depois fez uma careta e seguiu seu caminho.

Na mesa onde Peixes, Leão e Áries estavam, Saga havia puxado uma cadeira e se sentado ao lado de Afrodite. Disfarçadamente, o puxou pelo braço e disse em tom bem baixo, próximo a seu rosto.

— Não pense que não estou vendo você querendo embebedar o meu tesoureiro, Peixes. O que pretende com isso?

— Eu? Pretendo tirar o cabaço dele. Um pecado o Mu ainda ser virgem, não acha? O Shion era muito severo com esse menino.

— Justo você dizendo isso, Afrodite? Shion era severo com todos nós. — falou o geminiano dando um gole na bebida — Mas... é você quem vai se encarregar de inaugurar o meu tesoureiro?

— Isso é ele quem vai decidir, colega. Que seja com quem ele quiser, mas de hoje o carneiro não escapa! — o pisciano deu um risinho sacana para o geminiano.

— Você às vezes é maquiavélico! — Saga riu, mas de certo modo concordava com ele. Mu tinha tanto direito de se divertir quanto qualquer um ali e como era muito tímido, nada como algumas doses de álcool para ajuda-lo a se soltar — Bem, acho que posso dar a minha contribuição para resolver o problema do nosso amigo lemuriano. Enquanto isso, quero que avise as meninas e as reúna em uma mesa. Logo vou começar o leilão.

— Você quem manda, chefinho. — disse Afrodite, dando o último gole em sua bebida e se levantando da mesa — Com licença, meninos. Vou trabalhar um pouquinho! — falou olhando para Mu e Aiolia e deixou a mesa todo sorridente.

Saga então, como prometido, também se levantou e foi até o bar, onde pediu um coquetel de frutas sem álcool a Aldebaran. Depois tirou do bolso do blazer uma pequena cartela, de onde destacou um comprimido colorido e jogou dentro do suco. Balançou o copo algumas vezes e voltou à mesa todo sorridente, colocando o copo na frente de Mu de Áries.

— Experimente esse, Mu, é delicioso! É apenas suco. — afirmou o geminiano, dando uma piscadinha para Afrodite que andava pelo salão cumprimentando os presentes e chamando as amazonas para se sentarem em uma mesa. Depois, Saga pediu licença pra Mu e Aiolia, cruzando o salão, caminhou em direção à mesa onde as bacantes estavam se sentando.

Gêmeos parou em frente à Geisty lhe lançando um olhar felino dos pés à cabeça. Parecendo alheio a tudo que estava à sua volta, lhe estendeu a mão e disse com um sorriso cínico nos lábios:

— Está muito bonita esta noite, Geisty! Venha, vamos dar uma volta pelo salão. — comentou, enquanto a puxava pela mão delicadamente, e como se exibisse um troféu, deslizava com ela por entre as mesas e pessoas atraindo olhares e buchichos.

Shina e Marin, que ficaram na mesa, observavam a tudo. Águia muito constrangida e Ofiúco parecendo muito à vontade.

— E ai, Marin? Nervosa? — perguntou Shina chamando o garçom.

— M-Muito! Esse kimono é tão vergonhoso! — disse a ruiva puxando a saia do kimono — Me sinto horrível nele!

— Que nada. Você está linda. Peça uma bebida. Vai ajudar a relaxar. — disse Shina sorrindo, enquanto fazia o pedido ao garçom. Não esperou Marin se decidir e já pediu duas dozes de Martini no capricho.

A música no salão era alta e a batida empolgante! Cada um se divertia à sua maneira. Uns preocupados em resolver o problema do colega virgem, outros em encontrar um meio de conversar com a paixão de infância e outros ainda apenas querendo ver o circo pegar fogo. Saga fazia a social, passeando com sua joia pelo salão!

Ali, se encontravam vários líderes que comandavam todo tipo de negócios escusos, além dos figurões mais influentes e ricos da Grécia, políticos, diplomatas, empresários e membros da máfia grega.

Bem sabia o geminiano do que alguns daqueles ricaços realmente gostavam, por isso já tinha planejado um leilão de Misty de Lagarto. Porém, em um local mais discreto do bordel, já que Camus e os componentes da máfia russa eram homofóbicos ao extremo e seria melhor mesmo não afrontá-los.

Quando procurou Afrodite com os olhos pelo salão e viu o pisciano indo para o bar, percebeu que já era a hora de começar o leilão. Peixes já deveria ter organizado tudo e avisado os presentes, então se dirigiu ao centro do salão, levando Geisty consigo e sem largar da mão dela, fez um gesto para o DJ e pediu para que abaixasse o som. Assim que o volume foi reduzido, Saga começou a falar, chamando a atenção de todos.

— Senhores, meus caros amigos aqui presentes, um minuto de sua atenção, por favor! Vamos dar início ao leilão de inauguração do Templo das Bacantes. Quem estará disposto a pagar o valor da primeira noite oficial com as nossas belíssimas amazonas? — perguntou, olhando em volta com um sorriso e então conduziu Geisty, que permanecia o tempo todo calada e com uma expressão séria, até a mesa onde estavam Marin e Shina.

Chegando lá, puxou uma cadeira para a morena se sentar e em seguida esticou o braço para Marin, que olhou para ele em assombro.

— Vamos, minha cara. Você será a primeira! — disse Gêmeos curvando o corpo para pegar na mão dela.

Marin se levantou como num gesto mecânico e quando deu por si, já estava quase no centro do salão, conduzida pelo geminiano.

— Senhores, aqui temos uma linda ruiva oriental! Marin, Boquinha de Veludo! — afirmou ele sorrindo, enquanto deslizava as mãos pelos braços da moça — Vamos começar com os lances em 1000 Dracmas!

A amazona estava extremamente envergonhada com aquela situação. Achava que era um sonho ruim e que logo acordaria, mas quando ouviu o primeiro lance ser gritado se deu conta de que era sua triste realidade.

Ali ao lado, na mesa em que estavam Mu e Aiolia, Leão fuzilava Gêmeos com o olhar. O grego tinha a respiração acelerada, suava e tremia de raiva. Que diabo de nome, afinal era aquele? Marin Boquinha de Veludo? Gêmeos estava pedindo para morrer, só podia! Fechou o punho e bateu a mão com força na mesa, derrubando alguns copos e chamando atenção de alguns presentes que estavam ao lado, mas não de todos!

Uma pessoa, no entanto, parecia pairar por outra órbita, totalmente alheia a tudo que acontecia ali.

Depois de todos os drinks que bebera, em sua cabeça Mu ainda estava bem, apesar de já estar sentado torto na cadeira. Havia tomado o licor de anis quase em um gole só e agora, enquanto ouvia as pessoas gritando valores em dinheiro sem entender o motivo, olhava para o copo de suco que Saga havia deixado sobre a mesa. Com a visão já meio turva, pegou o copo e cheirou o conteúdo, e após constatar que se tratava apenas de uma bebida sem álcool não viu problema nenhum em dar alguns goles.

Após alguns minutos, Mu então se levantou pensando em ir embora, mas assim que se viu de pé tomou um baita susto, pois parecia ter sido colocado dentro de uma centrífuga!

— Wow! — disse ele, arregalando os olhos, e assustado, rapidamente jogou-se novamente na cadeira, espalmando ambas as mãos na mesa para se apoiar — "Pelos deuses! Será que tô bêbado?" — pensou, e então olhou para o copo de suco sobre a mesa e resolveu beber o resto do conteúdo que havia deixado. Era apenas suco e talvez isso o ajudasse a se hidratar, mandando embora aquele efeito de confusão que o álcool lhe provocava.

Confuso, Mu ficou ali quieto esperando aquela sensação estranha passar, enquanto Aiolia, a seu lado, estava mergulhado em outro dilema.

Teria que "comprar" Marin para impedir que algum daqueles sujeitos nojentos o fizesse, mas quando pensou em dar seu lance, uma voz conhecida, proferida em alto e bom tom, e que vinha do fundo do salão, o fez sentir um frio na espinha.

— 7000! 7000 Dracmas! — gritou Shura divertido, se deliciando com a cara de espanto com que Aiolia olhou para a porta de entrada quando ouviu sua voz.

— O que? Seu desgraçado! — gritou Aiolia, se levantando da mesa e num impulso encontrou a única maneira de impedir que Marin fosse vendida a Shura — 9000! Dou 9000 Dracmas! — gritou o Leão e imediatamente todo o salão olhou para ele, inclusive Marin, que ficou indignada!

Na mesma hora, ali no bar, Misty de Lagarto observava o leilão com um sorrisinho falso no rosto. Na verdade estava adorando ver a cara de choro de Marin, a expressão de fúria de Aiolia e a cara de desaforo de Shura. Dando um risada mais proeminente, virou-se de frente para o balcão quando Touro enfim chegou com sua dose de vodca.

— Aqui está sua dose, boneca. Posso ajudá-la em mais alguma coisa? — disse o grandão todo solícito.

Misty riu para ele e quando abriu a boca para lhe dizer algo, foi abruptamente interrompido por uma figura belíssima de longos cabelos azuis piscina que se encostava no balcão no bar, de costas para Aldebaran e de frente para si, enquanto apoiava os cotovelos na peça.

— Olha lá, heim, Debby... — disse Afrodite, encarando Misty —... Essa Barbie é Ken, querido. Não se engane! — deu um sorriso para o colega de trabalho.

Aldebaran deu uma gargalhada sonora, tombando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos. Depois, mais recuperado, reconheceu o cavaleiro de Lagarto, então debruçou o tronco no balcão e disse em tom mais baixo:

— Opa! Vai querer beber algo além da vodca, amigo? E não venha me pedir leite de minhapica! — disse o grandão dando uma piscada para Afrodite que caiu na risada.

Distraído enquanto ria, Peixes olhou para o lado e seu olhar cruzou com o de Camus mais uma vez, que ainda estava sentado na mesma mesa, porém agora sozinho, já que os russos que o acompanhavam tinham se levantado para ver o leilão de perto. Afrodite saldou o aquariano levantando seu copo de whisky no ar e depois dando um gole na bebida.

Aquário, que já estava extremamente alcoolizado, olhava para um desfocado Afrodite acenar pra si e sentia ganas em arrebentar a cara daquele viado de porradas e ensiná-lo a virar homem, mas apenas virou o rosto para o lado, quebrando o contato visual e ignorando o pisciano para voltar sua atenção ao leilão.

— Bicha! — resmungou baixinho dando um gole em sua vodca.

Afrodite por sua vez, abaixou a cabeça e riu de Camus. Aquele lá não tinha mesmo jeito — "É mesmo um poste sem luz esse ai!" — pensou e então olhou novamente para Misty o esnobando, enquanto virava o rosto para acompanhar o leilão.

Contudo, Lagarto, que era um exímio observador, olhou para a direção em que Afrodite estava olhando pouco antes para ver para quem aquela bicha estaria arrastando asa dessa vez, quando viu o francês na mesa. — "Hum, até que esse viado tem bom gosto! Então é você a bola da vez, Camus de Aquário?" — pensou o loiro dando um gole em sua vodca, mas logo teve a atenção chamada pelo sueco a seu lado.

— E você, Lagartixa, vê se não some. Depois do leilão da Geissssty, é a sua vez. É bom que esteja na sala que te indiquei na hora certa. — disse Afrodite evitando olhar para ele.

— Já entendi, escamosa, não sou burra como você. Agora, vou sair daqui, porque esse seu cheiro enjoado de rosas faz mal para a minha rinite e me embrulha o estomago! — retrucou o loiro deixando o bar a passos lentos e gingados.

Enquanto cruzava o salão, Misty esticava os olhos novamente para a mesa onde Camus estava sentado. Não conseguia parar de olhar para aquele ruivo, que de repente se tornara o homem mais interessante do mundo — "Hum, Aquário... Como nunca reparei em você antes, seu lindo? Que tamanho deve ser essa sua piroca ruiva, hein?" — viajava no leve torpor que a bebida causava em si.

Afrodite observava Lagarto de longe, usando toda a força de vontade que tinha para se conter e não ir atrás dele arranhar toda aquela cara maquiada, quando algo mais irritante que Misty lhe fez coçar a nuca num gesto de inquietação.

— Ai pelas filas intermináveis do Yomotsu! E esse leilão da Águia que não acaba nunca? Agora o Aiolia e o Shura vão ficar disputando essa amapôa até quando? — disse irritado.

— Eu quero é ver como eles vão pagar! — falou Aldebaran detrás do balcão, enquanto batia uma caipirinha em uma coqueteleira – Porque nenhum dos dois tem essa grana que estão dando os lances.

E de fato não tinham, mas Shura tinha seu Ás na manga!

Marin por sua vez, não conseguia acreditar no que acontecia bem ali, diante de seus olhos.

— Malditos... — resmungou baixinho, num misto de indignação e fúria, então soltou-se de Saga, olhou para Aiolia e botou sua raiva para fora, pois se tinha alguém ali em que ela achava que pudesse confiar e depositar qualquer tipo de sentimento que fosse, era o cavaleiro de Leão. Achava que pelo menos ele era diferente daquela corja, mas estava muito enganada pelo visto — Seu desgraçado! Como pode querer me comprar? Achei que éramos amigos!

Saga, que estava a ponto de mandar Marin, Aiolia e Shura para outra dimensão, conseguiu controlar a moça, ameaçando a vida do irmão dela caso ela não calasse a boca definitivamente. Depois deu continuidade ao leilão.

— Cavalheiros, não vou tolerar nenhum tipo de exaltação nesse estabelecimento. Vamos logo ao que interessa. Ultimo lance! Quem dá mais pela nossa Boquinha de Veludo? — dessa vez gritou para ser ouvido por aqueles que realmente tinham o dinheiro dos lances dados, enquanto era fuzilado pelo olhar de um Leão em fúria.

Mas novamente todos foram pegos de surpresa por uma voz grave e estridente que veio do fundo do salão.

— _Io_! — gritou Máscara da Morte, o Ás na manga de Shura.

Câncer vinha correndo para o meio do salão, driblando as mesas e pessoas até chegar bem perto de Saga e Marin.

— _Ma io pago_ 12.000 por _questa puttana_! — disse, enquanto segurava um charuto entre os dentes afiados.

Aiolia olhou para Máscara da Morte com tanta raiva que suas pálpebras até pulavam. Aquele lance era absurdamente alto para ele poder cobrir, mas não podia sequer imaginar a ruiva que povoava seus pensamentos mais íntimos nas mãos insanas daquele psicopata!

— Você... seu desgraçado! VOCÊ NÃO TEM ESSE DINHEIRO TODO, SEU MALDITO! — gritou o grego fuzilando o canceriano com o olhar.

Foi quando Máscara da Morte lhe lançou um sorriso sarcástico, tirou o charuto da boca e disse em tom baixo, encarando os olhos do leonino:

— _Io solo non_ tenho mesmo, _ma_ nos dois temos! — olhou para Shura, que agora estava ao seu lado no centro do salão.

De imediato, Leão fora tomado por um sentimento de ódio impossível de ser contido e praticamente voou por cima da mesa na direção dos dois cavaleiros, surpreendendo a todos e derrubando quem estivesse em sua frente no chão. Estava armado o barraco!

O que se seguiu, foi uma série de reações em cadeia quase à velocidade da luz.

Do bar, assim que viu aquela muvuca armada pelos dois seguranças da casa, Aldebaran pulou rapidamente o balcão feito um touro e já se enfiou no meio dos brigões, puxando Aiolia pelas costas e lhe dando um mata leão, enquanto os convidados corriam pelo salão tentando fugir da briga.

Afrodite já corria pelo outro lado das mesas para puxar Máscara da Morte para longe de Aiolia, enquanto Saga tentava conter Shura.

Enquanto a confusão rolava solta, na mesa ao lado Mu começava a se sentir estranho. De repente, o ambiente parecia ter ficado mais quente, o fazendo suar e procurar alívio afrouxando a gola da túnica.

Além do calor repentino, as luzes do salão também pareciam diferentes e combinadas ao ritmo da música, lhe faziam ter uma vontade súbita de dançar, se mexer, sorrir, abraçar... Eram os primeiros sintomas da euforia que a droga que Saga colocara no coquetel para ele beber provocava.

Seu peito estava em chamas e seu corpo muito excitado. Áries sentia desejo em tocar as pessoas, parecia precisar de contato, e olhando para o lado, via Touro segurando Aiolia e sentia vontade de lamber a bochecha dele.

— "Será que ele deixa? Não, melhor não." — pensava Mu, rindo de si mesmo, enquanto a briga rolava solta, mas quando menos esperava foi jogado ao chão de supetão, caindo contra algumas cadeiras que se quebraram sob suas costas e com um peso grande lhe comprimindo o peito.

Gemeu baixinho e dentro da pouca lucides que ainda lhe restava, enquanto ria apalpou o que lhe atingira e percebeu se tratar de alguém. Sem pensar nem duas vezes, Mu abriu a boca e colocou a língua para fora, dando uma lambida generosa e lenta no rosto de Máscara da Morte.

— _MA CHE CAZZO_? — gritou o italiano, já se debatendo no chão entre as cadeiras, copos quebrados e arianos lambedores.

— Hummm… salgado! Lamber é bom! Acho que estou de arma dura! — falou caindo na risada, imerso em um mundo de cores, luzes, cheiros e texturas novas.

— _Ma_ que pensa que está fazendo, Áries? _Io sono uomo, pazzo_! Não me diga que me fez gastar grana à toa comprando _una_ _puttana_ para um _pazzo_ de um marica! — dizia, encarando o lemuriano que tinha dificuldades para se levantar, já se preparando para desviar o motivo da briga pra ele, quando Afrodite puxou o italiano brabo novamente pelo braço.

— Ah-hã! Nem pense em encostar um dedinho só que for nele, carcamano! Se fizer isso, vai levar um coió é de mim! — dizia, puxando o italiano para o meio do salão, onde Saga conversava com um Shura, que bufava de raiva, e com Marin, que mais parecia uma estátua de cera — Mas que desgraça! Olha só! Me fez quebrar uma unha! — esbravejou o pisciano, desferindo uma série de tapas na cabeça, costas e ombros do italiano, que tudo que fazia era encolher a cabeça e se defender com os antebraços — Logo os dois seguranças dessa zona é que causam o bafão da estreia! Isso é uma piada.

Chegando lá, Peixes pegou no braço de Marin e apontou Mu para ela.

— Queridinha, sobe logo com o cliente e acaba de vez com essa merda. Vai lá levantar ele do chão e cuide dele como um príncipe!

Marin olhava para Afrodite e depois para Mu sem saber o que fazer, já que ouvia os gritos de Aiolia do bar chamando seu nome e excomungando a todos naquele salão, mas o grito que a tirou de vez do transe foi o do cavaleiro de Peixes.

— MARIN, ACORDA, ALICE! — disse batendo palmas na frente do rosto da moça — Sobe logo com o Mu e suma daqui antes que o Leão bote essa merda de zona à baixo. Vai!

— Sim!... Já estou indo. — disse a amazona piscando algumas vezes e correndo até onde Mu, enfim, havia conseguido se levantar.

Águia então pegou no braço dele e entrelaçou com o seu. Pelo menos estava aliviada em saber que seria Mu seu primeiro cliente e não um daqueles dois monstros, pois, até onde se lembrava, Áries sempre fora um garoto muito educado e gentil, bem diferente de Máscara da Morte e Shura.

— Vamos? Mu-sama? Me acompanhe. — disse a moça tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

Confuso, Mu olhava para ela tentando firmar a visão turva. Sentiu Marin o abraçando pelas costas e gostou daquela sensação.

— Aonde nós vamos? — perguntou o lemuriano sorridente, olhando para o rosto da ruiva parecendo hipnotizado — Achei você muito bonita hoje, sabia? Nossa, e que cheiro bom! — resmungou acompanhando a moça meio cambaleante, que o conduzia para as escadas às pressas, já que Afrodite lhe lançava um olhar repreendedor.

Peixes a acompanhou com os olhos até que a voz de Saga lhe chamou a atenção novamente.

— Imbecís! Eu deveria mandar os dois... Não! Deveria mandar os três, o desgraçado do Leão também, para outra dimensão! Acabem com isso agora mesmo, ou não vai haver mais Excallibur e nem cabeças pra colecionar! Vocês são pagos para fazer exatamente o contrário do que fizeram! Eu deveria... — Gêmeos se calou quando sentiu Afrodite pegar em seu braço.

— Calma, chefe! Se acalme... eles vão voltar ao posto deles e vão ficar pianinho, né! — disse olhando para Shura e Máscara da Morte, que tinham as faces rubras de raiva e as expressões firmes — Pode continuar o leilão. E vocês dois desaquendem daqui! XÔ! Lá pra fora! — dizia, enquanto empurrava a ambos os brigões para longe de Saga.

— Ótimo trabalho, Peixes. Agora dê um jeito naquele cretino do Leão antes que eu mesmo resolva dar! — disse em tom baixo, ajeitando a gola do terno e indo retomar seu posto no meio do salão, tranquilizando os convidados de que a briga havia sido contida e que iria retomar o leilão.

Afrodite então caminhou até o bar onde Aldebaran ainda tentava conter Aiolia.

— Calma amigo. Toma essa aqui. É forte e vai ajudar a segurar a onda! — dizia o taurino de maneira branda, enquanto lhe servia uma dose de cachaça brasileira.

Mesmo a contragosto, Aiolia aceitou a bebida, virando a dose em um só gole e fazendo uma careta. Estava arrasado pelo fato de Marin estar aceitando aquele absurdo de ser protituta em um puteiro dirigido por Saga e pior: aceitando ser leiloada como um objeto!

Para completar sua desgraça, justamente aqueles dois cretinos a haviam comprado! Porém ficou minimamente aliviado ao saber que não seriam aqueles dois desgraçados a passar a noite com Marin, mas sim Mu. Não que isso fosse um motivo de consolo, ao contrário, era tão irritante quanto, mas o lemuriano era virgem, talvez nem chegassem às vias de fato. Preferia pensar assim.

De repente foi puxado por Aldebaran para se sentar ao balcão e sossegar de vez, quando viu Afrodite se aproximar e se sentar a seu lado.

Outro que chegava ali àquela hora era Camus de Aquário.

Há tempos o francês já tinha perdido a conta do quanto havia bebido naquela noite, porém tinha plena consciência de que estava completamente embriagado e por isso fazia de tudo para não deixar transparecer seu estado.

Havia passado o tempo todo no fundo do salão, sentado em sua mesa apenas vendo a confusão armada pelos colegas. Ria baixinho e discretamente. Sabia que boa parte da graça que achava naquela situação patética era resultado de quase duas garrafas de vodca que bebera.

Quando tudo pareceu se acalmar e viu Marin subir com Áries para o andar de cima, resolveu se aproximar do colega que era contido no bar e dar seu "apoio" moral.

— Touro... – disse Camus ao se encostar no balcão -... Sirva uma dose dupla de whisky para o Leão, _s'il_ _vous plait_. Por minha conta!

Aiolia olhou para ele desconfiado, mas, dado seu estado de nervos, não rejeitaria nada que lhe fosse oferecido. Agradeceu ao francês e quando Aldebaran lhe entregou a bebida virou o drink de uma vez, batendo o copo no balcão.

Afrodite curvou um pouco o corpo para frente e olhou para o aquariano. Com Aiolia no meio ainda encarando Saga, Peixes e Aquário trocaram algumas farpas quando seus olhares se cruzaram e ambos saíram dali em direções opostas. Pareciam não suportar respirar o mesmo ar!

Enquanto isso, no meio do salão, Saga suspirava aliviado. Uma já tinha ido! Mas ainda faltavam três. Foi até a mesa onde Marin estava a princípio e dessa vez puxou Shina pela mão, a fazendo dar uma voltinha enquanto caminhava para o centro do salão.

— Atenção, senhores! Agora temos essa bela mulher de lindos cabelos verdes! A nossa Shina, a Dama Devassa! — anunciou em voz alta, fazendo Shina deixar escapar um riso baixo quando ouviu Gêmeos ditar seu "nome de guerra". De onde Saga tirava aquelas coisas? Pensou ela. — Quem da mais por ela? Abrindo os lances em 1.000 Dracmas!

Do bar se ouviu um grito estrondoso:

— Eu dou 2.000! — gritou Aldebaran.

Ao ouvir o primeiro lance vindo de Aldebaran, Shina achou graça. Deu uma gargalhada bem a seu modo escrachado de ser e brincou com o querido brasileiro:

— Poxa, só isso Deba? Tira a mão desse bolso, amigo! Aumenta esse lance que vai valer a pena!

Aldebaran soltou uma gargalhada alta, mas mais alto ainda foi o grito de Shura que veio novamente do fundo do salão, próximo à porta de saída:

— Eu dou 3.000!

Máscara da Morte olhou para o amigo fazendo uma careta e quase que simultaneamente gritou também a plenos pulmões:

— _Io_ dou 4.500 por questa _ragazza_ _bela_! — jogou um beijo no ar para Shina, com metade do corpo para dentro do Templo e a outra metade para fora, só observando o desenrolar dos lances.

Saga soltou um suspiro resignado. Aqueles dois não tinham jeito. Mas, enquanto estivessem dando lucro, tudo bem, pensava, por isso não os impediu.

Shina mal teve tempo de olhar para o capricorniano e já escutou o lance dado por Máscara da Morte. Riu alto e se virou para Shura, o provocando com um olhar sedutor.

— Aumente esse lance, Shura! Não seja avarento! — deu uma piscadinha para o espanhol.

— Eu dou 5.000! — ouviu-se um grito no salão, porém não fora de Shura e sim de Aldebaran novamente.

Os lances se seguiam. Muitos dos convidados disputavam com os cavaleiros e de um dos sofás de veludo vermelho onde estava sentado agora, perto do palco, Camus observava a tudo com olhos turvos, até que viu alguém se sentar ali perto de si. Estreitou o olhar para focar melhor a figura loira ali a seu lado e ficou o observando por um tempo sem saber definir se era homem ou mulher — "Deve ser mais uma bicha!" — pensou irritado.

Misty por sua vez, fitava o francês há tempos ali naquele salão, até que o viu se sentar e aproveitou para se aproximar dele. Sentia o delicioso perfume amadeirado do cavaleiro, enquanto se perdia nos traços fortes e bem desenhados de seu rosto. Tinha minúsculas sardas que só o deixavam ainda mais lindo — "Ai bem que podia ser esse ruivo gostoso aí a me comprar! Me leva, vai, Camus, seu ruivo delícia!" — pensava Lagarto, enquanto dava um gole na bebida e praticamente devorava Camus com os olhos.

Já Aquário o ignorava com maestria. Só queria acompanhar o leilão, aguardando sua vez de entrar no jogo, pois estava decidido a comprar a prostituta de lance inicial maior da noite.

— E chegamos a 7.500 Dracmas! Último lance, quem dá mais?

— YO! 8.000 nesta _hermosa mujer_! — gritou novamente Shura e em seguida lançou uma piscadinha para a Shina.

Gêmeos suspirou fechando os olhos, depois balançou a cabeça resignado. Pelo menos eles estavam dando lucro para o negócio e se não tivessem o dinheiro para pagar os lances poderia descontar do salário deles.

— Está certo. 8.000! Quem dá mais? Dou-lhe uma… Dou-lhe duas... — gritou Saga dando uma bufada — Vendida! — berrou o geminiano, aliviado por ter encerrado esse leilão sem nenhuma briga — Vendida por 8.000 Dracmas para o cavaleiro de Capricórnio! Venha pegar sua dama, Shura!

Shura arrumou a gola do blazer e deu uma risadinha maliciosa para Máscara da Morte, que mastigou com raiva o toco de charuto que tinha entre os dentes. Porém não se sentia derrotado. Já conhecia bem as habilidades daquela amazona e nem precisou pagar para isso.

Quando o espanhol chegou perto de Shina, pegou a moça no colo e com voz sedutora disse:

— Vamo-nos, _serpiente_!

Subiram as escadarias às gargalhadas, enquanto no salão Saga anunciava o principal leilão da noite.

— E agora, senhores, vamos ao leilão principal da noite! — disse o geminiano enquanto ia buscar Geisty na mesa. Já no centro do salão, ergueu o braço da amazona acima da cabeça e a fez dar algumas voltinhas em torno de si mesma, para que os clientes pudessem admirar a mercadoria. Gêmeos então sorriu para ela e deu início ao leilão mais esperado — Essa é a nossa linda joia! Geisty, a Gata Manhosa! — falou o grego dando um sorriso irônico para a amazona. Não iria perder a oportunidade de tripudiar sobre ela acerca daquela porcaria de gritaria e miados escandalosos com Milo de Escorpião.

— Mas eu não acredito o quanto você é babaca! — falou ela entre os dentes para que somente ele ouvisse.

— Quem vai ser o felizardo que passará essa noite com a nossa Gata Manhosa? Iniciando os lances em 10.000 Dracmas! — prosseguiu Saga dando uma risadinha para ela.

Já iniciou o leilão com um valor altíssimo, pois não queria que ninguém desse nenhum lance. Não queria que fosse comprada, pois ansiava que ela ficasse ali para satisfazê-lo.

Porém, o geminiano levou um susto quando um dos ricaços presentes gritou o valor de 10.500 Dracmas. Um pouco irritado, além de surpreso, Saga seguiu o leilão já disposto a encerrar os lances. Daria um jeito naquele abelhudo depois.

— Último lance valendo! Quem dá mais de 10.500 Dracmas pela nossa linda Gata Manhosa? Dou-lhe uma... dou-lhe duas... — disse o grego apressado e então ouviu um lance que o fez pensar estar delirando.

— 35.000 Dracmas! — disse o dono de uma voz fria e severa.

Quando ouviu aquele lance, Geisty arregalou os olhos em espanto! O tempo todo a moça permanecia impassível, sem esboçar a mínima reação, mas diante daquele valor todo seu autocontrole caiu por terra, principalmente quando olhara para o rosto do dono da voz e seu comprador! Camus de Aquário. Simplesmente o homem que pediu sua cabeça a prêmio.

Na cabeça de Geisty apenas uma pergunta se formava. Por que afinal o homem que a queria ver morta estava disposto a pagar um valor tão alto como aquele para tê-la na cama? Certamente para humilha-la, ou então... Não. Camus não seria burro ao ponto de mata-la ali, bem diante do nariz de Saga. A amazona respirou fundo algumas vezes encarando o francês, até que desviou o olhar e fechou os olhos. Odiava Camus com toda a sua força de vontade e alma ,e não seria nada fácil se deitar com ele.

Saga por sua vez, não sabia se ria ou se mandava tudo aquilo pra outra dimensão! Quando iria imaginar que Aquário fosse comprar justamente Geisty? O que ele não sabia era que Camus queria apenas a prostituta mais cara. Pouco se importava quem ela fosse.

Muito a contragosto, Gêmeos deu o leilão por encerrado. Tinha tudo planejado nos mínimos detalhes. Não iria deixar que Geisty se deitasse com ninguém naquela noite, porém Camus lhe quebrara as pernas, e diante do segundo líder da Vory v Zakone, Saga se viu num beco sem saída, e sem escolha não viu alternativa a não ser ceder.

— Vendida! — anunciou em um tom duas vezes mais baixo.

Ao ouvir sua sentença final, Geisty respirou fundo, sentindo seu coração bater mais forte em apreensão. Resignada, ela simplesmente se soltou das mãos de Saga com certa aspereza e andou em direção a Camus, lhe oferecendo a mão para que subissem ao quarto.

Camus não demonstrou reação alguma. Estava muito bêbado, mas segurava as pontas. Meio a contragosto, pegou na mão dela e seguiu seus passos até a escadaria. Queria logo fazer o que tinha de fazer e ir embora dali o quanto antes.

Enquanto os observava subindo as escadas com uma expressão nada agradável, Saga sentiu alguém lhe abraçar pela cintura. Era Afrodite, que ainda mantinha uma expressão de espanto no belíssimo rosto.

— Tô nude, sabia? — disse Peixes também observando o casal que seguia para o corredor — Acha mesmo que o picolé de vinagre tem tanto acué assim? Duvido! — disse o pisciano.

— Mas é claro que deve ter, Afrodite. O Camus é praticamente um dos líderes daquela maldita Vory... E ele deve ter muito mais! Mas, vamos acabar logo com essa porcaria de leilão que essa noite já deu o que tinha que dar.

Cada qual com seu pensamento, Saga e Afrodite chamaram os clientes figurões que se mostraram interessados em participar do leilão de Misty de Lagarto.

Gêmeos fez um sinal para que Misty o seguisse e enquanto atravessavam o salão indo em direção a uma saleta, onde Afrodite já acomodava os convidados em torno de uma enorme mesa de mármore com cadeiras em estofado de couro negro, não trocaram nenhuma palavra.

No interior da sala, executivos gregos, políticos e alguns dos homens mais ricos e excêntricos da Grécia. Tipos bem diferentes, mas que partilhavam um fetiche em comum: todos loucos para foder um cavaleiro de Atena!

Gêmeos por sua vez, estava cansado daquilo, mas aquele era o último leilão da noite e terminado enfim teria seu merecido descanso. Por isso, caminhou até a cadeira que ficava na ponta da mesa, se sentou, apoiou os braços, cruzou os dedos e enfim se pronunciou.

— Bom, senhores... — disse em tom ameno — Tenho aqui um belíssimo perfil de androgenia, como podem ver com seus próprios olhos! Misty é um cavaleiro de prata também, portanto o valor é alto! Vamos começar esse leilão exclusivo em 4.000 Dracmas! Quem da mais por Misty Bumbum Guloso? — deu um sorriso irônico, inventando aquele codinome infame na hora e dando uma piscadinha debochada para Afrodite, que estava sentado no fundo da sala em uma das poltronas de veludo vermelho, e quase perdeu a compostura caindo na gargalhada, quase!

Misty, porém, riu sem se importar. Para Lagarto tudo era uma grande diversão e era para isso que estava ali, se divertir! Sorriu para Gêmeos e depois para cada um dos homens que o olhavam com olhos carregados em luxúria!

Os lances foram rápidos. Todos ali sabiam bem o que queriam e logo Misty fora vendido por 15.500 Dracmas, para um empresário grego do ramo turístico.

Misty ficara bem satisfeito, pois o homem era jovem, forte e muito bonito. Rapidamente pegou na mão dele e lançando um olhar de desdém e deboche para Afrodite, quando passou por ele, deixou a sala conduzindo o empresário até seu quarto.

Depois que Lagarto saiu com o cliente, todos os outros homens deixaram a sala. Afrodite então olhou para Saga, que contava as notas de Dracmas pagas ali mesmo, em espécie, e resmungou cruzando os braços.

— Tomara que esse suíno tenha um pintinho bem pequenininho!

— Deixa de implicância, Afrodite. Misty só está aqui para nos dar lucro! E olha só... A noite foi mais rentável do que imaginei! — disse Gêmeos balançando as notas.

— Sim! Está contente? — perguntou o pisciano sorrindo para Gêmeos.

Saga então se levantou da cadeira, caminhou até Afrodite e se sentou na poltrona a seu lado. Apanhou uma das mechas do cabelo de Peixes e começou a enrolar aqueles fios azuis piscina em seus dedos, dando uma coçadinha na ponta de seu próprio nariz vez ou outra, já que o perfume natural do sueco lhe causava algumas reações físicas inesperadas. Mesmo contendo seu cosmo, como fazia agora, para não intoxicar os civis, ainda era praticamente impossível se manter indiferente à presença de Afrodite de Peixes.

— Ah sim, lucramos ainda mais com aquele imbecil do Camus. 35.000 dracmas? O que ele tem na cabeça? Eu não pagaria isso nem pra foder uma vagina premiada! — resmungou o grego, se recostando na poltrona e abandonando os cabelos do sueco para guardar o maço de notas no bolso do blazer.

— Pois é! Quem imaginava que o picolé de vinagre teria tanto acué! O safado tem que comer na nossa mão, Saga! — disse fazendo uma expressão séria, enquanto olhava para o lustre de cristais no centro da saleta com o olhar vago, como se matutasse algo engenhoso — Apesar de que, eu ainda acho que ele só está fazendo a rica! Vai é dar o calote na gente!

— Não. Conheço Camus muito bem. Ele é um homem de palavra. Se não tivesse essa grana, não teria dado o lance. Camus tem muito dinheiro!

Afrodite então olhou para Saga e se levantou da poltrona. Foi até a porta, passou as chaves trancando-a e caminhou lentamente até a mesa de mármore que havia no centro da sala.

De costas para Saga, o sueco retirou o boá de plumas que tinha em torno do pescoço e o colocou sobre a mesa, depois balançou levemente os cabelos exalando seu perfume inebriante de rosas, que logo tomou todo o ambiente.

Então Afrodite caminhou até Gêmeos na poltrona. Com um andar languido e arrebatadoramente sedutor, ele encarava o geminiano nos olhos durante todo percurso, e quando chegou até ele, abriu as pernas e, apoiando um joelho de cada lado no acento da poltrona, se sentou no colo de Saga, levando as mãos até sua camisa e abrindo lentamente os botões, um a um.

Saga de início estranhou aquela atitude ousada do cavaleiro, mas no exato momento em que Peixes abriu os primeiros botões e espalmou suas mãos quentes em seu peito, toda sua razão lhe dera adeus. Gêmeos na verdade tinha outros planos para sua noite de estreia, porém quis o destino que estivesse trancado em outro cômodo, que não em seu quarto e com outra pessoa, que não a que imaginou inicialmente, porém tão irresistível quanto!

Sentia as coxas roliças dele comprimirem as suas e novamente aquele perfume delicioso começava a deixa-lo com os sentidos confusos, atordoados. Deliciosamente atordoados, por sinal! Sua mente cansada começava a vagar num mar de rosas e seu corpo já dava sinais de que queria mergulhar nesse mar com urgência!

— O que pensa que está fazendo, seu safado? — disse Saga, sorrindo com o canto da boca ao mesmo tempo em que apertava as coxas do pisciano.

— Eu estive pensando, chefinho... Se não se importar de eu não trabalhar hoje, posso te fazer uma massagem. Você está tenso, mas eu sei perfeitamente como aliviar sua tensão! — disse manhoso, enquanto sorria para ele e abria a fivela do cinto que Gêmeos usava.

— Hum... tentando matar serviço, Afrodite? E logo no seu primeiro dia de trabalho? — disse o grego sorrindo — Não há nenhum cliente que você queira hoje? Porque estou extremamente tentado a aceitar a sua proposta! — afirmou o geminiano, deslizando seus lábios pelo pescoço dele.

— Sabe o que é, eu analisei e cheguei a uma conclusão óbvia. — disse Peixes, se deliciando com as carícias em seu pescoço — Você, Saga, é o homem mais bonito e desejável dessa casa! E não há ninguém nesse lugar que eu possa querer mais do que você! E... eu quero causar uma boa impressão ao chefe, no meu primeiro dia no emprego!

Afrodite curvou o tronco e lambeu um dos mamilos do geminiano, dando uma leve mordida e tirando um gemido rouco do outro. Em seguida, desceu o zíper da calça dele e enfiou a mão dentro da cueca, onde encontrou o que queria, o membro já bem rijo e molhado, no qual começou uma massagem cadenciada e habilidosa.

Saga já estava ficando enlouquecido com aqueles toques hábeis sobre seu corpo. Afrodite era fogo puro em seu colo! Rebolava, se remexia, gemia e o masturbava com uma perícia que jamais vira igual. Mordiscava de leve o pescoço do sueco, enquanto levava as mãos até suas nádegas e as apertava com força, deixando as marcas de seus dedos na pele muito clara.

— Então eu sou o melhor... E você me quer, é isso? — perguntou Gêmeos entre sussurros.

— Sim! Eu te quero! É você que escolho essa noite! Na minha noite de estreia! — respondeu Peixes com outra lambida, agora nos lábios, para em seguida toma-los num beijo quente e lascivo, correspondido por Saga com ansiedade.

— Hum... é mesmo? — dizia Gêmeos enquanto beijava e sugava os lábios de Peixes —... Então anda... Tire logo essa roupa doida que você está usando... Humm... que eu vou te dar o que você quer!

— Roupa doida? Não me diga que não gostou da minha superprodução de luxo e glamour! — ainda no colo dele, tombou o corpo, passou os braços para trás e apoiou as mãos nos joelhos de Saga. Em seguida, esticou uma das pernas, passando-a por cima do ombro direito do grego e apoiou o pé no encosto da poltrona, quase furando o tecido de veludo com o salto agulha que usava.

Começou então um rebolado provocativo no colo de Gêmeos, onde propositalmente friccionava seu membro muito excitado contra o dele, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava o rosto de Saga esfregando a canela, coberta pela meia de seda muito macia, em sua bochecha. Em nenhum momento Afrodite desviava o olhar dos olhos jades do geminiano, usando de todo seu arsenal poderoso de sedução.

— Sim... eu gostei... mas... prefiro você sem nada! Tira logo! — dizia Saga delirante de excitação, então segurou na perna de Afrodite e começou a puxar a meia de seda lentamente para baixo.

— Você me ajuda a tirar, chefinho? Preciso de alguém forte e com dedos hábeis para me ajudar a desamarrar o espartilho! — disse sorrindo.

— Ajudo a tirar o que você quiser! — disse mais que depressa, pois não podia esperar nem mais um minuto para tomar aquele cavaleiro, mas quando tateou com os dedos as cordas do espartilho nas costas de Afrodite fez uma careta — É... só desamarrar... aqui, não é? — perguntou, enquanto mordiscava os ombros dele pelejando para manusear aquelas tiras — Porcaria de roupa sexy cheia de amarras... — resmungou nervoso, esfregando os dentes contra a pele do sueco.

Afrodite ria do nervosismo dele. Gêmeos era um homem explosivo e impaciente e era justamente esse seu charme. Adorava a maneira prática como Saga via e lidava com as coisas e já conhecendo bem seu gênio estourado, resolveu dar uma mãozinha. Levou as mãos para as próprias costas e segurou nas mãos de Saga puxando-as para frente.

— Calma, não quer estragar uma peça que custa o dobro do carro que você dirige, né chefinho. — levantou da poltrona, virou-se de costas para ele e puxou os cabelos para frente, deixando suas costas nuas. Usava uma calcinha de rendas, o que deixou Saga meio consternado, porém curioso e muito excitado. Olhou para ele por cima dos ombros — Só puxar essa tirinha do meio e, _voilà_! Terá um peixinho descamado todinho para você.

Saga riu da comparação que Afrodite fez da roupa dele com seu carro e resolveu deixá-lo lidar com aquela peça dos infernos. Nem esperou ele terminar de tirar a peça direito e já o puxou de volta para seu colo, agora o sentando de costas e o abraçando enquanto uma mão ia para o meio das pernas dele e a outra forçava o corpo menor para baixo.

— Você está me provocando demais! Por que faz isso? — sussurrou na orelha dele, agora deslizando os lábios pelos ombros macios do pisciano.

Afrodite, nada respondeu. Sentia a ereção de Saga pressionar suas nádegas e lhe subiu um calor pelo peito que culminou em um gemido manhoso e sensual. Desistiu de tirar o espartilho, fazendo uma nota mental de que deveria usar peças mais fáceis de serem retiradas. Estava tão excitado com as carícias do geminiano que não aguentava mais esperar para ser tomado por ele novamente.

Então virou o corpo meio de lado e o beijou com paixão, depois arrancou o blazer dele jogando longe, por cima poltrona. Com outro puxão forte na camisa também a retirou e jogou para os ares.

Levantou da poltrona novamente e puxou Saga pela mão, fazendo o grego ficar de pé. Em seguida, desceu as calças dele, as deixando deslizar pelas pernas fortes até chegarem ao chão.

Enquanto isso, Saga ria baixinho. Afrodite parecia ter muitas mãos, pois mal havia o beijado e já estava totalmente nu!

— Chefe... — disse o sueco se esfregando todo no outro — Você não quer se deitar naquela mesa e me deixar montar em você?

A pergunta soou tão direta e precisa quanto um tiro de escopeta, atingindo o alvo exatamente como desejara, pois ao ouvir aquilo, Saga sentiu sua nuca se arrepiar.

— Aaah... Quer cavalgar? Que peixinho danado você é! — disse Gêmeos ainda mais excitado.

Estava ficando viciado na boca daquele sueco delicioso e sentia sua mente um tanto quanto entorpecida. Não sabia se eram as toxinas de Peixes ou o tesão louco que lhe arrebatava.

Com um último beijo, Gêmeos se afastou de Afrodite e caminhou até a mesa, onde se sentou e depois se arrastou até o centro, esticando as costas no mármore gelado dando uma risada e fechando os olhos.

— Venha, Afrodite… — disse rouco, segurando em seu membro, enquanto se masturbava lentamente aos olhos atentos de Peixes — Monte! Cavalgue! Faça o que você quiser!

Sem tirar os olhos de Saga, Peixes subiu na mesa e ficou de pé por cima do corpo dele, com uma perna de cada lado na altura da cintura. Como estava de salto alto, as curvas de suas pernas ficavam ainda mais definidas, torneadas, dando uma visão absurdamente excitante para Saga, que parecia devorar o sueco com os olhos.

De maneira muito sensual, Afrodite retirou a calcinha que usava e a jogou no rosto de Saga, rindo divertido da cara que o cavaleiro fez, depois se ajoelhou sobre ele e se esgueirou em seu corpo feito um gato.

Pegou na mão do grego e a puxou até seu próprio rosto, beijando a palma. Depois colocou dois dedos de Saga dentro da boca os sugando de leve, sempre encarando os olhos do Grande Mestre de maneira libidinosa.

Gêmeos brincava com os dedos dentro da boca dele, até que não aguentando mais os retirou e levou a mão até suas nádegas, introduzindo os dedos devagar e se deliciando com a expressão de prazer que Peixes fazia.

— É assim que você gosta? — perguntou Saga, enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço perfumado.

— Sim... é assim mesmo que eu gosto! — respondeu o sueco sorrindo e arranhando o peito do geminiano.

Afrodite deixou Saga explorá-lo por mais alguns instantes e então enfiou a mão dentro do espartilho, de onde retirou uma camisinha. Rasgou a embalagem com os dentes e a colocou rapidamente em Gêmeos.

Saga também estava em seu limite, porém valeu à pena esperar, pois quando Peixes se posicionou, apoiando os joelhos na mesa e espalmando as mãos em seu peito forte, o sentiu descer o quadril lentamente até se sentar totalmente em seu membro, forçando seu próprio corpo para baixo até ser penetrado por completo.

— Aaaaaahhh... Saga... — Afrodite soltou um gemido languido.

Cravou as unhas longas no peito do geminiano e então começou a cavalgar, no início com movimentos cadenciados, se deliciando com as expressões extasiantes que Saga fazia, mas poucos minutos depois assumindo um ritmo frenético, subindo e descendo feito um louco, enquanto gemia e contraia as nádegas para enlouquecer o grego.

Saga estava perplexo! Em que cama Afrodite esteve antes que não na sua?

Vez ou outra o geminiano o puxava para seu peito e o prendia entre seus braços, aproveitando a deixa para assumir o controle e meter naquele cavaleiro fogoso com toda sua força, gemendo como um louco.

Depois de um beijo ardente, Peixes puxou a mão de Gêmeos para seu próprio membro e Saga começou a masturba-lo. Então o sueco tombou o corpo um pouco para trás e apoiou as mãos nas coxas de Saga, aproveitando o estimulo que o outro lhe fazia para intensificar a cavalgada ainda mais, pois sentia que logo atingiria o prazer máximo.

Passaram incansáveis minutos nesse ritmo frenético, até que Afrodite não pode mais segurar e se entregou a um orgasmo delicioso, soltando um gemido longo e sensual. Ainda sentia seu corpo sendo chacoalhado com força pelo geminiano e o percebendo intensificar ainda mais o ritmo, segurou com firmeza em sua cintura e disse resoluto:

— Espere!... Espere... Não ainda!

Saga não sabia o que fazer para se conter. Ele ainda não estava satisfeito? Com um esforço tremendo, diminuiu o ritmo das estocadas para algumas mais fundas e lentas.

— O que foi? Quer passar a noite toda cavalgando no meu pau, seu safado? — perguntou afundando as unhas nas coxas dele.

— Não seria má ideia! — disse Peixes, e apoiou novamente as mãos no tórax do grego e o cavalgou freneticamente por mais uns bons minutos, até que, sentindo que o parceiro já estava quase no clímax novamente, saiu de cima dele às pressas, porém com cuidado para não se machucar.

Escorregou de quatro para trás, engatinhando para fora da mesa e puxou Saga pelas mãos, o fazendo ficar sentado no mármore. Ajoelhou-se no meio das pernas dele e olhando em seus olhos disse:

— Agora pode! Vai, Grande Mestre, tira isso ai! — referia-se à camisinha, e então abriu a boca esperando Gêmeos atender seu pedido.

Saga por sua vez, quase gozou só de olhar para ele naquela posição e com a boca aberta. Afrodite realmente era surpreendente, devasso e absurdamente excitante! Rapidamente retirou o preservativo e começou a se masturbar alucinadamente, enquanto com a mão livre agarrou os cabelos azuis piscina do sueco e os puxou para manter a cabeça dele no lugar que queria. Arfava, gemia, grunhia, sem tirar os olhos daquele rosto belíssimo, até enfim inunda-lo com seu sêmen.

Após o orgasmo, Gêmeos se deixou cair de joelhos ao lado de Afrodite, então puxou Peixes para seus braços, lhe dando um abraço forte e caloroso. Em seguida, puxou seu blazer, que estava caído do lado no chão e retirou um lenço do bolso. Limpou o sêmen do rosto de Afrodite delicadamente, enquanto lhe dava beijos suaves nos lábios.

— E então? Causei boa impressão no meu primeiro dia de trabalho? — disse o pisciano — Ou ainda vai ralhar comigo?

— Não... Causou uma ótima impressão! — afirmou Saga, rindo para o pisciano — Vamos voltar para o salão agora?

— Sim, vamos sim, Saga. Já ficamos muito tempo aqui!

Afrodite se levantou do chão e apanhou as roupas espalhadas. Vestiu-se e ajudou Saga a se vestir também, enquanto olhava para ele com um risinho de canto de boca. Destrancou a porta e os dois saíram, indo cada um para um lado do salão.

Peixes passou no bar, pegou uma bebida com Aldebaran e subiu para seu quarto. Estava decidido a terminar sua noite ali mesmo, sozinho, pois já tinha conseguido o que queria.

No salão, pouco mais de uma hora havia se passado, desde que Saga encerrou o leilão de Misty. Enquanto caminhava entre as mesas, fazendo a social entre os clientes, Gêmeos avistou Geisty sentada no balcão do bar. Achou estranho o fato de a amazona já estar de volta ao salão depois de ter subido com Camus, porém o que chamou mesmo a atenção do geminiano fora o cosmo da amazona, que emanava muita raiva e rancor.

Saga andou até o bar, pediu um coquetel de frutas a Aldebaran e pediu para que Touro os deixasse sozinhos naquele canto. Queria conversar com ela.

Geisty, por sua vez, amaldiçoava em pensamento aquela proximidade do cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Tudo que queria era ficar sozinha. Estava com ódio, revoltada e extremamente nervosa — "Camus, seu filho de uma puta!" — pensava, enquanto escondia o rosto com umas mechas de cabelo. Tomou um gole do Gin Tônica que pedira a Aldebaran um pouco antes de Saga aparecer por ali quando ouviu a voz do geminiano próxima a seu ouvido.

— Foi ruim com o Camus? Ele é um cara um tanto quanto estranho... — disse Gêmeos em tom baixo.

— Foi péssimo! — respondeu ela, dando outro gole na bebida. Sentia-se um nada, menos que lixo. Queria poder apagar aquela noite da memória para sempre!

— Sei. E onde está aquele ruivo metido? — perguntou ironizando, dando uma risadinha, mas quando ela virou o rosto para ele, a expressão de Saga mudou de imediato. Ficou sério.

O rosto de Geisty estava todo marcado por vergões e marcas que pareciam ter sido feitas por dedos fortes, como se a amazona tivesse sido vítima de tentativa de sufocamento. Saga aproximou os dedos do rosto dela e mesmo quando ela recuou, tocou de leve nas marcas.

— O que... Aquele bastardo filho da puta fez com você, Geisty? — perguntou o geminiano sibilando de raiva.

Geisty até que tentou articular uma resposta, mas assim que abriu a boca, não saiu nenhum som, somente lágrimas desciam de seus olhos tristes. Ela tinha a sensação de que nunca se sentira tão triste e deprimida em toda sua vida. Nem quando estava trancafiada no Cabo Sunion. Somente fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça e baixou o olhar para seu drink, sentindo vontade de mergulhar nele e sumir dali.

Saga por sua vez, estava perplexo! Já achava estranho aquele absurdo de dinheiro que Camus havia pago por ela e agora isso? Além do mais, Aquário deixara bem claro que tinha colocado a cabeça de Geisty a prêmio na máfia russa e que, se ela não trabalhasse ali como prostituta, sua segunda opção seria a morte certa. Então, porque bater na mulher? Ela já não estava cumprindo o combinado?

— Venha comigo, Geisty. — falou em tom de comando enquanto pegava na mão da moça e a puxava daquele balcão — Já trabalhou o suficiente por hoje. — afirmou, depois a conduziu pelo salão escadaria acima, a levando para o quarto dela.

Geisty o acompanhou sem protestar, o que deixou Saga bem consternado, pois geralmente ela o iria xingar ou o repreender.

No quarto, Gêmeos a ajudou a tirar aquele vestido, depois ficou apenas observando a amazona desmanchar o resto da produção. Quando ela já estava pronta para dormir, o grego retirou seu blazer e os sapatos, sentou na cama e esperou Geisty entrar embaixo das cobertas, para se deitar ao lado dela. Em seguida, fez com que a moça pousasse a cabeça sobre seu peito forte e começou a acariciar os cabelos negros dela com as pontas dos dedos.

Geisty, um pouco mais calma, porém não menos triste, disse num fio de voz, ainda com algumas lágrimas escorrendo teimosas pelo rosto:

— Dorme essa noite comigo?

Agora Saga estava mesmo assustado! O que afinal aquele maldito bastardo gelado dos infernos havia feito com a sua amazona?

— Como quiser, Geisty. — prometeu Gêmeos, apagando as luzes e deixando ela se aninhar mais em seu corpo.

Sem dizer uma palavra, cada um entregue a seus próprios pensamentos, os dois adormeceram algum tempo depois, enquanto no salão a noite ainda rolava solta!


	9. Ma Belle Rose

*****estou postando os primeiros capítulos todos de uma vez pra adiantar*****

 ***** Cap 9 Ma Belle Rose*****

********AVISO MUITO IMPORTANTE:********

 **ATENÇÃO +60**

A leitura desse capítulo não é recomendada para pessoas sensíveis, pudicas, ou que se ofendem com linguagem chula e pesada dita no idioma francês. Recomenda-se a leitura com moderação por pessoas que prezam pela moral e os bons costumes e, no que concerne esse quesito, aconselhamos a não leitura das traduções ao final do capitulo.

 ***Esta ação se passa simultaneamente aos acontecimentos descritos no capitulo anterior.*.**

Logo após Saga dar o leilão por encerrado, Camus, sem mais delongas, pegou no braço de Geisty com certa rudeza e a conduziu pelo salão até os pés da escadaria que levava ao segundo andar do Templo de Baco, onde ficavam os quartos das bacantes.

Enquanto subiam a escada, a amazona ditava o caminho pelo qual deveriam seguir, e sem trocarem olhares, chegaram a uma porta grande de madeira escura que ficava no meio de um corredor luxuoso cheio de portas, iluminado apenas por luminárias em estilo provençal, as quais deixavam o ambiente à meia luz e eram dispostas nos intervalos de cada porta.

— Com licença? — disse Geisty olhando para Camus e em seguida para seu braço, que ainda era seguro pelo aquariano.

Sem dizer nada o francês soltou a moça, que abriu a porta tomando a frente. Ele então, em silêncio absoluto, deu uns poucos passos para dentro e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Caminhou meio trôpego em direção à enorme cama de lençóis púrpura, já desabotoando os punhos de sua camisa. Em nenhum momento olhou para Geisty, tampouco para o quarto. Se lhe perguntassem qual era a cor predominante do ambiente, provavelmente Camus não saberia responder.

Assim que terminou com os botões do punho começou a desabotoar os primeiros botões da camisa, para poder respirar melhor e então disse em um tom seco e grosseiro:

— Tire a roupa, vire de costas, ponha as duas mãos sobre o colchão e abra as pernas.

Normalmente não seria tão rude, mas a embriagues excessiva, somada ao mau humor pela noite mal dormida por conta do berreiro do vizinho, mandavam toda sua educação francesa para o espaço.

Parada ali na frente, Geisty não podia crer no que acabara de ouvir. Seus sentidos confusos pela tensão do momento só poderiam estar lhe pregando uma peça. E de muito mau gosto.

— Hã? Como é que é? — perguntou a amazona.

Camus suspirou. Definitivamente não estava com paciência para lidar com frescuras de prostituta e sem mais delongas, se aproximou de Geisty e a agarrou pelos cabelos, olhando fixamente em seus olhos com um semblante frio e repleto de arrogância.

— Além de burra você também é surda, por acaso? — praguejou, começando a resfriar o ambiente com seu cosmo, ainda mantendo o contato visual com ela. Seus olhos avelãs faiscavam um brilho azul intenso e ameaçador — Faça o que eu mandei e faça calada! Detesto berreiro, escândalo e frescura! Se der mais um pio que seja, enfio você dentro de um esquife de gelo. Para sempre!

Dito isso, Camus empurrou Geisty para a cama, que caiu de bruços, meio desajeitada. O francês olhava para ela com olhos duros e ameaçadores. Em seus pensamentos, Camus sabia que seria um pouco mais tolerante com esse tipinho de vadia, mas o álcool e o mau humor deturpavam seus sentidos e ele estava mesmo a ponto de matar a vagabunda com um estalar de dedos.

Geisty calmamente se levantou da cama, ajeitou os cabelos, respirou fundo e se colocou na frente de Camus. Olhou firme nos olhos dele e enquanto baixava as alças do vestido, disse com voz branda, porém trêmula de raiva:

— Eu não sou burra… nem surda. Só não pude acreditar no que acabei de ouvir! — abriu o zíper lateral do vestido e deixou a peça deslizar por seu corpo até o chão. Resignada, deu um passo para o lado e perguntou apática — Vai ser em qual posição?

Camus soltou uma bufada de raiva! Sim, ela era surda!

— Isso eu já disse. Vire de costas, pernas abertas e mãos na cama! — disse novamente, já descendo o zíper da calça e colocando o pênis para fora.

Nem se dignou a tirar a roupa, apenas abriu bem a braguilha, abaixou um pouco a cueca e começou a se estimular com movimentos rápidos, esperando que a infeliz se posicionasse de uma vez na posição que ordenara. Olhou em volta e viu um pacote de camisinhas sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama. Apanhou uma, rasgou a embalagem e a colocou sem mais cerimonias.

Geisty ainda ficou alguns segundos o observando e tentando organizar toda aquela cena em sua mente. Notou a dificuldade que ele tinha em conseguir ao menos parar em pé sem cambalear. Porém o pulha que se virasse sozinho!

Irritada, virou de costas para ele, inclinou o corpo para frente, apoiou as mãos no colchão e olhou para trás, para os olhos de Camus, que assim que viu a amazona se colocar na posição, se aproximou e com um puxão para baixo, desceu a calcinha dela até os joelhos. Em seguida se posicionou e a penetrou de uma vez, sem qualquer aviso, preparação ou preliminar. Foi seco, rude. Começou então a estocá-la como se fosse um animal em cópula, mecanicamente, rápido e forte.

Geisty por sua vez, reclamou dos modos extremamente rudes do francês com um resmungo, enquanto remexia o corpo tentando se erguer, mas Camus segurou em sua cintura a fazendo voltar à posição que mandara de início e então apertou sua nádega com as unhas.

— Shiii… cala a boca! E _non_ se mexa! — vociferou o aquariano. Não queria os grunhidos irritantes daquela vadia atrapalhando sua concentração. Fechou os olhos e aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos.

Foi nesse momento que a mente do francês viajou para longe daquele quarto e lhe pregou uma peça que ele jamais esperava!

Enquanto transava com aquela piranha, Camus de súbito se surpreendeu lembrando-se dos gemidos de Afrodite de Peixes, os quais ecoavam em sua mente!

— _Merde_! — gemeu baixinho, pois estava ainda mais excitado com aquela lembrança que o acometia em um momento tão inoportuno.

Sentia seu membro ainda mais rijo, até começar, ele mesmo, a gemer baixinho. Não podia acreditar que sua mente lhe pregava uma peça daquelas, de tamanho mau gosto! Porém, a cada grito do sueco que se recordava, tão vívido em seu pensamento, sentia mais e mais fisgadas de prazer em seu baixo ventre.

Aquário sentia sua sanidade deixa-lo aos poucos, e quando não podia mais suportar a excitação que aquele delírio maluco lhe infringia, fora impelido por uma ideia a qual enlouqueceria se não executasse.

Sem aviso algum, Camus saiu de dentro de Geisty, e então espalmou ambas as mãos em suas nádegas, expondo a intimidade da amazona a seu bel prazer e se deliciando com a visão. Em seguida, cuspiu em seu ânus e imediatamente a penetrou de novo com força, de uma só vez, sem preparo, soltando finalmente um gemido alto, forte e rouco, de puro prazer.

Não esperou sequer um segundo para começar a estocá-la novamente, mas dessa vez usava uma das mãos para tapar a boca da amazona, a fim de não ouvir seus grunhidos, e assim a voz de Peixes poder reinar absoluta em seus pensamentos, para que ele, em êxtase, pudesse desfrutar daquele momento como queria, de modo selvagem e violento.

Depois um tempo se arremetendo naquele corpo deliciosamente apertado, Camus se viu próximo ao orgasmo, então saiu de dentro dela, não se importando com os gritos abafados. A virou de frente para si e a fez se ajoelhar, segurando em seus cabelos para mantê-la no lugar. Retirou a camisinha, a jogando no chão, e se masturbou até atingir o clímax de seu prazer, inundando o rosto de Geisty, que de olhos fechados apenas ansiava pelo fim de tudo aquilo.

Depois que sentiu o ultimo espasmo chacoalhar seu corpo, Aquário soltou os cabelos da amazona, segurou em seu braço e a levantou do chão, jogando a moça em seguida sobre a cama de maneira rude. Afastou-se ainda ofegante, guardou o membro, agora já meio flácido, dentro da cueca e fechou a calça.

— É… pelo valor que paguei, até que deu para o gasto! — disse tão somente, enquanto abotoava os botões da camisa ainda cambaleante.

Deitada sobre a cama, Geisty não podia acreditar no que acabara de acontecer ali. Estava atônita!

Seu corpo doía muito e sua cabeça parecia que ia estourar. Sua única reação foi passar a mão no rosto para se limpar daquele sêmen nojento e olhar furiosa para Camus.

— Aquário… vá tomar no seu cu! — disse com um olhar assassino. Não iria mais atender ninguém naquela noite. Saga que a matasse ou a trancasse no Cabo Sunion para o resto da vida. Só queria descer para o bar e encher a cara para tentar apagar aquele absurdo de sua mente.

Camus riu apenas. Ou melhor, soltou uma sonora gargalhada! Olhou para ela e em tom de deboche respondeu:

— Quem tomou foi você, vadia!

O ruivo caminhou trôpego até a porta do quarto, abriu e simplesmente saiu. Precisava de um banho, pois se sentia imundo. Seu corpo, agora tomado pela letargia pós-orgasmo, parecia ainda mais dominado pelo álcool. Sentia-se tonto, confuso e finalmente se deixando arrebatar pela embriagues. Não havia mais ninguém por perto, não precisava mais fingir estar sóbrio, era só ir embora, deitar em sua cama e esquecer essa maldita noite. Já cumprira seu papel ali.

Camus então seguiu aos tropeços pelo grande corredor de carpetes vermelhos cheio de portas até chegar a uma que julgou ser a porta de saída daquele maldito lugar. Abriu, passou por ela já a fechando logo em seguida e então se apoiou na madeira, deslizando lentamente até o chão, de olhos fechados e cabeça baixa. Em sua mente tudo girava em uma espiral frenética que o fazia sentir ânsia de vomito.

Repentinamente sentiu vontade de gritar. Havia experimentado bons minutos de prazer, mas que agora lhe faziam sentir nojo de si mesmo.

Nunca fizera sexo anal antes. Julgava ser coisa de bichas, de viados nojentos como Peixes. Achava sujo, repugnante. — " _Merde_ , o que está acontecendo comigo?" — pensava, um tanto quanto perturbado. Por que, afinal, transou com a mulher se lembrando dos gemidos escandalosos de Afrodite? Por que se rebaixou a tanto?

Enquanto estava perdido em seus pensamentos, se julgando a escória da humanidade, Camus de Aquário ouviu o som de uma porta se abrindo. Não se mexeu. Apenas ergueu a cabeça e tentou enxergar alguma coisa no meio da penumbra densa daquele lugar, o qual julgava ser o lado de fora do Templo de Baco.

De repente, ouviu uma voz suave, doce e muito conhecida, que cantarolava uma melodia em sua língua materna.

— _Quand il me prend dans ses bras, Il me parle tout bas, je vois la vie en rooooooooseeee._..

— "Inferno! Nem quando quero ficar sozinho tenho paz? Quem é o infeliz que está aqui fora a essa hora?" — pensava o aquariano.

A voz era de ninguém menos que Afrodite de Peixes, que após sair da sala particular onde Misty fora leiloado, subiu para sua suíte máster usando o corredor dos fundos do Templo.

Não queria passar pelo corredor principal e correr o risco de trombar com algum casal, ou algum bêbado, então usou a passagem dos fundos, entrou em seu quarto, caminhou no escuro até a belíssima penteadeira em estilo vitoriano e acendeu apenas um abajur que deixava o quarto mergulhado em uma penumbra de tom rosa coral.

Sentou-se em uma banquetinha de frente para a penteadeira e jogou sobre a cama o boá de plumas que usava em torno do pescoço. Deu um gole no whisky que trouxera consigo do bar e colocou o copo sobre a penteadeira. Debruçou o corpo um pouco para frente e olhou-se no espelho, analisando a maquiagem dos olhos meio borrada, quando de repente viu refletido nele uma figura acocorada no fundo da suíte.

Levou um susto e seu coração disparou, mas não gritou. Ficou calado, estreitando os olhos na tentativa de definir a imagem que via, e quando sua mente lhe desenhou a resposta pensou estar delirando.

Atônito, Afrodite se levantou da banqueta devagar, deu uns poucos passos para frente e quando teve certeza de quem era aquela silhueta no escuro, disse sussurrando, num tom de incredulidade:

— Pela muleta de Hefésto! Camus de Aquário! — arregalou os belos olhos azuis e abafou uma risada, colocando as duas mãos sobre a boca.

Com certa dificuldade, Camus tentava focar aquela imagem a sua frente. Os olhos minimamente abertos enxergavam uma figura embaçada, de cabelos azuis piscina muito longos.

Aquário conhecia muito bem aqueles cabelos! Só não podia acreditar que quem estava ali diante de si era aquela bicha infeliz do cavaleiro de Peixes!

— _Non_ consegue ficar longe de mim… esse viado. Deve ser um castigo divino! — balbuciou, numa fala embolada e quase inaudível. Então apoiou a bochecha em um dos joelhos que mantinha dobrados e ordenou, agora em um tom mais alto, enquanto chacoalhava a mão no ar — Vai embora daqui… Some daqui, sua ambulância… Volta lá para dentro... Ambulância...

Afrodite riu e se agachou, ficando de cócoras abraçado aos joelhos. Olhou para Aquário e notou que além da fala embolada ele estava muito corado e o cheiro de álcool que exalava dele poderia ser sentido até do pico de Star Hill!

— Minha deusa! Você enfiou o pé na jaca, cabeça de fósforo aceso! Onde você acha que está?

— Ambulânciaaaa... uóóóóóóóó… Olha, você… é uma ambulância… uóóóóóóóóóóó… — começou a rir baixinho.

— O que? Quer que eu chame uma ambulância para você? É isso?

Camus então levantou o rosto e olhou muito sério para Afrodite, bem dentro dos olhos dele.

Peixes chegou a pensar que Camus lhe faria alguma grosseira, como era de costume, ou que até mesmo fosse o congelar ali. Estava bêbado e não falava coisa com coisa. Porém, quando o aquariano abriu a boca Afrodite começou a rir.

— Am-bu-lâm-ci-a… você é uma! É só alguém entrar atrás de você que já liga a sirene... UÓÓÓUOÓÓÓUÓÓÓUOÓÓÓUÓÓÓUOÓÓÓ… — gritava Camus. O hálito de vodca indo direto às narinas aguçadas de Afrodite, enquanto abria os braços e gesticulava, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se levantar, cambaleante e trôpego — Bicha! Você… é uma bicha nojenta! É isso mesmo… _Non_ pode ver um macho de verdade que UÓÓÓUOÓÓÓUÓÓÓUOÓÓÓUÓÓÓUOÓÓÓ… Argh!... Viados nojentos! Odeio seu barulho!

Aquário então tentou buscar apoio em uma poltrona vermelha que estava ao lado, mas se desequilibrou e caiu de joelhos no chão.

Afrodite, num gesto instintivo, tentou segurá-lo pelo braço, mas foi prontamente repelido com um tapa na mão.

— Vai embora daqui, ambulância… Sua sirene _non_ me deixa dormir… Xô! — gritou o francês.

Boquiaberto, Peixes olhava para ele num misto de espanto e deboche. Era muito seguro de sua sexualidade, logo nada que fizesse menção a isso o ofendia.

— Ah, está bem… deixa ver se entendi. Você odeia barulho e está ai apitando feito uma chaleira! Venha, levanta dai, picolé azedo de vodca. Só estou tentando te ajudar a ficar de pé. — e novamente tentou pegar no braço de Aquário para puxá-lo para cima.

Ao sentir o contato do pisciano consigo, Camus enrijeceu o corpo todo na hora. Imediatamente começou a empurrar Afrodite de forma desajeitada e até desesperada, tentando se livrar dele a todo custo.

— _NON_! Saia! Saia daqui, seu viado, _non_ me toque! Saaai! — gritava em desespero, se debatendo contra o pisciano — _Non_ quero contratar seus serviços. _Non_ encosta em mim! Já paguei para trepar com uma mulher… _Non_ quero viado encostando em mim! _Non_ paguei por você, _non_ gosto disso!

Camus procurava com os olhos, mesmo que em meio aquela penumbra, por alguém ou alguma ajuda que pudesse tirá-lo da presença daquela criatura indesejável, porém tudo estava embaçado demais, confuso demais. Não sabia em que parte do Templo de Baco estava de fato e parecia não ter forças o suficiente para se livrar do pisciano. Em desespero começou a gritar.

— Seguranças! Socorro! Esse travesti está me agarrando… Argh, que nojo!

— Cala a boca, idiota! — dessa vez quem gritou foi Afrodite e bem na cara de Camus.

Peixes perdera de vez a paciência com aquele bêbado grosseiro e tentando se livrar logo dele o agarrou com força por debaixo dos dois braços e o levantou do chão com um só tranco, jogando Camus contra a poltrona vermelha ali do lado.

Enquanto dentro do quarto de Peixes os dois cavaleiros discutiam, ali no corredor, do lado de fora, uma figura loira muito bonita e toda sorridente caminhava a passos lentos. Era Misty de Lagarto, que havia acabado de sair de seu quarto, onde atendera ao homem que o comprara no leilão.

Tivera uma transa maravilhosa com o empresário grego e depois que ele saíra, Lagarto tomou um banho rápido e se vestira novamente para voltar ao salão.

Porém, quando passava em frente ao quarto de Afrodite ouviu gritos por socorro e parou olhando para a porta.

— Alguém chamando pelos seguranças? O quê está havendo aqui? — sussurrou para si mesmo e então, curioso que era, encostou o rosto na madeira e se espantou quando notou que a porta estava aberta.

Camus quando entrou no quarto não fechara a porta como deveria, mas apenas a encostou no batente. Misty então só precisou segurar na maçaneta para que ela não se abrisse totalmente e por uma frestinha espiou lá dentro, arregalando os olhos com o que viu.

— O bafão tinha que vir do seu quarto, né escamosa? Humm... Camus de Aquário! O que está fazendo ai, seu ruivo delícia? — sussurrou com a mão na boca. Estava tão surpreso quanto curioso.

Dentro do quarto, Afrodite começava a ficar muito irritado com aquele bêbado grosseiro.

— Senta ai e cala essa boca, Camus de Aquário. Você está descompensado, bêbado e chiliquento! — dizia nervoso — Eu não estou te agarrando coisa nenhuma, seu idiota. Eu estou tentando te ajudar! Quando você vai parar com essa mania de achar que eu estou dando em cima de você? Me poupe, picolé de vinagre! Ah, tá boa? Se enxerga! Você está bêbado e entrou no meu quarto!

— Pois saiba que _non_ quero ajuda nenhuma de afrescalhado... _Non_ preciso de ajuda. Eu sou macho. Homem! _Non_ preciso de ajuda de gay! — cruzou os braços — E o único picolé aqui é você, Peixes… Fresco e com um pau enfiado na bunda! — soltou uma risada sonora, mas logo em seguida ficou sério novamente e encarou Afrodite nos olhos. Tinha uma expressão de nojo no rosto — Você _non_ tem vergonha de usar essas roupas? Isso _non_ são roupas de homem!

Inconformado, Afrodite revirou os olhos e deu as costas a ele, voltando até sua penteadeira, enquanto caminhava lentamente.

— Sabia que fica ridículo assim, Peixes? Nunca te falaram que você é ridículo? — continuava o francês.

Em silêncio, o sueco parou em frente à cama e puxou a tal cordinha do espartilho que tanto dera trabalho a Saga, retirando a peça despreocupado e a jogando sobre os lençóis de seda vermelha. Ficou apenas de calcinha de rendas, meias de seda e salto.

— _Non_ posso entender como um homem pode gostar de ver uma bicha travestida assim, como você, quando pode pegar uma mulher de verdade! Você ouviu? Mulher de ver-da-de! — disse Aquário reparando na peça intima infame que o outro usava.

Afrodite então curvou-se para frente e apanhou o copo de whisky de cima da penteadeira e deu um gole generoso.

— Você é uma vergonha, Peixes! Um Cavaleiro de Ouro, vestido assim!... _Non_ suporto nem ser visto perto de você! Você joga a imagem dos Santos de Atena na lama! Bicha nojenta.

Calmamente, Peixes pousou o copo na penteadeira e usando seu cosmo, criou uma Rosa Sangrenta entre seus dedos e num movimento muito rápido, virou-se de frente para o intruso e a lançou contra ele na velocidade da luz.

A rosa cortou o quarto e se cravou no estofado da poltrona, ficando presa bem logo abaixo do braço direito do francês. O caule da flor chegou a rasgar o tecido da camisa de Camus e as pétalas tocavam a pele de sua axila.

— Drogaaa! Errei! Mas que mira ruim eu tenho! — gritou Peixes em protesto, cruzando os braços e batendo um dos pés no chão.

— Mas o que? — gritou Camus arregalando os olhos assustado, pois vira a morte passar bem perto.

— Camus, ouça bem. Eu estou no meu quarto! Portanto, não vou a lugar algum! Quem tem que sair daqui é você! — caminhou até o francês na poltrona e ficou parado de pé na frente dele.

— Você está louco? Eu _non_ vim para o seu quarto, seu viado. Você! Foi você quem me trouxe aqui, _non_ é? Desista, já disse que _non_ vou te comer. — vociferou e fazendo uma careta, se levantou da poltrona, ficando cara a cara com o sueco e cuspiu em seu rosto, que desviou por pouco — Eu tenho nojo de você!

— Cala essa sua boca, Aquário, que você já está me irritando! Quem disse que eu tenho algum interesse em você, seu pudim de cachaça! Já te disse que prefiro chupar um cano de chuveiro! — falou debochado e então começou a andar em volta de Camus, o olhando da cabeça aos pés, enquanto Aquário tentava a todo custo se manter de pé, tentando se equilibrar em seu próprio eixo — Sabe, Aquário… Estou começando a ficar desconfiado de que é você quem está me perseguindo. Primeiro você ficou debaixo da minha janela, ouvindo meus gemidos. Depois você disse que eu estava te agarrando no Salão do Grande Mestre, quando eu só estava de dando bom dia!

Camus tentava olhar para ele, mas tinha mesmo muita dificuldade em se manter ereto. Além da embriagues, a proximidade com Afrodite parecia lhe entorpecer ainda mais os sentidos. Seu nariz coçava e o francês tossia algumas vezes, sentindo-se meio que inebriado por aquele perfume de rosas tão intenso.

— Agora, Camus de Aquário, você aparece aqui, na minha suíte, como se fosse uma oferenda ruim rejeitada pelo mar e me ofende de todas as maneiras possíveis. Há alguma coisa nessa história muito mal contada! Era para você estar no quarto da Geisty e não aqui. —- parou bem em frente a Camus e lhe encarou novamente — Não me diga que errou o caminho de propósito!

— Que merda de cheiro é esse, Peixes? — perguntava, enquanto tossia algumas vezes — Eu _non_ fiquei escutando nada na sua janela... Foi... você quem ficou berrando tão alto que me deixou acordado a noite toda... ontem. Tive dores de cabeça com aquela barulheira. Inferno! Por que toda bicha tem que gritar? É uma regra? — questionou Camus, encarando Afrodite.

— Se é uma regra eu não sei! Quer descobrir? — respondeu o sueco em tom provocativo.

Camus então fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar. Peixes tinha mesmo o dom de o deixar irritado.

— Vá a merda, Peixes! Só quero que me deixe em paz, que... — tossiu mais algumas vezes —... que ignore minha presença, que _non_ chegue perto de mim! Vá dar a bunda para quem você quiser e me esqueça! Eu quero distância de você… e… isso _non_ é coisa natural! É nojento e… degradante!

Afrodite não aguentava mais ouvir aquela ladainha homofóbica. Deixou Camus falando sozinho e foi até sua penteadeira novamente. Se olhou no espelho, ajeitou os longos cabelos azuis piscina os jogando para trás em suas costas, pegou uma presilha dourada, puxou a franja para trás e prendeu o cabelo.

Através do reflexo do espelho via Camus ainda resmungando algumas palavras. Então, pegou outra presilha, dessa vez com pedras vermelhas, puxou o cabelo para o lado e a prendeu num rabo de cavalo lateral.

Pegou então um batom vermelho da gaveta e passou nos lábios, mandando um beijo a seu próprio reflexo no espelho. Com o batom na mão, caminhou até Camus, cruzando o quarto lentamente.

O francês ficou meio incomodado, mas se calou subitamente ao notar Afrodite desfilando lânguido pelo cômodo — " _Non_ adianta ficar ai tentando me seduzir, seu afrescalhado!" — pensava irritado.

— Então você odeia tanto assim os homossexuais, bichas, viados, como você diz, Aquário? — perguntou o sueco parando frente a Camus — Por quê? Quer dizer que, na sua cabecinha ruiva, se um homem usar calcinha, como esta aqui... — deslizou os dedos por baixo do elástico da lingerie que estava usando — ...ele deixa de ser uma pessoa honrada imediatamente? Só porque é uma peça feminina? E mulher por acaso não tem honra, Aquário? Se parecer com uma mulher é degradante por quê?

— ... — não houve resposta.

— Quanta bobagem, Camus de Aquário! Ora essa você é um homem, não é? Quer dizer que, se eu fizer isso… — Afrodite então retirou a presilha com pedras vermelhas de seu cabelo e bem devagar ergueu os braços na altura da cabeça de Camus, ajeitou a franja dele meio de lado e a prendeu com a presilha — Oh, veja, só! Combinou com seu cabelo! Me diga, agora. Sente-se menos homem, Camus de Aquário? Você deixou de ser homem porque está usando um acessório feminino?

— ...

Não houve resposta. Camus apenas olhava para ele em estado de choque. Pensou em tirar aquele objeto ridículo de seu cabelo imediatamente, mas por algum motivo inexplicável sentia-se incapaz de o fazer. Não tinha controle de suas funções. Sentia-se paralisado.

Como viu que Camus não regia, Afrodite foi mais além. Abriu o batom que trazia consigo, segurou no queixo do aquariano com uma das mãos, e encostou o cosmético nos lábios trêmulos, deslizando o batom lentamente, enquanto alternava o olhar entre a boca tingida de vermelho e o olhar hipnótico de Camus sobre si, que já estava prestes a tirar aquele enfeite ridículo de seu cabelo quando sentiu o toque arrebatador do batom em contato com sua boca. Suas pupilas chegaram a dilatar e ele não ouvia mais o que Peixes dizia. Estava completamente absorto pelo vai e vem do cosmético em seus lábios.

— Ah, olha só! E agora? — dizia Afrodite, enquanto ainda corria o batom de um lado para o outro — Não é que ficou uma graça! E não se preocupe. Eu não te droguei, não te envenenei, nem estou usando meu cosmo! É apenas batom! O mesmo que estou usando! — deu uma piscadinha para o ruivo e uma risadinha sapeca.

Ao lado de onde estavam havia uma enorme porta de espelhos, onde ficava o closet de Afrodite. Foi para onde Camus olhou quando o sueco terminou de passar o batom em seus lábios. Quando viu sua imagem refletida seu coração disparou!

Camus sentiu-se ridículo — " _Mon dieu_! Isso… isso é muita humilhação! Eu aqui no quarto desse… desse viado… e ele… me maquiando! Isso _non_ está certo, _non_ está! Vou congelar esse infeliz! Isso! Isso mesmo! Mas… por que… por que _non_ consigo me mexer? _Non_ consigo impedi-lo? Por quê? Por quê?" — pensava, num conflito angustiante que se desenrolava em sua mente.

Perplexo, Camus desviou o olhar de seu reflexo e olhou para Afrodite. Em seguida, baixou um pouco o rosto e desceu o olhar para a calcinha que ele usava, fixando naquele ponto sem nem ao menos piscar! Seu coração parecia sufocar sua garganta!

Do lado de fora do quarto, enquanto isso, Misty espiava a tudo pela fresta na porta.

— Até que para uma bicha esnobe e burra o Afrodite sabe dar uma boa lição! Vai lá machão, dê o seu chilique de hétero de batonzinho e fivelinha no cabelo agora! Hihihihihihihi! — sussurrou Lagarto, dando seu risinho tão peculiar e característico, depois mordeu o lábio inferior e continuou espiando.

Do lado de dentro, Afrodite não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Em sua cabeça, Camus iria lhe dar uma bela surra, ou o iria humilhar como sempre fizera. Mas não! O francês não esboçava nenhuma reação.

Peixes ficou alguns segundos estático, olhando perplexo para o aquariano que parecia vidrado em sua calcinha. — "Aquenda o adé! Será que está olhando pro meu pau?" — pensava o sueco segurando o riso, porém, apesar de confuso, Afrodite era um garoto muito experiente, e já havia se deitado com todo tipo de homem nesse mundo, e aquele olhar de Camus lhe deu uma ideia ousada e ao mesmo tempo instigante.

— Você gosta dela? Da minha calcinha, Camus? — perguntou, passando os dedos por debaixo do elástico rendado.

Quando ouviu aquela pergunta, Aquário quase respondeu de supetão com um mecânico e instintivo "sim!", dito em alto e bom tom, e que somente não foi proferido porque a garganta do francês estava travada.

Ao mesmo tempo, em pensamento, Camus se questionava em desespero por que raios haveria de dizer que sim, que gostava da calcinha de Peixes. Olhou obcecado para os dedos de Afrodite correndo pelo elástico e naquele momento, junto com uma sensação angustiante de excitação, em algum lugar de seu cérebro lhe vinha à lembrança dos gemidos de prazer daquele cavaleiro que lhe tiraram o sono na noite anterior.

Gemidos altos, cheios de luxuria e arrebatamento.

Como novamente não houvera resposta, Afrodite então continuou com seu jogo perigoso. Levou as mãos para a parte de trás de seu pescoço e retirou a gargantilha de pérolas e diamantes que usava, esticando os braços lentamente e a colocando no pescoço de Camus, sem quebrar o contato visual com ele. Apertou o feixe e puxou os cabelos ruivos para trás.

Arrumou a joia e novamente analisou a fisionomia do aquariano.

Nenhuma reação novamente.

Afrodite seguiu retirando suas joias e as colocando em Camus. Anéis, pulseiras, até Aquário estar todo ornamentado com suas pedras preciosas.

Camus parecia tão perdido em seus devaneios que sentia seu corpo arrepiar a cada toque do pisciano com sua pele, enquanto lhe colocava as joias. Sentia um tremor que lhe acometia desde a nuca até a ultima vertebra da coluna e então quando Peixes dera um passo para trás, Camus novamente olhou-se no espelho ao lado e se assombrou com sua própria imagem.

Estava horrível!

Era um dos homens mais importantes e temidos da máfia russa e estava, ali, usando batom e adereços femininos!

— Agora sim! — disse Peixes com um sorriso — Está uma verdadeira princesa!

Camus estava prestes a arrancar toda aquela parafernália afrescalhada e socar aquela cara bonita de Afrodite até deixá-lo todo deformado, mas toda a vontade que tentava fazer emergir do âmago, caiu por terra quando ouviu Peixes o chamar de princesa.

A palavra, junto com seu reflexo no espelho lhe provocou um sentimento que para ele era muito difícil de lidar. Camus sentiu vergonha. Vergonha de sua imagem, e vergonha de estar excitado com ela.

Levou a mão com as pulseiras recém-colocadas ao próprios lábios, tentando escondê-los.

— O… o… o que você… está fazendo comigo? — disse num sussurro angustiado. Suas mãos tremiam e sua voz era quase inaudível.

No corredor, um Misty agachado na porta espiava.

— Ué? Não vai reagir, Camus? Parece até que está gostando de ser a bonequinha de luxo do Afrodite! Hum! Estou começando a duvidar da sua opção sexual, Camus de Aquário, o hétero irredutível! Hihihihihihihihihi! — sussurrava pra si mesmo como de costume.

Do lado de dentro do quarto, Afrodite não respondeu de imediato à pergunta do aquariano.

Se falasse algo poderia despertá-lo do transe em que ele próprio se metera e o sueco não queria isso. Estava achando divertida demais aquela situação.

Percebeu que em algum lugar da cabeça fria e calculista daquele francês, um pino talvez tivesse se afrouxando e não iria perder a oportunidade de usar isso a seu favor.

Cuidadosamente, pegou Camus pela mão e bem devagarinho conduziu o ruivo para frente do espelho de sua penteadeira. Fez o cavaleiro de gelo se sentar na banqueta e segurando em seus ombros ficou atrás dele.

Os dois agora se olhavam somente através de seus reflexos.

Hipnotizado por sua própria imagem, Camus só conseguia pensar no que aconteceria se alguém o visse daquela maneira. Caso saísse daquele quarto e encontrasse com algum conhecido estaria perdido! Morto, melhor dizendo.

Porém, o perfume inebriante de Peixes e o som dos gemidos dele ecoando em sua mente repetidamente, o deixavam ainda sem reação, como se o prendessem com elos invisíveis.

Olhava para o reflexo de Afrodite e imaginava o sueco gemendo daquela maneira escandalosa para si.

Peixes por sua vez, aproveitava o transe de Aquário para desabotoar sua camisa, enlaçando o ruivo com os braços. Delicadamente, puxou a peça pelas costas e a jogou no chão, se surpreendendo com as tatuagens em seu peito, símbolos exigidos por todos os membros da Vory v Zakone e que demarcava sua hierarquia na organização, como as rosas dos ventos, ou estrela de oito pontoas, nas extremidades do peito próximo aos ombros, e que indicavam seu alto cargo dentro da máfia.

No centro do peito do aquariano ainda havia um grande crucifixo, sem nenhuma imagem, porém com uma coroa de crânios na parte superior. Tatuagem essa, usada apenas pelos membros com maior influência. Na parte interna do bíceps direito, a cabeça de um jaguar com os dentes à mostra mostrava que Camus era um predador silencioso, ágil e hostil, e uma pequena rosa dos ventos no pulso indicava que ele entrara para a organização ainda muito jovem.

Camus fechou as mãos apertando as unhas contra a palma. Estava nervoso. Definitivamente Afrodite já estava passando dos limites. Respirou fundo e entreabriu a boca, mas emudeceu assim que sentiu o toque das mãos do pisciano descendo por seus ombros, o lançando mais uma vez naquele mar de sensações confusas.

Enquanto acariciava o francês, Afrodite esticou um dos braços e apanhou um babydoll rosa claro de tule e rendas que estava pendurado no cabideiro ao lado. Ergueu os braços de Camus, colocando suas mãos embaixo das axilas dele e começou a vestir a peça íntima no cavaleiro.

Os olhos de Aquário estavam praticamente colados no reflexo daquele babydoll no espelho. Uma corrente elétrica percorreu sua espinha, a saliva de sua boca secou imediatamente, seu coração disparou e suas mãos ficaram frias e trêmulas.

Foi então que seu conflito atingiu o ápice!

Nesse momento, a mente do francês fez uma viagem ao passado.

Em uma vivencia extremamente real, Aquário se via agora com cinco anos de idade, no que parecia ser um quarto de decoração simples e humilde. Tinha ambos os pés dentro de um sapato feminino de salto muito alto, o que fazia seus péizinhos pequenos escorregarem para a parte da frente, deixando um enorme espaço vazio no lugar dos calcanhares.

Estava vestindo um vestido branco simples, porém muito bonito, bordado com rendas e estava sentado em frente à uma penteadeira, onde olhava-se no espelho, enquanto brincava com um estojo de maquiagens.

Ria muito, se divertindo em passar todos aqueles produtos brilhantes e cheirosos em seu rostinho infantil, agora todo borrado. O cheirinho de morango do batom era delicioso e o pequeno ruivinho achava graça em dar beijinhos no espelho e deixar as marcas vermelhas borradas.

Falava sozinho e cantarolava uma canção em sua língua materna, enquanto escovava os cabelos ruivos que quase tocavam os ombros, quando de repente fora surpreendido por um homem enorme e muito forte que adentrara o quarto dando um tranco na porta, fazendo um tremendo estardalhaço e quase o matando de susto.

Quem era aquele homem? Era seu mestre? Seu pai? Não conseguia ver sua face, que nada mais era que um borrão, mas conseguia vivenciar com extremo realismo o momento em que ele, muito bravo, arrancou o vestido que usava com muita força, rasgando o tecido e depois esfregando o pano em seu rosto para limpar aquela maquiagem, enquanto vociferava ofensas, injurias e palavras de ódio contra si.

O homem só parou de ofendê-lo quando começou a lhe espancar, desferindo tapas, socos e chutes em todo seu corpo, até que não houve mais nenhuma lembrança. Devia ter desmaiado ou algo assim.

Alheio a todo aquele conflito interno do francês, Afrodite encostou a testa nas costas dele e respirou fundo para conter o riso. Depois, já mais calmo, deu um passo para o lado e pousou seu belo rosto no ombro direito de Aquário, o olhando novamente através da imagem refletida.

— Eu vou te dizer agora o que estou fazendo, Aquário. Eu estou te arrumando! Não entendeu ainda? — ajeitou o cabelo dele deixando uma mecha cair pelo lado da frente — Você gosta de me ouvir gritar, não gosta? Fica me chamando de ambulância, mas no fundo sei que você gosta! Você quer saber por que eu grito daquele jeito, Aquário?

Camus foi trazido de volta ao tempo presente quando ouviu a voz de Afrodite.

Conseguiu enxergar sua imagem no espelho e novamente era um homem adulto, vestido de calça social da cintura para baixo, mas usando o babydoll que havia visto nas mãos de Peixes. Nem tinha noção de como aquilo fora parar em seu corpo, mas sentia uma fisgada forte e prazerosa em seu baixo ventre ao vê-lo em si.

— _Non_... _Non_ quero saber de nada! — falava com uma voz tão baixa que se Afrodite não estivesse colado nele não conseguiria ouvir — _Non_... _non_ podem me ver assim. _Non_ podem… — fechou os olhos quase sem fôlego. Aquela proximidade toda com o pisciano o estava enlouquecendo e para desespero total de Aquário, estava começando a ficar excitado.

Enquanto isso, ali no corredor, Misty observava a tudo com ambas as mãos sobre a boca.

— Oh! Por Hera, Zeus, o Olimpo todo... Eu conheço essa expressão! Céus! Ele tá excitado! Tenho certeza! Eu conheço esse olhar, seu safado!

Do lado de dentro, Afrodite terminava de ajeitar os lacinhos do babydoll de Camus, quando uma ideia maldosa se desenhou em sua mente.

— Não se preocupe, ninguém vai te ver assim, Camus! Somente eu. — disse manhoso, mas em sua mente perversa e vingativa o sueco pensava em vesti-lo da maneira mais ridícula que conseguisse e enxotá-lo a pontapés de sua suíte, o fazendo rolar escadaria a baixo de calcinha, babydoll e maquiagem, para que fosse humilhado na frente de seus capangas russos e também dos cavaleiros.

Camus sempre fora um homem arrogante e prepotente, sempre o tratara com grosserias e ofensas. Algumas vezes já até passara dos limites e partira para as vias de fato, lhe dando uma meia dúzia de socos na cara ou até mesmo usando seu poder contra si, como fez no Salão do Mestre. E tudo somente por não aceitar sua opção sexual.

Agora, Aquário estava ali, preso em uma rede invisível, sabe-se lá feita de quê, mas que com certeza Afrodite iria usar como sua principal arma.

Virou-se de frente para o francês, o puxou da banqueta e o conduziu até perto da cama. Sem mais delongas desabotoou suas calças e as puxou para baixo até os tornozelos. Viu que ele tinha mais duas tatuagens, uma em cada joelho, iguais as estrelas de oito pontas que exibia nas laterais do peito. Arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso. Um lugar um tanto quanto peculiar para se tatuar, mas não tinha tempo a perder com isso.

Agachou aos pés dele e olhou para cima, para o rosto de Camus, que continuava inexpressivo e então esticou os braços e segurou em sua cintura, o puxando para baixo e o fazendo se sentar na beirada da cama.

Puxou uma perna, tirou o sapato e fez o mesmo com a outra perna e o outro sapato, até que por fim terminou de tirar as calças dele. Notou que Camus tinha pernas lindas, torneadas e muito fortes. Notou também que ele estava excitado. Gostou!

Deslizou as mãos pelas coxas dele com suavidade, fazendo uma carícia delicada, depois sentou-se no chão de frente para ele e retirou suas próprias meias de seda. Uma de cada vez. Sempre olhando para Camus e pronto para se defender de qualquer ataque repentino, porém o ruivo não esboçava a menor reação.

Depois de tirar as meias, Afrodite levantou uma das pernas de Camus e começou a vestir a peça nele, lentamente, até chegar ao meio da coxa, onde ficavam as rendas com um elástico bem fininho.

Vestiu a outra perna e então pegou o par de scarpins de salto agulha muito altos que estava usando e os calçou nos pés de Aquário com um pouco de dificuldade. Em seguida deu um pulo, se levantou do chão e puxou o francês pela mão, para que ficasse de pé também.

Camus já era mais alto que Afrodite e agora com os saltos o sueco batia em seus ombros, assim ficava fácil abaixar o rosto para esconder a risada.

E Peixes ria muito!

Estava quase tendo um colapso de tanto segurar uma gargalhada que estava prestes a sair. Mas respirou fundo, se controlou e olhou sério para Camus.

— Uau! Não fosse por um detalhezinho que ainda falta, estaria prontinho para me ouvir gritar! Diga, Camus, ainda quer me ouvir gritar? Vamos… vai ter que pedir!

Novamente aquela voz o despertara do transe. A cada toque de Afrodite, Camus travava uma batalha contra seu próprio organismo. Estava ficando muito excitado e muito envergonhado, mas o mais estranho era que um sentimento alimentava o outro!

Quando Peixes retirou suas calças, Camus não tinha mais como disfarçar o volume em sua cueca, o que causava nele um constrangimento sem tamanho, porém ao mesmo tempo sentia um tesão indescritível. Não sabia o motivo, mas ali, vestindo aquelas peças femininas, bêbado, na companhia de uma pessoa que repudiava e que lhe dava ordens, tinha vontade de… Do que tinha vontade, afinal?

Era essa justamente a questão! — " _Oh, mon Dieu_! Me ajude! Me ajude!" — clamava em pensamento, porém abriu a boca e dela saiu o pedido proferido em um tom rouco e aspirado:

— _Oui_ , eu quero! Quero te ouvir gritar! — disse em sofrimento, nem se dando conta do que acabara de dizer.

Afrodite sorriu surpreso. Muito mais pela demonstração de submissão daquele cavaleiro, que sempre fora tão prepotente, do que pela satisfação de ouvi-lo dizer que sim.

Peixes levou a mão ao membro dele e olhando nos olhos de Aquário sorriu apenas com o canto da boca. — "Eu não acredito! O safado está de pau duro mesmo! Minha deusa! O que está acontecendo aqui?" — pensava incrédulo e quase caindo na risada, mas se segurou e continuou seu jogo.

Quando sentiu Afrodite apalpar seu pênis, Camus usou todas as forças que lhe eram cabíveis para não soltar um uivo de prazer e tesão. Quando ainda tentava se conter sentiu o pisciano lhe dar um puxão na cueca a deslizando para baixo até retirá-la e jogar para longe.

Imediatamente, tentou cobrir sua ereção com as mãos trêmulas, e ao ver, em seguida, Afrodite se ajoelhar à sua frente, Camus já esperava que ele fosse chupá-lo e aguardou ansioso, pois assim acabaria aquele tormento. Contudo Peixes se levantou logo depois, deu uns passos para trás, retirou a calcinha que usava, ajoelhou-se diante dele novamente e o fez dobrar uma perna de cada vez para vesti-la. Foi puxando a peça para cima até chegar no lugar onde deveria estar.

— " _Mon Dieu, aie pitié de moi!_ " — (Meu Deus, tenha piedade de mim!) — rogou por ajuda quando sentiu Afrodite lhe vestir aquela calcinha infame e o tecido de renda se enterrar no meio de suas nádegas, lhe causando uma sensação deliciosamente torturante.

Perdido naquele mar de sensações confusas e desesperado, Aquário apenas fixou os olhos em Peixes, o vendo se afastar de si mais uma vez, com um sorriso no belo rosto.

Afrodite observava sua obra prima com olhos injetados em luxúria. Abriu os braços e bateu palmas três vezes, olhando Camus de cima a baixo!

— _Voilà, monsieur_ , Camus! Agora sim! Está prontinho! — disse, em seguida apoiou uma das pernas sobre a banqueta da penteadeira e segurando em seu pênis, começou a se masturbar lentamente, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para Camus — Agora venha aqui! Venha me agradar! Se você fizer direitinho e se eu ficar bem contentinho, eu grito para você!... Vamos, o que está esperando? Venha! Estou mandando!

Enquanto isso, ali no corredor, Misty já estava caído de bunda no chão há um tempo e nem sequer tinha notado.

— Que? Me chicoteiem que eu não ouvi isso! Mas... Que diabos está acontecendo com ele? — sussurrou por trás da fresta.

Estava eufórico, como uma criança na expectativa de andar na montanha russa.

— Está com vergonha, machão? Hihihihihihihi — ria divertido — Pela forja de Hefésto, olha o tamanho dessa ferramenta! Deuses! Vai lá, ruivinho, obedeça! — a boca de Misty chegava a salivar com aquela visão.

De volta ao interior do quarto de Afrodite, Camus olhava incrédulo para o sueco à sua frente se masturbando e lhe dando aquela ordem absurda. O ar parecia carregado e ele sentia-se sufocado.

— Afrodi… Afrodite… _vous ne voulez pas… non_ … por favor… eu _non_ … eu… — falou quase num sussurro.

Afrodite estreitou o olhar, o encarando com ar de superioridade, e fazendo um gesto com a mão lhe ordenou que se aproximasse. Nem estava mais tão espantado. Agora estava excitado e curioso para ver no que aquela papagaiada toda ia dar.

Olhava para Camus com um semblante severo, se é que conseguia demonstrar tanta rudeza sendo dono de um rosto tão delicado. Contudo, a postura que assumira de uma hora para outra o ajudou muito a cumprir o papel que desejava.

— Para de frescura e venha já aqui chupar o meu pau! Estou mandando! — disse em tom autoritário.

Camus sentiu suas pernas falharem de vez e então caiu de joelhos no chão.

Meio que engatinhando, com os olhos arregalados e arfante de medo pelo que estava prestes a fazer ali, o aquariano se aproximou lentamente dele. Não tinha noção do que estava fazendo, apenas sentia uma vontade inexplicável de tocar aquele homem à sua frente. Então, já frente à frente com Peixes, Camus ergueu as mãos tremulas e tocou em seu membro. Um toque nervoso, inseguro!

Tinha vontade de sair correndo dali, porém parecia estar pregado naquele chão, enraizado, até que desistiu de vez de enfrentar a si mesmo.

Sentindo-se humilhado, rebaixado, subjugado e sem forças para lutar contra sua própria vontade, ergueu o rosto, fitou com seus olhos avelãs os olhos azuis aquamarines de Afrodite, segurou no pênis dele com ambas as mãos e disse baixinho:

— _Oui, papa!_ — colocou a língua para fora e deu uma lambida na glande, descobrindo aquele sabor novo e ficando ainda mais excitado.

— _Oui, oui... je suis ton papa!_ — (Sim, sim, eu sou o seu papai!) — respondeu Peixes, que por ser amante das antigas divas da música francesas passou boa parte da vida ouvindo o idioma e por isso entendia e falava um francês até que fluente.

O sueco então passou as mãos pelos cabelos de Camus e arrumou a presilha que estava caindo, prendendo sua franja toda para cima, assim poderia ter uma visão mais privilegiada do rosto dele. Deslizou o dedo indicador pelo nariz de Aquário, dando leves batidinhas na ponta e disse com uma voz firme:

— E faça direitinho, senão _papa_ vai ficar muito bravo com a princesa e vai castigá-la! _N'est ce pas_? — (Entendeu?) — segurou na nuca de Camus e forçou a cabeça dele contra seu pênis, o fazendo engoli-lo quase que por completo, enquanto ria em seu íntimo.

Do lado de fora, um certo francesinho loiro delirava com o que via.

— Oh meu Zeus! Taca um raio em mim agora! O que é isso que estou vendo? Camus, hétero é meu pau de saia, isso sim! Hihihihihihihi — sussurrava enquanto mordia os lábios. Desceu uma mão até o membro já latejando e começou a se tocar por cima do short de lycra que usava — Olha só... uma cadelinha ruiva! Que delícia, Camus, só falta uma coisa para ser perfeito! — deslizava a mão, agora por baixo do short, enquanto sua mente fez algo inesperado.

No lugar de Afrodite, Misty agora via a si mesmo, e se masturbava na mesma velocidade em que Afrodite impunha os movimentos da felação a Camus, imaginando o aquariano lhe dando prazer.

Dentro do quarto, Aquário já havia se entregado completamente. Era como se uma represa de sentimentos e sensações novas tivesse se rompido e ele agora se encontrava inundado de todas elas ao mesmo tempo!

Era tão humilhantemente prazeroso ouvir Afrodite falar consigo em francês e lhe dar ordens. E ainda tinha aquele cheiro arrebatador de rosas que exalava do corpo dele. De repente, sem se dar conta, já chupava o membro rijo do pisciano com avidez, enquanto ouvia os gemidos de Peixes, que para seus ouvidos eram como musica.

— Humm... assim mesmo, _ma princesse_... _ma petite fille_... — sussurrava o sueco.

— J _e suis una petite princesse très mauvaise, mon papa! Je pense que je mérite la peine!_ — (Eu sou uma princesinha muito malcriada, papai! Acho que mereço um castigo!) — disse Camus, abandonando o membro de Afrodite apenas por uma fração de segundos, para logo abocanha-lo novamente, passando a língua devagar por toda a extensão, enquanto lançava um sorriso malicioso para o outro que o olhava de cima enfeitiçado.

— Shiii, não mandei você falar! _Ferme la bouche!_ — (Cale a boca!) — Enquanto estiver com meu pau na sua boca não te autorizo a falar!

Camus fez que sim com a cabeça e continuou chupando. Com uma das mãos segurava a base do pênis de Afrodite e com a outra tocava a si mesmo por cima da lingerie.

Afrodite então segurou nos cabelos de Aquário com força, ditando o ritmo que queria, ao mesmo tempo em que movimentava os quadris para frente e para trás numa velocidade frenética, fodendo a boca do aquariano com ânsia, o fazendo engasgar por diversas vezes. Até que percebeu Camus se tocando e então parou. Tombou a cabeça para o lado e dirigiu um olhar frio e reprovador para o ruivo.

— Ah, que coisa feia! — disse e então retirou o pênis da boca dele e se afastou dois passos — Menina má! Menina feia! — lhe apontou o dedo indicador o repreendendo — Então você quer que te toquem ai? Venha cá, sua safada! — pegou no braço do aquariano o levantando do chão com certa violência e o jogou na cama de bruços.

Mal o francês caiu sobre os lençóis vermelhos, Afrodite levantou a saia do babydoll e imediatamente desferiu três tapas fortes nas nádegas grandes e redondas dele.

— Toma, toma, toma! Para aprender a fazer só o que eu mandar! Agora vire-se! Anda! — ditou autoritário a nova ordem.

Enquanto isso, Misty do lado de fora enlouquecia! Levou a outra mão até seu mamilo e apertou com força.

— Que maravilha deve ser bater nessa bundona redonda, heim... bate! Bate! Bate nele, bicha peixosa! Mostra quem manda! Ensine à essa cadelinha ruiva bons modos! — ordenava a Afrodite como se o sueco o pudesse ouvi-lo.

Estava delirando com o som dos tapas.

Dentro do quarto, Camus estava em completo êxtase. A cada tapa que levava, sentia-se mais excitado. Zeus, como era deliciosa a sensação daquele ardor na pele! Por isso, quando Afrodite lhe deu a nova ordem, Aquário não obedeceu, ao contrário, sendo guiado apenas por seus desejos e instintos, engatinhou até o meio da cama ficando de quatro, com o rosto apoiado no colchão e a bunda empinada. Então olhou para trás e encarou Afrodite nos olhos, enquanto arranhava de leve seu membro por cima da renda.

— _Papa… Je n`ai pas encore appris la leçon!_ — (Papai… eu ainda não aprendi a lição!) — disse entre gemidos arfantes.

Afrodite por sua vez, estava tão envolvido naquele jogo que se sentiu contrariado de verdade, e se havia uma coisa nesse mundo que o deixava nervoso, era ser contrariado!

— Eu mandei você se virar! — bufou com raiva, mas Camus novamente não obedeceu.

Decidido, Peixes foi até sua penteadeira, abriu a gaveta e de dentro dela retirou uma mordaça de couro. Não faria as vontades do francês, faria sim as suas próprias vontades!

Pegou também um chicote pequeno, composto por um bastão encapado de couro e algumas tiras finas de uns dez ou quinze centímetros cada uma. Apanhou um frasco de lubrificante e voltou apressado para a cama, onde apoiou um pé e com um movimento rápido e bruto, agarrou os cabelos de Camus e o puxou para trás, o forçando a ficar ajoelhado sobre os lençóis.

Por alguns instantes, Aquário sentiu medo. Talvez tivesse ido longe demais com aquela brincadeira e imaginou que Peixes pudesse fazer o que quisesse com ele naquele momento, uma vez que na situação em que estava não sabia se conseguiria reagir.

E de fato não reagiu. Deixou que o pisciano lhe colocasse a mordaça, o sentindo amarrar com força a fivela em sua nuca. Em seguida seus cabelos foram agarrados sem piedade e sua cabeça chacoalhada com violência.

— Não aprendeu a lição? _Papa_ ensina! Vai aprender que só vai falar quando eu mandar! — disse Afrodite, empurrando Camus contra os lençóis e o fazendo voltar a ficar de quatro.

Camus nem teve tempo de se ajeitar melhor na cama que uma primeira chicotada, forte e precisa, o surpreendeu, o fazendo soltar um soluço abafado. Arregalou os olhos e apertou os lenções com força, com ambas as mãos. Logo vieram as outras.

Muito experiente, Afrodite sabia exatamente como dosar a força empregada aos golpes, de maneira a causar mais prazer do que dor. Em sua cabeça, queria castigar Camus, humilhá-lo, machucá-lo, em uma vingança doce pelos anos de ofensas sofridas da parte dele, porém Peixes estava igualmente imerso no universo excitante daquele jogo erótico.

Nem se lembrava mais de seu verdadeiro propósito, que era vestir Aquário de mulher e jogá-lo escada a baixo no salão. Agora, a única coisa que sentia era um tesão maluco e alucinante por aquele cavaleiro.

— Sua menina malcriada! _Papa_ está muito bravo com você, porque você é uma princesinha muito desobediente. — dizia enquanto desferia as chicotadas contra as nádegas do francês, levantando vergões na pele.

Camus abafava os gemidos sentindo sua pele arder mais a cada golpe. Queria apenas pedir para que ele parasse. Já estava de vez arruinado e Peixes agora poderia inferniza-lo o quanto quisesse para o resto da eternidade. Já o tinha conseguido destruir por dentro e tivera sua vingança.

Porém não pediu, e as chicotadas não pararam e por mais que estivesse destroçado por dentro e com lagrimas nos olhos, o tesão que sentia não diminuía em absoluto. Muito pelo contrário, só aumentava, sendo alimentado justamente pela vergonha e humilhação que sentia.

Depois de muitas chicotadas, Peixes lançou o chicote ao chão e continuou batendo nas nádegas dele com palmadas.

— Toma… você tem que aprender a ser uma dama, a ser obediente… A princesinha do _papa!_ — dizia Afrodite, agora acariciando a pele avermelhada com beijos delicados — Agora pede para o seu _papa_ te comer, vai! Tira isso da boca e pede! — disse por fim, debruçando sobre Camus e lhe beijando as costas.

No corredor, Misty de Lagarto tinha até as pupilas dilatadas em excitação.

— Oh, deuses! — sussurrava. Estava louco de desejo por Camus. Zeus como aquele ruivo era sexy! Estava totalmente perdido em seu delírio, achando que estava realmente no lugar de Afrodite, chicoteando e dando tapas na bunda do aquariano.

Dentro do quarto, caso no mundo existisse situação mais humilhante do que aquela para um homem sério, chefe de máfia e cavaleiro honrado como Camus, ele não tinha conhecimento.

Em cima da cama, de quatro, usando roupas femininas, amordaçado e ainda levando chicotadas e tapas de uma boneca como Afrodite.

Quando Peixes deixou clara sua intenção de fazer sexo com ele, Camus entrou em um colapso emocional e físico, que culminou em um vexatório orgasmo.

Com a calcinha toda molhada, o aquariano em desespero tentava conter os espasmos involuntários. Talvez Afrodite não percebesse e sua humilhação seria menor.

De costas para Peixes, tremulo e com o rosto tão corado que chegava a confundir com os cabelos, puxou a mordaça para baixo e disse, num fiapo do que seria sua voz:

— _Papa... baise-moi, se il vous plaît!_ — (Papai, me coma, por favor!)

— O que? Não ouvi! Fala mais alto! — gritou Peixes, lascando outro tapa nas nádegas de Aquário, e então forçou o cavaleiro a fazer o mesmo pedido mais duas ou três vezes de propósito, até que satisfeito deu um apertão na cintura dele.

Camus se retraiu um pouco, mas não o suficiente para impedir Afrodite de tocá-lo no meio das pernas e perceber que ele havia gozado, pois quando enfiou a mão por dentro da calcinha, sentiu o tecido todo molhado. Deu uma risada alta e sonora.

— Ora veja só! A princesa do _papa_ ficou muito feliz com o castigo! — puxou Camus pelo ombro, o virou de frente para si e o deitou de costas na cama.

Abaixou a calcinha dele até os joelhos e passou a mão pelo membro meio flácido e todo melecado.

Aquilo foi o ápice da humilhação para o ruivo. Será possível que teria mais?

Foi quando Afrodite se levantou da cama e lhe deu outra ordem, e dessa vez fora um comando que soou extremamente familiar aos ouvidos do francês.

— Agora levanta, vire-se de costas, ponha as duas mãos sobre o colchão e abra bem as pernas. — pegou o frasco de lubrificante, já despejando um bom tanto em seus dedos. — Vamos princesa, o que está esperando? Eu não tenho a noite toda para você! Você é surda, por acaso?

Assim que ouviu aquela frase saindo da boca de Afrodite, Camus paralisou!

O sangue em suas veias parecia não circular direito. Seu coração falhava algumas batidas. Sentia as extremidades do corpo formigarem, ao passo que o ar simplesmente não entrava em seus pulmões.

Parecia ver Geisty diante de seus olhos executando a mesma ordem horas antes. Não sentiu remorso. Na verdade não conseguia sentir mais coisa alguma. Era como se ali não existisse mais o Camus que sempre fora. Morrera em algum momento sem sequer se dar conta, ou no exato momento quem que Peixes o encontrara caído no chão de seu quarto.

Humilhado e derrotado, Aquário se levantou e ficou na posição que Afrodite mandou. Nada mais importava para ele. Fechou os olhos e esperou pelo pior.

Peixes então deslizou as mãos pelas nádegas redondamente grandes, segurou firme na carne macia e as afastou. Depois, se ajoelhou no chão e lentamente, com muita delicadeza, iniciou um beijo grego demorado, circulando a língua em torno da pele quente e macia, explorando toda a região com uma habilidade admirável.

Vez ou outra dava uma lambida lânguida no períneo, sentindo Camus contorcer o corpo e deixar escapar um gemido, então forçou a língua para dentro dele, se deliciando com a maneira como o corpo do ruivo se retraia todo com a nova experiência.

Camus por sua vez, fora totalmente surpreendido por aquela carícia.

Esperava que a cena de horas antes no quarto de Geisty fosse se repetir com ele. Era a chance perfeita para que o Santo da constelação de Peixes lhe fizesse sofrer a pior de todas as humilhações de sua vida. Seria o castigo merecido programado pelos deuses pelo que fizera com a amazona, porém jamais imaginou que Peixes fosse ser tão delicado consigo. Não esperava por aquela língua morna, molhada e hábil que passeava pelo meio de suas nádegas e invadia sua intimidade daquela forma. Soltou uma lufada de ar, abrindo os olhos em êxtase.

— A… Afro… dite! — sussurrou e foi tudo que conseguiu fazer sair de seus lábios, enquanto sentia todo seu corpo pegar fogo.

Aquilo era simplesmente delicioso! Sentia muita vergonha do modo como Afrodite conduzia aquelas carícias, mas como conseguir resistir e pensar em algo que fosse, com aquela língua atrevida e habilidosa entrando em si?

Peixes por sua vez, delirou ao ouvir a voz do aquariano dizer seu nome em êxtase e intensificou ainda mais os estímulos. Passou mais alguns minutos naquela carícia até que levou um dedo melecado de gel até lá e o introduziu com cuidado.

— Ah… _Dieu_! — gemeu o francês, quando sentiu o dedo do pisciano em si.

Estava enlouquecendo com aquilo e tentava se controlar para não gritar de prazer. Tinha passado a vida inteira maldizendo os viados escandalosos e ali estava ele, tendo dificuldades para conter seus próprios gritos, enquanto Afrodite lhe estimulava, mal conseguindo acreditar nas sensações que seu corpo lhe transmitiam.

Afrodite sabia muito bem que Camus de Aquário, por ser tão machão e hétero convicto, nunca fizera sexo anal antes, além do fato de que ele estava ali por algum motivo extraordinário.

Peixes tinha um raciocínio muito peculiar. Achava que pudesse ter caído em um buraco de minhoca atemporal ou sofrido um golpe de Saga e sido jogado em uma dimensão paralela, porque tudo aquilo era muito surreal! E mais surreal ainda era o sentimento de compaixão que começava a se desenhar em sua mente.

Por alguns minutos olhou para aquele homem totalmente a mercê de seus caprichos perversos e teve vontade de parar, vesti-lo dignamente com suas roupas e manda-lo embora simplesmente. Porém não conseguia. O francês estava tão submisso e fragilizado que Afrodite não podia mais pensar em fazer mal a ele. Queria lhe dar prazer e queria ter prazer com ele.

Prazer! Certamente um sentimento bem mais sublime que vingança.

Pensando nisso, Afrodite curvou o corpo para o lado, esticou o braço até a penteadeira de onde apanhou uma camisinha. Rasgou a embalagem com os dentes e rapidamente a colocou. Retirou o dedo com o qual preparava o francês e com muito cuidado começou a penetrá-lo, sentindo que ele estava muito tenso ainda.

Forçou um pouco mais, porém bem devagar, até conseguir vencer a barreira imposta pelo corpo do aquariano e entrar até quase a metade. Esperou Camus se acostumar com aquele volume grande dentro dele e então forçou mais um pouco, despejando mais lubrificante sobre seu pênis até conseguir entrar por completo, se enterrando dentro do cavaleiro.

Para Camus, a sensação era muito estranha. A dor que sentia, se intensificava pela vergonha, porém ambas tornavam o ato ainda mais prazeroso. Em seu intimo se perguntava como aquilo era possível. Sensações tão ambivalentes.

De qualquer modo, Camus não conseguia desassociar esse prazer que sentia ao fato de estar tão submisso e entregue ao outro cavaleiro, como jamais esteve na vida.

Sexo, para Aquário, era algo, até então, mecânico, como escovar os dentes ou tomar banho e não aquele mar de sensações que lhe deixavam arrebatado.

Já Afrodite sentia-se pleno de prazer com aquela sensação do corpo do outro esmagando seu membro, sugando, pressionando.

Camus ainda tentava se conter. Foi quando Afrodite começou a gemer.

— Aaaaaaaaaaaaahh… _ma petite fille!_ — (Minha menininha!) — gritou em êxtase o pisciano, e então começou a se mover lentamente, puxando o quadril para trás, quase saindo por completo para depois empurrar de volta, iniciando um vai e vem cadenciado e delicioso — Aaaaaahhh... que delicia, Camus! Aaaaaaahhh... é assim que você gosta, _princesse du papa?_

— _Oui, papa… ce est ... ce est comme ça que je aime! Gémissements à moi, papa?_ — (Sim, papai, é assim que eu gosto! Geme para mim, papai?)

Atrás da porta, espiando pela fresta, Misty de Lagarto se via ali, se enterrando bem devagar nas carnes macias do aquariano.

— Aaaaaaaaah…! Que tesão é essa sua bundona redonda, heim, Camus! Tão apertadinha! Você é virgem? Bem… agora não é mais! Hihihihihihihihihi! — delirava, absorto em seus pensamentos, enquanto se masturbava.

Suado e arfante, Misty parecia mesmo estar penetrando Camus. Não podia gemer então fazia de conta que os gemidos de Afrodite eram os seus próprios. Quando Camus começou a gemer despudoradamente só queria que Afrodite começasse a foder aquele homem com força. Em seus pensamentos, Misty gritava mil xingamentos contra Peixes e toda aquela paciência irritante que ele tinha com o francês.

Mas dentro do quarto, Afrodite se mantinha paciente. Delirava com aquele homem que tinha totalmente sob seu domínio.

— _Ah...oui... je sais que vouz aimes mes gémissements, Camyyy!_ — (Sim, sei que você adora meus gemidos, Camy.) — dizia o pisciano, enquanto penetrava Camus, ora com mais força, ora mais lentamente, entrando quase por completo para depois retirar todo o pênis de dentro dele e colocar de novo, recomeçando as estocadas firmes.

Segurou nos quadris dele, enfiando as unhas na pele alva e sardenta o puxando para trás para se arremeter com força dentro dele, soltando uns gemidos mais altos e escandalosos.

— Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh… que delicia, Camus! Aaaahhh… rebola, princesa… vai… empina essa bundona gostosa para o seu _papa_! — delirava, já o penetrando com mais força.

Camus por sua vez, não conseguia se controlar. As investidas agora eram muito fortes e se via falando absurdos em sua língua mãe. Palavras que nunca acreditou ser capaz de pronunciar:

— _Oh, oui ... je aime me baiser comme ça, papa._ _Oui… oui... plus fort... plus fort!_ *(1) — gemia, quase gritando, enquanto empinava a bunda.

Depois de um bom tempo nesse ritmo frenético, Peixes debruçou sobre as costas de Aquário, deslizando suas delicadas mãos pelo peito forte dele, desceu uma pela barriga até chegar ao membro enrijecido novamente, onde segurou com força. Sorriu em êxtase ao contato!

— Hmmmmm, veja só quem acordou! — deu um beijo na orelha do aquariano, seguido de uma mordida na nuca, depois voltou a se erguer na cama, ficando de joelhos. Deu mais meia dúzia de estocadas bem fortes e então saiu de dentro dele, pronto para dar a próxima ordem.

— Vamos, deite-se de bruços na cama, princesinha *plaft* — desferiu um tapa no traseiro do francês.

Camus nem sequer questionou, engatinhou até o meio da cama e se deitou de bruços como o sueco mandou. Levou uma das mãos para trás, segurou em sua própria nádega e a puxou para o lado. Ergueu o pescoço, olhou por cima de seus ombros, deu um sorrisinho sapeca para o sueco e disse:

— _C'est ainsi, papa? C'est ainsi qui veut mon papa?_ — (Assim, papai? É assim que meu papai quer?)

Afrodite observava mordendo os lábios de tesão. O que era aquele aquariano machão, até então, em sua cama? Camus era fogo puro!

Sem demora, o pisciano subiu na cama e se posicionou sobre ele, puxou seus cabelos ruivos com força para o lado, expondo sua nuca onde deu outra mordida. Em seguida, levou uma mão à boca dele e o fez chupar seus dedos, enquanto voltava a penetrá-lo, agora com mais força.

— _Ja... min kära._.. — (Isso, assim que eu gosto, minha querida!)

O pisciano estava tão louco que falava em sua própria língua sem perceber. Segurou nos dois punhos de Aquário e puxou seus braços para trás das costas, prendendo os pulsos com uma mão enquanto puxava o cabelo dele com a outra.

Imobilizado, Camus só se mexia pelos trancos violentos que Afrodite lhe dava ao penetra-lo enlouquecidamente, feito um animal no cio.

— Aaaaaaahhh… aaaaaahhh… aaaaahhhh… mmmmm… que delícia você é, _ma princesse_! _Princesse du papa_! Aaaaahhh…. – gemia, levando Camus a loucura com seus gritos e delirando ao ver o corpo dele sendo chacoalhado daquela forma.

Aquário naquela altura faria tudo que Peixes lhe mandasse, somente para que o sueco continuasse o fodendo daquela maneira delirante, enquanto lhe presenteava com os gemidos que tanto o instigavam.

— Aaaaaahhh… vire-se, vire-se de frente! Anda! — ordenou o sueco quase gritando, saindo de dentro dele novamente e esperando Camus obedecer sua ordem.

O francês de imediato se virou, deitando de costas na cama e já abrindo as pernas, então Afrodite imediatamente se colocou no meio delas, segurou em seu próprio pênis e o penetrou de uma vez, dando um tranco forte e fazendo Camus soltar um grito.

O rosto de Aquário estava em chamas e ele se sentia entorpecido, tamanho sua excitação. Porém, naquela posição, encarando o rosto do sueco que o olhava nos olhos sem o menor pudor, enquanto o fodia com uma força descomunal, Camus sentia-se humilhado como nunca.

A verdade era que tudo em Afrodite o desconcertava. O cheiro de rosas que exalava de seu corpo, o balançar dos cabelos azuis tão claros, o rosto incrivelmente andrógeno, o corpo trabalhado e... a voz!

Ah, o que era a voz de Afrodite de Peixes! Sentia-se hipnotizado por ela, como um marujo preso nos encantos do canto sedutor de uma seria!

Chegou a pensar que Peixes o tinha enfeitiçado, mas sabia que seu cosmo gelado reagiria às toxinas dele as bloqueando instantaneamente antes que pudessem atingi-lo. Caíra em seu canto e cedera a seus encantos sem nenhum tipo de truque, além da peça que sua própria mente lhe pregara.

— Isso, seu viado enrustido, safado… Olha para mim! Olha, Camus... Aaaaaahhh... Então é isso, né! Você adora um macho, não é, minha princesa? — dizia aumentando o ritmo da penetração ainda mais, chocando seu corpo contra o dele de forma ruidosa — Está gostoso? Me diz se está gostoso! — provocava, enquanto passava a mão pelo rosto suado de Camus, que somente afirmava que sim com a cabeça.

De repente, Aquário virou o rosto para o lado, quebrando o contato visual com ele, pois sentiu vergonha pelo que iria fazer e então levou uma mão ao seu próprio membro e começou a se masturbar no mesmo ritmo das estocadas violentas que Afrodite lhe dava.

— _Baise-moi, Aphrodite! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh… Baise-moi comme jamais auparavant… Aaaahh… oui… Joui à l'intérieur de moi, papa!... Donne-moi votre sperme chaud! Je veux, Aphrodite!... Oui aaaaaaaaaahhhh…_ *(2) — gritava alucinado, enquanto se tocava em frenesi.

Não tardou muito para soltar um gemido alto e rouco e se derramar novamente, tendo um orgasmo delicioso.

Do lado de fora, um certo cavaleiro de prata espião ia a loucura!

Misty estava extasiado. Seu corpo quente se arrepiava todo e seus músculos tremiam involuntariamente. Havia atingido o orgasmo quase que ao mesmo tempo em que Camus e estava até um pouco zonzo ainda.

— Pelos deuses! O que acabou de acontecer aqui? Isso foi real? Eu preciso ter esse ruivo só pra mim! Hmmm... — só depois de alguns minutos que foi notar o chão completamente melado. Tirou um lenço do bolso do casaco de peles que estava jogado atrás de si e limpou. Ninguém podia saber que ele estivera ali, por isso não podia deixar vestígios.

Dentro do quarto, Afrodite gemeu alto e sentiu seu coração acelerar ainda mais quando viu Camus gozar novamente, enquanto gritava obscenidades — "Ah, é disso que ele gosta! É um sujo mesmo! Camus… você é um sujo!" — pensou, divertido e instigado, fechando os olhos com força. Estava para explodir de prazer.

Foi justamente nessa hora que perdeu de uma vez por todas o medo que ainda sentia de uma reação abrupta e violenta de Aquário e sem mais se conter, debruçou-se sobre ele tomando sua boca num beijo avassalador!

Foi com imensa surpresa e satisfação que Camus recebeu a boca de Afrodite na sua. Os lábios do sueco eram quentes, saborosos, doces! Ser beijado daquela maneira logo após o gozo arrebatador que acabara de ter foi como um pressente divino!

Instintivamente resfriou um pouco sua temperatura, causando um choque térmico entre as línguas, para também não ser afetado pelo veneno na saliva dele e então se entregou àquele beijo como se precisasse dele para viver. Enlaçou Afrodite com os braços, o apertando contra si e acariciando suas costas com urgência, apertando a pele macia com as pontas dos dedos.

Peixes por sua vez, sugava os lábios macios do francês com lascívia. Serpenteava a língua dele com a sua, sentindo sua boca meio que dormente pelo frio. Porém a sensação era arrebatadora, um misto de calor e frio que tornava os lábios de Camus únicos! Sentia um arrepio na nuca e tinha que terminar logo com aquilo ou iria enlouquecer.

Saiu novamente de dentro dele, pulou da cama às pressas, abriu a gaveta da penteadeira, pegou um vibrador rosa enorme em formato de pênis e pulou na cama de volta.

Ajoelhou-se no meio das pernas do ruivo o fazendo abri-las bem, então ergueu uma delas, a apoiando sobre seu ombro. Lubrificou o vibrador e com muito cuidado o introduziu em Camus, empurrando para dentro, enquanto prestava atenção nas expressões que ele fazia, delirando de prazer ao ouvi-lo gemer e fechar os olhos.

Desceu a perna de Aquário e ligou o aparelho, então se colocou de pé sobre o colchão de frente para Camus. Retirou a camisinha a jogando no chão e voltou a se masturbar com movimentos cadenciados e em ritmo acelerado.

— Vai princesa... diz que sou bonito! _Dit que ton papa est très beaou…_ — (diz que seu papai é muito lindo) — Aaaaaaaaaah... diz, sua menininha safada!...

Ainda trêmulo, Camus ergueu o tronco da cama, apoiou os cotovelos no colchão, ficando meio sentado e sentindo o vibrador se enterrar ainda mais em si.

Com o rosto bem próximo ao pisciano, Camus olhava ora para o membro de Afrodite, ora para seu rosto tão lindo e então, do jeito mais safado que conseguiu, enquanto mordia os lábios provocando o outro, disse com voz rouca:

— _Mon père est très beau... Oh, oui! Le plus beau de tous!_ _Hmm... Papa a un bite délicieux!_ — (Meu papai é lindo… Oh, sim! O mais lindo de todos! Humm… E papai tem um pau delicioso!) — deu uma lambida lenta no pênis de Afrodite, depois sorriu e olhou para ele, enquanto o pisciano continuava a se masturbar vidrado.

Do lado de fora ouvia-se um sussurro muito baixo.

— Isso Camus! Diz que eu sou bonito, diz! Mas fala mais alto! Não estou te ouvindo direito! — Misty sussurrava atrás da porta, enquanto lambia os lábios de tesão.

Porem, o verdadeiro dono dos elogios os ouvia em alto e bom tom e eles soavam como música aos ouvidos de Peixes, que sofria espasmos de prazer.

Para Afrodite não havia nada no mundo que o deixava mais excitado do que ouvir um homem exaltando sua beleza! Tombou a cabeça para trás e de olhos fechados, gemia alto:

— Aaaaaaaaah siiim! Aaaaaahhh... seu viado safado... sim... Eu sou o homem mais lindo desse mundo!

Camus concordava com a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos do membro de Afrodite.

— _Oui! Vous êtes le plus beau de tous! Laissez-moi avaler tout, papa?_ _Votre petite princesse a soif! Je veux ton lait!_ *(3) — sussurrou lambendo os lábios.

Quando ouviu aquele pedido, Afrodite olhou para Aquário, sorriu e segurando bem na base de seu membro, começou a bater com ele no rosto daquele ruivo maluco.

— Abre a boca, vai abre bem essa boca! — disse afoito e então agarrou nos cabelos dele novamente e o fez chupar seu membro, para finalmente gozar dentro da boca do aquariano em jatos quentes e abundantes.

— Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh… siiim... engole tudo, seu puto! Aaaahh… Camus! — gritava, jogando a cabeça para trás e projetando o quadril para frente.

Camus vibrou intimamente vendo o sueco ter aquele orgasmo. E como foi bom senti-lo gozar em sua boca! Experimentar com toda a sensibilidade da língua o caminho que o sêmen percorria por debaixo da pele fina do membro dele até se esparramar em sua garganta. Fora uma experiência incrivelmente prazerosa para Camus de Aquário, que engoliu tudo o que pôde, mesmo nem sabendo ao certo o que estava fazendo e nem porque estava fazendo aquilo.

Afrodite só soltou os cabelos ruivos quando teve o ultimo espasmo, então dobrou uma perna e colocou o pé no meio do peito de Camus o empurrando contra a cama, para literalmente se jogar por cima dele exausto, arfante e todo suado.

Ainda teve um fiapo de energia para erguer a cabeça e beijar a boca do aquariano mais uma vez, provando seu próprio gosto.

Camus de novo mergulhara naquele beijo com toda sua alma. Somente agora percebia o quanto estava cansado, esgotado, para ser mais exato.

O efeito do álcool já estava bem mais ameno, porém ainda sentia-se inebriado. Além disso, acabara de ter uma noite completamente insana, com direito a três orgasmos.

Afrodite por sinal tinha se segurado tanto para ter o máximo de prazer possível naquele jogo que quando chegou ao clímax foi como se todas as suas energias tivessem deixado seu corpo de uma só vez e o orgasmo tivesse drenado toda sua força vital!

Imediatamente sentiu muito sono e tudo que conseguiu fazer foi se esgueirar para o lado, ficando somente com a cabeça sobre o peito de Camus. Passou um braço pelo tórax do aquariano, lhe dando um abraço, jogou uma perna por cima da perna dele e aninhou-se ali mesmo.

Camus, ainda ofegante, trêmulo e confuso, esperou Afrodite se aninhar em seu corpo e então o abraçou o mais forte que conseguia, puxando a cabeça do pisciano para perto da sua. Afundou o rosto naqueles cabelos tão perfumados, aspirando o cheiro delicioso daquele homem. Fechou os olhos e enfiando os dedos por debaixo dos fios azuis piscina, fazendo uma carícia delicada e terna, disse num sussurro quase inaudível:

— _Je vous ai toujours envié, Aphrodite! —_ (Sempre o invejei, Afrodite!) — não sabia se o cavaleiro de Peixes o ouvia, o fato era que Camus tinha feito essa confissão mais para si mesmo que para Afrodite.

Peixes só conseguiu ouvir um murmúrio que não compreendeu ao certo e antes que mergulhasse completamente no mundo dos sonhos respondeu baixinho:

— Boa noite, Camus! — beijou o peito do francês, que a essa altura já dormia profundamente, sonhando com os momentos vividos há pouco.

No corredor atrás da porta, Misty os observava atento e mais calmo. Tendo se passado alguns minutos, teve uma ideia muito louca, enquanto olhava as peças de roupas dos dois cavaleiros de ouro espalhadas pelo chão.

— E se eu pegar a cueca dele pra mim? Será que ele vai dar falta? Não... não vai não! Hihihihihihihi. — abriu lentamente a porta e foi engatinhando para dentro do quarto, se esgueirando feito um felino, até que chegou à peça íntima do aquariano jogada no chão e a agarrou com rapidez, temeroso que algum deles acordasse e o pegasse no flagra. Deu uma boa olhada no quarto de Afrodite, o qual era todo decorado em estilo vitoriano, com muitas rosas em vasos suecos de porcelana.

— Hum… que péssimo gosto, escamosa!

Ficou de joelhos, levantando o tronco para cima para poder olhar para os dois dormindo como pedras.

— Já para homens você tem bom gosto até demais!

Sentindo uma pontada de inveja e vendo que estavam mesmo apagados, resolveu levantar-se. Chegou bem perto de Camus e sentiu ímpetos em tocá-lo, mas desistiu e apenas pegou uma mecha de seu cabelo e cheirou, fechando os olhos e gravando bem aquele cheiro único e delicioso do francês.

— Humm… delícia! — abriu os olhos e olhou para Aquário adormecido na cama — Você será meu, boneca! Hihihihihihi. — soltou a mecha de cabelo, afastou-se lentamente da cama e saiu andando, languido e vaporoso, tão leve quanto uma pluma, enquanto metia a cueca boxer de Camus no rosto para cheira-la.

Nem voltou para o salão. Foi direto para seu quarto. Aquela noite já tinha lhe rendido emoções suficientes!

Quando o dia amanheceu, Camus sentiu a claridade incomodar seus olhos.

A janela do quarto de Afrodite estava com as cortinas abertas e um raio de sol batia bem no rosto do francês. Camus se remexeu um pouco na cama e sentiu sua cabeça pesada. A boca tinha um gosto horrível e estranho, meio rançoso.

Ao tentar se virar para o lado, sentiu seu corpo todo dolorido, como se tivesse levado uma surra. Incomodado, mexeu as pernas e então sentiu um incomodo grande entre suas nádegas. — "Mas que… que diabos?" — pensou assustado, enquanto abria os olhos já mais acostumados com a claridade. Piscou várias vezes para conseguir enxergar ao seu redor, quando percebeu que estava em um quarto que obviamente não era o seu, e também não era o quarto da amazona de prata.

— _Dieu saint_! — resmungou baixinho, agora de olhos arregalados.

Devagar, e com medo do que poderia encontrar, baixou a cabeça olhando para seu peito e encontrou uma cabeleira azul piscina esparramada em cima de si. Ouviu Afrodite ressoar tranquilo enquanto dormia e derrubou novamente a cabeça no travesseiro aterrorizado!

Então se lembrou da noite anterior imediatamente e seu coração disparou! Tinha bebido muito, sim, mas infelizmente não o suficiente para lhe tirar a memoria.

Ali deitado, com Afrodite dormindo tranquilo em seus braços, Camus se pôs a reviver toda a imensa loucura que fizera na noite anterior. Precisava ir embora, isso era certo e o quanto antes!

Levantou a cabeça mais uma vez e o mais delicado que conseguiu tentou retirar o sueco de seus braços para deita-lo ao lado na cama.

Quando executava esse movimento, sentiu novamente um incomodo grande entre suas nádegas, agora bem mais forte.

— Mas que merda é essa? — disse em tom normal, já levando a mão ao traseiro. Estava tão nervoso com aquilo que nem se lembrou de fazer silêncio — _Non_ é possível!

Completamente horrorizado, Camus retirou o vibrador rosa de dentro de si, fazendo uma careta enquanto o puxava, e ficou alguns minutos olhando absorto para aquele objeto.

Estava atônito! Como pode dormir com aquela coisa dentro de si e nem perceber? Pior ainda! Quando aquilo foi parar ali?

Irritado, jogou longe o vibrador e se sentou com cuidado na cama, buscando com os olhos suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão.

Atrás ele, Afrodite, ainda muito sonolento, inconscientemente se remexeu nos lençóis vermelhos passando as mãos por debaixo do travesseiro e virando-se de lado para voltar a dormir. Encolheu as pernas e esfregou o rosto na fronha. De repente, teve uma sensação estranha que o fez entreabrir os olhos por um instante. Foi quando viu um vulto sentado de costas.

Ainda com os olhos semiabertos, tentou formar a imagem. Cabelos longos, lisos e vermelho cobre... Só podiam ser de uma pessoa naquele lugar. Mas estava de babydoll? Será que estava delirando?

Foi quando como um relâmpago as imagens e as lembranças da noite anterior vieram à sua mente. Então arregalou os olhos e seu corpo estremeceu. — "Minha deusa, tô morto!" — pensou, com sua alma já querendo deixar o corpo que certamente sofreria as consequências da fúria do aquariano.

Camus sentiu quando Afrodite se mexeu na cama atrás de si. — " _Merde_... ele está acordando! O que eu faço?" — pensou. Não teria coragem de encarar o sueco, principalmente depois dos absurdos que disse e que fez!

Sentia-se sujo!

Devagar e ainda de costas, tirou as joias, a presilha do cabelo, as meias de seda e o baby-doll, deixando tudo muito organizado e arrumadinho na beirada da cama ao seu lado.

Então Camus fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Apertando as duas mãos no colchão. Resolveu que era hora de dizer algo. Inventar que não se lembrava de nada por causa do álcool e que não estava consciente não iria convencer.

— Peix… digo… Afrodite. — não sabia por onde começar. Achava que no mínimo deveria chamá-lo pelo nome. Então puxou o lençol se cobrindo, pois estava envergonhado pela sua nudez.

— … — não houve resposta.

Afrodite continuava imóvel. Deitado ainda na mesma posição, de lado, com as mãos embaixo do travesseiro e as pernas dobradas, a única coisa que mexia eram os enormes olhos azuis claros, que estavam arregalados e fixos em Camus.

— Olha… Afrodite... eu… eu… — Aquário tentava ainda dizer algo.

— …

Peixes achou estranho o fato de o francês chamá-lo pelo nome, já que nunca o fizera antes, sempre se dirigindo a ele como Cavaleiro de Peixes, ou mesmo pelos nomes carinhosos que Camus tanto gostava de chamá-lo, como bicha, viado, marica, afrescalhado e outras coisas do tipo.

Percebeu o quanto Aquário estava encabulado naquela situação. E com toda razão, já que tiveram uma noite bem fora do comum. Uma pontada de compaixão tomou seu espírito e ele conseguiu enfim desembargar a voz.

— C-Camus... Se eu me mexer e me sentar ai do seu lado... você vai me por num esquife?

— _Non_! Nunca! Eu... Claro que _non_. — respondeu o aquariano imediatamente, logo se virando para trás, para olhar para o pisciano e assim seus olhares se encontraram mais uma vez.

Novamente ficou calado, pois o que iria dizer para ele? Que estava arrependido? Que foi um erro? Falaria que estava bêbado e que o outro se aproveitou de seu estado e o induziu a fazer todas aquelas coisas?

Aquário não falaria nada disso, pois em seu interior sabia que tinha adorado a experiência. Tinha se deliciado com cada palavra que dissera e que ouvira, e com cada toque de Afrodite.

Contudo, em sua mente agora totalmente racional, Camus sabia e considerava tudo o que fizeram bizarro demais e acima de tudo, errado! Portanto estava decidido. Esse episódio não se repetiria nunca mais em sua vida!

Abaixou a cabeça novamente e olhou para suas peças de roupas espalhadas sob o grande tapete vermelho felpudo. Suspirou, passando as mãos nos cabelos e então disse em tom bem baixo e sério:

— Olha… Afrodite… o que fizemos aqui… foi… foi…

— Foi, sexo, Camus, só isso! — respondeu o sueco ao se sentar ao lado dele na cama, enquanto ouvia a tentativa frustrada do aquariano em lhe dar alguma explicação para algo que ele jamais iria conseguir explicar.

Sentiu o quanto o colega estava tenso, triste e envergonhado. Porém, também não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Nunca teve que passar pelo "dia seguinte". Nunca nem sequer acordara junto com alguém na mesma cama. Simplesmente fazia sexo e despachava a pessoa logo em seguida.

Contudo, ali estava Camus de Aquário! Simplesmente o homem mais frio, calculista e homofóbico que conhecia. Respirou fundo e se levantou, indo recolher as roupas do francês espalhadas pelo chão. Juntou tudo que achou e voltou até Camus na cama, lhe entregando as peças de roupa.

— Toma suas roupas. Vista-se, eu não vou te olhar. — disse e em seguida virou-se de costas para Camus cruzando os braços.

— _Merci_. — respondeu o francês envergonhado — ... enfim… Eu só queria que _non_ ficasse pensando… é… mal e mim. Eu… — respirava fundo e de olhos fechados — Eu _non_ sou assim… é sério! Isso que aconteceu, olha eu… eu _non_ faço essas cosias… eu… — suava e tremia. Estava com tanta vergonha que pensavam em sair dali correndo na velocidade da luz mesmo estando nu!

— Você não precisa se explicar, Camus. Nós só transamos. É para isso que eu trabalho aqui, não é? Eu não penso nem bem, nem mal de você! Não penso nada! Não sou pago pra pensar. Só sou pago para servir.

Camus ficou sem reação. Peixes estava certo.

Resignado, se levantou com cuidado e vestiu suas roupas devagar. Sentia muitas dores pelo corpo durante esse simples processo de se vestir, principalmente em suas nádegas, devido às inúmeras chibatadas e tapas que recebera.

Quando vestiu as calças deu por falta de sua cueca, olhou em volta e nada. Ficou um pouco consternado, mas não tinha tempo para isso. Também não poderia perguntar para Afrodite, já que era perigoso o sueco lhe oferecer uma calcinha no lugar. Seu rosto ficou corado diante desse pensamento absurdo, então Camus vestiu logo a calça acabando com o dilema.

Já vestido, o francês olhou para os lados, evitando olhar para Peixes e disse:

— Você _non_ esta aqui para me servir, eu… bem… _non_ foi com você o programa que comprei. — colocou a mão no bolso da calça e pegou sua carteira — Enfim, _non_ quero te prejudicar. Você passou a noite sem trabalhar por minha culpa. — Aquário então retirou um talão de cheques da carteira, pegou a caneta presa a ela e assinou uma folha, deixando o valor em branco — Eu _non_ sei quanto você cobra pelo programa, por isso… tome, está em branco. — disse, esticando o braço e entregando o cheque a Afrodite.

Peixes virou de frente para ele e descruzou os braços. Olhou para aquele pedaço de papel com certa estranheza e então pegou o cheque e ficou alguns segundos olhando a assinatura de Camus na folha.

Era estranho! Nunca recebera dinheiro antes por uma transa, mas já que estava ali para isso, deveria ir se acostumando. Olhou para Aquário confuso e calado. Não sabia se deveria agradecer, ou como deveria se comportar. Então percebeu que o outro estava ainda muito constrangido.

— Eu… só peço que vá descontar o valor no banco pessoalmente. Eu _non_ gostaria que outras pessoas soubessem que estive aqui. — disse Camus guardando a carteira no bolso da calça.

— Não se preocupe, Aquário, ninguém vai saber que esteve aqui. — falou, caminhando até a penteadeira, onde abriu uma gaveta e guardou o cheque dentro. Depois foi ao closet, vestiu um hobby preto de seda e voltou até onde Camus estava parado no meio do quarto.

Afrodite sabia que na cabeça do aquariano o desespero tomava conta. Sabia que ele não queria ser visto por ninguém, afinal era um dos lideres de uma máfia extremamente homofóbica. Então resolveu ajudá-lo.

— Espere aqui, Camus! — disse, depois se dirigiu até à porta dos fundos de sua suíte, deu alguns passos no corredor, viu que estava vazio e que todos os outros quartos estavam com as portas fechadas.

Voltou pra dentro e pegou no braço de Camus, o conduzindo até a porta. Saiu com ele no corredor e lhe indicou o caminho que deveria seguir.

— Vá até o final do corredor. A ultima porta é a porta de saída. Do lado esquerdo tem uma escada. Desça e já sairá na parte de trás do Templo. Pode ir, todos estão dormindo.

— _Merci_ , Afrodite... _Non_ preciso dizer que isso _non_ ira se repetir, _non_ é? — disse Camus e então olhou nos olhos de Afrodite mais uma vez e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Ao passar pela porta do quarto de Geisty, lembrou-se do que fez à ela.

Nunca tinha sido um homem tão estupido e grosso antes. Fora educado, desde muito pequeno a ser gentil e cordial com as mulheres. Nunca gostou muito de estripulias na cama. Toda vez que fizera sexo com mulheres na vida, o ato era puramente mecânico. Agora, depois da noite que tivera com Afrodite, até desconfiava do por quê! Porém, nem por isso as maltratava ou era cruel com elas.

Camus então decidiu que deveria de alguma forma se retratar com a amazona pelo que fizera. Não que estivesse arrependido ou se importasse com ela, mas porque fora descortês e sua rígida educação francesa não lhe deixaria em paz com sua própria consciência se não fizesse algo para minimizar sua grosseria da noite anterior.

Abriu a porta do quarto bem devagar e verificando que Geisty não estava lá entrou apressado. Usando seus poderes criou um lírio de cristal de gelo eterno e o deixou debaixo do travesseiro, saindo do quarto em seguida.

Estava quase chegando à porta de saída quando de repente vacilou.

Camus não conseguia cruzar aquela porta. Seu coração batia frenético, suas mãos suavam num misto de medo e emoção. Não entendia o motivo de seu vacilo, só sentia uma necessidade visceral de fazer uma coisa que caso não o fizesse naquele momento, muito provavelmente jamais teria outra oportunidade e nem a coragem suficiente para tal.

Deu meia volta e atravessou novamente o corredor correndo. Parou em frente à porta do quarto de Afrodite, respirou fundo, agarrou a maçaneta e num movimento rápido e brusco entrou, pegando o pisciano de surpresa sentado na banqueta em frente a penteadeira.

Correu até ele e o pegou pelo braço, fazendo Afrodite se levantar num tranco e se encolher todo, já esperando levar um soco na cara, mas quando Peixes abriu a boca para já soltar um grito, o mesmo foi abafado por Camus, que colou seu corpo ao dele olhando firme em seus olhos assustados. Os lábios quase se tocavam e as respirações aceleradas se mesclavam.

Aquário permaneceu naquela posição por alguns segundos, mergulhando naqueles olhos azuis tão intensos, até que não suportando mais tomou os lábios do sueco em um beijo forte, voraz e lascivo.

Quando sentiu Afrodite o corresponder e o beijar com a mesma intensidade e desejo, o francês enlaçou seus dedos nos cabelos dele e aprofundou ainda mais aquele beijo delicioso, se demorando longos minutos degustando o néctar doce daqueles lábios.

Nunca, em sua vida inteira, Camus havia beijado alguém com tamanha intensidade e entrega.

Sem muita vontade, o aquariano se afastou de Afrodite, segurou em seu belo rosto com ambas as mãos, aproximou os lábios do ouvido dele e sussurrou:

— _Adieu, ma belle rose!_

Com alguns poucos passos para trás, Camus deixou o quarto de Afrodite, fechando a porta com cuidado. Só então saiu do Templo de Baco, deixando para trás um certo sueco que agora sorria feito um bobo deitado em meio aos lençóis vermelhos da cama, enquanto, em meio a uma chuva de pétalas de rosas, olhava um ponto qualquer no teto com olhos vidrados.

" _Ma belle rose! Ma belle rose!_ _Ma belle rose!"_

A frase ecoava feito um mantra poderoso e hipnotizante na mente de Afrodite de Peixes.

Glossário Afroditesco

Adé = bicha enrustida

Aquendar = 1. chamar para prestar atenção; 2. fazer alguma função; 3. Palavra multiuso, que pode ser usada em diversas situações, e pode significar também olhar, paquerar, pegar, esconder...

Tá boa? = (irônico) como quem diz: Tá doida?

Traduções censuradas

*(1) Oh, sim. Eu gosto que me foda assim, papai. Sim… sim... mais forte... mais forte!

*(2) Me fode, Afrodite. Me fode como nunca antes! Goza dentro de mim, papai! Me dá sua porra quente. Eu preciso dela!

*(3) Sim! Você é o mais lindo de todos! Me deixe engolir tudo, papai? Sua princesinha está com sede! Me dá seu leite!


	10. Telhados e lençóis

***** Cap 10 Telhados e lençóis *****

*Essa ação se passa simultaneamente aos eventos descritos nos capítulos anteriores*

Era noite de estreia no Templo das Bacantes e como dizem os boêmios, os poetas e os arruaceiros, a noite era apenas uma criança!

Contudo, para uma certa amazona muito tímida e recatada a noite era penosa e ainda faltava muito a terminar.

Marin conduzia Mu de Áries pelo enorme corredor de carpetes vermelhos e luminárias à meia luz. Seu quarto era um dos últimos e tinha ainda uma boa distância a ser percorrida amparando um lemuriano completamente bêbado e drogado que trançava as pernas e ria à toa, até que...

— Chegamos, Mu-sama! — disse a ruiva timidamente, parando diante de uma grande porta de madeira toda entalhada com desenhos de arabescos — Venha! Entre, por favor!

Áries entrou e mesmo com a visão enuviada e a mente entorpecida, ficou um longo tempo observando tudo à sua volta. Estava um pouco menos confuso sem aquela música alta e as luzes piscando freneticamente. Ali, no silêncio, até que conseguia raciocinar um pouco, por isso tinha consciência de que estava com Marin, mas estranhava o fato de estar no quarto dela.

Subitamente, Mu fora tomando por um sentimento forte de vergonha e constrangimento, que o impediam até de olhar para o rosto de Marin, por isso olhava para o lado tentando disfarçar, procurando qualquer ponto de interesse que não fosse a figura da amazona.

Percebendo o embaraço dele, Marin, que não estava menos desconfortável com aquela situação, se aproximou e gentilmente pegou na mão do ariano. Deu graças à Atena por ser Mu, um homem doce e gentil, e não um bêbado tarado qualquer, ou aqueles dois desaforados do Câncer e do Capricórnio que seria seu primeiro cliente.

Devagar, foi conduzindo Áries até a enorme cama de lençóis corais, enquanto tentava amenizar o clima tenso com carícias delicadas no rosto dele e palavras sutis.

— Está tudo bem, Mu-sama. — disse sorrindo, enquanto o fazia se sentar na beirada da cama.

Estava confusa, mas queria que Mu se sentisse à vontade, pois ele era tão vitima de toda aquela insanidade quanto ela.

Devagar, Marin se sentou no colo de Áries, mais precisamente sobre seus joelhos e juntou coragem para levar uma mão ao peito forte do lemuriano, fazendo uma carícia singela, depois aproximou o rosto e deu um beijo em seu pescoço. Logo em seguida, outro beijo, agora no cantinho dos lábios do cavaleiro, que fez com que Mu sentisse um arrepio repentino e desse um sorriso de canto.

O cavaleiro de Áries fora surpreendido com sua própria reação, pois ficara muito excitado com aquele contato. Ainda estava sob efeito da droga que Saga colocou em seu copo e quando sentiu as carícias e os beijos da moça gemeu baixinho.

Nunca antes tinha experimentado aquele tipo de contato tão íntimo com quem quer que fosse, portanto era tudo novo e interessante. Em uma resposta quase que mecânica aos estímulos, Áries colocou a mão sobre a cintura de Marin com certo temor e respeito e entre gemidos disse quase num sussurro:

— Espere… M-Marin... eu... eu ... nunca fiz isso... antes!

— Não se preocupe, Mu-sama...Vou cuidar bem de você. Só me fale do que você gosta… Pode ser? — pediu e então pegou novamente na mão dele, levou até seu rosto e beijou um dedo, olhando para os olhos verdes do ariano.

Enquanto no Templo de Baco tanto a diversão, quanto as confusões rolavam soltas, na Casa de Touro, Shaka terminava de assistir ao capítulo de sua amada novela.

Quando desligou a TV de Aldebaran e a trama das nove horas deixou de ser seu foco de atenção, Virgem teve um pressentimento insólito e isso o incomodou bastante.

Concentrou-se e percebeu que se tratava da oscilação do cosmo de seu amigo Mu de Áries. Estaria pensando em Mu para sentir o cosmo dele se alterar de longe? Não, eram apenas amigos e como irmãos de armas era normal que estivessem conectados.

Shaka então se teleportou pra o telhado da casa de Touro. De lá podia ver o Templo de Baco ao longe, bem distante no horizonte. Sentou-se em posição de meditação para poder se concentrar melhor e assim entender o pressentimento que lhe afligia, quando de repente franziu a testa em sinal de preocupação.

Sua meditação e capacidade de concentração eram tão poderosas que podia ver e sentir com nitidez tudo o que queria, por isso entrou em choque quando viu, através de seus poderes telepáticos, o cavaleiro de Áries em um quarto à meia luz, sentado em uma enorme cama com lençóis de seda corais, sendo tocado pela amazona de Águia, que inclusive estava sentada em seu colo!

— Por Buda! Mu! — disse em voz alta, em uma clara interjeição de espanto — Não tinha ido para esse lugar decadente para trabalhar?... Aqueles malditos devassos... O envenenaram com sua luxúria e promiscuidade. Não posso deixar meu amigo cair em desgraça nas mãos desses pederastas e dessas concubinas! — chegava a suar frio tamanha sua apreensão.

Sentia o cosmo de Mu entorpecido e achou isso ainda mais confuso, pois sabia que Áries não tinha o péssimo hábito de beber e se entregar à boemia. Por isso fez o que achou que um amigo de verdade faria e, decidido, entrou na mente de Mu através de telepatia para impedi-lo de cometer, o que em sua concepção, era uma loucura.

— Mu! Mu de Áries!... Sou eu, seu amigo Shaka! Fale comigo, Mu… Mu! Muuu!

No quarto da bacante Marin, Áries sentia seu corpo todo estremecer com o contato da língua quente da amazona com seus dedos. Algo dentro dele lhe dizia que não deveria estar ali. Não amava Marin, não eram um casal, porém a visão da garota chupando seus dedos o instigava de uma forma arrebatadora.

— E… perguntou do que eu gosto? Eu… eu gosto... disso que está fazendo. — disse, pousando a mão na coxa dela e apertando com força, ao mesmo tempo em que beijava delicadamente o pescoço dela, aspirando o perfume delicado — Nossa… como é gostoso! — murmurava, quando de repente sentiu alguém lhe chamar.

No entanto, o chamado lhe parecia distante e confuso, mas apesar disso, sentia que conhecia a voz que lhe chamava. Pensou ser de Shaka!

Atarantado, Mu atribuiu aquilo como sendo sua mente lhe pregando uma peça e então resolveu ignorar aquela sensação estranha. E nada melhor que continuar o que estava fazendo para esquecer a sua confusão mental.

Por isso, puxou Marin para mais perto de seu corpo e tomou os lábios da amazona num beijo febril. As línguas se misturavam e os lábios se acariciavam numa dança cadenciada e excitante.

Marin, que até então não sabia o que fazer com aquele carneiro bêbado e drogado em sua cama, após aquele beijo deliciosamente atrevido sentiu que não seria de todo mal aproveitar a noite com ele. Mu era lindo, exótico e muito gentil.

Pensando nisso, a amazona de Águia interrompeu o beijo para tirar seu kimono. Desamarrou o obi deixando a peça deslizar até o chão, expondo seu corpo delicadamente forte e torneado, além de um conjunto de lingerie muito sensual, todo rendado e cheio de frescurinhas. Era uma japonesa linda, ruiva e muito sexy!

Sentado na beirada da cama, Mu olhava hipnotizado para ela. Era como uma flor de cerejeira delicada. Sentiu um ímpeto em tocá-la ainda mais e então esticou o braço e a puxou pela mão, a trazendo para junto de si.

Em pé, Marin acariciava os ombros do lemuriano, enquanto ele lhe distribuía beijos e pequenas lambidas pela barriga e seios fartos, já deslizando as mãos pelas costas da garota, lentamente as conduzindo para as nádegas macias e torneadas.

Foi quando Mu deu um apertão bem sem vergonha na região que ele ouviu, na mesma hora, um grito diretamente em sua mente!

— Mu de Áries! Me responda agora! — a voz de Shaka soou grave e em tom severo, fazendo o ariano arregalar os olhos assustado.

— Mas o que? Shaka? — disse, deixando Marin confusa, já que Mu se comunicava ao mesmo tempo, tanto por telepatia, quanto pela voz.

— Finalmente, Mu! Ouça, o que pensa que está fazendo? Isso é errado! Não se lembra da nossa conversa? — dizia Virgem.

No quarto de Marin, a presença forte do cavaleiro guardião da sexta casa confundia os sentidos do lemuriano, que parecia atordoado, mas mesmo assim não parecia querer deixar de aproveitar aquele momento único e prazeroso com a amazona de Águia.

Ouvindo Shaka em sua mente, Mu fechava os olhos sentindo as mãos de Marin lhe acariciar o rosto e a nuca.

— Sh-Shaka? — disse Marin em tom baixo, se perguntando por que raios o lemuriano havia dito o nome do cavaleiro de Virgem bem naquela hora — Mu-sama, você está bem?

Áries demorou a lhe responder. Em vez disso ficou parado ali, encarando a ruiva com um olhar vago e distante. Também pudera, com Shaka entrando em sua mente bem na hora que ele apertava as nádegas da garota...

Eram tão macias e redondinhas…

— S-Sim, Marin… está tudo bem… eu acho… Aaaahhh… sim… está ótimo! — dizia, sentindo um arrepio forte lhe percorrer as costas — É o Shaka… ele… hmmmm… é bom isso! Shaka está falando comigo… eu acho… mmmm...

— Shaka-sama? — disse a amazona sorrindo, e então colou seu corpo ao do lemuriano, segurou em sua nuca e mergulhou o rosto dele no meio de seus seios fartos e firmes — Hmmm… não! Shaka não está aqui! — puxou os cabelos do ariano para trás e beijou sua testa, descendo para as maçãs do rosto e por fim tomou novamente sua boca.

Mu sorria entre um beijo e outro. Percorrendo as mãos fortes pelo corpo dela, enquanto tentava falar com Shaka, mesmo em voz alta, pois dentro de sua condição, bêbado e drogado, imaginava que o amigo estivesse ali, no quarto com eles.

— Shaka? Eu acho que… estou muuuito bebado! Hummm… Você não! Eu. Eu estou bêbado. É errado? O que é errado? Puxa… está tão bom, Sha! Errado é bom também! — disse meio embolado, fixando o olhar naquele par de seios que estavam quase pulando em sua cara novamente.

No telhado de Aldebaran, Shaka se surpreendera com o que acabara de ouvir.

— B-Bêbado? Como bêbado? Você não bebe! — respondeu alarmado — Mu… não a deixe… Pare! Não olhe assim para o corpo da moça, Mu! — falava o virginiano podendo sentir o quanto o amigo estava animado com as caricias da garota.

Sentiu raiva!

Não sabia bem de quê e nem por quê! Talvez fosse pela possibilidade de perder seu único amigo para esse mundo mundano, e justamente para aqueles degenerados do Santuário. Raiva talvez por eles terem levado Mu, um ser puro e ingênuo para aquele caminho de devassidão ou, ainda, raiva por ser Marin e não ele a estar ali! Essa ultima opção, aliás, perturbou a cabeça do cavaleiro de Virgem, que num gesto nervoso coçou o couro cabeludo irritadiço — Por Buda! — repreendeu-se.

Dentro do quarto de Marin, no bordel, a amazona percebia o estado alarmado do ariano, mas sem saber direito o que acontecia a ele julgou ser apenas alteração consequente da quantidade de bebida que ingeriu horas antes de subirem. Assim, Marin ignorou o que ele falava e com delicadeza o empurrou contra a cama, fazendo Mu se deitar de costas. Engatinhou sobre ele e beijou seu queixo, dando uma mordidinha em seguida.

— Tudo bem, Mu-sama. Não há nada de errado! — disse a ruiva, julgando que Áries falava com ela, a despeito de citar o nome de Shaka — Vou tirar suas roupas, está bem? — disse com voz baixa e sedutora.

Do telhado da casa de Touro, Shaka via a cena em sua mente. Incrédulo perante a audácia daquela amazona, Virgem ficou tão perturbando que nem percebera que deixara a postura meditativa e agora estava de pé, olhando por cima dos rochedos o Templo de Baco distante no horizonte.

— O que? Mu! Não pode permitir que essa mulher lhe desnude! — Shaka praticamente gritava, apontando o dedo no ar como se estivesse mesmo falando diante da presença física do lemuriano.

Já no quarto de Marin, tudo que Áries conseguia ver, além de um par de seios fartos, eram cores em espirais dançantes e luzinhas pequenas e saltitantes que salpicavam no ar e faziam um balé divertido sobre os móveis retorcidos e até sobre os cabelos ruivos de Marin.

Em sua viagem, Mu agora associava a presença de Shaka ali, na cama com ele e Marin, a um anjo da guarda! Um anjo lindo e gostoso, por sinal!

— Não, Sha… eu não vou deixar ela me desnudar! Né, Marin? — disse o ariano, nem notando que a amazona já o havia desnudado.

Contudo, quando Marin começou a passar a língua em círculos pelos mamilos do cavaleiro dono da primeira casa zodiacal, ele sentiu sua pele toda eriçar, só então notou o contato pele com pele, já que a garota se deitara por cima dele e se esfregava toda, causando uma fricção deliciosa entre os corpos.

— Wow! — disse o ariano, sentindo seu membro pulsar em resposta aquele contato.

No Santuário, sobre o telhado da segunda casa zodiacal, o cavaleiro de Virgem andava de um lado para o outro estalando os dedos das mãos. Estava nervoso, irritadiço e desesperado! Não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Melhor! Não podia permitir que aquilo acontecesse! Porém… por que não podia deixar Mu se deitar com Marin?

— Pelos seis infernos de Samsara! Por que não? … Oras, porque não! Porque… porque… ele é um homem puro! Ela é uma devassa! Não… ela é uma mulher que está sendo forçada! Isso! E isso é errado! É isso, oras! Buda! — dizia Shaka para si mesmo, tentando se dar uma justificativa.

Enquanto Shaka tentava resolver seu dilema, no Templo de Baco, Marin começava uma carícia mais ousada no lemuriano.

— Mu-sama… tente relaxar! — disse a ruiva e então deslizou a mão delicada até o membro rijo do ariano o acariciando sobre o tecido da cueca — Vou tirar sua cueca, tudo bem?

Com mais dois ou três beijos distribuídos pelo peito do ariano, Marin ia retirando a peça intima com calma e delicadeza, vendo o cavaleiro arfar em êxtase.

— S-sim… tira… tira tudo! Eu tiro? Ou você tira?... Shaka… quem tira? Hmmmm… Marin… isso é melhor que beijo! — dizia Mu em seu devaneio, totalmente perdido nas sensações novas, quando sentiu-se totalmente nu.

— Nossa! Por Zeus, Mu-sama! Você é tão… bonito… — exclamou a moça, olhando com os olhos arregalados para o pênis do ariano, que tinha um tamanho considerável.

Sorrindo para ele, Marin ficou de joelhos na cama e soltou o sutiã, o retirando em seguia e jogando sobre a cama. Pegou nas duas mãos de Mu e as colocou sobre seus seios.

A reação do lemuriano fora imediata!

Começou a apertar de leve os dois volumes macios, enquanto os olhava hipnotizado. Ergueu o tronco e aproximou o rosto distribuindo beijos e lambidas pelos mamilos durinhos, se deliciando com a textura, até que abocanhou um deles e começou a suga-lo de olhos fechados. Ao mesmo tempo, descia as mãos para o quadril de Marin abaixando sua calcinha.

Percebendo a dificuldade dele, a ruiva o ajudava e quanto já estava completamente nua, o fez se deitar novamente na cama e agora era ela quem lhe acariciava com beijos e lambidas distribuídos por todo o corpo. Então segurou com firmeza no membro rijo do ariano e iniciou um estímulo oral tímido, porém deliciosamente novo para Mu.

Do telhado do Templo de Touro, Shaka de Virgem via a tudo incrédulo!

Quando Marin se atrevera a engolir o órgão genital de Mu, Shaka perdeu todo o controle e raciocínio que ainda tentava manter, e num rompante de indignação e raiva explodiu seu cosmo, desferindo uma de suas técnicas contra a amazona de Águia.

— OHM! — gritou o cavaleiro de Virgem e então seu cosmo acumulado por meditação se elevou a um nível incrível e Shaka paralisou Marin de imediato.

— Mu!... Isso é errado, meu amigo! Marin é uma boa mulher e está sendo forçada! E você… você é meu amigo e está sob efeito de álcool! Me escute! Não siga o caminho desses prevaricadores sodomitas, Mu!

Áries sentiu o cosmo do amigo virginiano invadir todo o quarto de repente e os estímulos que a amazona lhe faziam subitamente sumiram. Não entendeu nada. Em um momento estava sentindo a língua quente de Marin fazendo massagens em seu pênis, lhe levando á loucura e em outro ela não se mexia mais e Shaka voltava a falar consigo!

— Sha? É errado? Mas, Sha... Você deveria provar também!... É gostoso! — falava o ariano de olhos fechados e sorriso no rosto — Eu estou te forçando… Marin?

Não obteve resposta, já que a amazona estava paralisada.

Mu então abriu os olhos, ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ela. Fez uma análise rápida da situação. Marin estava parada feito uma estátua, com seu pênis dentro da boca, enquanto olhava para si com os olhos arregalados e surpresos, ao mesmo tempo em que a voz de Shaka ecoava em sua mente tão nítida que era como se ele estivesse ali no quarto. Achou tudo muito estranho e atribuiu toda aquela estranheza à seu inconsciente, achando que era um sonho!

— "Ah… é um sonho! Se é um sonho… posso então fazer o que eu quiser!" — pensou, dando um sorrisinho de canto de boca.

Em seguida, deixou-se cair de costas na cama e rolou para o lado, se afastando de Marin, que deu graças à Atena por sair daquela situação desconfortável.

Mergulhado nos efeitos alucinógenos que sofria, Áries levou uma mão até seu pênis e começou a se masturbar lento e cadenciadamente, enquanto murmurava:

— Hmmm... Shaaaa... Que gostoso... — esfregava o rosto no travesseiro.

No telhado de Aldebaran, Shaka via aquela cena, agora não mais com raiva, porém muito mais confuso. Ao mesmo tempo em que Virgem concentrava seu cosmo para manter Marin paralisada, também via Mu se tocando. E o pior: Dizendo o seu nome enquanto o fazia!

— Mas… Mu... — pensou em falar com o amigo, alertá-lo pelo que estava fazendo, para que ele parasse de se tocar tão libidinosamente na frente da moça. Porém, por algum motivo ainda oculto para o indiano, não disse nada.

Ficou parado ali, observando o lemuriano se tocar, enquanto gemia baixinho. Além do mais, Mu estava nu e Shaka nunca o tinha visto daquela maneira. Embora fosse uma visão por telepatia, podia ver nitidamente cada movimento muscular, cada gesto e cada expressão do cavaleiro de Áries. Notou também como o corpo do amigo era forte e definido. As coxas grossas e firmes, o abdômen torneado, e apesar da aparência doce e angelical, Mu tinha um corpo muito másculo e viril, moldado pelo treino e pela forja, quase sempre escondido pelas roupas largas que usava.

Shaka estava completamente hipnotizado por aquela visão!

Como que em transe, o loiro tinha a boca entreaberta e os olhos azuis injetados, olhando para o horizonte, porém era como se olhasse para Mu logo ali à sua frente.

— M-Mu... o... o que está fazendo?... — sem que notasse, o cavaleiro de Virgem tinha se sentado novamente em sua posição costumeira de meditação, só que ao em vez de juntar as mãos na altura do umbigo, onde ficava seu chacra mais poderoso, Virgem metera logo ambas as mãos no meio de suas próprias pernas, apertando o tecido grosso de sua túnica alaranjada e fazendo pressão com as mãos sobre sua virilha.

Já no quarto de Marin, Mu continuava se masturbando em deleite. Seu corpo estava quente e suado e em sua mente imagens de Marin o tocando se misturavam com a silhueta de Shaka. Ouvia a voz do indiano e percebia-se ficar ainda mais excitado.

— "Sha… está aqui?" — pensava o lemuriano. Sua mente entorpecida confundia as informações que seus cinco sentidos vitais lhe passavam — Hmm, Sha… o que estou fazendo?... Eu… eu não sei… você… sabe? Ain... Shaaa… fala comigo! — gemia e então se virou de bruços na cama.

Com uma mão agarrava o travesseiro e com a outra continuava se estimulando com movimentos cada vez mais rápidos e cadenciados. Porém, agora ao mesmo tempo em que se masturbava, Mu movimentava o quadril, num vai e vem ritmado, como se estivesse mesmo penetrando alguém deitado embaixo de si. Gemia baixinho, enquanto aumentava o ritmo cada vez mais. O suor começou a brotar nas costas nuas e os cabelos lavanda grudavam em sua pele muito alva, quando a imagem do amigo loiro lhe veio à mente e nela, Shaka olhava para si com um olhar luxurioso lhe dizendo — "Existem outros encaixes!"

Imediatamente Mu sentiu um torpor que fez seu corpo todo tremer. Em delírio o ariano via o cavaleiro de Virgem ali, deitado embaixo dele.

— Aaaaaahh, Shaka... você esta aqui? Aaaaaahhh… como você é quente! Mais... mais… isso, Shaka, mais! — dizia entre murmúrios e gemidos, enquanto continuava a estocar os lençóis.

Marin, que via a tudo de camarote, paralisada pelo cosmo do indiano, apenas observava o que desenrolava bem ali à sua frente. Ficar paralisada daquela forma por um poder tão avassalador era uma sensação horrível e desesperadora. Era como se seu espirito estivesse em uma boneca, querendo se mexer, mas não conseguindo. Pelo menos tinha uma visão privilegiada do belo cavaleiro a sua frente.

No Santuário, no telhado de Touro, Shaka estava perplexo!

Nunca poderia imaginar que na sua curta vida reclusa, de clausura e privações, um dia fosse passar por uma situação como aquela. Estava suando, tremendo, seu rosto queimava e seu baixo ventre pulsava.

Como assistia a muitos filmes e novelas, sabia perfeitamente o que significava aquilo. Estava excitado! Era como ver uma cena quente da novela em tempo real. Só que não eram Ralej e Síbila que estavam ali o deixando excitado, era Mu! Seu melhor amigo! O cavaleiro de Áries! Um ser ingênuo que até horas antes não sabia nem o que era uma casa de tolerância. Um coração puro e bondoso e... um homem!

Apesar da brisa fresca da noite Grega, sua franja loira colava em sua testa suada e sua respiração ficava cada vez mais ofegante.

— Por Buda! — gritou.

Num gesto rápido tapou a própria boca com a mão. Queria se tocar também, mas não podia fazer isso. Era um monge e monges não se masturbam no telhado da casa dos outros!

— M-Mu... — disse tirando as mãos da boca e em tom baixo, sôfrego — Está me deixando... com... com vergonha! Pare com isso... — sem perceber, Shaka já descia uma mão para seu membro rijo — Não podemos… — apertou de leve e soltou um gemido curto.

— Por que não? — disse Mu no quarto de Marin, soltando seu membro e abrindo os olhos assustado.

Sua mente estava confusa, mas seu corpo estava tão excitado que o lemuriano não pensou duas vezes. Deixou seu corpo ditar as regras!

Não se forçou a entender mais nada. Estava enlouquecido de desejo e tinha que se satisfazer. Puxou então o outro travesseiro que estava a seu lado e o colocou debaixo de seu quadril. Levou ambas as mãos ao travesseiro que estava em seu rosto e o apertou com força, começando a estocar o que colocara embaixo de si, enquanto sua mente se incumbia de formar a imagem de Shaka deitado ali consigo.

— Hummm, Shaka, vem… aproveita também... Isso é bom! Mais, isso, assim mesmo, Shaka! Que delícia! Shaaaaa… você está gostando? Hummm… fala pra mim… fala comigo… aaaaaaahhhhh… Shaka!

— ...

Mu sentia o cosmo do virginiano arder em sincronia com o seu e isso lhe instigava ainda mais! Por isso, aumentou a velocidade e a força com que estocava o travesseiro. Contudo, sentia falta da voz de Shaka.

— Hmmm… fala pra mim… fala, Sha… aaaaaaaahhhh… está gostando?

No teto da segunda casa zodiacal, o virginiano era inundado por sentimentos e sensações novas. Seu corpo tremia e sua mente fervilhava!

Deitou de costas no telhado, com os joelhos dobrados e as pernas meio abertas. Ver Mu daquele jeito, de bruços, executando aqueles movimentos pélvicos libidinosos era torturante demais. Sentia como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por sua espinha, arrepiando todos os pelos do seu corpo. Tombou a cabeça para o lado e por baixo da túnica começava a massagear seu membro lentamente, ouvindo a voz e os gemidos de Mu, até que criou coragem pra respondê-lo.

— Sim... Mu... é… é bom... mas... — ainda tinha uma ruguinha de preocupação na testa. O que estava fazendo, afinal?

Depois de tantos anos de meditação, reclusão, mantras e orações, não era possível que estava passando por aquela provação, e o pior; caído tão fácil na tentação da carne!

— Foram as novelas! As malditas... Aaaaahh... novelas... — disse Shaka para si mesmo, culpando a televisão por lhe ter desviado de seu caminho de luz.

Ouviu Mu novamente perguntar se estava gostando e sem mais conseguir resistir, sentiu seu corpo todo pedir por alívio, foi quando aumentou o ritmo da masturbação, entregando-se a um prazer que há muito se privara.

— Sim... aaaaahhh... Mu é muito bom... por Buda! Você é tão... bonito… Seu cosmo é tão quente… aaaaahhhhh… Mu… assim… eu gosto assim…

No quarto de Marin, se Mu já estava em êxtase apenas por ouvir a voz de Shaka o repreendendo, agora que o virginiano gemia para ele seu tesão se multiplicou. Foi como apagar incêndio com querosene!

Sentiu o cosmo exaltado de Virgem e foi à loucura, dobrando um pouco as pernas e as abrindo para obter mais equilíbrio. Levantou o tronco alguns centímetros e como se realmente houvesse alguém embaixo de si, segurou o travesseiro que estava sob seu quadril e o apertou com muita força contra seu pênis, passando a estocar o pobre com movimentos frenéticos. Do jeito que estava alucinado de tesão não conseguiria parar de meter naquele pano cheio de enchimentos nem se quisesse!

— Sha... geme para mim! Geme, Shaka!... Sua voz é tão gostosa... aaaaaaahhhh... — gemia alto, estocando com tanta força que seus cabelos chegavam a balançar para os lados. Mordeu o lábio inferior e começou a sugá-lo, como se sugasse os lábios de Shaka — Lindo... aaaaaahhhh... Shaka, você é tão lindo! Isso... quase lá... Hummm... assim... tão quente…

Simultaneamente no telhado de Aldebaran de Touro, Shaka rolou para o lado e fechou os olhos. Os gemidos safados de Mu de Áries o estavam enlouquecendo e o indiano não conseguia mais esconder que estava tão entregue aquele momento quando ele.

— Aaaaaaahhh Mu... Faz assim! — estava afoito para gozar, mas teve ainda uma certa dificuldade, pois sua mente ainda conflitava sua educação de celibato com seus instintos primários, como o desejo sexual, tão vital aos seres humanos.

Já Mu, no quarto do bordel, não suportando mais, soltou o travesseiro e o jogou para longe. Depois, apoiou um cotovelo no colchão, ergueu o quadril e levou uma das mãos até seu membro, se masturbando alucinadamente.

Estava tão maluco de tesão que não demorou em gozar. Soltando um grito sufocado pelos espasmos involuntários, o ariano se derramou em suas próprias mãos, melando os lençóis da cama de Marin.

Se Shaka ainda reprimia o tesão, ouvir o grito de prazer intenso do lemuriano enquanto gozava, e o ver naquele momento tão delirante do clímax, o fez mandar tudo aos ares e sucumbir de vez aos seus desejos.

Quase ao mesmo tempo, Virgem atingiu o ápice de seu prazer tendo um orgasmo deliciosamente arrebatador! Gemeu alto, esquecendo-se até de que estava no telhado do vizinho e ao relento, e após alguns segundos de espasmos deliciosos, abriu os olhos, olhou para um céu maravilhosamente estrelado e levou a mão à boca cobrindo-a, enquanto respirava acelerado.

Então Shaka apagou seu cosmo, livrando Marin da paralisia e abafou sua própria respiração para fazer silêncio. Achou que ficando assim, calado, Mu talvez não percebesse o que acabara de fazer.

No quarto de Marin, Áries caiu de bruços nos lençóis, ainda arfante, porém agora relaxado e muito cansado.

— Sha… fica aqui… cadê você, Sha… — murmurava baixinho de olhos fechados. Queria pedir para o amigo dormir essa noite consigo, não queria ficar sozinho. Porém um fiozinho de consciência lhe dizia que tudo havia sido um sonho.

Com o rosto virado para o lado, Áries não via Marin ali, que estava do lado oposto, então pensou estar sozinho no que julgava ser seu quarto em Jamiel. Sim, tudo fora um sonho. Um excitante e delicioso sonho, por sinal.

No telhado de Touro, poucos minutos após aquela transa telepática com Mu de Áries, Shaka ficou ainda alguns minutos parado, olhando para o céu com os olhos arregalados, as mãos tapando a boca e o cabelo todo bagunçado.

Lentamente, sentou-se na laje passando as duas mãos pelo rosto, puxando toda a franja para trás, mostrando uma testa toda suada e bochechas extremamente coradas.

— Meu... Buda! Isso foi algum tipo de provação? — questionava-se e então se levantou ajeitando a túnica alaranjada, mas tornou a agachar de súbito, assustado, pois temia que algum pudesse vê-lo ali — Buda, por que me deixou fazer isso? — questionou seu tutor supremo com aflição na voz e então teleportou-se para a casa de Virgem, onde ficou por horas sentado em um cantinho de seu quarto abraçado aos próprios joelhos e com um véu indiano jogado por cima da cabeça. Parecia um montinho de roupa suja!

Enquanto isso, no Templo das Bacantes, no quarto de Marin, Mu não ouvia mais a voz de Shaka, nem sentia seu cosmo quente e envolvente. Porém já estava quase pegando no sono.

— Sinto tanto sua falta, Shaka! — murmurou baixinho.

Muito cansado, só conseguiu se ajeitar melhor na cama antes de cair definitivamente no mundo dos sonhos!

Marin, que se mantinha ajoelhada sobre o colchão, ao lado do ariano, ainda estava assustadíssima. Primeiro pelo fato da horrível experiência de ter o espírito e o corpo dominados pelo poder avassalador do cavaleiro de Virgem, segundo por ter presenciando uma cena no mínimo estranha e incomum.

Contudo, mesmo assustada não podia deixar o quarto, nem o pobre lemuriano bêbado dormindo sozinho. Tinha que ficar ali ou Saga lhe pediria explicações. E tudo que a amazona não queria era se indispor com Gêmeos, já que temia por seu irmão.

Assim, Marin engatinhou até Mu e se deitou ao lado dele. Aninhou-se nos braços do ariano e esperou o sono chegar, o que não demorou, já que ainda sentia o corpo todo dolorido e pesado devido ao golpe de Shaka.

Dormiram por horas e quando o quarto já estava quase todo iluminado pelos raios de sol que atravessavam as cortinas de tecido fino e claro, Mu despertou confuso.

Estava com uma dor de cabeça lancinante. Piscou os olhos devagar, tentando fitar o ambiente para ter noção de onde estava, quando sentiu um peso sobre seu braço direito. Quase deu um grito quando ergueu a cabeça e olhando para baixo viu a amazona de Águia deitada ao seu lado nua. Ficou ainda mais consternado quando se percebeu nu também.

Deixou a cabeça cair sobre o travesseiro — "Zeus! O que aconteceu aqui?" — pensou assustado.

De repente um sentimento de culpa e vergonha se apoderou dele. Como perdera o controle de si mesmo daquela maneira? Que quarto era aquele? Não se lembrava de nada, nem de como havia parado ali. O pouco de que se lembrava era de Afrodite conversando consigo, depois Aiolia se juntando a eles e Saga lhe trazendo um suco de frutas. A partir dai tudo parecia desconexo, nublado e confuso. Tinha apenas flashes de consciência. Via Marin lhe beijando, via a si mesmo beijando os seios dela… — "Deuses! Eu dormi com a Marin?" — pensou aturdido.

Olhou novamente para ela, adormecida em seus braços e suspirou angustiado. Sentiu vergonha de si mesmo. Não amava a moça, mas a respeitava.

Logo, as palavras do amigo virginiano lhe vieram à mente o chamando de leviano, imoral e indecente. Áries estava arrasado! Shion o ensinara que não deveria fazer sexo levianamente com qualquer um e sem amor. Deveria se guardar para alguém especial, alguém a quem amasse de verdade, e agora tudo que aprendera e que seguia a risca tinha sido jogado ao vento.

Enquanto Mu sofria ali em silêncio, Marin despertava aos poucos. Remexeu-se na cama e sentiu o peito do ariano subir e descer em ritmo um tanto quanto acelerado. Olhou para cima e viu o rosto do cavaleiro corado. Também sentiu vergonha, por si mesma e por ele. Sabia que o cavaleiro tinha sido ludibriado pelos colegas para estar ali com ela.

— Bom dia, Mu-sama... dormiu bem? — perguntou dando um sorriso para ele. Depois se sentou na cama puxando o lençol para cobrir sua nudez.

— Eu… eu acho que sim… — respondeu em tom baixo o lemuriano e depois também puxou o lençol para se cobrir.

Mal olhava para a amazona, tamanha era a vergonha que sentia. Contudo, tinha que encarar os fatos e assumir a responsabilidade de seus atos, por isso disse logo em seguida:

— Ontem nós... bem… enfim… Me perdoe, Marin, mas eu não lembro… Estou tão envergonhado! Não me entenda mal, por favor. Você é uma mulher linda! Qualquer homem seria muito sortudo por perder a virgindade com você, mas eu… bem, eu… não queria que fosse assim, sabe… Eu não faço essas coisas… olha eu…

Marin lhe tampou os lábios colocando o dedo indicador na frente deles quando o percebeu se desculpando por algo que não havia nem acontecido.

— Shiiiii… calma, Mu… espere! Ouça… não aconteceu nada entre nós… — Marin procurava um jeito de dizer o que havia acontecido sem ter que citar Shaka de Virgem. Ficar paralisada por ele tinha sido assustador demais e julgou ser melhor não mexer com ele — Máscara e Shura me compraram no leilão do Templo das Bacantes… fiquei apavorada, mas… Não me compraram para eles e sim para você! Acredite, fiquei muito aliviada. — disse sorrindo, enquanto segurava na mão do cavaleiro — Você é um homem doce e gentil, Mu! Mas… preciso te dizer a verdade! Eles te embebedaram e quando subimos demos uns amassos e bem… depois você dormiu! Ai acabei dormindo também! E… foi só isso!

Sem tirar os olhos dela e também surpreso com a história, Mu deu um sorriso de alívio. Saber que não tinha acontecido nada entre ele e a amazona lhe tirou um peso enorme das costas, mesmo que por outro lado tenha ficado ainda mais envergonhado ao saber de sua performance desastrosa.

— Jura, Marin? Então… não fizemos…

— Juro! — respondeu a ruiva rindo — Não fizemos sexo, Mu. Mas acho que você deve ter tido algum sonho, sabe… bem erótico… — continuou Marin, já que tinha que dar uma explicação para o sêmen endurecido no lençol — … porque você se mexeu muito enquanto dormia e também falou umas coisas estranhas… — olhou nos olhos verdes dele e sorriu, vendo como ele ficara vermelho de vergonha — E foi isso, Mu! Mas… se não se incomodar, gostaria de lhe pedir um favor!

Quando a amazona disse aquilo, seu semblante mudara completamente. O sorriso descontraído deixou seu rosto e em seu lugar uma expressão assustada e triste tomou as feições delicadas da ruiva.

— O que foi, Marin? Pode falar!

— Saga! — disse ela, levantando o olhar para o lemuriano — Ele não vai gostar nada disso! Não se lembra, não é mesmo? — após uma negativa do ariano, ela suspirou — Me pagaram um bom dinheiro para dormir com você, Mu-san! Não que eu queira estar aqui, nem me sujeitar aos caprichos do Gêmeos, mas… ele é o Grande Mestre e entre outras coisas! — baixou o olhar e achou melhor não mencionar o irmão. Mu era um cavaleiro muito justo e bondoso e não queria que ele se indispusesse com Saga por sua causa, já que, conhecendo o lemuriano, era bem capas de ele obrigar Saga a lhe entregar o irmão — Se Saga souber que não dormi com você ele pode querer me castigar! — já estava com os olhos marejados, só de se lembrar que o irmão poderia correr perigo.

— Shiii… calma, Marin! Está tudo bem. Eu entendi. — disse Mu, puxando a ruiva para um abraço terno — Façamos assim... eu... bem, eu acabei que sujei os seus lençóis, não foi? Não quero jamais que seja prejudicada por causa de minhas irresponsabilidades! — deu um beijo na testa da amazona de forma paternal e protetora — Diga a Saga que dormimos juntos sim. Que eu fiquei muito satisfeito. E esse será nosso pequeno segredo! Combinado?

— Obrigada… Mu-sama! — respondeu a ruiva olhando nos olhos do cavaleiro e voltando a lhe dar um sorriso tímido.

Mu retribuiu o sorriso. Sentia de fato, agora, um alivio gigantesco em saber que não tinha feito nada indevido com a moça. Porém com o alívio também viera a vergonha em saber que além de ter dormido nu com ela havia tido um sonho molhado. E o que era pior! Um sonho molhado muito do comprometedor, pois primeiro se agarrava com a Águia e depois Shaka de Virgem surgia e eles tinham uma noite quente de sexo! — "Zeus! Como fui capaz de ter um sonho tão absurdo?" — pensou ainda abraçado à Marin. Não sabia como encararia o rosto de Shaka depois daquilo.

Suspirou angustiado. Pelo menos não prejudicaria Marin. Iria manter a mentira mesmo tendo aprendido que era errado mentir, assim também ficaria livre dos colegas que pegavam em seu pé por ainda ser virgem.

De repente, pensou novamente em Shaka. O amigo ficaria extremamente decepcionado consigo, contudo não poderia deixar que a amazona sofresse por sua causa. Um dia trataria de esclarecer tudo com o virginiano e lhe contaria a verdade, que não era menos vergonhosa, por sinal! Suspirou de novo!

Pelo menos, sabendo que não se comportara como um devasso tinha a esperança de diminuir a imagem horrível que Shaka certamente teria dele quando soubesse daquela fatídica noite, em que todos pensariam que ele, Mu de Áries, desfrutara de uma bacante na tal casa de tolerância!

*A ação seguinte se passa simultaneamente à ação descrita acima e aos acontecimentos narrados nos capítulos 7 e 8.*

No quarto de Shina, que ficava ao lado dos aposentos de Geisty, Shura olhava excitadíssimo para a amazona de exóticos cabelos verdes que o provocava enquanto se remexia sensualmente na cama! Ela era dona de um corpo perfeito e escultural, porém o que a fazia mesmo tão desejada por quase todos ali no Santuário era sua fama de safada na cama! Visto que, muita de sua fama fora difundida pela língua grande e ferina de Milo de Escorpião.

Enquanto rebolava sobre os lençóis toda insinuante, a amazona olhava para Shura com um olhar provocador. Estava bem satisfeita com seu primeiro cliente. O cavaleiro de Capricórnio era lindo, gostoso, um pouco reservado, sim, mas tinha lá seu charme até nisso! Era extremamente viril e até meio rude! O que para ela era um prato cheio!

— Algo me diz que essa transa será uma das minhas melhores, meu caro espanhol! — provocou a amazona enquanto deslizava as longas unhas pelos elásticos da calcinha, dando uma risada enquanto mordia o canto dos lábios.

Em seguida, ficou de quatro sobre o colchão e engatinhando como um gato até o cavaleiro e com um olhar injetado de luxúria ergueu o corpo ao se aproximar dele, segurando seu rosto com ambas as mãos e lhe dando um beijo logo. Contudo não se ateve por muito tempo aos lábios do cavaleiro e logo se afastou novamente.

— Espero que não seja apegado a essa sua camisa! — provocou e então encaixou a unha no primeiro botão e desceu com toda a força, arrebentando todos os botões seguintes e deixando um rastro vermelho por onde sua unha passou na pele morena do capricorniano.

Olhou para os olhos do cavaleiro com uma nada convincente tentativa de inocência.

— Ops! Me empolguei um pouco, perdão querido. — disse aproximando o rosto do corpo dele.

Com uma das mãos segurou entre sua cintura e costas e percorreu com a língua o vergão que sua unha levantara na pele de Shura, até levantar o olhar injetado em desejo e encontrar os olhos libidinosos do cavaleiro, que a fitava como um predador almeja a presa.

Shina então começou a desafivelar o cinto que o espanhol usava e enquanto descia o zíper de sua calça sorriu lambendo os lábios.

— Estou louca para conhecer o poder da sua "espada"!

Shura, que até então estava quieto apenas se deliciando com aquela mulher tão sexy e safada, agarrou os cabelos dela com força e trouxe seu rosto para mais perto, dando uma lambida no pescoço enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido.

— Ah é! Que bom! Pois é assim mesmo que quero vê-la! Louca! — puxou os cabelos dela para trás e caiu de boca em seu colo e seios, lambendo, sugando a pele e se esfregando neles.

A amazona delirava! Era louca por sexo e só de encostarem nela já ficava toda instigada!

Com um puxão nas calças dele, acabou de tirá-las e as jogou para longe, já acariciando o membro rijo do espanhol com as pontas das unhas por cima da cueca. Não esperou muito para rasgar aquele tecido incomodo de uma vez por todas com suas garras também, admirando aquele pau grosso e de um tamanho bem satisfatório! Sem conseguir desviar os olhos daquele membro molhado, Shina logo o abocanhou com desejo e luxuria, iniciando uma felação deliciosa, onde sugava, lambia, executava movimentos circulares com a língua e também massageava com as mãos.

Quando se sentia cansada ou até mesmo sem fôlego, subia para o rosto dele, não antes de percorrer seu tronco todo com a língua e atacava sua boca com beijos intensos e ardentes.

— Gostei da sua boca espanhol, que língua deliciosa! Hmmm… mas gostei daqui também! — disse mordiscando o lábio inferior dele enquanto agarrava seu pênis e dava um leve apertão — Hmmm… que delícia! — abocanhou novamente o membro para continuar a chupar com vigor.

Shura estava enlouquecendo com o boquete que recebia da amazona. Ela parecia mesmo ser experiente, mas também parecia fazer com gosto! Adorou sua atitude e ficou feliz em tê-la disputado no leilão com Aldebaran e Máscara da Morte! Afinal, tudo que Milo tanto falava dela até agora não poderia ser considerado exagero!

— Hummm… Shina… — gemia o cavaleiro olhando para baixo a vendo chupar seu pau com vontade — Aaaaahhh… que boca deliciosa!

Depois de um bom tempo se servido daquele membro apetitoso, Shina se jogou de costas na cama, num convite explícito ao espanhol, que a olhava hipnotizado.

— Está muito bela hoje, _señorita Serpiente_! — disse o capricorniano a observando acariciar os próprios seios e então, num gesto súbito e para a surpresa de Shina, Shura acendeu seu cosmo e usou a Excallibur, desferindo um golpe rápido, assustando a moça, mas apenas retalhando as roupas que ela usava.

— UAU! — gritou a amazona, antes de soltar uma gargalhada alta e um gemido logo em seguida.

— _Eso fue_ por rasgar minha camisa, sua safada! — disse o espanhol e então subiu na cama deitando por cima dela a agarrando com firmeza, enquanto lhe distribuía beijos e chupões pelo corpo.

— Hummm… meu caro, Saga vai querer te matar… e o Afrodite também! Essas merdas de figurinos pertencem ao bordel! Ou pior! Vão por na minha conta! — disse Shina levando as mãos às costas de Shura, o acariciando com vigor.

— Se Saga me matar, _el_ vai ficar sem segurança aqui… Hmmm... Algo que acho que _el_ _no_ vai querer, _no_? — disse despreocupado e então não se aguentando mais de tesão, escorregou pelo corpo dela, ergueu suas pernas, as apoiando em seus próprios ombros e a começou estimular com a língua, mostrando todo seu desejo latente.

Shina gemia e se contorcia toda. Agarrada aos cabelos dele, ela ditava o ritmo que lhe dava mais prazer e Shura delirava com toda iniciativa e desembaraço dela.

Depois de se fartar daquele corpo deliciosamente quente e voluptuoso, Shura puxou a amazona pelos quadris, pegou a camisinha que ela agora lhe oferecia, tirou da embalagem e rapidamente colocou em seu pênis para então penetra-la em urgência, iniciando logo em seguida um vai e vem frenético e cadenciado, arrancando gemidos de prazer de Shina e também gemendo ao se sentir tão apertado por ela.

— Aaaaaaaaaahhh… que delícia você, espanhol! — dizia a amazona arranhando as costas dele enquanto seu corpo era chacoalhado com fúria sobre a cama — Que pau gostoso! Aaaaahhhh… assim… vai… mais rápido!

Shura atendeu aos pedidos da fogosa amazona e a estocava com veemência! Depois de alguns minutos saiu de dentro dela, agarrou novamente em sua cintura, a girou bruscamente na cama e a colocou de quatro, maravilhado com a visão do corpo trabalhado pelos treinos, porém deliciosamente feminino. Lambeu despudoradamente o meio de suas nádegas e ao final lhe deu um tapinha sem vergonha, para logo em seguida penetrá-la novamente, forte e com vigor, fazendo a ambos gemerem de prazer. Vez ou outra o capricorniano debruçava sobre as costas dela e lhe acariciava os seios, delirando com os movimentos que ela executava pra intensificar ainda mais o prazer de ambos.

— Você parece… aaaaahhh... realmente _una serpiente, mujer_! — disse entre gemidos.

Shina, experiente e amante de sexo como era, empinava mais a bunda para sentir o membro do cavaleiro dentro de si. Rebolava e jogava os cabelos para os lados em êxtase. De vez em quando olhava pra trás, por cima dos ombros, provocando os instintos de Shura quando mordia os próprios lábios e lançava um sorriso safado para ele.

— Me fode com força Shura… aaaaahhh! — dizia sem parar de provocá-lo um só instante.

Para Shina, aquilo não era um programa e sim uma transa deliciosa com um homem viril, lindo e gostoso! E era ela quem ditava as regras! Por isso, intensificou os movimentos e reboladas, se contraindo com ele dentro de si até que teve um orgasmo delicioso, soltando um gemido de puro prazer, seguido de um sorrido de satisfação e êxtase. Era dona absoluta de seu corpo e o conhecia como ninguém!

Enquanto ainda sentia espasmos e contrações involuntárias, Shina percebeu que seu gozo atiçara ainda mais a libido de Shura, que lhe estocava enlouquecido. Então, sabendo que o espanhol estava quase no clímax, a amazona olhou para ele por cima dos ombros e gemeu alto o deixando ainda mais instigado.

— Shura…Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!

— Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh… Serpiente… aaaaaaaaaaaahhh — gemeu alto e forte enquanto se deliciava com a expressão dela de puro deleite!

— Adorei ser sua puta hoje, Shura de Capricórnio! — puxou o espanhol para um beijo e depois se levantou da cama, caminhando lentamente e nua até o banheiro. Antes de entrar, parou na porta, encostou o rosto no batente e lhe lançou um olhar sedutor — Mas… tenho certeza de que ainda não provei todo o potencial da Excallibur! — deu uma piscadinha e entrou, fechando a porta em seguida.

Shura, na cama, esticou os braços para cima, apoiando a cabeça com as mãos. Com um sorrisinho de lado, ele olhava para o teto do quarto ainda meio arfante e ofegante. Foi o dinheiro mais bem gasto de sua vida!


	11. Amanhã de manhã, vou pedir 1 café p nós2

Mais uma manhã quente se iniciava em Atenas, a seguinte à noite de estreia do Templo das Bacantes que, por sinal, ainda exibia os vestígios da boemia. No salão, onde há poucas horas ainda era possível se ouvir sons de risadas, música alta e muitos buchichos, agora o silêncio só era quebrado pelo ruído das vassouras e escovões dos servos que limpavam o local.

No quarto de Geisty, ainda tomado por uma gostosa penumbra, Saga despertava aos poucos, se espreguiçando na enorme cama de lençóis roxos, enquanto esticava um dos braços para o lado à procura da amazona. Não a encontrando ali, Gêmeos se sentou à beira da cama, coçou de leve a cabeça, esfregou o rosto para despertar e se levantou. Recolheu a camisa e o paletó que jaziam nas costas de uma cadeira e os vestiu, mantendo os abertos mesmo e saiu à procura da moça.

Depois de vasculhar o cômodo inteiro, desceu ao salão pensativo, onde viu apenas os servos fazendo a limpeza em meio a uma bagunça de dar inveja ao purgatório!

Saga então se concentrou e sentiu o cosmo da amazona vindo dos fundos do Templo. Caminhou até lá e desceu as escadarias que davam ao jardim, onde havia um enorme chafariz, e ao lado algumas barras de ferro para prática de exercícios. Era justamente onde a amazona estava, vestida em trajes de treino, usando sua máscara, enquanto fazia abdominais pendurada em uma das barras.

Gêmeos encostou-se a uma das barras, cruzou os braços e ficou a observando se exercitar. Pensou que ele mesmo estava muito relapso ultimamente em seus treinamentos, porém os negócios do Santuário e da máfia lhe tomavam todo seu tempo. E negócios eram negócios! Não podiam ser deixados para depois.

Geisty por sua vez, o viu se aproximar, mas não interrompeu os exercícios, até que o geminiano tirou sua concentração.

— Vejo que acordou bem disposta hoje, ou está apenas descontando a raiva? — sorriu de canto. Mesmo de máscara aquela amazona exercia nele uma atração impressionante.

— Bom dia, Saga. — respondeu Geisty em voz baixa e pausada — Acordei cedo… E preciso voltar a treinar. Ando parada há muito tempo… O corpo dói… sem o treinamento… Faço isso desde que me lembro… E você? Perdeu o sono?

Saga não respondeu de pronto. Pensativo, achou um tanto quanto estranho o comportamento dela. A fera não tinha lhe respondido com uma patada, nem o mandado à merda como de costume. Alguma coisa errada estava acontecendo ali.

Desencostou da barra e devagar se aproximou mais dela, então segurou em seu ombro a fazendo parar os abdominais e com delicadeza retirou sua máscara.

Passou a ponta dos dedos pelas marcas em seu rosto e sentiu vontade de matar Camus. Porém não era idiota e tinha consciência, mesmo que sua mente fosse seu maior inimigo e lhe mantivesse cativo em uma confusão constante, a qual lhe impelia a tomar decisões que nem ele mesmo sabia explicar o motivo, de que tinha parcela de culpa no ocorrido.

Suspirou cansado e confuso, mas enquanto refletia no porque a tinha obrigado a subir com o aquariano, em certo momento havia se perdido ali, nos traços delicados do rosto dela, no perfume delicioso da pele morena, até que, recobrando os sentidos e a postura, piscou algumas vezes e disse em tom cordial.

— Bom dia para você também. Vim lhe dizer que você está de folga essa semana, ou até que essa marca desapareça. E… se Camus de Aquário a quiser de novo, irá voltar em uma caixa de fósforos para a Rússia. — deslizou os dedos pelo rosto dela e a olhando no fundo dos olhos lhe entregou a máscara, só então baixou a cabeça e virou de costas para seguir de volta ao Templo.

Porém Geisty o chamou, antes de ele se afastar de fato.

— Saga! Espere! — disse ela descendo da barra — Obrigada. — falou de forma tímida, recebendo um sorriso singelo do geminiano — E então? Pago quantas? — perguntou por fim, sorrindo para descontrair.

Gêmeos então se aproximou lentamente e quase encostando seu rosto ao ouvido dela lhe disse num sussurro:

— Hum… um boquete matinal não cairia mal! — riu, logo em seguida.

— Engraçadinho. Eu falava de flexões! — disse a moça cruzando os braços, não resistindo à piada e rindo junto a ele.

Foi quando o som dos risos foi perdendo intensidade à medida que os olhares foram se encontrando, e como se fossem cativos de uma força invisível permaneceram assim, fixos um ao outro, até os lábios tornarem-se sérios novamente e as respirações ficarem ofegantes.

Saga sentia aquelas íris violetas hipnotiza-lo e ao mesmo tempo um misto de ansiedade e melancolia comprimia seu peito.

— Geisty... — sussurrou, imerso nos exóticos olhos da amazona — Eu... não fazia ideia de que justamente Camus pudesse... — se calou, levando uma mão à cabeça apertando uma das têmporas, já que aquela insistente cefaleia começava novamente a perturbar seu juízo, o impedindo de dizer a ela que queria ter evitado o que aconteceu, mas não pode.

Geisty baixou os olhos, mas Gêmeos segurou em seu queixo a fazendo olhar para si novamente, como se precisasse daquelas íris violetas para mantê-lo ali, como um farol que guia os navegantes à segurança da praia, sem deixa-los se perder na escuridão do mar revolto. Então quando seus olhos novamente encontraram os dela, a dor de cabeça foi embora e finalmente ele pode buscar conforto onde mais queria, nos lábios quentes e doces da amazona.

Surpresa, Geisty permaneceu estática, enquanto Gêmeos tocava suas lábios com delicadeza. Ainda estava assustada, magoada, ferida, mas aquele beijo tinha algo que lhe era vital naquele momento: conforto, ternura.

Fechou os olhos lentamente e quando se deu por si, já estava totalmente entregue ao cavaleiro e lhe beijava em retorno com a mesma intensidade. As línguas exploravam a boca um do outro com uma calma sutil, e ambos degustassem os lábios sem nenhuma pressa.

Naquele momento o tempo parou e os problemas e dilemas de suas vidas foram reduzidos a cinzas. As mãos acariciavam os corpos colados e os rostos corados, e depois de longos minutos se separaram em silêncio. Gêmeos encostou sua testa na de Geisty e os olhos jade encontraram os violetas mais uma vez, então sorriram-se um para o outro, cumplices.

— Vamos para o quarto. Chega de exercícios por hoje. Eu quero que você descanse. — disse o geminiano.

Geisty apenas sorriu de volta. Nem ela mesma era capaz de explicar o que havia acontecido ali, o que aquele beijo repentino e inesperado significava para si. Estava confusa e foi justamente por esse motivo que pegou na mão do grego e retornou ao Templo com ele, indo para seu quarto, onde se sentou na cama e ficou a observa-lo falando consigo.

— Não quer me contar o que aconteceu ontem?

— Não posso… — respondeu a garota, ficando séria novamente.

— Pode confiar em mim, Geisty, ninguém vai te machucar mais. — falou o geminiano, segurando no queixo na amazona a fazendo olhá-lo enquanto falava.

— Eu… eu não podia olhar para ele… nem tocá-lo… — começou a falar a garota entre soluços. Porém seu relato era desconexo, como se sua mente tentasse apagar o que acontecera —… eu tinha que ser uma estátua… e não podia emitir nenhum som… Nenhum gemido, ruído ou súplica. Ele… ele quase congelou o quarto… A pele dele era tão fria! Disse que se eu não o obedecesse ele me colocaria em um esquife de gelo eterno… porque… porque eu sou uma puta e ele me comprou e… pagou caro… Nunca me senti tão fraca… Tão impotente! Ele só me comprou para me humilhar. — buscou conforto nos braços de Gêmeos o abraçando forte.

Saga se enfureceu ao ouvir o relato da amazona. Sentiu ganas em ir atrás de Camus e dar cabo da vida dele, mas sabia que não podia fazer isso, ou começaria uma guerra entre máfias e contra o Santuário, cujas consequências poderiam ser terríveis. Em sua cabeça, Saga se perguntava o que Aquário queria mostrar com aquela atitude. Queria afrontá-lo? Não. Camus não estava certo em agredir a amazona, porém pagou uma fortuna por ela e tinha o direito de fazer sexo. Afinal, Geisty era uma prostituta e ele próprio, Gêmeos, fora quem lhe rogara essa nova função.

— Inferno! Caralho do Hades! — praguejou contra si mesmo num resmungo cheio de raiva e rancor — Geisty, ninguém vai machucar você de novo, entendeu? Nenhuma de vocês. Camus ainda vai pagar pelo que fez. Pode acreditar em mim. Eu não vou deixar ninguém lhe fazer mal. — concluiu, sentindo uma pontada de dor na cabeça que o fez piscar franzir o cenho.

A amazona sorriu para ele. Era difícil confiar no mesmo homem que lhe deixou à mingua trancafiada no Cabo Sunion, mas seu coração ansiava por lhe dar uma chance. Ao menos não estava morta, como Camus e a máfia russa queriam, e tinha que admitir para si mesma que ter contado o ocorrido a ele fora difícil, porém libertador. Sentia-se mais protegida agora e de uma forma ainda que meio torpe, confiava naquele homem.

— Obrigada, Saga. — respondeu apenas com um sorriso singelo.

Gêmeos então lhe deu um selinho e ficou um tempo deitado na cama ao lado dela, aproveitando aquele calor gostoso do corpo delicado. Contudo, além de cavaleiro era um homem de negócios e o seu dia estava apenas começando.

— Eu preciso descer, porque tenho que fazer um breve levantamento da noite passada com Afrodite e as amazonas. Se quiser pode ficar aqui. Não precisa descer, mas eu tenho que ir. — deu um ultimo selinho em Geisty e se levantou da cama, saindo silenciosamente do quarto da amazona se dirigindo direto para o seu. No closet, apanhou uma túnica grega simples, vestiu e calçou sandálias confortáveis.

Enquanto cruzava o corredor esfregava o rosto irritado. Imaginava que a noite das outras bacantes também havia sido turbulenta, porém desejava que não chegasse nem perto da noite que Geisty tivera, do contrário teria que mandar Máscara da Morte cortar algumas cabeças!

Quando se viu sozinha em seu quarto, Geisty ficou pensativa. Por que raios escolhera se confortar justamente com Saga? Não conseguia encontrar uma resposta plausível, porém, mais calma, e porque não dizer, curiosa, a morena resolveu descer e compartilhar do dejejum com os colegas de trabalho e com o patrão. Não ficaria sozinha remoendo mágoa. Até porque ficar trancada no quarto no escuro igual a um morcego não iria resolver seus problemas. Tomou uma ducha rápida e vestiu um vestido de tecido leve, de saia rodada até o meio das coxas. Suspirou ao abrir a porta e ouvir o barulho que vinha do salão. Mais um dia começava naquele antro que agora tinha que chamar de lar e, pelo jeito, aquele dia prometia!

Saga havia mandado preparar um farto café da manhã para suas bacantes, afinal estavam juntos nesse negócio e queria se manter próximo a eles, mesmo que sendo odiado por quase todos ali. Na mesa farta havia toda sorte de comes e bebes, café, leite, bolos, frutas, frios, sucos e geleias diversas.

Sentindo ainda sua cabeça doer, Gêmeos passou no bar do salão, foi para trás do balcão e se serviu de uma dose generosa de whisky com gelo. Caminhou até à mesa, puxou uma cadeira e se sentou à ponta, esperando suas bacantes começarem a aparecer para o café.

Momentos antes, no quarto de Shina, a amazona acordava relaxada. Espreguiçou sobre os lençóis e quando sentiu o cheiro do espanhol ainda impregnado neles, sorriu fechando os olhos. — "Duvido que toda a puta do mundo tenha a mesma sorte que eu!" — pensou, e logo em seguida se levantou. Tomou uma ducha rápida, vestiu sua roupa de treino e deixou o quarto sorridente.

Descendo as escadas para o salão, Shina já avistou Saga sentado à mesa. Caminhou até ele e puxou uma cadeira na outra extremidade, cumprimentando o geminiano, enquanto apanhava uma maçã.

— Bom dia, chefinho! Está com uma cara ótima, heim! — disse a amazona.

— Bom dia, Shina. — respondeu Saga tão somente, dando um gole no whisky.

Logo em seguida, Marin descia as escadas lentamente. Vestia também seu uniforme de treinamento e usava máscara. Mu havia deixado seu quarto quando todos ainda dormiam, e ela só pensava que se tivesse sorte ninguém o havia visto, e nem perguntado nada.

Ao se aproximar da mesa, puxou uma cadeira ao lado de Shina e cumprimentou os dois em voz baixa.

— Bom dia.

— Bom dia, Marin. — respondeu Gêmeos, arqueando uma sobrancelha — Por que continua usando essa máscara? Eu disse que elas não serão permitidas dentro deste Templo. Pode retirar, por favor?

— C-Claro. — respondeu a ruiva retirando a máscara e revelando estar corada. Toda aquela situação era muito constrangedora para a meiga japonesa.

— Hum… melhor assim. — falou Gêmeos dando outro gole no whisky.

Enquanto Saga implicava com a máscara de Marin e Shina devorava uma maçã, no quarto de Afrodite de Peixes, o sueco terminava de se vestir para descer. Havia tomado um banho demorado e caprichado, se lembrando de cada detalhe da noite anterior, do sexo sensacional com Saga sobre a mesa de mármore e depois da loucura com Camus que, apesar de excêntrica e um tanto quanto lúdica, tinha sido ainda melhor! E o beijo no final? Ah, esse então fora espetacular! Não esperava por ele e ter sido pego de surpresa com aquele beijo intenso, profundo e delicioso foi realmente incrível.

Não conseguia parar de pensar um só minuto nele, e ria sozinho, enquanto enxaguava os cabelos e terminava o banho. Vestiu uma camiseta rosa com estampa da Madonna e gola cortada deixando um dos ombros à mostra, um short preto curtinho e coturnos. Como estava atrasado, desceu para o salão de cara lavada mesmo, cabelos molhados e alma cintilante, cantarolando _Like a Virgem._

Viu Saga e as amazonas na mesa e percebeu que o geminiano já tomava whisky logo pela manhã, então se aproximou dele e tomou o copo de sua mão fazendo uma careta.

— Bom dia, chefinho, como passou a noite? — disse o pisciano, colocando o copo longe do grego e em seguida pegando uma xícara vazia, onde colocou café e leite, a deixando na frente de Saga. Depois pegou um pratinho, botou brioches, queijos, uma fatia de melão e o colocou ao lado da xícara — Toma, coloque alguma coisa que preste para dentro.

Saga riu de canto e colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, observando tudo que sueco havia lhe servido.

— Está de muito bom humor hoje, heim, Afrodite! Eu passei a noite muito bem, mas tive uma manhã melhor ainda! — disse o geminiano com um sorriso no rosto.

— Hum... Que bom! — sorriu de volta Peixes, enquanto chupava um dos dedos sujos de geleia, depois puxou a cadeira ao lado, sentou-se e se serviu de tudo um pouco que havia sobre a mesa, enchendo um prato de guloseimas diversas.

— Não dá bom dia não, Afrodite? Dormiu comigo, ser indefinido? — disse Shina, enquanto colocava uma cereja na boca.

— Cruzes, graças à Atena que não, colega! Dormi muito bem acompanhado, mas isso não te interessa! — respondeu o pisciano, ficando sério logo que viu, pela visão periférica, Misty de Lagarto descendo as escadas.

O francês de cabelos loiros e andar lânguido, cruzou o salão até a mesa e ao passar por trás de Afrodite, jogou, propositalmente, as madeixas longas e úmidas, sobre a cabeça do sueco, lhe lançando algumas gotas de água.

— Bom dia, gente! — falou com um grande sorriso no rosto e em seguida se sentou à mesa, puxando uma cadeira do outro lado, ao lado de Marin.

Afrodite sentiu os respingos de água e revirou os olhos dando uma bufada. Deixou passar dessa vez, pois estava com tanta fome que só via os inúmeros pães, bolos, frutas, frios e queijos ali à sua frente. Continuou devorando os petiscos, enquanto encarava o cavaleiro de prata com raiva e desprezo.

Nesse momento, Geisty se juntava a eles na mesa. A amazona puxou uma cadeira ao lado de Misty e se sentou, mantendo a cabeça abaixada, sem encarar ninguém nos olhos, assim seu cabelo caia sobre a lateral de seu rosto e escondia as marcas que Camus lhe deixara.

— Bom dia a todos. — disse em tom quase inaudível, já apanhando uma xícara e se servindo de café.

Saga esticou o braço e tocou no ombro da amazona, dando um leve apertão — Que bom que desceu. — concluiu sorrindo, depois voltou à sua xícara de café e deu um gole generoso antes de descansá-la novamente no pires.

Shina notou a amiga de cabeça baixa e achou um tanto quanto estranho. Geisty costumava ser espalhafatosa por natureza e aquele comportamento era um tanto quanto suspeito. Porém ficou calada, perguntaria depois o que havia de errado.

Enquanto alguns comiam e outros apenas observavam calados, Saga enfim deu início ao balanço que desejava fazer com seus mais íntimos funcionários.

— Bem… meus caros, eu disse que queria um apanhado geral de como fora a noite de estreia do nosso negócio. Que fique bem claro que quero ser poupado dos detalhes, mas como lidamos com mafiosos, espiões infiltrados e gente desconhecida, quero que sempre me relatem e me avisem acerca de quaisquer atitudes suspeitas. Logicamente que a noite passada não conta, já que foi um leilão fechado para clientes convidados apenas, mas daqui para frente espero ter sempre o retorno de vocês. — apanhou uma uva da cesta de frutas e antes de coloca-la na boca, estreitou os olhos para cada um ali diante de si e concluiu — E é claro… Eu preciso saber se não estão me enrolando e se estão fazendo o serviço como se deve! Afinal… — colocou a uva na boca e apontou para eles —… caso não forem eficientes, creio que terei que sumir com vocês do meu negócio e trazer novas putas e garotos de programa. Devo me certificar de que minhas mercadorias estão sabendo agradar aos clientes! Sabem que nossa clientela é muito exigente. — deu um sorrisinho de canto de boca e apoiando os cotovelos na mesa olhou para a amazona de cabelos verdes — Shina, minha cara, quer começar?

— Eu? O que você quer saber? — disse a amazona em tom de deboche — Sobre minha noite? Foi ótima! Teria sido melhor ainda se tivesse um repetéco agora pela manhã! Sexo de manhã é uma delícia!

Ali do lado, Afrodite olhou para ela com os olhos arregalados e a boca cheia de bolo.

— Que piranha! — disse o pisciano, esparramando farelos sobre a mesa.

— Piranha é você, para começo de conversa. — respondeu a amazona sem pestanejar e continuou seu relato — Bem… houve apenas um pequeno acidente. Shura cortou aquela roupinha maravilhosa todinha. Já era! A Excallibur resolveu funcionar antes da hora! — disse caindo na risada.

— Não sei se ponho esse prejuízo na sua conta ou na dele, Shina. — disse Saga encarando a moça — Essas merdas de roupas são caras! E você, Misty? Algo sobre o empresário grego que eu deva saber?

Misty estava tão radiante que se perdera em algum momento e só notara Saga falando consigo quando Marin lhe deu um cutucão nas costelas.

— Aii… Ah, sim! Bem… a minha noite? — disse o loirinho, com um sorrisinho bobo no rosto — Minha noite foi duplamente deliciosa! Basta olhar na minha pele, olha que perfeita! — dizia entre suspiros e gestos, se recordando da transa deliciosa com o grego e também da sessão voyeurística que teve logo em seguida, enquanto espiava Afrodite e Camus no quarto do sueco.

E por falar em Peixes, ele praticamente fuzilava Lagarto com o olhar. Mastigava um pedaço de queijo com tanta raiva que parecia triturar o alimento macio como se estivesse comendo pedras. Seus olhos azuis faiscavam de raiva, até que não se segurou e alfinetou o outro, sem saber, logicamente, que Lagarto vira tudo o que ocorrera em seu quarto com Camus de Aquário.

— Alôca! Desaquenda, Lagartixa cascuda. Por que duplamente deliciosa se você só pegou UM bófe? Acorda, Alice!

— Sossega, Afrodite. — disse Saga sem paciência — Misty… apenas detalhes técnicos, por favor. Poupe-me dos sórdidos. — falou esfregando a testa.

— Ah, sim! — respondeu Lagarto com um ar esnobe, enquanto ignorava Afrodite — Bem… ele disse que vai voltar outras vezes, que tem muita grana e vai fazer propaganda do Templo para os políticos amigos dele e… disse que vai passar uma noite inteira comigo da próxima vez! Hihihihihihihihi.

— Ah… ok, obrigado, Misty… Marin? Tem algo a dizer? — o geminiano deu outro gole no café, enquanto olhava para a amazona de Águia.

— F-Foi… normal, Saga-sama. — respondeu a ruiva em tom baixo encarando a cesta de frutas, depois pegou uma torrada tentando disfarçar o nervosismo e passou geleia — O Mu foi muito… gentil. Dormiu logo após. Não tenho nada a dizer sobre ele além de que é um homem muito doce e... fogoso. — ficou corada ao dizer aquilo e quase riu ao se lembrar da noite bizarra com o lemuriano, mas se aguentou firme. Teria que ser convincente ou Saga poderia perceber que estava mentindo.

— O Mu? Mu de Áries! Não creio! — disse Misty em alto e bom tom — Menina, o Mu fogoso? Que babado! Conta ai como foi!

— Psii… ei! Quer fazer o favor de deixar o Mu e a amapôa em paz, subalterna! — quem falou foi Afrodite, que não perdia uma só oportunidade de espezinhar o cavaleiro de prata — Não é da sua conta, exú! Cuida da sua vida feia e sem graça!

— Afrodite, quando eu quiser pescar peixe piranha eu jogo uma minhoca para você morder, querido. Não estou falando com você, escamosa. — disse Lagarto e em seguida se virou para Marin pegando em sua mão — Me desculpe, Marin, é claro que não precisa dizer nada se não quiser. Perguntei apenas por força do hábito. Não me leve a mal, meu bem. Hoje estou meio eufórico!

Marin colocou sua mão sobre a dele e sorriu educadamente — Não se preocupe, Misty. Tudo bem.

Se Marin havia relevado, Afrodite não havia.

Peixes olhou para Lagarto e seus olhos faiscaram um brilho azul intenso e incandesceste. Estava com ódio. Muito ódio!

Anos e anos aguentando os desaforos, intrigas e ofensas daquela bicha invejosa e dissimulada. Sem falar da presepada que lhe aprontara no passado, quando ainda eram amigos e que lhe custou bem caro. Anos também tendo sua patente superior desrespeitada. Era um cavaleiro de ouro e ele um mero cavaleiro de prata. Furioso, afinal agora o desgraçado passara a desrespeita-lo na frente de todos ali, Afrodite se levantou da cadeira a chutando para longe e em segundos, num movimento tão rápido que fora quase imperceptível, debruçou sobre a mesa e agarrou nos cabelos do cavaleiro de prata, sem dó nem piedade, trazendo Misty para o centro, espalhando toda sorte de comida para tudo que é lado.

— Me chama de piranha de novo que eu te arranco esse teu picumã oxigenado, subalterna! Lagartixa baixa patente! — esbravejava, chacoalhando a cabeça de Lagarto.

— Eeeiii! Me larga, escamosa. Tira a mão do meu cabelo! — gritou Misty, segurando com força nos punhos de Afrodite tentando fazê-lo soltar seus cabelos, mas tudo que conseguia era fazer com que Peixes se debatesse ainda mais debruçado sobre a mesa.

Uma xícara de café foi atirada contra o peito de Saga e se não fosse o tecido da túnica, o grego teria ganhado uma bela de uma queimadura.

Geisty tomava um gole de seu café quando Afrodite agarrou nos cabelos do cavaleiro prateado e se engasgou com o susto, começando a tossir desesperadamente.

Shina foi empurrada da cadeira e tentava se levantar quando um prato de torradas lhe caiu sobre a cabeça.

Marin, que já havia se afastado um pouco, agarrou nos braços de Misty e tentava separá-los, porém somente Saga conseguiu de fato acabar com aquela quizomba. Ali estava o maior problema do cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Prata, Ouro e uma rixa que já levava anos!

A questão era: Como conviver sob o mesmo teto com duas pessoas que mal podiam se ver? Quiçá respirar o mesmo ar?

Gêmeos também se debruçou sobre a mesa e segurou com força nos dois punhos de Afrodite, chacoalhando e o obrigando a soltar os cabelos de Misty. Quando conseguiu fazer o pisciano enlouquecido abrir as mãos, o puxou para perto de si, arrastou uma cadeira a seu lado e o jogou sobre ela com toda a força.

— Chega dessa merda! Você fica ai e me deixa tomar meu café da manhã em paz! — disse o geminiano em tom severo, enquanto encarava Peixes nos olhos — Mas que inferno que não se tem paz aqui nem para comer... Por isso que eu bebo! — essa ultima frase Saga disse em tom baixo, talvez porque fosse uma constatação que fizera a si mesmo, porém, logo em seguida, se virou para o cavaleiro de Lagarto e apontou o dedo para ele em tom de ameaça — Misty, sabe que Peixes é seu superior, tanto no Santuário quanto aqui dentro dessa merda de zona, então guarde esses comentários somente para você e o respeite!

Misty revirou os olhos, enquanto ajeitava sua roupa e voltava a se sentar — "Superior, essa piranha peixosa? Pfff! Faça-me o favor, Saga!" — pensou o loiro, fuzilando Afrodite com o olhar e em seguida lhe mandava um risinho debochado para provoca-lo.

Gêmeos então se sentou novamente ajeitando os cabelos para trás dos ombros e passando um guardanapo na mancha de café em sua túnica ao menos para secá-la um pouco.

— E você, Afrodite de Peixes, não me faça ter dores de cabeça logo pela manhã. Não se rebaixe assim, se atracando com um mero cavaleiro de prata! — disse Saga.

Afrodite respirou fundo e então fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar — Dessa vez passa! Só porque é você quem está pedindo, chefinho! — disse o pisciano meio a contragosto.

— Ótimo. — disse Saga — Eu agradeço. Então vamos terminar logo com isso. Me dê o seu relatório, Peixes.

Gêmeos sabia muito bem como tinha sido a noite do pisciano, já que a passara com ele na sala particular onde leiloaram Lagarto. Contudo, ainda assim queria ouvir o que o outro tinha a dizer.

Afrodite por sua vez, abriu os olhos em espanto e alarme. Como dizer ali, diante de todos que passou a noite com Camus de Aquário? Como dizer que vestiu o ruivo carrancudo e homofóbico com roupas de mulher, o maquiou, o amordaçou, estapeou sua bunda, lhe deu chicotadas, o chamou de princesa, transou com ele de todas as formas possíveis e que ainda o fez dormir com um consolo enfiado na bunda?

Somado ao fato de que, pela manhã, ainda acordaram abraçadinhos e Camus lhe dera um beijo delicioso antes de partir. Além de um cheque em branco!

De repente, Afrodite sentiu um calafrio lhe percorrer a espinha. Era coisa suficiente para que toda a máfia russa viesse em peso atrás de si e decidida a explodir o Santuário. A ruína de todos cairia sobre suas costas!

Enquanto o sueco divagava, Saga o olhava impaciente. O geminiano então pigarreou, limpando a garganta e chamando sua atenção.

Peixes então pegou um pedaço de queijo, o atirou na boca e dando de ombros, como se não tivesse mesmo nada demais a dizer, fechou os olhos e disse em tom de desdém:

— Eu dormi.

Todos ali o olharam confusos, menos Misty, que acabara de cuspir na mesa o suco de laranja que sorvia do copo.

Lagarto tinha visto tudo que acontecera com Afrodite e Camus no quarto de Peixes. Visto somente não! Tinha visto e se divertido muito a seu modo. Por isso não resistiu quando ouviu o pisciano dizer que dormiu e quase se engasgou severamente com o líquido.

Afrodite olhou mais uma vez para Lagarto com um olhar fuzilante, mas se conteve e continuou seu relato mentiroso. Não podia correr o risco de alguém descobrir, ou sequer desconfiar, que passara a noite com Camus de Aquário, pois tinha prometido sigilo absoluto e se mantivesse a promessa ao aquariano poderia ser recompensado muito generosamente.

— Eu... bebi muito, fumei um baseado com o Máscara, fiquei muito louco e dormi. E foi só isso. — olhou para Saga e por debaixo da mesa passou o pé no meio das coxas dele, fazendo o geminiano fechar as pernas às pressas ou ficaria em uma situação constrangedora ali, pois vestia apenas uma túnica de tecido levinho — Chefinho, eu sei que errei e que devo dar o exemplo, mas eu estava tão alegrinho que exagerei na bebida. — falou meio manhoso, dando um sorrisinho safado para convencer Saga. Depois fechou o cenho e com voz firme e forte disse olhando para os colegas na mesa — E que fique bem claro que não é para vocês fazerem isso! Porque se eu vir alguma de vocês, meninas e Lagartixa cascuda, dormindo em serviço serão punidas!

Misty estava prestes a explodir de tanto tentar conter o riso. Queria gritar e gargalhar da cara de Afrodite contando aquela mentira descarada.

Enquanto isso, Gêmeos que não tinha nem o que contestar, já que passara uma boa parte da noite sobre uma mesa de mármore com um pisciano fogoso o cavalgando, respirou fundo, esfregou o rosto e então olhou para Geisty, que se mantinha calada o tempo todo. Ia dizer a ela que não precisava contar nada para ninguém, já que ele já sabia muito bem o que tinha acontecido, porém a língua ferina e o descaramento de um certo sueco foram mais ágeis nesse momento.

— E você, Geissssty? — perguntou Afrodite, arrancando uma uva do cacho a sua frente e a jogando no decote do vestido da amazona — Como foi sua noite com o francês cheio do acué? — na verdade Peixes estava curioso em saber como Camus fora parar por engano em seu quarto, já que era para ter passado a noite no quarto de Geisty.

A amazona levantou o olhar, deixando as mechas de cabelo ainda cobrirem parte de seu rosto e olhou para o pisciano com a cabeça baixa. Então deu um gole no café em sua xícara e respondeu sem nenhum entusiasmo:

— Foi fria. Assim como meu cliente.

Afrodite arregalou os olhos e arqueou uma sobrancelha. — "Frio? Camus de Aquário? Jamais!" — pensou consigo mesmo, pois não fora frieza que Camus demonstrara em sua cama. Em absoluto! Muito pelo contrário. O ruivo era fogo puro!

— Nossa! Que merda, heim colega! — falou debochando e rindo, dissimulando seus próprios pensamentos — E posso saber por que você está escondendo a cara, quenga?

— Deixa ela, Peixes. — disse Saga, tentando apaziguar e evitar um novo conflito, porém já era tarde!

Geisty ao ouvir aquilo sentiu seu sangue ferver e então ergueu o rosto, deixando à mostra as marcas dos dedos de Camus em torno de sua boca e disse em tom áspero e elevado, encarando Afrodite nos olhos:

— Você é inconveniente, sabia? Cuida da merda da tua vida!

O pisciano, assim como todos ali, se assustou com a atitude intempestiva da amazona, mas não ia questionar. Quando de repente ouviu Misty soltar uma gargalhada sonora.

— Hahahahahaha, ai que fora! Depois dessa eu voltava para o lago, peixe piranha!

Ao ouvir sair da boca do cavaleiro de prata a palavra "piranha" mais uma vez, Peixes sentiu todo seu corpo arrepiar, e como uma fera que ataca a presa, pulou sobre a mesa, agarrou a jarra de suco de laranja e sem pestanejar jogou todo o líquido em cima daquele francesinho esnobe, para logo em seguia agarra-lo novamente, só que dessa vez pelo pescoço!

— Eu falei para não me chamar de piranha!

— Me larga sua piranha locaaa! — gritava Lagarto, novamente se engalfinhando com Peixes sobre a mesa.

No mesmo instante, Geisty, que via a tudo tomada em fúria, não conteve mais sua vontade reprimida de dar uns bons tapas na cara bonita daquela sueco irritante e inconveniente e sem pensar duas vezes, se atirou sobre a mesa, no meio dos dois brigões, agarrou Afrodite pelos cabelos e com uma força surpreendente o puxou para trás, girando o corpo e metendo a cabeça de Peixes num lindo e suculento bolo de chantilly com morangos que estava ali para ser degustado no café.

— Viado maldito, eu odeio você! — gritava ela, forçando a cabeça do pisciano para baixo, dentro do bolo, até Shina aparecer ali na velocidade do som e puxar a amiga para fora da mesa.

Quando se viu livre da pressão, Afrodite ergueu o corpo, tirando o rosto daquela massa açucarada, então levou ambas as mãos aos olhos e retirou o excesso de chantilly. Viu Geisty e Shina logo à sua frente e agora as encarava em fúria, elevando seu cosmo numa velocidade assustadora, o que era bem preocupante, já que ao fazer isso também liberava suas toxinas venenosas — Sua... vaca desgraçada! — gritou o pisciano, passando as mãos nos olhos novamente para tirar mais uma camada de doce e poder enxergar melhor. Chacoalhou as mãos em seguida jogando meleca em todos que estavam ali, os quais já tossiam e percebiam seus sentidos se entorpecerem lentamente e os corpos débeis devido o cosmo venenoso do pisciano — Então agora você tem uma aliada? Ótimo! Mato as duas de uma vez!

— Caralho! Vamos todos morrer hoje! — gritou Shina de repente, tentando conter uma Geisty enfurecida que se debatia em seus braços para se soltar.

— Desgraçado! Covarde! — berrava a amazona, que nem se importava se Peixes era um cavaleiro de Ouro, só pensava em rasgar aquele rosto de falso anjo com suas garras — Vem, me mata que eu te levo junto para o inferno, viado filho da puta!

— Morra, vadia franjuda, Rosas Diabólmghthm...

Por sorte, Afrodite não chegou a desferir seu golpe contra as amazonas, pois Saga agira muito rápido, se jogando por cima do cavaleiro de Peixes, tapando sua boca e o prendendo contra o chão usando o tamanho e o peso de seu corpo. Sentia o cosmo de Afrodite lhe afetar os sentidos gradativamente, mas era maior e mais forte fisicamente e usou essa vantagem para ganhar tempo.

— Pare com isso, Peixes! Agora! É uma ordem! — ordenava Gêmeos, tentando fazê-lo voltar à razão, enquanto Geisty usava seu cosmo para criar uma ilusão de distorção de tempo e espaço para esquivar de algumas rosas que Afrodite ainda conseguiu lançar contra ela e Shina, antes de Saga intervir.

No chão, tentando conter um sueco enlouquecido de raiva, Gêmeos só tentava entender como, momento antes tinha descido apenas para tomar um café da manhã em paz com seus funcionários, e de repente se via imerso em um pandemônio de gritos, xingamentos, tapas e comida voando. Sua túnica limpinha quando descera, agora estava toda respingada de chantilly, café, suco de laranja, morangos, geleia, entre outras coisas mais. Sua cabeça começou a doer novamente quando deu um grito que fez tremer o salão.

— AFRODITE DE PEIXES! — berrou, dando um chacoalhão no pisciano, sentindo sua mente confusa e um tanto quanto letárgica, mas mesmo assim se forçava a controlar a situação — Se controle, porra! Ou você sublime seu cosmo agora, ou te mando imediatamente para outra dimensão, com chantilly, morango, geleia e tudo! Inferno de vida! Caralho do Hades!

Na mesma hora, Peixes sublimou seu cosmo e foi levantado do chão pelo geminiano, que o puxava pelo braço ainda lhe chacoalhando.

— Está querendo me enlouquecer? Está quase conseguindo, Peixes, quase conseguindo! — ralhou, enfim soltando Afrodite com um empurrão.

— Chefinho, mas foi ela que...

— Cala a boca! Cala... a sua boca, Peixes! — outro grito, e na mesa todos congelaram de medo, pois Saga quando ficava de fato bravo não era uma visão nada agradável de se ver. Seus cabelos ganharam algumas mechas negras repentinamente e ele agora encarava a todos com a mesma fúria que a pouco era dirigida somente a Afrodite — Geisty!... Vou acrescentar essa merda de destruição toda na sua conta! Eu estava de olho nesse bolo de morango desde que me sentei nessa porra de mesa para tomar o caralho do meu café da manhã!... E Misty, eu vou repetir só mais uma merda de vez: Não quero você dirigindo a palavra a Afrodite! Ao menos que ele fale com você! Da próxima vez eu mato os dois.

— Alôca! E eu lá quero falar com essa Lagartixa desclassificada? — disse Afrodite e na mesma hora levou outro chacoalhão mais forte ainda.

— E você, Afrodite de Peixes, eu quero que seja o exemplo de educação aqui dentro! Era isso que eu esperava de você quando o nomeei para ser meu sócio nessa merda! Era para dar o exemplo a eles e não ficar arrumando briga sem sentido! — apanhou um guardanapo da mesa e com certa rudeza e grosseria começou a limpar o rosto do pisciano — Estou começando a me arrepender de ter colocado você nesse negócio e estou pensando também em acabar com suas regalias! Se continuar me dando trabalho eu é que vou escolher os seus clientes!

— O QUE? — gritou o pisciano em assombro — Não senhor. Temos um trato! Eu disse que só aceitava participar desse circo se eu escolhesse com quem fosse trepar!

— Pois é! Então faça por merecer esse privilégio! — jogou o guardanapo com raiva sobre a mesa e deu mais uma olhada para todos ali. Shina e Geisty ainda estavam no chão. A amazona de cabelos verdes tentando conter a amiga, que ainda respirava arfante e tinha ódio no olhar — E vocês duas... Quero ver toda essa sujeira limpa! Não quero nem uma uva nessa porra de chão!

Saga então caminhou para a grande porta de saída que ficava na frente do Templo de Baco, arrastando Afrodite consigo pelo braço. Não achava prudente deixar o salão e largar os briguentos sozinhos, pois poderiam mesmo se matar e arruinar seus negócios e sabia que Afrodite e Geisty lhe dariam muito dinheiro!

Quando Gêmeos se aproximava da saída, já do lado de fora, viu Mu de Áries subindo as escadarias.

O lemuriano havia deixado o quarto de Marin muito antes de todos levantarem e foi para o Templo de Áries apenas para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Tinha dito a Saga que se apresentaria para o trabalho logo depois da noite de estreia e lá estava ele, com sua roupa típica e um bloco de notas nas mãos.

— Nossa! O que aconteceu aqui? — disse o ariano, rindo quando viu Afrodite todo sujo de chantilly e a túnica de Saga parecendo um avental de pintor. Depois esticou o olhar para dentro do salão e viu que, tirando Marin, todos estavam sujos de comida e com caras de enterro.

Estreitou os olhos quando olhou para Geisty. Então não tinha mesmo se enganado quando ouviu Saga dizer o nome da amazona de Serpente na reunião dias antes da estreia do Templo das Bacantes. Era mesmo ela. Não pode conter a surpresa e espanto, mas antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa ou mesmo ir falar com a morena, Saga chamou sua atenção dispersando seus pensamentos.

— Ainda bem que chegou, Mu de Áries. Pontual como sempre. Bem... Tivemos alguns contratempos no café da manhã, mas creio que já pode tomar nota dos produtos que as bacantes irão precisar. Foi para isso que veio, não? — disse Saga com seriedade.

— Ah... Sim! Foi sim. — respondeu o ariano de pronto, contendo o riso quando olhava para a cara lambuzada e emburrada de Afrodite — É bem... Saga, como me pediu, já contabilizei o dinheiro necessário para as despesas dessa semana. Mais tarde irei fazer também os cálculos da noite de estreia, mas, por hora gostaria de avisar para as meninas e também aos rapazes, que serei eu quem irá fazer as compras do Templo. — enquanto falava se dirigia até a mesa em frangalhos no meio do salão. Deu um sorriso para Marin assim que seu olhar cruzou com o dela, deixando a ruiva corada de vergonha — Então, galera, irei manter vocês abastecidos com tudo que precisarem e também irei controlar suas despesas pessoais. Sendo assim, queria pedir para que façam uma lista, e desde que os pedidos estejam dentro do limite de gastos de cada um, providenciarei tudo que for possível. Mas, por agora, se tiverem algum pedido mais emergencial, irei durante a tarde ao centro de Atenas e farei algumas compras. — encerrou o comunicado de forma gentil e com um sorriso singelo, enquanto ficou no aguardo da resposta de cada um.

— Bom, fiquem à vontade. — disse Saga, voltando a puxar Afrodite pelo braço para deixarem Mu a sós com as bacantes, porém Peixes o impediu.

— Não! Espera, Saguinha! Eu tenho uma listinha para o Mu também! Pode me soltar. Eu não vou matar ninguém. Pelo menos não agora.

Saga soltou o pisciano que ficou a seu lado esperando as moças passarem suas listas para Mu. Queria ser o último, pois sua listinha era um pouco mais apimentada e teria que ditar os itens ao amigo, pois tinha certeza de que ele não iria ter conhecimento de nem de metade deles.

Shina se aproximou deles esperando o lemuriano pegar uma caneta de um bolso para começar a tomar nota. A amazona ainda tinha alguns respingos de chantilly pelo corpo e passava os dedos por eles os levando à boca. Encostou-se a uma cadeira, ao lado do lemuriano e perguntou dando uma risadinha.

— Você quem vai comprar também camisinhas, absorventes, lubrificantes e vibradores para todas nós? Eu pagava pra ver você fazendo essas compras, Mu! — deu uma gargalhada tombando a cabeça para trás.

— Sim, Shina, eu que vou comprar tudo isso para vocês! — respondeu Mu com as bochechas coradas — "Mas... o que será que é um vibrador? Onde será que encontro isso? Acho que vou precisar de ajuda!" — pensou o ariano.

— Tudo bem então! Por enquanto só preciso de absorventes e camisinhas. Muitas! — disse a amazona de cabelos verdes — Ah, Saga... Queria dar uma ideia a você. O que acha de fazermos umas festas temáticas, por aqui?

Saga olhou para ela pensativo.

— Olha, Shina, eu acho uma boa ideia. Pode ficar responsável por isso por enquanto e peça ajuda à Geisty. Ela está de folga até segunda ordem. — afirmou Gêmeos e então se voltou para Mu novamente — Áries, quero que compre camisinhas para mim também. Extragrandes, por favor. — disse com um sorrisinho torto de canto de boca e nessa hora Afrodite virou o rosto para ele lhe lançando um olhar com as sobrancelhas arqueadas em sinal de que se interessou pelo assunto.

Mu tomou nota, ainda que meio constrangido — "Camisinhas extragrandes. Mas... e tem tamanhos diferentes? Ah, senhor, acho que vou ter um longo dia!" — Ah... Mais alguém? — perguntou o lemuriano, olhando para uma Marin envergonhada e um Misty de semblante esnobe e sisudo, que olhava para todos ali de nariz empinado. Nenhum dos dois se pronunciou.

— Eu! — respondeu então Afrodite, desviando os olhos de Saga e olhando para o ariano — Anota ai minha listinha, Mu. Preciso apenas de algumas coisas básicas, como cosméticos, hidratantes, shampoo, mas isso eu mesmo compro, porque você não vai conhecer as marcas que uso. Por enquanto, pode me trazer umas bolinhas de pompoarismo, vibradores, óleos bifásicos... Ah, quero vibradores camuflados em pincel de maquiagem e frascos de perfume. É sempre bom quebrar expectativas! — disse, colocando a ponta da unha do dedo mindinho entre os dentes, enquanto levantava o olhar para cima, gesto típico de quem estava puxando pela memória algo que precisasse se lembrar —... Ah... Sim... Anéis penianos, plugs... Traga uns com rabinho de pelúcia também!... Hummm... Três pares de algemas, essas sim, sem pelúcia, um chicote grande, um médio e um pequeno. Cordas! Bastante cordas! Traga também umas mordaças com fórceps bucal, coleiras, correntes e velas.

— Com.. e sem pelúcia... Fo-fórceps... bucal...? — Mu já tinha se perdido entre os plugs de rabinho de pelúcia e pompoarismo, quando tentava ainda tomar nota dos outros itens fazendo uma cara de confusão — Ah... anel o que? — perguntou todo vermelho enquanto escrevia, até que confessou, olhando para Afrodite e erguendo os ombros em sinal de desistência — Dido, não entendi metade do que disse, sinto muito! Há algo mais simples nessa lista?

— Sim. — respondeu o cavaleiro de Peixes rindo baixinho — Me traga também um repelente para biscate, para ver se afasta esses ebós de encruzilhada de perto de mim. — disse, olhando para Geisty com cara feia.

Geisty retribuiu o olhar, encarando o pisciano com ódio nos olhos violetas faiscantes e em tom ríspido se virou para Mu, a quem se lembrava com certa ternura, mas que no estado de raiva em que se encontrava, jamais conseguiria trocar uma palavra de bem que fosse com o ariano, então disse apenas o necessário, sem muita emoção:

— Eu preciso de tudo! Fui trazida para essa pocilga sem nada! — olhou para Saga nessa hora estreitando os olhos — A começar, pílulas e muitas camisinhas, porque não quero trazer mais um filho da puta para esse mundo! — encarou novamente Afrodite dos pés à cabeça com desdém — Por enquanto é só.

— Ah, sim... Geisty, trarei o que pediu. — disse Mu, anotando o ultimo item e olhando em seguida para a amazona — Puxa, Geisty... quantos anos não nos vemos, não é mesmo? Estou surpreso de vê-la... aqui.

— E eu surpresa de estar aqui, Mu. — respondeu a amazona em ironia, encarando o rosto de Saga, quando de repente Shina pegou em seu braço a puxando para tirá-la dali, antes que um novo bate boca desse inicio.

— Vamos fazer uma lista mais completa lá em cima, Mu, e depois eu te entrego, pode ser? Anda, Geisty, venha comigo. Tem que trocar essa roupa melecada.

Mu assentiu com a cabeça as observando deixar o salão para retornar aos quartos. Em sua mente, se perguntava que trama funesta havia sido tramada para selar o destino de Geisty àquele lugar, já que agora sabia bem o que ela e as outras amazonas fariam ali. Se lembrava dela dos tempos de infância, quando Shion a tinha trazido para o santuário e treinavam e brincavam juntos, e jamais a imaginava ver ali. Mas tudo naquele negócio de Saga era muito estranho, achou melhor não contestar nada, pelo menos não por agora, antes de se estabelecer melhor no Santuário.

Educadamente, Áries se despediu de todos e rumou para a sala onde fora montado seu escritório. Durante o percurso pensava em que tipo de lojas teria que ir para atender aqueles pedidos estranhos, principalmente os de Afrodite. — "Por que diabos ele pediu objetos de tortura? O Dido parece ser uma boa pessoa. Será que ele vai sair em alguma missão para o Santuário e vai fazer prisioneiros? E as coleiras? Será que o Dido tem cachorro? Ué, nunca vi. Será que tem a ver com os tais "hábitos de Peixes" que o Shaka mencionou?" — pensava o lemuriano, com a cabecinha inocente a mil! Os anos de isolamento estavam cobrando seu preço.

Quando todos se dispersaram e as servas já começavam a arrumar a bagunça toda, Saga aproveitou para segurar novamente no braço de Afrodite e agora tentar conversar com ele mais calmamente, vendo se conseguia colocar algum juízo naquela cabecinha que às vezes parecia servir só para produzir cabelo.

— Está mais calmo? Não pode se descontrolar desse jeito, Afrodite. Tem que dar o exemplo. Vou começar a colocar os estragos que fizer aqui na sua conta também! — disse o geminiano.

— Eu me descontrolar? Descontrolada é aquele exú de franja! Olha só meu cabelo! — dizia o pisciano, pegando umas mechas grudadas pela meleca do açúcar e mostrando a Saga com indignação — E por que você está defendendo aquela biscate? Eu fiquei ao seu lado o tempo todo, durante todos esses anos e você defende ela? — questionou, levantando a voz para Gêmeos, enquanto desgrudava um morango de sua franja.

Saga então deu uma bufada e soltou o braço de Peixes.

— Não estou defendendo ninguém. Apenas não vou permitir que façam um inferno da minha vida. Ora, faça-me o favor! — retrucou e então segurou na cabeça do pisciano e fez ele se curvar um pouco para baixo, para retirar uns pedaços de morango que ainda estavam embrenhados no meio de seu cabelo — E vai tomar um banho.

Quando Saga fez esse movimento, Afrodite encostou o rosto propositalmente na curva do pescoço do geminiano e lhe deu uma mordidinha leve, seguida de alguns beijos mais molhados. Queria provoca-lo, no entanto se surpreendeu ao sentir o cheiro de Geisty impregnado na pele do grego, forte e marcante como ela!

Como por impulso, Peixes franziu a testa e olhou para cima em espanto, para o rosto de Gêmeos, que agora o olhava confuso, devido aquela provocação.

Desde que Geisty chegara ao Templo, Afrodite já havia notado os olhares que ela dava ao geminiano, e ele a ela! Achava que era tão somente atração sexual, afinal ela era uma mulher bonita e ele um homem cheio de disposição.

Devido a seu cosmo e seu treinamento, Afrodite possuía uma percepção sensorial diferenciada. Seus sentidos eram muito aguçados e por isso podia sentir como os feromônios de ambos se alteravam quando estavam próximos um do outro. Então, já que Saga estava fedendo à Geisty, era obvio que passaram a noite juntos ou estiveram juntos antes do café. Assim como era óbvio que ela estava fazendo a cabeça do grego contra si. — "Vaca!" — pensou irritado — "Então você gosta dele, né vadia?" — concluiu consigo e começou a rir sozinho, enquanto Saga limpava as mãos melada de chantilly na barra da túnica que já estava toda suja.

Peixes então colou seu corpo ao de Gêmeos e levando ambas as mãos ao rosto dele o segurou e lhe deu um selinho atrevido, encarando as íris jades de Saga com seus olhos aquamarines que irradiavam luxuria.

— Que está fazendo, Peixes? Vê se sossega e vá se limpar! — perguntou o grego encarando o sueco nos olhos, tentando entender o que aquele maluco queria com aquele gesto.

— O que estou fazendo? Ora, não é obvio? — respondeu Afrodite com a voz carregada de sensualidade. Deixou de inibir as toxinas tão naturais de seu ser, que serviam como afrodisíacos potentes, as liberando de uma vez e passou os braços pelo pescoço forte do Grande Mestre, tomando sua boca agora num beijo profundo, carregado de desejo.

Gêmeos se entregara aquele beijo sem pestanejar, explorando a boca do pisciano num misto de confusão e excitação e sem perceber já prensava o outro contra o balcão do bar intensificando ainda mais o contato entre os corpos.

— Você não vale nada, seu sueco maluco. — sussurrou o grego, dando uma mordida no queixo do cavaleiro.

— Você também não, chefinho... Por isso a gente dá certo! — disse Afrodite dando um sorriso safado, ao mesmo tempo em que enfiava as mãos por debaixo da túnica do grego — Eu não preciso que me defenda, eu sei muito bem me defender, mas... Confesso que adoro quando você cuida de mim... Quando fica do meu lado. — sussurrou no ouvido de Saga, enquanto lhe mordia o lóbulo da orelha e dançava com suas mãos pelo corpo forte do outro.

— Hum... Sei muito bem que você sabe se defender, Afrodite, mas prefiro não ter que lidar com corpos nesse templo. — respondeu Saga, sentindo seu corpo meio pesado e sua mente entorpecida. Tudo que queria naquele momento era subir para seu quarto e tomar um banho, porém simplesmente não conseguia desgrudar do corpo e da boca daquele pisciano fogoso. Queria ainda mais seus beijos, seus toques, lambidas e mordidas. Não conseguia formar um pensamento coerente ou racional, quando tudo que sentia era aquele perfume de rosas cada vez mais proeminente e marcante entrando em suas narinas e tomando seus sentidos por completo — Afrodite... Não faz isso... — sussurrou, descendo as mãos pelas nádegas do pisciano as apertando com força, enquanto embrenhava seu rosto nos cabelos azul piscina, fechando os olhos e puxando o ar com uma necessidade vital daquele perfume que era pura luxuria.

— Não fazer o que? Isso? — disse Peixes sorrindo quando percorreu o tórax do geminiano com a mão, depois a descendo até o membro rijo e lhe dando uma bela apalpada — Mas você adora isso, Saga! Eu sei que adora! Não está bom?

— Sim... Você sabe que sim! Seu safado! — respondeu o grego num sussurro com um sorriso de canto de boca, enquanto o sueco começava a massagear seu pênis por cima da cueca. Gêmeos então lhe puxou os cabelos pela nuca e já totalmente mergulhado naquele universo de cheiros, gostos e texturas, beijou o pescoço do sueco com lascívia. Afrodite conseguira o que queria!

— Hummm... Vamos para um lugar mais reservado, Grande Mestre? Quero você. E quero agora! — sussurrou Afrodite, porém tudo que o sueco não queria eram reservas ou discrição. Muito pelo contrário, queria que Geisty soubesse que estava com Saga, por isso puxou o geminiano pela mão até a parte de fora do Templo de Baco, onde o prensou na parede de rocha maciça, próximo às escadas laterais que levavam ao subsolo daquela construção antiga, onde ficavam os estoques de bebidas, adegas, garagens, porões... E propositalmente bem abaixo da janela onde ficava o quarto de Geisty.

Enquanto isso, no segundo andar do Templo, onde ficavam os quartos das bacantes, Geisty havia retornado a seus aposentos para trocar de roupa e fazer a lista que deveria entregar a Mu até o meio dia. Estava toda respingada de chantilly, então jogou o vestido no cesto de roupas sujas e vestiu um short confortável e uma camiseta branca. Não queria sair daquele quarto tão cedo. Seu dia começara muito bem ao lado de Saga, porém ainda lembrava-se com ódio da noite passada e do desastre que fora o café da manhã!

Com um suspiro de cansaço, pegou um bloco de notas na gaveta do criado mudo, uma caneta e jogou-se na cama soltando todo o peso do corpo de uma só vez, porém quando encostou a cabeça no travesseiro sentiu um incômodo. Ergueu o corpo, se virando meio de lado para ajeitá-lo, percebeu algo embaixo dele. Imediatamente puxou o travesseiro para cima e se surpreendeu ao ver ali um lírio de cristal. Ficou alguns segundos olhando para a peça, sem entender o que aquilo significava.

— Mas como isso veio parar aqui? — interrogou-se em espanto, ficando ainda mais assustada quando levou a mão até à escultura e a tocou, percebendo que era gelada, apesar de não machucar ao toque — Madonna mia! Não é de cristal é de... gelo! Então... só pode ter sido aquele babaca quem colocou essa merda aqui! Ah, está de deboche comigo, só pode ser!

Com as mãos trêmulas de raiva, pois aquela merda de lírio só lhe fazia lembrar-se da experiência traumática que tivera com Camus de Aquário, Geisty se perguntava como o mafioso havia colocado a escultura ali e o por quê de tê-la feito! Seria um pedido de desculpas? Nunca iria perdoá-lo, nunca!

Passou a mão na peça, abriu a ultima gaveta do criado mudo e jogou a flor lá dentro.

— Que morra esse idiota! — resmungou, deitando-se de bruços na cama para começar a fazer sua lista, quando ouviu dois toques na porta e a voz de Shina lhe chamando — Entre!

Shina também havia passado em seu próprio quarto para se limpar do chantilly que respingara em sua roupa e agora encontraria a amiga para fazerem suas listas de itens a serem entregues a Mu.

— E ai? Já fez a sua lista? – perguntou a moça de cabelos verdes.

— Vem cá, Shina. — respondeu Geisty dando uma risada descontraída e sonora — Vou avacalhar o Mu. Coitadinho, sei que ele não merece, e até gosto daquele carneirinho, mas vamos fazer isso para que ele não queira mais ir atrás dos produtos, assim nós mesmas podemos sair pra comprar e ter uma folga desse manicômio! E ai? Tá dentro? — perguntou para a amiga com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

— Mas é claro! — disse a moça de cabelos verdes.

Shina notou que pelo jeito de Geisty, eufórico e um tanto quanto ansioso, a amiga fazia de tudo para desviar sua atenção das marcas arroxeadas em seu rosto. A briga com Afrodite no café da manhã desviara o foco, mas Shina não deixaria uma coisa grave como aquela passar batido. Sentou-se ao lado da amiga na beirada da cama, cruzou os braços e perguntou com voz firme:

— Antes de tudo, quero saber o que aconteceu com você. Como me esconde uma coisa grave dessa, Geisty? Sou sua amiga ou não, porra? Pode ir desembuchando. Foi o Camus de Aquário que fez isso, não foi?

Geisty bem que tentou, mas Shina era mesmo difícil de ser enrolada, principalmente quando estava curiosa. A amazona de cabelos negros ficou calada. Com seus imensos olhos violetas tentava buscar uma saída para aquela sinuca de bico a qual caíra. Passou a língua entre os lábios em um gesto meio nervoso e abaixou o olhar em derrota. — "Não posso enganar Shina, é a única amiga que tenho aqui nessa merda de lugar! Vou contar o mínimo possível. Não posso coloca-la em perigo." — pensou.

— Foi! Foi o Camus. — respondeu seca, em um misto de raiva e tristeza — Mas, Shina, o quanto menos você souber será melhor. Esse cara é perigoso. Ele é um dos cabeças da máfia russa. E se te alivia saber, eu falei com o Saga hoje pela manhã. Acho que ele vai tomar uma atitude.

Shina ouvia tudo não muito convencida. Queria saber mais. Queria saber tudo! Porém, foi tirada de seus devaneios curiosos como que por uma bofetada, sacudindo a cabeça de leve e olhando para a amiga com um olhar confuso.

— Falou com Saga hoje cedo? Mas ainda é hoje cedo, mulher! — a amazona então deu um sorriso malicioso e um cutucão no braço da amiga — Hummm, falou com o Saga, é? E a conversa foi boa pelo menos? — ria da cara de vergonha de Geisty.

— Ah, cala boca Shina, só falei sim... e depois, isso não te interessa! — sorria a morena envergonhada, enquanto dava uma pancada com o bloquinho de anotações na cabeça da amiga na tentativa de encerrar o assunto, pois era assustador até para si mesma admitir que pudesse estar se interessando por Saga. Era louca, por acaso? Uma espécie de masoquista? Suspirou cansada — Chega de conversa mole. Vamos à lista?

De comum acordo e aos risos, Geisty e Shina começara a famigerada lista. Nela colocaram toda a sorte de itens do universo feminino, desde curvex para cílios, até sabonete íntimo e camisinhas que brilham no escuro.

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora do Templo, na escadaria lateral, Saga invertia as posições e agora era ele quem pressionava Afrodite contra a parede, projetando todo o peso de seu corpo forte sobre o corpo languido e curvilíneo do pisciano, enquanto enrolava seus dedos nos cabelos macios e puxava com força, tomando os lábios quentes e arfantes do sueco com beijos ansiosos.

Afrodite retribuía o beijo com lascívia, já agarrando no tecido da túnica de Gêmeos e a puxando para cima, com pressa em despir aquele homem que ardia em desejo.

— Tira... tira logo... Saga... quero você!

— Ah, você quer, é? — respondia o grego, erguendo os braços e terminando de tirar a túnica para logo em seguida atira-la ao longe sobre os degraus da escada — Pois vou te dar o que você quer, Afrodite! Seu devasso! — murmurou dando uma lambida sem vergonha no pescoço alvo do outro, já puxando a camiseta dele para cima e o despindo também.

Meteu a mão no cós do short de Peixes e num movimento brusco abriu os botões e baixou o zíper de uma vez, puxando a peça de brim para baixo sem muita delicadeza e expondo a pele muito branca do outro cavaleiro a seu bel prazer.

— Aaahhh... Me faça gritar então, Saga. Quero ver se você consegue! — provocou o pisciano com um risinho safado e uma mordia forte no peito másculo do geminiano, depois circulou um dos mamilos dele com a ponta da língua e começou a sugar de leve, ao mesmo tempo em que enfiava os dedos por debaixo do elástico da cueca do grego e puxava o tecido de algodão para baixo, fazendo aquela ereção enorme pular para fora com o movimento.

— Hum... Isso depende de quão alto você pretende gritar! — afirmou o geminiano, mordendo de leve o ombro de Peixes — Se pretende gritar muito alto, creio que seja melhor irmos para alguma sala, para que ninguém nos interrompa. — disse intercalando mordidas e chupadas na pele que ainda tinha alguns respingos de chantilly.

Afrodite riu e enquanto passava uma perna por entre as pernas de Saga, percorreu as costas dele com as unhas e descendo lentamente e contornando os músculos bem definidos, agarrou o membro rijo e molhado do cavaleiro começando a massageá-lo com extrema pericia.

— Ah, não! Quero aqui, Grande Mestre, e a potência dos meus gritos vai depender do quão forte você vai me comer! Se for meter com muita força, aconselho você a tapar a minha boca, porque o Santuário inteiro vai me ouvir gritar o seu nome! Meu deus grego! — sussurrou de maneira extremamente sexy no ouvido do outro e mordeu seu pescoço deixando uma marca. Então, com a mão que estava livre, segurou com força no queixo dele e o beijou novamente.

— Hum, eu sou um deus é? — sibilou Gêmeos. Afrodite havia conseguido instigar seu ego e agora Saga faria tudo que ele queria — Aaahh... Pois o seu deus grego aqui vai meter forte nessa sua bunda gostosa, safado! E não me importo que você grite meu nome até ficar rouco! — afirmou, passando o dedo entre seus cabelos e dando outro puxão forte. Era incrível como Afrodite o tirava do sério ultimamente.

Aquele perfume de rosas que exalava do corpo dele era algo que beirava ao perturbador. Mexia com seus sentidos e seus instintos e parecia fazer com que se esquecesse de todo o resto. Tudo que queria quando sentia aquele perfume era possuir aquele corpo até ficar exausto!

Afrodite então segurou na cintura de Gêmeos e o conduziu até os últimos degraus da escadaria, e entre beijos e mordidas afoitas, fez com que o geminiano se sentasse entre eles — Saga... Saga... Saga... — gemia manhosamente, num jogo de sedução delicioso e perigoso — Saaaga... — lambeu a curva do pescoço do cavaleiro, depois desceu para um dos mamilos novamente, circulou o umbigo e finalmente, olhando para o geminiano colocou a língua para fora e deu uma lambida safada em toda a extensão do pênis do grego — Fode a minha boca, Sssssagaaa! — sussurrou, sem quebrar o contato visual nem por um minuto e então ficou de joelhos, de frente para ele, apoiando as pernas no degrau debaixo, abriu a boca propositalmente esperando a reação do outro, enquanto lhe dava piscadinhas e balançava o quadril para um lado e para outro, num gingado erótico e provocativo.

Saga sentia seu corpo todo se arrepiar. Estranhamente, ouvir Afrodite dizer seu nome daquele jeito tão sensual o estava levando à loucura. Olhava para aquele rosto tão belo e ao mesmo tempo tão travesso e sentia seu sangue entrar em ebulição. Tinha que prová-lo uma vez mais, pois era humanamente impossível resistir aquele vulcão de libido e luxuria.

Gêmeos passou as mãos pelos cabelos do sueco, apertou os dedos nas mechas azul piscina e forçou a cabeça de Afrodite para baixo, de encontro a seu membro, que fora abocanhado pelo outro na mesma hora, até quase tocar sua garganta.

— Aaaaahh... Isso... Engole tudo, Afrodite... É disso que você gosta, não é? — dizia ofegante e então ditava o ritmo com as mãos atracadas aos cabelos do pisciano, num vai e vem cada vez mais frenético.

— Hummm... hum-hum! — gemia Peixes, enquanto sugava o membro do grego com avidez, circulando a língua pela glande, abocanhando quase por inteiro para depois apenas brincar, provocando o geminiano com aquela tortura aprazível.

Saga soltou uma das mãos dos cabelos dele e levou seus próprios dedos à boca, dando uma boa lambida em dois deles, para em seguida se debruçar sobre o corpo de Afrodite e o penetrar com eles.

— Hummm... — gemia Saga, brincando com aqueles dedos dentro do corpo do sueco, que remexia o quadril para provocá-lo, sentindo os dedos do geminiano forçarem passagem cada vez mais, e só quando seus joelhos começaram a doer muito e lhe incomodar, pois os tinha nus contra o chão de pedra áspera, foi que Afrodite ergueu a cabeça, abandonando o pênis do outro e atacando seu pescoço com chupões e beijos ardentes.

— Aaah... Chefe... Está me torturando assim. — disse num sussurro — Saga... Saaaagaaa... — gemia, esfregando o rosto nos ombros dele enquanto arranhava suas costas com as unhas sempre bem feitas.

Então, sem esperar mais, Saga retirou os dedos de dentro dele e o puxou para um beijo molhado e quente. Quando suas bocas já estavam inchadas e arfantes, Gêmeos se afastou dos lábios de Peixes, molhou alguns dedos novamente com sua saliva e lubrificou o sueco, ao mesmo tempo em que o posicionava em seu colo, de frente para si, com as pernas bem abertas. Sem esperar mais um minuto sequer, segurou na base de seu próprio pênis com uma das mãos, enquanto com a outra forçava o corpo de Afrodite para baixo, começando a penetra-lo devagar, porém sem parar, até que seu membro estivesse completamente dentro do corpo do outro, sendo deliciosamente estrangulado e lhe proporcionando um prazer delirante — Aaaaaaahh... Vai... Grita agora! Pode começar a gritar... — projetou o quadril para frente, dando um tranco brusco no pisciano, que agarrou em seus braços soltando um grito abafado.

— Saaagaaaa... aaaaahhh — segurou nos cabelos azuis de Saga com força e o forçou a olhar para seu rosto, já corado pela excitação, enquanto seu corpo era sacudido, para cima e para baixo, pelas estocadas fortes e vigorosas do geminiano — Aaaahhh... aaahhhh... aaahhhh... Saaaagaa... Saaaaagaa... Saagaaaa...

E Afrodite gritou. Sem nenhum pudor, constrangimento e... propositalmente alto. Calava-se apenas quando Gêmeos procurava seus lábios para mordê-los ou suga-los em beijos selvagens, enquanto metia sem diminuir o ritmo nem por um segundo. Era nessas horas que Peixes aproveitava para provoca-lo ainda mais, sussurrando obscenidades em seu ouvido — Que pau gostoso, Saga... hummmm... mete mais... eu aguento mais... vai... Saaaagaaaaaa!

Os gritos do cavaleiro de Peixes ecoaram através das paredes de rochas milenares do Templo de Baco, indo atingir em cheio aos ouvidos atentos de todos que ali estavam, concentrados ou não, em suas atividades.

No quarto de Geisty, a amazona fazia sua lista de itens junto com Shina aos risos, quando de repente parou, desmanchou o sorriso do rosto e olhou com uma expressão muito séria para o rosto da amiga, que naquele momento tinha parado de rir também e focado o olhar nos olhos da outra.

— Mas que porra é essa? — disse Geisty em espanto, enquanto ouvia gritos e gemidos para lá de escandalosos de alguém berrando o nome de Saga — Saga? Corre, Shina! Está acontecendo alguma coisa! — gritou dando um salto da cama, já puxando a amazona de cabelos verdes pelo braço.

Abriu a porta do quarto num solavanco afobado e atravessou o corredor quase na velocidade do som, descendo as escadas até o salão principal. Porém, quando as duas se aproximavam da grande porta de saída, que estava aberta, foi Shina quem segurou Geisty, a impedindo de cruzá-la. Ambas ficaram paradas ali, ouvindo os gemidos que a essa altura dos fatos já sabiam bem de quem eram e do que se tratavam!

As duas se entreolharam. Shina abafou uma risada, mas Geisty sentia seu sangue entrar em ebulição. O coração batia num ritmo frenético e a amazona sentia um ódio que a muito não sentira, desde que fora jogada no campo de treinamento das amazonas, quando ainda era apenas uma garotinha assustada.

Nesse mesmo instante, Mu de Áries saía de seu escritório às pressas. O lemuriano estava organizando as planilhas com os gastos da noite anterior quando ouviu a voz de Afrodite gritando o nome de Saga quase num tom de desespero.

Temeu que Saga pudesse estar batendo em Afrodite, talvez pelo ocorrido no café da manhã, então largou tudo que fazia e saiu em disparada, seguindo em direção para o lugar de onde os gritos vinham.

Enquanto Mu descia as escadas que davam ao salão, viu quando Shina cochichava algo no ouvido de Geisty. Correu em direção a elas e os três seguiram para o lado de fora do Templo.

Quando cruzaram a grande porta, Mu se espantou com o que vira. Saga e Afrodite estavam transando? Nem teve muito tempo para formar um pensamento coerente em sua mente pudica, pois Shina tomava a frente e batendo palmas soltou um grito a plenos pulmões.

— Aaaaa-háááá! Mas que porra é esta? É uma cigarra no cio?

O que se seguiu aconteceu tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos.

Saga de Gêmeos estava tão concentrado naquela transa, com todos os seus sentidos imersos no corpo quente do pisciano, que levara o maior susto da sua vida! Ao passo que Afrodite, de olhos fechados, cavalgava delirante o corpo do outro, quando aquele grito de Shina quebrou totalmente a ambos, Peixes e Gêmeos, minando concentração, tesão, coordenação, tudo!

No exato momento em que Shina resolvera surpreende-los daquela maneira intempestiva, Saga dava um tranco em Afrodite o puxando para baixo, segurando firme em sua cintura, e Peixes, com o susto, tentou se levantar por impulso, mas como Gêmeos o puxava ele se desequilibrou e sentou com tudo sobre o membro do outro.

Só que sentou errado. Bem errado!


	12. Pau que nasce torto nunca se endireita

O grito de Shina havia feito muito mais que apenas assustar Saga e Afrodite naquele momento tão íntimo.

Com o susto, Peixes se desequilibrou no colo de Gêmeos, enquanto o cavalgava, e seu último movimento foi tão desastroso que quando soltou o peso do corpo para cair sobre o colo do geminiano, provocou uma lesão grave no pênis do cavaleiro, que imediatamente soltou um urro de dor, mais parecendo um rosnado de uma fera enlouquecida.

— Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrhhhhhhgggg...

O rosnado de Saga foi acompanhado de um tranco para frente, pois ele instintivamente tentou levar as mãos ao membro machucado e no processo empurrou Afrodite para trás, que por estar sobre degraus em declive, não encontrou aonde se apoiar e rolou escada a baixo, até bater com a testa no paredão de pedra.

Quando enfim conseguiu se equilibrar de joelhos na escada, Afrodite resmungou algumas palavras antes de levantar a cabeça e olhar degraus à cima. Foi quando viu Shina às gargalhadas e Geisty ao lado dela que olhava para um Saga todo encolhido e se contorcendo de dor no mesmo lugar.

— Saga... Você não tem critérios. — disse Geisty, com um semblante de nojo no rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que balançava a cabeça negativamente.

A amazona estava indignada e muito decepcionada. Depois do que ocorrera antes do café da manhã, do beijo que trocaram e da maneira terna e carinhosa com que o geminiano a tratara, Geisty imaginou que tudo pudesse ser diferente dali para frente, mas diante da cena que acabara de presenciar sentiu-se usada e enganada mais uma vez.

Saga por sua vez, sentia tanta dor que nem conseguia raciocinar. Não percebia quase nada à sua volta. Tudo que sentia era seu membro latejando dolorosamente, ao passo que seu rosto se contorcia em agonia. Alguns fios de seu cabelo azul começavam a escurecer gradativamente e assumir um tom negro vivo e ameaçador.

Em seu raciocínio torpe e confuso, só tinha certeza de uma coisa: aquelas malditas iam pagar muito caro pela dor que provocaram em si.

Logo ali, ao pé da escadaria, um sueco furioso se levantava passando a mão pela testa ferida. Ao verificar que estava sangrando, Afrodite se enfureceu e subiu aqueles degraus na velocidade da luz, correndo em direção à Shina e Geisty.

— Eu mato vocês duas, suas desgraçadas! — gritou, avançando contra elas.

Porém, não contava que Mu de Áries impediria uma desgraça ainda maior.

— Muralha de cristal! — o ariano usou sua técnica para conter o pisciano que parecia possuído por um encosto do mau.

— MU! Tira essa porra de parede daqui, seu traíra! — gritava o pisciano.

Não podia acreditar que Mu estivesse compactuando com aquelas duas malditas e, tomado em fúria, dava murros na Muralha de Cristal, soltando fogo pelas ventas, enquanto o sangue escorria por sua testa e tingia de vermelho a lateral de seu rosto.

— Mu! Desaquenda essa parede daqui! Eu vou matar essas duas moscas varejeiras! Tira logo, Mu! — espalmou as mãos na Muralha, mas quando percebeu que tinha um tufo enorme dos cabelos de Saga entre seus dedos, os quais havia arrancado quando tentou segurar nele para não cair da escada, olhou imediatamente para baixo, para o geminiano, que permanecia ali encolhido se contorcendo.

O que viu não foi nada agradável.

O corpo todo do geminiano tremia, seus cabelos pareciam ter vida própria e dançavam em torno de si, adquirindo um tom mesclado de azul e preto. Peixes imediatamente deixou a Muralha e se ajoelhou a seu lado, tentando olhar em seu rosto e acalmá-lo.

— S-Saga... chefe... segura ele! Olha para mim... Machucou muito sua piroquinha? Levanta daí, Saga, eu te ajudo! — dizia em voz baixa e trêmula.

Saga por sua vez, abriu os olhos e viu o mundo tingido em vermelho. Virou o rosto para trás e mirou as duas amazonas o encarando ainda. Shina ria e Geisty o olhava com desprezo. Sentiu raiva, porém era uma raiva motivada pela dor que sentia em seu membro. Mais alguns fios de seu cabelo azul se tornaram negros como por mágica e Gêmeos não teve dúvidas.

— OUTRA DIMENSÃO! — bradou, mas sua voz saiu fina e espremida e estava tão abalado que o único efeito do golpe que desferira foi assustar as mulheres e fazê-las correr para bem longe dali.

A seu lado, Afrodite estava pálido e ofegante. Espalmava as duas mãos no peito, como que para se certificar de que ainda estava ali mesmo, e não pairando sobre uma dimensão aleatória qualquer.

O pisciano soltou um suspiro de alívio e retomou à tentativa em ajuda-lo.

— Saga... venha... deixa eu te ajudar.

— Me deixa aqui, Afrodite. Apenas me traga gelo... E uma garrafa de Absinto. Rápido. — pediu num fio de voz apenas, ainda curvado e com ambas as mãos sobre seu membro lesionado.

Assim que as amazonas correram de volta para dentro, Mu desfez a Muralha de Cristal e correu para ajudar os colegas.

— Me desculpa, Dido, mas não podia deixar você matar ninguém aqui. Vamos ajudar o Saga. — disse o lemuriano.

— Humm... Seu traíra! Mas eu não esperava mesmo outra atitude de você. Fica aqui com ele que vou buscar gelo. — disse o pisciano, vestindo rapidamente suas roupas, depois correu para dentro do Templo.

Parou na porta assim que viu Misty de Lagarto ali, de pé e de braços cruzados.

De longe o francês havia visto toda a cena e agora encarava o pisciano com seu habitual sorrisinho debochado no rosto. Diante do olhar enraivecido de Afrodite, Misty engoliu seco e acompanhou de soslaio os movimentos do dourado ao passar por si, pois com Afrodite todo cuidado era pouco. Nada impedia aquela escamosa de um ataque covarde pelas costas, tanto quanto o que lhe acontecera há pouco no café da manhã.

Tentava a todo custo prender o riso escrachado, quase que com competência, mas ao ouvir um gemido baixo do sueco depois de ter passado por si, deixou escapar uma bufada de ar e mordeu os lábios num esforço monumental para não explodir em risada. Conteve o mais que pôde.

— Nossa você está horrível, escamosa. Sujo, sangrando, mas pelo menos está vivo. E olha só! Está andando até que normalmente! — disse Lagarto aos risos — Quando ouvi os gritos ainda há pouco, achei que Saga estivesse te mantando! Senti até uma pontinha de alegria. Hihihihihihi.

Por milagre, Afrodite não revidou. Até correria atrás daquela Lagartixa cascuda e arrancaria todo seu sangue sem precisar de rosa branca nenhuma, mas preferiu não causar mais um barraco e se deu por satisfeito em apenas se imaginar bebendo o sangue daquela subalterna com um canudinho dos que estavam sobre o balcão do bar, quando caminhou para trás dele para abrir o freezer e pegar gelo.

Misty vinha logo atrás e então se debruçou na peça observando o outro pegar um saco plástico e colocar o gelo dentro.

— Não é que para trepar com o Afrobicha é preciso ter um pau de aço! — provocou o francesinho, dando outro risinho irritante.

Afrodite ignorou mais aquela provocação e então passou a mão no saco com gelo, deu um nó, apanhou uma garrafa de absinto da estante de bebidas e, sempre encarando o Lagarto nos olhos, rapidamente deixou o bar, voltando à escada onde Mu agora estava agachado ao lado de Saga, cobrindo suas costas com a túnica suja que ele usava.

— Aqui, Mu! — disse, mostrando o gelo para o lemuriano, que achou melhor teleportar aos três para o quarto de Gêmeos no bordel, onde ele pudesse se deitar.

Sendo assim, sem nem se darem conta, Saga e Afrodite já se viram no quarto do geminiano.

— Uau! Tinha esquecido que você tem esse dom, Mu! — disse Peixes, que olhava para Áries surpreso e então colocou a garrafa sobre o colchão e foi até ele ajuda-lo a deitar Saga na cama.

— Coloca alguns travesseiros nas costas dele, Dido. — disse Mu, que ouvia o geminiano gemer de dor e resmungar, quando pegou seus pés para erguê-los e ajuda-lo a se deitar.

Afrodite já arrumava os travesseiros e logo Gêmeos estava perfeitamente acomodado, não fosse pelo incômodo terrível da luxação em seu pênis.

— Onde... está a merda da bebida que pedi? — rosnava entredentes o grego.

— Aqui, chefinho. O gelo e a bebida. — respondeu de pronto Peixes, lhe entregando a garrafa de absinto — Agora, tem que tirar a mão daí... — apontou para o meio das pernas de Gêmeos, que segurava a garrafa com uma mão e cobria o membro machucado com a outra —... para eu poder colocar o gelo.

— Fica longe do meu pau, Afrodite! Aaaargh! — resmungou, abrindo a tampa da garrafa com os dentes mesmo e dando um gole generoso na bebida.

— Eu heim! Até parece que a culpa foi minha. Ah, tá boa? Para o seu governo, eu também fui... lesionado, se quer saber. Agora, anda, facilita as coisas, miolo mole. — disse Peixes de modo firme e decidido e então segurou no punho da mão que Saga cobria o membro e a puxou para cima e num gesto rápido, meteu o saco de gelo sobre o pênis do geminiano sem muita delicadeza.

— AAARGHK! SEU... — berrou o grego.

— Desculpa! — respondeu o sueco — Mas se quer culpar alguém, culpe aqueles dois despachos de encruzilhada! A gente está tentando te ajudar, não é Mu? — olhou para Mu, que observava a tudo em agonia.

— Ah... sim. Claro que sim. — respondeu o lemuriano — Não sou médico, Saga, mas creio que tenha sido apenas uma... torção. Mas seria bom ver se não quebrou.

— O QUE? — de súbito Gêmeos arregalou os olhos e imediatamente agarrou o saco de gelo e descobriu seu pênis.

Como quem abre as cortinas para um espetáculo, os três pares de olhos arregalados, angustiados e curiosos, no mesmo instante se direcionaram ao membro avariado e depois de se certificarem, cada um a seu modo, de que não havia ocorrido nenhuma fratura, até porque pênis não possui ossos, os olhares se ergueram, desviando-se do foco do problema, e os três cavaleiros se entreolharam calados, na esperança de que um deles quebrasse o silêncio dando um prognóstico positivo da situação.

E como era de se esperar, a notícia veio de Mu, justamente o menos experiente dali, porém o mais sensato.

— Foi só uma torção.

— Como você sabe? — perguntou Afrodite aflito.

— Porque não está nem roxo, nem dobrado, só está muito inchado.

— Ufa! Santa Atena do pau torto! Essa foi por pouco! — suspirou o pisciano aliviado, e finalmente se deixou relaxar e sentou na beirada da cama, ao lado de Saga. Porém se levantou na mesma hora quando sentiu uma pontada de dor em seu traseiro. Não tinha se machucado tanto quanto o grego, mas estava bem dolorido também e tudo por causa daquelas duas estúpidas invejosas.

Gêmeos e Áries perceberam o incômodo de Peixes, porém Saga estava nervoso demais para se importar com outra coisa que não fosse com sua dor. Precisava controlar sua raiva, ou uma desgraça aconteceria ali, então achou melhor fechar os olhos, segurar o gelo sobre o membro, beber seu absinto e tentar se acalmar.

Mu por sua vez, se aproximou do pisciano, retirou um lenço de seu bolso e segurou no queixo dele com delicadeza.

— Dido, vem cá. Deixa ver sua testa. Está sangrando. — disse, enxugando o sangue que escorria com o lenço — Nossa, fez um galo enorme!

— Não é nada, Mu. Estou bem. Tenho uma pomada ótima para inchaços, torções, pano branco, fraturas, calvície, frieira... Vou inclusive trazê-la aqui para passar um pouco na piroca do Saga.

— Não vai passar nada em mim, Afrodite. Me deixem sozinho, por favor. — resmungou Gêmeos da cama.

Mu e Afrodite olharam para ele e logo voltaram a conversar.

— Fiquei preocupado com você, Dido. — disse Mu, voltando a limpar o sangue que escorreu pela lateral do rosto do sueco — Escutei seus gritos e por Atena, achei que Saga estava te batendo, te machucando, sei lá.

Afrodite olhou para Mu envergonhado. Estava tão enciumado por ter sentido o cheiro de Geisty em Saga que não pensou em nada, apenas em mostrar para ela que ele tinha o geminiano na mão, ou melhor, na cama, quando quisesse e que nem adiantava ela querer o tomar de si. Por isso, gritou para que ela o ouvisse, mas não pensou que Mu e todos os outros também ouviriam e agora sentia muita vergonha.

— Não, Mu, ele não estava me machucando. A gente só estava... é... Melhor deixar para lá. Você é muito legal, carneirinho. — disse com um sorriso, e então curvou o tronco para frente e encostou a cabeça no ombro do lemuriano — Me desculpe se te deixei preocupado e por ter te chamado de traíra. Obrigado, Mu.

— Não precisa me agradecer, Dido. — disse o ariano alisando os cabelos azuis piscinas do sueco num gesto amigável — Vá para sua casa, tome um banho e cuide desse machucado aí. — disse Áries, e então se segurou para não rir, pois mesmo tendo demorado um bocado para entender porque Afrodite gritava tanto, quando entendeu finalmente não pode deixar de achar a situação cômica.

Isso que dava ficar fazendo estripulias por ai. Não à toa Shion lhe recomendara tanto que fosse discreto e pudico, e que Shaka torcia o nariz para Afrodite por acha-lo devasso. Sem dizer Saga! Esse não tinha nem palavras para descrever tamanha indiscrição.

— Dido, pensa. Você ainda está inteiro. Poderia ser bem pior! — disse em voz bem baixa, próximo a orelha de Afrodite e então indicou Saga na cama apenas com os olhos.

Peixes olhou para trás e viu Gêmeos se contorcendo entre os lençóis. O grego via tudo em vermelho. Tinha ganas em matar alguém com requintes de crueldade, mas tentava aplacar esse desejo com goles generosos de absinto. Percebeu quando o pisciano se aproximara de si e se agachara ao lado da cama, debruçando sobre os lençóis, enquanto direcionava aqueles olhões azuis para a parte lesionada de seu corpo.

— Afrodite... eu disse que quero ficar sozinho. — disse Saga ao virar o rosto para o lado dele — Vá para sua casa e cuide desse esfolado na testa. Não gosto de ver seu rosto ferido.

Peixes olhou para o geminiano com um semblante tristonho, quase chorando.

— Não devia ter gritado daquele jeito! Deveria saber que aquelas pombas giras ficariam com inveja e se roeriam todas em amargura.

— Humm... — resmungou o geminiano ao se remexer na cama e então puxou um pedaço do lençol, ergueu o saco com gelo, cobriu seu quadril e colocou o gelo de volta onde deveria, sobre seu membro. Tudo sobre o olhar atento do sueco.

— Puxa vida, um pau tão bonito, todo torto e inchado, que triste! Atena, cuida da piroquinha do Saga, minha deusa! — rogou em voz alta, fazendo Saga erguer uma sobrancelha — Não seria melhor fazer um curativo? Colocar uma tala...

— Quer engessar meu pau, Afrodite? Vou mijar por onde, porra? — disse já muito nervoso, buscando a garrafa para dar outro gole.

— Ah, não, não é preciso engessar, chefinho, um mastro dessa grossura não quebra fácil não! Pode envergar, mas não quebra! — falou Peixes na maior descontração, ouvindo os resmungos do grego — Está doendo muito ainda? — perguntou por fim com voz manhosa.

— Sim, está. — Saga respondeu sem muita paciência.

— Quer que eu dê um beijinho para sarar mais rápido? — disse o pisciano colocando a mão sobre as mãos de Saga delicadamente, que ao ouvir aquilo, sentiu uma resposta involuntária de seu pênis que deu uma pulsada em excitação, mas tudo que Saga sentiu foi uma pontada lancinante de dor.

— AARGH! AFRODITE! Saia daqui, por Atena! — rosnou entredentes, fazendo o sueco se assustar e arregalar os olhos para ele.

Do fundo do quarto, Mu suspirou alto.

— Dido, assim você não ajuda em nada! Vamos deixar ele sozinho. — o lemuriano se aproximava para puxar o sueco do chão, mas quando ia tocá-lo, Afrodite se levantou de súbito e aproximou seu rosto ao de Saga, falando em voz mais baixa.

— Saga, eu vou, mas não posso deixar você aqui simplesmente sofrendo de dores horríveis... Se quiser ficar entorpecido e se esquecer da dor, eu posso te ajudar.

— Faça. Mas faça logo e me deixe sozinho, Afrodite. — ralhou o grego esfregando a testa com a mão que estava livre, pois a outra ainda segurava a garrafa já quase pela metade.

Peixes então elevou seu cosmo e na palma de sua mão uma pétala de rosa em tom azul bem escuro e muito vivo surgiu. A segurou entre os dedos e com delicadeza passou a pétala nos próprios lábios, que se tingiram da mesma cor. Aproximou o rosto de Saga, que o observava com curiosidade, e encostou seus lábios aos dele, com bastante gentileza, dando um beijo delicado.

Gêmeos sentiu sua boca formigar no mesmo instante e passando a língua entre os lábios, um gosto doce tomou seu paladar ao mesmo tempo em que já sentia seus sentidos se entorpecerem e a dor diminuir aos poucos.

Afrodite sorriu para ele. Não poderia sair e deixar Gêmeos sofrendo daquele jeito. Sentia-se culpado de certa forma, e faria de tudo para tornar seu problema o menos pior possível.

— Vamos, Dido. Vamos deixar ele descansar. Você vai tomar um banho e cuidar desse machucado na testa e eu vou ao centro de Atenas comprar os itens da lista das meninas e os seus. Já deveria ter ido, inclusive. — disse Mu, agora sim pegando no braço do pisciano e teleportando os dois para a casa de Peixes.

Momentos antes, no corredor que dava acesso aos quartos das bacantes, Misty de Lagarto, ao passar pela porta do quarto de Geisty ouviu cochichos e risadas que brotavam de lá de dentro. Curioso como era, e com seu peculiar dom para investigação, o loirinho se aproximou devagar da porta, quase encostando o ouvido, mas levou um susto quando esta se abriu de repente e uma mão ligeira com garras afiadas o agarrou pela gola de sua camisa o puxando para dentro.

Cambaleante e assustado, Misty deu de cara com as três amazonas confabuladoras o encarando ao mesmo tempo.

Geisty, que fora quem o puxara para dentro, logo soltou sua camisa para pousar ambas as mãos na própria cintura delgada, num gesto bem intimidador.

— Achou mesmo que nós não perceberíamos seus passinhos de gazela pelo corredor? O que quer saber ouvindo atrás da porta, Lagarto? — questionou, franzindo as sobrancelhas em uma expressão ameaçadora — Anda, fala logo!

Assustado e em clara desvantagem, Lagarto tentava calmamente se explicar, com um leve sorriso falso e sem graça no rosto.

— Ei, calma, eu estou do lado de vocês. Aqui é time prata, Lembra? — ao notar que a amazona e suas amigas desfaziam as carrancas que dirigiam a si, Misty continuou, agora mais aliviado — Eu ouvi vocês rindo e imaginei que era da desgraça alheia. Então apenas quis me solidarizar com a causa. Afinal, rir de Afrodite é sempre bom, faz bem para a cútis! Hihihihi.

O risinho de deboche de Misty logo fora acompanhado por uma risada quase histérica das duas italianas, que só se contiveram pelo aviso resignado de Marin.

— Meninas, por favor, se nos ouvirem...

— Desculpa, ô mosquitinha, mas eu não me aguento! — disse Shina — Não tive mesmo a intenção de machuca-los. Pensei apenas em dar um susto. Mas... foi muito engraçado! Vocês viram a cara deles? — se jogava sentada na cama, segurando a barriga na tentativa inútil de prender o riso.

— Vi, e quero mais que se fodam os dois! — falou Geisty — Quero que aquele babaca daquele cafetão ordinário nunca mais transe na vida... Filho da puta!

O ressentimento e a raiva eram claros na voz da amazona, que baixando o olhar cruzou os braços, enquanto a última ofensa saíra quase que como um sussurro, o que pode ser percebido por todos que notaram que algo a mais, além do ocorrido ali, a afligia.

No mesmo instante, as risadas de Shina cessaram. Discretamente, Ofiúco fez um sinal para os outros dois bacantes saírem do quarto e as deixarem a sós.

De pronto Misty saiu, à francesa, se desculpando pela tentativa frustrada de espionagem, enquanto Marin deu a desculpa de que tentaria descobrir como estavam os acidentados.

Assim que a porta se fechou e Geisty se viu a sós com Shina, a morena suspirou. Estava arrependida. Shina então levantou da cama e se aproximou da amiga.

— Anda, vai, começa a falar. O que aconteceu? Por que alguma coisa aconteceu. Era pra você estar jogada no chão se engasgando de tanto rir do "infortúnio" daqueles dois lá. E, no entanto está aí assim, chateada. — falou a amazona de cabelos verdes.

— Eu não vou comentar nada. Até porque não adianta. Não vou contar o que aconteceu para você, nem para ninguém. — disse enfática.

— É mesmo? Mas você nem precisa contar Geisty. Eu te conheço há uma década e sei muito bem quando você está triste e arrependida. Sei também, e principalmente, quando está magoada e decepcionada, e já até imagino por que. Ou acha que não sei que Saga subiu com você ontem à noite?

Na mesma hora, a amazona direcionou seus olhos violetas em espanto para a amiga, que nem a deixou dizer alguma palavra e já seguiu com o que dizia.

— E eu sei também que rolou algo entre vocês dois. Ou pensa que não notei o olhar dele para você no café da manhã? E, Ah! Notei também o sorrisinho que a senhorita devolveu a ele. — falava próximo ao rosto da amiga, com ar zombeteiro e as mãos na cintura, balançando a cabeça — E sei que você está triste e decepcionada porque, depois de tudo, Saga foi se engalfinhar na escada com Afrodite. — falou desfazendo o sorriso.

Sem nada falar de imediato, Geisty fechou os olhos envergonhada e balançou a cabeça em afirmação. Não queria chorar, mas já sentia seus olhos aquecendo e marejando.

Percebendo a aflição da amiga, Shina a amparou com um abraço.

— Homem é tudo igual mesmo. Ainda mais um que é cafetão. Não fica triste, Saga foi um otário. E Afrodite é uma flor peçonhenta que não se cheira. — falava, acariciando os cabelos negros da italiana, que retribuía o abraço se permitindo chorar no ombro da amiga.

— Eu sou uma idiota! Sempre fui. E vou morrer assim. Shion bem que me avisou... Eu não tenho que me envolver com nenhum deles! — a voz de Geisty saía baixa e ressentida, denotando toda a sua frustração quanto ao fato.

— Ah, com isso eu concordo! Não deve se envolver, porém... deve aproveitar! — disse Shina de forma divertida, tentando amenizar a situação e ouvindo uma risada baixa da amiga, e então a afastou para perguntar algo que a consumia em curiosidade — E ai, foi bom?

— Shina! Puta que pariu, mas você é indiscreta heim! — falou Geisty indignada, se afastando do abraço com um leve empurrão, já enxugando os olhos com as costas das mãos — Foi... só um beijo.

— Hum... Sei, só um beijo. Só um beijo porque você é otária! — disse Shina, dando uma risada escandalosa — Se fosse eu, tinha era aproveitado tudo, apalpado... — continuou com gestos obscenos enquanto ria, sendo observado por Geisty, que já estava envergonhada com a situação, até que disparou:

— Para com isso, sua indecente. — deu um cutucão no braço da amiga e riu.

— Tá bom, tá bom! Sua sem graça. Não sabe nem se divertir!... Bem, já arranquei a informação que queria. — falou a amazona de cabelos verdes dando outra risada — Agora vou para o meu quarto, porque toda essa agitação matutina me deixou cansada. Quero descansar enquanto espero o Mu voltar com os belos itens da minha lista! Isso se ele voltar hoje, né! Porque tem tanta tralha naquelas listas que o pobre carneirinho, vai passar o dia na rua. Tchau!

— Tchau, Shina! — respondeu Geisty aérea, ouvindo aporta bater, enquanto se mantinha perdida em seus pensamentos.

Enquanto isso, no centro de Atenas, Mu tinha a sensação de estar vivenciando um verdadeiro pesadelo.

Já havia perdido a conta da quantidade de lojas que havia entrado à procura dos itens contidos nas listas das amazonas. Não queria nem pensar quando chegassem todas as meninas que Milo traria de diversas partes do mundo. Seu trabalho dobraria e também sua confusão!

Só no hipermercado havia gasto mais de meia hora apenas na prateleira de absorventes e enquanto olhava toda aquela diversidade de produtos se perguntava qual a diferença entre os com abas e sem abas, com gel, sem gel, suave, noturno, flex... Flex?

Num rompante bem ariano de nervosismo, amassou o papel que tinha entre os dedos, onde estava anotado os tipos que deveria comprar e encheu logo o carrinho com meia dúzia de cada um, saindo dali soltando fogo pelas ventas.

Na loja de cosméticos o drama não fora muito diferente, até porque Geisty e Shina fizeram questão de fazer uma lista com minúcias tão absurdas quanto desnecessárias.

— Amolecedor de cutículas enriquecido com algas, Aloe Vera e tutano? — disse a vendedora que atendia o lemuriano, enquanto lhe fazia uma careta nada amistosa — Para que o senhor vai querer nutrir e enriquecer um troço que vai cortar fora? Isso não existe não!

— Pois é, eu devia imaginar! — suspirou Mu em tom de cansaço — Olha, moça, eu não entendo nada disso aí, então me dê apenas o que for necessário para pintar cara de mulher, limpar os cabelos e fazer as unhas, tudo bem?

Áries percebeu que estava sendo sacaneado e não ia deixar barato. Comprou cada item da lista e substituiu aqueles que não existiam por um similar.

Com quase tudo em mãos, ou melhor, já devidamente teleportado para seu escritório no Templo de Baco, chegou a hora de ir atrás dos itens da lista de Afrodite. Como não fazia a menor ideia do que eram, perguntou à vendedora da loja de cosméticos onde os acharia e ficou confuso quando a mulher olhou para si e deu uma risadinha maliciosa.

— Bem se vê que de inocente tu só tem essa carinha ai, heim, moço! — disse a vendedora lhe dando um cutucão no braço, usando o cotovelo — Isso não tem aqui não. Você encontra só em lojas para adultos.

— Mas essa aqui não é uma loja para adultos? — perguntou Mu inocentemente — Achei que fosse, pois as lojas para crianças geralmente vendem brinquedos e...

— Nossa, de que fim de mundo você veio? — a mulher perguntou franzindo a testa – Sexy Shop, querido. Nunca foi em uma?

—... Não.

— Que lástima! Bem, tem uma na esquina, na galeria, escondidinha no fundo. Vá lá que você acha, mas... pelo que está aqui, não sei não. Tem coisa pesada aqui nessa tua lista.

— Pesada? Como assim?

— Querido, tem coisas aqui que nem eu ouvi falar. E me dá licença que tenho que voltar ao trabalho. — disse ela entregando a lista para Mu. Ele era estranho demais e melhor mesmo não tomar partido das estranhezas alheias.

Confuso, Mu foi até a loja que a vendedora lhe indicou, mas chegando lá, pouco havia da lista, apenas mesmo alguns itens que Shina e Geisty colocaram, como gel aromático, calcinhas comestíveis e vibradores. Não vendo alternativa, Áries procurou um telefone público e ligou para o Templo de Baco, e agradeceu à Atena por ser Afrodite a lhe atender.

— Alô, é da zona, Afrodite falando, em que posso lhe ajudar?

Peixes havia feito o que combinara com Áries. Após ser deixado em seu templo, tomou um banho, fez um curativo na testa, com bastante pomada para frieira, pano branco, luxações, torções, conjuntivite e toda a sorte de males, a qual ele mesmo fazia à base das plantas que cultivava em casa, e voltou ao Templo de Baco, já que Saga passaria o dia dormindo após tomar seu remedinho especial e altamente entorpecente.

Não poderia deixar aquela zona sozinha, então se armou de uma almofadinha com um buraco no meio, já que estava bem dolorido nas partes baixas, vestiu uma bermuda e uma camiseta levinha e foi terminar de desenhar os croquis que estava fazendo com os figurinos para as bacantes usarem. Propositalmente desenhava modelos horrendos para Geisty e Misty, que certamente seriam vetados por Saga, porém, mesmo assim daria um jeito para que fossem feitos, e mesmo que não fossem, se divertia apenas imaginando aqueles dois encostos vestidos com aquilo e caía na risada.

— Ah, oi Mu!... Tá de truque que elas fizeram isso?... Lambisgoias do Aqueronte!... E você achou tudo?... Bem feito para elas!... Hum... Não, é um vibrador modelo africano. EXL é o tamanho... Sim é grande... O plug tem que ser com rabinho de pônei, Mu... Ué, porque sem o rabinho eu já tenho um monte, querido... Não é estranho, são só brinquedos para apimentar a transa... Nunca viu? O Shion com certeza já viu!... Mu?... Mu?... Ah, pensei que tivesse caído a ligação... Você está bem? Por que está tossindo tanto?... Sim, em uma loja para adultos, mas não em qualquer uma. Olha, vou te dizer onde tem que ir. No centro de Atenas, há uma Sexy Shop num inferninho que fica bem escondido em uma viela. Você vai ver uma porta azul, com uma pequena luz negra e uma plaquinha em cima. É O Olho do Oráculo. Vá até lá e procure pelo Polifemo. É um cara marombado de um olho só... Ninguém sabe, querido... Está anotando, Mu?... Ok! Então, bata na porta e um homem chamado Diógenes vai te atender. Diga que foi Afrodite quem o mandou que ele te deixa entrar. Entregue a lista ao Polifemo, inclusive a das amapôas de prata e não se preocupe, carneirinho, ele entende tudo dessas coisas. O cara é um mestre em dominaç... Hã, bem... É só isso que precisa saber. Agora, não olhe para o olho ruim dele, que ele fica muito nervoso, e em hipótese alguma diga a frase "homem ao mar"... Entendeu tudo, Mu?... De nada, lindinho. Tchau, boas compras!

Peixes voltou a seus desenhos e Mu partiu para o tal inferninho de Polifemo.

Chegando à tal porta azul, Áries parou por alguns minutos observando o local. Era de fato em uma viela escura e úmida, que era formada por duas construções antigas que se afunilavam em um beco sem saída ao fundo. Das paredes de pedra com a tinta carcomida pelos muitos anos já, um bolor escuro vertia gotículas de água. Ao olhar para cima, Mu percebeu que havia moradores ali, pois em quatro das cinco varandas que compunham a construção, havia roupas presas em varais e alguns vasos com plantas. Ao fundo sacos de lixo e garrafas vazias emporcalhavam o local, que destoava totalmente da porta de madeira muito bem pintada em azul vivo, iluminada por uma pequena luz negra.

Deu dois toques na porta e antes que pudesse dar o terceiro, o visor que ficava na parte mais alta foi aberto e um par de olhos azuis escuros, escoltados por sobrancelhas negras e severas encararam Mu.

— O que quer do Oráculo? — disse uma voz grave e rouca.

Mu fez como o pisciano lhe instruiu. Disse que estava ali para ver Polifemo e que Afrodite de Peixes o mandara. Sem nem questionar, Diógenes, o guardião do Olho do Oráculo, abriu a porta para Mu e o acompanhou até o dono do estabelecimento.

Assustado, Mu caminhava a passos lentos logo atrás do homem, que seguia na frente com um andar duro e imponente. Quanto mais adentrava aquele corredor, mais seu coração batia acelerado. Era tudo muito escuro, até que chegaram a uma escada que ficava numa passagem bem estreita e desceram alguns lances para mergulhar em um "inferno" literalmente.

O mormaço provocado por velas, dispostas em castiçais negros sobre mesas de ferro com correntes penduradas como se fossem toalhas, e as inúmeras pessoas que circulavam por um salão amplo, atingiu Mu em cheio, o fazendo levar a mão à testa e puxar a franja para cima, ao mesmo tempo em que soltou uma lufada de ar pela boca e arregalou os olhos ao olhar para dentro do salão, parando ao pé da escada para conseguir assimilar o que via.

Mulheres e homens andavam nus, ou seminus, vestidos apenas por tiras de couro que mal lhes cobriam as intimidades. Havia gaiolas penduradas no teto, de onde garotas jovens e rapazes dançavam ou se contorciam apenas, como animais em exposição. Havia até uma mulher alimentando um homem que estava em uma das gaiolas!

— Minha nossa! Pelos deuses! Onde o Dido... — nem terminou a frase de tão espantado que estava, tanto com o lugar e com o que via, que aliás, era algo que sua mente nem concebia, quanto menos em imaginar como era que Afrodite sabia da existência daquele local. E pior, pelo jeito era muito conhecido lá.

Foi quando uma mão forte, usando uma luva de couro negra lhe pousou no ombro dando um apertão. Mu se assustou dando um pulinho e quando olhou para o lado um homem muito grande, quase do tamanho de Aldebaran, pele morena, barba por fazer, cabeça raspada e usando um tapa-olho negro e um sobretudo de couro na mesma cor, lhe sorriu com os dentes mais brancos que já havia visto na vida.

— O que uma coisinha tão linda como você faz perdido por aqui, em meus domínios? Diógenes me disse que veio a mando do Afrodite. Se aquele maluco me mandou um presente... Olha... Devo dizer que dessa vez ele acertou em cheio! — disse Polifemo, olhando Mu dos pés à cabeça. Logo ao lado dele estava Diógenes, que acompanhava a tudo com seu olhar duro e cobiçoso.

Mu engoliu seco. O tal Polifemo tinha uma presença muito forte e somado a isso, tudo ali era tão estranho que tudo que conseguiu fazer foi meter a mão no bolso da calça e retirar a lista de compras.

— Não sou presente nenhum! Meu nome é Mu, sou um cavaleiro de Atena, defensor da casa zodiacal de Áries! Venho a trabalho. Afrodite me informou que aqui eu encontraria esses itens. — entregou a lista nas mãos do grandalhão — Não tenho muito tempo, portanto... Se puder me providenciar tudo o mais rápido que puder, ficarei muito grato, senhor.

Polifemo sorriu, passando o olho bom pelas palavras rapidamente.

— Hum... que pena. Venha comigo. A loja fica no fim do outro corredor.

Andaram por um corredor vermelho de onde vinham sussurros estranhos, gritos e sons de estalidos acompanhados de mais gritos. Mu ouvia a tudo com os olhos arregalados, se perguntando se haveria alguém ali sendo espancado. Mas achou melhor não se meter. Tudo ali era estranho demais, a começar pelo proprietário.

E as gaiolas então? — "Atena! Que tipo de pessoa aceita ficar presa em uma gaiola? E pelos deuses, a aura deles brilha em prazer! Eles... eles estão gostando? Que tipo de gente sente prazer em apanhar ou em bater?" — pensava espantado pelo que seus dons lemurianos lhe mostravam, até que foi interrompido em sua divagação pela voz de Polifemo.

— Chegamos! — disse ele, indo atrás de um balcão onde ficavam os "produtos". Então pegou uma caixa e começou a coletar os itens da lista. A cada um que pegava, olhava para Mu e lhe dava um sorrisinho maroto.

Da porta, Diógenes montava guarda, vigiando o lemuriano com atenção.

Mu então se afastou um pouco de Polifemo com a desculpa de explorar a tal loja, assim poderia desviar daqueles sorrisos desconfortáveis.

Porém, olhar para toda aquela parafernália estranha também lhe causava certo desconforto. Alguns ali reconhecia como sendo réplicas de órgãos genitais, outros nem sequer imaginava o que eram ou para que fim se destinavam. Foi quando viu um vibrador azul, fluorescente, texturizado, em formato cilíndrico e enorme. Ficou curioso e se aproximou para analisar melhor, mas quando tocou no objeto ele começou a vibrar, já que era acionado pelo toque, e produzia um ruído absurdo. Assustou-se e o deixou cair no chão e quando se abaixou para pegar, sentiu Polifemo se colar às suas costas, quase o tocando.

— Está tudo aqui, Mu da casa zodiacal de Áries! — disse o grandalhão com a caixa na mão e um sorriso no rosto — Gostou desse ai? Gosta dos modelos grandes? Eu tenho um muito melhor que esse de borracha. Se quiser posso...

— Ah, não! Obrigado, está tudo ai né muito bem pode mandar a conta para o Santuário senhor Polifemo que eu mesmo providencio seu pagamento e passar bem tenho que ir. — disse sem pausa, tomando a caixa das mãos do grandão caolho e nem se dando ao trabalho de sair da loja, já se teleportando para o Templo de Baco com caixa e tudo, deixando Polifemo e Diógenes espantados, porém os dois já estavam bem acostumados a receber cavaleiros naquele inferninho sadomasoquista.

Já em seu escritório, Mu achou melhor se acalmar primeiro antes de ir entregar os itens para os bacantes. Tomou um gole de água e sentando em uma das poltronas que havia lá, revia todo aquele cenário dantesco em sua mente, sempre se perguntando como Afrodite podia frequentar um lugar daquele, e que tipo de relação Peixes teria com o tal Polifemo.

Por instantes pensou achar esse nome familiar, como se ouvisse a voz de Shion em sua mente lhe dizendo algo, mas deveria ser apenas delírio. Estava impressionado, cansado e confuso. Tinha sido um dia deveras difícil. Por isso mesmo, e também porque já estava quase anoitecendo, Mu decidiu voltar para casa. Com uma leitura cósmica breve, viu que Saga e Afrodite já haviam regressado ao Santuário e ele faria o mesmo.

No dia seguinte, logo pela manhã, o cavaleiro de Áries levantou bem cedo e foi ao Templo de Baco entregar as encomendas. Ao entrar no salão encontrou Saga pegando uma bebida no bar.

Gêmeos havia dormido a noite toda, graças ao "remedinho" que Afrodite lhe dera, mas assim que acordou a dor em seu membro lesionado voltara com tudo, lhe golpeando, além de tudo, com a triste realidade de que teria que passar sabe-se lá quanto tempo em jejum sexual. Por isso, assim que saiu da cama, trôpego e cambaleante, tomou uma ducha rápida, vestiu uma túnica grega bem levinha e se absteve de usar cueca. Besuntou no pênis um tanto da tal pomada milagrosa que Afrodite lhe dera para luxações, pano branco, frieira e pau torto, e desceu para o bar. Uma dose dupla de whisky talvez lhe ajudaria a suportar a dor.

Mu se aproximou dele e sentiu sua aura meio conturbada, mas ele tinha todos os motivos para estar daquela maneira.

— Bom dia, Saga. Está melhor o... você? — disse meio atrapalhado.

Gêmeos olhou para ele torcendo o nariz e dando um gole no whisky.

— Bom dia, Áries... — disse em tom baixo, caminhando com as pernas abertas até um dos sofás, onde se sentou soltando um suspiro — Estou ótimo, não está vendo? — disse com ironia.

— Que bom! Melhor assim! — respondeu Mu usando do mesmo artifício e achou melhor deixa-lo sozinho, pois seu semblante não era de fato nada amistoso.

Sendo assim, Áries foi para seu escritório para separar as encomendas do dia anterior.

Ao cruzar o salão deu de cara com Geisty, que descia as escadas trajando apenas um minúsculo biquíni amarelo, modelo brasileiro, que de tão pequeno e ousado mais parecia ser dois números a menos do que ela usava. Trazia na mão uma canga transparente em tons quentes também e tinha o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, deixando sua nuca nua e as belas costas torneadas à mostra. Aliás, tudo nela estava à mostra!

— Bom dia, Mu! — disse a amazona com um sorriso, porém com um olhar sério, concentrado. Nem bem olhou para o ariano, seu foco era outro e estava sentado no sofá vermelho de veludo.

— Bom dia... Geisty. — respondeu Mu, completamente corado, pois a amazona estava praticamente nua e por mais respeitoso que fosse, não estava acostumado a tanto despudor, mesmo ali sendo um bordel. Além do mais, ainda lhe era confuso e estranho vê la ali, sua colega de infância, treinada junto com ele por Shion, como uma das garotas de programa da casa. E quando foi que ela se tornara aquele mulherão? Seus olhos lhe traiam e sem se dar conta, tinha dado bom dia para o par de seios fartos e maravilhosos de Geisty, pois não conseguira despregar os olhos deles quando a moça passou por si. Piscou algumas vezes e soltou uma lufada de ar — "Deuses! Preciso me acostumar com isso! Isso é uma casa de tolerância, então deve ser normal... mulheres nuas andarem... nuas... Mu, controle-se!" — pensava, pegando o rumo do escritório e forçando-se a não olhar para trás.

Geisty por sua vez, continuou a caminhar de forma languida e sensual, olhando para o geminiano que parecia distraído, enquanto olhava para o fundo do copo que tinha nas mãos. Parou ao lado dele sem ser notada e então disse com voz firme:

— Bom dia, Saga. — lhe lançou um olhar analítico e desdenhoso.

Gêmeos se assustou ao ouvir a voz dela e imediatamente olhou para o lado num gesto afoito, sendo tirado de sua divagação, já se perguntando como não havia notado a aproximação de alguém. Porém, quando correu os olhos pelo corpo bronzeado, muito bem torneado e praticamente nu da garota, sentiu um arrepio súbito lhe percorrer a coluna e eriçar todos os fios de cabelo de sua nuca.

— Mas que... — disse meio gaguejando, e imediatamente aquela visão tentadora lhe fez sentir uma fisgada no baixo ventre, que culminou com uma contração involuntária em seu membro judiado e convalescente, o fazendo soltar um gemido de dor —... Argh! Mas que merda você está fazendo de biquíni dentro do Templo, Geisty? — perguntou indignado, levando a mão ao meio das pernas num gesto puramente instintivo.

Geisty se controlou para não exteriorizar sua amargura, ignorando o tom da pergunta.

— Estou indo tomar sol nos fundos do Templo. — manteve o tom seco na voz, e não pode deixar de notar que o geminiano desviava o olhar nervosamente de seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que se remexia angustiado, provavelmente sentido dores.

Nesse momento, um sentimento maldoso de vingança lhe passou pela cabeça e culminou num leve sorriso no rosto austero da amazona.

A passos insinuantes e vagarosos, Geisty seguiu para o bar, deu a volta no balcão, colocou a canga sobre o mesmo e se serviu de uma dose de Malibu, tendo todo o capricho de enfeitar a taça com um canudinho colorido, sem pressa alguma, enquanto executava tudo com os olhos violetas fixos ao rosto de Saga, o qual tentava a todo custo não se abalar com a presença da morena ali. Em vão...

Ao sair de trás do balcão, Geisty apanhou a canga e caminhou da mesma forma despreocupada e sensual até o sofá que ficava na frente de onde Saga estava sentado. Jogou o tecido fino e luxuoso sobre o acento e se sentou, cruzando despretensiosamente as pernas enquanto olhava para o cavaleiro.

Gêmeos por sinal, a olhava quase em desespero. Hipnotizado, não conseguia desgrudar os olhos daquela amazona que tanto mexia consigo — "Por Hades... Por quê? Por que essa desgraçada está fazendo isso? É proposital. Mas se pensa que vou fraquejar está enganada amazona. Está muito engana... Argh! Ai que dor! Maldita!" — pensava suando frio, ao vê-la descruzar as pernas e seus olhos logo se direcionarem ao centro delas involuntariamente, apenas para fazê-lo sofrer outra contração no baixo ventre que lhe causava até vertigens de tanta dor.

— E então? Está se sentindo melhor? Ainda dói muito? — disse Geisty de modo a não demonstrar nenhuma emoção, pelo menos era o que achava enquanto reparava nos olhos do cavaleiro, os quais estavam perdidos entre suas pernas.

Quando Saga ergueu o olhar para o rosto dela, pronto para lhe dar uma resposta no mínimo grosseira e estúpida, foi novamente surpreendido por outro gesto que lhe arrebatou de maneira surpreendente. Geisty colocava a língua para fora e calmamente capturava o canudo colorido com a mesma, o levando até os lábios carnudos levemente brilhantes devido ao hidratante labial que usava, sugando a bebida sem tirar os olhos do geminiano, que mais uma vez sentia uma pontada em seu membro lesionado que o fez abafar um gemido. A dor irradiava pela virilha, barriga e costas e gotículas de suor brotavam na testa pálida, mas nada de Saga desviar o olhar daqueles lábios que sugavam o canudo com tanto erotismo. Nunca um gesto tão trivial lhe pareceu tão excitante.

— Humm... até que não é nada mal esse hábito seu de tomar uma dose antes do café da manhã! – disse Geisty, por fim liberando o canudo — Só que nem de longe Malibu pode se comparar a whisky. E então? Não vai me responder, Saga? Está melhor? Ou piorou de vez? — a moça percebia os efeitos que causava no geminiano e se vangloriava disso por dentro, como uma vingança leve, porém covarde.

— Estou ótimo, amazona! — respondeu finalmente o geminiano, agora encarando os olhos violetas dela com uma expressão de raiva e revolta — Porém não graças a vocês duas. — deu um gole na bebida para tentar esquecer a tentação que pairava à sua frente — E por que esse interesse súbito em meu bem estar? Quer me enganar que está preocupada comigo? — tentou cruzar as pernas, mas foi pior, então voltou à posição em que estava, com as pernas abertas e os pés em paralelo — E você não tem mais o que fazer não? O que é esse raio de biquíni? Por que está usando isso? Não pode ir à praia. Não tem permissão! — falava incomodado, tentando desviar o olhar, mas sendo traído pelos olhos que sempre paravam em alguma parte ou movimento insinuante do belo corpo da morena.

— Francamente? Nenhum. Perguntei só por educação. E te vi aqui bebendo sozinho, logo pela manhã e achei de bom tom lhe fazer companhia. Você, Saga, com pau ou sem ele para mim é indiferente. — destilou venenosa, se levantando de pronto, mas se mantendo no mesmo lugar — E estou de biquíni porque preciso aproveitar o sol para fazer a manutenção das minhas marquinhas. Olha só... Já estão desbotando, e aposto que os clientes adoram marquinhas de biquíni! — disse, virando-se de costas, afastando displicentemente a lateral de trás da calcinha e empinando a bunda para ele pudesse ver melhor, fazendo com que Saga soltasse o ar pela boca em um ruído discreto, mas perceptível — Milo gostou e Kanon também adorava! Logo, acho que todos gostam! — Sem falar que é extremamente sensual, né, e dá um ar de saúde, não acha? — agora ela puxava a lateral do sutiã quase revelando o mamilo, o que fez com que o grego, num gesto protetivo e de desespero, pousasse o copo com gelo e whisky sobre seu membro dolorido na procura de acalmar sua excitação e aliviar a dor.

— Dá logo o fora daqui, Geisty. Vá tomar seu sol e me deixe em paz de uma vez, caralho do Hades! — rosnou Gêmeos, encarando ela agora nos olhos. Não podia desviar deles, pois parecia que até a unha do pé daquela mulher lhe deixava excitado.

Geisty percebia o drama que Gêmeos vivia e usava de todo seu autocontrole para não cair na gargalhada ali mesmo, na frente dele.

— Nossa, mas quanta gentileza! E logo pela manhã! Já estou indo. — disse ela e propositalmente virou-se novamente de costas para o geminiano, curvou o tronco para frente, colocou a taça vazia sobre a mesa ao lado e empinando o traseiro o mais que podia apanhou a canga de cima do acento do sofá e lentamente a amarrou na cintura. Sabia que ficar excitado causava muita dor em Saga, por isso colocava o máximo de erotismo em todos os seus movimentos — Ah! — disse ela se virando — Me parece que Mu trouxe todas as encomendas! Depois do almoço eu te mostro a fantasia sem vergonha de empregada que pedi para ele comprar. Eu sei que os figurinos devem passar pela sua aprovação. — deu um sorriso irônico, quase caindo na risada ao vê-lo enxugar o suor da testa com a barra da túnica.

— Não precisa me mostrar nada, Geisty! Está aprovada! Agora suma daqui! — disse com voz espremida devido à dor que vinha de baixo.

Ainda ergueu os olhos uma vez mais para vê-la deixar o salão com o mesmo andar insinuante até desaparecer pelo corredor lateral que levava aos fundos do Templo e então, trêmulo e arfante, encostou-se ao sofá e fechou os olhos, tentando se acalmar para desfazer aquela dolorosa ereção que teimava em permanecer ali o castigando. Quando achou que estava quase conseguindo, lhe veio à mente a imagem de Geisty vestida em uma roupa de empregada que era composta somente por um avental cheio de rendas e babados.

— Mas que... merda! — rosnou, despejando o resto do whisky em seu copo goela abaixo. Ia precisar de muito mais que álcool e a pomada esquisita de Afrodite naquela semana. Ia precisar ficar longe da amazona de Serpente. Por isso mesmo se levantou dali e foi para seu escritório e só sairia de lá para voltar ao Templo do Grande Mestre. Talvez até evitasse ir para o trabalho naquela semana de abstinência. Vai que Geisty resolvesse usar a tal da fantasia de empregada sem vergonha para mostrar para si. Melhor ficar longe daquele Templo por uns dias.

Já Geisty sentia-se vitoriosa!

Deitada de costas em uma espreguiçadeira estrategicamente armada no melhor ângulo que encontrou para se bronzear, a amazona ria baixinho da aflição de Saga. O rosto corado dele, tanto pela dor quanto pela tentativa frustrada de suprimir a excitação já lhe foi suficiente para se sentir vingada.

Passou longos minutos ali, com sua mente sendo invadida por pensamentos aleatórios, onde passado e presente se misturavam num balé desconexo e melancólico e enquanto olhava fixamente para um ponto qualquer no jardim, deixou sua mente viajar, embalada pelo som da água corrente que vinha do enorme chafariz ao centro, que mais parecia uma piscina — "Que saudades da minha ilha! Da praia... As ondas fracas faziam um barulho tão gostoso. Que delícia era dormir ouvindo o som das ondas... o cheiro do mar..." — divagava em pensamento, mergulhada em uma nostalgia até dolorida do que era sua vida, enquanto seu peito se apertava somente em pensar em como seria seu futuro, agora que estava tão longe de casa e enrolada até o último fio de cabelo naquela teia perigosa em que Kanon a lançara.

Kanon!

A lembrança do geminiano lhe era ao mesmo tempo amarga e saudosa, e quando deu por si já estava de olhos fechados elevando seu cosmo sutilmente. Em sua mente o rosto do irmão gêmeo de Saga agora povoava a maior parte de seus pensamentos e Geisty voltava a vê-lo da maneira que mais lhe fazia feliz, caminhando nas finas areias muito claras da praia paradisíaca da Ilha Fantasma!

Logo o desejo de Geisty se moldou em uma ilusão criada por seu cosmo que tomou todo o ambiente em torno de si. Ela não mais estava nos fundos do Templo de Baco, mas sim na praia onde morava, deitada, vendo as ondas se quebrarem graciosamente na areia formando um véu de espumas que molhavam um par de pés bronzeados que caminhavam em direção a si.

Geisty sorriu ao abrir os olhos e ver a silhueta se aproximando, iluminada pelo sol quente e forte dos trópicos. Suas melhores lembranças estavam nessa imagem. Os cabelos longos do grego se confundiam com o tom azul do mar e mesclavam homem e oceano no horizonte. E foi então que Kanon sorriu! Um sorriso espontâneo e cheio de vida que tantas vezes a conquistou. Ele esticou os braços e se curvou em direção a ela, deixando pequenas gotas de água, que escorriam pelos seus cabelos caírem sobre seus ombros esguios, enquanto dava um apertão de leve na cintura da amazona.

— Vamos minha dorminhoca. O mar está ótimo! Deixa para dormir na cama comigo! — dando lhe um beijo nos lábios.

Porém Geisty não era a única a ver aquela paisagem onírica. Parado à porta dos fundos, Afrodite fora atraído pelo cosmo ativo da amazona e quando se aproximou da porta e espiou para fora se surpreendeu vendo a praia!

Logicamente que sabia que o mar estava a quilômetros de distância do Santuário e que se tratava de uma ilusão da amazona de Serpente, mas de longe fora a figura de Kanon caminhando até ela e a beijando que lhe chamou mesmo a atenção.

Sem fazer barulho, Afrodite se aproximou dela, caminhando lentamente entre as areias brancas da ilusão até se agachar a seu lado e ficar bem próximo do casal aos beijos. Então quase que encostando seu rosto ao dela, disse em tom bem baixo:

— Sabe qual é a melhor parte desse seu sonho caribenho cafona, amazona de Exú? É saber que ele nunca se tornará realidade!

No mesmo instante, a ilusão se desfez como uma chama que se apaga. Geisty assustou-se e virou para trás num gesto brusco, dando de cara com o par de olhos aquamarines que a encaravam em deboche.

— Sonho ou realidade, Afrodite, isso não é da sua conta. Só lamente por você nunca ter sido amado como eu fui e pelo que vejo... — disse baixando o olhar e medindo o pisciano de cima a baixo —... nunca será! Você não passa de um buraco para meter.

— Você? Foi amada? Justo pelo ocó do Kanon? Ah, tá boa, varejeira? Se liga, Alice. Aquele lá não amava ninguém, além do acué alheio e a si mesmo, sua idiota. E para que eu vou querer amar alguém se posso ter quem eu quiser, na hora que eu quiser e do jeito que eu quiser? — disse, numa clara referencia a Saga.

Geisty olhou para Peixes com ódio. Faíscas púrpuras saiam de seus olhos violetas quando o cavaleiro de ouro se levantou lhe dando as costas, mas antes de sair ainda se virou para ela e disse, com um sorriso cínico no rosto:

— Kanon só te usou. Ainda não se deu conta disso? O buraco para meter aqui é você. Um buraco que vem de brinde como laranja da máfia. Então, já que é tão patética, continue sonhando com o homem que te jogou aqui, mas lembre-se que é para pagar as dívidas dele que você vai ter que trabalhar, e muito! — deixou o local sem olhar para trás.

Calada e furiosa, Geisty apenas acompanhou com o olhar o sueco se retirar, mas em seguida o sentimento foi apenas substituído por frustração, porque infelizmente Afrodite estava certo e não tinha nenhum argumento para usar contra ele, para negar aquela infeliz realidade que havia sido atirada.

Sozinha e mergulhada nas próprias dores, uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo seu rosto, mas foi rapidamente enxugada pelos dedos delicados da amazona em um gesto brusco, como se aquela fraqueza fosse um ato inaceitável vindo dela.

Glossário Afroditesco

Acué – dinheiro.

Ocó – homem heterossexual.


	13. Samsara

Cinco dias se passaram desde a inauguração do Templo das Bacantes e do fatídico café da manhã que deixara Saga parcialmente inválido. O segundo dia de funcionamento da casa fora tranquilo, porém nem Geisty, nem Afrodite trabalharam, já que ambos estavam afastados para se recuperarem do que Peixes classificara como acidentes de trabalho, e sem previsão de retorno!

Gêmeos foi outro que se deu férias forçadas após o incidente com o cavaleiro de Peixes. Apenas ia ao bordel pelas manhãs para tratar de assuntos financeiros com Mu e dava uma passada à noite, para verificar se tudo corria bem. Era nessa hora que ele aproveitava para dar uma espiada na amazona de Serpente, que a cada dia parecia mais furiosa consigo.

Após constatar o obvio, que Geisty ainda estava muito perturbada, Gêmeos voltava para seu templo no alto da montanha e lá permanecia entre chás anti-inflamatórios, infusões com ervas curativas e muita pomada de frieira, pano branco e luxações feita por Afrodite, para se recuperar o quanto antes da lesão em seu pênis, pois não era nada fácil conter sua libido por tantos dias.

Nesse meio tempo, Mu, aproveitou as noites livres para consertar a televisão de Shaka. Como havia dito, não entendia nada de eletrônica, então a levou a um técnico no centro de Rodório e assim que ela ficou pronta Áries se muniu de coragem para entrega-la ao amigo.

Durante o percurso escadaria acima, a aflição crescia no coração do lemuriano, pois não via Shaka desde a fatídica noite no bordel, e logo agora que regressara de Jamiel e finalmente o reencontrara. Imaginou que retomariam a amizade antiga, mas parecia que Shaka simplesmente passara a ignorar sua presença ali no Santuário.

A esse fato, Mu associava os boatos que certamente já teriam chegado aos ouvidos de Virgem, acerca de sua noite na casa de tolerância. Fora apenas para cumprimentar Saga e ficar poucos minutos e acabou passando a noite lá, no quarto da amazona de Águia!

Shaka deveria estar muito decepcionado e isso apertava ainda mais o peito de Mu a cada passo que se aproximava da sexta casa zodiacal.

Áries só não imaginava que Virgem estava sim, muito decepcionado, porém consigo mesmo!

Desde o ocorrido no telhado de Touro, o cavaleiro de Virgem andara muito deprimido. Tudo porque não conseguia se livrar da culpa de ter se intrometido na vida privada de Mu e tê-lo espionado em um momento intimo. E piorando a situação, tinha ficado excitado ao ver o amigo de infância nu, se masturbado. E ainda pior! Fez o mesmo, e teve um orgasmo incrível numa bizarra sessão de sexo telepático com ele.

Nem que meditasse pelo resto de sua vida poderia limpar seu espírito desse tormento mundano.

Mas mesmo assim ele tentou, e meditou, meditou, meditou...

Aliás, foi só o que Shaka de Virgem fez desde o ocorrido.

Assim que conseguira se levantar do chão de seu quarto, onde passara boa parte das horas que se seguiram ao evento no telhado de Aldebaran, Shaka tomou um banho, vestiu uma túnica limpa, apanhou seu rosário e, decido que era um homem e não um gafanhoto, para ficar se escondendo de suas responsabilidades, caminhou resignado até o salão principal de seu Templo onde havia um grande altar com uma flor de lótus esculpida em ouro e mármore, que era onde o cavaleiro costumava meditar para aumentar seu poder.

Posicionou-se como de costume, com as pernas cruzadas, coluna ereta, mãos ao centro do colo e olhos fechados e se entregou totalmente ao transe oriundo da prática milenar. Por dias, nada o fez sair dali. Jejuou. Silenciou-se. Como se, privando-se dos prazeres cotidianos, como comer, dormir e cantarolar suas canções indianas, lhe servisse de punição para o que havia feito.

Alheio a isso tudo, e achando que a culpa do silencio do virginiano era sua, Mu de Áries subia o ultimo degrau do sexto templo.

A mente do lemuriano tentava trabalhar rápido, procurando uma forma de se justificar ao amigo. Certamente que não iria lhe dizer que ganhou uma noite de sexo dos colegas para perder a virgindade e, ao em vez de fazer o trabalho como deveria ser feito, bebeu, ficou com seu organismo extremamente alterado, subiu com a amazona de Águia para o quarto dela, tirou a roupa e dormiu. E o que era pior! Teve um sonho molhado com Shaka, seu melhor amigo!

Sua situação era vexatória demais e mesmo querendo contar a verdade a Shaka, Mu não via como narrar tal episódio sem morrer de vergonha. Bom, não precisava dizer que sonhara com ele naquela situação erótica. Com certeza o delírio que tivera fora fruto de seu estado alcoolizado.

Já com as palmas das mãos suadas, o coração batendo em ritmo frenético e a boca seca de nervoso, Mu acendeu seu cosmo e se fez anunciar ao morador do Templo de Virgem. Suspirou e continuou caminhando pelo corredor escuro que levava ao fundo, onde sentia o cosmo de Shaka emanando meio fraco e até um pouco hostil, lhe causando uma apreensão impar.

— Shaka? Estou entrando... Eu... eu trouxe a sua TV. — disse, estreitando os olhos já percebendo o altar da lótus no final do corredor.

Assim que sentiu a presença de Mu ali, o coração de Virgem falhou uma batida. Não esperava vê-lo, não depois do ocorrido. Não queria vê-lo... Ou queria? O que diria a ele? Ou... O que Mu lhe diria? Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Shaka sentiu medo!

Ao notar Mu parar diante de si, o loiro respondeu com voz calma, baixa e em tom austero, sem sair da posição em que estava.

— Olá, Mu! Muito obrigado! Pode deixar ai mesmo.

A maneira fria e imparcial com que Shaka lhe tratava só fez aumentar o desconforto de Mu, que sentia como se as palavras e o tom da voz do virginiano lhe açoitassem o rosto. Usando telesinese, Áries transportou a TV para o quarto de Virgem, junto com um pequeno embrulho que havia trazido com ela, mas não foi embora.

Era tímido e sentia que estava errado em não dar nenhuma satisfação ao amigo, porém não era um covarde, e se foram encher os ouvidos de Virgem com impropérios contra sua pessoa, o mínimo que tinha a fazer era desmanchar os possíveis mal entendidos e acabar com aquele clima que parecia ter surgido entre eles e o qual fizera Shaka se afastar de súbito.

— Shaka, eu... — disse Áries, dando dois passos à frente, ficando bem de frente para a flor de lótus onde o outro permanecia na mesma posição sem mover um só fio de cabelo —... Eu deixei sua TV no seu quarto junto com um... é... bem, isso não importa. Olha... eu sei que algumas pessoas devem ter vindo aqui... Quer dizer, não vindo aqui só para te falar sobre mim, mas, eu sei que você deve ter ouvido de alguém que... que passei a noite na casa de tolerância e que... — Mu suava frio e sua voz saia meio tremula —... mas, Sha, o que elas disseram não é verdade. Bem, até é, em partes... mas... Olha, eu sei que estou errado. Você me alertou, Shion me ensinou, mas eu juro que fui lá apenas para cumprimentar Saga, mas... achei que um ou dois drinks não iam me afetar e quando percebi já tinha extrapolado. Dai o Máscara da Morte e o Shura me... me compraram uma noite com a Marin... — nessa hora Mu encarou os próprios pés, para evitar olhar para o rosto do amigo, mesmo ele estando de olhos fechados —... sabe para... para eu perder a virgindade. Entenda, Shaka, não fui eu quem pediu. Mas... Marin me disse que subimos ao quarto e que depois de nos despirmos eu, bem... eu dormi!... Por favor, não acredite no que os outros estão falando, acredite em mim. Eu também não concordo com os propósitos das casas de tolerância... No entanto... Marin me pediu para confirmar que fizemos sexo, porque... porque se não Saga iria puni-la. Sha, eu não podia deixar a moça ser prejudicada por minha causa.

Nesse ponto de sua narrativa, a voz de Mu começava a ficar embargada. Sua garganta apertava devido à falta de reação de Virgem, que não demonstrava nenhum traço emotivo sequer, apenas permanecia na mesma posição de antes. Sem conseguir se conter, os belos olhos verdes do lemurianos ficaram levemente marejados e ele novamente baixou a cabeça e continuou em tom mais melancólico.

— Eu sei que é errado pagar por sexo, ou até mesmo fazer assim, com qualquer pessoa... Por isso sempre me guardei para alguém que eu amasse, Shaka. Foi o que eu te disse no dia que me mudei para cá e, diante do que aconteceu, você tem toda razão de estar decepcionado comigo. Eu não deveria ter ido lá, não deveria ter exagerado na bebida... Enfim... Espero que me perdoe, pois não quero perder sua amizade. Não quero. Isso não vai mais acontecer, porque... eu quero guardar minha virgindade para a pessoa com quem dividirei minha vida, e não perde-la de forma leviana... Eu não amo a Marin... eu amo... — Áries se calou de súbito, pois em seu estado emocionado já tinha desandado a falar tudo que lhe vinha à mente, sem nem passar pelo filtro do raciocínio.

De sua imponente lótus, Shaka ouvia a tudo calado, porém agora sentia-se ainda mais culpado.

As palavras carregadas em emoção e ditas em tom aflito, fizeram Virgem sentir-se mesquinho. Deveria ter deixado o amigo se divertir com a moça, afinal a escolha de uma vida casta e de clausura fora sua e não de Mu. Agira por impulso, sim, mas lhe corroia a alma a ideia de ver Mu tocando outra pessoa que não a si. — "Por que, Buda?" — se perguntava em aflição, já que até menos de uma semana atrás só pensava no amigo como uma boa lembrança de infância e agora não o queria enfiado naquele antro de pecado, por que?

Reencontrar Mu definitivamente causou transtornos ao cavaleiro de Virgem, que finalmente resolveu romper o silencio.

— Mu, por favor, você não me deve nenhuma explicação, meu amigo. — disse Shaka, descruzando as pernas e levitando para fora da lótus. — Por que está me dizendo essas coisas? É fato que as notícias correm rápido nesse Santuário pecaminoso, e eu fiquei sabendo do seu... da sua... bem... — fez uma pausa, tomou coragem e aproximou-se mais do lemuriano. Evitava olhar nos olhos dele, pois era como se em seu rosto estivesse colada uma etiqueta o tachando de imoral e depravado, já que fora espiar Áries em um momento tão intimo, então apenas baixou a cabeça e assim se manteve — Mas, que bom que não se aproveitou da inocência da moça. Isso mostra que mesmo estando no meio desses mundanos, você continua sendo um homem honrado e justo!

Shaka então ergueu a cabeça e sorriu para Mu num claro gesto amizade, mas seu sorriso se desfez logo em seguida, pois sentiu uma tontura tão forte que achou que fosse ser lançado de cara ao chão. Suas pernas bambas só tiveram forças para dar alguns passos até uma das colunas do Templo, onde apoiou as costas e tentou se equilibrar.

Mu, que enxugava as lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos, já sentindo um alivio tremendo por ter desfeito o mal entendido e por constatar que Shaka não estava zangado consigo, assustou-se ao ver o amigo procurar apoio e imediatamente deu dois passos largos em sua direção e o amparou em seus braços.

— Sha, o que foi? O que aconteceu? — disse Mu aflito, notando que o virginiano estava muito pálido e sua pele, ao contado com a sua, parecia muito quente, muito além do normal. Colocou a mão na testa do outro, puxando a franja densa e comprida para cima, e constatou que Shaka estava ardendo em febre — Por Atena! Você está com febre! Não é nada comum Cavaleiros de Ouro adoecerem. O que está sentindo?

— N-nada. Estou bem, Mu... não se preocupe. — disse Shaka, apertando as pálpebras numa tentativa de se livrar da tontura, porém sentia seus braços e pernas cada vez mais débeis, não entendendo o que acontecia consigo.

— Não. Você não está nada bem, Shaka de Virgem. Não seja teimoso.

— Estou sim, Mu... é só uma tontura, logo passa.

A verdade era que Shaka sentia-se tão culpado pelo que fizera que ao voltar do Templo de Touro, decidiu meditar e jejuar para se punir. Passara cinco dias apenas meditando, sem dormir, sem comer e sem beber uma gota de água que fosse. Sua alma podia ser elevada, mas seu corpo era mortal e já sofria com a privação que o virginiano lhe impunha.

Somado a tudo isso, ver Mu ali, tentando se explicar, quando o culpado foi ele mesmo de ter arruinado a noite do amigo, além de ter colocado os dois naquela situação constrangedora, o fez sentir muita pena de Áries, e isso mexia consigo de uma forma avassaladora.

Porém, jamais iria contar a verdade. Jamais!

Mesmo sentindo-se a irmã invejosa de Síbila, a malvada Kalii, que de tudo fazia para atrapalhar a vida amorosa da moça com Ralej, na novela, Shaka jamais contaria a verdade a Mu.

Quando sentiu a mão de Áries em sua testa e todo o cuidado com que o outro lidava consigo quis morrer. Não merecia! Era um ser hediondo, mentiroso, torpe, depravado e prevaricador. Aflito, tentou se afastar do lemuriano, apoiando ambas as mãos em seu peito e o afastando minimamente.

— É normal sentir isso quando se atinge um estado de meditação transcendental. Logo passa e já voltarei para minha lótus. Não se preocupe. — disse Virgem, mas ao tocar o peito do ariano e se surpreender no quanto ele era viril e forte, talvez devido os muitos anos de treinamento e trabalho duro na forja, novamente Shaka fora arrebato pelo sentimento que tentava reprimir a todo custo, e um choque elétrico percorreu toda sua coluna, fazendo suas mãos tremerem, por fim, ao contato. Mu deixara de ser o garoto franzino e magricela que conhecera para se tornar um homem forte, um ferreiro de músculos muito bem torneados e Shaka não podia crer que esse detalhe mexia tanto consigo.

— Não adianta tentar me enrolar, Shaka, eu conheço meditação e o que vejo aqui não tem nada de transcendental não. Vem... Eu vou cuidar de você. — retrucou o lemuriano, que sem nem esperar o consentimento do loiro, o pegou no colo e se teleportou para o banheiro do sexto templo.

— Por Buda! O que está fazendo? — disse Shaka surpreso, já se vendo em seu próprio banheiro, ainda no colo de Mu, porém sua mente estava tão delirante devido à febre que ficção e realidade se confundiam.

De repente ele via Áries o carregando como Ralej carregou Síbila em sua noite de núpcias! — "Foi tão lindo aquele capítulo!" — pensava Shaka. — "Ah! A noiva! A noiva estava tão linda! Com aquele sári vermelho e todas aquelas joias. E as tatuagens? Nossa, a hena era cor de café e tinha um destaque incrível com a pele cor de canela dela... As unhas tão perfeitamente pintadas. E os olhos? Por Buda! Os olhos! Síbila tem os olhos mais lindos que Shaka já viu... Iguais aos do Mu... Ainda mais com aquela maquiagem os destacando! O cheiro dela é igual ao cheiro do Mu. Tão bom! Adocicado... E os cabelos da Síbila também têm mesma cor dos cabelos do Mu, e puxa!... Tem a mesma textura! Macios, sedosos... Não é a toa que Ralej a escolhera dentre tantas, mesmo com toda a desaprovação da família por causa de sua casta inferior. Maldita luta entre castas que amaldiçoa o amor puro e verdadeiro daqueles..." — PUFF — Shaka acordou de seus devaneios quando a voz de Mu o chamou para a realidade.

— Sha... Ei... Shaka... solta meu cabelo para eu te sentar aqui e encher a banheira. — pediu Áries gentilmente, já que Shaka tinha passado os braços em torno de seu pescoço e segurava em seu cabelo com força, tal qual um macaquinho grudado ao pelo da mãe.

Aquilo para Mu também estava sendo uma provação, pois Áries tentava a todo custo ignorar os sinais que seu corpo lhe dava ao ter o loiro tão próximo daquela maneira, já que o cheiro dele, a respiração e o calor da sua pele febril o estava deixando com o coração acelerado e a respiração ofegante.

Lembrou-se imediatamente do sonho molhado que tivera com ele, que não fora sonho, e isso só fazia seu rosto se ruborizar cada vez mais — "Mu, seu pervertido! Ele esta doente e você ai se lembrando do maldito sonho!" — Áries se corrigia mentalmente, quando percebeu Virgem soltar seus cabelos e também com o rosto corado se inclinar para descer de seu colo.

Mu o ajudou, o colocando sentado em um banco marfim que ficava ao lado da banheira. Em seguida, caminhou até ela e abriu a torneira, deixando a água morna mais para fria e se voltou ao amigo novamente, e ainda mais corado de vergonha.

— Sha... bem... você não me disse o que aconteceu, e também se não quiser dizer não tem problema... mas, por agora eu... preciso baixar sua temperatura com urgência. Você está com uma febre muito alta. Depois cuidamos do resto, tudo bem? Se bem me lembro, você não deve ter se alimentado direito, já que desde criança você tem essa mania de fazer jejum, além de ser todo enjoado com comida. — disse Mu, dando um leve sorriso ao se lembrar da infância ao lado do virginiano — Está bem mais magro desde o dia que cheguei aqui. — experimentou a água colocando a mão dentro da banheira — Bom... depois posso fazer algo pra você comer, mas agora temos que baixar sua temperatura e...

Mu se interrompeu quando sentiu a mão de Shaka segurar firme em seu braço, chamando sua atenção.

— Não, Mu... — disse Shaka, mantendo os olhos fechados, mas com o rosto contorcido, talvez por estar sentindo alguma dor, ou por estar simplesmente lutando contra um sentimento maior — Eu tenho que sofrer! Preciso sentir tudo isso, para... para conseguir expulsar do meu corpo esse desejo por...

Não conseguiu concluir.

A proximidade com o ariano era perturbadora demais, e sua presença, que na infância era suave como uma brisa, de repente se tornara um tufão que levava para os ares toda a sua razão e controle.

Esticou o outro braço e puxou Mu para mais perto de si, então ergueu o tronco e de súbito o abraçou, pegando o lemuriano de surpresa.

— Me promete que nunca vai deixar de ser meu amigo, Mu? Mesmo que eu seja uma pessoa ruim e que todos digam que sou ruim e que... — passou a mão no cabelo do lemuriano e a desceu pelas costas, afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço dele e encostando a boca na pele alva.

— Shii... c-calma, Shaka... Por que está dizendo isso? Você não é uma pessoa ruim. — dizia Mu, que tentava entender onde Virgem queria chegar com tudo aquilo. Achou estranha a visão que ele tinha sobre si mesmo e não compreendia os motivos tão distorcidos que o levavam a crer que precisava sofrer. Porém Áries deixou de tentar compreender algo quando sentiu os lábios quentes de Shaka lhe tocarem o pescoço e tudo que conseguiu fazer foi ofegar e o abraçar com mais força — S-Sha... o que está fazendo? — perguntou e sentiu quando Shaka ergueu a cabeça e tentara dizer algo, mas sua voz saiu muda e logo em seguida o cavaleiro caiu inerte em seus braços novamente.

— Shaka? Sha? — chamou, mas sem obter resposta e assustado, Mu o pegou novamente no colo e o levou até a banheira — Pobrezinho, então era isso. Estava delirando! Vai ficar tudo bem Sha, eu estou aqui com você.

Áries então se sentou na borda de mármore da banheira e apoiando as costas de Shaka em seu peito, retirou a túnica que ele usava com muito cuidado, como se manuseasse uma boneca de porcelana rara e muito frágil. Jogou a peça sobre o banco marfim e com cuidado segurou o virginiano no colo, o deitando dentro da banheira.

Não teve coragem de lhe retirar a cueca, o que lhe soou estranho, já que eram homens e quando crianças tomaram muitos banhos juntos, mas o sonho erótico que achava que tivera com o amigo de repente o colocou numa posição desconfortável, e ao vê-lo só de cuecas as imagens do mesmo ressurgiam borradas em sua mente, açoitando sua razão.

Assim que colocou Shaka completamente na banheira, deixando apenas a cabeça de fora, Mu esfregou os olhos como que para mandar aquelas lembranças para longe e se concentrar no que fazia, mas era praticamente impossível.

Com a ponta dos dedos, o ariano tocava o rosto do amigo suavemente, sentindo o calor, além do normal, da pele dele. Estava, de certa forma, hipnotizado com a brancura, a textura, e também com os traços delicados que compunham a face de Shaka de Virgem e que o tornavam extremamente atraente. De vagar, e sem perceber, foi descendo os mesmos dedos para o pescoço, os passando pelo peito magro e descendo até o umbigo, circulando o mesmo com o olhar perdido, quando ouviu um suspiro mais forte vindo do adoentado, o que o fez retrair a mão rapidamente e despertar do devaneio em que se enfiara.

Piscou algumas vezes e voltando a seu intento, juntou as duas mãos e apanhou um pouco de água, com a qual molhou a cabeça do acavaleiro, puxando os fios da franja para trás e desnudando sua testa, onde depositou um beijo terno.

— Eu nunca seria capaz de deixar de ser seu amigo, Shaka... Nem de te deixar... novamente... Estarei sempre aqui. — confessou em tom baixo para si mesmo, enquanto apanhava uma esponja macia e a molhava para passar no rosto de Virgem, limpando o suor.

Aos poucos Shaka ia recobrando a consciência. A sensação da água fria em seu corpo era revigorante, e logo sua respiração passou a ser mais cadenciada. Lentamente ele mexeu os dedos das mãos, depois balançou as pernas dentro da água, sentindo o líquido refrescante entre elas. Percebeu a água escorrer por seu rosto e então mexeu a cabeça, tombando-a para o lado na direção de Áries.

— Mu... — disse baixinho, cruzando os braços frente ao peito. Estava envergonhado de estar naquela situação, seminu, sendo cuidado pelo amigo e frágil como uma donzela. Ainda sentia sua cabeça girar, e seu estômago embrulhar, mas já não com tanta intensidade — Me desculpe, Mu... Eu não estou honrando meu posto de defensor desse Templo de Virgem, não é?

— Ei, não diga uma besteira dessa. — disse o ariano sorrindo — Você só está doente. Apesar de ser o cavaleiro mais próximo de deus, Shaka, você ainda é humano, lembra? Ou se esqueceu disso? — encheu a esponja com mais um pouco de água e a espremeu sobre a cabeça de Shaka — Todos nós estamos sujeitos a adoecer um dia. Não se culpe. Apesar de que tenho certeza que foi você mesmo quem procurou por isso fazendo aqueles jejuns malucos que você fazia quando criança, pensa que esqueci, Shaka de Virgem? — e mais uma porção de água morna caíra na cabeça do loiro, fazendo sua franja longa escorrer pela testa e lhe cobrir os olhos.

— Eu... estou acostumado ao jejum... faz parte da minha religião. — disse Shaka em voz baixa. Tanto sabia que tinha exagerado que nem tentou se explicar muito.

— Sei... pois então trate de se desacostumar. — disse Mu rindo, colocando a mão sobre a testa do outro e novamente puxando os cabelos para trás, agora para medir a temperatura. Constatou que já não estava tão quente e deu um sorriso ameno — Alias você já está bem grandinho para continuar brigando com a comida como quando éramos crianças. Lembra, Sha? — dizia descontraído, agora passando a esponja nas costas do indiano, afastando os cabelos para o lado e espalhando a água por toda sua pele alva — Você odiava carne...

— Ainda odeio... — resmungou Virgem se abraçando aos joelhos.

— Eu imaginei... Mas você se lembra que Saga te obrigava a comer bife de fígado e você chorava, fazia um escândalo, e ai nós demos um jeito de tirar o fígado da sua dieta? — Mu falou, dando uma piscadinha cumplice ao amigo.

— Mesmo assim eu comi quinze bifes de fígado na minha vida... Eu contei e me lembro de todos! E Gêmeos vai me pagar por isso. — falou fazendo uma careta de nojo.

— Sim, mas se lembra como retiramos os bifes da sua dieta? Eu teleportava a carne da sua boca para a minha assim que você colocava o pedaço na boca? Humm bife extra pra mim!

— Como vou me esquecer disso, Mu? — falou Shaka, dando um sorriso pela primeira vez, desde que vira Mu entrar em seu templo naquele dia — Era um habito nada... higiênico!

— E dai? Quem ligava? Você não queria comer, e eu queria. Era uma troca mútua! — Áries deu uma risada sonora, passando a esponja pelos ombros do amigo e espremendo para a água escorrer por sua pele — Eu em retribuição colocava o brócolis na minha boca, e você o fígado na sua. Então era só fazer a mágica!

— Até o dia em que você teleportou o meu pedaço de carne para a boca do Gêmeos. Que quase morreu engasgado... pena não ter morrido. — Shaka voltou a ficar sério.

— Não fala assim, Sha. Anda... já está ficando igual a uma uva passa ai dentro. Posso pegar aquele roupão para você? — perguntou o ariano se levantando e apontado para um roupão laranja felpudo que estava alinhadamente pendurado em um cabideiro ao lado da pia de mármore.

— Pode. — respondeu Virgem sem muito entusiasmo.

Quando voltou com o roupão, Mu ajudou o indiano a sair da banheira e o vestiu com a peça. Perguntou a Shaka onde havia uma toalha e quando este lhe indicou, apanhou uma no armário branco e assim que a desdobrou a jogou sobre a cabeça do loiro e como se brincasse com ele, começou a enxugar seus cabelos aos risos.

O riso de Mu era algo que beirava ao etéreo, ao mágico, e entrava pelos ouvidos de Shaka tocando seu coração, lhe garantindo que estava tudo bem, que aquele incidente bizarro do telhado não afetara a amizade que havia entre eles.

Por isso, Virgem deveria estar se sentindo bem melhor, até porque o mal-estar, a tontura e a febre também haviam se amenizado com os cuidados do ariano.

Contudo Shaka não se sentia melhor. Não em seu espírito. Pelo contrário. Sentia-se cada vez pior.

Mu estava sendo tão gentil, tão carinhoso! Sua preocupação e zelo eram muito diferentes do egoísta que impelira Virgem a atrapalhar a noite de prazeres com a amazona de Águia. No entanto, o que poderia fazer para se sentir menos culpado? Jamais contaria a verdade, mesmo que tivesse que morrer negando, ou Mu poderia pensar que ele era um devasso como todos os outros. Suspirou profundamente quando Áries retirou a toalha de sua cabeça, lhe deixando com os cabelos úmidos todo embaraçados.

— Está ótimo assim! Com esse penteado tipo arte moderna abstrata. — disse Mu rindo, brincando com ele — Vou preparar algo para você comer e depois quero te entregar uma coisa que trouxe. Mas, até lá, não quer me contar como ficou assim? — pegou no ombro de Shaka e o acompanhava até o quarto.

— Na verdade, eu não sei, Mu. Já fiz períodos de jejum muito mais longos que esse. Devo ter pegado alguma gripe, ou... virose... — disse, se sentando na cama, em frente sua amada televisão, que finalmente jazia majestosa em seu altar e em todo seu esplendor! Olhou para ela e só não sorriu de alegria porque sua culpa era maior naquele momento.

— Bom... Se for gripe, tenho uma receita infalível de sopa para mandar ela embora, não sou um _chef_ , mas prometo que ela é engolível. Vou preparar. É rapidinho. Enquanto isso, melhor você tirar essa cueca molhada. Além de molhar a cama, pode pegar uma gripe também no... é... bem... Eu já volto. — Áries sentia o olhar sério e irresoluto do outro sobre si e percebera que sua piada não fora recebida com tanto entusiasmo e, meio sem graça, caminhou até a porta deixando o quarto.

Shaka esperou ele sair e então baixou a cabeça e deixou escapar um sorriso tímido. Mu realmente tinha o dom de fazê-lo sorrir desde quando eram crianças, e ninguém mais conseguia. Porém, a bondade e leveza de Mu também eram o que mais lhe angustiava.

— Oh, Buda! É como estar no filme a Dama e o Vagabundo! Mu é tão perfeito, tão... correto e nobre! Ele nunca faria aquela indecência no telhado da casa do Aldebaran! — jogou-se de costas na cama, olhando para o teto do quarto com seus olhos fechados. — O que Síbila faria em meu lugar? Como uma Brahmin, ela também foi criada para ser uma sacerdotisa, mas... se apaixonou por Ralej... um homem gentil e bondoso...

Ficou ali divagando por bem uns trinta minutos e então se levantou e esfregou o rosto com as mãos. Foi até seu closet, tirou as peças molhadas e se vestiu com uma kurta branca, uma camisa típica da indumentária indiana, e uma calça de algodão de tecido levinho.

Ao voltar, sentou-se novamente em frente à televisão. Sentiu-se feliz pela primeira vez desde o dia fatídico. — "Ah, que bom ter você aqui de volta, minha amiga!" — pensou dando um sorriso, mas imediatamente o mesmo se desfez dando lugar a uma expressão severa e até meio rude — "É tudo culpa sua! Sua máquina agourenta dos seis infernos!" — pensou rangendo os dentes, e então percebeu um pacote sobre o aparelho, embrulhado em papel vermelho, mas quando fez menção em se levantar para apanhar, ouviu Mu abrir a porta do quarto e permaneceu sentado na cama.

— Fui rápido, não? — disse Áries, que trazia consigo uma bandeja com uma cuia de louça cheia de sopa — Eu já tinha preparado os legumes hoje de manhã lá em casa. Espero que goste! Está bem reforçada.

— Não precisava se preocupar, Mu. Tenho tanta comida em casa! Foi pegar a sua? — disse Virgem, pegando a bandeja das mãos do ariano.

— De que adianta ter tanta comida se você não come, Shaka de Virgem? Anda. Coma tudo. E nada de meditação por hoje. Vou ficar aqui até que melhore.

— Já estou bem melhor, Mu... Obrigado. — disse Shaka, pegando a colher e provando a sopa, que só de sentir o cheiro já fazia seu estomago debilitado roncar — Hummm... está deliciosa! Você cozinha bem.

— Nada! Eu me viro. Tive que aprender em Jamiel, ou morreria de fome, você não acreditaria nas gororobas que eu fazia lá. — disse Mu aos risos, se sentando ao lado dele na cama — Lá eu me virava com o que tinha e nem sempre eram coisas boas como temos aqui na Grécia. Mas nem vou citar as iguarias tibetanas para não atrapalhar seu apetite. Você precisa comer. Assim que acabar, quero te mostrar uma coisa que trouxe para você.

Shaka mal ouvia o que Mu dizia. A sopa lhe tomava completamente a atenção naquele momento. Era quente, saborosa e lhe revigorava o físico e o espirito a cada colherada. Sabia que Mu não era bom cozinheiro, mas talvez fosse a fome, ou o carinho do tibetano que faziam aquela sopa tão deliciosa. Quando Mu falou a ultima frase, sem perceber Virgem já havia tomado mais da metade de cuia.

— Para mim? — disse Shaka surpreso. Nunca ganhava presentes.

— Sim, para você. Tem mais alguém aqui... além de Buda e a gente? — falou o ariano se levantando e indo pegar o pacote vermelho em cima da televisão.

Ansioso, Shaka enfiou mais algumas colheres de sopa na boca acompanhando os movimentos do amigo com atenção. O que afinal havia naquele pacote?

— Bem. Eu passei por um antiquário, aqui mesmo em Rodório e vi essa fita na vitrine. — dizia, enquanto desembrulhava o objeto — Eu achei que pudesse gostar, pois é um filme indiano e achei que pudesse matar a saudades da cultura do seu país através do cinema... mas... bem, eu espero que goste, mas se não gostar eu vou entender. Se não quiser assistir também...

De repente, enquanto colocava mais uma colherada de sopa na boca, viu enfim o que Mu lhe trouxera, e quase se engasgou tamanha sua emoção.

O ariano falava e falava, justificando a escolha do presente e Shaka não ouvia quase nada, somente seus olhos, agora milagrosamente abertos, olhavam sem piscar para a capa da fita nas mãos de Mu.

Nela, um caminhão pulando de um penhasco, com dois tigres de bengala na carroceria, e com meia dúzia de capangas armados os perseguindo em um helicóptero, Ralej e Síbila, não o casal da novela, mas seus intérpretes, os atores, partiam em fuga em meio a explosões. Samsara! O único filme que ele não tinha em seu acervo doméstico e que sonhava em ver.

Imediatamente, Shaka colocou a bandeja com a cuia a seu lado na cama, estendeu a mão e pegou aquela fita com tanta excitação que até se esqueceu de disfarçar e manter a pose.

Seus olhos brilhavam em emoção! Mal podia esperar para assistir àquela maravilha da sétima arte!

Espantado, olhou para Mu com os olhões azuis arregalados e a boca entreaberta, se perguntando como ele poderia saber que era louco por cinema, e pelos atores da novela. Ninguém sabia! Ninguém o conhecia tanto assim.

Naquele momento Shaka teve certeza de que amava o lemuriano.

— Ei! Não terminou a sopa! — disse Mu rindo da reação do amigo e então pegou a bandeja abandonada, a colocou sobre seu colo e levou uma colherada de sopa até a boca de Shaka, que ainda estava aberta, enquanto ele lia a sinopse do filme — Você precisa comer tudo. Sabe, eu pensei que poderíamos ver juntos... — falava, enquanto metia as colheradas de sopa na boca do virginiano, que sem pestanejar engolia —...Se você não se importar, é claro. Não quero, de maneira alguma, te forçar a algo por educação, Sha. Sei que não é ligado em... televisão. — nessa hora Mu sorriu, porque por mais que Shaka tentasse disfarçar, sua aura brilhante e exaltada lhe denunciava.

Ele estava delirante com aquela fica cassete em suas mãos.

Shaka por sua vez, abria a boca, abocanhava a colher, engolia a sopa, fechava a boca. Novamente os mesmos movimentos repetiram-se mais algumas vezes sem ele se mover. Apenas seus olhos se mexiam, pois corriam as letras da sinopse do filme escrita na parte de trás da capa da fita. Pela sinopse, Samsara parecia se tratar de uma superprodução eletrizante e romântica. Iria adorar, com certeza!

A cuia já estava vazia quando ele, enfim, terminou a analise de cada detalhe. Então suspirou e olhou para Áries.

— Mu... apesar de eu não assistir a esses filmes, eu gostei muito do presente! Deve ser bem interessante, como você disse, ver a cultura do meu país, mesmo que através desse aparelho. E claro que podemos ver juntos! Vou adorar ter companhia. — disse com a cara mais lavada da face da Terra.

Mu sorriu. Parecia mesmo que Shaka não estava mesmo bravo ou decepcionado consigo. Já com a cuia de sopa vazia, pegou a bandeja, levantou da cama e a colocou sobre a cômoda ao lado da televisão.

— Que bom, Sha. — disse voltando-se para Shaka, agora o olhando nos olhos — Fico feliz em saber que não está chateado. Por um momento achei que nunca mais fosse querer falar comigo. Fiquei tão preocupado...

Quando se deu por si, Mu já estava abraçando o loiro todo feliz. Shaka se mantinha imóvel, até que, meio sem jeito, dobrou os cotovelos e espalmou ambas as mãos nas costas do lemuriano, sentindo um leve desconforto ao perceber que tocar nos cabelo dele e sentir o calor de seu corpo forte e viril lhe tirava a força dos joelhos e fazia seu coração bater mais rápido.

Shaka se deu conta, mesmo que por instantes, de que nenhuma meditação poderia lhe causar tamanho frenesi como o que sentia naquele momento, naquele abraço. Tinha ali tudo o que mais gostava na vida. Em primeiro lugar Buda, depois sua amada TV, um filme com Ralej e Síbila, que mal podia esperar para poder assistir, e Mu de Áries!

De súbito, Mu deu dois passos para trás, apartando o abraço, pois julgou estar sendo demasiadamente atrevido, já que era de conhecimento geral que Shaka não permitia a ninguém que lhe tocassem, e só naquele dia já tinha o tocado por todos os anos que ficaram longe.

— Ah... bem. Preciso te confessar uma coisa. — disse o lemuriano meio sem jeito — Estou aliviado de não ter, sabe... dormido com a Marin. Ela é uma moça adorável, muito meiga, e sei que ela só estava ali para fazer o trabalho dela. Mas eu nunca me sentiria bem em... você sabe. Eu queria que acontecesse com... alguém, tipo, especial. — disse a ultima palavra em tom baixo, com o rosto levemente corado e olhando para os próprios pés, já que não conseguia encarar aquele par de olhos azuis poderosos sobre si naquele momento. Foi quando ouviu a voz do virginiano quase no mesmo tom.

— Eu também estou aliviado, Mu. — disse Shaka, completamente imerso em seus pensamentos mais íntimos, e totalmente despido do filtro moral que sempre impunha a si mesmo. Quando percebeu o que acabara de dizer, seu rosto ficou quase da mesma cor do pacote que embrulhava a fita que tinha ainda nas mãos — Err... quero dizer... fico aliviado... por você, claro! Por você estar aliviado, certamente. — dizia em total embaraço, ainda mais que agora Mu olhava para si curioso —... Até porque você agiu corretamente e... e... era o certo a fazer... e... Vamos assistir ao filme?

— C-claro! — respondeu Mu de pronto, percebendo que o outro estava todo enrolado. Então sem mais esperar, apanhou a fita das mãos meio tremulas de Shaka e foi ligar o vídeo cassete que já vinha embutido no modelo da televisão — Vou colocar.

— Certo! Vou arrumar as almofadas aqui e depois podemos fazer pipoca! — disse Shaka, respirando aliviado por ter o filme para salva-lo daquela situação estranha.

— Adoro pipoca!

Quando o filme começou, estavam sentados um ao lado do outro sobre a cama, apoiados em um monte de almofadas indianas, com os olhos fixos á tela de 21 polegadas.

Mu tinha o coração aliviado e Shaka vivia o dia mais feliz de sua existência desde que chegara ao Santuário.

Mu, Ralej e Síbila. Todos ali com ele.

Sua vida agora estava completa!


	14. No samba ela gosta do rala, rala

O final de semana transcorreu normalmente. O Templo das Bacantes, como qualquer casa recém-inaugurada, teve dois dias de lotação absoluta e, mesmo com as duas joias da casa afastadas por "acidentes de trabalho", a procura pelas amazonas e as meninas recém-chegadas trazidas por Milo, fora grande.

Saga tinha um sorriso indelével no rosto. O lucro de seu primeiro final de semana como mega empresário havia ultrapassado suas expectativas e, mesmo ainda muito irritado com seu acidente recente, o qual lhe mantinha inválido até o presente momento, conseguia comemorar brindando o sucesso de seu negócio no balcão do bar, junto a Aldebaran.

Já era quase final de noite. No salão apenas restavam os mais boêmios, ou os que ainda não conseguiram curar a bebedeira a tempo de voltar para casa.

— É, patrão. Se a casa continuar faturando assim, sabe que a gente para de comer arroz com ovo e passa a comer picanha na brasa! — disse o brasileiro soltando uma gargalhada, enquanto se servia de outra dose de cachaça.

— Que Atena te ouça, Touro! — respondeu o geminiano dando um gole em sua dose de Absinto — Ah, falando em comida... Essa semana é seu aniversário, não é mesmo? — completou o Grande Mestre, dando uma piscadela sugestiva ao taurino — E então? Vai sair aquele churrasco brasileiro de costume?

— Hum... mas é lógico! Ou tu acha que algum aniversário meu passa em branco? Nem que eu faça um churrasco com patinha de galinha, mas um churras maroto tem que rolar. Com um pagodinho, umas gatas sambando... Por sinal, levar as calcinhas para a festa eu deixo por tua conta. E quanto aos comes, esse ano vai ser regado! É pra tirar a barriga da miséria mesmo. Tô pensando em fazer umas paradas mais pesadas, só para os fortes!

— Ah, é? E o que seria?

— Surpresa! Vai preparando o teu bucho! E vai ter muita cerveja e caipirinha para desentalar tudo isso ai.

— Que os deuses nos protejam! — disse Saga rindo.

— Ah, sabe como é, patrão. Também sou filho de deus. Eu tenho meu direito de enfiar o pé na jaca pelo menos uma vez por ano.

Os dois caíram na risada e com um ultimo brinde se despediram para se encontrarem novamente na quinta-feira, no dia da festa de aniversário de Aldebaran.

E eis que o dia da festança chegou!

Em Peixes, Afrodite estava eufórico. Adorava uma festa e as de Touro, sendo regadas sempre a ótimos petiscos, bebidas típicas, sacanagem à lá brasileira e música barulhenta eram as melhores!

Armou-se com um figurino que para ele era tinha tudo a ver com o Brasil, composto por um micro short jeans e camiseta regata soltinha e cavada. Escovou bem os cabelos, meteu uma bota cano curto nos pés, marcou os olhos azuis com delineador, enfiou tudo que tinha de pulseiras em ambos os pulsos e partiu em polvorosa para a festa, mas não sem antes passar em sua estufa e apanhar um vasinho de porcelana sueca, no qual cultivou por meses uma rosa especial para o brasileiro, que quando floresceu naquela manhã era grande e robusta como o aniversariante.

Feliz da vida com seu presente em mãos, Afrodite descia as escadarias descontraído.

Quando passou por Aquário, deu um suspiro baixinho. Sentiu o cosmo do cavaleiro de gelo ali, que deveria ter vindo para o Santuário apenas para a festa de Touro. Não o via desde seu encontro inusitado na noite de estreia do Templo e não sabia como seria vê-lo após terem feito sexo.

Já de dentro da décima primeira casa, Camus terminava de se arrumar quando sentiu o cosmo de Peixes. Como esperava, Afrodite não pediu permissão para passar, nem aumentara seu cosmo para provoca-lo. Na certa o sueco tinha entendido bem o recado e aceitado sua condição de esquecer o ocorrido. Era melhor assim. Não teria mais problemas com ele e tudo voltaria a ser como antes. Apagaria solenemente de sua vida a noite que passara com Afrodite, não permitindo que um fato tão banal estragasse tudo que construiu para si, e para sua imagem.

Pensando assim, Camus esperou que Peixes se afastasse e, então respirou aliviado. Terminou de vestir uma calça de algodão branca, deixando a barra levemente dobrada, abotoou a camisa e nos pés colocou um chinelo de couro, já que era um almoço a beira da piscina. Apanhou a garrafa de vodca que trouxera da Rússia pra o amigo brasileiro e antes de sair fez uma ligação para seu braço direito na máfia, Ivan Ivanovenko, para passar umas instruções antes de sair.

Já Afrodite continuou descendo as escadas até parar em frente à Casa de Escorpião, onde deu um grito.

— Milooooo! Tô entrando, pára tudo!

Abriu a porta da sala sem cerimônia alguma, como se morasse ali, e deu de cara com Escorpião ainda com os cabelos molhados e uma toalha vermelha enrolada na cintura.

— Por Dadá! Será possível que você não tem roupa? Está sempre pelado ou de toalha! — repreendeu o amigo, entrando na sala e parando em frente a ele, que tomava uma cerveja despreocupado — E por que ainda está assim? Até eu consegui ficar pronto a tempo hoje!

— Tava procurando uns discos que tô querendo tocá hoje. Mas não acho de jeito nenhum! – disse Milo, que era sempre o DJ oficial das festas do brasileiro, por ser apreciador assíduo da batida quente latino americana.

— Ai também pudera! Nesse seu cafofo alofento* me admira muito você achar alguma coisa.

— Até parece que não te conheço, Fro Fro. Sei que tu é chegado no meu cheiro de macho! — disse Milo rindo.

— Se toca, Milo! E anda, vai se trocar. — retrucou Afrodite se jogando no sofá, cruzando as pernas e fazendo uma enorme bola com o chiclete que mascava — E ai? Não disse o que achou do meu modelito!

Escorpião colocou dois dedos no queixo e o observou o pisciano. Tinha que admitir, mesmo não gostando da fruta, que pernas e que coxas torneadas e roliças ele tinha! Imaginou ele em uma pista de dança de um baile funk típico carioca, lotado. As pessoas certamente se acotovelariam para vê-lo dançar. De súbito, ouviu um estalar de dedos e voltou à realidade.

— Ei! Acorda, Alice! — o sueco chamou sua atenção.

— Ah, mano. Eu tava te reparando pô! Cê não tá nada mal, Fro Fro. Mas falta um detalhe!

— E qual seria, gênio? Se for juízo nem adianta. Já nasci sem!

— Isso geral sabe! — respondeu Milo rindo — Vou me trocar. Guenta ai! Já volto com o seu detalhe!

Escorpião não demorou nada. A vida para ele era muito prática e logo voltou vestindo uma bermuda azul marinho, camisa polo verde, chinelos e suas inseparáveis correntes douradas no pescoço com pingentes que mais pareciam calotas de carros. Nas mãos trazia um boné aba reta rosa pink com detalhes em dourado.

— Toma. Era isso que faltava para ficar maneiro! — disse Milo, colocando o boné no topo da cabeça de Afrodite, bem acima das orelhas, o deixando mais alto pelo menos uns dez centímetros.

— Um boné alofento? Cruzes! — respondeu o pisciano se levantando do sofá e ajeitando o boné na cabeça.

— Mas é lógico! É uma festa brasileira, regada a funk, samba, pagode e muita sacanagem! — falou o grego dando um cutucão com o cotovelo no braço de Afrodite — Anda, Fro. Me ajuda a procurar os discos.

Afrodite fez um muxoxo, mas foi ajudar Milo a procurar os benditos discos.

Enquanto isso, na casa do aniversariante, Aldebaran estava agitadíssimo. Tinha preparado quase tudo, os comes, os bebes, deu aquela limpada na piscina, ajudou Milo, que esteve por lá logo pela manhã para montar a mesa de som e agora estava acendendo a churrasqueira quando Mu chegou e lhe deu um tapão nas costas.

— E ai, Debão? Nossa... que cheiro bom! Já vi que hoje vou tirar a barriga da miséria!

— Salve, Mu! — respondeu o taurino sorridente — Pois vai comer a melhor feijoada e churrascada da tua vida!

— É, mas... me parece que... tem algo queimando... — falou o lemuriano franzindo o nariz.

Imediatamente Aldebaran arqueou as grossas sobrancelhas e olhou para Mu em espanto.

— Ai minha Nossa Senhora do Perpétuo Socorro! Esqueci o mocotó no fogo! Guenta ai, Mu! Já volto! — gritou, já correndo para a cozinha de Touro.

Áries balançou a cabeça ainda rindo. Touro era todo enrolado, mas era um homem de um coração tão grande quanto seu tamanho.

— Ok, Deba. Fiquei á vontade! Eu vou subir até Virgem para apressar o Shaka. Sei que aquele lá é bem capaz de não vir se alguém não o tirar do casulo dele. — e esse alguém tinha que ser ele, óbvio.

Enquanto Mu subia as escadarias, cruzou com Shura e Máscara da Morte que desciam batendo papo. Sentia-se ainda meio constrangido perto deles depois que compraram-lhe uma noite com Marin, para que perdesse a virgindade, mas mesmo assim os cumprimentou cordialmente com um sorriso aberto no rosto e seguiu subindo as escadas.

Quando a dupla chegou em Touro logo foram cumprimentar Aldebaran que acabava de acender a churrasqueira. Deram-se um abraço triplo com muitos tapinhas nas costas, mas Touro e Câncer sempre fugindo da mão cortante do capricorniano.

Aldebaran recebeu os presentes com muito entusiasmo, afinal não era todo dia que se ganhava uma legítima espada de touradas e uma Magnum 44, feita pela Smith & Wesson, edição limitada com cabo em madrepérola e estojo em marfim. Realmente Máscara da Morte e Shura sabiam bem o que enchia os olhos dos homens!

Mesmo que não fosse usar nada daquilo, os guardaria com muito orgulho, assim como a escultura em bronze e ouro de um touro que Mu fizera para si.

Quase na mesma hora, Camus chegava à festa. O francês cumprimentou cordialmente os outros dois cavaleiros e então estendeu a mão ao anfitrião lhe parabenizando.

— Parabéns, meu caro Aldebaran. Trouxe-lhe uma vodca legitimamente russa. Da melhor qualidade! Espero que goste.

— Opa! Birita é sempre bem vinda! — agradeceu o brasileiro com um sorriso, dando um tapinha nas contas do francês e pegando em seguida a garrafa que lhe era presenteada — Valeu por ter vindo!

Camus se encolheu todo devido aquele contato tão desnecessário, mas não o repeliu. Detestava ser tocado, mas era um dia de festa e não ia criar caso.

— _Oui... Oui.._.

— Vou preparar uma caipirinha no capricho para você. Vem. — falou, puxando o francês para o bar improvisado ao lado da churrasqueira.

Enquanto Aldebaran preparava a bebida, mais convidados chegavam à festa.

Saga, muito elegante dentro um traje de verão composto de bermuda preta, camisa branca, chinelos e óculos escuros, vinha todo sorridente e satisfeito, acompanhado por Geisty e Shina. A morena deslumbrante dentro de um minúsculo biquíni amarelo, que contrastava divinamente com seu tom de pele caribenho, canga transparente amarada na cintura, cabelos presos em uma trança jogada ao lado de um dos ombros e sandália de saltos altíssimos.

Shina vinha logo atrás. Também trajava biquíni, mas vestia um short jeans por cima e acenava toda sorridente para Shura e Máscara da Morte, já indo de encontro a eles com seu típico ar extrovertido.

Naquela manhã Saga havia tido certo trabalho para convencer a amazona de Serpente a ir à festa de Touro. Geisty ainda estava muito abalada, para não dizer puta da vida, com tudo que havia lhe acontecido desde a estreia do empreendimento de Gêmeos que a tinha como atração principal. As marcas que Camus lhe deixara no rosto já haviam desaparecido, mas as marcas que Saga havia deixado em seu orgulho, essas ela ainda trazia vivas em sua alma. Por isso, na manhã da festa, Geisty estava decidida a ficar em seu quarto. No entanto, seus planos não foram bem sucedidos, já que Gêmeos usou de todas suas artimanhas para convencê-la e, por fim, conseguiu arrastar a moça, mesmo a contragosto, consigo à festa. Nada daquilo teria o mesmo sentido sem ela. Não agora que a tinha sob seu domínio.

De braços dados a ela, Saga se aproximou de Aldebaran e lhe cumprimentou com um abraço.

— Meus parabéns, Touro!

— Ah, mas você é muito soberbo mesmo, seu filho da puta! — disse o brasileiro dando uma piscadinha pra Geisty — Obrigado! Mas trouxe uma beldade só para você?

— Claro que não! — falou Saga, percebendo o olhar de cobiça que Aldebaran lançava para a amazona, que também olhava pra Touro, mas com cara de poucos amigos — Toma. — o geminiano enfiou a mão no bolso da bermuda e dele tirou um envelope, que mais parecia um convite — Seu presente. Uma noite inteira no meu bordel, no quarto mais luxuoso e com a bacante que você escolher! Salvo algumas exceções. — se corrigindo rapidamente.

— Ah, fera! Pode ter certeza que vou fazer bom uso da minha cortesia! — disse Touro soltando uma sonora gargalhada.

— Sei que vai! Mas e ai? Quais as iguarias brasileiras que você vai nos oferecer hoje? — disse o geminiano já sentindo o cheiro delicioso do churrasco enquanto corria os olhos ansiosos pelo local.

— Cara, tem muita raça de comida! Tem mocotó, feijoada gorda, churrasco completo... Tem cerveja, caipirinha... Aqui com o Dedão não tem miserinha não! E tem piscina, princesa. Pode dar um mergulho... — falou sorrindo matreiro, enquanto balançava as sobrancelhas conseguindo arrancar um sorriso de Geisty.

— Huumm... Pode ter certeza que vou dar sim, Aldebaran... um mergulho. — disse por fim a amazona, lhe estendendo a mão para cumprimenta-lo – Feliz aniversário!

Após os cumprimentos, Saga seguiu com Geisty até o balcão onde ficavam as bebidas, enquanto Touro ficou a observá-los. Ao reparar no andar languido da amazona, disse suspirante para si mesmo:

— Minha Nossa Senhora, Saga... Tu que é um cara de sorte! Que rabeta!

— Hum, rabeta? Quero! — disse de repente uma voz manhosa, e ao mesmo tempo Aldebaran deu um pulo para frente ao sentir um beliscão em suas nádegas.

— Eeeei! Tinha que ser tu, né Afrodite! — falou o brasileiro ao se virar para frente e dar de cara com o cavaleiro de Peixes todo sorridente para si. Nem teve tempo de mais nada antes de ser agarrado e puxando para baixo para ganhar um beijo estalado na bochecha.

— Parabéns, Touro chifrudo! Que seus dotes tenham potência por muitos anos! Toma seu presente. — entregou o vasinho com a rosa para o brasileiro.

— Ah, valeu, Afrodite! Que Deus te ouça! Que rosa linda! — respondeu sorrindo, já esticando a outra mão para cumprimentar exageradamente Milo que chegava ali com vários discos de vinil debaixo do braço.

— Fala Deba! Vamos por esse barraco para ferver?

— Fala, tu, moleque! Demorou, heim Milo! — disse Aldebaran indo colocar o vasinho com a rosa dentro de sua cozinha, enquanto Escorpião já caminhava pra a mesa de som acompanhando por Afrodite que lhe ajudava com os discos.

Depois que organizaram a playlist, Afrodite virou o boné para trás e correu os olhos pelo perímetro. Procurava alguém em especial e o encontrou no balcão do bar ao lado de Saga, que agora estava sozinho, pois Geisty, assim que vira Camus ali, fechou o semblante e deu meio volta, indo se juntar a Shina, Shura e Máscara da Morte na piscina.

Já Afrodite parecia mais interessado do que deveria no ruivo e só de vê-lo ali, seus lábios carnudos e perfeitamente delineados pela mãe Natureza já se curvaram pra cima num esboço de sorriso de satisfação.

— Acho que vou pegar uma bebida, Milo. — disse o pisciano, ajeitando os cabelos para trás das costas — Coloca aquela música que os brasileiros dançam com uma garrafa debaixo da bunda.

— Essa já tá na lista, Fro. Quero só ver você dançar na boca da garrafa! — falou o Escorpião, enquanto Afrodite lhe dava uma piscadinha e já cruzava o jardim em direção ao bar improvisado.

Peixes nem sabia que o clima ali estava bem pesado, já que Saga resolvera dar um ultimato ao francês, acerca do que acontecera à Geisty no dia da estreia.

— Eu só não te esfolo vivo, Camus, e não o mando pra outra dimensão... — dizia Gêmeos quando fora interrompido por Aquário.

— Porque ela é uma puta, Saga. E quem delegou essa função a ela foi você. — disse Camus com sua postura calma e irresoluta — Além do mais, eu paguei por ela. — concluiu, mas quando percebeu Afrodite passar a seu lado e esbarrar propositalmente o braço no seu, Camus ficou calado. Ainda tinha umas verdades a dizer ao geminiano, mas tudo que conseguia fazer era um esforço faraônico para tentar manter seu cérebro concentrado na voz de Saga e não na bunda de Afrodite, que naquele exato momento estava colada à sua, enquanto o pisciano se abaixava para pegar as latinhas de cerveja que estavam na parte mais baixa do freezer — " _Merde_! O que esse viado pensa que está fazendo?" — pensava, com os olhos fixos em Saga. Via a boca do grego se mexer, mas pouco absorvia de sua fala.

— Mas isso não te dá o direito de agredir as minhas funcionarias. Olha, Camus, a ordem é clara e a darei só uma vez. Não quero você, nem seus russos, tocando num fio de cabelo que for da Geisty. Não vou permitir uma afronta dessas no meu estabelecimento e bem debaixo do meu nariz. — dizia Saga de maneira firme, e olhar raivoso direcionado ao francês que lhe encarava meio apreensivo.

Recado dado, Saga nem esperou uma resposta e deixou o bar a passos firmes, dando as costas a Camus e Afrodite, que ficaram sozinhos por poucos momentos. Nessa hora, o aquariano aproveitou para se virar para Peixes e se afastar o máximo que pudesse dele. Não podia acreditar na audácia do outro em flertar consigo ali, no meio de todo mundo.

— Mas que _merde_ pensa que está fazendo, Peixes? — sussurrou, o fuzilando com o olhar.

— Quem? Eu? Vim pegar uma cerveja. — respondeu Afrodite, devolvendo um sorriso ao mesmo tempo sínico e arrasador ao aquariano, que já sentia os dedos formigarem de raiva.

Não deixaria Afrodite fazer aquilo consigo. Em sua cabeça tinha deixado claro que a noite que passaram juntos nada tinha significado para si e que deveria ser esquecida pelo outro, mas parecia que Afrodite não entendera bem o recado. Teria que refrescar sua memoria.

Sendo assim, Camus suspirou e muito discretamente deu um gole da bebida enquanto saia de perto de Afrodite, mas antes olhou para ele e disse, com a lata quase colada aos lábios.

— Me encontre na parte nos fundos do Templo de Touro, dentro de dez minutos. Seja discreto.

Dito isso, Camus deixou o bar e seguiu até a mesa de som para cumprimentar Milo. Não via o Escorpião há tempos e mesmo que não tivessem nenhuma afinidade, ainda assim eram muito amigos. Só teria que esperar dar o tempo e a oportunidade certa para sair dali sem ser notado por ninguém.

Já Afrodite, no bar, acompanhava o aquariano com os olhos brilhantes e o ego em festa.

— Hum... Mais rápido do que pensei, heim, Camy, seu viado safado! — sussurrou para si mesmo, pegando a direção oposta e indo até a piscina cumprimentar os outros cavaleiros.

Enquanto isso, três casas acima, no Templo de Virgem, Mu tentava convencer Shaka a descer para a festa.

O cavaleiro de Virgem se abstinha de participar de quaisquer comemorações com seus colegas desde que Saga usurpara o trono e Mu se mudara em definitivo para Jamiel. Acostumado a ignorar a existência deles, Shaka se mantinha sentado em sua lótus em pose de meditação, enquanto Mu tentava mover a montanha.

— Vamos, Sha. Vai ser legal. — insistia.

— O que vou fazer nessa festa mundana, Mu? Para que devo ir a um lugar onde sei que ninguém preza pela minha presença? — dizia Virgem, de olhos fechados e rosto sério. Na verdade não queria ir também porque não sabia com que cara cumprimentaria Aldebaran depois de ter usado o telhado da casa dele para práticas mundanas.

— Eu prezo pela sua presença, Shaka de Virgem. Poxa, é a primeira festa desde que voltei a morar no Santuário e você, meu melhor amigo, não estará presente? — dizia Mu cruzando os braços — Vamos, por favor, vai ser legal. E depois, vai te fazer bem socializar um pouco, conversar, se distrair... Eu até ajudei o Deba na cozinha e preparei uns quitutes vegetarianos para você. Não garanto que estejam lá grandes coisas, mas...

Shaka ficou surpreso com a atitude de Mu. De todos ali, ele sempre fora o único que fazia questão de sua presença e demonstrava isso não só com palavras, mas com atitudes. Como agora, em que teve todo o cuidado em lhe preparar algo para comer na festa de Aldebaran, já que sabia que sua dieta era bem diferente dos demais cavaleiros. Diante de tudo isso, Shaka não tinha como negar o pedido do ariano, então desfez sua postura meditativa, descruzando as pernas e levitando para fora da lótus, até parar de frente para Mu.

— Algo me diz que eu não deveria ir, mas... Vou pelos quitutes vegetarianos e não pelas conversas. — disse fazendo charme, pois na verdade iria pelo cavaleiro de Áries.

Nenhum quitute ou socialização lhe poderiam ser mais prazerosos que estar na companhia de Mu.

Por isso, Shaka entrou em sua casa, substituiu a túnica budista por um traje mais civil, calça de algodão cru, camisa branca com mangas dobradas e um lenço indiano em torno do pescoço, o qual deixava as pontas caídas em paralelo sobre o tronco. Passou a mão em uma mandala que tinha pendurada na janela de seu quarto, a qual lhe atribuíra a função de afastar os espíritos famintos, juntou com alguns incensos e com a ajuda de Mu fizeram um embrulho.

Sentia-se estranho, porém estar ao lado de Áries era mais satisfatório que qualquer mal estar que seus colegas devassos pudessem lhe causar — "O que custa, né Buda? É só uma festa de aniversário. O que pode acontecer de ruim?" — pensava, pois fazer o social não era com ele. — "Então para que ir?"

A resposta o aguardava na porta do quarto o observando com olhos vidrados, enquanto ele penteava os longos cabelos.

Shaka então guardou a escova dentro da gaveta da penteadeira e se voltou a Mu, caminhando até ele de olhos fechados.

— Pronto, senhor Áries. Vamos enfrentar os leões! Já que não tem outro jeito.

— Os leões não, senhor Virgem, o Touro! Olééé! — disse Mu numa empolgação de dar inveja e imitando um toureiro, pegou no braço de Shaka e o puxou dali as pressas, antes que ele pudesse mudar de ideia.

Quando estavam descendo as escadarias de Câncer, encontraram com Aiolia que ia para Touro a passos lentos. O semblante de Leão era meio desanimado e cabisbaixo e não passou despercebido por Mu, que logo se aproximou dele lhe dando um tapinha no ombro.

— Que desanimo é esse, Olia? Parece que está indo para um enterro e não a uma festa. — disse Mu rindo.

Aiolia ergueu a cabeça para olhar o lemuriano e percebeu que Shaka estava logo atrás deles.

— Puxa! Até sua divindade, o Buda! Que milagre te fez sair de casa e se juntar aos pobres mortais, Shaka? — falou o leonino, dando uma risada sem graça para o loiro.

— Cuida da sua vida, Aiolia. — respondeu Virgem em tom austero.

— Eeeei, vocês dois não vão começar, né? — disse Mu se colocando no meio — Qual o problema, Aiolia? Sua aura está escura, triste. Há algo errado?

— Você deveria saber melhor que ninguém, né, cavaleiro de Áries? Claro que há algo errado. Eu deveria estar agora com a Marin, mas ela não fala comigo há dias, desde... desde... desde a maldita noite da estreia daquela pocilga. Você transou com a garota que eu gosto, seu idiota. — disse o leonino em tom exacerbado, já encarando Mu com um olhar nada amigável, quando Shaka, sem querer, acabou com o dilema que se iniciava ali.

— Não, ele não transou. — disse Virgem simplesmente.

— Shakaaa! — Mu deu um grito, pois era um segredo dele com Marin, como fora combinado.

— Como é que é? — Aiolia novamente se voltava para Mu, agora o encarando nos olhos com curiosidade e espanto — Você... você não transou com a Marin?

— Zeus! O que faço com você? — suspirou Mu, enquanto olhava para Shaka desanimado, depois encarou Aiolia e disse em tom de voz mais baixo — Não, Olia. Eu não transei com a Marin, mas ela me pediu para confirmar que sim, ou o Saga poderia castiga-la. Mas, por favor, depois falamos sobre isso. Era para ser segredo.

— Mas... por que ela não me disse nada? Por que ela não fala comigo? — dizia Aiolia transtornado, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz de certa forma.

— Ah, por Buda! Eu saí de casa para ir a uma festa e não para ficar batendo boca na escadaria desse necrotério. — disse Shaka se referindo à casa de Câncer, e em seguida desceu os degraus e apanhou Mu pela mão – Aiolia, Marin está na festa, então por que não pergunta diretamente a ela por que ela não fala com você?

— Pois é isso mesmo que eu vou fazer. — disse Leão, passando pelos dois cavaleiros feito um bólido. Aquela novidade tinha mexido com seus brios e renovado suas esperanças. Naquele dia tinha que se acertar com Marin, ou enlouqueceria.

Assim que entrou em Touro, Aiolia percorreu todo o recinto a procura da amazona ruiva, a encontrando sentada à beira da piscina ao lado de Shina e Shura. Como era de se esperar toda sua bravura virou fumaça e se dissipou assim que colocou os olhos verdes nela. — "Mas que merda!" — pensou desapontado consigo mesmo por não ter coragem de ir falar com ela. Então caminhou as pressas até o bar, pegou uma jarra grande de caipirinha e encheu o copo, pedindo às bênçãos do álcool que lhe devolvessem sua coragem!

Enquanto isso, na piscina, Saga retirava a camisa e os chinelos e ia se sentar na borda ao lado de Geisty. A amazona, que estava dentro da água, mas com os braços sobre a borda, segurava um drink todo colorido entre os dedos e parecia imersa em seus pensamentos. Com o olhar perdido no vazio, ela analisava sua atual situação ali pela enésima vez, e não notara quando o geminiano se colocara a seu lado, sendo desperta apenas quando ouviu sua voz grave em tom baixo.

— Está boa a água? — perguntou.

— Hum... razoável. Não é o mar do Caribe, mas dá para aproveitar. — alfinetou a morena sem olhar para ele, dando um gole em seu drink.

Saga então colocou seu copo na borda e mergulhou, emergindo logo em seguida ao lado dela. Chacoalhou os cabelos para tirar o excesso de água e se colocou na mesma posição em que ela estava.

— Sei que sente saudades do Caribe, mas pode ser feliz aqui na Grécia também. — falou Gêmeos, enquanto olhava Shina puxar Marin e Shura para irem dançar. Ao longe, na mesa de som, Milo balançava os braços e assoviava num convite aos colegas para curtirem a música.

— Ser feliz? Aqui? Vivendo em um bordel como prostituta?... Eu acho que não! — disse a amazona em tom ríspido olhando diretamente nos olhos do grego de forma severa — E antes que eu te mande para puta que o pariu, Saga, vamos mudar de assunto? Me diga: Já melhorou da sua contusão? — disse com um risinho debochado.

Saga suspirou. Por que era sempre tão difícil conversar com aquela amazona? Não tirava sua razão, entendia perfeitamente porque ela se mantinha na defensiva, mas parece que toda tentativa sua acabava frustrada. Pegou o copo que deixara na borda da piscina e deu um gole generoso.

— Já sim. — respondeu com ar de indiferença, mas antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ouviu Milo gritar o nome de Geisty lá da mesa de som, a chamando para se juntar a eles. Sentiu raiva, porém mais raiva lhe deu ao olhar para o lado e ver Geisty sorrindo e abanando a mão em resposta ao escorpiano.

— Que bom que já está curado, Saga. Isso significa que já posso começar a fugir de você! — disse debochada, tomando impulso para sair da pisciana. Sentou-se na borda e olhou para o geminiano — Com sua licença, chefe. Eu vou dançar com Milo. — completou, se levantando e indo apanhar a canga para amarrar na cintura e ir se juntar às amazonas que dançavam animadas no meio do jardim.

Saga franziu as sobrancelhas em descontentamento. Definitivamente a festa não tinha começado bem para si. Primeiro o bate boca com Camus, agora essa afronta de Geisty que teve a pachorra de lhe deixar sozinho para ir dançar com Milo, aquele maldito escorpião dos infernos.

Quando achou que não podia ficar pior, viu Mu chegando na festa acompanhado de ninguém mais ninguém menos que Shaka de Virgem.

— Não! O Buda de galocha aqui? — rosnou, praticamente fuzilando o loiro com o olhar, enquanto o via indo cumprimentar Aldebaran próximo ao bar — Eu não deveria ter saído da minha cama hoje! Caralho do Hades!

Ao oposto de Saga, Milo estava em um de seus melhores dias. Cercado de beldades como gostava, o escorpiano mexia nos mixers animando a galera com os hits da terra de Aldebaran. Esse por sinal, cheio de samba no pé, já vinha se juntar às amazonas com todo seu gingado, tirando Geisty para dançar, que não titubeou nem por um segundo. Não tinha o samba no pé nato de Touro, mas tinha todo um gingado caribenho que arrancava arrepios de um certo escorpiano.

Um pouco mais afastados, estavam Mu e Shaka. Áries foi buscar um drink para o amigo indiano, que observava Aiolia em toda sua pasmaceira olhando para Marin dançando com as amazonas. Viu quando a Águia avistou Mu e lhe abanou a mão animada. Olhou para Áries e o viu retribuir a saudação sorridente. Estranhamente sentiu-se incomodado, então coçou a garganta e cutucou Aiolia.

— Se não disser a ela que você não é um babaca, ela não vai adivinhar sozinha. — sussurrou Shaka. Não sabia por que, mas em sua cabeça algo lhe dizia que deveria manter Marin longe de Mu.

— Não pedi sua opinião. — falou o Leão, com a voz já meio pastosa depois de três copos de caipirinha.

— Eu acho que deveria tirar ela para dançar. Mesmo que essa música seja terrível. — continuou Shaka.

— Eu também acho! — falou por fim Aiolia, entregando seu copo vazio a Virgem e indo se juntar aos cavaleiros e amazonas que sacudiam o esqueleto na pista de dança improvisada.

Shaka então foi colocar o copo sobre o balcão e voltou para se sentar junto a Mu, que o chamava com dois coquetéis de frutas nas mãos.

— Toma, Sha. Experimenta. — falou Áries lhe entregando um dos copos.

— Eu não bebo. — respondeu Virgem em tom serio.

— Ah, eu sei, eu também não, mas isso nem é bebida de verdade. E está bem fraquinho. Anda, Shaka, relaxa. Isso é uma festa. — disse Mu, empurrando o copo contra ele até que o virginiano o pegasse, mesmo a contragosto.

— Bem, só esse. — respondeu Virgem dando um gole e constatando que era muito bom, ao contrario da música — Buda! Que barulheira! Como as mulheres brasileiras conseguem balançar o véu harmoniosamente nesse ritmo? — disse, enquanto olhava Shina e Máscara da Morte ensaiarem uns passos de funk. Estava incomodado com a música, com as danças libidinosas, com Marin de sorrisinhos para Mu e principalmente com a vaca sendo assada na brasa.

Longe dali, no entanto, outra pessoa além de Shaka e Saga, também tinha seus próprios motivos para se sentir bem incomodado na festa.

Camus esperava Afrodite no lugar combinado, atrás dos rochedos que ficavam ao fundo da casa de Touro. Estava apreensivo e nervoso, afinal tinha que dar um ultimato em Peixes e deixar claro, dessa vez, que não queria nenhuma aproximação com ele.

Olhou no relógio soltando uma lufada de ar ao constatar que Afrodite estava cinco minutos atrasado, mas ergueu a cabeça e se virou para trás quando sentiu, de repente, um aroma delicioso de rosas acariciar seu olfato. Então viu Peixes ali, parado, olhando para si. Tão lindo como nunca!

Camus sentiu sua vontade vacilar quando seus olhos se cruzaram com os dele e, numa espécie de transe, não conseguia se mover ao vê-lo caminhar até si lentamente, parando a poucos centímetros de distancia apenas.

— _Bon jour_ , Camy? Já está com saudades? — disse Peixes com um sorriso.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Camus sentiu seu coração disparar. — "Camy?" — pensou injuriado. Que merda de apelido era aquele? Desde quando lhe dera intimidade para que lhe pusesse apelidos?... Na verdade havia lhe dado sim, e muito mais que intimidade!

Enraivecido consigo mesmo, Camus franziu a testa, olhou de forma severa para o pisciano e o agarrou pelo braço, o puxando com certa brutalidade para mais perto de si, até ficarem cara a cara, com os rostos quase colados.

— O que pensa que está fazendo, Peixes? Enlouqueceu? — rosnou as palavras como uma fera.

Afrodite por sua vez, assustou-se com o agarrão e também com o modo rude de Camus. Depois daquele beijo não imaginou que Aquário voltaria a lhe tratar com violência e, já se colocando na defensiva, ergueu o braço livre com o qual segurava uma lata de cerveja na mão e despejou um pouco do conteúdo na cabeça de Camus, que reagiu de imediato.

— Seu... seu viado de merda, eu vou te matar! — disse o aquariano chacoalhando Afrodite pelo braço, enquanto esfregava o rosto para se livrar do liquido que escorria pelas têmporas.

— Para um cavaleiro do gelo você está muito esquentadinho, prin-ce-si-nha do papai! — retrucou Afrodite, pronunciando as palavras finais pausadamente e encostando seus lábios nos de Camus ao mesmo tempo em que dobrava o joelho e passava a coxa no meio das pernas do aquariano — Mata nada, Camus, e larga meu braço agora, ou eu vou gritar, e todo mundo vai querer saber por que você está aqui atrás da casa do Touro me agarrando... E eu juro que vou adorar contar!

— Você... _non_ seria louco de fazer isso, Peixes! — ditou Camus com o rosto trêmulo de raiva, rangendo os dentes e inconscientemente baixando a temperatura em torno deles.

— Não? Experimenta encostar um dedo em mim, sem que eu tenha permitido ou pedido, para você ver se eu não teria coragem! — disse Afrodite em tom ameaçador, encarando o ruivo nos olhos — Eu acabo com a sua reputação de hétero convicto em um segundo, princesa.

Camus perdeu a fala, mas não porque não tinha vontade e razão suficientes para enfrentar Afrodite, e sim porque o corpo do sueco colado ao seu e sua postura altiva, somadas às ameaças de humilhação que ele lhe fazia, jogaram Camus novamente naquele mesmo terreno misterioso de quando se entregara a Afrodite na noite de estreia do Templo das Bacantes. Ouvir o sueco lhe ameaçar, lhe humilhar o estava deixando excitado! — " _NON_! Por todos os deuses! De novo _non_! _Non_ aqui!" — pensou em desespero quando sentiu uma pontada forte no baixo ventre.

— Você é louco por acaso, Camus? — a voz do sueco despertou o francês, que piscou algumas vezes e olhou em seus olhos — Me beijou daquele jeito, me disse aquela frase bonitinha e agora vai começar a me agredir de novo, como sempre fez? Ah, tá boa? — com um safanão se soltou da mão de Camus e vendo que ele não reagia, deu alguns passos à frente, forçando o aquariano a caminhar para trás até bater com as costas na parede de pedra, ficando prensado entre ela e seu corpo — Ou me trata como uma dama ou todo mundo vai ficar sabendo que o Mago do Gelo na verdade é Feiticeira! — concluiu num sussurro, dando uma lambida no queixo do ruivo para seu completo desespero.

— Aquele beijo _non_ significou nada... Foi... Foi só um beijo. Você mesmo disse que o que fizemos _non_ foi nada além de uma transa. — disse Camus meio gaguejando, enquanto tentava empurrar o pisciano, dessa fez com cuidado — Afrodite... eu... tenho uma reputação a zelar. _Non_ posso... _non_ posso ser visto com você. Entenda.

— Não, Camus, aquilo não foi só um beijo... — sussurrou Peixes, novamente empurrando Aquário contra a parede, mas dessa vez forçando seu quadril contra o dele, deixando claro que estava tão excitado quanto ele — E você sabe disso. Eu sei quando sou beijado com desejo... com paixão! — encostou seus lábios no pescoço de Camus lhe dando um beijo quente na pele suada.

— Afrodite, ponha algum juízo na sua cabeça. — gemia Aquário quase sem forças, lutando contra tudo que o impelia a agarrar aquele sueco atrevido e de fato lhe tomar novamente a boca num beijo há muito desejado — Eu sou o segundo no comando na Vory. Sou eu quem comanda todos os negócios dos russos com a Grécia...

— E dai? Eu não ligo... Eu quero você. — sussurrou Peixes encarando Camus nos olhos.

— Eu sou um símbolo para eles. Sou um modelo de líder e... tenho uma imagem a zelar... Você, como todo mundo, sabe que os russos tem verdadeira repulsa por homossexuais. Mesmo se quisesse, eu nunca poderia te tratar diferente. Entende? Você... _Non_ pode falar comigo daquele jeito, _merde_! Faz ideia do que aconteceria _non_ só a mim, mas a todo esse Santuário se descobrissem o que fizemos? _S´il vous plaît_ , pense com a cabeça, Afrodite. Eu sou homem, _non_ pode esperar nada de mim.

— Homem? Ora, eu também sou homem. — disse Peixes rindo, dando um gole na cerveja que sobrara na latinha.

— _Non_! Você é uma droga de uma bicha, Afrodite, e eu _non_ posso me envolver com você. — falou Camus e na mesma hora levou uma cusparada de cerveja direto no rosto.

Porém nem teve tempo de reagir, pois Afrodite jogara a lata no chão e agora o segurava pelos ombros, o forçando a olhar para si enquanto falava em tom ríspido.

— A quem você quer enganar, Camus de Aquário? Você ficou assim mansinho agora, me dando explicações das quais eu já estou cansado de saber, porque eu descobri o seu segredo. O que não significa que vou sair por ai contando para todo mundo que você é uma bicha tarada e que gosta de se vestir de mulher. A menos que você me dê motivos para fazer isso, como está fazendo agora. Eu não admito mais que você me ofenda, está entendendo? Se me tratar feito uma rainha e não um pano de chão como sempre fez, o seu segredo estará bem seguro comigo, _mon chèr_! — aproximou o rosto do dele e lambeu a cerveja que escorria pelo queixo do francês — Hum... Você não é o primeiro que me pede para ser discreto, mas é o primeiro que não assume a própria boiolice!

— Eu... eu _non_ gosto de me vestir de mulher, Afrodite. Por Atena, você entendeu tudo errado! — sussurrou Camus, sentindo a ereção de Peixes, assim como todo o corpo dele pressionar o seu de uma forma deliciosa.

— Se liga, Camus. Quem estava apertando meu braço e me chamando de viado de merda há cinco minutos? E não estou vendo nenhum russo por aqui para você precisar manter as aparências me agredindo. Você está mentindo para si mesmo e se você não se comportar, mocinha, eu vou transformar sua vida num inferno! — ameaçou, tomando enfim a boca de Aquário sem aviso prévio.

O francês fechou os olhos ao sentir a língua morna do sueco em contado com a sua. A essa altura era inútil negar e esconder seu desejo, por isso enlaçou a cintura de Afrodite com os braços e aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, roçando seu corpo contra o dele de forma febril. Tinha sonhado com aquele momento desde que saíra pela segunda vez do quarto do pisciano.

Mordeu os lábios do sueco ao mesmo tempo em que entrelaçava seus dedos nos cabelos de perfume único dele e invertia as posições, agora o prensando contra a parede sem separar as bocas um só segundo, até que, momentos depois, Afrodite se afastou apenas o suficiente para poder falar com Camus.

— Mas meu silêncio também tem um preço. — sussurrou no ouvido de Aquário.

— Um preço? Achei que tivesse pago pelos seus serviços. Tem meu cheque em branco. — respondeu Camus, levando uma das mãos para dentro do short do pisciano para acariciar seu membro sem nenhum pudor, se deliciando com a ereção firme do outro — Eu _non_ sou sempre tão bonzinho, _papa_. Muito cuidado com o que me pede. — disse dando um apertão nas nádegas do outro com a mão que estava livre.

— Aiii. Cuidado com essa área. Sofri um acidente e estou resguardado. — soltou um gemido manhoso.

— Está com o traseiro machucado? — disse Camus deixando escapar uma risada — É bem a sua cara se machucar justo na bunda, Afrodite de Peixes... — completou e em seguida segurou no queixo do sueco e o fez olhar em seus olhos, enquanto falava com os lábios quase colados aos dele — Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara aqui. Eu _non_ vou entrar em seus joguinhos. Se me chantagear, eu mato você. Aquela noite foi um equivoco e nunca mais vai se repetir. Essa brincadeira acaba aqui. Eu vou voltar para a festa e _non_ quero você de gracinhas perto de mim. Entendeu?

Afrodite deu um sorriso e sem quebrar o contato visual colocou a língua para fora e lambeu o lábio inferior do aquariano, estreitando as pálpebras e lançando um olhar arrebatadoramente sensual para Camus, que sentiu o ar até lhe faltar.

— Tolinho... Você não percebeu que aquela noite acabou de se repetir? Aqui. Agora mesmo? — disse Peixes, enfiando as mãos por baixo da camisa do francês e lhe arranhando o torço musculoso — Não tenho medo das suas ameaças, Camus. Eu sei que não vai me matar. Não é isso que você quer. Admita para si mesmo que quer transar comigo mais uma vez.

Irritado, Camus segurou nos pulsos do pisciano e o afastou de si com certa rudeza, já caminhando apressado em direção à casa de Touro para regressar à festa. Detestava admitir que o outro estava certo, que o que mais queria, desde que deixara seu quarto naquela ocasião era que aquela noite se repetisse.

Já Afrodite tinha experiência suficiente para saber que Camus blefava tentando manter a pose. Por isso mesmo que rindo ajeitou os cabelos meio bagunçados e a roupa amarrotada e seguiu ligeiro atrás dele. O agarrou pelas costas sem aviso e propositalmente projetou o quadril para frente, fazendo o ruivo sentir sua ereção roçar em suas nádegas.

— Eu quero você de novo. — sussurrou Peixes no ouvido dele — Amanhã, no meu quarto do bordel.

— Eu _non_ vou, você sabe disso. — disse Camus fechando os olhos e tentando controlar a respiração. O contato do membro rijo com seu traseiro lhe causava um frisson sem igual e ele se maldizia por isso.

— Ah, você vai sim! Eu sei que vai. — continuava Afrodite com suas provocações, lambendo e mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha do aquariano — E vai me levar um presente bem bonito, brilhante, digno da minha beleza. — soltou Camus, deu uma volta em torno dele, parando cara a cara e lhe dando um selinho nos lábios — Mas preste atenção: Não quero que me traga nada em caixinhas ou estojos de veludo invocado. Quero meu presente vestindo você. _Ma très très belle princesse_! — deu um tapa na bunda de Camus, virou-lhe as costas e saiu rebolando de volta à festa, dando umas olhadas para trás enquanto caminhava, para um Camus completamente perplexo.

Aquário estava, para variar, sem reação. Para piorar sua situação e seu humor, sentiu as calças apertadas, tamanha sua excitação. — "Mas que... _merde!_ " — pensou rangendo os dentes.

Não só não havia conseguido dar uma lição em Afrodite, como a conversa havia saído tolamente de seu propósito e de seu controle. Havia chamado Peixes ali para dar um basta em suas provocações e acabou sendo intimado a um novo encontro as escuras. Irritado e frustrado pelo desenrolar dos fatos, chutou algumas pedras que estavam a sua volta e socou uma das colunas em ruinas a esfarelando como areia. Respirava ofegante, de raiva, inconformismo, ansiedade e tesão! Esfregou o rosto tentando se acalmar.

Se pudesse mataria Afrodite, mas não antes de passar outra noite com ele!

Quando Camus adentrou o jardim da casa de Touro, vindo pelos corredores laterais para parecer que chegava do local onde ficavam os banheiros, logo viu Afrodite no centro da pista de dança improvisada remexendo os quadris com toda a desenvoltura que lhe cabia, ao lado e Máscara da Morte e Aldebaran. Com sorte ninguém tinha dado pela falta deles, já que a "conversa" nos fundos da segunda casa tinha sido mais longa do que desejara. E o que era pior: fora puro tempo perdido. Ou não.

A verdade era que enquanto Camus se dirigia ao bar para pegar um drink e esfriar a cabeça, só conseguia pensar no beijo e no corpo do pisciano lhe apertando, arranhando, provocando. O perfume delicioso e inebriante dele ainda estava encalacrado em suas narinas e Camus só despertou porque tomara um esbarrão de Saga, que estava ali para se servir de outra dose extra de cachaça.

Os dois se olharam torto e sem dizer nada, cada um passou a mão em sua bebida e de lá saíram soltando fogo pelas ventas.

Gêmeos não estava nada contente em ver Geisty dançando de maneira tão saidinha com Milo. Jamais admitiria ali, tampouco daria o braço a torcer, mas estava morto de ciúmes. Se pudesse explodir uma galáxia inteira na cabeça de Escorpião o faria sem pestanejar, mas como não podia descontou sua raiva na feijoada, no toicinho de porco, no mocotó delicioso, que felizmente tinha sido salvo e nas caipirinhas!

A cada rebolada da amazona de Serpente e cada sorrisinho galanteador de Milo para ela, Saga mandava uma garfada de feijão preto com carne seca para dentro, empurrando farofa, couve e tudo junto, mastigando com tanta raiva que chegava suar.

Alheia a tudo, Geisty dançava descontraída. Com um coquetel colorido em uma das mãos e os ombros largos de Escorpião na outra, ela tentava acertar o passo a cada movimento, sempre lançando olhares para lá de provocadores para o Grande Mestre. Estava o provocando e estava se divertindo horrores! Via a animação de Escorpião e Touro, sambando e rindo enquanto acompanhavam a letra da musica, que para ela era quase indecifrável.

"Toda vez que chego em casa, a barata da vizinha está na minha cama..."

Sem mais se aguentar de curiosidade, a amazona se aproximou do escorpiano e falou rente a seu ouvido:

— Milo, o que está falando na música para vocês rirem tanto? – perguntava inocente a morena, a qual foi trazida para mais perto pelo loiro que enlaçou sua cintura num abraço forte.

— Gatinha... é sem-vergonhice! Eu te explico, mas vamos aproveitar pra beber umas, ficar no brilho, porque hoje é de grátis. Deba tá de patrão bancando geral! – falou o Escorpião, fazendo um sinal de positivo para Aldebaram.

— Se deu bem... Safado! — o taurino respondeu com um sorriso, depois desviou os olhos do casal que dançava agarradinho e avistou Saga sentado ao lado da mesa de comidas, visivelmente furioso — Benza Deus. — exclamou e foi tirar Shina para dançar.

Saga estava tão possesso com aquela situação ridícula que nem percebera que estava sentado ao lado de quem menos queria ver perto de si naquele dia. Shaka de Virgem em pessoa.

O guardião da sexta casa zodiacal e o cavaleiro de Áries riam juntos enquanto observavam o desempenho desastroso de Aiolia em conseguir dançar com Marin, que de tudo fazia para ignorá-lo, uma vez que ainda estava muito magoada com ele pelo atrevimento de tê-la tentado comprar no maldito leilão da noite de estreia.

Já haviam dado cabo de bem uns cinco drinks coloridos e aparentemente inofensivos. Porém tanto Mu, quanto Shaka eram fracos para bebida. O indiano um pouco mais, pois comia bem menos que Mu, que já batia um terceiro prato de mocotó com dobradinha.

Foi quando Shaka tentou se levantar para ir apanhar mais um drink que ele se deu conta do quão estava pelo álcool. Assim que se viu de pé, sentiu o mundo girar e o arremessar para um amontoado de pelos azuis. A cabeça de Saga.

Gêmeos quase enfiou a cara no prato, mas seu reflexo fora mais rápido e ele teve tempo de erguer o braço e empurrar o outro para longe de si.

— Ei! Mas o que... Argh... — rosnou com raiva, olhando para o loiro — Tinha que ser você, né, Buda de galocha! Por que não abre a porra desse olho e olha por onde anda? — disse nervoso.

— Olha, zóó! Não é que vozê sempre está onde não deve, Gêmeoss? — respondeu Shaka excepcionalmente rindo.

Ao lado deles, Mu percebeu o clima se esquentando. Saga e Shaka num mesmo lugar e há uma distancia tão perigosa sempre era sinal de alerta. Rapidamente colocou seu prato de mocotó no chão e já se levantou para ir acalmar os ânimos, porém mal teve tempo de mudar o passo sentiu uma mão lhe agarrar o punho com força e lhe puxar para a pista de dança.

— Vem carneirinho! Vou te ensinar uma dança Odara*! — dizia Afrodite todo eufórico — Vai Mc Miluxo! Manda ver a música da garrafa! — gritou para Milo, o qual já se posicionava na mesa de som para atender ao pedido do pisciano que sem cerimonia nenhuma apanhava uma garrafa das tantas vazias que haviam por ali e a colocava no centro da pista de dança.

Foi só os primeiros acordes da música começar que Afrodite já colava seus quadris aos de Mu, rebolando e tentando levar o ariano a fazer o mesmo, que já bem alegrinho devido a bebida, ria e tentava acompanha-lo, esquecendo-se completamente de seu intendo inicial, o qual era evitar uma guerra de mil dias entre Gêmeos e Virgem.

Esses por sinal, ainda estavam batendo boca, alheios aos dançarinos que se divertiam no centro do jardim.

— Pelo caralho alado do Hades! Que mal eu fiz para ter um encosto feito você na minha vida, Shaka de Virgem? Por que não vai ver se eu estou acendendo o relógio zodiacal e me deixa em paz? — dizia Saga, jogando o prato ao lado, e gesticulando nervoso ao mesmo tempo em que encarava o virginiano.

— Aaah, quer zaber o que vozê fez? Será que é porque vozê matou o Patriarca? Tomou o trono que não era sseu por direito? Transssformou um Zantuário Zagrado em um antro de corrupção e zodomia? Quer mais? — dizia Shaka, com a voz meio molenga e o corpo cambaleante. Estava tão bêbado que falava com o dedo apontado para Gêmeos sem ter a mínima noção do perigo.

— Se não tirar esse dedo da minha cara agora, Virgem, vai ficar sem ele. — disse Saga, já se levantando da cadeira e quase caindo para o lado também, já que estava tão bêbado quanto o virginiano, e enquanto tentava se endireitar, olhou para frente e viu uma cena que lhe vinha bem a calhar naquele momento.

No meio do jardim, Afrodite segurava na cintura de Mu com ambas as mãos, conduzindo os quadris dele com movimentos circulares no que parecia um rebolado. A famigerada garrafa estava no chão, entre as pernas do ariano, e em volta deles amazonas e cavaleiros batiam palmas, dançavam e incentivavam os dançarinos, numa brincadeira descontraída.

Saga sorriu e então olhou para Shaka novamente. Sabia o quanto Virgem e Áries eram amigos, pois desde crianças viviam grudados e agora que Mu voltara não seria diferente. Assim como sabia que Shaka era metódico e puritano e com certeza não gostaria nada de ver o amigo rebolando na boca de uma garrafa. Nessa hora soltou seu veneno.

— Se eu fosse você, Virgem, me preocuparia menos comigo e abriria os olhos. Sabia que Afrodite está louco para pegar o Mu desde a noite da estreia da minha casa noturna? — disse com um sorriso de canto.

— O que?... Do que eztá falando, idiota? — respondeu Shaka, já mudando seu semblante sério para um curioso.

— Pois é isso mesmo que você ouviu, seu Buda de galocha. Ninguém aqui é como você. Nem o Mu, que é todo certinho, é um chato como você. Ele pelo menos tenta se divertir como gente normal. Olha lá. — disse Saga com deleite, e na mesma hora agarrou na manga da camisa de Shaka e o virou para onde os colegas estavam dançando.

Shaka não podia acreditar no que seus olhos, agora arregalados, viam!

Mu tentava acompanhar a dança que Afrodite fazia, mas se mexia todo desengonçado, ao passo que morria de rir de si mesmo, nem se importando com os risos dos colegas. Pelo contrário, os via rir de si e ria mais ainda, agora propositalmente fazendo gracinhas e entrando na brincadeira.

Peixes, que não era bobo nem nada, aproveitou-se do momento de descontração de Áries para lhe tirar uma casquinha e fazer ciúmes a Camus, então segurou no rosto de Mu com ambas as mãos e lhe deu um selinho estalado nos lábios.

Seria um simples gesto trivial se não tivesse despertado a ira de Shaka de Virgem.

Mu por sua vez, parou de dançar na mesma hora. Ficou duro, com os olhos arregalados olhando para Afrodite, surpreso! Porém, nem teve tempo de dizer ou fazer nada, pois quando ia olhar para o lado à procura de Shaka, não sabendo ao certo porque estava preocupado se Virgem vira o que acabara de ocorrer ali, ouviu a voz grave do amigo se sobressaindo à música que tocava.

— TENBU HÖRIN! — em segundos o espaço em que todos estavam reunidos fora preenchido por dezenas de figuras de Buda — Privação dos sentidos do tato e da visão! — disse Shaka e no mesmo instante, cavaleiros e amazonas foram imersos num mundo de escuridão sem poder se mexer.

Como se o tempo e espaço tivessem sido congelados e Virgem era o dono absoluto daquela dimensão nova, ele caminhou lentamente até o centro do jardim onde estava Mu, que apesar de paralisado como todos ali podia enxergar, já que Shaka não lhe privara a visão.

Pegou na mão do ariano e o puxou para perto de si. Depois deu alguns passos na direção de Afrodite e como se toda sua raiva se concentrasse em sua mão direita, a fechou com força e mandou um soco certeiro no rosto do pisciano, que sem ver o que lhe atingira, apenas caiu no chão de bunda, dando um gemido abafado.

— Eu zei que me esscutam, seus mundanos. — disse Virgem — Jamaiss vou permitir que nenhum de vozêis, secto de pervertidos que seguem a esse usurpador corrupto e devasso do Gêmeoss, manchem com sua indezência a honra de um cavaleiro nobre como o Muuu. Seus pederastas! Venha Muu de Áriesss. Eu vou te zalvar dessa corja! — completou, e teleportou Mu e a si mesmo para o telhado da casa de Touro.

Sua intenção era teleportar-se para a casa de Virgem, porém estava muito bêbado e o telhado de Aldebaran fora o mais longe que conseguira.

Na mesma hora que deixara o jardim, Shaka desfez seu golpe, permitindo a todos que voltassem ao normal, porém cada um ali se entreolhava com semblantes assustados, não acreditando que o cavaleiro de Virgem tivera a audácia de lhes desferir um golpe contra, até que o anfitrião acalmou os ânimos falando o plenos pulmões:

— Calma gente! Foi Jesus! Jesus que passou aqui e deixou o silêncio! — passando a mão no rosto, enxugando o suor que vertia tamanho o seu nervosismo, ate rir sozinho da situação — Maluco, e eu achando que dessa vez a minha baguncinha não ia ter barraco. Hump! Demorou, mais rolou. Já tava até sentindo falta. — esticou a mão para ajudar Afrodite a se levantar do chão — Tinha que ser culpa tua, né não viado? O que fez dessa vez? Pro Buda, ainda por cima!

— Eu? Nada! — respondeu Peixes, levantando a camiseta para enxugar o sangue que escorria do nariz — Eu lá sei o que deu no loirudo pra me dar um coice?

— Sei... nada. Quem nada é peixe! Anda, vem pôr um gelo nessas tuas ventas. — falou o brasileiro rindo — Galera a festa continua. Ainda tem muita feijoada, churrasco e mocotó! — gritou a todos, enquanto acompanhava Afrodite até o bar, e para a surpresa de Peixes e azar de Camus, colocou um de frente com o outro — Aí, Aquário, quebra essa: bota um gelo na cara desse peixe beijoqueiro que vou mexer a fraldinha lá na brasa.

Touro se afastou deixando para trás um francês e um sueco que se olhavam ressabiados.

— Bem feito. Você mereceu esse soco.

— Ah, é? Porque beijei o Mu e não você? Sabe muito bem que preferia beijar você, né Camus. — disse Afrodite, tombando o corpo pra frente para aproximar o rosto de Camus.

— _Non_ começa. — respondeu o ruivo, encostando o dedo no nariz de Peixes e o empurrando para trás, aproveitou para estancar o sangue criando uma fina camada de gelo interna, sem ferir a pele dele — Se _non_ calar a boca por bem...

— Você vai vir calar por mal? Vem, Camus... cala minha boca com a sua, vem! — sussurrou o pisciano, mas na mesma hora Aquário elevou um pouco mais seu cosmo e o gelo no nariz de Afrodite começou a lhe resfriar a garganta, fazendo sua língua ficar dormente e extremamente gelada.

— _Non_... se _non_ calar a boca por bem, vou congelar sua língua e transformá-la em pó de gelo. — disse Camus em tom ríspido, já deixando o local para ir se juntar à Aldebaran na churrasqueira. Só quando se afastou de Peixes descongelou sua garganta, para alívio do outro que já sentia dificuldades em respirar.

Porém, Afrodite em nada se abalou. Nem com o golpe de Shaka, nem com o coice que ele lhe dera, tampouco com gelo de Camus, literalmente. Aquele dia estava sendo divertidíssimo para ele.

Ao contrário de Virgem, que tudo que pensava era que não deveria ter ido àquela droga de festa.

No telhado de Aldebaran, Shaka tentava se manter em pé sem envergar o corpo para o lado enquanto falava. Nunca havia consumido álcool em todos os seus dezoito anos de vida e bastou alguns drinks para lhe deixar com a visão turva e o controle motor abalado.

Olhava para o rosto de Mu apontando o dedo indicador, mas não que tivesse a intenção de ameaça-lo ou repreende-lo, mas porque via pelo menos uns três Mus à sua frente e apontando para o do meio sabia que era com ele a quem deveria se dirigir.

— Mu, eles esstão te desvirtuando... Estão te tiiirando do caminho da luz! — dizia, e então deu uma volta em torno de si mesmo, esfregando a cabeça com as mãos — Não posso permitir isso. Tenho que zelar por você...

— Sha... se acalma. Ninguém está tentando me desvirtuar, eu só estava dançando. — dizia Mu pacientemente, olhando para o rosto corado do amigo.

— Danzando? Como vozê tem coraaagem de chamar aquela indecência de danza, Muuuu? — gritava com Áries o olhando nos olhos — Aquilo não é danza, Muuu... O que a Síbila faz é que é danza de verdade...

— Quem?

— Síbila... ela danza como se pisasse em nuvens... Ralej se apaixonou por ela quando... quando a viu danzar nas ruinas do mercado... Ela... flutuava e balançava o véu com zenzualidade... — dizia o virginiano balançando os braços como se quisesse repetir os movimentos de dança que via quase todos os dias na novela e que agora se desenhavam em sua mente, mas de repente voltou a ficar sério e apontar para o rosto de Mu — Aquele baiacu beijoqueiro quer se aproveitar de você. Igual a Hanna... a irmã da Síbila que quer tirar Ralej dela... Shaka não vai deixar.

Mu estava bem bêbado, mas não tanto quanto Shaka. Ouvia o que ele dizia e tentava conectar as coisas como podia. Não sabia quem era Síbila, mas tinha uma lembrança vaga de que podia ser a personagem do filme que assistiram juntos.

— Sha, eu não sabia que ia ficar chateado por eu ter ido dançar com o Dido... Ele é assim mesmo. Não fez por mal... — dizia Mu de forma calma e apaziguadora — Me desculpe se te magoei.

— Me magoou zim... mas eu perdoo... — disse Virgem se aproximando dele e lhe segurando o rosto corado com ambas as mãos — Dezde que me prometa que não vai maiss danzar essas danzas indezentess com garrafa debaixo da bunda... A danza é a voz da alma, Mu... Uma conexão entre o corpo e o essspírito... Tem que ser linda... suave... para ser sublime!... Se quiser, Shaka te ensina.

Mu sentia as mãos quentes de Virgem em seu rosto que a essa altura já queimava como brasa. A respiração ofegante e acelerada contrastava com os olhos parados, que estavam fixos aos do outro. Shaka falava de uma forma tão sedutora que era praticamente impossível para Mu continuar mantendo sua postura sempre tão respeitosa, e para não explodir naquele momento, abriu a boca e falou sem nem pensar duas vezes.

— Eu quero! Dança para mim, Sha? Por favor? Eu adoraria ver você dançar para mim. Você sabe dançar como Síbila dançou para Ralej?

Shaka deu uma cambaleada para trás e soltou o rosto de Mu.

— Se eu zei danzar? Mas é claro que eu sei danzar. Que merda de indiano eu zeria ze não soubesse danzar, Mu?... Você que não sabe... — afastou-se de Mu dando uns passos para trás — Senta ai! — indicou o chão com o dedo indicador — Zeeenta ai, Mu! Eu vou danzar para você! — já ia tirando o lenço que usava sobre os ombros e aproveitou que lá embaixo a música mudara um pouco para uma batida mais eletrônica, porém mais calma e cadenciada, e começou a se movimentar.

Ainda que meio cambaleante, Shaka conseguia com muita graça e perícia, sincronizar os movimentos que fazia com o tom e o ritmo da musica que estava tocando. Depois balançou o lenço no ar, o passando pela cabeça de Mu num gesto bem provocativo, para depois girara-lo em torno de si mesmo, ao mesmo tempo em que mexia os quadris com movimentos de dança do ventre. Vez ou outra jogava o lenço para o ar e saltava para apanha-lo, rodopiando em torno de si mesmo. Seus longos cabelos dourados pareciam ter vida própria e bailavam envolvendo seu corpo com graça e magia.

Com as mãos juntas, como na posição que ficava de costume quando meditava, e com o lenço sobre elas, Shaka mexia somente a cabeça e nessa hora aproveitava para olhar para Mu e lhe sorrir.

O lemuriano nessa altura estava em estado de graça! Nunca imaginara que Shaka, sempre tão recatado, pudesse esbanjar tanta sensualidade e erotismo juntos. Foi uma grande surpresa. Aliás, uma surpresa instigante e que agravava ainda mais a situação do lemuriano apaixonado.

Foi praticamente impossível conter sua excitação, a qual crescia a cada movimento sensual que Virgem fazia — "Não faz assim, Shaka! Pelos deuses!" — pensava Mu sentado no chão, os olhos tão vidrados no indiano que mal piscavam, as pernas unidas tencionavam seu membro já muito excitado, os dedos dos pés se contraindo e o peito prestes a explodir.

Foi quando Shaka novamente girou o véu em torno de si e se curvou para frente para jogá-lo sobre a cabeça de Mu, que o lemuriano não mais se conteve e num gesto rápido e impensado agarrou Virgem pela cintura e o puxou para seu colo.

Shaka caiu meio desajeitado, com as pernas para o lado e o tronco colado ao peito de Mu. Ria da atitude do outro, mas então seus olhos se cruzaram e seus lábios experimentaram pela primeira vez uma proximidade singular, quase se tocando.

Nessa hora Virgem ficou sério.

— Assim você me enlouquece, Shaka... — disse Mu num sussurro rouco, esfregando a ponta do nariz na bochecha do virginiano —...Eu... eu preciso... — não completou a fala, pois preferiu demonstrar com gestos sua intenção, encostando os lábios trêmulos nos do loiro iniciando um beijo.

Um arrepio na espinha fez Shaka encolher os ombros e fechar os olhos. Só com aquele leve toque sentiu uma pontada em seu baixo ventre e a sensação de milhares de borboletas se debatendo em seu estômago. Então segurou com força nos ombros largos de Mu e fez um bico, aprofundando o beijo.

Como nunca havia beijado não abriu a boca e achava demasiadamente estranho o fato de o ariano ficar forçando a língua dele na passagem entre seus lábios.

— Mmmm... Mu...

Apesar de tantos beijos vistos em anos de novelas e filmes, os quais teoricamente tornavam o virginiano um especialista no assunto, na prática era bem diferente. Estava muito nervoso, mal conseguia controlar sua respiração, mesmo sendo um perito nessa prática! Porém, no quesito meditação e não beijo de língua.

Teria que abrir a boca? Mas se abrisse a boca, o que teria que fazer? — "Será que tenho que passar a língua na língua do Mu? Buda! Que delícia! Será?" — pensava, meio zonzo ainda.

— M-Mu... — sussurrou, levando as mãos aos cabelos de Áries, emaranhando seus dedos nas madeixas.

— Shii... Abre a boca, Shaka. — pediu Mu febril de desejo —... Eu preciso provar sua boca! — seus olhos agora estavam fixos aos lábios do virginiano, que acatara ao pedido de pronto abrindo a boca para receber a língua de Mu num beijo tão sonhado.

Shaka não podia acreditar que estava acontecendo! Estava beijando Mu, ou quase!

O cheiro dele era algo extraordinário e o levava a loucura. A pele, o cabelo, a voz de Mu... Tudo naquele ser exótico tinha o poder de tirar sua razão e seu autocontrole. A sensação da língua dele em contato com a sua era sublime. A boca era macia, quente, e a língua era suave e explorava a sua com movimentos circulares e delicados.

Shaka criou coragem e também se atreveu a colocar a própria língua na boca de Mu, mas foi com pressa demais, muito afoito, fazendo o lemuriano separar os lábios para lhe instruir.

— Hum... assim mesmo, mas com mais calma... — sussurrou Mu, segurando no queixo do loiro com uma das mãos e o puxando para baixo, deixando a boca dele entreaberta —...devagar... — disse, tomando os lábios do outro novamente, que agora procurava imitar o ariano acompanhando seu ritmo.

Quando menos perceberam estavam trocando um beijo digno de Bollywood!

Já com os lábios inchados, rolavam deitados na laje de Touro um por cima do outro, sem separarem as bocas nem por um segundo.

Shaka estava perdido naquelas sensações novas tão prazerosas. Como Mu era delicioso e como beijá-lo era fantástico!

Que Síbila e que Ralej que nada. Mu e a vida real eram muito mais excitantes!

— Hmm, Mu... beijar você é tão bom! — dizia, enquanto beijava o ariano, até que parou subitamente, colocando uma mão no peito de Mu e a outra sobre a própria boca — Ezpera! Não eztou me sentindo bem... Não Mu... isso não é certo... Buda! O que estou fazendo? — questionou, e na mesma hora puxou Mu de volta para si lhe beijando novamente, depois o afastou de novo — Por Buda, Mu, isso não é certo... Você é meu amigo...

— Sha... e se ... se eu te disser que quero mais? Mais que beijos? Mais que ser só seu amigo? — disse Áries, olhando nos olhos de Virgem.

Fazia um esforço tremendo para controlar sua excitação, pois sentia o nervosismo do outro pela sua aura. Tinha vontade de toma-lo para si ali mesmo, mas não era dessa forma que queria perder a virgindade. Bêbado, com um amigo mais bêbado ainda, e no telhado de Touro. Por isso respirou fundo, girou seu corpo e se colocou deitado por cima de Shaka, olhou em seus olhos com carinho e criou coragem para dizer o que já queria ter dito há tempos:

– Sha... Não sei se consigo ser só seu amigo.

Shaka abraçou o ariano com ternura e então olhou novamente para seu rosto. Queria lhe dizer que também sentia algo muito maior e mais forte que apenas amizade, mas de repente as duas pintainhas na testa do lemuriano como num passe de mágica se tornaram quatro e a imagem de Mu começou a se distorcer e girar diante de seus olhos.

Sentiu um enjoo terrível lhe revirar o estômago de súbito e franzindo a testa disse:

— Mu... não eztou me zentindo bem. Acho que Buda está me punindo. Logo agora que reencontrei você! — falava mole e trocando as letras — Preziso ir pro meu jardim, Mu... Tenho que morrer no meu jardim... mas não quero deixar você aqui... Mu de Áries... meu amado Mu.

O lemuriano por sua vez, estava tão nervoso esperando pela resposta de Shaka que em algum momento se perdera nas palavras desconexas que ele dizia — "Ele está muito bêbado. Será que fiquei assim daquela vez no bordel quando subi para o quarto da Marin? Se foi, ele não vai se lembrar de nada amanhã." — pensou entristecido, até que arregalou os olhos e piscou algumas vezes, percebendo só então que entre aquele monte de palavras sem nexo, entre Budas, morte e jardim, Shaka dissera "meu amado Mu"!

Ficou emocionado! Seria mesmo verdade? Seriam seus sentimentos correspondidos pelo virginiano?

Com um sorriso no rosto, apertou Shaka contra si e enterrou seu rosto na curva do pescoço dele. Apesar do estado de embriagues, a aura de Shaka irradiava amor e era tudo que Mu precisava saber naquela hora.

— Você também é o meu amado, Shaka de Virgem. — sussurrou em seu ouvido, logo em seguida teleportando aos dois para o jardim da sexta casa, debaixo das árvores Salas Gêmeas, as quais ele próprio ajudara Shaka a plantar quando ainda eram crianças.

Já anoitecia quando no Templo de Touro a festança ainda rolava solta. Contudo, os festeiros de plantão já haviam passado o dia todo bebendo e comendo do bom e do melhor, e agora cada um se ajeitava como podia.

Camus estava sentado em uma rede pensativo. Levemente embriagado, o cavaleiro de Aquário até se esquecera de manter a pose e disfarçar os olhares cobiçosos que lançava ao cavaleiro de Peixes, o qual dançava descontraído ao lado de Milo que já estava mais bêbado que um gambá.

Naquela altura ninguém iria reparar no flerte de Camus. Cada um lidava com sua própria embriaguez como podia.

Quando Afrodite viu que Milo não se aguentava mais em pé, o ajudou a caminhar até o interior da casa de Aldebaran e o deitou no sofá da sala. Se surpreendeu quando deu de cara com Aiolia e Marin que se pegavam no sofá ao lado.

Finalmente o Leão conseguiu convencer a ruiva a ouvi-lo e, olhando nos olhos de Marin com muito carinho e sinceridade, Aiolia lhe pediu perdão por ter dado um lance nela na noite da estreia do bordel. Disse que só fizera aquilo para evitar que Máscara da Morte ou Shura a comprassem, mas que nunca pensou em tê-la para si de outra forma que não fosse por amor.

Talvez por efeito das muitas caipirinhas de saque, ou mesmo porque o coração da Águia sempre batera mais forte pelo Leão, Marin baixara a guarda e finalmente o perdoara. Não lhe contou o motivo pelo qual havia aceitado entrar no negocio sujo de Saga, mesmo após Aiolia insistir muito, mas ficou aliviada e esperançosa quando ele lhe prometeu tirar o mais rápido que pudesse daquele bordel.

Nem a presença, mesmo inconsciente, de Milo ali ao lado, roncando e balbuciando algumas palavras enquanto dormia, atrapalhou os beijos quentes e apaixonados do casal.

Do lado de fora, mesmo sem o DJ a música ainda embalava Shina, Shura e Máscara da Morte, que dançavam uma espécie de dança do maxixe, com a amazona de Cobra no meio e os dois cavaleiros dourados se esfregando nela.

Afrodite passou ao lado e ergueu as sobrancelhas ao olhar para eles. Sabia muito bem onde aqueles três iam terminar a festa naquela noite. Ele mesmo nunca terminava uma festa dormindo sozinho, mas excepcionalmente naquele dia já havia conseguido o que queria!

Parou atrás da rede onde Camus ainda estava sentando com um copo de caipirinha na mão, enquanto olhava para o céu estrelado. Concentrou seu cosmo e fez surgir uma rosa vermelha absurdamente perfumada na mão do francês, que se assustou de imediato e a fechou as pressas, escondendo o presente antes que alguém pudesse notar aquela maldita flor entre seus dedos.

— Te espero amanhã, _princesse du papa_! Espero que vá com uma lingerie por baixo dessas casqueiras de homem sério que você usa. — sussurrou somente para ele ouvir — Vou adorar despir o mafioso malvado e encontrar uma linda princesa russa.

— Vai sonhando com isso, Afrodite. — respondeu Camus no mesmo tom de voz — Sonhar _non_ é proibido, sua bicha deslumbrada.

Peixes riu baixinho.

— Boa noite, Camus. Prometo que essa noite deixo você dormir. Já amanhã... — disse, já se afastando do aquariano e deixando a festa.

Camus por sua vez soltou um suspiro de alivio e ao mesmo tempo de aflição. Em sua mente, por mais que quisesse deixar Afrodite esperando até mofar, por mais que quisesse matar Peixes e acabar com o dilema, tudo que conseguia pensar era em uma estratégia para poder entrar no quarto do pisciano sem ser visto por ninguém. Já imaginava que teria que escolher uma das prostitutas, subir com ela, transar, mesmo sem vontade, e dar um jeito de sair pelos fundos e entrar no quarto de Peixes.

— _Merde_. — pensou, frustrado consigo mesmo. Esperou um pouco e foi se despedir de Aldebaran que estava na beira da piscina às gargalhadas com Geisty, a qual parecia muito bêbada, porém eram os dois únicos sobreviventes até então.

Quando a amazona de Serpente viu o aquariano, levantou-se da espreguiçadeira e mergulhou na piscina. A presença de Camus era para ela a mais indesejada de todas e só de olhar no rosto do francês sentia tanto ódio que sentia seu estômago revirar.

Enquanto Aquário agradecia a Touro pelas ótimas comidas e bebidas, Geisty nadava até a borda oposta, onde Saga já há algum tempo dormia sobre uma boia.

Gêmeos, após o barraco que Shaka dera na festa, tentou mais uma vez se aproximar da amazona, mas novamente fora esnobado com maestria, quando Geisty, já bêbada, tirara Milo mais bêbado ainda, para dançar um ritmo mais lento e sensual.

Enfurecido, Saga passou a mão em uma garrafa de whisky e fora para a piscina. Deitou-se sobre uma boia e entre uma dose e outra no gargalo amargurou sua raiva e seu ciúmes até pegar no sono ali mesmo, pois havia comido mocotó e feijoada para um mês inteiro!

Quando a amazona se aproximou dele, pensou em jogar água em seu rosto, ou lhe dar um caldo. Estava bêbada, mas ainda assim notou que ele estava muito pálido. Tocou na testa do geminiano e percebeu que ele suava frio e tinha leves tremores.

— Mas que merda! Ei! Saga! Acorda! — chamou sacudindo de leve o ombro do cavaleiro, mas não obteve resposta, então ergueu a mão e chamou Aldebaran — Ei, Aldebaran, acho que o Saga está passando mal. Me ajuda tirar ele da piscina.

Mais que depressa, Touro pulou na água e sem dificuldade nenhuma colocou o geminiano sobre os ombros e o tirou dali.

— Deba, acho que ele bebeu demais. Melhor leva-lo para o Templo de Gêmeos, não acha? — disse Geisty que já se colocava ao lado deles toda preocupada.

— O Grande Mestre enfiou o pé na jaca. — gargalhou o taurino — Isso significa que a minha festa foi o regaço! Bora levar ele pra casa.

Aldebaran, junto com Geisty, levaram Saga para o templo de Gêmeos. Chegando lá, a amazona, que já conhecia o local de anos atrás quando ainda namorava Kanon, guiou o taurino até o quarto que seria o de Saga. Assim que o deitaram na cama, lhe tiraram o short e a cueca molhados e o cobriram com um lençol fino, sempre rindo muito da situação do outro. Porém Aldebaran tinha que aprontar uma das suas e enquanto Geisty ia até a cozinha fazer um chá para deixar para Gêmeos quando este acordasse, pois certamente estaria de ressaca, Touro tirou uma caneta hidrográfica do bolso da bermuda e começou sua obra de arte, rabiscando todo o corpo do geminiano com desenhos obscenos de órgãos sexuais masculinos e dizeres como "me coma", "põe na bunda", "adoro chupar", "Grande Mestre dos prazeres".

Aldebaran chorava de tanto rir e só depois de deixar o rosto de Saga todo cheio de desenhos bizarros é que se deu por satisfeito e guardou a caneta no bolso.

Quando Geisty entrou no quarto trazendo consigo uma bandeja com chá, quase a deixou cair quando olhou para o grego todo rabiscado.

— Aldebaran, você não presta, homem! — disse em voz baixa, caindo na risada — Subiu no meu conceito! — colocou a bandeja sobre o criado mudo e se sentou na beirada da cama.

Riram mais alguns minutos analisando a "obra de arte" e então, depois de se despedir, Touro voltou para seu templo, pois ainda tinha muita festa para aproveitar.

Já Geisty ainda ficou alguns minutos ali deitada ao lado de Gêmeos. Como não havia ninguém por perto e o grego estava inconsciente pela bebida, se deixou baixar a guarda e cobriu o corpo do geminiano com o lençol com todo o cuidado que lhe cabia. Passou a mão pela testa dele lhe secando o suor e acariciou os cabelos úmidos. Pegou-se surpresa pelo próprio ato. Em sua mente tentava entender que tipo de sentimento a levava a ficar ali, por longos minutos apenas o olhando dormir, preocupada com seu estado de embriaguez, e por que se dispôs a lhe preparar um chá para ajudar a suportar a ressaca matutina.

Foi quando percebeu que não deveria estar sondando seus sentimentos por Saga de Gêmeos, pois era algo assustador constatar que, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia odiá-lo, como afirmava para si mesma. Sempre que afirmava isso, suas palavras acabavam jogadas ao vento, uma vez que sabia que não brotavam de seu coração já tão maltratado por Kanon e agora enganado por Saga. — "Foi apenas um beijo." — repetia para si mesma mentalmente. Mas quando pensava do beijo que trocaram um sentimento forte a acometia, um sentimento que percebeu cumplice da parte do geminiano e que envolveu aos dois da mesma maneira. Não podia estar tão errada. Não novamente.

Ao constatar o fato, uma amargura a abateu de súbito e Geisty se levantou da cama. No entanto, antes de sair em definitivo para a sua elegante prisão domiciliar no Templo de Baco, a amazona olhou uma ultima vez para Saga, lhe desejando um boa noite mudo. Talvez voltar a morar na Grécia não fosse de tudo ruim, como Gêmeos lhe dissera, mas não seria nada fácil. Não iria aceitar viver uma vida de ilusões novamente, não se permitiria a isso e não sucumbiria novamente as ilusões do coração, as quais não podia controlar com seu cosmo!

Os primeiros raios do sol inundavam o Santuário de Atena quando Gêmeos se remexeu na cama sentindo um enjoo terrível. Abriu os olhos devagar. Estava todo suado e de repente um arrepio lhe arrebatou de uma forma intensa, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia como se houvesse um monstro se remexendo dentro de sua barriga.

Percebeu-se em seu quarto no templo de Gêmeos e, intrigado, tentava puxar pela memoria como havia ido parar ali. Em vão. Tudo que se lembrava era de ter pego uma garrafa de whisky e ido parar na piscina para ficar bem longe do maldito Escorpião do rabo torto e de Geisty.

Resmungou algumas palavras quando se sentou na cama, mas nem teve tempo de apertar as têmporas doloridas pela ressaca, que logo precisou correr para o banheiro.

— Por Atena! O que está acontecendo comigo? — resmungou, enquanto sentia como se suas entranhas estivessem saindo de seu corpo.

Suando em bicas, toda vez que tentava deixar o banheiro precisava voltar correndo. Nunca havia passado tão mal em toda sua vida e já punha a culpa nas caipirinhas e naquela comida pesada de Aldebaran.

Queria ir atrás de Geisty, pois imaginava que ela estivesse se esgueirando por algum canto engalfinhada com Milo, mas passou pelo menos uma hora sentando no vaso e tudo que queria naquele instante era conseguir tomar um banho e voltar para a cama.

Quando finalmente conseguiu se levantar, andou até a pia e então olhou-se no espelho, para seu completo horror e surpresa.

— Mas que porra é... essa?... GEISTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Em sincronia perfeita com o grito de Saga, na mesma hora em Virgem, Shaka abria os olhos assustado e se sentava na grama.

Olhou em volta e percebeu que estava em seu jardim, debaixo das Salas Gêmeas, e na mesma hora alguns flashes de memória lhe vieram à mente.

— Por... Buda! — sussurrou para si mesmo, se recordando da maldita dança, de Afrodite com o demônio no corpo beijando Mu, de ter tirado os sentidos dos colegas e ido para o telhado de Touro novamente, onde dançara para Mu e o beijara na boca — POR BUDA! — dessa vez gritou em espanto, e quando percebeu Mu deitado na grama a seu lado se remexendo, assumiu sua tradicional pose de meditação, fechou os olhos, e fingiu estar em transe.

Áries abriu os olhos devagar, não conseguindo impedir um bocejo. Não estava se sentindo tão mal dessa vez, fisicamente falando, mas ficou triste pelo desfecho da noite, pois podia ver Shaka a seu lado muito sério e se julgou culpado por ter se aproveitado do estado de embriagues do loiro para beija-lo. Sentiu-se um mau caráter e agora teria que assumir o que fez.

— Bom dia, Shaka. Sei que não está meditando. Precisamos conversar.

Mu estava certo. A quem ele queria enganar, ali, meditando totalmente descomposto, com a camisa aberta até o umbigo, toda amassada, uma manga caída por um dos ombros, os cabelos todos bagunçados e embaraçados e o rosto cheio de grama colada. Porém se manteve firme. Suspirou fundo e abriu os olhos para encará-lo.

— Bom dia, Mu! — disse desfazendo a postura e relaxando os ombros — Sobre o que aconteceu ontem à noite... Buda já havia me alertado acerca das armadilhas do álcool... — disse levantando-se do chão — Então, eu acho que lhe devo desculpas, pois... não deveria ter bebido e ter lhe colocado nessa situação constrangedora. — estendeu a mão para Áries para ajuda-lo a se levantar também.

Porém, quando Shaka levantou Mu do chão e olhou novamente em seus olhos verdes, percebeu que não adiantaria mais lutar consigo mesmo, contra seus sentimentos, pois sempre falharia miseravelmente.

Ali, tocando na mão de Áries, mergulhando nas orbes esmeraldas de seus olhos, Virgem tomara uma decisão que mudaria para sempre sua vida.

— Mu, esqueça tudo que eu disse. Eu quero lhe fazer uma pergunta. — disse em tom firme e ágil, para não perder a coragem — Eu quero saber se devo te dar bom dia com um aperto de mãos, como fazem os amigos, ou... Ou com um beijo, como fazem os casais de namorados. Porque... mesmo que eu caia em desgraça por não estar cumprindo a minha missão aqui na Terra, e por estar indo contra os ensinamentos que Buda me passou, eu não suporto mais a ideia de ficar longe de você!

Surpreso e afobado, Mu não conseguia esconder a felicidade de ouvir aquelas palavras. Com um sorriso enorme no rosto resplandecente de alegria, Áries soltou a mão de Shaka e lhe segurou o rosto com ambas as mãos, lhe dando um beijo urgente e pleno de paixão antes de conseguir lhe responder qualquer coisa verbalmente, e só depois de longos minutos de beijos quentes e selinhos carinhosos é que o ariano abriu os olhos e olhou profundamente nas íris azuis claras do virginiano.

— Ah, Shaka! Por mim, você pode me dar bom dia com beijos pelo resto da minha vida! — disse emocionado.

— Então é isso? — Shaka disse sorrindo, enquanto Mu agora lhe distribuía beijos estalados por todo o rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que retirava algumas folhas de grama que estavam grudadas nos cabelos loiros e na pele pálida — Somos um casal, Mu?

— Sim! Sim! Claro que sim, Sha!

— Mas é que... bem... — disse Virgem surpreendendo o outro mais uma vez — Eu... Como vou te dizer isso? A verdade é que eu nunca... Mu, a verdade é que eu não me preparei para levar uma vida normal. Digo, namorar, casar, ter família, filhos. Você sabe disso. Eu me preparei a vida toda para ser um monge. Para iluminar meu espírito e não ter que voltar mais para esse ciclo condenado de reencarnações! — dizia pegando nas mãos de Mu — E estava muito avançado no meu caminho, até você voltar de Jamiel e... Eu não sei como te falar isso, Mu... mas eu preciso de um tempo para pensar. Eu gosto de você. Muito mais do que apenas como amigo. Porque eu tenho vontade de... de te tocar... de te beijar... — ficou vermelho e baixou a cabeça, encarando a grama — Mas sabe que não poderia sentir nem fazer nada disso. Então, não estou sabendo lidar com essa situação. Quero dizer, não posso abandonar minha missão. Por Buda, Mu, estou tão confuso. — puxou o ariano para um abraço forte.

Mu ficou triste, pois no fundo sabia bem o tamanho do problema que enfrentariam para ficar juntos, até estranhara ser ele a propor serem um casal. Shaka era um garoto muito jovem, porém já muito responsável e disciplinado e sabia que ele não abandonaria suas convicções tão facilmente, ou não antes de pensar muito e ponderar. Contudo o que sentia por Virgem era maior que qualquer medo que pudesse fazê-lo desistir antes mesmo de tentar.

— Esta tudo bem, Shaka. Eu jamais obrigaria você a algo. Eu entendo... eu acho!

Mentira. Não entendia não. Estava era fazendo um esforço tremendo para ter fé de que nada os impediria de viver plenamente o que sentiam um pelo outro.

— Que bom, Mu.

— Só saiba que eu faria qualquer coisa nessa vida para ver você feliz, mesmo que isso signifique me afastar de você para que possa seguir seu caminho em paz. Aceitarei a decisão que tomar, porque... porque minha felicidade depende da sua, Shaka. Mesmo que me afastar de você novamente seja a ultima coisa que eu queira nessa vida.

— NÃO! — Shaka deu um grito — Não quero que se afaste nunca mais! Mu eu gosto de você, seu tonto! Por Buda, não está entendendo? — disse desesperado, chacoalhando o ariano pelos ombros e rindo — Mu, eu quero ficar com você, mas entenda. Eu tenho que meditar e tenho que conversar com Buda. Preciso falar para ele da minha decisão e ouvir o que ele tem a me dizer. Por isso preciso de um tempo. Eu sei que os casais, eles... quando estão juntos... você sabe... você quase fez com a Marin. Eu fiz um voto de castidade e se vamos ser um casal... bem, são tantas coisas que tenho que rever e decidir! — disse, passando a mão no rosto do lemuriano.

Então a confusão de Mu fora sanada. Finalmente ele entendera os medos e preocupações de Shaka e achou normal ele pedir um tempo para pensar. O problema era sexo!

— Ah, Sha, então era isso? — disse vermelho como um pimentão — Não vamos pensar nisso agora, ok? Vamos dar tempo ao tempo e ir com calma. Temos muito tempo pela frente. Não precisamos ter pressa.

— Sim, não precisamos ter pressa. — respondeu Shaka sorrindo.

Como são tolos os apaixonados!

— Ah... Se agora estamos namorando e somos um casal, não pode haver segredos entre nós. — disse Shaka, pegando na mão de Mu e o puxando para dentro do Templo de Virgem — Eu vou te contar uma coisa, mas tem que me prometer guardar segredo.

Mu ficou sério de imediato. Estava apreensivo e quando Shaka cruzou todo o templo e o levou para seu quarto, Áries sentiu seu coração pular no peito, até que...

— Mu eu menti para você. — disse o indiano, largando a mão de Mu e caminhando até a TV — Essa televisão não é da avó do Aldebaran, é minha.

— Como é que é? — disse Mu arregalando os olhos e não conseguindo conter uma risadinha — Essa TV é sua?

— Sim. E... — Virgem então andou até a cama, ajoelhou-se e uma por uma foi retirando todas as fitas dos filmes que mantinha ali escondidas, bem de frente aos olhos de um carneiro totalmente incrédulo e surpreso — Eu... eu adoro cinema e todos esses filmes aqui são meus. Enquanto todos os cavaleiros acham que eu fico aqui só meditando e meditando, eu na verdade estou com a cara colada na TV vendo filmes ou novelas, que aliás, está quase na hora da reprise do capítulo de ontem que perdi por causa da festa. Me desculpa ter mentido. Tenho uma reputação a zelar.

— Você não existe, Shaka de Virgem. — disse Mu aos risos. Novelas? Só mesmo Shaka para ter um segredo tão "cabeludo"!

Mu então se sentou ao lado dele no chão e lhe acariciou o rosto meio corado de vergonha.

— Seu bobo. Então aquele dia que entrei aqui e ouvi aquela música...

— Sim, eu estava vendo a novela. Era o casamento da Síbila com o Ralej.

— E no desespero você danificou a própria TV e inventou toda aquela história...

— Exato.

— Conseguiu me enganar direitinho. — Mu riu — Então, que tal se a gente vir o capitulo da novela e depois um filme. Hoje tenho o dia todo de folga.

— Jura? — os olhos de Shaka se iluminaram e mais que depressa juntou um punhado de fitas cassete nas mãos todo empolgado — Podemos ver esse! As Brumas do Ganges! — esticou a fita para que Mu a apanhasse — Fala de uma rainha, a Misha, que reuni sete cavaleiros para tomar um reino que foi tirado dela por sacerdotes malignos banguelas. Tem um ferreiro no filme que conserta armaduras. Sempre pensava em você quando assistia. — sorriu, abraçando Mu por trás e cheirando seu cabelo — Eu amo você, Mu. Pode achar que estou sendo precipitado em dizer isso, mas... Eu acho que o amo desde a primeira vez que te vi. Depois disso, passou o tempo, você partiu, e eu continuei vendo você nos filmes, nas novelas, nos meus sonhos...

Mu sentiu uma felicidade impar em ouvir aquilo. Era como se Shaka fizessem dele as suas palavras e a sua história, pois trazia o loiro no pensamento e no coração desde quando o vira chegar ao Santuário de Atena, ainda criança.

— Eu também, Sha. Você sempre foi a luz que iluminava minha vida quando estava no exílio em Jamiel. Eu amo você. — beijou o virginiano com ternura.

Shaka estava vivendo um conto Bollywoodiano e, como em todo conto de fadas, ainda iria enfrentar muitos desafios até chegar a seu "...e viveram felizes para sempre"!

 **Glossário Afroditesco**

 **Alófi** – mau cheiro. Alofento – fedido.

 **Odara** – grande, fabulosa, espetacular.

 **Casqueira** – coisa ruim. / Trapos, roupas velhas, bregas ou fora de moda.


	15. FrozenRose

Já passava do meio dia quando Saga, enfim, conseguiu levantar da cama. Havia passado quase a manhã toda daquela pós festa maldita de Touro entre o banheiro e o quarto. Sentia-se ainda meio atordoado, devido à dor e ao mal estar gastrointestinal que ainda o acometia, tudo graças à famigerada feijoada com mocotó e às tantas caipirinhas que tomara.

Havia tomado um banho mais cedo e com muito custo arrancado toda aquela tinta do corpo, agora só pensava nas sessões de tortura que faria contra o infeliz que o rabiscara, assim que descobrisse seu nome é claro.

Quando deixou a cama, enrolado ainda em seu roupão, notou uma bandeja com uma xícara virada de cabeça para baixo e um pequeno bule sobre o criado mudo. Curioso, o destampou e pode notar que estava cheio com chá de marcela.

Ficou alguns segundos olhando para o conjunto de louça grega intrigado. Quem teria todo esse cuidado consigo?

O primeiro nome da alma tão solícita a lhe passar pela mente foi de Afrodite. Porém, se bem conhecia aquele pisciano maluco, ele provavelmente estaria dormindo ali a seu lado, e no entanto percebia que ninguém dormira consigo.

Enquanto sua mente divagava tentando montar quebra cabeças improváveis, Saga colocou um pouco de chá na xícara e tomou mesmo frio, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava distraído para os travesseiros. Foi quando notou, sobre o travesseiro de fronhas brancas ao lado do seu, um fio de cabelo longo e negro como a noite. Devagar, debruçou-se sobre o colchão o apanhando entre os dedos e ao sentir a textura grossa e bem lisa, não teve duvidas.

— Será? — balbuciou para si mesmo, enquanto voltava a xícara para a bandeja. Constatou que somente uma pessoa naquele lugar possuía cabelos naquela cor e textura — Geisty! — sussurrou surpreso.

Estaria a ressaca lhe pregando uma peça e já começava a pensar absurdos improváveis? Geisty não teria forças para carrega-lo até ali. Com esforço tentava vasculhar sua memoria, mas em vão. Não conseguia se recordar de nada depois de ter tomado um fora da amazona que recusou seu convite para dançar, preferindo ir se esfregar com...

— Milo! — rosnou ao pensar que talvez ela tivesse pedido a ajuda de Escorpião para leva-lo a Gêmeos, o que encheu seu coração de uma raiva insana e uma melancolia já há muito conhecida — Não posso acreditar que ela teve a audácia de me trazer até aqui com ajuda do Escorpião. Não é possível, isso é uma afronta! Se foi isso... Se foi aquele maldito que me rabiscou...

Saga rosnava, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro do quarto esfregando o rosto e chutando o que encontrasse pela frente, até que desistiu de traçar possíveis situações em sua mente e rumou para o closet, onde se vestiu rapidamente, pois o dia prometia ser longo!

Teria que resolver assuntos pendentes que somente o Grande Mestre tinha conhecimento, além de ter de comparecer a uma maldita reunião no fim da tarde com alguns membros da máfia grega. Depois, supervisionar um carregamento de drogas junto a Aldebaran no porto de Atenas e terminar sua noite no bordel recepcionando a um grupo de empresários de Vólos, os quais estavam interessados em se filiar à máfia ateniense.

— Preciso de um café com conhaque! – suspirou cansado, enquanto subia para o Templo do Grande Mestre.

No Templo de Baco, com o sol já a pino, em seu quarto Geisty se espreguiçava sobre a cama, se arrastando para fora dela sem nenhuma disposição. Já havia sido comunicada, de que aquela noite no bordel seria especial e que para tal deveria estar muito bem apresentável.

Enquanto caminhava para o banheiro, a morena lançou um olhar desdenhoso para a penteadeira lotada de produtos de beleza da mais alta qualidade e soltou uma bufada de desanimo só de imaginar o tempo que gastaria usando toda aquela tranqueirada.

Bem diferente, no entanto, estava sendo a tarde de um certo sueco, que já ia para sua terceira sessão hidratação capilar.

Afrodite estava ansioso. Passara a manhã cuidando de suas rosas e lançando olhares escadaria à baixo. Sentia o cosmo de Camus em Aquário, mas ele lhe parecia até um pouco hostil. Na certa o francês estava nervoso com o encontro de logo mais a noite. Ele mesmo estava que não se aguentava de tanta ansiedade.

Foi quando o cosmo de Camus desaparecera de Aquário, logo depois do horário do almoço, que Afrodite ficou ainda mais apreensivo. Será que o ruivo havia desistido e voltado à Rússia? Esganaria ele com uma calcinha rendada se Camus tivesse a pachorra de lhe dar um bolo.

Tentando se acalmar, Peixes fora cumprir seus rituais para a noite. Dos tantos nomes que havia em uma lista extensa e particular de clientes interessados em programas consigo, ele escolhera um que mais lhe agradara e marcou logo para o início do expediente, pois queria ter o resto da noite livre para passar com o francês. Sendo assim, enfiou-se em seu quarto e só sairia de lá quando sentisse que estava prefeito e belo o suficiente para o cavaleiro de Aquário.

O dia transcorreu lento. Porém, não para os apaixonados como Mu e Shaka, que não arredaram pé da sexta casa desde manhã, e quando se deram conta já era noite.

Áries aproveitou sua tarde de folga para ficar na cama com Shaka... Assistindo televisão.

Em meio a baldes de pipocas, muitas fitas cassetes, Síbilas e Ralejs e tramoias sem fim, o mais novo casal de namorados do Santuário de Atena trocavam beijos apaixonados, olhares cumplices e juras de amor deixando a ficção em segundo plano. Estavam adorando viver os primeiros momentos intensos de sua recente história de amor.

Já para um certo cavaleiro de Leão, o romance era bem mais complicado.

Aiolia tentou convencer Marin a abandonar o Templo das Bacantes, sobre até ameaça de peitar Saga caso ele não concordasse. Porém, a Águia foi firme e lhe disse para ter paciência. Marin jamais arriscaria a vida do irmão e Saga deixara bem claro que sabia seu paradeiro. Temerosa e muito esperta, a ruiva conseguiu dobrar o Leão e convence-lo a fazer as coisas do seu jeito. Sendo assim, Aiolia lhe prometera que daria um jeito de lhe tirar daquela vida o mais rápido que pudesse. Trabalharia dobrado, juntaria dinheiro e, quem sabe com o tempo, conseguiria a quantia suficiente para pagar pela amazona e a tirar da prostituição. Até lá, prometera também que a visitaria todos os dias no bordel, lhe dando seu amparo e apoio.

Que grande consolo! Mas, para quem não tinha nada, já era algo a se pegar.

Máscara da Morte e Shura já se posicionavam na grande porta de entrada do Templo de Baco quando Saga chegou ao estabelecimento. Estava com um semblante péssimo, sentia a cabeça latejar horrores e já não havia mais café com conhaque, nem whisky ou mesmo Absinto que lhe aplacasse a dor, pois o próprio grego sabia a causa para sua moléstia: ansiedade!

Estava curioso demais para saber o que lhe ocorreu, de fato, na noite anterior e sondaria a amazona de Serpente até lhe arrancar detalhe por detalhe. Por isso, passou por todos às pressas e subiu rapidamente para o quarto que mantinha ali para tomar um merecido banho relaxante e se vestir elegantemente em um terno grafite.

Já pronto, Saga saiu a passos largos de seu quarto com um destino certo. Ao parar em frente ao quarto de Geisty, deu duas batidas na porta, recebendo em resposta a voz firme e melodiosa da amazona:

— Pode entrar!

O geminiano adentrou o cômodo, mas assim que viu a figura belíssima da mulher à sua frente se perdeu por alguns segundos, hipnotizado.

Geisty estava sentada em uma cadeira em frente à penteadeira. Tinha as pernas cruzadas e suas belas coxas bronzeadas estavam à amostra, através de uma enorme fenda no vestido frente única de festa todo bordado em tom carmim, assim como seus lábios. Os cabelos negros estavam caprichosamente arrumados e totalmente presos para o alto, deixando nu seu pescoço e se fazendo mais visível a única joia que usava, um longo, porem delicado, brinco de zircônias brancas.

Sem desviar os olhos da revista que folheava a amazona tirou o grego de sua contemplação lhe chamando a atenção.

— E então, sente-se melhor? Curou a ressaca?

— Ressaca? Não... Não acordei de ressaca. — mentiu descaradamente, o que fez a morena parar de ler e se voltar para ele, o olhando de cima a baixo com ar de deboche.

— Você não acordou de ressaca? Nossa, aprenda a mentir, Saga! — dando uma gargalhada — Pelo estado que te encontrei na piscina, era para estar com cefaleia até a próxima encarnação.

— Não exagere. Eu não bebi tanto assim. O que me ocorreu foi que comi demais, e aquela comida que o Aldebaran serviu era pesada. Depois... — foi interrompido abruptamente pela voz firme da amazona.

— Saga, você estava em coma alcoólico, boiando na piscina. — no mesmo instante o geminiano se calou, sem conseguir pensar em algum argumento convincente. O jeito então era contra atacar.

— Bem, cada um aproveitou a noite como bem quis, não é mesmo?... Eu bebi e comi. Já você, se divertiu com o Escorpião, pelo que me lembro. — jogou a pergunta no ar, sentindo raiva só de lembrar que ela e Milo passaram a noite dançando e sabe-se lá fazendo o que. Contudo, a resposta veio acompanhada de uma gargalhada descontraída da morena.

— Pior que não! Milo fez vergonha antes de você até. Bebeu tanto que saiu carregado pelo Afrodite... — só de dizer aquele nome, Geisty franziu o nariz como se sentisse um cheiro ruim e extremamente desagradável — Depois ele curtiu o fim da festa sozinho, dormindo largado no sofá do Aldebaran.

Saga não pode conter sua surpresa, assim como também um sorriso discreto, de alívio e vitória, que se desenhou em seu rosto. Era sempre bom ver que Milo havia se dado mal.

— Poxa, que azar o seu, né Geisty? E quem te ajudou a me levar até Gêmeos?

— Azar? Azar nada! O melhor veio depois... — disse a amazona já se acabando de tanto rir — Aldebaran me ajudou, e eu pude ver de camarote a maior vergonha da festa: O Grande Mestre sendo carregado desacordado de bêbado, nos ombros do anfitrião feito um saco de batatas. Ai... Vou borrar meu rímel! — dizia ela, enxugando o cantinho do olho direito que teimava em lacrimejar conforme ria.

Na mesma hora o ar de satisfação do grego foi trocado pelo de raiva.

— E deduzo que você saiba quem me rabiscou também, não é mesmo?

A amazona engoliu seco. Não conseguia pensar em nenhuma resposta convincente. Sem tirar os olhos da revista, respondeu tão falsamente quanto o loiro dos cabelos de Milo.

— Eu? Eu não! Quando te encontrei desmaiado e boiando você já estava rabiscado.

Saga franziu o cenho a analisando desconfiado.

— Por que me soa tão mentirosa essa sua história amazona?

— Eu salvei sua vida, seu mal agradecido! Devia era te deixar morrer afogado naquela merda de piscina. – olhou contrariada para Gêmeos.

— Deixa de falar bobagem, mulher. Eu sou um cavaleiro de ouro, não iria morrer afogado. Que absurdo!... Sem contar, que isso tudo é culpa do Touro, onde já se viu servir umas comidas radioativas dessas!

A amazona balançou a cabeça negativamente e abaixou o rosto para a revista, voltando a folheá-la.

— Em todo o caso, obrigado pela ajuda... E também pelo chá. — falou mais baixo o geminiano a encarando.

Geisty desviou os olhos do que lia e olhou diretamente nos olhos dele.

— De nada! — falou um pouco tímida, pois não esperava o reconhecimento de seu gesto.

Um silêncio se formou no quarto enquanto ambos se olhavam sem nada dizer e, desconcertado pelo momento, Saga quebrou o clima:

— O que está lendo de tão interessante na revista? — falou apontando para as mãos da amazona, que despertou de seu leve transe:

— Deixe de ser enxerido! — falou firme a fechando e a atirando sobre a cama — É apenas pesquisa de público. É uma revista de fofocas. Estou me inteirando da nossa clientela. Já que muitas das caras que aparecem nesses lixos também aparecem por aqui, não é mesmo?

— Não precisa perder seu tempo com isso. — disse Saga, um tanto quanto distraído.

— Não? – perguntou Geisty curiosa — Achei que fizesse parte do trabalho conhecer os clientes.

— Tanto faz, amazona. — respondeu o geminiano visivelmente perturbado — Já está na hora de descermos, você já enrolou demais. Vamos? — disse oferecendo o braço, o qual foi aceito por ela a contragosto.

— Vamos. — respondeu entre dentes.

Saga trouxe o braço da jovem para mais próximo de si e juntos desceram para o salão. No caminho, enquanto desciam as escadas o geminiano deixava seus olhos correrem pelo corpo da amazona e como era privilegiada a visão do alto, do decote bem recheado do vestido dela, sentindo seu corpo todo vibrar por dentro.

Já Geisty caminhava alheia a quase tudo à sua volta. Ouvia uma música de cabaré tocar ao fundo, embalando o som de muitas vozes e risadas dos clientes que bebericavam seus drinks, enquanto escolhiam as bacantes com quem iriam passar a noite.

No palco, Shina fazia uma apresentação no pole dance vestida apenas com uma calcinha fio dental e adesivos nos mamilos. Suas curvas somadas aos giros que dava naquele mastro enfeitiçava os visitantes.

Em outro canto do salão, Marin conversava com um homem alto e muito bem vestido. A ruiva tinha um semblante triste, pois realmente era muito penoso para a garota japonesa de modos tão tradicionais cumprir aquela função.

Ao contrário de Misty, que totalmente à vontade em uma mesa com mais dois homens, fazia um tipo de jogo alcoólico enquanto dava gargalhadas.

No bar, Aldebaran passava um paninho na bancada de mármore para depois servir uma dose de sangria a Shura, o qual estava muito nervoso depois de Máscara da Morte ter batido boca com um sujeito que queria entrar na casa, porém que estava na lista das _personas non gratas_ listadas por Saga e proibidos de por os pés ali. Máscara da Morte resolveu o problema com o penetra e ganhou mais uma cabeça para sua coleção.

Assim, se iniciava mais uma noite corriqueira no Templo das Bacantes. Todavia, para uma pessoa em particular, ou duas talvez, a noite tinha sabor especial!

Afrodite descia as escadas exuberante!

Dentro de uma calça preta de couro obscenamente colada no corpo, enaltecendo suas coxas roliças e nádegas perfeitas, e uma camisa da mesma cor, porém bem transparente e soltinha, o cavaleiro de Peixes desfilava pelo salão com seus ruidosos scarpins vermelhos. Os cabelos eram um show à parte. Também, depois de tantas sessões de hidratação, pareciam riachos de águas cristalinas que corriam solenes se movimentando com graciosidade conforme ele andava.

Caminhou decidido até a mesa do cliente que escolhera para aquela noite, um jovem e belo empresário macedônio, e cochichou algo em seu ouvido. Havia pedido para que ele esperasse um pouco e então o chamaria para subir.

Afrodite estava ansioso. Não pelo primeiro programa que faria de fato, mas porque ainda não havia visto Camus ali. Perguntava a si mesmo porque de tanta apreensão, por que se preocupava caso Camus não viesse ao encontro, e foi procurando uma resposta que caminhou até o bar e pediu uma dose de vodca com limão a Aldebaran.

Para o alívio do pisciano, quando pedia a segunda dose o ruivo cruzava a porta de entrada, vestido em um longo sobretudo negro e trazendo uma maleta de negócios em uma das mãos.

Milo estava o acompanhando. Na certa se encontraram na entrada, já que Camus não fazia o tipo de combinar rolê com os amigos em uma zona.

E de fato Afrodite estava certo. Camus encontrara com Milo na entrada do Templo de Baco. Trocaram algumas palavras e seguiram juntos para dentro da casa. Lá, o aquariano precisou usar de todo seu sangue frio e técnicas adquiridas em anos de treinamento rígido na máfia pra disfarçar seu nervosismo ao botar os olhos na figura do cavaleiro de Peixes no bar. Sentiu-se estranho em achar Afrodite mais bonito do que o de costume e antes que fosse descoberto, pediu a Milo que escolhesse uma mesa para se sentarem, já que estavam juntos ali.

Escorpião escolheu uma mesa próxima ao lugar onde viu que Saga estava com Geisty cumprimentando alguns clientes. Ele e Aquário puxaram duas cadeiras e se sentaram.

Milo naquela noite estava sem nenhuma grana. O fato de ter encontrado com o amigo aquariano logo na chegada lhe soara como providência divina. Estava louco para passar outra noite com a amazona de Serpente, já tinha engendrado um plano na noite anterior, durante a festa de Aldebaran para miar no telhado novamente com Geisty, mas foram tantos olhares fulminantes de Saga contra si, tantos Afrodites beijoqueiros lhe servindo bebida a toda hora, de repente ficara cego e paralisado pelo golpe de Shaka e quando voltou à enxergar, o álcool tinha batido forte em sua mente e o nocauteado. Depois não se lembrara de mais nada.

Estava ali para uma segunda tentativa. No entanto, sabia que o preço da amazona era salgado para seu pobre bolso de aliciador barato e funcionário de um Santuário falido, então viu em Camus a oportunidade perfeita para tirar o atraso. Pediu-lhe dinheiro emprestado.

— Milo, eu já te emprestei dinheiro mês passado e até agora você ainda _non_ me pagou. — disse Camus, apanhando seu copo e dando um gole no licor, depois abriu a lateral esquerda do casaco e retirou sua carteira de dentro — Seu débito só está crescendo.

— Que isso, Camus, e a amizade fica onde mano? Você é meu _brother_ , pô! Cê sabe que vou pagar a grana. Não sei quando, mas vou. Sou um homem de palavra. Comigo é firmeza.

— Que eu saiba palavra _non_ paga conta, folgado! — respondeu o francês, retirando algumas notas da carteira e entregando ao escorpiano — Toma. E fique esperto. Dever à máfia _non_ é muito inteligente.

— Valeu amigão! Sabia que podia contar contigo, truta! Não se preocupe e também não coloque a minha cabeça a prêmio. Eu vou te pagá. — disse o escorpiano, batendo sua latinha de cerveja no cálice de licor de anis que haviam pedido ao garçom e que acabavam de chegar.

Em nenhum momento Milo conseguia desviar os olhos da amazona de Serpente, que também já percebera sua presença ali, infelizmente ao lado da figura indesejada do cavaleiro de Aquário.

Geisty então voltou sua atenção novamente para as pessoas à sua frente que conversavam com Saga.

Um deles era um rico empresário do ramo varejista grego, herdeiro de uma fortuna quase incontável. O homem, que aparentava não ter mais que quarenta anos, estendia a mão animado para Saga, o saudando e o convidando para se juntar aos outros ricaços que estavam junto a ele na mesa e, sem o menor pudor, olhou para a moça dos pés à cabeça, como se a despisse de cada pedaço do tecido fino que lhe cobria o corpo, e disse:

— Realmente os boatos procedem! Sua casa está muito bem servida de beldades! Como se chama essa preciosidade? — perguntou, desviando o olhar para Saga que o olhava de volta impassível.

— Essa é nossa joia, Geisty.

— Não para menos, lindíssima. Imagino que o valor seja à altura. — disse o homem.

— Sim, meu caro. É à altura! — respondeu Saga.

Geisty já lançava um olhar frio para o rico empresário, enquanto o ofendia mentalmente com toda a sorte de xingamentos de baixo calão que conhecia, e em três idiomas diferente. Então respirou fundo e tocando no braço de Saga disse em tom baixo.

— Se me der licença, Saga, esqueci algo em meu quarto e queria subir para pegar.

— Fique à vontade. — disse o geminiano, que deu graças aos deuses, pois não aguantava mais o olhar faminto do empresário sobre ela, então aproveitou-se para se sentar um pouco com eles até que ela retornasse.

Geisty então subiu as escadas às pressas e sorrateira, e caminhou até seu quarto, onde apanhou um objeto que há muito a incomodava, voltando para o salão logo em seguida.

Porém quando cruzou as mesas, não foi até onde Saga estava sentado com os convidados, mas parou em frente à mesa onde estavam Milo e Camus. Olhou para o Escorpião, que já a acompanhava com os olhos ávidos desde que ela descera as escadas novamente e o cumprimentou com um sorriso.

— Boa noite gatinha! — disse apressado o escorpiano, passeando os olhos por todo o corpo da garota.

— Miau! — respondeu ela em tom de brincadeira — Que surpresa, Milo! Quanto tempo! — ironizou — Pelo seu estado ontem na festa, achei que nem iria acordar hoje.

— O Miluxo aqui está sempre acordadão, sua linda! — respondeu com um enorme sorriso — E ai? Está ocupada hoje? — perguntou diretamente.

— Talvez sim, talvez não... O mais certo é, quem sabe! — disse Geisty, agora voltando sua atenção a Camus, que tomava seu licor de anis a ignorando completamente — O meu papo aqui, por enquanto, é com ele.

Quando Aquário finalmente olhou para ela, Geisty, sem nenhuma cerimônia, apoiou uma das mãos na mesa e olhou firme nos olhos dele.

— Foi você quem me deixou isso? — perguntou, colocando o lírio dentro do copo de vodca que também pertencia ao ruivo — Me presenteie apenas com a maior distância possível de sua pessoa. Passar bem! Ou melhor, passe muito mal!

Dito isso, Geisty se afastou da mesa caminhando discretamente até o bar, onde pediu uma dose de Martini a Aldebaran e virou em uma só golada.

Na mesa, Milo ainda tentava entender o que acabara de se passar, enquanto Camus erguia uma sobrancelha olhando para a flor de gelo dentro de seu copo. Ela tinha de fato razão para estar furiosa, não tinha sido nenhum gentleman com ela, mas desembolsara uma boa grana pelos seus serviços e tinha sua consciência tranquila.

— Eita mulher brava! — disse Milo aos risos. — Assim que é bom.

— _Non_. Ela _non_ é uma mulher brava, é uma mulher grosseira, mal educada e sem o mínimo de compostura. — disse o francês. Se ela não aceitou as desculpas, problema dela.

— Bom, ela pode não ter compostura, mas tem um traseiro e uns peitão que nossa! Por Atena! — disse Milo rindo, então matou a cerveja que tomava e arrastou a cadeira para trás — Valeu pela grana, _brother_. Vou dar um trato na mal educada. — concluiu deixando a mesa e indo atrás de Geisty no bar.

Todavia, nem bem Milo se afastou, outra figura se aproximou da mesa sorrateiramente, parando bem em frente a Camus, que ao olhar para ele sentiu seu peito bater mais forte e seu sangue gelar nas veias, e nem estava usando seu cosmo frio para tanto!

— Boa noite, monsieur _Aquarium_! — disse Afrodite, girando um canudinho colorido dentro do copo do drink que tinha nas mãos — Está se divertindo?

— Saia daqui Peixes. _Mon dieu_! — Camus disse quase num rosnado. Por sorte não havia nenhum russo ali naquela noite, ou estaria ainda mais nervoso.

— Eu vi que você ganhou uma florzinha de gelo! Oh, não! Acho que foi o contrário! Foi você quem presenteou aquele Exú de franja com ela! — disse o pisciano, que do lugar onde estava havia visto tudo que se passou na mesa em que o francês estava com o Escorpião. Viu quando Geisty se aproximou, debruçou sobre a mesa e colocou a flor dentro do copo de vodca do ruivo, depois saindo apressada para o bar. Estranhamente se sentiu incomodado com aquilo — Pois saiba que _papa_ não gostou nada nada de saber disso. Que você anda presenteando outras pessoas além dele.

Afrodite então esticou o braço e apanhou o bendito lírio de gelo do copo de vodca para em seguida coloca-lo dentro de seu próprio copo.

— Estava mesmo precisando de mais gelo para o meu otim*. — franziu o nariz fazendo uma careta para o aquariano, que já suava frio — Bem, divirtam-se! Tenho que trabalhar. Não vou demorar mais que meia hora. — deu uma piscadinha para o ruivo e saiu.

Camus soltou um suspiro longo e aliviado. Ninguém no mundo o deixava mais tenso que Afrodite de Peixes, e para aliviar toda aquela tensão pediu outro licor para o garçom, já correndo os olhos pelo salão à procura de uma garota disponível para subir ao segundo andar.

Viu quando Peixes se aproximou de uma das mesas e puxou um homem alto e moreno pela mão, subindo com ele logo em seguida. Sentiu-se estranho, não sabia definir como, ainda mais quando testemunhou o homem dar uma apalpada totalmente indiscreta nas nádegas do pisciano, mas procurou manter o raciocínio prático e contou no relógio quarenta minutos, que era o tempo que teria para subir com uma bacante, transar com ela e ir para o quarto do pisciano. Virou o cálice de licor de uma só vez quando constatou que faria mesmo aquela loucura.

Enquanto isso, próximo ao bar, Milo voltada a cercar Geisty. Estava decidido a passar a noite com ela.

— E ai, gatinha. Quer brincar de gato mia essa noite? — disse o escorpiano se acercando dela por trás, lhe dando um beijo na curva do pescoço.

— Eu adoraria! — respondeu a amazona, sentindo a pele se arrepiar e se virando de frente para ele e enlaçando seu pescoço, dando um sorriso sexy que fez o Escorpião ficar todo animado.

Mais afastado dali, em uma reunião informal com os mais influentes empresários da Grécia, Saga, que estava compenetrado na conversa, desviou seu olhar por um curto segundo para o bar e viu a cena, o que lhe tirou completamente do tino — "Mas que... Caralho do Hades! O que aquele Escorpião atrevido está fazendo aqui? E ainda se agarrando com Geisty?" — sem pestanejar o geminiano se levantou meio alheio a conversa — Com licença senhores!

Gêmeos então seguiu direto para o bar. Nervoso e apressado esbarrava em algumas mesas e pessoas com quem cruzava durante o trajeto, resmungando algum impropério inaudível, até chegar ao casal que se abraçava e parar diante deles.

— Boa noite, Milo! Acredito que esteja ciente de que terá que pagar até mesmo para abraçar essa amazona. — disse, encarando os olhos do Escorpião com aspereza. Na mesma hora, o sorriso no rosto de Geisty se desfez, dando lugar a um olhar de raiva e apreensão. Soltou os braços do pescoço de Milo, dando um passo para trás.

— Ei, calma ai chefe, eu vou pagar. — falou Escorpião todo sorridente, e depois puxou do bolso de trás da calça jeans um maço de dinheiro e estendendo para Saga, que soltou uma lufada de ar antes de apanhar o bolo em sua mão e começar a contar ali mesmo.

— E então gatinha, vamos subir? — falou Milo, correndo a mão pelas costas nuas da amazona, a qual se mantinha concentrada no rosto austero do geminiano.

— Você pode subir com qualquer outra bacante... Menos com ela. — o geminiano fora taxativo, embora exibisse um sorriso no rosto de satisfação.

Na mesma hora, Geisty arregalou os olhos em espanto. Afinal de contas, por que Saga estava fazendo aquilo, sendo que ele mesmo a oferecera como pagamento ao Escorpião? Esse, por sinal, quase se engasgou ao ouvir a sentença do dono da casa.

— O que? C-Como assim? — perguntou, com os olhos azuis arregalados.

— Você não tem o suficiente em dinheiro para subir com ela. — respondeu Saga, sacudindo o maço de notas no ar e em seguida o batendo contra mão estendida do loiro.

— Como assim não tenho o suficiente? Ai tem muita grana! A quantia exata, aliás, do preço dela.

— Eu aumentei o preço dela! — falou duas vezes mais satisfeito.

Milo respirou fundo, fuzilando Saga com o olhar. Estava claro que ele não queria permitir que subisse com Geisty, mas por quê? Essa, por sinal, que até então assistia à discussão calada, se manifestou.

— Ei, só um instante! Você aumentou o meu preço e não me comunicou, Saga. Por quê?

— E eu deveria? O dono dessa merda sou eu e a devedora que eu saiba é você. — a amazona cruzou os braços e fechou a cara na mesma hora, mas Saga, sem se abalar e disposto a despachar de vez Milo, pegou no braço da amazona gentilmente e o enlaçou ao seu — Nos dê licença, Milo, e vá se divertir com qualquer outra garota que esteja dentro de seu poder aquisitivo.

Escorpião rosnou de raiva, observando o geminiano se afastar levando a morena consigo — "Ai tem!" — pensou ele. Estava furioso, então olhou para a mesa onde estava a princípio sentado com Camus pensando em voltar ali e lhe pedir mais dinheiro, mas na mesma hora viu o ruivo acenar para uma das meninas e se levantar da mesa, apanhando sua maleta negra, a qual trazia a tiracolo. A moça então se aproximou dele, que a enlaçou pela cintura e juntos seguiram para as escadarias, subindo os degraus que levavam aos quartos.

Como não teria Geisty para transar, nem Camus para papear, irritado Milo deixou o Templo de Baco. Nunca precisou pagar para pegar mulher e era isso que faria. Gastaria a grana do aquariano em algum lugar onde seu olhar e seu sorriso sedutor falassem mais alto que dinheiro!

Enquanto isso, no bar, encostados no balcão Saga pediu uma dose de whisky para si e uma de Martini para a amazona. Quando chegaram as bebidas, ele deu um gole generoso na sua, enquanto olhava de soslaio para a jovem de cara emburrada que encarava a taça sem tocá-la.

— Vamos Geisty, não faça essa cara... Beba seu Martini. Será possível que preciso te lembrar de que seu oficio aqui é para pagar uma dívida enorme em seu nome e não para fazer caridade para um pé rapado como o Milo?

Ainda com cara de poucos amigos, Geisty sentou-se no banco e cruzou as pernas, as deixando totalmente à amostra. Pegou a taça e deu um gole.

— Gostaria que não me tratasse como uma mercadoria o tempo todo...

Saga, que estava com sua atenção presa ao belo par de pernas, correu a mão pela coxa da amazona se aproximando e lhe falando ao ouvido com voz sensual.

— Mas não estou. E, se quiser, essa noite pode terminar diferente... — aspirava o perfume que tanto gostava.

Geisty sentiu sua cabeça girar com aquela aproximação, mas no mesmo instante tomou as rédeas da razão e de forma busca empurrou a mão do geminiano de sua coxa.

— Eu tenho uma dívida para pagar, não é mesmo? Ou você se esqueceu? – perguntava enfática o encarando.

— Tem toda razão, minha cara. Você entendeu o espírito da coisa. Por isso, essa noite vai atender aquele empresário que me abordou assim que descemos para o salão. Ele está louco para conhecer melhor a nossa joia da casa e eu estou louco por fechar negócios muito lucrativos com ele. Viu como é simples? — deu um gole em sua bebida sem cortar o contato visual com ela.

— Certo! — respondeu seco a amazona, virando o Martini de uma única vez e pousando ruidosamente a taça no balcão.

Sem dizer mais nada, Geisty desceu do banco e com um andar lânguido se dirigiu à mesa do empresário grego, o qual já a observava ansioso. Calmamente o convidou para subirem e ele aceitou de pronto.

Do bar, Saga observava atento o casal subir as escadas. Franziu o cenho quando os dois sumiram de sua vista ao dobrarem o corredor, então matou com um gole só o resto de whisky que havia em seu copo e balbuciou, ainda com os lábios colados no vidro.

— Não me decepcione, amazona.

No salão, Saga se mantinha concentrado, observando Shina subir com um politico espanhol e Misty descer as escadas com um rapaz jovem e meio estranho. Olhou no relógio e constatou que já haviam se passado trinta minutos desde que Geisty subira com o empresário.

Sentia de leve o cosmo da amazona ativo e não podia evitar que um discreto sorriso se formasse no canto de seus lábios.

Discretamente, Gêmeos se levantou da mesa em que estava sentado com alguns políticos gregos, cruzou o salão e seguiu escadaria à cima, indo em direção aos quartos.

Ao parar em frente à porta do quarto da amazona, sentiu seu cosmo mais forte e também pôde ouvir os gemidos do empresário que estava com ela. Não contendo a ansiedade e curiosidade, Saga olhou em volta e ao comprovar que estava sozinho, se abaixou e olhou pela fechadura, podendo comprovar as suas suspeitas.

A cama era colocada estrategicamente no ângulo de visão da fechadura da porta. Sobre ela, o empresário, nu, se contorcia sozinho em meio aos lençóis, parecendo estocar o ar, enquanto deslizava suas mãos espalmadas no vazio fechando os dedos levemente como que apalpando o nada.

Geisty estava sentada em uma cadeira confortável. Tomava uma taça de champanhe enquanto se mantinha concentrada na figura sobre a cama, que acreditava estar fazendo sexo com ela, mas que na verdade transava com uma ilusão projetada pelo cosmo da amazona.

Vez ou outra a morena soltava uma risadinha divertida e tomava um gole da bebida para se conter.

Do lado de fora do quarto, satisfeito Saga se afastou com um imenso sorriso no rosto. — "Você entendeu mesmo o espírito da coisa!" — pensou o geminiano ao deixar o local, caminhando pelo corredor para retornar ao salão.

No caminho, uma das bacantes que subia para o quarto para usar o banheiro cruzou com o geminiano no corredor e teve o braço segurado delicadamente.

— Está desocupada, querida? — perguntou Gêmeos com voz sutil e amistosa.

— Sim, patrão! — respondeu receosa a moça de cabelos prateados, recebendo um sorriso sacana do grego.

— Então venha. Me acompanhe até o meu quarto.

Minutos depois, no quarto de Geisty, a porta se abria e um extasiado e satisfeito cliente saia, prometendo voltar mais vezes para mais noites quentes com a valiosa joia da casa. A amazona apenas retribuía os elogios sorrindo.

— Vou lhe aguardar ansiosa. — disse na maior cara de pau, então fechou a porta, se recolhendo em seu quarto, onde pode enfim soltar o riso como queria — Trouxaaa! — gargalhava, enquanto caminhava até a cama e se jogava arrancando os brincos, os colocando sobre o criado mudo — Encerrei por hoje! — disse soltando um suspiro e olhando pra o teto do aposento — Tenho que admitir... Ô vida fácil essa de puta!

Depois de se despir, Geisty trocou os lençóis da cama e se deitou para dormir, mas antes de se entregar totalmente ao sono, pensou no que Saga havia lhe dito na festa da noite anterior — "Talvez não seja de todo o ruim voltar para a Grécia".

Há duas portas de distância da porta do quarto de Geisty, Mônica, a bacante com quem Camus de Aquário subira, passava a chave na fechadura, enquanto pedia a seu cliente que ficasse à vontade.

Camus então pediu, sem cerimônia alguma, para que ela se despisse e se deitasse na cama e enquanto a moça cumpria a ordem ele fazia o mesmo retirando suas roupas. Estava sem cuecas, não porque queria, mas porque fora obrigado de certo modo, já que misteriosamente todas as suas cuecas haviam desaparecido como que por mágica das gavetas de seu guarda-roupa em Aquário, porém isso só lhe facilitou o trabalho de se despir, já que estava com pressa de acabar logo com aquilo.

Completamente nu, deitou na cama ao lado da bacante e a mandou que o chupasse. De olhos fechados, Camus se concentrou e assim que se sentiu estimulado, deu uma nova ordem, pedindo agora para que a moça o cavalgasse. Ela então apanhou uma camisinha que deixava estrategicamente ao lado da cama e executou a ordem com primor.

Foi rápido, mecânico e tedioso para ambos.

Tudo terminado, Camus deixou o pagamento sobre o colchão e pediu para usar o banheiro. Lá dentro, tomou uma ducha rápida e antes de se trocar ficou alguns minutos parado em frente ao espelho, atento a seu reflexo. Seu coração batia freneticamente dentro do peito. As mãos suavam e a respiração ofegava. Pensou em deixar o quarto e ir embora, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Parecia paralisado. Foi quando soltou um suspiro longo e caminhou até sua maleta a abrindo.

De dentro dela, Camus retirou com as mãos trêmulas que denunciavam sua ansiedade, um estojo de veludo negro, o qual abriu revelando uma gargantilha de ouro branco e diamantes, além de um par de brincos que constituíam apenas duas gemas aquamarines, raríssimas e de valor e beleza inestimáveis. Colocou a gargantilha em seu pescoço e os brincos nas orelhas, jogando o cabelo por cima para escondê-los, e se olhando no espelho franziu as sobrancelhas.

— _Merde_! Estou ridículo. — resmungou, com o rosto ruborizado. Com certa pressa, de outro estojo menor retirou um anel de diamante azul e ouro branco e o colocou no dedo mindinho, o único no qual cabia.

Antes que perdesse a coragem vestiu-se rapidamente, retirando de dentro da maleta um cachecol grosso de lã acinzentado. O enrolou em torno do pescoço para esconder a joia, fechou a maleta e saiu do banheiro.

Quando passou pela bacante, despediu-se rapidamente sem lhe dar tempo para que reparasse em algo e pediu para deixar o quarto pela porta dos fundos, dando a desculpa de que não queria passar pelo salão. Ao sair, rumou direto para o quarto de Afrodite, dando três toques suaves na porta.

Porém, ao terceiro toque, a porta se abriu, pois estava apenas encostada. Camus então entrou, estranhando o ambiente estar mergulhado em uma penumbra densa, mas logo o perfume único de rosas e o som de uma canção francesa na voz de Edith Piaf já lhe diziam que o dono do quarto estava ali e o aguardava.

Aquário entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si logo em seguida. Seu peito até doía tamanha sua ansiedade e nervosismo. Caminhou até o centro do quarto olhando tudo em volta, mas como estava muito escuro não encontrou o sueco. Irritado, deixou a maleta cair no chão e começou a desenrolar o cachecol de seu pescoço, até que uma luz surgira de repente focalizando seu rosto, o brigando a fechar os olhos em reflexo e proteger-se da luz espalmando ambas as mãos à frente.

— Hã-hã! Não tire nada... Ainda! — disse Afrodite, que apontava uma lanterna com um jato de luz em tom rosado para o rosto do francês. Estava deitado em sua cama, apoiado em várias almofadas luxuosas em tom rosa nude — Fique exatamente assim, como está, minha princesa russa! — falava quase num sussurro, e sua voz era tão sensual que arrancava arrepios de Camus, antes mesmo que pudesse ver o dono dela — Pontual como sempre, Camy. Venha, aproxime-se. Quero ver você!

— Camy? — disse o ruivo, estreitando o olhar. Via uma silhueta sobre a cama apenas, já que Afrodite agora passeava com o foco de luz da lanterna pelo corpo do francês — Vai ser assim agora? Vai me por apelidos ridículos, um após o outro? — disse, caminhando lentamente em direção à cama.

— Eu só faço o que você gosta, _mon cher_! E eu sei do que você gosta, princesa. Anda. Vá até a peça ali e acenda o abajur. — indicou a direção apontando o foco de luz da lanterna para o abajur, o qual Camus deveria acender.

Aquário titubeou por alguns segundos, mas a curiosidade em ver a figura sobre a cama era maior. Sendo assim, caminhou a passos lentos até o abajur iluminado pela lanterna e o acendeu. Imediatamente as outras luminárias que compunham o quarto de Peixes se acenderam em uma sincronia perfeita, pois estavam interligadas umas as outras.

Com o ambiente bem mais claro, Camus pode finalmente ver Afrodite, que agora apagava a lanterna e se ajoelhava sobre a cama sem tirar os olhos contornados em kajal negro dos olhos surpresos do aquariano.

E como ele estava deslumbrante! Usava apenas uma calça de látex negra e mais nada, mas ela era tão justa que enaltecia todas suas belas formas. Era de cós muito baixo e o tornava irresistivelmente desejável.

Como uma mariposa atraída pela armadilha do rútilo luminoso das lanternas noturnas, assim Camus se aproximava da cama sem conseguir piscar, enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos na figura que lhe sorria de forma sedutora ao mesmo tempo em que caminhava de joelhos sobre os lençóis até a beirada, parando quando já estavam frente a frente, olhos nos olhos.

— Vejo que veio exatamente como pedi. — disse o pisciano, encostando a ponta do dedo indicador no queixo de Camus para depois desliza-lo pelos contornos do sobretudo que ele usava — Está lindíssimo!

Afrodite então ergueu os braços e enlaçou o pescoço do francês, o puxando para junto de si e tomando sua boca num beijo voluptuoso, porém ligeiro, que mal fora retribuído pelo outro cavaleiro e já era interrompido, deixando um sabor de quero mais nos lábios ávidos do francês!

Peixes desceu da cama e se dirigiu à cantoneira ao fundo do aposento, onde ficava um pequeno bar com algumas bebidas e dois banquinhos. Camus respirava fundo enquanto o observava.

— Por que não gosta do apelido? — perguntou o sueco, enquanto apanhava uma garrafa de vinho francês já aberta e depositava o líquido em duas grandes taças, em seguida voltando até Aquário e lhe entregando uma —Toma. — como não obteve resposta, apenas o silêncio de Camus, Afrodite foi direto ao que lhe interessava — Quero ver o que trouxe para mim. Tire a roupa. — ordenou.

Imediatamente Camus sentiu seu peito arder em chamas, seu estômago revirar e todos os pelos de seu corpo se eriçarem de uma só vez. A voz de Afrodite soava tão absurdamente sensual e autoritária que novamente aquele sentimento de humilhação tomou conta de si, o impossibilitando de reagir. A maneira como Peixes o olhava, no fundo dos olhos, sem o mínimo pudor, lhe instigava e tudo que conseguiu fazer foi dar um gole generoso no vinho e entregar a taça para o sueco, para em seguida desenrolar o cachecol de seu pescoço, o jogando em cima da poltrona que ficava ao lado.

Afrodite o olhava executando os movimentos como se analisasse uma obra de artes, correndo os olhos por cada detalhe do aquariano, enquanto mordia o cantinho do lábio inferior.

Camus então desamarrou o sobretudo lentamente, o desabotoou e retirou da mesma maneira, sem pressa, se livrando dele da mesma forma que fez com o cachecol e sob a supervisão analítica de Afrodite. Então o francês abriu a gola de sua camisa e dois botões, revelando a gargantilha de diamantes que usava no pescoço. Em seu íntimo ainda guardava alguma esperança de que só entregaria as joias a ele e iria embora para casa.

— Pronto, pode pegar. Assim acabamos logo com esse joguinho idiota. Já te trouxe o que queria. — disse, levando as mãos até a própria nuca para desabotoar a joia, mas fora interrompido por Afrodite que às pressas colocou as taças de vinho sobre uma peça de decoração que havia ali e o impediu, segurando em seus cotovelos.

— Não faça isso! — disse, puxando os braços dele de volta e olhando para a gargantilha completamente em êxtase, tamanha era sua beleza e luxo, e ainda mais vestindo um homem lindíssimo como Camus. Apesar de estar maravilhado com a beleza do ruivo usando aquela joia, sabia o quanto ele estava desconfortável e só conseguia pensar que Camus deveria ter mesmo muito medo de ser descoberto pela Vory v Zakone, para se sujeitar aquilo daquela forma — Calma, para que tanta pressa? Nem começamos ainda. Relaxa... E me deixe ver essa preciosidade que você me trouxe!

Afrodite abriu um pouco mais a camisa do aquariano e seus olhos brilharam quando vira a gargantilha por inteiro.

— Minha deusa! — exclamou com um sorriso aberto e olhos arregalados — Camus, que coisa mais linda! — deslizou a ponta dos dedos sobre as pedras preciosas, mas apenas por alguns segundos, passando logo a desabotoar os outros botões da camisa do ruivo — Você realmente tem muito bom gosto. Sabe, eu ia pedir para você fazer um strip tease para mim... Mas quero te ver tirar outras roupas, não essas casqueiras formais que você usa. O que acha? — deslizou o dedo indicador até o umbigo do aquariano, o circulando em seu entorno enquanto beijava seu queixo.

— Acho que você _non_ tem amor à vida, Peixes. — respondeu ofegante Camus, que de olhos fechados apenas se concentrava nas carícias de Afrodite.

Aquário detestava admitir, mas aquele maldito sueco mexia muito consigo. Enquanto o sentia retirar sua camisa e deslizar as unhas longas por seu tórax e braços que se arrepiavam aos toques, Camus se recordava do tempo que gastara na mais cara joalheria de Atenas à procura de uma joia que fosse tão bela quanto Afrodite.

Poderia ter comprado qualquer peça, e comprou! O anel foi o primeiro e mais simples e ia encerrar a compra apenas com ele, mas quando bateu os olhos naquele par de gemas aquamarines, que eram exatamente da cor dos olhos e dos cabelos do pisciano, não pode deixar de imaginar o quão deslumbrante ele ficaria as usando.

O preço era uma pequena fortuna, mas nada que lhe fizesse realmente falta. Camus era um dos homens mais ricos de toda a Rússia e seu poder aquisitivo ia muito além do que Afrodite e o próprio Saga pudessem imaginar. Contudo, Aquário fazia questão de manter esse detalhe sobre sua vida particular em completo sigilo, por isso, toda vez que vinha à Grécia não ostentava absolutamente nada que pudesse chamar a atenção dos colegas cavaleiros, pois quase todos os seus bens, incluindo as mansões, carros esportivos de luxo e muito dinheiro, eram diretamente ligados à máfia.

Justamente por não gostar de ostentar que ficou surpreso consigo mesmo quando comprara os brincos, e por isso também, ficou um pouco chateado pelo sueco não tê-los notado, já que não eram uma joia qualquer.

Na mesma hora, Camus fechou o semblante ainda mais, fazendo uma carranca emburrada. Estava ali, dando uma mini fortuna em joias para um garoto de programa que o obrigara a usar lingerie e o humilhara de todas as formas, e ele nem sequer notara os brincos.

— Ah, tenho sim! Amor à vida, ao luxo, aos diamantes... — disse Peixes, tirando Camus de seu devaneio particular — Anda, deixa de marra e tome seu vinho. Escolhi especialmente para você. — buscou as taças no balcão e estendeu a Camus.

— _Non_ gosto de vinho. Pegue suas joias, pois tenho pressa em sair deste quarto. — insistiu o aquariano, negando a taça que era oferecida.

— Ah, mas quem disse que você vai sair? — respondeu o pisciano dando um gole na bebida carmim, depois se aproximou do francês e lhe tomou os lábios em outro beijo suave, agora com o sabor do vinho misturado à sua saliva doce.

Camus então fora tomado de súbito por um ímpeto acalorado e um comichão que lhe subia pelas pernas, culminando em um torpor ardente que lhe queimava o peito, e surpreendeu Afrodite lhe agarrando pela cintura e dando um tranco em seu corpo, colocando ambos os corpos e tomando a boca do outro num beijo urgente, pleno de volúpia e ansiedade.

Peixes jogou as taças de vinho sobre o tapete sem demora, na ânsia de ter as mãos livres para arrancar a camisa do aquariano, arranhar sua pele e lhe puxar os cabelos. Fez tudo isso com fulgor, enquanto o beijava avidamente explorando toda a boca quente e sedenta de Aquário, mas de repente puxou as madeixas ruivas para trás, forçando Camus a parar o beijo e soltar um gemido.

— Calma! Está muito ansioso. Primeiro, minhas joias.

Irritado, Camus se separou do sueco, retirou o anel do dedo e o entregou a ele de forma rude.

— Toma. É isso que quer? Pegue e me deixe ir embora.

— Hum... _papa_ está ficando profundamente irritado com toda essa grosseria e frescura! Olha lá, heim! Vou ter que castigá-la de novo se continuar assim! — respondeu Peixes rindo e pegando na mão de Camus o puxando para sua penteadeira — Venha. Quero ver o que você me trouxe ai!

Chegando lá, Afrodite sentou-se na banqueta de frente para o espelho. Jogou os longos cabelos para trás de suas costas e disse :

— Vamos, coloque as minhas joias em mim, e pare de reclamar. Ou terei que ser mais rígido com você, princesa! Hoje eu também separei uma coisa especial para você usar.

— _Non_ fale comigo assim. — disse Camus, voltando a ficar emburrado. Que merda Peixes tinha na cabeça em parar o beijo daquele jeito para lhe obrigar a lhe colocar as malditas joias?

Irritado e arrependido de estar ali, Camus retirou a gargantilha, puxou o cabelo de Afrodite para o lado e a colocou em seu pescoço. Depois pegou o anel da palma da mão que o próprio sueco lhe oferecia e o colocou no dedo do meio de Afrodite. Fez tudo de forma seca.

— Pronto. Foram caras e são muito elegantes. Espero que sejam de seu agrado. — disse se afastando dele — Ficaram lindas em você, Peixes. São delicadas e nem um pouco vulgares. — virou-se de costas sem revelar os brincos, os guardaria para presentear a irmã, talvez. Apanhou a camisa no chão e a chacoalhou no ar — Agora vou embora. Faça bom proveito delas.

— Mas o que pensa que está fazendo? — disse Afrodite se levantando da banqueta para ir atrás do ruivo e quando chegou perto dele, o puxou pelo braço com força, o trazendo para junto de si. Com a mão que tinha livre, colocou o cabelo de Camus atrás da orelha, revelando a joia — Aonde pensa que vai com meus brincos? Sim, porque suponho que sejam meus, já que imagino não ser do seu feitio tratar de negócios daquela máfia xexelenta usando joias preciosas nas orelhas, Camy.

Camus nada disse. Ficou olhando para os olhos brilhantes dele, enquanto via as gemas. Elas refletiam em suas retinas, o tornando ainda mais belo e sublime.

— Uau! Camus! São magníficos! — tocou a joia delicadamente, contrastando com a força que fazia com a outra mão para manter o francês ali, colado em si — Nunca vi uma joia como essa! Você se superou. E ficam mais lindos ainda em você! Minha princesa russa! Vou deixar usá-los hoje, mas depois vai ter que coloca-los em mim também, e não com essa cara de bunda suja que você colocou as outras! — esfregou seu rosto no pescoço do francês, lhe dando uma lambida e um beijo em seguida.

Camus tremeu de excitação ao ouvir o tom de autoridade com que Afrodite lhe dirigia a palavra. Teve medo, pois mais uma vez lá estava Peixes lhe tirando o juízo. Então sem lutar, até porque sabia que seria uma batalha travada em vão contra si mesmo, segurou o sueco pela cintura e novamente tomou sua boca, num beijo agora lento, molhado e profundo, que era retribuído da mesma maneira pelo cavaleiro guardião da última casa zodiacal. Camus passeava suas mãos pelo corpo esguio e forte do pisciano, ao passo que Afrodite se esfregava nele de forma voluptuosa, levando o ruivo à loucura.

Quando, depois de longos minutos separaram os lábios inchados pelo beijo intenso, Camus mergulhou seus dedos nos cabeços azuis piscina do sueco e disse com voz rouca e sensual em seu ouvido.

— _Elles sont de la couleur de vos_ _yeux_. — (Elas são da cor dos seus olhos.) — E parece que foram feitos para você. — disse Aquário, que a essa altura já tinha se entregue a seus desejos mais íntimos e tomava o pescoço de Afrodite com beijos e pequenas mordidas, ao mesmo tempo em que escorregava as mãos pelas costas nuas dele até apertar sua cintura.

Peixes tombou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos e soltando um gemido longo de satisfação. Nada no mundo o deixava mais excitado que alguém lhe falando de sua beleza, e ter uma parte do corpo comparada a uma joia tão bela e de valor tão alto fazia seu ego tilintar de prazer.

— Aaahh, Camus. Adorei os meus presentes! — disse quase num sussurro, então se levantou de forma brusca e saltou no colo do aquariano, o entrelaçando com as pernas e tomando novamente sua boca, até que de súbito saltou para o chão novamente.

— É a vez de _papa_ colocar os presentes que separou hoje para sua _petite fille_! — disse, puxando os cabelos de Camus pela nuca para lhe depositar uma mordida de leve no queixo, depois escorregou a mão até suas nádegas e deu um apertão, fazendo o francês soltar um gemido rouco.

— Hum... _Vraiment, papa?... Puis aller, aller vite!_ _Votre princesse est impatient de voir ce que vous avez enregistré pour ele!_ — (É mesmo, papai? Então vai, vai depressa! Sua princesa está ansiosa para ver o que você tem para ela!) – disse Camus, que a essa altura de tão excitado que estava já falava em sua língua mãe, deixando o desejo, o tesão, a sede por tocar o corpo do sueco e seguir com aquela jogo perigoso e maluco que faziam falassem mais alto que seus medos, pudores e razão.

Já Peixes ficava louco com a dualidade de Camus. Tão forte, tão poderoso e tão submisso ao mesmo tempo. Era justamente isso que o enlouquecia.

Não se contendo mais, Afrodite num gesto ligeiro desabotoou a calça do francês e com um só puxão para baixo a fez cair até seus tornozelos, surpreendendo-se ao vê-lo sem cueca, mas instigado pela ereção proeminente do outro que quase lhe saltou à cara.

— Pela deusa! — disse com um sorriso enorme no rosto — Seu safado! Já veio preparado!

Na mesma hora, Camus deu um passo para trás, meio cambaleante devido à calça embolada em seus tornozelos, ao mesmo tempo em que tentou cobrir seu membro usando as mãos, fazendo um concha.

— _Non_ é o que está pensando! — disse atrapalhado, com o rosto quase na mesma cor que os cabelos.

— Ah, não? — riu o pisciano — Mas não tem problema nenhum, Camy. Eu já separei uma peça perfeita para você.

— É verdade. Acredite! Todas as minhas cuecas desapareceram do meu Templo. Fui me vestir hoje de manhã e _non_ havia nenhuma!... Estou intrigado com isso... e... Uso apenas cuecas de uma marca francesa que só existe em Paris, por isso _non_ saí para comprar... _Non_ vou vestir qualquer _merde_ que ache por aqui em Atenas... — dizia, enquanto via o pisciano se aproximar de si com um olhar provocador em um risinho no rosto — Ei! Isso _non_ é coisa sua, é?

— Tenho cara de ladrão de cuecas, Aquário? Tira a mão! — deu um passo até ficar colado a ele novamente, em seguida lhe deu um tapa nas mãos, e assim que Camus soltou seu pênis, Afrodite logo tratou de agarrá-lo, iniciando uma massagem ousada, enquanto olhava nos olhos do francês o seduzindo fazendo caras e bocas — Não me interessa suas cuecas, mas sim o que tem dentro delas! Hum... Você tem um pau grande e delicioso, Camus... Será que vai caber?

— Caber? — sussurrou o aquariano ao mesmo tempo curioso e apreensivo.

— Sim! A calcinha que separei para você hoje, será que vai caber? Ela é bem pequenininha e você... Nossa, você é um tesão, Camus! — beijou o canto da boca do aquariano, enquanto ainda manipulava seu pênis com maestria.

— Aaahhh... Afrodite... — gemeu o francês — Você é um depravado. Gosta de me ver de calcinha tanto assim? — disse o aquariano, levando uma das mãos às nádegas do sueco e dando um apertão forte, cravando as unhas no látex da calça — Te excita me vestir com elas? Hum?

— Ah sim! Muito! — respondeu o pisciano lambendo o pescoço do ruivo – E sei que você também gosta! Camy! — esticou o pescoço e tomou os lábios dele mais uma vez antes de se afastar e pegá-lo pela mão — Vem!

Afrodite puxou Camus pelo quarto até chegar a seu closet, então abriu as duas portas, revelando um interior enorme com muitas araras de roupas, prateleiras, onde havia toda a sorte de sexy toys, bem como revistas e fitas cassetes, além de muitas gavetas e espelhos. Foi até uma das gavetas, puxou e de dentro retirou uma calcinha de rendas azul piscina junto com conjunto de ligas e meias de seda, ergue diante dos olhos incrédulos de Camus e disse:

— Olha só como eu acertei! Meu sexto sentido está muito apurado, não acha? Combina com os brincos maravilhosos que você me deu. — entregou a peça de renda minúscula nas mãos do aquariano e puxou um Camus atônito e sem reação pela mão, o fazendo sentar em uma cadeira vermelha que fora colocada ali estrategicamente.

Camus não acreditava. Achava realmente que o pisciano estivesse brincando. Não imaginou que o outro o faria mesmo usar novamente aquela peça infame. No fundo, existia uma chama de dignidade dentro de si que o fazia titubear.

— Afrodite... _non_... _non_ precisamos disso.

— Ah, precisamos sim! — insistiu o sueco se ajoelhando entre suas pernas e dando o tiro de misericórdia que faltava para acabar com qualquer razão e dignidade que Camus ainda pudesse alimentar — Eu vou chupar seu pau bem gostoso... E ai você vai usar o meu presente para eu ver.

Dito e feito. Assim que Afrodite começou a felação, Camus perdera de vez toda sua resistência. Já tinha recebido sexo oral de muitas mulheres ao longo de sua vida, porém nada, em absoluto, se comparava ao que Afrodite fazia consigo. Não se lembrava ao certo de tudo o que fizeram na fatídica noite em que passaram juntos. Estava bêbado demais, absorto e perdido dentro de si mesmo. Agora era como se fosse tudo novo para si. A boca de Afrodite era quente, molhada na medida certa. A língua ágil e os movimentos eram tão estimulantes que o faziam contrair os dedos dos pés em deleite, enquanto gemia totalmente entregue.

Quando sentiu que Camus estava prestes a atingir o clímax, Afrodite parou, arrancando um gemido de protesto do outro.

— Ah, _non_! _Non_ pare!

— Shiu, _ma petite_! Quem manda aqui sou eu! Cala a boca. — disse, passando a língua entre os lábios.

Então Peixes esticou o braço e pegou a calcinha, as meias e a liga das mãos do ruivo. Juntou suas pernas e primeiro vestiu as meias, as desenrolando lentamente, dando beijos e pequenos arranhões nas coxas de Camus enquanto executava o movimento, até vestir as duas. Depois o fez ficar de pé e colocou a calcinha, puxando para cima enquanto ouvia o outro protestar. Não ligava, pois para ele, o ato de vestir Aquário com aquelas peças era tão excitante que se transportava para outro mundo!

— Afrodite, _non..._ Isso incomoda...

— Já mandei calar a boca. Não seja malcriada ou vai apanhar! — retrucou, pegando a liga e forçando o aquariano a vesti-la. Quando estava pronto, prendeu as pontas nas meias e sorriu, batendo três palmas — _Voilà_! Perfeito! Ah! Espere! Ainda falta um detalhe!

Abriu uma gaveta e de dentro retirou uma coleira de couro branco com pedras em brilhante e uma argola de aço no meio. Puxou Camus pelo cabelo sem muita delicadeza e colocou o acessório nele, fechando a fivela e dando um selinho em seus lábios ao final.

— Viu, só! Eu não disse que ia ficar lindo! — disse, enfiando o dedo na argola e puxando para baixo — Anda. De quatro no chão.

— O que? — murmurou o francês.

— Mandei ficar de quatro no chão. Ficou surdo de repente? — disse, forçando o corpo do outro pela argola na coleira.

Camus estava alucinado, mas nem sabia ao certo com o que. Se era com o beijo, ou o perfume inebriante de Peixes, ou seu jeito dominador e autoritário. A verdade era que estava explodindo de tesão!

A calcinha que o pisciano vestira em si era minúscula e se enterrava em suas nádegas o incomodando, mas ao mesmo tempo lhe proporcionando uma sensação de prazer inexplicável. Aos poucos foi dobrando os joelhos e ficando na posição que o outro lhe ordenara, pois mesmo a contragosto, sentir-se à mercê daquele sueco depravado era excitante demais. Sentia muita vergonha e isso só piorava sua situação, porque era esse o combustível que lhe mantinha cada vez mais fascinado naquele jogo perigoso. Ali já não era mais o frio e calculista cavaleiro de Aquário, chefe da máfia mais influente e perigosa do mundo, mas somente Camus, um jovem devasso reprimido por tudo e por todos, e que somente com Afrodite podia ser o que era em essência.

— Oh, _oui papa_...

— _Oui, oui_... – dizia Peixes, puxando os cabelos ruivos do cavaleiro e se curvando para baixo para esfregar seu rosto no dele – Aaaahhh... Camus... Você me tira do sério... Quero você! Quero agora! Te desejo tanto!

— _Vous me voulez, papa? Vous voulez baiser avec sa_ _petite princesse_? Hum?*(1) — disse o aquariano, que de joelhos no chão abraçava as penas de Afrodite e esfregava o rosto em seu membro rijo, por cima do látex, enquanto apertava as coxas e nádegas do pisciano com ambas as mãos — _Aaaah, Aphrodite... Je veux aussi baiser avec toi, papa! J_ _e veux sa bite enfo_ _ui au plus profond dans mon cul! Je vous souhaite, papa! Fag délicieux!*(2)_

Afrodite mais uma vez tinha o que queria. O frio cavaleiro de Aquário entrando em erupção em suas mãos.

— Aaaahh _oui, ma belle_! — riu, e depois segurou o queixo de Camus o forçando a levantar o rosto e olhar para si — _Papa_ vai foder a princesinha devassa dele bem gostoso! Do jeitinho que ela gosta! Agora anda! De quatro! Obedeça!

— _Oui_! — respondeu Aquário se colocando na posição de pronto.

— Isso, assim mesmo! — dizia Afrodite, enquanto deslizava as mãos pelas nádegas dele, vez ou outra dando um tapa forte e estalado — Hum... Aaah! Que delícia, Camus! Adoro foder você, seu ruivo gostoso.

Peixes então se sentou na cadeira vermelha e baixou o cós de sua calça, colocando o pênis para fora e massageando algumas vezes lentamente — Vem, me chupa! — disse apenas — Vamos, vai começar a música que eu gosto! Quero ouvi-la enquanto você me chupa bem gostoso, Camy.

Camus não perdeu tempo, assim que ouviu a ordem aproximou-se engatinhando, se colocou entre as pernas do pisciano e enquanto ele cantarolava a música abocanhou todo o membro rijo e pulsante de uma só vez, iniciando uma felação deliciosa, usando os lábios e a língua e se deliciando com o gosto daquele membro. Entre um movimento e outro, sugava, ora de leve, ora com maior intensidade, levando Afrodite à loucura, que com os olhos pregados no ruivo o observava em completo êxtase.

— Hum... Você é bom nisso, princesa... Aaahhh... Assim, não pare... — gemia o sueco, agarrando os cabelos longos do ruivo e forçando sua cabeça para baixo. Ficava doido quando o via engasgar.

Os espelhos que existiam ali davam a Afrodite uma visão sublime de seu mago do gelo, ajoelhado entre suas pernas lhe dando prazer e totalmente entregue a seus caprichos. Mal podia acreditar que era verdade, que tinha todo esse domínio sobre Camus e essa sensação de poder o deixava ainda mais excitado.

Quando percebeu Aquário puxar sua calça mais para baixo, lhe acariciar os testículos e lamber seu períneo, sentiu que logo explodiria de prazer e não queria acabar com a brincadeira. Por isso, agarrou novamente em seus cabelos e puxou sua cabeça para trás com certa violência, o fazendo parar. Em seguida tomou os lábios do aquariano provando seu próprio gosto, num beijo carregado em luxúria.

— Hum... Você é bem atrevidinha, princesa... _Papa_ gosta disso! — disse, escorregando as mãos pelo corpo do outro até segurar no elástico da calcinha e baixa-la lentamente até os joelhos, depois apalpando as nádegas generosas do francês, ora dando tapas, ora apenas se deliciando com a textura e maciez da carne — Aaaaaah... Vai, Camus, pede... Pede para o seu _papa_ te comer. — sussurrava no ouvido do francês — Pede, safado.

— _Baise moi, papa! Baise sa princesse!_ — respondeu Aquário mais que depressa.*(3)

Ao ouvir o pedido, Afrodite na mesma hora se levantou da cadeira, segurou na argola da coleira que vestira em Camus e o conduziu até ela, o fazendo ficar de bruços sobre o acento, com o peito na madeira, os joelhos no chão e as pernas abertas, lhe proporcionando uma visão excitante de sua intimidade, a qual acariciou por longos minutos usando os dedos e também a língua.

Então esticou o braço até uma das gavetas ao lado e de dentro dela pegou uma bisnaga de lubrificante e um pacote de camisinhas. Despejou uma boa quantidade do gel no aquariano e o penetrou com um dedo. Conforme os gemidos iam ficando mais intensos e o corpo de Camus mais relaxado, Afrodite introduziu outro dedo, mas não se demorou muito na preparação, pois estava prestes a explodir de tesão.

Retirou os dedos, vestiu uma das camisinhas em si, e segurando na base de seu pênis penetrou Camus com cuidado, o vendo apertar os braços da cadeira com tanta força que ouviu a madeira trincar. Sorriu, então forçou um pouco mais, até sentir seu pênis todo dentro dele, o estrangulando de uma forma deliciosa. Segurou a cintura de Aquário com uma das mãos, e com a outra buscou seus cabelos novamente, apanhando um bom punhado para em seguida puxá-lo para trás, o fazendo se levantar e colar as costas em seu tronco.

— Aaahhhh... Camus, assim que você quer?... Que rabo apertado você tem! Gosta de dar ele para mim? — sussurrou no ouvido do outro, enquanto mordiscava de leve o lóbulo da orelha do ruivo.

— _Oui... j´adore_! — (Sim... Eu adoro!) — respondeu Aquário. Sentia-se humilhado, rebaixado, mas também sentia-se sujo, imoral, depravado e era justamente esses adjetivos a que se empregava em pensamento que o excitava cada vez mais.

Via a si mesmo nos espelhos, em diversos ângulos, vestido daquele jeito, sendo tomado por Afrodite que tinha total domínio sobre si e tudo que conseguia sentir era um tesão absurdo, que o fazia querer chafurdar cada vez mais naquela lama de sensações. Por isso mesmo empinava os quadris ainda mais de encontro aos de Afrodite, rebolando e gemendo em completo êxtase.

— _Plus fort, papa!_ _Plus fort_! — (Mais forte, papai! Mais forte!) — pedia — _Je veux que vous me mangez le plus fort qui obtenir! Pédé! Aaahhhh... oui... Vient, papa...vient!_ *(4) Aaaahhhh. — rogava entre gemidos de dor e de prazer.

A dor lhe deixava ainda mais delirante, já que aumentava sua sensação de punição. Para ele, estava sendo punido, castigado por ter desejos tão imorais e proibidos e queria sofrer sua punição da forma mais intensa que conseguisse.

Afrodite por sua vez, atendia aos pedidos aumentando o ritmo da penetração conforme sua excitação crescia ao ver Camus tão entregue.

— Aaahhhh... Então toma... Gostoso... Safado! — dizia entre gemidos roucos, porém se irritou quando Aquário baixou a cabeça para desviar o olhar dos espelhos — Não abaixa a cabeça, porra! Não mandei você baixar! — gritou em alto e em bom tom. Então agarrou no cabelo do ruivo o fazendo levantar novamente a cabeça e olhar para o espelho — Olha! Veja quem está te fodendo, Camus! Veja quem manda aqui, viado gostoso. — lambeu o rosto do francês sem tirar os olhos de seus reflexos por um só segundo e meteu com mais força, soltando urros e proferindo obscenidades nos ouvidos de Camus, que gemia ainda mais alto em resposta.

O ritmo que Peixes impunha era forte, firme e acelerado. Seus corpos se chocavam e logos minutos se passaram sem que ele diminuísse aquela intensidade, até que de súbito, Afrodite saiu de dentro de Aquário, agarrou a calcinha que estava caída em seus joelhos com ambas as mãos e com um só puxão a rasgou, jogando os pedaços para longe.

— Vire-se! — mais uma ordem que não fora cumprida de imediato — Eu mandei se virar. — gritou o sueco, já agarrando Camus pelo quadril e o fazendo virar de frente para si.

Com um solavanco o colocou sentado sobre a cadeira, se ajoelhou no chão, abriu as pernas do francês, as colocando sobre seus ombros e enquanto beijava seus lábios arfantes o penetrou novamente, de uma só vez, retomando o vai e vem cadenciado, dessa vez mais forte e acelerado, chocando novamente os corpos um contra o outro de maneira ruidosa.

— É assim que você quer, né?

— Aaahhhh... _oui... ce´est ça_... aaaahhhh

— Siiim... _Papa_ sabe que é assim... Aahhh... Camus... — dizia, enquanto estocava selvagemente aquele corpo trêmulo e febril — Geme, Camus, vai... Geme para mim, fadinha do gelo!

— Aaahhhhh... Aphrodite... Hummm... _oui... vous êtes mon homme._ — (Você é meu homem.).

— Aahh… sou? Sou teu homem?

— _Oui_... Hummm... _seulement vous_ … _Ainsi… plus fort_ … — (Sim, só você é. Assim. Mais forte.).

Delirante, Camus gemia feito um louco. Até tentava se controlar, porém não conseguia e de olhos fechados mergulhava de cabeça em toda aquela depravação que ao mesmo tempo lhe envergonhava, mas que fazia parte intrínseca de seu ser.

Quando Afrodite tomou sua boca ao mesmo tempo em que segurou em seu membro o estimulando no mesmo ritmo da penetração, Camus sentiu-se logo no limiar do orgasmo, quando pequenos espasmos tomaram seu corpo involuntariamente. O prazer da penetração unido à estimulação em seu pênis era uma experiência única e arrebatadora, e o ruivo não tinha mais como esconder de si mesmo que era daquilo que gostava.

— _Papa... je... je vais... n´arrête pas... Viens, viens, dans moi... viens avec sa princesse_...*(5) — dizia entre gemidos cálidos, enquanto empurrava os próprios quadris contra os de Afrodite, intensificando o contato, até que chegou ao orgasmo soltando um urro de prazer, molhando a mão do pisciano e boa parte de seu próprio tronco.

Afrodite olhava para Camus alucinado com o que via, os cabelos ruivos espalhados, os olhos avelãs semicerrados, a boca arfante que pedia por mais, enquanto seu corpo forte balançava frenético conforme os trancos que lhe dava. Ele tinha uma beleza tão exótica, tão apaixonante! E como o sueco era amante fiel da beleza em todas as suas formas, estava amando possuir aquele ser tão belo. Vê-lo atingir o prazer máximo o fez delirar.

— Aaah, sim, Camyy... Siiim... Seu viado lindo! Aaaahhh... — gemeu o sueco, tendo um orgasmo delicioso poucos minutos após, e ainda dentro do francês, colou seu peito ao dele o olhando nos olhos, enquanto ambos sincronizavam as respirações, recuperando o fôlego.

Camus sentia como se o ar lhe faltasse, tanto pela letargia pós orgasmo, quanto pela profundidade dos olhos de Afrodite e a maneira como eles encaravam os seus. Parecia haver um magnetismo ímpar entre eles, o qual os envolvia por completo.

Sem pensar muito, o ruivo segurou no rosto do pisciano e puxou para tomar seus lábios num beijo um tanto quanto estranho, pois Camus não só beijava e sugava a boca de Afrodite, como também a lambia, mordendo vez ou outra o queixo, como se degustasse uma iguaria rara e deliciosa. Tudo isso olhando dentro daqueles olhos tão azuis que chegavam a hipnotizá-lo.

Em seu mais íntimo, Aquário pensava em como se deixara levar daquela forma por ele e, principalmente, quando fora que tinha baixado a guarda e se envolvido daquela maneira. Piscou algumas vezes. Era melhor não obter resposta. Tinha medo de se descobrir apaixonado justamente por aquele homem a quem tanto repreendia e até mesmo abominava. Conhecia muito bem Afrodite e sabia que ele não era capaz de amar a ninguém, além de si mesmo.

Já ele, Camus, era vítima de seus próprios sentimentos, nutrindo um medo irracional de se entregar a eles, preferindo não ter nenhum, pois sabia que quando se entregasse seria forte, intenso, arrebatador ao ponto de consumi-lo por inteiro. — "Que todos os deuses do Olimpo tenham misericórdia de _moi_!" — pensou.

Não podia estar apaixonado por Afrodite. Não justamente por ele.

Aquário fora tirado de seu estado letárgico e contemplativo quando Peixes se afastou, saindo de dentro dele delicadamente. O sueco retirou a camisinha usada, deu um nó e a jogou no lixo ali perto. Depois puxou o ruivo pela mão para se deitarem sobre o tapete felpudo que havia ali, um ao lado do outro, ambos olhando para o teto com olhos parados e pupilas ainda meio dilatadas.

— Foi incrível, Camy. — disse Afrodite com um sorriso no rosto — Foi uma foda e tanto! Você é um francesinho muito depravado. Me deixa louco! —procurou a mão do aquariano, a pegou e levando até seu rosto deu um beijo na palma — Agora pode me dar meus brincos. Ou quer colocá-los em mim?

— _Oui_. — respondeu Aquário tão somente, então se sentou, fazendo uma careta de dor no início, mas logo relaxou e retirou os brincos das orelhas.

Afrodite fez o mesmo, sentando-se de frente para ele e cruzando as pernas.

Camus então afastou os cabelos do sueco, os jogando para trás das costas e com uma delicadeza surpreendente para alguém que era um furacão durante o sexo e um assassino cruel e sanguinário no dia a dia, colocou os brincos nas orelhas de Peixes fazendo uma carícia em seu rosto logo em seguida.

— _Très beaux!_ — (Lindíssimo!) — disse com um sorriso tímido e singelo.

Afrodite tocou nas gemas com as pontas dos dedos e sorriu satisfeito.

— Imagino que tenham ficado muito mais bonitos em mim que em você! —disse provocando, depois se levantou e sentou-se na cadeira — Vem... Senta aqui no meu colinho.

— _Non_... Eu preciso ir embora.

— Está dizendo isso desde que chegou, Camy. — disse, oferecendo a mão para o aquariano se levantar — Anda, senta aqui. — bateu com a mão nas próprias coxas indicando.

Camus mais uma vez obedeceu, se levantou e se sentou nas pernas de Afrodite, que o abraçou pela cintura e começou balança-lo como se faz com as crianças, mexendo as pernas e dando pequenos solavancos.

— Você, princesa, está deixando _papa_ muito satisfeito! Quando vem me visitar de novo? — apertou a ponta do nariz de Camus, dando uma chacoalhada de leve — E o que vai trazer para mim na próxima visita?

Camus ficou corado de vergonha. Uma coisa era ser tratado daquela maneira no auge do tesão. Fazia parte de seu fetiche maluco, o qual nem ele sabia definir ao certo. Outra coisa era aceitar aquilo de cabeça fria. Não mesmo.

— A-Afrodite _... Non. Non_ faça isso, _s´il vous plait._ — disse num sussurro.

— Não faz o que? — perguntou o outro rindo — Isso? — começou a chacoalhar ainda mais as pernas, imitando uma cavalgada e segurando Camus pela cintura — Upa, Upa, cavalinho! Quer brincar mais um pouquinho? — riu ainda mais, até que o francês desceu de seu colo nervoso, mas Peixes logo se levantou atrás e o agarrou pelo braço, o trazendo para junto de si, novamente colando seus corpos — Ei! Mas que humor mais instável você tem, Camy, estou só brincando! — deu um selinho nos lábios do ruivo, em seguida acariciando seu rosto — Quero mesmo saber quando você volta.

— Pois fique avisado que _non_ gosto dessas brincadeiras. Parece que até agora você ainda _non_ entendeu porque eu deixo você fazer... Fazer essas coisas comigo, Afrodite.

— Porque, como diria o Buda loirudo, você é um mundano, Camus de Aquário! — deu um tapa na lateral da nádega do francês.

Camus suspirou. Se nem mesmo ele sabia por que deixava Afrodite fazer tudo aquilo consigo, como poderia exigir do outro que soubesse.

Resignado, abraçou com força o pisciano, escondendo seu rosto na curva do pescoço perfumado dele e lhe dando um beijo rápido.

— Eu venho outras vezes sim. — disse por fim — _Non_ sei quando... Nem com que frequência. _Non_ moro no Santuário, sabe disso... E tenho muitos negócios a resolver em Moscou, mas... sempre que der venho ver você. Sempre que me vir subir com alguma das garotas, me espere. _Non_ sei o que trarei da próxima vez, mas... só posso dizer que será à altura de sua beleza e valor, _ma belle rose_! Mas agora tenho mesmo que ir embora. _Non_ posso correr o risco de ser visto aqui.

— Hum... Vou esperar ansiosamente, _ma petite princesse_! Mas, antes de dar linha, tenho que te devolver uma coisa. — disse Afrodite, deixando o closet e caminhando até sua penteadeira, ajeitando a calça de látex no corpo enquanto isso.

De frente para o móvel, Peixes apanhou o lírio de gelo que Aquário havia feito para Geisty e que ainda estava dentro do copo que trouxera do salão. Atrás dele, Aquário terminava de vestir suas roupas e nem se dera conta, só tomou conhecimento do que era a tal coisa de que Afrodite falava quando este atirou o lírio contra si, que bateu em seu peito e caiu sobre seu colo.

— Mas que _merde_ é essa, Afrodite? — disse irritado, pois tinha doído a pancada da peça contra si.

— Leva embora essa porra de flor matim que você fez para aquela mosca varejeira de franja. Exú da bunda flácida! Suma com isso da minha frente e se por acaso você um dia subir com ela, pode esquecer _papa_ , princesa, calcinhas e todo o resto. — dizia quase gritando, visivelmente irritado.

Camus ficou surpreso. O que era aquilo? Ciúme? Baixou a cabeça e riu.

— _Non_ seja ciumento. Essa flor foi apenas uma gentileza e um pedido de desculpas. — disse o ruivo, que usando seu cosmo reduziu a escultura a vapor d´água, bem diante dos olhos dele.

Depois, assumindo o papel do Camus que todos conheciam, deu dois passos firmes e decididos até Afrodite, o agarrou pela cintura lhe dando um tranco com o corpo e o trazendo para si o beijou de forma forte, passional, dominante e autoritária, ditando ele agora o que queria, enquanto mantinha a cabeça de Peixes imóvel travando seus dedos nos cabelos dele.

O beijo era tão possessivo que Afrodite pediu arrego, espalmando as mãos no peito de Aquário e afastando o rosto para poder recuperar o fôlego. Então Camus soltou os fios azuis do sueco e chamou sua atenção.

— Olhe isso...

Elevou minimamente seu cosmo para não ser detectado ali por nenhum dos outros cavaleiros, fechou os olhos e da palma de sua mão minúsculas partículas de gelo começaram a surgir, tomando forma lentamente, diante dos olhos admirados de Peixes.

Camus moldava o gelo com seu pensamento e poder, e para lhe dar forma se concentrava na imagem do pisciano e de toda a beleza que transbordava nele, a delicadeza da pele pálida e aveludada, a textura dos cabelos macios, as formas perfeitas do corpo, o gosto único, o perfume sem igual de rosas... Com tudo isso dominando seus pensamentos, Aquário criou uma lindíssima rosa de gelo eterno, tão perfeita quanto as do jardim de Afrodite, tão rara quanto o cavaleiro que as manipulava. Era tão linda que parecia viva e, se olhasse com muita atenção para ela, podia se notar uma luz azulada em seu interior, pulsando no mesmo ritmo do coração do aquariano.

— _Une belle rose, pour le plus belles de tout le monde_! — (Uma bela rosa, para a mais linda rosa de todo o mundo!) — sussurrou, dando um beijo na rosa e entregando a escultura a um pisciano deslumbrando com o que acabara de ver e com o que agora tinha em mãos — _Adieu, ma belle rose._

Camus vestiu o casaco, apanhou a maleta e saiu pela porta dos fundos. Tinha que ser rápido. Tanto para não ser visto, quanto para não ceder à tentação e voltar quarto do pisciano.

Este por sinal estava parado ainda no meio do aposento decorado em tons de rosa nude, branco e vermelho. Olhava maravilhado para aquela perfeição em suas mãos. Era mesmo uma obra de arte digna de sua beleza.

Caminhou até a cama, sentou-se e olhou no interior da peça, vendo uma luz azul cintilar. Sorriu e se deitou, trazendo a rosa para seu peito e soltando um suspiro longo.

— _Adieu_. Camy! Estarei te esperando. — virou para o lado e adormeceu, com o coração de Camus pulsando entre suas mãos.

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

 **Dar linha** – ir embora.

 **Matim** – Mixuruca. Coisa pequena, ínfima, sem importância.

 **Otim** – bebida alcoólica. Qualquer tipo de bebida que contenha álcool.

 **Traduções censuradas**

 **STOP** – leia por sua conta e risco.

*(1) – Você me quer, papai? Quer foder a sua princesa?

*(2) – Eu também quero foder com você. Eu quero seu pau enterrado o mais fundo possível na minha bunda. Te desejo tanto, papai! Seu viado gostoso!

*(3) – Me fode. Fode a sua princesa.

*(4) – Me come o mais forte que conseguir! Sua bicha! Aaahh... Goza, goza!

*(5) – Papai... Eu... Eu vou... Não pare... Goza, papai, goza dentro de mim... Junto com sua princesa.


	16. Bonitinho, mas ordinário!

Um mês se passou desde a festa de aniversário de Aldebaran e, dentre as tantas visitas de Camus de Aquário feitas à Grécia, mais precisamente ao bordel de Saga de Gêmeos, essa era apenas mais uma.

Trazia consigo, como de costume, alguns irmãos da máfia e presentes valiosíssimos para Afrodite.

Excepcionalmente naquela noite quem o acompanhava de perto era seu braço direito e melhor amigo, Ivan Ivanovenko, junto a seus dois irmãos gêmeos, Ivanov e Ivanovish.

Não era muito corriqueiro que viessem os dois, uma vez que, quando Camus deixava Moscou, colocava Ivan para manter todos na linha durante sua ausência, porém, naquela noite, um dos membros sênior da Vory v Zakone comemorava seu aniversário e fizera questão de celebrar a data no bordel grego, já que ele era famoso por servir as mais belas ninfetas de todo o continente.

O expediente já havia começado há tempos e a casa estava praticamente lotada quando a comitiva russa chegou.

Tudo corria exatamente como sempre, nada saindo do trivial.

Máscara da Morte fumava um cigarro sentado ao balcão do bar em seus dez minutos de folga, enquanto Shura na porta de entrada flertava com Shina que fazia um número de pole dance.

Aiolia desabafava com Aldebaran, lamentando a vida e o infortúnio que lhe rondava toda vez que via Marin conversando com algum homem no salão. No sofá de veludo, Misty se pegava com um jovem boa pinta, enquanto em uma mesa mais afastada Geisty, sentada ao lado de Saga, tinha um semblante sério e carrancudo.

Afrodite de Peixes por sua vez, não tinha dado as caras ainda naquela noite!

Na mesa em que Gêmeos estava com a amazona de Serpente, o garçom acabava deixar uma garrafa de Absinto e uma dose de Martini.

Saga tinha um conflito, e teria que resolvê-lo naquela noite.

Enquanto colocava a bebida no copo, o geminiano se recordava da reunião que tivera no começo da tarde no gabinete do Prefeito de Atenas. Ruminava cada palavra da figura bonachona que lhe fizera uma ameaça direta, sem reservas.

O Templo de Baco era um patrimônio mundial da humanidade, e mesmo pouco conhecido era valiosíssimo no âmbito histórico, além de estar sob a responsabilidade direta do governo de Atenas e, portanto, sob a tutela de Praxédes, o Prefeito da cidade, que o chamou naquela tarde para lhe cobrar uma propina muito maior do que a proposta inicialmente. Exigia ser cliente fixo das joias do bordel de Saga.

E como é de um conhecimento geral que no meio político o preço do silêncio está sempre em inflação, Saga tentava de todas as formas sair pela tangente e convencer o Prefeito a não retirar a concessão pela utilização do Templo de Baco. Não era apenas o alvará de funcionamento que estava em jogo, mas o salário de vários funcionários, parte da verba direcionada à máfia grega para seu grito de liberdade frente aos desmandos da Vory v Zakone e do pagamento da dívida astronômica de Kanon... Não podia, em hipótese alguma, perder um negócio tão lucrativo.

Mas como já imaginava, ao comunicar primeiro a Afrodite acerca da exigência do Prefeito, este logo descartou qualquer possibilidade de acordo.

Peixes fora curto e grosso: Não atenderia jamais ao suinão barrigudo da peruquinha.

Com a negativa de Afrodite só restava agora a Gêmeos comunicar ao furacão italiano que seria ela a atender o Prefeito Praxédes.

Sendo assim, como se buscasse coragem no fundo de seu copo de absinto, Saga deu um longo gole na bebida, que desceu raspando-lhe a garganta, e com o coração pequeno olhou para a amazona e disse:

— Geisty, precisamos conversar... — observou o par de olhos violetas curiosos sobre si.

— Hum... Lá vem merda! — sussurrou — Já estamos conversando. — concluiu de forma óbvia.

— Estamos passando por um problema grave. Está havendo uma desavença junto à prefeitura da cidade quanto ao nosso alvará de funcionamento...

—- Oh! Não me diga! — disse irônica a amazona.

— Estamos sendo pressionados a fechar...

— Jura? Oh, que pena. Gosto tanto desse emprego! — falou Geisty dando um risinho de deboche.

— Continue debochando e voltará ao Cabo Sunion.

— Está certo, patrão. Prossiga. — falou a amazona dando um gole em seu Martini.

— Bom, agora mais do que nunca preciso dos favores do Prefeito de Atenas. — falava calmo e ponderado, até ser interrompido pela morena.

— Certo. O gordão careca que usa aquela peruquinha escrota e acha que ninguém percebe?

— O próprio. — fez uma pausa e respirou fundo, porque agora vinha a pior parte — Como forma de um acordo vitalício... Entenda mais como um agrado... Ofereci quantas noites ele desejar com uma de nossas joias da casa.

— Certo! Já imaginava... Mande o Afrodite atendê-lo. — falou a amazona simplesmente, levando a taça de Martini aos lábios carmins, enquanto fitava o geminiano.

— Não posso! Tenho um acordo com Afrodite. Ele só atende aos clientes que ele escolhe. — não podia falar para ela que Afrodite tinha verdadeiro asco do Prefeito Praxédes.

— Ah, esqueci que a bicha dourada tem regalias aqui, não é mesmo, Saga? Como sou ingênua! Vocês dois se merecem! Cretinos! — disse batendo com a taça de Martini na mesa tão forte que voaram algumas gotas e uma delas respingou nos olhos de Saga, que rapidamente grunhiu e o limpou com a barra da gravata.

— Mas que caralho, mulher, olha como fala! — disse consternado o cavaleiro — Não estou pedindo por mim, há muito em jogo, Geisty. A vida dos nossos funcionários, o pagamento do soldo de nossos irmãos de armas... Não posso negar ao capricho do Prefeito. Por mais que eu o deteste, tenho que acatar aos pedidos dele, sem contar que você tem uma dívida a pagar.

— Ah, claro! A minha dívida! — falou a morena já arrastando a cadeira para trás usando o quadril e se levantando. Pegou a taça e com uma última golada generosa, matou a bebida e a devolveu à mesa. Procurou com os olhos o Prefeito Praxédes, o encontrando sentado próximo ao palco, salivando nos seios dançarinos de Shina, que rodopiava no pole dance.

Com extremo desgosto, Geisty olhava para a figura que tinha um charuto entre os lábios pequeninos e vestia um terno apertado marfim com um suspensório vermelho ridículo, no qual ele deslizava os dedos gordos para cima e para baixo. De todos os assessores parlamentares, secretários e cafetões que estavam com ele, era o mais baixo e asqueroso. A amazona de Serpente respirou fundo e lançou um olhar frio a Saga, que a observava calado.

— Por um breve momento eu acreditei que talvez... Só talvez... Você e eu... Nós... — sentiu seu peito apertar e seus olhos marejarem e então suspirou —... Esquece. Você me trouxe aqui para ser puta, não é? Então às suas ordens, Grande Mestre.

Dito isso, Geisty deu as costas ao geminiano e caminhou decidida até o Prefeito, que assim que a viu a seu lado já tratou de lhe dar uma bela apalpada nas nádegas fartas e uma olhada de cima a baixo, analisando a mercadoria.

Enquanto Geisty subia com Praxédes para o andar de cima do Templo, no salão Saga a acompanhava com os olhos jades faiscantes — "Se eu não soubesse que você pegou o espírito da coisa, amazona, jamais lhe pediria isso!... Geisty... Eu não a trouxe aqui para ser puta." — pensava Gêmeos, quando de súbito uma pontada forte na cabeça o fez fechar os olhos, apertando as pálpebras com força e chacoalhando de leve a cabeça. Rapidamente passou a mão na garrafa de absinto e tomou um gole no gargalo mesmo. A bebida o ajudava nessas horas.

Pouco depois de Geisty entrar em seu quarto, acompanhada pelo ilustríssimo Prefeito de Atenas, no corredor dos fundos, três portas à frente e do lado oposto, Camus de Aquário dava três toques à porta do quarto de Afrodite de Peixes.

O francês havia subido com uma das bacantes, bem aos olhos da comitiva russa que com ele estava, e não tinha nem bem vinte minutos já estava ele lá, em frente à porta do pisciano, trajando um sobretudo negro, cachecol e luvas. Acessórios indispensáveis para poder vestir em si as joias caríssimas que sempre trazia ao sueco.

Dessa vez Camus fora ousado, não só pela joia rara que trouxera, uma gargantilha enorme e suntuosa de rubis indianos, com um anel de ouro da mesma gema, mas também por ter se arriscado a encontrar o pisciano numa noite em que o Templo das Bacantes estava lotado com os homens da Vory.

Há tempos que a razão de Camus deixou de ser sua bússola, sucumbindo miseravelmente ao sentimento avassalador que preenchia todo seu ser quando o assunto era Afrodite de Peixes!

Sem se dar conta de quando foi que se percebera completamente apaixonado pelo guardião da décima segunda casa zodiacal, sua vida agora se resumia a buscar maneiras de conseguir se encontrar com Afrodite, pelo menos uma vez por semana.

Como sempre fazia, depois dos três toques na madeira girou a maçaneta e entrou, fechando a porta logo em seguida e se assegurando de passar a chave no trinco. Nem bem se virou de frente novamente para o cômodo fora atacado por um sueco eufórico, que pulara em seu colo entrelaçando as pernas em sua cintura e lhe tomando a boca num beijo urgente e luxurioso.

— Humm... Você... Demorou... — dizia Afrodite entre selinhos e afagos, ao mesmo tempo em que afundava os dedos nos cabelos ruivos do francês.

— E tudo isso é... Saudades de mim, Peixinho? Hum? — gemeu, delirante com a recepção calorosa do outro.

Segurava o pisciano em seu colo, lhe apertando com força as nádegas definidas, matando ele próprio a saudade avassaladora que sentia, enquanto andava pelo quarto o carregando entre beijos apaixonados.

Quando já estavam quase sem fôlego, Aquário colocou Peixes no chão e deu dois passos para trás, o admirando por inteiro.

— E que diabo de roupa doida é essa? — perguntou o ruivo com um sorriso, afinal, por mais estranhas que fossem as roupas que o outro lhe obrigava a usar, desta vez era Afrodite quem o surpreendia com aquele traje no mínimo esquisito.

— Gostou? — respondeu o pisciano, dando uma volta em torno de si mesmo.

Peixes usava uma estranha vestimenta de couro negro, que consistia em apenas umas tiras entrelaçadas pelo corpo, formando um X à frente do peito, alças nas costas e uma minúscula sunga que cobria apenas seu sexo. No pescoço tinha uma coleira grossa do mesmo material e cor, onde havia presa uma corrente comprida que arrastava pelo chão. Nos pulsos, dois braceletes de metal, que mais pareciam grilhões, sustentavam grandes argolas por onde também desciam grossas correntes, as quais Afrodite usava para fazer barulho ao chacoalhar os pulsos diante dos olhos curiosos de Camus. Nas orelhas, Peixes ostentava o par de brincos de Aquamarine que ganhara do francês, os quais não passaram despercebidos pelo ruivo.

— _Oui_... Diferente, mas lindo como sempre, Peixinho. — Camus o puxou pela cintura para colar seu corpo ao dele. Após tantos encontros, não se espantava mais com as fantasias malucas que o outro lhe propunha — Vejo que tem alguma brincadeira preparada para nós hoje.

— Oh, sim! Tenho sim, _ma petite princesse_! – falou o pisciano, depositando um beijo molhado no pescoço do aquariano que fez todos os pelos de seu corpo se eriçarem — Venha!

Afrodite então pegou na mão de Camus e o puxou para dentro de seu grande closet. Caminhou até um pequeno balcão que ficava no centro e com um pulinho sentou-se sobre ele, esticou as penas e enlaçou a cintura de Aquário com elas, o puxando para perto si e o abraçando com força em seguida.

— Camus... Como adoro seu cheiro... — sussurrou, esfregando seu rosto ao dele, enquanto aspirava o perfume aprazível do francês — Estava sim, morrendo de saudades de você. — confessou, descendo as mãos às nádegas do cavaleiro e dando um apertão forte.

Estava mesmo com saudades daquele ruivo. O fato era que nem ele mesmo sabia bem por quê! Poderia atribuir a saudade ao fato de sempre ganhar presentes lindos e caros a cada visita do aquariano. Ou porque o sexo era maravilhoso entre eles e tinha Camus em uma posição de submissão sempre. A verdade era que a sensação de ter alguém tão poderoso como Camus de Aquário em suas mãos, fazendo suas vontades, realmente lhe alimentava o ego.

— E não trouxe nada para mim? Como quer que eu o agrade e te foda gostoso se não me agrada também? — disse, apontando o dedo para o ruivo.

Camus abriu a boca e num bote certeiro abocanhou o dedo de Afrodite, para depois suga-lo despudoradamente, ao mesmo tempo em que encarava os olhos azuis do sueco e pressionava sua ereção contra a dele o provocando. Era lógico que havia trazido algo, passava boas horas de seu dia escolhendo os mimos que levaria ao pisciano, mas queria brincar com ele um pouco antes de lhe entregar.

— E se eu _non_ tiver trazido nada para você hoje? – disse, abandonando o dedo do outro por um instante para depois voltar a sugá-lo travesso.

Peixes puxou o braço para trás num gesto brusco, encarando Camus com uma expressão séria e nem um pouco amistosa, arrancando um riso alto e satisfatório do francês ao ver a carinha emburrada do seu amante. Ainda olhando o pisciano nos olhos deu dois passos para trás e abriu a camisa lentamente, revelando a magnifica joia em seu pescoço.

— Gostou, _papa_? — perguntou, enquanto terminava de tirar a camisa — Só existem nove rubis como esses no mundo e seis deles estão nesse colar!

— Oh, _mon dieu_! Camy, que colar Odara*! Hoje você se superou! — disse o sueco, que arregalava os olhos e tocava no colar com os dedos, completamente hipnotizado por sua beleza. Puxou a cabeça de Camus para perto e lhe deu um beijo ardente — Eu adorei, _mon chèr_! É digno da surpresa que preparei para você! — piscou um olho para ele e pulou do balcão — Quero que o use hoje. — disse a última frase em um tom firme e autoritário — Quero olhar para ele, já que imagino que não verei seu rosto!

Quando ouviu aquilo Camus ficou intrigado. Arqueou uma sobrancelha no momento em que seu cérebro procurava um sentido no que Peixes acabara de dizer e, logicamente não encontrando nenhum, Aquário encarou o sueco pronto para lhe perguntar o motivo pelo qual não veria seu rosto enquanto transavam, mas o som de três batidas na porta da frente do quarto de Afrodite fizeram o francês engolir a pergunta no mesmo instante, mantendo a boca aberta e a dúvida no ar.

O que viera a seguir fora algo tão surreal que nem em seus devaneios mais absurdos Camus jamais imaginara.

— * **Afrodite** _?_

A voz que vinha por detrás da porta era grave, profunda e falava em russo.

— Meus convidados chegaram! — disse Peixes abrindo um sorriso faceiro.

Camus não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Podia reconhecer aquela voz mesmo em meio a uma multidão de vozes, ruídos e sons. Passara quase a vida toda ao lado do dono dela, o conhecia como a palma da sua mão e lhe depositava uma confiança inabalável. Por isso mesmo que achava estar sendo vítima de uma peça que seus ouvidos lhe pregavam, afinal não era para ele estar ali. Mas segundos depois veio a fatídica confirmação.

— * **Está aí, Afrodite**?

Na mesma hora, Aquário sentiu sua saliva desaparecer da boca, seus músculos se tencionarem e todo seu corpo tremer de surpresa, espanto e indignação, pois a voz que vinha do lado de fora do quarto era de Ivan Ivanovenko, seu braço direito na Vory e melhor amigo.

Sem reação viu Afrodite dizer em voz alta e de forma extremamente tranquila:

— ** **Já vou, queridos. Um minuto, sim?** — tapou a boca com uma das mãos dando um risinho travesso — Eu não entendi patavina do que ele disse. — sussurrou para Camus, que sem pensar em mais nada fechou o rosto numa expressão colérica e agarrou com força o braço do sueco, lhe dando um chacoalhão.

— O que o Ivan faz aqui, Afrodite? – rosnou praticamente, em voz baixa, enquanto encarava os olhos azuis do pisciano em busca de respostas.

— Como assim o que o Ivan faz aqui? Ora, que tipo de pergunta é essa, Camy? Ele veio fazer o mesmo que você. — disse simplesmente, enquanto do lado de fora mais batidas na porta eram ouvidas.

Camus estava em choque! Pior do que ouvir Ivan à porta do seu amado Peixinho, era ouvir que ele estava ali para fazer o mesmo que si. O fato lhe causou um estranho aperto no peito e uma sensação de desolamento tão grande que lhe emudeceu.

Para seu completo desespero, Afrodite virou o rosto para a direção da porta do closet, que estava aberta, e gritou:

— * **ENTREM SENHORES.** — voltou seus olhos para Camus, o encarando como quem propõe um desafio — Gostou do meu sotaque russo? Treinei essa frase o dia todo.

Com um solavanco, Peixes livrou-se do agarrão de Aquário e correu até a porta do closet a fechando. Na mesma hora, ouviu-se a porta da frente se abrindo e passos adentrando o quarto. Afrodite colou as costas na madeira, virando-se de frente para Aquário e enquanto olhava para ele, disse em voz alta:

— ** **Ivan, querido, tem vodca russa no bar! Sirva-se, e a seus irmãos.** **Eu já estou indo. Aguarde um minuto e não vai se arrepender!** — tapou a boca para abafar uma risada.

— Está bom. Não demorar. — respondeu Ivan num grego falho, porém inteligível, e carregado num sotaque russo inconfundível.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Camus sentiu como se punhais lhe fossem cravados no peito repetidas vezes. Sua cabeça latejava, seu coração batia num ritmo acelerado e descompassado, lhe causando dor e falta de ar. Suas mãos tremiam e seus olhos estavam fixos no sueco, exibindo toda sua incredulidade.

Sabia muito bem que sendo um garoto de programas Afrodite se encontrava com outros homens. Não era isso que mexia consigo e lhe causava todas aquelas reações passionais, porém o fato de ser especificamente Ivan ali, acompanhado dos dois irmãos, deixou Camus num estado perturbador.

Era óbvio que não era uma coincidência. Ele os trouxera ali de propósito. Além do mais, as palavras de Peixes o atingiram com mais força do que imaginava. Aquário sentiu-se comparado a eles, assim como a qualquer cliente que o sueco atendia. Era apenas mais um.

Sentiu-se traído, pois de um modo estranho Camus achava que ele e Afrodite tinham uma ligação única e especial. Porém, além de coloca-lo no mesmo patamar de um cliente qualquer, Peixes ainda tivera a pachorra de convidar justamente seus homens de maior confiança para uma orgia, quando tudo que lhe pedira era sigilo absoluto e cumplicidade.

Camus estava muito magoado.

Algo muito grande e intenso se quebrara dentro do ruivo. Naquele exato momento havia percebido, e finalmente admitido a si mesmo, que estava apaixonado por Afrodite.

Mas que bela hora para se constatar um amor não correspondido!

Diante daquele contexto nefasto, a paixão de Camus pelo sueco de olhos aquamarines tornara-se decepção, mágoa e ira! Aquário fora do céu ao inferno em míseros segundos, onde seu coração, até então em festa, agora era inundado por uma tristeza tão profunda que tudo que sentia era vontade de morrer.

Respirou fundo, uma, duas, três vezes... Enquanto acompanhava o sueco com os olhos, o vendo ir até uma das prateleiras, abrir uma porta de correr e de dentro tirar um traje de látex de corpo inteiro e mangas longas, com zíperes em pontos estratégicos. Vinha acompanhado de uma máscara, a qual deixava apenas os olhos de fora.

— Vamos fazer um jogo mais quente hoje, Camy? — sussurrou Peixes se voltando ao ruivo e lhe estendendo a peça que apanhara — Você tem duas opções: Se usar esse traje, além de me dar muito tesão, vai manter sua identidade em sigilo. Pode colocar esse seu cabelão lindo por dentro e aproveitar uma experiência super excitante! Aposto que vai gostar, além de me deixar muito satisfeito. — piscou para ele — Agora, se não quiser participar, vai ter que ficar aqui e ouvir tudo caladinho. O que não deixa de ser muito excitante também. Voyerismo é uma delícia! Boa escolha!

Peixes deixou a peça nas mãos trêmulas de um aquariano completamente em choque, lhe deu um selinho nos lábios e caminhou até a porta do closet, abrindo apenas uma pequena passagem por onde saiu a fechando em seguida.

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora do quarto do cavaleiro de Peixes, no corredor uma figura se esgueirava nas sombras.

Pé ante pé, Misty de Lagarto, muito observador e xereta que era, já havia sacado a rotina de Camus e Afrodite e sabia que estavam tendo um caso, o que o deixava espumando de inveja.

Desde a noite de estreia, quando espiou os dois fazendo sexo daquela forma nada convencional, Misty dedicara seus dias a observar o comportamento de ambos, e não fora nada difícil descobrir que continuaram se encontrando escondidos.

Decidido a tomar Camus do sueco, Lagarto só esperava o melhor momento para agir, a oportunidade perfeita para mostrar ao francês que ele estava brincando com fogo e logo se queimaria!

Quando viu Camus subindo com uma das bacantes, Misty calculara o tempo que levaria para que o aquariano transasse com a prostituta e seguisse para o quarto de Peixes, o que em média acontecia entre trinta minutos, mais ou menos. Assim, quarenta minutos após Camus subir, Lagarto seguia para o andar de cima para ficar de butuca na porta do quarto de Afrodite.

Porém, enquanto subia as escadas e acessava o corredor, percebeu estar sendo seguido por três homens enormes, vestidos em ternos escuros e muito mal encarados. Eram exatamente iguais e os reconheceu como integrantes da comitiva russa que viera naquela noite com Camus de Aquário.

Mais que depressa, Lagarto apertou o passo e entrou em seu próprio quarto, no final do corredor. Sabia que os russos detestavam a ele e a Afrodite e, curioso que era, abriu uma frestinha da porta e espiou o corredor para ver em que quarto os três homenzarrões iriam entrar. Qual não fora sua surpresa ao ver que pararam e bateram justamente na porta do quarto de Afrodite!

— Poderosa Ártemis, me cegue com a flecha de seu arco! Eu não posso acreditar no que estou vendo! — sussurrou para si mesmo — O que a escamosa está aprontando? Ou será que os russos vieram atrás... do Camus? Não, ninguém sabe!

Ouviu então quando a porta se abriu e espiando viu os três homens entrarem. Roendo as unhas se esgueirou novamente pelo corredor até parar em frente à porta do quarto de Peixes e colar seu ouvido na madeira, tinha que saber o que acontecia ali, pois coisa boa não era!

Dentro do closet do quarto de Afrodite, Camus de Aquário estava de pé em frente à porta.

A cabeça baixa parecia suportar um peso três vezes além do seu. Os olhos abertos e imóveis eram fixos aos próprios pés. Por fora nenhuma reação, apenas a respiração ruidosa e difícil denunciava seu estado, mas por dentro um verdadeiro furação de emoções conflitantes o fazia entrar em negação.

Camus represara tanto seus sentimentos que agora eles se rompiam todos de uma vez, o fazendo sufocar.

— Isso _non_ é real... — sussurrou apenas entreabrindo os lábios trêmulos.

Quem sabe quando saísse daquele closet, seu amado Peixinho estaria ali como sempre, lindo e sorridente, o esperando cheio de saudades para mais uma noite juntos.

Mas, por mais que tentasse negar, não podia evitar ouvir as vozes de Ivan, de Ivanovish e também de Ivanov. Eles riam, exaltavam a beleza de Afrodite e pareciam estar muito satisfeitos de estarem ali.

— _Non_ é real...

Escutou também o som das correntes que o sueco usava no corpo, seguido de um gemido alto dele e um riso descontraído.

Afrodite estava gostando!

— _Non_... é... real...

Camus ouviu tudo que precisava ouvir para aceitar que realmente aquele episódio absurdo estava acontecendo em sua vida. Ignorando suas emoções e voltando a pensar friamente como sempre fizera, tentou avaliar a situação.

Até poderia entrar no jogo do sueco, caso quem estivesse ali fossem completos desconhecidos e não seus irmãos russos, e principalmente se Afrodite não tivesse deixado claro para si, quando propôs o jogo, que ele era apenas mais um cliente.

Um cliente!

Apenas alguém que vinha atrás de sexo, como os Ivanovenkos, mas que o pagava com joias de valor inestimável e muito carinho.

Fechou os olhos apertando as pálpebras com força quando se deu conta do quão ingênuo fora. Apaixonara-se por Afrodite deixando-se levar, sem se dar conta de que nunca significara nada para ele.

Sentia-se destruído, quebrado e morto por dentro, mas agora precisava ser racional e tomar uma atitude.

Jamais suportaria ficar ali trancado e ouvir o homem que se descobriu amando, transar com seu melhor amigo junto dos irmãos. Por isso, respirou fundo, ergueu a cabeça, jogou no chão o traje que Peixes lhe entregara e abriu a porta do closet lentamente.

Em seu interior um caldeirão de sentimentos ruins borbulhava.

O amor que sentia pelo pisciano, Camus envolveu em densas e múltiplas camadas de gelo dentro de seu coração, o enterrando bem fundo em sua alma.

Afrodite tinha ultrapassado todos os limites aceitáveis das tantas humilhações a que lhe submetia, e das quais Camus aceitava apenas por se descobrir amando pela primeira vez na vida.

Mas, ali acabaria aquele absurdo que vivera ao lado do cavaleiro de Peixes.

Naquela noite, Afrodite saberia quem de fato era Camus de Aquário, e que jamais deveria ter brincado com seus sentimentos!

Deu um passo à frente e como um predador que observa a caça, se agachou, sem tirar os olhos da cama onde os três companheiros russos se aboletavam e se revezavam para tomar a boca do sueco em beijos ardentes, enquanto se despiam ansiosos e tocavam em seu corpo febril sem nenhum pudor.

Mesmo tentando se conter, a cena causava a Camus um mal estar terrível, mexia diretamente com seus brios, o levando a um estado de fúria insana.

Aquário então ergueu lentamente a barra da perna esquerda da calça, revelando uma Makarov 9mm presa a um coldre em sua canela. Desprendeu a arma, apanhou um pequeno silenciador de um dos outros compartimentos do coldre e o encaixou no cano, em seguida destravou o pente e se levantou novamente, apontando a pistola para a cama ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava, e com o rosto transtornado se aproximava dos quatro.

Ivanov fora quem o vira primeiro. Estava de joelhos sobre a cama beijando um dos tornozelos de Afrodite quando percebeu pela visão periférica a figura que se aproximava deles.

— * **Pela mãe Rússia! Não pode ser! Mas que merda é essa?** — disse o russo, instantaneamente chamando a atenção dos outros três.

Ivan era o mais aturdido. Assim que ouviu o irmão dizer aquilo, rapidamente se virou para a direção em que ele olhava com os olhos esbugalhados e viu Camus lhes apontando uma arma. Porém, esse não era o fato mais surpreendente para Ivan, que conhecia Camus há anos, mas o fato de o ruivo estar sem camisa, visivelmente perturbado, usando um enorme e luxuoso colar de rubis no pescoço e dentro do quarto de uma bicha.

— * **Chefe! Calma.** —exclamou Ivan, descendo da cama lentamente.

Os irmãos faziam o mesmo, confusos e assustados.

Porém, Ivanovish, que era o mais explosivo deles, agarrou na corrente que Afrodite tinha presa à coleira e lhe deu um puxão forte, o fazendo se levantar da cama.

— * **Seu viado de merda, desgraçado! Eu disse que era uma armadilha dessa bicha de...**

Ivanovish não terminou a frase, pois tomado por uma fúria quase irracional, Camus disparou, atingindo o companheiro com um tiro certeiro no meio de seus olhos, que o lançou imediatamente ao chão.

Afrodite olhou surpreso para Aquário, e Ivan sentiu seu coração disparar, pois nunca vira tamanha fúria e ódio nos olhos do ruivo antes.

Ivanov, em completo desespero levou as mãos às costas para apanhar a arma que trazia presa ao cinto, mas não teve tempo nem de segura-la entre os dedos, pois um tiro no meio da testa o jogou centímetros para trás. Caiu agonizando com a arma na mão.

— * **Devia saber que ninguém aponta uma arma para mim e sai vivo, Ivanov.** — disse Camus em tom baixo e grave, e na mesma hora voltou seus olhos ao braço direito, Ivan, que permanecia imparcial, já sabendo o que aconteceria a si naquele quarto — **Parece que Afrodite non é a única bicha aqui, non é mesmo, Ivan? Non queria fazer isso, non com você... Mas, sabe que non tenho escolha.**

— ***Chefe... Eu...**

Um tiro entre os olhos silenciou para sempre o braço direito e único amigo de Camus de Aquário.

Ivancaiu inerte ao lado da cama, enquanto Camus observava seus espasmos involuntários sem mover um único músculo da face fria e inabalável. Em seus olhos uma faísca azulada rutilava, então olhou para o lado e jogou a arma sobre uma poltrona, ainda não acreditando no que havia acabado de fazer.

— V-você ficou maluco? — gritou Afrodite dando a volta na cama e olhando incrédulo para os corpos no entorno, enquanto caminhava lentamente até Aquário. Ria copiosamente, sem se dar conta da gravidade do que acontecia ali — Seu equêzeiro*! Se me queria só para você era só ter dito. Não precisava vuduzar* a brincadeira... Poxa, Camus... Eu ia te comer tão gostoso... Agora, olha só o que você fez. O que vamos dizer ao Saga? — perguntou sorridente, erguendo o braço e fazendo uma carícia no queixo do francês.

— O que vamos dizer _non_ , o que você vai dizer ao Saga... — afirmou, o rancor na voz era um eco de seu coração.

Na mesma hora o rosto do francês se contorceu violentamente em fúria, e num gesto muito rápido ergueu a mão direita e desferiu um tapa contra o rosto de Afrodite, usando toda sua força, que naquele momento era ainda mais intensa, pois a raiva a alimentava.

— BOUGRE! (miserável!) — gritou.

Camus só não quebrou o pescoço do pisciano com seu golpe, porque Peixes também era um Santo de Ouro, mas a força do tapa não só cortou os lábios do sueco como o jogou contra a penteadeira, o fazendo se desequilibrar e cair no chão de joelhos, sem ainda se dar conta do que acabara de acontecer, especialmente porque jamais esperava uma reação daquela por parte de Aquário, não depois de toda a intimidade de que eram cumplices, onde o humilhava de inúmeras formas e Camus gostava.

Afrodite nem tivera tempo de se levantar, pois no instante seguinte um Camus transfigurado correu até ele e lhe chutou o rosto, o fazendo se desequilibrar novamente e cair de bruços sobre o tapete, então num golpe rápido e preciso Aquário cravou uma pequena lâmina nas costas do pisciano, exatamente no ponto da estrela Alrescha, a qual representa o nó que une os dois peixes da constelação zodiacal.

— Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhrg — o grito do pisciano era de dor, mas também de desespero, pois assim que sentiu a lâmina rasgar sua carne também sentiu seu Cosmo ser bloqueado instantaneamente, e isso lhe causava um sofrimento intenso — O que você fez, Camus? Aaaargh!

De pé, o cavaleiro de Aquário olhava pra o Santo de Peixes que se contorcia no chão entre grunhidos e tentativas frustradas de se livrar do artefato cravado em suas costas, que se tratava de um fragmento de aço lemuriano pitônico, o qual Camus trazia sempre consigo, recôndito estrategicamente em um compartimento secreto em seu relógio de pulso, e cuja propriedade consistia em bloquear o fluxo do Cosmo dos cavaleiros.

Raríssimo e de dificílimo acesso, o fragmento chegara às mãos do aquariano como herança de seu Mestre e, desde então, o mantinha junto a si para o caso de uma necessidade extrema.

Camus era um homem inteligentíssimo e não chegara à vice-liderança da Vory v Zakone à toa. Sabia que tanto civis quanto cavaleiros compunham sua lista de inimigos e por isso andava sempre prevenido. Apesar de considerar usar aço lemuriano contra seus irmãos de armas uma atitude covarde e baixa, não viu outra alternativa naquelas circunstâncias, já que não poderia arriscar deixar Peixes usar seu cosmo, pois além de entregar aos demais cavaleiros que estavam ali, Afrodite era um guerreiro muito poderoso para ser enfrentado sozinho.

— Você me fez descer tão baixo, Afrodite de Peixes... — balbuciou Camus, mais como um lamento.

— Ficou louco de vez? Aaaaaaahhh... Você... Meu Cosmo! — o sueco questionou aturdido, e na mesma hora teve os cabelos agarrados pelo aquariano, que o levantou do chão na marra com um tranco forte. 

— Oui, sale connard! (Sim, seu cretino!) Fiquei. — rosnou Camus trincando os dentes, antes de arremessar o cavaleiro de Peixes contra uma das paredes.

Afrodite bateu com as costas e caiu de joelhos ao chão, deixando escapar um urro abafado de dor. De suas narinas escorria um sangue espesso que escorria para dentro da boca já machucada, o fazendo sentir enjoo devido o gosto ferroso.

Ou seria o medo que revirava seu estômago?

Teria ido longe demais?

Porém, não teve tempo para reflexões, pois logo foi agarrado novamente pelos cabelos com tanta força que só conseguia imaginar que estava vivendo seus últimos minutos na Terra.

— Não Camus! PARAAA! Me soltaaaa! Você entendeu tudo errado! — gritava arfante, tentando ativar seu Cosmo a todo custo, mas sem nenhum sucesso, o que o deixava desesperado, pois no braço sabia que não era páreo para o francês, que era bem mais forte que si — Me solta, Aquário! O que você fez comigo? — perguntava se debatendo e tentando alcançar a lâmina cravada em suas costas levando os braços para trás.

— O que fiz? A pergunta correta é: O que eu vou fazer!... Até que ponto eu me rebaixei por sua causa. Você me transformou nisso, Afrodite. — Camus anunciou com a voz embargada pelo peso da mágoa que sentia, enquanto arrastava Afrodite para o meio do quarto — Tudo o que eu fizer com você, nem de longe será tão cruel e baixo perto do que você fez comigo.

— LOUCO! O que fiz com você? Comi seu rabo bem gostoso, te dei prazer e você adorou, Camus. Você adorou! Todas às vezes! Aaaaaaahhh... deusa! Isso é... Isso é aço lemuriano? Covarde! — se debatia, dando trabalho ao aquariano em arrastá-lo para onde o queria — Me soltaaa! Eu vou gritar e acabar com a sua farsa!

Tentou agarrar o pescoço do francês, mas quando pensou que conseguiria apenas arrancou alguns fios de seus cabelos, pois Camus girou o corpo do pisciano para frente lhe dando um mata leão, então, com a mão que ficou livre, tapou a boca de Afrodite, fazendo surgir por debaixo de sua palma uma fina camada de gelo que lhe serviu de mordaça.

— Vamos, grite! — as íris avelãs faiscavam de raiva, então retirou a mão do rosto do sueco e novamente puxou seus cabelos, chacoalhando sua cabeça — Grite Peixes! GRITE PARA MIM!... Sa putain de bordel de merde! (Seu puto de bordel de merda!).

Camus gritava visivelmente atormentado, depois soltou o ex-amante, deu dois passos para trás e agarrou as correntes que ele tinha presas aos grilhões em seus punhos.

Uma fina camada de gelo começou a se formar entre os elos, enquanto Aquário erguia um dos braços e fazia surgir do teto uma estalactite de gelo, sem ativar seu Cosmo em modo de batalha, para não chamar atenção dos demais cavaleiros ali no Templo de Baco.

Com muito labor, uma vez que Afrodite lutava com afinco para se libertar, Camus conseguiu puxar os braços do sueco para cima e fundir as correntes com o gelo que descia do teto, prendendo Peixes pelos braços, que não podia crer que estava passando por aquilo.

O gelo de Camus não chegava a queimar sua pele, mas era extremamente incômodo, frio e angustiante. Tremendo da cabeça aos pés, o pisciano ainda tinha esperanças em se libertar quando desferiu um chute potente contra o peito do francês, que apesar de forte não serviu para feri-lo gravemente, mas inflamou ainda mais sua ira e, assim como fez com os braços do sueco, Camus prendeu também seus pés, criando uma camada fina de gelo no chão que subia por suas pernas, o imobilizando agora por inteiro.

— Mmmmmmmmmmmmm. — grunhiu o Santo de Peixes, então arregalou os olhos incrédulos e olhou para Camus em completo terror.

Se pelo menos pudesse usar seu Cosmo, as Rosas Piranhas triturariam o gelo de Aquário. No entanto o fragmento de aço lemuriano cravado em si o impedia até de usar suas toxinas de forma eficiente, quanto muito suas técnicas de luta.

Aquário também não pretendia usar seu Cosmo. Precisava manter as aparências. Ninguém sabia de seu segredo, e ninguém saberia!

Camus estava tão devastado que ali, diante de Afrodite o olhava com lágrimas nos olhos sem saber o que queria fazer com ele ao certo. O puniria, era bem verdade, mas com as próprias mãos.

O faria sentir no corpo, toda a dor que o pisciano lhe infringira no coração e na alma.

— Acha que tenho medo das suas ameaças, Peixes? — começou o ruivo, que logo se calou para desferir outro tapa vigoroso no rosto do sueco.

Suas mãos tremiam de ódio, mas sua vontade não vacilava.

Aquário então se afastou uns poucos passos e se pôs novamente a fitar a figura à sua frente. Comprimiu os lábios engolindo a seco uma vontade avassaladora de gritar, chorar... Seu peito parecia esmagado por toneladas de concreto e queimava como fogo.

Era toda a carga da tristeza que sentia e que o sufocava.

Delineava cada detalhe do rosto e do corpo de Afrodite e sofria, sentindo-se miserável por amar tanto aquele homem. Peixes era o culpado de toda sua desgraça, pois o fizera sentir, e não havia nada no mundo que assustasse mais o cavaleiro de gelo do que sentir!

Era justamente essa negação a que Camus era fiel, como um devoto, que o tornara frio e fechado, pois sabia que no momento em que deixasse seus sentimentos reger suas escolhas, se tornaria vulnerável, à mercê de suas emoções.

Ali estava ele agora. Diante do culpado por lhe preencher o coração de amor e em seguida esmagá-lo sem piedade.

— Sabe qual é o seu problema, Peixes? — finalmente disse algo. O tom era baixo e pesaroso — Você é feio.

Ao ouvir aquilo, a respiração dificultosa do pisciano até lhe dera uma trégua. Não que encontrara certo alívio momentâneo, já que suas vias respiratórias estavam obstruídas pelo sangue que escorria de suas narinas, mas porque o que ouvira o deixou em choque a ponto de prender a respiração inconscientemente, só voltando a puxar o ar para dentro dos pulmões em um ritmo frenético quando Camus se aproximara de si novamente e lhe tocara o rosto, o contornando com os dedos longos, como quem analisa uma obra de arte de valor inestimável.

Aquário correu os olhos avelãs pela pele ferida, mas de textura aveludada como nenhuma outra, até que eles se encontraram com os olhos aquamarines do ex-amante.

— E non falo desse seu rostinho perfeito... Non, Peixes. — a voz era plena de melancolia e veio acompanhada de outro tapa, agora ainda mais forte, e que provocara um corte no supercilio do cavaleiro guardião da última casa zodiacal, banhando seu rosto em sangue — _Non_! Eu falo do seu interior! Você, Afrodite de Peixes, é uma pessoa feia, podre por dentro!

Ao ver o pisciano gemer em aflição, Camus já não conseguia mais sustentar com tanto afinco sua máscara de frieza e seus sentimentos eram expostos na forma da fala cada vez mais embargada.

De dentro de si emergia, colossal e avassalador, um desejo desenfreado de chorar e sem mais poder lutar contra ele, Camus deixava seus olhos marejarem, porém ainda lutava no gládio silencioso que eram seus olhos, as impedindo de descer pelo rosto contorcido.

— Você teve tudo, Afrodite! Tudo! Eu estava disposto a te dar tudo! Meu dinheiro, meu corpo, minha alma... Mas, _non_ bastava. — bradava renitente, sem desviar os olhos do outro, que ao contrário não conseguia encará-lo e talvez, justamente por isso, Camus lhe dera outro tapa, segurando em seu queixo logo em seguida — Olha pra mim, Roi des cons!(Rei dos idiotas!)... Nada basta para você, e sabe por quê? Porque nem todos os homens do mundo, e nem todas as joias que existem no planeta são capazes de preencher o vazio que você carrega por dentro. Você é fútil, Afrodite, você é oco, é raso como um pires. Você é egoísta... E seus sentimentos são tão vazios quanto seu caráter.

As palavras de Camus continham uma agressividade muito maior que seus golpes, e também feriam mais. Afrodite as ouvia de cabeça baixa, remoendo sua dor e arrependimento. Se o francês intencionava mostrar o quanto o outro o magoara, estava tendo muito sucesso, pois Peixes sentia o peito doer de remorso.

Não contente, Camus agarrou novamente os cabelos do pisciano e o forçou a erguer a cabeça. Queria que ele percebesse o quanto fora desprezível, egoísta e o quanto sua inconsequência lhe custaria caro.

— Olha, maldito, olha! Olha para mim. Olha à sua volta! — gritava entre perdigotos, fazendo Peixes olhar em seus olhos vermelhos e marejados — Está vendo esses três aqui? Bem aqui! — apontou para os cadáveres jazidos no chão — Eram meus amigos... Está vendo aquele ali? — apontou para Ivan, forçando a cabeça de Afrodite na direção em que estava caído — Eu gostava dele. Eu cresci com ele, era meu... Era meu amigo... Meu braço direito, minha família! Achou mesmo que eu me sujeitaria a transar com ele usando uma merda de uma fantasia ridícula, ou... Ou mesmo o assistiria transar com você? O que te levou a pensar que eu sentiria prazer com isso?

Camus falava com a boca trincada de ódio, então soltou os cabelos do pisciano e deu alguns passos para trás, sendo observado pelo Santo da constelação de Peixes, que agora não conseguia mais conter o choro também, sucumbindo a um pranto silencioso e sofrido.

— Você nunca entendeu, non é?...Eu me entreguei a você, me abri, e por isso você se esqueceu quem eu sou... Do que sou capaz. Mas eu vou lembra-lo. — levou as mãos atrás da nuca e retirou o colar de rubis de seu pescoço. Esticou o braço à frente e deixou a joia bem próxima ao rosto de Peixes — Pensou o que, idiota? Pensou que eu era mesmo a sua princesinha? Que eu não passava de um pervertido, um joguete em suas mãos, um escravo de suas vontades?

As gemas do colar lentamente foram perdendo o brilho vermelho intenso para ganharem nuances acinzentadas, até que, bem diante dos olhos incrédulos do pisciano, uma a uma foram se trincando até se esfarelarem tornando-se poeira de gelo.

Afrodite ainda sofria o impacto de ver uma joia tão linda sendo destruída quando submergira de seu transe ao ver Aquário levar as mãos ao cós da calça e retirar o cinto de couro que usava. Nessa hora, o pisciano fora atirado num abismo de pânico e apreensão, dificultando ainda mais sua respiração, que agora era chiada e ruidosa.

— Eu _non_ sou como você... E vou lhe ensinar uma lição que nunca mais irá se esquecer.

Foi em completo desespero que Afrodite acompanhou Camus com o olhar, o vendo se posicionar atrás de si, e já premeditando o que iria acontecer começou a gritar tresloucadamente, tomado em um terror particular que era revivido por um trauma do passado, e pelo qual jamais imaginara passar novamente. Não podia crer que justamente Camus o faria reviver o episódio mais violento de sua vida, porém a resposta afirmativa viera em forma de uma cintada forte, dura e precisa bem no meio de suas costas.

— Mmmmmmmmmmmmm. — retraiu o corpo para frente ao sentir o impacto, cerrando os olhos com força.

Logo vieram a segunda e a terceira cintada, quase sem intervalo.

Aquário suava, tremia, chorava e tomava cada vez mais impulso para lançar a cinta contra as costas de Afrodite com ainda mais força, pois todo o amor que momentos atrás cultivava por ele, agora se transfigurara em ódio e mágoa.

O couro abria feridas na pele delicada do pisciano que tudo que podia fazer para tentar suportar a dor hedionda era apertar as pálpebras com força e emitir grunhidos sufocados pela mordaça de gelo.

Tremia muito, e chorava copiosamente, implorando à Atena que lhe livra-se logo daquele novo martírio, ou que lhe ajudasse a suportar a dor e o desespero a cada vez que ouvia o som da cinta cortando o ar para se chocar violentamente contra seu corpo... Cinco, dez, vinte... Trinta vezes.

Camus a essa altura também não conseguia mais conter o pranto. Surrar o homem pelo qual estava perdidamente apaixonado, ainda mais pelo motivo que o guiava a tal, era como surrar a si mesmo. A cada novo golpe certeiro sentia-se ainda mais miserável por macular aquela pele que tanto adorava tocar com carinho.

O choro convulsivo de Afrodite foi o que despertou o aquariano e o puxou de volta para a superfície daquele pântano lodoso no qual se afundara, então Camus parou e olhou para as costas ensanguentadas do pisciano, onde profundas feridas vertiam um sangue espesso que escorria por suas pernas. Aquário soltou o cinto, o deixando cair no chão ali mesmo. Seu peito doía, seu rosto estava banhado em lágrimas e ele estava tão cansado que parecia ter enfrentado um exército de espectros.

Destruído por dentro, o ruivo deu a volta em torno do corpo do ex-amante e parou à sua frente, o observando quase inconsciente. Teria se excedido? Talvez. Por isso trancava seus sentimentos no mais profundo de seu âmago. Era um perigo quando colocava suas paixões para fora.

— Me diz quem... Quem você pensa que é, Peixes? Além de um reles prostituto? — tentava denegri-lo, mas o choro copioso o denunciava, e também não passava despercebido por Afrodite, que mesmo em um calvário de dor e pânico ainda encontrou forças para levantar a cabeça e olhar para Camus, surpreendendo-se ao vê-lo chorar daquela maneira.

Ali Afrodite percebera finalmente que talvez a dor que infligira a Camus ao zombar de seus sentimentos, pudesse ter sido muito maior do que a que o próprio aquariano lhe infligia.

— Acha que tudo o que fiz por você e com você foi apenas por medo de ter meu segredo revelado? Pode ter certeza que _non_ foi, cavaleiro de Peixes... Mas, vazio e podre como é por dentro, você jamais entenderia meus motivos. — deu outro tapa no rosto do pisciano e voltou a segura-lo no queixo — Eu vou tirar o gelo da sua boca. Mas, se gritar você morre antes de Saga chegar aqui.

Novamente as palavras de Camus machucavam Afrodite mais que as agressões. Tinha algum sentimento por ele, isso era fato. Não sabia definir qual era, mas gostava de estar com ele, de dominá-lo, de beija-lo... Ficava o dia todo na expectativa de sua vinda. Claro que gostava dos presentes que lhe trazia, mas era agradável estar com Camus também.

Mas agora estava com raiva, e por isso, quando o francês desfez o gelo que lhe servia de mordaça, a primeira coisa que Afrodite fez foi lançar uma cusparada sanguinolenta no rosto do aquariano, que desviou por pouco.

— Foda-se Camus! — a fala era plena de fúria — E foda-se se esse russo aí era seu amigo! Uma bicha encubada* igual você, Aquário! Três a menos no mundo! Vocês vivem de aparência... Fodaaa-seeee! — agora gritava enlouquecido. As íris de seus olhos cintilando em cólera, enquanto o corpo se contraia para buscar forças para ao menos poder gritar.

Camus tapou mais uma vez sua boca com a mão e refez a mordaça de gelo. Em completo silêncio e introspecção, caminhou cabisbaixo até a penteadeira do sueco.

— _Non_ tem problema. Se _non_ sabe se manter calado eu faço isso para você, Peixes. — disse, enquanto apanhava o porta joias de Afrodite e devagar retirava de dentro dele todas as joias que lhe dera.

Ao fazer isso um filme passava diante de seus olhos, onde ele se via comprando cada uma daquelas joias com imenso amor e dedicação. Sentimentos dos quais Afrodite não merecia receber de si e, por isso mesmo, foi que se virou de frente para ele novamente lhe mostrando as peças, para em seguida, uma a uma, destruir as reduzindo à poeira de gelo.

Aos olhos de Peixes, aquele gesto tinha um significado muito maior do que apenas uma afronta ou capricho de Aquário. Afrodite via Camus destruir qualquer coisa que o ligasse a ele, impiedosamente e com firmeza invejável. Ao olhar para os cristais de gelo escorrendo por entre os dedos do aquariano, Peixes fora tomado por uma tristeza profunda. Tinha jogado fora talvez o único coração que batera por si com sinceridade. Mas nada justificava tanta violência. Sentia tanta dor que achava que estava à beira da morte.

— Lembra-se, Peixes? Eu acreditava que _non_ chegavam nem perto da sua beleza... Como eu estava enganado.

Quando tudo se resumiu a pó e farelos preciosos, Aquário se aproximou do sueco e num só movimento lhe arrancou os brincos de Aquamarine das orelhas, as rasgando sem pestanejar. Afrodite crispou os olhos e se contorceu, mas logo Camus tornou a lhe agarrar os cabelos o forçando a olhar para si.

— Esses eram os mais especiais... — a tristeza era tão profunda que se refletia em seu olhar, quando ele apertou os brincos em sua mão livre e os destruiu — Eu disse que eram da cor dos seus olhos. Estava enganado. Nada em você é belo, Afrodite.

Camus engasgou-se com o choro que não conseguia mais represar, então baixou a cabeça tentando coibir as lágrimas que agora desciam abundantes pelo rosto quente e sofrido. Não suportava afrontar o olhar de pânico e sofrimento de Afrodite e fraquejou miseravelmente perante ele, entregando-se a um choro copioso onde todo seu corpo balançava.

Estava envergonhado, tanto por sentir-se frágil, quanto por permitir que o sueco o testemunhasse. Deveria tê-lo matado e então seu problema estaria sanado de uma vez por todas, mas fora incapaz.

Essa nefasta constatação fez Camus entrar em desespero e entre soluços e engasgos foi que ele, de uma maneira bruta, agarrou o pescoço de Peixes com ambas as mãos, como se fosse esganá-lo mesmo, e com o rosto quase colado ao dele disse:

— Eu estou com nojo de você... Nojo!

— Mmmmmmmmmm. — o gemido tencionava ser um grito devido ao susto e medo de mais aquela agressão, mas que não passara de mero grunhido, pois se já estava difícil para Afrodite respirar com o fluxo de sangue que ainda lhe escorria pelo nariz, agora, com a garganta sendo apertada mal podia puxar o ar para dentro dos pulmões.

— Uma cadela vagabunda e sarnenta no cio... É isso que você é. — balbuciou, cego de raiva, com os rostos tão perto um do outro que seus narizes se tocavam e as lágrimas se misturavam — Tudo que você toca fica feio... sujo... Como você... Eu... eu confiei em você... Eu acreditei em você... Eu... Eu me entregue a você, Afrodite de Peixes. Entreguei tudo o que eu possuía de mais puro... e verdadeiro... em uma bandeja de ouro e depositei aos seus pés.

Então Camus o soltou, para alívio de ambos, por que não dizer? Deu dois passos para trás, enxugou o rosto com as palmas das mãos e lentamente desfez o gelo que mantinha o pisciano preso e imobilizado e também a mordaça.

Assim como previa, Afrodite não teve forças para se manter de pé, por isso mesmo que permaneceu ali, e antes que o pisciano caísse a seus pés, Camus o segurou com desolador cuidado e delicadeza ímpar, amparando seu corpo ferido, débil e trêmulo.

Os olhos se cruzaram mais uma vez nessa hora e enquanto Aquário curvava o corpo para pegar Peixes no colo, o sueco sentiu seu coração esmagado pelo peso da tristeza que vira nos olhos de Camus. Fora lançado num oceano profundo de culpa e remorso, porém era difícil admitir isso a si mesmo. Era orgulhoso e egocêntrico e não costumava a se importar com as pessoas.

— Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh... Não! Não! Não toque em mim. Chega, por favor! — soltou um grito alto de dor, finalmente podendo puxar o ar para dentro do peito, quando o francês o ergueu do chão, passando um dos braços por debaixo de suas pernas.

— Shiuu... Ta gueule (Cala a boca)... Vou te colocar na cama. — tentava tocar o menos possível nas costas feridas, pois haviam cortes profundos que se repuxavam ao mínimo manuseio, mas ainda assim Peixes gemia e chorava muito.

O deitou na cama com extremo cuidado, de lado, para que suas costas tivessem o mínimo de contato com os lençóis, então se afastou, limpando o sangue do outro, que manchara seus braços e peito, com a barra da luxuosa colcha que cobria os pés da cama.

— Vá embora... Camus. — sussurrou o sueco num fio de voz —... Por favor. Volte para o seu mundinho plastificado... Finja que é feliz não sendo você mesmo... Finja que é homem... Só me deixe em paz.

— Eu vou, Afrodite. Pode ter certeza que eu vou. — a voz ainda era trêmula e falha — Non voltaremos nunca mais a nos encontrar... A partir de hoje, você está morto pra mim cavaleiro da casa de Peixes.

Aquela frase estranhamente fez com que Afrodite sentisse medo. Uma forte pressão comprimira seu peito e junto com ela um pranto copioso novamente se iniciava.

— Preciso consertar de alguma forma essa merda que você fez. — enxugou o rosto um pedaço limpo de lençol — Esses três ocupavam cargos de extrema confiança dentro da Vory. Terei problemas graves em Moscou pra explicar a morte deles. O Templo das Bacantes será prejudicado, pois vai me dar trabalho conseguir clientes novamente depois desse... Incidente.

— Pelo jeito não eram... tão confiáveis assim... — murmurou Peixes baixinho, mas o suficiente para Aquário ouvir — Tira isso das minhas costas, Camus... Por favor. — suplicou, pois o aço lemuriano provocava uma dor lancinante, beirando ao insuportável.

— Escuta bem o que vou te dizer, Peixes. — sentou-se ao lado dele na cama e afastou umas mechas do cabelo do sueco que estavam grudadas no sangue em seu rosto, queria que ele o olhasse nos olhos — Vou inventar uma desculpa qualquer para Saga e você _non_ se atreva a revelar a verdade, porque nem que Saga me mate eu mato você antes, entendeu? _Non_ seja burro. Você sabe muito bem que você e o Lagarto têm ordens para ficar longe dos russos, então Saga non ficará nada contente em saber dos Ivanovenkos.

— S-seu... Seu cretino truqueiro*! — vociferou Afrodite, então esticou o braço e cego de raiva agarrou os cabelos de Camus — Tá ainda... com essa gaita* de que russo... não gosta de viado? Argh! As provas estão aí, ó, no chão, tá boa? A culpa é minha? Não! A culpa... é sua, Camus de Aquário, o picolé esquentadinho! Precisava quebrartoda essa louça*? O que custava... participar... do bang? Aaaiiii... pela deusa! Tira isso de miiiiim!... Eu acabo com você, covarde! A máfia inteira vai querer comer seu rabo, seu encubado*.

— Lar... Larga meu cabelo... larga! — gritou Camus se livrando facilmente do agarrão, então empurrou Afrodite contra a cama, segurando seus pulsos acima da cabeça, o que o fez soltar um urro de dor por ter as costas machucadas prensadas contra o lençol.

— Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh Nããããoooooooo... Paraaaaa! Me larga! Tá doendo! Por amor de Atena, chegaaaa!

Do lado de fora, Misty, que havia visto tudo pela frestinha mínima da porta que Ivan não havia se lembrado de trancar, ao ver Camus sobre Afrodite na cama e o sueco gritando em completo desespero, imaginou que o francês, perturbado como estava, iria violentar o pisciano.

Pensou algumas vezes que seria bem feito, que Afrodite merecia passar por aquilo e sentiu até uma pontada de satisfação. Contudo, enquanto ouvia seus gritos, que eram facilmente abafados pela música estridente que tocava no salão, algo dentro de Lagarto falara mais alto que sua antipatia e inimizade pelo cavaleiro de Peixes e, resmungando toda a sorte de palavrões contra si mesmo e o que decidira fazer, Misty desceu as escadas correndo e procurou Saga pelo salão, o encontrando em uma mesa próximo ao palco.

Chegou perto de Gêmeos e cochichou algo em seu ouvido, fazendo Saga arregalar os olhos e contorcer o rosto imediatamente.

— O que porra do caralho do Submundo inteiro do corno do Hades está acontecendo nesse pedaço do Cocito? — disse aos berros, agarrando no braço de Misty — Afrodite está com quem?

— Com os russos do Camus, chefe. Escutei os gritos e os tiros e...

— Tiros? Mas que porra... — arrastou a cadeira para trás com tanta força que quase a lançou a metros de distância.

— É melhor o senhor ir logo ao quarto dele.

Continua...

 **Índice**

* Traduzido do russo.

** Traduzido do inglês.

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

*EQ – engano, problema, bagunça, coisa falsa – Equezeiro – Aquele que comete EQ.

*Odara – lindo, grande, magnifico, fabuloso, elevado.

* Vuduzar - torcer para que algo não dê certo. Atrapalhar planos.

*Truque – enganação, enrolação, coisa falsa – Truqueiro – aquele que dá truque.

*Gaita – conversa fiada.

*Quebrar a louça – fazer um escândalo, uma bagunça.

*Encubado – homossexual enrustido, que não se assume.


	17. Meu Malvado Favorito

No quarto de Afrodite de Peixes, transtornado Camus segurava nos punhos do pisciano o pressionando contra o colchão da cama na tentativa de fazê-lo parar de se debater e gritar, para que ouvisse o que ainda tinha a lhe dizer. Mas Afrodite não parecia nem um pouco a fim de ouvir as palavras do francês.

Imerso em dor e agonia, sentia a lâmina lemuriana se enterrando ainda mais em suas costas e experimentava uma aflição sem precedentes.

— Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh... Atenaaa!... — berrava em meio a um pranto de desespero e raiva — Maldito seja você, Camus... E maldita seja a máfia que você comanda... Argh... Aqueles... Aaaaahh... Aqueles suínos encubados*! Todos... eles são como você.

— Oui, são! São sim! Mas non fui eu quem tornou a Vory homofóbica, nem influenciei um país tão grande quanto a Rússia... Afinal, eu sou uma maldita bicha também, non é verdade?

— Por favooor! Está doendo, me solta!

— Sabe o que ia acontecer se eu tivesse aceitado essa sua proposta infeliz? Ivan iria matar os próprios irmãos para manter seu segredo, depois eu iria ter que matá-lo, e tudo por quê? Porque você os seduziu e os convenceu a vir aqui só porque queria fazer um de seus joguinhos estúpidos!

— Mentiraaaa!

— Você destruiu três vidas por um capricho... _Non_! Quatro vidas! A minha você destruiu também, Peixes... Tudo porque queria trepar.

— Mentira! — Afrodite gritou esperneando — Eu não seduzi ninguém. Só fiz o convite e eles aceitaram na hora, seu idiota! Você que não assume o que é e nem eles o que são!

— _Non!_ _Non_ assumo! _Non_ posso e nem vou assumir. Minha vida é uma merde e já me conformei com isso desde minha infância. Mas você conseguiu desgraça-la ainda mais, Peixes. Foi você quem começou com tudo isso. Me provocou, me seduziu... Você me vestiu de mulher aquela noite e me exigiu participar das suas fantasias, cada uma mais baixa do que a outra, para suprir seu ego.

— E você adorou, Camus! VOCÊ ADOROU!... Porque você é sujo, cavaleiro de Aquário... Quis tanto quanto eu. — grunhia entre dentes, encarando os olhos de Camus em desafio — Só que você é covarde! Eu não... AAARGH... Tira essa merda das minhas costaaaas, por Atena! — gritou novamente, cerrando os olhos e voltando a chorar devido a dor.

— _Non_ sou covarde. _Non_ tanto quanto você, que me atraiu pra cá essa noite em uma armadilha baixa e vil.

— Armadilha? Desde quando um convite para uma suruba é armadilha? Alôca!

— É inútil... Você nunca vai entender.

Camus fechou os olhos e imerso num mar de tristeza e revolta, soltou os punhos de Afrodite e lentamente desceu da cama.

Assim que se viu livre, o pisciano imediatamente virou-se de bruços sobre o colchão, procurando um alívio ínfimo para a dor que o assolava devido às feridas horrendas nas costas.

Chorando muito, Peixes afundou o rosto nos lençóis agarrando os mesmos com ambas as mãos, enquanto ouvia Camus, que lentamente se afastava da cama, evitando olhar para ele.

— Você me humilhou o quanto quis, e de todas as formas possíveis. — enxugou rapidamente uma lágrima salgada que escapou de um de seus olhos, o pegando de surpresa — Eu... Eu fiz tudo para te agradar... Fiz tudo para te ver feliz... Por que te ver feliz fazia meu dia valer a pena.

Ao ouvir o tom de voz sorumbático de Aquário, Afrodite ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ele. Podia sentir todo o pesar do aquariano, tanto na voz, quando na expressão taciturna.

— Eu non exigi nada de você além do seu sigilo... Sem mim essa espelunca aqui cai por terra, sabia? — uma nova lágrima nem chegou a nascer e já fora contida pelos dedos ágeis do ruivo — Minha única razão de vir aqui, de manter isso de pé, era você, Afrodite. Sei que está com raiva e que quer me entregar aos russos, ao Saga... Pois bem, faça isso! Faça isso e em menos de um dia toda a Rússia estará aqui em Atenas para acabar _non_ só com meu rabo, mas com o seu e daquele Santuário decadente inteiro!... Você _non_ tem ideia de quem eu sou e do que posso fazer contra Saga e essa merde de bordel.

— Dramática!... — disse Peixes num gemido — Se não queria brincar era só dizer que não! O que te custava participar?

Camus estreitou os olhos para o sueco.

— O que me custava participar? Minha dignidade, Peixes, meu amor próprio, ou o que sobrou dele... Ah, mas você non deve saber o que é isso, já que se comporta como um depósito de esperma apenas... Você nunca amou ninguém... Nunca irá amar ninguém... Por isso non deve estar entendendo nada do que estou dizendo... É inútil falar de sentimentos com alguém tão vazio e fútil quanto você.

Camus apanhou o cinto no chão e mesmo machado de sangue o vestiu, fazendo o mesmo com a camisa e o casaco que rapidamente fora buscar dentro do closet – o casaco era seu cumplice e esconderia as manchas do cinto – e enquanto apanhava a arma, a qual havia jogado sobre a poltrona, olhava para Afrodite na cama, que agora tentava se virar de lado.

As palavras de Camus tocaram o pisciano mais uma vez. Sentiu uma angustia lhe apertar o peito, mas não sabia definir bem o que ela significava. Não sabia amar? De uma forma torta gostava de Camus, mas não sabia lidar com isso.

— Vá embora, Camus... Antes que...

Iria dizer antes que Saga aparecesse ali, mas o próprio nessa hora chegava ao quarto, dando um solavanco na porta.

Misty de Lagarto vinha logo atrás.

— Mas que... Que porra dos poços profundos do Cocito você está fazendo aqui, Camus de Aquário? — perguntou o geminiano ao ver o ruivo de pé no meio do aposento.

Em seguida, Gêmeos olhou para os três corpos estirados no chão e depois para um pisciano se contorcendo sobre a cama, banhado em sangue, em meio a correntes.

A cena era tão surreal que Saga entrou em um lapso perturbador, o qual culminou em uma pontada aguda de dor em sua cabeça, o forçando a fechar os olhos e apertar as pálpebras. Quando os abriu novamente, sua respiração estava arfante, o peito agitado e algumas mechas de seus cabelos haviam ganhado tons negros.

— Salvei a vida do seu puto de luxo. Por isso estou aqui. Estava com a Mônica no quarto ao lado. — disse Camus, travando a arma e puxando o cós de sua calça para guardá-la na cintura — Peixes descumpriu as regras e se engraçou com meus homens.

— Como é que é? Eu ouvi direito? — disse Saga, indo até a cama para ver o pisciano de perto, pois não acreditava no que seus olhos viam — Esse... Esse não é Ivan Ivanovenko?

— Oui. Ele e os irmãos subiram após um convite desse inconsequente, para lhe recordar como a Vory v Zakone funciona. — dizia, numa atuação digna de Oscar, já que era tão habilidoso na arte de mentir quanto era no manejo com armas de fogo.

— Por todas as almas condenadas do Submundo! — rosnou Saga, com seu rosto contorcido em espanto e inconformismo.

— Esse viado burro acreditou que um russo fosse de fato trepar com ele... Eles subiram porque iam surrá-lo, estuprá-lo e depois matá-lo. Bem... cheguei a tempo de impedir o pior. — lançou um olhar frio e ameaçador a Afrodite, que estava perplexo com o cinismo do aquariano, porém, mesmo estando num estado lamentável, conseguia ainda ter raciocínio suficiente para entender que não deveria mais confrontar Camus.

— Isso é verdade, Peixes? — bufou Saga, encarado o pisciano nos olhos, que não respondeu de imediato, tamanho seu estado de choque. Agora começava a entender que mexera num vespeiro!

— Eu o avisei, Saga. — continuou Camus, sem quebrar o contato visual com o sueco — Proíba os garotos de se aproximarem dos clientes russos que trago ao seu bordel.

— Mas eu proibi. — disse Gêmeos tentando controlar a gana que sentia em surrar mais um pouquinho aquele pisciano leviano.

Não era a primeira vez que um ato estabanado de Afrodite lhe causava consequência severas. Dessa vez não permitiria. Iria coloca-lo na linha, mas não sem antes ouvir uma confissão do próprio pisciano, já que não confiava em Camus, principalmente depois do que ocorreu entre ele e Geisty, quando a agrediu no dia na inauguração do Templo.

— Mas non deve ter sido claro o suficiente. — prosseguiu Camus — Deveria ter mantido a cadela no cio de vocês na coleira. Vou dar um jeito de encobrir o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual matei esses três infelizes, mas Ivan ocupava um cargo de importância, como você bem sabe. A Vory v Zakone vai boicotar o seu bordel se _non_ o considerar um lugar adequado para nossos clientes. Creio que o seu movimento vá cair bastante.

De costas para Camus, Saga ouvia a tudo sem tirar os olhos de Afrodite, até que, num rompante de raiva o agarrou pelo braço e o levantou da cama, o forçando a se manter de pé, ainda que cambaleante.

— Você confirma as palavras de Camus, Afrodite? — perguntou com firmeza, mas não obteve resposta, então ergueu o tom de voz num brado feroz — RESPONDA! — deu um chacoalhão em Peixes que o fez soltar um grito de terror apenas — Eu te fiz uma pergunta! O que aconteceu aqui, Afrodite? Aquário havia avisado sobre os russos. Você cometeu mesmo essa burrice de tentar algo com eles? E como ficou nesse estado? Você é um Cavaleiro de Ouro poderoso.

Afrodite estava em choque. Contudo, não podia dizer a verdade em hipótese alguma, e só lhe restava confirmar a versão do aquariano e tornar Camus um herói.

Não queria de forma alguma manchar sua imagem perante Saga, a quem tinha verdadeira adoração, mas evitar uma carnificina só dependia de si. Suas pernas fraquejaram quando o geminiano finalmente parou de chacoalhá-lo e o soltou, e Peixes novamente caiu de joelhos ao chão, de cabeça baixa e derrotado.

Camus involuntariamente deu um passo à frente assim que viu a cena. Por mais raiva que sentisse do sueco, ver Saga o tratando com tanta rudeza mexeu consigo. Sentiu uma vontade enorme de ampará-lo, mas a mágoa, o rancor e principalmente a presença de Saga o impediram.

— Aquário já disse o que aconteceu, Saga. — disse o pisciano num fio de voz — Ele... Digo, eles... Os Ivans... Tinham um pedaço de aço lemuriano... Me atacaram com ele... Sem meu Cosmo não pude me defender dos três e... Eles estavam armados...

— Aço lemuriano? — disse Saga exaltado — Mas isso é um material extremamente raro e... E de difícil acesso!

— Sim... — disse Afrodite voltando a chorar — Por tudo que é mais sagrado, Saga, tira isso de mim! Não suporto mais a dor de ter meu Cosmo esmagado. — levou um dos braços às costas novamente, para indicar a Gêmeos onde a lâmina estava.

Saga verificou a ferida, vendo o artefato cravado fundo na carne do pisciano. Ficou possesso, pois somente Mu poderia ter acesso aquele material, e se a Vory v Zakone o possuía isso era um grave sinal de que tinham uma arma poderosa contra os cavaleiros.

— Eu não estou acreditando nisso! — disse Gêmeos e em outro rompante de raiva ergueu o braço e deu um tapa fortíssimo no rosto de Afrodite, o fazendo tombar para o lado e espalmar as mãos no chão — IMBECIL! — gritou a plenos pulmões, assustando Camus e Misty, que assistiam a tudo — Quantas vezes eu te falei para ficar longe dos russos, Afrodite? Por que você sempre só faz o que quer? Por que nunca pensa antes de agir?

Gêmeos agarrou na corrente que estava presa à coleira do sueco e com um puxão forte para cima o obrigou a se levantar.

— Nãooooooo... Argh!... Não me bate mais, por favor... — pediu chorando, com o corpo encurvado — Tira isso de mim, Saga! Tiraaaaaa!

— Cala a boca! — Gêmeos o fez erguer a cabeça e olhar para si, pois o que diria teria que ficar bem claro dentro da mente o pisciano.

— Escuta o que vou te dizer, Peixes. Seus privilégios terminam aqui. Você está entendendo?

— Não! — Afrodite arregalou os olhos em espanto — Nããoooooooo! Você não pode fazer isso.

— Posso sim.

— Temos um acordo!

— Não temos mais.

— Eu só aceitei para ajudar você a levantar o Santuário. Eu não sou um...

— Já te mandei calar a boca! — gritou Gêmeos, novamente chacoalhando o outro enquanto falava — Eu mando nessa merda e não quero mais ouvir sua voz, idiota. A partir de hoje, Peixes, não vai mais escolher os seus clientes.

— Nãooooooooooo!

— A partir de hoje você não é mais meu sócio, e você não tem mais regalia nenhuma.

— Nãooooo, Saga! Não faz isso eu te imploro! — chorava copiosamente.

— De hoje em diante você é um puto como qualquer outro bacante aqui dentro. Vai se deitar com quem eu mandar, e também com todo homem que quiser você. E isso é uma ordem do Grande Mestre, cavaleiro de Peixes. Sabe muito bem que não acatá-la é exoneração e morte.

— Não Saga, por favor! — suplicava o pisciano, agarrando na gola do blazer de Gêmeos — Não pode fazer isso comigo. Não pode me obrigar a... Eu sou um cavaleiro de ouro!

— Agisse como um. — rosnou o geminiano e então agarrou nos punhos do sueco e o afastou de si, para empurra-lo contra a cama, o fazendo cair de bruços sobre o colchão.

Afrodite nem se moveu. Do jeito que caiu ficou, inerte. Estava tão chocado com o que acabara de ouvir que ficou ali mesmo, com a cara enfiada nos lençóis.

— Só o Mu pode remover o aço das suas costas. Eu vou chamá-lo e lhe pedir para que cuide de você, seu inconsequente. E todo o prejuízo que você vai me dar com esse episódio, além do problema que arrumou ao Camus, vai ser descontado do seu soldo, e você vai ter que trepar muito, mas muito, se quiser ter dinheiro para comer até quitar sua dívida comigo, Afrodite. — disse Gêmeos, voltando-se para Camus e o encarando com a face contraída — E você, Aquário. Posso saber como veio parar aqui? Como soube que seus homens estavam nesse quarto e como chegou aqui tão depressa?

Camus estava devastado.

Em estado de catatonia, olhava para Afrodite sobre a cama num pranto convulso e em completa agonia, suplicando baixinho a Saga para que removesse o artefato em suas costas. Artefato esse que ele mesmo cravara em suas costas.

Além de testemunhar o sofrimento do sueco, ver o geminiano batendo em seu rosto já tão machucado e lhe tirar os privilégios, fez Aquário sentir seu peito ainda mais apertado.

Quase entrou em pânico ao ouvir Saga dizer que obrigaria Afrodite a se deitar com todos os clientes que o desejassem, além dos que o geminiano escolhesse, e em se tratando de Afrodite era praticamente impossível alguém não desejá-lo. Sentiu uma apunhalada no peito que o fez ficar sem ar ao constatar esse fato.

Até mesmo ele sucumbiu a seus encantos!

Sentiu um nó na garganta, mas manteve-se firme, porém não encontrou uma resposta para dar a Gêmeos.

Quando por uma fração de segundos o francês fraquejou e pensou em revelar toda a verdade, entregando sua sexualidade e livrando Afrodite da prostituição de fato, Misty de Lagarto selou o destino de ambos.

— Eu o chamei. — disse o francesinho de longos cabelos loiros, chamando a atenção de Camus que só agora percebia sua presença ali — Eu chamei o Aquário, porque eu estava passando aqui em frente do quarto da escamosa e a escutei estrebuchando quinem uma porca no cio. Daí eu abri uma frestinha e espiei. Reconheci os três russos que chegaram com o Aquário hoje. Eles estavam batendo na bicha peixosa e como a mona não reagia eu achei estranho e chamei o Camus, porque sabia que ele estava no quarto da Mônica. Sempre o vejo subir com ela.

— E por que não me chamou? — perguntou Saga desconfiado.

— Porque os russos são dele, oras. — disse Misty — Depois que o Camus correu para cá eu desci e chamei o senhor.

Camus olhou para Misty surpreso.

Não tinha a mínima ideia do por que o Lagarto o estava acobertando, mas sentiu-se aliviado. Não precisava de cúmplices, porém sua mentira fora tão boa que admitiu que nem ele mesmo pensaria em algo tão elaborado e convincente.

Olhou para Misty e trocaram olhares por poucos segundos. Segundos esses que serviram para selar seu pacto de silêncio. Seria melhor mesmo não destruir sua vida por causa do inconsequente do Peixes, não se abalaria mais por ele, mesmo que lhe custasse caro.

— Lagarto está certo, Saga. — disse Camus, tentando não embargar a voz enquanto falava — Na Vory _non_ há lugar para bichas e traidores. Isso servirá de exemplo para os outros que pensarem em fazer o mesmo. Lá é assim que resolvemos nossos problemas. Eu vou ligar para o Açougueiro e ele vai se livrar dos corpos.

— Faça isso Aquário. — disse o geminiano soltando um suspiro cansado — Não quero ter que limpar o seu lixo. E... De certa forma, obrigado por ter vindo salvar o rabo desse meu funcionário, porque ele vai ter que usa-lo muito daqui para frente.

Camus engoliu seco e apenas com um aceno de cabeça, deu as costas a Saga e deixou o quarto, lançando um olhar firme a Misty ao passar pela porta. Ficou curioso em saber por que o Lagarto livrara sua barra, o que afinal ele sabia sobre si e Afrodite. Será que sabia de seu segredo?

Teria que interrogá-lo o mais rápido possível, mas não agora. Tudo que Camus queria fazer naquele momento era sair dali, pois sua garganta o estava sufocando. Queria chorar, gritar, maldizer o mundo e sua infeliz sorte, mas tinha seu dever a cumprir. Por sorte, a maioria dos russos que vieram consigo já estavam caindo de bêbados e enfiados em quartos com as bacantes e assim que encerrou a ligação com o Açougueiro da Vory, lhe encarregando de dar cabo aos corpos dos irmãos Ivanovenkos na Grécia, Camus usou a velocidade da luz e retornou à Rússia, à sua mansão em Moscou. Estava destruído, mas ainda teria que consertar o teto de vidro dos Ivanovenkos junto à máfia antes de recolher seus próprios cacos.

No quarto de Afrodite, Mu acabava de chegar todo preocupado. Saga o havia chamado pelo cosmo e ele viera como estava, de calça de pijamas e camiseta, mas quando entrou e viu Peixes sobre a cama de bruços, chorando e gemendo de dor, seu coração falhou uma batida. Nunca imaginara ver tal cena em sua vida.

— Pela deusa! — disse passeando os olhões verdes entre Saga, e sua cara nada amistosa, e Afrodite na cama — O que... O que aconteceu com o Dido?

— Sem perguntas, cavaleiro de Áries. — disse Saga se aproximando dele — Afrodite foi atacado por homens da Vory v Zakone, que inclusive têm acesso ao aço lemuriano. Tem algo a me dizer sobre isso, Áries?

Mu olhou para Saga um tanto quanto incomodado. Entendeu o teor da pergunta, mas sabia que Gêmeos no fundo não tinha motivo algum para desconfiar de si e simplesmente respondeu em tom firme o encarando nos olhos.

— Sabe que não. Assim como sabe que não sou o único lemuriano desse planeta. Shion e eu coletamos e destruímos toda amostra que encontramos mundo a fora, justamente por ele ser uma arma poderosa contra nós, cavaleiros. Mesmo assim, creio que ainda possam existir muitas amostras por ai. Até mesmo escondidas aqui no Santuário. Acho que é hora de começar a prestar mais atenção em quem anda tendo acesso às Doze Casas além de nós.

Saga ficou alguns segundos o encarando com olhos firmes. Sabia que Áries era um cavaleiro invejado por sua honra e honestidade e não tinha porque estar mentindo. Acreditou em suas palavras.

— Afrodite precisa de sua ajuda. Cuide dele e não lhe faça perguntas. — disse o geminiano, em seguida deu as costas a Mu, deixou o quarto e fechou a porta.

Ao ver Misty ali no corredor o mandou se retirar e guardar sigilo absoluto sobre o que havia acontecido, e quando o Lagarto seguiu para seu quarto o acompanhou com os olhos por um dado momento, até ver a porta do quarto de Geisty se abrir e a figura bonachona do Prefeito Praxédes adentrar o corredor.

Saga sentiu uma leve vertigem quando o político gorducho passou por si, lhe lançando um olhar patife e um sorrisinho indecoroso.

— Que potranca fogosa! Adorei ela! — murmurou em baixo tom e com uma casquinada sonora seguiu seu caminho até a escadaria que levava ao salão.

Gêmeos puxou o ar com força para dentro dos pulmões ao mesmo tempo em que apertava as mãos, então decidiu ir até o quarto de Geisty. Estava monitorando o Cosmo da amazona desde que subira com Praxédes. Como esperava, Serpente havia usado suas ilusões para engambelar o Prefeito, mas estranhamente seu Cosmo permanecia agitado e confuso, mesmo depois de findado o programa.

Ao chegar lá, deu dois toques à porta e a chamou. Aguardou um tempo e vendo que ela não respondia resolveu entrar. Encontrou a amazona sentada em uma das poltronas de veludo carmim. Tinha o belo rosto congelado em uma expressão de assombro. Uma das mãos estava pousada sobre a boca, enquanto a outro segurava pelo gargalo uma garrafa aberta de vinho tinto italiano.

— Geisty? — Saga chamou diligente, aproximando-se dela lentamente — Está tudo bem?

Lentamente a amazona virou a cabeça na direção dele, e com um olhar perdido no vazio balbuciou:

— Era eu ali... Oh, poderosa Atena, era eu ali! — parecia divagar por dimensões alternativas.

— Geisty, o que aconteceu? Você está bem? — questionou assustado o geminiano.

Geisty encarou Saga, saindo de seu transe, e de súbito seu semblante mudou para uma expressão plena de fúria.

— Ouça bem, Saga. Da próxima vez que esse porco gordo de peruca vier aqui, eu não vou atendê-lo. Se quiser, atenda você!... Foda-se a merda do alvará... e foda-se esse bordel... Aiii! — se interrompeu abraçando a si mesma, em arrepios, então passou a mão na garrafa de vinho e deu um gole ansioso, no gargalo mesmo, chacoalhando a cabeça em seguida, como se quisesse afastar de seus pensamentos algo que lhe incomodava — Dionísio todo poderoso, era eu ali!... Abençoe-me com a dádiva da amnésia alcoólica, porque mereço esquecer o que eu vi! — sussurrou por fim, beijando novamente o gargalo da garrafa, só o largando quando um filete fino de vinho lhe escorreu pela lateral da boca — Sai do meu quarto, Saga. Quero ficar sozinha! Eu preciso ficar sozinha.

Sem saber o que dizer ou mesmo fazer, Saga apenas olhava perplexo para quarto e também para ela. Então lhe deu as costas e deixou o cômodo, como ela lhe pedira.

Gêmeos seguiu para seu quarto mergulhado em uma curiosidade que o consumia. Tentava imaginar o que deveria ter ocorrido no quarto da amazona que a deixou em tal estado perturbado.

A estranheza de Geisty, somada à inconsequência de Afrodite, a qual resultara em três mortes em seu bordel, deixara o ânimo de Saga em frangalhos.

Adentrou o quarto que ocupava ali, batendo a porta atrás de si com violência. Desatou a gravata de seda que parecia o sufocar, enquanto se dirigia ao pequeno bar para se servir de uma dose de Absinto. A bebida lhe descia quente pela garganta, ao mesmo tempo em que sua mente trabalhava com ligeireza na ânsia de costurar aquela colcha de retalhos que compunham o cenário daquela noite que queria esquecer.

De súbito fora acometido por uma pontada forte na cabeça. Irritou-se. Elas estavam ficando cada vez mais frequentes.

Massageou a têmpora, enquanto olhava-se em um espelho que ficava preso à parede ao fundo do quarto, e num impulso súbito de ira arremessou o copo contra ele, espatifando a ambos.

— CARALHO DE VIDA!

Sentou-se à borda da cama, amparando a cabeça com ambas as mãos. Os dedos se entrelaçavam entre as madeixas azuis mescladas com fios negros.

Uma voz caliginosa fomentava palavras desconexas diretamente em sua mente. Palavras das quais Saga não queria ouvir.

Tentou calar a voz se levantando e indo apanhar a garrafa da poderosa bebida verde. Desejava que somente ela fosse sua companhia naquela famigerada noite.

No quarto de Afrodite, com muito cuidado Mu sentou-se ao lado do Santo de Peixes na cama, lhe tocando os cabelos gentilmente, mas completamente estarrecido ao olhar para as feridas em suas costas.

Em meio ao sangue e marcas das cintadas, encontrou a lâmina lemuriana alojada próximo à coluna do pisciano, onde a pele já adquiria um tom arroxeado.

— Dido, vou retirar a lâmina, vai doer um pouco. — disse em um tom de voz calmo, então usando sua telecinese retirou o aço lentamente, já o teleportando para a Forja de Áries no mesmo instante em que estancava o sangramento da ferida usando o lençol da cama de Afrodite.

— Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh... Minha... deusaaaa... — gritou, afundando o rosto no colchão. Agarrou os lençóis com ambas as mãos, empregando tanta força que seus braços sacudiam, porém o alívio de sentir seu Cosmo novamente vivo logo viera e Peixes aos poucos foi se acalmando.

— Vai passar. — disse Mu — Vou te levar para minha casa, lá posso cuidar melhor de você.

Assim fez o cavaleiro de Áries.

Pegando Afrodite no colo com o maior cuidado que lhe cabia, teleportou a ambos para a primeira casa zodiacal, mais precisamente para o banheiro, onde ajudou o pisciano a retirar aquelas tiras de couro envoltas em seu corpo, algemas e coleira, enquanto a banheira enxia de água.

Mu o tempo todo se perguntava o que havia acontecido, mas em nenhum momento questionou o pisciano. O ajudou a entrar na banheira e, enquanto ele chorava e gemia, com extremo cuidado limpava suas feridas.

Peixes sentia muita vergonha, mas a voz mansa e o jeito brando e delicado do outro lhe transmitiam paz e confiança. Uma paz momentânea, no entanto, uma vez que seu coração estava em frangalhos.

Omitir seu caso com Camus era necessário para o bem de ambos, mas mentir para Saga era diferente.

Não queria que nada viesse a atrapalhar a boa convivência que tinha com o geminiano, e agora não podia contar mais com a proteção dele.

Camus o lançara num poço sem fundo, mas nem assim conseguia ter raiva do aquariano, ao contrário, sentia-se miserável por tê-lo magoado. Nunca imaginou ver o frio cavaleiro de gelo sucumbir às lágrimas, e essa imagem não saia de sua mente.

Despertou de seu devaneio quando sentiu Mu puxar seu cabelo para trás, o prendendo todo para cima com uma presilha grande.

— Me deixa ver seu rosto. — disse Áries.

Afrodite nunca pensou que esse pedido um dia lhe traria tanta vergonha e insegurança. Devagar, ergueu a cabeça e deixou que Mu tocasse em seu queixo, analisando os ferimentos e os limpando com extrema delicadeza.

— Acho que vou ter que dar uns dois pontos aqui. — disse quando limpou o corte no supercilio do pisciano — Mesmo com ajuda do seu cosmo, se não fecharmos esse corte não vai parar de sangrar.

— P-ponto? — disse Afrodite assustado – E desde quando você é enfermeiro para sair costurando a cara das pessoas?

— Não sou enfermeiro, mas sou ferreiro. Esqueceu qual é o material principal usado no conserto das armaduras celestiais? — disse Áries erguendo os braços e mostrando os pulsos enfaixados para o sueco, dando um risinho descontraído — Acha que tiro sangue para as armaduras de onde? Às vezes o corte fica mais profundo do que eu imaginava e tenho que suturar. Foi uma das primeiras lições que tive como aprendiz de Shion, ainda era criança. Não se preocupe, sou bom nisso. Prometo que não vou marcar seu rosto com uma cicatriz. Ainda vai continuar bonito como sempre foi. Depois o seu Cosmo se encarrega do resto.

— Hum... Eu não acho que sou tão bonito assim. — Peixes fechou os olhos e se encolheu.

As palavras duras de Camus ecoavam em sua mente. Feio, vazio, podre por dentro.

Com muito cuidado, Mu o ajudou a sair da banheira e a se enxugar delicadamente, então suturou não só o corte do rosto, mas também os de suas costas. Depois de tudo pronto e dos curativos feitos, Áries pegou na mão de Afrodite e o conduziu até seu quarto.

— Vai dormir aqui hoje. — disse o lemuriano decidido — Não vou te dar nada para vestir para não te machucar mais. — retirou a colcha da cama e esticou os lençóis — Vem, deite de bruços que vou te passar um emplasto que o Shaka fez para eu passar nas feridas feitas na Forja, e que é ótimo para cicatrização e para aliviar a dor. É de dolomita com camomila.

Afrodite deitou-se como Mu lhe pedira, ergueu os dois braços para cima, colocando as mãos embaixo do travesseiro e ficou com o rosto virado para o lado. Com muito cuidado, Áries passava o tal emplasto ao redor dos curativos, enquanto Peixes gemia e chorava baixinho.

— Não é mesmo que isso tira a dor! O Buda deveria ter passado esse negócio no bilau do Saga. Acho que seria melhor que a minha pomada para pano branco. —então fez uma pausa longa e uma pergunta nada fácil de ser respondia — Mu... Você acha que eu sou vazio? Tipo... Podre e feio por dentro?

Mu parou a massagem. Guardou o emplasto no pote, o colocou ao lado da cama, limpou a mão em uma toalha e se deitou ao lado de Afrodite, olhando em seus olhos.

— Dido, não posso responder essa pergunta. Para mim, você ainda é o menino doce e peralta com quem vivi boa parte da minha infância. Depois fui exilado em Jamiel e não sei que rumo sua vida tomou. Porém, quando voltei e olhei para você, vi o mesmo olhar do menino doce que cresceu comigo. Ele está ai, dentro de você, mesmo que em algum momento a vaidade o tenha sufocado.

As palavras de Mu foram suaves e duras ao mesmo tempo. Era ruim ser vaidoso? Era errado querer se divertir, sentir prazer e dar prazer?

As sentenças de Camus se repetiam em sua mente como um eco infinito. Sentia que nunca as ia deixar de ouvir.

Mais uma lágrima escorreu quente em seu rosto e ele afundou o nariz no travesseiro.

Não entendia porque tanta raiva por parte do aquariano. Deveria saber que Camus de Aquário enterrara todos os sentimentos que possui nas eternas geleiras da Sibéria, tornando-se ele mesmo uma grande pedra de gelo humana.

— Logo você descobre. — disse Mu com um sorriso — Eu vou dormir na sala. Qualquer coisa me chame. — já se preparava para levantar, quando Afrodite segurou com força em sua mão, olhando em seus olhos com certo medo.

— Mu... Fica aqui comigo? — disse já quase dormindo, com os olhos pesados, sendo vencido pelo cansaço.

Áries voltou a se ajeitar na cama, e sentindo a aura inquieta e amedrontada do pisciano percebia que o que o atormentava ia muito além de dor física.

— O que aconteceu com você, Dido. Quem fez isso? — perguntou.

Peixes queria contar, precisava desabafar... Mas não podia. Só iria colocar Mu em risco e até então Áries era neutro naquele mundo sujo da máfia. Tinha que dar uma satisfação para o amigo, pois já o considerava seu amigo. Mas não tinha escolha.

— Mu... É melhor que não saiba detalhes para sua própria segurança. — balbuciou apertando a mão do lemuriano. Era muito difícil ter que mentir para uma alma tão boa — Precisei atender uns clientes russos e... Como todo mundo sabe, eles não gostam de pessoas como eu... Mas... O c-cavaleiro de Aquário me salvou. Camus é um verdadeiro herói! — completou em tom irônico.

Mu ficou em silêncio. A história era toda estranha. Todos sabiam que Camus detestava Afrodite, então porque o salvaria? Além disso, via a aura do outro vacilante, como se ocultasse algo, mas iria respeitar sua decisão.

— Se não quer falar, não precisa. Mas, saiba que pode contar comigo. Não tenho medo dessa máfia. Se mexerem com você, irão mexer comigo. Tenho mais medo do Shaka, que se descobrir que você está na minha cama vai derrubar os nove infernos de Samsara na minha cabeça. — disse dando um sorriso. Afrodite era o único para quem havia contato que estava namorando Shaka.

— Espero não ter interrompido nada... O Buda já não vai com a minha cara. —Peixes se ajeitou na cama fazendo uma careta.

— Interrompeu. — respondeu Mu — O terceiro filme que veríamos antes de dormir, com três almofadas gigantes no meio de nós para evitar que minha mão seja atraída pela bunda dele. Como não quero ficar sem ela, pois preciso muito dos meus dedos, aceito as almofadas.

Afrodite riu baixinho. Só mesmo Mu para conseguir lhe tirar um sorriso naquela noite fatídica que mudaria o curso de sua vida.

Estava com muito sono, exausto, extremamente triste e o pior, apavorado com o que teria que enfrentar dali para frente. Não ter as regalias que Saga lhe dava implicava em fazer o que mais lhe assustava e lhe causava sofrimento, sexo sem vontade, com pessoas que detestava.

Fora que não teria mais os mimos de Camus.

Fechava os olhos e mesmo com as pálpebras pesadas se forçava a abri-los novamente, pois quando tudo ficava escuro o rosto do francês se acendia em suas lembranças e sua expressão de tristeza lhe açoitava o coração. A imagem carregava consigo a voz grave de Camus lhe repudiando, e em estado de semi consciência, Afrodite apertava a mão de Mu sussurrando baixinho.

— Não quero ficar sozinho... Não quero... ser vazio... Podre por dentro... Não saber amar... Não sou só... uma cadela no... cio... — finalmente foi arrebatado pelo sono.

Mu sentiu pena dele.

Teve medo que o namorado o pegasse dormindo com o outro, embora que, se isso ocorresse, seria simples explicar o motivo, dado o estado em que Afrodite se encontrava.

Ajeitou-se melhor sobre os lençóis e emanou seu Cosmo, transmitindo proteção e tranquilidade ao pisciano, pois sabia que seu sono naquela noite não seria nada tranquilo.

Dormiram de mãos dadas até o dia clarear e aquela noite tornar-se parte do passado, porém suas consequências iriam perdurar por muito tempo ainda.

Dicionário Afroditesco

*Encubado – homossexual enrustido, que não se assume.


	18. Meu primeiro aniversário sem você

Os últimos três dias haviam sido os piores da vida de Camus de Aquário.

Da escrivaninha de sua biblioteca, na décima primeira casa zodiacal, ele contemplava a lua, a qual o saudava reluzente através de uma modesta abertura na cortina de tecido translucido que encobria a grande janela. O olhar era perdido, opaco, distante.

Agora sim se dera conta do por que escolhera viver afastado de todos, isolado, ora na fria Moscou, ora nas distantes e gélidas terras siberianas.

Sentir doía. Doía muito!

Deveria matar o maldito que inventara a paixão!

Após o ocorrido com Afrodite, havia se isolado em Moscou e nem mesmo ele, que era um perito na arte de mentir e ludibriar, acreditava no tanto de histórias que tivera que inventar para justificar a morte dos irmãos Ivanovenkos no bordel grego. Passara horas e mais horas entre ligações intermináveis, reuniões extraordinárias e convocações de última hora para dar conta de reorganizar seus homens e jogar a culpa de tudo em Ivan, no relatório que teria que entregar a Dimitri, o "pai" da Vory v Zakone.

Não foi nem um pouco difícil convencer Dimitri de que Ivan, além de ser homossexual ainda tentara matá-lo, numa tentativa audaz de golpe arquitetado com a ajuda dos irmãos, e escolhera a Grécia para a execução do plano, considerando que poderiam colocar a culpa nos cavaleiros e um possível levante contra a Vory, matando dois coelhos com uma cajadada apenas.

Dimitri não tinha por que não acreditar em seu braço direito, e Camus fora condecorado como herói também entre os russos.

Tudo resolvido no âmbito "profissional". Nada no pessoal.

Aquário era um homem prático, o que o ajudou a engendrar todos os trâmites necessários para que nenhuma suspeita caísse sobre si. Também não queira queimar o negócio de Saga, visto que o Santuário estava lucrando muito com ele e, consequentemente a Vory v Zakone também.

Foi pensando nisso que lá estava ele de volta ao Santuário após três dias. Três dias em que sofrera de uma das piores dores a qual um ser humano possa ser submetido: a dor de ter seu coração esmagado em vida, a dor da perda, da mágoa e da traição.

A dor de ter de se acostumar a viver sem os beijos, o perfume, os toques e o riso de Afrodite de Peixes.

Não desejava olhar para o rosto do pisciano nunca mais, mas seu cargo não lhe concedia tal privilégio. Era aniversário de Saga de Gêmeos e como representante da aliança que unia Grécia e Rússia, ele teria que marcar presença, afinal, o que diria a Saga que justificasse sua ausência? Que não iria porque estava com o coração partido?

Caminhou até a janela e abriu as cortinas, vislumbrando a lua que, graciosa, sorria para a noite enfeitada em um halo dourado. Sentiu sua garganta apertar quando a brisa notívaga trouxe até suas narinas o perfume delicioso das rosas que enfeitavam o jardim do Templo vizinho.

Num gesto desesperado, fechou a cortina com as mãos trêmulas e, agarrado ao tecido fino, cerrou os olhos interrompeu a respiração por alguns minutos.

Minutos esses em que sua mente mergulhava num mar de ódio, condenando-o por ter se apaixonado por aquela criatura miserável que era Afrodite de Peixes.

— Pédé con! — (Bicha cretina!) — resmungou, permitindo o ar entrar em seus pulmões.

Seu mestre já lhe ensinara desde pequeno que os homossexuais eram anomalias da Natureza, guiados por prazer, sem honra ou caráter, e que era extrema burrice confiar neles. Afrodite não seria diferente. Pior! Ele era ainda pior, porque era um garoto de programa, promíscuo e que gostava do que fazia. Como pôde ser tão ingênuo ao ponto de achar que um homem baixo como Afrodite pudesse amá-lo?

Amor.

Esse sentimento sublime não era para si. Pisou com sola suja nas palavras de seu Mestre, em seus ensinamentos, e agora padecia por sua fraqueza.

Sem o mínimo de vontade de interagir com ninguém foi que Camus se arrumou para descer para o Templo das Bacantes.

Se tivesse sorte, apenas cumprimentaria Saga, marcaria presença e voltaria à Moscou o quanto antes.

Se tivesse muita sorte não veria Afrodite.

Na casa de Virgem, Mu andava a passos largos atrás de Shaka que, extremamente irritado, descontava seu mau humor com a única coisa que lhe acalmava. Faxina.

— Não faz assim, Sha... Sabe que tenho que ir a essa festa. — deu um passo para o lado quando o virginiano cutucou seus pés com a vassoura frenética — É o aniversário dele, amor. Todos os funcionários devem ir. Inclusive ele convidou você que eu sei. Eu quem mandei imprimir os convites na gráfica.

— E não tenho motivo nenhum para comemorar o nascimento daquele crápula do Saga. — respondeu Shaka, finalmente parando diante de Mu com a vassoura na mão. A túnica estava levantada e amarrada um pouco acima dos joelhos e os cabelos presos num coque alto — E depois, não há a mínima possibilidade de eu colocar os meus pés naquele antro de fornicação! Não. Definitivamente não. E você, Mu de Áries, como meu namorado, não deveria ir também. Lembra o que aconteceu da última vez em que você se juntou a esses mundanos nessas festas heréticas? Acabou sendo assediado por aquele Baiacu beijoqueiro.

— De novo isso, Shaka? Já disse que ele não fez por mal. É o jeito espevitado dele.

De súbito, Shaka soltou a vassoura a deixando cair no chão, produzindo um estalido e em seguida buscou as mãos de Mu as apanhando nas suas e as trazendo para junto de seu peito.

— Não vá, Mu. — pediu em tom de súplica — Vamos ficar aqui, na paz de Buda, vendo televisão, comendo pipoca... namorando. — soltou as mãos do ariano e o abraçou com ternura, colando seu corpo ao dele e então lhe deu um beijo no pescoço, pois sabia que Mu ficava todinho arrepiado quando o tacava ali com os lábios.

— Ah, Sha... Não joga sujo comigo. — sussurrou Áries cerrando os olhos — Eu adoraria ficar aqui com você... humm... namorando...

Shaka tomou os lábios de Mu que logo aprofundou o beijo, sentindo reações imediatas de seu corpo.

Era sempre assim. Toda vez que Virgem lhe tocava, parecia acender uma fogueira dentro de si que em poucos segundos estava ardendo em chamas febris de desejo. Por isso mesmo foi que, em meio aos beijos lânguidos e carícias ousadas, tomou o loiro nos braços e gentilmente o deitou no sofá, deitando-se sobre ele em seguida sem interromperem o beijo lascivo que trocavam. Até que Mu escorregou uma das mãos por debaixo da túnica de Shaka a levantando até quase o quadril do virginiano, onde abandonou o tecido rústico para agarrar outro mais delicado, o da cueca que Virgem usava, apalpando a nádega macia do namorado por cima dela.

Mas, como em todas as outras vezes em que ousou executar essa manobra, fora impedido de imediato.

— Espera, Mu. — disse Shaka com a voz firme e ofegante, enquanto agarrava no punho de Mu — Não foi isso que eu quis dizer quando falei para ficarmos namorando.

— Hum... Imaginei. — respondeu desanimado, saindo de cima do indiano e se sentando no sofá — Tudo bem, Shaka. Me desculpe, eu é que perdi a cabeça. Aliás... Você tem o dom de me fazer perder a cabeça!... Está tudo bem. Mas, eu realmente preciso ir à festa. Faz parte da minha função lá e foi um pedido direto do Grande Mestre, amor. Não posso negar.

— Está bem. — Shaka se levantou ajeitando a túnica no lugar. Pensando bem, seria melhor mesmo que o namorado fosse a tal festa, pois, depois de um mês de namoro, estava cada vez mais difícil resistir à tentação de se entregar aos prazeres da carne — Você tem razão. Mas, por favor, Mu, mantenha-se alerta! Eu confio em você, mas não confio neles! Me dá uma angústia pensar em você, tão puro, naquele antro sodômico, no meio daqueles pederastas devassos. — acariciou o rosto do amado.

Áries sorriu puxando Virgem para um abraço.

— Não se preocupe. Ninguém vai tirar minha pureza, Sha. É só uma festa, e em poucas horas eu estarei aqui de volta para você. — deu um selinho nos lábios do loiro e se levantou.

— E você vai assim? — perguntou Virgem, já que Mu estava com uma roupa simples, porém elegante, composta de calça e camisa em tons claros.

Nada fora do comum, não fosse por ter pintado a pontinha do nariz de preto e riscado três traços em suas bochechas que representavam o focinho de um coelho.

— Vou. A festa é temática. Inspirada em uma revista americana onde as mulheres tiram fotos nuas e vestem fantasias de coelho.

Mu referia-se ao tema da festa escolhido por Saga: "Coelhas da Playboy".

— Buda! Que mundano! O que aquele ébrio tem na cabeça além de cabelo? Ridículo exigir esse traje de vocês. É um pervertido!

— É só fantasia, Sha. Nada de mais. — disse rindo, então apanhou uma das cenourinhas que tinha colocado no bolso da camisa para incrementar a fantasia e a ofereceu ao namorado fazendo graça — Quer dar uma mordida na minha cenoura?

— Acho bom não fazer essa pergunta para mais ninguém, Mu de Áries. Ou terei que prender esse coelhão em uma gaiola.

— Você já prendeu esse coelhão há tempos, Shaka de Virgem. — guardou a cenoura no bolso rindo divertido, deu outro selinho e se afastou, deixando a sala — Tchau, amor. Nos vemos mais tarde.

Shaka ficou olhando para ele até desaparecer de suas vistas, então soltou um suspiro cansado e se jogou no sofá com uma tromba maior que a de Lord Ganesha. — "Pervertidos!" — pensou, e na mesma hora se lembrou de um filme indiano que havia assistido há alguns anos, onde uns homens de muitas posses frequentavam um casino em que as mulheres usavam roupas sensuais que imitavam coelhos e, apesar de achar estranho, gostou muito do filme, pois no final o herói acabava se casando com a coelha que era a prisioneira do vilão, dono do cassino, e no sari que ela usara no casamento haviam estampas de cenouras e coelhos. Achou um charme! Assim como Mu estava, um charme.

Balançou a cabeça e deu um leve sorriso.

No Templo das Bacantes a festa já corria solta.

O salão fora todo decorado por Afrodite com rosas vermelhas, brancas e negras, dando um clima de cassino ao ambiente. Peixes não economizara esforços para agradar ao aniversariante, na tentativa de recuperar a confiança perdida após o "incidente" com Camus e os homens da Vory.

No entanto Gêmeos estava resoluto.

Não apenas não falava com Afrodite desde o ocorrido, como o obrigara a usar a infame fantasia de coelhinha da Playboy, assim como todas as outras bacantes usariam naquela noite, reforçando a ideia de que agora o Santo de Peixes seria tratado como qualquer outro "funcionário" de seu bordel.

Na verdade, Afrodite não era o único incomodado com aquela indumentária ridícula de coelha, apenas era o mais incomodado.

Marin e Geisty também estavam bem descontentes. Ao contrário das bacantes, Karina, Mônica, Rebeca e todas as outras, as quais circulavam pelo salão lindíssimas, ostentando enormes orelhas nas cabeças e rebolado seus pompons extravagantes quando passavam pelas mesas dos presentes.

Saga não fizera questão de ser modesto no número de convidados.

Gêmeos praticamente convocou a nata masculina da alta sociedade grega, a qual englobava os ricos tradicionais, grandes empresários emergentes, políticos influentes, e desonestos, mafiosos, contraventores, estrangeiros ricos que passavam férias em balneários gregos e alguns artistas. Convidados que somados tinham uma fortuna acumulada bem maior que o PIB declarado de toda a Grécia. Uma mão na roda para os negócios de Saga.

No entanto, o aniversariante da noite não parecia nem um pouco animado ou apressado para se juntar a seus convidados no salão.

Imerso em sua banheira há longos minutos, Saga tinha um copo de whisky em uma das mãos e o olhar fixo ao teto do banheiro. Perdido em seus pensamentos questionava-se o motivo que o levara a orquestrar aquela maldita comemoração. Não tinha nada para comemorar.

Era nessas horas que se dava conta do que se tornara sua nova realidade. Era um homem de negócios e, como tal, o dinheiro prevalecia frente à suas vontades.

Promover uma festa, regada à bebida liberada em um bordel de luxo era ótimo para massagear seu ego e aumentar o caixa de seu empreendimento. Com todos aqueles milionários sob efeito do álcool, cobraria o dobro pelo preço dos programas e, ávidos em satisfazerem suas libidos, mal se dariam conta disso.

Sem contar que era a desculpa perfeita para atrair clientes dos quais queria alcançar e que ainda não conseguira contato, afinal, a propaganda boca a boca é a mais eficaz que há!

No entanto, aquele era também o primeiro aniversário que comemoraria sozinho, sem a presença do irmão gêmeo.

— "Será que juntos derrubaríamos a Vory... Kanon?" — pensou cerrando os olhos e dando um longo suspiro.

Era tão estranho não ter o irmão por perto...

No entanto, pensava que sentiria algo quando Kanon deixasse esse mundo, afinal eram gêmeos idênticos e dividiram quase toda uma vida juntos. Porém, não. Estava completamente desguarnecido de sentimentos quando se tratava do irmão e esse fato o preocupava minimamente. Seria tão vazio ao ponto de não sofrer pela perda daquele com quem dividira até o ventre?

Outro suspiro longo, agora ao se recordar de Shion lhe dizendo que Kanon era o mal encarnado, enquanto ele, Saga, tinha um coração bondoso, era só saber conter o mal que dormia dentro de si. Talvez o velho Patriarca estive enganado, ou não.

Vagando nessas lembranças a imagem do irmão tomou forma em sua mente, o atirando ao passado, na mesma fatídica data.

*Início do Flashback*

Passara a tarde treinando contra as colunas de pedra que ficavam em uma área pouco frequentada da arena, dentro do Santuário. Trocava as bandagens em suas mãos feridas após tantos socos nas rochas quando ouviu ao longe uma voz feminina, suave como uma brisa matutina. Caminhou a passos curtos e silenciosos em direção ao buchicho, que agora era acompanhado de risos e alguns sussurros inaudíveis.

— Não, Kanon... Assim não. Já mandei parar. — o riso se fez presente novamente após uma curta pausa — Você nunca está satisfeito?

— Não! — a voz era grave e proferida num tom voluptuoso.

— Preciso ir... — um som de lábios se beijando entre gemidos fez o coração de Saga bater mais forte dentro do peito, ao ponto de sentir o ar lhe faltar —... Não faz assim, por favor, ou não consigo voltar à minha arena. Sabe que só vim para acompanha-lo na caminhada, não para...

— Me beijar? Eu sei que veio para me beijar! E eu adorei! — um riso ligeiro logo fora abafado por mais sons de beijos — Fica mais um pouco. Não se faça de durona. Sei que está louca para ficar aqui comigo.

— Querer não é poder, cavaleiro! E eu realmente não posso ficar.

— Certo então... Te vejo mais tarde, amorzinho!

— Hum... Até mais tarde, meu lindo!

Saga se agachou atrás de uma das colunas ao ouvir o som dos passos. Praticamente prendia a respiração para não ser percebido ali, o que não lhe era um processo muito fácil.

Sempre que a via com ele seu corpo todo se alterava. Tremia, de raiva, de mágoa, de rancor. As mãos suavam, a garganta lhe apertava, a boca secava e ele fazia uma força sobre humana para não matar o próprio irmão.

Esse por sua vez, gabava-se diante de si por tê-la conquistado em seu lugar. Logo ele, o gêmeo fadado a ser sua sombra, lhe tirara o que mais desejou na vida.

Deixou a arena sem ser visto, como queria, e a duras penas.

Com o espírito em frangalhos, voltou à casa de Gêmeos, trazendo consigo uma garrafa de cachaça brasileira, presente, muito bem vindo por sinal, do vizinho sempre sorridente Aldebaran e um maço de erva que conseguira com Máscara da Morte. Teve certo trabalho para convencer ao canceriano de que não estava pedindo para delatá-lo a Shion, e sim para consumo próprio.

Iria comemorar seus vinte e três anos sozinho, entorpecendo o corpo numa tentativa aflita de libertar o espírito de toda aquela mágoa.

E assim ele o fez. Ao som de Led Zeppelin, tentando acompanhar os versos românticos de All of my love, Saga, já bêbado e entorpecido, dançava agarrado a duas servas seminuas, as quais convidou para sua festa particular.

Porém, nem a bebida, nem a droga, nem o sexo lhe foram suficientes para apagar da memória ela. A menina de seus olhos desde a tenra infância, a dona absoluta de seus pensamentos.

E como uma piada ácida do destino, foi a voz dela que ouvira e a silhueta dela que vira, parada na porta da sala de seu templo. Linda, de máscara, iluminada apenas por um tênue rútilo da luz que vinha das velas que espalhara no ambiente.

— Kanon?

Porém, o nome que saiu abafado pela máscara não era o seu, e junto com ele a realidade crua sobrepujou o sonho, de que ela talvez estivesse ali para finalmente acabarem com toda a farsa, e Saga se viu mais uma vez aterrado no mesmo mar de mágoas.

— Não. Não sou seu Kanon... — cuspiu as palavras com a voz tortuosa devido o álcool, o peito arfante chiava, enquanto os braços afastavam de si as servas. Olhou para ela com ódio, o rosto contorcido numa carranca feroz — E você não pode entrar na porra da minha casa sem se anunciar. SAIA! VÁ EMBORA!

Assustada, a amazona na mesma hora lhe deu as costas e deixou o terceiro Templo. O som de seus passos se distanciando escada a baixo, enquanto a música diminuía gradativamente.

Enquanto outra música se iniciava, Saga caminhou cambaleante até o sofá, onde se jogou esfregando o rosto num gesto nervoso.

Tantas pessoas poderiam aparecer ali naquele momento, até a própria Atena encarnada, mas havia sido justo ela.

As servas o vieram lhe agradar de pronto, pois perceberam o baque que levara com a visita inesperada. Serviram-lhe um baseado, uma garrafa de whisky pela metade, lábios afoitos e cheios de luxúria... Mas nada parecia lhe avivar o ânimo.

Até que um som de palmas fora ouvido quebrando a melodia que inundava o local.

— Bravo! Bravíssimo, Saga! — Kanon adentrava a sala com um sorriso nefasto no rosto perverso — Olha, você me saiu melhor que a encomenda!

Saga olhou para ele sem entusiasmo algum. Seu corpo naquela hora parecia-lhe um fardo tão pesado quando seu espírito melancólico.

— Não se sintam incomodados por mim, por favor. Hoje é nosso aniversário. Eu tenho um encontro e vou comemorar em grande estilo! Hum... vou ganhar um presente daqueles! — disse Kanon, deixando escapar uma risada irônica, para logo em seguida dar uma piscadinha para uma das servas e caminhar em direção à porta de saída — Cuidem bem dele, meninas.

Mas se a noite apenas começava para Kanon, para Saga ela acabara ali. Num rompante de raiva o Santo de Gêmeos enxotou as servas de seu templo e comemorou o resto daquela data especial na companhia da garrafa de whisky.

*Fim do Flashback*

Afundou o corpo todo na banheira e prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos. Não queria estar ali, não naquele dia, talvez nem levando aquela vida.

Contudo, como não podia fugir dela, da vida, saiu da banheira apressado — a pressa o ajudava a manter a mente ocupada e afastar as lembranças que tanto o atormentavam — e vestindo um roupão foi para o quarto arrumar-se. Usaria o manto de Grande Mestre naquela noite. Era sua homenagem velada ao irmão, afinal, a vontade de Kanon em vê-lo vestido com as suntuosas vestes do Patriarca era muito maior que sua própria vontade.

Ao descer para o salão, caminhou entre as mesas recebendo os cumprimentos de seus convidados, apesar de o tempo todo manter os olhos fixos ao balcão do bar, onde as amazonas estavam. Não pode deixar de reparar que a fantasia de coelha caiu muito bem em Geisty, que virada de costas para o salão lhe proporcionava uma visão deliciosamente instigante de suas nádegas com aquele pompom fofinho em cima.

Sorriu baixinho, mas de súbito fora puxado pelo Prefeito Praxedes que lhe presenteava com uma caixa de charutos cubanos.

Enquanto isso, no bar sorridente como de costume Aldebaran servia uma dose de Martini a uma Geisty com cara de poucos amigos.

— Toma coelhinha, desfaz esse bico de quem chupou limão.

— Hum... Queria ver se você se sentiria bem em trocar sua sagrada armadura por uma fantasia ridícula de coelha. — resmungou a italiana — Pela castidade de Atena, amazonas honradas e poderosas como nós, fadadas à vulgaridade de um bordel.

— Ah, eu adorei a roupa! Poderia ser até mais cavada.

Quem disse foi Shina, que rebolava na intenção de chacoalhar o pompom sobre as ancas largas, arrancando um olhar indignado da amiga e chamando a atenção de Máscara da Morte que chegava ali para pegar uma bebida.

— Ma io também adorei! — disse com uma risada de canto de boca — Madonna Mia que rabão tem esse coelho!

— Gostou, Máscara? — disse Shina dando uma piscadinha para o canceriano — Sei que caranguejo e coelho são muito bons na culinária. Quer descobrir se combinam bem na cama também?

— Ma che, bela? Io posso te garantir que sim! Se entendem muito bem! — ficou absurdamente atiçado pela provocação da amazona de Ofiúco, mas na mesma hora em que iria firmar o programa com ela, viu Afrodite descer as escadas cabisbaixo.

Peixes usava o cabelo para esconder o rosto ainda muito marcado por arranhões e hematomas, e estava visivelmente descontente em estar usando aquela fantasia, pois conforme andava tinha que ajeitar as orelhonas que cismavam em tombar para frente tampando sua visão.

Diferente das meninas que tinham as costas nuas, Peixes usava uma malha de segunda pele por debaixo do body preto de lycra, a fim de esconder as marcas das cintadas nas costas, que ainda eram bem aparentes.

Câncer o viu se dirigir a uma mesa isolada no fundo do salão, onde a luz era mais sutil, então pediu licença à Shina e as outras amazonas e seguiu até lá para falar com ele.

Desde o ocorrido na fatídica noite em que levara uma surra de Camus, Afrodite havia se isolado no décimo segundo Templo. Saga lhe dera três dias de folga, para que pudesse se recuperar e curar suas feridas.

Findada sua licença trabalhista, não apenas o geminiano exigira sua presença na festa daquela noite, e vestido a caráter, como, curado ou não, lhe agendara dois programas com políticos influentes que estavam loucos para ter o prazer de foder um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Um deles era o bonachão Prefeito Praxédes.

Como cobrava mais caro por Afrodite, obviamente que aliciá-lo lhe era muito lucrativo, mas Gêmeos estava bem mais interessado nos negócios que fecharia com os políticos sob a condição de lhes ceder sua joia masculina e, sendo assim, não lhes podia negar o pedido. E ai de Peixes se negasse!

Afrodite estava arrasado como nunca.

Bem na hora que soltava um suspiro alto e longo, Máscara da Morte puxava uma cadeira para sentar-se a seu lado. O canceriano havia lhe feito companhia durante seu isolamento em Peixes. Eram muito amigos e Afrodite achou melhor aceitar a ajuda do italiano a despeito da de Mu, já que sabia que Shaka não gostaria nada de saber que o namorado estava frequentando sua casa.

— E aí, stronzo? Come stai? Até que não ficou mal na fantasia. Apesar de que esse coelho tá meio surrado, vá benne! — disse abafando uma risada, pois mesmo muito bonito, aquela roupa deixou o pisciano esquisito, além de ele estar visivelmente emburrado por está-la usando.

— Me poupe, carcamano. Já me basta a vida rindo da minha cara. Ah, tá boa? Se foi pra isso que veio aqui pode dar linha que tô inhaz* de te mandar pro inferno... Só não faço isso porque você vai para lá quando quiser.

— Quem manda você ser um pazzo? Pelo menos tomou a sopa que te levei hoje à tarde?

— Que ajeum* matim*, heim Mask. Nem para colocar uma carne de primeira no caldo... Chuchu? Quem gosta de chuchu?

— É a crise! Non reclama.

Enquanto conversavam, Mu acabava de chegar acompanhado de Camus e Milo, que novamente se encontraram por acaso na porta do Templo de Baco.

Aquário usava óculos escuro e, mesmo ali, num ambiente fechado e escuro, ninguém achou o fato estranho, já que o adereço, somado ao Armani de corte impecável em tom azul marinho que usava, apenas reforçava sua imagem de playboy milionário.

Porém, os óculos de longe foram uma estratégia fashionista adotada por Camus e sim um recurso para ocultar os olhos inchados, fruto de algumas noites mal dormidas e do pranto que não conseguiu conter ao sentir o delicioso aroma das rosas de Afrodite no Templo vizinho. O perfume do pisciano logo despertara um gatilho sofrido em sua mente, o arremessando de volta à noite em que perdera não apenas a razão, mas talvez sua única chance de ser feliz.

Bem diferente de Aquário, Escorpião era todo entusiasmo e euforia.

— Olha só para isso! Estou nos Elísios? — disse o escorpiano ao olhar para o salão e ver todas as garotas vestidas de coelhinhas da Playboy.

Camus sempre ficava impressionado com disposição do amigo grego, e até esboçou um sorriso, divertindo-se com a empolgação de Milo que parecia estar diante de um harém de coelhas, sedento por todas, mas assim que bateu os olhos na mesa em que estavam Afrodite e Máscara da Morte, o sorriso imediatamente se desfez da face, pois constatou o que mais temia. Não estava preparado para vê-lo novamente.

Ver Afrodite fora como acionar um botão de autodestruição dentro de si. Seu corpo todo estremeceu, quase perdera a força nas pernas e um aperto no peito o fez puxar o ar imediatamente pela boca, para dentro dos pulmões, pois seu coração estava tão ferido que lhe chegava a doer de verdade. Mesmo no escuro, com os óculos e de longe, pode ver o rosto do pisciano ainda muito marcado, mas pior que os hematomas era sua expressão. Afrodite sempre fora como uma rosa que acabara de desabrochar, viva, exuberante e altiva, mas agora estava murcha, sem brilho e fora ele quem lhe tirara toda a exuberância.

Sentiu pena dele. Não deveria. E antes que tivesse um colapso nervoso ali, tentando reorganizar os sentimentos que se digladiavam dentro de si sem o seu comando, Camus pediu licença a Milo e foi cumprimentar Saga, para em seguida procurar um lugar para se sentar, de preferência bem longe de Peixes, e fazer uma hora ali apenas para marcar presença. Não via a hora de sair dali e poder respirar normalmente.

Já Afrodite não tinha apenas visto quando Camus chegara como o acompanhara com os olhos o tempo todo, o vendo ir se sentar do outro lado do salão. Não escutava mais o que Máscara da Morte falava, nem via mais ninguém no salão além de Camus.

Em que vórtice temporal estivera vagando sem juízo para ter formulado em sua mente aquela ideia estúpida de propor uma sessão de sexo grupal entre ele, Camus e seus homens de confiança?

— Só pode ter sido ele... O coágulo! — balbuciou o pisciano de repente, vendo ao longe o aquariano pedir uma bebida ao garçom. Não podia acreditar que nunca mais sentiria o calor daquele corpo, o perfume dos cabelos ruivos, o doce sabor dos lábios...

— Cosa? Scusi? (O que disse?) — perguntou Máscara da Morte erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Ah... Nada não... Estou falando do coágulo que devo ter no cérebro... Sim, porque só uma anomalia dentro de mim me justificaria fazer tanta coisa errada na minha vida.

Máscara da Morte ia perguntar a que ele se referia, mas na mesma hora Mu chegava à mesa trazendo consigo dois coquetéis de frutas.

Áries já havia cumprimentado Saga, Geisty, as meninas e em seguida passou no bar para pegar os drinks. Sabia que Afrodite estava envergonhado e não ficaria desfilando pelo salão como sempre fazia, então gentilmente quis alegrar o pisciano lhe levando os drinks.

— Boa noite, senhor caranguejo e senhor peixe. O carneiro pode se juntar a vocês? — perguntou sorridente, colocando os copos sobre a mesa — Trouxe para você, Dido. Não sei o que você bebe, Máscara, mas não tem cara de quem curte drinks coloridos.

— Oi, Mu, claro querido, sente-se ai. Obrigado pelo baygon.*

— Ma io no gosto mesmo. Isso non é bebida de uomo! — disse Máscara da Morte se levantando — Vou aproveitar que chegou, Mu, e vou lá para fora dar um tapa nas ideia.** — deu uma risadinha de canto de boca — Vai querer, stronzo? (Imbecil) — perguntou, olhando para Afrodite.

— Não. Não posso ficar colocada* hoje... Tenho que... trabalhar. — respondeu baixando a cabeça, visivelmente envergonhado em dizer que naquela noite começaria de verdade sua vida como garoto de programas.

— Va bene. Arrivederci.

Máscara da Morte se despediu deles com certo pesar na alma. Não gostava de saber que o amigo pisciano teria que de fato se prostituir sob ameaça de ser morto ou exonerado, mas nada poderia fazer. Todos ali estavam à mercê das escolhas do Grande Mestre.

De volta à mesa, Mu, na tentativa de levantar o astral do amigo macambuzio, retirou uma cenourinha do bolso da camisa e ofereceu para ele todo sorridente.

— Quer uma cenoura?

Afrodite olhou para Mu, olhou para a cenoura, e voltou a olhar Mu novamente.

— Adoraria pegar na sua cenoura, carneirinho. — disse sorrindo sem muita vontade.

Mu ficou corado, mas depois de tanto conviver diariamente com o sueco já estava se acostumando com seu jeito espevitado e sem travas na língua.

— Pois então pegue, estou te dando. — respondeu colocando a cenoura na mão dele — Como você está? Está passando o emplastro que eu lhe dei?

— Sim, estou. Pelo menos já não dói tanto. Já consigo até tomar um tcheco* sozinho.

— Que bom, Dido.

— E o loirudo? Não conseguiu tirar ele da toca?

— Não. Shaka nunca vai pisar nesse Templo. Não adianta teimar. Prometi que vinha só cumprimentar o Saga e logo voltaria para dormir com ele... É tão bom dormir com ele, Dido. O cheiro da pele dele é tão gostoso, de sândalo! — suspirou, dando um gole no coquetel de frutas.

Afrodite olhava para ele sorrindo. Era bom ver a felicidade de Áries estampada em seu rosto, no brilho vistoso de seus olhos verdes, no sorriso singelo e sincero. Quando Mu falava de Shaka, era como se uma luz acendesse dentro de si.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida Afrodite sentiu-se tocado por aquilo. Queria saber como era ter aquela luz dentro de si também, desejava experimentar aquele sentimento que tão bem fazia para Mu que o permitia ter luz própria. Ser preenchido e deixar de ser vazio por dentro.

Enquanto levava o drink à boca, um pensamento involuntário lhe veio à mente, rápido e preciso. Imaginou que ter um namorado, alguém para amar, dormir abraçadinho, esquentar seus pés numa noite fria, não deveria ser tão ruim quanto pensava. Possivelmente deveria ser um tédio fazer sexo sempre com a mesma pessoa, mas talvez se essa pessoa fosse Camus de Aquário...

— O QUE? — cuspiu a bebida num gesto exacerbado, surpreso consigo mesmo em pensar tamanho absurdo.

— O que, Dido? Engasgou? — perguntou Mu de pronto, lhe oferecendo um guardanapo.

— S-Sim, mas... Não foi com a bebida, foi com as ideias!

— Ideia? Que ideia?

— Nada, Mu... — precisava disfarçar, mudar o foco do assunto, pois conhecendo-se bem acabaria falando o que não deveria — Me fale do seu namoro com o Buda... Já atingiram o Nirvana juntos? O sexo é bom? Sabe que Shaka é tão chato que não imagino ele gostando de sexo?

— Não fale assim dele... O Shaka não é chato... Fazemos muitas coisas juntos... — agora Áries era quem tentava mudar o foco da pergunta, pois não queria dizer que ainda não tinha transado e que nem havia uma previsão para isso acontecer — Cozinhamos juntos, dançamos, meditamos no jardim, assistimos televisão agarradinhos... E a pele dele é tão quente!... Aquele cabelão loiro perfumado é tão macio, tão bom de acariciar... Tenho vontade de... Nem sei te dizer de que.

— De trepar, oras! — Peixes falou tranquilamente, vendo Mu arregalar os olhos para si — Vai, Mu, fala ai, como é Shaka de Virgem na cama? Achei que ele fosse um monge!... Como a gente se engana nessa vida!

Mu não conseguia responder. Não entendia como a conversa tinha pegado aquele rumo. Tentou desconversar.

— Ele é um monge!... Que calor que está aqui né?

— O que?... Vai me dizer que não apagam a vela* e que só meditam, cozinham e pegam na mão um do outro?

— N-Não... Nós... Nós nos beijamos, muito... Nos abraçamos... — quando viu que não tinha como esconder a verdade, até porque Afrodite era perito no assunto, e naquele momento já deveria ter matado a charada, Mu soltou um suspiro resignado junto com a verdade — Sim, Dido. Fazemos tudo isso e nada mais. Quero dizer, nada de sexo.

— Por Dadá! — exclamou levando uma das mãos à boca e ajeitando as orelhas de coelho em sua cabeça, que teimavam em cair.

— Eu quero muito, e acho que ele também, mas... Há alguma coisa que o impede. Sempre que avanço um pouco o sinal ele para... Acho que também não sei como abordá-lo direito, talvez seja isso... Ou não... Quem sabe?... — fez um sinal para o garçom e pediu outra dose de coquetel de frutas, estava nervoso, era difícil falar sobre sua intimidade e a bebida o ajudava a relaxar —... Enfim, a gente até tenta, Dido, mas não conseguimos ir em frente.

— Ah, mas isso é totalmente compreensível, Mu. É porque Shaka é cabaço e você só transou com a songa monga da Marin.

Áries ficou sério, teria que revelar a verdade a ele, pois olhava para Afrodite como quem procura uma resposta precisa em uma enciclopédia.

— Então... Não transei com a Marin. Eu apenas dormi.

— Tô Kátia*! — arregalou os olhos e deu uma risada — Mas eu já imaginava!

— É?

— Sim. Você continua com cara de cabacinho.

— Bom, então, Dido, se não rola porque somos inexperientes, como ser experiente sem rolar?

— Não precisa. Vocês vão descobrir juntos. A única coisa que precisam para fazer a magia acontecer é tesão.

— Acredite, Dido, isso não falta entre nós... Temos tesão até demais. Pelos deuses, tem dia que mal podemos nos aproximar. É que devo fazer uma confissão. Depois do seu acidente com Saga na escada, eu bem... Fiquei com medo de machucar o Shaka. Ele nunca mais olharia na minha cara.

— Ah, Mu, mas você não deve se basear pelo meu acidente com o Saga. Aquilo foi... Bem, aquilo foi pura mágoa de cafuçu* daquelas duas moscas varejeiras de despacho de encruzilhada! — disse quase num rosnado — Aquilo não acontece, Mu. As pessoas não se machucam quando fazem sexo... Apenas quando propõem suruba com russos. — já estava se dispersando novamente e quando percebeu chacoalhou a cabeça e continuou —... Não! Escuta... Ainda mais com o mala do Shaka, a possibilidade de alguém quebrar o pinto numa foda deve ser nula. Então, Mu, não precisa ter medo. O que precisa ter é atitude!

— Atitude? — perguntou meio confuso, até porque acreditava que o amigo não havia entendido sua preocupação.

Não temia por seu pênis, mas lembrava-se muito bem de como Afrodite passara dias sentando-se sobre uma almofadinha redonda com um buraco no meio após o ocorrido. Então, se duas pessoas tão experientes como Peixes e Gêmeos se machucaram daquela forma, o que ele faria a Shaka se dessem o segundo passo, ele não possuindo experiência nenhuma?

Shion não lhe ensinara absolutamente nada sobre esse tipo de sexo, por isso sentia-se inseguro e temeroso com sua ignorância.

Para piorar, acompanhar o raciocino de Peixes nunca era tarefa fácil para ninguém, ainda mais quando o assunto era sexo e o interlocutor Mu de Áries!

Mesmo assim o ariano tentava.

— Sim, atitude. Pega ele de jeito!... Não. Se ele é virgem também, você precisa preparar o terreno antes.

— Preparar o terreno?

— Isso. Acariciar, caprichar no cunete*... Não! Para tudo. Antes de tudo me diga: Você quer dar para ele ou quer comer ele?

Mesmo completamente constrangido com a conversa, Mu viu nela sua única oportunidade de entender um pouco mais do assunto. Pediu outro drink para o garçom, matou o anterior com uma golada apenas e respondeu.

— Bom... Eu... Eu acho que ainda não parei para pensar nisso... E acho que nem ele... E... — estava tão vermelho e quente, tanto pela vergonha, quanto pela bebida, que não conseguia olhar para o rosto de Afrodite, temendo que de alguma forma o sueco pudesse ler seus pensamentos e descobrir que tudo que mais desejava na vida era agarrar Shaka em seus braços, beijá-lo, tomá-lo de forma voraz, entrar dentro dele o máximo que conseguisse e clamá-lo seu para toda a vida.

Ali Mu de Áries ganhara um novo conflito. E se sua vontade fosse a mesma de Shaka? Nunca se imaginou sendo passivo, nem sabia que tal possibilidade existia antes do seu retorno ao Santuário e Shaka lhe falar dos outros encaixes — "Por Atena, será que somos compatíveis?" — pensou chegando a suar frio.

— Olha, Mu, eu sei que minha fama não é das melhores, mas eu gosto muito de você, como amigo, de verdade. Você é um cara legal e... Eu não entendo muito de namoro, de amor... Eu entendo bem de sexo. — disse, e ele mesmo constatou essa afirmação um tanto quanto triste — Enfim, mesmo não entendendo de amor, eu acho que a posição na cama não importa para quem ama.

— Sério?

— Sim. Com o tempo e a convivência vocês se acertam. E depois, se o ativo não quiser dar de vez em quando, para isso existe o álcool e a chantagem... Ok... Esquece o que eu disse. Melhor a gente mudar de assunto. — deu um gole nervoso na bebida. Não podia crer que estava ensinando Mu a embebedar Shaka para abusar dele — Mas, quando quiser, podemos conversar. Talvez, tudo que esteja faltando seja iniciativa. Chega nele, Mu. Mostre que está interessado. Instigue o desejo dele. Agarra esse homem de uma vez, põe fogo que tenho certeza que ele não vai te negar.

Já meio entorpecido pelo álcool, o Santo de Áries riu, em seguida pegou na mão de Afrodite e o puxou para um abraço terno, com muito cuidado para não machucá-lo.

— Dido, você é uma figura. Olha as coisas que você fala! — se afastou olhando nos olhos dele — Mas, você pode ter razão. Minha insegurança me atrapalha na hora e eu acabo recuando por não saber como fazer. Acho que se eu chegar dando um amasso nele e mostrar que estou decidido e seguro ele não vai me negar. Agora ânimo! Estamos em uma festa, e você é um coelho bem mais bonito que eu. Vem, vamos dar uma volta.

Mu arrastou o pisciano pelo salão mesmo que a contragosto.

De longe, Camus os via de mãos dadas entre os presentes, sorridentes enquanto iam em direção ao bar. Seu coração magoado parecia não querer lhe dar paz nem depois da terceira dose de vodca e ainda batia tão forte que podia senti-lo esmagar sua garganta. — "Non perde tempo, mesmo, non é, Afrodite?... Pobre Áries. Mal sabe o buraco que está se enfiando." — pensou, sorvendo o último gole de bebida em seu copo.

Foi quando viu passar diante da mesa em que estava sentado, Misty de Lagarto, que todo serelepe corria para o palco para preparar o número de dança no qual participaria com as amazonas em homenagem ao aniversariante. Mais que depressa, Camus o chamou discretamente, a meio tom de voz apenas.

— Psii... Ei, você. Cavaleiro de Lagarto.

Na mesma hora Misty interrompeu seus saltinhos e olhou para ele. Já havia manjado o aquariano ali há tempos, mas sabia que não poderia aproximar-se dele, por isso mesmo era que não estava passando justamente ali, em frente à mesa de Camus, por acaso.

Fizera tudo para ser visto, e conseguira!

— Ah, olá, Camus de Aquário! Não tinha visto você ai. — mentiu descaradamente, com um belo sorriso no rosto radiante.

— Quero falar com você. — disse num sussurro, quase um cochicho — Mas non aqui, obviamente. Vou sair para fumar lá fora e quero que esteja lá.

— Como quiser. Logo após a apresentação de dança. O chefe exige minha participação, ou essas biscates não fazem nada direito!

— Que seja. Assim que acabar essa merde espero você lá fora.

— Estarei lá, ruivo.

Com uma piscadinha, que não foi nem um pouco bem vista pelo aquariano, Misty seguiu seu rumo indo em direção ao palco, enquanto Camus tentava manter-se calmo. Era muito difícil dividir o mesmo ambiente com Afrodite.

Por baixo das lentes escuras, seus olhos o traiam reparando em cada gesto do sueco. Vê-lo sorrir ao lado de Áries lhe incomodava, por isso permaneceria ali apenas mais um pouco e quando todos estivessem distraídos com a apresentação, sairia.

Enquanto isso, no bar Geisty era mais uma vez flertada por Milo, que parecia ter encontrado o grande desafio de sua vida: Uma mulher que não se empolgava tanto com seus encantos.

— Que pomponzão, heim coelhinha! — dizia o Escorpião ao mesmo tempo em que, com um sorriso sacana no rosto, a despia em sua imaginação — Você está linda, Geisty.

— Se consegue ver beleza nessa fantasia ridícula é porque já deve estar bêbado, né Milo? Só pode. — disse afiada como sempre.

— Não. Estou bem sóbrio, Geistynha. Está mesmo linda. — riu da cara que ela fez para si — Vem cá... Será que hoje rola do gatão aqui miar no seu telhado, gatinha?

— Hã? Hoje? Sabe que o nosso patrão está cobrando dobrado, não é mesmo?

— Sim, tô sabendo. — disse confiante sem se abalar.

— Olha, só!... Não me diga que foi promovido dentro da máfia! Ou você assaltou um banco, Milo? — falou com ar de surpresa e ironia.

— Ainda não, mas se for preciso... — aproximou-se dela puxando pela cintura para colar seu corpo ao corpo esguio e poder sussurrar em seu ouvindo — Eu estou morrendo de saudades de você, gata. Desse seu cheiro... Seu corpo... Hum... Quando vamos miar juntos de novo?

A amazona corou na mesma hora e sentiu seu corpo todo se arrepiar. Milo era lindo e extremamente sedutor, era para sentir-se atraída por ele, e apesar de seu corpo responder aos estímulos, sua mente e seu coração a sabotavam. Tentava encontrar uma saída para aquele embaraço, disse meio vacilante:

— Não sei Milo. Sabe muito bem que não sou eu quem decide isso.

Nessa hora uma voz potente, tanto no timbre quanto no tom os fez se separarem de imediato daquele agarro.

— Exatamente, amazona. Não é você quem decide. Sou eu. — Saga fez um sinal para Aldebaran no bar e esse de pronto lhe entregou uma dose de Absinto — A agenda dela está completa hoje, Escorpião.

— Como assim? Primeiro era o preço. Agora é lugar na fila? Nunca disse que tinha esse troço de agenda!

— Meu prostíbulo, minhas regras. As faço quando e como eu bem entender. — tomou um gole da fortíssima bebida.

Estava aliviado por ter chegado a tempo de afastar aquele inseto peçonhento mais uma vez de Geisty, porém, em seu intimo se perguntava até quando conseguiria manter Milo longe dela sem levantar suspeitas. Maldizia o escorpiano em pensamento, amaldiçoado o malfadado dia quem tivera a infeliz ideia de oferecê-la como pagamento por seus serviços.

Esfregou os olhos irritadiço, sentindo leves pontadas de dor na cabeça. Respirou fundo e deu as costas ao grego, que o encarava com olhos desafiadores, então pediu outra dose a Aldebaran, que o atendeu de pronto.

Com sua visão periférica, Saga podia notar a insatisfação da amazona, que se mantinha calada, mas visivelmente remoendo a raiva de ser tradada como uma mercadoria.

A mágoa de Geisty atingia fundo o coração de Saga. Conhecia bem o que era sofrer aquele sentimento e não desejava isso à ela. Ou desejava?

Era tudo tão confuso em sua mente... A cada passo que parecia dar à frente, algo, ou alguém, o puxava novamente para trás, o impedindo de encontrar uma saída para ambos.

Alheia ao conflito que Gêmeos vivia ali, Geisty apenas o encarava com indignação e raiva. Raiva por ter seu corpo e sua vontade negociados e disputados por dois Santos de Ouro. Indignação por ter seu título nobre de amazona reduzido ao posto de prostituta, mesmo que ainda estivesse enganando a todos, mas, caso Saga resolvesse a verde para Milo, suas ilusões seriam inúteis e ela teria se entregar novamente ao Escorpião.

O que não era necessariamente um sacrifício, visto que Milo era um homem lindo e carismático, mas não era o homem que tinha posse de seus sonhos mais íntimos, de seus desejos mais secretos. Desejos esses que ela escondia até de si mesma, que fazia seu coração acelerar, sua boca secar e o corpo todo estremecer.

O que afinal sentia por Saga?

Percebendo que o clima ia ficar pesado ali entre os três, Shina mais que depressa pegou na mão de Geisty e a puxou dali.

— Venha! A apresentação vai começar. — disse em voz alta — Marin e Misty já foram para o palco, só falta a gente. Vamos! Venha assistir, patrão. O show de hoje é só para você.

Saga ouvia a voz de Shina, mas sem tirar os olhos de Milo, que fazia o mesmo, encarando o geminiano com certa zanga.

Fora Gêmeos quem dera por encerrado aquele embate visório, dando as costas a Milo e seguindo em silêncio para frente do palco, onde uma mesa estrategicamente disposta já o aguardava para que assistisse ao show de camarote.

Estava irritado, era bem verdade, e um tanto quanto melancólico, porém quando as luzes se apagaram e as cortinas lentamente se abriram, acompanhando o tom da melodia sensual que agora tomava o salão, Saga se permitiu relaxar, buscando com olhos aflitos a amazona de Serpente, que era grande estrela de sua noite.

A coreografia era carregada de erotismo, e entre rebolados, gingados e passos ensaiados, cada um ali tentava seduzir o chefe, dando o melhor de si, porém Saga só tinha olhos para uma certa Serpente em pele de coelha!

Os olhos famintos de Gêmeos naquela hora era nada além de escravos aguilhoados nas curvas do corpo moreno e sedutor de Geisty. A cada movimento eles passeavam enfeitiçados por ela, a despindo de mil maneiras, a provando no segredo de sua intimidade.

Não havia ninguém mais ali, sobre aquele palco. Apenas ela. Linda, sexy, única!

Saga mal respirava. Com os lábios entreabertos, as pálpebras emperradas e o coração inquieto, ele acompanhava cada gesto lento e sinuoso, até que seus olhos se cruzaram com os dela.

Por longos segundos tornaram-se cativos um do outro, e foi, para ambos, como experimentar um último sopro de existência, assustador, intenso, inevitável!

Naquele momento Saga entendeu que não adiantaria mais lutar contra seus sentimentos, mesmo que assumi-los significasse sua ruína, talvez a dela e de quem mais estivesse envolvido.

Geisty por sua vez, até abandonara em parte a coreografia, arrebatada por aquele olhar e pelas reações que ele lhe causava, surpresa, ao mesmo tempo, temerosa. Executava os movimentos totalmente alheia às colegas, perguntando-se quando fora que se deixara ser capturada pela mesma armadilha de anos atrás. Kanon já havia destruído sua vida, e bem provavelmente Saga faria o mesmo, mas simplesmente não tinha forças para lutar contra aquele magnetismo que a atraía àquela arapuca de um metro e noventa e olhos cor de jade!

Foi somente quando as luzes se apagaram que ambos se deram conta do que acabara de acontecer.

— Ei, o que deu em você, mulher? — a voz de Shina trouxe Geisty de volta à Terra, após aquela experiência surreal – Errou toda a coreografia.

— Eu... — seu coração batia frenético. Não podia estar apaixonada por Saga. Não por ele. Não pelo homem que a trouxera à Grécia para ser prostituta e que depois de beijá-la com tanta entrega foi se engalfinhar com o cavaleiro de Peixes na escada debaixo de sua janela —... Eu não sei... Eu... Preciso de uma bebida. — dizia em um raro momento de confusão mental, olhando ao seu redor todas as outras bacantes ainda no palco tentando se situar, mas só conseguindo ficar mais desnorteada.

Geisty correu pra fora do palco descendo as escadas que levavam ao camarim. Pensou em voltar logo ao bar, mas estava assustada. Não sabia como olharia para Saga depois daquela declaração silenciosa através da troca de olhares mais intensa que experimentara na vida, então resolveu tentar se acalmar antes de voltar ao salão, assim colocaria suas ideias em ordem, pois bem provavelmente Saga estava apenas jogando com ela, tentando seduzi-la, como fez Kanon.

Não. Definitivamente não cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes.

Enquanto Geisty tentava reorganizar apressadamente as ideias no camarim, outro bacante também tinha pressa.

Misty de Lagarto desceu pela lateral do palco mesmo, cruzando o salão a passos afoitos em direção a uma das saídas laterais, que ficava ao lado do bar, que foi para onde vira Camus se dirigir pouco antes de a apresentação terminar.

Tomou cuidado para saber se não estava sendo notado, e então cruzou a passagem, ligeiro e sorrateiro como um réptil.

Do lado de fora, viu finalmente Camus, que encostado em um pequeno muro de pedras, fumava um cigarro.

Aquário não fumava. Tornara-se fumante recentemente. Para ser mais exato, desde a fatídica noite em que dera uma surra em Afrodite, sempre trazia consigo um maço de cigarros, pois encontrara na nicotina um alívio paliativo para seu espírito perturbado.

— Não sabia que fumava. — Misty se aproximava ardiloso e com um sorriso todo oferecido — Faz mal à saúde, sabia?

— Por que você mentiu para o Grande Mestre, Lagarto? — Camus fora direto. Não havia chamado Misty ali para conversar, mas sim para interrogá-lo — Quero uma resposta breve. Sem rodeios, s'il vous plait. — falou com a voz grave e rosto firme, enquanto tragava a fumaça.

— Simples. Eu sei do seu caso com a Peixosa.

— Pardon? — arregalou os olhos em espanto, desencostando do muro e se aproximando de Misty rapidamente — Disse que... Que sabe?

— Oui. Eu sei, mas não precisa ficar nervoso, bobinho.

— Sale putain de merde! Pédé con! (Aquele puto de merda! Viado cretino!) — rosnou Camus jogando a bituca de cigarro no chão, e num gesto muito rápido, surpreendeu Misty o empurrando contra o muro com toda a força, espalmando sua mão no peito dele e o encarando ameaçadoramente, com as palmas das mãos já começavam a ficar extremamente geladas — Eu sabia que ele não ia guardar segredo! Para quem mais a cadela do Afrodite contou, além de você?

— Aiii... Calma, ruivo. Ele não me contou. Eu vi! Vocês... Não... Não são tão discretos quanto imaginam, e eu sou uma pessoa muito observadora. — disse com voz esganiçada. Camus era muito forte e sua presença era sufocante, mas ao mesmo tempo imponente e extremamente sedutora — Tira a mãozinha, querido. Estou do seu lado. Acho que já provei isso quando livrei tua barra com o Grande Mestre, não acha?

Camus se afastou desconfiado.

— O que você quer? Ou quanto você quer?

— Eiiii... Assim você me ofende! Não fiz isso por dinheiro não, Camus. Não sou como Afrodite que só viu em você a vantagem que podia levar te tirando tudo que conseguisse... Eu... Eu fiz isso por você... Quando vi que estava se envolvendo com a Escamosa, fiquei aflito!... Você é um cavaleiro muito justo, exemplar e um homem muito influente, além de... bonito.

Misty jogava com as palavras, dizendo exatamente o que o coração ferido do aquariano desejava ouvir. O ruivo não era qualquer um, normalmente seria muito difícil, pra não dizer impossível, aproximar-se dele e envolvê-lo com sua lábia. Mas, Aquário estava sofrendo por amor, estava frágil. Misty sabia disso e usaria a fraqueza de Camus a seu favor.

Aquela era a brecha que tanto procurara, sua única chance de se aproximar do ruivo, e não a desperdiçaria.

— Lagarto, non. — Camus disse com um suspiro cansado, não estava gostando dos elogios, nem da insinuação por traz deles.

— A verdade é que quando vi que estava se envolvendo mais do que deveria com aquela rosa venenosa, apenas contei o tempo para ele fazer alguma merda e machucar você... Afrodite é perigoso, Camus. Ele já fez isso antes. Eu não podia deixa-lo acabar com sua vida, com a minha e com a de todos que dependem da Vory e desse negócio. Não gosto de ser puto, mas faço isso por necessidade, é meu sustento. O Templo das Bacantes é a única saída para o Santuário. Você e Saga apostaram todas as suas fichas nele. Eu não podia permitir que aquela bicha peixosa levasse tudo por água a baixo.

Aquilo era um duelo de gigantes.

Se Camus aprendeu a arte de dissimular, dissuadir e mentir ao longo de sua vida como mafioso, em Misty ela era congênita!

O cavaleiro de prata era um réptil que já nascera escorregadio, traiçoeiro, e que mentia com tanta naturalidade que, até mesmo para si suas mentiras eram verdadeiras. Ele as vivia!

O fato era que tudo que Misty dizia tinha fundamento na mente de Aquário. Mesmo achando estranho, sua racionalidade o fazia concordar, pois Afrodite era mesmo um louco inconsequente, estava consigo apenas por interesse, pelas joias, ou não teria feito àquela proposta infeliz. Mas, ainda assim, Aquário suspeitava que o motivo que levara Misty a escolher tornar-se seu cúmplice não era apenas de cunho altruísta, mas bem mais pessoal. Tudo o que não queria era se envolver com outro viado, ainda mais com Misty de Lagarto. Rogava à Atena que ele não estive o paquerando!

— Está bem, Lagarto... Tudo que diz faz sentido, por enquanto basta. Maldito seja o dia em que entrei no quarto daquele puto por engano e maldita seja a hora em que... — sua voz se calou, mas o pensamento não — "Maldita seja a hora em que me apaixonei por ele." — suspirou, e então deu um passo para traz, afastando-se de Misty e tirando outro cigarro do maço que apanhara do bolso do blazer.

— Pode contar comigo, Camus. Sei que para você pode parecer estranho, já que nunca tivemos nenhum contato, mas... saiba que sempre o admirei, como homem e como cavaleiro. Seu segredo está seguro comigo. Eu quero tanto quanto você, Saga e todos os que estão envolvidos nesse negócio, que o Santuário recupere seus dias de glória. Sei que minha contribuição é ínfima, mas... Minha vida pertence à Atena e ao que ela designar para mim. — falava bonito, seu discurso era impecável, porém por dentro comemorava a pequena vitória que havia tido, pois já arquitetava um plano para conquistar o aquariano e fazer Afrodite sofrer a dor da perda e da rejeição. Queria mais era que o Santuário, Atena e o Templo das Bacantes explodissem! Seu único objetivo agora era roubar Camus de Afrodite.

— Oui... Eu preciso pensar... Deixe-me sozinho, s'il vous plait. — ajeitou os óculos no rosto e acendeu o cigarro — Se sabe tanto, Lagarto, acho que non preciso lembrar-lhe então que non devemos ser vistos juntos.

— Sim. Não precisa me lembrar... Amigos então?

Aquário olhou para ele o analisando. Seu sorriso lhe parecia sincero. O rosto era plácido e a respiração tão calma quanto uma manhã de domingo. Misty aparentemente não possuía motivos para estar mentindo.

— Oui... amigos, como quiser, apenas me deixe sozinho. Vá. Entre. Esperarei alguns minutos e entrarei em seguida.

Com um gesto de cabeça e um sorriso afetado, Lagarto se despediu, voltando ao salão.

Ao entrar, fez um apanhado geral do cenário. Viu algumas bacantes circulando entre as mesas, Marin, que com um semblante estranho conversava com Shina e Aiolia, Saga, que parecia perturbado e inquieto, caminhava às pressas para o corredor que levava aos camarins, quando fora abordado por um grupo de políticos que interromperam seu curso e, por fim, encontrou quem procurava. Afrodite, que encostado no balcão do bar conversava com um Mu mais sorridente e eufórico que o de costume.

Jogou os cabelos para trás, firmou as orelhas de coelho na cabeça e com um andar languido e seu âmago repleto de más intenções, caminhou até o cavaleiro de Peixes, parando a seu lado e debruçando-se no balcão do bar.

— Aldebaran, me sirva um Sex on the Beach por favor, querido... Ah, e um licor de anis! – falou em voz alta, na intenção de chamar atenção do pisciano, então quando Afrodite olhou para o lado, Misty buscou os olhos dele e o cumprimentou com seu melhor sorriso — Boa noite, Afrobicha. Ainda não tinha te visto no salão. Ou será que é porque você está tão no chão que nem o notei até agora?

Afrodite agarrou o copo com água que tomava e praticamente despejou o líquido garganta à baixo, sem tirar os olhos de Misty.

— Desde quando você bebe licor de anis, Lagartixa cascuda? — perguntou Peixes entredentes, exatamente porque sabia que aquela bebida tão peculiar, que agradava somente a paladares mais refinados, era a favorita de Camus, e que raramente era servida a outros clientes. Praticamente era o francês que a pedia quando ia ao bordel.

— Eu não bebo. É para o meu amigo. — provocou o francesinho.

Conversavam em tom bem baixo, quase como confidentes, os olhos apenas desviando o foco um do outro para executar uma breve leitura de lábios quando apenas a voz não era suficiente para se fazer entender.

— E puto tem amigo, exú oxigenado?

— Você não tem? — precipitou-se mais para perto — Sim, porque agora você é tão puto quanto eu ou qualquer um aqui, né Escamosa? Inclusive, soube que vai atender o Prefeito hoje... Olha, cuidado! A Geisty ficou traumatizada depois do programa com ele hihihihihi. Soube que ele tem um pinto seboso e cheiro de bafo.

— Por que você não vai chupar o cano do chuveiro do Hades? Avoa bicha! Me deixa em paz! — quebrou o contato visual, virando-se novamente de frente para o bar.

Não iria dar atenção para aquele cavaleiro, pois era certo que estava ali somente para provocá-lo, como sempre fazia, e o licor de anis deveria ser mera coincidência. Não havia nada naquele mundo que ligasse Aquário à Lagarto.

A verdade era que Afrodite, na noite em que levara a surra de Camus, estava tão machucado, por dentro e por fora, que nem notara a presença de Misty em seu quarto e, como se isolou em Peixes os três dias que se seguiram, aquela era a primeira vez que conversavam após o ocorrido.

— Eu heim! Anda estressada ultimamente, bicha dourada. Todo esse mau humor é falta do picolé?

Imediatamente Peixes tornou a se virar para ele o encarando, só que agora seu corpo todo tremia, não mais de raiva, mas de espanto, susto, pavor!

— O que foi que você disse? — perguntou ainda que vacilante, já que imagina ser impossível alguém saber de seu caso com Camus.

— Exatamente o que você ouviu. — repetiu Lagarto apanhando o drink que Aldebaran colocara sobre o balcão — Eu sei de tudo, Afrobicha. Ele me contou... Ah! Lá está ele. — indicou Camus com os olhos — Com licença, vou levar o drink para meu amigo que, quem sabe, se torne mais do que isso em breve!... Ele é muito sedutor e estou louco para ouvi-lo gemer em nossa língua mãe.

Diante de um Afrodite completamente perplexo, Misty passou a mão no licor de anis e deixou o bar. Peixes o seguiu com os olhos e para seu total desespero o viu deixar a bebida sobre a mesa onde Camus acabara de se sentar.

Alheio à conversa no bar, Aquário não tinha ficado muito feliz com aquilo, mas entendeu o gesto como uma gentileza que selava o pacto de silêncio entre eles, pois agora eram cúmplices. Logo Lagarto saiu de perto e seguiu para outra mesa, onde havia alguns executivos.

No bar Afrodite estava pálido, trêmulo e gelado. Como era possível que Camus havia contado a Misty sobre eles?

— Por todas as serpentes da cabeça da Medusa! — disse com os olhos esbugalhados cravados em Camus. Uma das orelhas de coelho da fantasia lhe tapava uma visão, pois não parava no lugar e ficava caída em seu rosto.

Lá estava Camus tomando o licor ofertado por Lagarto. Seu estômago se revirou e o coração parecia as zabumbas da bateria de uma escola de samba — "Humpf... Se agora está tendo um caso com a Cascuda, Camus, tomara que morra de sapinho! Vocês dois se merecem!" — pensava enquanto analisava o ruivo ao longe.

Tinha ganas em mandar dali mesmo uma Rosa Sangrenta contra o ruivo.

Com o olhar perdido, imaginava-se preparando o golpe e atingindo o peito do aquariano em cheio com sua rosa branca, depois iria até ele e, enquanto as pétalas se tingiam de vermelho e Camus morria, se ajoelharia a seu lado, o tomaria nos braços e beijaria seus lábios macios com volúpia, acariciando aquelas fios ruivos que tanto idolatrava... — "O QUE? DE ONDE VEIO A IMAGEM DO BEIJO?" — gritou mentalmente, brigando com seu próprio pensamento que o traia covardemente.

Era para ter raiva de Camus, não para querer beijá-lo.

Foi então que Mu, já muito bêbado, pois estava na sexta ou sétima dose de coquetel de frutas, chamou sua atenção.

— Didoooo... Preciso fazer xixi. — disse um ariano extremamente corado e sorridente — Não saia daqui, está bem? Preciso de mais umas dicas, porque vou seguir seu conselho. É hoje que eu pego aquele loirão de jeito!

Afrodite nem ouviu o que Mu dissera. Em sua mente uma teia de tramas se desenvolvia, e seguindo seu raciocínio ilógico, imaginava que havia caído em uma armadilha de Camus que, seduzido por Misty, havia trazido os irmãos Ivanovenkos ao bordel apenas para que ele tivesse aquela ideia da suruba. — "Por isso ele tinha aço lemuriano!" — bingo.

Tudo agora estava claro, e deturpado, na mente tão peculiar e imaginativa do pisciano.

Porém, não era com Aquário que iria tirar satisfações. Se Camus engendrara todo esse plano contra si, só podia ter sido influenciado por uma pessoa: Misty de Lagarto!

Apanhou o copo vazio que trazia consigo momentos antes e o bateu contra o balcão do bar, produzindo um estalido alto e chamando a atenção de Aldebaran, que logo veio para perto de si.

— Bota outra dose ai, Touro chifrudo! — pediu, enquanto acompanhava Lagarto com olhos perscrutadores, tal qual uma fera pronta a dar o bote.

Aldebaran, que só servira água para ele desde que chegara ali no balcão com Mu não teve dúvidas. Passou a mão da garrafa de água e tornou a encher o copo.

Sem tirar os olhos de Misty, Afrodite virou água numa golada só, fazendo uma carranca feia ao final, como se tivesse sorvendo uma bebida alcoólica de teor muito forte, e então repetiu o gesto, batendo com o copo no balcão.

— Argh!... Outra! Bota outra!

Novamente Aldebaran, apertando os lábios para abafar uma risada, lhe serviu outra dose de água mineral pura e fresca, a qual também fora lançada goela abaixo numa só golada.

— Argh! Essa pinga é da boa! Lazarenta, subalterna! Baixa patente! Cria do fosso lamacento do Hades! — bateu o copo contra o balcão e, sacudindo os ombros como um lutador que sobe ao ringue na prenuncia do combate, cruzou o salão em direção a Misty, que agora se aproximava da mesa de som.

Chegou no loirinho colando seu peito ao dele e lhe dando um empurrão usando o peso de seu corpo, tal qual um pombo raivoso.

— O que é isso? Tá doida, bicha? — disse Misty, assustando-se com a abordagem do outro.

— O que pensa que está fazendo dando em cima do bofescândalo de gelo, seu exú de ventosas nos dedos? Ele tem dono! Ele é meu! — cuspiu as palavras, cerrando os dentes e bufando de raiva frente o outro.

— Seu? Você se acha, não é Afrodite? Quem disse que ele vai querer você depois da merda que você fez? Você não passa de um erro do passado, eu sou o futuro. — retrucou Misty, sem se acovardar nem por um minuto — Você viveu até agora sob a proteção do Grande Mestre, se achando intocável, mas eu tenho um recado para você: Saia da minha frente, desencosta essas barbatanas de mim, ou eu vou te quebrar. Agora você não é mais o protegido do Saga e eu não vou pegar leve contigo porque você tá todo arrebentado. Então, tira essa peixosidade da minha frente, assume que você perdeu o bofe para mim, ou vou engrossar com você.

Ao ouvir aquilo o sangue de Afrodite entrou em ebulição dentro de suas veias. Em sua mente se passava um filme onde via Misty dirigindo o Jaguar preto do ruivo, coberto em joias caríssimas que ganhara dele, usando brincos de Aquamarine, e com Camus a seu lado lhe fazendo declarações de amor em francês.

Foi demais pare ele. Não permitiria que Lagarto roubasse seu lugar.

— DESGRAÇADO! — acompanhado do grito veio um soco, ligeiro e potente, que Afrodite desferiu contra o rosto de Misty o fazendo cambalear para o lado e cair por cima de uma das mesas — EU MATO VOCÊ SEU ARROMBADO DE MERDA!

Misty só teve tempo de soltar um gemido antes de sentir as mãos poderosas de Peixes agarrando seus cabelos.

Continua...

*Dicionário Afroditesco

Ajeum – comida.

Apagar a vela – fazer sexo.

Baygon – qualquer bebida alcóolica.

Colocada – drogada.

Cunete – sexo oral no ânus, o famoso beijo grego.

Mágoa de cafuçu – inveja das braba.

Matim – sem graça, pequeno, muxiba, chinfrim.

Tô inhaz – estou quase chegando ás vias de fato.

Tô Kátia – tô Mônica, tô bege, tô loca, tô passada, tô sépian, tô toda cagada. (estou chocada!)

**Dar um tapa nas ideia – usar drogas, no caso de Máscara da Morte, fumar maconha.


	19. Você não me ensinou a te esquecer

Uma troca de olhares.

Apenas mais uma dentre as tantas que se deram desde que o intrépido cavaleiro de Gêmeos decidira guardar toda sua mágoa e rancor dentro de uma caixa de veludo azul, sem trancas ou cadeados, e trazer a esquentada amazona de Serpente para viver consigo, ainda que sob um disfarce desonroso de prostituta.

Sim, um disfarce, o qual Saga não encontrava mais forças dentro de si para manter incólume.

Aquela era uma data especial e de uma maneira ainda que torpe, era a primeira vez que tinha sua amazona somente para si, sem a arbitrária presença de Kanon.

Era a chance que aguardara há anos, desde sua tenra infância.

Depois daquela troca de olhares, sentiu que não poderia mais viver sem dizer a Geisty o que realmente sentia, além do real motivo de ela estar ali, encabeçando o ranking das prostitutas mais desejadas de toda a Europa.

Dessa vez não iria vacilar. Kanon já não existia mais, e a voz em sua mente, ainda que clamando por ser ouvida, dessa vez não seria mais forte que sua convicção.

Nada mais o impediria de seguir sua própria vontade, ao contrário do que fizera a vida inteira.

Por isso, abandonou qualquer decoro que ainda pudesse ter naquela noite e sem pensar duas vezes deixou falando sozinhos os políticos que o abordaram logo que a apresentação de dança findou, e seguiu a passos largos e decididos cruzando o salão rumo aos camarins.

Tinha que falar com ela.

Ao mesmo tempo, no camarim atrás do palco, Geisty era acometida pelo mesmo sentimento avassalador que varrera toda a insegurança e temores de Saga de Gêmeos.

Os olhos de ambos, naquele momento arrebatador durante a dança, dialogaram palavras mudas que as bocas em meses de um convívio atribulado não conseguiram verbalizar.

Tudo que Geisty conseguia pensar ali, enquanto ouvia seu coração bater acelerado e sentia o ar lhe faltar, era no beijo que trocara com o geminiano.

Assim como Saga se negava a ouvir a voz dentro de sua mente e também as vozes dos convidados que clamavam por sua atenção enquanto ele cruzava o salão às pressas, Geisty também calou a voz de seu raciocínio. Tinha plena consciência de que estava saltando de cabeça do cume de uma montanha desconhecida para dentro de um abismo escuro e sem volta — e sem para quedas — mas, caso permanecesse na borda desse abismo, caso não ousasse desvendá-lo e olhar para o que havia dentro dele, sua ruína apenas seria mais lenta, já que a sabia ser inevitável!

E foi assim que Geisty, ao mesmo tempo em que Saga cruzava o salão ligeiro, deixou o camarim em polvorosa atravessando o corredor que levava ao palco como um rastilho de pólvora, até que subiu as escadas, galgou pelo assoalho de madeira, produzindo um som estridente ao chocar os saltos dos sapatos com o solo, tateou a cortina vermelha de veludo em euforia até encontrar a abertura entre ambas as partes e brotou para o lado de fora, de frente para o grande salão.

Seu intuito era justamente usar o tablado, já que era mais elevado e lhe permitia uma visão ampla de todo o ambiente, para encontrar Saga no meio de toda aquela gente.

Qual não foi a surpresa da bela amazona, no entendo, ao ver Gêmeos ali, diante do palco, de frente para si!

Os olhos violetas logo encontraram os olhos jades que os encaravam sem piscar.

Gêmeos interrompeu o passo logo que a viu surgir no palco e desde então não conseguiu fazer outra coisa que não fosse olhar para ela e... sorrir. Sorrir como nunca havia sorrido para a amazona antes. Sorrir ao em vez de ter de dizer qualquer outra coisa, pois tudo que intencionava seu espírito estava contido no sorriso largo e sincero do geminiano.

E como se não fosse preciso mesmo palavras, Geisty, ofegante e ansiosa, lhe sorriu de volta, numa resposta afirmativa ao que nem precisava mais ser dito.

Finalmente Serpente e Gêmeos haviam se encontrado, depois de muito se procurarem.

Mas, como todo encontro está fadado a uma despedida, ainda que breve e temporária, aquele do cavaleiro com a amazona fora interrompido por um grito enérgico que surpreendeu a todos, tanto pela potência vocal de quem o proferiu, já que ele pode ser ouvido ecoar pelo salão se sobressaindo até mesmo à música que tocava, quanto pelo teor chulo do brado.

— DESGRAÇADO! EU MATO VOCÊ SEU ARROMBADO DE MERDA!

O olho esquerdo de Saga tremelicou, num claro rompante de nervosismo.

De imediato Gêmeos reconheceu a voz de Afrodite de Peixes, mas sua mente não queria conceber que novamente aquele cavaleiro destrambelhado estivesse metido em alguma encrenca dentro de seu bordel.

De cima do palco, Geisty, que ouvira o grito de Afrodite assim como todos ali, não desviou os olhos do rosto de Saga nem por um segundo sequer. Angustiada, agora a amazona via nas orbes cor de jade do geminiano um lampejo de dúvida que momentos atrás não existia neles e de pronto já sentia seu coração comprimir o peito, levando embora o sorriso genuíno que há pouco tinha no belo rosto.

Sorriso que também se despedia da face de Gêmeos na medida em que ele ouvia o som de vidro se quebrando, da madeira sendo partida, das mulheres assustadas correndo aos berros e dos homens maldizendo a segurança da casa.

Ali, cavaleiro e amazona enfrentavam um novo dilema.

Ele deveria escolher entre voltar para trás e impedir que Afrodite arruinasse seu negócio, ou seguir em frente e abrir seu coração à menina dos seus olhos, sua amazona, a quem tanto esperara.

Ela estava novamente disputando com o cavaleiro de Peixes a atenção e prioridades de Saga... Esperando ser a escolhida da vez, pois não podia crer que estava tão apaixonada ao ponto de acreditar que a troca de olhares com Gêmeos fora fruto de sua imaginação sonhadora e que na verdade ele sempre preferiu Afrodite.

Não.

Não podia ter sido sua imaginação. Saga estava ali, diante do palco, olhando para si.

Foi quando Gêmeos deu um passo para trás, depois outro, afastando-se aos poucos, enquanto ainda olhava nos olhos violetas de Geisty, sentindo seu coração apertado ao ver uma lágrima solitária saltar de um deles e deslizar pelas maçãs do rosto belo e atormentado da amazona.

— Me perdoe... — os lábios apenas se mexerem, sem deixar sair a voz, somente para que Geisty os pudesse ler — Me perdoe... — novamente um pedido mudo, antes de o geminiano finalmente quebrar o contato visual com a amazona, para lhe dar as costas e mergulhar na turba frenética que se formava no fundo do salão.

Enquanto Gêmeos tentava transpassar o mar de gente alvoroçada que assistia à briga, no ringue improvisado no meio do salão Afrodite, possuído por uma ira insana, arrastava Misty por entre as mesas o puxando pelos cabelos longos enquanto o chacoalhava com movimentos frenéticos, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e patinar sobre o piso encerado, por várias vezes se chocando contra cadeiras, garrafas e tudo que houvesse pela frente.

Lagarto em contrapartida agarrava-se aos pulsos do sueco na tentativa de fazê-lo lhe soltar as madeixas louras, ao mesmo tempo em que punha a cabeça para funcionar rapidamente, já que era ciente de que em combate físico não tinha a menor chance contra Afrodite, mesmo que Peixes parecesse ter se esquecido completamente dos tantos anos de treinamentos árduos em artes marciais na Arena do Santuário, uma vez que tudo que fazia era tentar descolar seu coro cabeludo do crânio!

— AAAAHHHHHH ME LARGA, PIRANHA ESCAMOSA! — gritava o loiro, fincando as unhas nos pulsos do pisciano — ELE NÃO TE QUER MAIS, ACEITE! VOCÊ NÃO MERECE UM HOMEM COMO O... — deteve-se, já que era parte de sua estratégia aquele blefe, o qual, por sinal, fora uma jogada de mestre, visto que, temendo que Misty falasse o nome de Camus e expusesse o francês ali na frente de todos, Afrodite soltou uma das mãos dos cabelos de Lagarto e lhe desferiu um tapa forte sobre seus lábios.

— CALA A BOCA, DESGRAÇADO! Eu te faço engolir essa língua, bicha subalterna!

Era justamente a oportunidade que Misty esperava. O peixe havia mordido a isca!

Lagarto conhecia Afrodite como ninguém, logo, sabia que ele se desestabilizaria frente à iminência de ter o segredo de Camus, confiado a si, revelado.

Sendo assim, Misty agiu rápido e quando Peixes lhe bateu no rosto imediatamente agarrou sua mão e torceu o braço do Santo protetor da última casa zodiacal para trás das próprias costas. Quase no mesmo instante que executava o golpe, o francesinho usou o peso do próprio corpo para empurrar o pisciano contra uma das mesas que ainda restavam de pé ao redor deles, o fazendo bater com as costas, ainda muito machucadas, na madeira.

— AARGH!... MALDITO... EU... EU TE MATO! — gritou o sueco cerrando as pálpebras, em seguida deixando escapar um gemido tépido dos lábios manchados de sangue, mas, num gesto ainda mais ligeiro que o golpe de Lagarto, Peixes projetou a cabeça para frente e acertou o nariz de Misty com a própria testa.

O golpe não fora muito inteligente, visto que Afrodite ainda tinha o supercílio suturado. Com o impacto, alguns pontos se abriram na mesma hora e o sangue logo escorreu para fora da ferida, mas, cego de ódio como estava, o pisciano nem se deu conta, partindo para cima de Lagarto com fúria redobrada, estapeando, arranhando seu rosto e novamente lhe puxando os cabelos, arrancando tufos loiros que voavam pelo salão.

— AAAAAHHHHH... SUA LOCAAAAA!

Entre gritos, tapas, arranhões, puxões de cabelos e muitas ofensas de baixo calão, os dois cavaleiros, prata e ouro, rolavam pelo chão e proporcionavam um show de baixarias à parte.

Olhando a cena deplorável junto a todos os outros convidados estava o Prefeito de Atenas, Praxédes, que naquela noite havia comprado um programa justamente com Afrodite e não estava nada feliz com o que via ali.

— Que absurdo, Malfoy! — disse num quase cochicho a seu secretário particular, o qual o acompanhava todas as vezes que ia ao bordel — Eu paguei 20.000 Dracmas para foder o rabo desse Cavaleiro de Ouro hoje e olha a que papel ele está se prestando!... Cancela o pagamento, Malfoy. Agende para outro dia e abra uma ficha de reclamação ao dono desse estabelecimento... Saga ainda não entendeu como a banda toca!

Deu uma última bebericada no whisky em seu copo e com um sinal ao secretário deixou o local extremamente irritado, esbarrando em Camus de Aquário no caminho, que assistia àquela cena deplorável completamente atônito.

Quando a briga começou e as pessoas principiaram a correr desorientadas pelo salão, Camus se levantou como todo mundo para verificar o motivo daquela dispersão repentina, assim como dos gritos e quebra-quebra. Ao ver Afrodite atracado a Misty entre chutes, tapas e arranhões, o aquariano empalideceu. Era como se todo o sangue de seu corpo houvesse escorrido para fora e o deixado em um estado inanimado. Parecia um fantasma!

Sem força alguma para reagir, teve a sorte de estar ainda com seus óculos escuros, pois nem bem piscava, o que certamente chamaria a atenção de quem nele reparasse.

Camus estava absorto, tanto com o que via, quanto com o que lhe passava pela cabeça.

Era de um conhecimento geral que Peixes e Lagarto se estranhavam sempre que estavam juntos, inclusive que já haviam brigado na frente de todos em muitas outras ocasiões, porém agora Camus era ciente de que ambos, Afrodite e Misty, conheciam seu segredo.

Aquela não era uma ocasião qualquer, portanto.

Assim como temia que aquela briga não fosse por um motivo fútil como todos os outros.

Camus temeu ser ele o motivo, afinal era coincidência demais ter tido uma conversa com Lagarto instantes antes de Afrodite passar como um trator sobre ele.

Por isso, quando viu os dois cavaleiros caindo sobre as mesas e rolando pelo chão aos gritos, Aquário congelou, e sem fazer uso de seu cosmo.

Fora tomado por uma paralisia repentina, fruto do medo que sentia em ter sua intimidade revelada.

Com o esbarrão de Praxédes, Camus conseguiu reorganizar minimamente as ideias, mas ainda não sabia como proceder diante daquela situação, até que, como uma resposta divina e providencial, sentiu seu braço ser agarrado com força e logo ser puxado para o olho do furacão.

— Anda, Camus, venha. Mexa-se!

Quem o puxava era Saga, que furioso empurrava quem estivesse à sua frente para chegar até os dois brigões no meio do salão.

Gêmeos poderia ter feito um sinal para Aldebaran, ou Aiolia, mas na confusão só pode ver Leão correndo até Marin para puxar a ruiva para longe dos copos e garrafas voadoras, enquanto Touro usava seu tamanho avantajado para proteger as bacantes que assustadas procuravam abrigo atrás do balcão do bar.

Milo àquela altura já deveria estar enfiado no quarto de uma bacante, e quem mais deveria estar ali, Máscara da Morte e Shura, mal havia dado sinal de vida.

Provavelmente não estava em seu juízo normal quando nomeou Câncer e Capricórnio para seguranças de seu bordel, tampouco quando, ingenuamente, acreditou que envolver Afrodite no seu negócio daria certo. Logo ele, um cavaleiro que possuía um temperamento explosivo e indomável.

Contudo, não era hora de pensar nas escolhas erradas que fizera. Peixes estava mais uma vez na iminência de destruir seu tão suado empreendimento e seu disfarce para com a Vory v Zakone, e isso Saga não iria permitir.

— Aquário, eu vou segurar Afrodite e você arraste o Lagarto para longe daqui. Agora! Vá!

Mal terminou de proferir a ordem, largou do braço de Camus e saltou sobre os brigões, agarrando Peixes pela cintura e logo com um tranco o levantando do chão.

Ao sentir-se ser agarrado e puxado para cima, Afrodite apertou com ainda mais força ambas as mãos que agarravam os cabelos de Misty, o trazendo junto consigo, ao mesmo tempo em que chacoalhava a cabeça do francesinho e rosnava feito um bicho raivoso.

— GRRRRR... SUA... EQUEZEIRA* DO SUBMUNDO!

— Larga ele, Afrodite de Peixes! Isso é uma ordem! — berrou Saga, enquanto Camus aparecia por trás de Misty e o agarrava pelos ombros.

Mas foi só Peixes ver Aquário ali, atracado a Lagarto, ainda que para apartar a briga, que sua fúria se intensificou.

— NÃOOOO, LARGA ELE. LARGAAA! NÃO TOQUE NESSA CRIA DO AQUERONTE! EU MATO VOCÊ, CASCUDA DESGRAÇADA! EU MATO OS DOIS! — ralhava Afrodite.

— Largue ele você, cavaleiro de Peixes! Eu não vou repetir a ordem! — Saga gritava com ainda mais propriedade, cedendo ao próprio descontrole.

— EU QUE VOU ACABAR COM A TUA VIDA, BICHA PEIXOSA! ESPERA SÓ PRA VER! — berrava Misty em contrapartida.

Camus por sua vez, permanecia quieto, concentrado e assustadíssimo.

Em tantos anos de Vory v Zakone, brigas, operações perigosíssimas, torturas escabrosas, jamais tinha sentido tamanha apreensão na vida como diante daquele arranca rabo entre os dois cavaleiros, até que uma ação inesperada de Misty acabou com todo o impasse.

Lagarto, no desespero em salvar o pouco que sobrara de seu precioso cabelo após tufos e mais tufos arrancados, esticou um dos braços e puxou uma cadeira próxima a eles, imediatamente a acertando em cheio no rosto de Afrodite, o fazendo, enfim, largar suas madeixas.

Com o golpe, Gêmeos e Peixes foram ao chão, com o pisciano caindo sentado em cima do geminiano.

Camus aproveitou a oportunidade para puxar Lagarto dali e rapidamente o entregar à Shina, que já vinha correndo a seu encalço. Não que a amazona de Ofiúco nutrisse alguma amizade ou ao menos se preocupasse com Lagarto, mas porque tanto ela, quanto todas as outras bacantes estavam assustadíssimas com a reação do patrão, e o fato de ele em pessoa ir acabar com aquele perrengue.

Só quem não estava assustado com a reação de Saga diante daquela baderna em sua festa de aniversário, e justamente quem mais o deveria estar, era Afrodite, que ainda no chão esperneava e se contorcia todo para tentar se livrar dos braços de Gêmeos para poder correr atrás de Misty.

— ME SOLTA SAGAAA! EU VOU ACABAR COM ESSA CASCUDA DESGRAÇADA! DE HOJE ELA NÃO ME ESCAPA!

Gêmeos, num impulso de fúria, levantou-se do chão com um salto trazendo o pisciano consigo.

O agarrando com força pelos ombros, virou seu corpo de frente para si, dando um chacoalhão violento no sueco e o fazendo olhar para seu rosto contorcido em cólera.

— AFRODITE DE PEIXES! QUER ME DEIXAR LOUCO, INFELIZ? CONTROLE-SE! — a voz grave e imponente de Saga só precisou ser ouvida pelo pisciano uma única vez, que de imediato parou de se remexer, arregalando os olhos azuis e encarando o geminiano — Será possível que você está tentando afundar o meu negócio, arruinar o Santuário e acabar com minha sanidade, cavaleiro de Peixes? — bradou, os olhos cintilando um brilho avermelhado.

— Não fui eu quem começou, Saga, foi aquela maldita cascu...

— CALA A BOCA! Eu estou com ganas de MATAR você, Afrodite. MATAR!... Seu irresponsável! E pensar que um dia achei que poderia contar com sua ajuda... Deveria te tirar a armadura e trancafiá-lo no Cabo Sunion!

Arrastando o pisciano pelo braço, Saga o conduziu até o bar, onde Camus ajudava Aldebaran a recolher algumas garrafas do chão que não haviam sido quebradas.

Na mesma hora, Máscara da Morte e Shura, que estavam chegando dos fundos do Templo, pararam na porta olhando para todo aquele pandemônio que havia se tornado o salão.

— Porca Madonna!... Ma io fui dar um tapa nas ideia e me deram um tapa na festa do patrão, cazzo! — Máscara da Morte não conseguiu conter o riso, mas Shura, que tinha um pouco mais de juízo, logo lhe deu um cutucão, o fazendo olhar para Saga que apontava o dedo indicador na direção dos dois.

— Vocês dois... — Gêmeos bufava de ódio — Vocês têm meia hora para conduzir todos os meus convidados a seus carros em segurança, lhes pedir desculpas pelo barraco que esse aqui... — agora dava um novo chacoalhão em Peixes —... Esse irresponsável arrumou... Depois não quero ver um só caco de vidro na porra do chão dessa merda de salão... Trinta minutos!... Vou mandar o Áries calcular o prejuízo que esse infeliz me deu e que vocês não evitaram, e ele será coberto pelo soldo de vocês três. E você, Peixes... Acho bom estar apresentável amanhã, porque dessa vez não terá licença trabalhista nenhuma. Amanhã você vai trepar até levantar a grana que me fez perder com os programas que agendei para você hoje... E... E antes que eu mate os três...

Não terminou a frase, pois já estava elevando seu Cosmo sem nem se dar conta, à beira de um ataque de nervos. Fechou os olhos e tudo que conseguiu ver foi o rosto melancólico de Geisty, e a lágrima que escorria de um dos olhos violetas dela quando a deixou no palco para ir atrás de Afrodite.

Respirou fundo, uma, duas vezes, e então empurrou o pisciano para cima de Camus, surpreendendo a ambos.

— Camus de Aquário. Suma daqui com esse puto maldito... Você já salvou o rabo dele antes, pois então salve de novo, que estou prestes a MATAR esse... esse... É uma ordem!

Deu as costas a eles e praticamente correu até à escadaria que levava ao segundo andar do Templo de Baco, onde ficavam os quartos. Tinha que falar com Geisty, tinha que lhe dizer tudo, jurou a si mesmo que diria antes de Afrodite arruinar seus planos.

Só não perderia a sanidade naquela noite se a amazona de Serpente não lhe repudiasse, caso contrário teria que cavar três covas para aplacar sua fúria. Uma para seu prostituto mais problemático e outras duas para seus seguranças imprestáveis.

Afrodite era conduzido pelo braço por Camus de Aquário até o lado de fora do Templo.

Não olhava para frente enquanto andava. Olhava para o rosto de Camus.

Não via seus olhos, já que o ruivo ainda não tirara os óculos escuros desde que chegara à festa, mas o conhecendo como ninguém, sabia que tinha a fisionomia centrada e sisuda de sempre.

Apesar de ter rolado no chão com Lagarto, voado em cima de uma mesa, levado uma cadeirada na cara, fora os chutes, arranhões e tapas a perder a conta, as malditas orelhas de coelho ainda permaneciam na cabeça de Peixes que, guiado pelos passos do aquariano, desceu a escadaria lateral como se pisasse em nuvens, uma vez que tudo que havia agora em seu pensamento peculiar, eram apenas ele, Camus e uma trilha etérea que o levaria a um mundo fantástico de sonhos.

Ao final da trilha, porém, aquele caminho encantado se desfez como bolhas de sabão em contato com o vento, mais precisamente no momento em que Camus soltou seu braço e afastou-se de si alguns passos.

Em silêncio, Aquário olhava para Peixes sem saber ao certo por que estava ali com ele, o olhando. Afrodite já o tinha magoado de todas as formas e tudo que não queria naquela noite fatídica era estar ali, cara a cara com o pisciano. Porém, não iria contra uma ordem do Grande Mestre, já que além de afrontá-lo ainda poderia levantar suspeitas.

Só não imaginava que sua noite terminaria daquela forma. Maldizia-se em pensamento pelo que pensava em fazer, mas antes mesmo de tentar conter seu ímpeto, aproximou-se novamente do pisciano e ergueu os braços, fazendo menção em tocar em seu rosto.

Afrodite recuou assustado, talvez por puro reflexo de seu instinto de sobrevivência, e nessa hora Camus se interrompeu parando com o braço no ar, mas sem desistir de seu intento.

— Non se preocupe. Non vou te machucar. — assegurou em um tom de voz baixo e brando, e então, olhando nos olhos do sueco por detrás das lentes dos óculos escuros, levou a mão até a tiara com as orelhas de coelho que ele usava, a retirando de sua cabeça.

Com extrema delicadeza usou a outra mão para puxar a franja farta de Afrodite para trás, desnudando sua testa ferida, e recolocou a tiara na cabeça do pisciano a utilizando para manter os fios presos para trás. Retirou um lenço do bolso do blazer e criando uma fina camada de gelo sobre o tecido o esfregou entre as mãos para umedecê-lo, em seguida se pôs a limpar o sangue que maculava o rosto do sueco, estancando o sangramento com uma finíssima camada de gelo sobre o supercílio.

Sem esboçar uma mínima reação que fosse, Afrodite deixava Camus limpar seu rosto enquanto olhava para ele como que parecendo estar sob efeito de algum encanto. Aos poucos sua respiração, que antes era acelerada e ofegante, se abrandava, em contrapartida seu coração acelerava a cada toque do lenço gelado contra sua pele.

Num gesto até que mecânico, ergueu um dos braços na intenção de retirar os óculos de Aquário. Sentia desejo em olhar para os olhos avelãs que tanto lhe encantavam, mas deteve-se no meio do percurso baixando o braço, pois temeu uma reação inesperada do outro.

Contentou-se em apenas olhar.

Camus então segurou em seu queixo e delicadamente correu o lenço pelos lábios do pisciano, já que estavam sujos também. Nessa hora, Aquário sentiu seu peito comprimir e a garganta lhe apertar a ponto de lhe faltar o ar. Como desejava tomar aqueles lábios...

Porém, manteve-se firme. Sólido como uma das paredes de gelo eterno siberianas.

Já Afrodite sentia seus joelhos tremerem e o estômago se revirar — "Como alguém com um toque tão delicado pode ao mesmo tempo causar tanta dor?" — pensou, ao mesmo tempo em que entreabria a boca na intenção de dizer algo, mas a lembrança do rosto severo de Camus lhe dizendo que era feio, vazio, uma cadela no cio e podre por dentro, fez o pisciano cerrar novamente os lábios e baixar o olhar.

— Camus... — disse baixinho.

Aquário se afastou na mesma hora. Não sabia como proceder, nem como olhar para Peixes depois do que acontecera entre eles. Queria ir embora, nunca mais voltar ali, nunca mais olhar para ele, já que Afrodite não merecia seus cuidados, na verdade não merecia nada de bom que viesse de si. Era um maldito que o enganou e o usou como bem quis.

Mas, para seu infortúnio, Camus não conseguia se mexer, não conseguia ir embora, e foi com extremo pesar e ódio de si mesmo que respondeu quase num fiapo de voz.

— O quê?

O coração do francês bateu mais forte quando sua vontade íntima e secreta lhe assoprou nos ouvidos que talvez aquele chamado de Afrodite viesse seguido de um pedido de perdão. Não que estivesse preparado para perdoá-lo, talvez nunca de fato estaria, mas saber que Peixes reconheceu seu erro já lhe amenizaria a dor que sentia.

Mas, Camus mais uma vez estava errado.

— Você e a Lagartixa, vocês... Vocês estão juntos agora, você... Você quer aquela truqueira* cria do fosso do Aqueronte?

O balde de água fria acertara Aquário em cheio.

— Branleur! (Mas que estúpido!) — crispou os lábios num ranger de dentes, arregalando os olhos em estupefação — Va te faire foutre, Afrodite! (Vá se foder, Afrodite!)... Como eu sou idiota! Idiota!

Camus deu as costas ao Santo de Peixes, já se distanciando alguns passos.

No entanto, afoito o pisciano logo veio atrás dele, mancando e desgrudando alguns fios de cabelo que estavam colados em seu rosto.

— Eu... eu entendo se o quiser... Camus... Quer dizer, não. Não entendo!... Como você pode ter falado sobre a gente justamente para aquele vuduzeiro* de ventosas?

Camus parou na mesma hora e se virou de frente para Peixes, apontando o dedo em seu rosto.

— Você é idiota ou o que, Peixes? É claro que eu non falei nada para o Lagarto sobre nós, seu cretino. Ele descobriu, porque você deve ter dado com a língua nos dentes e nem percebeu!

— Eeeeu?... Mas eu... — espalmou ambas as mãos no peito, indignado, mas logo se deu conta de que tudo não passava de mais um dos joguinhos sujos do cavaleiro de Lagarto — Aaaaaaah... Mas, é claro! Como eu fui burro! Burro! — deu um tapa na própria testa, novamente abrindo o corte no supercílio o fazendo sangrar — Aiii... É lógico que ele estava blefando... Eu mato aquela cria da fossa do Submundo! Você não percebe o que ele está fazendo, Camus? Ele está tentando me afastar de você!

— Oh, é mesmo? Eu acho que ninguém consegue fazer isso melhor que você mesmo, Afrodite. — disse irônico — Se non percebeu, já non estamos mais juntos. Você mesmo me afastou de si, idiota, da maneira mais baixa e vil que alguém poderia fazer. Non ponha a culpa em ninguém.

Num gesto rápido e ousado, Peixes ergueu novamente o braço e dessa vez arrancou os óculos escuros do rosto do aquariano, revelando suas íris avelãs que tanto gostava de admirar, mas que agora pairavam num mar avermelhado de melancolia, quase ocultas por pórticos semicerrados que lutavam para permanecer abertos.

Irritado, Aquário ainda tentou disfarçar, olhando para os lados e tentado reaver os óculos, mas já era tarde. Sua fraqueza havia sido constatada.

Sem mais lutar, Camus olhou para Afrodite que o encarava em agonia e nessa hora o Santo de Peixes não enxergou os olhos encantadores, dóceis e verdadeiros de Aquário... Ali eles lhe pareciam apagados, tristes, inexpressivos, além de muito inchados.

Era nítido que Camus havia chorado.

Porém, Afrodite agora conseguia entender o que ele sentira, pois sentiu raiva ao vê-lo próximo a Misty. Também não suportou ouvir o miserável lhe dizer que tiraria Camus de si. A ideia de perder o aquariano lhe doeu mais que as trinta cintadas que levara nas costas!

Assim como olhar para os olhos inchados do francês lhe doía na alma.

Sentiu-se um miserável por não ter percebido que era especial para Aquário, assim como via agora que ele também era para si.

Peixes baixou o rosto quando uma lágrima saltou de um de seus olhos, então esticou o braço devolvendo os óculos a Camus. Temia ter transformado o aquariano em um homem ainda mais frio do que imaginara que ele fosse.

— Camus... Adiantaria se eu te dissesse que... Estou arrependido... Pelo que fiz?

O Santo de Aquário apanhou os óculos das mãos do pisciano, mas não os colocou, os guardando no bolso do blazer. Sentiu sua vontade vacilar diante das lágrimas do outro, mas era uma fera ferida e não se deixaria enganar novamente por ele nunca mais. Assim, deu as costas a Afrodite e tateando os bolsos da calça encontrou o maço de cigarros que agora sempre trazia consigo. Por sorte ainda havia um ali. O acendeu devagar, tragou a fumaça profundamente, apreciando o ato como se fosse um tipo de degustador de nicotina, e a soltou para cima, fechando os olhos enquanto refletia sobre o que o outro dissera.

— Non. Non adiantaria. — encarava a escuridão da noite à sua frente, dando outra tragada no cigarro, um dos poucos prazeres que ainda desfrutava na vida — Eu sei que se arrepende, afinal eu machuquei seu rosto, marquei seu corpo, destruí uma pequena fortuna que te dei em joias... É obvio que se arrepende, Afrodite, você é vaidoso... — nem sabia por que ainda estava ali, conversando, mas não conseguia ir embora — Também me arrependo. — conclui em voz baixa, mais para si mesmo que para o outro.

— Não! Não! Você está errado! — Peixes aos tropeços corria até ele, parando em sua frente e o encarando nos olhos novamente, em completo desespero — Não falo das joias, nem do coió* que você me deu, eu falo... Eu me arrependo de ter subestimado os seus sentimentos, Camus... Me arrependo de ter agido feito um... Feito uma cadela no cio. — baixou o olhar, pois não podia encará-lo enquanto dizia aquilo, sentia muita vergonha — Eu me arrependo de não ter sabido dar valor ao presente mais valioso que você me deu, Camus... sua companhia, seu carinho... sua entrega.

A essa altura, Peixes não conseguia mais conter o choro, entregando-se a um pranto convulso que sustentava todo o peso de sua culpa e remorso, e também um pouco de medo em nunca mais conseguir reconquistar a confiança de Camus de Aquário.

— Por que faz isso? — balbuciou o ruivo, não conseguindo conter o próprio pranto, uma vez que ver Afrodite sofrer daquela maneira, apesar de considerar merecido, lhe cortava o coração.

Deu uma última tragada no cigarro, agora com pressa, pois estava nervoso, agitado e nem sabia mais como lidar com aquela situação, e jogou a bituca no chão, a apagando com a sola do sapato.

— Eu... Eu sinto sua falta, Camus.

— O que você quer, Afrodite? Quer me enlouquecer? Non bastam todas as humilhações as quais me submeti por você?... Por acaso essa é sua vingança contra mim e os anos em que te tratei mal, te ofendi, te agredi... É isso? Se queria me ver destruído, derrotado e humilhado, parabéns, você já tem sua vingança. — tentava conter a voz embargada, mas falhava miseravelmente.

— Não, não, não, nãooo... — Afrodite chacoalhava a cabeça de um lado para outro em desespero, negando tudo que o francês dizia, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas com as costas das mãos — Por Dadá! Será que eu tenho a língua presa para você não entender o que estou dizendo, ou então aquela bicha cascuda de despacho furou os meus tímpanos com o alfinete da discórdia e eu não ouço o que estou falando? Camus, estou lhe dizendo que me arrependo de ter armado tudo aquilo. Foi sim, uma ideia estúpida... Eu achei, sinceramente, que você pudesse gostar, porque você é sujo e depravado... É... bem, não importa isso agora, abafa. Eu já entendi que não gosta de suruba e eu me arrependo muito, porque... porque agora eu percebo que é muito melhor o sexo quando se tem sentimento envolvido...

— Ah, é? E por que será, Afrodite? Será que é por que agora você vai ter que trepar com quem você non quer?

— Nãooo! Não é por isso... É que... Eu acho que... Camus, eu não sei te explicar, eu nunca tive uma DR* na vida! Eu só queria te dizer que... que... Camus... não sou bom com as palavras. Elas se enroscam na minha cabeça e saem todas tortas da minha boca, mas... Eu tenho sentimentos por você, Camus.

— Sentimentos? — perguntou Camus, o encarando com os olhos marejados, porém agora não mais melancólicos, mas que expressavam raiva e ressentimento — Como os que você tem por Saga?

— Saga? Não. Não tenho nada com o Saga, Camus.

— Ah, então deve ser com o Mu, ou seria com o Máscara da Morte? Está sempre junto com ele... E o Mu? Vi como ficaram o tempo todo juntos na festa... Áries me parece bem submisso, porém é uma ótima pessoa. Non faça com ele o que fez comigo. — quem falava era o ciúme e não mais Camus. Lembrava-se repetidamente das palavras do pisciano lhe dizendo que era "apenas mais um" como Ivan, e os irmãos Ivanovenkos, que tudo que queria consigo era apenas sexo — Maldita foi a hora em que entrei por engano em seu quarto... — enxugou as lágrimas, esgotado.

Ter Afrodite tão perto de si era como ter suas energias sugadas, seus sentidos inebriados. Queria abraçá-lo, tocá-lo, beijá-lo...

Tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe!

— Será que sou tão miserável assim que não mereço ter um amigo? Mu e Mask são meus amigos. — disse Peixes, ajeitando as orelhas de coelho que lhe caiam novamente sobre a testa — Mu catou os caquinhos de mim que você espalhou, Camus de Aquário. Tá boa? Mask me fez companhia me levando ajeum* todo dia, porque a sua mentira foi tão cabeluda e tão forte que todo mundo se voltou contra mim nessa merda de zona. Tô mais sujo que edi* sem chuca*!

Peixes deu uma volta em torno de si mesmo, puxou as orelhas de coelho para trás, soluçou, chorou, gemeu quando bateu com as costas no corrimão da escadaria e não aguentando mais, debruçou-se sobre Camus, prensando o corpo do francês contra a mureta de rocha e agarrando na gola da camisa dele com ambas as mãos, o puxando para mais perto de si.

— Eu tenho sentimentos siiiiim, Camus de Aquário! E as pessoas podem ter por mim também, porque... porque eu não sou vazio e podre por dentro como você disse, Camus... Eu tenho! Eu tenho sentimentos!... E eu tenho sentimentos por você, Camus. Eu gosto de você, seu idiota!

Soltou o aquariano com um safanão e no mesmo instante tencionou correr dali, para o mais longe que pudesse da presença dele, já que jamais havia dito para ninguém o que acabara de dizer a Camus, contrariando tudo que aprendera em sua tenra infância e adolescência. Podia sim amar, mas o tal amor, como o haviam alertado, era o melhor amigo da dor, ambos sempre andavam juntos, por isso deveria evitá-lo.

Na tentativa de subir as escadas às pressas, Afrodite torceu o pé, pois o salto da sandália que usava se quebrou, o fazendo cair de joelhos no chão.

Foi o que bastou para sentir-se tão inútil, visto que nem sair de uma DR* com dignidade e elegância conseguia, que tudo que fez foi se debruçar sobre o degrau da escada e se entregar novamente a um choro copioso.

Camus ainda estava meio atordoado pelo que acabara de ouvir, mas quando viu o pisciano cair de joelhos no chão de pronto foi até ele o socorrer, passando seu braço por debaixo de seus ombros o ajudando a se levantar. Em seguida o apoiou na mureta da escadaria e o encarou nos olhos novamente.

— O que você quer de mim, Peixes? Por que estamos tendo essa conversa? — perguntou o aquariano, sentindo seu corpo todo tremer diante aquele novo contado.

Não era simples perdoar Afrodite.

— Eu... não sei... — respondeu o sueco com uma fungada.

— Você nunca sabe. Nunca! — sussurrou o ruivo balançando a cabeça negativamente.

— Vá, Camus. Fiquei com a Lagartixa. Faça o que você quiser, mas saiba que não sou isso o que você pensa não.

— Mas que merde, Peixes, eu já disse que non quero nada com o Misty. Non sei de onde você tirou esse absurdo!... — baixou a cabeça quebrando o contado visual — Non foi fácil para mim suportar os dias após o que... fiz a você... Non queria ter te machucado daquele jeito. — pegou uma mecha dos cabelos de Peixes e levou ao próprio rosto, sentindo o perfume tão amado que só ele tinha.

— Eu também não queria ter te machucado... daquele jeito, Camus... — murmurou com voz embargada.

— Você fala de sentimentos... Eu amaldiçoo todos eles, Afrodite. Antes non sentir nada, ser completamente vazio, frio, duro como o deserto de gelo siberiano, do que sentir essa dor que você me plantou aqui dentro. — com a mão fechada, deu duas batidas contra o próprio peito, encarando novamente os olhos aquamarines que tanto amava, mas que desejava esquecer que um dia eles foram sua razão de viver.

Assim como Camus, Afrodite pegou uma mecha dos cabelos ruivos do francês entre seus dedos e levou até seu rosto, sentindo a textura macia que tanto lhe agradava.

A travessura a que submetera Camus não tinha volta. Camus não tinha volta! Teria que se conformar.

— Minha deusa! Sou um monstro! O que fiz a você, Camus? — sussurrou, imerso num oceano de melancolia.

— O que fizemos a nós, Afrodite. — a resposta viera em forma de uma pergunta velada, sussurrada e indagada a ambos.

Passados alguns minutos em que ficaram em silêncio absoluto, Camus observou que praticamente todos os convidados já haviam deixado o Templo de Baco, onde agora só restavam a equipe da faxina. Mesmo Máscara da Morte e Shura, que haviam ficado até que todos houvessem saído, já haviam voltado ao Santuário.

As bacantes estavam recolhidas em seus quartos, e foi pensando nisso que Aquário propôs a Afrodite ajudá-lo a subir até o aposento que Peixes ocupava ali mesmo, no bordel, já que não podia arriscar ser visto subindo as doze casas junto a ele.

Peixes tinha os joelhos ralados e o pé dolorido, fora as tantas outras contusões por todo o corpo, muitas delas causadas por sua ira insana, inclusive. Dessa forma, Camus achou de bom tom não abandoná-lo ali, mesmo depois de ouvir aquela confissão um tanto quanto tardia que mais lhe dera raiva do que esperança e que sequer havia servido para abrandar sua mágoa.

Era fácil para o sueco dizer que gostava de si agora, depois de tê-lo perdido.

Sendo assim, sem objeção alguma do pisciano, Aquário passou o braço de Peixes por seus ombros e usando a passagem dos fundos, já tão comum a si, conduziu o guardião da décima segunda casa zodiacal até seu quarto.

Chegando lá, o ajudou a se deitar na cama, notando que Afrodite tinha passado o trajeto todo calado. Nem das dores reclamara, o que não era nada comum para alguém como ele.

Mas Camus não disse nada. Não havia o que ser dito.

Na cama, Peixes pensava o mesmo.

Desde a hora em que, mesmo de um jeito destrambelhado, dissera que tinha sentimentos pelo aquariano, Afrodite ficara esperando uma resposta. Não que Camus já não havia lhe dito que também gostava de si. Ele disse, e da pior forma, com uma cinta na mão, aos prantos e lhe causando dor e desespero.

Contudo, o pisciano tinha um fio de esperança de que aqueles sentimentos que Camus havia lhe confessado na fatídica noite em que lhe dera uma surra não haviam sido trancafiados para sempre dentro de seu coração gelado.

Foi quando Camus se afastou da cama para pegar o caminho da porta que Afrodite, num gesto aflito, sentou-se sobre o colchão e esticando o braço agarrou o pulso do francês.

Camus sentiu seu coração dar um pulo dentro do peito e sua vontade vacilar novamente, mas manteve-se firme, sem virar para trás, sem olhar para ele.

— Non faça isso, Afrodite...

— Por que me ajudou? Por que não... Fica aqui hoje, Camus? Dorme aqui comigo...

Camus continuou parado, sentindo o peito doer e a vontade abalar.

Uma noite.

Era sempre isso que o outro tinha a lhe propor. Uma noite.

Aquário não queria passar uma noite com Afrodite. Desejava muito mais que isso, mas, mesmo diante daquela confissão torta e mal feita, Peixes parecia continuar não entendendo o que ele queria. Ou era Camus quem não compreendia as palavras ditas pelo pisciano?

— Non posso. Non quero... E eu o ajudei porque non havia ninguém que o fizesse... Estão todos em suas casas e é para onde eu vou também. — com um safanão puxou o braço para frente, livrando-se da mão do pisciano — Tome um analgésico que irá sentir-se melhor. — não podia olhar para trás, pois falharia e se entregaria novamente a ele. Não cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes.

O tempo todo Aquário travava uma batalha consigo mesmo na tentativa de manter-se indiferente à todas as lembranças que aquele quarto traziam a si.

Já Peixes baixou a cabeça e novamente se deitou, apoiando as costas em algumas almofadas enquanto fazia uma careta de dor.

— Eu não preciso de analgésicos, lembra? Remédios convencionais não surtem efeito em mim... Sou venenoso.

— Sim... você é, Afrodite. — deu um suspiro cansado — Quero que entenda, de uma vez por todas, que o que tivemos ficou no passado. Non quero você brigando com quem quer que seja por minha causa. Minha vida e minhas escolhas non são assuntos seus, non te interessam. Se eu pudesse, deixaria de vir a essa merda de zona, mas sabe que non posso, portanto, espero que dessa vez entenda que non quero aproximação alguma com você. Eu cuido da minha vida miserável e você cuide da sua. E se non quiser ter mais problemas do que já tem, seja inteligente e non desafie o Saga.

A passos ligeiros o ruivo caminhou até a porta, mas antes de abri-la seus olhos foram capturados por um brilho sutil em tons azulados que reluzia fraco sobre a penteadeira de Afrodite e ao olhar para ele percebeu que vinha da rosa de gelo eterno que havia feito semanas atrás para presentear o pisciano.

Aquário franziu o cenho ao analisar a escultura, pois estava bem menor do que se lembrava e em sua base havia água. — "Non é possível que esteja derretendo!... Gelo eterno! Non tão eterno assim!... Esse é o resultado de ter colocado todo meu Cosmo pleno de sentimentos e emoções quando a fiz. Está definhando junto com meu amor por..." — não concluiu o pensamento, pois aquela triste realidade o fez sentir-se tão horrível que às pressas agarrou a maçaneta, abriu a porta e deixou o quarto, antes que mais uma vez demonstrasse sua fraqueza chorando na frente de Afrodite.

Peixes, que o acompanhou com os olhos até ele bater a porta após ter saído, ainda ficou longos minutos olhando para a madeira na esperança de, como sempre fazia, Camus voltar para lhe dar um último beijo.

Os minutos foram longos, até que constatando que o francês não voltaria, encolheu-se na cama e chorou baixinho.

A dor de ouvir Camus lhe dizer que tudo havia mesmo acabado entre eles, mesmo após lhe ter aberto seu coração e dito que tinha sentimentos por ele, era tão física quando a dor que resultava da briga de horas antes. Seu peito doía, de aflição, medo, angustia...

Já haviam lhe ensinado que gostar doía, só não imaginava que seria tanto!

Esticando o braço, apanhou a rosa de gelo eterno e como fazia todas as noites a colocou sobre o travesseiro ao lado do seu, mesmo que de manhã tivesse que coloca-lo no sol, já que amanhecia completamente úmido.

Sabia que a rosa estava derretendo, assim como sabia que o sofrimento que causara a Camus não tinha volta, mas, ainda assim, era um pedacinho do ruivo que ainda tinha perto de si e que lhe fazia companhia.

— Boa noite, Camy... — sussurrou, olhando para a rosa até que seus olhos pesaram e ele adormeceu como estava. Exausto.

***

Dicionário Afroditesco

Ajeum – comida.

Chuca – enema.

Coió – surra.

DR – discutir relação.

Edi – ânus

Equezeira – aquele que comete EQ, mentirosa, dissimulada.

Truqueira – aquele que comete truque, mentiroso.

Vuduzeiro – que bota olho gordo nas coisas, que torce pra tudo dar errado e que faz de tudo pra estragar a felicidade alheia.


	20. All of my love to you

Prostrada, inerte sobre o palco e completamente indiferente ao tumulto que crescia à sua frente, Geisty observava Saga ser engolido pela turba, enquanto ela mesma era tragada por um oceano profundo de águas negras e gélidas, que nada mais eram que uma projeção de toda a tristeza e decepção que, repentinamente, voltara a assolar sua alma.

Sem mais ter forças para dobrar aquela maré de melancolia e tentar nadar para longe das profundezas amargas, a amazona de Serpente baixou o rosto no mesmo instante em que a música cessara no salão, dando destaque às vozes dos Santos de Gêmeos e de Peixes, que gritavam em meio a buchichos e murmúrios dos presentes que assistiam a aquele espetáculo lamentável.

Derrotada, Geisty fechou os olhos na tentativa inútil de conter mais uma lágrima, mas essa possuía todo o peso de sua mágoa e como as águas que não podem ser contidas por comportas frágeis, descera quente cortando a maçã do rosto maquiado.

Condescendente, a morena decidiu encarar os fatos por mais dolorosos que fossem e dando dois passos para trás se deixou ser tragada pela cortina vermelha do palco, encerrando ali o papel que sonhara para o enredo de sua vida desde que assumiu a si mesma que estava apaixonada por Saga de Gêmeos.

Tentando se recompor minimamente enxugou as lágrimas que banhavam seu rosto com as costas das mãos, desceu as escadas da lateral do palco e com um longo suspiro de resignação adentrou o salão, completamente absorta a tudo ao seu redor, desde os gritos que vinham do meio da multidão aglomerada, até as cantadas sujas que ouvia ao passar pelos clientes, enquanto sentia algumas mãos mais atrevidas alcançando seu corpo na tentativa de experimentar de suas curvas.

No entanto, nada que viesse de fora seria para a amazona mais incômodo do que o turbilhão de sentimentos que a alvoroçavam por dentro.

Sendo assim, alheia a todo aquele universo a moça subiu as escadas que davam acesso ao segundo andar lentamente e tomou o rumo de seu quarto, porém nem bem adentrou o cômodo ouviu a porta se abrir num tranco.

Virou-se de frente a ela e maior ainda foi seu susto ao ver ali Saga.

Gêmeos a olhava não menos apreensivo. Não bastasse aquela festa estúpida, que não por acaso fora um fiasco, já que toda a sorte de desgraças poderia ser esperada tendo Afrodite e Misty dividindo o mesmo teto, perdera o momento propício em que decidira contar a verdade à amazona.

No entanto, Saga sabia que não poderia mais viver ao lado dela sem lhe dizer o real motivo de ela estar ali, sob o disfarce de uma prostituta.

— Geisty... — sussurrou, encarando o olhar confuso e rancoroso da morena, sentia o peito ser comprimido por uma ansiedade colossal, e por que não dizer por um medo aterrador de ter perdido a oportunidade que tanto esperara — ... Eu...

— O que você quer, Saga? — respondeu a moça no mesmo tom de voz — Depois da baixaria que o seu predileto armou, acho que o expediente já se encerrou por hoje. Ou... Veio aqui me dizer que tenho algum cliente à minha espera?

— Não... Não tem nenhum cliente à sua espera. — fechou a porta com uma delicadeza que poucas vezes se observara — O único que ainda espera por você, amazona, sou eu... — de frente para ela agora, Saga caminhava a passos lentos, sem perder os olhos violetas de vista nem por um segundo — Aliás... Estou cansado de esperar... Cansado de convencer a mim mesmo de que tenho você só porque a trouxe para cá, para perto de mim... Quando a verdade é que nunca a tive, Geisty.

— Saga... — balbuciou com os lábios trêmulos, tanto de apreensão quanto de ansiedade, pois não podia negar a realidade dos fatos e sempre que se deixava levar por esse mar revolto das emoções que sentia por Gêmeos o fim era sempre o mesmo, se afogava —... Por favor... Não...

— Tudo e todos entraram no meu caminho até você, mas... Mas eu não vou mais permitir que ninguém me impeça de dizer o que tenho para lhe dizer hoje... Nem mesmo você vai me impedir.

De súbito, as palavras do geminiano pareciam bloquear toda espécie de reação que Geisty pudesse ter naquele momento. Confusa e alarmada com o que acabara de ouvir, a morena procurava dentro de si um fundamento para aquela confissão, até que uma lembrança se fez presente em um lampejo de memória: Sempre fora avisada por Kanon a manter relativa distância de seu irmão, pelo fato de o namorado lhe alertar que Saga não era dono de suas plenas vontades, muitas vezes, inclusive, seu juízo vacilava e ele perdia o tino. Mesmo que Saga jamais lhe tivesse feito nada de ruim, que comprovasse o alerta de Kanon, manteve-se afastada na época, por pura precaução talvez, visto que era muito jovem e não havia por que contestar a veracidade das palavras do então namorado.

Piscou algumas vezes abandonando seus pensamentos e voltando à realidade, deixando escapar o ar que mantinha cativo nos pulmões desde que Saga soltara aquelas palavras.

— O que é isso, Saga? Está tentando me enlouquecer? — vociferou o encarando com certa gastura.

— Geisty... por favor... — dizia sentindo-se sufocar.

— Saia do meu quarto, por favor. — disse aflita, com a respiração um pouco acelerada e nervosa, então avançou alguns passos ligeiros em direção à porta, passando por Gêmeos sem olhar em seu rosto — Não quero saber o que esperou, nem por que, nem o tipo de relação doentia que nutre ai dentro da sua cabeça. Eu só sei que não quero isso para mim. Você me trouxe aqui para ser puta e eu que deveria entender isso de uma vez por todas.

— Não! — o geminiano aumentou o tom de voz e num gesto brusco esticou o braço e impediu a amazona de abrir a porta, a segurando pelos ombros e a puxando para junto de si, onde agora podiam ficar cara a cara, olhos nos olhos — Não foi para isso que a trouxe aqui, Geisty, e jamais designaria essa função a você caso não conhecesse os dons de seu Cosmo...

Geisty arregalou os olhos numa expressão assoberbada, de espanto.

— O que?... Como...

— Eu sei que usa ilusões com os clientes... Eu sempre soube que usaria.

— Você... sabe? Você... — em reflexo se desvencilhou das mãos que a continham presa pelos ombros dando um passo para trás, e puxando o ar pela boca tomou coragem para perguntar o que tinha medo de ouvir — Não brinque comigo... O que você quer de mim, Saga? — olhava apreensiva com todos os músculos do corpo tensionados e a adrenalina correndo em suas veias fazendo seu coração se acelerar.

— Por agora, Geisty... Apenas quero que me ouça... Não posso mais guardar isso dentro de mim... Não quero passar outro aniversário sozinho... Sem você ao meu lado... Chega...

Mais uma vez os olhos se encontraram, reconhecendo um no outro o que buscavam.

À volta deles o silêncio testemunhava a apreensão de um e a angústia do outro.

Saga percebeu que aquele era o momento certo, não podia titubear, e antes mesmo que Geisty tivesse uma reação contrária, suspirou resignado.

— Geisty, você não está aqui para ser prostituta. Eu sei das suas habilidades de ilusão e... a trouxe aqui na tentativa de resgatar algo que meu irmão tomou de mim e que me é essencial para me manter vivo... Mas, não é tão simples como parece, portanto, quero que sente-se e me ouça com atenção.

Geisty notava que as palavras de Saga tinham um toque melancólico, quase desesperado, e diante daquele olhar no qual se perdera momentos antes vacilou, se deixando amansar pela sinceridade que transmitiam.

— Eu... Prefiro ficar de pé, se não se importa. — a voz em tom mais baixo saía receosa dentre os lábios que tremelicavam.

— Está bem... Só me ouça, por favor, e acredite em mim.

— E por que eu deveria? — questionou a amazona com ar decepcionado em um tom um tanto quanto rancoroso.

— Por que você me deve isso.

— Ah! Eu lhe devo? — arqueou as sobrancelhas negras assumindo um semblante irônico — Você me trás para essa merda de zona, me vende numa droga de leilão para o porco do Camus, me faz atender os seus clientes de merda, e saiba que mesmo usando ilusões sou obrigada a ouvi-los, sentir o cheiro asqueroso deles... E... E quando eu penso talvez, só talvez, tudo isso seja uma farsa, porque você me olha de um jeito que... Que ninguém nunca olhou para mim... E... quando me beijou senti que não era um beijo apenas... Logo depois fui presenteada com uma sinfonia nojenta sua e de Afrodite bem debaixo da minha janela!... E eu ainda lhe devo, Saga?

Saga estava em um beco sem saída, mas longe de desistir de seu intento.

— Eu lamento muito por aquilo, Geisty... Acredite.

— Ah, mas é claro que acredito! Quase quebrou o pau... Deveria ter quebrado! — murmurou ao fim.

— Mas que caralho, mulher! Por Hades! Não... Não desvie o foco. E você me deve... Me deve sim, pelos anos em que me traiu com meu irmão!... Pelos anos em que preferiu aquele bastardo do Submundo... Nunca foi o Kanon, Geisty, nunca foi ele, sempre fui eu! Eu!... Eu, que por meses a fio, sob sol ou sob chuva, ia até a Arena de treinamento apenas para poder vê-la de longe enquanto treinava... Era eu, Geisty... E foi para mim que você deu aquele único "Bom Dia"... Era eu... Sempre fui eu! — falava exasperado.

Um silêncio denso se vez no quarto.

Aquelas palavras feriram a ambos de diferentes maneiras. Saga encarava a amazona apreensivo, ao passo que Geisty, extremamente confusa, corria os olhos pelo rosto grave do geminiano em aflição, até que de seus lábios entreabertos uma pergunta mecânica saltou para fora.

— O... que? – sussurrou em assombro, quase petrificada pela declaração que fora cuspida em sua cara.

— Kanon enganou você e a mim também.

— Mentira! É... mentira sua! Não... Por que está fazendo isso? — vociferava a amazona, enquanto apontava o dedo indicador de encontro ao rosto de Saga — O que você quer de mim fazendo isso, Saga, por Atena? Já não me tirou tudo?

— Eu não estou mentindo Geisty, jamais mentiria sobre isso. Jamais mentiria para você. Kanon é quem era o mentiroso, enganava, trapaceava... Eu... Eu sempre fui o tolo apaixonado, eu conquistei você... Foi por mim que você se apaixonou, não por ele.

— Não... — com os belos olhos violetas vidrados no rosto de Gêmeos, a voz de Geisty saia num sussurro fraco, quase inaudível, enquanto ela abaixava o braço –—O que... Não estou... entendo... — havia sido tomada de assalto por aquela revelação insólita — Não, eu perceberia...

— Somos gêmeos idênticos... Ninguém era capaz de perceber quando nos passávamos um pelo outro... Desde crianças... Até mesmo Shion se enganava por vezes...

— Não... Eu... Eu não sou burra... Eu perceberia...

— Kanon sempre teve o que quis.

— Não... Por Atena, eu perceberia! — a amazona, com a voz embargada pelo nervosismo, balançava a cabeça em angustia e negação — Não... Eu não acredito... Não é possível. É mentira... — lançou um olhar sôfrego a Saga.

— Éramos jovens... — armado de coragem o geminiano tentava desarmar a amazona enquanto se revelava a ela olhado em seus olhos bravios — Todo aquele tempo… Dia após dia passando por você na Arena e a cumprimentando... Aquela amazona durona que não olhava para nenhum dos cavaleiros... Até que, finalmente, tive meu "bom dia" respondido, depois de meses, dias e horas a fio perdidas em olhar para você, fingindo supervisionar um treinamento que de nada exigia a presença de um cavaleiro de ouro…

No peito do geminiano, o coração batia dolorosamente lhe causando um aperto a cada palavra nostálgica que proferia e que o devastava por dentro. Estava cansado de todo aquele jogo imprevisível que tomara conta de suas vidas, e sem mais suportar revelava o segredo que prometera a si mesmo levar para o túmulo.

Já na mente de Geisty, a imagem do cavaleiro de Gêmeos encostado em uma das colunas, todos os dias, emergia de suas lembranças vívida como nunca.

Lá estava ele, lindo, imponente, e mesmo por trás da máscara podia ver os olhos jades a observá-la, seguindo cada movimento. Julgava estar fazendo uma análise, avaliando o treinamento, mas uma mulher sabe quando está sendo observada com desejo por um homem.

— Não pode ser... — um balbucio escapuliu por entre os lábios carmins.

— Era eu ali, Geisty... Era para mim que você olhava por apenas alguns segundos, para logo voltar sua atenção a seu treinamento... Era eu encostado na coluna em ruínas... Era eu... o tempo todo... Não Kanon...

— Não! O Kanon... Ele... Ele não... Eu não acredito que... — Geisty apenas balbuciou novamente, ao mesmo tempo em que agarrava os próprios cabelos entregando-se ao desespero.

— Kanon era um homem que não se contentava em ter a posse de seus próprios sonhos... Ele queria tudo, e esse tudo incluía meus desejos, minhas metas, meus sonhos... Eu fui um idiota quando achei que pudesse dividir meus desejos mais íntimos com meu irmão... — soltou uma lufada de ar em deboche —... Eu estava radiante... Um "bom dia" respondido surtira um efeito em mim que jamais esperava... Tal qual uma droga potente me fez o coração disparar e eu não conseguia conter o sorriso que tinha no rosto quando cheguei em casa transbordando de felicidade e encontrei Kanon na cozinha... Ele me sondou... Lógico que queria saber o motivo da minha alegria... Então eu contei a ele que finalmente, depois de meses observando minha amazona, consegui enfim marcar um encontro!

Geisty, que de tão assoberbada tinha a face pálida e os lábios trêmulos, ao ouvir aquilo arregalou os olhos e encarou o cavaleiro sem nem piscar. Diante das orbes violetas inertes uma cena conhecida era projetada; o dia em que marcara um encontro com o Santo de Gêmeos.

Engoliu seco, sentindo a garganta raspar.

— N-Não... — balbuciou desordenada, sentindo seu estômago revirar de repente quando um enjoo inesperado a acometeu por completo — Ka... Kanon marcou...

— Não, Geisty, eu marquei! EU. — Saga elevou o tom de voz, quase num grito aflito — Era eu lá, Geisty... Eu fui até você... Eu a chamei para um passeio... — crispou as mãos, sentindo sua garganta lhe sufocar —... E quando disse ao desgraçado do Kanon que finalmente sairia com a minha amazona... Por quem... Por quem sempre fui apaixonado... Ele arquitetou um plano para me impedir de encontrar você e no dia do nosso encontro Shion me ordenou uma missão... Tendo a certeza de que eu estaria longe, Kanon foi no meu lugar. — cerrou os dentes contento um rosnado de ódio.

— Não... — a amazona levou as duas mãos à boca tentando conter um soluço fraco que viera acompanhado de lágrimas que saltavam de seus olhos aflitos.

— Ele se fez passar por mim... Disse que era o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, não disse?

—... — respondeu mentalmente que sim, e diante de seu silêncio, o geminiano continuou.

— Kanon fez uso do truque que mais gostava: ser meu clone! Idêntico em tudo, na voz, no andar, nas palavras... E eu, sem saber de nada, fiz tudo que pude para chegar a tempo para nosso encontro. E assim que o sol se pôs, quando cheguei à Grécia corri para onde tínhamos marcado... Na sombra da primeira oliveira!

Ainda sem piscar, dado seu espírito agastado e emoções quebradas, Geisty se lembrava do dia em que fora ao ponto de encontro, sendo lançada ao passado em segundos, onde via a si mesma vestida em seu uniforme de treinamento, com o rosto oculto pela máscara, mas com a alma exposta, em exalar euforia!

— Mas, eu havia chegado tarde... — Saga baixou a cabeça olhando para as próprias mãos que se torciam uma contra a outra — De longe vi você e ele... Estavam sentados ao pé da oliveira...

Uma lágrima correu pelo rosto maquiado da amazona e contornando seus lábios a fez provar o gosto salgado e amargo.

Havia sido um encontro perfeito! A sombra da oliveira e a brisa agradável do Mediterrâneo os embalara durante horas ali. Estava feliz, esperançosa, e sentia o mesmo vindo do cavaleiro de Gêmeos, que na época lhe confessara que era seu primeiro encontro e que estava apaixonado por ela. Nunca sentira seu coração bater tão forte!

— Ali, eu tomei o pior golpe que a vida podia ter me dado. Vi a garota que amava, nos braços do meu irmão gêmeo... Podia ter sido qualquer pessoa, qualquer uma, mas não ele... Eu via como poderia ser o meu futuro, como seria te abraçar... mas não era eu ali, era o calhorda do Kanon. — fechando os olhos com força para conter as lágrimas insistentes concluiu — Então, eu virei às costas e fui embora, antes de vê-lo tirar a sua máscara... Antes de vê-lo fazer o que eu já havia fantasiado mais de mil vezes em meus pensamentos. Se ficasse mais um segundo ali eu o mataria num acesso de raiva... Então fui para minha casa, tentar juntar os pedaços que sobraram de mim...

Com o final do relato, Saga sentia a garganta se espremer com o pranto que lhe brotava já aquecendo os olhos. Olhava perdido para o nada. Havia se despido de todo o seu orgulho de homem e cavaleiro e abrira seu coração, contando seu doloroso fardo à mulher que tanto amava.

Não se atrevia a se aproximar da amazona, pois sentia medo de ser rechaçado. Acabara de lhe tirar o passado.

Por isso mesmo é que talvez Saga não se atreveu a ampará-la quando esta caiu de joelhos ao chão, apoiando uma das mãos no tapete, enquanto com a outra tapava a boca na tentativa de conter a ânsia de vômito que a tomava. Talvez fosse seu corpo querendo por para fora toda aquela mentira, toda aquela crueldade.

— Geisty... — sussurrou Gêmeos, dando dois passos e se agachando à frente dela, mas quando esticou o braço e a tocou nos ombros imediatamente a garota se retraiu.

— Por que... — murmurou entre um choro convulso, erguendo o rosto e encarando os olhos do geminiano — ... Por que só agora está me contando isso... Por que? Não... Não posso acreditar isso é... É sujo é... É repugnante... Kanon... Ele... Não...

— Eu não suporto mais, será que não vê? Precisava acabar com toda essa farsa! Chega, Geisty. Chega!... Há anos que vivo guardando dentro de mim esse ressentimento, essa... Mágoa... Há anos que revivo o mesmo pesadelo... Em todo aniversário era com ele que você passava a noite... Mas agora não mais... Nós não merecemos isso.

— Vá embora, Saga...

— Geisty! — implorou, deixando uma lágrima solitária fugir de um de seus olhos.

— Por favor, por Atena, me deixe sozinha...

— Não faz isso, ainda tenho que lhe dizer por que a trouxe aqui. Você não vai me impedir.

— Me trouxe aqui para ser puta.

— NÃO! NÃO! — Saga enxugou os olhos com a palma da mão e num rompante levantou-se, puxando a amazona consigo. Via que ela estava perturbada, e não era para menos, portanto tinha que lhe revelar a verdade — Eu preciso te dizer o real motivo de trazê-la para cá e colocá-la dentro dessa maldita zona e você vai me ouvir.

— Não! Me solta Saga, não quero ouvir mais nada. — esbravejou a garota entre prantos. Talvez por medo de ouvir outra revelação que lhe quebrasse ao meio, mas quando se deu por si, já havia sido carregada no colo até a cama e sentada sobre o colchão com extrema delicadeza.

— Mas você vai ouvir. E mesmo que não entenda agora, que me julgue, me ache um monstro, um explorador, sei que no futuro você vai entender. Afinal, eu me violentei também de inúmeras maneiras para chegar até aqui, Geisty. Eu e todos que estão aqui, todos que entregaram suas vidas à causa absurda de salvar o mundo, quando o mundo está pouco se lixando em ser salvo!

Gêmeos se afastou apenas o suficiente para ficar de pé, ao lado da cama e enquanto olhava firme para o rosto atordoado da amazona, tentou conter a própria euforia, passando as mãos entre os cabelos ao mesmo tempo em que dava voltas em torno de si mesmo. Até por que, como explicar à mulher que ama que obrigá-la a se deitar com Camus de Aquário e passar por uma experiência horrível fora apenas para salvar sua vida?

Contudo, não tinha jeito, certo ou errado, os fins justificam os meios, e foi pensando nisso e na esperança de a amazona perdoá-lo, que Saga olhou para ela e sem mais vacilar lhe revelou toda a verdade.

— Eu a trouxe para cá, porque fiz um acordo com Dimitri Yurievich Volkov. Na noite em que você e Kanon foram capturados, no Cassino, a Vory v Zakone me permitiu salvar a um apenas, e este deveria restituir à máfia o dinheiro roubado pelo meu irmão... Um benefício que só me foi estendido porque Camus de Aquário, que estava lá naquela noite, achou que sendo Kanon meu irmão eu pudesse querer poupá-lo da morte, mas não de um castigo do Santuário, visto que ele era um cavaleiro e deveria ser julgado pelas nossas leis e não as da máfia... Mas...

— Mas você salvou a mim! Você... — Geisty sussurrou quase engasgando-se com a própria constatação.

— Sim... Eu salvei você... Kanon pagou com a vida e eu... — engoliu seco, sentindo sua garganta lhe apertar — Sob mim caiu a pena de fazê-la pagar a dívida que o miserável contraiu em seu nome ou... Ou então deveria entregar sua cabeça a eles.

— Deveria ter me deixado morrer... — sussurrou a amazona, sem olhar para Gêmeos, ainda mal digerira a informação anterior e essa nova agora lhe açoitava novamente o coração — Se sabia que eu jamais teria como pagar a fortuna que Kanon desviou da maldita Vory... deveria ter me deixado morrer no lugar dele.

— Nunca!... Será que não entendeu ainda que fiz isso porque... Geisty... Eu não podia entregá-la a eles... Imagina o que fariam com você? Eu nem sequer pensei... Quando Camus me disse que me deixaria salvar um dos dois, eu imediatamente mandei que levasse você ao Cabo Sunion, pois tinha que convencer o cavaleiro de Aquário de que era minha prisioneira e que, portanto, eu a obrigaria a pagar a dívida do meu irmão... Durante os cinco dias que você ficou lá, fiquei sem dormir, sem comer, apenas pensando numa forma de arquitetar um plano para convencer a Camus e Dimitri de que estava do lado deles, que iria garantir que você cobrisse o rombo financeiro deixado por Kanon, e para não perder a ajuda que a Vory v Zakone dá ao Santuário há anos... Foi então que... Tive a ideia de criar o Templo das Bacantes.

Saga sentou-se na beirada da cama e atreveu-se a tocar na mão da amazona, que estava estendida sobre o lençol, mas novamente Geisty se retraiu, encolhendo as pernas e abraçando os joelhos para afundar o rosto e chorar calada, enquanto assimilava cada palavra, enxergando verdadeiro sentido nelas, porém ainda encontrando muita dificuldade em aceitar tudo aquilo.

— Eu não podia desafiar a Vory. Todos sabem que, apesar de serem apenas civis, são eles quem mantêm esse Santuário... Uma vez que, de nada vale ter um poder de rasgar os céus se isso não põe comida nas nossas mesas... Depois, a vida de todos estaria ameaçada, já que um desequilíbrio nas relações de poder entre Rússia e Grécia poderia afetar outras máfias e apenas estaria transferindo o problema, não o solucionando... — baixou os olhos mais uma vez, apertando as próprias mãos contra o manto que usava — Então, a solução mais prática seria enganá-los, mas de uma maneira convincente. É claro que eles aprovariam sua humilhação, por isso não fizeram objeção alguma quando eu os comuniquei que abriria um bordel e que você seria o destaque da casa... Geisty...

A amazona ergueu a cabeça e ainda em prantos olhou para Saga, que lhe devolveu o um olhar ansioso.

— Geisty, eu conheço cada um que anda sobre esse solo Sagrado... Com muito custo consegui fazer com que não mexessem com Shaka de Virgem, já que ele jamais aceitou se submeter à Vory, e também com muito custo livrei Afrodite de ser exonerado apenas por ser gay, ou seja... A confiança deles em mim se tornou um fio tênue, prestes a ser rompido. Se não fosse convincente, se não os fizesse acreditarem que realmente estou do lado deles, você seria morta em um piscar de olhos... E, é justamente por conhecer cada cavaleiro, cada Cosmo e cada dom, é que eu sempre soube que você daria o seu jeito. Meu disfarce contou muito com sua essência, que é nobre, digna, e irrefutável.

Geisty arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, deixando escapar um suspiro soluçante.

— Então você... Sabia que...

— Sim... Achou mesmo que eu a colocaria em algo tão sujo se não soubesse dos dons do seu Cosmo? Sabendo que com simples ilusões você enganaria qualquer porco imundo que a quisesse tocar? Por isso eu a coloquei como a joia da casa, como a prostituta mais cara, e cobrei fortunas desses idiotas, sabia que não deixaria ninguém tocar em você, mas...

— Mas algo deu errado, né Saga? — Geisty enxugou os olhos com os punhos brancos da fantasia de coelho que usava — Milo deu errado... Camus deu errado... Afrodite também deu errado?

Saga levantou-se da cama e com um suspiro longo se pôs a caminhar pelo quarto. Ao chegar aos fundos do aposento, onde havia um grande espelho adornado por uma moldura de madeira, Gêmeos ergueu a cabeça e olhou para seu reflexo, porém o que viu refletido no vidro em nada figurava o estado aflito de sua alma.

Seu reflexo sorria! Um sorriso de escárnio, deboche e tripúdio.

— Eu disse que ela não ia entender, seu idiota. Ela é burra! Nem ligou para seus sentimentos... Ela preferia ele!

Da cama, Geisty viu quando o geminiano, de costas para si, balbuciou algumas palavras, mas não as entendeu devido o sussurro ser quase inaudível. Sentiu o cosmo do cavaleiro oscilar de leve e o vendo baixar a cabeça e esfregar o rosto com certo nervosismo.

— CALE-SE!... Agora não! — o grito veio de repente e na mesma hora Gêmeos se virou de frente novamente para a amazona na cama e a encarou. Sua testa suava, seu rosto estava corado e era como se ele fizesse força para conter algo dentro de si.

Sem esperar mais, Saga se ajoelhou à beirada do leito, tomando a mão da amazona entre as suas num gesto aflito e intempestivo.

— Geisty eu... Eu faço coisas que não posso explicar, que você não entenderia, pois nem eu mesmo entendo... Mas... Acredite em mim, eu ofereci você ao cretino do Milo num desses momentos de hiato da minha consciência... E também... Achando que você se negaria a se deitar com ele...

— O que? Você me obrigou! — retrucou a amazona — Achou o que? Que eu fosse desafiá-lo ou que... que... que usaria minhas ilusões contra ele? Um cavaleiro de Ouro?... Por Atena, Saga! — puxou a mão nervosa, se livrando das mãos dele —Pior... Você me obrigou a fazer sexo com o Camus! — franziu a testa, numa expressão de repulsa.

— Eu sei... Mas... Eu me culpo por isso cada dia e cada noite, mas... Geisty, por todos os deuses do Olimpo, como eu iria imaginar que justamente o desgraçado do Camus fosse comprá-la naquela merda de leilão? Eu... Eu coloquei um valor exorbitante no seu lance inicial. Um valor que eu sabia que ninguém ali teria, pois eu... Eu queria passar aquela noite com você, mesmo que apenas para observá-la dormindo... Mas... O maldito do Aquário deu aquele lance absurdo. Justo ele, justo o braço direito do Dimitri! Se eu negasse você a ele, o meu plano, o seu disfarce, tudo iria por água a baixo!... Por favor...

— Camus me violentou, Saga... Você... Deixou aquele porco russo me violentar para manter seu disfarce...

— Para manter o seu disfarce, Geisty, o seu... Eu jamais imaginei que Camus, que sempre fora um garoto quieto, educado e recluso... Tivesse se tornado esse homem violento que é hoje... Eu ajudei a criá-lo desde a infância. Nunca imaginei que ele... — baixou a cabeça desviando dos olhos dela, pois diante dos fatos nada que pudesse dizer amenizaria ou mesmo justificaria seu erro — Enfim... Camus a mataria se eu não permitisse que subisse com você... Acredite... Ainda tenho contas a acertar com o Aquário por isso... mas...

— Você também me violentou. E o teste? Você me obrigou a fazer sexo com você...

— Não! Não, Geisty... Não... — afundou seu rosto no lençol e finalmente se rendeu.

O pranto convulso e sofrido era de remorso, de dor, arrependimento. Tinha sim, violentado a mulher que amava, mas apenas porque não havia conseguido conter a emoção de, após anos, vê-la ali, diante de si, sozinha, sem Kanon, sem Shion, sem ninguém em seu caminho. Então, fragilizado e extremamente nervoso, cedeu a seu lado obscuro uma vez mais, não conseguindo conter o mal que habitava dentro de si e que urrava a cada segundo para sair.

— Me perdoa... Não era eu... Não sou eu... — gritava em meio a soluços, sem poder encarar o rosto da amazona, enquanto apertava os lençóis com as mãos — Eu não queria, eu não consegui segurá-lo...

Geisty não pode deixar de se surpreender ao ver o sempre tão centrado e imponente cavaleiro de Gêmeos ali, de joelhos ao pé da cama, entregue a um choro agonizante, tomado em desespero. Porém, o rancor da amazona era tão intenso quanto o remorso e a culpa que assolavam a alma do cavaleiro. Por isso, sem entender ainda o conflito hediondo que habitada a mente sombria do geminiano, tudo em que Geisty conseguia pensar era apenas que Kanon a enganou durante anos, Milo a tomou por oportunismo, Camus violentou seu corpo e Saga fora quem permitira que tudo isso acontecesse.

Confusa e emocionalmente exausta, a amazona levantou-se lentamente da cama e em silêncio caminhou até a porta a abrindo, enquanto segurava a maçaneta.

— Saia, Saga. Me deixe sozinha, por favor.

Ao ouvir o pedido, Gêmeos ergueu a cabeça e enxugou o rosto com a manga do manto, levantando-se em seguida e caminhando em direção à porta, mas parou antes de cruzá-la.

— Você tem todo motivo do mundo para me odiar, eu sei... — disse cabisbaixo.

— Saga... Você poderia ter evitado tudo isso. Tudo! — vociferou a morena, contorcendo o rosto febril em uma expressão de fúria — Você permitiu que Kanon... Que Kanon se passasse por você! Poderia tê-lo desmascarado, poderia ter dito a verdade, você poderia... Atena! — esfregou o rosto em desespero — Poderíamos ter vivido nossa história...

— Não... Não poderíamos. Você estava feliz e eu, quando tomei coragem para te contar a verdade e desmascarar o pulha do meu irmão... Fui trancado no Cabo Sunion junto a Aiolos e Afrodite por semanas sem fim, como bem sabe, e lá... — baixou a cabeça num gesto esgotado — Lá Ele apareceu... Não podia, jamais... Permitir que Ele tocasse em você...

— Ele? Ele quem? E depois? Você permitiu que Kanon me enganasse por anos!... Saga, saia. Me deixe sozinha, pelo amor que tem à Atena, me deixe sozinha!

Gêmeos não via mais saídas.

Não havia revelado a verdadeira identidade de Kanon para a amazona porque havia perdido a sua própria nos dias em que ficara enclausurado no Cabo Sunion. Perturbado, exausto e lutando para manter o que restara de sua identidade, ele apenas aceitou a derrota.

Assim como agora. Já havia dito tudo, aberto seu coração e se despido de todo orgulho. Não restava mais nada a ser feito.

Resignado, Saga deixou o quarto de Geisty e seguiu para o seu.

Extenuado com tudo o que acabara de viver, atravessou o corredor em silêncio, cabeça baixa e ânimo vencido, deixando para trás uma amazona totalmente transtornada, que batera a porta atrás de si assim que ele cruzou o batente.

Após ficar alguns segundos escorada na madeira, trêmula e gelada a morena galgou passos trôpegos até a cama, numa caminhada desalinhada, pois não sentia-se dona dos próprios movimentos tamanho fora o rombo feito em seu emocional.

Por mais incrédula, assustada, magoada e aflita que estivesse, Geisty nem mais conseguia chorar, visto que seu espanto era maior que sua tristeza naquele momento.

Sentou-se lentamente na beirada da cama. Os olhos injetados, catatônicos, fitavam um ponto qualquer do cômodo à meia luz, enquanto ela se arrastava para o meio do leito agarrando um dos travesseiros que havia ali.

Sem piscar, como se visse vultos da juventude jornadeando frente a seus olhos alarmados, sua mente montava o quebra cabeças de seu passado.

Agora tinha as peças que lhe faltavam. Saga as cedera em momento oportuno!

Revivia o dia em que chegara ao Santuário. Contava com seis anos de idade e Shion a trouxera para iniciá-la como amazona. O Patriarca era o mais próximo que ela podia chamar de pai, apesar sempre muito rígido.

Logo que chegou à Grécia, sua primeira lição fora uma ordem direta de Shion: Não deveria jamais se aproximar de nenhum dos cavaleiros. Seu compromisso ali era exclusivamente com o Santuário e sua devoção dedicada somente à Atena.

Shion lhe dizia que amazonas não foram feitas para o amor. Eram mulheres bélicas, moldadas por anos de lutas e provações, e a quem era designada a função de proteção da deusa e da humanidade.

O amor era um luxo somente concedido às mulheres que pudessem procriar e cuidar de suas proles.

Mesmo sem entender o que aquelas palavras significavam, já que era muito jovem, ela seguiu à risca as ordens do Patriarca, evitando contado com os cavaleiros e dedicando-se exclusivamente à sua missão.

Durante anos sua disciplina fora irresoluta, até o dia em que o rapaz de longos cabelos azuis apareceu na Arena para observar o treinamento de longe.

Já o havia visto algumas vezes pelos arredores e sabia se tratar de um dos cavaleiros de patente superior e, apesar de mexida por sua beleza única e presença imponente, logo recordava-se das palavras de Shion e o ignorava.

No entanto os dias se passavam e a presença dele se fazia constante, de modo que ela pôde perceber, sem muito tardar, que ele não ia supervisionar os treinos apenas com fins analíticos. Ele olhava diretamente para si!

— Por... Atena... era ele... era... ele...

O sussurro fraco veio acompanhado de um soluço rouco. A constatação da veracidade das palavras de Saga se fazia cada vez mais forte em sua mente.

Reconhecera os olhos que a desejaram com a alma enquanto balançava seu corpo esguio no palco do Templo das Bacantes, ao som de uma música sensual... Eram os mesmos olhos que a desejavam na Arena anos atrás.

Os olhos do rapaz que se tornou um homem. Os mesmo olhos, o mesmo desejo!

Finalmente conseguiu chorar. Entregando-se a um pranto convulso e sonoro, o qual tentava abafar colocando o travesseiro na frente do rosto.

Porém, ela mesma não ouvia seu choro. Ao em vez disso, a voz ainda pueril do jovem cavaleiro ecoava em sua mente perturbada — "Bom dia, amazona de Serpente!" — ela se repetia, até se fazer muda, dando lugar a sua própria voz, juvenil e plena de ansiedade — "Bom dia, cavaleiro de Gêmeos!"

— Saga! Saga!... Era você... era... você... Saga!... Por que, Atena? Por que não perguntei seu nome naquele dia? Por que Saga? Por que?

De bruços na cama, Geisty apertava os lençóis com as mãos, tentando reter o corpo que sacudia com o choro frenético.

Dentro de si um turbilhão de lembranças a arrebatava. Via-se marcando o encontro com o cavaleiro de Gêmeos no alto da colina Sul, aos pés da primeira oliveira, presente de Atena aos mortais.

Havia desobedecido as ordens de Shion, talvez por isso toda essa desgraça caíra sobre si.

Contorcia-se na cama, agora não mais apenas de tristeza, mas de ódio, ira, rancor, ao lembrar-se do momento em que chegara ao ponto de encontro e avistara ao longe a figura altiva do cavaleiro de Gêmeos já a aguardando.

Ao aproximar-se ele lhe sorriu, porém no presente a lembrança daquele sorriso agora lhe era nefasta, a ponto de embrulhar seu estômago e lhe causar ânsias.

— Não era ele... era... Kanon... — rosnou tomada em ira, lembrando-se do momento em que ele correra todo seu corpo com olhos famintos — Não era... ele... Como pude não notar?

Kanon se apresentou com o próprio nome, porém disse a ela que ele era o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, que ele a ia contemplar na Arena. Ela não tinha por que duvidar.

Poucos dias depois estava sendo levada por ele até o templo de Gêmeos para conhecer o cunhado... Outro golpe covarde do maldito geminiano que enganara a ambos, por vaidade e interesse, uma vez que Kanon precisava provar a si mesmo que podia ser melhor que o irmão.

— Maledetto, figlio di una cagna, bastardo... disgustoso... Perché si fa a transformare questo a me?

Num ataque de fúria, Geisty levantou-se da cama e atirou o travesseiro contra a penteadeira, derrubando tudo que havia ali em cima. Aos gritos, correu até o móvel, e o que havia sobrado de pé sobre ele ela acabou por lançar contra as paredes do quarto, enquanto gritava e chorava inconsolável.

Sentia-se miserável, burra, mas ciente de que havia sido uma vítima de Kanon tanto quanto Saga, que não apenas perdera a mulher que tanto admirava, como fora obrigado a sofrer calado e sozinho.

— Saga...

Mas, será que todo o sofrimento de Gêmeos justificava os meios que ele usara para atingir o fim desejado?

Deixá-la à mingua durante cinco dias no Cabo Sunion, uma prisão terrível até para os semideuses suportarem, depois lhe oferecer para Escorpião, Aquário...

E ainda tinha que engolir a presença indigesta de Peixes...

Saga a estaria punindo por algo que não tivera culpa?

Deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão esfregando o rosto e procurando uma resposta em meio a todo aquele tsunami de dúvidas, inseguranças, tristezas, dor, mágoas e... esperança!

Enquanto isso, do outro lado do corredor, Gêmeos também remoía tudo que acabara de acontecer.

Ao entrar no quarto que ocupava ali no Templo, o geminiano fechou a porta lentamente, encostando a testa na madeira fria e soltando um suspiro longo que denotava toda sua frustração e derrota.

Mesmo que já esperasse pela retaliação de Geisty, sofrê-la na pele foi triste demais até para alguém como ele, acostumado aos golpes duros que o destino como cavaleiro lhe impunham.

De olhos fechados, Saga relembrava cada palavra dita, cada olhar assustado e incrédulo da amazona sobre si e seu coração batia forte e angustiado. Teria se precipitado?

Não.

Kanon mentiu para amazona a vida inteira e ele não cometeria a mesma violência do irmão. Caso Geisty nunca mais o quisesse teria que aceitar e encontrar uma forma de libertá-la da máfia, de Camus e Dimitri e até de si mesmo, de seu lado obscuro.

E, por falar nele, ele estava lá, em todos os momentos. Uma voz medonha e muda ao mundo, mas clamorosa dentro de si.

E foi ouvindo essa voz hedionda lhe repreender por sua fraqueza que o cavaleiro de Gêmeos abriu os olhos num rompante, ergueu a cabeça e esfregando as têmporas, na tentativa vã de aliviar a dor e calar a voz, caminhou apressado até o bar, onde apanhou uma garrafa de absinto pela metade e despejando uma dose generosa num copo robusto de cristal, sorveu a forte bebida num só gole, já servindo-se de uma segunda.

— Ela não é para você... É uma vadia...

A voz era dele, mas a entonação era de um demônio antigo.

Cerrou as pálpebras com força, mas isso apenas o aproximava mais Dele. Tornava sua imagem mais nítida, ainda que envolta num véu soturno de ódio e violência.

— Ela... não é... uma vadia... Ela é...

A voz agora era branda, banhada em sentimentos confusos. Saga abriu os olhos encarando o espelho do bar, onde via seu reflexo em meio a penumbra do quarto. Atrás de si, refletido no espelho, como numa projeção fantasmagórica, vivências do passado vinham à tona.

Era ainda pré-adolescente.

No salão do décimo terceiro templo, uma menina corria entre as colunas de pedra e mármore ignorando as reprimendas de Shion. O espírito livre, vontade temerária e o rosto expressivo cativaram o pequeno cavaleiro de imediato.

Foi esse mesmo espírito que clamava por liberdade que fizeram, o já então nomeado Santo de Gêmeos, lamentar quando a viu novamente, anos mais tarde, com o rosto encoberto por uma máscara cuja pintura assustadora em nada lembrava as feições ternas da figura que trazia em sua memória.

Desde então passou a observá-la de uma maneira diferente, pois cada vez que a via sentia seu coração perder o ritmo, uma vez que unido à sua admiração havia um desejo íntimo de ser reconhecido por ela.

Em vão. A amazona de Serpente nunca lhe direcionara um olhar sequer.

Mesmo assim ele não desistiu, porque nenhuma jovem possuía o charme e o mistério de sua amazona. Jamais conseguira envolver-se com alguém, visto que era ela a dona de seus pensamentos e desejos mais íntimos.

A ansiedade que sentia na noite anterior aos treinos das amazonas na grande Arena, os quais eram supervisionados propositalmente por ele, nunca fora igual à ansiedade que sentia quando marcava algum encontro com outra garota.

A ânsia em apenas vê-la era sempre muito maior!

Tanto desassossego apenas para observá-la de longe, com os olhos cativos em cada movimento, analisando cada golpe, mas com o intuito verdadeiro de somente tê-la perto de si nem que por algumas horas e à distância.

Ali ela era sua! Sua amazona!

Seu coração e ânimo foram praticamente dilacerados quando, por um motivo desconhecido, ela se ausentara por três sessões seguidas de treinamento. Aqueles foram os dias mais angustiantes de sua vida e após o fato ele percebeu que não poderia mais viver sem ela.

Estava apaixonado!

Após dias sem vê-la, foi com o peito apertado e o coração aflito que rumou para a Arena na esperança de que ela aparecesse por lá e, caso não a visse, estava decidido a procurá-la no alojamento Prata e até mesmo questionar Shion sobre seu paradeiro.

Assim sendo, adentrou as imediações do estádio e arfante em ansiedade correu os olhos pelo perímetro, temeroso.

Ela não estava lá.

Engoliu seco, sentindo sua garganta lhe apertar, e quando deu um passo à frente, resignado a ir interrogar às amazonas que ali estavam reunidas no centro do campo, às cumprimentou, como fazia todos os dias. — "Bom dia, amazonas..." — mas foi interrompido por uma voz suave e melodiosa vinda atrás de si.

— "Bom dia, cavaleiro de Gêmeos!"

Na mente do geminiano a voz doce da amazona se repetia em eco.

À frente de si, o espelho do bar refletia sua face nostálgica, mas não era seu rosto que ele via, era o do irmão gêmeo, com o habitual sorriso sarcástico nos lábios que entreabertos diziam: "Você perdeu para mim!"

O ódio que sentira no dia em que de fato ouvira Kanon lhe dar aquela sentença traiçoeira se repetiu com igual intensidade no presente, e foi movido a ele que atirou o copo que tinha ainda na mão contra o espelho do bar, estilhaçando o vidro em centenas de pedaços.

Ofegante e visivelmente perturbado, levou ambas as mãos à cabeça agarrando os próprios cabelos, enquanto urrava baixinho.

Em suas lembranças vivenciava a noite em que ele e o irmão se digladiaram, após Kanon lhe tripudiar, se vangloriando de ter roubado sua amazona.

Os dias seguintes foram um tormento para ele. Magoado, traído, rejeitado, mesmo que indiretamente, uma vez que Geisty não era ciente do plano sujo de Kanon, se isolou dentro de si mesmo, até que Shion, percebendo a rixa entre os irmãos, não demorou muito para descobrir que a fonte de todo o desentendimento era a amazona de Serpente, a qual, mediante um julgamento profético havia proibido de amar.

Shion de início não entendera porque as estrelas que habitavam o manto celeste de Star Hill haviam condenado a amazona a uma vida solitária, a privando do amor, porém quando presenciara uma briga ferrenha entre os irmãos, muitas de suas dúvidas haviam caído por terra.

Geisty desobedecera a profecia do Patriarca e sua ousadia em amar um cavaleiro estava ameaçando a paz do Santuário!

Tomado em uma fúria insana, Shion partira para erradicar o mal pela raiz, mataria a amazona e restituiria a paz sob aquele solo sagrada. Mas seu plano fora descoberto a tempo, e guiado pelo coração ele impediu o Patriarca de tirar do mundo a única coisa que o tornava belo.

Sua amazona.

Prostrado aos pés de Shion, soluçante e tomado pelo desespero, ele conseguiu barganhar a morte de Serpente, acusada pelo crime de amar seu irmão, por um exílio na Ilha Fantasma, onde deveria viver sozinha e cumprir o destino que as estrelas lhe incumbiram.

Foi num misto de alívio e dor que no dia seguinte ele acompanhou pelo ponto mais alto das colinas milenares do Santuário grego, o navio que se afastava do litoral, deslizando pelas aguas verdes do Mediterrâneo até sumir no horizonte, levando consigo sua amazona e deixando seu coração partido.

Estava certo de que nunca mais a veria. Nunca mais haveria de ter a chance de reconhecer o sorriso da menina no rosto transformado da mulher!

Os anos se passaram e sua queda apenas ficava cada vez mais vertiginosa. Enquanto perambulava pelo quarto escuro, em sua mente via as feições impassíveis de Camus de Aquário, lhe delatando o rombo de milhões de dólares aos cofres do Cassino ministrado pela temida Vory v Zakone na cidade de Atenas, cujo administrador era seu irmão, Kanon.

Camus lhe jogava sobre a mesa de seu escritório, antes ocupado por Shion, papéis e mais papéis, relatórios contábeis, extratos de saques bancários, depósitos em contas abertas em bancos suíços e canadenses e toda a sorte de provas que precisava contra Kanon e sua traição, mas Saga não enxergava nada daquilo, pois no meio daquele calhamaço todo uma foto solitária e despretensiosa lhe capturara toda a atenção.

Nela, Kanon estava abraçado a uma jovem de cabelos negros como a noite, feições delicadas, porém semblante firme, altivo, e dona do par de olhos violetas que um dia aprisionaram sua alma. Apesar de lindíssimos eram também extremamente tristes. Uma beleza cativa, acuada por um destino cruel.

Era ela, não tinha dúvidas! Reconheceu de imediato o rosto juvenil amadurecido pelo tempo. Era Geisty!

Tomado pelo desespero, visto que sabia que o líder da Vory v Zakone puniria a traição de seu irmão com a morte e também de sua cúmplice, ele fez uma aliança com Aquário e enganando a todos, inclusive ao colega francês, salvou Geisty da morte pela segunda vez.

Camus lhe concedera o direito de dar cabo da vida de Kanon, visto que eram irmãos e o geminiano reivindicara esse privilégio funesto, mas quando se viu sozinho com o gêmeo traidor, ele vacilou.

Não fora capaz de matar o próprio irmão, mas o queria morto.

Sendo assim, tomara uma decisão sábia, com a qual mataria dois coelhos com uma única cajadada.

Saga conhecia muito bem seu irmão, cuja índole e mau caráter eram seus próprios algozes. Tinha conhecimento de que Kanon era procurado por diversas organizações criminosas, uma delas a poderosa Yakuza, que colocara sua cabeça a premio depois de o geminiano roubar um de seus cassinos.

Gêmeos nunca imaginou que o irmão tivesse a mesma ousadia contra a Vory v Zakone. Kanon era um caso perdido e deveria ser eliminado. Portanto, munido de uma força e decisão que cavara do fundo de seu âmago, o recém-nomeado Grande Mestre do Santuário, entregou o irmão gêmeo ao Oyabum da Yakuza, Mitsumasa Kido.

Condenara Kanon à morte e livrara a máfia grega de uma futura retaliação por parte da Yakuza.

Logicamente precaveu-se antes e no lugar de um aceno de adeus, Saga golpeou o gêmeo com o Satã Imperial, pois assim Kanon não entregaria os segredos do Santuário, nem da própria máfia russa aos japoneses.

Foi a última vez que viu o rosto do irmão.

No entanto, queria ter podido enterrar o passado juntamente com a sentença de morte que dera a Kanon, mas não fora capaz. Geisty era parte de seu passado e tudo que fizera fora para tirá-la dele e a colocar em seu presente, sonhando em construir um futuro ao lado de sua amazona.

Mas, seus planos deram errado em algum momento e ele tinha que encarar a realidade, tinha que aceitar que falhou. Geisty nunca seria sua.

Derrotado e carregando um peso enorme de culpa em seus ombros já tão cansados, Saga caminhou até a cama onde se deixou cair de costas, com os braços abertos e o espírito em frangalhos.

Os minutos e as horas correram. Do lado de fora, a noite estava perto de se despedir para deixar reinar no céu o astro majestoso que dava vida ao planeta.

Saga não saíra da posição em que se colocara em todo esse tempo, até que dois toques sutis na porta o tiraram de seu transe cataléptico.

Erguendo a cabeça olhou para a madeira escura em aflição, até que sentindo o Cosmo por detrás da porta levantou-se da cama e caminhou às pressas para abri-la.

O coração tão castigado do cavaleiro deu pulos ansiosos quando ele agarrou a maçaneta e com um puxão brusco revelou a figura da amazona de Serpente parada ali. Seus olhos se aqueceram pela emoção de encontrar do outro lado da madeira aqueles olhos violetas tristonhos que o fitavam tímidos.

— Geisty! — sussurrou.

— Será que eu poderia entrar?

— Não esperava que você... — calou-se, não iria contestá-la, nem a esperava ver tão cedo depois de tudo que havia dito, então se afastou poucos passos lhe dando passagem —... É claro que pode entrar.

Enquanto ela passava por si, caminhando lentamente para dentro do quarto, Gêmeos a acompanhava com o olhar, fechando a porta atrás de si para segui-la.

Em seu íntimo culpava-se pelo estado em que ela se encontrava, frágil como um passarinho jovem que acabara de cair do ninho.

Calado, parou diante dela aguardando o que ela tinha a lhe dizer. Sentia medo. Medo de ser rejeitado novamente.

— Saga, eu... — de início olhava nos olhos jades do cavaleiro, mas vacilou quando percebeu sua aflição. Indiretamente fora a causadora de toda a dor que aquele homem trazia no peito há anos — Eu pensei muito e... Eu também errei.

— Não Geisty, você não teve culpa de nada.

— Posso não ter tido, mas... fui ingênua e... Como uma amazona, deveria ter me precavido, mas... Me deixei levar pelo... Pelo sentimento que já brotava em meu coração naquela época... — tentou controlar o choro, puxando o ar pela boca e tentando acalmar os ânimos — Saga, eu deveria ter perguntado ao Grande Mestre, ou a quem quer que fosse, qual era o verdadeiro nome do cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Eu fui tão...

— Humana, Geisty... — respondeu o geminiano em baixo tom — Kanon e eu somos idênticos... Não tinha como você saber.

— Tinha, era só eu ter perguntado o nome! Mas, agora não adianta mais... Saga, se eu soubesse eu nunca teria...

— Eu sei. — esticou o braço e tocou no queixo dela, a fazendo erguer o rosto e olhar em seus olhos — Você foi apenas uma vítima dele, como tanta gente... Como eu fui. Nunca a culpei, nunca! Muito pelo contrário, eu sempre a quis ao meu lado.

— Saga... Eu queria tanto ter vivido a felicidade que sempre sonhei ao seu lado... Aquela felicidade que idealizei com o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, mesmo que Shion tenha me dito que amazonas não são feitas para o amor... Mas...

O coração do geminiano acelerou com aquela confissão, podendo ser sentido até mesmo pela amazona, que continuou a pontuar sua triste constatação.

— Mas nosso tempo se foi, Saga... A chance passou... Só nos restam as cicatrizes dessa história fracassada.

— Não! — sentiu uma vertigem ao ouvir aquilo, deixando escapar as lágrimas temerosas que sentia brotar em seus olhos — Não! Não faça isso conosco, Geisty, por favor... Sempre há um meio, sempre há. Nós vamos conseguir, vamos achar o nosso meio.

— Não, é impossível! Não desta vez... Reconheço o problema que arrumou para si mesmo salvando minha vida. Se os russos desconfiarem que tudo isso aqui é um disfarce conveniente eles... eles me matariam na primeira oportunidade. Não podemos ser vistos juntos, não podemos viver nossa história, não mais! — afastou-se alguns passos aturdida — Camus e a Vory me matariam se soubessem que temos um caso e acabariam com a aliança com o Santuário, sob a alegação de você ser cúmplice no desvio da verba deles... E não adianta matá-los, nem a Camus, nem a Dimitri, pois são como erva daninha que você erradica uma e nascem outras mais em seu lugar... Há muito em jogo, Saga e... por tão pouco.

— O meu amor por você não é pouco, Geisty... — avançou em direção a ela, sem desviar o olhar dos olhos assustados e tristes da amazona.

— Saga... — entre lágrimas de angustia e temor ela o encarava — Não valho tudo isso... Há muitas vidas em jogo... Não pode acreditar que a Vory irá revogar minha sentença de morte quando eu quitar a dívida do Kanon. Irão me matar da mesma forma...

— Não vou permitir. — esticou a mão e tomou a da amazona nas suas, a puxando para perto de si — Geisty, assim que conseguir fazer com que o Santuário caminhe com as próprias pernas, nada nesse mundo vai me impedir de romper com a Vory e sair das sombras deles se assim for preciso.

— Mas, Saga, encare os fatos, não há saída.

— Sei que é arriscado, mas não vou permitir que nada nem ninguém me tire você novamente, Geisty... A menos que...

— A menos que? — enxugou uma lágrima esperando a resposta curiosa.

— A menos que você não me queira... A menos que... Não tenha me perdoado por não ter desmascarado Kanon a tempo... Por tê-la trazido para cá... Por... fazê-la passar por tudo que passou... A menos que não acredite em mim, Geisty... Ai sim, encararei os fatos e aceitarei que não há saída.

A quem ela queria enganar? Mesmo que ainda estivesse acuada, insegura e julgando-se completamente sem juízo, uma vez que se via prestes a cometer o mesmo erro do passado, Geisty agora era quem tomava o cavaleiro pelas mãos e o trazia para junto de si, acariciando seu belo rosto aflito. Não conseguiria mais viver enganando-se. Amava aquele homem, desde há muito tempo, apenas fora um joguete do destino assim como ele.

Olhava para o geminiano buscando esperança para viver aquela utopia, mas uma última corrente ainda a segurava antes de permitir-se mergulhar de cabeça naquele sonho.

— Eu... Eu quero, Saga, mas... Acha que você vai conseguir? — deslizou os delicados dedos entre os lábios entreabertos do cavaleiro, admirando os traços graves e belos de seu rosto, agora despida de todo rancor, mágoa e raiva que horas antes a cobria —... Disse que há algo dentro de você que o faz perder o juízo e fazer coisas das quais não quer... Como vai controlar isso? Não quero me ferir ainda, mais... Não quero...

O dedo indicador de Gêmeos pousou sobre os lábios carmins calando a voz angustiada da amazona.

— Vou controlar com a única coisa que me dá forças para lutar contra Ele, Geisty... Você... Preciso de você para me manter aqui, para me manter são!

Um sorriso sutil, ainda envolto em dúvida e temor, se desenhou no rosto da amazona. Então Gêmeos lhe devolveu o mesmo sorriso. Ambos sabiam que não tinham para onde fugir de si mesmos, e foi nessa hora que selaram seus destinos entregando-se finalmente a um beijo há muito esperado.

Saga apertou delicadamente o corpo esguio da amazona contra o seu e, com os lábios já sedentos de ansiedade provara mais uma vez do tão desejado sabor dos lábios da mulher que sempre amou em segredo. Um beijo calmo, com sabor de esperança e alívio, ainda que momentâneo, já que ambos tinham consciência dos tempos difíceis que enfrentariam daquela noite em diante.

Depois de longos minutos provando o sabor único da paixão impresso nos lábios dos amantes, Saga surpreendeu a amazona a tomando no colo e a levando até a cama, onde a sentou delicadamente entre os travesseiros de seda azul marinho.

— Saga, acho melhor voltar ao meu quarto... — disse Geisty receosa.

— Por favor... Fique. — pediu o cavaleiro com voz branda, enquanto delicadamente corria as mãos pelos calcanhares da garota retirando seu sapatos com suavidade, para colocá-los ao lado da cama — Geisty, depois de anos, é meu primeiro aniversário ao seu lado... Tantos outros eu desejei exatamente esse momento... — retirou os próprios sapatos e sem nem mesmo se desfazer do manto que vestia deitou-se ao lado dela, enlaçando os ombros esguios e a trazendo para um abraço terno e protetor — Sei que ainda temos muito a caminhar e não sei exatamente para onde esse caminho irá nos levar mas... Com você ao meu lado, saberei ao menos para onde quero ir. Quero ficar com você, Geisty, construir uma vida com você, envelhecer ao seu lado... Lutar ao seu lado se for preciso...

Gêmeos a apertava em um abraço possessivo, jurando protegê-la de tudo e de todos, enquanto depositava beijos em seus cabelos perfumados.

— Eu também quero, Saga... Mesmo que esteja me tremendo toda por dentro de medo do que possa acontecer... — ergueu os olhos e encarou as orbes jades uma vez mais — Por Atena! É o que eu mais quero! — esticou o rosto beijou a boca do geminiano deixando escapar um sorriso, agora bem mais seguro, depois deitou sua cabeça no peito forte e fechou os olhos — Também não sei para onde esse caminho torto que estamos pegando irá nos levar, mas sei que quero segui-lo com você... Boa noite. Feliz aniversário... meu cavaleiro.

Soltou um suspiro de alívio antes de se render ao sono.

Extava exausta.

— Boa noite, minha amazona!

Respondeu Gêmeos fechando os olhos, sentindo uma lágrima solitária de alegria lhe deslizar pelo rosto.


	21. O Monge, o Bêbado e a Freira

**********************Cap 21** **O Monge, o Bêbado e a Freira** ***************************

*Este acontecimento se dá simultaneamente aos descritos nos dois capítulos anteriores.*.

Casa de Virgem.

Poucos minutos após Mu de Áries ter deixado a sexta casa zodiacal para ir à festa de aniversário de Saga no Templo de Baco, Shaka de Virgem desistiu da faxina, pois não haveria alvejantes, água sanitária e nem lustra móveis suficientes que aplacassem sua frustração.

Desde que Mu começara a trabalhar na maldita casa de tolerância, eram tantos compromissos, reuniões de última hora e eventos, sem falar das detestáveis festas, que praticamente todo o tempo de Áries era ocupado, sobrando para Shaka apenas o período da noite.

Isso quando Mu não ficava preso nos compromissos da forja depois de sair do "emprego" no prostíbulo. Áries então conseguia subir à Virgem quando já era quase madrugada, muitas das vezes encontrando o namorado já dormindo. Davam-se uns beijinhos, despediam-se e logo Mu voltava para a primeira casa zodiacal.

Como não aceitara fazer parte do esquema corrupto imposto pela Vory v Zakone, Virgem era o único cavaleiro que não se envolvera com os negócios escusos da máfia e que, portanto, vivia apenas do soldo pago pelo Santuário, o qual era pouco, mas tendo abdicado de uma vida de luxo e procurando viver apenas com o necessário, o que Saga conseguia lhe pagar era mais que o suficiente.

E como o artigo indispensável da vida de Shaka, e que lhe era de fato extremamente necessário, já estava garantido, sua assinatura mensal da TV à cabo e os filmes que encomendava na locadora de Rodório, o loiro guardou a vassoura na área de serviço, tomou um banho longo e relaxante, estourou uma panela funda de pipocas e decidiu que assistira a um filme enquanto esperava Mu retornar da infortunada festa.

A sétima arte surtia-lhe um efeito relaxante melhor que as faxinas e as meditações!

O título escolhido da vez fora: "A casa das sete viúvas.".

Um filme triste, que contava a história de uma menina indiana que com apenas nove anos de idade fora obrigada a se casar com um homem quarenta anos mais velho. No entanto, logo na noite de núpcias o marido morreu, para sua sorte ou azar, a deixando viúva.

Shaka já havia assistido a esse filme, porém, diferente dos outros, os quais assistia repetidas vezes, esse ele só havia visto duas, uma vez que julgava ser a coisa mais triste da vida uma pessoa ficar viúva. Especialmente quando essa pessoa era uma mulher indiana.

— Buda, como deve ser triste ser viúva! — resmungava, deliberando consigo mesmo enquanto enchia a boca de pipocas e assistia ao começo do filme — A Índia é um país cruel com as mulheres... As viúvas não podem usar sáris, nem se enfeitarem com hena e joias. São obrigadas a raspar a cabeça, andar com os pés descalços, pedir esmola, ficar sozinhas pelo resto da vida...

Tinha os olhos arregalados presos à tela da televisão, onde a pequena protagonista, toda vestida de branco, cuidava de uma idosa que já morava na casa das viúvas há quarenta anos.

De súbito, Virgem saltou da cama e um tanto quanto perturbado retirou o filme.

Estava nervoso, pensando em Mu no meio daqueles libertinos e assistir àquela história triste e pesada não o estava ajudando a relaxar.

Puxando debaixo da cama uma grande caixa, guardou o filme das viúvas dentro dela e puxou outra fita.

— Ah, esse sim, é um filme alegre! Tem muitos casamentos e danças. — sua voz saiu bem mais branda.

O título da vez era curioso: "O casamento do meu marido."

Na história, a ex-mulher do protagonista, um empresário indiano de sucesso, mas que tinha problemas em se relacionar com mulheres, devido sua timidez arrumava várias pretendentes a se casarem com ele.

O filme cumpria seu papel de forma exemplar. Era divertido, alegre e musical. Por várias vezes Shaka se pegou balançando os ombros acompanhando os movimentos dos dançarinos, cantarolando junto com as músicas, rindo e deixando a mente viajar livremente.

Apanhou um kajal negro que Mu havia deixado sobre o criado mudo e distraído, enquanto assistia ao filme, foi desenhando arabescos em suas próprias mãos, como os desenhos de hena que as noivas indianas fazem no dia do casamento.

Tanto cantou, sacolejou o corpo, comeu pipoca e riu, que acabou adormecendo enquanto os créditos do filme subiam na tela do aparelho.

Enquanto isso, no Templo das Bacantes a festa de aniversário de Saga de Gêmeos rolava solta no grande salão decorado.

De dentro do toilet, o cavaleiro de Áries cantarolava junto com a canção, a qual ouvia em tom meio abafado, que vinha do lado de fora. Fazia uma vozinha fininha, tinha os olhos fechados, um sorriso largo no rosto corado, tanto pelo excesso de bebida, quanto devido a uns pensamentos atrevidos que lhe passavam pela mente, e apoiava uma das mãos na parede de azulejos negros à frente do mictório enquanto se aliviava.

A conversa com Afrodite, somada às várias doses de coquetel de frutas e Martinis que havia tomado, pareciam ter acendido em Áries uma fogueira que há muito era alimentada apenas por brasas, mas que agora, porém, estava ardendo em chamas!

Sentia um calor o queimando por dentro, apurado por um furor que o agitava ao pensar em colocar em prática as dicas que o amigo pisciano lhe dera.

Terminado de ser aliviar, fechou a calça, caminhou trôpego até a pia, lavou as mãos e jogou um pouco de água em seu rosto. Sentia-se quente!

Olhando para sua imagem refletida no espelho, tentou ajustar sua mente, colocar suas ideias no lugar, mas tudo que conseguia pensar era em Shaka e no quanto estava sendo cada dia mais difícil conter o desejo que sentia por tomá-lo, amá-lo e junto a ele tornarem-se um só.

Trocando em miúdos, fazer sexo com o Santo de Virgem.

As palavras de Afrodite ecoavam na mente embriagada do ariano, que não estando totalmente sã as tomou como certas. Se ele e Shaka ainda não tinham dado o segundo passo no relacionamento, certamente era porque ele, Mu, não havia dado "a pegada"!

— Sim! É isso que falta, Mu, atitude! — balbuciou para si mesmo, apontando o dedo para sua imagem no espelho. A voz saindo pastosa devido à embriaguez — Dido está coberto de razão! Se ainda não rolou é porque não te peguei de jeito, Sha!... Será? Ou será que... É por causa dos encaixes?

Coçou o queixo franzindo a testa.

Mais uma vez se pegava pensando no que Peixes lhe perguntara — "Para tudo. Antes de tudo me diga: Você quer dar para ele ou quer comer ele?" — a voz do sueco em sua mente o chamou para a reflexão, mas estava esgotado de tanto pensar. Agora iria agir!

Enxugou rapidamente o rosto com uma toalha de papel e sem mais pensar em nada, apenas em Shaka e no desejo que lhe queimava por dentro, Mu se teleportou para a frente do Templo de Virgem. Não esperaria nem mais um minuto para resolver aquele impasse.

Adentrou a casa do namorado a passos cambaleantes e espírito decidido. Cruzou os longuíssimos corredores de rocha e mármore, e sentindo o Cosmo de Shaka no quarto rumou para lá, parando em frente à porta e a abrindo lentamente.

Encontrou o cômodo na penumbra, iluminado apenas pela fraca luz que vinha da tela da televisão, a qual exibia um chuvisco constante. Viu Shaka deitado no meio da cama, estava de lado, abraçado a uma vasilha com alguns grãos de pipoca dentro.

Lentamente, sem fazer nenhum ruído, Mu retirou os sapatos os deixando pelo caminho mesmo, depois livrou-se da camisa, a jogando em cima de uma poltrona. Em seguida, sentou-se na cama e devagar se acercou de Shaka, encaixando seu corpo ao dele com um abraço delicado pelas costas do virginiano, o qual reagiu de imediato se remexendo sobre os lençóis e deixando escapar um leve sorriso preguiçoso.

— Humm... Mu? — sussurrou num gemido.

— Sim, sou eu, amor. — respondeu com fala arrastada, enfiando o rosto entre os cabelos dourados do indiano para lhe dar um beijo na nuca — Cheguei. Ficou me esperando?

— Sim... — sentiu seu corpo todo arrepiar diante daquela carícia —... Você demorou.

— Me desculpe... A festa estava um saco sem você... Senti sua falta, sabia? — apertou a cintura do loiro ao mesmo tempo em que projetava seu quadril mais para frente.

— Sentiu? Eu também senti. — respondeu, mas ao virar o rosto para o lado e encontrar o rosto de Mu que já vinha de encontro ao seu para lhe dar um beijo, Shaka abriu os olhos, encarando o ariano com uma expressão repreendedora — Mu! Que cheiro é esse?

— Cheiro de amor! E de sândalo. Hum Sha, adoro seu cheirinho de sândalo! — Áries respondeu molenga.

— É CHEIRO DE ÁLCOOL! — Shaka gritou — MU VOCÊ BEBEU DE NOVO? E por que está sem camisa? — fez menção em se sentar sobre o colchão, mas Áries o segurou pela cintura, atacando seus ombros com beijos molhadinhos e cheios de ternura.

— Sha, bebi só um pouquinho... — dizia nos intervalos dos beijinhos —... Um coquetel de frutas... Um Martini... Com o Dido... Coisa pouca... Hum... E tirei a camisa porque tô pegando fogo!... Sha, vem cá, quero você.

Áries tinha pressa. Falar de suas intimidades com Afrodite e escutar os conselhos acalorados que ele lhe dera o havia deixado muito instigado. Depois, precisava descobrir se ele e Shaka eram compatíveis e aquele era o momento decisivo.

Alheio à decisão do namorado, porém, Virgem experimentava os beijos distribuídos por seus ombros já sentindo-se muito excitado, mas tudo que conseguia pensar era no que Áries acabara de dizer — "Como assim, bebeu junto com o mundano do Afrodite? E ainda tem a pachorra de falar isso na minha cara? Pelos seis infernos de Samsara!" — resmungava em pensamento, mas antes mesmo que pudesse iniciar uma discussão, foi puxado pela cintura e deitado de costas.

Ainda que estivesse irritado, Shaka não conseguiu resistir ao beijo que se seguiu quando Mu tomou-lhe os lábios de forma apaixonada e lasciva, ao mesmo tempo em que se colocava sobre si soltando todo o peso do corpo.

O beijo era tão intenso e envolvia a ambos de tal maneira que Shaka preferiu deixar os protestos para mais tarde para aproveitar tudo que podia daquele momento.

Mesmo um pouco incomodado com o cheiro de álcool que impregnava o hálito do namorado, o indiano não conseguia deixar de corresponder ao beijo da maneira mais apaixonada e urgente que lhe cabia. Havia passado a noite esperando Mu, desejando aqueles lábios, e não eram alguns drinks a mais que ele tomara que iria impedi-lo de matar sua saudade. Depois o repreenderia quanto a esse hábito mundano da bebida.

Sendo assim, enquanto desfrutava da boca quente e hábil do lemuriano, Shaka o abraçava com força, afundando os dedos longos nos cabelos lavanda perfumados, arranhando levemente sua nuca.

— Hum... Sha... Você gosta assim? — Áries perguntou entre beijos e carícias, enquanto esfregava seu corpo ao do namorado o provocando. Precisava sanar as dúvidas que o atormentavam.

— Hu-hum... gosto. — Shaka respondeu num sussurro arfante, sentindo o contato entre os corpos o instigar cada vez mais.

— E assim? — continuou Mu, agora descendo as mãos para os quadris do virginiano dando um apertão forte, depois voltando a beijá-lo com uma ansiedade desmedida — Você gosta quando eu te seguro assim?

— Hum... S-sim... Eu gosto... — respondeu o loiro meio gaguejando, pois já sentia uma das mãos de Mu escorregar para debaixo de sua túnica, o pondo nervoso.

— Sha... Hmmm... Você me deixa louco, sabia?

Dito isso, Mu atacou o pescoço do virginiano com beijos afoitos e mordidinhas delicadas, porém aflitas. Sem nenhum aviso agarrou com ambas as mãos a cintura delgada do amado e num só movimento forte e extremamente ágil virou Shaka de bruços na cama, se colocando sobre ele de imediato e já pressionando seu membro muito rijo contra as nádegas do namorado.

Estava muito excitado e tudo que pensava era em mostrar a Virgem o quanto o desejava, e o quanto lutava para reprimir seus ímpetos.

Apesar de surpreso com o gesto ousado do ariano, Shaka não o deteve, até porque de uns dias para cá Mu estava bem mais saidinho e mesmo que usasse de todo o autocontrole que lhe cabia para frear seus desejos, no fundo ele gostava do atrevimento daquele ariano. Depois, havia visto tantas noivas em suas noites de núpcias no filme que assistira horas antes que sua libido parecia mais alta que nunca!

— Humm... Mu... O que deu em você hoje? — perguntou Virgem entre gemidos.

Estava um tanto quanto nervoso em sentir o membro de Mu lhe roçar a intimidade, mas os beijos que o ariano lhe distribuía pelos ombros e costas possuíam tanta ternura que tudo que queria era continuar os sentindo, infinitamente se possível fosse.

— Hoje? — sussurrou Mu, enquanto mordia o lóbulo da orelha do loiro ao mesmo tempo em que puxava para cima a barra da túnica que Shaka usava, o despindo do tecido alaranjado até a cintura. Com a outra mão Mu corria os dedos para dentro do cós da cueca branca do virginiano — Hoje eu quero saber do que você gosta, Sha... Quero saber se somos compatíveis.

A voz pastosa pela embriaguez tinha um apelo sensual que era novidade para o Santo de Virgem.

Mu nunca lhe pareceu tão "atrevido" e sedutor até então. Porém, Shaka, que antes estava muito excitado, agora parecia tomado por uma tensão ímpar, a qual lhe fez franzir a testa e erguer a cabeça que antes estava repousada confortavelmente no travesseiro.

— Como é que é? — tentou virar-se de frente para ele, mas Mu novamente o deteve, o mantendo na posição em que estava usando o peso do corpo — Você quer saber o que?

— Se a gente se encaixa, Sha... Humm... Se é assim que você gosta. — sussurrou novamente, agora beijando a lateral do rosto de Virgem — Preciso saber, amor... Diz... Me diz... Está gostoso?

Sem mais esperar e tomado por um furor sem precedentes, Mu esgueirou-se para baixo vagarosamente, traçando um caminho de beijos pelas costas do namorado até chegar em suas nádegas e baixar a cueca branca até a metade, tendo acesso a toda aquela carne macia e gostosa que tanto aguçava suas fantasias mais íntimas.

No mesmo instante, Shaka apoiou ambos os cotovelos no colchão e ergueu o tronco para olhar para trás, deparando-se com Mu beijando e mordendo suas nádegas, chocado! — "Buda! Ele está fazendo!... O que eu faço?" — pensou, tomado numa angústia conflituosa, já que seu corpo reagia positivamente, mas sua mente o condenava.

— M-Mu... O que... — balbuciou. A respiração ofegante entregando seu estado atarantado.

— Sha... é assim? — insistia Áries, agora abandonando os beijos nas nádegas fofinhas de Virgem para novamente galgar o corpo esguio do amado, deitando-se mais uma vez sobre ele — Me diz, amor... Os outros encaixes... Os que você me falou... Preciso saber... Hum... É desse jeito que você gosta?

— S-sim... N-não... Não sei... — deitou a cabeça no travesseiro fechando os olhos e tentando relaxar.

Muito nervoso, o virginiano não conseguia conciliar razão com emoção, o tesão que sentia com o compromisso do voto que fizera.

Tudo que conseguia sentir era que estava naufragando num oceano de sensações até então desconhecidas na prática, e estava adorando!

Mas, a verdade era que dentro do Santo de Virgem um conflito árduo se dava, uma vez que sentia um desejo absurdo por Mu, mas sua educação religiosa e sua disciplina para com sua missão na Terra lhe impediam de prosseguir de bom grado.

— Quero você Shaka... Eu preciso... Não aguento mais me revirar noite após noite pensando que tenho você, mas não posso tocá-lo como desejo... — beijou a nuca do indiano com carinho e paciência, esfregando seu nariz na região, então lentamente desceu uma das mãos à própria calça a desabotoando e depois baixando o zíper devagar — Agora eu sei o que falta, amor... Eu estava fazendo errado... Por isso você estava inseguro... Vou te mostrar, Sha... Só me diz se é assim que você gosta... Aaahh

Ao sentir o que Mu estava prestes a fazer Shaka abriu novamente os olhos de supetão.

Segurava o lençol com tanta força que seus braços chegavam a tremer, e quando olhou para suas próprias mãos trêmulas viu os desenhos que ele mesmo havia riscado com kajal sobre a pele, os quais imitavam os desenhos feitos pelas noivas indianas que via nos filmes e novelas.

Seu semblante mudara repentinamente e após perder-se por alguns segundos naqueles rabiscos, sentiu Mu lhe descer um pouco mais a cueca.

— Não... — sussurrou cerrando os olhos novamente, imprimindo força às pálpebras.

— Hum? — Mu respondeu com um gemido apenas.

— Não quero, Mu... Pare.

No entanto, o ariano parecia tomado por uma entidade faminta por luxúria e não apenas não cedeu ao apelo do namorado como não deteve as carícias que lhe fazia, nem os beijos nos ombros, tampouco as investidas que dava forçando o quadril contra as nádegas de Virgem, que vendo que Mu não lhe ouvia tomou uma atitude radical.

— KAHN!

Juntamente com o grito que irrompeu no quarto, estrondoso como o som de trombetas celestiais a cortar o firmamento, um campo de força esférico criado pela cosmo-energia de Shaka envolveu seu corpo em todos os pontos, protegendo-o por inteiro e repelindo de forma brusca quem o atacava, dada a técnica ser puramente defensiva.

O inimigo no caso era Mu, que com a explosão do Cosmo do virginiano e completamente desprevenido fora arremessado metros à frente, chocando-se com a parede do fundo do aposento e caindo em seguida por cima do biombo de madeira, o partindo em três partes.

Ainda sem ter noção do por que e pelo quê fora atingido, Mu apoiou ambas as mãos no chão e ergueu o tronco, olhando para frente logo em seguida. O choque fora tão forte que Áries cortou os lábios com os próprios dentes e sentia muita dificuldade para respirar, puxando o ar para dentro dos pulmões com dificuldade, fazendo caretas contorcidas de dor.

Sentindo o gosto ferroso do sangue em sua boca, levou uma das mãos ao local e verificou, tocando a ferida e olhando para seus dedos tintos de vermelho vivo, só então se deu conta do que acontecera, pois na mesma hora levantou a cabeça e olhou para Shaka, o vendo envolto pela esfera de cosmo-energia sentado sobre a cama, arfante, suado e com uma cara nada amigável.

— Por Atena!... Você... — balbuciou Mu.

Ali estava sua tão ansiada resposta. O namorado não apenas havia dito não, como teve coragem de usar seu Cosmo contra si, mesmo que apenas num golpe defensivo. Só então percebeu o quão leviano fora, uma vez que quando deixara o Templo das Bacantes não era exatamente assim que queria que sua noite acabasse. Pensara em demonstrar todo seu amor ao loiro e ser correspondido da mesma forma, mas fora repelido da maneira mais violenta e rude possível

—... Shaka... — sussurrou o lemuriano.

— Não diga nada, Mu. Você está bêbado e o gênio ruim que mora no álcool é que falará por você. — respondeu o indiano em tom repreendedor — Eu avisei que não quero desse jeito... Bom... Na verdade eu não sei como eu quero, nem se eu quero.

—... Então é isso. — disse o lemuriano após uma pausa, apoiando-se em uma poltrona para se levantar do chão — Essa é a sua resposta, e é aí que mora nosso problema.

— Que problema? — questionou Virgem curioso, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas enquanto o encarava com semblante sério.

— Não somos compatíveis... Só demorei a entender. Agora eu já sei. — rebateu entristecido e até um pouco magoado.

Já de pé, Mu caminhou até onde havia jogado sua camisa, enxugou o sangue da boca apertando os lábios com a barra do tecido e depois a vestiu.

Sobre a cama, Shaka desfazia seu golpe, e assim que o escudo que o circundava desapareceu o loiro desceu do leito apressado, caminhando até Mu enquanto arrumava as roupas e falava.

— De novo essa história? O que quer dizer com não somos compatíveis? Você quer ser mais claro, Mu de Áries? Porque assim só está tornando as coisas mais difíceis do que já são!

— Você quer saber mesmo, Shaka? Quer a verdade? — colocou-se à frente dele encarando os olhos azuis e tomando coragem. Tinha que aproveitar o momento e a ousadia que o álcool lhe conferia ao espírito, ou talvez não encontrasse outra oportunidade, por isso puxou o ar e prendeu a respiração — A verdade é que eu queria entender por que não conseguimos transar! Por que não consigo fazer amor com você, Shaka de Virgem? — soltou o ar numa baforada aflita.

Como Mu previa, Shaka havia se calado. Porém, nem era preciso que Virgem verbalizasse seu espanto, uma vez que ele estava estampado em seu rosto, o qual ficou corado de imediato.

— É isso mesmo Shaka... — continuou o ariano diante do silêncio do namorado —... Passei a festa inteira pensando no por que nós não conseguimos transar ainda, sendo que sinto que fomos feitos um para o outro, que nos amamos desde a infância, e que sei que me deseja tanto quanto eu o desejo, Shaka. O Dido me perguntou se eu queria dar ou comer, porque é disso que depende o maldito encaixe, droga... Eu sei o que eu quero, mas não sei o que você quer... Ah, eu nem ia falar disso com ele, nem com ninguém, mas depois que ele dormiu lá em casa nós ficamos amigos, sabe? Eu precisava me abrir com alguém, sei lá. E o Dido sabe dessas coisas de sexo, e ai eu fiquei pensando: Será que é isso, o encaixe? Tipo tomada? Mas, é preciso saber quem encaixa em quem... Porque se formos tomadas iguais ai não tem encaixe. Mas, o Dido disse que era fácil descobrir, basta ter atitude! Atitude, Shaka! — apontava o dedo para Virgem com propriedade. Nessa hora deu uma cambaleada para o lado, mas logo recuperou a postura — Ele disse que era só eu te pegar de jeito para descobrir e era isso que eu estava fazendo, mas você sabe que eu te respeito, não ia fazer nada que você não quisesse, mas ai... Não consegui me controlar!... Não precisava usar seu Cosmo e me machucar... Eu entendi que não somos compatíveis. Seu golpe me mostrou claramente a sua resposta! Mas... Eu amo você, e agora? — seus olhos começavam a marejar diante da própria constatação — O Dido me disse que...

— CHEGA!

O grito de Virgem fez Mu se calar de imediato, assustado.

De todas as palavras que Mu dissera, Shaka somente havia ouvido: — "Por que não conseguimos transar?... O Dido me disse... Você quer dar ou comer?... Ele dormiu na minha casa... Ficamos amigos... Ele entende dessas coisas de sexo... Ele falou que era só te pegar de jeito... Não somos compatíveis." — fora tomado de súbito por um ciúme que lhe corroeu a alma com a força e a velocidade de um tornado.

— Mu de Áries, você está me dizendo que foi pedir conselhos para... para resolver esse problema, justamente para o desajustado do Afrodite?

— N-Não! Eu não pedi nada, ele deu porque quis!

— E você achou por bem seguir o conselho torto dele e ir contra tudo que eu te disse quando começamos a namorar? Por Buda! Você passou dos limites! E que história é essa de que aquele baiacu beijoqueiro DORMIU na sua casa? Isso é verdade? — tamanha era a raiva do virginiano que suas veias saltavam-lhe no pescoço ao questionar o namorado.

—... É, mas ele estava muito machucado e...

— E você fala isso assim para mim? Aquele mundano prevaricador dormiu na... Na sua casa e... Buda! Não posso acreditar que estava me escondendo essa traição e só confessou porque o gênio ruim que mora no álcool falou em seu lugar!

— Traição? Não! Eu nunca te traí amor, pelos deuses, Shaka eu só... — Mu tentava falar com o amado, extremamente aflito, mas Shaka havia se afastado alguns passos lhe dando as costas, enquanto levava ambas as mãos à cabeça num gesto claro de descontrole, mas antes mesmo de Áries conseguir prosseguir com o que diria Shaka novamente o interrompeu.

— E quem te falou sobre essa tolice de ser compatível ou não? Também foi o Afrodite? — perguntou encarando o lemuriano com olhar incrédulo.

Mu baixou a cabeça.

Sentia vontade de chorar, pois reconhecia que havia sido leviano e imprudente justamente com a pessoa que mais amava, mas devido seu estado de embriaguez não conseguia ponderar nada mais além do fato de que tinha agido errado.

— Foi, mas ele só queria me ajudar... Nos ajudar. — respondeu quase num murmúrio.

— Ah, claro! Outro dia ele estava te beijando no meio de todo mundo, depois dormiu na sua casa... Agora ele quer nos ajudar.

— Shaka, eu já disse que ele estava machucado. — Mu ergueu o tom de voz voltando a olhar para o rosto do loiro, um tanto irado. Não estava gostando nada das acusações veladas de que, de alguma forma, fora infiel — Por que você só escuta o que quer? Não é o que você está pensando, ele dormiu lá porque sofreu um ataque covarde. Eu não sei detalhes porque Saga me pediu para cuidar dele e me proibiu de perguntar, e o Dido também não quis falar, mas Shaka, ele ficou tão ferido que mal conseguia se mexer. O atacaram com aço lemuriano, Sha, e bateram muito nele... O coitado não pode se defender sem seu Cosmo... Ele chorou e estava com medo de ficar sozinho, ai o deixei dormir em Áries.

— E só me contou isso agora por que, Mu?

— Porque tive pena dele. Ele está tão envergonhado de não ter conseguido se defender...

— Pudera! Mas você não é enfermeiro de garoto de programa, ou isso faz parte das funções a que o inescrupuloso do Saga te submete? De ferreiro das nobres armaduras do exército de Atena, você passou a tesoureiro de zona e enfermeiro de michê?

Shaka não tinha consciência de que suas palavras possuíam um julgamento pesado, muito além do que Afrodite e Mu mereciam, porém estava tomado por um ciúme insano, tanto pelo fato de saber que o namorado conversava sobre sexo com o cavaleiro de Peixes, quanto por descobrir que Afrodite dormira na casa de Áries.

O cavaleiro de Virgem estava começando a perceber que manter um relacionamento amoroso com outra pessoa não era tarefa fácil, mesmo para ele, que parecia possuir tanto entendimento acerca das paixões que movem a humanidade.

Contudo, se Shaka conhecia profundamente os sentimentos dos homens, seus anseios, temores e emoções, ele parecia nada conhecer de seus próprios.

Mergulhado em sessões sacrificantes de meditação, completamente sozinho e tendo a televisão como o único veículo de contato com o mundo externo, era justamente nela, seu oráculo no mundo moderno, a quem ele recorria nas horas em que se via perdido, como nesta hora, em que tinha sua primeira discussão de relacionamento.

Foi assim que lembrou-se de um capítulo da novela que seguia disciplinadamente, Paar Niyati, Destinos Cruzados em uma tradução literal do hindi, onde Ralej havia também avançado o sinal com Síbila antes mesmo de o noivado se tornar oficial. A moça lhe deu um safanão, eles discutiram, mas logo em seguida ela o perdoou e se entenderam, pois Síbila amava Ralej, assim como ele amava Mu.

A diferença era que Síbila não tinha que engolir a ideia de que Ralej levara um garoto de programa para dormir em sua casa estando comprometido, mesmo que não oficialmente, com ela.

Não! Ralej parecia ser bem mais ponderado que Mu de Áries num relacionamento.

O Santo de Virgem estava imerso nos capítulos da novela gravados em sua memória, e aos quais recorria na busca por uma resposta acerca da atitude do namorado, quando o próprio lhe deu o retorno que procurava.

— Se é isso que você pensa de mim, Shaka, sim! — Mu disse franzindo o cenho extremamente ofendido e magoado — Foi isso que me tornei, e continuarei a ajudar quem precisar de minha ajuda, sabe por quê? Porque é isso que significa humanidade. Não importa se sou muviano ou não, humanos ajudam uns aos outros.

Porém, Shaka de Virgem não pensava assim, simplesmente porque não sentia-se humano, nem divino, mas apenas como alguém que ainda não encontrou seu propósito entre os homens.

Tal qual um navegante sem bússola, ele vivia à deriva, entre o mundano e o divino, perdido dentro de si numa busca constante por uma definição que nunca vinha, mas que com a volta de Mu, e não podendo mais esconder seus sentimentos por ele, começava a lhe perturbar de maneira ainda mais incômoda.

— Sim, Mu, os humanos ajudam uns aos outros. — respondeu em baixo tom, porém o encarando nos olhos com profundidade — Mas, no Universo impera a lei de que toda ação gera uma reação. Execute boas ações e terá sempre a melhor resposta. Seja leviano e mal intencionado e o retorno não lhe será muito agradável, mesmo que o julgamento tarde. Se Afrodite sofreu esse ataque covarde, pode ter certeza que alguma coisa errada ele fez por merecer.

— Como pode dizer isso, Shaka? Ninguém merece o que fizeram a ele. Foi um ataque covarde de pessoas ruins... — disse Mu, alheio a toda verdade — Parece que não se lembra de quando éramos crianças. O Dido nunca foi capaz de fazer mal a ninguém.

— Você ficou muito tempo fora do Santuário, Mu. — Shaka suspirou — Para ver como o Mundo é uma fábrica de inconstâncias, os cavaleiros que viveram neste, que deveria ser um solo sagrado livre de qualquer corrupção, corromperam-se e você que abraçou o mundo continua puro... Nada mais é como antes. Você não é mais como era quando saiu daqui e foi para essa maldita festa. Eu gosto de você, Mu, muito! Mas, me decepcionou. Eu o avisei quais eram os meus limites. Eu fiz um voto... — aproximou-se de Áries e lhe pegou uma das mãos entre as suas — Você ia me forçar a fazer algo contra minha vontade, por quê? Porque está bêbado e dominado pelo gênio ruim que mora no álcool. Tem que parar de beber, Mu! Está se entregando à boemia e virando um alcoólatra.

— Não. — puxou a mão que Shaka segurava, irritado — Eu sei que errei. Não deveria tê-lo agarrado daquele jeito. Mas, não tente distorcer as coisas. Eu não sou nenhum alcoólatra e também não fiz nada contra sua vontade, Shaka de Virgem. Eu perguntei se estava gostando e você respondeu que sim. Estava adorando meus toques e estava excitado, e muito! Eu passei do ponto sim, mas não te obriguei a nada.

— Eu não vou conversar com você agora, porque você não está são. Você acabou de me dizer que o Afrodite dormiu na sua casa e que devo achar isso normal. Afrodite já beijou você, o que quer que eu pense? Antes me disse que não somos compatíveis... Tem noção de tudo isso que me disse?

— Afrodite é meio destrambelhado sim, é garoto de programa sim, mas é meu amigo. Saga me pediu para cuidar dos ferimentos dele, porque como disse ele foi atacado com aço lemuriano e cavaleiros não podem tocar nesse material, apenas nós. — falou referindo-se à sua raça — Mas, mesmo que Saga não me pedisse, eu cuidaria dele do mesmo jeito. Sabe por que, Shaka? Porque tenho compaixão. Compaixão é uma virtude humana, sabia? Jamais ficarei indiferente diante do sofrimento de alguém. Eu tenho coração!... Como cuidei de você, quando estava se matando por causa daquele jejum idiota a que você se obrigava. E o fato de eu trabalhar numa casa de tolerância e cuidar de um prostituto que sofreu uma agressão covarde não diminui meu mérito como cavaleiro e nem como ferreiro... Pelo menos eu tenho dois empregos e não fico inútil o dia inteiro vendo novela.

A última frase foi dita sem nenhuma convicção e em tom quase inaudível, mas alto o suficiente para os ouvidos de Virgem.

— O que... O que foi que você disse? — a voz saiu tremida. Na verdade seu corpo todo tremia, e tomado por uma aflição desmedida esticou o braço e agarrou a gola da camisa de Mu, dando um puxão forte que o trouxe para perto de si em um só tranco — Então eu te conto um segredo, íntimo, e do qual nunca sonhei em partilhar com alguém que não fosse você, a única pessoa nesse mundo que confio de olhos fechados e você usa isso para... Para me insultar? Para jogar na minha cara que sou um inútil? Apenas porque não aceitei e jamais aceitarei compactuar com a sujeira que assola esse Santuário?

— Primeiro, larga minha camisa, Shaka. — disse encarando os olhos azuis furiosos com propriedade — Segundo, se confiasse mesmo em mim não estávamos tendo essa discussão. E terceiro e mais importante, você me ofendeu primeiro me chamando de traidor, bêbado, zelador de casa de tolerância... E... E eu não queria ter dito isso. Me desculpe.

Shaka soltou a camisa do namorado bem lentamente, passando ambas as mãos por cima de onde havia agarrado o tecido para desamarrotá-lo.

— Vai ser esse inútil aqui que irá se sacrificar na Guerra Santa, quando ela acontecer um dia, e ai não adianta você chorar. Posso ser um inútil que só assiste novela, mas sou o único aqui que ainda se preocupa em treinar e elevar meu Cosmo além do Sétimo Sentido, enquanto todos os outros Santos estão enfiados naquele antro de sodomia, se entregando ao álcool, fornicando e esquecendo-se de suas verdadeiras missões. — finalmente deixou de alisar o tecido da camisa de Mu e se afastou alguns passos de cabeça baixa.

Mu olhava para o virginiano sentindo um misto de emoções. Estava zangado com as palavras ferinas do namorado, mas também sentia-se triplamente culpado, primeiro por tê-lo agarrado e forçado uma situação de sexo, depois por não ter falado antes sobre o ocorrido com Afrodite e do por que Peixes havia dormido em sua casa, e por fim por ter lhe dado aquele golpe de misericórdia falando das novelas que ele tanto amava, já que sabia que era ai que residia a fraqueza de Shaka de Virgem.

— Sha... — procurou aproximar-se, estava triste e não sabia como consertar aquela noite catastrófica —... Eu não queria ter dito isso. Não é isso que penso de você, eu só... Poxa, você me ofendeu também e eu não tenho sangue de barata, Sha. Você também me magoou.

— Não queria dizer, mas disse. É isso que você pensa de mim, que sou um noveleiro inútil.

— NÃO! NÃO É! — gritou aflito o lemuriano — Apenas falei na hora da raiva... Droga, Shaka, quase ninguém nessa vida consegue me fazer perder a cabeça, e você conseguiu! Eu não queria ter dito isso, eu amo você.

— Eu também amo você, Mu, tanto que isso me assusta muito. — finalmente olhou para o rosto ansioso do namorado à sua frente — Talvez, eu seja o único aqui que reconhece de fato suas habilidades únicas de cavaleiro, e também o seu incrível poder... Jamais o rebaixaria o obrigando a cumprir aquele cargo medíocre. O que Saga está fazendo com todos vocês é uma violência sem precedentes. Mas, não quero conversar sobre isso com você agora, Mu. — disse decidido, voz baixa e rosto entristecido — Não é auspicioso conversar tomado pela ira, pois ela envenena nossa língua e nos faz dizer coisas que não são a vontade verdadeira do espírito. Amanhã conversamos cavaleiro de Áries.

— Não faz isso, Sha...

— Por favor, vá para sua casa.

Shaka disse aquelas palavras com uma vontade imensa de gritar, chorar, estourar os miolos de Saga e Afrodite e mandá-los para um dos seis mundos do Samsara, mas não fez nada disso.

De forma carinhosa e contida, aproximou o rosto de Mu e lhe deu um selinho nos lábios machucados, para em seguida virar-se de costas e caminhar até à cama.

Enquanto sentava-se no leito sentiu o Cosmo do lemuriano se ativar e ao virar o rosto para trás não o viu mais ali, soltando um longo e pesaroso suspiro.

Mu havia se teleportado para a primeira casa zodiacal. Estava abespinhado, magoado e muito triste. Nem sabia mais se seu pesar era maior devido à atitude radical de Shaka ou sua própria leviandade em tentar forçar uma situação com ele.

Num ímpeto súbito de cólera socou uma das paredes de pedra abrindo um buraco. Ficou longos minutos olhando para as fissuras na rocha e quando sentiu seus olhos arderem e seu ânimo fraquejar retirou a camisa suja de sangue, a jogou no cesto de roupas sujas no banheiro e se dirigiu à Forja, onde passaria a noite amargurando uma tristeza descabida em companhia das armaduras e ferramentas celestiais.

Dormiria ali mesmo, no velho e surrado sofá que desde a tenra infância fora seu ombro amigo nas horas mais solitárias e difíceis, quando curava-se das broncas de Shion chorando abraçado ao estofado, que na época já era todo carcomido.

Foi uma noite longa e insone para ambos.

Templo de Baco, 08:03 AM

No quarto de Afrodite de Peixes, o som da ducha ligada irrompia por todo o ambiente já há longos minutos.

O guardião do décimo segundo Templo mal havia conseguido pregar os olhos.

Se dormiu por meia hora era de se espantar, visto que ao mínimo movimento que fazia na cama todo seu corpo doía absurdamente.

Tentou fazer uso de algumas de suas toxinas para aliviar a dor e o desconforto, mas pouco adiantou, uma vez que sentia-se tão deprimido que nem suas poderosas substâncias pareciam fazer efeito.

Chegou a desejar que alguém lhe desse uma martelada na cabeça para ver se assim conseguiria apagar aquela catastrófica noite da memória e pelo menos dormir em paz, sem que seus pensamentos lhe condenassem mais que todos ali naquela noite.

Não foi preciso a martelada.

Conseguiu juntar os olhos por alguns minutos e cochilar, mas antes não tivesse conseguido, pois teve um pesadelo angustiante no qual Camus de Aquário surgia à sua frente usando uma calcinha de rendas fio dental da cor de seus cabelos ruivos, numa composição cromática perfeita.

Estava lindo e trazia consigo um buquê majestoso de rosas colombianas vermelhas, mas quando aproximou-se dele para tomar as flores que lhe eram oferecidas, do meio delas Camus puxava uma cinta de couro, a mesma que usava no dia em que lhe açoitara, e justamente quando ele erguia a cinta no ar a fazendo dançar no vazio para em seguida lhe desferir uma cintada ele acordou, suado, assustado e pálido como uma estátua de cera.

Passou a mão na rosa de gelo que o francês lhe dera de presente, triste em constatar que o travesseiro no qual a havia colocado sobre estava todo molhado, e foi para o banheiro.

Estava sujo, de sangue, poeira e toda sorte de imundices que adquirira ao rolar pelo chão do salão de festas na briga com Misty de Lagarto. Não tivera ânimo nem ao menos de se limpar quando Camus deixou seu quarto, mas agora tudo que queria era deixar que a água levasse embora aquela xila, e com ela a lembrança daquela noite.

Tirou a fantasia de coelho bem devagar, fazendo caretas ao sentir o atrito do tecido contra seus ferimentos antigos e novos. Ligou a ducha e com a rosa na mão acocorou-se debaixo do jato d´água.

Abraçado aos joelhos, apoiou o rosto no vão que se formava entre eles e com os olhos fixos na rosa, a qual tinha nas mãos unidas, deixava a água lhe cair pela cabeça e escorrer pelos ombros e costas. Estava morninha e lhe causava certo alívio.

Girando a escultura entre as mãos, desejou que Camus estivesse ali consigo, mas logo recordou-se que o havia expulsado de sua vida da maneira mais vil que conseguira e não pode evitar que uma lágrima escorresse de um de seus olhos.

Tentou contê-la fungando, mas não era bom em esconder dos outros o que seu coração sentia, quanto muito esconder de si mesmo.

Chorou em silêncio.

— Eu devo estar doente. — resmungou em meio ao choro, iniciando um monólogo em baixo tom — É isso. Todas essas pancadas na cabeça... Devo estar com um coágulo no cérebro... E você?

Referia-se à rosa de gelo em suas mãos, a qual olhava com melancolia.

— Parece tão menorzinha... Será que está murchando?... Heim, rosinha? Você também vai me abandonar?

Suspirou, engolindo um pouco de água pelo nariz e tendo uma crise de tosse em seguida, mas assim que se recompôs voltou a encarar a rosa em suas mãos.

— Por que não consigo parar de pensar no homem que fez você para mim? Por que não consigo parar de pensar no desgraçado do Camus?... O que disse?... Alôca!...

Deixou escapar uma gargalhada de tom um tanto quanto aflito, respondendo à flor de gelo como se ela estivesse falando consigo, depois voltou a ficar sério a encarando de forma circunspecta.

— Apaixonado? Eu?... Não sou disso não, tá meu bem?... Ou sou?... — desviou os olhos da escultura os fixando na parede de azulejos rosa quartzo à frente, procurando entre um rejunte e outro talvez a salvação para sua angústia recém-descoberta — Não!... Não!... Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo. Isso não está acontecendo comigo. Não comigo... Eu... Será?... Não. Que merda, Camus, sai da minha cabeça. Xô, xô, xô!

Fechou os olhos apertando as pálpebras com força, enquanto chacoalhava a cabeça negativamente.

Como quem tenta espantar um enxame de abelhas, Afrodite chacoalhava as mãos sobre à cabeça, quase hiperventilando de tão aflito que estava, até que abriu os olhos e voltou a encarar a rosa em uma de suas mãos.

— Ok, Afrodite, acalme-se bicha histérica!... — procurou controlar a respiração puxando o ar pelo nariz e soltando pela boca — É um coágulo. É isso. Você está com um coágulo no cérebro, e assim que o bajé* desmanchar e o coágulo sumir o Camus some junto com ele. VRAA! Sumiu mafioso malvado, gostoso, chicoteador de peixinhos. É só esperar.

Ficou alguns minutos em silêncio após aquele mini surto, deixando a água cair sobre a cabeça para desmanchar o suposto coágulo.

— Droga, Camus, o que você fez comigo? Não posso estar a... apa... apaaaixonado por você seu... Seu picolé azedo de calcinha enfiada no rabo! MALDITO!

Jogou a rosa de gelo longe, voltando a chorar abraçado aos joelhos e desejando que a água pudesse lavar tudo que sentia por Camus de Aquário.

No mesmo momento em que Afrodite de Peixes procurava lavar seus sentimentos, do lado de fora do Templo de Baco, aos pés da grande escadaria de rochas, Shaka de Virgem procurava lavar sua honra.

O Santo protetor da sexta casa zodiacal, havia passado a noite sem conseguir pregar os olhos.

Não conseguira parar um só segundo de pensar nas coisas que Mu lhe dissera, e por que lhe dissera. Sentia-se frustrado e furioso consigo mesmo, porque afinal não conseguia dar o segundo passo no relacionamento e não esperava que Mu lhe fosse cobrar tão cedo.

Não entendia por que afinal tinha que dar esse passo. Para ele estava tudo muito bom como estava, já que conseguia conter com facilidade seus desejos humanos, e imaginava que Mu também, uma vez que aceitara sua condição.

No entanto, Afrodite surgira para plantar a semente da discórdia em seu namorado e perturbar a paz entre eles. Shaka estava possesso de raiva e decidido a colocar aquele peixe devasso em seu devido lugar, de preferência bem longe de Mu!

E lá estava ele. Vestido com sua típica túnica budista, rosário de contas em mãos, e toda sua altivez prepotente lhe estampando o rosto de traços delicados.

Passando os olhos, bem abertos por sinal, pela fachada do antigo Templo construído em louvor ao deus do vinho e dos excessos, sentiu seu sangue ferver e seu espírito chorar de desgosto ao ver no que ele havia se transformado.

Silhuetas de mulheres nuas compunham a pintura tipicamente grega que fora empregada à fachada. Uma enorme estátua de Baco na entrada tinha o falo avantajado aos olhos de quem quisesse ver. Vermelho e dourado tomaram lugar do que antes eram colunas em tons naturalmente discretos.

De onde estava podia ver parte do salão, uma vez que as portas principais estavam abertas para que os servos pudessem retirar todos os destroços que sobraram da noite anterior após a briga de Afrodite com Misty.

Shaka olhava absorto para a quantia de sujeira que se amontoava do lado de fora. Copos, garrafas, mesas e cadeiras quebradas, muitos cacos de vidro e estilhaços, bitucas de cigarro, orelhas de coelho...

— É pior do que eu imaginava! É o próprio Pandemônio! — balbuciou, chocando-se ainda mais ao constatar que aquele era o ambiente de trabalho de seu namorado.

Foi quando viu Aldebaran de Touro sair de lá de dentro com uma caixa grande nas mãos. Eram as poucas garrafas de Absinto que havia conseguido salvar na noite anterior e as quais iria guardar na adega que ficava no porão do Templo.

— Ei! Aldebaran! — chamou discretamente, mas o brasileiro parecia não tê-lo ouvido, pois seguia para uma escada lateral concentrado. Foi então que gritou – EI! ALDEBARAAAN!

Agora Touro não apenas o ouviu como também o viu quando olhou na direção de onde viera o grito.

— Shaka? — arqueou as sobrancelhas volumosas, surpreso em ver o cavaleiro da sexta casa ali, e tão cedo — O que faz aqui? Se veio pregar a palavra de Buda já te digo que não tenho interesse. Tô muito bem com os meus Orixás. Também não quero comprar Yakult.

Shaka entendeu aquilo como um insulto.

— BÊBADO! — gritou para Touro, visivelmente perturbado.

Virgem então desistiu de procurar por um intermediário. Já havia percebido, pelo modo como o brasileiro lhe recebera, que ninguém ali iria chamar Afrodite de bom grado, então decidiu chamá-lo ele mesmo, dali de onde estava, já que cumpriria sua promessa de jamais pisar naquele solo mundano.

— CAVALEIRO DE PEIXES! AFRODITE! — gritou a plenos pulmões, quase fazendo Aldebaran derrubar a caixa que levava ao porão tamanho o susto que levara.

— Por todas as aparições Marianas, Shaka, tu tá maluco? Tá todo mundo dormindo. Cala essa boca. — disse Aldebaran ainda assustado e quase sussurrando a última frase.

— Não se meta, Touro, ou vai sobrar para você também. — avisou o virginiano, que novamente chamou pelo sueco — AFRODITE DE PEIXES! DESÇA AGORA! — andava de um lado para o outro com os olhos fixos na porta de entrada, enquanto bufava feito um touro raivoso.

— Se você continuar gritando vai sobrar pra mim do mesmo jeito, e pra você também. O que tu quer com o Afrodite? Para de gritar e sobe de uma vez lá pro quarto dele rapaz.

Shaka apontou o dedo indicador para o rosto de Aldebaran, lhe lançando um olhar fulminante.

— Não me faça perder a razão, Touro! — baixou o dedo e tomando folego gritou novamente — AFRODITE DE PEIXES, NÃO VOU ESPERAR MAIS, OU VOCÊ SAI DAI DE DENTRO AGORA, OU EU VOU REDUZIR ESSE ANTRO DE DEGENERADOS À POEIRA!

Shaka então viu uma das janelas frontais se abrir, a qual ficava em uma sacada, mas o dono do quarto abrira apenas a parte de cima da porta de madeira divida em duas partes.

Era Saga de Gêmeos, furioso por ter seu sono interrompido, o qual desfrutava finalmente nos braços de sua amada amazona, depois de anos sonhando com a primeira manhã em que acordaria ao lado dela, como um casal finalmente, após uma longa espera angustiante.

Saga idealizara aquele momento íntimo por anos e Shaka de Virgem precisou de apenas alguns minutos para roubá-lo de si, o que deixou Gêmeos furioso e prestes a dar início a uma guerra de mil dias quando olhou para baixo e seu olhar cruzou com o do Santo de Virgem, mas preferia muito mais passar mil dias amando sua amazona ao em vez de lutando com o defensor da sexta casa.

Sendo assim, respirou fundo tentando manter a calma e tudo que fez foi botar a cara para fora e apenas repreender ao cavaleiro.

— O que está acontecendo nesse pedaço amaldiçoado do Cocito, Shaka de Virgem? O que você quer aqui, seu Buda de galocha?

Lá de baixo, ao pé da escadaria, o loiro o fuzilava com os olhos, chegando a sentir as mãos tremer tamanho seu estado de nervosismo.

— TUDO ISSO É CULPA SUA, GÊMEOS, SEU HERÉTICO DE MERDA!

— Como é que é Virgem? O que é culpa minha? Eu estava dormindo, até você começar a gritar debaixo da minha janela, seu maluco chato.

— Se não quiser que eu acabe com esse seu templo de pederastia e corrupção, é melhor chamar o seu michê particular, seu miserável, USURPADOR! — gritou, agora apontando o dedo para Saga.

— O que o irresponsável do Afrodite fez dessa vez? O que você quer com ele? — perguntou Gêmeos irritado, afinal não iria permitir que dois cavaleiros lutassem, e pela fúria que via nos olhos de Shaka, sabia que ele não estava ali amigavelmente.

— Isso não te interessa. — respondeu em baixo tom, mas logo elevando a voz novamente — SE AFRODITE DE PEIXES NÃO ESTIVER AQUI EM UM MINUTO, EU VOU ARRANCAR, PARA TODO O SEMPRE, O SENTIDO DO TATO DE TODOS VOCÊS, E QUERO VER QUEM É QUE VAI CONSEGUIR FORNICAR DEPOIS QUE SEUS MEMBROS MURCHOS NUNCA MAIS FICAREM ERÉTEIS! SERÃO IMPOTENTES PARA O RESTO DE SUAS VIDAS!

— AFRODITEEE! DESCE LOGO VIADO! — quem gritou dessa vez foi Aldebaran, que ao ouvir aquela ameaça sentiu até uma pontada de dor no baixo ventre, precisando colocar a caixa com as garrafas no chão — Eu ainda tenho muitos carnavais pra viver. — completou em tom mais baixo.

Saga fechou os olhos esfregando o rosto com a mão e quando chegou a pensar em mandar alguém ir chamar o pisciano, eis que ouviu a voz do próprio, vinda lá de baixo.

— AQUENDAAAAAAA... ESTOU CHEGANDO!

Peixes vinha correndo todo esbaforido enquanto terminava de fechar o zíper lateral do hábito de freira com o qual estava vestido.

Sim, Afrodite vestia um hábito religioso, desprovido apenas do limpel, o tecido branco de linho que envolve a cabeça e o pescoço, mas fiel aos originais hábitos usados pelas freiras em todos os demais paramentos, não fosse pelo detalhe de que era feito em látex negro e branco.

Ao cruzar a porta, Peixes parou ao lado de Aldebaran no topo da escadaria, finalmente fechando o zíper da fantasia e jogando os cabelos ainda húmidos do banho para trás das costas. Só então olhou para o rosto de Touro e depois para o de Saga, erguendo a cabeça em direção à sacada.

Ambos o encaravam com os olhos arregalados e lábios entreabertos.

— O que foi, gente? Nunca viram uma noviça saindo da zona?

— Noviça de tromba não. Nunca vi! — falou Touro, não resistindo e caindo na risada.

— Não quero mais baixaria na minha zona, tá ouvindo Peixes? — bradou Saga — E isso serve para você também, Virgem. Já perdi a paciência com vocês dois há tempos!

— Fica tranquilo, chefinho. Somos duas pessoas civilizadas. — respondeu o pisciano fazendo um gesto para Saga, o qual ainda estava extremamente irritado e nem se dignou a responder, fechando logo a janela e decidido a voltar para a cama, para os braços de Geisty. Já havia perdido tempo demais e agora queria passar todo o tempo que podia ao lado dela. Não deixaria que mais ninguém interferisse em sua felicidade. Deitou na cama, aconchegou-se ao corpo moreno que se remexia e fechou os olhos, monitorando os Cosmos dos Santos que conversavam do lado de fora, por precaução.

Afrodite descia os degraus da escadaria em direção a Virgem, que o olhava custando a crer no que seus olhos viam.

— Pronto, gralha loira, estou aqui. Não precisa deixar ninguém broxa, tá boa? O que você quer?

— Por que infernos você está vestido assim? — perguntou o indiano, verificando que o rosto de Peixes estava de fato muito machucado, com muitas escoriações e um ferimento grande no supercílio, comprovando o que Mu havia lhe dito, mas isso em nada mudava o fato de Afrodite ter dando conselhos indiscretos para seu namorado.

— Bom dia para você também. Não gostou? — disse dando uma voltinha em torno de si mesmo enquanto sacolejava a saia do hábito — Quando senti que era você, o tão poderoso e recatado cavaleiro Shaka de Virgem, quem estava solicitando minha presença procurei no meu closet um figurino digno de sua santidade! — deu uma piscadinha com o olho direito, tentando convencê-lo, quando na verdade escolheu aquela maldita fantasia apenas porque queria esconder as marcas da violência que sofrera de Camus, e que o deixava tão envergonhado.

— Deixa de ser ridículo, Peixes. Quer parecer santo justo para mim? Para que eu tenha piedade de você? Pois saiba que não tenho piedade de ninguém.

— Ah, mas disso eu sei, querido. Se nem do homem que você ama você tem piedade, imagine de mim, ou de qualquer outro pobre mortal. — deu um passo a frente até ficar bem próximo do virginiano para que ninguém ouvisse o que iria dizer, já que algumas das garotas, as mais curiosas, já se amontoavam na porta, atraídas pelos gritos e junto a Aldebaran estavam os espiando ao pé da escada — Não vou perguntar se dormiu bem, porque está na cara que não. A noite não foi boa, Shaka? Não me diga que não deixou o coelho, no caso o carneiro, entrar na sua toca? — disse sorrindo com ironia.

Shaka engolia seco, apertando as contas de seu rosário com deliberada força. Não podia crer que Mu havia dito a Afrodite que iria tentar "avançar o sinal" consigo, que havia exposto sua intimidade de maneira tão leviana.

O coração de Virgem batia feroz dentro do peito e rangendo os dentes, tomado por um turbilhão de sentimentos revoltantes, agarrou no braço de Peixes e o puxou para mais longe dali, para que ninguém no Templo pudesse ouvir o que tinha a dizer ao pisciano.

Já distantes o suficiente, Shaka soltou o braço do guardião da última casa e agarrou na gola do hábito que ele vestia, o trazendo para perto de si com um puxão.

— Seu despudorado sórdido! — falou em voz baixa, porém quase num rosnado — Eu vim aqui para te por no seu lugar, mas devido ao estado lamentável dessa sua cara de pau, vejo que já fizeram isso, seu orgíaco dos seis infernos! Então, vou direto ao ponto. Não se aproxime do Mu. Não quero você falando, andando, olhando, ou mesmo respirando perto dele, entendeu? Como ele é muito inocente, já deve ter falado para você que estamos juntos e você, como é um sujo imoral, não deve respeitar isso! Além de ficar enfiando coisas impudicas na cabeça dele! Você entendeu?

— Entendi metade. — respondeu o sueco arregalando os olhões azuis — Sim porque o dialeto barroco* não é minha especialidade. — deu um empurrão em Shaka, livrando-se do agarrão e então o encarou com expressão muito séria — Olha aqui, Shaka, desaquenda a bilôca* que de cafuçu* eu já tô por aqui! E fala direito comigo. — ergueu a mão acima da própria cabeça chacoalhando os dedos.

— O que? — perguntou Virgem confuso, enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha.

— Tá vendo como é grosseiro não se fazer entender? Então, para que isso não aconteça eu vou ser muito claro e direto com você, Buda. — colocou uma das mãos na cintura, apontou o dedo da outra mão para o peito de Virgem — Se tem alguém aqui que está enfiando merda na cabeça do pobre do Mu esse alguém é você, cavaleiro! Você e essa sua babaquice religiosa. O Mu não nasceu para ser casto, muito menos um deus, como você acredita que nasceu para se tornar um. Mu é um homem, um ser humano como qualquer outro, e você está enlouquecendo esse menino com essa sua paranóia religiosa e essa greve de sexo que você impõe a ele. Se não quer trepar, Shaka, se quer viver o resto da sua vida batendo bolo*, então case com Buda e seja feliz no Nirvana, mas não arraste o Mu com você, porque essa não é a escolha dele.

Incrédulo, Shaka percebeu que o caso era pior do que pensava. Afrodite parecia conhecer melhor as vontades e escolhas do namorado do que ele mesmo. Rangendo os dentes de raiva, encarava o outro com veemência.

— E qual é a escolha dele, Afrodite? Heim, como você sabe? O que te faz pensar que conhece o Mu assim tão bem? — era a curiosidade falando no lugar do orgulho — Você não sabe o tipo de relação que temos. Você sim é um intruso, que está envenenando Mu com sua devassidão.

— Ah, pela coroa de Dadá, Shaka, abre o olho, colega! Como eu sei qual é a escolha dele? Simples, porque eu escuto o que ele tem para me dizer. Porque eu empresto meu ouvido quando ele quer desabafar sempre que aparece aqui com aquela carinha amuada de cachorro que caiu da mudança, por sua causa, Shaka. Carinha essa que você, certamente, nunca reparou, porque além de viver com esses olhos fechados, você também vive com a mente trancada... Além da bunda! Você que não abre a mente e a bunda que vai acabar ficando sem namorado.

— O que... O que foi que você disse? Afrodite... Eu vou... — não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois o cavaleiro de Peixes o interrompeu.

— Vai o que? Você não vai nada, Shaka, sabe por que? Você sabe muito, mas lá dentro do seu Templo, aqui fora é vida real, Alice! Você tá dando truque* no Mu e ele, como está apaixonado, faz tudo que você quer. Você é tão egoísta que não consegue perceber que está magoando um homem legal, bonito, e que ama você de verdade, sem esperar nada em troca. O que eu lamento muito, já que acho que o Mu merecia amar e ser amado por alguém normal. — falava nervoso, com voz grave e decidida — Você está enlouquecendo o Mu, será que não vê? Não conversa com ele sobre essa sua resistência em trepar e o menino fica cheio de dúvidas, achando que o problema é com ele, pensando estar fazendo tudo errado e tentando de tudo para te agradar. Só que ele nunca vai conseguir te agradar, Shaka... Desaquenda* do Mu se você não quer trepar com ele. Ouviu?... Mu é fervido*, ele quer ter prazer com você e não é possível que você também não queira!... Pelo báculo poderoso da deusa! Como você consegue segurar o tesão tendo um homem como o Mu em seus braços? Forte, lindo, com aqueles olhos verdes tão doces, aqueles ombros largos...

Prestes a derrubar todas as colunas do Santuário sobre a cabeça de Peixes, Shaka novamente agarrou em sua fantasia e o empurrou contra uma rocha, fazendo Afrodite soltar um gemido rouco.

— Seu imundo desgarrado! Eu mato você Afrodite de Peixes!

— Mata! — enfrentou o loiro com propriedade — Pelo menos eu não vou morrer virgem! E quer saber? O Mu também não quer morrer virgem, Shaka, tá boa? Ele está louco para meter gostoso na sua bunda, seu idiota... Só que você é tão prepotente que não é capaz de admitir que é isso que você também quer, Shaka! Ou então está fazendo a Katya* para segurar o coitado! Ó, vou te dar um conselho, Buda loirudo, Mu é um pedaço de homem, abre teu olho. Eu mesmo já vi aqui várias amazonas, e também cavaleiros, comendo o carneirinho com os olhos. Esse seu namorico de criança com o Mu não vai durar muito não, porque na hora que a necessidade dele falar mais alto e você estiver muito ocupado meditando e adorando o seu Buda, o Mu vai traçar alguém bem debaixo do seu nariz, ou alguém vai traçar ele, porque pode ter certeza, se você não quer dar pra ele, tem quem queira!

Bastou essa última frase para que Shaka perdesse de vez a cabeça.

Mesmo não sendo adepto das lutas corporais, uma vez que sempre preferiu usar seu poder ao em vez de ter que sujar as mãos, a raiva daquele pisciano desbocado lhe dirigindo aquelas palavras chulas era muito maior que seu raciocínio.

Dessa forma, num acesso de ódio, Shaka fechou a mão e meteu um soco na cara de Afrodite, lhe acertando em cheio o nariz.

Na mesma hora, do alto da escada na frente do templo, Karina, Rebeca, Mônica, Natasha e Yumi, as bacantes que haviam saído de seus quartos para espiar o barraco, levaram as mãos à boca assustadas.

Aldebaran já dava um passo à frente para correr até os brigões. Tinha passado o tempo todo apenas os observando ao longe, mas assim que notou que o tempo fechara, e temendo uma nova briga entre cavaleiros, estava decidido a interferir.

Todavia, Touro nem foi capaz de chegar ao pé da escadaria.

Enquanto Afrodite levava ambas as mãos ao rosto, cego e desnorteado devido à pancada naquela região tão sensível, Shaka erguia seu rosário no ar fazendo as contas douradas dançarem e tilintarem como se tivessem vida própria.

Na mesma hora, o cavaleiro de Touro fora paralisado pelo poder do virginiano que sem perder mais tempo olhou para o rosto ensanguentado do cavaleiro de Peixes à sua frente, e quando seus olhos azuis cintilaram um brilho dourado e seu Cosmo se elevara, Shaka gritou em alto e bom tom:

— Eu vou mandá-lo para o inferno, seu prevaricador imundo. Morra Afrodite! RIKUDO RINNE!

Continua...

Dicionário Afroditesco

Bajé – sangue

Barroco – velho

Bater bolo – masturbação entre homens

Cafuçu – indivíduo grosseiro, selvagem

Dar truque – enganar

Desaquenda a bilôca – Para de ser louco.

Desaquendar – desistir; largar mão; desfazer. O contrário de Aquendar.

Fazer a Katya – fingir, dissimular

Fervido – diz-se da pessoa cheia de energia, empolgação.


	22. É com amor que a gente se encaixa!

— MURALHA DE CRISTAL!

Junto com a poderosa voz que ressoou em ecos nas ruínas milenares de pedras, uma barreira invisível e instransponível se ergueu diante de Afrodite rebatendo o ataque do cavaleiro de Virgem, o qual sofreu um rebote sendo devolvido ao agressor, no caso Shaka, que só não fora atingido pelo próprio golpe porque se defendeu na velocidade da luz usando seu escudo de cosmo-energia.

— KHAN!

Na mesma hora que o escudo repeliu o golpe devolvido de Shaka, o cavaleiro guardião da sexta casa já o desfizera, ficando cara a cara com a face zangada de Mu que de trás da Muralha de Cristal encarava o virginiano com um olhar incrédulo e pleno de ira.

Áries estava tão nervoso que seu rosto corado contorcia-se, fazendo as pintinhas lemurianas em sua testa quase ficarem unidas. Havia se teleportado para os arredores do Templo de Baco assim que sentira o Cosmo de Shaka, sem nem ter tempo de vestir-se adequadamente, já que trajava apenas uma bermuda larga de algodão.

— Mas o que pensa que está fazendo, Shaka de Virgem? — disse rangendo os dentes — O QUE VOCÊ FAZ AQUI? — gritou a última frase entre perdigotos.

— Saia da frente, Áries. — respondeu Shaka encarando os olhos do ariano em resposta com incitação semelhante — Não se meta.

— Eu não posso acreditar, Shaka... — balançou a cabeça negativamente, os pequenos fios da franja tremelicando sobre sua testa — Quando senti seu cosmo se elevar nesse lugar, foi como tomar um golpe direto no meu peito... Afrodite está ferido, será que não vê? Ou não quer ver? Será possível que me enganei esse tempo todo a seu respeito?... Não estou acreditando que você tenha descido tão baixo, Virgem.

— Eu? Não. O único baixo aqui é esse imoral excomungado. Esse orgíaco sujo acabou de me dizer um monte de...

— DE VERDADES! — gritou o cavaleiro de Peixes piscando os olhos enquanto encobria a boca e o nariz com uma das mãos na tentativa de estancar o sangue que lhe escorria por entre os dedos, depois segurou no ombro de Mu e por trás da Muralha encarou o rosto colérico de Shaka — Eu só disse o que você precibava oubir. — estava fanho devido o nariz quebrado — E o excobungado aqui é você, Buda, que teve coragem de bater em uba noviça!

— Peixes... — Shaka rosnava do outro lado do escudo de cristal.

— Bu, ele ia bandar pro inferno uma serba do senhor! E ainda se diz ser o hobem bais próxibo de Deus!... Olha ai... quebrou beu dariz! — dizia exaltado.

— Dido, eu sinto muito! — Mu segurou no rosto do sueco com ambas as mãos, olhando para ele com o coração partido, mas seu gesto de compaixão despertou ainda mais o ciúme incontrolável de Shaka.

— Vai mesmo defender esse cínico e ficar contra mim, né, Mu? — disse, baixando seu cosmo, em seguida liberou Aldebaran da paralisia e deu as costas a Peixes e Áries, fechando os olhos — Tudo bem, faça como quiser. Eu já dei o meu recado a ele.

Resignado, Virgem começou a caminhar lentamente, deixando para trás dois cavaleiros que o observavam incrédulos.

Mas, Shaka não tivera chance de se afastar muito, já que Mu, transtornado como estava, o deteve desfazendo a Muralha de Cristal e correndo até ele.

— Você não vai sair daqui assim. — imprimiu toda sua raiva na voz grave e firme, ao mesmo tempo em que agarrava no braço do virginiano e o puxava para virar-se de frente para si — Que pose toda é essa, Shaka? Como você teve coragem de vir aqui, pelas minhas costas, e agredir o meu amigo? Não é possível que não percebeu o Cosmo dele triste e sofrido, o rosto dele todo marcado... Por Atena, Shaka, você não tem coração, não tem piedade?

O cavaleiro de Virgem olhava para o rosto de Mu e sentia sua tristeza. Da mesma forma intensa sentia os dedos do ariano apertar seu braço com força e seu Cosmo exalar rancor e melancolia. Porém, em meio a todas essas sensações Shaka procurava sentir, sem sucesso, justamente aquele sentimento do qual Mu lhe questionava. Piedade.

— Eu não vim à Terra para ter piedade.

— Você não é Deus, Shaka.

— Mas também não sou homem... — com um tranco livrou-se da mão de Mu — Se não consigo... Se não posso dar a você o que você quer eu não...

— Cale-se! Você não entendeu nada e eu não quero mais falar sobre isso com você. — disse Áries — Estou tão decepcionado, Shaka... Acho que você não é mais a pessoa pela qual chorei de saudades durante tantos anos em Jamiel. Você cresceu e se tornou um completo estranho para mim. Não irei à sua casa hoje, nem sei quando irei novamente, pois eu vou cuidar do Afrodite, porque você quebrou o nariz dele e como você mesmo disse, eu sou enfermeiro de garoto de programa, não é mesmo?

Foi então a vez de o Santo de Áries dar as costas a Virgem e seguir caminhando a passos apressados até onde Peixes estava de pé observando a tudo atentamente. Sem olhar para trás, Mu pegou na mão do amigo pisciano e teleportou a ambos para a primeira casa zodiacal, deixando para trás um certo indiano absorto.

Shaka soltou uma bufada de ar e então finalmente olhou para a direção do Templo de Baco. Sentiu ainda mais raiva ao ver ali parado Saga de Gêmeos, que ao lado de Aldebaran o encarava com algidez e surpresa.

Gêmeos correra para frente do Templo assim que sentiu os Cosmos de Virgem, Touro e Áries ativarem-se e se elevarem rapidamente. Como Grande Mestre e líder dos cavaleiros, estava pronto para interferir e impedir uma luta da qual nem conhecia o propósito, mas quando olhou para o cenário e percebeu Mu impedindo Shaka de matar Afrodite, logo se deu conta, mesmo que extremamente surpreso, de que se tratava de uma briga motivada por ciúmes. Mas, ciúmes de quem e por quem?

— Eu estou alucinando ou acabei de ver Shaka de Virgem tentar matar Afrodite de Peixes por ciúmes do Mu de Áries? Ou... É Peixes e Áries que estão se pegando?... Ou... Virgem... Será? Será que Shaka tá tendo um caso com o Afrodite? — perguntou em voz baixa ao brasileiro que estava ao seu lado.

— Se tu tá alucinando então eu também usei a mesma parada que tu usou. — disse Touro muito sério — É, parece que Afrodite não é o único viado aqui. Quem diria o Musinho... Será que boiolice pega?

— Bando de abutres! — rosnou Shaka os encarando, depois correu os olhos pelo local e sentiu-se envergonhado ao ver as bacantes que haviam saído para espiar a briga, e também Geisty, que da sacada do quarto do dono do bordel o olhava com semblante curioso e assustado.

— Cavaleiro de Virgem, se você tem problemas com o cavaleiro de Áries, ou com o cavaleiro de Peixes, peço que os resolva na sua casa, porque não vou admitir mais nenhum barraco na frente do meu bordel, você está entendendo? Não sei que tipo de relação vocês possuem e nem me interessa saber, mas não permitirei que venha aqui agredir meus funcionários e ameaçar meu empreendimento. — pontuou Saga, muito nervoso.

— Eu deveria mesmo tirar seus sentidos e acabar de vez com sua depravação, Gêmeos, e também com esse seu antro de perdição. Mas você é uma vergonha tão grande ao Santuário que não precisarei sujar minhas mãos, pois você mesmo irá afundar sozinho a si próprio e a quem estiver próximo a você.

Com um último olhar lançado à Geisty na sacada, Shaka teleportou-se de volta à casa de Virgem, deixando a todos calados, introspectos em seus próprios pensamentos, até que momentos depois Gêmeos soltou um suspiro longo e passou ambas as mãos no rosto.

— Eu devo ter um lugar reservado no Elísios só por ter suportado esse mala tantos anos, desde quando era um pivete que mijava na cama.

— Minha Santa Querupita! — exclamou Touro — Mas o Shaka não é monge? Existe monge gay? E desde quando monge trepa?

Saga olhou para Touro e após alguns segundos de um silêncio questionador ambos expulsaram a tensão que tomava conta de seus ânimos dando uma longa e divertida risada.

— Bem, parece que sim, né meu amigo. Existe monge gay, no entanto se trepa eu não sei, mas que está precisando, ah, isso ele está! — respondeu o geminiano aos risos, depois ergueu os olhos para a sacada de seu quarto e viu quando Geisty lhe sorriu antes de voltar ao interior do quarto.

— E quem pagou o pato foi o Afrodite. O que será que esse viado aprontou dessa vez? — completou o brasileiro.

— Ah, pode ter certeza que alguma merda aquele desmiolado fez para conseguir tirar Shaka de Virgem do sagrado Templo dele. Preciso conversar com Mu... Eu quero que fique bem claro que não quero aquele Buda maluco interferindo nos meus negócios. Do Peixes quero distância, senão eu mesmo o mato. Depois do que ele me aprontou ontem na minha festa de aniversário minha paciência com ele se esgotou. Venha. — deu dois tapinhas nas costas de Touro e subiu os degraus da escadaria, parando em frente às garotas que ainda estavam ali — Eu vou tirar o dia de folga hoje, por isso o Templo das Bacantes não abrirá. Façam o mesmo. Tirem o dia para fazerem o que tiverem vontade.

Naquele dia ninguém trabalharia no Templo de Baco, o dia seria de descanso, uma ótima oportunidade para passearem e relaxarem seus corpos e mentes casadas.

Descanso e relaxamento era também o que procurava Shaka de Virgem ao chegar à sexta casa zodiacal e ir direto para os fundos do Templo, onde ficava sua enorme Flor de Lótus feita em ouro. Era ali que o cavaleiro sempre procurava refúgio para as horas em que se encontrava perdido e também respostas para os questionamentos de sua mente confusa.

Levitou até o centro da escultura, posicionou-se cruzando as pernas, juntou as mãos à frente do ventre, fechou os olhos e iniciou seu mantra principal para entrar em transe meditativo.

— OM.

O som da voz de Shaka ecoava pelos longos corredores fazendo vibrar as chamas das velas que permaneciam sempre acesas e também o metal dos sinos de bronze, além de tudo o mais que havia ali e que respondia à vibração do poder que aquele mantra milenar possuía.

Porém, se tudo à volta de Virgem ressoava em sincronia numa perfeita harmonia, dentro da mente de Shaka a desordem e o caos imperavam.

Enquanto ele entoava seu mantra, procurando concentrar-se em sua própria voz, não era ela que ele ouvia, e sim a voz de Afrodite de Peixes, forte, decidida e vibrante em sua mente.

— Ooommmm... "Como eu sei qual é a escolha dele? Porque eu escuto o que ele tem para me dizer."... Oooommmmmmm... "Você está magoando e enlouquecendo o Mu. Se você quer morrer virgem é uma escolha sua. Ele não quer, Shaka!"... Ooooommmmmm... "Mu quer ter prazer com você e não é possível que você também não queira!... Ooooommmmmmmmm... "Esse seu namorico de criança com o Mu não vai durar muito. Se você não quer dar para ele, tem quem queira!"... Ooooooommmmmmmmmmm... "Ele está louco para meter gostoso na sua bunda, seu idiota. Só que você é tão prepotente que não é capaz de admitir que é isso que você também quer, Shaka!"... OOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM... Mas que... MALDITO CAVALEIRO DE PEIXES! — desistiu do mantra gritando por fim.

Abriu os olhos extremamente irritado. Desceu da lótus, chutou as velas, quebrou as varetas dos incensos e saiu de seu altar de meditação bufando feito um touro. Era impossível conseguir entrar em transe com a voz e as palavras do pisciano lhe atormentando a mente.

Meia hora depois, Shaka retornou ao altar munido de balde, vassoura, rodo e produtos de limpeza. Apanhou do chão tudo que havia jogado, recolocou em seus devidos lugares, limpou toda aquela bagunça, reacendeu as velas e incensos e estando tudo organizado por fora, já que dentro de si a bagunça só crescia, foi assistir televisão, pois já estava quase na hora do capítulo reprise da novela.

Casa de Áries, 09:11 AM

— Um...

— Dão... Espera Bu...

— Dois...

— Eu acho que dão tô prepara...

— Três.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH...

O grito de Afrodite reverberou por todo o Templo de Áries. No instante seguinte em que Mu recolocara a cartilagem septal do pisciano no lugar. Peixes, que estava deitado no sofá da sala, tendo a cabeça escorada por três grandes almofadas, agarrou na bermuda do ariano e encolheu as pernas, permanecendo assim por longos minutos, até que sua respiração se normalizasse aos poucos.

Ao lado dele, Mu aguardava pacientemente e com o coração partido. Via as lágrimas do amigo sueco escorrer de seus olhos pelas laterais do rosto enquanto estancava o sangue que vertia das narinas com o auxílio de uma toalha.

— Calma Dido... Tenta se acalmar. O pior já passou. Felizmente o golpe só deslocou a cartilagem, não chegou a quebrar. — dizia com voz branda, procurando tranquilizar o pisciano que se contorcia. Estava muito envergonhado pela atitude de Shaka e não sabia o que fazer para confortar Afrodite.

— Tem certeza, Bu? Dão vou ficar com o dariz torto? — perguntou Peixes finalmente abrindo os olhos e olhando para Áries.

— Não. Não vai. — Mu deu um sorriso singelo, mas logo voltou a ficar sério — Mas, diga-me a verdade... Não foi apenas no nariz que Shaka te acertou, não é? Você está com o rosto todo marcado.

— Foi sim, Bu... O loirudo só be deu um coice, aquela mula empacada... É que ontem eu quebrei louça* com a desgraçada da Lagartixa cascuda.

— Eu não acredito! — disse Mu se levantando para ir apanhar o estojo de primeiros socorros que havia deixado sobre a mesa de centro — Você estava convalescendo ainda dos ferimentos antigos... Não acredito que se meteu em briga novamente com o Misty! Dido tem que se controlar.

— Eu juro que tentei, Bu, bas aquela lazarenta de ventosa be tira do sério! — respondia enquanto era ajudado por Áries a levantar-se do sofá.

— Eu não sei se fico mais decepcionado com você ou com o Shaka. Anda, tira a roupa.

— Oi? — Afrodite olhou para Áries surpreso, segurando a toalha na frente do rosto — Desistiu de be ajudar e resolveu assinar beu atestado de óbito? Se eu tirar a rouba na sua frente invoco o Buda boladão na hora, Alice!

— Deixa de ser bobo. Se se meteu em outra briga ontem deve ter mais ferimentos pelo corpo. Vou passar o emplastro que estávamos usando esses dias e já faço novos curativos. Depois, você não tem nada que eu já não tenha visto. Anda, tira essa fantasia doida ai e senta aqui na cadeira. — puxou uma das cadeiras de madeira que ficavam dispostas num grande balcão que ligava a sala à cozinha.

Afrodite atendeu ao pedido sem dar-se a pudores, até porque pudor não fazia parte de sua personalidade exuberante. Retirou o hábito de látex o jogando sobre o sofá e apenas de cueca sentou-se na cadeira de frente para o encosto, abraçando o mesmo e deixando suas costas livres para que Mu pudesse espalhar o emplastro.

Com muita delicadeza, Áries prendeu os longos cabelos do amigo para o alto num coque bagunçado e despejou uma boa quantidade do elixir, distribuindo sobre as feridas novas e antigas usando as palmas das mãos.

— Depois que espalhar o medicamento e fizer os curativos, ative seu Cosmo para acelerar o processo de cicatrização.

— Hu-hum... farei isso, mas antes, vai Bu, me emplastela todo... Humm. — respondeu rindo o pisciano — Já pensou se o Buda loirudo visse essa cena? Me deixa broxa pro resto da binha vida!

— Dido... Me desculpe pelo Shaka. — falou o ariano com um pesar real na voz — Ele e eu, bem... Nós nos desentendemos ontem e... E o idiota descontou a raiva dele em você. Estou tão envergonhado pela atitude dele.

— Dão se preocube, Bu. Nem se desculbe. — afastou a toalha do rosto virando a cabeça para trás à procura dos olhos verdes do ariano, depois olhou para ele com convicção — Eu teria feito o besmo no lugar dele. Shaka só defendeu o que é dele. Eu só dão entendi por que ele estava tão bravo cobigo!

— Foi porque eu... Foi porque eu fui burro. Eu entendi tudo errado os conselhos que você me deu na festa. Bebi e tentei agarrar ele. Avancei feio o sinal.

— Dããoo! Você dão fez isso! — Afrodite arregalou os olhos em surpresa.

— Sim... E depois disse a ele que você dormiu aqui...

— Hum... Agora o chilique da bona faz todo sentido! Mas, eu disse ubas boas verdades para ele! Pode abostar que ele vai ficar de cabeça quente pensando em cada palavra!... Eu até queria ter alguém que brigasse por bim assim! — suspirou olhando para um ponto qualquer entre o tapete e o rodapé, e seus olhinhos azuis brilharam!

— Não quero nem pensar no que foi que você disse a ele. — Mu deu uma risada sonora, depois pediu para que Peixes virasse de frente para que ele pudesse passar o emplastro em seu rosto, e assim que Afrodite sentou-se corretamente na cadeira, com uma gaze embebida em soro fisiológico limpou todo seu rosto, fez um novo curativo no supercílio e outro no nariz, para depois espalhar o emplastro sobre os hematomas.

— Do jeito esquisito dele, Shaka aba você, Bu! Vocês só precisam perder o bedo de conversar sobre sexo! Eu sinto que vocês se abam! Ah, o abor!... Seria lindo se a princesa desse um coice de mula em alguém por causa de bim! — piscou os olhos várias vezes dando um suspiro.

— Quem? — perguntou Áries curioso, e na mesma hora Afrodite engoliu seco e tentou disfarçar.

— Ai ai ai ai ai Bu... passa aqui, passa aqui... Está doendo tanto aqui! — dizia agitando-se sobre a cadeira enquanto mostrava o joelho ralado para Mu, pedindo que ele passasse o emplastro naquele local.

— Eu sei que ele me ama e eu também amo aquele idiota, mas nem por isso serei conivente com os erros dele. — Mu continuava, sem perceber a bola fora do amigo. Espalhou o produto no local indicado e massageava suavemente com as palmas das mãos — Tinha que ver a maneira grosseira com que ele me tratou noite passada. Ok, eu o magoei, agarrei ele à força, mas não fiz nada que ele não quisesse... E depois, nada justifica o que ele fez hoje, Shaka passou dos limites. Onde já se viu, primeiro não queria que ninguém soubesse do nosso namoro, depois vai na porta da casa de tolerância e me faz aquele escândalo! Que homem mais incoerente!

— Esses são os piores! Uma hora te dão joias e beijos, outra hora um murro na cara e uma surra de cinta. — murmurou o pisciano pensativo.

Nessa hora Mu ficou sério, então segurou no queixo de Afrodite o fez olhar em seus olhos.

— Dido, eu sou sensitivo. Desde que sofreu aquele ataque com aço lemuriano venho sentindo você triste. Eu sei que está sofrendo, imagino que esteja com sua honra de cavaleiro ferida, mas não havia nada que você pudesse fazer sozinho e sem seu Cosmo... Mas, sinto que não é isso que o aflige, meu amigo. Sua aura está imersa em melancolia e eu nunca o vi assim. O que está acontecendo?

Afrodite olhava naqueles olhos tão doces sentindo uma angústia sufocante. Sua alma suplicava por contar a Mu que o verdadeiro motivo de seu pesar era Camus, o amor que sentia por ele e que não queria admitir para si mesmo, e a culpa que carregava nas costas por ter traído sua confiança da maneira mais baixa que encontrou. Mas não podia contar.

— Não posso, Bu... Não agora... Talvez nunca... — respondeu, sem quebrar o contato visual.

— Está bem. Se prefere assim eu o respeito. Mas, quero que saiba que estou aqui, que sou seu amigo e que, da mesma maneira que me defendeu e que enfrentou Shaka com a coragem de poucos, eu também irei te defender sempre que for preciso. — colocou o vidro com o emplastro sobre a mesa de centro e delicadamente abraçou o pisciano, que retribuiu de pronto — Quero que conte comigo, Dido, e que não sofra calado e sozinho. Pode confiar em mim.

— Obrigado, Bu, bas é belhor eu ir para binha casa agora, antes que o Buda loirudo apareça aqui e corte fora minha barbatana! — sorriu, esperando que Mu se afastasse para se levantar em seguida e apanhar a fantasia de freira sobre o sofá — Eu vou ficar bem. Devo muito acué* ao Saga e até conseguir pagar tudo que devo tô preso naquela zona. Isso que estou sentindo logo passa. Não nasci bara ser um peixe preso num aquário! — vestiu a fantasia enquanto Áries o observava.

— Queria tanto poder ajudar... Posso tentar conversar com Saga e pedir para ele...

— Shii... — aproximando-se do ariano, Afrodite colocou o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios o fazendo se calar — Não quero que se envolva ainda bais nesse negócio sórdido. Entenda-se com o Buda maluco e dão o julgue mal, Bu. Você esteve fora por buito tempo, mas Shion permaneceu a seu lado até quanto pôde e o velho te abava muito... Shaka nunca teve ninguém... Depois que você foi embora, ele se isolou na sexta casa e nunca deixou que nos aproximássemos buito dele... Imagino que deva ser besmo buito difícil para ele se relacionar com alguém de carne e osso, no seu caso mais carne do que osso, depois de ter passado tantos anos sozinho conversando e sendo doutrinado por um fantasma, ou esbírito, sei lá... Com o Buda! Pense nisso, Bu, e obrigado mais uma vez!

Quando Afrodite saiu, Mu sentou-se no sofá com o estojo de primeiros socorros em seu colo.

Ali ele ficou por longos minutos, com o olhar perdido e o semblante tristonho enquanto repensava em tudo que aconteceu desde a hora em que saíra da casa de Shaka para ir à festa de aniversário de Saga de Gêmeos.

Uma leve dor de cabeça lhe lembrava que agora estava sóbrio, então finalmente conseguiu organizar os pensamentos e retomar com consciência tudo que acontecera desde a noite passada.

A briga com Shaka havia sido, de certa forma, reveladora, porém também muito decepcionante, uma vez que Virgem além de lhe dar as respostas que procurava acerca de sua preferência na cama, ainda lhe revelara uma faceta cruel.

Talvez estivesse cego de paixão e seus olhos somente foram abertos quando o loiro o tratara de forma tão arrogante, além de demonstrar total desprezo e falta de compaixão para com o próximo.

Justo, Shaka, a quem todos acreditam ser o próximo Buda, ou no mínimo o representante do próprio na Terra.

Esfregou o rosto soltando uma arfada de lamento. Seu orgulho ariano estava ferido e apesar de reconhecer que também errara com Shaka, as palavras duras e carregadas de julgamentos do namorado foram piores do que o golpe covarde que ele desferira contra si, visto que, a se tratar pela maneira como Virgem havia lidado com o problema, Mu começava a pensar que talvez amasse Shaka muito mais do que era amado por ele.

Não que duvidasse dos sentimentos do indiano, mas o fato de tê-lo rejeitado plantava em Áries a semente da dúvida.

Com o peito apertado, Mu levantou-se do sofá arquejando ruidosamente. Estava tão revoltado que mesmo diante de um desejo latente de subir até Virgem para conversar com o amado preferiu não ir, pois só pioraria as coisas e certamente iniciaria uma nova discussão. Sentia-se capaz de tudo por Shaka, em nome do seu amor, mas assim como fez ele, duvidando de seu caráter, agora Mu duvidava dos sentimentos que moviam o virginiano em respeito a si.

Por isso mesmo, ao perceber que pensar não o estava ajudando em nada, visto que não encontrava solução para o impasse que se instalara em seu namoro, decidiu descer até à Forja, o único lugar no mundo que era capaz de lhe abrandar o espírito e o coração.

Casa de Virgem, 09:38 PM

Na tela da televisão, Síbila, a bela indiana de olhos verdes que protagonizava Destinos Cruzados, saía de casa escondida de seu marido, Ralej.

Enquanto caminhava apressada pelas ruas estreitas e tumultuadas de Varanasi, tomava o cuidado de cobrir o rosto com um véu negro para não ser reconhecida até chegar ao destino traçado: a temida casa das viúvas!

Entrou sigilosamente e foi guiada por uma das moradoras até um quarto escuro, onde uma moça muito bonita chorava deitada sobre a cama. Estava com o corpo todo ferido, pois havia sido agredida por um dos clientes dos quais era forçada a fazer sexo em troca de dinheiro para manter a pensão, já que era a mais jovem e mais bonita das moradoras.

Seu nome era Rhama e era amiga de infância de Síbila, por isso a bondosa kshatriyas** comprometeu-se a cuidar dela até que se recuperasse da violência sofrida.

Síbila fazia isso em segredo, uma vez que se fosse vista na casa das viúvas seria castigada.

O risco era imenso, mas mesmo assim sua compaixão era maior que seu medo. — "Vou cuidar de você, Rhama, mesmo que me arrisque. Não posso deixar de ter compaixão com os que estão sofrendo, e não me importo com sua condição. Viúva ou prostituta, antes de mais nada você é um ser humano e é minha amiga!" — dizia Síbila, enquanto limpava os ferimentos de Rhama com um sorriso terno no rosto.

Sentado sobre a cama, as pernas cruzadas e os olhos injetados na tela do aparelho, Shaka assistia à cena da novela como se vivenciasse um dejà vu indigesto.

Tal qual Mu, Síbila era pura compaixão com a amiga prostituta. A ela não importava o que de errado Rahma teria feito para merecer aquela violência, mas apenas que precisava de sua ajuda.

"(...) Foi isso que me tornei, e continuarei a ajudar quem precisar de minha ajuda, sabe por que? Porque é isso que os humanos fazem. Ajudam uns aos outros."

A frase que Mu lhe dissera na noite passada vinha à tona no mesmo momento em que Síbila dava um abraço em Rahma e lhe entregava um envelope com algumas notas de rúpias na tela da TV.

— Droga... Talvez tenha exagerado. — murmurou em voz baixa, vendo os créditos de encerramento do capítulo subirem — Mas, se aquele impudico não tivesse me falado todas aquelas... coisas... ARGH! — desceu da cama nervoso, indo até o televisor para desligá-lo.

No silêncio do quarto, Shaka permaneceu alguns minutos pensativo — "Compaixão." — a palavra ecoava insistente em sua mente — "O Mu é um ser humano como qualquer outro e você está enlouquecendo esse homem com essa sua paranoia religiosa e essa greve de sexo." — novamente a voz e as palavras de Afrodite lhe puniam.

— Droga, Mu... Por que você tem que ser tão... bondoso? Tão melhor que... eu.

Na Forja lemuriana da primeira casa zodiacal, o som do martelar contínuo atravessava as espessas paredes de rochas maciças e galgava noite adentro rompendo o silêncio das ruínas milenares com um tilintar repetitivo e estridente.

Mu passara a tarde toda ali, entre fogo, fuligem, cinzas, metal e devaneios. O trabalho pesado e manual o ajudava a reciclar os pensamentos. Era um exercício que lhe proporcionava bem estar para o corpo e refrigério para a alma.

O som das marteladas cessaram por poucos minutos, apenas o tempo que levou para Mu retirar de dentro da fornalha viva uma ombreira de uma das armaduras de bronze dos aprendizes e encaixar a peça na bigorna com o auxílio de uma pinça articulada. Logo o som do metal sendo moldado pelo martelo voltou a retumbar.

Muito concentrado, Áries não percebeu que estava sendo observado.

De costas para a porta de entrada da forja, não pode ver quando a silhueta esguia cruzou o batente se aproximando a passos silenciosos e lentos.

Os olhos azuis muito claros do visitante silente percorriam imbuídos o contorno do corpo do ferreiro à sua frente, passeando pelas costas largas, nuas e suadas, depois correndo instigados pela cintura delgada onde o suor se acumulava no cós da calça que ele vestia tão somente, a deixando úmida.

Após perderem-se ali entre quadril e cintura, os mesmos olhos percorreram o caminho de volta até fixarem-se à nuca, onde alguns fiapos do cabelo lavanda aderiam à pele suada, já que toda a cabeleira farta do cavaleiro estava muito bem presa por uma tira de couro no alto da cabeça.

O suor preso à pele refletia a luz quente da fornalha, deixando o corpo do ariano iluminado, ao passo que os cabelos bagunçados lhe conferiam um ar selvagem.

A cada vez que erguia o braço forte no ar, para em seguida baixá-lo com vigor imprimindo força às marteladas, a mente do visitante silencioso fantasiava, e a resposta imediata de seu corpo o condenava.

O calor, o fogo, o corpo másculo e viril do ferreiro, o tilintar do metal, o cheiro forte de brasa e suor o estavam pondo louco, excitado e deveras confuso. — "Buda, o que há comigo? Ele só está consertando a armadura! O que tem de sexual nisso? Aquele Baiacu beijoqueiro prevaricador me envenenou, só pode ser isso!" — pensou aflito, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do homem à sua frente.

Chegou a pensar em sair dali, mas de súbito fora acometido por uma coragem afã que o fez apressar os passos e aproximar-se sorrateiramente de Mu.

Foi numa das horas em que o ferreiro ergueu o braço para cima, buscando impulso para a martelada que Shaka, inibindo seu cosmo e sem aviso prévio, encostou seu corpo esguio ao dele, lhe dando um abraço por trás, enquanto corria ambas as mãos pelo abdômen de Áries, galgando os músculos definidos até pousarem sobre o peito quente e suado.

— Não me mande embora. — pronunciou quase num sussurro ao pé do ouvido do ariano.

Mu baixou o braço lentamente, quase deixando cair a ferramenta com o susto da presença muda do outro ali. As mãos de Shaka estavam frias em contato com sua pele extremamente quente, mas em contrapartida sentia a aura do virginiano arder em ressonância com a sua.

Toda a agressividade de horas antes havia desaparecido e Mu percebeu que Virgem viera em missão de paz. Talvez por isso, mesmo ainda estando profundamente magoado, não conseguiu apartar aquele abraço roubado, deixando cair, agora por vontade própria, o martelo no chão para então colocar suas mãos sobre as dele, entrelaçando os dedos num gesto de boas vindas.

— Eu deveria... Mas, não sou capaz. — confessou, jogando a cabeça para trás a encaixando no ombro do virginiano, enquanto aproveitava para roçar seu rosto nos cabelos dourados dos quais tanto amava o perfume.

— Eu vim em paz, Mu. — encostou seu rosto ao dele, fechando os olhos e aspirando o odor natural da pele do lemuriano, nunca imaginou que fosse sentir-se atraído por algo tão peculiar — Eu pensei muito em tudo que me disse... — inclinou o rosto para o lado e beijou o lóbulo da orelha do namorado, dando uma mordida leve logo após — Quanto ao que fiz hoje de manhã, eu não me arrependo. Você é meu, Mu! E agora quero que todos saibam disso, porque não deixarei ninguém tirar você de mim!

Áries bem que tentava continuar irritado, mas com aqueles toques era impossível.

— Shaaa... Não me provoca assim, por favor... — resmungou Áries, sentindo todos os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiarem em resposta aos toques e beijos que Virgem lhe distribuía — Eu sou seu, Shaka, de corpo e alma, mas e você? Você é meu? Não é o que sinto. — murmurou.

— Claro que sou seu, Mu. Não estou aqui? Não vim atrás de você? — lambeu o contorno da orelha do lemuriano, ao mesmo tempo em que descia as mãos para sua cintura, aproveitando para colar ainda mais os corpos e os quadris — Vim aqui só para te mostrar que está enganado. Nós somos compatíveis sim, posso lhe provar. — forçou as unhas contra a pele ardente, enfiando os dedos longos dentro do cos úmido de suor da calça que Mu vestia.

— Ah é? — foi só o que conseguiu dizer em meio à excitação que tomava todo seu corpo, em especial seu baixo ventre, que fazia seu membro pulsar dando-lhe a sensação de prazerosas fisgadas — Como pretende me provar? Se só há um jeito de saber. — o desafiou, sentindo seu próprio rosto queimar diante do atrevimento.

Áries virou-se de frente para Virgem depois daquela pergunta. Queria olhar em seus olhos para ter certeza de que ele estava ali consciente do que dizia e fazia, mas quando se virou de imediato fora recebido com um beijo tão dedicado que seu principal intuito caiu por terra e ele se entregou de corpo e alma mais uma vez aos lábios cálidos do virginiano.

Mu beijava Shaka com entrega e paixão, até que sentiu as mãos do namorado sorrateiramente deslizarem para dentro de sua calça e surpreendentemente lhe acariciarem o membro rijo por cima da cueca, com certa insegurança. Abriu os olhos de supetão, sem interromper o beijo, vendo os olhos fechados de Shaka em sua expressão serena de costume.

Virgem nunca o tocara de forma tão íntima e devido à novidade tudo que fez foi deixá-lo conduzir as carícias, afinal estava adorando.

Fechou os olhos e deslizou também suas mãos pelas costas de Shaka até as estacionarem sobre as nádegas macias, então abriu bem as palmas e deu um apertão, sentindo seu membro latejar ainda mais forte só de imaginá-las nuas.

— Humm... Shaka... — apartou o beijo para atacar o pescoço de Virgem com leves mordidas — Está tão bom, mas... Não precisa fazer isso se não quiser. Eu não estou mais zangado com você.

— Mas, eu quero... Mu... — respondeu num sussurro meio vacilante, pois assustou-se um pouco ao sentir a força com que Áries lhe apalpava as nádegas, mas não o impediu de continuar como na noite passada, uma vez que a voz de Afrodite lhe ressoava na mente o confundindo e o condenando — "Mu está louco para meter gostoso na sua bunda, seu idiota... Só que você é tão prepotente que não é capaz de admitir que é isso que você também quer." — perturbado deu um passo em falso quase caindo para o lado, mas Áries o amparou o trazendo para mais um beijo apaixonado.

Aos beijos, amassos e mordidas afoitas, Shaka conduzia Mu até o sofá velho que o ariano mantinha ali há anos. Sem interromper as carícias, deitou-se de costas no estofado carcomido puxando o lemuriano para junto de si.

O Santo de Áries deixou-se levar, embora julgava que o amado pudesse estar agindo daquela forma por medo de perdê-lo, pois tal iniciativa era de se estranhar vinda de alguém tão reservado quanto Shaka. Notava na aura do amado uma insegurança latente e também certo nervosismo, porém Mu estava muito excitado e era extremamente difícil manter a razão diante daquele loiro que o provocava de forma deliciosa e desmedida.

Por isso mesmo que, sem pensar mais em nada, apenas no desejo que sentia por Virgem, deitou-se sobre ele e tomou sua boca uma vez mais, agora de forma lasciva, sugando a língua quente do indiano enquanto levantava a barra de sua túnica.

Shaka mergulhava naquele beijo sem medo de perder o norte. Estava tão excitado quanto Mu, o desejava com plenitude de corpo e alma, porém sua mente não lhe dava trégua. Algo ainda incomodava o cavaleiro guardião da sexta casa.

— Hum... Mu... eu... — sussurrou, sentindo o peso do ariano pressionar suas costas contra uma ripa de madeira que se sobressaía ao enchimento ralo do estofado, mas o desconforto daquele sofá estava longe de atrapalhar seu intento.

Correu as mãos pelas costas nuas do lemuriano as descendo até seus quadris, onde segurou firme e o puxou de encontro ao seu, fazendo suas ereções se tocarem e delirando com o prazer que isso lhe proporcionava.

Ainda não tinha pensado no tal encaixe. Como se resolveriam com as posições.

Porém, Shaka nunca sequer pensava em fazer sexo, independente do modo como fosse, ou se fosse com homem ou mulher. Era tudo assustadoramente novo para ele, mas não iria interromper-se novamente.

— Mu... Quero você. Aqui, agora. — murmurou, e decidido a alcançar a resposta através da prática, agarrou o cós da calça de Mu e com um puxão para baixo o despiu até metade das coxas, levando a cueca junto e surpreendendo o ariano, o qual cessou os beijos para olhar para o rosto do namorado — Não... Não para, Mu... Vem... — dizia, enquanto buscava o pênis do amado com uma das mãos, para de imediato agarrá-lo meio sem jeito e iniciar os movimentos de masturbação.

Surpreendeu-se com o "dote" do ariano. Pessoalmente pareceu-lhe ainda mais robusto do que se lembrava de ter visto quando o espiou com Marin no Templo de Baco, mas era de se esperar, já que passaram tantos anos longe um do outro e Mu tornara-se um homem lindo e viril, bem diferente daquele garotinho de físico frágil e delicado.

Mu por sua vez, estava nos Elísios. Tinha Shaka como queria, o desejando, se entregando de bom grado a si, excitado, uma vez que podia sentir o membro rijo abaixo do seu, a pele arrepiada, a aura rubra como nunca... Todavia, mesmo com todos os sinais positivos, algo parecia também incomodar o cavaleiro de Áries.

Shaka, mesmo com toques trêmulos, o masturbava deliciosamente, era só fechar os olhos, beijar os lábios doces do indiano e deixar que o amor que sentiam um pelo outro os conduzissem.

Mas não foi isso o que aconteceu.

Ao abrir os olhos por um instante, Mu viu Shaka deitado abaixo de si, beijando seus ombros, contorcendo-se de prazer, mas nada em volta fazia jus à importância que Mu dava aquele homem em sua vida.

Além de não saber como prosseguir caso realmente fizessem sexo ali, Áries olhava em seu entorno e via ferramentas jogadas no chão, peças destruídas de armaduras, restos de ferro fundido, a fornalha acesa a expelir cinzas e fuligem de carvão, sem falar no sofá velho e encardido, no qual a figura quase divina do virginiano estava deitada, pronta a se entregar, e de repente sentiu-se extremamente culpado.

Shaka era o amor de sua vida, e tal qual fora educado rigorosamente por Shion desde criança, deveria respeitar a pessoa que amava, e não estava respeitando Virgem. Ao contrário, agora sentia-se extremamente mau caráter ao se aproveitar da insegurança do namorado. Estava prestes a tirar-lhe a pureza de maneira leviana, desajeitada e afoita, em cima de um sofá velho empoeirado.

Diferente da noite anterior, agora estava sóbrio e aquilo lhe parecia tão absurdamente errado. Era óbvio que o namorado estava excitado, mas a real motivação que o levava a se entregar daquela maneira não era unicamente o amor que sentia por si, mas o medo de perdê-lo.

Shion o ensinara que quando encontrasse a pessoa certa deveria sempre dar-lhe o seu melhor, respeitá-la e também cuidá-la, e aquele não era o seu melhor. Deflorar Shaka, aproveitando-se do seu momento de fragilidade, seria uma desonra e uma vergonha tão grande que não conseguiu prosseguir. Sua consciência não permitia.

— Sha... Para... Aqui não. — disse com muito esforço em tom baixo, buscando os olhos do cavaleiro deitado sob si.

— Hum? — apenas gemeu o virginiano, ainda estimulando o ariano enquanto passava uma das pernas por sua cintura.

— Não quero aqui... Assim não amor. É errado.

Mu então ergueu o tronco e segurou no punho de Shaka, o fazendo soltar seu pênis e conduzindo sua mão até seu rosto, dando um beijo singelo na palma.

— O que? Por que não? Não era isso que você queria ontem? — questionou Virgem, confuso — Não é isso que você quer?

— Sim, é... É isso que eu quero. — soltou a mão do namorado e lentamente saiu de cima dele, levantando-se e puxando a calça para cima, extremamente envergonhado — Mas, não desse jeito, eu... Quero muito fazer amor com você, mas... Nem sei de que jeito faz, eu... Assim não tá certo, Shaka.

— Eu fiz errado, foi isso? — questionou o indiano com uma expressão aflita, vendo o outro fechar a calça — Eu... Eu não sei bem como fazer, mas posso aprender, Mu, juntos podemos. Só não quero que aprenda com outro, quero que aprenda comigo.

Áries deu um longo suspiro resignado.

— Eu sabia... Eu o conheço melhor do que imagina. Bem que estranhei essa sua... Ousadia. — baixou a cabeça dando um sorriso, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava conter a excitação em seu corpo que ainda se fazia presente — Shaka, não é assim que iremos resolver nossos problemas. Não é apenas fazendo sexo... Você ia fazer só para me agradar.

— Não! Absolutamente não, Mu! — Virgem levantou-se apressado do sofá, baixando a barra da túnica e retirando do rosto umas mechas do cabelo bagunçado — Eu quero... Queria... Bem... acho que queria. Mu eu amo tanto você, mas...

— Mas não foi para isso que dedicou toda sua vida, não é? Está em dúvida já que a Roda do Samsara lhe colocou diante de algo que julgava não estar destinado. Eu sei... Vem, cá. — o ariano esticou os braços e puxou o amado para um abraço carinhoso — Antes de ser seu namorado, eu sou e sempre fui seu melhor amigo. Conheço sua missão e seus anseios. O que sinto por você vai muito além do desejo carnal. Eu o amo desde que te vi ainda menino pela primeira vez... Sabe por quê? Sua aura iluminada, cálida e sábia deslumbraram meus olhos muvianos no momento em que olhei para sua figura, e eu soube naquela hora que você, Shaka, era um ser diferente, assim como eu, e não me senti mais sozinho... Não irei desrespeitá-lo novamente. Eu errei ao me esquecer disso. Me perdoe meu amor. — dizia com voz branda enquanto lhe acariciava os ombros — Vamos com calma. Como combinamos, afinal você me avisou que seria assim e eu aceitei, não foi? Me desculpa por ontem, Sha, eu sei que passei dos limites. É que, diferente de você, para mim não é nada fácil conter o desejo que tenho em...

— Para mim não está sendo fácil também, Mu. — interrompeu o loiro afastando-se minimamente, apenas para olhar nos olhos de Áries — Só que... Da mesma forma que não é fácil mais controlar meu desejo por você, também não é fácil abandonar meu voto. Sinto que estou traindo minha missão... Me deixando levar pelos prazeres da carne e quando chegar a hora de despertar Atena, não serei capaz de fazê-lo, porque me desviei do propósito pelo qual nasci e não terei poder suficiente para trazê-la de volta.

— Entendo... Você tem tanta certeza assim de que Atena virá para nós corrompida? Ela é nossa deusa.

— Tenho. Não sei te dizer como, nem quando, mas Atena se apresentará a nós como nossa inimiga. Cabe a mim trazê-la de volta, Mu. Mas, por Buda, o que isso tem a ver em fazermos sexo ou não? Não consigo entender. E por que agora você parou? Podíamos ter tentado...

— Não amor, senti que não deveria, não desse jeito. Também não tenho uma resposta exata do por que, mas minha consciência não me permitiu continuar. Não vamos mais perturbar nossas mentes com isso, Sha. — acariciou o rosto do loiro, depositando em seguida um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios — Vamos fazer do nosso jeito, no nosso tempo. Tudo bem? Você está certo, eu não deveria ter seguido os conselhos do Dido, mas ele não teve culpa, ele só queria nos ajudar.

Shaka franziu a testa. Só de ouvir o nome de Afrodite seu sangue fervia de raiva dentro das veias, mas uma coisa tinha que admitir, tinha feito exatamente o mesmo, seguido as palavras de Peixes, por isso estava ali e "atacara" Mu da mesma forma que fora atacado.

— Tudo bem, agora eu entendo. — afastou-se uns passos, enquanto Mu caminhava até à fornalha para apagá-la — Eu só não quero que isso se torne um problema para nós que te faça ir desabafar com aquele Baiacu beijoqueiro. Por Buda, Mu, desabafe comigo. Eu que sou seu namorado.

Fornalha apagada, ferramentas no lugar, Mu apanhou a camisa de cima do balcão de ferro e a vestiu, aproximando-se de Shaka novamente e pegando em sua mão.

— Sha, entenda uma coisa, Dido é meu amigo. Converso muitas coisas com ele. Coisas das quais ainda tenho vergonha de conversar com você. Eu não quero ele, eu não o amo, eu amo você. Dido apenas entende desse assunto de sexo e não vejo problema em perguntar algumas coisas. E outra... Não o julgue mal por ele ser meio maluquinho.

— Meio? Meio é elogio. E é claro que ele sabe muita coisa mais que nós, ele é um devasso, além de garoto de programa.

— Que seja. Dido fala um monte de bobagens, faz mais ainda, mas no fundo é só uma criança assustada. Só que esteja certo, Shaka, de que é por causa do Afrodite que ninguém nesse Santuário vai nos olhar torto, ou nos condenar por sermos um casal homossexual. Devemos isso a ele, porque ele enfrentou todo mundo para que o respeitassem como ele é... Até a maldita Vory e seu dinheiro ter mais poder sobre esse Santuário que o próprio Grande Mestre... Tenho por mim que foram eles quem agrediram o Dido. Quase o mataram, tinha que ver o estado do meu banheiro depois que o ajudei a tomar banho e limpar os ferimentos. Sangue para todo lado.

— Hump... E desde quando Gêmeos tem ou teve algum poder sobre esse Santuário? Esse usurpador só presta para somar mais desgraça ao que já está caótico O QUE? — Shaka de repente deu um grito, agarrando no braço de Mu e lhe dando um chacoalhão — Você disse banho? Você deu banho naquele pervertido do Afrodite?

— Aii... S-sim, qual o problema? — a voz saía tremida devido ao chacoalhão.

— Eu não posso acreditar que você viu e tocou em outro homem nu! E justo o Baiacu? — com um tranco trouxe Áries para junto de seu corpo e o encarou, seus olhos faiscavam de raiva e ciúmes — Não vê que ele está te influenciando? Você é puro, Mu, é inocente, e Afrodite e aquele antro de perdição que você trabalha estão te levando para o mau caminho, o caminho da devassidão, do sadismo, da obscenidade... Buda, me desencarne agora!

— Ai, Shaka, por Atena, meu amor, minha vida. — abraçou novamente o indiano tentando acalmá-lo — Entenda que ninguém nessa vida pode me levar para um caminho do qual eu não queira seguir. Shaka, eu sou dono do meu destino e dos meus desejos, ninguém me influencia. Olha para mim. — procurou o rosto do amado se afastando um pouco — O cavaleiro de Peixes é meu amigo. É um garoto de programa, sim, mas também é um Santo que entregou sua vida à Atena, e um dos mais poderosos entre nós. Eu vi Afrodite nu? Sim, e dai? Não é ele quem eu quero ver. Só há um homem na face da Terra que me desperta o desejo de retirar cada peça de sua roupa, até deixá-lo completamente nu e poder beijar cada pedacinho de seu corpo... Você, Shaka. Só você conseguiu despertar em mim algo que estava quieto por anos, e nem precisei tirar sua roupa. Seu cheiro, o seu olhar me excitam absurdamente... Não é um corpo, entenda... É você, Shaka de Virgem, você por inteiro. E é com você que quero perder minha virgindade e passar o resto da minha vida.

Shaka ouvia aquelas palavras ainda irritado. Porém, aos poucos as declarações tão sinceras e carinhosas do amado o iam acalmando o ânimo. Teria que aprender a lidar com seus ciúmes, já que confiava em Mu até mais que em si mesmo e não tinha porque duvidar de suas palavras.

— Está bem, Mu. Não precisa dizer mais nada. Eu acredito em você. — acariciou o rosto sujo de fuligem dando um sorriso — Eu também desejo passar minha vida ao seu lado e também quero perder minha... É, bem... Não sei se quero... Isso tornaria meu caminho até à Iluminação ainda mais longo e... Quero dizer, eu quero, mas... Não quer dormir em minha casa hoje? — mudou de assunto, era a melhor e única estratégia que lhe restava — Podemos ver uns filmes, o que acha? Faço aqueles bolinhos de chuva que você gosta.

Áries riu da falta de jeito do outro. Então passou um braço por seu ombro e caminhando junto a ele o conduziu para fora da forja.

— Eu acho perfeito! Me espera tomar um banho e subimos juntos, pode ser?

Shaka acenou que sim com a cabeça e acompanhou Mu até o banheiro. Não que fosse essa sua intenção. Quando o lemuriano disse que iria tomar banho, imaginou que o esperaria na sala, na biblioteca, onde quer que fosse, menos onde se encontrava agora, dentro do banheiro da primeira casa. Foram conversando e quando se deu conta já via o ariano abrir a torneira da ducha e retirar a camisa.

Num gesto involuntário, Virgem virou-se de costas para o namorado, enquanto meio sem jeito, tentando disfarçar o rosto corado, fingiu estar interessado na decoração do ambiente.

— Puxa, violetas! Não sabia que gostava de flores. São bonitas. — disse, vendo pela visão periférica o lemuriano entrar no box e fechar a porta de vidro transparente.

— Sim, eu gosto muito de flores. — respondeu meio encabulado. Estava tão envergonhado quanto Virgem, pois também fora pego de surpresa pela situação, mas nada diria. Tentaria agir normal, e seu normal era tomar seu banho virado de costas para Shaka.

Ao perceber que Mu estava de costas, o virginiano tombou discretamente a cabeça para o lado procurando espiar a silhueta de seu corpo. A espuma do shampoo que ele usava escorria por suas costas e Virgem perdia-se no caminho que ela traçava passando pelas nádegas redondinhas e coxas delineadas. Sentia um calor crescer dentro do peito e aquecer todo seu corpo — "Buda, por quê? Agora vai ser sempre assim? Por que estou aqui com ele? Por que eu procuro tanto o sofrimento? Será que me dá prazer sofrer pelo que não posso ter? Só isso explica o fato de eu estar aqui dentro desse banheiro sem ter coragem para entrar naquele box e agarrá-lo." — pensava sentindo a respiração pesar, até que novamente resolveu fugir.

— Ah, Mu, eu vou esperar na sala. Está ficando abafado aqui.

— Tudo bem, Sha. Não vou demorar.

Áries respondeu sem se virar de frente, já que também tentava lidar com um problema parecido.

Pensar que Shaka estava ali tão próximo o observando ao banho, o tinha deixado excitado novamente. Fazia de tudo para que Virgem não notasse, mas estava difícil conter sua libido, ainda mais depois dos amassos que deram na forja. Foi um alívio quando percebeu que o namorado havia deixado o banheiro.

Precisava abrandar toda aquela "tensão", ou tesão, antes de subir à casa do namorado ou não conseguiria assistir ao filme, muito menos conseguiria dormir a seu lado. Assim sendo, sem perder mais tempo, Mu desceu uma das mãos ao seu membro rijo e começou a se tocar, com movimentos lentos de início, mas que ganhavam intensidade conforme o estímulo aumentava sua excitação.

Não foi surpresa alguma que o alívio viera depressa e mordendo os lábios para evitar que um gemido lhe escapasse da garganta, escorou a testa no vidro do box e ficou ainda alguns minutos desfrutando da sensação de bem estar que o gozo lhe proporcionara.

Quando sua respiração se abrandou, terminou o banho rapidamente, enxugou-se e foi para o quarto se vestir. Colocou uma calça leve de algodão, sandálias gregas e a camiseta de carneirinhos que ganhara do namorado e que adorava usar para dormir. Deixou os cabelos soltos para que secassem mais rápido e foi para a sala, onde encontrou Shaka de pé em frente à janela olhando para céu estrelado do lado de fora.

Abraçou o virginiano por trás depositando um beijo em seu ombro.

— No que está pensando? — perguntou com um sorriso, aconchegando o corpo do outro ao seu.

— Estou pensando que essa foi nossa primeira briga, desde quando éramos crianças, e que espero que seja a última. — respondeu o loiro virando-se de frente — Eu usei meu Cosmo contra você... — ergueu o braço e tocou no pequeno ferimento que Mu ainda tinha nos lábios —... Me perdoe, Mu. Não sei o que houve comigo.

— Não vamos mais falar nisso, está bem? Eu também perdi a cabeça, Sha. Mas, quero que algo fique bem claro entre nós. Não vou virar as costas ao Afrodite.

— Mu, por favor...

— Não, Shaka, ouça. Você é sensitivo também, creio que percebeu que ele não está bem, que está deprimido, logo ele, que sempre foi alegre. Não vou deixar de ouvi-lo quando ele me procurar, nem de ajudá-lo quando ele precisar. E você precisa confiar em mim.

— Eu confio, Mu. Não confio é nele. Mas, eu entendi, só que me deixe estar com você. Não me esconda mais nada.

— Não. Prometo. — pegou na mão do indiano e lhe deu um beijo nos dedos — Então vamos? Com esse rolo todo eu acabei perdendo o capítulo de hoje da novela. Me diz, o Ralej descobriu sobre a amiga viúva da Síbila? — de mãos dadas seguiam até a parte de fora da primeira casa zodiacal.

— Nem te conto! Você perdeu o melhor capítulo! — respondeu Shaka empolgado, mas quando ia começar a narrar as peripécias de Síbila, Ralej e Rahma, Mu puxou para perto de si até ficaram frente à frente, olhos nos olhos.

— Shaka, antes quero que me diga uma coisa. O que você disse mais cedo, quando falou que quer que todos saibam que estamos juntos, isso foi sério? Podemos assumir nosso namoro para todos?

Mu tentava disfarçar, mas seus olhos brilhavam com a esperança de poder gritar para o mundo o amor que sentia, que aquele deus indiano, era seu, todo seu... Ou quase todo, pelo menos por enquanto, assim esperava.

— Não só pode como deve, senhor Mu de Áries! — respondeu Virgem com um sorriso — Que todos saibam que se mexer com você irão receber uma visita nada amistosa minha. Mas, creio que depois da ameaça que fiz a eles, de que posso deixar a todos impotentes, acho bem difícil alguém criar caso com a gente daqui para frente.

— Imagina só a cara de todos ao saberem que a comunidade gay do Santuário está aumentando? — Mu riu das próprias palavras, até porque ser homossexual era uma descoberta recente até para ele.

— Que bobagem, Mu. Isso são apenas rótulos. Eu me lembro que quando o vi pela primeira vez achei que você fosse uma menina, afinal estava tão limpinho e arrumado naquelas roupas típicas tibetanas todas enfeitadas, que só poderia ser uma jovem consagrada, de casta elevada, e já gostei de você nesse mesmo dia. — riu junto com o ariano, depois deu um selinho em seus lábios e pegou em sua mão — O amor verdadeiro quando acontece transcende o gênero. É nisso que acredito. Eu amaria você até se fosse um elefante.

— Bem, a tromba eu já tenho! Só falta as orelhas e o rabo. — respondeu um tanto quanto sério, para depois cair na risada. Contudo, reconhecia a si mesmo nas palavras do amado, visto que fora criado e doutrinado por Shion a encontrar uma donzela, se apaixonar, casar com uma mulher, constituir família, ter filhos e perpetuar sua raça quase extinta. Estava determinado a fazer isso, apenas não contava que se apaixonaria sim, mas pelo melhor amigo.

— Por Buda! Não me faça suprir meu próprio sentido da audição, Mu. Por favor.

Caminhavam devagar, sem pressa alguma de chegar ao sexto Templo. Enquanto subiam as escadas, Shaka narrava o capítulo da novela e Mu ouvia a tudo em um silêncio contemplativo de dar inveja a qualquer palestrante.

— Ralej está na porta da casa das viúvas e Síbila está lá dentro cuidando de Rahma. — falava o virginiano com uma expressão aflita no belo rosto — Ele terá que ser muito compreensivo, porque se ele não entender que Rahma é uma pobre coitada, viúva e prostituta, sem perspectiva alguma de futuro e que só pode contar com a bondade da Síbila, o casamento deles estará em risco. Síbila é uma mulher muito determinada, Mu. Ela não irá sucumbir aos caprichos do marido.

— Oh, pelos deuses! Que problemão eles terão que enfrentar, né Sha? — exclamava Mu arregalando os olhos, demonstrando interesse, mesmo que para ele novelas não fossem nem um pouco atrativas quando eram para Virgem. Mesmo assim ouvia a tudo com paciência e atenção.

— Sim, Mu. Um problemão!...

Ambos carregavam o drama de Síbila e Ralej nas costas sem deixar de, inevitavelmente, comparar a ficção com a vida real. Tal qual o casal da novela, eles tinham um grande problema para enfrentar juntos, mas se a vida também imita a arte, o final feliz, talvez, seria garantido!

*Dicionário Afroditesco

Acué – dinheiro

Quebrar louça – brigar

** Casta indiana de elevado nível hierárquico, abaixo apenas dos Brahmins. Segundo a tradição, seriam originários dos braços de Brahma. Estes exercem as funções de natureza política e militar.


	23. Um dia de sol em Santorini

Depois de dar folga coletiva à suas funcionárias naquele dia, e após a poeira levantada pela briga entre Afrodite e Shaka baixar, Saga voltou apressado para seu quarto no Templo de Baco.

Estava ansioso para colocar em prática uma ideia que de súbito lhe passou pela cabeça.

O destempero de Shaka em armar aquela algazarra barulhenta logo pela manhã e atrapalhar seu sono, além de sua reconciliação tão almejada com a amazona de Serpente, de repente veio a calhar.

Era ainda muito cedo e pretendia passar aquele dia todo junto de Geisty, isso é claro, se ela aceitasse. Ainda nutria certo receito frente aos desejos da amazona.

Sendo assim, chegou ao aposento depois de uma corrida, abriu a porta ansioso e encontrou Geisty de pé, com uma expressão no rosto nem um pouco amigável.

— O que houve? — perguntou ela franzindo a testa, já receosa da resposta que ouviria.

— Boa pergunta! Porque eu também não entendi nada. — fechou a porta e aproximou-se dela. Passou os braços pela cintura delgada e a puxou para um abraço — Bom dia! — disse aos risos, dando um selinho nos lábios da morena — Lamento que tenha acordado com mais esse barraco. Tinha planejado despertá-la com um belo café na cama.

— Ah é?... Mas, pelo jeito mais uma vez Afrodite atrapalhou seus planos, não é mesmo? — disse irônica, com um tom de voz meio ríspido.

— Bom, dessa vez foi o Buda de galocha, mas sim, Afrodite estava envolvido. Nem quero saber por quê!

— E você agora vai atrás dele, já que pelo que vi pela sacada, o cavaleiro de Virgem deu um coice na cara dele. — disse desanimada, já esperando que Gêmeos lhe dispensasse para ir atrás de socorrer o cavaleiro de Peixes.

— Não. — respondeu Saga de pronto, surpreendendo a amazona — Afrodite está mais que crescido para resolver seus problemas sozinho... Além do mais, hoje eu estou completamente ocupado para me envolver com problemas alheios.

A surpresa foi inevitável diante daquela afirmação. Geisty ergueu o olhar para o cavaleiro, o qual a mantinha com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito acariciando suavemente as madeixas negras desalinhadas.

— Quero poder passar cada minuto desse dia ao seu lado, e quero que seja especial para nós dois. — olhava para o rosto que o devolvia um olhar curioso.

Em seu íntimo, Saga já havia planejado mil e uma formas de viver aquele dia ao lado de sua amazona e esperava conseguir surpreendê-la. Tudo que mais desejava era recuperar todo o tempo perdido que passara longe dela, se assim os deuses permitissem. Queria conquistá-la!

— Hoje eu quero um dia de folga disso tudo para nós dois. Sem Templo, sem disfarces, sem obrigações, sem Santuário, sem problemas... Só nós dois! Quero passar o dia todo ao seu lado sem que ninguém nos interrompa. – percebia um brilho discreto de alegria nos olhos violetas, então sorrindo revelou seus planos — Pensei em irmos até Santorini hoje. Um dia inteiro só eu, você e o mar. O que acha?

No mesmo instante o rosto da amazona se iluminou em uma alegria desmedida, a qual culminou num sorriso largo, enquanto se afastou alguns passos do geminiano o encarando.

— Praia? Não acredito! Eu adoro praia, Saga. Está falando sério? Mesmo?

— Eu sei! — respondeu confiante, com olhar apaixonado perdido no sorriso da jovem. Finalmente era presenteado com aquele sorriso que tanto admirava. Depois de meses de convívio, era para si que ela sorria finalmente.

Ao perceber que era admirada de forma tão apaixonada, uma timidez quase que inexplicável atingiu em cheio a amazona, a fazendo baixar o olhar e em seu íntimo constatar o que lhe parecia óbvio naquele momento. Com o rosto levemente corado e sem abandonar o sorriso festeiro, Geisty ergueu o olhar novamente e encarou os olhos jades que pareciam hipnotizados por si.

— Você quer mesmo me conquistar, não é? — perguntou confiante.

— Sim! — respondeu Saga com a voz fluída e decidida.

Geisty sentiu o peito lhe comprimir e deixou escapar um leve suspiro. Estava feliz, porém ao mesmo tempo assustada. Como se procurasse alívio abraçou novamente o cavaleiro que de imediato a tomou em seus braços, e ambos entregues àquela força de atração que os acometia, mergulharam uma vez mais nos lábios sedentos e ansiosos um do outro, num beijo lento e delicado, enquanto toques suaves eram trocados mutuamente.

Após longos minutos entregues àquela sensação tão almejada, onde o afeto e a cumplicidade de um beijo trocado com paixão agora ocupavam o terreno que antes era povoado por medo, rancor, mágoa e revolta, ainda abraçados abriram os olhos e se encararam por alguns segundos antes de se afastarem para dar início ao que seria o primeiro dia se seu reencontro.

— A que horas saímos? — perguntou por fim a amazona.

— Se quiser, já.

— Não quer descansar mais?

— Na verdade, não. — confessou o grego com um sorriso.

— Bem... Confesso que eu também não. Então eu vou para meu quarto tomar um banho e tirar essa fantasia. — sorridente, deu um selinho apressado nos lábios do geminiano e já caminhava até a porta de saída quando, com uma expressão assustada, voltou-se a ele e disse em um tom de voz mais baixo — Mas, Saga... Como faremos para não sermos vistos?

— Estão quase todos dormindo. Dei o dia de folga para as meninas e há essa hora devem estar todas em seus quartos planejando o que irão fazer. Aldebaran está na adega e de lá deve voltar para a casa dele no Santuário. O Lagarto e as amazonas estão no Alojamento Prata. Creio que pode ir para seu quarto sem se preocupar. Quando estiver pronta me encontre na garagem dos fundos. Vamos de carro até o Porto e de lá embarcamos em uma lancha até Santorini.

— Não é muito arriscado Saga? Alguém pode nos ver e...

— Confie em mim. Tenho tudo sob controle.

— Está bem. Acho que agora eu confio... Ou não, quem sabe. Vai depender de você, cavaleiro. — finalmente abriu a porta e lançou um último olhar ao grego antes de deixar o quarto.

Saga acompanhou toda a ação com o sorriso bobo no rosto típico dos apaixonados. Vendo a morena deixar o quarto de modo furtivo, pensava no quanto desejava fazer aquela mulher feliz, no quanto a queria ao seu lado e de tudo o que seria — e fora— capaz de fazer por ela.

Porém, mesmo vivendo finalmente aquele sonho a tanto adiado, uma sensação nefasta se apoderava de seus pensamentos vez ou outra. Seria capaz de conquistar a confiança de Geisty depois de tudo que fizera a ela?

Tinha como certo, dentro de suas convicções, que caso não a conquistasse não tinha o direito de lhe cobrar coisa alguma, uma vez que ele mesmo não se perdoava por tê-la tomado de forma tão vil, sob a desculpa patife de testá-la, mesmo que não estivesse totalmente consciente do que fazia.

E Saga também tinha medo, muito medo, de jamais conseguir provar à sua amazona o quanto ela era importante, vital para si, como o ar que lhe mantinha vivo, ou os sonhos que lhe mantinham acordado ainda perante a força maligna que residia dentro de sua mente e que tentava jogá-lo ao precipício.

Fechando seus olhos ante o futuro incerto que se desenhava à sua frente, Gêmeos decidiu dar tempo ao tempo, confiando à sorte o tão almejado perdão da amada e também sua confiança. Sentia que sua vida e sanidade estavam presas aos fios negros do cabelo da amazona, a única pessoa no mundo que podia ser a âncora que o manteria firme naquele mar revolto que era sua mente.

Tomou um banho ligeiro decidido a deixar o medo, pelo menos naquele dia, para trás e em poucos minutos já deixava o quarto devidamente arrumado, vestido com roupas leves e confortáveis.

Ao se aproximar da porta do quarto de Geisty deteve seus passos apressados. Pensou em bater, porém conteve-se e apenas se concentrou em sentir o Cosmo dela. Sorriu ao constatar que, diferente das outras vezes, ele agora era alegre e agitado. Estava feliz em perceber que ela também estava ansiosa para estar consigo.

Elevou de forma discreta seu Cosmo no intuito de avisá-la de sua presença ali, e depois desceu silenciosamente pela escada, indo em direção aos fundos do Templo.

Mas, antes de ir à garagem, onde disse que encontraria a amazona, Gêmeos passou em seu escritório e fez uma breve ligação, acionando um de seus contatos particulares que trabalhava no Porto de Pireus.

A ideia do passeio a Santorini surgiu-lhe naquela manhã, não tinha nada preparado, mas era um homem prático e possuía influência e muitos contatos. Por isso, foi fácil para o geminiano colocar sua ideia de dia perfeito em prática. Bastou um telefonema e a maior lancha de posse da máfia grega o estaria esperando no Porto em trinta minutos, com piloto, buffet e tudo que ele demandou.

Ao encerrar a ligação, Saga soltou um suspiro de alívio e seguiu para a garagem.

De dentro do quarto Geisty sentia o Cosmo do geminiano lhe avisando que estava pronto e ainda meio atrapalhada, abria as várias gavetas apressada, tentando se recordar onde estavam guardados seus biquínis, porém na pressa e euforia o único que conseguiu encontrar foi justamente o biquíni amarelo e minúsculo que havia usado no aniversário de Aldebaran.

Esticando a calcinha na altura de seus olhos, parecia fazer uma análise minuciosa da peça e, dado a careta que fazia, não estava nada contente com o resultado.

— Hum... É realmente muito pequeno... Quase imoral! — deu um risinho sapeca, mas logo voltou a ficar séria — É o mesmo que usei para provocá-lo quando estava de resguardo pelo "acidente" com Afro... Afrodite. — deu uma bufada, quase rosnando o nome do cavaleiro de Peixes, aparentemente irritada — Um ponto a menos para você, biquíni imoral. Me fez lembrar daquela desgraça de dia... Atena! Eu devo ter perdido todo meu juízo. Ou a vergonha na minha cara! — devolveu a peça à gaveta com raiva.

Respirou fundo e retomou a sua busca por outra peça de banho, revirando afoita as gavetas, já se desesperando por não encontrar outro.

— Ah, que se dane, vai esse mesmo. — resmungou, pegando a minúscula peça amarela e soltando de seu corpo a toalha com a qual se enxugara após o banho, que caiu esquecida no carpete vermelho.

Vestiu apressada a calcinha do biquíni, tentando subi-la com dificuldade pela pele ainda úmida e depois travou uma batalha com a parte de cima da peça para ajeitar os seios dentro do pequeno sutiã de cortininha.

Queria parecer o mais discreta possível e atrair o mínimo de olhares para si e para Saga, já que não podiam chamar atenção diante da situação complicada que viviam, mas suas opções de roupa não a ajudavam, já que quase tudo que possuía eram peças sensuais para "trabalhar" no bordel, e um vestido tubinho preto não era o mais indicado para um dia na praia.

Foi com muito custo que encontrou um vestido leve, branco, curto e um par de sandálias rasteiras. Olhou-se rapidamente no espelho, não estava muito satisfeita com o que era refletido, mas era tudo o que tinha.

Com esse pensamento, alcançou a escova e penteou rapidamente as longas madeixas negras, as deixando soltas mesmo. Agachou-se e de um cantinho escondido puxou uma bolsa simples de palha onde jogou tudo que precisaria dentro, desde perfume e peças íntimas a toalha de banho.

Correu para fora do closet e saiu apressada do quarto, fechando atrás de si a porta e descendo silenciosamente as escadas que davam acesso ao primeiro andar. Seguiu a passos ligeiros para os fundos do bordel onde encontrou Saga já dentro de sua Mercedes.

Certificando-se de que não havia ninguém ali que os pudesse ver, Geisty se aproximou do carro, já vendo Saga se debruçar para o lado do banco do carona e abrir a porta.

— Pronto. Demorei muito? — disse afobada enquanto sentava-se no banco, batendo a porta com cuidado em seguida para não fazer barulho.

— Alguns anos. Mas valeu a espera. — respondeu Gêmeos com um sorriso, esticando-se todo para tomá-la em seus braços e lhe dar um beijo ligeiro nos lábios — Vamos?

— Vamos. — ela respondeu animada.

No percurso eles conversavam animados, ainda que meio tímidos. Mesmo com tantos percalços, aquele era o tão esperado primeiro encontro de Gêmeos com sua amazona, e dela com o verdadeiro Santo guardião da terceira casa zodiacal, o mesmo que tantas vezes lhe dera bom dia na arena de treinamentos.

Estavam radiantes, mas também apreensivos, procurando forças um no outro para poderem viver, um dia, livres de fato das amarras que o destino lhes colocara.

Ao chegarem ao Porto de Pireus, rapidamente embarcaram na lancha e zarparam para o destino escolhido, a tão famosa ilha de Santorini.

Já bem afastados da costa ateniense, em alto mar, Geisty se permitiu ser livre, sem a preocupação de se esconder de algum espião da temida Vory v Zakone.

Carinhosamente pegou na mão de Saga e o conduziu até a proa da luxuosa lancha, onde se sentou no assoalho com as pernas penduradas para fora da embarcação e os braços apoiados no parapeito de metal, sendo acompanhada pelo cavaleiro que fez o mesmo, porém a abraçando com ternura e a mantendo bem junto de si, assim ela podia deitar a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto sentiam juntos o vento do mediterrâneo assoprar seus cabelos.

Passaram quase toda a viagem abraçados daquela maneira, tentando viver cada segundo daquela felicidade recém descoberta.

Ao desembarcarem, era impossível para a amazona disfarçar o olhar encantado que tinha diante da beleza do local. Corria seus olhos violetas curiosos por tudo que alcançava, as construções que pareciam ter nascido naturalmente com a ilha, o azul espetacular da orla, assim como sua praia de areias claras e ondas suaves.

— E então, gostou do lugar? — Saga a abraçou por trás sussurrando em seu ouvido.

— Adorei! É lindo. Nunca tinha vindo aqui antes. — disse, se virando para trás e o abraçando.

— Que bom que gostou. — respondeu sorridente o cavaleiro, fazendo uma carícia no rosto delicado — Vamos dar entrada no hotel então.

— Hotel? Mas, nós não íamos ficar na praia? — perguntou estranhando.

— Sim, nós vamos, mas quando quiser descansar, no hotel tem mais conforto. Depois, se quiser tomar um banho tem água quente. Até porque, eu não pretendo voltar ainda hoje ao Santuário. E creio que não esteja nada ansiosa para voltar ao Templo de Baco. Estou errado?

— Não. — ela sorriu.

— E não vai querer dormir sobre a areia, não é? — devolveu o sorriso.

— Não. Não vou. — esticou o pescoço e beijou os lábios do cavaleiro — Mas, não imaginei que dormiríamos aqui hoje, você não disse nada.

— Surpresa! — abriu os braços entusiasmado, com a mente já tecendo saídas convincentes para o deslize dos detalhes que deixou de comunicar à amada simplesmente porque decidira tudo na hora — A menos que queira voltar hoje, aí você é quem manda.

— Não! Achei ótima a ideia do hotel e de ficarmos aqui.

Saga a olhou preocupado, pois a última coisa que queria era causar algum tipo de imposição ou mesmo constrangimento. Desconcertado, tentou desfazer o mal entendido:

— Geisty, me desculpe... Eu não queria que você se sentisse pressionada, não foi minha intenção...

— Não... Tudo bem, Saga, eu compreendo. De verdade, compreendo. Eu gostei do lugar.

— Certo. — uma pausa se fez enquanto o geminiano encarava o rosto da jovem que lhe devolvia o olhar.

Sempre que essa troca de olhares acontecia, uma força maior os tomava e sem que percebessem e nem mesmo tentassem ir contra, se aproximavam mais, em um abraço aconchegante e um beijo repleto de sentimento.

Ao se soltarem, ainda aéreos, foi ela quem o trouxe à realidade.

— Vamos então? Quero aproveitar o mar. Há meses que não mergulho. — falava animada, se balançando nos braços dele.

— Vamos! — respondeu de pronto o geminiano com um ar apaixonado.

E realmente ele o estava, transbordava por cada poro aquela paixão. Carinhosamente pegou na mão da amazona, entrelaçando seus dedos e seguiram em direção ao hotel, o qual ficava de frente para aquele trecho de praia.

Ao chegarem ao hall de recepção, todo decorado em branco, com mármore e flores coloridas espalhadas em vasos e jarros artesanais, Geisty correu os olhos pelo ambiente, admirada. Era um requinte do qual ela nunca havia tido contato antes. Curiosa, analisava cada detalhe do lugar que de tão luxuoso lhe causava certo desconforto, pois estava acostumada a uma vida simples. Enquanto seguiam ia até o balcão da recepção e Saga reservava a melhor suíte, o geminiano sentiu a mão fria da amazona apertar com força a sua, em um nervosismo que ele mesmo não conseguia entender. Ao pegar as chaves que lhes foram estendidas, afastou-se do balcão e se voltou para ela, perguntando em tom baixo ao seu ouvido:

— Geisty, está tudo bem?

— Hum? Ah, sim! Está tudo ótimo! Por quê?

— Não sei, você me parece nervosa.

— Não, não estou nervosa... Só um pouco... Incomodada. Nunca estive em um lugar assim.

— Assim como?

— Bonito, sofisticado... A Ilha Fantasma era bem rústica, depois... Depois não vem ao caso, não é mesmo?

— Bom... Você merece o melhor lugar. Quero que tenha um dia perfeito. — comentou sorrindo e ao mesmo tempo aliviado, puxando Geisty para junto de si — Vamos subir, já estamos registrados. — dizia andando a passos curtos com a amazona abraçada a si. Estava ansioso para a surpresa que tinha para ela.

Ao chegarem em frente ao quarto, Saga mal conseguia disfarçar sua ansiedade e fez questão de abrir a porta e encaminhar a amazona para dentro do cômodo, o qual lhe pareceu incrivelmente belo e confortável. Até mesmo os lençóis e travesseiros sobre a enorme cama pareciam macios só de olhar.

— Quero te mostrar o melhor da suíte. — disse o grego provocando a curiosidade da morena que o olhou em expectativa sem nem mesmo ter tempo para responder, enquanto era encaminhada para a porta oposta a que entraram no cômodo.

Fazendo certo suspense, Gêmeos a abriu lentamente, revelando uma linda piscina de azul profundo que tomava boa parte da área externa, a qual era toda decorada em branco. Ao fundo o parapeito revelava a vista panorâmica daquele trecho da praia.

— E então o que achou? — perguntou o geminiano quase segurando a respiração. Já havia visto fotos daquele hotel em específico, anos antes, e sabia se tratar de uma das áreas internas mais bonitas de todas as dezenas de hotéis da ilha. Estava mesmo empenhado em agradá-la.

— É lindo, Saga! — respondeu um tanto quanto absorta, uma vez que só havia visto tais lugares nas revistas que mostravam como vivia a alta sociedade grega, coisa bem distante da sua realidade tão limitada — E o azul da água e também da praia... — caminhava observando a tudo surpresa —... É da cor dos seus cabelos. — direcionando um olhar apaixonado para o cavaleiro o deixou meio encabulado.

— A Grécia é linda, Geisty... Mas, sem você aqui toda essa beleza me era obsoleta. Enfim, hoje consegui voltar a enxergar o quanto meu país é lindo e o quanto quero que você o conheça junto a mim. Quando tudo se resolver e a Vory não mais tiver poder sobre nossas vidas, te prometo que nunca mais irá viver exilada, escondida ou isolada. — disse a trazendo pela mão até o parapeito esculpido na pedra, de onde se via toda a paisagem da praia.

Saga enfim parecia ter conseguido amolecer a barreira que Geisty criara em torno de si mesma, com toda a razão, e atingir a tão almejada confiança da amazona, que o abraçava com força, deixando-se entregar aquele sentimento que tanto lutara para reprimir.

Correndo as mãos pelos ombros fortes do cavaleiro a amazona o trouxe para junto de si e as bocas novamente se uniram num beijo apaixonado. Não tinha mais como negar a forte atração que aquele homem exercia em si. Parecia até que conhecia seus pontos frágeis.

— Sem promessas, cavaleiro. — disse ela apartando o beijo enquanto acariciava o rosto robusto do grego — Eu tenho consciência da nossa situação, depois... — deu alguns passos para trás e suspirou, jogando os cabelos ao vento e deixando o ar puro e revigorante da brisa marítima encher seus pulmões —... Esse é nosso dia, não é mesmo? Vamos vivê-lo, hoje. Promessas são para dias que ainda virão, que ainda não existem. Mas, o que temos hoje está aqui e é somente isso que importa agora.

— Você está certa. — a puxou pela cintura, encantado — Mas, espero mesmo, Geisty, que haja muitos dias futuros e que eu possa vivê-los com você. — falava em tom baixo, junto ao ouvido da amazona para que até sua voz a acariciasse.

Geisty fechou os olhos, se deixando levar pelas palavras do geminiano. Desejava o mesmo, porém em segredo. Saga lhe era ainda uma incógnita, mas seu desejo por ele, em contrapartida, lhe era bem consciente. Tão consciente que não podia evitar o medo de senti-lo, mas como a brava amazona que era, estava resignada a enfrentá-lo.

Ficaram assim, presos ao abraço um do outro e a seus próprios temores e anseios, até que a amazona sentenciou:

— Acho que já podemos ir à praia. O que acha?

Saga sorriu e respondeu apenas com um aceno de cabeça, e em seguida buscou uma vez mais os lábios doces da morena num beijo ligeiro antes dela deixá-lo ali para ir ao banheiro se trocar.

Sozinho, Gêmeos caminhou até o frigobar e de lá pegou uma garrafa de água mineral. Estranhamente não sentia falta de seu Absinto. Essa constatação lhe fez dar um gole na água fresquinha e deixar escapar uma risada divertida, enquanto sentava-se em uma poltrona pra esperar a amazona.

Deu um suspiro longo, precisava conter sua ansiedade ou colocaria tudo a perder. Havia prometido a si mesmo que não faria nada para acelerar o processo com Geisty, como havia de fato planejado quando a salvou da morte das garras da Vory v Zakone. Mas, quando menos esperava, Ele apareceu, e colocou tudo a perder, dificultando ainda mais sua aproximação com a amada. Agora não permitiria que seu lado sombrio novamente se colocasse em seu caminho, muito menos que a fizesse sofrer. Não!

— Se acalma Saga! Vai dar tudo certo. — esfregou as mãos uma na outra, um pouco nervoso — Você tem o controle.

Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e tentando acalmar a própria respiração, enquanto devagar abria os três botões da camisa de algodão que usava a tirando por cima da cabeça e a jogando sobre a espreguiçadeira que havia ali perto. Iria com a bermuda que estava vestindo, pois já tinha um short de banho por baixo.

Já Geisty, visivelmente nervosa, refletia sentada sobre a tampa do vaso sanitário.

— Atena, me dê sabedoria nesse momento. Preciso mais do que nunca!

Agitada, tentava se acalmar e colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Sabia, obviamente, que sentia uma atração imensa pelo geminiano. Atração que, aliás, surgira há anos, mas tudo dera errado para ambos, porém nem os contratempos e a convivência conturbada deram cabo desse sentimento que só se fazia crescer em seu interior.

No entanto, o fantasma de sua prisão no Cabo Sunion e do teste, a todo o momento ressurgia em sua mente lhe assombrando. Em especial o maldito teste... Esse era o pior dos nós que tinha para desmanchar em sua cabeça.

Havia sido abusada por Saga, e mesmo que ao olhar para seu rosto não fosse capaz de reconhecê-lo ali, ainda assim era ele. Não o mesmo que dias depois trocara olhares cativantes consigo e muito menos o homem que se declarou em seu quarto na noite anterior, abrindo seu coração e lhe revelando um passado de mentiras, rancores e mágoas, além de lhe oferecer um futuro incerto.

Não, definitivamente não era a mesma pessoa.

Olhava aflita para a porta do banheiro. Precisava a todo custo tentar pôr ordem na bagunça que eram os seus sentimentos, e precisava ser já!

Em angustia, apertava as mãos uma na outra, lembrando-se de toda a conversa que havia tido com o grego na noite anterior. Amava Saga, desde a adolescência, quando trocavam olhares durante os treinos das amazonas, e sabia que jamais conseguiria reprimir esse amor. Então a resposta para suas perguntas fugiu-lhe pela boca em forma de sussurro.

— Sim! Sim!

A decisão era difícil, mas estava disposta a dar fim àquela história de desencontros, dando uma chance a eles dois, mesmo que por enquanto teriam que viver esse amor às escondidas.

Com um leve sorriso no rosto, enxugou as lágrimas que cismaram em brotar de seus olhos e rapidamente retirou o vestido. Já estava com o biquíni por baixo, então apenas amarrou uma canga vermelha na cintura, jogou uma água no rosto, enxugou com a toalha e respirando fundo entregou-se bravamente à vida que tanto sonhara.

Assim como Saga, Geisty decidira não deixar que nada e nem ninguém se colocasse novamente em seu caminho. Nem si mesma e seus temores.

Ao abrir a porta do quarto, os olhos violetas cruzaram ansiosos com os olhos jades do cavaleiro, que na mesma hora se levantava da poltrona surpreso em vê-la usando o famigerado biquíni amarelo.

— Lembra-se dele, não é? Eu tentei encontrar um mais discreto, mas só achei esse. — disse se referindo ao biquíni minúsculo.

— Particularmente, acho que fica muito bem em você. — falava correndo os olhos pela amazona, ao passo que se aproximava dela pra pegar-lhe pela mão — Aliás, tudo fica bem em você. Você é linda, Geisty. — deu um selinho nos lábios carnudos fechando os olhos e aspirando o perfume gostoso que vinha da pele dela.

— Hum... Vamos, ou iremos perder o melhor do sol. — disse sentido os pelos da nuca arrepiarem-se ao toque da pele nua do grego com a sua.

— Sim. Vamos. — respondeu Saga sorrindo.

Desceram de mãos dadas e sorridentes. Em poucos minutos já caminhavam calmamente pelas areias brancas de Santorini com uma alegria que transbordava, até que Geisty acelerou alguns passos se soltando da mão do geminiano de supetão.

— Quero ver você me alcançar lá, no mar!

Mal acabou de ditar o desafio, a morena já desprendia a canga que trazia na cintura e a lançava em direção ao cavaleiro, o qual apanhou o tecido vermelho que bailava no ar, sorrindo para a garota que corria em direção às ondas.

Caminhou mais alguns passos até que deixou a canga junto às sandálias e a bermuda que usava, e acelerando o passo correu em direção ao mar, na direção da silhueta que cortava as ondas. Contudo, ao emergir do primeiro mergulho não mais a viu, e logo ficou apreensivo.

Olhando tudo a sua volta, sentiu um aperto repentino no peito, até que seu pé ser puxado com força e caiu de costas na água, logo em seguida sendo puxado pelos braços, assustado.

— Há-há! Nem sequer chegou perto de me alcançar! — sorria a amazona satisfeita, ambos sendo balançados constantemente pelas ondas — O que foi? Que cara é essa?

— Nada. — respondeu o geminiano retirando os fios da franja que lhe grudavam nos olhos — Fiquei preocupado, não conseguia te ver... Pensei que algo tivesse acontecido.

— Ah, é? — soltou uma gargalhada animada — Achou que eu tivesse fugido a nado, não é?

— Claro que não, que absurdo! — falou ficando levemente desconcertado, pois havia sim pensando nessa possibilidade.

— Achou sim! — caiu na gargalhada — Você achou que eu tivesse fugido a nado! — puxou o cavaleiro para mais perto, o abraçando pelo pescoço até quase tocar seus lábios — Se você quiser eu fujo, mas com você. Para onde você quiser.

Saga a envolveu com seus braços, olhando nos olhos que tanto o atraiam.

— Obrigado. — disse em tom um tanto quanto sério.

— Hum? Pelo que? — perguntou ela curiosa.

— Por esse dia. Por estar aqui. Por me dar essa chance... Não vivia um dia como esse há tanto tempo... Na verdade acho que nunca vivi. Devo isso a você, Geisty.

A resposta da amazona não poderia ser outra. Enquanto as ondas os embalavam, ela beijava os lábios salgados pela água oceânica desejando que aquele fosse o dia mais longo de sua vida, para poder vivê-lo em toda sua plenitude.

— Não há pôr do sol como o de Santorini... Agora compreendo esse famoso dito grego. — suspirava a amazona ao olhar para o horizonte onde a enorme estrela de fogo se enterrava na imensidão do mar azul, transformando água em chamas numa ilusão de ótica naturalmente espetacular.

— Sim. É um dos mais belos do mundo todo. — respondeu Saga, que sentado na areia sustentava o corpo da garota em seu peito, enquanto lhe fazia uma carícia delicada nas madeixas negras.

Foi exatamente esse momento que Geisty escolheu para tocar em um assunto que muito a incomodava.

— Saga? — chamou sem desviar o olhar do horizonte.

— Sim? — respondeu o geminiano, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro para prestar atenção.

— Preciso falar sobre dois assuntos que estão me incomodando... Já que agora não deve haver mais segredos entre nós. Imagino. — disse se virando de frente para ele.

— Diga.

— É sobre Marin.

— Marin? O que tem a Marin?

— Agora que sei o real propósito do Templo das Bacantes existir, jamais conseguirei viver com o mínimo de paz sabendo que Marin está se prostituindo à força. Não é justo você impor à Marin aquela vida, Saga. Eu a conheço há anos. Muito melhor, aliás, do que muitos sequer imaginam, e sei o quanto é penoso para ela ter que se submeter a isso. Ela não merece viver assim por minha causa, para manter o meu disfarce.

Saga ouvia tudo calado, até tentar se manifestar.

— Mas, Geisty, entenda que eu não tenho como pagar o soldo da Marin, nem de ninguém. O Santuário não tem verba nem para a alimentação e manutenção dos novos aprendizes, quem dirá para o soldo dos cavaleiros de Prata. Você sabe que os Santos de Ouro se mantêm através de atividades externas ligadas à máfia russa, dali eles tiram o sustento deles, mas os Santos de Prata e Bronze não. E não posso simplesmente tomar a armadura de toda essa gente e mandá-los embora. É justamente o que não quero fazer até que essa crise pós-guerra fria se amenize. Sem contar que não posso afastá-la sem um bom motivo, ou seria percebido pelos russos...

— Ela pode colaborar de outras formas.

— Por exemplo?

— Não sei, mas se aceitar, pensamos em algo. Marin é uma boa menina, é recatada, teve uma educação oriental rígida, veio para a Grécia com o intuito exclusivo de servir à Atena. Ela nem mesmo tem a possibilidade de enganar os clientes com ilusão. Ela não merece passar por isso, muito menos para manter o meu disfarce... Enquanto somos felizes às escondidas ela é visivelmente infeliz. Não é justo, Saga!...

— Assim como não é justo eu liberar a Marin e pagar o soldo dela com o trabalho de Shina, Misty e Afrodite, que também são cavaleiros. Entende?

— Pelos deuses, Saga! Qualquer um vê que Shina está adorando esse trabalho. Conhecemos essa maluca desde criança, sabe bem do que estou falando... Já Misty pouco se importa. Ele mesmo me disse que está se divertindo à beça. E eu me concedo o direito de não falar sobre Afrodite nesse dia que é só nosso. Estou falando de Marin. E convenhamos que bem ou mal, as meninas trazidas pelo Milo estão aqui por livre e espontânea vontade, e podemos cuidar bem delas aqui. Creio que muitas estão melhor do que onde estavam. Mas, Marin não, Saga. — disse enfática, o encarando nos olhos.

Não tinha o que negar, Geisty estava certa quanto à Águia, e o geminiano se pôs pensativo sobre o assunto, até que tomou uma decisão.

— Geisty, eu realmente não posso retirar Marin de supetão da função a qual a submeti. Seria muito arriscado e levantaria suspeitas, mas, posso afastá-la aos poucos lhe designando outras funções. — disse sério, pois não havia mencionado à amazona que chantageara Marin ameaçando um irmão que ele nem fazia ideia do paradeiro. Na ocasião, estava desesperado para que o negócio do prostíbulo desse certo e ele pudesse enfim se aproximar de Serpente, mesmo que por caminhos tortos e seguindo uma lógica pouco convincente.

— Bom, já é um progresso! — respondeu Geisty animada — Marin é muito habilidosa, e podia ajudar Aldebaran no bar, ou ficar com o cargo do Afrodite... Já que até cego vê que aquele lá não administra nem a própria vida, que dirá prestar para auxiliar as meninas e lhes dar suporte. — soltou uma bufada irritada — Ela pode também dar aulas de grego para as bacantes.

— Eu vou pensar Geisty... Mas o cargo do Afrodite continua com ele. Já passou da hora dele aprender a ter responsabilidades e eu vou cobrar isso dele. Até agora só tive prejuízo por causa do temperamento imaturo do cavaleiro de Peixes, mas... Tudo bem, eu prometo mudar a situação de Marin o mais rápido possível.

— Obrigada! — falou dando um suspiro de alívio e um sorriso.

— E qual era a segunda coisa? — perguntou curioso e ao mesmo tempo com receio do que estava por vir.

Já Geisty ficou alguns poucos segundo o encarando nos olhos, até que respirou fundo criando coragem.

— Eu queria falar sobre nós. Em específico sobre o que me disse que acontece com você... Digo, os tais lapsos de memória, as mudanças repentinas de comportamento...

Um nervosismo se abateu sobre Saga. De súbito sentiu as mãos tremerem e o coração bater mais forte. Não passava por sua cabeça que aquele seria o assunto do qual ela queria tratar, algo que era um mistério até para si mesmo, muito menos naquele momento.

Era muito incômodo falar sobre o fato, mas não o podia negar a ela, mesmo não tendo certeza do que lhe acontecia muitas vezes.

— Geisty, não tenho muito o que dizer além do que já lhe contei.

— Saga, eu realmente preciso saber o que acontece com você se vamos seguir juntos. Não quero sofrer!... Quero pelo menos conhecer o terreno no qual estou pisando e para isso preciso que me diga o que de fato acontece quando... Quando você diz que toma determinadas atitudes sem o querer, sem ter consciência do que faz. — disse a morena em tom firme.

O geminiano em contrapartida a olhava apreensivo, quase vidrado, enquanto sugava os próprios lábios, angustiado, e vendo que não havia escapatória piscou algumas vezes e resolveu expor o pouco que sabia do mal que tanto o afligia.

— Geisty, por mais que possa não parecer, sempre tentei ser uma pessoa justa e dar o melhor de mim em tudo, mas sempre fui posto a prova por meu irmão. Eu creio que a má influência de Kanon, aliada a seu mau caráter, alimentaram algo dentro de mim que muitas vezes sou simplesmente incapaz de conter. Uma força que se alimenta de ódio e ganância... E que tenho que combater a cada dia, a cada minuto... — baixou o rosto evitando os olhos violetas que lhe encaravam com aflição —... Quase sucumbi a Ele quando o maldito do Kanon se passou por mim e enganou a nós dois. Por isso não consegui agir de imediato, eu... Eu tinha que contê-lo... Mas, quando senti que estava pronto para desfazer a canalhice do meu irmão sem me deixar dominar por essa força maligna, Shion me obrigou a lutar com Aiolos e depois me trancafiou no Cabo Sunion junto com Sagitário e Afrodite.

— Nunca entendi direito essa história. — disse Geisty assustada com tudo que ouvia.

— Por favor, não me peça para falar dela agora. Não quero mesmo estragar o nosso dia de folga relatando o meu passado indigesto. — ergueu o rosto e novamente olhou para ela, pegando em sua mão com delicadeza — Tudo que posso dizer a você é que lá, no Cabo Sunion, eu sucumbi pela primeira vez e Ele despertou.

— Quem é... Ele, Saga?

— Eu... Eu não sei. — respondeu um tanto quanto aflito — Ele talvez seja uma força maligna autônoma, ou pior... Ele talvez seja eu mesmo. — engoliu seco — Não sei como se deu, mas... É como se eu tivesse perdido minha consciência e outra tivesse assumido. Só me lembro de sentir fortes dores de cabeça que iam minando minha razão. Aiolos me disse que me tornei violento... E que tentei matar Afrodite... Por diversas vezes. — apertou com força as mãos da amazona contra as suas — Pouco antes de Shion nos tirar do cativeiro, eu consegui recuperar minha consciência, mas diante dos relatos de Sagitário e do comportamento arredio de Peixes comigo, eu tive receio de me aproximar de você e resolvi me afastar até conseguir entender o que acontecia comigo. Não podia colocar você em risco... Eu não tinha mais total controle de mim, Geisty.

— E agora? Você tem?

— Não. Tanto que não estava nos meus planos revelar a você tão cedo toda essa trama que arquitetei. Esperava conseguir um pouco mais de estabilidade emocional, mas... Não suportava mais fingir que a desprezava, quando tudo que mais queria era tê-la em meus braços. Me sinto feliz e ao mesmo tempo muito assustado, mas... Algo me diz que você é a única pessoa no mundo que pode me ajudar a conter o mal dentro de mim, através dos meus sentimentos por você.

— Se você está assustado, imagine eu! — soltou um suspiro e levou a mão à franja, puxando para trás e depois a deixando cair novamente sobres as sobrancelhas delineadas — Espero muito que sua intuição esteja certa, Saga. Se realmente eu puder ajudar ficarei feliz. Por nós dois. Mas, nunca pensou em procurar ajuda especializada?

— Sim... O Absinto é meu melhor terapeuta! — deu uma risada divertida.

— Saga, não brinque com isso. Tem de haver outro meio, ou seu corpo não vai aguentar!

— Não há outro meio. Não posso arriscar envolver ainda mais pessoas nisso. Já me puno por ter envolvido você.

— Saga, pelos deuses! Então irá passar o resto de sua vida se embebedando para se conter? — falava gesticulando, visivelmente indignada com a postura escolhida pelo cavaleiro.

— Não! – disse pesaroso – Não é apenas a bebida que me acalma. – olhava amuado para ela – Quando tive a coragem, enfim, de te revelar toda a verdade e poder voltar a sonhar com uma vida ao seu lado, percebi que tudo havia ficado diferente... Ele perdeu a força! — sorriu — Diferente de todas às vezes que eu me convencia a tentar te esquecer e negar meus próprios sentimentos, as vezes tomando atitudes das quais depois me arrependia, mas que sei que foram influências dele...

— Hum... Acho que posso imaginar a que tipo de atitudes você está se referindo... — disse fazendo uma careta.

— Sim. Sei que ele me influenciou nas vezes em que me deitei com Afrodite, porque logo depois as dores de cabeça vinham galopantes. Sentia aqui... Bem aqui dentro... Ele faria de tudo para me afastar de você, porque você é minha razão. — falava apontando para a cabeça — Só passei a me sentir melhor quando aceitei que não havia como fugir dos meus sentimentos. Só aí percebi que o que me norteava, a luz que me mantinha em sanidade, era você... Só por você eu conseguia me manter firme. Você é meu farol no mar revolto da minha consciência, Geisty.

A amazona o encarava estupefata. Então Saga se deu conta do peso de suas palavras e de toda a carga de responsabilidade que elas transferiam à mulher à sua frente.

— Me desculpe... Eu não queria te sufocar dessa forma. Não tinha esse direito. — disse tristonho.

No entanto, para a surpresa do cavaleiro, a amazona pousou delicadamente os dedos sobre os lábios estremecidos dele, num gesto de carinho.

— Não diga isso. — falou ela em tom ameno — Eu só precisava saber a verdade para ter uma mínima noção do terreno que estou pisando. — se aproximou mais, fazendo sua respiração ser sentida por ele — Estarei ao seu lado, Saga. Faça sua parte e eu lhe prometo que farei a minha.

— Sim, eu farei. — disse em um sussurro, se aproximando dos lábios dela até quase os tocar.

Ficaram assim por alguns segundos, selando com os olhares cúmplices o pacto, então entregaram-se a um beijo apaixonado que perdurou até o sol ser completamente engolido pela imensidão do mar azul.

Ainda ficaram um tempo sentados na morna areia branca contando os astros que despontavam no firmamento, mas antes mesmo que ele fosse todo tomado pelos diamantes noturnos, o casal apaixonado regressou ao quarto de mãos dadas e espírito revigorado.

Geisty já se encaminhava ao banheiro enquanto Saga fechava a porta.

— Preciso de um banho! Parece que trouxe toda a areia da praia nessa minha juba. – dizia alegre soltando os cabelos que antes estavam presos em um coque – Estava tudo maravilhoso. Principalmente a companhia. — olhando para trás sorriu para o cavaleiro que seguia seus passos até parar no meio do aposento.

— Muito obrigado pela parte que me toca! – respondeu sorridente, divertindo-se com a descontração da moça.

— Não vou me demorar. – ela disse parada ao batente da porta, para em seguida dar dois passos para trás e fechá-la lentamente, lançando um olhar sensual ao grego que não lhe tirava os olhos.

Com um suspiro longo, Gêmeos baixou a cabeça e sorriu, em seguida rumou a passos lentos até a área da piscina para usar o banheiro externo.

Enquanto tomava seu banho e se vestia com a roupa que chegara mais cedo, o geminiano pensava em tudo o que estava vivendo naquele momento. Parecia um sonho, e não queria acordar dele.

Em poucos minutos já estava pronto e aguardando Geisty sentado na poltrona em frente à varanda. Ansioso, olhava para a porta do banheiro em que ela estava a cada cinco minutos, até que matutou uma ideia e abandonou sua vigília para caminhar apressado até o telefone e discar o número do serviço de quarto. Ainda não estava satisfeito e queria surpreender sua amazona uma vez mais, por isso pediu um legítimo vinho italiano.

Por sorte o pedido chegara antes de Geisty abrir a porta do banheiro, e Saga teve tempo de apanhar a encomenda e posicioná-la estrategicamente sobre a luxuosa mesa de vidro junto de duas taças de cristal.

Mal acabou de ajeitar a surpresa, ouviu a porta se abrir, e quando ergueu a cabeça foi presenteado com uma visão que guardaria em sua memória para sempre.

Geisty saia do banho vestida com um roupão felpudo branco, cortesia do hotel. Os cabelos molhados e revoltos lhe conferiam um ar selvagem, mesclado à beleza tão delicada que tanto mexia consigo, a deixando divinamente desejável. Nem o vestido mais caro e belo do mundo mexeria tanto com seus sentidos quanto a imagem da amazona nua debaixo daquele roupão.

Porém, o surpreendido não fora somente ele. Geisty também ao ver o vinho já aberto e as taças sorriu arqueando as sobrancelhas.

— Pedi um vinho para nós dois. — disse Gêmeos quebrando o silêncio, ainda que meio desconcertado.

— Eu estou vendo! — respondeu a morena, que percebeu de pronto o olhar curioso do cavaleiro — Ah! Coloquei um dos roupões que estavam no banheiro... Você não se incomoda, não é?

— N-Não! Não me incomodo! Mas, eu pensei que fossemos jantar no restaurante do hotel.

Geisty olhava encabulada para o cavaleiro, mas como não havia uma desculpa convincente, foi obrigada a falar a verdade, meio que a contragosto.

— Eu só trouxe uma roupa, aquele vestido simples que estava usando. Não fazia ideia que sairíamos para jantar. Pensei que fosse só um passeio pela praia mesmo.

Percebendo que a italiana estava envergonhada, Saga usou uma saída de mestre.

— Só um momento. — pediu sem dar maiores explicações, então andou até o banheiro, onde entrou e fechou a porta, deixando no quarto uma amazona confusa, até que, poucos minutos depois, retornou vestido com o outro roupão que havia sido disponibilizado ao casal.

Geisty caiu na risada ao vê-lo vestido igual a si. Toda tensão caiu por terra.

— Viu só? Não tem problema! Ficamos no quarto, vestidos com nossos melhores trajes e na companhia de um Chianti! — disse sorrindo, deixando a amazona corada, enquanto entregava uma taça a ela já lhe servindo a bebida.

— Pediu Chianti! É meu vinho preferido.

— Eu sei! – respondeu Saga a surpreendendo, ao mesmo tempo em que despejava o vinho em sua taça para depois devolver a garrafa à mesa e esticar o braço para fazer um brinde com a amada.

— Sabe? Como assim você sabe? – tilintando sua taça a dele.

— Ah Geisty, eu sei muitas coisas a seu respeito... — confessou dando um gole na bebida, encarando os olhos surpresos e fixos aos seus.

— Hum... E, que tipo de coisas são essas? — degustou a bebida com um gole sutil.

— Muitas... — Saga olhava feliz para ela, analisando o rosto repleto de curiosidade que o indagava — Eu sei, por exemplo, que sua bebida preferida é vinho e sei que é o Chianti, porque além de ser o seu pedido mais frequente no bar, eu sei que mantém sempre uma garrafa escondida em seu quarto.

— Não acredito! — exclamou ela — Você entra no meu quarto e revira as minhas coisas?

— Claro que não! — disse Saga deixando escapar uma risada, depois caminhou até a cama e sentou-se na beirada — Mas, já vi, mais de uma vez inclusive, você bebendo dessa garrafa lá no seu quarto.

— Hum... Sei. — fez um muxoxo e sentou-se ao lado dele, ainda o encarando com surpresa e curiosidade — E o que mais você sabe sobre mim, cavaleiro?

— Sei que sua fruta preferida é maçã.

— Ah, mas isso foi fácil descobrir, porque só eu como as maçãs que ficam na fruteira da cozinha do Templo...

— Não! Aí é que você se engana. — aproximou-se dela e fez uma carícia na franja ainda meio úmida — Sei que gosta de maçã porque eu a via subir na macieira ao lado do campo das amazonas. Você não me via, mas eu a via lá, escondida na copa enquanto se fartava das maçãs.

— Você ficava me observando? – perguntou com um ar tristonho, sentindo o coração apertar.

— Sim, sempre que podia. Quase todos os dias. – constatou dando um sorriso retraído — Sei também que usa o mesmo corte de cabelo desde que chegou ao Santuário, e que quando quer contar um segredo para Shina conversam em italiano em voz bem baixa, para os padrões italianos, é claro! — riu alto — Mas, não se preocupe, apesar de cochicharem gritando, praticamente, eu não entendia nada do que falavam, não falo italiano bem até hoje...

— Saga... — balbuciou, mas o cavaleiro a interrompeu.

— Eu também sei por que quase não fala em sua língua natal. Shion lhe proibia. Ele exigia de todos os aprendizes estrangeiros que apenas se comunicassem em grego. Por isso as aulas sempre puxadas. — nessa vez a voz do cavaleiro saiu pesarosa e a amazona baixou seu olhar com tristeza — Sei que adora a cor roxa, e acredite, você fica linda com ela. — deu um sorriso, por fim a olhando vidrado com ar apaixonado. Saga simplesmente não conseguia mais disfarçar o que sentia por ela.

Geisty enxergou naquele olhar e nas palavras do geminiano que o que ele sentia por si era de fato intenso e verdadeiro, assim como seu sentimento por ele. Ficou um pouco melancólica por apenas lembrar-se de detalhes de Kanon, dos gostos de Kanon, mas não se deixou abater em nenhum momento. Estava disposta a enterrar seu passado e começar a caminhar ao lado do verdadeiro amor de sua vida, o verdadeiro cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

Assim, suspirou fundo e tentou galgar os primeiros passos que a levariam a conhecer Saga de Gêmeos.

— Me deixou realmente impressionada, cavaleiro. — disse pegando na mão dele, a trazendo para seu colo — Bem, eu gostaria muito de ter podido observá-lo tanto quando me observou. Tenho certeza de que momentos assim me dariam muita alegria, mas... Farei isso a começar de hoje, até o último dia de minha vida... Porém, de uma preferência sua eu já tenho plena consciência! Sei que adora olhar para minhas pernas. — sorriu de forma sensual, fazendo o cavaleiro lhe devolver o sorriso com a mesma intenção.

— Hum... Você me pegou! — deu o último gole no vinho e pousou a taça sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama — Você está certa. Eu adoro olhar para suas pernas! E do que mais eu gosto? – disse em tom de desafio.

— Gosta dos meus olhos, de olhar bem fundo neles... — respondeu decidida, com uma malícia na voz que poucas vezes Saga experimentara. Em seguida aproximou-se dele e sorvendo o último gole de sua taça, também a colocou sobre o mesmo móvel ao lado da cama, debruçando todo seu corpo sobre o de Saga para executar o movimento, e logo depois voltou a sentar-se normalmente, porém quase colada ao geminiano.

— Acertou, novamente. Adoro olhar para seus olhos... Olhos curiosos, sempre questionadores e hipnotizantes.

— E dos meus lábios... — o geminiano no mesmo instante prendeu seus olhos nos lábios carnudos citados, os vendo mexer lentamente, enquanto ela falava — Sei perfeitamente que adora eles... Que adora beijá-los, mordê-los, sentir seu gosto... — beijou o queixo do cavaleiro o fazendo fechar os olhos em deleite —... Eu sei que adora meus lábios, me diz isso com os seus toda vez que me beija... Assim. – interrompeu a frase com o encontro tão desejado dos lábios quentes.

Trocavam um beijo delicioso, lento e pleno de desejo, explorando a boca um do outro com suas línguas levemente adocicadas pelo vinho tinto a se provarem com lascívia.

Separavam-se ora ou outra apenas para tomar fôlego, e era nesses intervalos que Geisty guiava os lábios afoitos de Saga por todo seu rosto, o qual era presentado com muitos outros beijos molhados que galgavam caminho até o pescoço nu que lhe era oferecido.

Ali Gêmeos se perdia entre beijos, mordidinhas e sugadas sutis, se deliciando com o perfume natural da amazona e a textura da pele macia. Enquanto as mãos corriam pela nuca eriçada, a qual instigava ainda mais a libido do geminiano, a boca arfante procurava refrigério nos lábios tão desejados da amazona.

Sentiu um tremor lhe percorrer todo o corpo quando experimentou as mãos quentes da morena se infiltrarem lentamente por debaixo do roupão e correrem sinuosas por seus ombros, até deslizarem precisas pelo peito, onde estacionaram com um leve roçar de unhas. A pele toda se arrepiava diante daquele toque, e ele soltou um gemido abafado de prazer.

Geisty acabara caindo no próprio jogo de sedução que começara, pois todo o sentimento que sentia dentro de si e o desejo, que até então estava sendo controlado, ganhou forma e força impossíveis se serem controlados, a dominando por completo e soprando para longe qualquer temor que antes a freava.

Os beijos, cada vez mais intensos em seu pescoço, lhe causavam um rebuliço interno que culminava em um arrepio gostoso lhe correndo freneticamente por toda a coluna. A sensação se intensificou ainda mais quando Saga também deslizou as mãos fortes por debaixo do roupão que usava para lhe acariciar o colo e ombros, aproveitando para puxar para trás o tecido felpudo do roupão, a fim de ter livre acesso à pele bronzeada pelo sol, onde distribuía ainda mais beijos.

Para surpresa do cavaleiro, Geisty desceu as mãos até o nó frouxo da faixa que amarrava o roupão do grego e o soltou lentamente, num claro convite para que prosseguissem. Gêmeos sentiu seu coração dar batidas mais intensas nesse momento, em uma euforia contida dentro de si, pois mal podia acreditar que estava a um passo de realizar aquele desejo que lhe era tão íntimo e antigo. E dessa vez estava em seu pleno juízo, e ainda sendo seduzido por sua amada.

E assim ele o fez, e enquanto a amazona lhe despia lentamente, Saga baixava o roupão dela até a peça escorregar, por si só, pelas costas nuas, ficando pendurada apenas na parte da frente, segura pelos seios fartos e firmes da morena.

Aquela forma tão sutil de censurar a vista do seio nu apenas instigou ainda mais o cavaleiro. Correu suave os dedos pela pele morena até se livrar de vez do tecido, revelando por fim o objeto de seu desejo.

Sem se conter mais, Saga os tocou delicadamente, sentido a maciez encantadora da pele firme, ao passo que um gemido um pouco mais proeminente de Geisty o deixou tão excitado que depositou um beijo delicado em um dos mamilos quase que por instinto.

Ao sentir o toque quente dos lábios do cavaleiro em seu seio, a amazona deixou escapar um gemido baixo, fechando os olhos em seguida e tombando a cabeça para o lado. As carícias do grego lhe proporcionavam uma satisfação sem igual, e enquanto ele provava seus mamilos rijos com beijos e leves sugadas, ela explorava o corpo másculo sob o roupão já aberto, correndo as mãos delicadas pelo tórax trabalhado até pousá-las sobre as coxas fortes, finalmente atrevendo-se a tocar o membro rijo do cavaleiro por cima da cueca azul marinho.

Gêmeos soltou um gemido rouco, abafado pelos seios fartos nos quais ele mergulhava o rosto acalorado pela excitação crescente. Sentiu quando Geisty deu um puxão forte no roupão e o jogou ao pé da cama, o deixando ali. Saga teve a certeza de que ela queria e estava pronta para se entregar a si.

De forma lenta e suave executou o mesmo gesto, retirando o roupão da amazona enquanto voltava a sugar delicadamente os mamilos hirtos, alternando entre um e outro, até deixá-la apenas com a calcinha que usava.

— Hum... Saga... — sussurrou a morena ao senti-lo colar o corpo másculo ao seu, a trazendo para junto dele para poderem experimentar o calor dos corpos em êxtase. Geisty sofria uma sensação sufocante de luxúria, e só Gêmeos continha o ar de que ela precisava para respirar. Não suportava nem mais um segundo sem tê-lo e seu coração ladrava dentro do peito para si mesma de que nunca mais permitiria estar longe do cavaleiro. O queria para si, agora e sempre!

Saga tomou uma vez mais os lábios arfantes em desejo da mulher, agora num beijo urgente que era retribuído com a mesma lascívia, enquanto as carícias das mãos afoitas que passeavam pelos corpos quentes e extasiados, num balé conjunto embalado pela paixão que os inundava, deixava ainda mais quentes os desejos dos amantes.

Saga entrelaçava seus dedos nas madeixas negras ainda úmidas, enquanto com a outra mão explorava as curvas perfeitas do corpo delgado sob o seu.

O contato com a maciez da pele de sua amada era instigante e sendo impossível de controlar seus ímpetos Gêmeos a puxou pelo quadril para que se sentasse em seu colo.

Abraçado ao tronco dela, espalmou ambas as mãos nas nádegas volumosas dando um leve apertão. Sentiu que Geisty se remexia excitada sobre seu membro latejante, enquanto lhe arranhava as costas suavemente, esfregava o rosto contra o seu, arfante. Ela estava com o corpo em chamas.

Sem conseguir mais conter o êxtase delirante que o tomava por completo, Saga deitou a amazona sobre os lençóis já se posicionando sobre ela. A pressão em seu baixo ventre o punha louco e, enquanto distribuía beijos por todo o corpo moreno e febril, provando com os lábios a textura deliciosa da pele perfumada da amada, que respondia a seus toques ficando toda arrepiada, fazia um caminho tendo a boca como guia até a borda da lingerie delicada que ela usava.

Não se deteve, e com luxúria roçou seus lábios por cima da peça de renda preta, sentindo seu toque áspero, e apanhando o tecido com os dentes puxou a peça para baixo, desnudando a amazona que se contorcia em excitação.

Mantendo seus olhos fixos aos dela, tal qual um felino esgueirou-se sobre o colchão trazendo a calcinha presa aos dentes, a qual corria sinuosa pelas pernas longas e torneadas da morena, até ser retirada por completo e esquecida no chão ao lado da cama.

Ainda olhando para ela, percebeu seu rosto corado e os olhos brilhantes de desejo, então lhe sorriu e beijando seus tornozelos livrou-se da própria cueca, deixando à mostra toda sua excitação.

Num gesto inesperado para ele, Geisty ergueu o tronco e o agarrou pelos ombros, o trazendo para junto de si com um beijo afoito. Não suportava mais esperar!

O coração de ambos acelerava sem controle a cada nova ação, e ao se deitar sobre ela, Saga respirava descompassado, sufocado pelo desejo, só pensando em provar daquele corpo que tanto desejara. Contudo, queria aproveitar sem pressa, chegar ao limite do seu autocontrole.

Geisty por sua vez, queria o mesmo, desejava senti-lo, experimentá-lo, deixar transbordar aquela paixão sufocante e transpor para a carne o que já sentia em seu coração.

Naturalmente se acomodavam nos abraços um do outro, até que a amazona o acolheu entre suas pernas o prendendo pela cintura, sentindo a ereção proeminente do cavaleiro lhe acariciar diretamente a intimidade de forma extasiante.

Foi depois de beijos tão apaixonados que os faziam quase perder o fôlego, que Saga galgou sua mão pelo mínimo espaço que havia entre os corpos ardentes de ambos até seu membro, o conduzindo até a entrada já muito úmida da amazona e experimentando em delírio a maciez e o calor do corpo dela, de forma lenta, quase torturante.

Ao sentir-se todo dentro, o cavaleiro deixou escapar um gemido, enquanto com um de seus abraços apertava o corpo esguio da mulher, a qual se contorcia devido o prazer da invasão deliciosa, soltando um gemido manhoso.

Com os olhos entreabertos e a respiração falha, Geisty olhava para o rosto do geminiano finalmente reconhecendo a face tão querida do homem que a tomava. Era completamente diferente da outra vez, era Saga em sua pura essência ali e foi por esse homem que ela deu os primeiros suspiros, anos atrás. Esse mesmo homem que agora ela trazia para um beijo pleno de amor enquanto se entregava de corpo e alma, o sentindo se enterrar cada vez com mais vigor na maciez de seu corpo febril.

Nenhuma palavra era dita, por nenhum dos dois, apenas os gemidos conduziam os movimentos curtos e ritmados dos corpos que se chocavam de forma cadenciada sobre o colchão macio, bagunçando os lençóis.

Com o avanço dos minutos e o prazer de ambos tomando proporções insustentáveis, Geisty sentia seu corpo se aproximar do clímax, e afoita apertava os dedos de unhas longas esmaltadas em carmim contra a pele suada das costas do geminiano, em seguida as deslizando para baixo até espalmá-las nas nádegas firmes que se moviam freneticamente. Deixou livre um gemido ao sentir o corpo se inundar de uma vez por uma sensação única de prazer que lhe causava espasmos deliciosos.

— Humm... Saga... — chamou arfante o nome do cavaleiro, enquanto fechava os olhos entregando-se aquele momento sublime do orgasmo.

Instigado pelo prazer que sentia emanar de todos os poros da amazona, Gêmeos sentia que não seria capaz de se conter por muito mais tempo, então abraçou com firmeza o corpo trêmulo e o pressionando contra o seu intensificou as investidas, sedento, arfante, assumindo movimentos firmes e acelerados, enquanto tentava beijar sem controle os lábios da morena, conseguindo apenas roçá-los contra os seus.

Atingiu o ápice do prazer se afundando por completo na maciez e calor receptivos de Geisty, a qual soltou mais uma vez um gemido falho que se misturou ao rouco e alto do cavaleiro.

Saga sentiu um arrepio intenso lhe descer pela coluna e culminar em seu baixo ventre com força, o fazendo se esvair em um gozo delirante que minou todas as suas forças e o derrubou fraco sobre o corpo da italiana, a qual o recebia em um abraço.

Ambos estavam exaustos. Um sobre o outro, respiravam arfantes, suados e trêmulos, com as mentes ainda experimentado a letargia de toda aquela descarga intensa de sensações.

Abraçaram-se carinhosamente e buscando os lábios úmidos, beijaram-se, selando apaixonadamente aquele compromisso.

Após algum tempo, Saga afastou minimamente seu rosto e olhando Geisty nos olhos entreabertos sorriu, acariciando as maçãs do rosto corado que lhe devolvia o mesmo riso satisfeito e amável.

— Seus olhos ficam ainda mais bonitos quando você sente prazer... Nunca os tinha visto daquela cor, púrpura! – disse o grego distribuindo beijos delicados pelo rosto da amada.

— Eu não consigo controlar muito bem meu Cosmo nessas situações... Digamos, de intensa emoção. — riu divertida — Acaba acontecendo isso.

— Pois não controle! É lindo!... Você é linda, Geisty. Minha amazona.

Após outros beijos cúmplices, Saga rolou para o lado na cama e Geisty aconchegou-se em seu abraço, deitando a cabeça sobre o peito forte e ganhando um cafuné de brinde do namorado.

— Quer pedir o jantar aqui no quarto? — perguntou Gêmeos, segurando na mão dela que jazia sobre seu peito.

— Não. Agora não estou com fome. Prefiro descansar, estou exausta. — deu um beijo no pescoço do geminiano – Mas, se quiser pode pedir para você.

— Eu prefiro descansar também. — disse com voz calma, fechando os olhos e soltando um suspiro longo, ao mesmo tempo em que se colava mais ao corpo delgado da mulher — Pedimos algo para comer mais tarde. E, quem sabe, aproveitamos o resto da noite ainda.

— Hum... Ótima ideia, Saga! – a amazona sorriu, depois também fechou os olhos, já quase entregue ao sono — Boa noite... E obrigada pelo dia maravilhoso.

— Boa noite, minha amazona.

O coração do cavaleiro fora atingido por aquele agradecimento, fazendo seus olhos marejarem de felicidade e medo. Desejava muito fazer aquela mulher feliz, mas seu futuro, por mais que planejasse, estava envolto em uma névoa sombria de incertezas. Contudo, estava disposto a mover céu e terra para fazer de Geisty uma mulher livre e feliz.

Apertou o delicado corpo contra o seu e de olhos fechados aspirou o perfume dos cabelos negros como a noite.

— Eu que a agradeço, minha amazona, por me permitir mais essa chance. — sussurrou, mesmo consciente de que ela já dormia, mais como uma afirmação para si mesmo, até que o sono lhe atingiu em cheio.

O mundo dos sonhos agora não mais era seu terreno ideal, já que tinha realizado o maior deles!


	24. Do amor e suas vicissitudes

"O sexo é o consolo que a gente tem quando o amor não nos alcança."

Ele leu essa frase em um livro quando tinha apenas quinze anos.

Na época, ainda imaturo e inconsequente, não que não o fosse mais hoje, achou graça e riu, pois ela lhe soou um tanto quanto absurda. — "Esse tal de Garcia Márquez é um velho bobo. Desde quando se precisa amar para trepar? Alôca!" — bronqueou, levemente irritado, pois raramente encontrava um livro de tema divertido na biblioteca do Santuário, e a leitura de obras traduzidas para o grego fazia parte das aulas para o aprendizado do idioma.

Na época ele jogou o livro, com certo desprezo, sobre a prateleira e deu as costas ao significado daquela frase, uma vez que fora ensinado pela única pessoa que amara na vida que o amor era uma maldição e que o sexo era o único conforto do homem.

Hoje, porém, aquela mesma frase do renomado autor colombiano que julgou descabida anos atrás, agora, quatro anos depois, lhe parecia fazer todo sentido.

O quarto estava à meia luz. A cama ainda arrumada e os copos com as doses de whisky ainda intocadas sobre o criado mudo era sinal de que estavam ali há bem pouco tempo.

No toca discos uma canção de ritmo moderado e em volume baixo conferia um tom sensual ao ambiente. Não que fosse sua intenção, apenas fazia parte do protocolo, além de deixar o cliente mais à vontade.

No entendo, ele mesmo não parecia nada à vontade.

— Humm... Será que podemos... Humm... Parar um pouco... Hum... — tentou falar entre murmúrios, sem disfarçar seu desagrado através da careta que fazia ao olhar para os olhos amendoados do homem corpulento, o qual olhava para seu rosto com as íris faiscantes de excitação.

— Shii... Calado. Continue. Não mandei você parar de chupar. — reclamou com a voz pigarrenta pelos tantos anos de uso de nicotina e álcool — Vai... Abre mais a boca... Humm... Isso mesmo, assim... Lá no fundo da garganta... Isso, me deixa ver? — estreitou os olhos luxuriosos, enquanto com os dedos gorduchos dos pés nus apertava os pelos do tapete felpudo, fremindo de tesão — Aahh... Suga mais forte... Passa a língua em volta... Isso... Que delícia de boca você tem...

Enquanto o olhava com olhos vidrados, o prefeito Praxédes deslizava a mão que tinha livre pela nuca e costas do pisciano, vez ou outra a descendo até as nádegas macias onde dava um apertão forte.

Nessas horas Afrodite dava um pulinho em seu colo e arregalava os olhões azuis encarando o homem com certo espanto.

— Você chupa tão gostoso... Humm... Isso... Isso teteia, lambe ele todo... Aahh... Agora engole... Opa! Não engasga não!... É muito para você? Hummm... Nossa, que tesão!... Está gostoso?

A resposta, porém, surpreendeu o prefeito, mas não como ele esperava.

— NÃO! TÁ HORRÍVEL... HORRÍVEL! ISSO É NOJENTO! — o grito veio acompanhado de uma cusparada no chão que quase atingiu os pés inchados do prefeito. Na mesma hora, Afrodite, o qual estava completamente nu, desceu do colo do homem que o encarava incrédulo e limpou os cantos da boca com as pontas dos dedos, fazendo uma expressão de nojo — EU ODEIO PÊSSEGO! ODEIO! ODEIO!

— E quem disse que você tem que gostar de algo ou não? Quem tem que gostar sou eu, seu puto. Eu estou pagando! E no contrato da venda do programa está acordado que você faz tudo.

— Esse tudo não inclui chupar pirulito de pêssego!... Ah, tá boa! O senhor é doente por acaso? Faz meia hora que tá me fazendo chupar essa bosta. Urgh! — apontou com tanta raiva para o pirulito na mão de Praxédes que suas mãos tremiam.

No auge de toda sua altivez, o prefeito levantou-se da poltrona na qual estava sentado e cheio de propriedade encarou os olhos de Afrodite de forma severa.

— Olha aqui, seu puto de merda. Eu acho que deixei bem claro que não queria frescura ou barraco quando fechei o contrato com o seu cafetão, aquele bosta do Saga. Eu posso fechar essa espelunca hoje mesmo se eu quiser. Posso, inclusive, denunciar todos vocês para a Federal... Seu amigo traficante que fica no bar, seu colega atravessador e as putas todas que ele trouxe para cá com documentos falsos... E aquele seu amigo italiano com cara de diabo?

— Epaaa! Pode desaquendar* por ai, ô mondrongo*. — encarou de volta o prefeito, encostando o dedo indicador no peito largo dele — E eu posso fazer você dormir, agora inclusive, o sono eterno dos mondrongos*, antes mesmo de você conseguir levantar essa tua neca* murcha ai, meu bem. Quanto muito fazer tudo isso. Você não tem amor à vida não, Alice? Tá pensando o quê? Que prostituta é bagunça? Não estou me recusando a fazer o programa com você, apenas... Apenas não dá para ser um pouco mais normal, não? Troca o pêssego por morango, ou limão! Eu sei que aqui todo mundo tem o edi* preso com a justiça, inclusive você, né colega? Então vamos facilitar para os dois lados, o que acha?

— Eu acho bom você se colocar no seu lugar e ficar pianinho, cavaleiro. Você pode ser poderoso, mas o verdadeiro poder está em minhas mãos. — segurou no queixo de Afrodite dando um chacoalhão — Eu tenho influência e dinheiro! Muito dinheiro! É isso que move esse mundo, meu rapaz. Ainda é. — soltou o rosto do sueco dando uma risada sarcástica — Então, acho melhor você usar essa sua boca para me dar prazer em vez de perder tempo falando merda. E antes que eu me arrependa e faça outra reclamação para o Saga contra sua pessoa, faça seu trabalho, e faça bem feito.

Praxédes deu as costas a Afrodite e caminhou decidido até a cama, onde se sentou na borda, desceu os suspensórios que usava, retirou a camisa, deixando a barriga peluda cair sobre o cós da calça, abriu a braguilha e pondo o falo murcho para fora olhou para o pisciano e apontou o chão, indicando que ele deveria ajoelhar-se entre suas pernas.

Afrodite olhava para ele ofegante, de raiva, revolta, nojo.

O que ele sentiu naquela hora lhe foi totalmente novo. Humilhação, asco, revolta.

Nunca desejou tanto estar em outro lugar como naquela hora. Melhor ainda se nesse lugar tivesse a companhia de um certo francês de cabelos ruivos.

Intimamente perguntava-se como se permitiu chegar ali, naquela situação. Tivera tudo em suas mãos, a amizade e confiança de Saga, os carinhos e o amor de Camus, e jogara tudo ao vento. Agora teria de aceitar aquela humilhação como punição.

Camus...

Foi de olhos fechados e pensando em Aquário que ele se ajoelhou no lugar que lhe fora ordenado e tentou, com todo o esforço que lhe cabia, mandar sua mente e seu espírito para bem longe daquele quarto, onde ele pudesse se encontrar com a única pessoa que fazia seu coração bater mais forte.

Enquanto isso, no salão do Templo das Bacantes, em uma mesa afastada como era sempre de sua preferência, Camus de Aquário bebia vodca na companhia de um russo alto, de rosto obtuso e muito bem vestido em um terno negro com gravata vermelha. Chamava-se Andreas e fora o eleito de Camus após dias de investigações minuciosas e interrogatórios intensos, ao cargo de seu novo braço direito, posto que antes era ocupado pelo falecido Ivan Ivanovenko.

Junto a eles estava também uma das prostitutas da casa, Mônica, uma bela jovem sérvia de olhos azuis e cabelos tingidos de um rosa bem claro. Foram tantas as vezes que Aquário se deitara com Mônica para ter um álibi que acobertasse seu caso com Peixes, que agora ele mantinha essa predileção pela moça, e também porque ela já havia pegado o jeito em atendê-lo. Como agora, quando via seu copo vazio e rapidamente passava a mão na garrafa de vodca o enchendo.

Mônica sabia que o ruivo não apreciava muito o contato físico, por isso permanecia ali apenas fazendo companhia e lhe mantendo o copo cheio.

Completamente alheio à moça ao seu lado, Camus corria os olhos pelo salão cumprindo a função que lhe cabia ali, a qual era de conferir o andamento do empreendimento de Saga pessoalmente.

Ao voltar à Moscou, deveria relatar a Dimitri, o "pai" dentro da Vory, se tanto o bordel quanto Geisty de Serpente estavam cumprindo com seu propósito de levantar a grana que deveria cobrir o rombo nos cofres russos, feito por Kanon.

Ao ver a amazona de Serpente, por sinal mais sorridente que o normal, sentada a uma mesa, acompanhada de dois homens muito bem vestidos, e mais adiante os clientes russos que trouxera para usufruir do bordel se esbaldando com as prostitutas no meio do salão, Camus deu sua missão naquela noite como cumprida. Agora, só terminaria sua garrafa de vodca e subiria para seu Templo, pois desejava estar em qualquer lugar do mundo, menos ali.

Lá pelas tantas, Karina, uma lindíssima loira de cabelos ondulados vinda do interior da Turquia, juntara-se a eles sentando-se no colo de Andreas, o qual já muito bêbado perdia-se nos fartos seios seminus que a garota lhe ofertava.

Mônica, bem menos ousada, apenas encostava a cabeça nos ombros de Camus e lhe fazia uma carícia na nuca, remexendo com os dedos os fios ruivos em total silêncio.

O que nem Mônica, nem Karina, tampouco Andreas ou qualquer um dos presentes ali desconfiava era que Camus, desde que chegara ali e vira Afrodite subindo para o quarto acompanhado do execrável Praxédes, monitorava as sutis oscilações do Cosmo do pisciano, o qual ora mostrava-se agressivo, ora profundamente melancólico.

Era notório para Camus que Peixes não estava nada à vontade, tampouco divertia-se, mas ciente de que nada poderia fazer e ainda muito ferido por tudo que acontecera, Aquário só podia deixar-se engolir por uma tristeza desmedida que crescia a cada minuto que passava ali. De certa forma, sentia uma inveja torpe do prefeito, além de ódio por ser ele a estar no andar de cima com seu sueco.

Seu.

Sim, ainda via Afrodite como seu, uma vez que nem todas aquelas doses de vodca, tampouco as carícias sensuais de Mônica e a semana que passara sozinho em Moscou foram capazes de fazer seu amor por Peixes diminuir.

Ao contrário, a cada dia que passava distante do pisciano, tinha ainda mais certeza de que estava de fato perdidamente apaixonado, e ter a consciência de que Peixes agora estava em um quarto fazendo sexo com aquele homem asqueroso só contribuía para sentir sua alma ainda mais corroída pelo ciúme e pela culpa. Afinal, fora ele mesmo quem condenara Afrodite de fato à prostituição.

Por isso Camus bebia. Dose após dose, calado, sério.

Mônica lhe enxia o copo e ele logo o virava na esperança de o álcool lhe trazer algum refrigério.

— Não vai querer seu licor de anis hoje, senhor Camus? — perguntou a bacante de modo gentil.

Aquário demorou a responder, estava circunspecto, afogado em seus próprios pensamentos, quando de repente ergueu a cabeça para olhar para a moça e eis que seus olhos viram justamente o que mais temia ver naquela noite.

Descendo as escadarias para o salão vinham, lado a lado, o prefeito Praxédes e Afrodite de Peixes.

O bonachão conduzia o pisciano pela cintura, o qual excepcionalmente usava um traje simples, composto por calça jeans justa, camiseta branca, botas e cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo, bem diferente do modo exuberante como costumava vestir-se. Conforme caminhavam, Praxédes deslizava a mão gorducha pela lateral do quadril esguio do sueco de forma obscena e até meio abusada.

Desde o aniversário de Saga havia se passado uma semana, e ao olhar para o rosto de Peixes Camus percebeu que as marcas dos ferimentos que maculavam sua beleza única já eram bem mais amenas, quase não se notava. Porém, se o rosto de Afrodite recuperara toda a beleza que lhe fazia jus ao nome, sua expressão partiu o coração do francês, que sem conseguir desviar o olhar notou o semblante triste e seriamente incomodado do pisciano.

Viu quando chegaram ao salão e Praxédes tentou dar um beijo nos lábios do sueco, mas este virou o rosto, espalmou uma das mãos no peito volumoso do homem e dando uns passos para trás se afastou. Quando Afrodite lhe deu as costas, o homem riu alto, disse algo inteligível àquela distância em que estava e deu uma bela apalpada nas nádegas do pisciano, antes de sentar-se à mesa onde estavam seu e secretário particular com uma das bacantes no colo.

Ao se deparar com aquela cena, Camus assumiu um semblante ainda mais severo e introspectivo.

Enquanto via Afrodite caminhar até o bar, de cabeça baixa e sem olhar para ninguém naquele salão, sentiu-se tão miserável que a dor de sua tristeza parecia deixar o campo emocional e passar a se tornar física, já que sentia fisgadas agudas no peito, as quais faziam seu rosto se contorcer.

No bar, Peixes trocou uma meia dúzia de palavras com Aldebaran, tomou um gole de alguma bebida qualquer e da mesma maneira que viera, cabeça baixa e olhar pregado no chão, cruzou o salão indo em direção a uma mesa perto do palco, onde Shina e Marin faziam uma apresentação de pole dance. Sabia que Camus estava no salão, mas não tinha coragem de encará-lo.

Sem rodeios, Afrodite aproximou-se do homem sentado à mesa, que vestido numa indumentária até que muito distinta para o lugar assistia as amazonas dançarem.

Sem nem trocarem uma palavra sequer, até porque tudo que precisasse ser conversado já havia sido acertado por Saga, ele se levantou e seguiu o pisciano até a escadaria que levava aos quartos.

Enquanto subiam, Camus os observava, vendo novamente mãos que não eram as suas deslizarem de forma pervertida pelo corpo que tanto desejava em segredo.

Imediatamente levou a mão ao bolso interno do blazer e de lá tirou a cigarreira que agora fazia parte intrínseca de seu vestuário, apressando-se em acender um cigarro.

— Non... — respondeu finalmente à pergunta de Mônica em voz baixa, enquanto tragava o cigarro vendo o sueco desaparecer de sua vista quando adentrou o corredor —... Non quero licor. Vodca! Peça mais uma garrafa, da mais pura e forte vodca que tiverem. E que seja russa!

A bela garota de cabelos rosados então se virou para o lado oposto a Camus erguendo o braço e fazendo um sinal para o garçom, o qual se mantinha a postos no bar com sua atenção voltada àquela mesa, já que Aquário e seus convidados recebiam sempre tratamento diferenciado.

Todavia, não eram apenas os olhos daquele garçom que se mantinham em alerta na mesa do ruivo, mas outro par de olhos, tão atentos quanto, também observava toda a movimentação da mesa já há algum tempo.

Misty de Lagarto atendera a apenas um cliente naquela noite. Sabia que Camus viria, pois seus ouvidos ferinos capturaram um telefonema de Saga com o francês quando passava pelo correr e estacionou atrás da porta ouvindo a conversa. Por isso, limitou-se a apenas um programa logo no começo da noite e dedicou o resto do expediente a espiar o aquariano de longe, estudando seu próximo passo. Queria conquistar sua confiança, pois tinha em mente um plano mirabolante que nem ele mesmo havia definido o propósito ainda, mas que consistia em fazer Afrodite sofrer, e Camus era o caminho mais rápido e curto para atingir seu objetivo.

Como era de se esperar, Misty percebeu os olhares que o francês direcionava para Peixes quando este desceu ao salão após ter atendido ao prefeito. Camus esforçava-se para ser discreto, mas seu estado de embriaguez o entregava, tendo a sorte de todos ali estarem tão bêbados quanto ele, a despeito de Misty.

Quando o garçom trouxe a terceira garrafa de vodca à mesa de Aquário, e Mônica de pronto lhe serviu outra dose, a qual fora degustada com a mesma ligeireza e sem nenhuma parcimônia pelo ruivo, Lagarto deixou escapar um sorriso nos lábios tingidos de cereja. Se o Mago do Gelo continuasse bebendo daquele jeito, até o fim da noite conseguiria a tão almejada chance que esperava. Era só ter paciência.

Sendo assim, Misty permaneceu sentado no sofá vermelho, tomando um coquetel de frutas e aguardando sua deixa, a qual não demorou muito a vir.

Na mesa ao fundo, Camus assumia um semblante cada vez mais soturno. O álcool, ao em vez de fazê-lo esquecer parecia apenas agravar sua angústia.

Nunca em sua vida imaginou que pudesse sofrer tanto por um sentimento que havia decidido congelar em seu coração.

Durante aquela semana, buscou forças em seu treinamento pesado. Não encontrando apelou para sua capacidade mental, isolando-se por horas em sua biblioteca, soterrado por livros, ou voltado para o trabalho exaustivo imposto por seu alto cargo dentro da Vory v Zakone.

Não encontrando alívio em nada, tentou um último recurso afundando-se na bebida.

Porém, a cada novo gole, e em cada nova dose, a única certeza que o álcool lhe ofertava era de que não passava de um jovem homem de vinte anos que amargurava um sofrimento miserável por conta de sua primeira paixão avassaladora.

Camus sentia-se pequeno, frágil como um cristal de gelo, e de certo modo estúpido.

Era extremamente irritado que chegava a essa conclusão. Era um estúpido por sofrer de amores por Afrodite de Peixes.

— O senhor não quer subir hoje, senhor Camus? — a voz doce de Mônica tirou o ruivo de seus devaneios, o qual buscou a mão da moça com os olhos enquanto ela lhe acariciava o peito por cima da camisa.

— Non... — respondeu com voz pastosa, olhando em seguida para Andreas que já estava todo descomposto, cheio de marcas de batom aos beijos com Karina — Mas, non se preocupe, non perderá sua noite... — enfiando uma das mãos por dentro do paletó com certa descoordenação, retirou dois maços de notas altas de dinheiro, as colocando em cima da mesa — Sabe que recompenso bem aqueles que fazem seu trabalho com eficiência... Como sempre seu atendimento foi excepcional. Pode subir e encerrar minha conta, s'il vous plaît. Seu pagamento já foi feito quando abri a mesa. Essa é uma gorjeta por sua discrição.

— Muito obrigada, senhor Camus. — a moça agradeceu sorridente, depois se levantou, apanhou as notas, as colocou dentro do topo que vestia e se inclinando deu um beijo no rosto do aquariano, acompanhado de um afago singelo em sua franja — É sempre um prazer atender ao meu cliente favorito. — disse antes de sair, dando uma piscadinha para ele.

Camus arqueou uma das sobrancelhas diante da ousadia da moça, mas como a julgava muito esperta devolveu o gesto lhe piscando de volta. Sabia que Mônica logo percebera que ele era um cliente diferenciado, mas como ela queria dinheiro e ele sossego, a parceria dos dois tinha tudo para dar certo.

Antes de levantar-se da mesa, ainda matou o último gole de vodca que havia em seu copo, pousando o mesmo de forma ruidosa sobre a madeira, o que chamou a atenção de Andreas, que descolou sua boca da de Karina na mesma hora para olhar para o ruivo.

— * **Algum problema, chefe? Não vai subir com a vadia?**

— * **Não. Vou subir para minha casa, mas você pode aproveitar o fim de noite com a garota... Os... Boyarskys já estão instalados em hotéis próximos daqui e o nosso motorista os levará... Em segurança. Amanhã... Temos aquele carregamento vindo... Do... Oriente Médio para receber no porto de Pireus, portanto... Durma com a moça, descanse, mas esteja no local marcado às 09:00 horas em ponto...** **Depois leve os Boyarskys ao hangar que te passei o endereço às 18:00 horas e embarque com eles para Moscou.** — disse, procurando concentrar-se ao máximo.

— * **Certo chefe. Pode deixar comigo.** — dizia orgulhoso o russo em saber que Camus confiava em si, já que dentro da Vory a confiança era a única garantia de sobrevivência.

Aquário acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e abotoando o paletó se levantou. Somente então se dera conta do quão bêbado estava.

Não fosse por seus reflexos sempre muito ágeis teria caído por cima da mesa, uma vez que o salão havia se transformado repentinamente em uma gigantesca centrifuga, a qual girava numa velocidade exorbitante, produzindo um show de luzes psicodélicas que faiscavam diante de seus olhos.

Apoiou-se em uma das cadeiras com os olhos estalados e fixos ao nada. Esperava sua mente encontrar um eixo de equilíbrio, e só após senti-lo minimamente é que se atreveu a dar um primeiro passo.

Diante da dificuldade que encontrara, chegou a pensar em voltar para a mesa, mas felizmente ainda havia um fiapo de razão em sua mente torpe que o fez seguir em frente.

Definitivamente não, não poderia se arriscar ficando ali. Tinha uma imagem a zelar, e foi pensando nela que fechou os olhos e inspirou o ar profundamente, uma, duas, três vezes, procurando abrandar os ânimos e resgatar o pouco de lucidez que ainda lhe restava. Tirou a mão da mesa onde buscava apoio e agradecendo aos deuses pelo salão estar lotado, assim poderia escorar vez ou outra em algum civil que cruzasse pelo caminho, não em estado melhor que o seu, caminhou trôpego, a passos lentos e ensaiados, até a primeira saída que conseguiu enxergar com a visão turva.

Ao chegar do lado de fora, fez o mesmo exercício de respiração, mas dessa vez levou as mãos ao rosto apertando os olhos com força e esfregando as pálpebras, enquanto tentava manter o equilíbrio minimamente.

Quando os abriu de volta, conseguiu fixar o olhar na escadaria lateral. Pelo menos ela agora estava um pouco mais reta e não em espiral giratória como há momentos antes.

Arriscou-se então a descer lentamente, degrau por degrau, procurando equilíbrio ao escorar as mãos no muro de pedra.

— Merde... — resmungou ao dar um passo em falso num degrau que lhe parecia feito de gelatina quando o pisou, quase indo de cara ao chão. Felizmente seus reflexos ainda lhe eram minimamente úteis.

Enquanto Aquário tentava concluir a árdua tarefa de descer uma meia dúzia de degraus, do alto da mesma escadaria Misty de Lagarto o observava.

Esperto como era se assegurou de que ninguém os via ali, visto que aquela não era a saída principal, e desceu apressado a escada, a tempo de amparar Camus que novamente havia pisado em outro degrau de gelatina e já caía para trás.

— Eiii... Vamos com calma. — disse em voz baixa, passando os braços por debaixo das axilas do francês e sustentando seu peso para lhe dar apoio às pernas, o levantando devagar — Onde pensa que vai conseguir chegar nesse estado, cavaleiro de Aquário?

— Ora onde... Ao meu templo, pédé connard... (Viado estúpido) — resmungou, tentando afastar o cavaleiro de Lagarto de si — Non encosta em mim, sua bicha. Sou um cavaleiro de ouro, non preciso de sua ajuda... Laisse-moi. (Me solta)

— Deixa de ser orgulhoso, Camus. Eu só quero te ajudar, homem. — sussurrou, não queria chamar a atenção de ninguém ali.

— Non... Você é outra maldita bicha. Sai daqui... Sai... Laisse-moi.

— Tudo bem, se prefere assim, não vou insistir.

Lagarto então o soltou e na mesma hora Camus tentou descer o degrau tomando um tombo vergonhoso, indo parar ao pé da escada de cara com o chão.

— Eu avisei, né. — dizia Misty enquanto descia os degraus lentamente, observando o aquariano que se contorcia com as palmas das mãos apoiadas ao solo, assolado por uma sensação miserável de derrota.

Lagarto acercou-se dele e sem tocá-lo agachou a seu lado, cruzando os braços sobre os joelhos dobrados.

— Eu sei por que está assim. — disse com voz tranquila — Está sofrendo por amor...

— Ta gueule... (Cala a boca) — resmungou tentando se pôr sentado.

— Eu já sofri por um amor não correspondido. Eu sei que dói. Dói muito!... Mas passa. — continuou Lagarto — Não dê a ele o gostinho de te ver assim, Camus, nesse estado lamentável. Ele está pouco se lixando para você, mas vê-lo sofrendo por ele vai alimentar sua vaidade. Agora ele está lá dentro se divertindo com vários homens, enquanto você está aqui.

— Non sei do que está falando, Lagarto... Nem por que está aqui. — enfim conseguiu sentar-se e agora batia a poeira de terra do paletó.

— Ah, sabe sim... E estou aqui porque, como disse, quero te ajudar. Ou acha que vai conseguir subir até a décima primeira casa, por aquelas escadarias imensas, sozinho? Sendo que nem conseguiu descer meia dúzia de degraus.

Camus olhou para ele e percebeu sua face plácida, além de um sorriso gentil, apesar de ver três figuras idênticas diante de seus olhos turvos. Sentia-se humilhado, fragilizado e principalmente incapaz de dar um passo sem levar outro tombo. Também não queria que os outros cavaleiros o vissem em semelhante estado, mas algo naquele Santo de prata o intrigava.

— Por quê? Por que quer tanto me ajudar?

— Porque eu sei o quanto Afrodite de Peixes é nocivo para corações amadores, despreparados como o seu... Camus, eu não quero nada em troca, juro. Sei que o Santuário está nas mãos da Vory e como cavaleiro de Atena, você é o único dentro dessa máfia que pode livrar nossos traseiros de uma possível retaliação, se ela acontecer. Mas, para isso, você tem que voltar a ser o que era antes de Afrodite ter te transformado nesse farrapo humano... É isso que ele faz. — destilava seu veneno de forma convincente.

— Aquele... Putain de merde non significa mais nada para moi... — rosnou com irritação na voz pastosa — Bougre... Sale pédé... Fumier... Fils de chienne... (Miserável, viado de merda, mau caráter, filho da puta)

Cuspindo as ofensas a Afrodite, Camus tentava enganar a si mesmo, visto que a Misty ele não enganava nem sobre um esforço hercúleo.

— Oui, oui, mon chér, você não o ama mais, já entendi. — disse o loirinho levantando-se e oferecendo a mão a Aquário — Agora, não acha melhor xingar a Escamosa lá do alto da sua casa, antes que alguém o veja aqui, bêbado como um gambá, se prestando a esse papel ridículo. Hum? Venha, eu ajudo você a subir. — deu dois tapinhas no ombro do ruivo — Anda, cavaleiro, deixa de ser turrão.

Camus deu uma bufada, irritado, mas bem nas profundezas de sua consciência tomada pela embriaguez, conseguiu encontrar certo discernimento e admitir que Lagarto estava certo. Não seria nada bom alguém vê-lo ali, naquele estado, e na companhia de um garoto de programa.

Resignado, ergueu a mão e segurou na de Misty, que logo o puxou do chão o ajudando a se levantar.

Enquanto Aquário firmava os pés no chão, Lagarto retirava os saltos que calçava para seguir a caminhada. Segurando os sapatos pela fivela com uma das mãos, passou o outro braço pela cintura do francês, lhe dando apoio para caminhar, mas de imediato foi repreendido.

— Non... Non vai me abraçar... O que pensa que está fazendo, seu atrevido? — ralhou, dando um passo trôpego pra o lado.

— Pela saia plissada de Atena, Camus, são onze casas até Aquário e centenas de degraus montanha acima... — o repreendeu o francesinho — Você é grande e pesado, se não quer dormir aqui mesmo, pare de frescura e vamos logo. Não abuse da minha boa vontade.

— Você que não abuse do meu estado... Pédé con (Viado cretino)... Non vou te abraçar. — disse categórico.

Misty então o soltou, e dando pequenos passos tomou a frente.

— Está bem, então vamos. — disse rindo divertido, pois sabia que Camus não conseguiria dar um passo sem seu auxílio.

Dito e feito. O aquariano bem que tentou, ajeitou a postura, respirou fundo, abotoou novamente o casaco, demorando a conseguir enfiar o botão dentro da casa, e ao mudar o passo foi jogado para o lado como se um golpe de vento o tivesse arremessado sem dó nem piedade.

Misty riu e novamente se aproximou o ajudando a se levantar, e dessa vez Camus não fez nenhuma objeção, permitindo que Lagarto o abraçasse pela cintura mesmo a contragosto.

Demoraram bons minutos até chegarem às escadarias que dava acesso às Doze Casas, mas ao menos o caminho, mesmo que aos trancos e barrancos, ajudou o francês relaxar um pouco e desmanchar a cara de marra que trazia desde que saíram do Templo de Baco.

Misty por sua vez, agradecia aos céus os anos de treinamentos árduos, os quais lhe conferiram força para conseguir carregar aquele homem pesado no braço.

Subiam as escadas de Virgem quando Camus, visivelmente atormentado e ainda no estágio da bebedeira que lhe conferia certa euforia, começou a cantarolar uma canção que a si trazia um significado íntimo.

Era a canção que Afrodite cantava quando ele entrou em seu quarto por engano no dia da estreia do bordel.

— Quand il me prend dans ses bras... Il me parle tout bas... Je vois la vie en roooose… Ma rose… Ma belle rose... Aphrodite…

— Shiii… Fale baixo, Camus… — Misty o repreendia.

— Por quê? Por que non posso dizer a todos que amo o Aphrodite? Pourquoi? Dit moi, Lézad! Dit moi! (Por quê? Me diz, Lagarto! Por quê?)

— Por que você é um homem honrado, e ele é uma bicha mau caráter. Agora faça silêncio que estamos passando por Virgem e não vai querer acordar o monge maluco.

Foi uma longa e árdua subida, também deveras triste para Camus, que a cada casa que atravessava sentia a bebedeira lhe deprimir cada vez mais.

Quando finalmente chegaram a Aquário, Misty respirou aliviado, pois já pensava não ser mais capaz de dar um passo sequer, já que praticamente carregara Camus o caminho todo.

— Pela deusa, finalmente chegamos! — disse ao adentrar o pátio do décimo primeiro Templo trazendo o ruivo consigo.

— Oui... Bem-vindo ao meu Templo de gelo! — Camus disse em voz baixa e de olhos fechados, ainda apoiando-se em Lagarto — Tão frio e solitário quanto eu.

Caminharam por alguns metros ainda seguindo um corredor estreito de mármore. A temperatura era extremamente baixa e Misty sentia seu corpo todo tremer conforme se aproximavam do centro do Templo, onde depois de cruzarem uma espessa porta de madeira branca chegaram à sala da residência de Camus.

Assim que se viu ali, o aquariano afastou-se alguns passos do cavaleiro de prata e com certa dificuldade em manter seu eixo de equilíbrio meteu a mão no bolso do casaco e de lá tirou outro maço de altas notas de dinheiro.

— Tome. Pegue. — disse com voz pastosa, esticando o braço para o cavaleiro a sua frente.

— O que pensa que esta fazendo? — Misty indagou, simulando um semblante que era um misto de espanto e irritação.

— Por seu trabalho... Em ter me ajudado a chegar aqui. E também por sua discrição.

Lagarto então soltou uma lufada de ar e irritadiço revirou os olhos encarando o aquariano com um semblante severo.

— Nem tudo na vida se compra, Camus de Aquário. Muito menos amizade!... E nem todos estão à venda. Não o trouxe até aqui por dinheiro. Já disse que só quero te ajudar.

Camus não prestava muita atenção ao que ele dizia, uma vez que tudo que queria era se ver livre daquela companhia o mais depressa possível para correr ao banheiro. Sentia um forte enjoo desde que chegaram a Aquário, mas tentava se conter ao máximo. Porém, mal teve tempo de guardar o dinheiro novamente no bolso do casaco que sentiu uma forte ânsia, e curvando o tronco para baixo, vomitou no tapete, quase sobre os pés de Misty, que se não tivesse dado um pulinho para trás teria sido atingido.

— Ai, que droga Camus! Quase vomitou em mim! — chiou, mas logo em seguida colocou as sandálias de salto sobre uma poltrona e foi ajudar o ruivo, lhe segurando pelas costas para impedi-lo de cair novamente — Deusa, me acuda! — dizia passando os braços pela cintura dele — Você precisa se deitar. Me mostre onde fica o seu quarto.

Enjoado, Camus limpou os lábios usando a manga do paletó e com um gesto encabulado indicou a direção apontando a mão para um corredor lateral.

Misty então o conduziu por onde lhe fora indicado. Não que não soubesse onde era o quarto de Camus, uma vez que já estivera ali antes sem que ninguém soubesse, mas não apostaria no álcool como seu álibi. Era melhor se precaver e fingir que não conhecia aquele Templo gelado, mesmo sabendo que Camus não prestava atenção em nada do que fazia dado seu estado deplorável.

Quando empurrou a porta e adentrou o cômodo, teve a sensação de estar entrando em uma câmara frigorífica. Sentia seus joelhos tremerem e o ar que saia de sua boca e narinas rapidamente se condensava em contato com a atmosfera gélida, a qual era puro reflexo do Cosmo entristecido do guardião daquela casa.

Arrastou Camus pelo carpete branco até coloca-lo sentado na beirada da cama, com todo o cuidado.

— Eu vou tirar seus sapatos, tudo bem? — disse ao se ajoelhar na frente dele e tomar um de seus pés — Depois, tente dormir. Você precisa descansar... Nossa, amanhã vai ter uma ressaca infernal!

—... Eu... Eu sinto falta dele, Misty... Sinto tanta falta dele. — a voz taciturna do aquariano chamou a atenção do cavaleiro de prata que ao retirar os dois sapatos que ele usava olhou para cima, se deparando com os olhos avelãs marejados a fitarem o nada —... Todos os dias... Em todos os momentos... Eu sinto falta de Afrodite.

— Camus... Não faz isso... — Lagarto pediu, inutilmente.

— Mesmo quando non estava com ele, eu ocupava as minhas horas pensando em que presente eu lhe traria... Em como seria nosso encontro... Se ele estaria com saudades de mim como eu estava dele... Eu... Eu fiz tudo por ele, para estar com ele... Por que ele fez aquilo comigo, Lagarto? Pourquoi?

Misty então se levantou para ajudá-lo a retirar o paletó.

— Você sabe o porquê, Camus. — respondeu olhando nos olhos marejados do francês com certa rispidez.

— Non... Eu non sei. — encarava Misty como se ele lhe pudesse dar a resposta tão almejada.

Ao terminar de lhe retirar o paletó, Lagarto o olhou com atenção por alguns segundos em silêncio. Sentiu um pouco de pena do aquariano naquele momento, pois sua figura frágil e sofrida em nada fazia jus à sua reputação de Mago do Gelo, vice-líder da mais perigosa máfia em exercício no mundo, cavaleiro de ouro e assassino frio e cruel, mas apenas um menino bobo apaixonado.

Deixou escapar um suspiro resignado de impaciência e focado escolheu bem as palavras que iria dizer.

— Camus, Afrodite de Peixes não é capaz de amar ninguém além de si mesmo. Sua vaidade o torna egoísta, cruel e dissimulado. Você não é a primeira e nem será a última vítima dele. Se tiver ainda um pingo de amor próprio, esqueça Afrodite de Peixes, porque você não é nada para ele. Agora, tente dormir, porque amanhã será um logo dia e terá uma das piores ressacas da sua vida, cavaleiro.

Camus baixou a cabeça ficando em silêncio por alguns minutos. Refletia sobre as palavras ditas por Lagarto e em estado de negação procurava em seu acervo mental um contra argumento que as rebatessem, provando que seu Afrodite não era aquele monstro sem coração o qual o outro retratava.

Porém, como era de se esperar, apenas um grande vazio habitava sua mente naquela hora. Não havia nada que contradissesse as palavras de Misty e tomado por uma angústia desmedida causada por aquela constatação funesta, Camus se deixou cair de costas sobre o colchão, encarando o teto azul gelo de seu quarto com olhos imersos em melancolia.

— Oui... Tem razão... — balbuciou taciturno — Merci, Lagarto.

Com certa dificuldade, Camus arrastou-se para o centro da cama, onde se deitou, puxando um dos travesseiros para colocar sob a cabeça.

— Tudo bem, não precisa me agradecer. — disse Misty, esperando ele se ajeitar para depois jogar o lençol de seda azul marinho sobre seu corpo — Durma bem, ruivo.

Misty ainda ficou alguns minutos ali, olhando para Aquário sobre a cama enquanto ele ressonava baixinho, totalmente apagado.

Observava a silhueta robusta por debaixo dos lençóis, os longos cabelos cor de cobre espalhados pelo colchão e travesseiro, e nessa hora sentiu ainda mais raiva de Afrodite.

— Uma coisa tenho que admitir, Escamosa, você sempre teve bom gosto para escolher macho... Cretina! — resmungou, proferindo a última palavra num ranger de dentes, em seguida desceu a alça da regata vermelha de paetês que usava e coçou freneticamente um dos ombros.

Irritado, deu as costas ao leito em que Camus dormia e finalmente decidiu deixar o Templo, antes que alguém, ou pior, que Afrodite pudesse querer atravessar Aquário e descobri-lo ali. Mas, quando ia atravessar o batente da porta uma ideia audaciosa desenhou-se em sua mente.

Na mesma hora, Lagarto virou o rosto para trás e novamente olhou para Camus que dormia pesado. A passos lentos, e com um sorrisinho petulante no rosto maquiado, aproximou-se da cama, segurou os lençóis com cautela e lentamente descobriu o corpo do francês.

Tomando todo cuidado para não acordar o ruivo, Misty retirou-lhe as meias e o virou de costas para o colchão, então desabotoou a camisa alinhada devagar, desafivelou o cinto e abriu de uma só vez botão e zíper, puxando as calças de Camus para baixo com cuidado, sempre atento ao rosto do francês, monitorando seu sono.

— Está desmaiada, né princesa do papa? Hihihihihi... Agradeça à Atena que não sou um canalha como o Afrodite. — sussurrava para o ruivo desacordado, enquanto terminava de retirar sua calça e em seguida a camisa, manipulando o corpo do aquariano com zelo e atenção — Nossa, que saúde, heim, senhor Mago do Gelo! — murmurou ao puxar a cueca para baixo e passar os olhos pela intimidade do aquariano.

Ao fim, após deixar Camus completamente nu, Lagarto o colocou deitado de lado, numa posição bem confortável, colocando um travesseiro entre seus braços e em seguida retirou do próprio punho uma bela pulseira de ouro com diamantes falsos, a transferindo para o punho do aquariano, sorrindo sorrateiramente enquanto o fazia.

Sem tirar os olhos do rosto inerte do ruivo, Misty se pôs de pé ao lado da cama e retirou a própria calça. Em seguia foi a vez da cueca que usava, a qual, estrategicamente, ele deixou pendurada na borda da cama, ao lado do travesseiro de Camus.

Vestiu novamente as calças e deu o toque final à sua travessura ousada imprimindo no rosto de Aquário uma marca de batom ao lhe dar um beijo no queixo, próximo aos lábios.

Deixou outras marcas no colarinho da camisa de Camus, a qual apanhou do chão para jogar em seguida sobre uma poltrona ao lado da janela.

Para dar um toque mais verídico à sua diabrura, apanhou uma camisinha que trazia no bolso traseiro da calça, a abriu e jogou a embalagem sobre a cama. Cuspiu dentro do preservativo, deu um nó bem forte e o jogou no cesto de lixo do banheiro, visto que imaginava que Camus jamais se daria o trabalho de investigar seu conteúdo.

Tendo terminado tudo, Misty ainda aventurou-se a entrar no closet de Aquário e lhe roubar outras duas cuecas das várias que havia ali. Ria muito, abafando a própria euforia tapando a boca com as mãos.

Antes de sair, admirou o corpo nu e másculo sobre o leito, correndo os olhos cobiçosos por toda sua extensão, então deu um tapinha nas nádegas robustas do cavaleiro e enfim o cobriu novamente com o lençol.

— Au revoir, monsieur Mage de Glace! Tenha bons sonhos! Hihihihihi.

Naquela noite, Misty de Lagarto julgou melhor ir dormir no alojamento Prata, já que não queria arriscar-se a encontrar Afrodite de Peixes no bordel, uma vez que sua euforia lhe faria dar com a língua nos dentes e estragaria seus planos.

Dormiu vestido com uma das cuecas afanadas. Estava feliz naquela noite.

"Um homem só é nobre quando consegue sentir piedade por todas as criaturas."

Era pensando nessa frase de Sidarta Gautama, o último Buda a andar sobre a Terra, que Shaka olhava para Mu, o qual estava de pé bem à sua frente lhe presenteando com seu sorriso mais cálido e o olhar mais cândido que já vislumbrara em toda sua vida.

Retribuía a ambos, o olhar e o sorriso, inevitavelmente pensando em como se desviara de seu caminho, tão precisamente traçado desde o nascimento, e arriscara galgar pela mesma estrada que o ariano, independente de onde ela o levaria, pois a única coisa que importava era estar junto a ele, ao seu lado, enquanto na Terra estivesse.

Aquela constatação, ao mesmo tempo assustava e felicitava o virginiano, o qual tivera sempre sob controle todos os seus sentimentos e anseios, assim como cada passo que daria em vida, desde que seguisse para o caminho a ele traçado pelos deuses e não por si próprio.

Pensava nisso quando retirou do forno a quarta assadeira de biscoitos de polvilho, e se recordou de um texto que lera durante as aulas de astrologia quando ainda era criança.

Nele, um estudioso dos astros dizia que as energias de Áries "escravizavam" Virgem, e na época, ainda imaturo para entender tais metáforas, Shaka apenas ria de tamanho absurdo.

Agora, no entanto, aquele texto lhe fazia todo sentido.

Segundo os astros, Áries tem o poder de colocar em prática, quase que imediata, tudo aquilo que Virgem se alongou planejando em busca da perfeição. É essa energia ariana que "escraviza" Virgem, pois o acolhe em um campo seguro onde ele sabe que as ações que ele planejou serão executadas por Áries.

E era assim, com Mu ajudando Shaka a expulsar suas teorias para transformá-las em prática que, lado a lado, enchiam um grande vasilhame com os biscoitos, os quais já tinham destino traçado.

— Hum, estão deliciosos Shaka! — o ariano dizia com a boca cheia, já que havia roubado um par de biscoitos do vasilhame — As crianças lá do orfanato vão se deliciar.

— Espero que sim, Mu. — respondeu o loiro animado.

Áries estava feliz. A convivência com Virgem tornava seus dias plenos e animosos. Foi sorrindo que pegou a próxima bandeja com biscoitos e a levou ao forno, enquanto Shaka terminava de encher o pote.

— Sabe, parece algo bobo, levar biscoitos caseiros para um bando de crianças, mas não é... — o sorriso murchou um pouco quando o ariano fechava a tampa do forno e voltava para perto do amado, então encostou-se ao balcão e cruzou os braços — Eu estive lá mais cedo parar avisar a diretora que iríamos hoje. Conversei um pouco com ela e o que descobri foi horrível.

— Horrível? O que quer dizer com horrível? — Virgem perguntou curioso, enquanto separava algumas frutas, legumes e também produtos que trouxera de sua própria dispensa para encaixotar e levar ao orfanato juntamente com os biscoitos.

Com um semblante sério, Mu puxou um banco de madeira para se sentar, depois apoiou os antebraços enfaixados sobre a mesa, visivelmente aborrecido.

— Ela me disse que muitas das crianças que moram lá foram deixadas pelas próprias mães, simplesmente porque elas não as quiseram.

— Que coisa triste. O mundo é pleno de sofrimento. — disse Shaka voltando-se para o ariano.

— Sim... Geralmente essas mães são moças muito jovens que ao engravidarem dos namorados foram abandonadas. A diretora disse que muitas tentam abortar, mas que a maioria não tem coragem e acaba tendo a criança, só que a abandona assim que nasce, pois jovens e sozinhas não podem cuidar dos filhos. — falava pausadamente, entristecido e até meio irritado com o que contava — Eu não consigo entender uma coisa dessas, Shaka. Como um homem pode abandonar sua esposa, sua escolhida, quando ela lhe da à benção de um filho? Eu acho isso hediondo!... Talvez seja por causa da minha criação rígida, não sei, ou pelo triste legado da minha raça já quase extinta... Mas, eu não consigo entender como um pai renega a um filho.

— Por medo, talvez. — disse Shaka voltando a encaixotar os mantimentos — O mesmo medo que faz essas jovens mulheres abandonarem o que lhes deveria ser o mais sagrado em suas vidas. O ser humano é fraco diante do medo, Mu. Shion deve ter lhe ensinado isso, que não devemos temer para sermos fortes. Talvez o que tenha faltado para esses homens e mulheres que são capazes de uma atrocidade como essa, foi justamente alguém que, como Shion, nos ensinou a não temer a nada. Nem todo mundo possui uma base sólida, Mu.

Áries olhou para o namorado em silêncio por um tempo, refletindo.

Ali no Santuário muitos eram órfãos também, ele mesmo não sabia nada sobre seus pais, mas havia Shion!

O Patriarca podia até ter sido odiado por alguns, mas fora muito amado por Mu, que muitas vezes, inclusive, se pegou questionando-se acerca desse ódio que os outros nutriam por seu nobre Mestre.

Talvez fosse por sua postura excessivamente rígida, mas o que aos olhos de outrem pudesse ser interpretado como tirania, aos olhos de Mu era apenas zelo, e amor, muito amor.

— Sim, Shion fez toda a diferença na minha vida. — o ariano dizia orgulhoso — Devo tudo que sou a ele, você sabe, você conviveu muito conosco.

— Sim. Shion foi um nobre Mestre. — Shaka respondeu baixando o olhar.

— E ele foi um pai para mim, além de meu Mestre. Não reclamo da forma severa com a qual ele me educou, pois devo meu caráter e senso de justiça a ele. — Mu falava um tanto saudoso, e notando que se entristecia com aquelas lembranças estendeu a mão para puxar o namorado para junto de si, pousando a cabeça em seu peito enquanto procurava umas mechas do cabelo loiro para enrolar nos dedos — Shion sempre me disse que meu futuro já estava escrito. As estrelas disseram a ele que algo grandioso me esperava, e que por isso me instruiu na arte de liderar, administrar e governar. Acho que ele queria que eu o sucedesse como Grande Mestre... Nunca imaginei que ele se fosse tão cedo, que me deixaria só...

— Ei... — percebendo a melancolia que crescia no coração do ariano, Shaka segurou em seu queixo e o fez olhar para si, lhe presenteando com um sorriso e um beijo terno na face — Quem disse que está só? E Shion estava certo. Você deveria ser o Patriarca. Gêmeos é um usurpador.

— Sha, usurpador ou não, Saga é o Grande Mestre. Você tem que aceitar isso.

— Você sabe que não aceito. Não me peça isso. Depois, é um absurdo que além do golpe aquele ébrio tenha submetido os cavaleiros à máfia e você a um cargo ridículo de tesoureiro de zona.

— Aaah, ai que tá, meu caro amor da minha vida! — disse o ariano novamente com um sorriso no rosto, porém agora mais sapeca que feliz — Vou te contar um segredo, que não ia te contar para não te deixar preocupado. Sha, ninguém faz ideia, nem dentro da Vory v Zakone, nem entre os cavaleiros, do meu conhecimento administrativo. Nem mesmo Saga sabe. No entanto, não é preciso ser um grande expert no ramo para saber que o Santuário está muito mal das pernas devido à má gestão e corrupção, mas eu jamais conseguiria ter acesso às contas, documentos e toda a papelada administrativa que comprove isso. Mas, com esse "emprego" que Saga me deu, agora a coisa muda!

— Por Buda!... — Shaka arregalou os olhos azuis em espanto — Você é um velhaco, Mu de Áries!

— E você é um tesão, Shaka de Virgem! — riu da cara que o loiro fez, mas logo voltou a ficar sério — Esse "cargo" de tesoureiro é que vai me abrir as portas, ou melhor, as gavetas dos arquivos de toda a parte burocrática do Santuário e ai eu poderei me inteirar do que está acontecendo de fato nos nossos cofres, porque terei acesso ao giro financeiro. É obvio que a Vory v Zakone pretende desviar verba do bordel para seus cofres particulares, mantendo assim nossa dependência, e Camus, pelo visto, os está acobertando.

— Ele é outro traidor indigno de vestir a sagrada armadura de Aquário. — Shaka bufou.

— Hum... Talvez. Quando o revi na reunião de meses atrás, senti sua aura confusa, carregada em ódio, rancor e revolta. Camus não era assim. Alguma coisa o deixou assim... Mas, Shaka, o que pretendo fazer leva tempo. Primeiro tenho que me inteirar das contas, conquistar a confiança de Saga. É muito dinheiro que circula naquele bordel, mas desde já te garanto que no que depender de mim nem um centavo será desviado mais.

— Isso pode ser perigoso, podem ameaçar você. — disse Shaka preocupado.

— Podem e vão. — Mu riu despreocupado.

— Não me faça matar todo mundo. Tenha cuidado.

— Eu terei.

— E Shion estava certo quando lhe disse que algo grande o espera. Atena se perdeu, Mu, mas ela irá voltar e precisará de nós. — apontou para a mesa e o tanto de mantimentos que havia separado para levar ao orfanato — Graças a Shion lhe ter educado com tanta sabedoria e amor, você me vez enxergar que eu estava me perdendo na minha busca pela verdade absoluta. Na ânsia de atingir a iluminação, abandonei muitas das minhas paixões humanas, e você me trouxe de volta à realidade. Graças ao que Shion lhe ensinou, você me fez reaprender a ter piedade e compaixão pelo próximo. Agora podemos dar a essas crianças que foram abandonadas um pouco do que é nosso e torná-las um pouco mais felizes. Não se entristeça, vamos fazer algo bom! Lembra que me dizia isso quando eu brigava com o Milo porque ele não queria dividir as frutas que ele roubava da feira? Ai subíamos na macieira e pegávamos maçãs para todo mundo.

— Lembro. — o lemuriano disse, voltando a exibir o lindo sorriso de antes — Também me lembro de você tacando uma das maçãs na cabeça dele com tanta força que fez um galo.

— Ele mereceu! Milo era insuportável!

Mu começou a rir, então rapidamente se levantou e encostou Virgem contra o balcão, passando os braços por sua cintura enquanto colava seu corpo ao dele.

— Você era muito brigão, Shaka. Eu tinha que ficar te vigiando o tempo todo... — disse, encostando o rosto na curva do pescoço do indiano, depositando um beijo na pele alva e perfumada — Tinha que ficar sempre perto de você... Assim... Ou logo arranjava encrenca com alguém... Hum, não mudou muito, né? Você ainda é brigão.

— Eu... Não arranjo encrenca... Com ninguém... — dizia Virgem entre pausas, já que aproveitava daquela proximidade toda pra beijar o rosto de Mu.

— Hum... Sei... — Áries riu, e enquanto esperava os biscoitos ficarem prontos dentro do forno, aproveitou para roubar um beijo do amado.

As mãos passeavam por cima e por baixo dos tecidos leves das roupas que usavam, correndo curiosas pelas peles macias e eriçadas dos corpos cujos hormônios estavam em ebulição. Bastava um toque, um beijo, uma carícia para que logo deixassem escapar todo o desejo que sentiam um pelo outro, mas que inconscientemente insistiam em reprimir.

Daquela vez não fora diferente.

Mu beijava Shaka com lascívia desmedida, ao passo que Virgem retribuía com a mesma gana afã, degustando os lábios do lemuriano enquanto esfregava seu corpo esguio contra o dele em busca de mais contato, embora soubesse que ainda não estava pronto para entregar-se a ele.

Contudo, dessa vez não partira de nenhum deles a iniciativa de interromper as carícias mais ousadas, e sim de um agente externo.

— Hum... Mu... — Shaka sussurrou entre gemidos, sentindo a mão do ariano percorrer suas costas por debaixo da túnica —... Mu... Está cheirando a queimado...

— Humm... Sou eu que estou quente!

Mu nem deu chance para que Shaka revidasse. O pressionando com ainda mais força contra aquele balcão, enquanto tomava a boca cálida num beijo apaixonado, projetou seu corpo sobre o de Virgem quase se deitando sobre ele.

— Hum... Mu... É sério... — Virgem tentou em vão argumentar, mas as carícias ousadas do ariano não o deixavam mais raciocinar, afinal era um jovem de dezoito anos no auge de seu vigor — Tem algo...Hum... Queimando, Mu...

— Eu! — Áries respondeu enquanto descia uma das mãos para debaixo da túnica de Shaka, dando um apertão forte em sua coxa — Você me deixa louco, Sha... Só de sentir seu cheiro eu pego fogo!

— Fogo! — Shaka gritou arregalando os olhos. — Mu, está pegando fogo!

— Sim, amor! Eu estou que é fogo puro, Shaka! — o ariano falou enfático, correndo a mão para as nádegas de Virgem, onde deu uma apalpada generosa.

— OS BISCOITOS, MU DE ÁRIES! O FOGÃO TA PEGANDO FOGO!

Espalmando ambas as mãos no peito forte do lemuriano, Shaka lhe deu um empurrão o afastando de si para de imediato correr até o fogão que mais parecia uma fera medieval a soltar fumaça pelas ventas.

Ainda que meio atrapalhado, passou a mão num pano de prato que estava sobre a mesa e todo agitado abriu a tampa do forno tossindo com a fumaça quente que lhe saltou sobre a face.

Num gesto muito rápido, agarrou a assadeira, protegendo as mãos com o pano, e rapidamente a retirou dali, correndo com ela até à pia e a colocando sobre o mármore frio.

— Anda, desligue o gás, Mu! Abra as janelas! Abra a porta! Buda!

Áries, que assistia a tudo meio abobalhado, visto que estava mais preocupado em conter sua libido desperta há pouco, correu até o fogão e acatou ao pedido do namorado.

Após desligar o gás, abriu as janelas e portas usando sua telecinese, e apanhando outro pano de prato começou a abanar o recinto a fim de fazer a fumaça sair mais rapidamente.

Shaka enquanto isso olhava desolado para os biscoitos carbonizados na assadeira, os quais com certeza iriam para o lixo.

Com ambas as mãos, segurava o próprio rosto inconformado, ao mesmo tempo em que balançava a cabeça negativamente.

— Olha só o que você fez! — falou extremamente desanimado.

— Eu? — Mu resmungou ainda tocando a fumaça com o pano de prato, enquanto caminhava até Virgem — E eu agora me chamo fogão.

— Você sim! Você e esse seu fogo, Mu de Áries! Se não tivesse me agarrado, não teria acontecido esse desastre. — o virginiano o repreendeu.

— Estragou muito? — perguntou o ariano parando do lado do namorado.

A resposta veio em forma de um croque forte, bem no alto da cabeça de Áries, que Virgem lhe deu como castigo.

— Isso é pergunta que se faça?

— Aiii... — reclamou o lemuriano levando a mão à cabeça.

— Não está vendo? Virou carvão! Não é auspicioso queimar a comida, Buda! — disse desolado — Essa era a sua parte. Agora vai ficar sem para aprender a controlar seus instintos.

— Ei! Não seja injusto. — o lemuriano reclamava com a mão no galo recém formado — Você que estava me provocando... Depois, não está tão mau assim. — analisava os pedacinhos de carvão na bandeja.

— Como não? Estão torrados!

— Ótimo! Antes eu tinha biscoitos, agora eu tenho torradas.

Com um sorriso travesso no rosto, o ariano apanhou um dos biscoitos com a ponta dos dedos, soprou algumas vezes e diante do olhar perplexo do namorado, o levou à boca.

— Hummm... Não está tão mau. — dizia com a boca cheia e os dentes pretos — Gostinho de carvão da forja. — piscou para o amado, que não podia crer ser real o que seus olhos viam.

Após uma breve discussão acerca de quem fora a culpa pelo desastre dos biscoitos queimados, os dois cavaleiros terminaram de encher as caixas de mantimentos para a doação que fariam ao orfanato.

Deu o que fazer para que Mu conseguisse convencer Shaka de que não deveria doar todo alimento que possuía, visto que se preocupava com a mania de Virgem em insistir nos rigorosos jejuns como forma de autopunição, mas depois que finalmente conseguiram entrar num acordo, partiram plenos e felizes para o centro de Rodório, onde trinta crianças os aguardavam ansiosas.

Lá passaram a tarde entre brincadeiras, histórias e piqueniques, trocando experiências num aprendizado que enriquecia a ambas as partes.

Shaka enfim reconquistava aos poucos sua humanidade há muito perdida no anseio em tornar-se divino, Mu entendia que não podia carregar o mundo em suas costas, mas podia deixá-lo um pouquinho melhor dando amor, carinho e atenção para quem não os tinha, e as crianças ganhavam dois novos amigos com quem poderiam contar nas horas de maior necessidade.

 *** Traduzido do russo.**

Dicionário Afroditesco:

Desaquendar – palavra multiuso. Aqui significa parar.

Edi – ânus.

Mondrongo - feio, esquisito (nome dado às deformações causadas pelo uso de silicone industrial).

Neca – pênis


	25. O nosso amor é de novela!

Casa de Virgem. Algumas semanas após o aniversário de Saga.

— *Ommm... Muni Maha Muni Shakyamunie Soha... Ommm... Muni Maha Muni Shakyamunie Soha...

De olhos fechados, sobre sua majestosa lótus dourada, pernas cruzadas e mãos alinhadas em paralelo, palma com palma à frente do peito, enroladas em seu inseparável rosário de contas, o cavaleiro de Virgem meditava entoando o poderosíssimo mantra do "Grande Vencedor", ao qual recorria sempre que se encontrava em momentos de extrema insegurança e indecisão, visto que sua vibração visava trazer à tona a sabedoria necessária para se tomar decisões importantes.

Já estava ali há algumas horas, porém sua dúvida perdurava por já quase dois meses, desde que decidira confessar seu amor a Mu de Áries e assumir um relacionamento nada convencional, já que ainda não haviam feito sexo.

— Ommm... Muni Maha Muni Shakyamunie Soha... Ommm... Muni Maha Muni Shakyamunie Soha...

A voz grave do cavaleiro ressoava pelo grande salão de mármore e pedra, tocando os objetos de metal que havia ao entorno de um altar budista e os fazendo tilintar numa sincronia perfeita consigo.

Como em uma súplica, Shaka rogava a Buda que lhe mostrasse o sentido de todo seu sofrimento e onde reinava sua ignorância, a qual lhe causava tantos conflitos emocionais e frustração, e quando imaginou não haver resposta, eis que ela surgiu como uma revoada de pássaros, vinda repentinamente e proferida pelo som de sua própria voz.

— Ommmm... Atinja o estado total de aceitação e realização plena da natureza de seu ser... Faça de ti mesmo uma luz. Confia em ti mesmo e não dependa de mais ninguém... Faça dos ensinamentos a ti doutrinados o seu próprio karma, confie neles e não dependa de nenhum outro julgamento... Ame... E se teu amor for pleno e verdadeiro, terás a maior dádiva conferida ao homem, e não abandonará quem és... Ommm...

Dito isso, e como se tivesse saído de uma espécie de transe, Shaka abriu os olhos, então toda a sala tremeu. Permaneceu alguns minutos em silêncio absoluto na mesma posição, olhando absorto para o nada à sua frente, sem piscar, até que de repente abriu um largo e espontâneo sorriso.

— Buda! Então é isso! — disse, ainda sustentando o sorriso no rosto plácido — Como não havia pensado nisso antes...?

Eufórico, Shaka desfez a posição em que estava há horas e levitou para fora da grande lótus dourada, então correu até o pé do altar, ajoelhou-se, guardou seu rosário de oração em uma caixa de madeira simples e juntando as mãos uma à outra fez uma reverência, levantando-se apressado em seguida.

Antes de deixar o grande salão, colocou-se frente a enorme estátua de Buda, a qual tinha lugar cativo ali, e olhando em seus olhos semicerrados lhe sorriu com gratidão ímpar.

— Obrigado. — disse, e com um sutil baixar de cabeça em respeito a seu significado, deu-lhe as costas e deixou a sala, caminhando apressado até seu quarto.

Sentia pela primeira vez, desde que mergulhara nesse conflito entre corpo e alma, entre a vontade da carne e o desejo do espírito, que um não precisava anular o outro, ao contrário, edificavam-se quando unidos, e por isso sentia-se leve, pronto para seguir em frente sem mais sofrimentos.

Aliás, teria que enfrentar agora sua inexperiência, mas sem a culpa de estar abrindo mão de sua missão na Terra para viver uma história de amor, isso seria fácil... Ou não.

Sabia que ainda tinha muitas questões a resolver, como o problema dos tais "encaixes". Há pouco era um monge, devoto e com um voto de castidade a cumprir, e de repente percebeu-se decidido a quebrar esse voto justamente com outro homem!

— Buda, como vai ser? — disse para si mesmo, um tanto quanto nervoso, enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro para tomar um banho e ficar no aguardo de Mu que logo chegaria — Nunca nem assisti a nenhum filme de temática homossexual!... Sim, eu sei que o amor conduz... Mas, só isso não basta!... Que difícil!... A gente acaba de resolver um problema e já cai em outro!

Abriu a ducha, pleno em ansiedade, e enquanto se despia ria de sua própria confusão, porém já muito mais aliviado, visto que agora tinha a total certeza do caminho que queria seguir. 

Ao final do expediente no Templo de Baco, Mu de Áries subia as escadarias da primeira casa zodiacal trazendo consigo uma pilha de papeis debaixo do braço.

Eram algumas das planilhas que continham a contabilidade do negócio de Saga, as quais ainda não havia conseguido conferir, e estando firme em seu intento de evitar desvios de verba por parte da máfia russa, teria que refazer alguns cálculos.

Estava exausto. Havia passado metade do dia no centro de Atenas fazendo compras para as bacantes e a outra metade conferindo notas. Vez ou outra se distraía numa conversa com Afrodite, que sempre aparecia de dia por lá, fosse para organizar as agendas dos programas com prévia reserva, ou para resolver algum problema, desde claro, que não envolvesse Geisty ou Misty.

Desses Afrodite queria distância!

Já havia notado uma mudança de comportamento na amazona de Serpente, a qual deixara de andar pelos cantos emburrada e arredia e agora parecia bem mais confortável. Sem contar nos olhares e risinhos que trocava com Saga de Gêmeos, além do insuportável cheiro dela que praticamente estava encalacrado em todo o geminiano, bastava chegar perto dele para sentir. O que, aliás, passara a ser bem complicado, já que amazona de tudo fazia para afastá-los.

Nas semanas que se seguiram após ter se rendido à atração arrebatadora que sentia pelo cavaleiro de Gêmeos, Geisty passou a se irritar ainda mais com a presença de Peixes no bordel, e sobretudo às suas abordagens ao geminiano, mesmo que Afrodite não tivesse mais a mínima intenção em seduzir Saga, já que fazia isso apenas por diversão, sem tanto pensar nas consequências.

Os pensamentos de Peixes agora pertenciam a uma só pessoa, Camus de Aquário, mas a italiana ignorava totalmente esse fato, e somado ao histórico de sexo que unia Gêmeos a Peixes, mais à reputação nada virtuosa do pisciano, o convívio entre os dois era um pé de guerra, uma vez que a bela morena, ciumenta como era, sentia-se ter de viver em constante estado de alerta, algumas vezes beirando o agressivo.

O que nem Peixes nem Saga sabiam, mesmo o grego tendo se tornado tão próximo à amazona, era que Geisty era uma garrafa de coquetel molotov abastecida pelas provocações e insinuações de Afrodite, no início de sua convivência, o qual abalou a confiança que ela depositara em Gêmeos e que agora esforçava-se tanto para reconstruir.

Com isso, na intenção de evitar um conflito maior entre Peixes e Serpente, Saga procurava, pelo menos enquanto Geisty ainda se sentisse insegura, evitar tanto contato com o pisciano, tratando com ele apenas dos negócios que envolviam o bordel.

Mas, da mesma forma que o destino afastou Saga de si, ele lhe trouxe um novo amigo.

Nas semanas que se passaram, a amizade entre Áries e Peixes ganhara ainda mais força. A rotina no bordel passou unir ainda mais os dois cavaleiros, que não escondiam de ninguém sua amizade, inclusive de Shaka!

Virgem havia conseguido enxergar que errara com Peixes quando quase lhe quebrou o nariz numa crise de ciúmes, mas apenas isso. Sua implicância com a proximidade de Afrodite com Mu ainda lhe incomodava e o deixava extremamente inseguro. Contudo, não mais se opunha.

Mu por sua vez, respeitava a opinião do namorado, mas em nenhum momento abriu mão de sua amizade com o pisciano para agradá-lo. Pelo contrário, se mantinha próximo sempre que podia, tão próximo a ponto de perceber que Afrodite não estava nada bem. Seu amigo estava definhando.

No entanto, Áries mesmo angustiado nada podia fazer para ajudar Peixes, uma vez que só poderia agir se Afrodite lhe contasse o motivo de seu sofrimento, ou correria o risco de complicar ainda mais a situação. Sendo assim, mantinha-se perto, atento e disponível. Era só o que podia fazer.

Como fazia todos os dias, passou em Áries e tomou um longo e caprichado banho antes de subir para Virgem, onde Shaka sempre o esperava para jantarem juntos. Podia estar exausto pelo trabalho, mas era recompensado todo fim de tarde quando chegava à sexta casa e sentia o aroma delicioso do jantar que Shaka preparava, além de ser recebido com muitos beijos, carinhos e mimos.

Não havia como Mu estar mais apaixonado, e sentia que seu sentimento era recíproco, uma vez que Virgem fazia de tudo para agradá-lo. Só não faziam sexo.

Mas, Mu já havia se acostumado com a ideia. Não que não sentisse vontade de transar com Shaka, porém ele mesmo, muitas das vezes que tentaram, após o episódio da forja onde o virginiano praticamente o havia agarrado, não se sentia confortável para prosseguir e parava quando as carícias se intensificavam.

Não sabia o que lhe bloqueava, mas não iria conduzir sua relação com Shaka preso a esse detalhe — "Uma hora vai!" — era o que costumava dizer a si mesmo.

E era pensando assim, tranquilo e feliz, que Mu subia até à casa de Virgem todo início de noite para ver Shaka e fazer as mesmas coisas que sempre faziam.

Entretanto, naquela noite algo lhe parecia bem diferente, e não se tratava da variedade de Pani Puris, um bolinho típico indiano recheado com chutney e vegetais que Virgem havia preparado, tampouco o Naan ou o Thali, uma espécie de pão servido com vários acompanhamentos.

— Humm... Hum... Onde você aprendeu a cozinhar tão bem, Shaka? Isso está muito bom! — perguntou o ariano com a boca cheia, enquanto olhava para os olhos de Shaka que pareciam cintilar um brilho especial naquela noite. A aura do namorado estava mais suave e alegre.

— Nos programas de culinária do canal a cabo. — respondeu Virgem com um sorriso.

— Ah!... Mas é obvio! Como me esqueci da televisão? Mas, desde pequeno você sempre me surpreendeu com seus dotes culinários. — Mu riu de volta, então percebendo o semblante calmo e jubiloso do namorado, levou outro bolinho à boca e curioso perguntou — Você está diferente amor. Aconteceu alguma coisa hoje?... Sua aura está... Não sei...

— Sim. — Shaka pousou os talheres no prato — Eu meditei muito essa tarde. Pedi a Buda que espantasse toda sombra de dúvida, insegurança ou medo que ainda pairava sobre mim e agora estou em paz. — olhou para o ariano exprimindo toda sua alegria através de seus olhos, agora serenos.

Mu surpreendera-se com o que acabara de ouvir e parou de comer, sentindo um frio na barriga.

— Plenamente? — questionou, num misto de surpresa, curiosidade e alegria, já sentindo seu coração acelerar dentro do peito, pois aguardava há muito por esse dia.

— Plenamente! — o loiro respondeu deixando escapar um suspiro, então se levantou, pegou seu prato, o levou até a pia e ao voltar colocou-se atrás da cadeira onde Mu estava sentado, o abraçando pelas costas e depositando um beijo em seu pescoço — Não há nada mais que me impeça de seguir em frente, Mu. Eu amo você, e esse amor é tão forte e certo quanto minha fé e minha missão. Um não anula o outro. Agora eu entendi e estou pronto para viver ao seu lado plenamente, até que meu ciclo terreno se encerre e o Samsara se cumpra.

Ainda surpreso e emocionado, pois sabia o quanto Virgem havia buscado aquela resposta e ansiado por ela, Mu virou o rosto para ele e sorriu, até que em um rompante de alegria, levantou-se apressado da cadeira e agarrou o namorado pela cintura, o levantando do chão.

— Ah Shaka, não faz ideia do quanto eu amo você!

Aos risos, Áries colocou o virginiano no chão e o abraçou com força, sendo retribuído da mesma maneira, e envolvidos por aquele clima alegre e bonançoso, entregaram-se a um beijo apaixonado que logo os conduzia à carícias mútuas.

Mu havia esperado por esse dia de tal maneira que não foi capaz de se conter e quando deu por si, já estava debruçado sobre o namorado, encostados na mesa de jantar.

Shaka por sua vez, já esperava por aquela reação, afinal o fizera esperar meses e agora nada mais os atrapalharia.

— Hum... Sha... — Áries sussurrou ao escorregar as mãos para debaixo da túnica laranja do indiano e provar a maciez da pele perfumada, enquanto voltava a devorar os lábios rosados naquele beijo tão intenso — Vamos sair daqui? Ou vou causar outro acidente culinário!

— Sim, vamos! — Shaka respondeu arfante, rindo da euforia do namorado, quando se surpreendeu sendo pego no colo e colocado no chão.

Caminharam juntos, a passos lentos e trôpegos, visto que não desgrudavam as bocas ofegantes e sedentas de desejo em nenhum momento, até chegarem à sala onde Mu, assim que avistou o sofá, conduziu Shaka para deitá-lo gentilmente sobre as almofadas.

Enquanto o virginiano se ajeitava, o ariano já retirava a camiseta com certa ansiedade, e nem bem havia se livrado da peça já fora puxado pelos braços urgentes do namorado, que o trouxe para junto de si o fazendo deitar-se sobre seu corpo, enquanto tomava-lhe novamente os lábios com luxúria desmedida.

Mu sentia seu corpo queimar por dentro, de desejo, excitação, mas também de nervosismo e apreensão. Ter Virgem em seus braços, agora sabendo que ele decidira entregar-se a si de fato, lhe causava certo furor. Shaka agora seria seu plenamente e finalmente poderia tomá-lo, amá-lo, como tantas vezes tinha sonhado.

Em meio a beijos cada vez mais calorosos e carícias ainda mais ousadas, um pedido de Shaka despertou a atenção de Mu, que antes era toda direcionada a seus sentidos, seu corpo e seu desejo.

— Dorme aqui hoje, Mu? — sussurrou o virginiano.

Ao ouvir suas palavras, Mu ergueu minimamente o tronco, apenas para poder olhar nos olhos de Shaka, e foi nessa hora que fora arrebatado.

Virgem estava lindo.

Sorria com os lábios inchados pelos beijos vigorosos. Sorria com os olhos, que o acariciavam Mu com um toque sedutor. Sorria com a alma, que o abraçava em exalo.

A aura de Shaka também lhe sorria, vibrante, quente, lhe fazendo sentir o ar faltar tamanha era entrega do outro a si.

— Dorme aqui... — repetiu, insistindo no pedido já que percebia Mu meio azoado. Teria sido o seu convite precoce? Não. Já esperaram muito por aquele momento — Fica essa noite comigo, Mu. — sussurrou, afagando a orelha do lemuriano com o toque quente de seu hálito doce, para em seguida entrelaçar os dedos nas madeixas lavanda e puxá-lo para um beijo rápido, enquanto enlaçava a cintura delgada com as pernas.

—... Durmo. — Áries respondeu num chiado, a voz saindo trêmula entre os lábios de Virgem — Sha... Hum... Eu durmo!

A confirmação só serviu de combustível para alimentar ainda mais a libido de ambos, que agora se tocavam sem mais reservas, explorando o corpo um do outro numa euforia afã.

Os peitos nus palpitavam, as peles eriçadas pareciam receber pequenas descargas elétricas e arrepiavam-se a cada novo toque, os cabelos bagunçados se misturavam e caiam sobre eles como cascatas, delineando as formas másculas de ambos os corpos, e enquanto Mu levantava a túnica de Shaka acima de sua cintura, Virgem corria as suas até a calça que o ariano usava, abrindo o botão do cós com urgência e já descendo o zíper em seguida.

Ao sentir os dedos quentes do amado deslizarem para dentro de sua cueca, Mu ofegou em ansiedade, no entanto um incomodo anormal e repentino o tomou por completo mais uma vez.

Viera tão forte como das outras vezes, comprimindo seu peito, lhe trazendo angústia e o acusando de estar fazendo algo leviano. Julgou que deveria ser o medo de sua inexperiência, visto que agora não havia mais o risco de estar forçando o namorado àquela situação. Shaka queria, e muito! Via em sua aura, sentia em seus toques, em seu corpo, e agora que o amado se libertara, ele quem iria sofrer um conflito?

Não. Não iria.

Amava Shaka e tinha plena certeza de que era amado por ele igualmente. Estavam em paz. Não havia motivo para se culpar de estar fazendo algum mal ao virginiano, mas parecia que a cada avanço que tomava uma voz autoritária lhe repreendia diretamente em sua mente, lhe acusando de leviano, imoral, irresponsável, concupiscente.

Tentou evitar o conflito beijando o namorado com paixão, mas quando sentiu que Shaka pegou em seu membro já muito rijo, Mu segurou em seu punho o impedindo, puxando em seguida a mão do virginiano para fora da peça íntima.

— O que foi? — Virgem questionou, olhando para ele com certo espanto.

— Nada, amor... — tentou disfarçar sua inquietude com um sorriso, mas sabendo que não havia como explicar o que não podia entender, saiu de cima de Shaka e sentou-se no sofá, o puxando pela mão para que se sentasse ao seu lado — Vem aqui.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu fiz errado? Olha, Mu, nós vamos descobrir juntos... Não fique nervoso.

— Não é isso, é que... Não está na hora da novela? — disse meio sem graça, apelando para a única saída que teve em mente.

— O... O que? — Shaka franziu a testa o encarando — Eu não acredito que...

— É que... Você está falando há tantos dias do capítulo de hoje, que é o casamento da... Da... 

— Rhana. É o casamento da Rhana com o Shandar... Mas...

— Isso!... Sha, não quero que perca o capítulo... Eu também estou curioso... Depois... Depois, a gente agora tem todo do tempo do mundo, não é? — puxou o amado para um abraço forte e um beijo, rogando aos deuses que sua desculpa surtisse algum efeito.

—... Bem, eu... Não sei... Eu... Sim, o capítulo vai estar bom, porque o Ralej pretende sabotar o casamento, você sabe né?

— Ô se sei!

— Mas, a Síbila vai impedir, tenho certeza!

— Eu também tenho! Essa mulher é tinhosa, né Sha?

— Muito! — Shaka já se levantava do sofá arrumando a túnica no lugar — Mas, não pense que não vai ter que me explicar esse seu súbito interesse pela "Destinos Cruzados" justo agora, Mu de Áries. Isso me pareceu bem esquisito!

— Amor, não tem nada de esquisito. — Mu levantava apressado do sofá, abotoando a calça e agachando-se para apanhar a camiseta que jogara no chão — Eu só me lembrei que você esperou dias por esse capítulo e eu acabei esperando junto. — vestiu a camiseta sentindo vontade de correr até a primeira coluna grega do lado de fora e bater contra ela com a cabeça, como um carneiro raivoso sem razão, até que ambas se partissem ao meio, a coluna e sua cabeça — Agora estou curioso, né. Depois, sexo a gente faz qualquer hora agora. O casamento da... Da...

— Rhana... — disse Shaka olhando para ele, desconfiado.

— Isso, da Rhana, só tem uma vez. Vamos para o seu quarto? — enlaçou o namorado pelos ombros sorrindo de forma aflita.

A sorte de Mu de Áries era que Shaka de Virgem tinha Ralej e Síbila como seus maiores amores na Terra, logicamente abaixo de Mu e de Buda, no plano espiritual, a quem amava incondicionalmente.

Foi por isso que, assim que entraram no quarto, ao ligar a TV toda a marra que Shaka trazia estampada em seu rosto desaparecera como que por milagre, uma vez que o tema inicial da novela já tocava apresentando a trama em seu dia de capítulo especial.

Mu já se ajeitava sobre a cama fazendo uma pilha de travesseiros. Afofava um por um dando batidas com as palmas das mãos, imprimindo mais força que o necessário ao ato.

Na verdade, Áries descontava toda sua raiva e frustração, por mais uma transa perdida, nos elefantes indianos que estampavam os travesseiros de Shaka.

Quando o capítulo começou, Virgem pulou na cama ao lado dele, cruzando as pernas e permanecendo sentado, enquanto Mu encostava-se à montanha de almofadas surradas.

Na tela da televisão, Ralej armava um plano para impedir o casamento de Rhana com Shandar, mas com a mesma fé que tinha em Buda, Shaka esperava um ato heroico de Síbila, que não demorou a vir. A ardilosa indiana havia descoberto o plano do marido e sabotado seu carro. Assim, enquanto rumava para o Templo onde seria realizada a cerimônia de casamento, o automóvel de Ralej quebrou e ele não conseguiu chegar a tempo de abortar a felicidade da amiga de Síbila, Rhana.

— Eu não te disse! — falou Shaka aos risos, como se houvesse alcançado uma vitória, enquanto cutucava as pernas de Mu — Eu sabia que a Síbila ia impedi-lo!

— Nossa... Que bom né, Sha? — respondeu Mu nem um pouco animado.

— Sim! Rhana merece ser feliz! Ela sofreu muito e Shandar é um homem muito correto e elevado. Mesmo sabendo que ela foi prostituta, ele a respeitou e somente a tomará depois do casamento!

Mu de repente sentiu-se estranho com o que Shaka acabara de dizer.

Na televisão, a cerimônia do casamento corria como o esperado. A noiva estava lindíssima em um sari vermelho todo bordado em dourado, coberta de joias, flores e com as mãos ornadas pelas tradicionais tatuagens de hena, que, aliás, fora o que mais chamou a atenção de Mu, pois já havia visto os mesmos desenhos de arabescos e flores uma vez nas mãos de Shaka, na fatídica noite em que chegara bêbado do Templo das Bacantes e tentou agarrá-lo à força.

O noivo vestia um traje típico e turbante, e após ter os pés lavados pelo pai de Rhana, ambos colocaram colares em torno dos pescoços e agora davam voltas em torno do altar.

— É tão linda essa cerimônia... — Shaka disse enquanto mantinha os olhos vidrados na tela da TV — As roupas dos noivos, as tradições, o ritual todo em si!... É um costume milenar, sabia, Mu?

Mu demorou um pouco a responder, visto que o que via na televisão o tornara reflexivo de uma hora para outra, e também um tanto quanto perturbado.

— É mesmo, Shaka? — respondeu após algum tempo, conseguindo escapar por alguns segundos do turbilhão de sensações e pensamentos a que fora acometido repentinamente — Você preza muito ainda pelos costumes do seu país?

— Sim, claro. — Shaka respondeu simplesmente, sem se dar conta do que acontecia com Mu — Mesmo longe da minha pátria, eu a carrego dentro de mim... Nós, indianos, temos um apego muito forte à nossa cultura, mesmo estando distante dela.

— Eu... Nunca tinha visto um casamento indiano antes... — balbuciou em baixo tom, ora olhando para a televisão, ora para o rosto de Shaka, que parecia hipnotizado por tudo que via, sobretudo quando a noiva era mostrada na tela. Nessas horas seus olhos chegavam a brilhar de alegria e ele sorria.

Foi exatamente na cena em que Shandar tomou a mão tatuada de Rhana nas suas e deu-lhe um beijo nas palmas, para depois marcar sua fronte com o Sindoor, um pó vermelho aplicado na divisão dos cabelos, o qual carregava o mesmo simbolismo das alianças de ouro no ocidente, que Mu teve uma epifania!

Já havia visto Shaka com as mesmas tatuagens, mas não conhecia seu significado. Agora, vendo a cena do casamento na novela, Mu descobriu se tratarem de um ritual feito pelas noivas ao se casarem e constatou que o que faltava para que ele e Virgem conseguissem dar o segundo passo na relação, não era amor, isso tinham de sobra, tampouco experiência, mas sim compromisso!

— "Por Atena e todos os deuses do Olimpo! Pelo meu mestre Shion e tudo que me ensinou na vida, como eu pude cometer tamanha falha?... É isso! Sempre foi!" — pensava, olhando para Shaka que de tão mergulhado no capítulo da novela nem percebia estar sendo observado — "Compromisso! Não são promessas, não são palavras, não é nada disso que falta... Mestre! É compromisso!".

Foi como acender uma lanterna em um corredor tomado pela escuridão.

A voz em sua mente que lhe acusava toda vez que se via envolto a carícias íntimas e quentes com o namorado, era de Shion, seu mestre, o homem que lhe ensinou que jamais deveria tomar a pessoa a quem escolhera para dividir a vida de forma desonrosa, sem firmar um compromisso. Sua consciência agora lhe acusava justamente disso, de que tentava deflorar o amor da sua vida sem arcar com as responsabilidades.

Mu havia encontrado a sua resposta!

Tomado por uma euforia sem precedentes, sentou-se ao lado de Shaka, segurou em seus dois braços e o puxou para um forte abraço.

Virgem se surpreendeu com aquele gesto repentino.

— O que é isso? O que foi agora, Mu?

— Você, Shaka de Virgem, é o amor da minha vida! — disse se afastando minimamente para olhar nos olhos azuis surpresos do indiano, arrebatado por uma emoção que fazia seu corpo todo tremer.

— Você está estranho hoje... O que está acontecendo?

— Absolutamente nada! Estou feliz! A Síbila conseguiu salvar o casamento da...

— Rhana... — Virgem resmungou o nome mais uma vez.

— Isso, da Rhana. Foi lindo! Foi fantástico, foi revelador!

— Revelador?

— Sim!... Revelou... Revelou a grande mulher que a Síbila é, né Sha?

— Ah, sim. Mas, ainda não acabou o capítulo.

— Sim, eu sei, mas eu tenho que ir embora.

— Como é que é? Não disse que ia dormir aqui?

— Sim, eu disse, mas... — soltou o virginiano e em seguida deu um salto da cama — Me lembrei que tenho uma pilha de notas para conferir e mais uma pilha de armaduras dos aprendizes para consertar...

— Mas não vai fazer isso de noite, Mu de Áries. — Shaka retrucou desconfiado, já descendo da cama para caminhar até ele — Eu sei que você não trabalha à noite. O que você está me escondendo?

— Imagina! Eu escondendo algo de você, amor? Nunca! É que realmente tenho que começar a trabalhar na forja à noite, porque passo o dia na casa de tolerância, né?... O trabalho da forja está se acumulando.

— Mas, justo hoje?... Que eu te disse que... Eu decidi...

Percebendo que deixara o amado confuso e chateado, Mu aproximou-se dele e lhe fez um carinho no rosto atordoado.

— Shaka... Eu fiquei imensamente feliz por sua escolha. Saber que está em paz consigo mesmo e que decidiu viver nosso amor não poderia ter me dado maior alegria. Temos todo o tempo do mundo. Confie em mim, não precisamos ter pressa... Eu te amo, Shaka de Virgem. Muito mais do que você possa imaginar. Você é como um raio de sol que me ilumina a cada dia. — sorriu, depositando um beijo carinhoso sobre os lábios do loiro que o ouvia com atenção — Me perdoe amor, mas eu realmente me lembrei que preciso adiantar o serviço na forja. Não se preocupe... Vai dar tudo certo!

Áries então se afastou e com certa pressa deixou o quarto e também um virginiano todo encucado para trás.

Assim que saiu do sexto Templo, Mu não mais conteve sua emoção e euforia e aos risos desceu todo serelepe as escadarias de pedra até a primeira casa.

Logo que entrou, rumou a passos largos até o escritório, onde munido de lápis, caneta, papel e muitas ideias na cabeça, passaria boa parte da madrugada minuciando os planos que o uniria definitivamente ao virginiano. Tinha que aproveitar aquela noite, já que o capítulo revelador da novela de Shaka ainda lhe estava fresco na memória, para traçar todos os detalhes de seu plano ousado e destemido.

Eram tantas coisas a se pensar, e depois a executar, que tinha consciência de que não seria capaz de fazer tudo sozinho, mas já sabia exatamente a quem recorrer para pedir auxílio.

Alguém tão maluco e ousado quanto seu plano!

 _* Mantra do Buda Shakyamuni, também conhecido como_ _Sidarta Gautama_ _,_ _o fundador histórico do Budismo. É entoado por aqueles que buscam todo tipo de cura, física ou espiritual, além de proteção e sabedoria para tomar decisões difíceis. É o mantra do "Grande Vencedor", aquele que transcendeu todos os sofrimentos, venceu a negatividade e driblou as ilusões._

 _Muni significa a renúncia ao sofrimento._

 _Maha Muni significa a percepção da natureza e da realidade._

 _Shakyamuni significa o rápido Caminho para a iluminação._

 _Soha dedica nossa energia para o benefício de todos os seres._


	26. Um beijo, e você morre!

A noite era de lua cheia. O majestoso satélite da Terra, em sua fase mais sublime, nem havia atingido ainda o meio do céu quando no Templo das Bacantes o agito já tinha começado há tempos.

O salão fervilhava feito um grande caldeirão escaldante cujos temperos principais eram luxúria, cobiça, vaidade e dinheiro. Muito dinheiro!

E era pelo vil metal que Camus de Aquário estava ali, em mais uma fatídica noite naquele bordel a fim de fiscalizar o andamento da casa, a qual era praticamente patrocinada pela Vory v Zakone, uma vez que os clientes que o aquariano levava periodicamente ao estabelecimento eram justamente os que mais enriqueciam os bolsos de Saga de Gêmeos.

Esse por sua vez não poderia estar vivendo melhor fase.

Mesmo que sua relação com Geisty de Serpente ainda estivesse longe de ser um mar de rosas, após dois meses em que se encontravam às escondidas depois do expediente e amavam-se incógnitos, mesmo sob o risco de serem descobertos por quem não deveria, Gêmeos finalmente podia viver sem o peso que carregava na consciência de estar mentindo para sua amada.

Não. Agora Saga já nadava em águas tranquilas, certo de que os sentimentos da amazona eram recíprocos aos seus, e tomava forma o romance que já havia sido rascunhado anos antes.

Tudo ia bem, era só continuarem mantendo sigilo e serem cautelosos, além de pacientes, uma vez que ambos nutriam em suas mentes e corações uma esperança veemente de que logo poderiam viver seu amor sem mais se esconderem.

Esperança essa que definitivamente não habitava mais o coração de Camus de Aquário, ainda mais depois que acordara nu em seu Templo amargurando uma das piores ressacas de sua vida, assombrado por fortes indícios de que havia feito sexo com Misty de Lagarto.

O choque que acometera o cavaleiro de Aquário naquele dia fora tão marcante que ele ficara boas semanas sem colocar os pés na Grécia, refugiando-se na Rússia temendo novamente ser chantageado, agora pelo cavaleiro de Prata.

No entanto, quando não pode mais adiar sua ida ao bordel, já que era ele o responsável por levar os figurões da alta sociedade russa para desfrutarem das belas mulheres que o Templo das Bacantes tinha a oferecer, surpreendeu-se ao notar que Misty continuara a tratá-lo da mesma forma de sempre, com muito respeito, sigilo, poucas palavras e principalmente sem nunca ter tocado no assunto acerca do que ocorrera no dia de sua bebedeira.

Camus, desse dia em diante, tinha decidido esquecer esse episódio esdrúxulo com Lagarto e tocar a vida da forma mais suportável possível, mas fazendo uma nota mental de que deveria evitar o uso abusivo do álcool!

Mas, se Misty não lhe era mais problema, Afrodite ainda era sua ferida incurável. Uma ferida em carne viva que com a ajuda da vodca conseguia sentir menos dolorida, mas que sóbrio se tornava cada dia mais insuportável.

Aqueles quase dois meses que se passaram haviam levado embora suas lágrimas, mas o amor por Afrodite e a saudade que sentia, esses ainda lhe eram os mesmos!

E foi pensando em sua triste condição que Camus entrou naquela noite no bordel acompanhado de Andreas, seu braço direito, e uma gama de empresários, políticos e socialites russos que trazia consigo, dirigindo-se à mesa que sempre ocupava na casa e que já lhe era vitalícia.

Todos ajeitados, bebidas a esbanjar, belas mulheres os rodeando, Aquário só conseguia prestar atenção na conversa que Andreas tinha ao celular com uma garota com a qual acabara de engatar um namoro. O francês ria da situação do russo, que aos palavrões tentava explicar para a amada o que estava fazendo em um bordel na Grécia.

Não pode deixar de sentir inveja dele, porque dada sua atual situação acreditava jamais poder ter um relacionamento sério.

O ruivo divagava acerca de sua má sorte no amor quando seu celular tocou, o trazendo de volta à realidade. Ao apanhar o aparelho no bolso do casaco surpreendeu-se ao ver o número da chamada em seu visor.

Imediatamente pediu licença a todos na mesa e levantou-se às pressas, caminhando a passos largos até a saída da frente do Templo onde Máscara da Morte e Shura conversavam enquanto fumavam um cigarro.

Afastou-se um pouco deles para ter privacidade e então atendeu à chamada.

— ***Oi chefe! Aconteceu alguma coisa**?

Camus já esperava ouvir a voz pigarrosa e envelhecida de Dimitri, o "pai" da Vory v Zakone, do outro lado da linha, mas no lugar dela o que ele ouvia era apenas o som, de acústica um tanto quanto abafada, da bela sinfonia do compositor russo Piotr Ilitch Tchaikovsky, O lago dos Cisnes.

A princípio não entendeu, no entanto sentiu uma angústia repentina lhe comprimir o peito.

— ***Dimitri?** — perguntou em voz baixa, franzindo o cenho.

Em um silêncio apreensivo, aguardava a resposta que tanto demorou a vir, aumentando ainda mais sua inquietude, até que finalmente ouviu a voz conhecida de Dimitri Yurievich Volkov em meio à música.

— * **Ah, olá, Camus!... Deveria ver como o Mayakovsky está especialmente iluminado hoje. Esse balé sempre atrai muito público, não é mesmo?**

Do outro lado da linha apenas silêncio.

Camus sentia suas mãos tremerem. Mal piscava os olhos injetados num ponto qualquer na grande parede de rocha à sua frente.

— ***Sabe, Camus, eu acho que você tem andando muito ocupado ultimamente com esse bordel grego. Eu realmente imaginei que estaria aqui para vê-la... Ela está incrivelmente bela hoje.**

Nem que tentasse dizer algo não seria capaz, visto que toda a saliva que tinha na boca secara e subitamente o raciocino lhe abandonara, dando apenas espaço para um sentimento de aflição e completo terror.

— ***Eu não o culpo se, de repente, a Grécia lhe pareça mais interessante do que antes lhe fora... Até entendo que esteja empenhado em cuidar pessoalmente da parte que nos cabe nesse negócio, ou... Ou até se, por ventura, conheceu alguma vadia grega que o tenha cativado mais do que deveria... Mulheres, né meu caro! Você é jovem, praticamente um garoto, e um bordel na sua idade é tal qual um playground para crianças, mas... Camus, meu caro Camus... Não está esquecendo-se de algo não?... Quando lhe dei sua segunda Rosa dos Ventos, o que eu lhe disse, Camus?... Vamos, o que eu lhe disse?**

— * **A... A família vem primeiro. —** Aquário respondeu num fiapo de voz, tomando consciência da ambiguidade que Dimitri propusera com aquela pergunta.

— * **Isso mesmo, meu rapaz!... A família vem primeiro! Mas, você tem negligenciado justamente o que tem de mais importante em sua vida. Sua família, Camus. Veja só... Natássia está se apresentando hoje, aqui no Mayakovsky, pela primeira vez depois de sua cirurgia no tornozelo, e onde você está? No bordel grego!... Ah, será que essa puta que está sugando seu pau e seu dinheiro tão bem merece mesmo mais atenção que sua família, Camus?... Você sempre foi um braço direito impecável. Não tinha a mínima queixa de você até meses atrás, quando esse bordel foi aberto. Sabia que o carregamento de pó que recebemos semana passada da Colômbia estava adulterado?... Mandei Chesla em seu lugar para testar a mercadoria, mas ele não foi capaz de perceber que a quantidade de levamisol e ácido clorídrico estavam** **ex** **orbitantes, muito além do nosso tolerável... Levei um prejuízo enorme com esse negócio, Camus... Claro que não vou vender uma farinha que vai matar meus clientes, preciso deles. E isso por quê?... Porque meu braço direito estava na Grécia, no bordel grego, entre as pernas de uma vadia que ele colocou no lugar da família...**

Camus comprimia os lábios com força num gesto visível de nervosismo. Em silêncio absoluto, sentia um misto de terror, revolta e também de culpa.

As acusações que Dimitri lhe atribuía não eram nem uma gota de água perto do oceano de lama em que mergulhara desde que se envolvera com Afrodite de Peixes.

Perturbado por saber que seu Vor* estava no teatro com Natássia, engolia seco enquanto fechava os olhos e apertava as pálpebras com as pontas dos dedos trêmulos, ouvindo a voz de Dimitri do outro lado da linha sem contestá-lo em nenhum momento, tal qual um filho que escuta a repreensão do pai temeroso de que ele descubra sua malcriação e o puna justamente onde mais lhe doeria... Natássia.

— **Mas, você sabe que Dimitri Yurievich Volkov nunca fica no prejuízo, não é mesmo? Você vai arcar com isso, Camus. A Vory cobra suas dívidas com dinheiro, ou com sangue. Sabe bem disso. E não é porque é meu braço direito que não cobrarei essa dívida. Era sua função testar aquela droga, assim como era sua função estar vendo Natássia no balé hoje... Eu quero deixar uma coisa bem clara, Camus... Sua família é a Vory v Zakone, foi ela quem te deu tudo que tem hoje, ela quem fez de você um homem forte e influente, ela quem te ensinou tudo que sabe, é ela quem sustenta seu luxo... E é a ela a quem você deve lealdade!... Não seja um ingrato, Camus... Sabe como tratamos aqueles que não dão o devido valor à família... Ou que deixam a desejar... Você é como um filho para mim, não me decepcione, meu filho.**

A chamada encerrou abruptamente.

Do lado de dentro do bordel, no quarto de Afrodite de Peixes o pisciano segurava uma rosa vermelha entre os dedos, enquanto aspirava seu delicioso perfume.

Estava deitado na enorme cama de lençóis carmins já pronto para descer a algumas horas, mas sem nenhum ânimo para tal.

— Você está igualzinha a mim... — disse olhando para a rosa em sua mão —... Linda, cheirosa e murcha.

Jogou a flor para cima e como num truque de mágica ela se desfez no ar, perfumando o ambiente com uma fragrância doce.

Soltando um suspiro de resignação, Peixes levantou-se da cama, calçou os scarpins de saltos altíssimos que já esperavam na beirada do leito e caminhou até a penteadeira, onde olhou-se no espelho para ajeitar o vestido preto de couro, de saia curtíssima, mangas longas e um enorme decote nas costas, o qual fora enviado a pedido do cliente que atenderia naquela noite e que sempre exigia que se vestisse com roupas femininas, sobretudo a peça íntima!

— Merda de suíno cafona. — praguejou ao puxar a saia do vestido para baixo — Como se não me bastasse ter que aturar o alofi* de dragão do encosto, ainda tenho que usar essa bosta desse pano de chão de banheiron* de rodoviária... Merda de vida. — agastado, puxou todo o cabelo para cima e prendeu num rabo de cavalo alto.

Bufou de raiva, e na mesma hora bateu os olhos na escultura de gelo que Camus lhe dera de presente meses atrás, tendo seu semblante mudado na mesma hora de uma expressão colérica pra uma de extrema melancolia.

Acocorou-se frente à penteadeira e ficou longos minutos a olhar para a escultura, a rosa de gelo eterno, que agora não passava de um galhinho retorcido, tão fino quanto um gravetinho dos mais frágeis, o qual sustentava bravamente as únicas três pétalas que lhe restava.

— Não queria que você morresse... Não morra... Não me deixe sozinho você também...

Sussurrou como em uma prece, mas assim que a primeira lágrima lhe escorreu quente de um dos olhos, Afrodite se levantou ligeiro, limpou o rosto lindíssimo com as palmas das mãos, fungou algumas vezes e correu para fora do quarto.

Fugia do que não podia impedir. A morte do amor de Camus por si.

Do lado de fora, Aquário ainda tentava se refazer daquela ligação aterradora que acabara de receber Dimitri.

Ofegante e trêmulo, guardou o celular no bolso do casaco e sentindo um suor gelado lhe escorrer pelas têmporas pensou que talvez Dimitri tivesse descoberto seu caso com o cavaleiro de Peixes, porém logo descartou a ideia, uma vez que sabia que havendo a menor sombra de dúvida acerca de sua sexualidade, o Vor já o teria afastado do cargo de seu braço direito, assim como também da família e do planeta!

Perguntava-se, então, de onde Dimitri tirara a ideia de que estaria possivelmente envolvido com alguma prostituta do bordel de Saga. A menos que alguém tivesse batido para o Vor que costumava fazer programas sempre com a mesma prostituta, com Mônica no caso, não via por que Dimitri concluíra que estava apaixonado.

Todavia, um de seus homens o havia "queimado", e agora teria que pagar do próprio bolso um carregamento inteiro de cocaína.

Teria que dar um jeito de descobrir quem o estava delatando e sabia que não se tratava de Andreas, visto que o russo lhe era extremamente confiável.

Mas, uma coisa não podia negar, o "pai" estava coberto de razão em atribuir seu relapso a uma possível paixão, só que não era por uma mulher, como ele imaginava, e sim por um homem.

Tentando organizar minimamente os pensamentos e acalmar os nervos, já que agora sabia que Natássia era o elo fraco que Dimitri usaria para conseguir o que quisesse de si, Camus retornou ao salão decidido a encerrar os programas que fazia com Mônica e a ter uma conversa definitiva com Misty, já que pairava sobre si a incerteza se tinha mesmo, ou não, transado com ele naquela noite, e não poderia mais viver com essa dúvida, uma vez que precisava recobrar todo o foco de seu pensamento nos negócios da máfia.

Subiria com Mônica uma última vez, lhe daria uma boa quantia em dinheiro e encerraria a "parceria".

Depois de resolvido tudo isso, então descobriria quem o estava vigiando e daria um jeito de fazer o espião desaparecer acidentalmente.

Sim, estava decidido a recobrar o foco, recuperar seu racional, voltar a ser o homem que sempre fora, mas quando adentrou o salão todos os planos que já arquitetava em sua mente desabaram por completo, como uma grande pilha de tijolos que vai ao chão em segundos ao levar uma marretada, ao dar de cara com Afrodite de Peixes bem à sua frente.

O coração do aquariano disparou dentro do peito.

No mesmo instante em que seus olhos avelãs cravaram nos olhos aquamarines que tanto havia venerado outrora, sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e os joelhos tremerem, ao mesmo tempo em que era tomado por uma angústia desmedida.

Camus estava diante do homem que o levara do céu ao inferno em poucos dias.

Era por culpa de Afrodite que tinha perdido o tino, a bússola de seus sentimentos sempre tão norteados por uma razão incontestável. Era também por culpa dele que havia perdido sua identidade, a ponto de envolver-se com um cavaleiro de Prata com quem trocara míseras palavras durante toda sua vida e a quem, em circunstâncias normais, nem se daria conta da existência. E era por culpa dele que havia recebido aquela ligação que o deixou sem chão, sem guia e sem paz.

Apesar disso, não conseguia deixar de desejá-lo, com todo seu coração e alma, o que lhe causava uma aflição colossal, além de um sentimento de culpa opressor.

Correu os olhos rapidamente pela figura belíssima à sua frente, estranhando Peixes estar vestindo roupas femininas, no caso um vestido justíssimo para lá de obsceno, mas que inesperadamente o deixou absurdamente sexy a seus olhos.

Não ouvia nem via nada, nem música, nem vozes dos presentes, nem silhuetas entre luzes, nada. Ali existia somente Afrodite de Peixes, sua salvação e sua maior desgraça!

O tempo tinha parado também para o pisciano, que nem imaginava que ao se dirigir para a saída do salão para dar um olá a Máscara da Morte, como sempre fazia antes de seus clientes chegarem para os programas, daria de cara com Camus.

Assim como Aquário, Peixes sentia o baque daquele encontro casual em cada átomo que compunha seu corpo. Tremia, os olhos esgazeados mergulhavam nas orbes avelãs do aquariano percebendo nelas também a mesma aflição que lhe tomava por inteiro. O coração batia tão forte que sufocava sua garganta e secava a boca, a qual, agoniada pelo anseio irracional de tocar a do outro se entreabriu sum suspiro sôfrego.

Mas, quando se aprumava para dizer algo que guardava em segredo até de si mesmo, alguém lhe tomou a frente o fazendo engolir as palavras e lhe deixando com um gosto amargo na boca.

— Boa noite, senhor Camus. Está especialmente elegante hoje!

Mônica, a bacante vitalícia eleita por Aquário, na verdade seu atestado de macho e heterossexual, se colocara entre os dois cavaleiros dando as costas a Afrodite enquanto enlaçava o francês pelo pescoço com seus braços longos e delicados. Sorridente e solícita, ela beijou o rosto do ruivo e lhe afagou a nuca, mergulhando os dedos naquele oceano cobre que eram seus cabelos.

Pego de surpresa, Camus não reagiu de pronto, mas a abordagem de Mônica pelo menos serviu para tirá-lo do transe em que estava. Não gostou nada daquele contato tão íntimo, porém ela era seu álibi e não poderia ter aparecido em hora mais oportuna.

Desviando os olhos e a atenção que direcionava a Afrodite, encostou seu rosto no da bacante e lhe disse em tom bem baixo, ao pé do ouvido.

— _Non_ faça isso novamente, _si´il vous plaîte_. Sabe que _non_ lhe dei essa liberdade toda. _Non_ abuse.

— Como quiser _, mon cher_! — sorrindo a garota olhou para ele e deu um passo para trás, mas em nenhum momento perdeu a descontração, voltando a falar em voz alta, ignorando totalmente a presença do pisciano ali — Já quer subir? Ou o senhor prefere ficar um pouco à mesa. Posso pedir seu licor de anis?

Não era novidade para ninguém ali que Camus sempre fazia programas com Mônica, muito menos para Afrodite, que já inclusive cansara de ouvir a bacante rasgar elogios às gorjetas generosas que o francês lhe dava após o programa. Fora isso, a garota não dizia mais nada a respeito dele, o que atiçava a curiosidade de Peixes e alimentava um ciúme que começava a surgir sem controle.

Foi justamente esse ciúme que fez Afrodite agarrar o braço da prostituta e puxá-la para perto de si, nem dando chance a Camus de responder à pergunta que ela lhe fizera.

— Com sua licença, cavaleiro de Aquário. — disse o pisciano lançando um olhar rude ao francês, antes de sair levando Mônica consigo, a conduzindo pelo braço até o espaço onde ficava a aparelhagem de som.

— Eiii... O que está fazendo? — perguntava ela durante o percurso, mas só obteve resposta quando Afrodite soltou seu braço e virou-se de frente, a encarando de forma severa.

— Você vai atender outro cliente hoje... O da mesa sete. — disse em voz baixa e tom autoritário, indicando o primeiro homem de que se lembrava de não ter feito prévia reserva naquela noite.

— Mas é óbvio que não vou! — contestou a moça, sem entender ao certo aquela ordem — Eu vou atender o cavaleiro de Aquário. Ele é meu cliente cativo, sabe disso. Ele já até pagou o programa! Qual é, cheirou meia suja, Afrodite?

— Não, querida, você não está entendendo. Você vai atender quem eu mandar, e eu estou mandando você atender o cliente da mesa sete hoje, tá meu bem? Entendeu, ou vou ter que desenhar, sua anta?

Mônica deu um passo à frente aproximando-se mais do pisciano, e então o encarou com firmeza.

— Por que isso agora? Sabe muito bem que o Camus nos últimos meses só sobe comigo. E se ele está aqui hoje eu sou dele, meu amor. Exclusivamente dele! Queira você ou não. Goste você ou não. Eu não ligo de atender o cliente da mesa sete também, mas só depois que subir com o ruivo... Sabe bem que ele detesta ser contrariado.

— Alôca! Eu não sei de nada não, exú. — Peixes arregalou os olhos, surpreendendo-se com a audácia da garota, sentindo o sangue ferver dentro das veias de raiva por ela se referir a Camus daquela forma.

— Hum... Será mesmo?... Camus é um cliente especial! Não é? — deu um risinho provocador.

— Desaquenda, ô demônio de teta. Minha função aqui é apenas gerenciar vocês, suas quengas mequetrefes. Quem disse que eu estou preocupado para quem você dá esse seu rabo flácido?

— Ah é? E como você sabe que é isso mesmo que dou a ele? Que é só disso que ele gosta? Por acaso está com ciúme?

— C-Como é... Como é que é?

— A mim você não engana não, Afrodite. Eu sou puta, sou mulher, e dou para o ruivo há meses. E você é viado... Seu gaydar* apita para ele também, não apita?

— Monstra! — disse boquiaberto, apenas mexendo os lábios sem voz alguma sair de sua garganta.

— Eu e você sabemos bem qual a fruta que o ruivo gosta de verdade. — outro riso, ainda mais debochado.

Afrodite levou ambas as mãos à boca impedindo um grito, pois ao ouvir aquilo quase teve um ataque de pânico.

Não podia acreditar no que Mônica lhe acabara de dizer e antes que conseguisse absorver conscientemente tudo aquilo em sua cabeça, a qual já fervilhava naquele momento, a moça se aproximou mais dele e sussurrou, com os lábios próximos ao seu rosto.

— O meu lance com o ruivo é muito simples. Ele quer manter a imagem dele de machão, e ele até que finge bem, e eu quero dinheiro! E não é você quem vai nos atrapalhar. — dizia séria — Então, não se meta entre nós, Afrodite.

— V-Você... Você está enganada, demônio... Ele... Ele não... — Peixes estava tão nervoso e chocado que gaguejava, tentando encontrar uma saída para si e também para Camus, pois estava bem claro ali que o segredo do ruivo estava mais que ameaçado.

Foi quando a bacante lhe deu o xeque mate!

— Acha que sou idiota, Afrodite? Pois eu não sou. O mafioso machão é meu cliente e não vou perdê-lo para você! — encostou o dedo indicador no peito do pisciano, que deu um pequeno passo para trás, completamente atônito — Eu já saquei qual é a dele e ele já sacou a minha. Se é para você que ele olha, mas foi a mim que escolheu, você que fique na sua. Conforme-se. Agora, com sua licença. Meu cliente VIP me espera.

Quando Mônica lhe deu as costas fazendo menção em voltar para o salão, Afrodite só conseguia pensar que ela era uma ameaça em potencial para Camus, e que, inclusive, assim como dissera ali, poderia ter comentado com qualquer outra bacante, amazona ou cavaleiro acerca da sexualidade do francês, e diante dessa constatação fez a única coisa que lhe restava fazer para proteger o segredo de quem amava, segurou a prostituta pelo braço e com um tranco forte a puxou de volta para onde estavam.

Acionando uma mínima parcela de seu poderoso Cosmo, o Santo de Peixes empurrou a garota contra a coluna que ficava ao lado da cabine de som, segurou sua cabeça com ambas as mãos, imprimindo força ao ato, e tomou os lábios da bacante num beijo profundo e truculento.

A ação fora muito rápida, e quando Mônica, de olhos arregalados em surpresa, pensou em afastá-lo de si espalmando ambas as mãos no peito largo do cavaleiro, ele tomou à dianteira e afastou-se por conta própria, antes mesmo de ser empurrado, dando-lhe as costas e abandonando o local às pressas, deixando a bacante completamente aturdida diante daquele ato inesperado e inexplicável.

— Mas que... merda foi essa?... — disse ela se desencostando do pilar para acompanhar os passos de Peixes com os olhos, o vendo se misturar às pessoas no salão — Bicha maluca!... Será que está afim de mim? — limpou o cantinho da boca e também deixou o local, caminhando em direção à mesa onde Camus costumava ficar.

Chegando lá, pousou a mão no ombro do francês, que interrompeu o que dizia a Andreas para olhar para ela.

— E então? Está tudo bem? — Camus perguntou, pois da maneira como viu Afrodite arrastá-la para longe de si já imaginava que ele pudesse estar tramando algo.

— Sim senhor. Está tudo bem. — ela sorriu, ainda sentindo o peito ofegar por conta do susto — Quando quiser já podemos subir. — disse, ainda acompanhando Peixes com os olhos.

Aquário olhou na direção em que ela olhava e viu quando Afrodite se aproximou de uma mesa onde estava um dos clientes cativos da casa, um deputado macedônio de alta estirpe.

O sueco parecia ter pressa, pois nem esperou o homem terminar seu drink já o apanhou pela mão e apressado o conduziu até as escadarias que levavam aos quartos, puxando a barra da saia do vestido enquanto andava.

Camus soltou um suspiro pesaroso. Era muito difícil para ele ver o pisciano com outros homens, mas estava decidido a não mais negligenciar seus deveres por conta de seu envolvimento com Peixes.

Sendo assim, bebeu o último gole de licor que havia em sua taça, afastou a cadeira e pediu licença a Andreas. Teria que conversar com Mônica, encerrar os programas que fazia com ela e dar andamento aos planos que havia traçado para recuperar a confiança de Dimitri e garantir a segurança de Natássia, sua única família de verdade.

— Vamos subir. — disse, abraçando a cintura da bacante e a conduzindo para as escadarias.

Quando subiam cruzaram com outro casal que vinha descendo as escadas.

Geisty era conduzida pelo Chanceler espanhol a quem passara a atender com certa frequência, sempre usando suas ilusões e dando ao homem a melhor noite de sexo de sua vida, quando deu de cara com Camus acompanhado por Mônica.

A amazona fez questão de desviar de seu caminho, torcendo o nariz em desagrado por ter tido o infortúnio de cruzar com Aquário ali, e praticamente empurrando o espanhol para cima do ruivo, que não se abalou nem um pouco e seguiu subindo as escadas.

Camus estava firme em seu intento e ver Geisty ali acompanhada daquele homem, cumprindo o acordo com a Vory, só lhe deu mais confiança e determinação para seguir com o planejado.

Tomaria as rédeas novamente de sua vida.

Ao chegarem ao salão, o chanceler espanhol puxou Geisty pela cintura colando seus corpos.

— ** **Você nunca me decepciona, minha gostosa**! — deu uma risada sonora, fazendo seu hálito alcoólico ser sentido pela morena e em seguida impregnando-lhe a bochecha com um beijo babento — ** **É cara, mas vale cada peseta**!

— Oh, sim... Claro! De certo! — Geisty respondia qualquer coisa sem fazer a mínima ideia do que o homem dizia, enquanto esboçava um sorriso amarelo.

Durante o tempo em que caminhavam pelo salão, ele meio trôpego por estar embriagado, ela segurando o decote do vestido tomara que caia bordado em lantejoulas, a amazona corria os olhos ligeiros pelo recinto à procura de algo em específico, o qual encontrou sem muito esforço sentado à uma mesa no centro do hall, rodeado por um grupo de cervejeiros belgas.

Geisty deixou escapar um sorriso largo e bem sincero dessa vez, e quando seus olhos cruzaram com os de Saga, deu-lhe uma ligeira piscadinha que de pronto fora retribuída com extrema discrição.

Saga soltou um suspiro de alívio e inquietação ao vê-la ali no salão, linda como sempre, e naquele vestido vermelho iluminado pelas luzes coloridas de tons quentes que predominavam na casa, ainda mais desejável! Ao olhar para o sorriso espontâneo da morena, desligou-se por alguns instantes daquele falatório chato, mergulhando em uma atmosfera apaixonada.

Contudo, Gêmeos não teve grandes chances de flertar à distância com sua amazona, visto que cada vez que desviava sua atenção dos cervejeiros logo era convocado de volta ao debate e inundado por um turbilhão de informações acerca de malte, lúpulo, fermentação, tipos de filtragem e tantas outras questões que pareciam ser extremamente interessantes para os homens, mas que para ele não tinham a menor relevância.

O grego não estava nada interessado em discutir sobre cerveja, nem gostava de bebê-las, queria mesmo era estar com a sua amazona, e para isso contava os minutos ansioso na expectativa de encontrar-se com ela, pois, não por acaso, aquele era o melhor momento de seu dia.

Por isso mesmo Saga realizava todas as suas tarefas diárias com o pensamento preso ao final de sua noite, aguardando o momento que entrasse no quarto que mantinha ali e trancasse a porta à chave. Ali ele era livre, de preocupações, de responsabilidades... Ali ele só tinha uma obrigação a cumprir: ser o mais feliz possível ao lado de sua amada naquelas curtas horas em que podiam estar juntos.

Era aguardando ansiosamente por aquele momento que Gêmeos observava resignado a amazona acompanhar o Chanceler até a mesa onde estava sua comitiva.

Sem conseguir ouvir o que era conversado por eles, via Geisty de pé ao lado da mesa com um sorriso discreto e olhar vago ainda apoiando o cliente bêbado, o qual fazia uma clara propaganda da jovem correndo uma das mãos pelas curvas de seu corpo, depois parando sobre as nádegas onde deu um apertão generoso.

Saga acompanhava tudo de longe com o coração acelerado e o ânimo amargurado.

Sabia que era necessário sobreviver a tudo aquilo para que pudessem ficar juntos, pelo menos por enquanto, mas a cada dia que se passava estava se tornando cada vez mais doloroso vê-la nos braços de outro homem.

Engolia seu desagrado, no entendo, já que não havia outra saída para eles.

Na mesa do Chanceler, Geisty o ajudava finalmente a sentar-se, enquanto os quatro homens que ali estavam acompanhados cada um de uma bacante, riam debochados das investidas que o velho dava na amazona, fosse afundando o rosto em seu decote, ou correndo as mãos em seu corpo.

Tentando manter a cabeça fria, coisa que era uma tarefa hercúlea para Geisty, ela deu um sorrisinho sem graça e segurando a cabeça do cliente com ambas as mãos, disse de modo firme, encerrando o atendimento.

— ** **Boa noite, Senhor Mallorca**.

— ** **Mallorca não, minha preciosa... Para você é Frederico!**

— Como quiser... Frederico! — Geisty respondeu de forma amigável, em grego mesmo, já se aprumando para deixar o local dando as costas a todos e finalmente desfazendo o sorriso falso que mantinha no rosto.

Estava também ansiosa para que aquela noite acabasse logo, pois além do cliente ser um chato pegajoso ela mesma se contorcia em saudades de Saga. Não aguentava mais esperar para desfrutar dos beijos deliciosos de seu cavaleiro e sentir seu corpo forte junto ao seu, colados, suados, em mais uma noite tórrida de amor, até o amanhecer os trazer de volta à realidade.

Rogava para que logo Saga conseguisse se ver livre da influência da Vory e toda aquela encenação não ser mais necessária. Era apenas por amor a ele que ela se sujeitava aquilo.

Foi pensando que todo aquele sacrifício era passageiro, que Geisty caminhou animada até o bar onde encostou-se ao balcão e fez um sinal a Aldebaran, que de pronto veio atendê-la com o costumeiro sorriso aberto no rosto.

— Boa noite Geisty! O que vai ser? — perguntou animado o taurino, enquanto secava uma coqueteleira com um pano colorido.

— Boa noite, Deba! Hoje vou de Chianti, uma garrafa, por favor. — solicitou sorridente, contagiada pela alegria extravagante do Santo de Touro.

— Minha Nossa Senhora Aparecida, heim!... Uma garrafa? Você está com sede hoje! — o brasileiro brincou, logo indo buscar o pedido — Toma, vai lá vai. Vai matar essa sede toda, mulher. — riu ao pousar a garrafa no balcão à frente dela — Italiano é tudo exagerado mesmo, tô pra ver igual.

— Obrigada Deba, vou matar sim! Boa noite!

A moça cruzava o salão enquanto olhava discretamente para a mesa onde Saga estava com os cervejeiros belgas.

Gêmeos a acompanhava com olhos atentos e quando a viu se dirigir para as escadarias, Geisty lhe sorriu e moveu os lábios desenhando uma palavra.

— Quatro.

Logo ela subiu as escadas e Saga voltou sua atenção aos homens sentados à mesa consigo. — "Quatro minutos! Tenho quatro minutos!" — pensou sorrindo, repetindo mentalmente a ordem da morena. Então colocou a mente para trabalhar rápido, já que precisava de uma desculpa convincente para encerrar a negociação com os belgas que queriam inserir seus produtos na Grécia burlando a alfândega, e para isso tinha apenas quatro minutos.

— Bem senhores, eu creio que não haverá problemas. — disse já afastando sua cadeira e abrindo o blazer para de dentro do bolso interno retirar um cartão de visita, o qual ofereceu ao homem com quem negociava — Esse telefone é do meu encarregado desse serviço. A entrada e saída de drogas legais e ilegais pelo nosso principal porto é por conta dele. Mas, para livrá-los das taxas ele irá lhes pedir algumas informações, além de garantias extras, se é que endentem bem. — deu um sorriso firme — Seu nome é Aldebaran e podem confiar nele, ele trabalha diretamente para mim.

Gêmeos então levantou-se, sendo seguido pelos homens que fizeram o mesmo.

— Foi um prazer negociar com vocês. Acho que iniciamos aqui uma promissora parceria! — estendeu a mão e cumprimentou um por um — Se me dão licença, tenho outros negócios a fechar ainda essa noite. Por favor, aproveitem a casa.

Discretamente, Gêmeos deixou a mesa, passou no bar, pediu uma dose de whisky, a qual matou em um só gole, deu algumas voltas pelo salão e quando julgou pertinente dirigiu-se à escadaria lateral do salão e subiu ao segundo andar do Templo, caminhando a passos largos até seu quarto.

Ao entrar e fechar a porta à chave já sentiu o doce perfume da amazona que pairava por todo o cômodo, então, em meio à penumbra viu Geisty de pé sobre o colchão, encostada na parede da cabeceira da cama.

Estava linda, em um corpete rendado púrpura e lingerie da mesma cor, segurando uma garrafa do vinho que ela mais gostava.

— Está três minutos atrasado, cavaleiro! — a voz sensual acariciou os ouvidos do geminiano, que sentia seu coração chegar a falhar uma batida, tamanha sua excitação e ansiedade.

A cada dia que passava aquela mulher mexia mais ainda consigo.

— Hum, acho que sei como posso me redimir dessa falha. — brincou, sem tirar os olhos dela enquanto caminhava até a cama sendo acompanhado pelas orbes violetas que cintilavam em luxúria.

— Claro que sabe! — Geisty sorriu, ajoelhando-se sobre o colchão de frente para Saga, praticamente colando seu corpo ao dele — Trouxe vinho para nós.

— Sim... Eu percebi. Mas, faltam as taças, não? — respondeu o cavaleiro tendo sua mente instigada por mil fantasias a se realizarem com ela.

— Não... Não falta nada! — disse a amazona com propriedade e então sorveu um gole da bebida pelo gargalo e aproximou seu rosto ao do grego — Hoje o seu cálice serão os meus lábios, cavaleiro.

Dito aquilo, Geisty tomou a boca de Saga num beijo exaltado, pleno de paixão e desejo, com sabor de vinho, e tal qual uma brasa ateada em um palheiro, logo estavam entregues uma vez mais às carícias ousadas e toques intrépidos que os arrebatavam, apressados em saciar a necessidade que sentiam um do outro.

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Afrodite de Peixes.

— Pela perna manca de Hefésto... Já era para ter acontecido alguma coisa! — murmurou o pisciano, enquanto agitado andava de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto trajando apenas uma calcinha rendada nude rosê que se confundia com o tom de sua pele — Só falta aquela vaca encruada ainda conseguir dar para ele!

Estava visivelmente aflito, roía a pontinha da unha do dedo mindinho e usava seu Cosmo para monitorar o de Camus, que estava no quarto ao lado que pertencia à Mônica. Ao mínimo sinal de oscilação no Cosmo gelado do francês, Afrodite saberia que seu plano havia se concluído.

Porém, algo ali teimava em tirar-lhe de sua apoquentada vigília. O deputado macedônio!

O homem estava algemado à cama, mãos e pés, estirado nu sobre o colchão e silenciado por uma mordaça branca de couro. Grunhia palavras ininteligíveis, explicitamente zangado.

Não era por menos, pagara por um programa casual, sexo corriqueiro, e estava sendo submetido a uma excêntrica sessão de sadomasoquismo sem a ter solicitado.

A zanga do deputado, no entendo, não era maior que a de Afrodite, que impaciente, tanto com a situação no quarto ao lado, quanto com o homem em sua cama, correu até ele e lhe deu um tapa no rosto, por cima da mordaça.

— Cala essa sua boca, seu suinão! Está me tirando a concentração com todo esse grunhido! — encarou o macedônio com vigor, apontando-lhe o dedo indicador contra o rosto contorcido em ira e indignação — Eu estou de saco cheio de você, sabia? Você vem toda semana aqui torrar minha paciência me obrigando a usar as casqueiras* uó* que você me manda. Eu não gosto de você, tá meu bem! E se não quiser acordar amanhã com a boca cheia de formiga, vai ficar quietinho aí! — deu três tapinhas no rosto suado do deputado — Se o leitão colaborar, quem sabe ganha um boquete. E hoje é só o que tem!

Deu as costas ao homem e sem a menor cerimônia caminhou até o pequeno bar que havia em seu quarto, onde abriu uma latinha de soda e rapidamente refrescou a garganta dando um gole generoso.

Não se continha em ansiedade!

No quarto ao lado, Mônica retirava o vestido exibindo um belo conjunto de lingerie rendada que conferia uma sensualidade ímpar a seu corpo curvilíneo, enquanto aguardava Camus terminar o cigarro que acendera assim que entrou no cômodo.

O francês estava sentado em uma poltrona em frente à cama, tinha o olhar perdido em algum ponto sem importância, pernas cruzadas e vez ou outra assoprava a fumaça de seus pulmões com certo pesar.

Nunca era fácil para Camus estar ali, no quarto daquela mulher. Assim como não era fácil estar naquele bordel após romper com Peixes.

A cada vez que via Afrodite seu coração doía, de mágoa, tristeza, saudade... Pelo menos naquela noite sentia certo alívio em pensar que encerraria aquela farsa com Mônica. Ter que fazer sexo com a bacante lhe era tão torturante quanto as noites que passava longe do pisciano.

Por isso mesmo foi que apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro em formato de coração, descruzou as pernas e inclinando o tronco para frente apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, olhando para a bacante que vinha em sua direção.

Já ciente de que o cavaleiro não apreciava nenhum tipo de contato que não apenas o necessário para o ato sexual, a bacante ajoelhou-se à frente dele e pousou ambas as mãos em seus joelhos delicadamente.

— O senhor prefere ficar sentado hoje enquanto eu lhe chupo? — perguntou, buscando os olhos avelãs sempre severos e misteriosos, ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava as mãos pelas laterais das coxas fortes de Camus.

— _Non_. — Aquário respondeu de forma insípida, e na mesma hora segurou nos pulsos da garota retirando as mãos que o tocavam — Na verdade, hoje estou aqui por outro motivo.

Ao soltar os punhos de Mônica, Camus se levantou da poltrona e estendeu a mão a ela para lhe puxar para cima, então enfiou a mão dentro do casaco que usava e de lá tirou sua carteira, de onde apanhou um talão de cheques e uma caneta.

— Estou pondo fim aos nossos encontros. — disse abrindo o talão.

— Como é? Mas... Por quê? — a bacante perguntou surpresa, jamais esperava por aquilo.

— Eu _non_ lhe devo satisfação. Assim como foi discreta e disciplinada durante esse tempo todo que solicitei seus serviços, espero que continue o sendo também agora, que os estou dispensando. — disse sem imprimir emoção alguma à voz — Deixarei uma quantia generosa para que _non_ seja prejudicada. Mas, creio que _non_ será, já que é uma bela mulher e extremamente profissional.

— Foi Afrodite, não foi?

Camus preenchia o cheque quando de súbito parou, desviando os olhos do talão para encarar o rosto da bacante, sentindo seu coração acelerar ao ouvir o nome do pisciano ser dito por ela.

— _P-Pardon_?

— Foi algo que ele disse sobre mim? Algo... — o encarava inconformada, já que perder aquele cliente era perder sua galinha dos ovos de ouro.

— _Mon Dieu_ , que tamanho absurdo!... Já disse que _non_ lhe devo satisfação.

— Eu não fui convincente? É isso? Mas eu... Eu posso melhorar! — falou, esfregando as mãos contra o peito — Não precisa me foder, eu sei... Eu sei que o senhor não... Não... curte... — correu uma das mãos pelo pescoço, arranhando a própria garganta com as unhas enquanto abria a boca para puxar o ar para dentro dos pulmões com certa dificuldade.

Mônica tentava argumentar com o aquariano, mas subitamente um mal estar repentino lhe atrapalhava o raciocínio.

—... Eu posso... posso apenas chupar...

Camus estranhou aquelas palavras e o modo angustiado como eram ditas, mas a súbita mudança no comportamento da prostituta desviou sua atenção do que ela dizia.

Mônica agora levava as mãos ao rosto o esfregando freneticamente. Arfava, gemia e hiperventilava, como se estivesse muito cansada.

— Você... Está bem? — Camus perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

— Eu... Não eu... Eu... Está queimando... Queimando!... Meu... Deus...

Levando as mãos ao peito, tentando mais uma vez puxar o ar para dentro dos pulmões, mas parecia sufocada, e quando ergueu o rosto e olhou para Camus o francês notou suas pupilas estranhamente dilatadas, mas antes que pudesse intervir de alguma forma, a moça sofreu uma fortíssima contração e caiu de joelhos ao solo, acometida por uma crise violenta de tosse.

Mônica agora contorcia-se no chão tossindo de forma desvairada e convulsa, sentindo como se todo o interior de seu corpo fosse uma grande chama que a queimava de dentro para fora, peito, abdome, olhos, boca, nariz... Somando a isso, seus músculos se contraíram violentamente a fazendo perder o controle dos próprios movimentos, sofrendo espasmos horrendos sobre o tapete felpudo de seu quarto.

Completamente atônito, Camus assistia ao torpor repentino da moça ainda tentando entender o que acontecia para poder ajuda-la, mas dada sua experiência já desconfiava que Mônica tinha sido vítima de envenenamento. Porém, quem teria interesse em matar a bacante, uma simples prostituta? E por quê? Seria mais um aviso que Dimitri lhe mandava, ou...

— Merde! — balbuciou, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela para segura-la pelos ombros e virá-la de lado, pois uma espuma branca sanguinolenta agora jorrava volumosa de seus lábios.

Mesmo apoiada pelo aquariano, Mônica afogava-se em seu próprio sangue, o qual era expelido pela boca e narinas, e em completo desespero a garota se contorcia e se estapeava como se estivesse sendo mordida por centenas de insetos.

Em meio ao torpor aflitivo que lhe tomava, ela buscava os olhos de Camus e tentava lhe pedir ajuda, mas nada saia de sua boca além de arquejos e jatos de sangue, dos quais Camus tratou logo de desviar-se para não lhe sujar a roupa, e quando viu os lábios enegrecidos da bacante o aquariano finalmente se deu conta do que de fato acontecia ali.

— Afrodite! — balbuciou incrédulo.

Os olhos de Mônica agora tudo procuravam e nada mais enxergavam.

Tudo se tornara um borrão, cegos pela toxina poderosa que agora tomava conta de todo seu organismo e fazia sangue escapar pelos poros, mucosas e tecidos.

Camus, que nunca fora um homem dado à compaixões, naquela hora, e diante da agonia sem precedentes da prostituta, usou seu Cosmo para aliviar seu sofrimento tocando a testa da garota com a ponta do dedo indicador.

O frio intenso do cavaleiro de Aquário logo penetrou no corpo da bacante lhe trazendo certo alívio, mesmo que em seus últimos segundos de vida.

O fogo que a consumia por dentro agora tinha sido aplacado e Mônica finalmente sentiu-se nadar em um oceano gelado.

— O-Obrigada... Senhor Camus... — sussurrou em meio a engasgos provocados pelo sangue enegrecido que tomava sua garganta.

Atordoado e até sentindo-se um pouco zonzo, Aquário se levantou lentamente e ficou alguns segundos olhando para corpo todo torcido que jazia inerte no chão. Mônica tinha os olhos arregalados, embaçados e banhados em sangue. A pele cianótica vertia o líquido vital pelos poros e o semblante do cadáver era de dar frio na espinha até dos mafiosos mais violentos do planeta, como ele.

O veneno que a matou fora tão forte que todo o corpo da bacante estava rijo, e debaixo dela se formava uma pequena poça de sangue.

Aquário afastou-se sublimando seu Cosmo para não deixar nenhum vestígio. Apanhou a carteira no chão, guardou no bolso do casaco e ainda trêmulo e atormentado passou as mãos pelo cabelo soltando uma bufada de ar.

— O que foi que você fez, Afrodite? O que foi que você fez?

No quarto ao lado, assim que Peixes sentiu o Cosmo de Aquário se manifestar, rapidamente colocou a latinha de soda sobre o balcão do bar e então correu até sua penteadeira, onde se olhando no espelho enfiou os dedos dentro das densas madeixas azuis de seus cabelos bagunçando os fios com certa pressa.

— Tchau, Mônica! — disse rindo para seu próprio reflexo, depois apanhou um batom coral e o deslizou pelos lábios de forma displicente — Me deve um favor, Camus... Essa vadia nunca te daria uma calcinha decente para vestir, _princesse du papa!_

Guardou o batom e esfregando as costas das mãos nos lábios borrou a pintura. Em seguida correu para a cama e praticamente saltou sobre o corpo do deputado macedônio que ali estava, debruçando-se sobre ele até quase colar seus rostos, para depois segurar em seu queixo e o fazer olhar em seus olhos.

— Presta atenção, suinão. É bem provável que Saga logo entre aqui feito um Java porco raivoso. Você não vai dizer nada, entendeu? Nada!... Ou quem vai ser a mulherzinha cafona dessa vez vai ser você... Nada de truque comigo, ou eu mato você, sua mulher, seu cachorro e até as samambaias do teu banheiro!

O homem grunhiu assustado, fazendo um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, e diante do acordo Afrodite puxou o lençol e cobriu a ambos, dos pés à cabeça.

Sabia que logo a morte de Mônica chegaria aos ouvidos de Saga e que ele seria o primeiro a estar na lista de suspeitos. No entanto, já tinha uma carta na manga que o livraria da culpa mascarando o assassinato como crime doloso.

Era exatamente nisso que pensava, na história que diria a Saga quando ouviu a maçaneta da porta de seu quarto girar.

Na mesma hora começou a gemer em volume alto, fingindo estar fazendo sexo com o deputado sob o lençol.

— Oh, yes! Aaahhh deputado... Aaahhh assim... Mais forte... Eu gosto bem forte... Isso...

— _Excusez-moi, Afrodite de Peixes!_

A voz dura e grave de Camus chegou aos ouvidos de Afrodite fazendo todo seu sangue enregelar em segundos.

Imediatamente ele calou os gemidos e cessou os movimentos obscenos que fazia sob o lençol fingindo estar em pleno ato sexual.

Ficou estático, sem nem respirar — "Camy? Pelo olho furado de Polifemo, que inferno ele faz aqui?" — pensou assustadíssimo e como que para confirmar o que seus ouvidos lhe diziam, puxou o lençol com um movimento brusco, descobrindo apenas sua cabeça.

Foi quando seus olhos espantados viram a última pessoa que esperava ver ali, Camus de Aquário, de pé no meio do quarto, olhando para si com um semblante severo e inquisidor.

 **Dicionário Afroditesco  
**

Alofi – cheiro ruim, fedor.

Banheiron – banheiro festivo, com diversas finalidades, entre elas o uso de drogas, conversas e sexo.

Casqueiras – tranqueiras, roupas velhas ou de extremo mau gosto.

Gaydar – radar natural para detecção de homossexuais.

Uó - alguma coisa muito ruim. Abreviação da expressão: "iss do borogodó", que significa "é o cúmulo", "é péssimo".

 ***Traduzido do russo**

 ****Traduzido do espanhol**

 ***Vor – como são chamados os líderes máximos da máfia russa conhecida como Vory v Zakone. Vor é o Senhor absoluto da porra toda, o "pai", o chefe!**


	27. Ciúme é 1 tela única moldura diferente

Templo das Bacantes, 00h23min.

A música alta e frenética que vinha do andar de baixo invadia os quartos dando o tom erótico e pândego característico do lugar, fazendo vibrar ainda mais ânimos exaltados, corpos excitados e desejos em chamas!

No ar um predominante cheiro de cigarro, perfume barato e sexo impregnava paredes e corpos ávidos por luxúria.

No luxuoso corredor à meia luz onde ficavam os quartos das bacantes, Misty de Lagarto acompanhava um homem jovem de cabelos encaracolados com quem acabara de fazer um programa quando ao passar pelo quarto de Mônica notou a porta entreaberta.

Estranhou o fato, pois segundo as normas da casa as portas deveriam sempre estar fechadas, dentro ou fora do expediente, uma vez que os quartos eram também a moradia das garotas, e muitos clientes eram figuras conhecidas da mídia ou do meio político, sendo assim, o sigilo era fundamental.

Misty se acercou do local pensando inicialmente em apenas puxar a porta pela maçaneta e a encostar, mas assim que notou a luz apagada e o breu que engolia a alcova, supôs que algo não estava certo.

Lagarto então fez um sinal para o cliente que acompanhava pedindo para que ele seguisse em frente, e assim o rapaz o fez, rumando sozinho para a escadaria que dava acesso ao andar de baixo do Templo de Baco.

Assim que se viu sozinho ali, Misty encostou um dos ombros na porta e lentamente a empurrou, embrenhando-se no quarto escuro com extrema cautela, visto que começava a sentir um odor singular que pairava no ar. Era uma fetidez ferrosa, corrosiva, que adentrava suas narinas o fazendo franzir o nariz e arquear os lábios para baixo, enquanto tateava a parede ao lado do batente à procura do interruptor para acender a lâmpada.

Quando finalmente encontrou o que procurava, levantou a pequena alavanca e assim que a luz iluminou o aposento sentiu-se ser lançado para dentro de um filme de horror.

Ensaiou um grito de pavor, mas seu raciocínio perspicaz e malicioso agiram mais rápido que sua emoção o fazendo levar ambas as mãos à boca para abafar o bramido.

O peito do cavaleiro de Prata subia e descia num ritmo frenético, enquanto os olhos azuis de pálpebras trêmulas corriam o cadáver contorcido no chão sobre uma poça enorme de sangue fétido enegrecido.

— Mas... Que merda... Aconteceu aqui?... — balbuciou ao retirar as mãos do rosto e pousa-las agora sobre o peito —... Por todas as almas torturadas do Submundo!

O olhos injetados analisavam o cenário funesto que circundava o corpo à procura de alguma evidência que elucidasse aquela visão tão ilógica, mas nem era preciso, visto que dado o estado em que se encontrava a pobre da garota concluiu que apenas uma pessoa ali seria capaz de algo do tipo.

— Hum... Afrodite! Você matou a puta dele, sua bicha má! Hihihihihi — soltou um risinho sínico abafado pelas mãos que novamente cobriam a boca — Não queria estar na sua pele quando Saga souber disso, Escamosa, Hã-hã!... Saga!... Pelos deuses!

De súbito, porém, Lagarto engoliu o riso e assumindo um semblante sério tratou de sair daquele quarto o mais rápido possível. Com as mãos ainda trêmulas fechou a porta atrás de si e decidido a ir chamar Gêmeos em seu quarto apertou o passo corredor adentro, mas parou assim que se viu em frente à porta do quarto de Afrodite de Peixes.

Misty então se certificou de que não havia ninguém ali no corredor além de si mesmo e, pé ante pé, aproximou-se da porta até tocar a madeira com uma das mãos e fechar os olhos, concentrando-se.

Não era nada fácil detectar o Cosmo de alguém que não queria ser encontrado.

Poucos segundos depois os abriu novamente numa expressão de susto!

— Eu sabia que estava ai, Camus! — sussurrou para si mesmo, angustiado — Seu viado descuidado. Você me dá muito trabalho, viu, princesinha!... Merda! Não posso chamar o Saga com você ai dentro do quarto da Peixosa! — resmungava com o rosto contorcido em uma ira súbita incompreensível.

Alheios ao espião atrás da porta, dentro do quarto Camus e Afrodite travavam uma batalha silenciosa de olhares.

Era a segunda vez que Aquário entrava naquele quarto pela porta da frente, e mesmo com o ânimo fortalecido, tanto pela ameaça de Dimitri, quanto pela morte da prostituta, ver o homem que o fez sentir pela primeira vez, na cama com outro homem, embolado em lençóis e com o batom todo borrado lhe doeu uma vez mais no coração e na alma.

— Você... — Afrodite quebrou o silêncio tenso que pairava sobre eles com um sussurro —... Pela deusa, o que você faz aqui?

— Eu... — respondeu o aquariano de forma inexata, mas logo recobrou o juízo que teimava em lhe abandonar a cada vez que estava de frente com aquele homem — Temos que conversar. Agora!

— Estou em horário de trabalho, não está vendo? — justificou de forma vã.

— Serei breve. _Non_ se preocupe. — dando as costas ao pisciano, Camus caminhou em direção ao closet — Diga a seu cliente que o recompensará depois por esse... contratempo. Você é ótimo nisso, _non_ é?

Abriu a porta do closet e entrou sem nada mais dizer, aguardando o pisciano no centro de braços cruzados.

Aflito, Peixes tratou logo de acatar a ordem do francês e desceu da cama devagar.

Ter Camus ali em seu quarto em pleno horário de expediente e com a casa cheia lhe deixava tenso e agoniado, mas sabia que Mônica era a razão da visita inesperada do ruivo. Sendo assim, sem alimentar nenhuma ilusão, cobriu o deputado macedônio por inteiro com o lençol, sem se importar com os grunhidos e remelexos em protesto e rapidamente foi até o closet.

Ao entrar, Afrodite fechou a porta atrás de si e encostou-se a ela, mantendo ambas as mãos atrás das costas, enquanto encarava os olhos avelãs de Camus com um ar sedutor.

— _Dit moi, mon cher roux!_ _Qu'est ce que tu faire ici!_ (Diga, meu querido ruivo. O que faz aqui?) — sorriu de forma voluptuosa, carregando no sotaque francês que tanto havia treinado para agradar ao aquariano quando ainda estavam juntos.

De súbito, Camus sentiu-se ser arrancado de modo brusco da zona de conforto que estabelecera para si mesmo, ali, para poder ter aquela conversa, ao ver o pisciano vestido apenas com aquela infame calcinha de rendas. O tecido era quase do tom de sua pele e o volume na frente fazia a renda esticar e se aderir perfeitamente ao contorno do membro de Afrodite, lhe causando certo frisson.

Somado a isso, as palavras ditas em francês de forma tão lânguida acionaram um gatilho perigoso dentro da mente de Camus, e como se essa libidinagem de repente fosse a única força que ditasse as vontades do corpo, Camus sem pensar duas vezes avançou contra Afrodite, o agarrou pelos ombros e usando seu próprio corpo o prendeu contra a madeira da porta.

Por alguns segundos, Aquário se esquecera do motivo que o levou a estar ali, pois tudo que queria naquele momento era sentir o calor daquele corpo contra o seu uma vez mais.

Peixes, que não esperava por aquela reação, sentiu como se seu coração fosse saltar pela boca, tamanho o susto e receio de ser novamente agredido pelo outro, mas quando percebeu as mãos fortes que lhe apertavam, o corpo viril que imprimia pressão sobre o seu e o calor abrasador da pele alva que jogava na lama a fama de homem frio que Camus ostentava, soube que toda sua inquietação naquele momento na verdade era tesão.

Sim, seu coração batia frenético, suas pernas tremiam, sua respiração estava ofegante, mas não de medo e sim de excitação e saudade!

Os fios dos cabelos ruivos agora entravam na boca arfante do pisciano, uma vez que Camus, como se tivesse tomado pelo gênio da luxúria esfregava seu rosto ao de Afrodite, aspirando o perfume único de seus cabelos de forma voraz, matando uma saudade que lhe consumia por dentro há meses.

As respirações ruidosas confundiam-se num dialogo singular, enquanto as mãos corriam ávidas pelos corpos que, aflitos, se friccionavam de modo desesperado.

Camus desceu uma das mãos até o quadril de Peixes contornando o elástico da calcinha de rendas que ele usava com as pontas dos dedos, até agarrar com força o tecido delicado e dar um puxão para cima, fazendo a peça se enterrar entra as nádegas do pisciano.

Afrodite soltou um gemido acompanhado de um riso safado e na mesma hora Camus lhe deu uma mordida no queixo, o interrogando enquanto esfregava o nariz em seu pescoço.

— Estava tentando me matar, Peixes?

— Hum? — o sueco apenas murmurou.

— O veneno... Nos lábios da prostituta...

— Que veneno?... Hum... Não sei do que você está falando, Camy. — Afrodite buscava os lábios do aquariano numa ânsia incontida por matar a saudade do beijo mais quente e delicioso que já provara na vida.

— Ah, _non_ sabe? — disse o francês, prestes a tocar com os seus os lábios frementes do outro, mas antes que sucumbisse mais uma vez aos encantos do cavaleiro de Peixes, Camus soltou a peça intima que mantinha entre os dedos e correndo a mão rapidamente por suas costas agarrou em seus cabelos e deu um puxão forte para trás, fazendo o outro abrir os olhos de subido e o encarar assustado — Pois eu acho que você sabe sim!

— Aiii! O que está fazendo? — Peixes ralhou ao sentir o puxão.

— Achou que ia me matar envenenando a boca da vadia, seu idiota? Pois saiba que eu _non_ beijo prostitutas. Você foi o primeiro e o último, seu cretino!

— Oh! Está me acusando de tentar mata-lo, monsieur picolé de vinagre? Por que eu faria uma coisa dessas a uma pessoa tão gentil, tão... Boa para mim? Que provas você tem contra mim? — provocou o pisciano, então flexionou uma das pernas e enlaçou a cintura do aquariano para colar seu corpo ao dele ainda mais.

— Mônica. — Camus respondeu ao pé do ouvido do pisciano, deixando que a ponta de seu nariz brincasse com a pele arrepiada do outro, enquanto projetava o quadril para frente friccionando sua ereção proeminente contra a dele — Sei que foi você. Conheço seu modo sórdido de matar, Afrodite.

— Será? Olha, Camus, não se esqueça de que tem muita mulher rancorosa por aqui. Qualquer uma pode querer puxar o tapete da outra, sabe como são essas vadias.

— _Non_. Eu sei como VOCÊ é. — empurrou a perna do sueco para baixo e num gesto absurdamente rápido agarrou em ambos os punhos do cavaleiro e girou seu corpo, o colocando de costas para si e de frente para a porta, enquanto mantinha seus braços presos e o imobilizava pressionando seu corpo contra o dele — Você é traiçoeiro, pérfido!

— A-Aiii... Isso Camus, me aperta!... Seu mafioso malvado! — provocada o pisciano jogando a cabeça para trás e roçando seus lábios no pescoço do francês — Humm... Você gosta disso, né princesa? Você gosta de me pegar assim, né? Eu sei que gosta... E sei também que gosta que _papa_ te pegue do mesmo jeito, Camus. — empurrando o quadril para trás, friccionava suas nádegas contra o membro rijo do aquariano o provocando.

— Cala a boca, idiota... — sussurrou o francês ao mordiscar um dos ombros nus de Afrodite, dividido entre a raiva e o desejo urgente que sentia aquele cavaleiro —... Você me fez um grande favor, seu safado, mas se pensou que conseguiria me matar, estava muito enganado, Peixes.

— O que? Acha mesmo que eu tentei te matar, Camus? — o pisciano arregalou os olhos e ficou inerte de súbito.

— Eu sou imune a toxinas e venenos! Esqueceu-se das aulas sobre nossos poderes? Meu cosmo congelaria seu veneno assim que ele entrasse em contato com meu sangue. Mesmo assim, eu acabo com você se tentar novamente.

— Tomou água de chuca*, ô Camus? Eu não quero te matar, tá boa Santa? Pelo amor de Dadá, de onde você tirou isso? — dizia aflito — E quer saber? Me solta. Anda, me solta agora, Aquário! — ordenou em voz alta enquanto se debatia.

— Ah, _non_ queria me matar? Com aquela quantidade absurda de veneno que você usou contra a vadia? Uma civil simplesmente? — dizia entre dentes, enquanto continha o outro que lutava para se livrar — A quem você acha que engana, seu cretino?

— Ela sabia. — disse em baixo tom, parando de se remexer.

— O que? Sabia o que?

— A vadia sabia de você... Você deu pinta*, deu bandeira*, seu viado amador!

Camus ficou em silêncio, chocado com o que ouvira.

Soltou lentamente os punhos de Afrodite e deu um passo para trás, enquanto olhava estarrecido para o outro que agora se virava de frente para si.

— Como... Como assim, ela sabia?

— Senta lá, né Claudia!* — Peixes olhou para ele com desdém, meio irritado com a postura sempre agressiva do outro — Como ela sabia? Ela era uma puta profissional, Camus, por Dadá! Você acha que quando você fazia* ela a demônia não percebia?

— Eu _non_... _Non_ entendi. — a confusão era visível nos olhos do ruivo, pois o sueco tinha um modo tão peculiar de falar que Camus tinha certa dificuldade em entender.

— Quando você trepava com ela, Camus... Mulher nota essas coisas... Você é sempre tão esperto e me dá logo esse vacilo de pegar sempre a mesma puta? Ah, tá boa?... Você é o que é e não adiante tentar não ser o que é sendo o que não é.

Peixes franziu as sobrancelhas e piscou algumas vezes de modo ligeiro, raciocinando sobre o que havia acabado de dizer, enquanto olhava para Aquário que o fitava com um semblante confuso.

— _Pardon_?

— Alice, acorda! — continuou, esticando o braço e estalando os dedos na frente do rosto de Aquário — Camus, você é gay! Tem que aceitar isso. Você acha que não, mas agora que se descobriu, você age como gay... Nossa, e como age bem! — suspirou, mas logo recobrou o foco — A verdade é que sim, eu matei a Mônica, mas foi para... Para proteger você... Você deu pinta demais e ela descobriu seu segredinho, e quando ela me disse eu nem pensei duas vezes... Não deveria, porque agora eu me ferrei todo e você me agradece querendo me dar outro coió.*

— Dieu! Eu _non_... _Non_ posso acreditar que... Como? Como ela pode?... Eu non fiz nada de diferente... Será que... — dizia aflito, mas logo se lembrara das noites de porre em que ficava horas e mais horas bebendo e olhando Afrodite de longe com Mônica ao seu lado — Como eu pude ser tão descuidado? — o aquariano esfregava o rosto de maneira nervosa não acreditando no que ouvia.

Mônica havia descoberto seu segredo e Afrodite, justo ele, agira em sua defesa.

Estava confuso, com um turbilhão de sentimentos e pensamentos se digladiando em sua cabeça, não bastava a ameaça de Dimitri, agora descobria que estivera correndo um risco ainda maior e não sabia.

Percebendo a aflição do francês, Afrodite aproximou-se dele e tomando certo cuidado tocou em seu rosto, fazendo uma carícia afetuosa.

— Você não tem culpa de nada, Camus. — olhou para o ruivo com um olhar doce, porém melancólico — Nem foi descuidado... Isso não é algo que conseguimos reprimir o tempo todo, a vida toda... Eu... Queria tanto que você e eu... Que nós...

— Por favor, _non_. — Camus pediu ao segurar a mão que Afrodite mantinha em seu rosto e afasta-la de si, mas a mantendo entre seus dedos. Estava assustado com aquela revelação, e também consigo mesmo. Será que não seria mesmo mais capaz de esconder sua sexualidade pelo resto da vida como tinha em mente quando terminou seu caso com o pisciano? — Saga vai saber que foi você. _Non_ foi inteligente ao usar seu próprio veneno.

— Eu sei, mas não me restava alternativa. Quando ela falou de você eu... Eu fiz o que tinha que ser feito. Eu me entendo com Saga, não se preocupe. Ele só vai me fazer trepar com mais meio mundo para pagar o prejuízo de não termos Mônica, afinal, você pagava muito bem por ela.

Camus olhou para ele com certo pesar, então soltou a mão do sueco com muito custo, já que no fundo desejava mesmo era agarra-lo por inteiro para nunca mais solta-lo, e desabotoou o casaco enfiando a mão no bolso interno que ficava dentro do forro.

De lá retirou um maço grosso de notas de dinheiro vivo e o ofereceu a Afrodite.

— Pegue. — disse em baixo tom de voz.

— Para que isso? — olhou para o dinheiro na mão do outro.

— Dê ao Saga quando ele vier tirar satisfações com você. Diga que foi o... O homem que está na sua cama quem lhe deu de gorjeta. Creio que com esse dinheiro Saga possa pagar ao Milo para que ele traga outra garota para substituir a Mônica e você... Você _non_ terá que aumentar o número de programas por noite para pagar esse prejuízo.

Afrodite apanhou o dinheiro meio receoso, mas de certo modo aliviado por Camus, mesmo a seu modo, o estar ajudando — "O safado resolve tudo com acué*! — pensou e então viu Camus dar um passo ao lado e pegar na maçaneta na porta para abri-la e deixar o closet.

Peixes o impediu segurando em sua mão.

— Não vá... Por favor. — suplicou num sussurro.

Camus sentiu todo seu corpo estremecer e seu ânimo vacilar diante daquele pedido.

Olhou para o lado e seus olhos encontraram os do pisciano. Ambos pediam perdão de forma muda, implorando por toques, carícias, beijos e palavras há tempos presas na garganta.

— Eu... _Non_ posso ficar... — lamentou quase num pranto o aquariano.

— Que não pode ficar aqui, eu sei, mas... Não estou te pedindo para ficar aqui, Camus, mas... Para ficar comigo...

Do lado de fora do quarto do Santo de Peixes, Misty de Lagarto andava de um lado para o outro em frente à porta. Esfregava as mãos num gesto nervoso, visivelmente angustiado com a demora do francês em sair dali.

— Anda com isso, Camus. Não vai me fraquejar agora. — balbuciou para si mesmo até que parou e encarou um ponto qualquer na parede — Pela deusa! Será que ele matou a Escamosa?... Não... Merda...

De repente uma das portas se abriram e de dentro de um dos quartos saíram um homem e uma das bacantes, Karina, a bela jovem loira que viera da Turquia.

Era a deixa que Misty esperava para agir sem levantar suspeitas para si.

Esperou até Karina e seu cliente passarem por si e então segurou no punho da moça.

— O senhor pode seguir para o salão sozinho, por favor? Eu preciso muito falar com ela. — disse o Lagarto para o homem que vinha junto com a garota, e assim que ele se afastou, Misty puxou a loira para mais perto de si.

— Ei, o que foi, Misty? — ela perguntou desconfiada, dado o semblante aflito do outro — O que está fazendo sozinho aqui no corredor? Sabe que não podemos ficar aqui em dia de expediente.

— Eu sei, querida, mas... Hoje o expediente é extraordinário! Eu... Eu nem sei como te dizer uma coisa dessas. — dizia o francesinho em uma de suas melhores atuações, enquanto se abanava com as palmas das mãos e fingia um pranto aflito, tremendo os lábios e gaguejando — Eu... eu Deus, eu...

— Pelo amor de Deus, bicha, fala logo. Está me deixando aflita! — Karina pediu alterada.

— É que não sei como dizer isso... Saga precisa saber... Saga tem que ajudar ela... Mas acho que não dá mais tempo...

— Ajudar quem? — insistiu a moça, agora segurando Misty pelos ombros, caindo naquela atuação digna de Oscar — Se acalme, Misty, você está muito nervoso. O que aconteceu?

— Mônica...

— Mônica? O que tem a Mônica?

— Mônica... Ela... Ela... Eu acho que ela está... m-morta...

— O QUE? — Karina quase gritou, arregalando os olhos assustada.

— Eu acho... Eu... Fui ao quarto dela e... Ela está esquisita, ela estava caída no chão... Eu ia chamar o Saga, mas eu... Eu tenho medo dele...

— Pelo amor de Deus, uma garota precisando de ajuda e você ai com frescura!

Nem bem tinha terminado a bronca que dava em Lagarto, Karina correu para o quarto de Mônica sendo observada pelo cavaleiro de Prata que tinha poucos segundos apenas para agir.

— Hihihihihi, isso, vadia, vá ver o presunto. E chame o Saga para mim, por obséquio. — murmurou para si mesmo, então agarrou a maçaneta da porta do quarto de Afrodite e a abriu sem mais delongas, adentrando o cômodo todo atarantado.

Ao correr os olhos por todo o recinto e não encontrar nem Peixes nem Aquário por ali, mas apenas um volume sobre a cama que se remexia debaixo dos lençóis, Misty não teve dúvidas e chamou por Camus num bramido cuidadoso, sem elevar demasiadamente o tom de voz.

— Camus! Está ai?... Ei, Camus!

Dentro do closet, Peixes ainda segurava na mão de Aquário aguardando ansiosamente pela resposta do francês a seu pedido.

— Por favor... Diga que fica... Fica comigo, Camus...

Afrodite implorava ao se aproximar do aquariano e lhe tocar o rosto novamente fazendo uma caricia, enquanto seus olhos aquamarines marejados reforçavam a suplica.

Completamente cativo por aquele olhar impetrante, inerte Camus ansiava com toda sua alma por dizer sim e acabar de uma vez por todas com aquele sofrimento que o consumia há meses, mas quando achou que finalmente teria a coragem necessária, sua voz fora silenciada por outra que se sobressaiu exatamente no momento em que ensaiava a resposta.

— Camus, onde você está? Saga está vindo para cá! Onde você está?

A voz vinha de fora do closet e fora reconhecida de imediato por Afrodite, quebrando totalmente o clima entre ele e o francês.

Fora como tomar um banho de água fria.

— Mas é... — o pisciano piscou confuso, ainda encarando os olhos avelãs que o fitavam angustiados —... É a Lagartixa Cascuda! — seu rosto se contorceu em ira no mesmo instante — Aqui? O que ela faz aqui, aquela... aquela...

— _Arrête de flipper, Aphrodite!_ (Não pira, Afrodite!) — Camus pediu em tom apreensivo, então segurou o pisciano pelos ombros o impedindo de abrir a porta do closet — Escute. Saga _non_ pode me ver aqui... Afrodite... Precisa entender que... _Non_... _Non_ posso ficar... — Camus dizia aflito, mas agora com a razão lhe guiando e não mais as emoções — Eu vou sair e _non_ nos falaremos novamente. É o melhor a se fazer... Para nós dois... Nunca daria certo.

O ruivo então abriu a porta de uma vez e saiu sem olhar para traz, pois se encarasse o olhar do pisciano uma vez mais desistiria até da própria vida por ele.

Nada disposto a permitir que Misty lhe roubasse o amor de sua vida, Afrodite logo saiu atrás do aquariano, mas quando pensou em enxotar o cavaleiro de Prata de seu quarto a pontapés, um grito agudo, esganiçado e pleno de terror irrompeu pelo corredor chamando a atenção de todos ali.

— É Karina! — Misty sussurrou enquanto corria até Aquário e pegava em sua mão — Tem que sair daqui, Camus. Ela acabou de ver Mônica e está indo chamar o Grande Mestre. Anda. Vamos sair daqui.

Aquário não relutou.

Dando alguns passos para trás, despediu-se de Afrodite com um último olhar antes de lhe dar as costas e acompanhar Misty para fora do quarto.

Em silêncio e desesperado, o Santo de Peixes os viu sair juntos sentindo-se desabar por dentro.

Frustrado e furioso, Peixes correu até a porta e a fechou com um chute violento. Encostou-se à madeira e deslizou até o chão.

Estava prestes a se entregar ao choro quando lembrou-se que não teria tempo para sofrer por Camus naquela noite, já que logo Saga estaria ali para cortar sua cabeça.

— Ai, merda! O suíno na cama! — resmungou num sobressalto, então levantou-se as pressas e correu até o homem preso no leito.

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Saga de Gêmeos os lábios ávidos e marcados pelo suave sabor do vinho tinto se provavam numa dança luxuriosa, enquanto mãos afoitas delineavam ambos os corpos quentes sobre a cama.

A urgência da amazona por aquele cavaleiro a fizera segurar firme na gola de sua camisa e com um só puxão abrir todos os botões de uma única vez, fazendo alguns saltarem da peça e rolarem pelos lençóis. Fato que nem sequer fora notado por ambos.

Foi sem notar também que Geisty perdera grande parte de suas peças de lingerie, as quais Saga, afoito pelo corpo quente e sensual de sua amazona, retirara em questão de segundos, enquanto a beijava e tateava com um anseio ímpar.

Quando ambos estavam apenas com a parte inferior das peças íntimas e finalmente podiam provar o sublime contato pele com pele, Saga deitou-se sobre a amazona e lentamente a cobria de beijos cálidos, sem pressa, degustando aquela compleição delicada que tanto o encantava.

Os gemidos de Geisty lhe soavam como deliciosas notas musicais que instigavam seus sentidos e norteavam suas ações, e assim, delirante com o corpo que se contorcia em êxtase ante suas carícias, ele trilhava um caminho de beijos até chegar entre as penas de sua amada.

Calmamente desceu a lingerie que ela usava até retirá-la e deixar Geisty nua por completo, então começou a matar a sede por aquele corpo que tanto desejava provando a intimidade da amada com sua boca quente e habilidosa.

— Humm... Saga... — Geisty gemia baixinho.

Os pés apoiados sobre as costas do cavaleiro contorciam-se refletindo o prazer que sentia, enquanto com os dedos das mãos apertava os travesseiros que tinha sob a cabeça.

— Hummm... Saga...

Os gemidos intensificavam-se no mesmo ritmo que os estímulos.

— SAGA!

De repente, um grito!

Gêmeos ergueu a cabeça de supetão e olhou para a amazona por entre as pernas dela.

— Shiii... Não grita, querida.— porém notou que Geisty o olhava com um semblante de espanto — O que foi?

— Mas não fui eu que gritei! — Geisty respondeu num sussurro.

Poucos segundos de silêncio de fizeram então até que novamente ouviram o chamado.

— SAGA! SENHOR SAGA, POR FAVOR! PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

Os gritos dessa vez vieram acompanhados de batidas frenéticas na porta.

— Mas que merda de puteiro dos infernos! — ralhou enquanto saia do meio das pernas de Geisty — O que será que está acontecendo agora nesse pedaço amaldiçoado do Cocito? Acho bom Hades estar invadindo essa merda com toda sua legião de Espectros, porque se for por outro motivo eu mato um hoje!

Enquanto descia da cama e apressadamente ia apanhar o hobby no cabideiro, Geisty deitava a cabeça no travesseiro e esfregava seu rosto ainda corado em excitação.

— _Ma que cazzo_! Isso não é vida... — resmungou em seguida se levantando da cama para enrolar-se ao lençol e correr até o banheiro. Não podia ser vista ali.

Quando Saga abriu a porta, deparou-se com Karina aos prantos.

A bacante tremia, e estava pálida como se tivesse visto um fantasma. A maquiagem toda borrada e o semblante visivelmente terrificado.

— Karina!... — exclamou o grego — O que houve?

— M-Mônica...

— O que tem a Mônica? Por que está chorando?

— Mo... Morta... Mônica... Está morta!... Coberta de sangue... Toda torcida... Horrível, horrível!

Outra crise nervosa fez a delicada bacante sérvia cair em um choro convulso e Saga nem esperou por mais explicações. A deixou ali mesmo e seguiu às pressas para o quarto de Mônica, onde Misty, Rebeca, Natacha e Marin já se amontoavam em frente à porta aberta. Todos com os rostos assustadíssimos e aos prantos, com exceção de Marin, que tentava acalmar as garotas.

Saga passou por todos calado.

Entrou no quarto da bacante e fechou a porta atrás de si.

O cheiro forte e tóxico do sangue impregnava todo o aposento.

Gêmeos se aproximou do corpo que jazia no chão e nem foi preciso toda sua experiência como cavaleiro para saber o que havia acontecido ali.

— Muito bem... O que tem a me dizer sobre essa merda? Por que Afrodite matou essa garota?

A pergunta fora direcionada à figura sentada na poltrona ao fundo do aposento que fumava um cigarro tranquilamente.

— Acho que essa é uma pergunta que você deveria fazer diretamente a ele, _non_?

Camus esperava o geminiano ali, pois sabia que ele o tinha visto subir com a bacante como sempre fazia quando vinha visitar seu bordel.

— Cavaleiro de Aquário... — imprimiu vigor à sua voz —... Não teste a minha paciência. É preciso eu lembra-lo de que eu sou o Grande Mestre, portanto o seu superior? O que se supõe que quem faça as perguntas aqui seja eu e não você?

— _Non_. _Non_ é preciso, Grande Mestre. — o francês respondeu de forma ríspida.

— Ótimo... Você então subiu com Mônica e ela foi morta por seu companheiro de armas em que circunstancias? Poderia me esclarecer o que aconteceu precisamente?

Camus deu um suspiro cansado e acendeu mais um cigarro.

— Subimos. Mal entramos no quarto a garota passou mal e morreu. Foi rápido. Eu nem cheguei a tocá-la.

Saga olhava para o ruivo tentando avaliar algum sinal de mentira, mas a expressão de Camus era fria como mármore.

— Muito bem. E quanto a Afrodite? — Gêmeos questionou estreitando os olhos — Então todo mundo sabe que vocês dois tem um histórico de incompatibilidade de gênios, para não dizer que se odeiam, ele então mata sua puta predileta enquanto ela está no quarto com você e não tem nada a relatar? Acha que ele tentou mata-lo?

— _Non_. — respondeu simplesmente o ruivo — O cavaleiro de Peixes e eu temos nossas diferenças sim, mas _non_ acredito que ele tenha tentado me matar usando a prostituta. Ou seja, _non_ acredito que esse "ataque" tenha sido contra mim. Até porque todo cavaleiro de Ouro sabe que os cavaleiros de gelo são imunes à técnicas que fazem uso de venenos. Se Peixes intencionasse de fato em me matar teria usado outra de suas técnicas. — afirmou com propriedade — Agora, se o seu puto tinha algum motivo para dar cabo da vida dessa garota, isso já _non_ me diz respeito. O que quer que tenha acontecido entre ela e ele _non_ é problema meu.

— Está certo. — Saga disse correndo os olhos no cadáver ao chão e depois voltando a encarar Camus — Pois então a partir de agora essa merda passa a ser problema seu sim, Aquário. — parecia furioso — Como você mesmo disse, nós cavaleiros sabemos que você é imune às toxinas do cavaleiro de Peixes, mas os russos não.

— E irão deduzir que o seu puto tentou me matar usando a prostituta. — Camus completou o raciocínio do geminiano, já se levantando da poltrona e apagando o cigarro — E irão querer retaliação.

— Isso se eles chegarem a saber o que aconteceu aqui nesta noite. — postulou Saga.

— _Oui_. Entendo aonde quer chegar.

— Que bom. Te desígnio essa missão a partir de agora, cavaleiro de Aquário. A morte dessa mulher é um problema interno do Santuário. Eu me encarrego do cavaleiro de Peixes, e você, como meu subordinado, não permitirá que esse ocorrido chegue aos ouvidos da Vory. Dê o seu jeito, se vira, invente uma história para o desaparecimento repentino dessa bacante... E desde já lhe aviso que não o quero interferindo nesse caso. Esqueça. Entendeu, Camus?

— _Oui_. — o ruivo respondeu sério, com um semblante nada amigável. Embora estivesse aliviado com aquela missão tão oportuna, já que Dimitri se alegraria em saber que não fora mais visto com a prostituta por quem achava que estivesse apaixonado, precisava demonstrar o contrário a Saga — Sempre cumpro as missões que me são dadas, Grande Mestre, é meu dever como cavaleiro. Agora, se me der licença, eu preciso começar a limpar a barra do seu puto.

Levantando as pernas quando passou por cima do corpo de Mônica, Camus se dirigia à porta de saída quando Saga elevou seu tom de voz.

— Eu espero ser essa a última vez que tenho que olhar para sua cara quando tiver que resolver alguma merda que aconteceu em meu estabelecimento, Camus de Aquário. — o geminiano caminhou até ele até parar em sua frente e o encarar nos olhos — Não queira medir forças comigo, cavaleiro. Isso não é nada inteligente.

O olhar feroz de Gêmeos provava que suas palavras não eram blefes e Camus sabia bem disso, por isso mesmo não retrucou, manteve-se calado e esperou que Saga deixasse o quarto antes de si.

Assim que o geminiano saiu, Aquário soltou um suspiro temeroso.

Não temia por si, na verdade as ameaças de Gêmeos em nada o desconcertavam.

Temia por Afrodite, mas nada poderia fazer.

Deixou o aposento de Mônica pouco depois de Saga sair passando pelas bacantes que se amontoavam ali em desespero, e antes de seguir o corredor fez um sinal para Misty com os olhos e um sutil aceno de cabeça, indicando que o seguisse discretamente.

No quarto de Afrodite, o cavaleiro guardião da última casa zodiacal tinha pressa.

Todo agitado, Peixes desamarrava o deputado macedônio jogando mordaça e algemas para os ares, mas quando abria os cadeados das tornoseleiras que mantinham os pés do homem presos, este o agarrou pelos cabelos e chacoalhando sua cabeça o jogou no chão.

— Seu viado de merda! — gritou furioso o homem, pois além de não ter recebido os serviços pelos quais havia pago quase tinha sufocado debaixo daquele maldito lençol — Eu acabo com você, sua bicha!

O deputado pulou da cama já com as mãos fechadas, pronto para desferir um soco contra o rosto do pisciano, mas esse agiu mais rápido e o segurou pela mão.

— Nem pense em fazer isso, suinão! — alertou com vigor na voz, e liberando suas toxinas paralisou o homem ao soprar uma lufada de ar em seu rosto — Presta bastante atenção no que vou te dizer, porque eu vou falar só uma vez. — levantou-se do chão e foi apanhar as roupas que estavam espalhadas em torno da cama — Eu vou te dar duas escolhas. Opção um: Você vai dizer ao Saga, se ele te perguntar, que teve a melhor trepada da sua vida e que me deu essa grana extra. — ergueu o maço de dinheiro que trazia na mão desde que Camus lhe entregara, depois colocou sobre a cama as roupas do deputado que recolhera — Opção dois: Você pode dizer a verdade, se quiser, porque eu não sou uma pessoa opressora... Mas, amanhã sua mulher e seus filhos receberão um lindo buque de rosas vermelhas, acompanhado por fotos bem quentes... Aquelas que você tanto gosta de tirar enquanto trepa comigo aqui... Ah! As rosas vermelhas são do meu jardim particular!

Sublimando suas toxinas, Afrodite liberou o político da paralisia e caminhou até a penteadeira, onde deixou o maço de dinheiro e apanhou o vestido de couro que usava anteriormente.

— Anda. Vista-se rápido e boa escolha!

Trêmulo, o homem passou a mão em suas roupas e começou a se vestir apressado, e nesse exato momento a porta do quarto se abria num tranco forte anunciando a chegada de Saga de Gêmeos.

Assustado, o macedônio ficou inerte ao olhar para a figura parada na porta.

Saga tinha os olhos que cintilavam um brilho carmim intermitente e o rosto numa sinistra expressão de ira.

— Saia. — Gêmeos disse em baixo tom, encarando o político ao lado da cama.

— Eeeei! Pela coroa de Dadá! Que susto! — Afrodite protestou ao olhar para ele, fingindo surpresa, enquanto tentava fechar o zíper lateral do vestido — O que faz aqui, Saguinha?

— Mandei você sair.

A passos lentos, Saga agora caminhava para o centro do quarto sem desviar os olhos do pisciano.

— Não pode tocar os meus clientes do quarto, chefe. Espere a sua vez, meu bem.

Aquela provocação era o que faltava para que o geminiano perdesse de vez a compostura que ainda tentava manter desde que deixara o quarto de Mônica e avançasse para cima de Afrodite com toda sua fúria, o agarrando pelo pescoço e o empurrando contra a penteadeira.

Ao presenciar a cena, o deputado macedônio não pensou duas vezes, apanhou os sapatos, o casaco e a gravata, os quais não tivera tempo de vestir e correu para fora do quarto extremamente alarmado.

Não voltaria aquela zona tão cedo!

No quarto de Peixes, Gêmeos projetava seu corpo contra o de Afrodite, ainda o segurando pelo pescoço.

— Que merda você tem nessa sua cabeça, Peixes? Está tentando se vingar por eu ter tirado suas regalias? Por isso está querendo boicotar a porra da minha zona? — rosnava ensandecido.

— O... que?... Não sei do que... Argh... Você está falando... — segurava nos punhos do geminiano imprimindo força para que ele o soltasse — Perdeu o pino que estava frouxo nesse teu miolo mole?

— POR QUE VOCÊ MATOU A MINHA BACANTE? — o cavaleiro gritou a plenos pulmões.

— Que?

— Não minta para mim, Peixes. Você matou a mulher.

— Quem? — piscou rapidamente algumas vezes — Matei quem?... Argh... Do que... Você está falando?... Aloca! Exagerou no Baygon* de novo, né Saga?

— Mônica. — disse trincando os dentes, sentindo uma leve pontada de dor na cabeça.

Com um tranco violento colocou o pisciano sentado sobre o balcão da penteadeira, derrubando tudo que estava ali por cima.

— Aiii... O que... Tem a Mônica?

— Afrodite de Peixes, não me tira do sério! Não é preciso ser um cavaleiro de Ouro para saber que a mulher morreu envenenada... E ambos sabemos quem se utiliza de venenos aqui.

— O Milo!

— Eu te mato, Peixes. Eu juro.

— Eu seeeeei!... Eu sei que me mata, eu só não sei quem matou a... Mônica... E... Espera! — arregalou os olhos fingindo surpresa — Você tá falando que ela tá mor... Por Atena! A Mônica está morta?

Nessa hora, a raiva de Saga era tamanha que reunindo a pouca razão que conseguia manter em si, soltou o pescoço do pisciano e se afastou minimamente dele.

Esfregando o rosto, Saga suspirou exausto. A pontada de dor agora lhe parecia tomar todo seu cérebro, irradiando rapidamente para as têmporas e fronte o deixando absurdamente apreensivo.

— Vamos lá, Afrodite... Eu vou perguntar só mais uma vez. Por que caralho do inferno gelado do Cocito você matou a puta do Aquário?... Você estava tentando matar ele? Por que se for isso, além de ser muita burrice, eu... Eu não sei mais o que fazer com você. Vou te considerar um caso perdido!

— Eu? Se eu tentei matar o cabeça de fósforo aceso? Sagaaa! — colocou ambas as mãos sobre o peito enquanto fingia um semblante de espanto arregalando os olhos e abrindo a boca — Aquenda! — ficou serio novamente — Deixa eu entender. A Mônica está morta. Você disse que ela foi envenenada?... Por Atena e todos seus oitenta e oito cavaleiros! — cobriu a boca com as mãos.

Saga olhava para ele incrédulo.

— Deuses. Como eu tenho vontade de te matar! — sussurrou encarando o sueco.

— Que tragédia! Atena! Que tragédia! — Peixes chacoalhava a cabeça negativamente fingindo lamentar o passamento da bacante, mas de súbito voltou a olhar para Gêmeos arregalando os olhos aquamarines — Pela legião de Espectros que eu hei de chutar as bundas na Guerra Santa, será que...

— Será que o que, Peixes? Por todo o Olimpo. Será que o que?

— Eu bem falei para aquela burra ficar longe dos meus batons! — disse levando uma das mãos à testa, dando umas batidinhas — Você acredita que eu a peguei aqui duas vezes mexendo nas minhas coisas?... Será que? Mas... Ela está morta mesmo? Não está só colocada*?

Enquanto Saga agarrava com unhas, dentes e vontade ávida toda a paciência que ainda lhe restava, do lado de fora do quarto, pelo corredor à meia luz, passos apressados caminhavam em direção ao quarto da bacante assassinada, onde agora uma pequena multidão de jovens garotas assustadas se reunia.

Geisty de Serpente havia esperado alguns minutos desde que Saga saíra do quarto daquela forma intempestiva, então vestira suas roupas, muito a contra gosto, diga-se de passagem, ajeitou os cabelos bagunçados e certificando-se de que todas as atenções estavam voltadas para o final do corredor, deixou o aposento do geminiano para sondar acerca do que afinal havia acontecido de tão grave que deixara Karina naquele estado aterrorizado.

No entanto, ao passar pelo quarto de Afrodite e notar a porta aberta, correu os olhos para dentro do cômodo e enxergou uma cena que pronto fez gelar seu peito e lhe faltar o ar.

— _Ma_ que... Merda é... — balbuciou com voz trêmula ao ver Saga que de costas parecia abraçado a Afrodite, já que as pernas abertas no pisciano estavam praticamente em torno de sua cintura, uma vez que estava sentado sobre o balcão da penteadeira.

O coração de Geisty quase parou naquele momento.

Engoliu a seco um grito que se formou em sua garganta na mesma hora em que outro bramido se fez ouvir a chamando pelo nome.

— GEISTY! GEISTY!

Desviando os olhos da cena dentro do quarto, Geisty olhou para a pessoa que a chamava no final do corredor ainda um tanto quanto absorta.

Era Marin, que acenava para si em sobressalto.

Piscando algumas vezes, a amazona de cabelos negros seguiu até a Águia caminhando lentamente, e meio que desorientada voltou ao passado, mais precisamente no momento em que flagrara Gêmeos e Peixes fazendo sexo na escadaria do lado de fora daquele Templo.

O ciúme doentio que tentava mascarar em seu coração e atitudes voltou a alimentar sua vontade com força audaz, mas assim que se embrenhou naquele aglomerado de moças atemorizadas e adentrou o quarto de Mônica, sendo recepcionada por uma fetidez corrosiva que lhe adentrou pelas narinas quase a fazendo desmaiar, Geisty recobrou a razão.

— Por... Atena! — articulou palavras trêmulas, embargadas por um assombro ímpar ao ver o corpo no chão, levando a mão instintivamente à boca.

Os olhos violetas cintilavam, pasmos, perturbados. As mãos tremiam, assim como todo seu corpo.

— Tudo indica que foi envenenada. — Marin se aproximou falando em tom ameno — As meninas estão apavoradas... Me perguntaram se foi Afrodite. Acha que ele seria capaz?

— Tire todas daqui, Marin. — de repente a voz de Geisty adquirira um tom ácido — Essas meninas não estão seguras aqui... Não enquanto... Esse...

Súbito, a amazona de Serpente deu meia volta, pegou na mão de Águia e puxando a ruiva consigo deixou aquele quarto fétido para juntar-se às outras bacantes no corredor.

— Todas para seus quartos! — ordenou vigorosamente — Agora! Andem! Quero todas em seus quartos, portas trancadas até segunda ordem! Marin, desça, avise Shina que deve estar se apresentando no palco, e discretamente junte as outras garotas. Temos que protege-las até que Saga possa garantir a segurança delas... E a nossa, não é mesmo? — concluiu com um sorriso irônico — Fique atenta a quem está com cliente no quarto e assim que saírem mande-as voltarem e encerrar o expediente. Caso seja preciso, defenda-se com tudo.

Rapidamente, enquanto Marin conduzia as garotas para seus quartos, tomada por uma ira passional e desmedida, Geisty correu até o quarto de Afrodite, espalmou uma das mãos na porta, e com um empurrão forte a escancarou, adentrando recinto feito um bólido.

O ruído repentino chamou imediatamente a atenção de Gêmeos, que virou-se para ver o que o tinha provocado, mas nem bem teve tempo de processar o que via que uma amazona enfurecida já se lançava sobre si com as garras distendidas mirando o pisciano sobre a penteadeira.

— SEU DESGRAÇADO! — Geisty gritou ao desferir um golpe contra o Santo de Peixes, que por pouco não fora atingido porque baixou a cabeça no exato momento em que ela arranhava as garras no espelho — BICHA MALDITA, EU MATO VOCÊ, AFRODITE!

— SUA LOUCAAA! — Peixes gritou ao erguer a cabeça e olhar para ela, e num reflexo ligeiro pulou da penteadeira, agarrou o cabideiro cheio de roupas e o lançou contra a amazona.

A arma de madeira cheia de peças de roupas e acessórios somente não atingiu o alvo porque havia alguém em seu caminho. Saga de Gêmeos.

— Ge... Gesty! Ficou louca, mulher?... Pa... Pare com isso!

O grego de repente se viu em meio a lingeries, camisolas, casacos, cintos, boás de plumas e toda a sorte de acessórios, enquanto tentava segurar a amazona enlouquecida pelos ombros.

— POR QUE VOCÊ MATOU A GAROTA, SEU ASSASSINO? ELA ERA UMA CIVIL! — Geisty tentava se desvencilhar de Saga ao mesmo tempo em que lutava para acertar o pisciano que se protegia atrás do grego, o qual era usado como escudo recebendo os vários arranhões que não alcançavam o alvo — SEU SUJO! COVARDE!

— Você é louca! Exú de franja! — Peixes gritava dando tapas na cabeça da amazona — Sai do meu quarto, mosca varejeira. Xô! Tira essa biscate daqui Saga, ou eu não respondo por mim!

— Eu vou te esganar Afrodite! — a amazona falava entre dentes, se poiando no corpo do geminiano para tomar impulso e alcançar o pisciano, mas sempre sendo contida pelo namorado.

— CHEGA! PAREM OS DOIS!

Acendendo seu Cosmo, o Santo de Gêmeos se livrou da tranqueirada que Afrodite jogara em cima de si as arremessando para longe com uma rajada de Cosmo energia, em seguida agarrou a amazona pela cintura e a afastou do cavaleiro.

— Ele matou a Mônica! Foi ele! Só pode ter sido ele! Quem mais poderia fazer aquilo com ela? COVARDE! — Geisty gritava se debatendo nos braços do grego.

— JÁ DISSE QUE CHEGA! GEISTY! — outro grito acompanhado de um chacoalhão fez a morena enfim se calar — Vocês... Estão... Me enlouquecendo.

Gêmeos alternava os olhares, ora para a amazona, ora para o cavaleiro.

Dentro de si uma luta ferrenha se iniciava, na qual ele esforçava-se, testando seus próprios limites, para manter a sanidade diante aquela loucura toda.

— Não! Ela está te enlouquecendo! — Afrodite acusou apontando o dedo para a garota — Só você que não percebe.

— Cala sua boca, seu ordinário, patife! — retrucou a amazona furiosa, movida por raiva, medo, rancor e ciúmes!

— Eu estou no meu quarto, cala a sua boca você, demônio de franja! Eu não admito que entrem aqui, me batam e acusam sem provas... Ah, quer saber? Vão os dois pro caralho! — deu alguns passos até a penteadeira e abaixando apanhou do chão o maço de notas que Camus havia lhe dado, o enfiando dentro do bolso do hobby que Saga usava — Eu já disse que se a puta morreu envenenada, e com as minhas toxinas como vocês estão dizendo, é porque ela mexeu nas minhas coisas. Eu avisei.

— É MENTIRA! — gritou Geisty.

— Não. Não é truque, odiosa de franja. Eu avisei, assim como avisei a todas. Não mexam nas minhas coisas, principalmente nos batons... — olhou para Saga e notando algo assustadoramente familiar em seu semblante perturbado, engoliu seco e achou melhor dar aquela discussão por encerrada — Esse acué* extra é a gorjeta que o suíno macedônio me deixou hoje, chefe. Pegue, e peça ao Milo para trazer outra garota. Da minha parte, o que posso adiantar é que manterei meus produtos de uso pessoal trancados a sete chaves. Mas apenas isso.

Farto de tudo aquilo e com uma dor na cabeça que parecia lhe rachar o crânio, Saga olhou fixamente para Afrodite por alguns segundos com tanta intensidade que o pisciano sentiu seus pelos do corpo se eriçarem.

Os olhos do geminiano adquiriam gradativamente um tom avermelhado que se misturava intermitentemente com o jade de suas íris, enquanto seus cabelos azuis aos poucos ganhava nuances de negro.

Peixes engoliu seco quando Gêmeos de repente lhe sorriu com sarcasmo.

— Peixinho tolo. Até pode enganar a ele, mas não a mim.

A voz em um tom mais grave que o comum chamou a atenção de Geisty que erguendo a cabeça olhou para o rosto do grego, confusa e aturdida.

— Não estou enganando ninguém... Se a Mônica morreu, foi ela mesma que procurou isso. — Afrodite respondeu apreensivo.

— Pois bem, é bom que saiba que vai ter de lidar com a limpeza daquele quarto e com o valor daquela puta. Aquário pagava muito bem para fode-la. E já que foram seus "batons" que fizeram isso, você vai arcar com toda essa despesa. Até o final da noite quero aquela puta desovada, sem deixar rastros.

— Ok, Santa. Se a quantia que te dei não for suficiente, depois a gente negocia uns outros suínos cheios da grana e eu tiro deles até a alma se você quiser, mas agora saiam do meu quarto. Os dois.

Sem mais nada dizer, Gêmeos caminhou resoluto até a porta trazendo a amazona consigo.

Geisty agora deixara a raiva que sentia minutos antes ser sobrepujada por um temor repentino que viera quando olhara para o rosto do amado e não o reconhecera.

No lugar da face branda, doce e amada de Saga, aquela outra face que tanto a assustava tomava forma aos poucos.

A amazona não imaginava que iria "encontra-lo" tão cedo!

Enquanto isso, no andar de baixo do Templo das Bacantes, Camus cruzava o salão diligente.

Havia passado em sua mesa e pedido a Andreas que monitorasse os figurões russos que trouxera ao bordel naquela noite e depois os acompanhassem ao hotel onde estavam hospedados, justificando ter sentido um leve mal estar e que por isso subiria para sua casa no Santuário.

Andreas, como de praxe, não contestou a ordem, e depois que se despediram Aquário lhe deu as costas e correndo rapidamente os olhos pelo salão avistou Misty que vinha descendo as escadarias.

Quando seus olhares se cruzaram, o ruivo discretamente olhou para a saída lateral do Templo e se embrenhando entre as mesas e frequentadores rumou para lá à espera do cavaleiro de Prata, que não se demorou a chegar.

Misty sabia como ninguém a arte de se esgueirar entre a multidão e tornar-se invisível. Para ele era tão fácil passar despercebido até mesmo para olhos atentos, que em poucos minutos estava aparecendo no corredor estreito de pedra onde Camus o aguardava fumando um cigarro.

— Você se arriscou demais hoje! Tem que ser mais cauteloso. — a voz séria logo se desfez em um sorriso amistoso — A Escamosa te disse por que matou a pobre da vadia?

— _Non_. — Camus liberou a fumaça dos pulmões com uma bufada ruidosa. Mentiu, como era de se esperar — Mas, _non_ o chamei aqui para falar de Mônica ou de Afrodite.

— Hum... Não? E me chamou por que então? — acercando-se do aquariano, Misty esticou o braço e com as pontas dos dedos alisou a gola do casaco que ele vestia.

— O que está fazendo? _Non_ toque em mim.

— Eiii! Calma, ruivo. Só ia pedir um cigarro. — o loiro riu, jogando uma mecha de cabelo para trás dos ombros — Seu bobo. Não precisa ficar na defensiva comigo.

— Por que vocês têm que conversar tocando nas pessoas? — o aquariano resmungava enquanto buscava o maço de cigarros dentro do bolso para oferecer um a Misty.

— Vocês quem? — indagou o cavaleiro de Prata.

— Vocês... Bichas... — Camus ficou desconfortável com o que ele mesmo havia dito e esfregando a testa se apressou em dizer o motivo pelo qual havia chamado o cavaleiro ali — Enfim, olha, Lagarto, eu _non_ tenho tempo para ficar aqui de papo com você. Então, vamos direto ao assunto.

— Hum... — Misty apanhou o isqueiro, acendeu o cigarro e ao tragar a fumaça olhou para Camus e lhe lançou um risinho malicioso — Sou todo seu. Diga.

— Primeiro, devo dizer que de fato tem se mostrado... Um... Um bom amigo. Se _non_ tivesse me alertado hoje lá em cima tudo estaria perdido.

— Sim. Você estava quase caindo na lábia da Peixosa novamente, não é, Camus?

— _Non_... Afrodite para mim é passado. Agora mais que nunca precisa ser. — pensava em Natassia acima de tudo — _Non_ te chamei aqui para falar dele, mas para falar de... De nós.

Misty arregalou os olhos. Enfim o dia que tanto esperava com paciência e perseverança chegara.

— De nós? — piscou algumas vezes fingindo surpresa — Oh! Agora você me surpreendeu!

— _Non_ é isso que deve estar pensando. — assegurou o aquariano ao apagar a bituca de cigarro com a sola do sapato — Sobre aquela noite em que... Em que eu bebi um pouco além da conta... Você se lembra?

— E como iria esquecer? — Misty sorriu, e esse gesto acompanhado da afirmativa apenas fez o coração de Camus acelerar ainda mais.

— Aquela noite você me ajudou a subir até meu Templo...

— Sim.

— E depois... Me lembro de você tirando meus sapatos e... Depois...

— Depois? — jogava com o francês, deliciando-se com aquele jogo perigoso.

— _Oui_ e depois? Eu _non_ me lembro de mais nada.

— Ah, mas era de se esperar que não lembrasse mesmo, Camus. Você bebeu muito.

— Mas, a gente... Você... E eu... Nós...

— A gente transou.

Misty sentenciara, com uma tranquilidade que não apenas espantava o ruivo, mas também o irritava.

Camus olhou para ele estarrecido.

Seu maior temor enfim deixara o campo do possível para entrar no do concreto.

Tinha feito sexo com Misty de Lagarto, simplesmente o maior inimigo de Afrodite.

Tinha estado com outro homem na cama.

Pelo menos era no que acreditava.

— _Mon Dieu_! — sussurrou aflito. A face pálida e as mãos trêmulas denunciavam seu nervosismo — Isso _non_ pode estar acontecendo!... Isso... é um pesadelo!

— Ei! Para que tanta frescura, Camus? Foi apenas sexo. — jogou a bituca de cigarro no chão e deu um passo à frente, ficando bem próximo ao aquariano que de tão alarmado não o repreendeu como de costume — Somos amigos, e amigos também transam... Sexo casual...

— _Non_...

— _Oui_! — sorriu, esticando o braço para apoiar uma das mãos na parede de pedra atrás do francês. Seu braço em paralelo ao rosto de Camus — Você quis. Me pediu.

— _Non_ pode ser! _Non_ é verdade.

— Sim, é sim, e qual é o problema? — dizia com naturalidade e calma invejáveis — Eu sei que deve estar assustado, porque o Afrodite transou com você e te tocou o terror. Te cobrou mundos e fundos, e depois de machucou, te magoou... Mas eu não, Camus. Eu não quero nada de você. Não me deve nada. Quero apenas sua amizade... A gente se divertiu muito, você ficou tão feliz... — sorriu de maneira terna e de tal modo convincente que era incapaz de levantar qualquer suspeita. — Camus relaxa! Aconteceu... Mas já disse que pode confiar em mim. Ninguém saberá.

Camus por sua vez, parecia paralisado.

A ideia de ter feito sexo com Misty e nem sequer se lembrar lhe era aterrorizante.

Em seu intimo, Aquário se indagava se agora sairia mundo a fora transando com tudo que é homem que encontrasse pela frente. Se agora que tinha se descoberto gay, seria um libertino e devasso como Afrodite... Como acreditava que Afrodite era.

— _Mon Dieu! Aie pitié de moi!_ (Meu Deus! Tenha piedade de mim!) — clamou enquanto seus olhos encaravam os de Misty em sobressalto.

Alguns poucos metros acima do local onde Camus e Misty conversavam, em uma reta imaginária traçada em um perfeito paralelo vertical, ficava a janela do quarto de Afrodite de Peixes.

Dentro do aposento o guardião da décima segunda casa zodiacal intentava aplacar a ira que os acontecimentos indigestos daquela noite lhe causavam arremessando toda a sorte de objetos contra a porta de entrada, poucos segundos após Saga de Gêmeos deixar o local levando consigo a furiosa amazona de Serpente.

— Eu não vou limpar nada! — voou um par de sapatos contra a porta — Você que mexa esse fubá*, pinto torto! Que ódio de você! — o cabideiro foi o próximo — E também não vou mais trepar com nenhum dos seus suínos nojentos! Tá ouvindo?

Num rompante de raiva que beirava a loucura, correu até a cama, agarrou os lençóis e aos berros, urros, rosnados e maldizeres rasgava tudo numa velocidade e fúria insanas.

Suas mãos dilaceravam com fastio o que o pensamento não podia destruir.

Camus, Saga, Geisty, os homens com quem se deitava à força, a ingratidão do francês... Quisera poder fazer com eles o que fazia com os travesseiros!

— Não suporto o cheiro deles! Não suporto! — travesseiros, colchão, almofadas, tudo era destruído em segundos — O alófi* desses suínos desgraçados não sai do meu nariz... Das minhas roupas, das minhas coisas... De mim! Eu vou tacar fogo em tudo para tirar o cheiro de chiqueiro que eles deixam aqui.

Um amontoado de espuma despedaçada crescia ao entorno do leito, e quando não restou mais nada a ser destruído ali, Afrodite correu até um grande vaso sueco que decorava o bar, o agarrou com ambas as mãos e vendo a janela aberta se apressou em ir até ela atirar o vaso para fora.

Estava enlouquecido de raiva, sim, mas não perdera totalmente o tino, pois o vaso estava cheio de água por causa das rosas que sempre arranjava nele e não molharia seu carpete branco importando da Turquia.

Mas, quando Peixes chegou à janela e se precipitou minimamente para frente, apoiado ao batente de madeira, viu a silhueta de duas pessoas lá embaixo.

Baixou os braços e adiou o arremesso para ver de quem se tratava, já que aquela parte do Templo de Baco era restrita e muito pouco utilizada, porém qual não foi sua surpresa, e por que não dizer, espanto, ao descobrir que quem estava ali, muito mais próximos do que deveriam, eram ninguém mais ninguém menos que Camus de Aquário e Misty de Lagarto!

— Pelos trezentos braços e cento e cinquenta cabeças ocas dos três Hecatônquiros juntos! — murmurou com os olhos atracados no casal lá embaixo.

Afrodite desmoronou.

Estático, segurando o vaso sueco levantado no ar, ele via Misty que parecia pressionar Camus contra a parede de pedra.

Do alto os enxergava por um ângulo onde podia jurar que estavam se beijando, já que não via seus rostos, mas apenas o alto das cabeças e os corpos muito juntos.

Pálido, trêmulo, arfante, a boca entreaberta, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

O ruivo o trocara na mesma noite em que matara uma pessoa para proteger um segredo tão frágil quanto sua história de amor com Aquário.

Camus estava beijando Misty.

Pelo menos acreditava que sim.

Contudo, só o fato de estarem ali, numa área restrita, juntos, sozinhos, colados um ao outro, já era motivo suficiente para fazer o pisciano perder de vez a cabeça.

Respirou fundo, retirou as rosas do vaso as jogando no chão, segurou firme na porcelana sueca e sem pensar duas vezes despejou toda a água armazenada nele em cima do casal embaixo de sua janela, dando também, e agora de forma literal, um banho de água fria em Misty e Camus.

— AAAAH! MAS O QUE? — Lagarto deu um grito.

Camus, que poucos segundos antes do banho gelado ainda estava em uma espécie de transe induzido, despertara de imediato cerrando os olhos e abafando um grito de susto.

— Mas que _merde_... — resmungou antes de olhar para cima e ver Peixes na janela a encará-los com os olhos banhados em lágrimas, então se calou novamente.

— Afrodite! Sua bicha nojenta! Ficou louco de vez? — Misty chacoalhava as mãos e gritava com uma voz tão grave que surpreendera até mesmo ao ruivo — Vai me pagar por isso, Escamosa!... Olha meu cabelo! Minha escova já era! Desgraçada!

— Voltem para a encruzilhada, seus exús do rabo quente! — Peixes gritou para eles aos prantos, entre soluços convulsos e voz gaguejada — Vá lamber a sola do pé do Hades, Camus... Seu... Seu, seu viado enrustido... Picolé de ingratidão!

Antes de fechar a janela com uma batida feroz, Afrodite ainda olhou uma última vez para os olhos furiosos de Aquário que o encaravam incrédulos e então recolheu-se mergulhando em sua dor.

Passaria o resto da noite chorando, encolhido sobre os cacos, tanto dos objetos que destruíra, quanto os de sua história com Camus.

Lá em baixo, encharcado Aquário olhava para cima ainda encarando a janela, agora fechada.

Aquela noite certamente entraria para o hall das piores noites de sua vida.

Baixando a cabeça, Camus desviou os olhos da janela para olhar para Misty que torcia os cabelos ensopados à sua frente enquanto amaldiçoava o cavaleiro de Peixes. Uma melancolia repentinamente tomou conta de todo seu ser. Camus estava em seu limite.

— Lagarto... — chamou a atenção do loiro em voz baixa. Estava abatido, exausto de tudo aquilo.

— Não se preocupe, Camus. Essa patifaria daquela bicha invejosa mau caráter não vai ficar por isso mesmo não. Eu acabo com ele! — ralhou o francesinho — Se quiser, podemos continuar essa conversa no meu quarto. Te empresto uma camisa seca e podemos entrar pelos fundos.

— _Non_! — respondeu de pronto e com certa pressa, enquanto descolava alguns fios de cabelo grudados em seu rosto — Lagarto, preciso que saiba que o que aconteceu entre... Entre nós naquela noite tem que ser esquecido. Aquela noite simplesmente _non_ existiu... Se preza tanto assim por minha amizade, vai esquecer que transamos. Eu _non_ me lembro, então para mim será como se nunca tivesse acontecido.

Misty abandonou os cabelos molhados que torcia e soltou um suspiro pesado — "Que maldito desgraçado!" — pensou. Já esperava por aquela reação, mas mesmo assim não podia evitar uma irritação que só vinha crescendo a cada dia.

Maldizendo em pensamento o pisciano que lhe roubara aquele momento único em que tomaria proveito da fragilidade do ruivo, já que imaginava estar a um passo de beijar de fato Camus, Lagarto dissimulou mais uma vez um sorriso falso fingindo concordar plenamente com sua decisão.

— Está bem, querido, se você quer assim eu já até esqueci. Mas... Camus, você está bem? — destilava mais uma vez seu veneno — Estou preocupado com você.

— Estou bem. — respondeu retirando o maço de cigarros do bolso e verificando que estava completamente encharcado o recolocou no lugar desanimado.

— Não me parece. Não quer conversar? Sei que Afrodite passou dos limites hoje com você.

— Non. Eu quero ficar sozinho. — disse em voz baixa e pesarosa — Boa noite, Misty.

Sem nem esperar a resposta de Lagarto, Camus lhe deu as costas e deixou o local, sendo observado por um cavaleiro de Prata que sorria vitorioso.

— Continue assim, Peixosa, e você me dará essa vitória de mão beijada! Hihihihihi... Bicha burra!

Bufando de raiva, Misty cruzou o salão em direção a seu quarto. Meses esperando por aquela oportunidade e tudo fora perdido por culpa de Afrodite. Porém, não se deixaria abalar. Estava firme em seu intento. Um passo de cada vez e teria tudo o que almejava. Era preciso apenas ter um pouco mais de paciência.

Já em Aquário, Camus retirava aquela roupa ensopada com movimentos lentos e o ânimo destruído.

Aquela noite havia, mais uma vez, saído de seu controle. A ligação de Dimitri, a ameaça velada que o Vor fizera a Natassia, a morte da prostituta daquela maneira horrenda, o tal informante da máfia que andava o espionando, o pedido de Afrodite, e até o deputado macedônio, por quem passara de repente a nutrir um ódio insano apenas por tê-lo visto na cama do cavaleiro de Peixes, por fim aquele banho de água fria... Não. Não teria tempo para perder com as dores do coração.

Estava decidido a retomar o controle de sua vida.

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Geisty de Serpente, os ânimos também não eram dos melhores.

Com um empurrão, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos forçou a entrada da amazona e fechou a porta atrás de si com uma batida, olhando para ela em seguida que furiosa o encarava do centro do aposento.

— O que pensa que está fazendo amazona? — a questionou em voz baixa, porém firme e autoritária — O que foi aquilo no quarto do cavaleiro de Peixes? Você enlouqueceu? Que autoridade você acha que possui para invadir os aposentos de Afrodite e confronta-lo ignorando a minha presença ali, me afrontando?

Geisty fitava os olhos do namorado com os seus próprios faiscantes. Em sua mente a cena que vira há pouco se repetia e o ciúme a corroía por dentro a impedindo de sequer ponderar se de fato Saga estava em seu juízo perfeito.

Todavia, ela mesma não estava no seu!

— Mônica está morta! — disse de forma intempestiva, rangendo os dentes — Uma civil. Morta covardemente por um cavaleiro de Ouro!

— Eu sei. Eu vi. — respondeu o grego com naturalidade ímpar, sentindo a dor que lhe afligia momentos antes aos poucos se amenizar, já que fazia um esforço tremendo para não perder o controlo justamente na presença da amada — E lamento por isso. Mas, não se meta nessa merda dessa história.

— Sim... Você sabe. Você viu, e tratou logo de tomar uma providência séria, não é mesmo Saga? Correndo na mesma hora para o quarto do seu puto favorito. Indo interroga-lo pessoalmente, não é mesmo?

A amazona passara meses numa luta ferrenha para controlar seu ciúme desmedido, e justamente quando mais precisava ter o comando absoluto de suas emoções, sempre tão intensas, fora que o perdeu.

Saga arregalou os olhos e arqueou as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

— Como é?

— Isso mesmo que você ouviu! — bradou em voz alta.

— Fala baixo, mulher! Quer que nos descubram? — Saga aproximou-se mais dela, e irritado apertou as têmporas com os dedos numa tentativa de aliviar as pontadas que ainda sentia na cabeça.

— Falar baixo? Por que tenho que falar baixo? Ah! Sim! — gesticulava enquanto falava, bem a seu modo exuberantemente italiano — Ninguém pode nos ouvir, não é?... Mas todos podem ver você se atracando com o viado desfrutado do Afrodite. E eu vi, Saga! Eu vi!... Você me disse que Afrodite tinha sido um erro, que não estava em seu juízo perfeito quando trepou com ele, mas é só eu virar as costas um minuto, em todos esses malditos meses aqui nesse inferno de lugar, que vocês já estão juntos de conversinhas, e...

— Não, Geisty! Não... — o grego tentava segurar nas mãos inquietas dela numa tentativa de fazê-la voltar a si, mas era praticamente impossível — Não seja louca. Você não viu nada, porque não existe nada. Fui ao quarto do Peixes, porque ele...

— Porque ele é seu puto predileto! — gritou, o encarando com fúria.

— Porque eu precisava saber da boca dele porque ele matou a infeliz da garota! — gritou também em resposta o geminiano.

— Não... Não foi por isso, Saga. — abaixando o tom de voz, Geisty agora olhava para o namorado com um semblante melancólico — Você correu para o Afrodite desesperado em saber se ele estava bem. Para se certificar de que nenhum russo pudesse, por acaso, descobrir a covardia que ele fez contra uma garota inocente... Ao em vez de você estar lá, junto das garotas que VOCÊ trouxe para cá, com a promessa de proteção e guarida, lhes amparando já que estavam assustadas... Mas, não. Você deu as costas a todo mundo e correu para o seu puto de luxo, porém a otária aqui chegou para atrapalhar os pombinhos.

— Pelos deuses, Geisty, do que você está falando?

— Do que eu estou falando? — enfureceu-se novamente — Eu estou falando, Saga, da sua cretinice. Uma mulher é morta debaixo do seu nariz, dentro da porra da sua zona, e você faz o que? Larga o corpo dela lá, as colegas dela assustadas aos prantos, e se enfia no quarto do seu AMANTE!

— GEISTY!

— É isso mesmo, Saga! Você pouco se importa com essas garotas, mas com seu putinho de luxo nada pode acontecer! Ele é intocável!... Ah, não! Estou enganada! Você pode tocar nele, né Saga? Deu até uns amassos! Matou as saudades? — estreitou os olhos e aproximou seu rosto ao do grego que incrédulo parecia até ter perdido a voz — Enquanto fica zelando apenas pelo viado do Afrodite, as suas outras funcionárias correm perigo... E eu... A palhaça aqui então você se lembra que existe apenas nos fins das suas noites.

— Geisty... Você não está bem. — proferiu de modo firme, tocando nos ombros da amazona para tentar acalma-la, sem entender de fato como a discussão sobra a morte da prostituta havia se transformado em uma discussão conjugal.

— NÃO! Não estou mesmo, Saga. — deu um chacoalhão se livrando das mãos do namorado — _Figlio di una cagna!_ * Não minta para mim! — fora de si a amazona o questionava enquanto o agarrava pela lapela do roupão o sacudindo.

— Geisty, se controle! — agora foi a vez de Saga elevar seu tom de voz.

— Ficou com tanto ódio por eu ter atrapalhado o momento de vocês que se descontrolou e pensou em deixa-lo aparecer, não é mesmo? — ousou em mencionar o mau que afligia o geminiano — Fez de propósito, para me punir por tê-lo atrapalhado.

— Pare! — Saga segurou nos punhos da amazona livrando-se daquele agarrão — Será possível que perdeu sua sanidade? Preste atenção nos absurdos que você está dizendo, mulher!... Eu não fiz nada disso. Eu fui ao quarto de Afrodite...

— CALA A BOCA! Cala a boca... Não pronuncie esse nome na minha presença. Não pronuncie essa merda de nome no meu quarto!

Saga olhava inconformado para o rosto transtornado em ódio da amazona. Seria Geisty louca? Uma faceta secreta da qual apenas agora tomava conhecimento?

No passado Shion lhe dissera que a amazona de Serpente carregava uma maldição, mas nunca lhe fora totalmente claro. Começava a acreditar que a tal maldição pudesse ser esse ciúme que cegava sua mente.

Enquanto olhava até meio que assustado para a garota que andava de um lado para outro, tal qual uma onça faminta presa em uma gaiola, suspirou cansado e ensaiou uma nova tentativa de tentar traze-la de volta à realidade.

— Geisty... Você está enganada, querida. Tente recobrar sua razão. Eu fui ao quarto daquele cavaleiro, justamente porque ele matou uma mulher inocente e eu queria ouvir da boca dele qual seria a explicação que me daria. Se você viu algo que lhe parecesse por algum motivo suspeito... Isso é apenas fruto do seu ciúme.

— Ah é? Não estava então atracado com ele em cima daquela merda de penteadeira?

— Sim, estava. Mas, não como você imagina, e sim porque estava tentando esganá-lo... Você está ficando paranoica.

— É mesmo? Estou paranoica? — disse ao se aproximar rapidamente do geminiano e aspirar ruidosamente o perfume impregnado em seu roupão — Você estar fedendo a Afrodite não é um delírio paranoico, Saga.

— Eu já disse que tentei esganá-lo, Geisty, mas que inferno, mulher. Pelos deuses, não faça isso! Quantas vezes mais eu preciso dizer a você o quanto é importante para mim? O quanto movi mundos e fundos para salvar sua vida e depois para conseguir traze-la para perto de mim. Primeiro Shion, depois Kanon, Dimitri, Camus... Eu teria enfrentado tudo isso se quisesse Afrodite e não você?

— Sim... Sou tão importante que você me enfiou em um bordel...

— Geisty... Por favor...

— Ouça bem, Saga. Não vou permitir que seu puto de luxo aterrorize as bacantes. Nem as amazonas, muito menos as civis.

— Geisty, ele não fará isso. Ele disse que foi um acidente, que...

— Claro, e você acreditou.

— Por Hades! Que motivo Afrodite teria para matar Mônica?

— Já disse que não quero que fale esse nome perto de mim...

— Está bem... Olha. Nossa noite foi desastrosa, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu à Mônica, mas Geisty, querida, podemos lidar com tudo isso.

— Ela... Não tinha família... Mônica era sozinha no mundo... — Serpente agora deixava a euforia para entregar-se a uma tristeza real e dolorida — Essas meninas são tão frágeis.

— Acredite. Estão melhor e mais seguras aqui do que onde estavam... Vamos esquecer todo esse mal entendido e aproveitar o nosso tempo. Podemos tomar um banho juntos e depois dormir aqui mesmo.

— Não. — a resposta veio de forma enfática calando o cavaleiro no mesmo instante em que olhara surpreso para a morena — Hoje eu quero ficar sozinha. E por gentileza... — disse andando decidida até a porta abrindo uma pequena fresta — Saia do meu quarto, Saga. Quero me recolher.

Impressionado com a postura e a atitude da amazona, Gêmeos aprumou o corpo, ajeitou o roupão que estava um pouco desalinhado e se dirigiu até ela.

Enquanto cruzava em silêncio a porta ainda ouviu um último aviso.

— Saiba que isso não vai sair barato. — alertou a amazona — Nem para você, muito menos para aquele viado cretino! — disse olhando firme para o cavaleiro que lhe devolvia um semblante curioso — Boa noite, Gêmeos.

Falou ela por fim, empurrando a porta que se fechou sozinha.

No corredor, Saga olhava aturdido para a madeira.

Sentiu raiva daquela ameaça e na mesma hora uma pontada de dor nas têmporas o levou a fechar os olhos e apertar as pálpebras com força.

Experimentava uma gana demasiada por retornar ao quarto e reiniciar aquela discussão descabida, agora de forma mais ativa, colocando a amazona em seu devido lugar, mas conteve-se.

Sabia que aquele anseio não pertencia a si, mas sim ao desejo de seu lado obscuro, então seguiu para seu quarto, não menos irritado, no entanto.

Caminhou poucos passos quando, à sua frente, notou ser observado pelos olhos verdes curiosos de Shina, a qual o havia visto sair do quarto de Geisty.

Saga continuou seu trajeto e ao passar pela amazona deteve seus passos para lhe dizer em tom de voz baixo, porém firme.

— Você não viu nada.

Retomou a caminhada sendo acompanhado pelo olhar da jovem, até entrar em seu quarto e bater a porta ruidosamente.

Ansiava para que o Absinto o ajudasse a digerir aquela noite fatídica.

Shina por sua vez, ao passar pela porta do quarto de Geisty deixou escapar um riso descontraído, enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente.

— Não adianta, você não aprende mesmo... Idiota!

 **Dicionário Afroditesto**

Acué – dinheiro.

Alófi – mau cheiro, fedor.

Baygon – bebida alcóolica forte.

Chuca – lavagem retal.

Coió – surra.

Colocada – drogada.

Dar pinta, Dar bandeira – fazer algo que deixa claro sua homossexualidade.

Fazer – transar.

Mexer o fubá – se virar. "Mexa esse fubá sozinho = Se vira!"

Senta lá, Claudia! – expressão usada com pessoas que não entendem o óbvio, que enchem muito o saco, ou que você quer mandar à merda.

*Figlio di una cagna! – filho de uma cadela.


	28. O Açougueiro

Templo de Baco, 07:00am

As pesadas galochas escuras de grossa borracha pisavam o carpete do quarto iluminado deixando rastros de terra e um dejeto cinzento qualquer.

Em torno do cadáver contorcido no chão um homem corpulento, estatura avantajada, abdômen levemente inchado, espessa barba em tons de cobre e terracota, dono uma careca lustrosa, galgava alguns passos analisando o tamanho do estrago.

Vestia um traje simples, composto por calça e camisa, fora de qualquer suspeitas não fosse pelas grossas luvas de borracha que lhe vestiam quase até os cotovelos, a máscara protetora que cobria parcialmente seu rosto grave de meia idade, e o largo, comprido e manchado de toda a sorte de imundices avental de couro marrom, o qual quase lhe tocava o bico das galochas.

— Hum... — pigarreou ao se agachar ao lado do corpo e esfregar com os dedos uma mancha no chão — O tapete não vai dar para salvar não. Está perdido.

Um pouco mais afastado, uma figura belíssima, que contrastava completamente com aquele cenário horrendo observava o homem, atento. Cobria o rosto com um lenço negro da cor do vestido de couro de saia curtíssima que ainda não havia tido tempo de trocar, pois já se podia sentir o cheiro do corpo em decomposição.

— Ah, que se dane esse tapete matim*. Acha que alguém aqui liga para tapete? Enrola ela nele e dá um sumiço nos dois... Só quero mesmo que me conserve a cabeça... Quero dar de presente a um amigo. Ela era uma enxerida, mas era uma mulher muito bonita. — disse com certo pesar o algoz de Mônica.

O homem corpulento então apoiou ambas as mãos nos joelhos e soltando um grunhido de fastio levantou-se. Voltou a caminhar em torno do cadáver com suas galochas encardidas deixando pegadas sebosas por onde pisava, seguindo diretamente até o contratante.

Parou em frente a Afrodite, retirou a máscara que lhe protegia nariz e boca e quando o bigode e barba espessos tremelicaram a voz pigarrosa sentenciou:

— É um 933. Morte por envenenamento. Uma remoção completa, sem deixar vestígios no local do crime, mais decapitação e desova. — coçou o queixo entre os pelos engordurados da barba enquanto olhava para o pisciano com um semblante sério — Com o valor que você me pagou eu só tiro a vadia daqui e enterro numa vala comum, como indigente.

— O que? — o sueco exclamou surpreso, retirando o lenço que lhe cobria parte do rosto — Alôca! Se fosse para enterrar a amapôa* numa vala comum eu mesmo fazia isso, Alice! Saga mandou desovar, riscar do mapa a existência dessa pobre demônia. Que Hades a tenha em bom lugar!

— Com a mixaria que me pagou? Qual o seu problema? É uma desova de risco. A puta virou praticamente um pudim de toxinas letais. Junta os outros produtos químicos que terei que usar para transformá-la na mulher invisível e apagar ela do mapa, já pensou no tanto de química que vou inalar? Não. Meu serviço, meu preço.

— Puxa vida, mas quanta honestidade! — conclamou o pisciano de forma cínica e sarcástica, depois contorceu seu belo rosto numa expressão colérica — OPORTUNISTA!

O homem riu de modo desdenhoso.

Era o que dentro da máfia grega se chamava por Açougueiro, ou o encarregado de limpar as cenas dos crimes, portanto seus serviços eram imprescindíveis. Dado o fato, poderia pedir o preço que lhe desse na telha que seria pago.

— Não, gracinha. Não sou oportunista. Eu tenho meu preço, você não tem o seu? — indagou tocando o queixo do pisciano com os dedos que ainda estavam protegidos pela grossa luva de borracha, mas levou um safanão ao fazê-lo.

— Auto lá! Sem por a mão. — repreendeu com desprezo.

— Se não quiser se livrar da puta você mesmo, podemos negociar outra forma de pagamento. — correu os olhos de cima a baixo pelo corpo esguio e bem trabalhado do pisciano, prendendo-se por um tempo nas coxas nuas roliças para só depois voltar a encarar os olhos azuis do outro de forma lasciva.

Afrodite engoliu a seco, nervoso, tanto pela proposta quanto pelo modo como o homem o olhava. Apenas a vaga ideia de deitar-se com aquela criatura repulsiva lhe causava mal-estar, então apelou pela única saída que julgou possível, retirou do dedo um anel de ouro e rubi que usava naquela noite e o ofereceu ao Açougueiro como complemento do valor que ele pedia.

— Toma, mondrongo*. — puxou a mão do homem e colocou a joia na palma emborrachada — Isso paga o seu trabalho honesto? Eu tenho outros no quarto também. Pegue todos se quiser, mas tira logo essa morta daqui antes que o Saga apareça.

Um tanto quanto surpreso, o homem tomou o anel entre os dedos e passou a analisá-lo. Era certo de que se tratava de uma bela peça, bem feita, porém estava longe de ser tão valiosa quanto o pisciano pregava.

Na verdade, as únicas joias que realmente tinham valor inestimável eram as que Camus lhe dera, e que ele mesmo depois destruíra.

— Hum... — bronqueou — Essa pedra é fosca, e o ouro não é maciço. Tá achando que me engana, Afrodite? Esse anel não vale tanto assim.

— Tá de truque?* E desde quando você entende de joias, ô comensal do além?

— Deixa de frescura. Tô quebrando essa para você, bonitinho. — conforme avançava na direção do pisciano, esse recuava, até bater as costas na parede ao lado da porta e parar ali, cara a cara com o Açougueiro — Meia hora no seu quarto. Nem precisa tirar esse vestidinho de biscate, vai ser rápido. Meia hora e desovo sua puta... Sem deixar rastros.

No Santuário de Atena.

Era pouco mais de sete da manhã, quando na primeira casa zodiacal Mu tomava notas em um pequeno caderninho de espirais brancas.

Já havia preenchido para mais de quinze folhas com lembretes, cerimoniais a serem pesquisados na biblioteca do Santuário, ou até mesmo na da cidade de Atenas, e inúmeros desenhos de ourivesaria, quando notara que já havia amanhecido devido um modesto raio de sol que cruzara a janela de seu escritório atingindo em cheio o rosto delicado de traços exóticos.

O Santo de Áries não havia pregado os olhos naquela noite.

Também pudera, após a epifania que tivera em Virgem era bem capaz de passar dias sem sentir sono, visto que toda sua energia ariana, agora em plena ebulição, estava direcionada para a execução de seu plano.

Mas para isso precisava de ajuda, e não qualquer uma. Felizmente seu melhor amigo era tão ousado quanto seu plano e mal podia esperar para dividir sua felicidade com ele.

Foi com o coração pleno em ansiedade e uma disposição de quem parecia ter dormido o sono dos justos a noite toda, que Mu fechou o caderninho de notas, o guardou em um das gavetas de sua escrivaninha e apressado rumou para a cozinha onde preparou um café forte.

Após beber o café, passou em seu quarto, trocou a camisa e sem mais delongas teleportou-se para o décimo segundo templo, para a casa de Afrodite de Peixes.

Usou o teleporte para evitar passar por Virgem, pois tudo que faria a partir daquele dia teria que ser mantido em segredo absoluto para Shaka.

No entanto, para a surpresa do ariano, Afrodite não estava em Peixes, o que julgou ser bem incomum, visto que os cavaleiros eram instruídos a não deixarem seus postos por tempos muito prolongados e que, por isso, o amigo nunca dormia no bordel após encerrado o expediente.

Ainda que confuso com o fato, porém sem se deixar abater, Mu sem demora tornou a usar seu teleporte, agora para o Templo de Baco, já que era certo que Afrodite estaria por lá.

Quando surgiu à frente da antiga edificação, o ariano notou, porém, que algo ali não estava certo, pois seus olhos muvianos enxergavam uma aura funesta que pairava densa por sobre o local.

Seguiu em frente, cruzando a enorme porta de entrada, dando pela falta da equipe de servos que cuidavam da limpeza.

Franziu a testa pensativo, unindo os pontinhos lemurianos, mas julgou que o silêncio que tomava o lugar se dava apenas por ainda ser demasiadamente cedo.

Continuou seguindo o caminho, cruzando o salão e chegando às escadarias que levavam ao segundo andar.

Depois de caminhar até metade do corredor, Mu parou em frente à porta do quarto de Peixes, mas no exato momento em que erguia o braço e fechava a mão para tocar a madeira se fazendo anunciar a porta se abriu e de dentro a figura infausta do Açougueiro da desgastada máfia grega se desenhou diante de seus olhos.

O robusto homem de feição rude, tez corada e fronte ainda suada, nada disse ao encarar o lemuriano. Inerte, ele simplesmente esperava que o outro lhe desse passagem enquanto abotoava as calças e terminava de levantar o zíper.

E assim Mu o fez, dando um passo para o lado.

O Açougueiro então cruzou a porta e da mesma maneira, calado e introspécto, deu as costas ao ariano, seguindo pelo corredor enquanto vestia o longo e imundo avental de couro que trazia sobre um dos ombros.

Áries o acompanhou com os olhos, completamente transtornado com a visão daquela figura assustadora, ainda mais o vendo sair do quarto de Afrodite naquela hora da manhã, e daquela maneira.

Aquilo, na verdade, estava sendo um choque de realidade para o lemuriano, pois apesar de saber que ali era um bordel comandado por organizações criminosas, jamais tinha de fato presenciado suas ações. Tudo aquilo era tão fora de sua realidade que imediatamente lembrou-se de seu mestre, Shion, e de como ele o havia alertado sobre os perigos e leviandade que cercavam o Santuário e o Mundo.

O Santo de Áries por natureza era um homem duro, um guerreiro habituado a lidar com a morte.

Muitos foram os que perderam a vida ao tentar chegar em sua torre em Jamiel, sucumbindo por suas próprias mãos, as quais em poucos anos já haviam criado um vale de ossos como aviso.

Todavia, a situação ali era bem diferente.

O Santuário ligara-se a duas poderosas máfias, e não havia honra alguma no crime.

A visão pérfida do Açougueiro deixando o quarto de seu amigo lhe causou tremendo incomodo, além de lhe deixar claro o quão baixo o Santuário de Atena havia chegado.

Foi com um extremo desassossego que Mu entrou no quarto de Peixes fechando a porta atrás de si, e o que encontrou lá dentro lhe causou outro choque.

— Pelos deuses! O que aconteceu aqui? — murmurou atarantado, enquanto corria os olhos verdes arregalados em espanto por toda aquela destruição.

O quarto de Afrodite parecia ter sido alvo de um furacão! A única coisa de pé era uma poltrona com o estofado todo rasgado.

Não vendo Peixes ali, Mu galgou alguns passos em meio aos destroços no chão, verificou o closet, e não o encontrando foi até o banheiro, onde finalmente viu o pisciano no chão abraçado ao vaso sanitário.

— Dido! — exclamou ao correr até ele, se agachar a seu lado e gentilmente lhe tomar as madeixas azuladas nas mãos, as levantando para que não caíssem dentro da latrina — Por Atena! O que houve com você?

Mu já estava mais que acostumado a ver o amigo usando roupas femininas, como o vestido de couro que usava, mas era extremamente raro vê-lo tão abatido e aos prantos como estava.

Quando percebeu Áries ali ao seu lado segurando seus cabelos, Afrodite arregalou os olhos e encarou seu rosto em silêncio.

Toda a tensão da noite passada, o beijo da morte que dera em Mônica, a retaliação que sofrera de Saga e Geisty, a nova rejeição de Camus, o beijo, que acreditava ter visto entre o aquariano e Misty de Lagarto e, por fim, o programa que tivera que fazer com aquele homem horrendo vieram à tona e uma ânsia desmensurada o levou a tentar por para fora tudo que sentia lhe revirar por dentro.

Porém, ao ver Mu ali, Afrodite largou o vaso sanitário e num impulso puramente instintivo abraçou o amigo, imprimindo força ao gesto.

— Mu! — disse em alto e bom tom, estranhamente experimentando uma sensação de alívio — Ah, Mu! Me leva para Jamiel, Mu? Não aguento mais viver aqui. Meu amigo, Mu!

O cavaleiro de Áries preocupou-se ainda mais diante de todo aquele pranto, mas faria de tudo para confortá-lo primeiramente, para depois tentar entender o que estava acontecendo. Por isso, não mais o questionou, sentou-se a seu lado e apenas abraçou o pisciano com força, deixando que ele se sentisse seguro com sua presença ali.

— Shii... Dido, se acalme. Eu estou aqui. — dizia ao acariciar os cabelos do outro — Eu acho que você odiaria Jamiel. — sorriu tentando descontrai-lo — É uma terra árida no alto das montanhas e dificilmente suas rosas cresceriam lá.

Afrodite afastou-se um pouco, apenas para olhar para o rosto do ariano, que lhe presenteava com um sorriso meigo e acolhedor.

— Do jeito que as coisas andam, nem aqui elas vão crescer mais, porque eu vou morrer. — lamentou-se choroso, depois puxou um tanto de papel higiênico e assoou o nariz, uma, duas, três vezes.

— Não fala bobagens. — retrucou Áries, lhe entregando outro tanto de papel higiênico.

— O que faz aqui essa hora da manhã? — questionou o pisciano.

— Ah... Para ser sincero, eu nem me lembrei de olhar as horas. Estou meio perdido no tempo... — Mu riu de si mesmo, pois estava tão eufórico que de fato não se deu conta de que era tão cedo — Eu tomei uma decisão e vim dividi-la com você, porque para dar certo preciso de sua ajuda... Mas, agora isso pode esperar. Você é mais importante, Dido. Quero saber o que houve. Seu quarto está destruído e você está cada dia mais triste. Está magro, abatido... E estou sentindo sua aura mais triste do que jamais senti. Estou preocupado. O que aconteceu? Por favor me conte. Deixe-me ajudá-lo.

— É a minha vida, Mu. — falou pesaroso o sueco, sentindo necessidade em desabafar — Está tudo desmoronando... Essa noite foi um inferno aqui. A Mônica... Ela morreu, e a demônia emporcalhou todo o quarto, e o Saga, aquele ingrato do pau torto, colocou a culpa em mim, mas não fui eu! Fui eu... Mas não, entende?

— A Mônica... Morreu? — surpreendeu-se o lemuriano.

— Sim... Mas foi o meu batom. — baixou os olhos evitando o olhar do amigo, já que sentia-se mal em mentir — Saga me mandou limpar o quarto e dar um jeito no corpo... Mas aquele pudim de Absinto não me deu um centavo para pagar o ocó* que limpa a sujeira. Que ódio dele... E agora todos acham que eu sou um assassino covardão, eu sei que acham... Mas, eu não sou isso, Mu... Depois, a maldita da Lagartixa Cascuda conseguiu mais uma vez me jogar no chão.

— Você e o Misty brigaram de novo?

— Não... Quer dizer, sim... — ao lembrar-se do banho de água fria que dera em Camus e Lagarto, Afrodite desatou a chorar novamente e continuou sua lamúria aos soluços — Por que ela tem sempre que tirar o que é meu? Agora eles vão ficar juntos, ele vai dar joias para ela, vai tirar férias em Bora Bora com ela, usar as calcinhas dela, enquanto eu... Eu vou ficar aqui sozinho, nesse quarto nojento cheirando a suíno até Atena ter piedade de mim e resolver voltar.

Mu sentiu seu peito apertar.

Apesar de ter conhecimento do quão sérias e verídicas eram as queixas, através das palavras veladas do amigo, o lemuriano sabia que no fundo toda aquela tristeza era fruto de um coração partido. Afrodite estava sofrendo por amor, e apesar de já ter suas desconfianças acerca da identidade da pessoa que havia roubado o coração do pisciano, Áries manteve-se calado.

— Dido, vamos lá para minha casa? Você precisa sair daqui, tomar um banho, está todo sujo. Depois eu te ajudo a dar um jeito nessa bagunça.

— O que? Ir pra sua casa? N-Não! — balançou a cabeça negativamente com veemência — Eu não quero causar mais problemas para você e o loirudo. Não se preocupe comigo. As Rosas Piranhas trituram todo esse lixo em segundos, inclusive essa porcalhada alofenta* que esses suínos deixam aqui. Melhor assim, Mu. Quero esse quarto vazio, como eu estou agora... — suspirou.

— Tudo bem, mas então vou te levar para outro lugar. Precisa sair um pouco daqui.

Sem aviso prévio, o Santo de Áries abraçou novamente o pisciano e quando Afrodite se dera conta o cenário claustrofóbico de seu banheiro no quarto do Templo de Baco fora substituído, como num passe de mágica, para a encantadora paisagem da praia grega que ficava nas imediações do Santuário.

Na mesma posição em que estavam sentados no chão ao lado do vaso sanitário, agora a areia fofa e aquecida pelo sol matutino sustentava seus corpos. Logo à frente, a orla agitada e a imensidão do mar azul lhes recepcionavam com seu bailado cadenciado e seu canto hipnótico.

O Santo de Peixes piscou algumas vezes estreitando os olhos que ainda se adaptavam à claridade demasiada, enquanto um sorriso, ainda que tímido, se desenhou em seus lábios ao sentir a brisa suave e o perfume da maresia lhes acariciarem delicadamente a face gentil.

— Obrigado, Mu. — Afrodite disse de olhos fechados, aspirando o doce aroma do mar que tanto lhe aprazia.

Fazia meses que praticamente morava no Templo das Bacantes, mais precisamente naquele quarto, só indo para a casa de Peixes dormir poucas horas e logo despertar para cuidar de suas rosas, já que até o treinamento diário não conseguia mais tempo para cumprir. Os negócios de Saga lhe tomavam todo o tempo disponível.

Durante o dia tinha que colocar ordem nas bacantes, rechaçar brigas, reprimir picuinhas, inspecionar as novatas, delegar as tarefas... A noite passava praticamente toda enfiado naquele quarto, fazendo programas com os homens que Gêmeos encaminhava para si, os quais quase sempre eram figuras muito influentes no cenário político e empresarial, além de casados e com algum fetiche sádico ou tara sexual sórdida.

Por isso, ver-se livre, de repente, daquele lugar, e com aquele mar tão lindo à sua frente lhe fez muito bem. Conseguiu ao menos parar de chorar e respirar aliviado.

— Agora que estamos em território neutro, pode me contar o que está acontecendo.

Áries ajeitou-se ao lado do sueco, cruzando as pernas. Transbordava de ansiedade para lhe contar acerca de sua descoberta na noite anterior e também dos planos que se seguiram depois dela, mas sabia que não era o momento ideal.

— Dido... Eu não sou bobo. Somos amigos. Ou melhor, estou certo de que você é meu melhor amigo, já que o Shaka subiu de cargo, né? — riu descontraído — Reconheço alguém apaixonado. Eu mesmo sou um... Olha, não precisa me dizer quem é ele, porque se não disse até agora deve ter seus motivos, então podemos chamá-lo de Fulano, e eu sei que Fulano por algum motivo está te fazendo sofrer. Quer me contar para que eu possa ajudá-lo, ou pelo menos consolá-lo? — puxou o cavaleiro para que se deitasse na areia com a cabeça em seu colo.

— Mu, eu não sei falar dessas coisas...

— Tente.

— O Fulano é um tipo desprezível... E ele já se arrumou com outro... E o que eu sinto por ele logo passa. É como dor de barriga. Te incomoda, mas depois que você... É, bem... é isso!

— Afrodite. — o ariano insistia.

— Sabe, Mu... Eu demorei para entender que gostava dele, porque eu nunca gostei assim de ninguém, mas ai ele se contaminou com fluídos de réptil e deve estar todo nojentão agora. Não quero outro suinão me arruinando a vida. Estou com muito nojo dele, exú sardento, cabeça de fogo das entranhas do Submundo, picolé de ingratidão... — bufou raivoso — Estou com nojo de mim também... Ontem alguém morreu por minha causa... Quer dizer, por causa do meu batom. — corrigiu rapidamente — Eu não sei fazer nada direito, Mu. Tudo que faço dá errado. Eu sou todo errado... Eu sou tão errado que estou na praia de vestido de couro! — começou a chorar novamente — Santa Cher deve estar se coçando de desgosto de mim, Mu!

Áries tentava com muito custo entender o que o amigo falava. Réptil e Lagartixa deveria ser Misty. Mônica morrera e pelo jeito tinha dedo do pisciano na história, mas julgou melhor não tocar no assunto, depois procuraria se inteirar do que havia acontecido. E o exú sardento, o cabeça de fogo das entranhas do Submundo e picolé de ingratidão só podia ser uma pessoa naquele Santuário.

— "Minha deusa! É mesmo o Camus!" — Mu pensou arregalando os olhos em silêncio.

O Santo de Áries havia matado a charada.

Afrodite se apaixonara por Camus. Não sabia se foi antes ou depois que ele o salvou dos russos meses atrás, mas deviam ter ficado juntos por algum tempo e então se separaram.

Por algum outro motivo que desconhecia, Peixes matou a bacante com quem Aquário sempre fazia programas, e por isso Camus se envolvera com... Misty de Lagarto?

Não.

Definitivamente Aquário ter algum envolvimento com Misty não fazia o menor sentido para Mu, uma vez que, mesmo vendo o francês poucas vezes no Santuário, Áries pode ler em sua aura a mesma tristeza que acometia a de Afrodite, ainda que Camus de tudo fizesse para demonstrar que estava bem.

Naquele momento, o ariano só conseguia sentir muita pena dos dois.

Sabia o quanto Camus estava envolvido com a máfia russa, e sabia o quanto ele era um homem frio, calado, distante e sério. Para Camus, envolver-se com alguém como Afrodite, gay, garoto de programas e um completo maluco assumido, era um tremendo choque de personalidades.— "Minha deusa! O Camus... O Camus é realmente gay? Que bomba! Como vai ser isso minha deusa? Coitados, estão lascados, os dois!" — pensou o ariano engolindo em seco.

— Você não é todo errado, Dido. — piscou algumas vezes o lemuriano tentando retomar o foco da conversa — Às vezes, o que acontece é pura falha de comunicação. Veja eu e Shaka. Tivemos aquela briga horrível por pura falta de diálogo. Nós dois nos amamos, mas não estávamos nos entendendo até colocar as cartas na mesa e deixar tudo às claras. Talvez seja isso que esteja faltando para você e o Fulano se entenderem.

— Como? Não há diálogo, Mu. Não conseguimos conversar sem que ele me ofenda ou me bata, ou sem que eu o ofenda... — admitiu por fim — Parece que há uma energia ruim entre a gente. É o cafuçu da Lagartixa Cascuda! Filhote do Aqueronte!

— Mas, se então não há diálogo, certamente há gestos. Mesmo não dizendo, o Fulano nunca demonstrou gostar de você também? Se sim, isso está me parecendo um caso de amor onde alguma coisa se quebrou, mas que possivelmente há de se ter um jeito de consertar.

— Ah, sim. Ele demonstrou sim. Aquendando os cinco dedos na minha cara. — resmungou emburrado o pisciano, mas enquanto Mu continuava a lhe dizer que o quão era importante o diálogo entre eles para que tudo se resolvesse, um filme se passava na cabeça confusa de Afrodite.

Nele, Camus era o protagonista sublime.

Via o ruivo sorrindo para si com seu mais sincero sorriso como sempre fazia momentos antes de lhe pegar no colo e lhe encher de beijos.

Nesse mesmo filme, Aquário lhe colocava joias de valor inestimável, lhe chamava de _ma belle rose_ e lhe entregava uma rosa de gelo eterno enquanto beijava sua boca como ninguém beijara antes.

Peixes fechou os olhos deixando cair uma lágrima solitária.

— Eu não queria amar ninguém, Mu. — lamentou choroso — Eu escolhi passar a minha vida apenas me divertindo... Mas... Eu nem consigo mais me divertir. Está sendo tão difícil trabalhar no Templo, se é que me entende... Todas as noites... Todos aqueles suínos nojentos... Quando me deito com eles eu fecho os olhos e é no Fulano que eu penso, sabe... Para tentar fazer daquele momento o menos ruim possível... O que eu faço para voltar a ser quem eu era, Mu? Eu sou tão idiota... Eu disse a ele que gosto dele, mas ele já tinha me dito o que pensa de mim. Para ele eu sou mais desprezível que aquela nena* de cachorro ali na areia. — apontou para um montinho de fezes de cachorro sobre a areia.

— Você quer mesmo voltar a ser o que era? — questionou Mu com sua voz e postura condolente.

— Sim! — soluçou novamente em meio ao choro.

— Primeiro tem que parar de dizer, e também de acreditar, que é uma pessoa ruim, porque você não é. Se fosse uma pessoa tão desprezível quanto diz, o Fulano não teria se apaixonado por você. Quem se apaixona por um cocô de cachorro?

— ELE! — ergueu a cabeça exaltado — Ele agora ama a Lagartixa.

— Deixa de ser bobo. Você diz ter dificuldade para falar sobre sentimentos, mesmo sendo uma pessoa alegre e extrovertida. Já pensou que o Fulano também possa ter? — considerando suas suspeitas acerca da identidade do Fulano, Mu resolveu arriscar a falar indiretamente sobre ele.

Nessa hora, Peixes olhou para o ariano sem quase nem piscar, prestando atenção no que ele dizia.

— Já pensou que ele possa ser tímido, ou inseguro, até mesmo reservado... E que para se entregar ao amor que sente por você seja um enorme desafio para ele? Você tem a mim e no que for possível sempre vou te aconselhar a dar uma chance para o amor, mas... E ele?... Será que ele tem alguém para aconselhá-lo? Dido, amor e ódio são sentimentos que andam lado a lado, mas que não devemos confundi-los nunca. Quando briguei com Shaka eu lhe disse coisas que o feriram muito, escolhi atingi-lo em seu elo mais fraco, mas porque eu estava com raiva. Nada do que eu disse é de fato o que penso dele. Isso pode ter acontecido também com o Fulano. Ele te ofendeu na hora da raiva, mas nada do que te disse é o que ele de fato pensa de você.

— Nossa, Mu! Você entende tanto do amor! — piscou os olhos que até então estavam vidrados no ariano — Você que é cabaço entende muito mais que eu, que já sou rodado. Alôca!... Aliás, ainda é? Ou Shaka já liberou o tesourinho do céu?

— Afroditeeee! — Mu corou na hora e percebendo o embaraço do amigo, Peixes sentou-se à sua frente e o puxando para junto de si lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

— Você é lindo, sabia? Em todos os sentidos. Shaka pode ser, talvez, o cavaleiro mais poderoso desse Santuário, mas eu sou o mais sorrateiro. — disse estreitando os olhos — Eu mato esse loirudo se ele te fizer sofrer desse jeito, como o Fulano está fazendo comigo... Sabe... Acho que mesmo que ele me amasse de verdade e ficasse comigo, nunca poderia me assumir, como ele mesmo me disse tantas vezes. Não quer nem ser visto perto de mim! Eu que sou um tonto que achei que pedindo para ele ficar ele ficaria... É melhor eu esquecer... É isso. — levantou-se com um salto, enxugando o rosto com as palmas das mãos — Eu vou esquecer o que sinto pelo Fulano, Mu. Eu posso fazer isso! — apressado, desceu o zíper do vestido de couro e retirou a peça diante dos olhos surpresos de Mu, ficando apenas com a lingerie que tinha por baixo.

— Ei... Tem que ficar pelado para tentar esquecer o Fulano? — brincou Áries.

— Não faz a Katya*! Anda! Vamos dar um mergulho! — puxou o ariano pelas mãos o ajudando a se levantar — Quero pedir ao mar para que lave de mim esse ebó que o populacho chama de amor!

Aos risos, Mu retirava a camisa, os sapatos e as meias, os deixando junto do vestido preto inapropriado de Afrodite, e quando o sueco, que havia saído correndo à sua frente estava quase alcançando a margem, Áries se teleportou para junto dele e juntos mergulharam cortando as ondas.

Longos minutos depois, quando já estavam cansados de pular, jogar água um no outro e flutuarem na superfície embalados pelo cadenciado balanço das águas, voltaram para a praia onde se sentaram à margem, lado a lado, com os dedos dos pés enterrados na areia molhada.

— Então, vai me matar de curiosidade ou vai me dizer qual foi a tal descoberta que te fez ir me procurar no bordel tão cedo? — perguntou o pisciano enquanto torcia as longas madeixas azuis piscinas para retirar o excesso de água.

— Eu acho que descobri o que me trava na hora... Bem... Na hora do sexo. — respondeu Mu meio sem jeito.

— Ai pela coroa de lantejoulas de Dadá, não me diga que os dois são passivas! — exasperou-se o pisciano ao encarar o amigo.

— O que? N-Não... Não é isso não, bobo. Bem... Eu pelo menos acho que não... Enfim, eu vou te contar, mas tem que me prometer que por enquanto vai guardar segredo.

— Querido, guardar segredo é comigo mesmo. Seria capaz até de matar para preservar um segredo! — arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver que Mu o encarou com um semblante surpreso — Alôca! — riu para distrair o outro.

— Bem... Dido, eu vou me casar com o Shaka.

Afrodite cessou o riso de imediato.

— Como é que é? — perguntou após alguns segundos maturando o que acabara de ouvir.

— Eu vou me casar com o Shaka. — repetiu o lemuriano — Eu decidi. Eu amo o Shaka. É com ele que quero passar minha vida e dividir os meus sonhos. É o rosto dele que quero ver antes de fechar os olhos para dormir e depois ao acordar. E é isso, é o casamento, o compromisso, o que está faltando para... Você sabe.

— Vai se casar só para conseguir comer o Shaka?

— Não! Claro que não, seu tonto. — Áries riu nervoso — Shaka já se decidiu, ontem até estava querendo, mas o problema agora é comigo. Dido, Shion me disse que quando encontrasse a pessoa certa para mim, a pessoa que eu amasse, deveria respeitá-la e firmar um compromisso com ela. Meu Mestre me ensinou que o casamento é a comunhão que abençoa os casais e que deve ser respeitado acima de tudo. Eu só não imaginava que a pessoa certa para mim seria um homem, por isso não pensei em casamento antes, mas somente agora. Quando vamos tentar transar, eu sinto que eu estou fazendo um mal a ele, algo desonroso. Eu fui educado para casar, Dido, ter uma família, tudo certinho e é isso que vou fazer.

— Tô sépian!* — exclamou o pisciano com ambas as mãos espalmadas sobre o peito — Mas... Mu, o casamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo é proibido aqui na Grécia e...

— Quem disse que vou me casar aqui na Grécia? — interrompeu o ariano de modo matreiro — Eu vou me casar na Índia!

— Pior ainda, Alice! Na Índia é proibido até ser gay. Alôca!

— Eu sei, mas até lá eu penso em um jeito. Só sei que vou me casar na Índia, em uma cerimônia tradicional, num Templo Budista e com tudo que Shaka tem direito, festa, música, rituais... Como nos filmes e novelas que ele tanto gosta.

— Shaka vê novela? — Peixes surpreendeu-se novamente.

— Ah... Esqueça essa parte. Dido, eu vou dar a ele o casamento dos sonhos, vou legitimar nossa união perante a religião dele, cumprir a promessa que fiz a meu Mestre de constituir uma família, e ser feliz ao lado do homem que eu amo para o resto da minha vida.

— Mu... — olhou para o lemuriano com os olhos azuis marejados e sem que Áries esperasse, o sueco o puxou pelos ombros lhe dando um forte abraço — Isso é a coisa mais romântica e linda que já ouvi na minha vida! — apartou-se dele e então olhou no rosto do amigo, visivelmente emocionado — Você é um homem incrível, e Shaka um homem iluminado de fato, por ser amado por alguém como você. Parabéns, meu amigo. Shaka deve estar muito feliz.

— Ele não sabe. — disse um tanto sem graça.

— Não? Que babado é esse?

— Vou fazer uma surpresa para ele. Shaka adora os casamentos das novelas que ele assiste. Quero lhe dar um casamento típico indiano.

— Mas, Mu... Vocês são homens. Nenhum Templo Budista indiano vai aceitar casar dois homens, meu amor... A menos que... — mordeu o dedo mindinho enquanto encarava o mar à sua frente, pensativo.

— A menos que o quê? — Mu perguntou ansioso, afinal ainda não tinha pensado como resolveria esse problema.

— A menos que um de vocês seja a noiva! Eureca! — deu um tapa no ombro do ariano deixando livre um largo sorriso — É isso. Nenhum monge nesse planeta aceitaria casar dois homens, mas um homem e uma mulher não será o menor problema.

— Você acha que...

— Sim! Mas é claro! — arregalou os olhos eufórico — Shaka é um lindo garoto de dezoito anos apenas, e que com a minha experiência se transformará facinho em uma linda noiva indiana. Só temos que pensar em como convencê-lo a vestir um Sari sem irmos parar em um dos seis infernos do Samsara lá, e essa é a sua missão!

Surpreso, Mu olhava para o amigo calado.

O plano era ousado, um tanto quanto inconsequente, já que estava arriscando perderem seus seis sentidos caso Virgem não aceitasse a ideia de se vestir de mulher, mas realmente não tinha muita escolha.

— Ah... E melhor não convidar ninguém, Mu. Que seja uma cerimônia particular, somente entre vocês, pois se a gente conseguir mesmo vestir o Buda de noiva, ele pode se sentir desconfortável se alguém daqui do Santuário o visse. E, poxa, é o casamento dele, e o seu, é o dia inesquecível de vocês... Ah, o amor!

Cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça, Afrodite deitou-se sobre a areia, e olhando para o céu distraía-se com os formatos engraçados das nuvens.

Havia uma grande nuvem cinzenta e disforme no horizonte que vez ou outra emanava uns relâmpagos — "Hum... Aquela ali parece o Camus. Pronta para vir aqui me chicotear e acabar com meu dia!" — pensava ensimesmado.

— Tem razão Dido... Não vou chamar ninguém, mas vou avisar ao Saga. Afinal, quero uns dias para minha lua de mel né. — disse o ariano, então limpou a garganta e um tanto quanto envergonhado continuou — Falando nisso... Na lua de mel, eu queria... Bem... Umas dicas suas quanto a... Sabe... A noite de núpcias, porque... Dido, eu confesso que não sei ao certo o que fazer. Na verdade, eu tenho muito medo de machucar o Shaka, porque você sabe, mulher é diferente, a Biologia já se encarregou de tornar os encaixes fáceis, mas...

— Sei... Você quer saber como comer o loirudo gostoso e tornar a noite de núpcias inesquecível! — disse o pisciano na lata.

— S-sim. — confessou o ariano, mais vermelho que um tomate maduro.

— Primeiro, sim, os deuses moldaram dois sexos e deram à Biologia o cargo de delegar suas funções, mas os deuses também nos deram o livre arbítrio e com ele a gente deu um jeito de burlar as leis da Biologia.

Mu olhou para o pisciano deitado sobre a areia que falava enquanto olhava fixo o firmamento.

— A nossa rosinha... Vamos chamar o edi* assim para você se sentir mais à vontade, tudo bem?

— Ah... Sim, tudo bem.

— Bom, a nossa rosinha de fato não foi feita para receber nada dentro dela, porém, tudo na Natureza é adaptável! Pensando nisso foi que o homem criou a indústria farmacêutica e com ela os incríveis lubrificantes! — olhou para Mu com um semblante sério — Nunca, em hipótese alguma, esqueça-se dos lubrificantes!

— Ah... Não. Não esquecerei. — Mu respondia completamente envergonhado, mas prestando atenção e fazendo notas mentais.

— Ótimo! Pois bem... — voltou a encarar as nuvens no céu — No futuro vocês irão descobrir outras formas de lubrificar a rosinha, mas por enquanto o gel é sua única opção!... Mas, esteja certo de que lubrificar apenas não basta. A rosinha é um órgão muito delicado e temperamental, não pode forçá-la de uma vez senão vai despetalar toda ela...

— Credo! Não quero fazer isso com ele!

— Por isso... Além da rosinha você tem que tratar muito bem o dono dela. Tem que deixar seu parceiro com muito tesão, relaxado... Então você prepara ele penetrando primeiro com seus dedinhos, fazendo uma preliminar bem gostosa, sem pressa, para conhecer o corpo dele e como ele reage a cada toque seu...

— Hum... Isso parece bom!

— Isso é ótimo! Quando você sentir que ele está seguro, que está afim e relaxado, querendo sentir você dentro dele, ai sim você coloca seu pau. Muita atenção, nessa hora! — deu um tapa na barriga de Mu que se assustou, o fazendo se curvar para frente e encará-lo com atenção redobrada.

— Coloca esse bilau devagar. Ainda mais se tratando do Shaka, que é virgem. Puxa é redundante falar isso!... Enfim, você terá que ser muito paciente, Mu, porque ele sentirá dor, mas apenas no começo.

— É isso que me preocupa. Eu também sou virgem. — Mu não diria a Afrodite, mas não era um homem "pequeno" e sua inexperiência poderia piorar ainda mais a situação.

— Que nada. É só você não ser um suinão sem jeito, grosseiro, bruto e apressado. Não pense apenas no seu prazer... Quando ele sentir dor você o encha de beijinhos, diminua o ritmo, deixe ele se acostumar, e então quando ele estiver louco de tesão, ai sim, você mete com vontade que ele vai delirar! Ai se joga, pintosa! Fala uns palavrões no ouvido dele, dê uns tapas na cara dele, chama ele de sujo... ALÔCAAA!... — caiu na risada, rolando na areia — Ah... Não. Não faça isso! Nem pense em bater na cara dele e chamá-lo de sujo que é capaz dele tirar seus seis sentidos!... Algo pode dar errado? Sempre pode! E vai dar errado algumas vezes. Lembra do que aconteceu comigo e o Saga? Então, mas com cuidado vocês vão acertar. Vocês se amam, Mu, o resto é consequência disso.

Completamente corado, Mu ouvia a tudo com muito atenção e admiração, devido a maneira simples e natural com que o pisciano falava de um assunto que para si sempre fora um tabu.

— Obrigado, Dido. Não sei o que faria sem você. Não me sinto à vontade em conversar sobre essas coisas com o Sha e penso que ele deve ter as mesmas dúvidas que eu, mas ninguém para conversar. Queria poder conseguir falar disso com ele sem morrer de vergonha. Shion nunca falou de sexo comigo. Descobri o que era orgasmo quando tive um sonho erótico, e acordei assustado ainda! — riu de si mesmo.

— Não pense nisso, Mu. Shaka está milênios à nossa frente no quesito sabedoria. Com certeza ele vai achar um jeito de sanar as dúvidas dele.

Mu concordou com a cabeça e ficou algum tempo em silêncio, até que com um longo suspiro resolveu também abrir seu coração ao amigo e lhe confessar suas dúvidas mais íntimas.

— E se tudo isso for uma loucura minha, Dido? — disse baixinho olhando para os próprios pés — E se ele não quiser casar? E se eu interpretei errado essa minha epifania que me disse que o casamento nos daria a segurança que está nos faltando? E se ele ficar bravo e me dar um pé na bunda? Eu vou querer morrer!

— Ei! Esse não é você. Exorciza esse exú dai, Mu! Que insegurança é essa? Confie no seu taco, bonito! — esticou as pernas e voltou a olhar para o céu.

A maldita Nuvem-Camus já estava quase sobre eles, com toda sua cor cinza fúnebre e seus relâmpagos frenéticos.

— Shaka é pirado em você. — concluiu o pisciano meio desanimado — Eu que o diga! O soco que ele me deu no nariz foi um soco de homem apaixonado! Quem me dera o Fulano quebrar o nariz de alguém por mim! É, a vida é assim, Mu. Uns ganham beijos, abraços, festas surpresas de casamento, enquanto outros ganham cintadas nas costas! — fez uma careta feia olhando para a nuvem.

— Não fale assim. — Mu acariciou os cabelos do amigo gentilmente — Eu sei que o Fulano deve estar confuso, mas se ele ama você de verdade ele vai dar um jeito. Onde há amor, há esperança. E se realmente ele está com a Lagartixa, espante ela! Você não é Afrodite de Peixes? Pois então, mostre ao Fulano o que você tem de mais forte e belo, que é o seu coração. Talvez ainda não tenha mostrado isso de fato a ele.

Peixes encarou mais uma vez o lemuriano, refletindo sobre o que ele havia dito. Realmente não havia mostrado seu coração a Camus, não como gostaria, nem como deveria. Mas, talvez não restasse mais tempo nem chances de fazê-lo.

Foi quando Afrodite pensou em contar a Mu que Camus era o Fulano, e pedir-lhe que assim como o iria ajudar a se casar com Shaka, ele o ajudasse a reconquistar o aquariano, que uma onda forte os pegou de surpresa, dando um caldo em ambos e os fazendo rolar na areia.

— Puxa vida! Deve ter areia até no meu... Na minha rosinha! — brincou o Santo de Áries aos risos enquanto se levantava cuspindo a areia que entrara em sua boca.

Afrodite vinha logo atrás puxando a calcinha para cima, pois a onda sorrateira o tinha deixado quase nu.

Às gargalhadas, os dois amigos voltaram ao local onde haviam deixado suas roupas e mesmo sujos de areia se vestiram para deixar o local, pois logo se iniciaria o expediente matutino do Templo das Bacantes e Mu tinha muito trabalho pela frente.

— Obrigado por tudo, Mu. Estar aqui hoje, nessa praia e ter a honra de ajudá-lo a realizar o seu desejo de casar com o Buda me fez muito bem. — disse ao puxar o amigo para outro abraço, recordando-se na noite terrível que tivera na véspera.

— Quer ajuda com aquele entulho todo no seu quarto do Templo? — ofereceu o ariano.

— Não. Como disse, as Rosas Piranhas reduzirão tudo a pó, depois é só varrê-lo para baixo do tapete. — assegurou melancólico, pois sabia que não teria dinheiro para repor os móveis e os itens destruídos, e que Saga o faria trabalhar em dobro para pagá-los — Vamos? Quero ir para minha casa e cuidar das minhas rosas. Ando tendo pouco tempo para elas.

— Vamos.

Templo de Baco

Por volta das dez da manhã, o sol invadiu sorrateiro o quarto que Saga de Gêmeos ocupava no Templo de Baco, através da janela que havia sido esquecida aberta durante a noite. Ao sentir a luz acalorada tocar-lhe o rosto, o geminiano se remexeu sobre os lençóis, incomodado, até que abriu os olhos e resignado sentou-se à beirada da cama, sentindo sua cabeça latejar devido uma leve ressaca.

— Mas que... Merda. — esfregou a testa já arrependido de ter bebido tanto, uma vez que sabia que teria diversos problemas para resolver logo pela manhã.

Sem mais poder esperar ou mesmo adiar seus compromissos, Gêmeos se levantou e a passos lentos caminhou até o bar que havia ali em seu quarto. Serviu-se de uma dose de whisky, a qual virou toda em um único gole, e seguiu desmotivado até o banheiro, ansiando para que um banho frio tirasse aquela ressaca de seu corpo.

Enquanto isso, no andar de baixo, na grande cozinha onde era servido o café da manhã, como de costume as bacantes estavam reunidas fazendo seu dejejum. Um clima tenso pairava sobre todos, ainda mais que a presença fúnebre e assustadora do Açougueiro fora vista algumas vezes trançando pelo salão munido de baldes, escovões e toda a sorte de instrumentos para lá de estranhos.

Encostadas junto ao armário de louças, Geisty, Shina e Marin conversavam aos sussurros sobre o ocorrido à Monica na noite anterior, e Serpente não tinha o menor receio de expor sua opinião, estando mesmo indignada quanto ao caso.

Nessa hora, Misty de Lagarto chegava à cozinha para também tomar seu café da manhã e assim que percebeu as amazonas afastadas das outras garotas discretamente se aproximou para ouvir a conversa sussurrada, indo até um dos armários fingindo estar à procura de algo qualquer.

Contudo, sua tentativa não passou despercebida aos olhos verdes e atentos de Shina, que com um leve toque no braço de Geisty lhe chamou a atenção a fazendo se calar.

Ao perceber que as três lhe olhavam incisivas, Lagarto fez o que fazia de melhor, dissimulou:

— Bom dia, moças! Sabem onde está o pote de doce de leite? Não o acho em lugar nenhum... — falava enquanto abria gavetas e portas.

Shina revirou os olhos em impaciência.

— Menos Misty, já deu para ver que você está sondando.

— Eu? Sondando? Vocês? Se enxerga, Shina! — fez-se de desentendido — Eu tenho coisa melhor para me ocupar, querida. Depois, seja lá o que vocês estiverem tramando, eu tô fora. Não quero mais problemas na minha vida, mesmo porque esse lugar já é cheio deles. Já basta o que aconteceu ontem...

— É exatamente disso que estamos falando. — rebateu Geisty, colocando-se à frente do cavaleiro de Prata ficando a poucos centímetros — Agora, se eu fosse você, me preocuparia mais com tudo isso sim, principalmente porque o teu rabo pode estar na reta. Afinal, Afrodite te detesta, não é mesmo? Ou estou enganada?

— É reciproco, meu bem. Eu também detesto aquela bicha peixosa. Estamos quites. — deu de ombros o francês.

— Ah, deixa de ser ridículo Misty! — o rosto da bela morena contorceu-se — Já que está aqui, eu acho melhor você participar da conversa, porque a coisa é muito séria.

Lagarto espirou pausado, encarando a morena de forma firme e depois olhando para Águia e Ofiúco que aguardavam uma postura de sua parte.

— Ok. Fala. O que estão pensando em fazer?

— Como eu dizia à elas, não estamos seguros. Se Afrodite teve a coragem...

— Coragem não, covardia, né mana? — interrompeu Misty, pondo mais lenha à fogueira.

— Sim! A covardia de fazer algo contra Mônica, uma civil e pobre coitada que não lhe representava nenhum risco, o que não poderá fazer contra nós, que somos um obstáculo considerável? — Geisty falava em baixo tom de voz, porém enérgico.

Marin, que estava ao lado de Serpente, retrucou.

— Não acho que Afrodite pretenda algo contra nós... Que benefício ele teria em nos eliminar? Talvez seja melhor falarmos com ele, ou com Saga, para tentar entender o que de fato aconteceu. — disse Águia.

— Ah, por favor, Marin! — retrucou a morena gesticulando nervosamente a mão no ar — Ontem ficou claro que se dependermos de Saga para bater de frente com Afrodite morreremos como moscas. Precisamos nos organizar, para protegermos a nós e às garotas, que estão completamente vulneráveis aquele calhorda. Essa é nossa função como amazonas de Atena, proteger os mais fracos e não tirarmos proveito deles pela nossa força, como Afrodite fez na noite passada.

Marin engoliu em seco. Era nítido que Geisty estava exaltada, bem mais do que deveria e não estava gostando nada do rumo que aquela conversa ganhava. O melhor e mais seguro que podia fazer no momento era acompanhar de perto os planos que a amiga traçava. Sendo assim, preferiu se calar, mas estaria em alerta caso precisasse acalmar os ânimos agitados.

— E como vamos fazer isso, gênia? Afrodite é uma bicha cretina com ovas de peixe no lugar do cérebro, mas é um cavaleiro de Ouro. Não podemos medir forças com ele. — perguntou Misty.

— Como vamos fazer isso? Nos unindo, gênio! — respondeu a amazona de Prata — Mesmo Afrodite sendo um cavaleiro de Ouro, nós somos quatro Pratas. Juntos criaremos uma resistência! Mesmo que não tenhamos o apoio de Saga, duvido que ele vá deixar que o puto descontrolado dele mate parte da patente prateada do exército de Atena a troco de intrigas pessoais.

— Geisty, você está exagerando! — novamente Marin se interpôs, recebendo de volta um olhar firme da amazona, que respirou ruidosa franzindo o cenho em contrariedade — Isso não é uma guerra para termos de erguer um levante! Você me parece perturbada demais com essa história.

Shina, que havia visto Saga deixar o quarto da amazona na calada da noite e que já imaginava que todo aquele ódio da amiga contra o Santo de Peixes ia muito além de apenas represália ou senso de justiça, achou melhor dar aquela discussão por encerrada, antes que o próprio temperamento passional da amiga a entregasse.

— Exagerando ou não, se Afrodite tem mesmo culpa ou não, isso não vem ao caso agora. — falou Ofiúco ao se colocar entre elas — Mônica está morta, todos sabemos que foram as toxinas de Peixes que a mataram, porém não sabemos em quais circunstâncias. Por isso, eu concordo com Geisty, temos sim que proteger as garotas e a nós mesmos, mas também acho que precisamos esperar, ou até mesmo cobrar, uma posição de Saga, e não agir por conta própria. Afrodite é um cavaleiro muito poderoso e não acho bom provocar a ira dele.

— Que seja. — respondeu Geisty com desdém — Provavelmente Saga irá se pronunciar. Não sei mais o que esperar dele. — disse essa frase baixando o olhar e com voz baixa, numa constatação feita a si mesma, depois voltou a encarar os colegas de Prata — Será a partir da posição do Grande Mestre que tomaremos a nossa. — concluiu de forma firme para deixar em seguida a rodinha que se formara pelos quatro prateados.

Pegando uma das maçãs que haviam na fruteira ao centro da mesa, deu uma mordida na fruta com raiva enquanto sua mente fervilhava em ideias.

Não tardou para que a previsão da amazona se cumprisse.

Cinco minutos depois, Saga descia as escadas e atravessava o salão com um semblante fechado e olhar taciturno.

Definitivamente aquele não estava sendo um de seus melhores dias.

Ao chegar à cozinha, correu os olhos rapidamente pelo local dando um bom dia seco a todos. Recebeu de volta olhares amedrontados que vinham das garotas estrangeiras, as quais ainda estavam muito perturbadas com a morte da colega sérvia.

No entanto, nenhum daqueles olhares lhe era mais desconfortável do que o da própria namorada, a qual lhe encarava de forma ríspida e questionadora.

— Quero que estejam no salão assim que terminarem seu dejejum. As estarei aguardando lá. — disse de forma objetiva, em tom grave e decidido, e logo após deixou o recinto, sendo acompanhado pelo olhar analítico de Geisty.

No salão, Gêmeos sentou-se em um dos sofás vermelhos que ficavam fixos a uma das grandes paredes de espelhos, soltando um suspiro cansado. Era muito mais um desgaste emocional que sentia do que físico.

Todos os seus esforços pareciam em vão naquele momento. Sentia que tudo escapava ao seu controle de forma desvairada, e que todos os planos que havia traçado tão meticulosamente se desfaziam como poeira levada pelo vento.

Não conseguia enxergar como havia errado tanto nas suas escolhas. Afrodite estava levando seu empreendimento para o fundo do poço, e Geisty, a menina dos seus sonhos, a quem havia se agarrado com unhas e dentes como sua boia de salvação da loucura que o consumia de dentro para fora, se mostrara na noite anterior tão louca quanto si próprio.

O geminiano se perguntava se havia sido ele que a enlouquecera ou ela sempre fora assim e a paixão o cegara a tal ponto de não conseguir enxerga-la.

O fato era que os problemas se multiplicavam sem parecer haver solução.

Poucos minutos depois, após se agruparem na cozinha, as bacantes seguiram até o salão.

Aquelas que ainda não haviam descido foram chamadas de pronto e já se juntavam às outras, até que todos estavam dispostos frente ao Santo de Gêmeos.

— Bem. — deu inicio à conversa o grego — Creio que seja do conhecimento de todos o incidente da última noite. Infelizmente perdemos Mônica, por um triste acaso, o qual, diga-se de passagem, foi ocasionado por ela mesma.

Nesse momento, o som discreto de um pigarrear foi ouvido em meio à massa de garotas que olhavam assustadas para Saga, fazendo interromper-se e encarar a amazona de Serpente de forma grave, dando-lhe um recado silencioso para que não o atrapalhasse novamente.

— Eu conversei com o cavaleiro de Peixes e, infelizmente, a morte de Mônica se deu por uma trágica fatalidade. — novamente encarou Geisty de forma ríspida, pois já percebia a namorada cruzando os braços e inflando o peito, visivelmente irada com suas palavras — Como lhes foi alertado quando chegaram aqui, e creio que tenha sido o próprio cavaleiro de Peixes quem lhes fizera esse alerta, vocês não devem, em hipótese alguma, acessar os quartos de suas, e de seus, colegas. Não é permitida a entrada nos aposentos que não lhes pertencem, a não ser que o dono dos mesmos os convide.

As meninas se entreolhavam apreensivas, recordando-se de que de fato Afrodite as tinha feito esse alerta logo que chegaram para trabalhar ali.

— Mônica não respeitou essa regra. — continuava o geminiano — Infelizmente ela entrou no quarto do cavaleiro de Peixes e fez uso de um de seus batons.

Nessa hora um buchicho se soergueu.

Uma dúzia de vozes sussurradas exaltava-se ao mesmo tempo, acabando com o silêncio e o clima tenso que pairava sobre elas. Mãos trêmulas iam até os rostos surpresos, bocas se entreabriam em espanto e olhos arregalados encaravam umas às outras.

Em contrapartida, Shina olhava para Marin de modo impassível, enquanto Geisty sentia a garganta lhe estrangular, tamanha sua indignação e vontade de acabar com aquela farsa, pois mesmo que não tivesse provas contra o pisciano, algo lhe dizia que a morte da bacante não havia sido uma mera fatalidade.

— Não sei se é do conhecimento de todas, porém creio que seja da maioria, que nós, cavaleiros, possuímos habilidades especiais, além da compreensão humana, e que uma das habilidades de Afrodite é a criação, manipulação, e inoculação de toxinas e venenos letais, por isso recomendamos tanto que fiquem sempre longe de seus produtos de uso pessoal.

Assustada, Karina levou a mão à boca tentando conter a exclamação muda que lhe escapou.

— Por causa do Cosmo do cavaleiro de Peixes, e de seu treinamento rígido desde criança, ele é imune aos venenos e toxinas que constituem sua fisiologia, tendo de coibir seu Cosmo quando está em contato com outras pessoas para não os contaminar, porém essas substâncias altamente letais podem ficar acumuladas em seus objetos de uso pessoal, já que ele está quase sempre sozinho quando faz uso deles e, portanto, não teria que anular seu Cosmo. Assim sendo, ele acredita, e eu também, afinal Afrodite não teria razão nenhuma para matar Mônica, que o batom que ela usou estava altamente contaminado por suas toxinas naturais.

Gêmeos então respirou fundo e deu uma breve pausa para que as moças pudessem absorver aquela informação, então prosseguiu em tom mais severo.

— Sendo assim, eu reafirmo. Não são permitidas as invasões aos quartos. Caso não seja respeitada essa ordem as punições serão severas. O mesmo vale para casos de furtos. Sei que muitas de vocês vieram para cá refugiadas. Milo me disse que a maioria de vocês trabalhava em bordeis em regime de escravidão, sem ver a cor do dinheiro, que ia direto para seus aliciadores. Aqui vocês são livres. Recebem metade do valor dos programas e podem sair a hora que quiserem e gastarem seu dinheiro como quiserem, mas precisam respeitar as normas da casa. E mais um detalhe, o que acontece aqui, se mantém aqui. Nada do que aconteceu ontem deverá ser comentado com qualquer um dos frequentadores da casa e muito menos lá fora. Não posso garantir a segurança de vocês se não colaborarem. Espero ter sido bem claro dessa vez. Agora, se me permitem, tenho outros problemas a resolver...

Ao se levantar e passar pelas garotas que lhe abriam passagem, Saga procurou discretamente o rosto de Geisty, para talvez tentar trocar algumas poucas palavras com a namorada, acreditando que ela já estivesse com a cabeça mais fria.

Mas percebera o ledo engano ao fitar o par de olhos violetas que lhe encaravam com rispidez.

No mesmo instante o geminiano desistiu de seu intento e seguiu para a porta de saída do Templo deixando o local.

Geisty acompanhou todo o trajeto do grego. Contraia os lábios em raiva, tanto pela postura condescendente do namorado, que novamente acobertava Afrodite, quanto por não poder expressar sua insatisfação.

Ao perceber Karina passar por si para voltar ao quarto, a amazona de Serpente a deteve segurando em seu braço, fazendo a jovem loira a olhar curiosa.

— Não acredito que Mônica tenha invadido o quarto de Afrodite. — sussurrou enquanto via as outras meninas se afastarem — Porém, não sei também por qual motivo aquele covarde deu cabo dela.

— Sabe para onde a levaram, Geisty? — perguntou Karina em baixo tom, visivelmente abalada — Mais cedo vi um homem grande, estranho e sujo carregando um tapete enrolado escada à baixo... Será que... Ao menos teremos uma sepultura para lhe prestar alguma homenagem?

Naquela hora, Geisty abandonou toda a marra que consumia seu ser e olhou para a loira à sua frente. Sentiu pena dela, de todas ali, que de um jeito ou de outro, por bem ou por mal, serviam a um proposito que era justamente o de salvar a sua vida, mesmo que para isso, sem terem consciência, arriscavam as delas. Sentindo os olhos se aquecerem, os fechou tentando conter a emoção e meneou a cabeça em negação, sem coragem de encarar o olhar aflito de Karina.

— Eu creio que não, minha querida. — Geisty disse com pesar, pois sabia melhor que ninguém como se moviam todas as peças que compunham uma organização criminosa poderosa como a máfia grega e a russa, devido seu envolvimento com Kanon — Karina, nenhuma de vocês civis estão seguras. Se não querem acabar como a pobre da Mônica, sufocando no próprio sangue, fiquem atentas, não confiem em Afrodite e a qualquer sinal de perigo me avisem. A mim, à Shina, Marin ou Misty. Nós podemos proteger vocês... Dê esse recado às outras meninas. — disse por fim soltando a moça que a fitava em assombro.

Geisty então seguiu resoluta para o campo das amazonas, sendo seguida por Marin e Shina.

A rotina de treinamentos das amazonas naquela manhã foi silenciosa e intensa como nunca.

Moscou, Rússia.

Camus havia voltado para sua mansão na capital russa logo que o sol raiara.

Enquanto cruzava os céus em seu jato particular, o Santo de Aquário já fazia contato com Dimitri Yurievich Volkov marcando um almoço, resignado a retomar a confiança plena que o "pai" da Vory v Zakone tinha em si, bem como o curso de sua própria vida, perdido quando envolvera-se com o Santo de Peixes.

Exatamente no horário marcado, foi com o espírito abatido que o francês estacionara o seu Cadillac One blindado em frente à propriedade luxuosa do _Vor_ para apanhá-lo e juntos seguirem a um dos restaurantes financiados pela máfia russa.

Lá, enquanto saboreavam uma tradicional _Borshch_ , sopa de beterrabas com carnes, como entrada, Camus assegurava a Dimitri que havia resolvido todas as questões que ainda o prendiam na Grécia, e que agora pouco iria para lá, dedicando-se totalmente à Vory.

Aquário também assumira a morte de Mônica como uma ação sua, para que nada desviasse novamente seu foco.

Como esperado, Dimitri ficara extremamente satisfeito e Camus ganhara mais alguns pontos consigo, além de muito prestigio por, em teoria, ter assassinado a prostituta por quem se apaixonara, tudo em nome da "família"!

Como um mentiroso nato, foi com um sorriso satisfeito e um abraço filial que Camus retribuiu os cumprimentos do _Vor_ , mantendo-se indiferente enquanto Dimitri elogiava sua competência e obstinação.

Ao final do almoço, o Santo de Aquário conduziu o "pai" de volta para sua casa e como lhe havia assegurado, enquanto comiam e tratavam de negócios, fora pessoalmente receber, e testar, a pureza do carregamento de cocaína e heroína que havia chegado pelas fronteiras orientais.

Provada a qualidade da droga, que deveria ser condizente ao preço pago pela Vory, Camus encarregou Andreas, seu braço direito, e Miroslav, um rapaz russo que já estava na "família" há alguns anos, mas que só agora subira de cargo, de tratarem do transporte da droga para os galpões da máfia, onde ela seria distribuída.

Tudo nos conformes, assim que se viu com o resto da tarde livre Aquário fez uma nova ligação e agora seguia dirigindo seu Cadillac pelas ruas de Moscou à caminho de uma floricultura que ficava nas imediações do Parque Gorky, onde se localizava um dos maiores rinques de patinação no gelo da capital russa.

Estacionou o carro, comprou as flores, um gigantesco buquê de tulipas brancas com camélias rosadas, e caminhou até a pista, onde de longe já via a razão de estar ali, conformado em seguir sua vida trancando para sempre em seu coração o amor que sentia pelo cavaleiro de Peixes.

Amor esse que dedicaria todo a ela.

Natassia.

Ao longe podia vê-la rodopiando graciosa sobre o tapete de gelo. Linda, com seus cabelos dourados como um campo de trigo que é banhado pelo sol a girar em torno de seus braços cobertos pelo grosso tecido de lã do agasalho que usava.

Ali estava a mulher que detinha todo o amor e dedicação incondicional do sisudo cavaleiro do gelo.

Olhando para ela enquanto se aproximava da borda do rinque, Camus sentiu vontade de sorrir, mas uma sensação de estrangulamento lhe sufocava a garganta e um aperto no peito o impedia de sentir-se plenamente feliz ao olhar para ela.

Sentia culpa, muita culpa, por tê-la colocado em situação de risco, por não ter conseguido deixá-la fora da máfia, por não tê-la visto dançar após sua recuperação de uma cirurgia no tornozelo.

Havia falhado com Natassia.

Estava perdido nesses pensamentos quando sua presença fora notada, não apenas pela bela bailarina, mas por muitos que estavam ali se divertindo naquele rinque, afinal era muito difícil não se notar a figura incomum de um homem belo e elegante, de longos cabelos ruivos, que segurava um enorme buque de flores nos braços e que trajava apenas uma camisa de manga comprida e calça social enquanto todos vestiam pesados agasalhos, gorros, luvas e cachecóis.

— Camus! — um sorriso adornou os lábios da bela patinadora que deslizou imediatamente até à borda para encontrá-lo, acenando enquanto patinava.

Não contento a alegria, tampouco a saudade, Natassia abriu os braços ao chegar até o francês e o recebeu com um abraço apertado, dando um beijo estalado em seu rosto.

— Natassia, _ma cherie_! — a saudou o ruivo, retribuindo o abraço e sentindo o peito aquecer-se — * _ **Pardon**_ **, eu deveria ter estado lá ontem, na sua apresentação... Mas, aconteceram tantas coisas... Eu nem estava no país.**

Camus então se afastou estendendo o buquê para ela, em seguida ativou seu Cosmo criando uma lâmina fina de gelo sob seus pés, a fim de que pudesse patinar no rinque junto da bailarina.

— ***Não se explique, meu querido.** — respondeu a loira sorrindo, enquanto aproximava as flores de seu rosto delicado aspirando o perfume — ***Você estava lá sim. Em meu coração. Depois, foi apenas mais uma apresentação como tantas outras. Mas, você anda trabalhando demais. Isso sim me preocupa.**

Deslizando poucos metros para o lado, Natassia pousou o buquê na margem do rinque, onde já estavam sua mochila com as roupas das aulas de balé e um pesado casado de lã. Em seguida, voltou até Camus e o tomando pelas mãos o puxou para deslizar consigo para o centro da pista de gelo.

— ***Venha. Concede-me a honra dessa dança, monsieur**? — sorria ao conduzi-lo.

— Oui.

Foi tudo o que Camus respondeu ao segurar-lhe a cintura e correrem juntos pelo rinque.

Estava feliz por vê-la, mas não estava em paz.

A ameaça de Dimitri ainda era muito viva em sua mente.

Enquanto rodopiava com Natassia desenhando sulcos no chão de gelo com seus patins improvisados, Camus refletia sobre as palavras que Afrodite havia lhe dito na noite anterior, sobre ele não conseguir viver escondendo quem realmente era o tempo todo.

Mas, Peixes estava errado. Tinha que estar!

Teria que esconder sim, reprimir como sempre fez, pois disso dependia a integridade de Natassia, a sua, e até mesmo a do Santo de Peixes.

Precisava mais do que nunca esconder seus sentimentos e fingir que nada mudara dentro de si, ou poderia não ter outro bode expiatório como Mônica para levar a culpa de suas irresponsabilidades.

Quando se deu conta estava parado com Natassia de frente para si olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Distraído, nem tinha notado que ela o levara para longe de todos os outros patinadores, em uma parte mais isolada do rinque.

— ***Camus... O que está acontecendo?**

— * **Nada... Só estou cansado,** _ **ma cherie**_ **. Como você disse, eu tenho trabalhado demais, apenas isso.** — desconversou enquanto buscava afastar da mente toda aquela avalanche de pensamentos, lembranças e emoções.

— ***Eu conheço você.** — Natassia o abraçou pela cintura juntando seus corpos, e então pousou a cabeça sobre o peito forte do cavaleiro — ***Pode enganar a Vory, pode ludibriar Dimitri, pode até mentir para si mesmo...** — erguendo novamente a cabeça buscou os olhos avelãs do ruivo, os encarando com firmeza — **Mas não enganar a mim...**

— ***Que bobagem, Natassia.** — tentou distrai-la sorrindo e deslizando a ambos como num bailado — ***Non estou escondendo nada de você.**

— ***Hum... Então me diga... Quem é ela?** — inquiriu com um sorriso sapeca.

— Pardon? — Camus parou de girar, ficando imóvel ao arregalar os olhos em surpresa devido à pergunta.

— ***Não se faça de desentendido. Você está apaixonado, Camus!** — Natassia continuava sorrindo, agora também do embaraço do ruivo diante daquela pergunta, o que só comprovava suas suspeitas.

Nunca havia visto o cavaleiro distante daquela forma, com o olhar tão perdido.

Camus tinha apenas vinte anos e o conhecia melhor do que ninguém. Sabia que algo muito profundo o estava afetando, e olhando dentro de seus olhos reconheceu o brilho daqueles que sofrem por amor.

— * _ **Non**_ **diga você bobagens**. **Sabe que em minha vida** _ **non**_ **há espaço para essas tolices sentimentais.** — o ruivo disse continuando a deslizar devagar, agora de mãos dadas a ela, indo um pouco mais a frente para que não tivesse que encarar seus olhos azuis.

Natassia não rebateu, o seguindo alguns instantes em silêncio, pensativa.

Algo perturbava Camus, e isso estava tão claro quanto os raios do sol. Ele podia parecer um cristal sólido de gelo aos olhos de todos com quem convivia, mas sempre fora capaz de enxergar as dores de sua alma quando firmava seus olhos aos dele.

Foi então que uma curiosidade ousada se formou na mente da bailarina.

Lentamente ela parou, puxou o cavaleiro pela mão o obrigando a parar e colocou-se novamente à sua frente, encarando seu rosto taciturno.

— ***Camus...** — era como se o mar azul do olhar dela pudesse penetrar a alma do aquariano.

— ***Diga, Natassia.**

Um segundo tenso se passou e quando Natassia abriu novamente os lábios, o que ela disse atingiu Camus em cheiro.

—... ***Quem é ele?**

— * **O... O que?**

De olhos arregalados e ofegante, Camus ficou tão aturdido com a pergunta que desequilibrou-se e só não foi ao chão porque Natassia o havia amparado, lhe ajudando a recuperar o equilíbrio.

— ***Non sei do que está falando, Natassia! Ficou louca?**

— ***Camus, por favor! Eu mais do que ninguém conheço a angustia no olhar de um coração que é proibido de amar!** — sussurrava próximo ao rosto corado e aos lábios ofegantes do francês — ***Sabe bem disso... Há meses o vi radiante, e vibrei em silêncio por você, e agora... Tudo que vejo é dor e aflição. O que aconteceu? Não me diga que Dimitri...**

— ***** _ **Non**_ **lhe digo nada, Natassia. Simplesmente porque** _ **non**_ **há nada a ser dito.** — soltou as mãos da bailarina fazendo menção em lhe dar as costas para deixar o local. Não queria, e não podia, tocar naquele assunto — ***Você como sempre está fantasiando. Essa sua cabecinha sonhadora ainda irá te colocar em risco. Esqueça esse assunto, por Dieu!**

Em um gesto rápido, Natassia agarrou no punho do aquariano e o impediu de seguir, fazendo Camus virar-se novamente de frente para si.

— ***Eu esqueço!** — disse de forma enérgica — ***Não é isso que resta a nós, mulheres, dentro da "família"? Eu esqueço, Camus, mas e você. Será que conseguirá esquecer também?**

Camus estreitou os olhos, aturdido com o modo exaltado com que a loira lhe falava.

— ***Até quando acha que vai conseguir viver sozinho? Escondendo-se até de si mesmo?**

— * **Eu cheguei até aqui, non? Do mesmo jeito, Natassia.**

— ***A vida não é como no Bolshoi, Camus, onde vestimos um personagem e vivemos seus dramas apenas enquanto o espetáculo existe no palco. Depois nos** **despimos dele e voltamos a ser quem somos... Mas você não, Camus, meu querido... Você vestiu o personagem, o** _ **Vor**_ **sangue frio, vazio de sentimentos, duro, seco e não mais se despiu dele... Até que um dia olhei para seu rosto e depois de tantos anos vendo seu personagem eu finalmente vi você, o Camus, meu amado irmão. O menino alegre e gentil que cantava para eu dançar, que ensaiava os passos do balé comigo...**

— ***** _ **Non**_ **... Natassia...** _ **Non**_ **faça isso, s´il vous plait...**

— ***Você voltou a ser o Camus, alegre e descontraído da infância, mesmo com todo o sofrimento que passamos... Algo, ou alguém, conseguiu te trazer de volta depois de tantos anos, meu irmão... Por favor... Não feche seu coração para isso... Para ele!**

— Nat...Natassia... — aturdido o aquariano sentia seu coração aos pulos.

Sua irmã parecia lhe conhecer até mais do que ele gostaria.

Sem conseguir negar, mas também sem conseguir confirmar o que ela dizia, o cavaleiro olhou em volta verificando se não havia ninguém por perto e rapidamente puxou Natassia até um banco que ficava à beira do rinque, onde se sentou ao lado dela.

— ***** _ **Non**_ **sabe o que diz minha irmã.** — falava em tom muito baixo, finalmente abrindo um pouco seu coração. Talvez Natassia fosse a única pessoa com quem pudesse verdadeiramente contar — ***Fui fraco... Inconsequente...** _ **Non**_ **pensei em ninguém além de mim... Eu errei, Natassia... Fiz coisas que** _ **non**_ **deveria e coloquei a todos em perigo. Você, nossa família... Até mesmo... ele.**

Não querendo interromper um momento tão raro como aquele, a loira apenas estendeu a mão e segurou firme nos dedos gelados do irmão mais novo, lhe dando forças para continuar.

— * **E... Eu** _ **non**_ **sei como consertar... Tudo que eu faço só piora a situação.**

Camus então ergueu o rosto e olhou diretamente para a irmã, deixando transpassar toda sua dor e pesar.

— ***Um** _ **Vor**_ _ **non**_ **pode amar, Natassia...** _ **Non**_ **como eu amo.** _ **Non**_ **quem eu amo.**

— ***Claro que pode Camus.** — disse a loira entusiasmada — **Não aqui, nesse país, e jamais dentro da "família", mas, por Deus meu irmão, você é tão poderoso... Vá embora, fuja para bem longe. Não deve nada a eles. Camus.**

— * **Mas devo tudo a ele, a meu Mestre. Tudo que tenho e tudo que sou. Eu fiz uma promessa a meu Mestre quando ele me salvou da morte, Natassia.** _ **Non**_ **vou desonrá-lo.** — dizia Camus muito sério, mas logo seu semblante se tornou muito mais soturno, e por que não também temeroso — * **E mesmo que** _ **non**_ **tivesse dado minha palavra, sabe que ninguém sai da "família". A Vory v Zacone** _ **non**_ **aceita desonra ou desertores, seus cargos são vitalícios. Por isso tatuamos as estelas no nosso peito... Mesmo que eu quisesse, que de alguma forma esse seu delírio fosse real e eu... Eu estivesse, sabe... Amando em segredo, eu nada posso fazer Natassia... Dimitri estava ontem em sua apresentação. Ele me ligou durante o seu solo. Você sabe que isso significa.** _ **Non**_ **é somente a minha vida e a... A dele que estão em risco.** — Camus então apanhou a mão da irmã entre as suas e beijou-lhe os dedos — ***Se eu cometer algum erro não irão me perdoar e todos a quem amo irão pagar... todos! Jamais me perdoaria se algo ocorresse a vocês!**

Introspectivos, mergulhados naquele momento tão tenso e melancólico, em silêncio os irmãos se entreolhavam percebendo a angustia no olhar um do outro, quando uma balburdia que se formava um pouco mais à frente de onde estavam lhes chamou a atenção.

Rapidamente os olhos azuis cintilantes da bailaria e os avelãs profundos do cavaleiro se direcionaram atentos para um grupo de policiais que tentava deter um casal de patinadores.

Munidos de cassetetes e um palavreado chulo, os homens da lei a fazia se cumprir enquanto davam coronhadas na cabeça da dupla, que aos gritos exaltados procuravam se defender, ao mesmo tempo em que uma pequena multidão já se erguia ao entorno deles encorajando a ação dos policiais, apoiando a prisão do casal.

Eram dois garotos. De não mais que vinte anos cada um.

O crime?

Ousaram burlar as leis do país e patinavam de mãos dadas, aos risos e olhares cumplices, até que sua audácia e ousadia juvenil despertou a ira de uns poucos que não queriam dividir o rinque com eles, considerados anomalias, a escória russa que manchava a honra da nação.

Foi somente quando finalmente os policiais conseguiram algemar o casal de namorados gays e já os arrastava para a viatura, sob uma pequena multidão os ovacionando, que Camus conseguiu então desviar seus olhos perplexos daquela cena, baixando a cabeça e olhando entristecido para suas mãos que seguravam as de Natassia.

— * **Por favor, Natassia. Nunca mais toque nesse assunto, eu lhe peço.** — implorou com voz embargada.

Natassia, que havia presenciado toda a cena com o mesmo espanto no olhar e aflição na alma que o acometia o irmão, enxugou uma lágrima que sorrateira deslizara por seu rosto atribulado.

— ***Está bem, me perdoe. Não o perturbarei mais com isso.**

— * **É melhor assim.** — respondeu o aquariano se levantando e trazendo a irmã consigo — * **Vamos embora.**

Seguiram abraçados até a borda do rinque, onde recolheram seus pertences e juntos foram para a mansão do aquariano saborear um jantar que estava sendo preparado com primor para a bailarina.

*Traduzido do russo

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

Alofenta – fedorenta

Amapôa – mulher

Cafuçu – invejoso

Edi – ânus

Matim – pequeno, chinfrim

Mondrongo – mulambo, mal vestido, de aparência feia, ruim, rude.

Fazer a Katya – fingir-se de cega, de desentendida.

Nena – cocô

Ocó – homem

Tô sépian! – expressão de espanto ou de admiração maior que Tô bege, Tô passada.

Truque – mentira, lábia.


	29. Nada é como antes no quartel de Abrantes

O dia transcorreu quente e lento, como muitos na Grécia.

Para alguns ele se arrastou nublado e tumultuoso, com ares de tempestade que estava prestes a chegar, para outros, que como Mu de Áries o viram passar luminoso, guardava um gostoso aroma de expectativa!

Mas esse definitivamente não era o caso de Afrodite de Peixes, que mesmo após o banho de mar junto a Mu, e mais outros três que tomara em casa, ainda sentia o fedor pútrido do corpo da bacante entrando em estado de decomposição misturado ao odor catinguento do Açougueiro, o qual parecia estar encalacrado em sua pele.

Tratava-se mais de uma memória olfativa do que vestígios propriamente ditos, mas Afrodite não se prenderia a esses detalhes técnicos em seu atual estado emocional.

Desanimado, o sueco havia passado a maior parte do dia em seu jardim, entre as rosas que por refletirem seu ânimo já não eram tão belas e nem guardavam o viço de outrora.

Ao notar que o sol já se escondia nas colinas a oeste, agilizou a poda que fazia em uma das diversas roseiras que cultivava ali e retornou à parte interna de seu Templo.

Logo teria que voltar ao Templo de Baco.

Quisera ele nunca ter pisado naquele lugar. Nunca ter aceitado a proposta de Saga de Gêmeos... Nunca ter deixado a porta de seu quarto aberta na noite de estreia para que Camus de Aquário pudesse errar o caminho e entrar.

Se soubesse o rumo que sua vida tomaria a partir daquela noite...

Mas, não era a primeira vez que a vida lhe dava uma lição dolorosa e, dado sua personalidade tão peculiar e temperamento forte, não seria a última!

Sendo assim, e também porque não era de seu feitio se acovardar diante das consequências de seus atos impensados, arrumou-se para mais uma jornada de trabalho duro no Templo das Bacantes.

Se tivesse sorte, Camus não apareceria tão cedo no bordel e ele conseguiria, enfim, minar aquela paixão corrosiva que o consumia aos poucos.

A menos que...

— A menos que o desgraçado do picolé açoitador agora venha para ver a Lagartixa Cascuda! — bradou em voz alta, enquanto dava um laço nos cadarços do coturno que calçava — Era só o que me faltava.

De súbito, a tristeza que sentia transformou-se em raiva, mágoa, rancor... Foi transbordando esses sentimentos, os quais eram visivelmente notados nos belos contornos de seu rosto, que abotoava apressado a calça jeans para depois vestir uma camiseta qualquer e descer as escadarias intermináveis das doze casas soltando fogo pelas ventas.

Ao chegar à porta de entrada, estranhou ver ali apenas Shura, que com um cigarro apagado entre os lábios revistava um grupo de jovens executivos que acabara de chegar.

Afrodite esperou que todos entrassem para aproximar-se do capricorniano e cumprimentá-lo com um abraço.

— Por que está sozinho? Onde está o carcamano? — inquiriu curioso o pisciano.

— Perdendo a cabeça dele por ai, como sempre. — respondeu o espanhol deslizando o cigarro apagado para o outro canto da boca — Será que é por isso que ele é tão obcecado por cabeças? Por que é isso o que mais lhe falta?

— Quer ser mais claro, meu amor? Não tô para charadas hoje.

— Máscara deu uma surra no agente da alfândega que ia receber o suborno para liberar o carregamento de armas vindas da Rússia. Agora o cara está na UTI e as armas embarreiradas no porto de Pireus. Saga e Aiolia foram para lá tentar liberar a carga e certamente impedir o maluco de afundar aquele cais.

— Pelo olho remelento das Greias! Começamos bem a noite!... Saga hoje deve estar uó!

— Exato! — concordou o capricorniano retirando o cigarro da boca e aproximando-se do sueco — Veja se não apronta nada e nem passa ninguém para o outro mundo. Não provoca o Patriarca, ou vai acabar sobrando para você.

— Como se eu não soubesse disso, né Santa? Mas, valeu pelo alerta.

Com uma piscadinha marota para o espanhol, Afrodite se afastou adentrando o salão, onde já podia notar um pequeno movimento de clientes e bacantes.

Viu quando Karina e Rebeca desciam as escadas para juntarem-se às outras e caminhou até elas.

— Karina com K, hoje eu gostaria que você... — dizia ao aproximar-se delas quando foi interrompido pela loira.

— Me dê licença, meu cliente acabou de chegar.

Sem dar chance ao pisciano de dizer o que pretendia, Karina afastou-se rapidamente indo direto para onde estavam Shina e Marin, ao lado do palco.

— Credo, o que deu nela? — questionou Peixes ao acompanhá-la com os olhos, mas quando voltou seu rosto à Rebeca, a quem achava estar ainda ao seu lado, esta já havia tomado a direção oposta de Karina e ido se juntar a alguns clientes que acabavam de chegar.

Afrodite ficou calado, tentando entender o que havia acontecido, quando percebeu que todas as meninas de alguma forma o estavam olhando atravessado e evitavam o contato visual quando percebiam que ele as olhava.

Cismado, tomou o rumo do bar e ao passar pelo lado de um dos grupinhos de bacantes que se formava no meio do salão pode ouvir o burburinho de seus cochichos.

Aquilo o desceu mal, grosso, amargo, indigesto.

Era certo de que elas o estavam evitando, e sabia que bem ou mal elas tinham suas razões para tal.

Seguiu o caminho que fazia de cabeça baixa decidido a deixá-las em paz. Deveriam estar com medo de si, receio...

Ao chegar ao balcão do bar, sentou-se em um dos banquinhos e deixou escapar um suspiro. Ter que estar naquele lugar todas as noites, ter de deitar-se com todo tipo de homem e ainda amargurar a presença de Camus quase sempre ali que mal lhe dirigia o olhar já lhe era extremamente penoso, e pelo visto agora teria também de conviver com a hostilidade das meninas e das amazonas.

Parecia que seu infortúnio não tinha fim.

Foi só quando Aldebaran estalou os dedos diante de seus olhos que Afrodite despertou daquele transe molesto.

— Tá no mundo da lua para variar, Afrodite? Acorde viado! — riu o taurino.

— Ah... Antes estivesse. Qualquer lugar seria melhor do que estar aqui. — fez um muxoxo e apoiou os cotovelos no balcão — Mas já que estou aqui, me conta qual o babado da noite.

— Nada de novo pra te contar... Só notícia velha. — estranhamente também respondia sem o habitual sorriso no rosto — Ó, o homi ligou. E hoje ele tá com o Satanás no couro.

— Hum... Já estou sabendo.

— Me mandou te falar para segurar as pontas enquanto ele não chega, mas que não é pra tu matar ninguém... Nem por fogo do puteiro dele que quando ele chegar quer encontrar tudo de pé.

— Credo, vocês tão achando que sou o que? Ah, tá boa? — franziu a testa em irritação.

— Ó, foram palavras dele, não falei nada com a minha boca, só estou passando o recado. E ai? Vai querer abrir a noite com o que?

— Arsênico! E uma carreira de padê* com Estricnina. — apoiou o queixo nas mãos desanimado — A pior parte de ter de passar por um momento ruim na via é ter de passá-lo são!... Manda ai aquele suco de morango com chantilly com muito açúcar, por favor, Touro Chifrudo, que hoje eu tô precisado de algo forte!

— É pra já!

Assim que Aldebaran lhe deu as costas, outra figura, bem menos robusta e nada amistosa, sentou-se no banco ao lado de Afrodite.

— Não pense que aquele banho de ontem vai passar ileso, Escamosa. — falou Misty, que já fazia um sinal para que Touro lhe trouxesse uma dose de whisky — Você interrompeu um beijo delicioso, cúmplice e o primeiro de muitos! Vai ter troco.

Peixes sentiu seu sangue ferver ao ouvi-lo falar do beijo e na mesma hora a cena de Camus e Misty debaixo de sua janela fora retomada em sua mente.

Um misto de raiva e tristeza logo o fez descer do banquinho e se colocar de pé frente ao cavaleiro de Prata. Queria esganá-lo, arrancar seus cabelos, enfiar uma Rosa Sangrenta em seu peito e deixar que se esvaísse por completo até a morte... Mas, tirar Misty de seu caminho não traria Camus de volta para si, uma vez que o próprio decidira sair de sua vida por escolha.

— Você não o ama. — disse o pisciano em voz baixa, encarando os olhos do francesinho com veemência, que o encarava de volta com desdém — Por que está fazendo isso? Seu problema é comigo, não envolva ele, seu desgraçado, ou eu acabo com você, larva das fossas do Aqueronte, exú de ventosas! Eu juro que...

— AFRODITE!

O grito de Aldebaran chamou a atenção do pisciano, que ao virar-se para ele viu, pela visão periférica, Saga adentrar o salão.

— O seu suco de açúcar com morango está pronto. — disse o brasileiro ao lhe estender o copo com a bebida enfeitada com chantilly e lhe fazer um sinal com a cabeça — Melhor ir circulando que o hómi chegou. Vai, circula, circula!

Peixes apanhou o copo e ainda com os olhos cravados no Santo de Prata, os quais faiscavam em ira, achou melhor seguir a deixa que Touro lhe dera e deixou o local embrenhando-se entre os presentes que já enchiam o salão.

No bar, Saga encostava-se ao balcão enquanto dava as últimas instruções, por celular, para seus homens que haviam ficado no Porto de Pireus acompanhando Máscara da Morte e Aiolia com o deslocamento da carga, enfim, liberada.

Dispensando a cordialidade quando encerrou a chamada e guardou o aparelho no bolso do casaco, o geminiano fez um sinal para Aldebaran dando um tapa leve no balcão.

— Um absinto... Duplo! — rogou agastado, enquanto olhava torto para Misty que havia se levantado e deixado o local assim que o viu se aproximar.

De pronto o taurino atendeu ao pedido colocando um copo à sua frente sobre a peça e indo buscar a bebida.

— Boa noite, né! — disse ao retornar e encher o copo com a dose generosa — Aqui.

Gêmeos tentava a todo custo conter a raiva que lhe tomava naquela noite. A máfia grega sob seu comando ia de mal a pior, e já não lhe bastava uma prostituta morta, agora tinha um agente da alfândega em coma na UTI do Hospital de Atenas.

Parecia que tudo fugia ao seu controle, os negócios, as dívidas do Santuário, seus cavaleiros, sua namorada e até si mesmo!

— Boa noite que nada... Espero que ao menos ela termine sem mais contratempos, pois já começou mal! — resmungou encarando o brasileiro — Afrodite já chegou?

— Já. Tá bem ali. — apontou para o sueco que havia se sentado a uma mesa onde já estavam dois empresários gregos do ramo esportivo com quem tinha um programa agendado, mas como tinha destruído seus móveis, inclusive a cama, Afrodite tentava convencê-los a adiar, rogando aos deuses que aceitassem, pois tudo o que queria naquela noite era ficar sozinho, curtindo sua dor de cotovelo com seu suco de morango.

— E está tudo inteiro por aqui? — indagou correndo os olhos rapidamente pelo salão.

— Sim.

— Ótimo. Vou subir para colocar uma roupa mais leve. Se alguém perguntar por mim, mande esperar, não quero ser incomodado... — sorveu o resto da bebida e bateu o copo contra o balcão — E avisa a Afrodite e a Máscara da Morte, assim que o idiota chegar, que os quero trabalhando hoje, MUITO, pois seus débitos comigo só aumentam, mas que não quero ter o desprazer de olhar para vossas caras.

Sem mais nada dizer, Saga deixou o bar cruzando o salão apressado em direção às escadarias que levavam ao segundo andar.

Aldebaran o acompanhou com os olhos, que pareciam duas jabuticabas, arregalados.

— Eita porra! Eu bem sabia que hoje esse hómi vinha com o Satanás no couro! — deu uma risada descontraída e foi atender ao próximo cliente que pedia uma marguerita.

Poucos minutos após ter subido, Gêmeos deixou seu quarto trajando um sóbrio e elegante terno azul marinho.

Andava pelo corredor com a mente fervilhando em pensamentos desconexos e com os olhos cravados na porta de um quarto em específico.

Detendo um pouco seus passos, certificou-se de que não havia ninguém ali, nem que era observado, e então parou em frente aos aposentos da amazona de Serpente, sentido o Cosmo dela através da porta, onde deu dois toques ligeiros, mas sem obter resposta.

Respirou fundo em contrariedade e tornou a bater, em seguida aproximando o rosto à madeira.

— Geisty?

Na maioria das vezes, o geminiano batia à porta da namorada antes do início do expediente, com a desculpa, para os outros funcionários, de acompanhar a joia da casa até o salão, mas sempre acabava entrando no quarto e matando a saudade que sentia da amada com beijos longos e apaixonados antes de descerem, guardando o melhor da noite para o fim do expediente, quando poderiam ficar juntos e entregarem-se por completo um ao outro.

Mas dessa vez Geisty não veio lhe abrir a porta.

Dentro do quarto, a amazona olhava para seu reflexo no espelho da penteadeira, enquanto sentada na cadeira ouvia os toques e sussurros do namorado.

Não respondeu.

Era como se seu reflexo a mantivesse presa em uma espécie de transe, onde ela procurava na Geisty que via dentro do espelho, penteada e maquiada, amargurada e corroída pelo ciúme, a destemida amazona de outrora.

Ao ouvir novamente a voz do geminiano abafada pela madeira, Geisty respirou fundo e sentiu uma pontada dolorida no peito.

Não se sentia capaz de abrir aquela porta e trocar beijos saudosos e apaixonados com o namorado, o reflexo no espelho a enleava, fazendo sua mente perturbada retomar os últimos acontecimentos.

Tomou folego e então respondeu, encarando o reflexo de seus próprios olhos, o tom de voz elevado e sem transmitir emoção:

— Ainda não estou pronta. Quando terminar eu desço sozinha.

Aquelas palavras carregavam um duplo sentido, e por isso a amazona baixou o olhar mirando as próprias mãos sobre o colo que apertavam o tecido fino do vestido que usava naquela noite.

Havia repelido Saga, e isso lhe doía tanto quanto a desconfiança que ainda lhe perturbava a mente e lhe consumia o espírito. Mas simplesmente não conseguia agir de outra forma.

Do outro lado da porta, no corredor, as palavras da amazona acertaram a Gêmeos tal qual um tapa que se toma por surpresa.

Afastou-se lentamente da madeira irritado, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma fisgada longa e dolorosa nas têmporas. — "Ah, que se foda, Geisty! Meu dia já foi um caralho para eu ainda ter que aturar isso." — pensou enquanto retomava o caminho para a escadaria.

Desceu enfim para o salão, tentaria aliviar o estresse com absinto e rogava a todo o Panteão grego para que naquela noite não ocorresse nenhum problema e que tudo seguisse na paz de Atena, ou ele mataria um.

Casa de Áries, 18:30pm

Uma semana havia se passado desde a morte, nada acidental, de Mônica, a bacante sérvia, e da decisão ousada de Mu de Áries em desposar Shaka de Virgem numa cerimônia tipicamente indiana.

Em teoria tudo estava correndo como planejado.

Mu havia pesquisado em diversos livros, artigos que minuciavam todo o cerimonial, do começo ao fim, e tomado notas precisas de tudo que teria que providenciar. Pronto o esquema completo da cerimônia, também já havia escolhido o Templo Budista onde o casamento seria realizado, acertado com Afrodite o dia, que seria no aniversário de Shaka, já bem próximo, e agora estava na Forja derretendo ouro que tinha trazido do tesouro lemuriano muito bem escondido em Jamiel, para fazer as alianças e um presente ao amado.

Tinha acabado de acender a fornalha quando recebeu uma visita inesperada, porém extremamente aprazível.

— Shaka! — arregalou os olhos ao ver a belíssima figura loira parada na entrada de sua forja e tratou logo de enfiar aquele tanto de ouro em uma caixa de ferro e guardar junto a algumas peças de armaduras danificadas que estavam embaixo do balcão — Que surpresa boa!

Sorria para o virginiano enquanto batia as mãos enegrecidas pelo pó do carvão mineral no grosso avental de couro que usava. Em seguida o retirou e pendurou em gancho preso à parede.

Limpou o quanto deu as mãos em um chumaço de estopa, ao passo que via Shaka se aproximar trazendo consigo uma vasilha coberta com um guardanapo branco.

— Está muito ocupado? — perguntou Virgem ao chegar até o ariano e lhe cumprimentar com um selinho demorado nos lábios.

— Não. Para você nunca, Sha! — abraçou o outro sem se importar com o suor que brotava de seu corpo devido à alta temperatura daquele lugar.

Shaka encostou seu rosto ao do namorado sentindo a pele quente e úmida. Aspirou profundamente o odor viril que exalava do lemuriano deixando escapar um sorriso tímido.

Há tempos que já havia se decidido em abandonar seu voto de castidade e viver plenamente seu amor terreno com cavaleiro de Áries, mas as coisas estavam sendo mais complicadas do que imaginava.

Era Mu agora que sempre se esquivava toda vez que resolvia ousar um pouco mais nas carícias que trocavam, o levando, muitas vezes, a se questionar se fazia algo de errado, ou se Áries não se excitava mais com seus toques, e até mesmo se o amado já não estava mais tão empolgado como antes em ter um relacionamento consigo.

Podia conhecer de cabo a rabo os oito estágios para a iluminação, os Yamas, Pratyaharas, todos os Sutras e até o segredo do Cosmo. Podia tornar-se o homem mais poderoso do planeta, tornar-se um deus, mas não podia saber o que se passava na cabeça de seu namorado, e era justamente isso que o tirava do tino, que o deixava inseguro e transtornado.

Shaka andava tão apreensivo e confuso que muitas das vezes em que ia meditar, simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar e acabava procurando nos livros as respostas que não encontrava em seu espirito evoluído, uma vez que, podia até ser uma pessoa detentora de uma alma ancestral e sábia, mais ainda era um garoto de dezoito anos com um corpo humano em plena formação e que crescera sozinho, na companhia apenas de sua amiga fiel, a televisão.

— É claro, pois sabe que sempre te trago algo para comer. — brincou o virginiano ao dar um passo para trás e lhe estender a vasilha que trazia — Fiz samosas. Têm de legumes e de soja.

— Que delícia! Eu estava tão entretido que me esqueci de comer. — o ariano puxou o pano de prato que cobria as apetitosas iguarias já sentindo a saliva lhe brotar na boca — Puxa, eu adoro esses bolinhos que você faz. Obrigado, Sha.

— Eu sei.

Shaka lhe sorriu de volta enquanto o via caminhar apressado até o sofá carcomido que de tão velho parecia um apêndice da parede escura de pedra. Nele Mu se sentou à vontade e logo levou uma das samosas à boca, fechando os olhos ao saboreá-la.

— Hummmm... Nossa... Estão divinas! — falava com a boca cheia.

Enquanto o Santo de Áries se fartava das samosas, Shaka caminhava distraidamente pela forja. Estranhamente aquele lugar lhe exercia uma certa atração que ele era incapaz de definir.

— Eu sempre gostei de cozinhar... Até porque não me agrada comer nada fora da minha casa. — confessou o loiro.

O cheiro do material carburante que se consumia na fornalha, o calor do fogo lhe sapecando levemente o rosto, já que não estava acostumado a uma temperatura tão alta e sentia a pele arder levemente, o brilho dos metais pendurados nas paredes, ou dispostos sobre o grande balcão central, o qual era intensificado pelo reflexo do fogo... Tudo ali lhe causava um embevecimento inexplicável.

— Ah, mas um dia vou cozinhar para você lá em Jamiel. Tem que conhecer minha cozinha! É totalmente diferente da sua... E também não cozinho como você, ainda não me acostumei com os utensílios ocidentais, mas lá eu me virava bem. — dizia distraído o ariano entre uma mastigada e outra.

Foi quando Shaka encostou-se ao balcão, próximo à fornalha, que notou um calhamaço de folhas rabiscadas a grafite que estava disposto ao lado de uma suntuosa caixa de madeira talhada, que por estar aberta pode ver o conteúdo, um grande número do que pareciam ser gemas preciosas, dado seu brilho intenso.

— Vou adorar conhecer Jamiel... — respondeu, estreitando os olhos para as pedras que cintilavam refletindo o fogo na fornalha.

De início achou estranho, já que as armaduras dos soldados de Atena não ostentavam gemas preciosas, mas isso não lhe chamou mais atenção do que alguns desenhos de arabescos e outras formas indefinidas que viu esboçados nos papéis ao lado da caixa.

Curioso, apanhou alguns deles para olhar melhor.

— Está fazendo joias, Mu?

A voz de Shaka fazendo aquela pergunta chamou imediatamente a atenção de Mu, que a tinha totalmente focada nas deliciosas iguarias indianas.

Ao erguer a cabeça, em assombro viu o amado com os desenhos das joias e alianças de casamento que pretendia fazer para a cerimônia e só não deu um grito o mandando largar o papel de pronto, porque tinha uma samosa quase inteira na boca.

Mu não tinha tempo para pensar em nada. Se não agisse rápido, Shaka descobriria seu plano e sua tão sonhada surpresa cairia por terra.

Por isso mesmo que, num gesto ligeiro, levantou-se do sofá, desistindo de abocanhar a samosa a colocando de volta na vasilha para deixar ali sobre o estofado mesmo, e correu até onde Shaka estava, o pegando de surpresa ao agarrá-lo pela cintura e puxá-lo para trás, para em seguida girar seu corpo de frente com o seu e usar seu próprio peso para prensá-lo contra o balcão.

Não esperou que Shaka o questiona-se, tomando a boca do loiro num beijo tórrido, lascivo e eufórico.

Ainda que surpreendido pela atitude inesperada do lemuriano, Virgem não demorou nada para corresponder aquele beijo tão entusiástico, tomando a boca de Mu com a mesma ânsia e impaciência.

Enquanto beijava Shaka, Áries aproveitou para lentamente retirar as folhas com os rabiscos que fizera da mão do namorado, as amassando levemente e jogando em baixo do balcão.

— Hum... Sha... Estava com tanta saudade de você... Um dia só sem te ver e eu já fico louco de saudades. — dizia enquanto beijava o pescoço de Virgem, aliviado por ter tirado o papel de suas mãos a tempo.

— Eu também estava, Mu. — confessou o indiano levando as mãos à tira de couro que prendia os cabelos lavanda do lemuriano para soltá-los — Mas, não me respondeu. Está fazendo joias? E esses desenhos? São de alguma armadura nova?

Mu nunca agradeceu tanto aos deuses por sua preguiça. Como artesão, desenhava muito bem, mas na ânsia em começar o trabalho de ourives, havia apenas esboçado alguns rabiscos mal feitos, pois a arte final estava toda em sua cabeça. As linhas no papel era apenas uma orientação básica.

— Ah... Não... — disse sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar todo aos toques do virginiano —... São... Sim, quer dizer, os desenhos são esboços de alguns aperfeiçoamentos que penso em fazer nas armaduras de prata das amazonas. Elas não precisam parecer tão rústicas, né?... Mulher adora se sentir bonita...

— Ah, sim... De fato. — disse Shaka esfregando seu rosto ao de Áries — E as pedras?

— As... pedras? — desceu o tecido da túnica que Virgem vestia até metade do braço para lhe distribuir beijos pelo ombro nu — As pedras... Elas... As pedras eram do meu Mestre. Trouxe de Jamiel... Talvez faça algo com elas no futuro. Algo como os colares que Síbila usa na novela. As joias indianas são muito lindas. Você gosta, Sha?

— Das joias indianas? Ah, sim, são muito bonitas sim. — respondeu mecanicamente, pois sentia seu baixo ventre se contrair em excitação a cada toque dos lábios de Mu em sua pele — As joias... As roupas... A cultura indiana é visualmente muito rica.

— Eu adoro, sabia, Sha? — sussurrou em seu ouvido, dando uma leve mordida.

— O que? — Shaka gemeu a pergunta.

— A cultura indiana... As joias... As roupas... É tudo lindo, como você. — Mu mordeu o queixo do namorado, dando-lhe um beijo em seguida. Era agora ou nunca — Você usaria um sári, Shaka?

Mu soltou a frase como quem não quer nada, enquanto alisava a coxa do amado por cima da túnica.

Precisava saber se Virgem achava ofensivo vestir-se de mulher, ou se jamais aceitaria tal proposta, porque, dependendo de sua resposta, o casamento daria errado antes mesmo de começar a forjar as alianças.

— Eu?

Shaka, que estava de olhos fechados se deliciando com as carícias do namorado, de súbito os abriu para encará-lo em espanto.

Aquela pergunta era tão estranha e inesperada que ele ficou imóvel por algum tempo, só voltando a si quando sentiu Mu segurar com ambas as mãos em sua cintura para levantá-lo do chão e colocá-lo sentado sobre o balcão.

— Sim... Você. Assim... Eu... — gaguejava meio atrapalhado —... A Síbila! Sim, a Síbila usa uns sáris tão lindos que me deixam louco de... De vontade de ver você em um deles... — mandou a primeira desculpa que lhe viera à mente, já sentindo suas mãos suarem, seu coração bater frenético e seu rosto aquecer rapidamente.

Estava com vergonha de ter feito aquela pergunta.

Onde estava com a cabeça, afinal, quando aceitou aquela ideia absurda de Afrodite de vestir Shaka de Virgem de noiva?

— É mesmo?... Mas... Por quê? — perguntou o virginiano confuso, uma vez que nem haviam começado sua vida sexual, nem eram um casal sexualmente ativo, e Mu já parecia ter fantasias bem estranhas — "Buda! Será que é isso que falta para ele conseguir dar o segundo passo? Me vestir de mulher?... Não estou preparado para isso... Definitivamente não estou!" — pensou um tanto aflito, porém não era o fato de vestir-se de mulher que afligia o cavaleiros de Virgem.

Shaka era muito bem resolvido consigo mesmo desde que se descobrira apaixonado por outro homem, e vestir um sári em absolutamente nada o abalaria. O que lhe preocupava agora era se de fato Mu estava certo de sua própria sexualidade, se tinha plena certeza de que era gay, ou se para conseguir transar consigo teria que vesti-lo de mulher.

— Por quê?... Bom... — Mu engoliu em seco, se enfiando entre as pernas do loiro para abraçá-lo com ternura —... Primeiro porque você ficaria lindo... Depois, porque eu desejo vê-lo de todas as formas possíveis nessa vida, Sha. Quero muitos de você mesmo. — levantou o olhar para encarar as íris azuis celestes do virginiano — Porque só desejo você, Shaka. Só você... E porque... Bem... Acho que de tanto ver as novelas eu desenvolvi, sei lá, uma fantasia... Imagino você todo lindo em um sári igual ao da Síbila, dançando pra mim...

— Bom... — Shaka levou as mãos à nuca do amado arranhando de leve o couro cabeludo —... Eu, não sei... Mas... Bem, se é uma fantasia, por que não? Um dia, quem sabe, eu visto um só pra você. — sorriu, antes de puxar o ariano para um beijo apaixonado.

Mu estava em êxtase!

Seu coração batia tão forte que sentia o folego lhe faltar. Suas mãos tremiam tanto de euforia pelo sim de Shaka, quanto pela ansiedade em saber que a parte mais difícil do plano de casamento havia, enfim, dado certo.

Foi tomado por esse entusiasmo que lhe arrebatava completamente, que Mu intensificou o beijo correndo as mãos por debaixo da túnica de Virgem, mas quando deslizou os dedos por uma das coxas do namorado, sentiu grossos vergões, como estrias espessas na pele e ao apalpá-las percebeu que Shaka se contraíra, parecendo reagir em reflexo à dor.

Apartou o beijo rapidamente e levantou o tecido da túnica para olhar o que seus dedos haviam tocado.

Estreitou os olhos numa expressão de preocupação ao ver hematomas em torno do que pareciam aranhões profundos, já em processo de cicatrização.

— O que é isso? — questionou em sobressalto.

De imediato, o Santo de Virgem agarrou na barra da túnica e a puxou para baixo, cobrindo o ferimento sem mais demora.

— Não é nada. — disse ao cobrir o ombro que Mu havia desnudado e gentilmente segurar nos ombros do ariano o empurrando para trás para poder descer do balcão.

— Como não é nada, Sha? Onde você se feriu assim? Deixa-me ver?

— Mu eu só esbarrei num móvel, já disse que não é nada. Não se preocupe.

Visivelmente transtornado, Shaka puxou o ariano para um abraço e tratou logo de se despedir com um beijo rápido.

— Eu vou subir para minha casa. Está quase na hora da novela e vejo que está com a fornalha acesa e cheio de coisas para fazer. — disse já se distanciando de Mu, indo em direção à saída da forja — Se quiser subir mais tarde eu espero você para dormirmos juntos... Amo você, Mu. Até mais.

Antes que o lemuriano pudesse dizer algo, o namorado já havia desaparecido pelo corredor da casa se Áries, e Mu concluiu que se ele mentia mal, Shaka mentia ainda pior!

Áries percebera, com seus olhos muvianos, o vacilo na aura corporal de Virgem. Ficou cismado, refletindo por um tempo o que ele poderia estar escondendo de si e decidiu ficar atento.

Com um suspiro caminhou até o sofá e se pôs a comer as samosas que havia deixado ali, enquanto refletia.

Era certo que Shaka estava aflito, e a culpa era toda sua por primeiro querer uma posição dele e depois que o indiano se decidira agora ser ele, Mu, a criar obstáculos.

A aflição de Shaka poderia muito bem mesmo levá-lo a distrair-se ao ponto de se acidentar em casa, e isso deixava Mu muito angustiado. Porém, nada poderia fazer, por enquanto, para confortar o amado sem ter de revelar a surpresa do casamento, mas apenas rogar aos deuses que fizesse o tempo passar o mais depressa possível.

Um tanto quanto chateado, Mu largou os bolinhos e vestiu o avental grosso de couro para voltar ao trabalho. Teria que agilizar a produção e os preparativos para a cerimônia, mas também não podia deixar seu loiro sem atenção.

Teria que se dedicar somente a ele nas vésperas do casamento, a fim de acalmá-lo e prepará-lo.

Seria cansativo e exigiria muito de si, mas valeria à pena.

Templo de Baco, 23:40pm

Naquela noite a casa não estava totalmente lotada, o que era bem comum nas quartas-feiras, ainda mais em uma chuvosa e fria como aquela.

Apesar do mau tempo lá fora, dentro do salão a quentura dos ânimos instigados pelo álcool e pela libido à flor da pele envolvia a todos os presentes num mormaço lúbrico.

Como era de costume nas quartas-feiras, Marin e Shina faziam uma apresentação burlesca no palco. Envoltas em plumas, paetês e sensualidade pungente, as amazonas serpenteavam os corpos perfeitos e curvilíneos tirando suspiros e rumorejos exaltados da plateia, especialmente de um cliente vitalício que toda quarta-feira dava as caras por ali.

O prefeito Praxédes não perdia um só show das amazonas, porém aguardava outra bacante para o programa da noite. Ele só se deitava com as joias da casa!

Entre os homens que tinham cravados seus olhos injetados nas belas garotas também estava Aiolia, que fazia questão de não perder uma só apresentação da bela amazona ruiva, ainda que estar ali a vendo se exibir para outros lhe doesse fundo na alma.

Aliás, contentamento e alegria não era a palavra chave daquele lugar, jamais fora, e era a ausência exatamente desses sentimentos que se tornava visível no rosto perturbado de Saga de Gêmeos quando este, dentro do quarto da amazona de Serpente, e sua namorada, a ouviu dizer eu não desceria para trabalhar naquela noite.

— Como assim você não vai descer? — resmungou ao aproximar-se da cama onde ela estava deitada trajando um babydoll violeta — Hoje é quarta-feira. O prefeito já chegou há algum tempo, inclusive. Só está esperando você descer... — esfregou o rosto irritado — Olha, Geisty, eu sei que ainda está perturbada pelo que ocorreu semana passada com Mônica, mas até quando você vai me tratar assim e me culpar por isso?

— Até quando? — franziu as sobrancelhas perfeitas o encarando com zanga — Saga, reflita sobre a pergunta cretina que acaba de me fazer. Eu não estou perturbada apenas pela morte da Mônica... Não. Eu estou mesmo é indignada com sua postura acerca desse caso. Aquele outrozinho lá matou a garota, mas tem sangue dela em suas mãos também. A culpa também é sua.

Enquanto despejava acusações no namorado, mantinha o dedo em riste no ar.

— Geisty, por Hades, mas que absurdo, mulher! Eu não tenho nada a ver com a morte de Mônica.

— Tanto tem que mandou o outrozinho lá livrar-se dela sem deixar vestígios. Você acobertou Afrodite, Saga, como você sempre faz, por quê? Sim, porque a justificativa fuleira dele pode servir para quem é dotado de uma inteligência medíocre, mas não para mim... Batom envenenado?... Vocês são ridículos.

O geminiano sentiu o sangue ferver em suas veias e sem conseguir conter a raiva que naquele momento extravasava pela voz, bradou a encarando com um olhar frenético.

— Chega! Estou farto desse seu comportamento. Não vou mais engolir suas insinuações e acusações. Esse caso está encerrado e não quero mais ouvi-la falando dele... Depois, goste ou não, aceite ou não, você só poderia rebater o que ele disse com provas. Você as tem?

Geisty bufou de raiva, fremindo as mãos que agarravam um dos travesseiros.

— Você sabe que não.

— Sim, eu sei, assim como também nós dois sabemos que não é isso que está te deixando a semana toda arredia comigo. O que você "acha" que viu naquela noite no quarto de Afrodite foi apenas fruto da sua imaginação. Uma peça que esse seu ciúme louco te pregou. Se você não acredita, eu só lamento, porque se nem tudo que fiz para ter você aqui, viva e comigo, te convence eu não sei mais o que fazer. Não houve nada naquela noite entre mim e Peixes.

Geisty se mantinha calada, de braços cruzados e devolvendo a mesma expressão facial inalterada e de insatisfação para o grego, que percebendo que não alcançara grandes êxitos em suas explicações respirou resignado, enquanto esfregava com força o supercílio direito.

— Encerre esse assunto, por favor, pois temos outro de maior urgência... O prefeito está lá embaixo... Aguardando você... Temos um acordo, Geisty! A apresentação de Marin e Shina logo vai terminar e ele vai me perguntar onde está a joia dele dessa noite... E eu respondo o que?

— O que você quiser. Não posso atendê-lo hoje. Não estou me sentindo bem... Estou com cólicas e dor de cabeça. Eu entrei naqueles dias...

Saga sentiu todo seu corpo enrijecer.

Pousou a mão no queixo encarando a amazona perplexo, parecendo não acreditar no que ela acabara de lhe dizer, ou na pachorra da resposta dada!

— Por todas as almas congeladas na porra do inferno do Cocito... Eu não estou ouvindo isso.

— Ora, por que o espanto, Saga? — colocou o travesseiro atrás das costas e se encostou esticando as pernas — Eu fiquei menstruada, como toda mulher. Não posso atendê-lo. É isso.

— E O QUE ISSO TEM A VER SE VOCÊ USA ILUSÃO, MULHER? — perdeu a compostura e disse aos berros, mas logo se deu conta do erro e diminuiu o tom de voz da mesma hora — Isso é algum tipo de piada?... Você toma pílula de uso contínuo que eu sei e... E mesmo que estivesse menstruada isso não seria empecilho... Quer me enlouquecer?

— Para você ver, né Saga. O meu psicológico está tão abalado que tem afetado até meu físico. Pois é... Fiquei menstruada e não vou atender o porco hoje. Como disse estou com cólicas, dor de cabeça e isso atrapalha minha concentração na hora de projetar ilusões. Eu não vou descer. E também não adianta mandá-lo subir. Eu vou continuar aqui, deitada, descansando, com a minha bolsa de água quente e minha garrafa de Chianti.

O geminiano estava a um passo de perder o controle sobre si. Corria nervosamente os dedos entre os fios azulados de seus cabelos quase os arrancando do couro cabeludo com puxões esporádicos.

Não queria perder a cabeça com a namorada, mas estava sendo quase impossível segurar as pontas depois de sua mudança inexplicável após os incidentes da semana anterior.

— Geisty... — respirou fundo, procurando manter a calma, pois sabia que se a perdesse de vez seria o prenúncio de uma catástrofe — Eu não preciso te explicar pela enésima vez todos os nossos problemas financeiros. O Santuário não tem verba suficiente para se manter sozinho. Precisamos desse empreendimento para tentar sair da lama, e aquele filho de uma vaca lá fora é o responsável por permitir que esta zona funcione. — apontava para a porta com o dedo indicador — Mas, ele deu o preço dele. Só eu sei o ódio que tenho daquele infeliz, mas tudo isso aqui depende dele. Eu não fico nada satisfeito de saber que minha namorada é o objeto de cobiça daquele traste... Mas é isso, Geisty, ou eu terei de exonerar o exército de Atena inteiro por falta de verba para mantê-lo e deixar que os russos arranquem seu couro... Então, Geisty, minha querida, colabore... O pulha do Praxédes veio aqui hoje porque temos um acordo com ele. Ou é isso, ou o Templo fecha.

— Mande Afrodite atendê-lo!

— Geisty... Afrodite o atendeu semana passada... — Saga rosnou a encarando.

— O homem não quer uma joia? Manda o teu puto ir atender o porco careca, porque eu já disse que não vou.

Gêmeos sentiu seu raciocínio lhe fugir naquele momento.

A situação toda lhe parecia tão absurda que demorou alguns segundos para retomar a linha de pensamento perdida. A reação veio de forma impulsiva.

— Puta que me pariu... Caralho! — desabafou chutando a cadeira que ficava próxima à penteadeira a fazendo rolar pelo chão — Tudo isso por conta de ciúme, Geisty? Você enlouqueceu de vez mulher? Olha o que temos em jogo...

— Eu sei o que está em jogo, Saga, e já que você também sabe é melhor não insistir, pois não vou me levantar dessa cama para nada, já te disse. Mande o Afrodite atender o velho, ele é puto igual a qualquer outro aqui, com o diferencial de ser também uma joia. Vai me obrigar e defender o seu puto mais uma vez?

Sem nada dizer, Saga ainda encarou a morena por alguns segundos em um misto de raiva e descontentamento.

— Não demore a tomar uma decisão. — disse com ar irônico a amazona, e com o frescor de quem havia ganhado aquela batalha — A música que as meninas estavam apresentando já acabou.

Com um último olhar furioso direcionado a ela, Gêmeos lhe deu as costas caminhando em direção à porta e dando uma batida forte quando a cruzou para deixar o quarto.

Não podia crer no que tinha acabado de acontecer, tampouco naquela nova discussão com a amada, que a cada dia se mostrava mais instável.

Sem saber o que fazer, pensou em dizer a Praxédes que o compensaria com outra garota e que não cobraria pelo programa. Pensou até mesmo em pedir a Afrodite que lhe quebrasse o galho, já que Peixes agora tinha outra dívida enorme consigo por ter destruído seu quarto e o obrigado a gastar com móveis novos.

Era nisso que pensava quando por sorte, ou não, avistou o pisciano ao final do corredor acompanhando até à escadaria o cliente com quem havia acabado de fazer um programa.

Fez um sinal sonoro chamando sua atenção.

Afrodite então pediu ao homem que descesse sozinho e foi ao encontro de Saga, o qual o esperava em frente à porta do quarto de Geisty com uma expressão nada amistosa no rosto.

— Fala. O que foi? Por que está com essa cara? — perguntou o pisciano cruzando os braços.

— Você vai atender o prefeito hoje. — disse Gêmeos sem rodeios, tirando de Afrodite uma expressão de espanto.

— Como é que é? — indagou abalado o pisciano já descruzando os braços — O meu coágulo deve ter descido para um dos meus ouvidos e eu não ouvi direito o que você disse, miolo mole. Quer que eu atenda o peruquento hoje? HOJE?

— Sim... Afrodite eu sei que...

— Tá loca, Santa? Esqueceu do rodízio? Eu atendi o suíno semana passada, o que significa que hoje ele é todinho daquele exú de franja da sua vadia preferida, meu bem.

— Eu sei, Afrodite, mas Geisty não está disposta hoje... Ela está... Naqueles dias.

— Que dia?

— Naqueles dias... Menstruada, Afrodite. Ela está menstruada, por isso não está disposta e não pode... Bem... Não pode.

— Ah, ela não está disposta? Meu bem, eu também NUNCA estou disposto, e atendo todos os seus suínos, todas as noites, mesmo não estando disposto, seis dias por semana, mesmo não estando disposto, tá boa linda? — gritava encarando os olhos jades irritadiços de Saga.

— Afrodite abaixe seu tom de voz, eu não...

— Abaixo é a pomba gira aqui mesmo se aquela quenga não atender o peruquento hoje! Estou de saco cheio dessa vaca! A semana toda ela tem colocado todos contra mim, essa mosca varejeira de franja. — espalmou as mãos no peito largo do geminiano o empurrando para tomar passagem e em seguida agarrar a maçaneta da porta e abri-la com um solavanco — Sai da frente! CADÊ A VADIA?

Aturdido ainda com a reação inesperada de Peixes em invadir o quarto da amazona daquela forma, Saga vinha logo atrás irritado quando viu Geisty se sentar na cama em sobressalto.

— AFRODITE! SAIA JÁ DESSE QUARTO! — gritou o geminiano — Você conhece as regras, Peixes!

No mesmo instante que percebeu o Santo de Peixes dentro de seu quarto, o rosto de Geisty se contorceu em uma careta de raiva.

— EEEI! _Ma_ _que_... Que porra é essa? — gritou a amazona.

— Eu te viro do avesso, demônio de franja! — caminhava apressado até a cama.

— Pode dando meia volta e saindo já do meu quarto, JÁ! Não dei permissão para que você entrasse aqui, ainda mais igual a uma égua desvairada, sua bicha abusada. Passa fora, anda! — falava com o dedo estendido no ar apontando para a porta.

— Cria de swing em canil municipal. Você está fazendo isso de propósito, odiosa! Eu sei que está... E eu posso provar!

Sem intimidar-se, tanto com a presença de Saga ali, quanto com os gritos histéricos da morena, Afrodite correu até a cama e a agarrou pelos tornozelos, puxando-a pelas pernas até trazê-la bem próximo a si, então curvou seu tronco para baixo e aspirou com vigor o odor do corpo da amazona. Seu olfato, muito mais aguçado que de humanos normais, acabou com a farsa.

— Como imaginei! — soltou os tornozelos de Geisty reassumindo sua postura, enquanto a olhava tomado em ira — É mentira dela.

— O que? VÁ PARA O INFERNO! – gritava ainda confusa com ação do cavaleiro.

Rapidamente a amazona deu um salto da cama se pondo de pé, e elevando seu Cosmo deu um empurrão vigoroso no pisciano, que cambaleou para trás quase indo ao chão.

— Nunca mais toque em mim! — seus olhos cintilavam uma faísca púrpura intensa, enquanto a voz rouca e o rosto transfigurado em cólera, muito diferente da expressão assustada de antes, denunciavam sua ira — Quem você pensa que é para invadir minha privacidade?

— E quem você pensa que é para achar que me engana, exú de franja? Essa biscate não está de chico coisa nenhuma, Saga. — apontou para ela extremamente irritado — Você vai atender o peruquento sim, piranha, nem que para isso eu te agarre por essa sua crina mais seca que o Saara e te jogue em cima dele.

— Experimente tentar me tirar daqui ou sequer me tocar para você ver o que te acontece. Eu arranco a tua mão fora! — ameaçou já distendendo as garras de ambas as mãos, enquanto caminhava em direção a Afrodite pronta para qualquer ataque.

Ao lado deles Saga mal piscava.

Diante de seus olhos mais uma briga entre aqueles dois se desenhava, quando uma dor aguda o atingiu em cheio na cabeça. Lutava contra ela com todas as suas forças, pois sabia que se não interpelasse, amazona e cavaleiro iriam acabar se agredindo e Geisty, totalmente descontrolada quando o assunto era o pisciano, acabaria saindo no prejuízo.

— NEM SE ATREVAM A COMEÇAR OUTRA BRIGA! — berrou Gêmeos ao se enfiar no meio dos dois — Se começarem com essa merda de novo quem vai arrancar crina, digo, cabelo e mão aqui serei eu! — enquanto segurava com força a amazona pelo braço, espalmou a outra mão no peito de Afrodite e o empurrou para longe dela — Sai daqui Afrodite. É uma ordem.

— Você não escutou o que eu falei, Saga? — rebateu o pisciano que estava decidido a não deixar por menos mais aquela pirraça — ESSA VAGABUNDA ESTÁ MENTINDO!

— Cala a sua boca! Quem é você para falar de mentira. Assassino! — cuspiu as palavras fazendo menção em avançar novamente contra o cavaleiro, mas foi impedida por Saga, que a segurou com mais firmeza.

— Eu arranco sua língua e faço um broche, varejeira de encruzilhada. Até quando vai deixar esse cafuçu* fazer a lôca aqui dentro e passar a mão na cabeça dela, Saga? Ela tá de chico coisa nenhuma. Ela tá fazendo isso para me provocar.

— Geisty... Olha para mim. — Saga tentava mandar um recado velado à amada, esperando fervorosamente que ela entendesse, já que ambos sabiam que Afrodite estava certo, mas não podiam dizer a verdade — Você... Mentiu? Você... Pode atender o prefeito hoje? — encarava fundo os olhos violetas faiscantes.

Aturdida, a morena desvencilhou o foco de Afrodite e então olhou para Saga com os olhos firmes, petrificados, enquanto tentava responder a pergunta que lhe era feita.

— Não! — com um safanão se livrou das mãos do geminiano e deu um passo para trás, tentando ganhar espaço — Esse babaca quer saber mais da minha vida do que eu mesma... Se decida, Saga.

— GEISTY! — voltou a tomá-la pelo braço agora a trazendo bem próximo a si, de modo a poder falar rente ao seu ouvido para que apenas ela ouvisse — Não torne as coisas mais difíceis...

A amazona de Serpente encarou uma vez mais as íris cintilantes do geminiano.

Alguns segundos de silêncio absoluto se fizeram, nos quais Saga tinha a esperança de ter vencido aquela batalha.

Ledo engano.

— Não! — respondeu a morena em voz alta e pausada, observando o olhar do namorado tomar nuances perigosas — Não vou atender o prefeito.

— Mas que... INFERNO! — Gêmeos soltou um brado gutural — Por que está fazendo isso? Você pode atender aquele verme sem problema algum, com ou sem menstruação, usando suas ilusões como sempre fez desde o começo, nós dois sabemos muito bem disso!

Nesse momento a amazona engoliu em seco.

Temerosa e assustada desviou os olhos para Afrodite, esperando que o pisciano não tivesse percebido o deslize do geminiano, mas esse, que antes bufava e sacudia o corpo endiabrado devido à discussão, agora estava estático diante deles, o rosto pálido, a boca entreaberta e os olhos arregalados como se tivesse descoberto o mais surpreendente dos segredos.

— Saga... Cala essa boca... — ordenou a amazona.

— Você poderia aliviar a carga de preocupação que levo nas costas... — continuou o grego que tinha ignorado o alerta da namorada devido seu estado alterado — O que te propus foi tão simples. Iludia esses cretinos desses clientes, tirávamos uma boa grana deles, levantamos o Santuário... Ninguém mais iria tocar em você, mas não. NÃO!... Vocês só me enlouquecem.

— Pela deusa, cala a boca! — sussurrou mais uma vez com a voz temerosa e os olhos arregalados cravados na figura de Afrodite, que tremia tanto que era possível perceber as mechas de sua franja tremelicarem em contato com sua testa.

— Eu só queria ter o mínimo de paz para tentar sair dessa lama que Shion nos colocou... Sim, porque a culpa disso tudo não é minha... Não é... Argh... Minha cabeça. — Saga soltou o braço da amazona com um empurrão, sentia muita dor na fronte, tanta que o ar parecia lhe faltar e a visão começava a ficar turva — Que te custava iludir mais uma vez esse otário desse prefeito? Ele saia daqui satisfeito e me dava mais um mês de alvará...

Ao retomar minimamente o folego e a lucidez, Gêmeos olhou para o rosto da namorada e a percebeu em assombro, só então tomou consciência de que não estavam a sós ali. Na mesma hora olhou para trás e se deparou com o rosto pálido e os olhos marejados do Santo de Peixes.

— A... Afrodite... — intentou dizer algo o grego, mas já era tarde demais.

— Não... Não fale mais nada, porque tudo que você disser será inútil para justificar essa... Essa...

O pisciano enxugou uma lágrima quente que deslizava em seu rosto enquanto fitava o Santo de Gêmeos com desprezo, em seguida correu os olhos para a figura pálida de Geisty logo atrás do cavaleiro.

Sua cabeça girava e sentia-se tonto a ponto de ter náuseas e contorcer o rosto em reflexo à ânsia. No peito, seu coração parecia um vulcão em erupção, o sentindo pulsar frenético até dentro da cabeça.

Saber que Geisty nunca havia feito programas com nenhum daqueles homens com quem subia todas as noites para o quarto tinha sido um duro golpe para o pisciano.

Não que estivesse ignorando por completo todo o sofrimento daquela amazona, tudo que ela passara, primeiro nas mãos de Kanon, depois da máfia, Camus, e até mesmo de Saga em sua fase mais obscura, até chegar ali. Contudo, sentiu-se traído pelo geminiano, a quem tinha em mais alto grau de confiança e adoração, pois inicialmente era ele o seu sócio naquele bordel, era ele a ser tratado com regalias, e era ele que não seria obrigado a se prostituir de verdade.

Se tinha ainda alguma dúvida de que Geisty e Saga tinham um caso, muito mais que isso, uma sociedade secreta, agora ela tinha sido totalmente sanada.

Podia até ter sentido raiva de Saga e o culpado por ter retirado suas regalias naquele negócio, afinal ninguém melhor conhecia Afrodite de Peixes que si mesmo. Sabia perfeitamente que era o maior culpado por todos os seus infortúnios. Perdera Camus porque não soube lidar com o que sentia por ele, perdera suas regalias porque desobedecera às regras, perdera a confiança de Saga causando brigas, e ainda matara uma pessoa inocente... Sim, Afrodite sabia melhor que ninguém que não era preciso alguém para lhe ferrar a vida, já que ele mesmo se encarregava disso com primor.

Mas não dessa vez. Dessa vez, sentiu-se traído, enganado, humilhado, usado, pela pessoa que mais confiava.

— Então era isso que você pretendia quando teve essa brilhante ideia de abrir um puteiro? Usar todo mundo só para poder foder com essa ai?

— Não tire conclusões precipitadas Peixes! Eu fiz o que era preciso para nos manter financeiramente. Sem contar que o que eu faço da minha vida particular não diz respeito a ninguém. Acho que já deixei isso claro.

Geisty apenas ouvia as acusações calada, desviando o olhar da figura do pisciano, extremamente envergonhada.

— Não... Realmente o que você faz da sua vida, Saga, não é da conta de ninguém, muito menos da minha... — as lágrimas desciam pelo rosto delicado do Santo de Peixes, que agora além do espanto transfigurava-se em ira — Mas, não quando o que você faz da porra da sua vida interfere diretamente NA MINHA, SAGA! — berrou a última frase, totalmente fora de si — Ou você acha que é com extrema alegria e satisfação que me deito todas as noites com os seus digníssimos clientes de luxo, por que VOCÊ ME OBRIGA?

— Você cavou isso para si, Peixes. Eu havia lhe dado total liberdade de escolha e você, como sempre, traiu minha confiança, arrumando problema com os russos.

— Ah, por Dadá, cala essa sua boca. — gritou em choque — Você e essa puta de franja se merecem mesmo... Você, sua vaca... — apontou para Geisty que agora o encarava não menos agastada com a verdade nua e crua que lhe era jogada na cara — Acha que sou um viado promíscuo e que provavelmente esteja adorando trepar com todos esses suínos, né, sua desgraçada. Sim, porque do contrário não fingiria estar de chico apenas pelo capricho de me fazer atender o prefeito de novo!... Você é cruel.

— Peixes já CHEGA! Saia desse quarto. — gritou o geminiano indo em direção a ele.

— Não se atreva a relar em mim ou eu te enfio uma Rosa Sangrenta na garganta! — ameaçou entre soluços enquanto ativava seu Cosmo — Eu... Eu simplesmente não estou acreditando que enquanto você, Saga, me obriga a trepar com aqueles sujos, que me tratam como lixo, sim, porque nem pelo meu nome eles se dignam a me chamar... Eu tenho que ouvi-los sussurrar no meu ouvido coisas como "viadinho", "bichinha", "putinha", enquanto me machucam e FICAR QUIETO!... Ao passo que você manda essa dai usar ilusões para ser só você a foder com ela, seu cretino do pau torto... Vocês são dois odiosos... — enxugou mais uma fez as lágrimas, agora encarando a amazona severamente — Mas, saiba que ela não usa ilusões somente com os seus suínos sujos não, Saga... Ah, não!...

Geisty, que assistia a tudo absorta, num misto de raiva e constrangimento, ao ouvir aquilo sentiu seus joelhos tremerem e o ar lhe faltar. Permaneceu calada, pois não havia o que ser dito ou mesmo retrucar à indignação do pisciano naquele momento, uma vez que ela própria sabia que muito era sacrificado pelo bem estar dela é do relacionamento que mantinha com Gêmeos.

Lançou um olhar queixoso e ameaçador para Peixes, mas que não foi o suficiente para impedi-lo de prosseguir.

— Ela usa consigo mesma, sabia? E nas ilusões mais caprichadas dela, naquelas em que ela projeta seus desejos mais íntimos, não é você que está lá, seu babaca... É o seu irmão! É o Kanon! É com ele que ela se "diverte" sozinha!

A voz morrera ainda na garganta da amazona que olhava vidrada para Afrodite, enquanto sentia seu sangue gelar dentro das veias. Em desespero e com a voz trêmula tentou rebater a acusação.

— Não... Não é nada disso... Você está mentindo...

— EU VI! Eu vi com esses dois olhos que já viram muita coisa errada na vida, meu bem! — apontava para os próprios olhos encharcados de lágrimas.

— Seu... INTRIGUEIRO! — berrou a amazona ao se virar para o geminiano, mas naquela hora seu raciocínio fugira por completo — Saga, não é nada disso... Eu...

— Calem a boca os dois, por todos os deuses, calem a boca... — a voz do geminiano soou baixa, inexpressiva e lúgubre.

O rosto, antes contrariado e enérgico, agora se mantinha insípido.

A revelação de Afrodite, tanto acerca das ilusões que a amada projetara pensando em Kanon, quanto acerca do sofrimento que era para o pisciano prostituir-se a seu mando, atingiram em cheio o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, de forma profunda e direta.

Eram tantos problemas sem solução aparente em sua mente que o geminiano não conseguia raciocinar. De uma hora para outra tudo pelo que lutara estava desmoronando diante de seus olhos e ele estava completamente impotente.

Os sacrifícios, de si mesmo e de todos, para manter o Santuário, a batalha incessante para conquistar e proteger Geisty da perigosa máfia russa, e até a amizade de longa data por Afrodite, tudo parecia escorrer por seus dedos sem que ele pudesse agarrar.

Era tanta pressão que sentia como se seu cérebro estivesse sendo esmagado, o coração ricocheteando no peito e a garganta lhe esganando cruelmente.

Aquela sensação de derrota rapidamente minou suas forças.

Com muito custo apenas conseguiu engolir a saliva que lhe desceu rasgando as amigdalas e vacilante olhou para o cavaleiro de Peixes.

— Por favor...

Afrodite o encarou dando uma fungada ruidosa.

Esperava ouvir uma palavra de apoio, esperava que ele amenizasse seu fardo, porém sabia, desde que aceitara embarcar naquela viagem sem volta, que uma vez nas mãos da máfia até o mais nobre dos corações se endurece... Porém ainda tinha esperanças.

— Não conte a ninguém o que descobriu... — pediu o geminiano baixando os olhos — Muita coisa depende do seu silêncio... E vá para sua casa. Vá para onde você quiser, só saia da minha frente.

Peixes baixou os olhos encarando os próprios pés. Eram esperanças vãs, de fato.

Sim, muita coisa, muitas vidas, um montante de reputações de figuras ilustres, Camus de Aquário...

Tudo dependia de seu silêncio. Até mesmo sua própria dor deveria ser silenciada ou ele mesmo pagaria por ela.

E foi assim, em silêncio absoluto que o Santo de Peixes deixou o quarto.

Devastado por mais aquele golpe, Afrodite desceu as escadas lentamente e depois de hesitar por alguns minutos, enquanto olhava a figura deplorável do prefeito bonachão que alisava com esganação as coxas de uma das bacantes, cruzou o salão cabisbaixo e deixou o Templo de Baco.

Quando subia as escadarias das doze casas do zodíaco, ao cruzar a de Leão ouviu ao longe um burburinho, acompanhado pelo som de risadas que ecoavam na noite silenciosa.

Ao começar a galgar os degraus da casa de Virgem, enfim pode ver de onde as risadas vinham.

Na entrada do sexto Templo, Shaka e Mu estavam deitados lado a lado sobre uma confortável manta indiana toda bordada em dourado. Apontavam para o céu e descontraídos conversavam algo qualquer que de início Afrodite não soube do que se tratar.

Bem provável que falassem das constelações que ilustravam o firmamento, enquanto faziam um lanche ou tomavam alguma coisa, já que ao lado deles havia duas xícaras de porcelana, aparentemente vazias.

Shaka foi o primeiro a perceber a presença do pisciano ali, encerrando seu riso e fechado os olhos para logo em seguida sentar-se e virar o rosto em sua direção.

Mu ao ver o namorado atento, olhou para baixo e viu Peixes ali, o rosto corado, olhos levemente inchados e vermelhos e um semblante tão melancólico que de imediato o deixou muito preocupado.

— Me desculpem atrapalhar vocês. Eu só vou passar para ir para minha casa. Nem precisam se levantar. — Afrodite falava tentando disfarçar o embargo na voz.

— Dido, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está com uma cara...

— Na... Não... Não aconteceu nada, Mu... — levou rapidamente a mão ao rosto enxugando uma lágrima atrevida que escapara de seu olho.

— Como não? Por que está chorando?

— Não estou chorando... É um cisco...

Mu então se levantou e foi até ele, sendo observado atentamente por Shaka que analisava a cena calado.

— Foi o Fulano? Ele está lá no bordel e vocês brigaram de novo? — o ariano sussurrou ao ouvido de Peixes ao aproximar-se dele.

— Não... Não o vejo mais desde... — baixou a cabeça para tentar esconder outra lágrima, respondendo também aos sussurros — Desde que ele me mandou esquecê-lo de vez... Que nós nunca daríamos certo.

— Então o que foi? Por que está tão triste assim? — mais um sussurro, porém esse não passou ileso.

— Por que estão cochichando?

A voz de Shaka em alto e bom tom fez Afrodite arregalar os olhos e olhar para o virginiano assustado, ao passo que Mu o segurou pelos ombros o conduzindo até o topo da escadaria.

— Não estamos cochichando, amor. Dido está muito nervoso, só perguntei a ele se ele queria conversar. Vem, senta aqui um pouco. Se acalma.

— E está nervoso por quê? — perguntou Virgem sem o mínimo decoro.

— Shaka! Isso é jeito?

— Deixa, Mu, não tem problema. — tranquilizou Afrodite — Eu estou nervoso porque descobri uma charufinácea daquelas, Buda! Das bem cabeludas. Mais cabeluda que você, tá boa?

— Descobriu uma o que? — questionou Shaka.

— Uma traição! Uma cachorrada! Mas, não posso contar. Nem sobre tortura vão me forçar a contar. Nem que me enfiem pregos debaixo das unhas e me obriguem a trepar com Shina eu vou contar... E não leiam minha mente! Deixem meu coágulo em paz. — dizia aos soluços, seu corpo dando solavancos.

— Por Buda! Que linguajar chulo!

Mu lançou um olhar de repreensão para o amado, dando a entender que não era hora para julgamentos.

— Ei, se acalma. Ninguém vai te obrigar a falar nada que não queira, não é, Shaka? — inquiriu com um sinal para o loiro.

— Hum... Eu não tenho interesse em saber de nada que venha daquele antro de devassidão... — postulou Virgem ao recolher a manta do chão e as xícaras — Eu vou fazer um chá de camomila com hortelã para você. Ajuda a acalmar e também te ajudará a dormir. Enquanto isso, engole esse choro, que chorar em frente à minha casa não é nada auspicioso.

Dando meia volta, Shaka entrou em seu Templo deixando Mu perplexo a observá-lo.

— Deuses!... Por que ele é assim? Desculpa Dido, é o jeito dele.

— Não se preocupe, Mu, até funcionou! — fungou uma última vez limpando o nariz na manga da camiseta — Olha, parei de chorar!

— Não quer mesmo contar o que houve? — insistiu o ariano.

— Não. Eu sei que posso confiar em você, mas... Eu sou tão idiota que a pessoa que me pediu segredo também sabe que pode confiar em mim e por isso eu não vou contar nada... — baixou a cabeça entristecido — Mesmo que ela não mereça.

— Eu te entendo... E respeito... Mas, Dido, não vai aguentar levar sozinho tudo isso. Não do jeito que está levando. Eu estou aqui, eu sou seu amigo.

— Eu sei, Mu. Se não fosse você acho que já teria surtado. — sorriu tímido para o lemuriano — A verdade é que... Se o Fulano estivesse comigo, se ele... Se ele gostasse de mim, cuidasse de mim, como você gosta e cuida do Buda, eu acho que me sentiria mais forte...

Entristecido em ver o amigo daquele jeito, Mu sentou-se a seu lado, abriu os braços e o abraçou com ternura, apertando o corpo trêmulo de Afrodite contra seus baços, no intuito de passar-lhe segurança, conforto e confiança.

Três sentimentos que sofreram um impacto, porém, diretamente no cavaleiro de Virgem, o qual os sentiu balançar quando voltando da cozinha com o chá de camomila que havia feito para o sueco viu Áries abraçado a ele daquela forma tão entregue.

Na mesma hora Shaka sentiu sua segurança e conforto novamente vacilarem.

Talvez se estivesse plenamente certo de que Mu sentia desejo por si tanto quanto o amava, esse abalo em suas estruturas não teria acontecido, mas há semanas o namorado lhe rejeitava toda vez que insinuava uma aproximação mais íntima e não entendia o que o levava a rejeitá-lo daquela maneira.

Mesmo em toda sua sabedoria, achou que talvez Afrodite fosse a resposta.

Peixes era experiente no sexo, ele, Shaka, não.

— Buda, mas que ideia torta! — resmungou para si mesmo ao se chocar com aquele pensamento.

O resmungo do virginiano chamou a atenção dos dois cavaleiros sentados nos degraus, e imediatamente Mu se desvencilhou de Afrodite já se pondo de pé.

— Já voltou, Sha! Que ótimo! Dá aqui o chá. — esticou os braços apanhando a xícara das mãos do indiano e a entregando a Peixes — Toma Dido, bebe tudo que os chás do meu namorado são milagrosos! Depois vá para sua casa e tente dormir.

Peixes tomou a xícara em suas mãos e sem dizer mais nada bebeu o chá lentamente, saboreando toda aquela simplicidade da combinação de hortelã com camomila como se fosse o mais sofisticado dos elixires, já que para ele aquela infusão tão simples tinha sabor de conforto, carinho e apoio.

— Obrigado, Buda. — disse ao se levantar e estender a xícara a Virgem — E obrigado, Mu... Vocês sãos bons amigos. Você até que é legal também, Shaka... Bem... Boa noite.

Despediu-se com um aceno e cruzou a sexta Casa, deixando para trás um ariano preocupado e um virginiano bem desconfiado.

No quarto de Geisty, no Templo de Baco.

— Saga, não é nada disso que esse intrigueiro tentou insinuar...

A amazona ia continuar, mas foi interrompida pelo geminiano que saiu de sua quase catatonia para encará-la.

— É o que então, Geisty?. Fale! — bradou exasperado, calando a moça que lhe devolvia um olhar surpreso — Vamos, só estamos nós dois aqui agora. Pode falar tudo o que você tiver para me dizer, porque sou todo ouvidos. Ninguém irá lhe interromper e eu estou morto de curiosidade para saber o quanto sou feito de corno pela lembrança do meu irmão... Pode começar a falar.

Um silêncio incômodo se fez no ambiente, enquanto o cavaleiro encarava ansioso a amazona, a qual sentia ser esmagada por aquela pressão.

Com os lábios trêmulos e voz embargada tentava explicar o que a princípio era inexplicável.

— Saga, o que Afrodite diz ter visto, aconteceu há muito tempo.

— Quanto tempo?

— Logo depois de termos nos beijado e eu ter pego você e ele transando na escada.

— De novo isso... — falava enquanto esfregava o rosto com as duas mãos, cansado.

— Saga eu fiquei sem chão naquele dia... E me senti mais sozinha do que jamais estive... Eu estava desiludida, pelas próprias expectativas que eu mesma havia criado nem sei por qual motivo, então fui até os fundos do Templo tentar espairecer pegando sol e ali... Ai, sozinha, refleti sobre como tudo na minha vida havia desmoronado e como deveria recolher os caquinhos que restaram para tentar reconstruir como podia... — sem conseguir conter o choro duas lágrimas desceram quentes pelo seu rosto — Naquela hora, a única coisa que eu queria era ter qualquer lembrança boa, a qual eu pudesse me agarrar para não desistir de viver... Então eu me lembrei da praia da Ilha Fantasma ao entardecer. Lembrei-me do quanto eu gostava de ver o sol se pondo no horizonte e projetei aquela memória para o meu redor. Aquilo era uma lembrança de um momento feliz que eu vivi, e me deixei mergulhar nela e ser levada até o ponto onde Afrodite viu... Projetei na minha ilusão Kanon no mar, me acenando para mergulharmos juntos, até que ele saia da água, vinha na minha direção e tentava me levantar da cadeira em que eu estava recostada tomando sol.

Uma pausa se fez e ainda chorando Geisty se abraçava a si mesma aos soluços.

— Eu só queria relembrar algo feliz que vivi, e aquele foi um dos poucos momentos de felicidade que tive. Que não me senti tão sozinha. Tão... Descartável. Foi isso que Afrodite diz ter visto. E foi a única vez que fiz isso... Nós não estávamos juntos ainda, Saga, e eu ainda não sabia a respeito de tudo que Kanon armara para nós dois... Não faça um mau julgamento de mim.

O geminiano se mantinha calado, corria as mãos pelos cabelos em um gesto angustiado, afastando os fios soltos de seu rosto e pousando as mãos com os dedos cruzados na nuca, enquanto soltava uma lufada de ar.

— Não posso controlar seus pensamentos, Geisty. Não tenho esse direito. Eles são somente seus. Mas, isso não diminui o vazio que me causou...

Lentamente deu alguns passos em direção à porta, mas foi interrompido pela amazona, que o deteve com um toque delicado no braço.

— Saga, por favor, não sai assim...

— Eu preciso ficar sozinho Geisty... Hoje eu quero ficar sozinho... Preciso pensar. Quero descansar. — falando isso afastou com cuidado a mão da amazona – E, por favor, que não se repita o que ocorreu hoje, há muito em jogo para você jogar tudo para o ar.

Ao cruzar a porta, Gêmeos ainda pôde ouvir a voz da namorada em um sussurro.

— Me desculpa.

Sem olhar para trás, o grego fechou a porta atrás de si e desceu para o salão, indo direto à mesa do prefeito. Sem rodeios o avisava que naquela noite nenhuma das joias da casa estaria à sua disposição, mas que seria recompensado de outra maneira.

Sem esperar que Praxédes formula-se suas reclamações, Saga deu-lhe às costas e saiu pelos fundos do Templo de Baco rumo ao Santuário.

Ao que subia as escadas, se deteve na entrada do templo de Gêmeos, a sua primeira e verdadeira casa.

Devagar adentrou o ambiente e acendeu as luzes olhando tudo à sua volta.

Como sempre fizera, buscava em seu Templo o conforto nos momentos de maior aflição, então se dirigiu até o pequeno bar que havia no canto da sala e pegou uma antiga garrafa de Absinto, dando um gole direto no gargalo na ânsia de calar a voz nefasta que lhe sussurrava na mente coisas quase incompreensíveis.

Exaurido, caminhou até o espaçoso sofá e se deixou cair sentado, enquanto afrouxava a gravata dando mais um gole generoso na bebida que lhe descia queimando.

Ao fitar o vazio, revivia aquele turbilhão de informações que haviam sido cuspidas em sua cara naquela noite.

Uma sensação de fracasso o consumiu ao perceber que tudo a sua volta se perdia.

Tomado por esse sentimento, deixou o choro escapar-lhe em um soluço, enquanto lágrimas grossas e abundantes lhe desciam pelo rosto cansado.

Ali, no Templo de Gêmeos, o seu refúgio, ele podia se permitir chorar, e entre um gole e outro de Absinto, angustiado murmurou ao silêncio daquela morada:

— Nem mesmo depois de morto você me dá paz, Kanon...

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

Cafuçu – indivíduo bruto, selvagem, sem modos, grosseiro; pessoa invejosa ; inveja

Padê – cocaína


	30. Um Escorpião incomoda muita gente!

Templo de Baco, 09:23am

— " _Saga..."_

O Santo de Gêmeos jamais sentira os pés tão frios.

O odor forte e corrosivo da maresia lhe queimava as narinas como nunca antes.

O mar, o som poderoso das ondas se quebrando contra o rochedo, o lodo sob seus joelhos feridos... Tudo naquele lugar minava suas forças fazendo crescer o torpor em sua alma.

— " _Saga..."_

Ouvia o chamado insistente, mas não se encorajava a responder, pois, diferente de um simples clamor, a voz funesta que o invocava em um sussurro aspirado, ao mesmo tempo lhe oprimia, tolhendo sua vontade.

— " _Saga... Saga..."_

Esticou os braços e agarrou nas grades milenares corroídas pela maresia. Suas unhas impregnadas de ferrugem e lodo.

À sua frente o mar.

— " _Saga?"_

A dor crescia, e com ela o medo de perder a si mesmo ou de descobrir ser aquela "Coisa" sua verdadeira essência.

— " _Saga?"_

Talvez devesse parar de lutar.

Sim.

Se desistisse, a dor não mais lhe castigaria.

Talvez Ele fosse o único capaz de pôr ordem no caos que se tornara sua vida. Ele era mais poderoso, mais corajoso...

Mas, e ela?

Se deixasse Ele livre, se desse um fim à sua dor, o que seria dela?

Geisty...

— Ei, Saga? Você está ai?

De súbito, a voz aspirada e gutural que lhe invocava de forma opressora transfigurou-se em uma doce voz conhecida, cordial e amiga, o tirando de sua divagação.

Piscando algumas vezes, viu desaparecer as paredes de rochas lodosas do Cabo Sunion, e seus pés, novamente aquecidos e devidamente calçados, pisavam o aconchegante carpete de seu escritório no Templo de Baco.

O odor corrosivo da maresia fora exorcizado pelo perfume agradável das rosas que Afrodite sempre dispunha em alguns vasos de porcelana grega ali, e o som das ondas se quebrando nas rochas fora afugentado completamente por toques insistentes que ouvia na porta.

Esfregou o rosto pálido e ainda confuso nervosamente. Respirou fundo. Seu coração inquieto no peito lhe causava falta de ar e uma tensão desmedida.

Estava de volta, pelo menos por enquanto.

Lentamente desfez a postura em que estava e virou o rosto para a porta.

— Entre... Mu.

Enquanto ouvia a porta se abrir, Gêmeos caminhou até sua escrivaninha e puxou a cadeira para se sentar, só então olhou para o rosto delicado do Santo de Áries que fechava a porta atrás de si e agora se aproximava com um semblante questionador.

— Está tudo bem? Estou te chamando há algum tempo já... Como você não respondia resolvi bater.

— Eu estou... Bem. — respondeu o geminiano pausadamente, esfregando os olhos no intuito de firmar a visão que lhe parecia meio embaçada.

— Tem certeza? — questionou Áries, pois enxergava na aura do Patriarca uma sombra funesta que antes nunca havia notado, incomodando-se com aquilo — Talvez... Eu deva voltar outra hora?

— Não. Já disse que estou bem, Mu... Sente-se, por favor. — replicou Saga, indicando a cadeira à frente de sua escrivaninha.

— * _"O que a cria escrota daquele velho babaca quer aqui? Mande ele embora!"._

A pergunta repentina, feita diretamente à mente de Saga, lhe fez arregalar os olhos em surpresa.

Uma gota espessa de suor escorreu por sua têmpora e rapidamente fora enxugada pelos dedos trêmulos do cavaleiro, que encarava o ariano com a tensão de quem perguntava se ele também havia ouvido aquela voz.

— O que você quer aqui, Mu? — entrelaçou os dedos das mãos, esperando o outro se pronunciar.

— Bem... — Áries sentia que algo ruim afligia o geminiano, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia a aura de Saga firme, forte, denotando sua vontade de vencer qualquer adversidade que, por acaso, viesse a assolar sua alma — Eu tenho um assunto um pouco urgente para tratar com você, mas talvez não seja o melhor momento... Só que... A verdade é que não tenho mais tempo para esperar, e tem que ser agora. Saga, eu preciso de um abono e uma semana de férias adiantadas.

Gêmeos ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, surpreso com o pedido do ariano.

— Você quer férias? Mas não completou nem o primeiro semestre de trabalho. — disse o grego para um lemuriano já tenso, porém pleno em alegria.

— Eu sei. — respondeu o outro com um sorriso.

— Seu trabalho é exemplar e não tenho do que me queixar, mas sair assim, agora? Vai fazer falta. — o fitava firme, com o brilho no olhar do ariano lhe atiçando a curiosidade — Para quando quer os dias?

— Para daqui uma semana. A contar de hoje. Mas, não se preocupe, já adiantei todo o trabalho e deixarei tudo encaminhado. Quando voltar, posso fazer algumas horas extras para colocar em dia o que ficou para trás...

— Você está sobrecarregado, Mu? É o trabalho na forja?

— Não. Bem, você sabe que o Shaka e eu estamos namorando, não sabe?

— Hum... Sei, desde o dia em que ele fez aquele escândalo aqui na frente do meu estabelecimento. — resmungou, olhando para o cavaleiro com indisfarçada reprovação.

— Na verdade, bem antes desse dia. — Áries riu descontraído, porém ainda sentindo a sombra pesada que oprimia a aura do Patriarca — Bom, daqui há uma semana é aniversário do Shaka, e eu quero fazer uma viagem com ele, para a Índia! Seria, tipo, um presente.

Mu tentava sair pela tangente para não ter de revelar o motivo real da viagem, pois quanto menos gente soubesse menos chances havia de seu plano dar errado.

— Então você quer viajar com o namorado? Hum... Dois cavaleiros ausentes... — pareceu não gostar da ideia.

— Sim... Mas é importante. Não pediria se não fosse. Além do mais, o Shaka pode se teleportar caso for preciso sua presença no Santuário por motivo de algum contratempo, depois, os trabalhos na forja já estão todos encaminhados, e o trabalho burocrático daqui consigo ajeitar de maneira a não prejudicar a casa se eu me ausentar apenas por uma semana.

Saga ficou pensativo por um tempo.

Mu era o único funcionário que nunca lhe dera trabalho algum, pelo contrário, fazia até mais do que lhe era pedido, e se ele estava ali solicitando uma folga um bom motivo realmente deveria ter.

— Pois bem, hoje me sinto especialmente bondoso. — sorriu em resposta o grego — Pode tirar os dias que precisa, e ainda te dou um bônus de salário, não pelo altruísmo em manter aquele monge irritante bem longe do meu bordel, mas sim por você ser um cavaleiro e funcionário exemplar, que não me causa problemas.

— Obrigado, Saga.

— " _Que patético!"_

Novamente a voz se pronunciou na mente de Gêmeos, que olhando inerte para Áries, enquanto a ouvia ecoar emaranhada em seus pensamentos, inclinou-se para frente e com um semblante perverso perguntou:

— * _E eu espero que continue mantendo Shaka bem longe daqui, de mim, e dos meus negócios... Agora vejamos... Quem fica por cima? Quem é a mulher_ _da relação?_

Mu estranhou tanto a pergunta, quanto a entonação da voz do grego e seu semblante, que de uma hora para outra havia assumido um tom jocoso, debochado.

— Desculpa? — questionou confuso.

— * _Isso se vocês já treparam, né. Você e aquele monge maldito sempre foram tão certinhos... Tão apegados às suas tradições idiotas... Argh..._ — bateu na mesa fazendo uma careta de dor, depois limpou o suor que brotava da testa com a palma da mão.

Saga lutava contra Ele. A voz, a sombra, a presença... O que havia de pior em si mesmo e ansiava por libertar-se.

— Sim... Somos muito apegados à nossa cultura natal. Ele a dele, e eu à minha e a tudo que meu mestre me ensinou. — Mu estreitava o olhar analisando ao mesmo tempo o semblante e a aura do geminiano, os quais oscilavam numa velocidade impressionante, então se decidindo por contar a verdade — Por isso mesmo que... Eu decidi me casar com Shaka.

— Casar! — de pronto Gêmeos ergueu a cabeça. O tom zombeteiro agora adquiria um ar curioso e surpreso — Você disse, casar?

— Sim, disse. — respondeu Áries controlando o desconforto — Essa viagem terá esse fim, mas será uma cerimônia particular, reservada somente a mim e a ele. E também quero pedir-lhe que faça segredo, pois é uma surpresa minha para o Shaka.

Um silêncio repentino se fez entre os dois cavaleiros.

Era de se supor que aquela notícia seria recebia com certa surpresa pelo geminiano, mas fora muito além disso. Saga, de repente, se pegou admirado, e invejando Mu de certa forma.

Tudo que fizera, os caminhos tortos e muitas vezes escusos que trilhara para poder salvar Geisty e tê-la ao seu lado finalmente, agora pareciam ter sido completamente em vão. Estava há semanas sem ao menos falar direito com a amazona, enquanto bastaram apenas alguns meses, desde que Mu voltara a morar no Santuário, para que já se juntasse em matrimônio com Shaka.

A vida era bem injusta consigo.

— Saga? — chamou o ariano ao perceber o Patriarca novamente divagando, perdido sabe-se lá em que pensamentos — Tem certeza de que está tudo bem? Se precisar de ajuda...

— Não preciso de nada, Mu. Estou bem. — respondeu Gêmeos ofegante, cansado físico e emocionalmente daquela luta interna sem fim, travada consigo mesmo — Parabéns aos noivos! E fique tranquilo, não direi nada a ninguém.

Abaixando a cabeça, olhou para as gavetas de sua escrivaninha e abriu uma delas, tirando de dentro um caixa retangular de aço trancada à chave, a qual apanhou no bolso de seu paletó.

Ao abri-la, revelou um generoso maço de notas de dólar.

Apanhou um bom punhado delas e as estendeu para Áries.

— Imagino que uma cerimônia de casamento na Índia e uma estadia de uma semana não seja algo muito barato. Pegue. Esse é seu abono, e parte do meu presente de casamento. Eu lhe desejaria felicidades, se não conhecesse bem aquele monge, por isso eu lhe desejo, boa sorte! — sorriu descontraído, conseguindo calar momentaneamente a voz opressora.

— Obrigado. — o lemuriano aceitou o presente de bom grado, até porque, de fato, uma cerimônia de casamento não era algo simples de se bancar — Mas, ainda tem um último detalhe.

— Mais um? Então vamos, lá, diga. — o grego trancou a caixa novamente e a guardou de volta na gaveta.

— Preciso que libere o Afrodite do trabalho também... Por uns, dois ou três dias, não mais que isso.

— Afrodite? — arregalou os olhos em choque — Mas, pela frieira do pé amaldiçoado do sujo do Hades, por que o Afrodite? – fazia uma careta meneando a cabeça.

— Porque não posso fazer tudo sozinho, né Saga! Dido vai me ajudar a organizar tudo. Na verdade ele já está me ajudando com a escolha de local, hotel, decoração, as vestes cerimoniais... Eu pago os dias de trabalho que ele ficar fora.

— Você não sabe o tamanho da encrenca em que se meteu colocando Afrodite em seus planos! — falou meio abalado — Tudo bem, pode levá-lo. Será bom para ele, inclusive. Afrodite tem andando tão triste que talvez seja bom para ele respirar outros ares. E não vou descontar nada, não se preocupe, mas... Que Atena tenha piedade de você, porque com aquele lá por perto tudo pode acontecer.

Mu riu das palavras do Grande Mestre, sentindo que sua alegria devido à notícia de suas bodas era de fato genuína, porém a sombra que ainda esmagava sua aura ainda estava lá, insistente e perniciosa.

Queria muito entender o significado daquilo, mas sabia que certamente tinha a ver com o mal que seu mestre, Shion, há muito lhe havia mencionado, e do qual também lhe alertara a sempre ficar longe, pois era bem provável ser essa sombra o verdadeiro mal previsto pelo antigo Patriarca e não o Santo de Gêmeos propriamente dito.

Ficaria bem mais atento de agora em diante.

Não fosse ter apenas uma semana para dar conta de todos os preparativos do casamento, decerto que iria insistir com Saga até encontrar um modo de ajuda-lo.

Desobedeceria a seu mestre, pois sentia que Gêmeos estava deveras perturbado e não admitia precisar de ajuda, por isso decidiu que assim que volta-se de sua lua de mel passaria a tentar entender melhor o que era aquela sombra, ou quem era.

— Obrigado, Saga. Por tudo, e... Se precisar de algo...

— Não preciso de nada, Áries. Está tudo perfeitamente bem, obrigado.

Com uma sutil mesura, Mu, que já estava de pé, despediu-se do geminiano e deixou a sala, levando consigo o dinheiro o qual guardou preso ao cinto em sua cintura.

Quando seguia para seu escritório para dar início a mais um dia de trabalho, Mu avistou Afrodite no palco, junto com Shina, Karina, Rebeca e Marin.

Enquanto as moças ensaiavam alguns passos ainda não perfeitamente decorados, o Santo de Peixes dava uma última passada no som, já que também iria se apresentar naquela noite cantando uma canção típica italiana, pois a casa receberia membros ilustres da poderosa Camorra, a máfia nascida na Nápoles do século XIX.

Cantar não era a especialidade de Afrodite, e também não lhe agradava tanto, porém tinha que admitir que desde criança sua voz encantava aos colegas e tutores por ser naturalmente afinada, harmoniosa e potente, e como os italianos apreciavam em demasia suas canções tradicionais, Saga pediu a Peixes que os agradasse com uma bela melodia de vossas terras.

Não que Gêmeos estivesse interessado em ser um bom anfitrião, mas simplesmente porque "puxar saco" de mafioso era uma manobra considerada das mais inteligentes, e Saga tinha muito interesse em fechar com a Camorra uma parceria no negócio fraudulento da importação de carne, já que assim gastaria bem menos com a verba destinada à alimentação dos aprendizes, soldados e funcionários do Santuário.

Mu se aproximou do palco e esperou até que Peixes terminasse de passar o som, então quando o viu ajeitar o microfone no pedestal lhe fez um sinal discreto.

Afrodite desceu do palco e a seu modo todo serelepe caminhou até Mu, enquanto prendia os longos cabelos num rabo de cavalo alto e guardava o papel com a letra da música escolhida no bolso da calça jeans.

— Huumm... Você hoje está com uma cara ótima! Não me diga que fez a lôca e deixou o Shaka apagar tua vela!* — disse sorrindo para o ariano, enquanto lhe apoiava um dos cotovelos em seu ombro.

— Não... Se é o que eu estou pensando, mas... Quase. — respondeu Áries rindo — Está cada dia mais difícil de... De você sabe o quê.

— Vocês dois são dois malucos, mas malucos do bem.

— Está muito ocupado, Dido? Eu preciso lhe dizer como foi minha conversa com Saga.

— Não. Podemos conversar, mas não aqui. — olhou ao redor e viu Misty de Lagarto deixando a cozinha e seguindo para o palco onde estavam as bacantes. Como sempre, o francesinho tinha sua postura firme, seguia em frente, mas encarava o pisciano com os cantos dos olhos — Lagartixas têm ouvidos aguçados... Venha, vamos subir.

Peixes pegou na mão de Áries e apressado conduziu Mu até a escadaria, subindo ligeiro enquanto eram seguidos pelo olhar insidioso do cavaleiro de Prata.

Ao entrarem no aposento, rapidamente Afrodite passou a chave na porta.

— Pronto, estamos seguros aqui. — virou-se para o ariano lhe dando um sorriso sincero, porém ainda carregado em melancolia.

— Vejo que ainda está muito triste. Não tem mais falado com o Fulano desde o dia em que a Mônica morreu? — questionou Áries preocupado.

Era tão difícil para o lemuriano estar vivendo um momento de plena felicidade quando seus amigos claramente viviam o oposto, mas sentia que ainda nada podia fazer para reverter aquele quadro, a não ser estar ali, presente.

— Não. — o pisciano baixou a cabeça desanimado, depois caminhou até a cama e sentou-se à beirada — Eu acho que ele já me esqueceu... Deve ser outro que me odeia, como a puta da Geisssty, a Lagartixa Cascuda, a cobra da Shina e o fantasma da Mônica. Todos aqui me odeiam.

— Não diga isso... — disse Mu, trazendo uma das poltronas até perto de si com sua telecinese para sentar-se em frente a Afrodite.

Sentiu por diversas vezes a aura de Camus em festa quando este estava perto do pisciano e não podia crer que um sentimento daquela magnitude pudesse desaparecer apenas por vontade própria. Não. Camus podia ser um homem famoso por sua racionalidade e prática, mas era ainda assim um ser humano e um apaixonado convicto!

— Eu tenho quase certeza de que está errado, Dido. O Fulano logo te dá um sinal de vida.

— Pois se for para me dar sinal acompanhado de desgosto, é melhor que não dê... Mas, não viemos falar dele, né Alice? Viemos falar de quê?

— Olha só! — Áries tirou o maço de dólares do cinto e mostrou ao pisciano, que arregalou os olhos surpreendido.

— Santa Cher! Para que todo esse acué*? Não me diga que está comprando um programa comigo! Para você eu faço de graça.

— Deixa de ser bobo. — o ariano riu da brincadeira, mas logo voltou a ficar sério — Saga me deu esse dinheiro, mais um abono salarial e uma semana de férias para o casamento e a lua de mel.

— Pela coroa de Dadá! Tá brincando! Já estou achando admirável você ter conseguido falar com o ocó*, porque nos últimos dias ele tá uó, mal dá pra respirar perto dele. E ainda te deu todas essas regalias? Tô sépian!

— É, de fato ele está bem esquisito. Não gostei nada do que vi em sua aura, mas, Dido, eu não posso pensar nisso agora. Tenho apenas uma semana para preparar tudo o que falta e estou enlouquecendo. É muita coisa, muitos detalhes.

— Calma, Santa. Está tudo encaminhado e eu vou te ajudar.

— Saga liberou você por dois ou três dias. Acha que tudo bem?

— Claro! Pelas minhas contas, no dia do seu casamento, semana que vem, eu teria um programa com aquele senador ateniense que deu o golpe nas merendas escolares, que é meu cliente fixo, vem toda semana, sabe? — Mu afirmou com a cabeça — Só que acredita que o cara morreu semana passada? E parece que não foi assassinato não.

— Morreu de morte natural?

— Sim. Hipotermia. Enquanto ele molhava o jardim da mansão dele.

— Hipotermia? Aqui na Grécia? — Mu franziu a testa com um olhar no mínimo descrente.

— Pois é, colega.

— Puxa! Essa água que ele molhava o jardim deveria estar bem gelada, não é não? — segurou o riso, pois o momento exigia-lhe seriedade.

— Bem capaz, mas deve ser mais comum do que a gente imagina, porque, sabe aquele meu cliente suíno, que também vinha toda semana, o deputado macedônio? Que estava aqui no dia da morte da quenga da Mônica e nunca mais voltou?

— Sei, o que tem ele? — perguntou curioso o ariano.

— Também morreu, da mesma causa. Hipotermia... Ele foi encontrado na cozinha da casa dele com a geladeira aberta... Deve ter dado algum problema no termostato.

— Ah! Sim! Sem dúvida, Dido! Sem dúvida foi o termostato! — de olhos arregalados Mu concordava, já imaginando o que possivelmente causara a hipotermia naqueles dois homens cuja única coisa que tinham em comum, além da política, era que frequentavam a cama do cavaleiro de Peixes.

— Mas, nem sei por que me lembrei disso agora. Voltemos ao que interessa. Como está a nossa "noiva"? — perguntou o pisciano com um sorriso.

— A beira de um ataque de nervos! — respondeu o ariano com um riso ansioso, pois quem estava mais propenso a ter um colapso nervoso era mesmo ele — Está tão complicado segurar o tesão... Digo, de ambas as partes, minha e dele também. Shaka não está entendendo essa minha relutância em transar com ele e o tempo todo ele, meio que, me ataca.

— Um monge a beira de um ataque de nervos e com um furor sexual desenfreado... O mundo está mesmo mudado! — Afrodite riu — Você tá lascado.

— Eu sei, mas, só tenho que segurar mais uma semana. Uma semana apenas! Mas, Shaka já está ficando desconfiado de que eu não o desejo mais e tem jogado baixo... As vezes eu tenho cada ideia torta também que por Atena! — esfregou o rosto nervosamente — Ontem eu quase coloquei tudo a perder... Só os deuses sabem a força que tive de fazer para não cometer uma loucura com aquele loirão. Ele me agarrou na cozinha e, nossa Dido, nunca senti tanta vontade de rasgar aquela túnica dele e tomá-lo ali mesmo, em cima da mesa... Ele estava tão lindo, tão sensual. Aquela pele dele cheirando a sândalo, os cabelos ainda molhados do banho, a boca quente... Quando vi já estava sem camisa com ele me mordendo o peito de um jeito tão gostoso... Ai ele foi descendo, descendo...

— Você quer parar? Está me deixando com tesão! — disse Afrodite cruzando as pernas para disfarçar uma ereção que se pronunciava, enquanto abanava o rosto chacoalhando ambas as mãos — Ai, minha deusa!

— Tesão? Você não imagina como eu fiquei! Precisei trocar de cueca depois. — Mu levou um dos punhos à testa esfregando a atadura que o envolvia numas gotículas de suor que ali se formavam — Olhar para ele todo excitado como estava, corado, ofegante... Ver nos olhos dele o desejo que estava sentindo naquele momento, como esfregava seu rosto no meu... Sabe, no meu... — apontou para o meio das pernas — Por cima da calça, e... Cara, estava me deixando louco!

— Por Dadá, que monge safado! — Afrodite estava até vesgo de imaginar a cena — E Buda não atrapalhou vocês dessa vez, Mu? Digo, ele não surgiu no meio da cozinha dizendo: Oh, Shaka, não deves colocar a tua boca sagrada na piroca mundana deste homem! — dizia projetando uma voz grave enquanto enchia as bochechas de ar.

Mu deu uma gargalhada.

— Não. Buda não apareceu. Quem acabou com a nossa alegria fui eu mesmo, ou não teria mais casamento, né?... Deuses! Eu estava prestes a eu mesmo arrancar aquele monte de pano que ele usa e... Sabe, eu, eu senti vontade de fazer o que ele estava fazendo, só que enfiar o... O...

— O PAU! — Peixes gritou, como se tivesse descoberto ganhar na loteria.

— Isso... Dele na minha boca. Não sei por que, mas eu queria, só que...

— Só que o quê?

— O que faz com os dentes? Não machuca?

Afrodite quase caiu da cama.

— Dadá, me abana! Mu! — encarava com os olhos arregalados o ariano todo envergonhado a sua frente — Pelas três bocarras dos Cérbero!... Ok... Calma, vamos lá. Boquete é uma coisa que você aperfeiçoa com a prática. Com o tempo você vai ver que os dentes não atrapalham em nada e que até a ânsia, que você vai sentir nas primeiras vezes, passa a ser prazerosa. É como chupar sorvete de palito. Você enfia o sorvete todo na boca, mas não morde e, se morder, é devagarzinho. Pode cobrir os dentes com os lábios se quiser, assim ó... — demonstrou para Mu fazendo um "O" com a boca — Aí você chupa o pau todo como se suga um canudinho, só que é um canudão! E mexe a língua desse jeito... — novamente fazia uma demonstração, agora serpenteando a língua projetada para fora da boca — Se tocar na sua garganta segura o máximo que conseguir. Não há quem não pire com isso. Vai por mim! E o resto é você quem vai descobrir!

— Puxa... — foi a única palavra que Mu conseguiu proferir depois daquela "aula" teórica tão ilustrativa.

— Você é um bravo guerreiro que provavelmente tem um coágulo na cabeça também. Onde já se viu parar um amasso desse, minha deusa! — suspirou metendo uma das mãos entre as pernas para ajeitar o membro incômodo depois daquele relato tão erótico — Bom, se tudo der certo, semana que vem vocês estão casadinhos e ai podem trepar à vontade. Ah... Vai ser o casamento do ano! Desses que sai até em revista de fofocas! — dizia o sueco olhando para o teto e já idealizando o evento — O loirudo vai ser uma noiva linda! Será que as noivas indianas também jogam o buquê para trás? Ele poderia jogar e eu poderia pegar, né? Alôca! Quem iria querer casar comigo? Talvez o dono daquele montinho de merda na areia da praia!

— Não! Está maluco? — alertou Mu — Não terá nem buquê, nem imprensa, nada! Os únicos convidados são as próprias pessoas que habitam o templo, porque festa indiana tem que ter volume, mas nenhum conhecido nosso pode ir. Dido, tem que ser uma cerimônia bem discreta. Shaka é orgulhoso e já vai estar super incomodado de estar vestido em um sári que eu sei, conheço ele. Até você terá que ir disfarçado de início.

— Sem problema. Eu vou de indiana também para dar uma forcinha ao seu loirudo. — piscou para Mu, todo animado.

— Nada pode dar errado, Dido. — Áries esfregava as mãos, tenso — Já me sinto culpado de deixar o Shaka tão inseguro, tão confuso... Eu sinto na aura dele que ele não está bem. Se alguma coisa der errado...

— Ei, chuta esse ebó de mau agouro pro Universo, linda! — Afrodite bateu palmas algumas vezes, esticando os braços para cima em seguida, chamando a atenção do ariano, depois se levantou da cama e indo até ele, o puxou pelas mãos — Nada vai dar errado, Mu. Nada! Fica tranquilo, e relaxe. Termine as joias e alianças e deixe que da festa e da decoração eu cuido... Vocês vão ser muito felizes. Me dá até uma magoazinha de cabocla de vocês.

— Que os deuses te ouçam, Dido. — sorriu o lemuriano, puxando o amigo para um abraço — Obrigado, por tudo. E saiba que você também será, muito feliz... Eu torço muito por você e o... Fulano. Mesmo que demore, eu sei que ele gosta de você.

— Sabe? — Peixes se afastou para olhar o rosto de Mu, que tentou disfarçar.

— Ah... Sei, oras... Você é lindo, é um cavaleiro poderoso, é talentoso, você entende tudo de... De sexo... Quem não se apaixonaria por você?

— Hum… Alguém a quem eu tenha partido o coração primeiro. Alguém a quem eu tenha feito tão mal que não há maneira de voltar atrás. — suspirou resignado, então afastou-se do ariano e caminhou até a porta, a destrancando — Mas, isso é passado, e se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi na minha vida é que o passado deve ser esquecido, ou a gente se machuca mais a cada dia. Venha, acho melhor descermos ou as moscas varejeiras desse lugar podem ir zunir no ouvido do seu namorado que você está no meu quarto há horas. Se precisar de algo é só me chamar.

Desceram juntos para o térreo e finalmente Mu se dirigiu a seu escritório, a fim de iniciar os trabalhos daquele dia, já pensando que não seria uma semana fácil, e Afrodite subiu para a casa de Peixes.

Teria uma noite longa, chata e cansativa.

Um atendimento logo no começo do expediente, um dos mafiosos da Camorra que haviam reservado um horário consigo, e depois teria que entreter os demais cantando uma canção popular de Nápoles.

— Argh. Ainda morro de desgosto antes mesmo que aconteça a Guerra Santa! — resmungou enquanto subia as escadas do Santuário.

O Santo de Peixes só não sabia que as emoções daquela noite mudaria, novamente, o curso de sua vida!

Templo de Baco, 23:15pm

No salão, a comitiva italiana tomava seus acentos na grande mesa que lhes fora reservada estrategicamente de frente para o palco, onde Marin e Yumi faziam um strip tease carregado de sensualidade, para delírio e sofrimento de Aiolia, que do balcão do bar olhava para a amazona ruiva ao mesmo tempo a cobiçando e amaldiçoando os olhares felinos sobre ela.

Ao lado da mesa dos membros da Camorra estava, estratégica posicionada, a mesa reservada aos membros da Vory v Zakone, que haviam chegado poucos minutos antes e já degustavam suas vodcas e coquetéis.

O fato de aquela ser uma casa de shows e prostíbulo não impediu alguns membros de levarem suas esposas e namoradas, visto que elas tinham conhecimento de que a prostituição era um dos negócios mais rentáveis da máfia e que seus companheiros muitas vezes viviam dela. Ao contrário, era de bom grado levar uma acompanhante respeitável a uma negociação como aquela.

E aquela, definitivamente, não era uma noite comum.

Reunir ambas as máfias mais poderosas do planeta sob seu teto era uma manobra muito bem arquitetada por Saga de Gêmeos, que usava todas as armas que tinha para fortalecer os laços da máfia grega com outras organizações criminosas que operavam na Europa a fim de minar, gradativamente, a influência financeira da Vory sobre o Santuário, e, inteligente e estrategista como era, Gêmeos tratou de chamar os russos e encarregar Camus de Aquário de firmar os tratados com os italianos.

Sim, Camus podia ser um _Vor_ poderoso e fiel dentro da Vory v Zakone, mas ainda era um cavaleiro de ouro e subordinado do Grande Mestre.

Se Saga firmasse uma parceria com outra organização criminosa pelas costas da máfia russa, poderia ser acusado de conspiração e traição, mas se Camus fizesse isso, com a desculpa de estar beneficiando a Vory, nem ele, nem Saga, teriam nada a perder, e o aquariano não tinha porque negar auxílio a Gêmeos, já que nunca fora sua intenção manter o Santuário sob domínio russo.

A corrupção da Vory v Zakone já estava impregnada nas colunas do Santuário grego muito antes de Camus receber sua armadura sagrada!

Sendo assim, quando ninguém esperava, o cavaleiro de Aquário adentrava o salão naquela noite, após três semanas sem dar as caras naquele lugar, e não estava sozinho.

Como mandava a etiqueta em encontros como aqueles, uma linda mulher o acompanhava.

Durante todo o tempo que esteve ausente, em Moscou, fosse reorganizando sua vida, ou enfiando a cara no trabalho para esquecê-la, Camus havia encarregado Andreas, seu braço direito, de acompanhar os socialites russos às visitas feitas ao bordel grego.

Naquela noite, porém, a pedido, ou melhor, sob a ordem do Grande Mestre, Camus viera pessoalmente como representante direto da Vory v Zakone supervisionar as negociações que Saga firmaria com a Camorra, assim Gêmeos poderia fechar acordo com os italianos tranquilamente sem parecer que estava traindo os russos, quando indiretamente estava, mas sabia que Camus, dentro do pouco poder que tinha sendo subordinado a Dimitri, limparia sua barra.

Ao cruzar o salão e caminhar em direção à mesa, inconscientemente Aquário percorreu seus olhos avelãs por todo o local.

Seu coração batia forte no peito, não de apreensão por não encontrar quem procurava, mas de alívio justamente por esse motivo.

No entanto, seu desafogo durou pouco, pois quando olhou para frente e viu Andreas lhe acenar, ao fundo, descendo as escadarias que levavam aos quartos, eis que surgia a imagem que tanto lutou para apagar de sua mente.

Afrodite descia na companhia de um dos italianos que vieram na comitiva mafiosa, mas parou assim que viu o francês no meio do salão.

Agarrado ao corrimão de ouro, o pisciano imediatamente sentiu o ar lhe faltar e os dedos das mãos formigarem. O salão lhe pareceu girar de súbito, e tonteando piscou algumas vezes focando a imagem do ruivo ao longe, que olhava para si. O suor brotou em sua testa na mesma hora que o peito comprimiu seu coração, que de tão acelerado lhe fazia sentir a boca seca a cabeça doer.

Camus estava ali.

Depois de semanas sem dar o mínimo sinal de vida. E acompanhado de uma mulher!

Lindíssima, por sinal, e a qual o francês abraçava de maneira muito delicada e íntima.

Aquário de repente se viu inerte no meio do salão, mas, ao contrário de Peixes, ele nada sentia além de um entorpecimento inexplicável, até que uma voz muito conhecida e uma mão grande e pesada lhe apertando um dos ombros o trouxera de volta à Terra.

— Camus! Meu amigão! Quanto tempo, cara! E essa princesa linda, quem é?

O aquariano piscou os olhos e virando o rosto para o lado deu de cara com a figura sempre muito exuberante e sedutora de Milo de Escorpião, que de modo nada discreto, como não era mesmo de seu feitio, corria os olhos de cima a baixo pela silhueta esguia e delicada de Natassia.

— Como vai, Milo? Estou ótimo. — com um sorriso que mais parecia uma carranca de alguma figura do folclore oriental, o francês puxou a bailarina pela cintura colando o corpo dela ao seu, numa clara demonstração de posse — A princesa não é para o seu bico.

— ****Ora! Por que não? Sou sim! Me apresenta seu amigo, ele é um gato!** — retrucou Natassia em russo, rindo de modo sapeca e brincando com o irmão, mas verdadeiramente impressionada com o cavaleiro de Escorpião, devolvendo o mesmo olhar cobiçoso enquanto media cada pedacinho do corpo, que a seu ver, era bem forte e viril.

— Relaxa, Camus. — disse Milo dando um tapinha nas costas do aquariano — Hoje eu já escolhi a gata com quem eu vou miar a noite inteira.

Dito isso, e com uma piscadinha para Natassia, Escorpião os deixou ali e seguiu cruzando as mesas, enquanto Camus e a irmã finalmente tomavam seus acentos junto aos russos e italianos.

O francês sempre evitando olhar para Afrodite, que prestes a ter um ataque de ansiedade, pânico, pelanca, ou o que quer que fosse ali, bem no meio da escadaria, deu meia volta e subiu os degraus correndo, trancando-se em seu quarto para tentar se acalmar minimamente até a hora em que teria que se apresentar no palco cantando _O Sole Mio_ para os suínos italianos.

Só não contava que Camus estaria na plateia, acompanhado de uma mulher que parecia muito íntima a ele.

Enquanto Afrodite pirava, Camus tentava enganar a si mesmo, Milo passeava pelo salão numa beca irreconhecível arrancando suspiros das mulheres e instigando a vontade reprimida de alguns homens, trancado em seu escritório, Saga de Gêmeos tinha um mini surto histérico.

— Inferno! INFERNO!

Chutou duas garrafas vazias de Absinto que estavam jogadas no chão sobre o carpete, enquanto trôpego procurava por uma terceira que pensava ter trazido consigo quando se trancou ali.

— Podia jurar que tinha mais uma. CARALHO!

Outro chute, agora em uma poltrona, virando-a de pernas pro ar.

— * " _Covarde de merda! Você é um bosta. Absinto? Contra mim?"_... Cale a... boca...

Os mesmos lábios diziam aquelas palavras e a mesma garganta produzia aquela voz, porém em entonações e timbres distintos, que mal pareciam pertencer à mesma pessoa.

— * " _Não me faça rir, seu bosta!"_ ... Cale... * " _Desça lá e acabe com todos os cretinos. Não precisa deles, não precisa de ninguém!"_... Cale a boca... * " _Temos o poder de rasgar o céu, seu covarde de merda. Mate todos! Mate a vagabunda!_ "... CALE A BOCAAAA! CALE A BOCA! CHEGAAA!

O grito de desespero do cavaleiro de Gêmeos fora abafado pela música alta que vinha do salão.

Nas últimas duas semanas o clima tenso que pairava no bordel após a morte da bacante, somado à última briga que envolveu Afrodite e Geisty, distanciando ainda mais os três, contribuiu, e muito, para que as oscilações de humor do geminiano ganhassem força.

Saga se mostrava cada vez mais confuso, irritado, triste, permitindo assim, que o mal que habitava dentro de si ganhasse terreno a cada dia.

Por esse motivo, por não conseguir mais controlar Ele em tempo integral, Gêmeos se manteve afastado da amada, para preservá-la e para preservar a si mesmo, pois a amazona também lhe parecia um tanto quanto descompensada ultimamente.

Geisty, porém, sentia como se uma sombra ruim pairasse sobre o geminiano, e algo muito além da vontade de ambos os impedissem de se reaproximarem, os deixando cada dia mais distantes.

Sabia que essa sombra era o mal que o cavaleiro lhe havia alertado, mas sem poder conversar com ele, não sabia como lidar com aquele assunto, sentindo-se impotente.

Toda a situação deixava a amazona cada vez mais introspectiva, buscando solidão.

Mas Geisty só podia se dar ao luxo de estar sozinha quando finalmente o expediente se encerrava e as portas do Templo das Bacantes se fechavam. Era nesse momento que se pegava pensando de forma nostálgica no amado, do contrário, mesmo que apenas de corpo presente, era rodeada por pessoas das quais não tinha o mínimo interesse.

Assim, em uma das mesas mais ao centro, ocupadas por sócios de uma mesma empresa eslovena que estavam ali naquela noite especial, Geisty acompanhava uma partida de um jogo de cartas típico do país deles, cujo prêmio ao vencedor seria a honra de um programa com a joia da casa, pago pelos perdedores.

Geisty acompanhava os ânimos eufóricos com o olhar vago e a mente escrevendo uma conversa ensaiada que pretendia ter com o geminiano, ou pelo menos tentaria, já que nos últimos dias sempre fazia o mesmo exercício mental e no fim da noite acabava se acovardando frente ao semblante taciturno do grego.

Foi justamente quando pensava nele que Geisty viu Gêmeos cruzar o salão parecendo ter pressa.

Como nos últimos dias, Saga tinha uma expressão carrancuda e preocupada, o olhar severo deixava claro que não estava aberto a conversas, mas naquela noite além da rispidez os olhos do cavaleiro também pareciam exalar outros dois sentimentos: ódio e desespero!

Mesmo de longe, a amazona pode sentir o peso esmagador daquele olhar.

Engoliu em seco, acompanhando-o até chegar ao bar e fazer um sinal ligeiro a Aldebaran.

— Me dê uma garrafa de Absinto. Depressa. — fez o pedido e levou as mãos ao rosto o esfregando freneticamente.

Eram tantos problemas que remoinhavam em sua cabeça, que sentia estar à beira de um ataque de nervos, do seu limite, e tudo o que mais lamentava era não ter a amada ao seu lado naquele momento.

Sentia seu juízo vacilar e temia que pudesse perder as rédeas de sua sanidade, agora tão frágil, diante de qualquer pequeno contratempo naquela noite.

E eis que o contratempo viera até ele, na forma de um belo escorpiano de cabelos loiros, olhos tão azuis quanto um céu de primavera e vestido, extraordinariamente bem, dentro de uma elegante calça escura de alfaiataria, camisa social branca e jaqueta de couro, ao melhor estilo transgressor rock´n roll, porém sem abrir mão de um acessório que fazia parte intrínseca de sua personalidade: um grosso e pomposo cordão de ouro com o símbolo de seu signo do zodíaco.

— Fala chefe! — disse Milo ao sentar-se no banquinho ao lado de Saga, enquanto do balcão, Aldebaran já o recepcionava com seu sorriso amistoso — Boa noite Deba! Como vão as coisas?

— Boa noite cara, quanto tempo, heim! Pensei que não viesse mais ver os pobres. — disse o taurino.

— Ficou louco? Eu não deixo isso aqui não. — respondeu Milo sorrindo — Vim curtir a minha folga, gastar minha suada mixaria e também um extra que ganhei por ai.

— Vendeu mais alguma música? — perguntou Touro.

— Vendi. Vendi duas na verdade, e ganhei um dinheiro bom, o que significa que hoje eu vim de patrão!

— É, tô percebendo... Mas aqui só basta o dinheiro cara, pode vir até pelado, o importante é a grana. Vai de que hoje?

— Uma caipirinha no capricho!

— Tá certo. Tenho que descer até a adega para pegar um Absinto pro chefe e assim que voltar faço aquela para você. Com cachaça consagrada e tudo! Guenta ai, chefe, eu já volto com seu goró. — deu um tapinha no balcão onde Saga permanecia calado ao lado de Milo.

— Sem problema, Touro. Hoje eu tenho a noite toda! — respondeu o escorpiano ao olhar para o lado cruzar seu olhar com o de Saga.

Estranhou algo em seu semblante, porém sabia que Gêmeos não lhe topava muito, aliás, não lhe topava nada!

Milo havia andado afastado de tudo e de todos ali, justamente devido ao excesso de missões externas que o Grande Mestre lhe incumbia.

Saga poderia, obviamente, mandar outros cavaleiros em tais missões como sempre fizera, convocando Shaka ou Aiolia como de costume, mas o Grande Mestre propositalmente mandava Milo, pois assim o deixava afastado do bordel, e de Geisty.

Contudo, Milo havia encontrado tempo entre uma missão e outra para fazer alguns bicos e levantar dinheiro, fosse tratando da travessia de imigrantes que fugiam das zonas de guerra ou vendendo as músicas que compunha à grandes gravadoras, e agora retornava com uma gorda quantia recheando os seus bolsos.

Além de conseguir pagar o que devia a Camus, tinha certeza que o que restara daria para comprar uma noite com a joia da casa.

Durante os meses que se estenderam e que estivera fora, o Santo de Escorpião deitou-se em muitas camas, e experimentou o calor e o sabor de muitos corpos, mas estranhamente sentia falta de um em específico.

Milo não era um homem dado a paixões arrebatadoras, tampouco romances ensaiados. Era um jovem prático, astuto, fogoso e desapegado, mas mesmo quando levantava-se do leito de uma das mais belas mulheres que já havia feito sexo em sua vida, surpreendia-se pensando, revivendo a única noite que passara com Geisty de Serpente.

Não que nutrisse algum sentimento especial pela amazona, mas também nunca em sua vida havia sentido saudades de quem quer que fosse.

Saudades.

Era isso que Milo supreendentemente sentia de Geisty. Uma saudade singela, que era mais uma vontade de estar com ela novamente, sentir seu cheiro, sua pele, ouvir sua voz, já que Saga nunca sequer o deixou se aproximar dela novamente.

Sabia que a amazona estava ali contra sua vontade, para pagar a dívida de Kanon e que nada podia fazer para ajudá-la estando ele mesmo envolvido com a máfia até o pescoço, mas queria vê-la, sentia necessidade de ouvi-la, de estar com ela, de matar essa saudade que descobriu de súbito lhe deixando mais intrigado do que deveria estar de fato.

Queria estar com Geisty, nem que por poucas horas, minutos... Nem que por uma quantia obscena de dinheiro vivo! E quando uma vontade se fixava na mente de um escorpiano, essa se tornava lei, difícil de afastar sem antes ser realizada.

Por isso mesmo que sem rodeios virou-se para Gêmeos e disse na lata:

— Chefe, hoje eu quero subir com a Geistynha, e dinheiro não vai ser problema dessa vez, já vim preparado para pagar o valor, que provavelmente vai sofrer ação da inflação a partir de agora, mas eu estou preparado.

Puxou do bolso da calça um maço grosso de notas de dólar preso a um elástico e o estendeu ao cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

— Vamos lá... Quanto é?

As mãos do Santo de Gêmeos crispavam sobre o balcão.

— * " _Quanto você tem ai, Escorpião?"_ — a voz do grego soou quase como um rosnado, entre um ranger de dentes e um arquejo ansioso, então o cavaleiro, que se mantinha de cabeça baixa e olhar fixo ao balcão, girou o pescoço e encarou o escorpiano de modo frívolo.

— É... É bem mais do que pediu meses atrás. — Milo estranhou tanto a voz quanto o olhar de Gêmeos. Erguendo uma sobrancelha e franzindo a testa reparou uma faísca vermelha lampejar pelas íris jades do outro, lhe causando um frio na espinha, porém não esmoreceu — Aliás, muito mais do que pediu meses atrás. Quase o triplo da quantia.

Saga então voltou a baixar a cabeça, e como num ato de desespero cobriu o rosto com ambas as mãos.

Tremia, muito, enquanto algumas mechas de seu cabelo volumoso ganhava nuances de um negro profundo.

— Não... Não pode... Não... Não faça isso... — grunhiu as palavras em agonia, a voz agora suave e entrecortada.

— Não? — perguntou Milo, já começando a ficar irritado — Por que não? Por que fica embaçando pra eu subir com a Geistynha? Qual é o seu problema? Então está mais que claro que não é dinheiro o problema. E se não é, qual é então? Anda, Saga, qual é?

Com um soco no balcão do bar, tão forte que chamou a atenção dos presentes mais próximos, Saga novamente olhou para Milo e avançou sobre ele.

Estava prestes a acabar com aquele tormento de uma vez por todas, mas parou assim que viu seu rosto a centímetros do rosto do escorpiano.

Após alguns segundos o encarando sem conseguir dizer nada, finalmente o conflito que se dava dentro da mente do Santo de Gêmeos teve um fim, e um vencedor!

— * " _Pode subir."_

Os lábios trêmulos deram a sentença ainda que relutantes.

A voz gutural mais parecia o ronco de uma fera enjaulada.

— O... que? Você disse que...

— * " _Eu disse que você pode subir com a vadia, Milo de Escorpião."_

Um sorriso sádico formou-se no canto da boca fremente, enquanto uma gota espessa de suor lhe correu pela têmpora, desenhando a linha do maxilar e terminando por gotejar no colarinho da camisa.

No momento em que Saga pegava das mãos de Escorpião o maço de dinheiro, Aldebaran chegava da adega com a garrafa de Absinto, e sem entender via Gêmeos, suando em bicas e visivelmente perturbado, erguer o braço e fazer um sinal para Geisty, a chamando para vir até eles no bar.

— E isso ai me dá quantas horas com a gata? — perguntou um animado Escorpião, apesar de estar estranhando bastante aquela mudança repentina do grego.

— * " _Foda a vagabunda quantas horas você quiser, Escorpião. Não me interessa, ela é uma puta, é para isso que está aqui."_

No bar, Aldebaran ouvia aquilo atônito e confuso.

Os olhos arregalados abriram-se ainda mais quando viram Gêmeos esticar o braço e apanhar a garrafa de suas mãos. Seu semblante parecia diferente de tudo que já havia visto antes.

Touro já tinha presenciado Saga com raiva, com dor, ansioso, nervoso, triste, alegre... Mas nunca, nunca antes vira aquela expressão taciturna e funesta nas feições do amigo.

— Chefe, você está bem? — perguntou o brasileiro sutilmente.

— * " _E por que não estaria, cavaleiro de Touro? Por que porra eu não estaria bem?"_ — grunhiu a resposta que veio acompanhada de outro sorriso sádico, depois guardou o maço de dólares no bolso do paletó.

Exatamente nesse momento, Shina, que havia ido ao bar para apanhar um drink para um dos italianos a quem acompanhava naquela noite, tinha presenciado exatamente o final da negociação e agora encarava Gêmeos com uma expressão de espanto e assombro.

A amazona de Ofiúco já havia percebido há tempos o clima de romance que rolava entre Serpente e o Grande Mestre, além de ter conhecimento dos sentimentos da amiga por ele, e ouvir aquilo lhe deixou extremamente confusa e apreensiva.

Por isso mesmo, de forma discreta e reservada, Shina aproximou-se do cavaleiro e o pegando pelo braço atreveu-se a questioná-lo acerca daquela decisão.

— Saga! Você... Você acabou de vender a Geisty ao Milo? Por que você...

Porém, ele não lhe permitiu terminar.

— * " _Se acha que eu tenho que dar alguma satisfação à puta, está muito enganada, amazona. Quem aqui tem que dar satisfação é você."_ — a encarou nos olhos de forma ferina, ameaçadora — " _Agora você vai voltar àquela mesa onde aqueles cretinos italianos estão e vai lhes dar uma satisfação. Vai dizer a eles que eu precisei me ausentar, mas que o imbecil do Aquário fará as negociações previstas em meu nome."_

— Saga...

— * " _Você entendeu, amazona?"_ — novamente a interrompeu.

Um pouco mais afastado deles, Milo aguardava Geisty, que vinha cruzando o salão receosa. Via à sua frente um escorpiano sorridente, um taurino com cara de quem viu assombração e, mais ao lado, Shina com Saga conversando aos sussurros.

Aquele cenário era no mínimo insólito.

Acercou-se do balcão, ao lado oposto de onde Saga estava a conversar com Shina, e cumprimentou Milo com um sorriso indiferente.

— Boa noite, Milo. — disse a garota com certo espanto.

Escorpião correu os olhos por ela a medindo dos pés a cabeça, como sempre admirado por sua beleza tão peculiar.

— Boa noite, gata. Hoje eu vim especialmente para te ver.

— Que bom, Milo. — outro sorriso desalentado, ainda que até para ela era impossível não se tocar com a beleza daquele cavaleiro e inconscientemente também corria os olhos por todo seu corpo, se perdendo por alguns segundos em sua contemplação — Está elegante hoje! Hum... Está diferente!

— Eu sabia que ia gostar. — o grego sorriu animado — Hoje eu vim mesmo só para te agradar. Já acertei com o chefe. Quando quiser a gente pode subir.

Aquela notícia fez o sorriso apagado morrer de vez no rosto da amazona.

Repentinamente, um gosto amargo subiu pela garganta de Geisty e seu coração falhou uma batida.

— O... que? — disse meio que gaguejando, sentindo as patelas balançarem quase a fazendo perder o equilíbrio.

— Sim, gata! Dessa vez o chefe não embarreirou a nossa diversão! Eu estava com muitas saudades de você.

Sem acreditar no que ouvia do cavaleiro, Geisty sentia a cabeça girar e o peito lhe comprimir, então, inconformada, pediu licença ao escorpiano e caminhou alguns passos até onde Saga estava conversando com Shina.

Ofiúco já se afastava lentamente, visivelmente confusa e transtornada, enquanto Gêmeos segurava nas mãos uma garrafa fechada de Absinto e parecia encarar a mesa onde os mafiosos estavam.

— Saga...

A voz embargada, pelo espanto e pela tristeza, da amazona chamou a atenção do grego, que apenas girou o pescoço para seu lado e a olhou com indiferença. Indiferença que foi sentida pela amazona, fazendo sua alma balançar frente à pressão que exerceu sobre si, mas sem desistir em meio ao seu nervosismo.

— Saga... Você permitiu que o Milo comprasse um atendimento comigo? — perguntou, ainda com a vã esperança de tudo não passar de um mal entendido, mas ao olhar para os olhos do amado Geisty não o reconheceu, não como o seu Saga, seu amado cavaleiro, mas sim como a criatura que a trancafiou no Cabo Sunion a deixando dias à mingua.

— * " _Sim, eu permiti... Eu... Permiti..._ " — a voz grotesca e entrecortada parecia denunciar um conflito maior, que agora tornava a se desenrolar dentro da mente do cavaleiro no exato momento em que ele olhou para o rosto amado de sua amazona.

Geisty olhava perplexa para ele. Sentia seu peito ser esmagado de forma tão intensa que o ar lhe faltava e o calor se esvaia. Parecia que o chão havia se aberto sob seus pés e agora estava em queda livre.

Aquela confirmação era tão surpreendente para si, que qualquer argumento que sua mente pudesse tecer não faria jus ao que estava sentindo.

— Eu não posso usar as ilusões contra um cavaleiro de ouro... Você... Você sabe bem disso Saga... Por quê? — sussurrava em aflição, para não ser ouvida por ninguém mais a não ser ele.

— * " _Nunca mais me afronte, amazona. Precisa lembrar quem eu sou e quem é que manda nessa merda de lugar. Não suporto seus fricotes histéricos."_ — disse o geminiano, que cravou seu olhar injetado de forma assustadora e muito diferente da habitual sobre a morena.

Geisty por sua vez, não pode reprimir um novo sentimento de traição que lhe brotava no peito, lhe aquecendo a face e estrangulando sua garganta a deixando por alguns segundos inerte.

Conteve com os dedos de unhas esmaltadas em púrpura uma lágrima amarga que saltou para fora dos olhos. Estava desesperada, mas mesmo nessa hora seu instinto forte e orgulho nato falaram mais alto e não lhe permitiram se entregar. Tomando folego e acertando sua postura firme de sempre.

Provaria ao geminiano que também era forte, e dona das rédeas dos próprios sentimentos.

— Como quiser... Saga! É você quem manda, não? — disse, trincando os dentes e lançando um olhar pleno em raiva para o geminiano, em seguida deu-lhe as costas e erguendo um dos braços fez um sinal a Touro no bar — Uma garrafa de champanhe, por favor, Aldebaran!

Voltou a olhar para Saga uma última vez antes de deixar o salão.

— Diga aos seus clientes eslovenos para estender a partida de cartas até o ano que vem, ou para escolher outra puta, porque hoje eu não desço mais para este salão. Escorpião é um cliente especial e merece toda minha atenção! Se é que me entende...

Aquelas palavras atingiram Saga como um punhal certeiro cravado no peito.

Em um silêncio taciturno, Gêmeos acompanhou a amazona com o olhar a vendo apanhar a garrafa de champanhe, pegar na mão de Milo e conduzi-lo pelo salão até às escadarias, subindo sem olhar para trás.

Seu corpo todo fremia de forma acentuada.

Saga lutava contra Ele, na ânsia de impedir a tempo de que Escorpião tomasse sua amazona.

Porém Ele também lutava.

O mal dentro de si sabia exatamente como enfraquecer o Santo de Gêmeos e o atingiu em seu ponto mais frágil.

— Por que está fazendo isso? Por que? — murmurou para si mesmo, literalmente — * " _Porque essa vagabunda fez de você um maricas... Não precisamos dela."_... Eu preciso... dela... Eu preciso...

— Chefe? Está tudo bem? Tá falando sozinho?

A voz de Misty de Lagarto despertou o geminiano o fazendo perceber que não podia mais ficar um minuto sequer ali, ou correria o risco de cometer uma loucura, a qual certamente resultaria no fim de seu disfarce frente à máfia e na ruína de todos seus planos, além de algumas mortes que serviriam para expiar a fúria que crescida dentro de si.

Sem dignar-se a responder ao cavaleiro de Prata, Gêmeos deu meia volta e deixou o salão pela saída lateral, subindo as pressas ao Templo do Grande Mestre.

Em seu quarto, transtornado, em completa confusão e tomado por um desespero excruciante, o cavaleiro abriu ligeiro a garrafa de Absinto e às goladas tentava aplacar o furor de sua alma.

— * " _Não adianta. Não vai conseguir."_ — a voz grotesca proferiu ao que finalmente a garrafa foi afastada dos lábios trêmulos — " _Não seja dramático. Eu fiz isso pelo seu bem. Ainda vai me agradecer!... O amor é uma fraqueza. Te deixa vulnerável, débil... covarde. Eu sou o único de nós dois que tem a coragem de fazer o que é preciso. Eu te fiz um bem."_ — continuou, agora em tom de escárnio.

— Desgraçado... Eu nunca quis isso... Eu... Nunca iria feri-la dessa forma... Eu não vou jogar tudo para o alto. Eu a amo! — a garganta embargada deixava a voz melancólica proferir sua vontade genuína.

— * " _Isso porque você é fraco. Um merda de um fracote. Por isso mesmo eu fiz isso por você. Esse sentimento tolo é só seu, não meu. E logo ela vai te odiar."_

— Mentira... É mentira... Você não quer sentir, mas você sente, eu sei. Admita!... Você sente! — Saga agora sorria, novamente derramando goles da forte bebida garganta abaixo.

— * " _Eu só sinto ódio. E é apenas isso que deve sentir também se quer tomar o poder..."_

— Eu não quero... Ela está lá com ele agora, maldito... Porque você permitiu... E não me diga que também não dói em você, porque eu sei que dói... Sim, desgraçado, eu sei que você não suporta dividir nada com ninguém, nem mesmo comigo!... Você se deu um belo tiro no pé. — falava com a voz embargada e lágrimas nos olhos.

— * " _Está enganado."_

— Você não vai me separar dela... Você não vai me vencer... — rosnou de frente ao grande espelho que havia na porta do closet, a qual estava aberta.

— * " _Eu já venci!... Saga."_

Seu reflexo então lhe sorriu de forma endiabrada, o fazendo chutar a porta e fechar aquele closet num rompante de fúria.

Quisera Gêmeos que assim também pudesse trancar Ele lá dentro para sempre!

No Templo de Baco, no quarto da amazona de Serpente, Geisty encarava a taça de champanhe em sua mão ser preenchida pelo líquido espumante que Milo lhe servia.

Queria chorar gritar, berrar, quebrar tudo a sua volta até que sobrasse apenas pó, mas não podia e não tinha escolha. Seu orgulho ferido a fez relembrar a primeira vez que subira com Milo, seu primeiro "cliente".

E ali estava o escorpiano novamente. Sorridente, com o mesmo jeito sedutor.

Bebeu todo o conteúdo da taça em poucas goladas e pediu ao escorpiano que colocasse mais.

Milo assim o fez, e depois de colocar a garrafa sobre um dos móveis do quarto da amazona, abraçou a morena pelas costas a aconchegando em seu corpo, aspirando profundamente o perfume único de seus cabelos negros.

— Hum... Que saudades desse cheiro! — sussurrou o grego ao ouvindo da amazona — Fiquei tanto tempo fora que quase me esqueci dele, mas ainda me lembro bem da última vez que nos vimos. Você estava linda com aquela fantasia de coelhinha, minha gatinha.

A fala rente à orelha, o calor do corpo másculo colado ao seu, o toque sutil dos lábios quentes em seus ombros e pescoço... Milo, em sua totalidade, era uma figura humanamente impossível de ser ignorada.

Geisty sentia sua pele toda se arrepiar em resposta, surpreendida consigo mesma devido àquela reação de seu corpo.

— "Poderosa Ártemis!" — pensou ao deixar escapar um suspiro contido quando sentiu os braços de Milo apertarem mais seu corpo e então tentou aliviar a tensão virando o champanhe goela abaixo, de uma só vez.

— Nossa, você está com sede! — Milo disse com um sorriso já retirando a jaqueta de couro.

— Um pouco... Me admira você ter gostado daquela roupa ridícula de coelho... Era desconfortável. — tentava demonstrar indiferença na voz.

— Pois estava maravilhosa. — deu outro beijo molhado no pescoço da amazona ao se reaproximar — Como agora. Está linda nesse vestidinho dourado. Apesar de que... Eu prefiro mesmo é você sem nada!

Geisty ficava cada vez mais perplexa consigo mesma.

Como podia estar acontecendo aquilo?

Como podia estar novamente caindo nas graças daquele escorpiano?

Não se reconhecia.

Estava com raiva, muita raiva, e muito magoada.

— Está tensa, gatinha. — Milo deslizou as mãos pelos braços de pelos eriçados da morena — Que tal fazermos como da outra vez? Eu te faço uma massagem para você relaxar... A gente conversa, fala umas bobagens... Sabe que não tenho pressa.

Geisty não respondeu, uma vez que lutava contra si mesma.

Não queria responder aos toques do cavaleiro de Escorpião, mas parecia impossível.

Existia química entre eles, e parecia que o maldito sabia exatamente o que fazer para deixá-la em brasa.

Sendo assim, sabendo que mesmo negando, lutando ou não, o resultado seria o mesmo, já que Milo só iria embora quando tivesse o que queria, Geisty respirou fundo e se virou de frente para o grego, envolvendo o pescoço dele com os braços.

— Sem massagens hoje. Você me quer e pagou muito caro por isso, não é mesmo? Então você me terá.

Afastando a lembrança dolorosa que Saga agora lhe causava mais uma vez, Geisty tomou os lábios de Milo em um beijo intenso, com gosto de orgulho, desalento, mágoa, ira e luxúria.

As horas passaram lentas.

O sol estava prestes a despontar no horizonte.

No quarto de Geisty, entre os lençóis violetas, Milo dormia como veio ao mundo, num misto de cansaço e satisfação.

Ao seu lado, a amazona de Serpente olhava para o teto de madeira com um olhar perdido e contemplativo, enquanto lágrimas abundantes banhavam seu belo rosto bronzeado.

Em sua mente um sentimento confuso de culpa.

Sentia-se mal, pois para seu completo horror havia gostado!

Havia aproveitado cada minuto ao lado do escorpiano sem precisar fingir um único suspiro, um só gemido.

— Minha poderosa Afrodite, o que foi isso? — murmurou baixinho, olhando para as coxas firmes e tão bem torneadas do Escorpião — Eu não deveria ter gostado disso... Eu amo o Saga!... Saga...

Apesar da mágoa e da raiva, Geisty estava preocupada com o namorado, pois sabia que a tormenta que habitava sua alma estava apenas se formando.

* A voz do mau que reside dentro de Saga e que começa a falar em seu lugar.

** Traduzido do russo.

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

Acué – dinheiro

Apagar a vela – fazer sexo

Ocó – homem heterossexual


	31. Ne me quitte pas

Templo das Bacantes. Na mesma noite, 01:12am

Desde que Shina lhe transmitira o recado, ou melhor, a nova ordem de Saga de Gêmeos, Camus empenhava-se, sozinho, em fechar o acordo com o porta voz da Camorra, a máfia napolitana.

Entre bufadas de zanga e cansaço, meia dúzia de cigarros consumidos com impaciência e um italiano arranhado em meio ao sotaque francês acentuado, Aquário tentava fechar um preço "justo", aos moldes da máfia, no negócio da carne contrabandeada, porém, tanto ele, quanto os italianos, não pareciam entrar em acordo quanto ao valor e a qualidade da mercadoria fornecida.

No entanto, o ruivo estava longe de ser um mero amador. Pelo contrário, não estava ali pessoalmente por nada, e usava de todos seus artifícios para vencer aquela negociação, inclusive a própria irmã, Natassia!

A bela bailarina não era sua acompanhante naquela noite à toa.

Natassia era muito esperta, fazia-se de tola, e assim conseguia se aproximar das outras acompanhantes que ali estavam a fim de pescar informações importantes que pudessem ajudar o irmão na transação.

E era justamente isso que ela fazia ao voltar do toalete onde conversara com a amante de um dos membros da Camorra, entre um retoque e outro na maquiagem, desenferrujando seu italiano, o qual aprendera depois de tantas temporadas na Itália com a companhia de balé.

Mal sabia a mulher que havia dado dicas de ouro para aquela negociação ao dar com a língua nos dentes.

Discretíssima como de costume, Natassia retornou à mesa e tomou seu assento ao lado do irmão.

— ***Queiram me desculpar, senhores, mas a fila para o toalete estava imensa!** — sorriu com graça, falando em russo, já que para todos os fins ela era uma simples acompanhante de luxo que mal falava corretamente sua língua materna.

— ****Non se preocupe, ma cherie. Estamos apenas admirando a apresentação de dança.** — o aquariano usou o idioma nativo dos convidados para lhes assegurar de que a moça apenas se desculpara por sua ausência.

Logo em seguida, a puxou para mais perto de si aproveitando que no palco o show burlesco que as bacantes apresentavam, carregado em sensualidade, prendia os olhares de grande parte dos italianos, pois já previa que a irmã aprontara das suas, dado seu risinho sapeca nos lábios.

— ***Está com aquela cara de quem andou aprontando.** — o ruivo sorriu, sem tirar os olhos do palco onde as meninas chacoalhavam plumas e seios nus fartos ao som de uma música de cabaré.

Natassia então inclinou a cabeça, a apoiando no ombro do irmão e estrategicamente lhe sussurrou no ouvido:

— ***Uma das moças estava muito alterada no banheiro. Dizia que queria ir embora, mas que não podia, pois o carequinha ali, o mandachuva deles, não vai sair daqui enquanto não fechar esse negócio com os gregos... Ele sabe que você é apenas o porta voz do líder, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, mas, pelo que eu entendi, o amante dela, o cara com quem você está negociando, sabe que você é da Vory, e sabe que vocês têm grana, por isso ele resolveu dobrar o preço da oferta de última hora achando que assim pode desembolsar um extra para ele sozinho.**

— ***** _ **Voilà**_ **! Espertalhão,** _ **non**_ **? —** Camus sorriu discretamente.

Natassia lhe dera de bandeja tudo que precisava para encerrar de vez aquela transação e ir embora o mais rápido que pudesse daquele lugar.

Camus só pensava em sair dali antes da já anunciada, e tão esperada, apresentação de Afrodite.

Não que estivesse com receio de talvez ter uma recaída, já que estava decidido a esquecer o passado, como fizera tantas vezes para conseguir viver o presente, mas, mesmo resoluto, Aquário sabia que não seria nada fácil olhar para Peixes uma vez mais.

Ainda sentia-se abalado pela troca de olhares horas antes quando o sueco descia as escadas, por isso tratou logo de se apressar.

— ** **Creio que já perdemos muito tempo.** — disse de forma abrupta, em alto e bom tom, o aquariano.

— ** **Perdão?** — questionou o italiano calvo erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— ** **Minha bela acompanhante se sente cansada e deseja ir para casa.** —com firmeza na voz e o rosto novamente assumindo um semblante sisudo ao olhar para o homem com quem negociava em nome de Saga — ** **Acredito que non iremos chegar a acordo nenhum esta noite, então... Se** _ **non**_ **se importar, podemos declarar a transação encerrada.**

A reação dos presentes foi imediata.

Todos naquela mesa, tanto gregos, quanto russos e italianos, agora olhavam exacerbados para o Santo de Aquário e segundo _Vor_ da Vory v Zakone, que irresoluto aguardava uma posição do porta voz da Camorra.

Aquela negociação era de suma importância para ambas as partes, mas a postura austera somada à audácia do francês, colocaram em cheque o líder italiano, que não viu alternativa senão ceder.

— ** **Não! Um momento! —** disse o homem calvo, convencido de que tentar ganhar dinheiro à custa daquele ruivo não seria mesmo tarefa fácil — **Eu acredito que...** — pigarreou meio sem jeito, intimamente irritado com sua derrota —... **Posso reduzir um pouco o valor proposto inicialmente.**

Camus olhou para ele e simulou um sobressalto arqueando ambas as sobrancelhas enquanto apoiava os antebraços na mesa entrelaçando os dedos das mãos uns aos outros.

— ** **Oh, é mesmo? Sendo assim, acho que minha bela acompanhante pode esperar um pouco mais.** — encarou os olhos do homem calvo com frivolidade ímpar — **Vamos, me diga qual sua nova oferta que eu lhe digo se continuarei aqui nessa mesa por mais alguns minutos até acertarmos tudo, ou se levo minha dama para casa.** _ **Non**_ **me faça mais perder meu precioso tempo com vocês.**

Enquanto isso, no andar de cima do Templo, em seu quarto Afrodite de Peixes tentava conter seu pequeno surto de ansiedade respirando dentro de um saquinho de biscoitos — que foram jogados em cima da cama no desespero, espalhando farelo para todo lado — para conter a hiperventilação e tentar recuperar a calma.

Tremia, sentia náuseas, tontura, falta de ar, e seu coração parecia querer pular para fora do peito e se atirar pela janela!

Sentia sua garganta estrangulada, como se uma bola de golfe indigesta a estivesse obstruindo e causando dor, muita dor, mas essa não podia sequer ser comparada a que sentiu ao ver Camus no meio do salão de braços dados com aquela bela garota.

Não. A dor da rejeição, do abandono, do fim propriamente dito não podia ser mensurada.

E era essa dor que Afrodite sentia naquele momento, sentado no chão, encostado ao pé da cama, enquanto respirava no saquinho de biscoitos.

Puxava e soltava o ar com tanta fúria e velocidade que acabou rasgando a embalagem, e num acesso de raiva, com uma pitada de desespero, a jogou longe, levando em seguida ambas as mãos ao rosto e arranhando o couro cabeludo com as unhas ao emaranhar seus dedos entre as mexas do cabelo azul.

Assim ficou por longos minutos. Mergulhando num poço de sofrimento que nem ele mesmo entendia como havia se atirado, uma vez que também já havia dado sua relação com Camus de Aquário por terminada em definitivo.

No entanto, ver o aquariano acompanhado da garota, num terreno que deveria ser somente seu, foi para Afrodite como tomar o golpe de misericórdia.

— Eu não posso enlouquecer! Não posso! — murmurou para si mesmo, lutando para conter o choro que teimava em sair — Ele disse que ia ser assim. Ele escolheu ser assim!... Era mais que óbvio que ele ia trancar aquele armário a sete chaves e ficar lá dentro para o resto da vida matim* dele!... Que ódio de você, Camus! COVARDE! COVARDE!

Os gritos do pisciano vieram acompanhados de outro pequeno surto de raiva que o fez se levantar e chutar os móveis que encontrava pela frente.

Poltronas, banquetas, cabideiros, rodopiavam pelo chão enquanto o Santo de Peixes vivenciava novamente a cena do aquariano de braços dados com a bela jovem que o acompanhava.

Sorriam-se um para o outro de forma íntima e cúmplice. Ele a conduzia pelo salão esbanjando altivez, visivelmente orgulhoso de exibir tão bela e oportuna figura como sua...

Namorada? Noiva?

Não importava o que ela fosse, mas sim que ela poderia ocupar um lugar ao lado de Camus que ele jamais poderia.

Camus jamais poderia exibi-lo com orgulho a seus amigos e capangas.

Jamais poderia andar ao lado dele segurando sua mão.

Jamais poderia sequer confessar a todos que amou de verdade uma vez, que não era vazio, oco por dentro.

E que amou Camus de Aquário com uma intensidade que jamais imaginou ser capaz.

— Se tem que ser assim... Por quê?... Por que dói tanto?... Atena, será que essa dor nunca mais vai passar?

Rogou à deusa de sua devoção, mas a resposta não viera da forma que esperava.

De súbito, ouviu três toques na porta e do outro lado dela a única voz naquela hora que clamava aos céus não ter de ouvir.

— Ei, Escamosaaa. O show das vadias acabou, meu bem. Você tem cinco minutos para descer e deixar todo mundo surdo com essa sua voz de gralha.

Misty, como de praxe, havia acompanhado de longe toda a movimentação que se dera no salão naquela noite.

Entre um beberico e outro sentando no balcão do bar, o cavaleiro de Prata viu Milo desfilando numa beca impecável e surpreendentemente subindo para um programa com Geisty, já que Saga parecia sempre impedi-lo por ele não poder pagar o valor da joia da casa.

Gêmeos, aliás, lhe pareceu bem mais perturbado naquela noite que nas anteriores.

Não era de hoje que o Grande Mestre andava estranho, mas algo em seu olhar parecia sombrio em demasia até para um homem tão perigoso quanto Saga.

Por fim, viu quando Camus chegou acompanhado de seus homens da Vory e de uma belíssima mulher, a qual lhe parecia muito íntima, mas que para si não representava ameaça alguma.

Viu quando o cavaleiro de Peixes, visivelmente perturbado, subiu as escadas correndo ao trocar olhares com o aquariano e nessa hora deixou escapar uma risada de satisfação.

Havia ganhado a noite.

Agora estava encostado à porta do quarto do pisciano. Um risinho indelével de deboche ilustrava sua satisfação.

Afrodite havia perdido Camus, e ele não perderia a oportunidade de tripudiar o sueco.

— Ei! Está me ouvindo, bicha surda? — riu um pouco mais alto — Você viu a namorada do ruivo? Até que é bonitinha.

Do lado de dentro do quarto, Peixes tapava a própria boca com ambas as mãos. Tinha medo de soluçar e Lagarto perceber que estava chorando.

Seu pranto era de dor, tristeza, mas também de ódio, frustração, desespero.

— Ele é esperto! Fez questão de trazer ela aqui, numa zona, imagina só... Só para esfregar ela bem na sua cara. Hihihihihihi.

Misty encostou o rosto na madeira, contendo uma risada mais alta.

Afrodite virou-se de frente para a porta. A encarava com os olhos encharcados e a mesma expressão de quem olhava para um monstro ou alguma criatura fantasmagórica.

— Você é tão ridículo, Afrodite. Tão patético. — a voz de Lagarto ficou mais séria — Jura que você achou que ele iria assumir você? Justo você? Aquele viado nunca vai sair do armário. Ele não pode sair... Você foi burro, como sempre, né Escamosa? Como sempre... Ai você é tão previsível!... Eu não! Eu sei que ele, como tantos outros, vai passar a vida fingindo ser o que não é e por isso mesmo que aceitei apenas ser seu amante.

O coração de Afrodite até falhou uma batida ao ouvir aquilo. Retirou as mãos da boca e instintivamente disse em meio a soluços.

— A-Amante? Você... E ele...

Do outro lado da porta, Misty agora quem tapava a boca contendo uma risada de escárnio, e apressadamente respirou fundo para responder com firmeza e segurança.

— Ué, claro. Ou você acha que ele vai deixar de vir aqui só porque está casado com a loirinha bonitinha lá? — abafou outra risada, logo recobrando o tom de voz sisudo — Até porque nós dois bem sabemos do que ele gosta! Ele pode se casar com uma mulher, manter o status de chefe de família, macho, varão para a sociedade que o cobra isso, mas é de rola que ele gosta, né sua fudida! E quem melhor que eu, discreto e amigo, para dar o que ele gosta em troca de lindas joias e muita grana?... Bem... Acho melhor não atrasar sua apresentação de merda. O chefe hoje está com o demônio no couro.

O som dos saltos dos sapatos de Misty foram perdendo intensidade a medida que ele se afastava, até o único som a ser ouvido dentro do quarto ser o da música abafada que vinha do salão.

Afrodite ficou ainda alguns minutos de pé, imóvel, olhando para a porta com os olhos estatelados de alguém que acabara de receber uma notícia nefasta.

O enjoo agora era mais forte.

A falta de ar mais intensa.

A tontura mais severa.

Porém, as lágrimas se secaram, e o coração... Esse estava estranhamente calmo.

Batia num ritmo suave, brando, como o coração dos moribundos que encontram a tão almejada paz no derradeiro momento que precede a morte.

O choque daquela realidade era tamanho que Afrodite sentia que tinha somente dois caminhos a seguir naquela noite, ou morria de vez, engolido pela tristeza que o consumiria até seu último suspiro, ou ariscava um último ato desesperado para livrar a si mesmo e ao homem que tanto amava do destino cruel que se desenhava para eles.

Fechando os olhos, Peixes suspirou.

Uma, duas, três vezes, profundamente, pensando num modo de dizer a Camus tudo que sentia por ele e que jamais conseguiu dizer de forma clara e convincente devido seu mau jeito com as palavras.

E se não era bom com elas, se não sabia como conduzi-las de modo a transmitirem com exatidão o que queria, então faria com que as palavras de outra pessoa falassem por si e dissessem de uma vez por todas o que precisava tanto dizer a Camus, e que jamais conseguiu.

Pois, se Aquário viera até si acompanhado de uma linda mulher para lhe dar um recado, então também tinha um recado para dar a Camus.

Que fosse o derradeiro!

E decidiu fazer isso cantando, naquele palco, na frente de todo mundo.

Sem mais delongas, até porque se pensasse muito tomaria consciência de que seu plano era arriscado demais, além de ousado, e desistiria, Afrodite correu para dentro de seu closet e da gaveta onde guardava muitos discos e fitas cassetes de variados tipos de música e artistas, retirou um LP de Jacques Brel, cantor e compositor belga famoso na década de 1960.

Amante das antigas canções românticas cantadas em língua francesa, Afrodite encarou a capa do LP, onde havia uma foto em branco e preto de Jacques Brel.

— Jacques, hoje você vai falar por mim, colega, porque só você sabe bem como estou me sentindo. Hoje, tudo o que tenho a dizer para ele está aqui... — deslizou os dedos pelo papelão, contornando o desenho do rosto do cantor —... É tudo... Ou nada... Que Dadá e sua poderosa coroa de lantejoulas me dê força!

Antes de sair do closet, o Santo de Peixes, com o LP debaixo do braço, caminhou até o fundo daquele pequeno cômodo e abriu uma das portas do grande armário.

Uma sutil e quase imperceptível luz de tom azul celeste tingiu seu rosto tristonho suavemente.

Ela vinha da pequena e quase extinta rosa de gelo que Camus lhe presenteara meses atrás, e que agora não passava de um único ramo, sem pétalas, sem folhas, sem forças e sem esperança.

Afrodite então a pegou com cuidado entre os dedos. Era tão frágil que temia quebrá-la, por isso a embrulhou delicadamente em um pequeno lenço vermelho de seda e com todo zelo a colocou no bolso do blazer de veludo preto que usava.

Não sabia explicar por que, mas tê-la junto a si lhe dava coragem.

Era como um amuleto.

Deixando finalmente o closet, cruzou apressado o quarto, vendo a "fantasia" que deveria usar para apresentar-se no palco para os integrantes da Camorra esticada sobre a cama. Um caricato e para lá de cafona traje sensual com as cores da bandeira italiana.

Olhou para ele por alguns segundos, somente pensando que Saga o mataria por quebrar o protocolo e não apresentar o número tão ensaiado, mas naquela hora não pensou em ninguém, somente nele, Camus.

Ajeitou a gola do blazer, e como não usava nada por baixo, tinha o peito nu e vestia uma calça de lycra colada ao corpo, toda de paetês, apenas arrumou algumas mechas de cabelo mais bagunçadas com os dedos mesmo e encarando seu reflexo no espelho, deixando escapar um suspiro longo e pleno de ansiedade antes de sair do quarto às pressas pela porta dos fundos.

Usando o corredor que dava acesso ao salão pela parte de trás, que era por onde as pessoas tinham acesso ao palco, Afrodite subiu correndo as escadas do mesmo já vendo o encarregado do som com a aparelhagem toda pronta, somente aguardando sua chegada.

— Ufa, até que enfim você apareceu, Afrodite. Está na hora. — disse o homem — Já está tudo pronto. Assim que você der o sinal, mando abrir as cortinas e dou o play.

— Você não vai dar nada, santa. — disse o pisciano com certa impaciência, caminhando em direção ao homem e o pegando pelo braço — Você vai desaquendar* daqui e me deixar sozinho nesse palco.

— Como é que é? — questionava o encarregado enquanto era conduzido para a escada dos fundos, completamente confuso e surpreso — Mas...

— Vai tomar um baygon*, ou outro otim* miado* no bar e pode colocar na minha conta. Anda, dá linha*, quero ficar sozinho.

Sem mais contestar, o homem deixou o palco e Peixes apressou-se a trocar os discos, substituindo o aclamado tenor italiano Luciano Pavarotti pelo seu LP de Jacques Brel.

A aparelhagem de som era das mais versáteis existentes no mercado e tinha um programa que separava a parte vocal da parte instrumental, dessa forma Afrodite podia interpretar a canção com sua voz tendo apenas a melodia de fundo.

Tudo pronto, o Santo de Peixes fechou os olhos.

Respirou fundo, por vezes seguidas, e não conseguindo conter o tremor das mãos ajeitou o microfone no pedestal, depois caminhou até o aparelho de som e desligou a música ambiente, pegando a todos que estavam do outro lado das cortinas de surpresa.

Em seguida apagou as luzes principais, deixando apenas alguns pequenos focos de luzes periféricas.

Todos no salão logo desviaram sua atenção para o tablado, no aguardo do musical previamente anunciado.

Os italianos da Camorra riam satisfeitos, sentiam-se ilustres ali, ao passo que Camus ficou ainda mais apreensivo. Rogou a Atena para que o maldito homem calvo desse a negociação por encerrada antes da apresentação de Afrodite, pois assim poderia ir embora antes de vê-lo no palco, mas o carcamano lhe pediu para apertarem as mãos após o número e o ruivo não teve como declinar.

Teria que assistir, e sentia-se já extremamente nervoso.

Mas não mais nervoso que o Santo de Peixes que detrás das cortinas só conseguia pensar que não suportava mais a agonia de viver naquela corda bamba de sentimentos, por isso, resignado, apertou o play e surpreendendo a todos a introdução da célebre canção francesa de Jacques Brel, _Ne me quitte_ _pas_ , começou a ecoar no salão.

As cortinas vermelhas lentamente se abriram e agora um foco de luz iluminava a belíssima figura do Santo de Peixes no centro do tablado.

Um anjo.

Era ao que sua imagem remetia.

Um anjo de olhos tristes e lábios trêmulos.

Afrodite então olhou para Camus.

Sem medo, sem pudor, sem dúvidas.

E antes que alguém pudesse capturar a intensidade daquele olhar, Peixes fechou os olhos e cantou.

Sua voz aveludada preenchendo todo o salão, no que mais parecia uma prece, uma súplica, do que uma canção.

 _ **Ne me quitte pas**_ **— (Não me deixe)**

 _ **Il faut oublier**_ **— (É preciso esquecer)**

 _ **Tout peut s'oublier**_ **— (Tudo pode ser esquecido)**

 _ **Qui s'enfuit déja**_ **— (Tudo que já tenha passado)**

 _ **Oublier le temps**_ **— (Esquecer o tempo)  
** _ **Des malentendus**_ **— (Os mal entendidos)**

 _ **Et le temps perdu**_ **— (E o tempo perdido)...**

A voz de Afrodite era algo único.

Tinha presença, não era forte em demasia como um grito, nem frágil demais como um sussurro.

Era expressiva, cálida, terna.

Deixando que algumas mechas de seu cabelo encobrissem parcialmente seu rosto, agora ele cantava olhando diretamente para Camus com os olhos azuis marejados.

 _ **Ne me quitte pas**_ **— (Não me deixe)**

 _ **Ne me quitte pas**_ **— (Não me deixe)**

 _ **Ne me quitte pas**_ **— (Não me deixe)**

 _ **Ne me quitte pas**_ **— (Não me deixe)**

 _ **Moi je t'offrirai**_ **— (Eu irei te oferecer)**

 _ **Des perles de pluie**_ **— (Pérolas de chuva)**

 _ **Venues de pays**_ **— (Vindas de países)**

 _ **Où il ne pleut pas**_ **— (Onde nunca chove)**

 _ **Je creuserai la terre**_ **— (Escavarei a terra)  
** _ **Jusqu'aprè ma mort**_ **— (Escaparei da morte)**

 _ **Pour couvrir ton corps**_ **— (Para cobrir seu corpo)**

 _ **D'or et de lumière**_ **— (De ouro e de luz) ...**

Na plateia, que fizera silêncio ao início do show, Camus estava estático.

Parecia ter sofrido uma espécie de paralisia súbita, porém, dentro de seu peito seu coração batia tão acelerado e intensamente que o aquariano temeu que todo o salão pudesse ouvi-lo retumbar dentro de si como tambores.

Sentia o impacto físico das palavras cantadas pelos doces lábios de Afrodite, as quais bailavam pelo ar e o atingia em cheio lhe causando grande abalo.

Ofegante, o ar lhe faltava e as mãos ficaram frias.

A seu lado, Natassia já notava que algo lhe acontecia.

A irmã de Camus era francesa, como ele, mas assim como o irmão desde muito jovem fora morar na Rússia e adotara o idioma local como oficial, porém sem abrir mão da língua mãe, a qual sempre manteve viva nos diálogos com o ruivo.

Além do mais, que criatura no mundo não conhecia aquela canção?

Olhava para o jovem cantor no palco que interpretava com tanta emoção aquela belíssima melodia quando sentiu um frio súbito, tão intenso que lhe arrepiou toda a pele.

Desviando os olhos, Natassia buscou discretamente o rosto de Camus, pois ao tocar suas mãos as sentiu tão frias que lhe causaram desconforto.

Foi então que a bailarina entendeu o que acontecia ali.

Circunspecto e estático, tal qual uma estatua fria de mármore, o ruivo olhava para o palco com os olhos avelãs escondidos por detrás da farta franja para encobrir o brilho das lágrimas que lutava para conter com muito custo.

E foi aquele olhar que dissera a Natassia tudo o que ela precisava saber.

Discreta, a bela bailarina abraçou o irmão com carinho, pousando sua cabeça no peito ofegante dele, enquanto escutava as batidas fortes de seu coração que pulsava em sincronia com aquela declaração de amor cantada.

O coração de Natassia nessa hora foi tomado por sentimentos opostos.

Alegria e tristeza. Esperança e medo.

Ao entorno dos dois irmãos e na mesa ao lado, alheios ao verdadeiro significado daquela apresentação musical, italianos e russos encaravam o cantor no palco com feições sisudas e expressões de descontentamento.

Entre pigarreadas, risinhos de deboche, murmurinhos e muita insatisfação, os homens davam tapas na mesa e chegaram até a ensaiar um coro de vaias, afinal, era com uma música francesa que os gregos pretendiam homenagear a visita da Camorra àquele bordel?

— _Vaffanculo_! — esbravejou em alto tom um dos italianos.

Porém, as vaias logo morreram, os risos de escárnio cessaram, pois nenhuma atenção dos presentes naquele salão fora dispensada aos que se queixavam, uma vez que fosse em francês ou em italiano, a belíssima voz de Afrodite de Peixes, e a emoção desmedida com que ele cantava, hipnotizava a todos, que faziam silêncio em admiração.

Enquanto Afrodite se declarava de forma velada a Camus, no bar Aldebaran de Touro suava em bicas, encarando o pisciano no palco com os olhos de jabuticaba arregalados a ponto de quase saltarem das órbitas, em completo desespero, enquanto tencionava contra a nuca o seu paninho úmido de limpar o balcão.

— Puta que me pariu que agora fodeu mesmo, rapaz! — trouxe o paninho para a testa onde enxugou o suor que escorria abundante — Minha Nossa Senhora do Perpétuo Socorro! Afrodite, seu viado burro!

Praticamente gritava, dando ênfase à última sílaba.

— Justo hoje esse viado me faz uma cagalhopança dessas! Justo hoje! Que tem um monte de italiano sangue ruim e o chefe tá com o encosto do Belzebu no couro... Essa porra vai sobrar pra mim... Já tô até vendo! Ai meu soldo, meu soldo, cara... Meu carnaval. — mordeu por fim o paninho para tentar se conter.

No balcão do bar, Misty olhava incrédulo para o palco, sem poder acreditar no que estava presenciando.

Tamanho era o assombro do cavaleiro de Prata que seus olhos azuis sequer piscavam ao fixar a figura de Afrodite, que parecia ter conseguido passá-lo para trás mais uma vez.

— Seu... Maldito! — rangeu os dentes sentindo todo seu corpo fremir de raiva.

Aquele pedido de perdão que Afrodite cantava a Camus era tão simplório, tão patético que chegava a lhe ofender a inteligência, mas parecia estar sendo absurdamente eficaz, uma vez que olhando para Camus via o ruivo com a atenção completamente voltada para o homem no palco.

Sentiu seus dedos formigarem de ódio, então levou o copo que segurava à boca e despejou de uma vez a dose de vodca que Touro havia acabado de lhe servir garganta a baixo, em seguida bateu o copo contra o balcão com tanta força que o vidro se desfez em milhões de pedacinhos.

Aldebaran piscou os olhos alarmado, mas alheio ao motivo real do destempero do Lagarto.

— É cara, vai sobrar para nós. — disse o taurino — Sempre sobra pro grandão com cara de bobo aqui.

Sem dar resposta, Misty se embrenhou no meio das mesas e às pressas subiu para seu quarto, onde passaria o resto da noite amargando sua derrota, mas já pensando em uma nova estratégia para separar Peixes de Aquário e vingar-se daquele que lhe causara tanta dor no passado.

No tablado, Afrodite entoava as últimas estrofes da canção.

A inércia de Camus, a falta de uma mínima reação, o rosto fechado, e principalmente a mulher ao lado dele, encostada em seu peito, acariciando seus longos cabelos cor de fogo, fizeram Afrodite cantar aquelas últimas palavras como se desse seu último suspiro de vida.

Com lentidão.

Com sofrimento.

Como quem clama pela redenção.

 _ **Ne me quitte pas**_ **— (Não me deixe)**

 _ **Ne me quitte pas**_ **— (Não me deixe)**

 _ **Ne me quitte pas**_ **— (Não me deixe)**

_**Je ne vais plus pleurer**_ **— ( Eu não vou mais chorar)  
** _ **Je ne vais plus parler**_ **— ( Eu não vou mais falar)  
** _ **Je me cacherai là**_ **— ( Me esconderei aqui)  
** _ **A te regarder**_ **— (Só para te olhar de longe)  
** _ **Danser et sourire**_ **— ( Dançar e sorrir)  
** _ **Et à t'écouter**_ **— (E para ouvir a sua voz)  
** _ **Chanter et puis rire**_ **— (Cantar e depois rir)  
** _ **Laisse-moi devenir**_ **— (Deixe que eu me torne)  
** _ **L'ombre de ton ombre**_ **— (A sombra da tua sombra)  
** _ **L'ombre de ta main**_ **— (A sombra da tua mão)  
** _ **L'ombre de ton chien**_ **— (A sombra do teu cão)  
**

 _ **Ne me quitte pas**_ **— (Não me deixe)  
** _ **Ne me quitte pas**_ **— (Não me deixe)  
** _ **Ne me quitte pas**_ **— (Não me deixe)**

A música acabou, e Afrodite olhou uma última vez para Camus antes das luzes se acenderem.

Entre alguns tantos aplausos houve, obviamente, a inércia dos membros da Camorra, que sentiam-se ultrajados, e da Vory v Zakone, que jamais aplaudiriam número qualquer que fosse apresentado por um homossexual, os quais permaneceram calados e carrancudos em seus lugares sem manifestar qualquer emoção.

Calado também estava Camus, e como se tivesse sido atingido por um golpe indefensável, já aceitando sua derrota, encarava os olhos aquamarines marejados de Afrodite ao longe, sem nem ao menos conseguir respirar.

Foi Natassia que o trouxera de volta daquela catarse quando percebendo o estado do irmão e pousou a mão delicadamente em seu rosto. Com um sutil movimento o fez olhar para si antes que algum daqueles homens notassem o que ela levara tempo para perceber.

— ***Camus, querido. Temos que ir embora... Tem que tomar uma decisão importante e não pode mais esperar** **. Sabe que irei estar sempre ao seu lado, não importa o que decidir.** **Encerre essa negociação de uma vez por todas.** — a voz suave inspirava confiança e conforto, tudo que Aquário precisava naquele momento, então Natassia olhou profundamente em seus olhos e eles disseram ao ruivo tudo o mais que ele precisava saber.

Como quem encontra um oásis em meio à agonia excruciante do deserto, Camus, com certa euforia, envolveu a irmã em seus braços e a abraçou com a força e a eloquência de quem exala gratidão.

Natassia sorriu ternamente, e devolvendo o abraço depositou um beijo singelo no rosto do francês.

Porém, aquele gesto de amor fraternal fora interpretado pelo jovem no palco como a resposta derradeira que tanto esperava.

Ao ver aquela troca de carinhos tão cúmplice e os olhares embevecidos com que ambos se encaravam, Afrodite baixou a cabeça deixando que a farta cabeleira lhe encobrisse o rosto choroso, então finalmente deixou o palco, dando as costas para a plateia antes de as cortinas se fecharem.

Sua súplica havia sido em vão.

Descia as escadas do tablado enxugando uma lágrima quando topou com Shina que vinha em sua direção.

A amazona apresentaria seu tão aclamado número de pole dance.

— O que deu em você, Afrodite? Era para ter cantado _O Sole Mio_ , _caspita_. Você ensaiou essa porra de música a semana toda e agora me canta uma música francesa? Ficou maluco? — disse ela ao parar na frente do pisciano para ajeitar a liga nas coxas torneadas — Saga vai quebrar você ao meio... O que está acontecendo com todo mundo nessa merda de lugar hoje? Ficaram todos loucos? — referia-se à conversa que tivera com Saga momentos antes, quando Gêmeos permitiu que Milo subisse com Geisty.

— Não se quebra o que já está quebrado. — respondeu sem olhar para o rosto de Shina, e tocando em seu ombro a empurrou gentilmente para o lado para poder continuar seu caminho — Por favor, peça ao Máscara e ao Shura que fechem a casa no final no expediente por mim. Eu vou para o meu Templo.

— O que? Vai embora essa hora? O marqueteiro do prefeito está ai. Ele não é seu cliente fixo?

— Não vou atender mais ninguém hoje, Ofiúca. Eu me entendo com ele antes de ir embora, mas hoje não fico nem mais um minuto aqui.

Dito aquilo, Peixes seguiu pelo corredor dos fundos, enquanto Shina o acompanhou com os olhos sem entender o motivo de tanta tristeza.

No salão, Camus tratava logo de encerrar o que tinha que fazer ali para enfim poder ir embora.

Não demorou para que seu pulso firme e sua habilidade nata para os negócios convencessem o italiano calvo de que não conseguiria mesmo arrancar nenhuma grana extra naquela negociação, e não vendo alternativa deu a transação por encerrada pelo mesmo valor que tinha estipulado a Saga por telefone, quando esse conversou consigo se mostrando interessado no negócio do contrabando de carne.

Pacto selado, mãos apertadas, assinaturas trocadas, Camus levantou-se e arrastou a cadeira de Natassia para trás para que ela também pudesse se levantar.

— ***Andreas, quero que venha comigo.** — ordenou ao russo que era seu braço direito, ao mesmo tempo em que corria os olhos para outros homens que vieram consigo e que estavam à mesa— **Os demais podem ficar. Divirtam-se.**

Sem questionar Andreas acompanhou Camus e Natassia até a saída do Templo e depois até o carro no qual haviam vindo. Então Aquário segurou no rosto da irmã e ambos trocaram olhares e sorrisos por alguns minutos.

Não foi preciso nenhuma palavra.

Natassia entrou no carro e o ruivo fechou a porta, depois dirigiu-se a Andreas e deu a última ordem da noite.

— ***Andreas, quero que conduza Natassia até o hotel pessoalmente. Alugue um quarto ao lado e fique alerta. Amanhã você vai embarcar junto com ela para Moscou e deixá-la em casa pessoalmente também. Eu tenho uma missão para resolver aqui no Santuário e só devo voltar dentro de alguns dias para a Rússia. Entendido?**

— ***Sim, chefe. Pode ficar tranquilo.**

— ***É minha irmã que está sob sua responsabilidade, Andreas.** — disse pressionando o dedo indicador contra o peito do russo alto de cabelos alourados.

— *** Pode confiar chefe. Sua irmã estará segura, a protegerei com minha vida.**

— ***Ótimo! Eu sei que posso confiar em você. Boa noite.**

— ***Boa noite, chefe.**

Depois de informar ao marqueteiro do prefeito que não iria atendê-lo naquela noite, Afrodite deixou o Templo de Baco sem falar com mais ninguém.

Cabisbaixo, a tristeza lhe corroendo a alma e o ânimo, subia as escadarias de rochas com a exaustão de um pagador de promessas, pé ante pé, as lágrimas banhando seu rosto belíssimo e a boca entreaberta puxando o ar para os pulmões comprimidos pela melancolia.

Por que Camus não lhe dera nenhum sinal?

Teria detestado a música? Ou desaprovado sua iniciativa por achar que estava chamando muita atenção quando deveria se manter discreto como sempre lhe pedira.

Pior!

Teria Camus sido tocado pela música de maneira avessa e ido procurar Misty de Lagarto para lhe propor ser mesmo seu amante, ou até mesmo seu noivo? E então o cobriria de joias e o levaria para um passeio luxuoso em Bora Bora em seu iate particular?

— Minha... Deusa! Será? — arregalou os olhos diante desse pensamento ínfimo e até tropeçou em um dos degraus quase indo ao chão.

Ao se recompor minimamente, retomou a subida esfregando os olhos.

Tudo havia acabado.

Agora teria que aceitar ser mesmo apenas a sombra de Camus.

Sentir-se feliz sozinho em apenas observá-lo de longe, cantar e sorrir intimamente quando escutasse sua voz.

O amaria mesmo não sendo correspondido, pois ainda que não pudesse viver aquele amor já era grato a Camus por lhe ter mostrado que podia sim, amar alguém, que não era vazio como todos, inclusive ele mesmo, acreditavam.

E foi assim, amargurando uma tristeza indômita que Afrodite cruzava as doze casas em direção ao Templo de Peixes.

No caminho, enfiou a mão no bolso do blazer de veludo e de lá retirou o lenço vermelho que abrigava o fiapo do amor que Aquário outrora lhe ofertou e que ainda vivia no galhinho frágil da escultura de gelo, o qual agora era tão fino quando um palito de dentes.

Segurando o lenço já muito úmido nas mãos, Afrodite suspirou profundamente quando se viu em frente à décima primeira casa, o Templo de Gelo, e morada do Santo de Aquário.

Logo nos derradeiros degraus que precediam a passagem, Peixes sentiu o frio intenso e violento que vinha de dentro.

Com passos lentos e ruidosos, adentrou o corredor cruzando os braços e baixando a cabeça. O ar se condensando ao sair de sua boca enquanto andava.

O frio de Camus era algo sobrenatural, pesado, devastador.

— "Atena!... Será que... Ele está com tanto ódio assim?... De mim?" — pensou batendo o queixo e rangendo os dentes.

Sentia a presença poderosa e opressora do guardião daquele Templo e resignado a não desafiá-lo ainda mais apertou o passo para deixar claro que respeitava sua decisão, que apenas queria ir para casa.

Ao chegar ao meio do corredor o frio tornara-se ainda mais intenso, pois todo o pátio, colunas que de sustentação e teto estavam cobertas por grossas camadas de gelo.

Também o chão estava escorregadio por conta de uma fina camada que o recobria, dificultando sua passagem e por vezes o fazendo escorregar sutilmente.

Afrodite já começava a ficar assustado.

Não era normal Camus congelar seu Templo daquela maneira. Por isso, entendeu aquilo como um recado.

Deveria ficar longe. Não era bem vindo no Templo de Gelo.

Foi aos soluços e tremores, tanto causados pelo frio, quanto pela angustia que lhe assolava a alma, que o Santo de Peixes finalmente cruzou o Templo vizinho e chegou à sua casa.

Deu um suspiro longo ao finalmente galgar o último degrau e adentrar o corredor, mas antes que se dirigisse à passagem oculta que dava acesso ao interior da construção, sua casa propriamente dita, sentiu a presença de alguém ali.

Imediatamente virou-se novamente para o corredor e para sua completa surpresa e assombro viu uma silhueta muito conhecida encostada em um dos pilares.

— C-Camus? — sussurrou com voz entrecortada.

Peixes ficou confuso, pois apesar de Camus estar ali, diante de si, o Cosmo do aquariano estava todo na décima primeira casa zodiacal, porém logo percebeu que aquilo se tratava de um artifício até que muito comum dos cavaleiros de Ouro.

Camus deixara seu Cosmo ativo em seu Templo, juntamente com a sagrada armadura de Aquário montada fora da urna, pois assim conseguia fazer parecer com que estivesse pessoalmente lá, apagando qualquer indício de sua localização exata.

Assim, poderia estar em Peixes sem temer ser pego em flagrante, uma vez que seu Cosmo e sua armadura estavam em Aquário.

— Olha... Se veio aqui para... Para me gongar*... Ou para me... Me dar outro coió* de cinta, poupe o meu e o seu tempo...

Enquanto Afrodite falava com voz trêmula e semblante tristonho, Camus caminhava em sua direção com passos firmes, sempre encarando os olhos aquamarines do cavaleiro e intimamente se questionando se estaria mesmo fazendo a coisa certa.

Certo ou não, Camus estava cansado de ponderar, cansado de analisar, de ser racional.

A quem queria enganar?

Passara semanas inteiras na Rússia, focado no trabalho, mantendo a mente ocupada com os negócios da máfia e o corpo exausto com treinamentos e missões que fazia questão de executar pessoalmente, tudo para evitar pensar em Afrodite de Peixes e descobrir, por fim, que jamais conseguiria arrancar aquele homem de dentro de si, de dentro de seu coração.

Não havia lugar no mundo onde pudesse se refugiar dele.

Não havia trabalho ou atividade exaustiva que o impedisse de pensar nele.

Ao final, Camus entendeu que tentar esquecer Afrodite era mais perturbador do que amá-lo!

— Eu... Eu já entendi, Camus... Eu te prometo que nunca mais vou...

O francês parou quando ficou frente a frente com o pisciano, interrompendo sua fala ao lhe tocar os lábios com a ponta do dedo indicador.

O rosto assustado e apreensivo de Peixes esperava por alguma palavra, uma explicação que fosse, mas no lugar das palavras um gesto do aquariano falou por si próprio.

Camus esticou os braços e segurou as mãos de Afrodite que traziam o lenço vermelho, então olhando nos olhos do pisciano tomou aquele pequeno embrulho de suas mãos e o desenrolou.

— Eu lhe fiz essa rosa como símbolo do que eu sentia por você... — murmurou em baixo tom ao descer os olhos para o pequeno gravetinho —... É triste ver no que ela se tornou.

O Santo de Peixes mal conseguia se mexer.

De cabeça baixa sentiu uma lágrima quente lhe escorrer novamente pelo rosto.

— Afrodite eu... Tentei. Com toda minha vontade, com todo meu juízo, o qual desde muito cedo fui forçado a construir a ferro e fogo, ou melhor, com muita violência e gelo... Mas... O amor me parece ser um sentimento avesso ao juízo.

Dito aquilo, Camus segurou o gravetinho entre seus dedos e o erguendo até o rosto fechou os olhos e lhe deu um sopro gélido.

Como por mágica, a escultura de gelo começou a se refazer milagrosamente a medida em que Camus lhe devolvia o sopro da vida, lhe depositando novamente todo o amor que preenchia seu coração.

Paralisado, e como que em estado de graça, Afrodite observava a rosa aos poucos voltar a ser o que era antes, porém mais brilhante, mais exuberante!

Finalmente Peixes percebeu que Camus havia entendido seu recado através da música e, assim como ele, agora também entendia o recado do aquariano através daquele gesto.

Não podia acreditar que Camus o havia perdoado. Que estava ali!

Estava atônito.

O choro agora era impossível de ser contido.

— Afrodite... — o ruivo pegou novamente na mão do amado e mais uma vez lhe ofertou a rosa que carregava dentro de si todo seu sentimento, e que jamais morreria —... Eu amo você. E eu non quero mais passar um dia sequer dessa minha maldita vida negando isso, _ma belle rose_!

O Santo de Peixes deixou escapar um soluço.

Em meio a choro e riso o pisciano olhava para o homem à sua frente e não conseguia conter sua surpresa e emoção. Seus ombros chegavam a chacoalhar, e nas mãos ele apertava com força a rosa de gelo revivida.

Camus também o encarava com lágrimas nos olhos, finalmente permitindo que toda aquela emoção extravasasse, dessa vez sem o mínimo pudor.

Camus queria sentir.

Estava farto de viver trancado dentro de si mesmo.

Quando Afrodite, enfim, se permitiu respirar aliviado e seus joelhos pararam de tremer minimamente, abriu um largo sorriso e num gesto eufórico saltou para o colo de Camus, como sempre fazia quando o recebia no seu quarto no bordel, entrelaçando as pernas em sua cintura e colando seu corpo ao dele, para na mesma hora tomar aqueles lábios tão saudosos num beijo ansioso e apaixonado.

O francês não se surpreendeu nem por um momento.

Conhecia bem o jeito estabanado e exaltado do pisciano e era essa uma das peculiaridades daquele homem que tanto o cativara.

Era com a mesma emoção, alegria, regozijo e euforia de um sobrevivente do horror da guerra que regressa ao lar que Camus de Aquário beijava os lábios de Afrodite de Peixes. Intensamente, profundamente, aliviado e grato.

Com um dos braços sustentava o corpo do pisciano junto ao seu, enquanto a mão que tinha livre passeava entre os fios sedosos dos cabelos de perfume único que tanto sentira falta.

— _Dieu_!... Como senti sua falta, Afrodite!... _Non_ tem ideia do tanto que senti sua falta. — dizia o francês entre sussurros ao separar as bocas ávidas por poucos segundos para olhar para os olhos aquamarines que eram sua perdição.

— Eu também, Camus... Eu também... Todos os dias, todas as horas... Você... Você me perdoou? De verdade? — o pisciano esfregava seu rosto ao do aquariano, sem desmanchar por um só segundo o sorriso que tinha nos lábios.

— _Oui_! Como você disse na canção. Vamos esquecer. Tudo pode ser esquecido.

Peixes então encarou os olhos avelãs do ruivo e sem nenhuma sombra de dúvidas, nem atrapalhação, lhe confessou o que tanto desejava:

— Eu amo você. Eu amo! Eu amo você Camus! _Mon amour_! Eu amo você!

Novamente, e com ainda mais euforia, retomou o beijo e dessa vez ambos sorriam ao tocarem os lábios.

Camus então adentrou o templo de Peixes com Afrodite ainda atracado a si e quando chegaram à sala o colocou no chão, assumindo um semblante sério ao segurar seu rosto com ambas as mãos e encarar seus olhos uma vez mais.

— Faça amor comigo, Afrodite... Pela primeira vez. Quero amá-lo como sempre desejei e quero que me ame.

— É o que eu mais quero! — respondeu o sueco puxando o francês para um abraço possessivo — É o que mais desejo! — afastou-se para olhar em seus olhos — Me mostre como é diferente, Camus? Me mostre como é pertencer a outro por amor!

Tocou com suavidade os lábios do guerreiro de gelo com os seus, fechando os olhos e sentindo o calor e o perfume delicioso que exalavam dele.

— _Oui ma belle!_

Arrebatado, de amor, saudade, entusiasmo e felicidade, Camus retribuía aquele beijo não só com o corpo, mas também com a alma.

Após longos minutos ali, naquele reencontro tão esperado, com sutileza o francês se afastou um passo e tomou o sueco nos braços para então carregá-lo até o quarto.

Aos beijos, e tropeçando nos móveis e objetos decorativos, Aquário caminhava sem precisar de instruções, visto que a arquitetura da parte interna das casas zodiacais, das moradias propriamente ditas, eram relativamente parecidas.

Logo que entrou o cheiro de rosas o arrebatou como nunca antes.

Era intenso, inebriante, luxuriante, erótico!

Com Afrodite ainda nos braços, Camus tateou a parede ao lado da porta e ao encontrar o interruptor acendeu a luz.

Foi aos beijos que chegaram até à cama de românticos lençóis brancos de seda, onde o ruivo desceu o amado do colo o colocando sentado na beirada.

Camus então se ajoelhou à sua frente e diante do olhar ansioso e curioso de Afrodite tomou um de seus pés e lhe tirou o sapato. Repetiu a ação retirando o outro, com extrema delicadeza e sem nenhuma pressa, então tomou os pés do Santo de Peixes em suas mãos e lhe depositou pequenos beijos nos dedinhos esmaltados em azul celeste.

Afrodite mordia o cantinho da boca, em deleite.

— Hoje é um dia especial. — disse Camus ao olhar para ele rapidamente — Hoje quero que sinta todo o amor que carrego dentro de mim, _mon amour._

Embevecido, o pisciano observava cada gesto do cavaleiro com olhos semicerrados e olhar luxurioso.

Os lábios quentes do ruivo ao tocarem sua pele lhe causava um arrepio inebriante, diferente de tudo que já experimentara. Era aprazível, mas ao mesmo tempo enternecedor, relaxante.

E, ah! Os lábios de Camus!...

Como sentira falta dos beijos e dos toques daqueles lábios. Do hálito doce, da textura macia, do sabor único!

O peito do cavaleiro de Peixes subia e descia num movimento acelerado e cadenciado.

O coração batia em festa e as borboletas no estômago reouveram suas asas e agora revoavam entusiasmadas.

O corpo de Afrodite estava em festa, como nunca antes.

Já havia feito muito sexo na vida, mas nunca havia feito amor, e a sensação era completamente diferente.

Dessa vez, sua alma estava em festa!

Camus, entre um beijo e outro que distribuía nos tornozelos de Peixes, levantava o rosto e olhava para ele, então sua alma se alegrava e seu corpo era tomado por um furor ansioso ao ver como o amado reagia às suas carícias.

Nunca percebera Afrodite tão entregue daquela forma.

Tentando conter a própria ansiedade, o francês endireitou a postura e ainda de joelhos posicionou-se entre as pernas do sueco deslizando ambas as mãos para dentro do blazer de veludo negro, tateando a pele macia e os músculos firmes com as pontas dos dedos em exaltação, até retirar a peça e jogá-la ao chão.

Afrodite sentia todo o corpo formigar ao toque daquelas mãos.

Afoito, mas bem menos que das outras vezes, levou as mãos aos cabelos ruivos do cavaleiro de gelo e arranhou de leve sua nuca, ao mesmo tempo em que tomava novamente a boca de Camus num beijo lascivo.

Aquário aprofundava o beijo, tornando-o mais intenso à medida que sua ânsia pelo outro crescia. As unhas longas de Afrodite arranhando sua nuca lhe arrancavam suspiros sonoros, e então, sem poder esperar mais correu as mãos para o cós da calça do pisciano e o puxou para baixo, mas quando seus dedos tocaram o elástico da peça íntima que o sueco usava Camus apartou o beijo para descer o olhar, surpreendendo-se com o que via.

— Oh! Veja só! O que temos aqui! — sussurrou com um sorriso sensual, então enfiou um dedo por debaixo do elástico espesso, enquanto mordiscava de leve o pescoço do pisciano — Está usando cueca!

Afrodite não pode conter o riso nem a surpresa repentina de se dar conta de que todas as vezes que estivera com Camus no seu quarto do bordel ambos vestiam lingerie e pareciam acometidos por um transe sexual maluco.

— Sim, eu uso cueca, _mon amour_. Ou achou que eu só usava calcinha? — mordeu o lábio inferior do ruivo o provocando, enquanto também aproveitava para lhe retirar o casaco — Mas, se quiser uma para você eu tenho algumas aqui em casa também.

— _Non_... _Non_ quero... — Camus também riu — Eu adorei vê-lo de cuecas... Mas prefiro você sem nada!

Dito isso, Camus espalmou ambas as mãos no peito arfante de Afrodite e o fez deitar-se no colchão, então agarrou o cós da calça e com um puxão a foi arrastando para baixo até jogá-la junto ao blazer no chão. Em seguida mordeu o elástico da cueca com os dentes e encarando os olhos do amado a puxou também, excitando-se ainda mais ao ver o membro já rijo e grande pular para fora, enquanto aproveitava o movimento para tocar as coxas roliças, virilhas e nádegas do cavaleiro.

Peixes há tempos não sabia o apelo sexual e o prazer contido no ato de ser despido daquela forma tão erótica.

Na verdade, talvez nunca fora despido com tanta sensualidade, uma vez que era ele quem sempre despia seus amantes com habilidade ímpar, ou, como nos últimos meses, despia-se sozinho, rapidamente e sem a mínima necessidade de erotismo ou sedução, visto que os clientes que pagavam para fazer sexo consigo não estavam à procura de romance, mas apenas de satisfazer seus fetiches e necessidades fisiológicas.

Por isso, o tesão que Afrodite sentia ao ser desnudado por Camus daquela forma era indescritível.

Contorcia-se em resposta aos toques e deixou escapar um gemido quando o aquariano lhe segurou o membro rijo, o massageando gentilmente, e depositou um beijo molhado no meio de suas coxas.

Já estava pronto para pedir mais, mais toques, mais beijos naquele local, quando percebeu Camus se levantar e se afastar alguns passos.

Sem levantar do colchão, mas apenas apoiando os cotovelos no mesmo para erguer parcialmente o tronco, olhou para o ruivo e o viu desabotoar a camisa, botão por botão, num lentidão torturante, porém extremamente sedutora.

Ao tirar a peça, Camus passou para a calça, sempre sem quebrar o contato visual com o pisciano, que se deliciava com aquele stripe tease, sorrindo enquanto mordia a pontinha da unha do dedo indicador.

Abriu o cinto, depois o botão, zíper, e ao descer a peça, retirá-la e deixa-la junto à camisa sobre a poltrona, olhou para o sueco que percorria todo seu corpo forte com olhos languidos, então segurou no cós da cueca e lentamente a retirou também, pondo-se completamente nu diante de seu amado.

Sem pudor.

Sem vergonha ou jogos.

Amava e desejava Afrodite, e agora que não mais precisava negar isso, não precisava também se conter.

— Você, por todos os deuses do Olimpo... Você é tão lindo, Camus de Aquário!

Afrodite sussurrou, seus olhos marejados de emoção fixos aos olhos de Camus.

O Santo de Aquário já não suportava mais aquela distância, então aproximou-se novamente e gentilmente deitou-se sobre Peixes, encaixando-se no corpo febril que o acolheu de imediato com paixão e necessidade desmedidas.

Novamente as bocas se provavam, mas agora com mais fervor, mais ansiedade, enquanto pernas se friccionavam, quadris se pressionavam um ao outro, lutando instintivamente por dominância, e mãos percorriam ávidas costas, ombros, nádegas...

Afrodite e Camus matavam a saudade usando todos os seus sentidos, pois ambos enxergavam, ouviam, respiravam, provavam e tocavam um ao outro em sua totalidade.

Cada pequeno arquejo do Santo de Peixes era uma vitória comemorada com mais beijos e mais afagos pelo cavaleiro de Aquário, pois o prazer dele era seu deleite, era o que instigava seu desejo.

Camus o queria como jamais quis algo com tanto desejo e tanta certeza em sua vida!

— _Je t´aime... Aphrodite!... Je t´aime..._ — disse num francês carregado, enquanto encaixava-se entre as pernas do sueco — _Permettez-moi de vous aimer_! (Deixe-me amá-lo!)

— Ahh... _Oui_... — gemeu o pisciano de olhos fechados, descendo a mão, que surpreendentemente estava trêmula devido um inédito nervosismo, para a virilha do aquariano onde sem demora agarrou seu membro firme e úmido — Ahh... Camy...

Seu baixo ventre chegava a doer tamanha sua excitação, a qual só aumentou ao sentir na mão a excitação também do outro.

Afrodite abandonou o pênis do amante para correr, juntas, ambas as mãos às nádegas durinhas e avantajadas, onde apertou com força, enchendo as palmas com aquela carne macia e desejosa, e enquanto institivamente projetava o quadril para cima, contra o do francês, correu o dedo indicador para o meio delas, tateando a intimidade de Camus com toques alternados, ora leves apenas acariciando a região, ora pedindo passagem, forçando contato.

O ruivo mordeu os lábios segurando um gemido rouco que surgia no fundo da garganta, diante de tal provocação tão deliciosa. Sentia o dedo do outro dentro de si e arfava de prazer.

Afrodite, num rompante quase de agonia, segurou o ruivo pelos quadris e com força o puxou para o lado, girando seus corpos e se colocando por cima dele.

Aproveitou a posição para lhe segurar gentilmente pelos cabelos e girando seu rosto para o lado lhe depositar uma mordida no pescoço, tomando cuidado para não marcá-lo. Então, esticou o braço e tombando o corpo alcançou a gaveta do criado-mudo de onde retirou uma bisnaga de lubrificante.

— Hum... Camy... Quero você... — com o objeto na mão, voltou a mordiscar agora o peito, mamilos e ombros do aquariano, ao mesmo tempo em que esfregava sua ereção na dele e contraia as coxas e o quadril já prevendo como seria formidável tomar o ruivo novamente depois de tanto tempo, ávido pela expectativa.

— Eu também quero você, _ma belle_... Ahh... Quero tanto... Tanto...

Aos sussurros e lampejos, entusiasmado pelo furor oblíquo do amante, Camus de súbito surpreendeu Afrodite ao agarrar, agora ele, a cintura esguia do pisciano e novamente inverter suas posições.

Ao debruçar-se sobre o sueco, Aquário esfregava com excitação demasiada o nariz, a boca, o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, arranhando a pele alva com os dentes, deixando um traço de saliva onde passava os lábios ardentes, e enquanto Afrodite delirava Camus gentilmente lhe tomava das mãos a bisnaga de lubrificante.

Peixes arregalou os olhos, surpreso com aquele gesto, e se pôs ainda mais surpreendido quando Camus, de forma brusca, tombou o corpo para o lado e o segurando pelos ombros o virou de bruços, já colando em seguida seu corpo forte ao dele, deixando todo o peso de sua estrutura máscula e viril pressionar o pisciano contra os lençóis, impondo dominância, enquanto friccionava seu membro pulsante contra as nádegas delgadas do cavaleiro debaixo de si.

— Humm... hum... Camy... — o sueco murmurou com a voz rouca e arfante de tesão — Você quer assim?... — provocou empurrando o quadril para trás, intensificando o atrito de suas nádegas com o pênis dele.

— _Oui... Oui, je veux!_ (Sim... Sim, eu quero assim.) — a resposta viera imediata e proferida em tom grave e autoritário — Quero amá-lo de todas as formas, Afrodite. Quero que seja meu... Quero ouvir seus gemidos... Quero tomar o seu corpo... — sussurrava ao ouvido do sueco indo à loucura com o rebolado provocativo com que ele lhe atiçava — Quero ouvi-lo gritar meu nome quando estiver dentro de você... Ahh... _Dieu_!... Agora você é meu!... Hum... _Mon homme... Mon amour... Ma belle rose!_

Camus nunca havia sido ativo antes. Não com outro homem.

O sexo com prostitutas não contava, pois era mecânico, quase uma obrigação.

Dentro da Vory v Zakone era comum os homens frequentarem bordéis juntos e também fazerem sexo com as prostitutas sob supervisão dos membros para provar sua masculinidade.

Todo sexo na vida de Camus fora uma farsa, menos o que fizera com Afrodite.

Porém, ainda que ao pisciano Aquário tivesse desnudado sua alma por completo, seus encontros, por mais prazerosos que tivessem sido sempre foram regados a fetiches, chantagens, jogos e um sentimento estranho de humilhação...

Ali não.

Ali era a primeira vez que Camus estava no comando das próprias ações. Despido de qualquer personagem, expiado de qualquer culpa.

Já para Peixes aquela nova postura do aquariano, além de surpreendente, era absurdamente excitante!

Ouvi-lo dizer aquelas palavras, e de modo tão sensual e sincero, fora o maior estímulo que recebera em anos.

Um choque elétrico lhe percorreu todo o corpo ao ouvi-las, e o sentiu com tanta força que temeu não resistir e explodir de prazer antes mesmo de seu amado tomar seu corpo pela primeira vez.

De repente, toda a ansiedade que sentia dobrou.

— Camy... — gemeu virando a cabeça para o lado para receber um beijo no cantinho da boca — Então para de me provocar ou vai me matar de tesão!

Aquário sorriu, e sem perder mais tempo colocou-se de joelhos sobre o colchão, entre as pernas de Afrodite, abriu a bisnaga e despejou uma boa quantia de lubrificante em seus dedos, os levando imediatamente à intimidade do pisciano.

Circundou a região com movimentos lentos e precisos, e para alguém que não tinha perícia alguma com aquela prática, até que o fez com uma habilidade espantosa.

Apesar de toda sua pressa em tomar Afrodite, Camus lembrava-se de como o amado o preparava sempre antes da penetração, e não iria privá-lo dos mesmos cuidados.

Seus olhos avelãs pregados no corpo do amante deleitavam-se com a imagem belíssima dele se contorcendo de prazer mediante seus toques.

Afastou as nádegas dele com uma das mãos enquanto introduzia lentamente o dedo indicador da outra dentro do cavaleiro, que gemeu baixinho.

Camus mal piscava, mal respirava.

Explorar o corpo do outro daquela maneira tão íntima e explícita era algo sublime para alguém como ele, que sempre reprimira todo e qualquer desejo que sentia.

— Humm... — Afrodite sentia o francês lhe estocar com o dedo, cada vez mais intenso e acelerado, e esfregava o rosto nos lençóis em delírio.

— Ahh... _si délicieux_! (Tão delicioso!) — o francês gemia, introduzindo outro dedo e experimentando a sensação única de explorar o corpo do amante com tanta intimidade.

Afrodite facilitava seu deleite empinando o quadril e contraindo os músculos da pélvis, provocando Camus, instigando ainda mais sua libido como só ele sabia fazer.

— Hummm vai me matar de tesão, mafioso malvado... Ahh... Camy — entre gemidos o pisciano arqueava mais os quadris para poder se tocar, masturbando-se enquanto sentia os dedos de Aquário o explorando, o preparando, ansioso com a expectativa do que viria a seguir.

Ao ver o sueco se tocando quase em desespero, Camus sentiu também um arrepio lhe percorrer toda a coluna.

Não aguentava mais esperar. Estava no ápice!

Não querendo mais torturar o amado, tampouco a si mesmo, afastou-se novamente e com certa impaciência apanhou a bisnaga de lubrificante que havia largado ao lado e derramou uma quantia generosa por todo seu membro já dolorido de tão excitado.

Peixes o olhou rapidamente por cima dos ombros e na expectativa visceral de ser tomado pelo homem que amava abria-se ainda mais, remexia-se, arfava, pedia.

— Ahh Camyy... Por favor...

O pedido, o rebolado, as mãos agarradas aos lençóis, a entrega, só faziam o coração de Camus bater ainda mais acelerado e seu sexo pulsar mais forte. Por isso, assim que se posicionou entre as pernas do pisciano novamente, Aquário segurou firme na base de seu pênis e começou a introduzir-se nele. De forma lenta, cuidadosa, porém sem interromper-se até que se sentisse todo dentro.

— Ahh _Dieu_!... Aphro... Aphrodite... — clamou baixinho, forçando o quadril e contraindo-se todo contra as nádegas do pisciano, enterrando-se nele e vivenciando a sensação sublime e única de sentir-se dentro de seu amado, percebendo seu corpo quente, apertado e delicioso envolver seu membro.

Peixes buscou as mãos do francês quando este começou a se movimentar, de início lentamente, já que não tinham mais pressa, e agora de dedos entrelaçados ambos gemiam e arfavam juntos.

Camus alternava as estocadas, ora mais lentas, ora mais agressivas, arrancando alguns gritos sutis do pisciano.

Ah, os gritos de Afrodite de Peixes!

Fora com eles que tudo começou.

Entre as investidas vigorosas que agora dava contra o corpo do sueco, Camus simulava sair de dentro dele, mas quando Afrodite já pensava em reclamar, eis que o ruivo se arremetia com força novamente dentro de si, chocando seus corpos ruidosamente e repetindo processo, dando trancos deliciosos no corpo abaixo do seu para justamente provocar os gritos do amado, os quais sempre o levaram à loucura!

— Ahh... Ahhhh... Ahhh Camyy... Assim... Ahhh... Aii... Mais forte... Que delícia... Ahhh

Camus mordia os ombros de Afrodite enquanto o penetrava, agora com furor, tal qual uma fera em pleno coito, enlouquecido com o cheiro, o corpo, aqueles gritos e gemidos, mas principalmente por ouvir seu nome!

Tomar aquele homem, tão belo, tão atraente, sensual, experiente, e fazê-lo contorcer-se de prazer enquanto pedia por mais, enquanto gritava seu nome, era sublime para Camus. Tanto que não conseguia diminuir a intensidade das estocadas, nem conseguia pedir para que Afrodite abaixasse o tom da voz, temendo serem ouvidos, pois tudo que desejava era ouvi-lo gritar, e ainda mais alto, enquanto dizia seu nome.

— Ahhh Camus!... Ahh...

Afrodite estava em êxtase, e Camus conseguira o que queria.

O corpo todo arrepiado do pisciano, os gritos, os olhos levemente marejados, o sorriso no rosto corado pela luxuria, mas plácido pela paz da reconciliação, lhe provavam que Peixes se entregava pela primeira vez por amor, e a ele.

Já para Afrodite Camus era um homem único.

O único no mundo que fora capaz de lhe fazer desejar acordar acompanhado no dia seguinte.

Um amante completo, tanto entregando-se a si, quanto o tomando com autoridade e vigor.

O homem de sua vida.

E jamais haveria outro.

Quando achou que Aquário já o surpreendera de todas as formas naquela noite, eis que sentiu um tapa forte em suas nádegas que o fez arregalar os olhos e contrair os músculos.

A marca da mão pesada e grande de Camus logo ficou impressa na pele muito clara, mas nem bem teve tempo de esboçar uma reação já sentiu as mãos do francês lhe agarrarem a cintura e o puxarem para cima.

Agora estava de quatro e sentia as unhas do ruivo arranhando suavemente suas costas enquanto a pélvis dele se chocava com furor contra suas nádegas.

— _Vous êtes délicieux... ma rose!_ (Você é delicioso, minha rosa.) — sussurrou o francês.

A posição em que estavam agora proporcionava uma visão incrível para Camus, que podia ver seu membro entrando e saindo de dentro do amado, lhe deixando com ainda mais tesão.

Afrodite sabia que era isso que o ruivo queria, queria vê-lo, prová-lo com todos os sentidos, por isso mesmo abriu mais as pernas para permitir que Camus se enterrasse em si com vontade, enquanto levava uma mão até seu próprio pênis e aproveitava a posição nova para tocar a si mesmo.

Puxava o ar pela boca, quase sem fôlego, louco de excitação.

Mechas dos cabelos azuis piscina colados em suas costas, outras espalhadas pelo colchão. A pele suada e marcada pelas pegadas fortes do francês reluzia ao tom rosado da luz ambiente.

Sentia suas nádegas arderem a cada novo choque do quadril do aquariano contra si, pois já fazia um bom tempo que Camus estava se arremetendo dentro dele, diminuindo poucas vezes o ritmo, e aquele misto de dor e prazer intenso o levava à loucura.

Camus então levou uma das mãos a seus cabelos e os puxou com força, fazendo Afrodite erguer o tronco e ficar apenas de joelhos sobre o colchão, na mesma posição em que estava, para em seguida colar seu tórax suado às costas do pisciano e segurá-lo firme pela cintura enquanto o estocava.

Nessa nova posição, Camus podia se deliciar esfregando o rosto nos cabelos úmidos do amante, inebriando-se com seu perfume extraordinário.

Ouvindo agora os arquejos roucos do ruivo ao pé de seu ouvindo, sentindo o hálito quente lhe arrepiar a nuca, Afrodite intensificou a masturbação em si mesmo já sentindo o membro dolorido pedir por alívio imediato, e naquela euforia lúbrica uma descarga intensa de prazer lhe acometeu, intensificando as contrações involuntárias em seu baixo ventre e o levando a um orgasmo arrebatador.

— Ahhhhhhhh CAMUS!...

Peixes gritou, tremendo quase convulsivamente.

A cabeça jogada para trás e apoiada no ombro forte do francês.

Os olhos fortemente cerrados. A mão trêmula segurando com força o próprio membro que derramava o farto gozo sobre os lençóis.

Camus estava em êxtase.

Apertando o corpo trêmulo de Afrodite contra o seu, temeu desmaiar ou ter um colapso qualquer, tamanha era a intensidade das sensações que o tomava.

Sentia o corpo todo pegar fogo, e o furor sexual que o acometia cresceu ainda mais ao sentir o corpo do amado se contrair daquela forma tão vigorosa, o deixando ainda mais apertado, ainda mais delicioso.

Interrompeu por segundos as estocadas apenas para espalmar uma das mãos nas costas do pisciano e novamente colocá-lo de quatro, então segurando em seus quadris voltou a arremeter-se dentro dele com ainda mais força, mais intensidade, delirante, até que sentiu seu baixo ventre formigar e descargas elétricas percorrerem seu corpo tão violentamente que o fazia contrair os dedos dos pés, culminando numa explosão de prazer nunca antes experimentada.

— Ahhhhhhhh... Aphroditeee... Ahhh... — gemeu alto, agora estocando o pisciano com extrema lentidão enquanto explodia dentro dele, o preenchendo com seu gozo, sentindo o corpo todo fremir, vibrar, até enfim parar de movimentar-se e apenas viver todo o arrebatamento daquela experiência única.

Camus nunca amara alguém com tamanha intensidade. Com tanto desejo e certeza.

A respiração ofegante e o coração acelerado lhe causavam uma leve falta de ar.

Debruçou-se sobre as costas do amado, que exausto sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem e finalmente se deixou cair de bruços sobre os lençóis.

Por cima de dele, Aquário arfava, em delírio, enquanto passeava as mãos pelos braços suados de Peixes fazendo uma leve carícia, até lhe depositar um beijo terno na lateral do rosto quente e corado.

— Eu te amo... _Je veux l'aimer pour reste de ma vie, Aphrodite._ (Quero amá-lo pelo resto da minha vida.) — sussurrou ofegante. Sua respiração ruidosa e hálito quente soprando no ouvido do sueco.

Afrodite sorria. De olhos fechados e alma expiada.

— Fazer amor é muito melhor que fazer sexo, Camy... — grunhiu com a voz meio rouca.

Aquário lhe sorriu de volta, e sentindo-se completamente letárgico, já que jamais havia desprendido tanta energia em uma transa antes, teve forças apenas para gentilmente sair de dentro do pisciano e rolar para o lado.

— Sim. Sem dúvida nenhuma! — sorriu em estado de graça, pois finalmente poderia dormir sentindo o perfume delicioso de Afrodite após amá-lo de verdade, então puxou o corpo de Peixes para um abraço, o aconchegando em seu peito.

Agora poderia fechar os olhos e descansar em paz.

Não mais seria dispensado logo após o sexo.

Casa de Peixes 10:23am

No belo jardim que enfeitava o décimo segundo Templo, os roseirais naquela manhã ganharam novo viço.

Milhares de novos botões desabrocharam ao mesmo tempo, e um perfume delicioso pairava pelo ar atraindo as borboletas e outros pequenos insetos que os tinham abandonado.

Tudo havia voltado a ser como antes.

No quarto do guardião da última casa zodiacal, uma suave brisa que entrava por uma fresta na janela balançava as cortinas de tecido finíssimo e preenchiam o ambiente com o perfume dos roseirais, tocando de imediato o aguçado olfato o Santo de Peixes que despertara ao senti-lo.

Afrodite remexeu-se languidamente entre os lençóis, e ao esticar os braços para uma espreguiçada tocou no corpo adormecido a seu lado.

Surpreso, arregalou os olhos, olhou para o lado e ao ver a cabeleira ruiva espalhada pela cama instintivamente deu um pulinho em recuo, assustado, já sentindo o coração dar um salto dentro do peito.

— Dadá me abana! De novo? — sussurrou em sobressalto.

Passado aquele segundo de distração, levou ambas as mãos ao peito enquanto corria os olhos pelo corpo forte ressoando baixinho, demorando-se um pouco mais em uma determinada área de sua anatomia.

Então soltou um longo suspiro e sorriu aliviado, já recuperado da breve amnésia causada pelo despertar, recordando-se da noite de amor intensa que tivera com Camus.

Nunca tinha sentido tanto! Amado tanto!

Ficou longos minutos acompanhando o leve subir e descer do peito másculo do cavaleiro de gelo, ouvindo sua respiração tranquila, aspirando seu cheiro único, delicioso.

— Estou amando! — outro suspiro, dessa vez mais longo, mais profundo, mas logo prendeu o ar dentro dos pulmões e assumiu um semblante sério, quase assustado — Que medo!

Sorriu de si mesmo, então se reaproximou do ruivo adormecido e com toda a delicadeza que lhe cabia lhe fez um carinho na testa, afastando a franja para depositar um beijo sobre a pele alva enfeitada com pequenas sardas de cor ferrugem.

Usando seu Cosmo, Afrodite criou ali mesmo uma belíssima rosa vermelha, que surgiu como um passe de mágica entre seus dedos, e ansioso por acordar seu amado deslizava as pétalas aveludas em seu peito, ombros e barriga enquanto o chamava em tom baixinho.

— Camyyy... Hora de acordar, _mon amour_!

Camus, que estava praticamente desmaiado, já que desprendera muita energia horas antes, com a boca entreaberta apenas emitiu um leve chiado, franzindo o nariz.

— Anda, acorda, _princesse du papa_! — Peixes sorriu, dando-lhe outro beijo, agora na ponta do nariz.

— Humm... _Non_... Sai, Natassia, _non_... _laissez-moi._ (Me deixa dormir) _—_ resmungou o francês, pois sempre que a irmã dormia em sua mansão em Moscou era acordado por ela com um beijo na ponta do nariz.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Afrodite paralisou.

Na mesma hora sentiu todo seu couro cabeludo arrepiar-se. O coração, que antes batia calmo, numa explosão enfureceu-se dentro do peito. A respiração ficou pesada, as sobrancelhas de um cinza azulado franziram-se e os olhos aquamarines cintilaram uma faísca dourada.

— Na-Natassia? — disse em voz alta, mas ele mesmo já se encarregando de responder — Só pode ser aquele exú loiro que estava com ele no salão.

Olhou para o rosto tranquilo de Camus e não teve dúvida.

Deixou a rosa em cima do peito do aquariano para ter ambas as mãos livres, então com uma lhe tapou a boca, pressionando com força para baixo, e com a outra lhe tapou o nariz, apertando as narinas do francês com os dedos, impedindo Camus de respirar.

Não demorou para que o cavaleiro de gelo começasse a se debater à procura de ar, desesperado e assustadíssimo, achando que estava tendo um mau súbito e que estava atravessando os portões do reino morte, então Afrodite lhe liberou as vias respiratórias e se colocou sentado na cama à sua frente, com uma carranca emburrada.

Camus sentou-se também em sobressalto.

Levou às mãos à garganta e depois ao peito, puxando o ar pela boca aliviado, mas surpreso e irritado por ser acordado daquela forma.

— VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO AFRODITE? QUER ME MATAR? _MON DIEU_!... _Quelle frayeur, pédé_! (Que susto, viado) — gritou ao olhar para o pisciano.

— Quem é Natassia? — inquiriu cruzando os braços.

— _Comment_? (Como)

— Tá de truque* comigo, linda? Você escutou muito bem. Quem é Natassia? É aquele despacho loiro que você trouxe ontem? O que ela é? — jogou os cabelos para trás dos ombros num gesto nervoso — Olha, Camus, você está na MINHA cama dizendo o nome de outra pessoa, já? O que esse exú de Natassia é sua? É sua namorada? Sua noiva?

Aquário não conseguiu conter a risada, que veio sonora e descontraída.

— Você está com ciúmes? — o ruivo perguntou sorrindo.

— É c-claro que não... — respondeu fazendo um bico.

— Está sim.

— Não faz a Katya*, me responde! É a varejeira loira né? Você vai se casar com ela? E você vai ser amante da... EU NÃO ACREDITO! — arregalou os olhos, incrédulo — Você vai ser amante da Lagartixa?

Num gesto impensado, Afrodite apanhou a rosa que criara e bateu com ela nos ombros de Camus, espalhando pétalas por todo o lençol.

— Eeeeeei! Se acalma seu peixinho doido! Quem é Katya? — Camus perguntou confuso, encolhendo os ombros — E que Lagartixa? Do que você está falando?

— Eu não aceito que pense em outra pessoa estando na minha cama! E nem que esteja com outra pessoa, muito menos com aquele ebó mal despachado de ventosas.

— Afrodite, não me enlouqueça! — Camus elevou o tom de voz e gentilmente segurou nos ombros do pisciano, contendo aquele ataque súbito de ciúmes, mas de fato sem entender nada do que ele dizia, apenas tendo como certo que o motivo do ciúmes era ele ter dito o nome da irmã — Natassia, Afrodite, é minha irmã!

Peixes se calou, novamente surpreso, afinal Camus nunca havia mencionado que tinha uma irmã.

— Irmã?

— Sim. Minha irmã. Eu a trouxe ontem comigo para me auxiliar nas negociações com os italianos.

— Por Dadá, os italianos! — Peixes disse assustado, já se lembrando de que teria muito que se explicar a Saga por não ter apresentado o número de música proposto.

— _Oui_. Não reparou que todos estávamos acompanhados? Mas... Eu confesso que a trouxe comigo porque tive medo de encarar você sozinho. Eu estava inseguro, não sabia como seria ver você de novo após tanto tempo longe, e Natassia me dá forças... Ela é minha única família, tudo que me restou, e a pessoa que mais amo nessa vida... Aliás... — puxou um ainda emburrado pisciano para um abraço carinhoso e apaixonado — Corrigindo: Natassia, e agora você, Afrodite. São as pessoas que mais amo na minha vida.

Peixes aos poucos deixou a marra de lado e abraçou o aquariano com o mesmo afeto. Tinha que admitir, não poderia descrever o alívio que estava sentido agora por saber que a loira lindíssima que acompanhava Camus era tão somente sua irmã. O que justificava totalmente os abraços e carinhos entre os dois.

Riu de si mesmo, sentindo-se bobo.

— Nossa... Caguei no maiô* bonito agora, né? — disse durante o abraço.

Camus arqueou uma sobrancelha não entendendo o que o amado quisera dizer, já que ambos ainda estavam nus e nem maiô ele usava.

— _Pardon_? — o questionou, um tanto quanto encabulado.

— Nada não. Me desculpa. — afastando-se minimamente, Afrodite segurou no rosto do francês e encarou seus olhos — Fico feliz que tenha uma irmã que te apoia, e que não vai se casar... Mas, fique longe da Lagartixa Cascuda. Ela é perigosa.

— Deve estar falando do Misty. Lagarto é meu amigo, só isso. — respirou fundo, esperando que Afrodite jamais descobrisse o incidente que o levou a passar a noite com Misty, como acreditava.

— Não! Ele não é amigo de ninguém. Ele é uma víbora. Mas, não quero falar dele hoje. Não hoje, que finalmente Dadá ouviu minhas preces e me deu você de volta. — beijou os lábios do aquariano com paixão — Você também é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, Camus. Eu amo você. Como nunca achei que amaria alguém.

Deitaram-se novamente aconchegados um ao outro, curtindo aquele momento único de dividir a cama com quem se ama logo pela manhã, e enquanto Afrodite tagarelava, Camus fechava os olhos e o ouvia sorridente.

— Essa sua irmã, a Natassia, mora na Rússia com você? Como é lá? Sua casa é grande? Você tem iate, Camy? Iate é legal... Quando a gente era criança eu te achava feio, sabia? Feio não, horrível!... Shaka era o mais bonito de nós todos, só que era tão chato que acabava ficando feio... Mas, ai você cresceu e nossa! Por Dadá, como você ficou bonito! Nem acreditei quando você entrou no meu quarto, e agora também não tô acreditando! Parece truque... Como vai ser agora, Camus? Digo, tem o lance da máfia né? A gente vai ter que continuar se escondendo?

Camus suspirou, eram muitas questões de uma única vez.

— _Mon amour_ , Natassia _non_ mora comigo, ela é bailarina, e quando não está em turnê com a companhia de balé ela fica no apartamento dela, em Moscou também. Non, eu non tenho iate... — riu da pergunta do outro —... Imagino que um iate na Rússia seria um luxo inútil... Quanto a nós... — um tanto entristecido, o ruivo se ajeitou de forma a poder olhar nos olhos do pisciano — Eu _non_ sei o que será de nós.

Afrodite baixou o olhar, sem se surpreender por ouvir aquilo.

— Compreende que nosso amor é proibido e nosso relacionamento impossível?

O Santo de Peixes balançou a cabeça em uma afirmativa melancólica.

— Mas, mesmo assim eu o quero, Afrodite. Eu escolhi você ontem. — segurando no queixo do pisciano o fez olhar para si novamente — Eu _non_ sei o que será de nós, o que o futuro nos guarda. Mas... ninguém sabe!... Só posso lhe dizer que por enquanto sim, teremos que nos manter ocultos, porque se formos descobertos serei acusado de traição por Dimitri, meu _Vor_ , já que ser homossexual é uma falha imperdoável dentro da Vory v Zakone. Ainda mais alguém com um cargo tão alto quanto o meu... Se descobrirem meu segredo, Afrodite, a máfia vai te culpar, vão colocar em você a culpa de eu ser gay, e também no Santuário, e irão lavar sua honra com sangue... Há muita coisa e muita gente envolvida nisso que pode se machucar de verdade se _non_ tomarmos cuidado... Por isso, _ma fleur_ , _non_ me faça essas perguntas... Ainda _non_. _Non_ agora... Porque eu non tenho as respostas. Vamos viver o hoje, o agora... Deixe o amanhã... para depois.

Aquela não era exatamente a resposta que Afrodite esperava ouvir, mas entendia que se não era fácil para ele ouvi-las era menos ainda para Camus dizê-las.

Sendo assim, rodeados por incertezas, os dois se aninharam um ao outro, calados, mas em comum acordo escolhendo amar mesmo diante das tantas adversidades que aquele amor proibido lhes impunha.

 ***traduzido do russo**

 ****traduzido do italiano**

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

Baygon – bebida alcóolica forte, com grande teor de álcool

Cagar no maiô – fazer uma besteira muito grande, enfiar o pé na jaca

Coió - surra

Dar linha – ser convidado a sair, retirar-se

Desaquendar – palavra multiuso, que traz em si o sentido de sair fora, deixar um lugar, tirar algo de determinado lugar.

Fazer a Katya – fingir-se de cega, de desentendida

Gongar – derrubar, torcer contra, ridicularizar

Matin – pobre, miado, chinfrim, sem graça, pequeno

Miado – chinfrim, sem graça

Otim – qualquer bebida alcoólica

Truque – mentira, enganação


	32. Se conselho fosse bom se pedia a Buda!

Casa de Virgem, 20:35pm

*— Marido... Há algo que quero lhe perguntar.*

*— Pois pergunte.*

*—... Você não me ama mais?*

*— O que disse? Mas, que tipo de pergunta é essa, Síbila?*

*— Do tipo simples, que requer uma resposta prática. Apenas diga: sim ou não.*

*— Pelo quê me toma, esposa? Perdeu o juízo? Ou está sendo influenciada por um gênio ruim?*

*— Não há gênios, tampouco falta-me o juízo, Ralej Kumar Rajiv, mas falo de evidências!*

*— E que evidências são essas, posso saber?*

*— Você não me procura mais, há semanas, marido.*

*— Mas que absurdo, Síbila! Claro que eu te amo minha lótus.*

*— Então você não me deseja mais. É isso!... Não sente mais desejo por mim, não quer mais fazer amor comigo mesmo ainda me amando!*

*— Que isso, Síbila?*

*— Sim! Pela generosa Lakshimi, é como _maan**_ me alertara! O desejo do homem é dizimado pela convivência!*

— Por... Buda! Será que é isso? Mas, Mu e eu ainda nem...

Era perceptível o assombro nos contornos do belo rosto do cavaleiro de Virgem, que de olhos arregalados e cravados na tela da televisão sentia-se representado nas palavras de Síbila, vivendo o mesmo drama, desejando Mu de corpo e alma, muito mais corpo que alma nos últimos dias, e sendo sempre rechaçado de alguma forma.

Eram tantas investidas suas seguidas de recusas e saídas pela tangente do ariano, que Shaka já começava a se questionar se Mu não o desejava mais.

Nervoso e pensativo jogou logo três sementes de pistache para dentro da boca sem nem descascá-las antes, mas introspectivo que estava, triturou aquela maçaroca dura com os dentes e engoliu fazendo uma careta.

*— Síbila, meu amor, minha lótus, você está fazendo falso juízo de seu marido. Eu apenas ando trabalhando muito, ando cansado, e... Eu estava esperando o momento ideal para...*

— SHA, SOU EU, ESTOU ENTRANDO! ESTÁ NO QUARTO?

A voz aveludada, porém potente, de Mu inundou todo o ambiente encobrindo o som da televisão.

Num sobressalto, Shaka, que esperava ansiosamente pela conclusão que Ralej daria aquele dilema, saltou da cama tendo o cuidado de não derrubar sobre os lençóis as cascas das sementes de pistache que estava depositando na barra de sua túnica. Com cuidado, fez uma trouxinha e as jogou numa lixeira ao lado do criado-mudo antes de ir abrir a porta.

Áries já aguardava do outro lado com um sorriso vibrante e uma pequena maleta nas mãos.

— Oi Mu. — o virginiano cumprimentou o namorado com um sorriso amistoso e um beijo cheio de saudades, afinal, não se viam desde a noite anterior — Achei que vinha mais cedo. Estava te esperando para o jantar. — disse enquanto puxava o lemuriano pela mão para dentro do cômodo.

— Ah, pois é... Eu precisei terminar uma peça antes de apagar a fornalha da forja, ou teria que começar tudo do zero amanhã. Me desculpe. — omitiu o fato de que a peça em questão era uma joia que pretendia dar de presente ao loiro no dia da cerimônia de casamento — E como foi a missão? Correu tudo bem?

— Sim. — respondeu Shaka referindo-se à missão que o Grande Mestre havia lhe incumbindo poucos dias antes — Creio que outro levante dos cavaleiros negros contra o Santuário não será realizado tão cedo. Pelo menos não agora que seu contingente foi reduzido consideravelmente.

— Shaka, você não matou todo mundo, né? — Mu deteve seus passos parando no meio do aposento.

— Eu? Claro que não, Mu. Até porque eu não mato ninguém, quem mata é o karma que cada criatura carrega sobre sua própria existência. Quer pistache? — respondeu Shaka, cujo semblante permanecia sereno como um lago em dia sem ventos.

— Hum... Sei... Quero. — enfiou a mão na vasilha cheia de sementinhas que o loiro lhe oferecia apanhando um bom bocado delas.

— Depois, quem sou eu para julgar que eles estão errados? Se até eu mesmo me nego a seguir determinadas ordens do crápula do Gêmeos. Eu não o reconheço como Patriarca, como posso condenar quem faz o mesmo? Mas, também não posso permitir que criem uma milícia e deleguem suas leis à população daquela maldita ilha porque estão passando fome. Que vão trabalhar! — foi até o aparelho de televisão e abaixou o volume no manual.

— Estão passando aperto sem receber o soldo do Santuário. — Mu completou enquanto descascava umas sementes e as jogava na boca.

— Exatamente. Mas isso não lhes dá o direito de escravizar os civis.

— Eu só temo que todo esse problema da crise do pós-guerra fria que assola o nosso mundo hoje acabe por fortalecer esses grupos de renegados também, como os cavaleiros negros. Não vê o que se tornou a Vory v Zakone?

— Essa crise vai durar mais um tempo, mas ela vai passar, Mu, e até lá não vai sobrar muitos mais cavaleiros renegados para se filiarem a quaisquer grupos. Eles estão perdidos. Eu posso ler suas almas.

— Shaka. — o Santo de Áries repreendeu o namorado franzindo a testa.

— Já disse que não sou eu quem mata, é o karma que se cumpre quando chega a hora deles!

— Ok, senhor Karma. Então acho que eu também cheguei em boa hora. — jogou as cascas das sementes na mesma lixeira do lado do criado-mudo e foi até a cama.

— É mesmo? Por que?

— Hoje fiz compras para o Templo das Bacantes e como passei o dia no centro da cidade, comprei uns óleos aromáticos e essências balsâmicas. — colocou a maleta sobre a cama e a abriu, retirando um dos fracos de vidro — Eu sabia que essa missão que Saga te enviou seria cansativa e estressante. — rogou ser a desculpa perfeita — Então já vim preparado para... Para te fazer uma massagem relaxante.

Na verdade, Mu havia lido em um periódico todos os rituais que compunham uma tradicional cerimônia indiana de bodas, desde a preparação da noiva uma semana antes, onde entravam vários tratamentos de beleza e estética, mas como Shaka não era sua noiva e sim seu noivo, não teria o por que seguir tudo aquilo, porém, a ideia veio a calhar, uma vez que usaria a desculpa de algumas massagens e banhos relaxantes para evitar os amassos que o obrigariam a sair correndo para debaixo de uma ducha bem gelada.

— Massagem... Relaxante? — Shaka ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto via Mu tirar o outro frasco da maleta.

— Sim! Eu sei o quanto essas missões fora do Santuário devem ser estressantes, Sha, por isso hoje eu vim aqui para... Para te ajudar a relaxar. — arrependeu-se imediatamente após ter dito aquilo.

— Ah é? Veio só para me ajudar a relaxar?

A voz grave e serena de Shaka soou mais próxima do ouvido do ariano do que ele imaginava, e sem que pudesse impedir sentiu todo seu corpo se arrepiar ao singelo toque dos lábios do loiro em seu pescoço.

— É... Foi... Para isso... Que... Vim...

Mu fechou os olhos puxando o ar para os pulmões. Estava tenso, e também excitado!

Shaka já havia colado seu corpo ao de Áries lhe dando um abraço pelas costas enquanto lhe afagava delicadamente os cabelos lavanda e esfregava a lateral de seu rosto ao dele.

— Eu pensei... Que talvez pudéssemos relaxar de outra forma. — disse o virginiano depositando outro beijo no pescoço alvo do ariano.

— Outra... Forma? — gemeu praticamente as palavras, sentido o membro excitado do namorado começar a pressionar suas nádegas, então apartou-se de Shaka com um movimento brusco, dando um passo para o lado e já passando a mão nos frascos de óleos aromáticos — Ah, Sha... Acho... Eu acho que massagem... Massagem relaxa mais a tensão.

Shaka fechou os olhos e levou ambas as mãos ao rosto esfregando algumas vezes até puxar toda a farta franja para cima da testa e soltá-la junto com uma lufada de ar de cansaço.

— Mu de Áries, eu não estou tenso... E há algo que quero lhe perguntar. — abriu os olhos encarando os olhos verdes do lemuriano que o olhavam quase em desespero.

— Pois... Pergunte.

— Você... Você não me deseja mais?

— O que? Mas, que tipo de pergunta é essa, Shaka?

— Do tipo simples, que requer uma resposta prática. Apenas diga: sim ou não.

— Por todos os deuses! — fazia-se indignado, porém sabia o quanto era legítima e compreensível a pergunta do indiano — O que te faz pensar uma... Uma coisa dessas?

— Evidências! Mu, desde que eu te disse que abri mão de meu voto de castidade para ficar com você, para a gente poder viver um... um relacionamento normal, você tem me evitado.

— Quem, eu? Não!

— Como não? O que aconteceu? Agora que estamos livres você não quer mais? Você foge de mim Mu, não tente negar... E eu cansei!

Mu arregalou os olhos assustado.

— Como é? C-cansou? Como assim?

— Sempre fomos muito honestos um com o outro, então eu exijo que me diga o que está acontecendo, Mu de Áries?

Mu estava em uma situação delicada. Sabia que se continuasse agindo da mesma maneira poderia colocar tudo a perder, por isso decidiu que já que ocultar não estava funcionando o melhor a se fazer era contar a verdade de uma vez por todas, ou pelo menos parte dela.

— Está bem. — o lemuriano fechou os olhos e suspirou, depois caminhou até a penteadeira onde deixou os frascos com os óleos aromáticos e ao voltar sentou-se na beirada da cama — Venha aqui, Shaka. — esticou o braço e segurou na mão do namorado, o puxando para sentar-se a seu lado — Eu sei que eu venho tomando atitudes estranhas meu amor, e peço que me perdoe por isso. — disse num tom brando e sereno, segurando ternamente na mão do loiro.

— Hum... Então você admite. — Shaka resmungou.

— Sim. Acontece que quando me disse que tinha aberto mão de seu voto sagrado para ficar comigo, eu percebi o quanto eu te amo, Shaka! — encarou os olhos azuis celeste que agora prestavam atenção redobrada a si — Amo muito mais do que eu poderia imaginar um dia amar alguém, e não pude ignorar a grandiosidade do significado do seu ato.

Áries fez uma breve pausa e então tocou o rosto do namorado lhe fazendo uma carícia.

— No dia que você chegou para mim e me disse que estava decidido a abrir mão de seu voto de castidade por mim, eu entendi que nossa união é muito mais do que simples atração, e que eu não queria apenas fazer sexo com você Shaka de Virgem, mas queria, e ainda quero, fazer amor com o homem que é o dono do meu coração. Foi por isso que durante todos esses dias eu lhe planejei uma surpresa!

— Uma... Surpresa? — questionou o loiro confuso.

— Exato. — o ariano sorriu e enquanto fechava os olhos brevemente para se concentrar por alguns segundos, um catálogo de viagens se materializou na palma da mão que tinha livre, então Mu abriu os olhos e o entregou ao companheiro — Pegue.

— O que é isso? — Shaka tomou o papel que continha imagens de hotéis e locais turísticos da Índia, o examinando.

— Em poucos dias será seu aniversário e eu conversei com Saga e consegui alguns dias de folga. — sorriu animado o ariano, esperando que aquela revelação já fosse o suficiente para aquietar o namorado — Tomei a liberdade de planejar uma viagem de presente para você. No dia do seu aniversário, você e eu iremos para sua terra natal, meu amor, e podemos passar alguns dias, só nós dois.

Shaka levantou os olhos do papel e novamente encarou as íris verdes de Mu.

Só Buda era quem sabia o tanto de possíveis causas traçadas pela mente do virginiano para justificar as negativas de Mu em consumar seu amor, algumas delas bem cabulosas, mas nenhuma sequer chegara perto da verdadeira causa!

— Uma... Viagem? — disse surpreso, piscando algumas vezes como se tentasse retomar o tino, então olhou para o catálogo novamente — "E eu achando que só eu era metódico nesse lugar. Imagine que para fazer sexo ele ia querer ir para tão longe! Buda, Mu realmente é o amor da minha vida... Sim eu sei que não deveria ter um amor terreno... Ah, ok..." — pensou, depois ergueu os olhos do papel e encarou os olhos do ariano com um sorriso no rosto — Uma viagem para a Índia! No meu aniversário!

— Eu queria lhe fazer uma surpresa, porque queria que fosse especial, mas sabe que sou péssimo mentiroso, e desde que nos conhecemos nunca conseguimos esconder nada um do outro. Bem, esse era o motivo de tantas recusas. — Mu então trouxe o rosto de Shaka para próximo do seu e sussurrou próximo a seus lábios —Shaka, nunca mais diga a besteira de que eu não o desejo... Só os deuses sabem o quanto eu quero você.

— Puxa, Mu... Eu nem sei o que dizer, eu...

— Não diga nada então. — Áries retirou o guia das mãos do loiro para ter sua total atenção, então lhe beijou o pescoço de forma sensual, subindo para o queixo e maxilar, enquanto sussurrava — Você não sai de meus pensamentos, Shaka... Todos os dias... Todas as horas... Perdi a conta do tanto de banhos frios que tive que tomar para acalmar o meu desejo, e das tantas noites mal dormidas em que fiquei sonhando em ter você junto de mim...

Shaka sentia seu corpo responder de imediato aos toques do amado. Seu rosto queimava como fogo, suas mãos suavam, seu peito era uma serenata composta por percussionistas, e seu baixo ventre formigava contraindo-se deliciosamente a medida que os beijos se intensificavam.

— Então... Para que esperar tanto... Mu? — grunhiu, e logo fora calado pelos lábios do ariano que tomaram os seus num beijo intenso, febril e caloroso.

As línguas se exploravam enquanto os corpos diminuam a distância que ainda os separava abraçando-se ternamente, até que Mu segurou Shaka pelos ombros e o fez deitar-se de costas na cama.

Sem o mínimo de pudor, algo tão raro vindo do Santo de Áries, o lemuriano deitou-se sobre o namorado deixando que ele sentisse o quão excitado estava, friccionando seu membro rijo contra o de Shaka, enquanto voltava a beijá-lo.

— Eu desejo você, meu amor... Nunca duvide disso. — mordiscou de leve o queixo de Virgem lhe tirando um gemido rouco.

— Ahh... Eu... Não duvido... Mu... Não duvido... — sussurrou o loiro ao sentir Mu pressionar o quadril ainda mais contra o seu, forçando o contado, então um calor insuportável tomou conta de seu corpo e percebeu que se não parasse ali jamais conseguiria voltar daquele ponto em que estavam e estragaria todo o presente que o namorado lhe preparara — Espere... Mu...

— Hum? — resmungou o ariano enquanto enfiava as mãos por debaixo da camiseta de algodão que Shaka vestia e a puxava para cima para atacar seus mamilos rosados com beijos molhados — Hum... o que foi, Sha?

— Meu... Aniversário... É daqui quatro dias. Acho que... — respirou fundo para não perder a coragem — Acho que podemos esperar até lá.

Mu ergueu a cabeça e olhou para os olhos azuis do amado que cintilavam. — "Atena seja louvada! Essa foi por pouco!" — pensou, enquanto deixava livre um suspiro de alívio que para Shaka soou como frustração.

— Sim, amor. Podemos esperar até lá... Acho. Aceita a massagem? — perguntou fanfarrão, sem entender porque torturava daquela maneira o namorado e a si mesmo. Contudo, saber que estaria fazendo tudo conforme seu mestre lhe ensinara uma vida toda lhe confortava nessas horas em que não compreendia suas próprias ações.

— Sem dúvida! — respondeu Virgem categórico.

A partir daquela noite, quaisquer dúvidas ou inseguranças ficariam mesmo apenas na ficção do enredo da novela.

Templo de Baco, 21:45pm

Felizmente era Terça-Feira, dia em que o bordel não abria e seus funcionários tinham a noite de folga.

Porém, uma noite de descanso não parecia ser suficiente para curar toda a exaustão física e psicológica que abatia a amazona de Serpente.

Deitada em sua cama, os olhos pregados no lustre que pendia do centro do teto, Geisty divagava acerca dos últimos acontecimentos, desde a morte trágica de Mônica, até sua briga com Saga, a implicância com Afrodite e, por fim, a mudança repentina no comportamento do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, a qual culminou em seu segundo encontro íntimo com o Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, mas ao mergulhar nos próprios pensamentos, buscando organizá-los, sua própria consciência confusa e entorpecida pela mágoa lhe fez relembrar a noite anterior, a obrigando a vivenciar novamente tanto o olhar opressivo e truculento de Saga sobre si quanto as cenas eróticas e sons luxuriosos que havia orquestrado junto a Milo de Escorpião.

Tinha sido tão vulgar nos braços daquele cavaleiro... Traindo seus próprios sentimentos, e tomada pelo remorso e a tristeza entregou-se a um choro sofrido que mais parecia um lamento.

Mas, se para uns aquele dia começara de mal a pior, para outros finalmente o raiar do sol no horizonte voltara a fazer algum sentido.

Camus deixara o templo de Peixes pouco antes do meio dia, mas ao em vez de descer para Aquário, o francês subiu as escadarias com certa pressa. Queria encontrar o Patriarca antes de ele descer para o Templo de Baco, pois sabia que assim que colocasse os pés naquele lugar a desobediência de Afrodite logo chegaria a seus ouvidos e o pisciano seria punido por mais aquela afronta.

Aquário não permitiria que ninguém mais, muito menos Saga, maltratasse Afrodite, mesmo sabendo que o sueco era atirador profissional de tiro no próprio pé.

Também não sabia ainda como faria para tirá-lo da prostituição forçada sem levantar suspeitas, mas quanto a isso já começava a engendrar um plano.

No momento, tinha que livrar o amado do castigo por não ter cantado a famigerada música italiana para agradar aos convidados e isso foi relativamente fácil.

Camus solicitou uma audiência e pessoalmente relatou a Saga de Gêmeos todos os pormenores da negociação feita na noite anterior com a Camorra, a qual fora um sucesso.

Aquário não apenas conseguira convencer o porta voz da máfia napolitana a fornecer a carne contrabandeada por um preço abaixo do esperado por Gêmeos, como conseguira dois novos investidores para o Templo das Bacantes. Com isso a casa cresceria e os lucros em consequência aumentariam.

O Grande Mestre se mostrou muito satisfeito, mesmo que sua fisionomia não fosse das melhores naquela manhã, e certamente o fato de Afrodite ter "errado" a música não teria a menor relevância.

Findado seu relato, Camus desceu para Aquário fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para não escapulir para a cama convidativa da décima segunda casa zodiacal.

Ficaria mais alguns dias no Santuário antes de voltar para Moscou, pois, apaixonado como estava, só pensava em aproveitar mais da companhia de seu peixinho.

O sol já se punha no horizonte quando Saga de Gêmeos ensaiava uma nova tentativa de descer ao Templo de Baco.

Haviam sido muitas durante todo o dia, mas toda vez que achava que conseguiria Ele o impedia.

A voz dentro de sua mente falava mais alto que sua vontade, calando até mesmo seu instinto.

O conflito interno violento que se iniciara alguns dias antes e que elegera um vitorioso na noite anterior, quando não conseguiu impedi-lo de permitir que Escorpião subisse para o quarto com sua amazona, parecia ter minado a última reserva de força de vontade de Saga de Gêmeos.

Sua ruína podia ser percebida pelo número de garrafas vazias espalhadas pelo aposento do Patriarca e também pelos estilhaços do enorme espelho de seu closet, os quais agora acarpetavam o chão.

Contudo, Saga não deixara de lutar, nem por um instante.

Sua manobra de embebedar-se para conter a voz tirana que lhe sussurrava à mente não parecia mais tão eficaz como antes, mas ele não desistiria jamais de tentar.

Estava bêbado, com uma cefaleia crônica e aguda, além da resseca alcoólica e moral.

Olhava para seu reflexo multiplicado pelos trincos no espelho, e este lhe devolvia um sorriso debochado.

— _Desista, Saga_. _Desista_. — a voz grotesca saia da boca trêmula de lábios pálidos — _Quando vai entender que precisa de mim? É mais fácil você simplesmente admitir que perdeu dessa vez._

O grego então se levantou e com certa urgência caminhou trôpego até o lavabo, onde abriu a torneira e apressou-se em jogar um tanto de água em seu rosto quente.

— " _Quantas vezes você vai precisar lavar a cara nesse lavatório para entender que não vai conseguir me afastar assim?"_ — agora a voz falava diretamente à sua mente, enquanto ele esfregava os olhos molhados e rangia os dentes — _"Também não adianta se embebedar. Não seja tão patético."_

— D-desgraçado... — a boca febril murmurou o lamento, a voz agora tonificada, porém tomada em sofrimento — Não vai me prender nesse maldito Templo... Preciso... Preciso falar com ela. Preciso ir até ela...

Gêmeos tentava driblar a dor, a ansiedade, a angustia e a embriaguez, mas a cada passo que avançava seu corpo involuntariamente o obrigava a retroceder, não respondendo a seus próprios comandos.

— _Ah! A vadia de estimação!_ — novamente sua voz mudara, assumindo o tom gutural que tanto lhe oprimia — _Quer falar com ela? Por acaso já se perguntou se a piranha vai querer falar com você depois de tê-la vendido ao frouxo do Escorpião?_

— Ela vai... — o monólogo se estendia, enquanto o geminiano, de pé no centro do quarto, arfava e encolhia-se até sentar-se em uma poltrona apertando as têmporas doloridas — Eu sei que ao menos me ouvir ela vai... Eu... Confio nela... Ela está tão triste... Atena...

— _Você é um bosta mesmo. Covarde. Fraco!_ — gritou a última palavra — _É exatamente por isso que não vou deixar você sair daqui. Não tem de ir atrás daquela puta. Não iremos conseguir o poder que merecemos se tudo o que você faz é pensar naquela maldita vadia. —_ os dentes trincavam ruidosamente, arrancando uma risada escandalosa de seu lado maligno — _Eu agora vou tomar as decisões por nós dois, você já provou sua inabilidade._

— Não! Eu... Eu não vou permitir!... Eu... não posso... permitir.

A voz saiu espremida, enquanto o cavaleiro perdia totalmente o controle da própria mente assumindo uma expressão soturna.

Ergueu-se num solavanco e caminhou decidido até a entrada do décimo terceiro Templo, onde com um grito enérgico convocou os guardas que ali montavam vigilância constante e ordenou que fechassem as portas.

Até segunda ordem ninguém era autorizado a cruzar os portões do salão do Grande Mestre.

É dito que os dias felizes correm tão rápido quanto um raio cruza o céu tempestuoso e os tristes perduram botando peso às horas.

Dois dias haviam se passado e nada de Saga de Gêmeos dar às caras no Templo das Bacantes.

Muitos foram os cavaleiros que subiram até o décimo terceiro Templo à procura do Patriarca, ou apenas para averiguar se algo de grave lhe havia acontecido, e deram com a cara no porta, como foi o caso de Afrodite de Peixes.

No final do segundo dia consecutivo em que passara junto a Camus de Aquário, usando o truque de deixar todo seu Cosmo concentrado na casa zodiacal de um enquanto encontravam-se na do outro, Afrodite despediu-se do francês que regressou à Rússia.

Camus era muito solicitado em Moscou e várias das tarefas que lhe cabiam como segundo _Vor_ da Vory v Zakone não podiam ser delegadas a outros membros. Sua presença era imprescindível.

Afrodite dentro de dois dias partiria para a Índia, onde ajudaria Mu a realizar seu sonho de se casar com Shaka, e enquanto o ariano preparava seu noivo e terminava de forjar as alianças de casamento, Peixes se encarregaria de deixar todo o resto da cerimônia engatilhado, e, se tudo corresse bem, ainda lhe sobraria um dia de folga do trabalho, o qual ele pretendia usar fazendo uma visita surpresa a Camus na Rússia antes de regressar à Grécia.

O Templo das Bacantes naquela noite estava com sua lotação máxima, porém as duas joias da casa não foram vistas no salão em nenhum momento.

Com a ausência e silêncio de Saga, Afrodite se permitiu a recusar os programas já previamente agendados.

Uma exorbitante quantia em dinheiro vivo deixada por Camus de Aquário antes de partir para a Rússia pagava todas as horas de trabalho do pisciano para que ele não precisasse atender nenhum suíno naquela semana. Logo, a casa não teria prejuízos com suas recusas.

Já Geisty recolhera-se em seu quarto desde a última noite em que vira o geminiano, saindo de lá apenas para roubar alguma comida na cozinha quando a fome vencia sua tristeza, ou para correr os olhos pelo salão, dia e noite, na esperança de Saga aparecer por lá.

Trancada, a bela amazona só conseguia pensar incessantemente como fora que chegara àquela situação, e saudosa dos poucos momentos de real alegria que havia passado ao lado de Gêmeos.

Foi numa dessas divagações, sentada à beira da cama enquanto ouvia a música abafada que vinha do salão, que uma lágrima de saudades escorreu na lateral de seu rosto magro, então fechou os olhos e admitindo a própria fraqueza deixou seu Cosmo elevar-se, gradualmente, até que quando os abriu novamente, projetada diante de si estava a imagem de Saga de Gêmeos, uma perfeita personificação do homem que era sua ruína e sua salvação.

Geisty estava muito magoada, ferida em seu orgulho, em sua honra, mas o amor que não conseguia deixar de sentir pelo Santo de Gêmeos, mesmo em vista a tanta provação, era maior que qualquer sentimento que asfixiava sua garganta naquela hora.

Sentia uma falta visceral dele, e se pôs a olhar para a ilusão à sua frente que a fitava firme nos olhos com um olhar sereno.

Tinha tanto a lhe dizer, tanto a se desculpar... Afinal, sabia que grande parte do descontrole do geminiano fora causado pelo seu próprio, e também por seu ciúme desmedido, quando tudo que Saga lhe pedira era sua confiança e uma mão amada que lhe puxasse para a luz quando as trevas o quisessem engolir.

Um soluço escapuliu de sua garganta quando o choro não pode mais ser contido, então a ilusão do Cavaleiro de Ouro à sua frente se esvaeceu até dissipar-se no ar por completo e desaparecer, dando lugar a outra figura, de porte menor, mais esguia e de carne e osso!

Geisty piscou os olhos em sobressalto, abafando um soluço em sua garganta.

— Mas, o que... — questionou franzindo as negras sobrancelhas por debaixo da franja farta que encobria sua testa, enquanto a figura a encarava sem sombra de vacilo — Quem disse que pode entrar assim no meu quarto?

— Se eu batesse na porta você iria abrir? — enquanto falava, virou-se ligeiramente para trás para fechar a porta, depois caminhou lentamente até o centro do aposento — Podíamos coletar as suas lágrimas e usar para lavar o chão do salão! Pela coroa de Dadá, até quando vai ficar trancada aqui chorando? Até virar uma múmia seca?

— E desde quando você se importa com outras pessoas, Afrodite? — apressou-se em enxugar as lágrimas com as palmas das mãos. Detestava ser vista chorando.

— É... Eu não me importo. Deve ser o meu signo, essa geléca. — respondeu o pisciano cruzando os braços e quebrando o quadril para o lado — Eu vim aqui, Súcubo de franja, quero dizer, nobre amazona de Prata, em paz. Só quero trocar uma ideia com você.

— Sai do meu quarto! Quero ficar sozinha... Se veio me dizer que tenho que descer para trabalhar, ainda não terminei de me arrumar... — respondeu em tom firme, não deixaria transparecer ao cavaleiro seu momento de fraqueza, por mais evidente que fosse.

— Ah para, Cláudia! Sozinha você já está, colega. Ou pior! Está sozinha consigo mesma, ou seja, em péssima companhia! — disse Afrodite ignorando o pedido da moça — Olha, Geisssty, não precisamos fingir que gostamos um do outro, tá boa? Mas, eu sei que você gosta do Saga e que ele gosta de você. O que estão fazendo é burrice e perda de tempo, vai por mim. Todo final de briga de casal que se ama é na cama!

A amazona engoliu em seco. Era óbvio que Peixes matara a charada há dias. A quem ela queria enganar?

— Ah, poupe-me Afrodite! O que você sabe sobre relacionamentos? — falou com ar desgastado, cruzando os braços.

— Nada! — falou sorrindo, já que de fato não sabia mesmo nada, considerando que seu relacionamento com Camus havia sido retomado há pouco menos de dois dias, porém, dois dias que já serviram para deixá-lo radiante de alegria, e era exatamente por isso que estava ali, passando por cima de toda mágoa e orgulho — Realmente relacionamentos não são o meu forte, mas sou muito bom observador, e nesses últimos dias tenho observado que você não está nada bem, e que Saga está ainda pior. — descruzou os braços e meteu as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta de couro que usava — E nós dois sabemos muito bem do que ele precisa. Por mais que eu deteste admitir, ele estava melhor quando estava com você.

— Ele não me quer por perto... Já deixou isso bem claro quando... Quando permitiu Milo pagar por uma noite comigo. — baixou os olhos e fitou o carpete entristecida — Acabou.

Afrodite juntou os pés e suspirou profundamente.

— Olha, Geisssty, ninguém conhece o Saga melhor do que eu, e posso te dizer com toda a certeza que me cabe que aquele homem que tomou essa decisão não era ele, não era o Saga. — buscou os olhos da amazona os encarando com firmeza — Eu o conheci, anos atrás, e jamais esqueceria seu rosto, mesmo este sendo o mesmo do homem que mais admiro e respeito nessa vida. Apesar de dividirem o mesmo rosto eles são pessoas completamente diferentes... Eu tenho certeza que Saga lutou muito para impedir que isso acontecesse... Digo, o Milo... Saga tem esse problema, além do pau dele ser torto...

— Ah, por Atena! — resmungou a amazona soltando uma bufada de ar.

— Ah, ok, abafa o lance do pau... Então, aceita o fato de que você ama uma pessoa doente e que ela também te ama, e que se você não fizer nada o Coiso vai tomar conta de vez do Saga... Isso se já não tomou!

— O... Coiso? — balbuciou, olhando atenta para o pisciano, avaliando cada palavra dita.

— Sim! O Coiso, o exú que vive dentro dele, aquela oferenda carregada de coisa ruim! — Peixes não era católico, mas sua crença pagã não o impediu de benzer-se com um sinal da cruz por garantia — Dadá, Atena, Santa Cher e todas as divindades da buaty olimpiana tenham compaixão de nós se isso acontecer!... Você pode dar adeus às suas regalias. Ilusões com clientes? Ah-hã, nunca mais! A boa vida com o patrão, os chameguinhos, franjinha no cabelo... Dê adeus a tudo isso se o Coiso não for embora.

— Mas, como eu? — perguntou confusa.

— Olha, eu sei que posso parecer, em um primeiro momento, a pessoa menos confiável para te dar conselhos...

— Em todos os momentos certamente você é a pessoa menos confiável, Afrodite.

— Tá bom, megera, aquenda essa matraca que quero te ajudar, tá boa? Eu sei que não sou um exemplo de virtude, mas coração eu tenho! — espalmou ambas as mãos no peito, num gesto dramático — Eu acho que você pode trazê-lo de volta. Aiolos conseguiu uma vez, ele era o único ombro amigo do Saga quando... Quando as coisas ficaram tensas demais... Deixa de ser tão macha e orgulhosa e vá busca-lo! Saga se trancou no décimo terceiro Templo e ninguém consegue acesso a ele, mas eu sei que você vai conseguir entrar.

— Mas, como vou enfrentar o... o Coiso? Ele... ele já deixou claro que não me quer perto do Saga... Pela deusa! É tão estranho mencioná-lo como se fossem duas pessoas distintas... E depois, eu não sei... Não sei se quero fazer isso. — tinha uma expressão confusa enquanto emaranhava os dedos entre os cabelos e coçava o couro cabeludo nervosamente.

— Se não fizer, a coisa vai ficar feia pro teu lado e pro meu. Quer saber? O edi* de todo mundo vai estar na reta.

Afrodite deu as costas à amazona e sem dizer mais nada deixou o quarto.

Sabia o tamanho da carga que havia colocado sobre os ombros de Geisty, mas também sabia que a única pessoa naquele Santuário que a podia carregar era ela, e não a deixaria carregar sozinha.

Caso Serpente decidisse subir as doze casas numa missão de resgate a Saga de Gêmeos, Peixes estaria lá, oculto pelas colunas.

Seria seu guarda-costas!

Geisty deixou que o sueco saísse sem também nada dizer. Jamais admitiria para ele, mas os seus conselhos em muito a fizeram refletir.

Sua história com Saga começara de maneira torta, ambos foram enganados, ludibriados, separados e parecia que essas arapucas não teriam fim.

— Atena, minha deusa... O que devo fazer? Será que Shion estava certo? Sempre fez de tudo para me manter afastada dele porque Saga seria minha ruina?... O que devo fazer? — rogava em um murmúrio com as mãos unidas junto aos lábios em uma prece simples, porém sincera, à sua deusa de devoção.

Estava magoada, ferida em seu orgulho de mulher.

Deveria abrir mão de Saga, afinal os caminhos que a levavam até ele sempre foram sinuosos, ou deveria lutar por ele, por seu amor?

Se ao menos pudesse desabafar com alguém... Alguém que estivesse imune a toda aquela corrupção.

ॐ ॐ ॐ

Casa de Virgem, 09:22am do dia seguinte.

Shaka havia acordado excepcionalmente animado naquela manhã.

No dia seguinte sairia em viagem com Mu para a Índia e mal podia conter a própria ansiedade.

Desde que Áries revelara a surpresa, o seu presente de aniversário, Shaka passou a respirar mais aliviado, abandonando a insegurança que por vezes o corroía.

Os últimos dias tinham sido bem tranquilos para o casal. Já que estavam decididos que dariam o segundo passo para sua união na viagem que fariam, não passaram dos beijos, abraços, massagens e chamegos.

Também assistiram muita televisão!

Naquela manhã, porém, Shaka não cumprira seu ritual de meditar em jejum antes de preparar o chai.

Diferente de como sempre fazia, o virginiano tomou seu banho matinal, vestiu-se com uma de suas túnicas ritualísticas, molhou o jardim, alimentou os pássaros que visitavam sempre seu Templo pela manhã, preparou o chai e se dirigiu para a entrada da casa de Virgem.

Sua espera não foi longa, pois poucos minutos depois de se colocar ao topo da escadaria já pode ver a silhueta esguia que vinha ao longe, a qual ao aproximar-se lentamente parou ao pé dos degraus de mármore olhando para si.

Manteve sua postura altiva. Os olhos fechados como de costume.

— Boa dia, amazona. Eu a estava esperando. Acabei de passar o chai. — disse com voz serena, estendendo o braço para o lado e fazendo uma sutil mesura a convidando para entrar.

Geisty espantou-se ao ouvir aquilo, já que nem ela mesma tinha tanta certeza assim do que estava fazendo ali.

— Eu... — atrapalhou-se de início, arregalando os olhos em sobressalto, então respirou fundo e retomou o foco — Bom dia, cavaleiro de Virgem... Como sabia que eu... Bom, deixa pra lá.

Geisty subiu as escadas ainda em assombro.

Se tudo que era dito acerca de Shaka de Virgem fazia mesmo jus à sua fama de homem sábio e divino, então estava no lugar certo!

Juntos cruzaram a passagem que levava até a parte interna do Templo, o cavaleiro na frente e a amazona o acompanhando, atenta a tudo à sua volta, mas principalmente a ele.

Shaka lhe parecia diferente de tudo e de todos com quem já tivera contato naquele lugar e em tantas outras partes do mundo.

Não sabia definir se eram as histórias que ouvira desde criança, sobre ele ser um homem iluminado destinado a se tornar um deus, que o tornavam tão misterioso, ou se de fato ali, em sua presença, algo tão raro, ela podia sentir por si mesma todo mistério que circundava aquele cavaleiro.

Logo chegaram à cozinha, onde Shaka lhe entregou um copo com chai e lhe pediu para que o acompanhasse até sua sala de meditação.

No caminho, Geisty novamente se surpreendeu com a simplicidade e organização do lugar, além do agradável aroma que pairava no ar, um misto de cravo com canela e sutis toques de sândalo.

E o silêncio! Ah, o silêncio!

Como sentia saudades de poder ouvir o som do vento balançando as folhas das árvores, o canto dos pássaros, o som da água correndo, sinos de vento...

No Templo de Baco eram raros os momentos de silêncio, pois quando não era a música frenética que rasgava noite e madrugada, de dia tinham as conversas das bacantes, gritos, brigas, enceradeiras polindo o piso...

O Templo de Virgem era realmente um lugar de paz e harmonia.

Perdida nessas sensações, o copinho de chai seguro nas mãos unidas, fora trazida de volta à realidade pela voz mansa do guardião daquela casa.

— Venha amazona, vamos conversar um pouco.

O indiano não conseguia deixar de pensar no quanto àquela mulher parecia triste.

Lentamente caminhou até ela e lhe estendeu a mão a conduzindo até sua sala de meditação, um espaço grande onde havia apenas um pequeno altar budista, no qual estavam dispostas algumas velas, flores, frutos e uma réplica menor da flor de lótus dourada que ficava no saguão da sexta casa zodiacal.

Logo à frente duas esteiras de sisal já estavam postas no chão lado a lado.

— Aqui é minha zendô, uma sala confinada para a prática da meditação. Sente-se. — apontou uma das esteiras para ela enquanto sentava-se na outra cruzando as pernas e juntando as duas mãos sobre seu colo — Geisty. A amazona exilada da Ilha Fantasma... E a namorada do Cavaleiro de Gêmeo. Estou certo? — perguntou, atento à reação da garota.

Serpente arregalou os olhos encarnado o rosto sereno do indiano aturdida, porém logo tomou consciência de que não poderia esconder nada do mais sábio dos cavaleiros.

— Não fique espantada. Não é preciso ser sensitivo para saber que você e Gêmeos têm um... Um relacionamento. Eu vi você na sacada do quarto dele junto a ele quando estive na frente daquele antro de perdição.

— Sim... — sorriu timidamente — Bem, eu acho que ainda sou... Namorada, ou não... Não sei. Na verdade tenho tantas dúvidas!... Me desculpe por estar aqui perturbando sua paz, cavaleiro de Virgem... E-eu realmente nem sei por que vim até aqui lhe incomodar com os meus problemas, eu... Eu nem devia mesmo ter vindo, mas...

— Mas você veio.

— S-sim... Pois é... eu precisava conversar com alguém... Com alguém de confiança, e que não esteja contaminado por toda essa... Essa podridão...

A amazona falava com a voz ligeiramente trêmula, atropelando as palavras, então finalmente deu um gole no chai para molhar a boca seca pelo nervosismo, mas arrependeu-se de imediato, já que a bebida à base de gengibre, cardamomo e pimenta do reino era extremamente forte e quase a fez se engasgar. Aproveitou que Shaka se inclinava para apanhar um pequeno sino dourado sobre o altar ao lado de onde estavam para discretamente colocar o copo no chão e livrar-se daquela coisa ruim.

— Sinto uma grande tristeza envolvendo sua alma. — disse o Santo de Virgem — Por isso, eu te pergunto, amazona: Podem o corpo e a mente impuros serem transformados em corpo e mente puros? Ou são inteiramente separados?

A amazona sentiu um aperto no peito. Sabia que ele falava de Saga e de uma possível redenção que talvez jamais aconteceria.

O cavaleiro havia atingido em cheio o ponto que a sufocava, causando toda aquela guerra interna em sua alma.

— Eu... Eu não sei.

— Todos os Budas eram seres como nós que após trilharem o Caminho tornaram-se seres iluminados. O Budismo não afirma que haja uma pessoa que desde sua origem esteja livre de falhas e que possua todas as boas qualidades. Sendo assim, Geisty, quais, na sua concepção, foram as suas maiores falhas? A resignação? O descontrole? A paixão? Por que está aqui? E elas podem ser redimidas?

Geisty olhava para o virginiano quase que hipnotizada.

Suas palavras lhe transmitiam uma paz assustadora e sua imagem era como a luz que seus olhos tanto procuraram.

Jamais em sua vida havia sentido uma sensação acolhedora e reconfortante como aquela, e sem esforço as palavras que sempre lhe foram tão difíceis de serem ditas lhe saltaram pela boca com a facilidade de um sorriso sincero.

— Minhas falhas, elas foram tantas... E aconteceram como que por efeito dominó... Não consigo numerar a todas, mas sei quando começaram e onde terminaram... Começaram no momento em que me permiti amar como todas as outras mulheres o fazem, e deixei que esse sentimento me consumisse, sendo maior que qualquer julgamento que pudesse fazer em sã consciência. — os olhos marejaram com a constatação feita por si mesma — Estou aqui porque sou uma fraude... Uma fortaleza feita de areia.

— Reconhecer o que te trouxe aqui já é um importante passo para reparar os erros do passado que a impedem de proceder como se deve no presente. — disse Shaka estendendo a mão para ela. — Segure a minha mão e feche seus olhos.

De mãos dadas, uma aura dourada envolveu a ambos, então Shaka tocou o sino dourado três vezes.

— Esse som marca o início do _zanzen_ , nossa sessão de meditação. Quando terminarmos eu o tocarei uma vez apenas. — disse o cavaleiro de Virgem colocando o sino onde estava — Concentre-se na minha voz... No som do ar entrando nos seus pulmões... Não desperdice esse único e inigualável momento de sua vida, o qual jamais voltará... Concentre-se... Geisty de Serpente, é só quando cessamos a guerra que encontramos a verdade... _Ommmmmmm bhūr bhuva svar tat savitur varenyam bhargo devasya dhīmahi dhiyo yo nah prachodayāt_

Enquanto Shaka entoava um mantra, o odor do incenso de sândalo se espalhava pelo ambiente invadindo o olfato de Geisty e criando um clima místico de introspecção e reflexão. Em poucos minutos ambos estavam em estado de transe.

A voz de Shaka agora era a única lei do universo que regia a vontade da amazona de Serpente.

— Assim como uma lótus nasce da lama, mas não se contamina com ela, a sabedoria também se torna imune ao caos. Eleve seu Cosmo, aguce sua concentração, busque dentro de você o que te aflige e com isso terá a resposta para enfrentar os seus medos, ou a resignação que é preciso para aceitar o seu Karma!

Conduzida pelo mantra que era entoado incessantemente por Vigem, Geisty agora vivenciava um turbilhão de imagens e sons desconexos, até que a vibração do Cosmo de Shaka, somada ao som de sua voz aos poucos a norteava, ajudando a amazona a chegar exatamente no ponto em que queria.

Então todo o caos se fez inerte, e no meio do vazio que se formou surgiu diante de si a imagem de Saga de Gêmeos.

E aquela imagem lhe causou uma sublime sensação de conforto, mas este fora efêmero, pois pouco depois a face de Gêmeos se transfigurava e novamente o olhar tirano e desdenhoso de sua porção maligna a oprimia, a feria, físico e moralmente.

Como podia amar um homem com duas faces?

Não podia.

Não amava.

Amava apenas um. Saga.

Logo a imagem se desfez e no lugar de Gêmeos o rosto de Milo de Escorpião agora lhe sorria com luxúria.

Sentimentos de traição e rancor mesclaram-se a um doce desejo de vingança, e por isso a amazona se entregou ao Escorpião sem reservas, porém quando a luz da razão voltou a iluminar sua mente sentiu-se baixa, suja, perdida.

Era tão vil quanto havia julgado Saga, ou pior, uma vez que era dona de suas vontades e ele não.

Afastou rapidamente a lembrança, com vergonha de si mesma por estar na presença de Shaka partilhando de todas aquelas experiências tão íntimas. No entanto, diferente do que imaginava a voz do virginiano lhe veio em consolo e não em repreensão.

— Não está aqui para julgar, tampouco para ser julgada... Está aqui para entender, de uma vez por todas, o que te leva a querer insistir em um amor tão conturbado.

A mente da amazona então vivenciou o dia em que esteve na Ilha de Santorini junto a Gêmeos, onde viu a si mesma prometendo ao amado ser seu farol, a luz que o guiaria para a margem quando o mar escuro e revolto o quisesse engolir.

— "Eu... falhei." — disse diretamente à mente de Shaka, pois estavam conectados — "Falhei com ele, falhei com a minha promessa. Eu o lancei nas trevas que ele tanto temia cair... Eu fiz isso com ele."

— "Quantas vezes você falhou? Quantas desde que Gêmeos lhe conferiu esse fardo?"

Não houve resposta.

— "Ser a bússola de alguém, sua pedra fundamental, a luz que norteia a razão quando tudo forem trevas é um fardo imenso para se carregar sozinha, amazona. Nem mesmo Gêmeos é capaz... Mas, talvez juntos vocês possam. Desistirá antes mesmo de tentar?"

— "Eu sou uma amazona. Não me é permitido falhar."

— "Quem estipulou isso? Não foi Atena."

— "Mestre Shion."

Shaka franziu a testa, surpreso em ouvir aquilo, então partilhando das lembranças da amazona de Prata o cavaleiro viu a imagem do antigo Patriarca. Não aquela que guardava em suas lembranças, mas uma totalmente diferente da qual se recordava.

Shion, na mente de Geisty, parecia-lhe mais severo, dono de um olhar duro e autoritário.

Sua voz bradava ordens para uma pequena menina, Serpente em sua tenra infância, das quais ela pouco compreendia dada a barreira do idioma e o teor das palavras.

Chorava muito, quase inconsolável, encolhida e extremamente amedrontada, pois a figura do lemuriano lhe causava terror.

Quando o medo era grande demais, a menina corria os olhos pelo salão à procura de uma figura que lhe transmitia conforto e afeto. Era Mu de Áries, que não passava de um menino tal como ela, mas cujo tratamento era diferenciado.

Mu então lhe devolvia um olhar sereno, e como se quisesse dizer para não ter medo lhe presenteava com um sorriso. Era tudo que podia fazer, já que Shion tratava os aprendizes a cavaleiro muito diferente do modo como tratava as aprendizes à amazona.

Geisty não compreendia o abismo que os separava, mas sabia que ele existia e que jamais conseguiria transpassá-lo.

Shaka ficou surpreso com aquilo.

Para Virgem, Shion sempre fora um exemplo de justiça e honra, mas antes que pudesse vasculhar mais a fundo ouviu a voz da amazona falar diretamente à sua mente.

— "Não repeti as ordens do Patriarca... Me envolvi com Kanon e por isso fui exilada, porque amei... Tudo poderia ter sido evitado se eu simplesmente seguisse as ordens de Shion."

— "E quais eram elas?"

— "Amazonas não foram feitas para amar. Esse é um privilégio das outras mulheres. Amazonas são moldadas para a guerra, e tão somente isso."

— "Eu detesto contestar a sabedoria do antigo Patriarca, mas devo dizer que ele estava errado. Todo ser humano foi feito para amar, Geisty, ou ao menos ter o direito de escolher amar, ou não amar, mas jamais ser privado disso. O que mais Shion lhe dizia?" — questionou, elevando seu Cosmo e a induzindo a mergulhar mais a fundo em suas lembranças, pois ficara deveras curioso com aquela faceta do antigo Grande Mestre que até então lhe era desconhecida.

Geisty então reviveu em poucos segundos toda sua infância no Santuário, e junto a essa lembrança veio um sentimento amargo, o qual era seu pior medo: a solidão.

Seu maior medo era ficar sozinha.

Shaka então sentiu que precisava ir além. Algo na mente daquela mulher estava selado, como se alguém tivesse manipulado suas lembranças, apagado algumas memórias e inserido outras no lugar.

O cavaleiro de Virgem então elevou ainda mais seu Cosmo, forçando Geisty a regredir mais a fundo, pois não apenas sentia que as respostas que ela procurava estavam perdidas nessa área obscura de sua mente, como percebia que fora minuciosamente manipulada.

Geisty então entrou em um transe mais profundo, conduzida pelo poder do Santo de Virgem, até que toda sensação física desaparecesse por completo.

Era como se levitasse, suspensa no ar.

De repente ouviu um zumbido, um som muito alto em uma frequência incômoda que lhe feria os tímpanos e atordoando seus sentidos.

Na sequência sentiu um odor ferroso lhe invadir o olfato, causando um enjoo terrível.

Atordoada, tentava em vão afastar o peso que lhe dificultava a respiração, enquanto se remexia sentindo ásperos grãos arranharem a pele fina de seu corpo delicado.

Continuou fazendo força, porém não havia meios de conseguir levantar o peso que lhe prendia junto ao chão.

Em desespero olhou para trás e viu o que parecia ser um corpo.

Era de uma mulher com longos cabelos negros que lhe caia sobre a testa tapando o rosto tão conhecido.

Em desespero por ajuda, correu os olhos para outro ângulo e viu, caído há alguns passos, um homem de porte físico avantajado que trajava uma armadura parcialmente destruída.

Pelo pouco de memória que lhe restara a reconheceu como sendo a de sua própria constelação, Serpente.

***— **Papai!... Papai!** — gritou, ainda presa ao chão — **Me ajude! Não quero ficar sozinha... Não me deixa sozinha! Ajude a mamãe!**

Em meio ao pavor que vivia naquele momento, viu quando uma pessoa muito alta se aproximou de si e parou a seu lado. Calçava um par de sandálias gregas e vestia um longo manto azul escuro.

Um grito de pavor se formou em sua garganta, mas emudeceu-se quando os olhos lilases do homem alto fixaram-se aos seus.

Ele então retirou o corpo da mulher que a prendia contra o chão e a pegou no colo.

Havia acontecido um massacre, e ela era a única sobrevivente.

— "Talvez você não devesse mesmo estar aqui, amazona. Mas, os desígnios do Universo são mistérios que não podemos compreender... Respire fundo, eu vou trazê-la de volta." — disse Virgem com sua voz serena, porém muito confuso com aquilo tudo que vira, afinal, Shion promovera um massacre que culminara na morte dos pais daquela amazona, mas, por quê?

Qual teria sido o julgamento do Grande Mestre?

Shaka tocou a alma da amazona com seu Cosmo e a conduziu para o presente, mas toda aquela viagem transcendental tinha exigido demais da garota, que aturdida e fraca tombou o corpo para frente sendo amparada pelo cavaleiro que a segurou em seus braços.

Quando abriu os olhos, Geisty sentiu um líquido quente e espesso escorrer de seu nariz, e quando levou a mão até ele notou ser sangue.

— Foi você... Quem me puxou de volta? — disse endireitando a postura, enquanto Shaka lhe oferecia um lenço para estancar o sangue.

— Sim, mas precisei fazer isso antes que você sofresse ainda mais, pois... Algo me diz que não era para estarmos lá.

— Não? Mas... Por quê?

— Há uma Cosmo energia ativa em suas lembranças que a impedem de saber exatamente o que ocorreu nessa passagem de sua vida... Talvez não fosse para você saber, nem eu, nem ninguém.

— Meus pais... Não me lembrava deles terem morrido dessa maneira... Minha... minha deusa!... — uma lágrima escorreu de seu rosto confuso e sofrido — Quem dera tivesse deixado esse horror enterrado na minha memória... Shion... ele...

— Não sabemos. Shion tanto pode ter manipulado suas lembranças para poupá-la quanto para... — o virginiano calou-se de súbito, ele mesmo contestando seus próprios questionamentos.

— Para o quê, Shaka?

— Para encobrir um ato desumano, uma falha, ou um acidente, quem sabe?

Resignada, a amazona dobrou o lenço sujo de sangue e o devolveu ao cavaleiro. Então respirou fundo, enxugou os olhos com as palmas das mãos trêmulas e o encarou com firmeza.

— Independente do que tenha de fato acontecido, Shion está morto. Que Hades tenha aquele velho amargo em bom lugar... Não tenho tempo para sofrer pelos meus pais agora, Shaka, nem para tentar recobrar alguma lembrança que possa me dizer o que de fato aconteceu a eles. Preciso ajudar Saga, ele precisa de mim, é nele, no presente, que tenho que pensar... Mesmo que meu presente seja esse... esse caos.

Shaka suspirou fundo e sorriu.

— Era exatamente isso que eu queria ouvir. Você veio aqui atrás de respostas, mas ninguém pode nos dar respostas a não ser nós mesmos, Geisty, e você acabou de fazer isso.

Geisty olhou para ele confusa.

— O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos é um homem corrupto, que usurpou o trono, matou o Patriarca e espalhou a corrupção nesse solo sagrado. Saga é a decadência desse Santuário, e o amor dele não enaltece... Porém, tudo pode ser transformado, pois a Natureza não é imutável, assim como a vontade do homem também não é... O amor forte, o amor intenso, excessivo, pode produzir efeitos contrários. Como a luz, que se for forte em demasia cega ao em vez de mostrar os caminhos. Tudo nessa existência deve ter seu ponto de equilíbrio. O amor une os extremos mais distantes, mas também pode separar os que estão mais unidos... Tudo que é em excesso, Geisty, produz efeito contrário, até sua passionalidade, pois talvez seja ela quem irá domar o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. O que de certo modo será bom para ele, uma vez que Saga jamais encontrará paz em água calmas!

— Shaka... você acha que...

— Você também não encontrará. Sua natureza e a natureza de Gêmeos são selvagens, só encontram ordem no caos. Se não lutar contra sua natureza, talvez você consiga encontrar certo alento. — Shaka então pegou o sino dourado e deu um toque, finalizando a sessão.

Geisty ficou alguns segundos perdida na pureza e serenidade da expressão do virginiano, compreendendo, por fim, o que de fato deveria fazer.

Com delicadeza, curvou-se para frente e pegou em uma das mãos de Shaka depositando um beijo terno em seus dedos enquanto uma lágrima solitária escapava de seu olho.

— Obrigada, Cavaleiro de Virgem. São legítimas todas as histórias que são ditas sobre você... — lhe dirigiu um olhar de gratidão — Eu já sei o que fazer, e nunca mais terei dúvidas de que o caminho que escolhi seguir é o que me fará feliz, não importa o quão tortuosa seja a trilha.

Shaka lhe sorriu de volta, ainda de olhos fechados.

Geisty se levantou e seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que viera até a parte de fora do Templo, onde deu de cara com Mu de Áries que vinha subindo para almoçar com o namorado.

Cumprimentaram-se ligeiramente, pois a amazona tinha pressa, e quando Mu entrou na sexta casa, Serpente subiu para a casa seguinte, rogando aos deuses que nenhum cavaleiro lhe impedisse a passagem até o Templo do Patriarca.

Do lado de dentro da casa de Virgem, Mu galgava os cômodos à procura de Shaka, mas trazendo consigo uma pulga atrás da orelha.

— Sha? Está na zendô? — perguntou quando cruzava o corredor, finalmente vendo o loiro ao adentrar a sala — O que a Geisty fazia aqui?

— Ela estava apenas de passagem. — apagou as velas do altar e recolheu as esteiras, as guardando juntas debaixo de uma bancada de mármore, depois caminhou até Mu e lhe deu um selinho nos lábios — Vamos ter que improvisar algo para comer. Não tive tempo de preparar nada.

— Hum... De passagem? — Áries cruzou os braços preocupado — Não me diga que ela veio aqui para tomar chai apenas? — apontou o copo cheio da bebida que Geisty havia deixado no chão — A maluca foi lá falar com o Saga, né?

Virgem apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, à moda tão característica dos indianos, e bastou isso para que Mu soubesse que ele estava dizendo que sim.

— Isso não está certo, Shaka. Saga anda muito estranho. Sua aura está pesada, confusa, ela pode estar correndo perigo.

— E quem não está correndo perigo nessa vida, Mu? Desde que nasce o homem já está fadado aos perigos da existência.

— Shaka, pode parar. Não se faça de desentendido... Não é disso que estou falando. Talvez fosse melhor eu subir e...

— Não! Acredite, ela precisa fazer isso sozinha... E algo me diz que aquela amazona vai conseguir um feito muito maior do que esperamos, do que ela e até o próprio Gêmeos esperam. — omitiu a visão que partilhara com Geisty, onde Shion parecia ter orquestrado um massacre que dizimara a família da amazona.

Não tinha certeza da legitimidade das visões. Poderiam ser elas projeções fantasiosas da mente da amazona, então achou melhor investigar antes de partilhar com Mu. Depois, estavam há poucas horas de partir em viagem e não aborreceria o namorado com um assunto tão delicado.

— Olha lá, heim...

— Confie em mim, Mu... — acercou-se do ariano e o prendeu em seus braços, para em seguida lhe dar um beijo bem atrás da orelha, deixando toda a pele do amado arrepiada — Eu nunca estou errado.

— Hum... Convencido... — disse o lemuriano sentindo seus ombros e pernas tremelicarem. Finalmente o casamento seria no dia seguinte, porque se tivesse que resistir aos beijos e provocações de Shaka por mais dois dias ia sucumbir e sofrer um colapso qualquer — Vem cá, senhor sabe tudo, já arrumou suas malas? Partimos amanhã de manhã.

— Sim. Já está tudo pronto. — o loiro afastou-se minimamente apenas para pegar na mão do ariano e conduzi-lo até a cozinha — Tem certeza que deixar o Santuário por tantos dias não será perigoso?

— Tenho. Depois, Aldebaran e Aiolia vão ficar em tempo integral aqui. Touro me disse que manda um chamado pelo Cosmo caso haja alguma emergência. Milo está na Grécia essa semana que ficaremos fora, também o Máscara, Shura, Afrodite... Vai ficar tudo bem, Sha. Merecemos uns dias só para nós.

— Eu não vejo a hora! — Shaka sorriu, depois foi até a dispensa e voltou com um pacote de macarrão nas mãos — Vai uma pasta com bolinho de carne de soja?

— Demorou! Estou com fome.

— Você está sempre com fome. — disse o virginiano descontraído.

Mu sorriu e se pôs a ajudar o namorado no que ele precisasse.

Não conseguia ficar parado, pois estava às vésperas do próprio casamento e o outro noivo sequer sabia. Sua cabeça estava a mil, além do medo e da insegurança que cresciam a cada minuto, uma vez que tudo podia dar muito certo, como também podia dar muito errado.

Shaka era um homem muito sério e recatado e sua reação frente um plano tão audacioso e ousado era imprevisível.

Teria que esforçar-se para manter a calma, visto que já havia forjado todas as joias, as alianças já estavam prontas e Afrodite já havia lhe avisado que o templo na Índia já estava todo preparado.

Só lhe restava agora rezar.

Faria uma prece aos deuses para que tudo desse certo, e que seu noivo ao em vez de esfolá-lo vivo quando descobrisse a verdade por trás daquela viagem partilha-se daquele sonho consigo, felicitando-se igualmente por unir-se a si para todo o sempre.

* Conversa entre os personagens da novela, Ralej e Síbila

** Maan = mãe, em hindi

*** traduzido do italiano

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

*edi = ânus


	33. Luz da minha vida!

Índia, 16:35pm

Em um grande espelho d´água, no centro de um belíssimo jardim ornamental rodeado por muito verde e figuras sagradas do panteão hindu esculpidas em madeira e pedra sabão, as flores de lótus nadavam graciosas sobre a água límpida.

No entorno do lago havia um antiguíssimo templo erguido no século XI. Um dos primeiros feitos em arquitetura Dravidiana e que abraçava duas das principais religiões praticadas naquela região: o hinduísmo e o budismo.

Todo esculpido em arenito vermelho e pedras maciças, ele começou como um pequeno santuário, mas com o passar dos séculos e sua importância local logo se transformou em um grande complexo, abrigando um mosteiro e até pequenas pousadas em uma de suas dependências para quem quisesse viver a experiência de passar uma noite em terreno sagrado.

Muito procurado pelo turismo religioso, está localizado na cidade sagrada de Madurai, segunda maior do Estado de Tamil Nadu, ao sul da Índia, mas naquele dia especialmente ele não havia recebido ainda nenhum visitante, além do decorador e promoter responsável pela cerimônia de casamento que seria realizada logo mais, às dezoito horas.

Afrodite estava eufórico!

Passara semanas inteiras anotando em seu caderninho todos os detalhes daquele dia, as instruções que Mu lhe dera, os elementos ritualísticos que não poderiam faltar e todos os pormenores da cerimônia. Assim, enquanto acertava os últimos detalhes, fosse dando uma arrumada na decoração tomando instruções do monge e do sacerdote que realizaria o casamento, ele ia riscando de sua lista item por item para certificar-se de que não havia esquecido nada.

Sempre vestido de maneira muito sóbria, não abria mão dos óculos escuros nem do boné que lhe mantinha os longos cabelos presos para cima para não chamar a atenção dos locais, tampouco do monge e do sacerdote com quem acertara a realização do matrimônio dias atrás.

Não fora tarefa muito fácil convencê-los a selar a união de dois estrangeiros ali, mas um telefonema para Moscou e um depósito bancário feito ainda naquela semana resolvera o problema.

Camus, além de Saga de Gêmeos, era o único cavaleiro a ter conhecimento da união de Shaka e Mu. Afrodite havia lhe contado nos dias em que o francês estivera na Grécia, e mesmo achando um pouco estranho, visto que sua homofobia era tão enraizada que mesmo assumindo-se gay e amando outro homem ainda não conseguia deixar de estranhar um matrimônio entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, Camus se colocou à disposição de Afrodite no que fosse preciso para realizar o sonho dos dois irmãos de armas.

Não podia felicitá-los, já que o enlace era em segredo para Shaka e sua relação com Afrodite era completamente às escondidas, mas presenteou o pisciano com um conjunto tão lindo quanto caro de joias indianas para que ele pudesse usar na cerimônia, além de "doar" uma grande quantia em dinheiro ao monge e ao sacerdote para que aceitassem casar uma moça órfã indiana praticante do hinduísmo com seu amado noivo tibetano budista numa cerimônia ecumênica.

Como a noiva não tinha família e o noivo era estrangeiro a festa seria realizada no templo e os convidados seriam os próprios moradores dos povoados vizinhos, os quais se alegraram de pronto e começaram semanas antes a preparar as festividades.

Muito do que seria oferecido na festa, como os comes e bebes e os músicos, Mu já havia pago com o bônus que Saga lhe concedera, mas a alegria do povoado era tamanha, já que um casamento ecumênico naquele templo tão antigo era algo bem incomum de acontecer, que muitas famílias reuniram-se para preparar petiscos típicos da região e decorar o local da cerimônia com flores e motivos da cultura local.

No final do dia, todos estavam em polvorosa para a hora da celebração, apenas esperando que os portões do templo se abrissem.

Essa era a deixa para o começo do ritual.

Era pouco mais de dezessete horas quando Afrodite, já instalado em um dos quartos fornecidos pelo mosteiro que havia dentro do templo, acertava os últimos detalhes de seu traje e lia as instruções que Mu havia lhe deixado sobre o criado-mudo.

— Dadá, que complicado! — resmungou para si mesmo dando uma coçadinha atrás da orelha — O que a gente não faz para um amigo perder o cabaço! Alôca!

Deixando escapar um suspiro de ansiedade e nervosismo, até porque tudo poderia estar perfeito, mas a reação de Shaka ao descobrir toda aquela armação era o que sentenciaria o sucesso ou o fracasso daquele plano ousado, Afrodite correu até o frigobar para pegar a oferenda que Mu lhe pedira para providenciar, a qual faria parte do ritual de matrimônio e caberia a ele entregar a Shaka.

— Ah, está tudo pronto! — pegou os dois pequenos potes de porcelana decorada e voltou para o quarto, os colocando sobre a penteadeira dentro de uma caixinha de madeira — Vamos à maquiagem! — sentou-se na banqueta e animado olhou para seu reflexo no espelho — Atena! Que tudo dê certo!

Rogou à deusa de sua devoção pelo amigo, torcendo para que no quarto ao lado Shaka não surtasse quando Mu lhe pedisse para vestir um sári.

O cavaleiro de Virgem e o cavaleiro de Áries chegaram à Índia ainda pela manhã.

Mu, com a desculpa de que não queria perder um só minuto de suas "férias" ao lado do amado, teleportou as bagagens de ambos para o local onde disse a Shaka já que havia reservado previamente a hospedagem.

Assim, logo que chegaram à cidade de Madurai entraram em um café para fazer o dejejum e iniciar os passeios do dia. Andavam lado a lado, mas mantendo uma distância pronunciada para não chamar a atenção dos locais, uma vez que o homossexualismo na Índia era severamente repreendido, além de proibido pelo Código Penal indiano, considerado crime passível de punição com dez anos de prisão em regime fechado **(1).**

O tempo todo Mu dizia a Shaka que sonhava em conhecer a mais antiga das cidades indianas daquele estado, a conhecida como "Atenas do Oriente", às margens do rio sagrado Vaigai. Era sim uma desculpa para estar ali, no local onde escolhera se unir em matrimonio ao virginiano, mas o Santo de Áries também nutria um fascínio sem igual pela cultura do oriente e, sendo assim, uniu o útil ao agradável, enquanto explorava ao lado de Shaka as belezas e mazelas daquele lugar santo.

Após um leve almoço, foram visitar o famoso templo de Meenakshi Amman, ponto turístico de Madurai. Um antigo e suntuoso templo hindu dedicado à deusa Parvati e ao seu consorte Shiva.

Passaram quase duas horas visitando as quatorze torres que compunham o complexo todo, maravilhados com a arquitetura rebuscada e figuras coloridas. Shaka, apesar de muito familiarizado com sua cultura, surpreendeu-se com a riqueza de detalhes, com a fé dos peregrinos que ali estavam, e mantinha-se concentrado na exploração do local.

Já Mu, enquanto tirava fotos e mais fotos com sua nova câmera Polaroid, não deixava de consultar o relógio em seu pulso a cada minuto.

Levava consigo um lencinho no bolso com o qual enxugava a testa suada pelo nervosismo. Era bom ser a Índia uma terra bem quente, assim sua inquietação passava despercebida pelo amado.

E quando faltava exatamente duas horas para o início da tão esperada cerimônia de seu casamento tomou coragem e deu início à segunda etapa do plano, e a que exigiria toda sua bravura!

— Sha... Estou um pouco cansado. Será que podíamos ir para o hotel? — disse o lemuriano sentindo as palmas das mãos e os dedos gelados.

Shaka, que lia um manuscrito esculpido na parede ao lado de uma imagem do deus Shiva, voltou sua atenção a Mu de imediato.

— Claro. — sorriu de forma singela — Temos a semana toda não é mesmo? Vamos. Onde fica o hotel?

— Deixa essas pessoas se afastarem um pouco que assim que for seguro eu teleporto a gente para lá. É aqui perto. — respondeu o ariano devolvendo o sorriso enquanto apontava para alguns peregrinos que acendiam velas próximo de onde estavam.

Assim que julgou seguro, Mu teleportou a ambos para o quarto que reservara no templo onde seria realizada a cerimônia de seu casamento.

Era um cômodo muito simples, rústico, com despretensiosos móveis de alvenaria, um grande armário no canto do recinto, dois banheiros pequenos e uma cama de casal forrada com uma colcha alaranjada e bordada com motivos da cultura indiana.

Foi justamente nela, na cama, que Shaka cravou seus belos olhos azuis celestes assim que apareceram ali.

— É aqui? — perguntou o virginiano agora analisando o restante do lugar. Não esperava por algo luxuoso, mas pelo menos um pouco maior — "Ah, mas para quê espaço? Se vamos passar a maior parte do tempo nesta cama?" — pensou, repreendendo em seguida a si mesmo levando à mão cabeça e dando uma coçadinha na nuca.

— Não gostou, amor? Eu sei, é bem simples, mas não iremos ficar muito tempo nesse quarto. — disse Mu tentando controlar a respiração acelerada e o coração aos pulos para poder ir até o amado e enfim lhe dar um beijo longo e apaixonado — Deuses... Eu já não aguentava mais ficar perto de você e não poder te tocar.

— Eu... também. — Virgem afastou seus lábios apenas para puxar o ar que já começava a lhe faltar e responder, e imediatamente retomou o beijo sedento de luxúria.

Ao final de longos minutos Mu afastou-se do loiro e caminhou apressadamente até a penteadeira.

Suas mãos tremiam e a boca começava a secar.

— Mas, disse que não ficaremos aqui por muito tempo? — perguntou Shaka, vendo o lemuriano apanhar um estojo de madeira.

— Não. — Mu respondeu aproximando-se do loiro — Ficaremos o tempo suficiente. Sente-se ai na beirada da cama, Sha. — indicou o local com o olhar, depois posicionou a banqueta da penteadeira em frente ao leito e sentou-se nela.

— Tempo suficiente para quê? — Shaka perguntou sentando-se onde Mu lhe indicara, já sentindo seu coração palpitar acelerado em ansiedade, prevendo a resposta — Por isso nossas bagagens não estão aqui?

— Exatamente. Elas já estão no lugar onde ficaremos em definitivo. — sorriu colocando o estojo no colo para abri-lo.

— Nossa, quanto mistério! — Shaka sorriu erguendo as sobrancelhas em espanto quando viu o conteúdo da caixa de madeira — Isso tudo faz parte do meu presente de aniversário é?

— Sim! Quero que hoje seja um dia inesquecível! Seja o nosso dia inesquecível. — apanhou um pequeno pote de vidro cheio com hena indiana na cor canela e um cone aplicador que facilitava o manuseio.

Mu encheu o cone com a tinta enquanto Shaka olhava para tudo aquilo muito confuso.

— Isso... Isso é hena? — perguntou surpreendido.

— É... Shaka, você... Você me deixa desenhar em suas mãos? — quase gaguejou tamanha sua apreensão — "Pelos deuses, por que ele me deixaria fazer isso? Que maldita ideia, Mu de Áries!" — pensava aflito enquanto esperava pela resposta.

Os olhos azuis celeste muito claros do virginiano cravaram-se nas íris verdes do lemuriano por longos segundos onde o silêncio se fez entre eles.

Aquela pergunta era tão inesperada que Shaka não sabia como respondê-la. Era um pedido simples, totalmente trivial, mas tão imprevisível que o pegara desprevenido, e nem no auge de toda sua sabedoria encontrou resposta adequada.

— Pintar... minhas mãos? Mas, por que quer pintar minhas mãos?

— Por que? — os lábios do ariano chegaram a tremer e Mu amaldiçoou o dia em que aquela infeliz ideia lhe passou pela cabeça. Era péssimo mentiroso e agora mal sabia como justificar seu pedido — Porque... Porque tem mãos lindas... Já o vi com esses desenhos antes e gostei muito... Apenas gostaria de marcar sua pele com desenhos que eu mesmo tenha feito.

"Marcar sua pele."

Shaka jamais imaginara que uma frase dita por Mu tão despretensiosamente fosse mexer tanto consigo.

Ao ouvi-la, um calor lhe desceu pela nuca tomando seu peito em sobressalto.

Quase sem ar, sentiu todos os seus pelos se eriçarem, enquanto o calor lhe descia para o baixo ventre e pernas tornando-se insustentável, assustando-se com o fato de seu corpo reagir daquela maneira tão intensa e imediata apenas por ouvir aquela frase.

— Ah... sim! Pode desenhar em minhas mãos, mas... Eu quero tomar um banho antes. — respondeu meio atrapalhando levantando-se da cama de supetão.

Mu não havia entendido bem o que motivara aquela reação repentina, mas agradeceu a todos os deuses por ele ter aceito seu pedido.

— Excelente! Então enquanto toma seu banho eu vou tomar um também para dar uma descansada. Esse dia foi puxado, né Sha? — disse o ariano levantando-se da banqueta e colocando o estojo sobre ela.

— Buda! E como foi! — Shaka respondeu já entrando no banheiro às pressas.

Não demoraram muito. Logo estavam frente a frente de volta ao quarto vestindo os roupões brancos que o "hotel" lhes havia fornecido. Na verdade fora Afrodite quem os deixara estrategicamente ali.

Sem mais rodeios, sentaram-se na disposição que estavam anteriormente, Shaka na beirada da cama e Mu na banqueta, e tomando a mão do namorado, Áries começou a traçar os desenhos em hena com certa pressa, porém com muito cuidado e dedicação, até porque suas mãos tremiam tanto devido ao nervosismo que se não tivesse muita concentração toda a pintura ficaria desastrosa.

Shaka olhava para os arabescos e flores minuciosamente delineados em sua pele e não podia deixar de questionar-se quando foi que Mu aprendera aquela técnica.

Além da pergunta óbvia: Por que tudo aquilo?

Se Mu queria estar sozinho com ele em um lugar tranquilo, longe das perturbações e problemas do Santuário para poderem consumar sua união dando o segundo passo no relacionamento, já estavam na Índia! Num local silencioso. Numa cidade sagrada. O que mais Áries precisaria para enfim poderem entregar-se um ao outro?

Terminadas as mãos, como quem não quer nada Mu puxou um dos pés do virginiano e o pousou no meio de suas pernas, e sem nem ao menos dar tempo de Shaka contestar iniciou os desenhos de arabescos e flores no pé do amado.

Virgem olhava para suas mãos analisando o trabalho do ariano. De fato estava muito bonito, todos os seus dedos estavam adornados, também punhos e parte do antebraço, mas ainda assim algo o incomodava.

— Sabia que essas tatuagens são ornamentos usados apenas pelas mulheres? — disse com voz serena.

Mu engoliu em seco. — "Meu Zeus! Imagina um sári então!" — pensou angustiado.

— Sim. Sabia sim, mas... Qual o problema? — respondeu lutando para disfarçar a inquietação e agora também o medo, pois percebia a aura do virginiano um pouco alterada — Não gostou, amor? Olha... Eu achei que ficaram lindos! — terminou o último retoque do arabesco que fechava a estampa do outro pé de Virgem — Você é tão exótico, Shaka. Eu gosto de vê-lo todo enfeitado.

— Falou o homem que tem cabelo lilás e duas pintas na testa. — Shaka riu descontraído — Sim, ficaram lindos. Você desenha muito bem, Mu. Enfim...

Apanhou o estojo de madeira do colo do ariano e o colocou no chão ao lado da cama, sendo observado por um aterrorizado lemuriano, pois o desafio final ainda estava por vir.

Shaka então se levantou e erguendo a barra do roupão abriu as pernas e sentou-se no colo de Mu, de frente para ele, enlaçando em seguida o pescoço do amado com os braços para tomar sua boca num beijo lascivo, pleno de desejo, o qual fora correspondido de imediato.

Mu corria as mãos pelo corpo esguio do namorado perguntando-se em que hora fora que tivera aquela ideia de jerico, mas tão perto de realizar seu sonho não podia desistir, e foi novamente clamando à Atena que o ajudasse naquele difícil momento que apartou beijo e encarou os olhos do namorado, aflito.

O que estava prestes a fazer poderia por tudo a perder, mas não havia outro jeito, não naquela altura do campeonato, aos quarenta e cinco do segundo tempo.

— Shaka... — chamou a atenção do loiro que distribuía beijos em seu pescoço.

— Hum?

— Lembra que um dia me disse que usaria um sári para mim?

Na mesma hora Shaka desgrudou seus lábios na pele quente de Mu e afastou-se para encarar seu rosto.

Nada disse, para completo desespero do ariano que sem obter resposta não viu outra alternativa senão seguir.

— Sei que pode parecer... Parecer loucura e até inoportuno, mas, é que estamos na Índia e... — vacilou por um instante, sentindo a aura do namorado reagir, não da maneira que esperava — "Mas que burrice, Atena! Que burrice!" — pensava já completamente arrependido de ter tido a ideia do casamento indiano e ter aceito a maluquice de Afrodite em vestir Shaka de noiva —... E eu comprei um sári para você.

Lentamente Virgem desceu do colo do namorado analisando a expressão aflita de seu belo rosto. Já havia notado seu nervosismo desde que chegaram da Grécia, mas julgou ser fruto da emoção que viviam juntos enquanto visitavam a cidade e os templos e da ansiedade pela primeira noite que enfim passariam juntos.

Então veio a conversa do sári, e novamente Shaka fora pego de surpresa.

— Você... Comprou um sári? — indagou, colocando-se de pé frente ao ariano.

Aterrorizado e exultante, Mu arrastou a banqueta para poder se levantar e colocou-se frente ao namorado, o olhando nos olhos.

— S-Sim, mas... Mas apenas porque você disse que usaria, caso eu lhe pedisse. — engoliu em seco, sentindo um nó na garganta.

Shaka o observou por alguns minutos quieto, então uma antiga cisma que nasceu quando Mu passou a fugir de suas investidas ou simplesmente evitar situações que poderiam acabar em sexo tomou forma novamente, o deixando extremamente angustiado.

Virgem temia que a rejeição de Áries fosse fruto de uma possível dúvida acerca da escolha que fizera em ficar consigo, afinal, Mu ainda era virgem apenas porque o impediu de fazer sexo com Marin de Águia. Se não interviesse o ariano certamente teria consumado o ato, uma vez que, a julgar pelas conversas que tiveram logo que Mu regressara à Grécia ele sequer pensava na possibilidade de uma união entre dois homens.

Naquela noite, ainda que bêbado, sentiu o quanto o namorado ficou excitado com o corpo e os toques da amazona de Prata, o quanto ele desejou unir-se a ela.

Além disso, tanto ele quanto Mu nunca se mostraram assumidamente gays antes de descobrirem-se apaixonados. Tinha completa certeza de que se escolhesse viver uma vida terrena ela seria ao lado do lemuriano, já que nunca sentira desejo por outra pessoa que não ele, mas e Mu?

E se Mu não fosse gay?

Tinha certeza do amor dele por si, o sentia em sua alma e coração, mas o corpo masculino é completamente diferente do feminino, e era isso que poderia estar perturbando o namorado.

E se Mu para conseguir fazer sexo consigo precisasse vesti-lo de mulher?

Talvez assim se sentisse menos incomodado?

— Eu disse, mas... Eu achei que... — balbuciou um tanto quanto confuso, afinal não via problema algum em usar vestes femininas, uma vez que homem e mulher para si eram criaturas de igual valor, mas nunca imaginou que justamente na sua primeira vez com Mu teria de estar caracterizado.

Queria poder ser ele mesmo. Nem deus, nem homem, nem nada. Apenas Shaka, um homem que trocou a liberdade karmica pelos elos terrenos do amor.

Notando o nervosismo nas feições coradas do virginiano e também na alteração repentina de sua aura, Mu percebeu que não podia mais levar aquilo a diante, ou não teria mais volta. Shaka tinha toda a razão de estar confuso e tinha que dar um basta naquilo e lhe contar a verdade.

Por isso, correu até o armário no fundo do cômodo e de dentro dele retirou o sári que havia preparado para o virginiano, o levando até a cama para estendê-lo sobre o colchão.

Shaka apenas o acompanhava com os olhos azuis estupefatos, tanto pela visível apreensão do lemuriano quanto pelo surpreendente luxo que compunha o traje sobre o leito.

Não era um simples sári, mas uma suntuosa veste riquíssima em detalhes e cores, onde predominavam o vermelho e o dourado.

O _choli_ , a blusa curta usada por baixo para cobrir o busto, feito em pura seda indiana, era todo bordado em linhas recobertas de ouro e pedrarias. A _ghaghra_ , saia anágua e o _pallu_ , tecido fino todo decorado que é enrolado no corpo que cai pelo ombro, eram de um tom de vermelho fechado quase bordô, deslumbrantemente bordados em tons de pérola e dourado.

Virgem corria os olhos por cada pequeno detalhe experimentando uma nova sensação.

Aquele não era um simples sári, conhecia muito bem cada detalhe rico de sua cultura natal e sabia que aquele traje era uma típica veste matrimonial.

Um sári de noiva!

Boquiaberto e em choque, Shaka procurava um sentido naquilo tudo, mas parece que toda sua sabedoria nata de nada lhe servia quando o assunto era pessoal e envolvia suas paixões humanas, como medo, dúvida, desejo, raiva, insegurança...

De repente, um puxão lhe trouxe de volta à realidade.

Mu segurou em ambos os braços do virginiano girando seu corpo até ficarem cara a cara, poucos centímetros os separando, então os olhos verdes aflitos encaram os azuis atônitos para uma última sentença.

— Shaka, você confia em mim? — indagou, com voz trêmula e rouca.

Virgem mal respirava, tamanha sua apreensão.

— Eu...

— Por favor, preciso saber.

As mãos do ariano em torno de seus braços estavam geladas como nunca.

— Sim... Eu confio em você, Mu, mas...

— Preciso que use esse sári, é muito importante, e eu vou te dizer o porquê, mas... — quase engasgou, mas continuou firme — Mas antes eu vou sair para buscar uma coisa e quando eu voltar eu te conto tudo... Seria muito bom se você já estivesse pronto.

— Mas, pronto para quê? — já começava a se desesperar, achando que estava louco, pois começava a deduzir o óbvio, mesmo que o óbvio lhe parecesse uma completa maluquice.

Mu então soltou os braços de Shaka e caminhou lentamente de costas sem tirar os olhos do virginiano lhe apontou o dedo indicador.

— Pronto para mim! Para nós! — sorriu aflito, já quase sofrendo um colapso nervoso — Porque hoje é o nosso dia, Shaka de Virgem! Luz... Da minha vida!

Sem dizer mais nada, Mu abriu a porta e deixou o aposento a fechando em seguida, mal conseguindo respirar.

Ali o Santo de Áries entregou toda sua sorte à Atena. Era tudo ou nada.

Dentro do quarto Shaka ainda olhava para a porta fechada sem esboçar qualquer reação.

O que fora aquilo afinal?

Com um semblante desorientado, o Santo de Virgem virou novamente para a cama onde estava estendido o sári e olhou minuciosamente para cada detalhe.

O coração batia acelerado dentro do peito, as mãos formigavam levemente.

Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça incrédulo.

Foi quando ouviu três toques na porta.

Provavelmente era Mu que retornava e não importava o quanto confiasse no amado agora o colocaria contra a parede e o faria dizer o que significava tudo aquilo.

Suspirou. Estava ficando farto. Então, dirigiu-se a passos largos até a porta, agarrou a maçaneta e com um tranco a abriu, mas nada o preparara para a figura que via ali, parada bem à sua frente.

— Alôca! Por Dadá, você ainda está assim?

Afrodite seguia com o plano e estava ali para descer junto com Shaka e Mu para o local onde seria realizada a cerimônia, mas ao ver o virginiano ainda de roupão e cabelos presos num coque alto, com a mão que tinha livre, já que a outra trazia uma caixinha de madeira envernizada, o pegou pelo punho e adentrou o quarto arrastando o loiro consigo.

— Você pode se atrasar, mas nem tanto né, santa? AH! Olha esses desenhos! — puxou a mão o virginiano próximo de seu rosto para ver os detalhes dos desenhos em hena — Que arraso!

Na mesma hora, com um puxão Shaka se livrou das mãos de Peixes e com um olhar incrédulo o encarou. Não podia acreditar do que seus olhos lhe mostravam.

O guardião da décima segunda casa estava irreconhecível.

Vestido em um sári belíssimo e luxuoso em tons de azul piscina, azul turquesa e violeta, tinha os antebraços praticamente cobertos por pulseiras coloridas e também suas mãos estavam tatuadas com hena.

Compondo o figurino riquíssimo, Afrodite ostentava um colar suntuoso de ouro branco e rubis indianos, o qual fazia par com brincos no mesmo design e um adorno de cabeça com gotas de pedras preciosas, presentes de Camus, que se mesclavam aos cachos de seus cabelos em tom único. Na testa um bindi de cristal descia da franja repartida até o centro de suas sobrancelhas perfeitamente delineadas.

Os olhos eram um espetáculo à parte, duas esferas aquamarines envoltas em kajal negro pronunciado, à moda das mulheres indianas.

— Buda! Eu não estou acreditando! — exclamou Virgem arregalando os olhos — Peixes!... O que... O que você faz aqui? — perguntou o encarando como se visse uma aparição sobrenatural.

— Não seria melhor você começar a se perguntar o que você faz aqui, meu amor? — Afrodite lhe deu uma piscadinha que veio acompanhada de um doce e amigável sorriso, então colocou a caixinha envernizada sobre a penteadeira e caminhou até Shaka, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra palavra o quarto fora invadido por um barulho que vinha de fora, ao longe, e que aos poucos se fazia mais presente.

Conforme o som ganhava forma elevando seu volume eles puderam perceber que se tratava de música!

Um silêncio potente então se fez entre Peixes e Virgem, que enquanto eram surpreendidos pela algazarra que se aproximava ao som, agora claramente perceptível, de pakhawajs, tablas, tampuras e sitares, instrumentos típicos indianos, se entreolhavam concentradíssimos.

Afrodite então abriu um largo sorriso e seus olhos brilharam.

Shaka olhava para o pisciano ainda mais confuso e assustado, até que, percebendo a aflição do irmão de armas, o qual podia até ser um guerreiro dono de um poder incomensurável e uma quase divindade, mas ainda assim era um garoto de dezoito anos apaixonado e assustado com o rumo novo que sua vida estava tomando, Afrodite esticou os braços e tomou ambas as mãos de Virgem nas suas.

— Eles chegaram! Você precisa decidir logo. — disse com um sorriso largo no belo rosto.

— Eles... Quem?

Shaka perguntou extremamente nervoso, quase num sussurro, então o pisciano lhe puxou para a janela que dava de frente para o jardim ornamental e abriu apenas uma pequena fresta.

— Veja. Veja porque está aqui. — disse, o sorriso indelével denunciava sua alegria.

Diferente de Mu, em momento algum Afrodite temeu que Shaka não fosse aceitar usar aquele sári, pois para Peixes o amor transcendia sexo, gênero, convenções e qualquer outra questão moral imposta pelo homem.

Por isso, enquanto Shaka posicionava seu rosto na pequena fresta aberta na janela, o pisciano já dava pulinhos de alegria ao seu lado, ansioso para o início da cerimônia.

E quando o Santo de Virgem olhou para fora, sem ser percebido por nenhuma das pessoas que tomavam o local, o mundo parou à sua volta.

Foi como se todo o Universo de súbito fosse do tamanho daquele pequeno saguão no centro do belo jardim de lótus no espelho d´água.

A gravidade deixasse de existir e seus pés não mais tivessem que sustentar o peso do corpo.

A vida, um milagre impreciso.

Do lado de fora, uma pequena multidão tomava o jardim e as dependências externas daquele templo em procissão.

Enquanto caminhavam dançavam alegres, balançando as vestes coloridas ao som da música que era produzida pelo cordão de homens, muito bem vestidos, que vinham mais à frente.

Mulheres e crianças tinham grandes cestos de bambu nos braços de onde retiravam pétalas de flores e jogavam para o ar.

No meio delas, envolto por um cordão de jovens alegres e festivos, o cavaleiro de Áries vinha montado em um cavalo branco todo adornado em fitas coloridas.

Mu estava belíssimo!

Vestia um traje cerimonial masculino em tons marfim, dourado e vermelho. Os cabelos presos desciam pelas costas largas juntamente com o tecido que pendia do _bandini_ , um turbante típico das vestes do noivo. Este era vermelho, bordado em dourado e possuía um _kalgi_ , o broche de ouro e pedras preciosas, em formato de carneiro, joia que o próprio Mu fizera para a ocasião.

Em torno do pescoço trazia uma estola longa, laranja, ornamentada em dourado e bronze, a qual teria participação ativa na cerimônia, uma vez que o noivo deve amarrá-la ao sári da noiva, numa representação, entre tantas, de que o casamento é uma união indissolúvel.

Naquela hora, olhando para Mu pela pequena fresta, Shaka enfim teve certeza de que seu delírio não fora tão absurdo quando viu o namorado retirar um sári de noiva de dentro daquele armário.

— Por... Buda! — fechou a janela de supetão e encostou a testa na madeira fechado os olhos.

Do lado de fora, Mu, que talvez fosse o único a ter os olhos fixos naquela janela, sentiu um nó na garganta, então, enquanto um grupo de crianças fazia festa em torno de seu cavalo, ele desceu, apanhou uma caixa que trazia presa à sela do animal e o entregou a um homem que ficaria responsável por ele.

Apressado, foi pedir ao sacerdote e ao monge que realizariam a cerimônia que o esperassem ir buscar sua noiva.

Enquanto isso, no quarto, Afrodite, agora nervoso, acercava-se de Shaka que em silêncio mantinha-se na mesma posição, com a testa grudada na madeira da janela.

— Loirudo... E ai? Não vai dizer nada? Desaquenda a cara dessa janela pelo amor de Dadá, está me deixando agoniado! — disse sôfrego e alterado — É o vestido? Olha, a ideia não foi do Mu, foi minha! Mu queria casar com você na Índia, mas sabe como isso seria impossível, né santa? Nem aqui, nem em nenhum outro lugar... Se tiver que quebrar a cara de alguém, quebre a minha, de novo, mas...

De repente, o falatório de Peixes foi interrompido quando Shaka desencostou a testa da janela e olhou para si.

O olhar do cavaleiro de Virgem era algo tão denso e desconcertante que Afrodite se calou no ato, ficando apenas a observá-lo como se estivesse paralisado.

— É claro que a ideia foi sua, Peixes. — disse com voz serena, e pela primeira vez permitiu que alguém o visse com os olhos marejados e sorrindo.

— Olha, loirudo, se não quiser usar o vestido, tudo bem, mas...

— Quem liga para vestido diante da grandiosidade de todo o resto? — deu as costas a Afrodite e caminhou até a cama.

— Shaka... — balbuciou o pisciano o seguindo.

— Toda grande caminhada começa com um simples passo! ॐ — seu semblante era plácido como um pôr do sol de primavera, e nos lábios trazia um sorriso pleno de satisfação e alegria.

Shaka então curvou levemente o tronco e apanhou a anágua de sobre a cama, a erguendo na frente dos olhos.

— A vida é uma pergunta a ser respondida, Afrodite. É um mistério a ser vivido a cada dia. ॐ Sempre achamos que estamos preparados para ela, mas nunca estamos. O que nos irá preparar para as surpresas da vida são nossas certezas. — analisou o bordado da veste sentindo o Cosmo de Mu em cada pedaço de linha, cada pedra colocada estrategicamente ali, então fechou os olhos emocionado — E eu tenho certeza de que quero passar o tempo que me foi dado aqui na Terra ao lado do Mu. Que importa o traje que cobre nosso corpo? Se é masculino ou feminino? A alma, o amor, não possuem gênero, tampouco obedecem à convenções. — nessa hora Virgem riu, imaginando o quanto seu amado ariano sofrera todos esses dias temendo que ele não aceitasse usar aquele sári, ou pior, ficasse ofendido.

— Olha! Tô sépian! — Afrodite suspirou aliviado ao ouvir aquilo — Quem diria que somos parecidos nesse quesito? Alôca! — riu, em alto e bom tom — Mas, a noiva pode atrasar, mas nem tanto né!

— Vou precisar de ajuda para entrar dentro desse... Desse monte de pano! — olhou para Afrodite o analisando de cima a baixo, agora de modo criterioso — E vejo que você entende bem disso. Aliás, por que está vestido assim?

— Porque sou irmã do noivo, meu bem! — apressou-se em apanhar o _choli_ e já prepará-lo para vestir no virginiano — Somos filhos de um magnata tibetano e eu sou a caçula. Mu é o filho mais velho que se apaixonou por uma doce órfã mestiça, você, no caso. Nossa família é budista e você é hindu, por isso a união de vocês será feita por um sacerdote Brâmane e por um monge budista numa cerimônia ecumênica. Isso se o Mu não morrer antes, porque vou te falar viu, loirudo, nunca vi esse menino tão nervoso como nas últimas semanas... Anda, tira esse roupão que eu te ajudo a vestir o sári. As moças do vilarejo me ensinaram. Eu estou aqui desde ontem, sabia?

— Por todas as lótus que nasceram das pegadas de Sidarta! — o Santo de Virgem arregalou os olhos, já se apressando em abrir o roupão com certo acanhamento, mas não tinha tempo para pudores. Do lado de fora a música já era alta o suficiente para saber que todos já aguardavam a chegada da noiva — Vocês são malucos!... E como eu não previ uma coisa como essa?

— Meu amor, não foi você mesmo quem disse que a vida é imprecisa? Ergue os braços. — enfiou a blusa em Shaka com pressa, já fechando o zíper lateral e virando-se para a cama para apanhar a anágua — Você sempre soube como lidar com a sua morte, Shaka, mas você escolheu viver, então agora se joga, santa! Enfia as pernas aqui.

Sem muita dificuldade, e numa euforia desmedida, Peixes enrolou o sári no corpo de Virgem como se devia e correndo até a penteadeira apanhou um lápis kajal negro, o qual havia trazido de seu quarto dentro da caixinha de madeira onde estavam as oferendas.

— Dê graças à Atena que sou um homem prevenido! — disse voltando até o virginiano que agora soltava os cabelos apressado.

— O que é isso? — perguntou enquanto penteava os longos fios dourados com os dedos mesmo.

— Já viu alguma noiva indiana de cara limpa? Anda, deixa eu delinear seus olhos. Você é uma órfã pobre que não tem onde cair morta, mas sua cunhada é uma mulher muito generosa. — segurou no queixo do virginiano o fazendo ficar parado enquanto corria a ponta do kajal na linha inferior de seus olhos — Olha para cima... Isso... Nossa você tem olhos lindos... É uma heresia mantê-los fechados por tanto tempo... Principalmente na hora do sexo! Vou te dar uma dica: Não se trepa de olho fechado, nunca! O legal é poder ver o...

— PEIXES, POR BUDA! — de repente um grito, e Afrodite, assustado, borrou o traço que fazia no outro olho de Shaka, o deixando com uma linha alongada que ia até próximo da orelha — Estava demorando, né? Dispenso suas dicas.

— Cruzes! Me desculpa. Só estava dando uma dica. Não me deixa broxa, ok? Foi sem querer. — disse já corrigindo o borrão.

Nessa hora ouviram um toque na porta, e antes que pudessem responder a maçaneta girou e ela se abriu revelando a bela e altiva figura de Mu de Áries, que trazia uma caixa na mão e uma expressão aflita no rosto.

Suava frio, ainda mais depois de ter visto a janela se fechar quando se aproximava do templo. Estava com verdadeiro pânico de o namorado ter se ofendido de alguma forma depois que soube o por que de fato estavam ali, e de ter visto aquele séquito o seguindo.

Temeu que Shaka lhe dissesse não, ou coisa ainda pior! A julgar pela confusão que sentiu emanar da aura do amado, Mu temia ter criado um conflito que os levaria a uma separação, afinal queria enfiar o poderoso Santo de Virgem num vestido de noiva.

No entanto, assim que cruzou o batente, avançou um passo para dentro do cômodo e bateu os olhos em Virgem, o medo se transfigurou em emoção em questão de segundos, e foi como se todo seu corpo fosse tomado por uma descarga elétrica.

Seus joelhos fraquejaram, os olhos quase saltaram das orbes, o peito escachou a couraça do medo que envolvia seu coração, libertando toda a emoção contida e, paralisado, Mu olhou para seu amado.

Shaka brilhava!

Exatamente como da primeira vez que o vira no Santuário ainda criança.

Ao redor do corpo do virginiano Mu podia ver sua aura em festa.

Seus olhos então se cruzaram e por segundos ficaram perdidos um no outro, cada qual com seu pensamento.

Áries soltou um suspiro, deixando o ar finalmente entrar dentro de si quando Shaka lhe presenteou com seu mais belo sorriso enquanto balançava a cabeça sutilmente ao modo indiano, hábito enraizado desde a infância e do qual Mu já estava mais do que familiarizado.

Shaka estava lhe dizendo sim.

Ainda sentindo seu corpo todo fremir, agora com bem menos intensidade, o ariano caminhou até Virgem correndo os olhos por toda sua figura. Era um pouco estranho ver o namorado dentro daquele traje feminino, mas não podia negar que ele estava deslumbrante.

Deixou a caixa que trazia sobre a cama e se pôs frente ao amado.

— Shaka... — sussurrou o Santo de Áries, que tinha os olhos úmidos pela emoção — Me perdoe por tudo isso, todo esse mistério. Pelos dias que sai correndo da sexta casa e deixei você cismado e também por fazê-lo vestir esse traje, foi ideia do Dido, eu fiquei tão nervoso, mas eu concordei, porque era o único jeito de...

— Shii... — o virginiano ergueu a mão tatuada e tocou com ternura o rosto do lemuriano — Ei, se acalme, respire! Está tudo bem... Mas, não seria mais fácil ter simplesmente me pedido em casamento, Mu? Um jantar e um par de alianças já bastariam. — riu da situação toda em si.

— Bem... Sim, mas não era o suficiente para mim. — devolveu a carícia afagando os cabelos ainda bagunçados do amado — Shion me ensinou que a união entre duas pessoas que se amam é algo sagrado e eterno. Não me bastava apenas um jantar, uma troca de alianças e promessa falada. Você, Shaka de Virgem, é o sol que ilumina meus dias, a luz da minha vida! Você merece o meu melhor, sempre mereceu, como amigo, como namorado e agora como marido. Você abriu mão de seu voto por mim, e eu jamais iria privá-lo das honras do casamento apenas porque você é homem. Minha consciência não me permitiria tratá-lo apenas como meu amante, quando você é a razão do meu viver.

— Mu! — balbuciou o indiano, emocionado.

— Sempre foi você, Shaka. Até quando estava longe, exilado, sua lembrança me fez companhia e me confortou quando a saudade me machucava. Por isso, eu tinha o dever de honrar esse sentimento com tudo o que merecemos... Eu sei que foi um plano ousado, atrapalhado e até meio maluco. Eu estive aqui pessoalmente, nesse templo, por diversas vezes tentando convencer os sacerdotes a me casar com minha amada noiva mestiça, e se tivesse lhe dito que Afrodite deu a ideia de te vestir de noiva você certamente não aceitaria.

— Bem provável que não. — Virgem sorriu, agora encarando o pisciano.

— Hum... Não vejo babado* nenhum em ocó* usar axô* de amapô* e nem o inverso, tá boa? Até xocoto* tá liberado. — explicou-se o Santo de Peixes.

— O que ele disse? — inquiriu Shaka erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

— Não faço a mínima ideia. — respondeu Mu que agora era todo sorrisos, então apanhou a caixa de cima da cama e voltou a olhar para Shaka — Só sei que precisamos nos apressar. O vilarejo inteiro nos aguarda e ainda falta um detalhe!

— Tenho até medo de perguntar qual seria o detalhe que falta. — disse o loiro rindo da própria situação.

— Shaka, eu fiz isso para você. — abriu a caixa, e fora como se tivesse aberto um baú de tesouros.

O brilho dourado das joias que forjara para a ocasião era ainda mais intenso, pois o ouro fora moldado na forja lemuriana e continha todo o amor de Mu e também seu poderoso Cosmo.

O rosto de Virgem fora banhado por aquele fulgor áureo que refletia em suas íris azuis enquanto ele olhava para as joias na caixa, então Shaka se lembrou do dia em que vira os desenhos das joias na forja de Mu.

— Por Buda. Então eram para isso os desenhos!

— Aquenda essas joias! Atena me abana! — exclamou Afrodite que se prontificou a segurar a caixa para Mu.

— Eu sou um estrangeiro muito rico. Não podia deixar de cobrir de ouro a minha amada noiva. — deu uma piscadinha travessa e apanhou primeiro o colar — Usei o ouro que Shion me deixou como herança e as forjei para esse momento. Todas levam nossos símbolos, Áries e Virgem, e sentirá seu Cosmo reagir a elas, pois uni o Pó de Estrelas ao ouro, por isso elas cintilam como nenhuma outra.

Uma a uma, quase de forma ritual, Mu ia colocando em Shaka as joias que forjara.

Primeiro um suntuoso colar que lhe tampava o pomo de adão e quase todo o peito, depois os enormes brincos de pressão e as tradicionais pulseiras vermelhas, muitas delas, em ambos os braços.

— Shaka, precisei fazer uma peça a mais. — apanhou dentro da caixa a joia em questão — Bom... você não se parece em nada com uma mulher. Por isso, para que não sejamos descobertos, lhe fiz essa peça.

A preocupação de Mu era legítima, pois apesar de muito jovem e de seu corpo ainda estar em plena formação, Shaka tinha um rosto com traços bem masculinos, e isso poderia chamar mais a atenção do que deveria, por isso Áries lhe forjou uma máscara que lhe cobriria a face do nariz até pouco abaixo do queixo, como o véu das odaliscas, porém feito em ouro com estreitas correntes trançadas umas às outras formando uma belíssima malha dourada.

Dessa forma, todo o destaque ficaria para os olhos de Virgem.

Cuidadosamente o Santo de Áries prendeu a joia no rosto do amado, que naquela altura do campeonato tudo que queria era a benção de Buda para unir-se a Mu para o resto da vida, e por isso aceitou de bom grado até que Afrodite lhe fizesse uma trança nos cabelos.

— Ainda bem que não é preciso aquendar a neca*, né? — dizia o pisciano apressando-se a finalizar a trança — Eu li em uma revista como faz, e pelas bolas de Urano, deve doer!

— Não é preciso fazer o quê? — Shaka perguntou confuso, mas Mu foi mais rápido o pegando pela mão e o puxando até o armário.

— Não liga para ele não. Dido tem um dialeto próprio. Falta o véu. — abriu a porta e pegou um véu de tecido transparente vermelho todo bordado em dourado — Nas minhas visitas para acertar a cerimônia, eu disse que minha noiva era muito tímida e os instrui a não obrigarem você a dizer nada. Portanto, pode repetir os votos em voz baixa. — jogou o véu sobre a cabeça de Shaka que o ajudou o ajeitando sobre os ombros, o deixando cair por cima do sári até a altura dos joelhos.

Por fim, Áries buscou uma joia para a cabeça e a colocou sobre o véu de Shaka. Graciosas correntes enfeitadas com pequenas pedras preciosas caiam por sobre o tecido, enquanto um pingente maior descia pela testa do virginiano até o meio de suas sobrancelhas, onde ele costumava marcar com o tradicional _bindi_ hindu.

Mu então se afastou e contemplou a visão do seu amado pronto.

Não era bem o que tinha em mente quando decidiu se casar com Shaka. Se pudesse escolher, se o mundo em que viviam fosse um lugar onde o amor reinasse sobre a intolerância e o preconceito, não seria preciso nada daquilo. Unir-se-iam em matrimônio sob a benção de sua religião como vieram ao mundo, como dois homens que se amavam, porém a realidade atual não os aceitava.

Mas, nem assim Shaka e Mu maldiziam o mundo pelo qual juraram lutar para manter em paz.

Acreditavam que um dia todos os seres teriam o direito de amar sem temer. Mas enquanto esse dia não chegasse nada e nem ninguém os impediria de realizar seus sonhos.

Assim, antes de deixarem o quarto, os dois cavaleiros se entreolharam por alguns instantes, emocionados, até que Afrodite aproximou-se deles e pegou na mão de cada um, alternando o olhar, ora para um, ora para outro.

— Vocês estão incríveis, e eu me sinto lisonjeado de ter sido escolhido para dividir essa felicidade com vocês, meus amigos. E que o que Buda unirá, ocó* nenhum nessa Terra seja capaz de separar!

— _Amithaba_! (2)— responderam em uníssono os noivos.

Ao chegarem ao saguão onde as pessoas do vilarejo os aguardavam em meio à música e dança, houve uma salva de palmas e muitas outras manifestações que recepcionavam os noivos.

Como pedia os rituais, enquanto um círculo de gente se formava entre eles, Afrodite entregou à Shaka a caixinha de madeira com as oferendas que ficaram a seu encargo, iogurte e mel, os quais a noiva deveria entregar ao noivo como indicativo de sua pureza e doçura.

O Santo de Virgem então abriu a caixa e dentro dela viu dois potes de porcelana, um claramente continha o mel, mas o outro lhe deixou confuso.

Olhou para Afrodite em sobressalto, as correntes da joia que cobria parcialmente seu rosto tilintando quando ele sutilmente balançou a cabeça fazendo uma pergunta muda, ao modo indiano.

Sem entender o gesto de Shaka, Afrodite continuou a mirar o cavaleiro sem esboçar reação, até que Mu, sabendo que o pisciano não entendia aquela linguagem gestual tão típica do virginiano interveio olhando para dentro da caixa que o loiro tinha nas mãos.

— Mas que... Que merda cor de rosa é essa dentro do outro pote? — sussurrou enquanto franzia a testa, encucado, e depois encarou Afrodite — Era para arranjar iogurte, Dido. O que você botou aqui?

— Ué, é Danoninho. — respondeu também com um sussurro o Santo de Peixes.

— Buda! Era só o que me faltava! — murmurou Shaka fechando os olhos para não perder a compostura.

— Da-Danoninho? — resmungou Mu quase rangendo os dentes — Danoninho? Pelos deuses, era para ser iogurte!

— E Danoninho não é iogurte, santa? — insistiu o sueco — É tudo ajeum*, tá boa?

— Não, não é! Iogurte tem um significado cultural milenar. Danoninho é QUEIJO!

— Dá na mesma. E o Danoninho tá fresquinho. Purinho como sua noiva.

— Se meu casamento não der certo por causa desse... Desse... Ah, Atena! — Áries esfregou o rosto aflito.

— Ah, por Buda, vamos logo com isso. — disse Shaka que agora era todo ansiedade, então entregou a caixa a Mu que suspirou resignado.

De posse da oferenda, o Santo de Áries seguiu com os ritos e conduziu sua "noiva" até o cavalo, o qual os aguardava em frente ao jardim ornamental. Ambos montaram no animal e juntos conduziram a procissão festiva até o local onde estava montado o altar em que seria realizada a cerimônia.

Todo o caminho por onde passavam era enfeitado graciosamente com flores, ornamentos típicos da região e tendas com tecidos de seda em tons corais.

Mu sentia o peito explodir em felicidade, enquanto abraçava Shaka com um dos braços e acenava com a outra mão para os convidados.

Já o virginiano encontrava-se em transe ainda, não acreditando no que se passava consigo. Era como se estivesse vivendo um dos capítulos de suas amadas novelas.

Afrodite vinha logo atrás dos noivos esbanjando simpatia e alegria, fosse batendo palmas junto das mulheres e homens que compunham o cortejo nupcial, tirando fotos com a máquina Polaroid de Mu, ou fazendo chover, literalmente, pétalas de rosas por sobre a multidão.

Vez ou outra pensava em Camus e no quão bom seria tê-lo ali a seu lado celebrando a felicidade dos amigos, e sonhando, quem sabe um dia, poder viver aquela emoção junto ao ruivo.

Porém, o Santo de Peixes sabia que era um desejo fantasioso, utópico, mas, assim como aceitou dedicar sua vida a lutar para alcançar a paz na Terra, quem sabe um dia poderia viver em paz também o seu amor pelo Santo de Aquário.

Logo chegaram ao altar, o qual estava todo decorado por rosas, velas acesas, flores locais, e onde um monge budista e um sacerdote Brâmane os aguardava ao lado de uma fogueira apagada.

Os noivos desceram do cavalo e seguiram a pé por um caminho onde se estendia um tapete vermelho.

Ambos estavam descalços e caminhavam lado a lado, sem tocarem as mãos. O que não se podia dizer de seus Cosmos, os quais ressoavam em sincronia e se abraçavam.

A poucos passos de onde estava a fogueira e duas grandes almofadas dispostas no chão forrado por tecido e flores, ambos pararam e Mu buscou discretamente com os olhos o amigo pisciano entre a multidão. Era a hora de ele agir novamente.

Atento ao sinal de Mu, Afrodite aproximou-se do casal e tomou uma das mãos de Shaka nas suas, depois olhou para os cerimonialistas e por fim para o amigo ariano, lhe tomando uma das mãos também para, por fim, juntar as duas.

— **Eu lhe entrego o seu grande amor adornado em ouro! (3) —** disse concentrado para não errar um só fonema daquela frase que passou a semana decorando, então soltou as mãos de ambos, as quais permaneceram unidas, e afastou-se para assistir à cerimônia junto dos convidados.

Os ritos deram início com o sacerdote acendendo a fogueira cerimonial e o monge uma vela vermelha.

Em seguida, enquanto o Brâmane fazia uma oração ritualística e o budista recitava o Sutra, tocando um pequeno sino em cada final de estrofe, Mu colocava o _Mangalasutra,_ ainda que meio atrapalhado devido à emoção,em torno do pescoço de Shaka, colar que na cultura indiana representa a aliança de compromisso.

Findadas as orações, o sacerdote ofereceu uma bacia de prata para a "noiva", e conhecedor de sua cultura como ninguém, Virgem já sabia o que teria de fazer.

Por isso, ajoelhou-se aos pés de Mu, que acabava de sentar-se sobre uma das almofadas, e apanhou a caixa que Afrodite lhe entregara no início dos rituais. Não fosse estar tão envolvido e emocionado com aquele momento, teria caído na risada ao pegar o frasco com Danoninho e despejar o conteúdo cor de rosa nos pés do ariano dentro da bacia.

Mu respirou fundo, num misto de decepção e uma tremenda vontade de gargalhar.

Ter os pés lavados com Danoninho era no mínimo inusitado.

Shaka ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos encontraram os do monge e do sacerdote numa expressão severa e curiosa, analisando com certa reprovação o que a "noiva" havia jogado nos pés de seu pretendente, e antes que aquilo pudesse se tornar um problema, rapidamente Virgem apanhou um jarro com água que havia sido deixado ali ao lado da bacia e enxaguou os pés do lemuriano.

Passou rapidamente para o rito seguinte mergulhando seu dedo indicador no frasco com mel e o levando aos lábios de Mu, o qual fechou os olhos e aproveitou o momento para beijar sutilmente a ponta dos dedos de Shaka.

Os convidados suspiravam e sussurravam entre si a paixão que exalava do casal, pois mesmo com todo o recato da "noiva" era possível notar o amor contido na troca de olhares entre eles.

Muitos outros rituais se seguiram, felizmente sem mais contratempos, então finalmente o sacerdote uniu a barra do sári de Virgem à estola que Áries trazia nos ombros com um nó apertado e lhes ofertou colares de flores brancas e vermelhas.

Deram sete voltas em torno da fogueira e depois beberam saquê em três xícaras, parte dos ritos budistas. Esse também pedia que todos os convidados se dessem as mãos, e assim as pessoas fizeram, desejando seus melhores votos ao casal.

Ao final, o sacerdote entregou uma pasta feita a partir de açafrão e mercúrio, a qual possuía uma coloração vermelha intensa, para o Santo de Áries.

Sorrindo, Mu olhou nos olhos de Shaka e com o coração aos pulos de alegria sujou as pontas dos dedos na pasta e a aplicou na divisão do cabelo do amado, lhe dando um beijo na testa logo após.

Nem podiam acreditar. Estavam oficialmente casados.

Após a cerimônia os noivos se deram as mãos, entrelaçando os dedos em uma carícia discreta, e caminharam juntos até onde seria servido o jantar. Sentaram-se nas almofadas, ainda unidos pelo nó nas roupas, e as festividades se deram início com um enorme banquete e muita música.

Mu então abraçou Shaka o trazendo próximo ao peito, enquanto juntos observavam à sua frente as pessoas festejando, comendo, dançando e as crianças brincando com Afrodite, que a toda hora era abordado por uma mulher querendo lhe tocar os cabelos de cor exótica ou a pele muito clara.

Shaka ainda parecia não acreditar. Era a festa de seu casamento!

Quando poderia imaginar que viveria um dia como aquele!

Então Mu olhou para o marido e o viu de olhos fechados.

— Tudo bem? — perguntou lhe fazendo uma carícia no ombro.

— Sim. — Shaka respondeu e então lhe sorriu com os olhos, agora abertos — Estou apenas agradecendo.

— Está feliz? — inquiriu sorrindo o ariano.

— Sabe, Mu de Áries... Você é maluco. Mas, me deu o dia mais feliz da minha vida... Me sinto... Diferente!

— Eu também. — pegou uma das mãos de Virgem e a levando até seu rosto a beijou — Me sinto em paz. E sim, sou maluco... Mas, maluco por você, Shaka de Virgem... Eu nunca lhe disse, mas eu espero o dia de meu casamento desde muito jovem.

— Eu não sabia que isso era tão importante para você. — o loiro disse em voz baixa.

— É sim. Mestre Shion me disse, quando eu ainda era criança, que viu parte do meu futuro em suas visões proféticas, entre elas que eu me tornaria cavaleiro e que estava predestinado a me casar muito jovem, pois ele via uma pessoa nessa era fortemente ligada a mim.

— Certamente ele jamais imaginou que essa pessoa seria eu. — Shaka balbuciou um tanto quanto confuso, pois desde crianças tanto ele quanto Mu já tinham seu destino como certo, não sabendo em que hora foram pegos pelas surpresas que a vida prepara para os humanos.

— Certamente que não. Mas, desde que as estrelas lhe fizeram essa profecia, Shion passou a me preparar para esse dia e me ensinou desde cedo como ser um bom marido.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Shaka piscou os olhos pensativo. — "E eu? Será que serei um bom marido?" — pensou, um pouco inseguro. Afinal, diferente de Mu ele não tinha familiaridade alguma com assunto, não fora educado para casar, sequer sabia como seria dividir a vida terrena com alguém, tampouco que se uniria em matrimônio logo escolhesse abrir mão de seus votos. Estava mergulhando de cabeça naquela experiência, mas com a plena certeza de que era fizera a escolha certa.

Logo a voz do amado despertou Virgem de suas divagações.

— Mestre Shion, e muito menos eu, imaginávamos que me casaria justamente com o meu melhor amigo. — Mu sorriu ao fazer a confissão.

— Acho que ele ficaria um pouco chocado. — Shaka sorriu de volta, por debaixo da malha de ouro que cobria seu rosto.

— Sem dúvida! — Mu suspirou em seguida — Mas, quando começamos a namorar, e quando finalmente você se decidiu entre sua missão e a viver comigo, eu imediatamente percebi que era você a pessoa que meu mestre viu em meu futuro. Desde pequenos que temos uma ligação única e especial. Apenas demorei a perceber... Ah! Eu esqueci o principal!

O Santo de Áries então levou a mão ao bolso da túnica e dele tirou uma caixinha de metal.

— Feliz aniversário, luz da minha vida. — ao abri-la, um par de alianças cintilaram aos olhos do cavaleiro de Virgem, que os arregalou em surpresa.

Cada uma tinha o símbolo de suas constelações.

— Mu!... Isso são...

Mu então pegou a mão esquerda de Shaka, a qual tremia levemente diante aquela nova emoção, e depositou em seu dedo anelar a aliança que continha o símbolo de Áries.

— São nossas alianças. Também as forjei em ouro e Pó de Estrelas. Além disso, coloquei meu Cosmo nelas. Poderá senti-lo sempre que tocá-lo com o seu.

— São lindas! — Shaka exclamou sentindo o Cosmo do ariano tocar o seu através da aliança em seu dedo — E são tão... vivas!

Mu então ofereceu a outra para que Shaka a pegasse, e Virgem imediatamente o fez, a colocando no dedo anelar do lemuriano.

— Você não cansa de me surpreender? — encarou os olhos verdes animados — Que todos saibam que pertencemos um ao outro. Que eu o amo e amarei até o fim de meus dias, e até depois da morte.

Abraçaram-se novamente, emocionados, vivendo juntos aquele momento que seria inesquecível, mas logo foram interrompidos por ninguém menos que o cavaleiro de Peixes trajando sua sagrada armadura de ouro, com direito a elmo, capa e uma rosa vermelha entre os lábios.

— Mas... Mas que diabo é isso? — Mu esbravejou quase engasgando — "O que você está fazendo trajando a armadura aqui, Dido? Por todos os deuses! Ficou maluco?" — perguntou diretamente à mente do pisciano.

— Diabo não homem vil! Eu vim reclamar a honra de tua noiva! — a voz era bem mais grave que o de costume, e agora Afrodite apontava para Mu segurando entre os dedos a rosa que tinha presa nos lábios — Eu vos desafio para um duelo de vida e morte, onde o vencedor terá a honra de deflorar esta virgem.

Shaka levou a mão à testa baixando a cabeça e fechando os olhos.

— Buda! Mais essa agora. — murmurou baixinho, depois discretamente ergueu o braço e deu um croque na cabeça de Mu, assustando o ariano que rapidamente olhou para si — Que história é essa de duelo, Mu de Áries? Por todos os dedos da mão de Buda, esse baiacu beijoqueiro está de ARMADURA! Aqui! O que falta você me aprontar ainda?

— Ai!... Eu juro que esse doido entendeu tudo errado. — conversavam aos sussurros para não chamar atenção dos convidados, que deslumbrados com a figura do invasor naquela armadura imponente que reluzia como um tesouro precioso só tinham olhos para Afrodite — A tradição manda que o noivo defenda a honra da noiva através de um duelo, e era para esse maluco apenas trocar de roupa e me desafiar com uma espada de mentira. Eu jamais ia imaginar que ele ia aparecer aqui de armadura... Eu vou matar ele.

— É melhor matar mesmo, ou você vai perder o direito às núpcias. — disse Shaka, não se segurando e deixando escapar um riso por debaixo da máscara de ouro.

— Jamais! — Mu riu junto com o virginiano e na mesma hora levantou-se da almofada, desfez o nó que o mantinha amarrado ao sári de Virgem e foi ao encontro de Afrodite.

Em torno do cavaleiro de Ouro, um circulo de pessoas em polvorosa já se formava, ansiosas e tementes pelo embate, então Mu se colocou frente a frente ao amigo sueco e tentando conter o riso disse em alto e bom tom:

— Eu aceito o duelo! Sórdido demônio! Defenderei a honra de quem amo. Não tocarás em um fio de cabelo do meu loirudo! — como falavam em grego e não eram compreendidos por ninguém, brincavam um com o outro de forma descontraída, divertindo-se com aquela encenação.

Mu então invocou sua armadura sagrada e na mesma hora ela cobriu seu corpo levando as pessoas que assistiam ao delírio, já que imaginavam tudo aquilo fazer parte de uma grande encenação tão perfeita que sentiam estar presenciando, ao vivo, uma cena de ação Bollywoodiana.

— Estejais preparado, e conformado, em perderes tua bela noiva para mim. Oh, carneiro das pintas na testa! Rosas Diabólicas Reais!

Centenas de rosas vermelhas surgiram no cenário, para deslumbre dos expectadores, que erguiam as mãos em festa tencionando tocá-las, enquanto elas bailavam no ar como por magia.

Não possuíam nenhum veneno, apenas um perfume suave e agradável que abraçava a todos com mimo, e num comando do Santo de Peixes elas circularam o corpo do oponente formando um roseiral, deixando Mu literalmente imobilizado por galhos sem espinhos e pétalas de delicioso aroma.

— Ficais plantado aí pela eternidade. Óh, lemuriano extinto! — gritou Afrodite apontando o dedo para Áries — Eu tomarei seu noivo loirudo esta noite!

— Somente por cima do meu cadáver! — rebateu o ariano — És um cavaleiro ou um jardineiro?

Com um gesto rápido e uma ínfima parcela de seu Cosmo, Mu se livrou das rosas rodopiando no ar. Sua capa branca balançava tal qual uma flâmula imponente, e as pessoas aplaudiam a vantagem do noivo contra o usurpador.

Usando telecinese, Mu levitou algumas pedras que ornamentavam o grande jardim do templo e as arremessou contra Afrodite sabendo que ele não teria dificuldade alguma em desviar ou mesmo as destruir.

— Não irás me acertar, óh carneiro furioso das colinas! — dizia o sueco saltando entre as pedras sem esbarrar em nenhuma — Não adianta resistires. Eu irei te derrotar e tomarei a sua joia mais preciosa!

Do altar, Shaka observava aquela patifaria até que se divertindo, não fossem as crianças, as quais assustadas com a possibilidade de a noiva ser roubada pelo malvado vilão que a queria desposar no lugar do marido lhe puxavam a barra do sári ou o véu, aflitas.

— Buda, me dê paciência! — rogava, pedindo calma às crianças na língua mãe delas.

No duelo, Afrodite agora contra atacava.

— Dar-te-ei o golpe de misericórdia! Óh cavaleiro sem cavalo! — bradou, e saltou sobre Mu o empurrando contra uma coluna de arenito vermelho, atracado a seu pescoço fingindo apertá-lo — Estais perdido, carneiro roxo! Essa noite é tua prova de fogo! — riu ao dizer aquilo, pois sabia o quanto Mu esperara pelo momento.

— Você não presta, Dido! — o ariano riu de volta, então, enquanto as pessoas em volta olhavam para eles assustadas, cobrindo os rostos apreensivos com as mãos, temerosas do destino funesto que se desenhava para a pobre noiva, Mu usou novamente sua telecinese para levitar o corpo do pisciano há metros do chão.

— Óh! Óh! Céus! Que feitiçaria é essa que atinge meu corpo? — encenava fazendo caras e bocas, obrigando Mu a jurar que lhe daria uma surra de verdade por fazê-lo passar por aquilo.

— Jamais tocarás em meu loirudo, óh peixe fora d´água! Ele é meu, perante os deuses, e essa noite é unicamente nossa, minha e dele. Desapareça! — gritou e na mesma hora deu uma piscadinha para Afrodite em agradecimento, recebendo de volta um beijo jogado ao vento por parte do sueco.

O Santo de Áries teleportou o amigo pisciano para o quarto que havia reservado para ele ali no templo, e diante do sumiço do vilão que queria acabar com as núpcias dos recém-casados as pessoas aplaudiam, gritavam, pulavam de alegria e dançavam em celebração à vitória do noivo.

Aclamado, Mu caminhou de volta ao altar e estendeu a mão a Shaka, que a aceitou levantando-se da almofada.

— Meu herói! — disse o virginiano e ambos caíram na risada.

— Acho que já podemos deixar nossa festa. — falou Mu.

— Era tudo que eu queria ouvir! — Shaka respondeu de pronto.

Mu então fez um sinal de agradecimento a todos e pediu que as festividades continuassem noite a fora sem eles. Em seguida abraçou Shaka, colando seu corpo ao dele, e envolvendo a ambos em sua capa pristina usou seu teleporte, desaparecendo bem diante dos olhos de todos, que acreditaram ser mais um truque Bollywoodiano.

No quarto do templo, Afrodite, que já tinha liberado sua armadura para que regressasse à Grécia, à décima segunda casa, tomou um banho caprichado e terminava de guardar as coisas que trouxera em uma mochila.

Estava radiante de felicidade pelos amigos, e por ter tido a honra de participar de uma cerimônia tão linda e significativa.

Depois de presenciar tanto amor, paixão e entrega entre aqueles dois cavaleiros, era sua vez de cuidar de seu coração.

Vestiu-se com a mesma roupa que chegou ali, calça jeans, botas estilo coturno e camiseta branca, amarrou o cabelo num rabo de cavalo, colocou a mochila nas costas e sentou-se na beirada da cama fechando os olhos e acendendo seu Cosmo.

Precisava se concentrar.

Poucos minutos depois abriu os olhos sorridente.

— Te achei!

Deixou o quarto às pressas, então despediu-se de algumas pessoas, encheu aquele templo com roseiras suntuosas e foi dar uma volta em um mercado indiano que havia perto dali.

Depois de achar o que queria, usou a velocidade da luz e poucos minutos depois estava na Rússia, mais precisamente no centro de Moscou.

Jamiel, 20:45pm

No alto do Himalaia, à borda de um precipício, o vento gélido castigava o pagode milenar composto por cinco andares erguidos em rochas maciças, mas não era o suficientemente forte para apagar o fogo das inúmeras tochas que iluminavam a base octogonal da construção.

Dali de fora, em meio à escuridão, era possível ver a torre viva por dentro. Os diversos lampiões espalhados pelos andares e a lareira no último piso faziam do pagode um farol naquele infindo mar rochoso, enquanto o vento que soprava forte agitava as centenas de bandeirinhas coloridas que pendiam desde o cume da torre até o chão, presas por dezenas de cordas de sisal, produzindo um ruído intenso.

Em frente ao pagode, poucos metros apenas de distância, as figuras resplandecentes de Áries e Virgem surgiram abraçadas, envoltas na capa do guardião da primeira casa zodiacal, a qual Mu usava para proteger Shaka das baixas temperaturas que castigavam o lugar.

Juntos eles olhavam para a torre no pico do penhasco, imune ao vento e ao frio, tão sólida quanto a lenda que a envolvia.

— Não é possível! Aqui é... — Shaka murmurou, começando a sentir o frio intenso e a emoção de conhecer o lendário templo lemuriano arrepiar sua pele.

— Jamiel. — respondeu Mu com semblante sereno — Sei que te prometi uma viagem à Índia, mas agora você é parte do meu mundo e esse também é meu mundo. Achei que gostaria de conhecê-lo.

O Santo de Virgem não era capaz de tirar os olhos daquela construção.

Passara anos imaginando como ela seria, onde ficava precisamente, como Mu vivia ali e o que fazia em seu dia a dia completamente sozinho.

Jamiel era um verdadeiro mistério para os moradores do Santuário, um lugar de exílio. Nada sabiam dele além do fato de que existia.

E assim também era para Shaka, que correndo os olhos pelos pisos iluminados sentiu seu Cosmo reagir com a torre, pois ela lhe parecia viva, uma vez que a cosmo energia do cavaleiro de Áries lhe corria pelas paredes de rocha e madeira como seiva que nutre o tronco. Era como se todo o local fosse envolto a uma energia mágica.

— Então... Aqui é Jamiel! — disse surpreendido, enquanto esticava um dos braços para tocar o tecido amarelo ocre de uma bandeirinha que tremelicava perto de si — Nem em meus delírios imaginei que um dia pisaria nessa torre!... Tudo aconteceu tão rápido! Prova de que quando somos certos do que queremos não é preciso esperar.

— Exato! Eu também jamais imaginei trazê-lo aqui, Shaka. Ainda mais como meu marido!... Esse local é sagrado para mim, para minha raça. Tão sagrado a nós quanto proibido para os forasteiros. — dizia o ariano abraçando com força o amado — E esse lugar agora também te pertence. — tocou outra bandeirinha que tiritava ao vento.

Cada um dos pequenos lábaros de tecido de algodão verdes, vermelhos, azuis, amarelos ou brancos continham uma prece escrita em tibetano e eram oferecidas ao vento para que ele levasse as orações à longas distâncias, propagando a vontade de quem as escreveu mundo à fora.

— Em cada bandeira há um pedido meu em forma de oração, pedindo por nossa felicidade. Que ela seja duradoura e nosso amor tão forte quanto esse vento que recita meu desejo.

— Eles serão! — Shaka lhe respondeu com um abraço forte — É com nossos desejos sinceros que fazemos o nosso mundo.

Mu então olhou para o amado e lhe sorriu.

— Não temos portas em Jamiel. Vou levá-lo para dentro, pois mesmo com nossos Cosmos ativos está muito frio aqui fora.

No instante seguinte ambos estavam dentro da torre, no último piso.

Era o quarto de Mu, que assim que se viu ali se desfez de sua armadura sagrada, a qual retornou ao Templo de Áries.

O lemuriano passou então a observar Virgem, que admirado corria os olhos por cada detalhe daquele lugar icônico.

O cômodo era amplo, mas sem nenhum tipo de luxo.

As paredes eram de um tom acinzentado e os móveis de alvenaria.

Havia amplas janelas, que na ocasião estavam cobertas por cortinas de um tecido fino, uma grande cama no centro, a qual se encontrava toda recoberta por grossas mantas de lã de carneiro e mais ao fundo uma lareira que aquecia o ambiente o deixando aconchegante.

No chão de pedra, coberto por um amplo tapete de couro de iaque costurado em várias partes, havia várias velas acesas, incensos e dezenas de pétalas de flor de lótus espalhadas. No ar um suave aroma de lavanda perfumava todo o cômodo, mesclando-se à olência da madeira se consumindo no fogo da lareira.

Shaka sentia-se num ambiente onírico, apesar da rusticidade. Aliás, este era todo o charme do local.

Tocou com a ponta dos dedos tatuados de hena um grosso casaco de couro forrado em lã de ovelha que levava adornos típicos das vestimentas tibetanas, que estava pendurado em um cabideiro de madeira escura ao lado da uma das janelas, então virou-se para Mu e lentamente retirou a máscara de ouro que cobria parcialmente seu rosto.

Áries o observava, atento a cada gesto.

Shaka então desprendeu o véu que lhe encobria cabeça e corpo e o deixou deslizar até o chão. Soltou os cabelos dourados produzindo um tilintar gracioso conforme mexia as pulseiras em seus braços, então caminhou até Mu. Os olhos azuis celeste contornados em kajal negro mergulhando profundamente nas íris verdes do lemuriano.

— Eu estou feliz de estar aqui. Não poderia ter escolhido lugar melhor. — sussurrou com o semblante tranquilo, apesar da ansiedade que já voltava a lhe tomar os sentidos.

— Eu também estou feliz. — Mu respondeu levando a mão à testa do virginiano e lhe fazendo uma carícia sobre o _Sindoor_ , a tinta vermelha no couro cabeludo que marcava Shaka como seu para todo o sempre — Dessa vez, não haverá mais desculpas nem contratempos.

— Eu amo você, Mu de Áries. — disse pegando a mão do ariano e lhe beijando a palma suavemente.

— Eu amo você, Shaka de Virgem... — acariciou os lábios do indiano com as pontas dos dedos — E eu não vou mais fugir.

Os olhos se fecharam ao mesmo tempo em que os lábios se tocaram vagarosamente.

Não tinham pressa. Não tinham dúvida, e também não tinham experiência, mas tinham uma imensa vontade de amar, de viver, e como disse Buda uma vez: "Toda grande caminhada começa com um simples passo!"

 **Índice**

 *** Dicionário Afroditesco**

Ajeum = comida

Amapô = mulher

Aquendar a neca = esconder o pênis para se passar por mulher

Axô = roupa, vestimenta

Babado = problema

Neca = pênis

Ocó = homem heterossexual

Xocoto = calcinha, lingerie, qualquer roupa de baixo feminina

 **(1)** Em vigor desde 1860 a Seção 377 do Código Penal Indiano considera crime qualquer tipo de relação homossexual (em particular a sodomia), com punições de até 10 anos de prisão para quem manter relações homossexuais. Em julho de 2009 o Alto Tribunal anula esta seção do código penal por considerá-la uma "violação dos direitos fundamentais" da Constituição. Tal decisão foi criticada por grupos religiosos, que apresentaram recurso ao Supremo Tribunal do país, que em 2013 restituiu a Seção 377[1][2] por considerar que "cabe ao parlamento legislar sobre o tema", surpreendendo ativistas da causa LGBT não apenas na Índia, mas em todo o mundo.

 **(2) Amithaba** =Amém, que assim seja.

(3) **traduzido do hindi**


	34. Eu tô morando num pedaço do céu

Jamiel

O forte vento que se chocava contra o pagode do lado de fora, castigava as paredes de rochas milenares com o gélido frio da montanha, mas no interior da sólida construção, mais precisamente no último piso, o calor que vinha da lareira deixava o cômodo deliciosamente aconchegante.

Não que os recém-casados precisassem do fogo para aquecê-los, pois, como é dito, não há manta melhor para espantar o frio do que o amor. E amor eles tinham em demasia!

Em pé, frente a frente, de olhos fechados beijavam-se tão intensamente como se tivessem acabado de se reencontrar. A língua de um vagueava lentamente pelos lábios do outro, experimentando-os, depois permitindo ser explorada da mesma forma até enfim retomarem o beijo intenso e apaixonado, afastando-se apenas para buscar o ar que lhes faltava para de pronto mergulhar novamente naquele momento único.

Em uma sincronia quase que perfeita, ambos ergueram as pálpebras e seus olhares se encontraram numa troca intensa que refletia todo o amor que os preenchia.

Sem dizer uma só palavra, ou mesmo desviar as orbes verdes das azuis celestes febris, Mu levou as mãos até o sári bordado que Shaka vestia e lentamente o desenrolou, deixando que o _pallu_ , já completamente solto, deslizasse pelo corpo esguio do virginiano até cair sobre o tapete de couro costurado à mão.

Da mesma forma, olhos nos olhos, porém um pouco mais nervoso, pois suas mãos agora tremiam como nunca antes, Virgem alcançou os botões da túnica que Áries usava e um a um os desabotoou com uma lentidão torturante.

Mu, em contrapartida, não se mexia. Deixando que o marido o despisse, o observava com desejo aflorado até que sentiu os dedos finos e tatuados de Shaka tocarem seu peito sutilmente por debaixo da túnica.

Tremeu de forma violenta, deixando escapar um suspiro quando as mãos do virginiano espalmaram-se em seu peito e percorreram ávidas a pele arrepiada até os ombros largos por debaixo do tecido, então sua túnica foi jogada ao chão, caindo em torno de seus pés.

Os olhos azuis do Santo de Virgem logo foram atraídos para a pele exposta do amado, tão alva quanto a neve que cobria as montanhas do lado de fora da torre, e sem conseguir conter o desejo de tocá-la, Shaka aproximou o rosto e beijou a curva do pescoço de Mu.

Um beijo suave, mas que alimentou a gana de ambos de imediato.

Aquele beijo, os lábios quentes do indiano, os cabelos dourados que pendiam em cascatas e lhe acariciavam o abdome, tudo aquilo foi demais para Mu suportar, e um pouco mais afoito segurou no zíper da blusa bordada do amado e o abriu.

Shaka o ajudou nessa hora endireitando a postura e erguendo os braços para que Mu pudesse retirar a peça, e novamente encarando os olhos do lemuriano perguntava-se se por ventura seria a benção do casamento, ou a magia que os envolvia naquele lugar sagrado, pois nunca antes o Santo de Áries lhe pareceu tão belo como naquele instante.

Envoltos naquela aura erótica, ansiosos, porém completamente em paz, despiam-se um ao outro sem pressa, cativos pelo olhar hipnótico que trocavam, até que, completamente nus, de roupas, joias, pudores e inseguranças, afastaram-se minimamente apenas para poderem se olhar, se conhecer como nunca fizeram antes.

Os corações aceleraram de tal forma que era possível ouvir o som de suas respirações entrecortadas, mesmo com o ruído pronunciado do vento forte do lado de fora a chacoalhar as centenas de bandeirinhas coloridas.

Os olhos faiscavam exalando toda a luxúria que preenchia suas auras, os peitos subiam e desciam arfantes, as peles, aquecidas e iluminadas pelo fogo que queimava na lareira, ansiavam pelo toque, eriçadas, frementes.

Ali, despidos de seus pudores, ambos descobriam no corpo do outro o que suas almas há muito já sabiam.

Eles se desejavam, se amavam, e se completavam.

— Pelos deuses... Você é lindo, Shaka! — o sussurro do Santo de Áries veio acompanhado de um gesto firme, e com o coração aos pulos Mu tomou o loiro nos braços novamente o beijando, agora com volúpia desmedida.

Shaka fechou os olhos em êxtase, retribuindo o beijo com igual paixão, sentindo seu corpo queimar por dentro e todos os seus músculos estremecerem.

Nunca antes a nudez de Mu lhe fora tão instigante.

Já o tocara diversas vezes, já conhecia seu corpo pelas carícias que trocaram, mas nunca antes a nudez do ariano lhe fora oferecida daquela forma.

Mu era lindo!

O corpo másculo e forte sempre escondido pelas largas túnicas que usava, somado aos traços delicados de suas feições, lhe conferiam uma virilidade desconcertante, a qual fez o corpo do Santo de Virgem reagir de uma forma que ele mesmo não esperava.

Percebeu-se levemente perdido, então entregou-se de corpo e alma aquele beijo enquanto sentia a ereção do lemuriano chocar-se contra a sua, no mesmo instante em que Áries descia uma das mãos às suas nádegas dando uma leve apalpada, proporcionando-lhe uma sensação inédita, uma mistura de estranheza e desejo.

— Hum... Mu... — gemeu entre os lábios do lemuriano, voltando a mordiscá-los enquanto permitia que o outro o conduzisse para a cama o fazendo andar de costas alguns passos até suas pernas se chocarem contra o colchão o obrigando a parar e abrir os olhos em sobressalto.

Áries fez o mesmo, encarando as íris azuis que lhe faziam uma pergunta muda.

Mesmo extasiado pelo momento, febril de paixão, Mu não pôde deixar de notar a desorientação na aura do amado.

Era certo de que Shaka estava inseguro, ele também o estava, por isso tomou a frente e enlaçou o loiro em seus braços num abraço possessivo, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe distribuía beijos pelos ombros, pescoço e face.

— Também me é estranho e novo esse momento, luz da minha vida. — sussurrou ao ouvido do virginiano, não resistindo em lhe dar uma mordida macia no lóbulo da orelha, a qual fez Shaka sentir todo seu corpo arrepiar-se — Sou tão inexperiente quanto você...

Segurando o rosto do indiano entre as mãos cravou as orbes verdes nas azuis ansiosas.

— Mas, quero descobrir junto contigo... Como é amar em toda sua plenitude. —tomou novamente os lábios do marido, agora de modo incisivo, pois mal podia conter o desejo que lhe queimava por dentro.

Logo que sentiu Shaka aprofundar o beijo, Mu lentamente se debruçou sobre o corpo do amado o fazendo deitar-se no leito, e entre mãos aflitas que corriam ambos os corpos em chamas, arquejos e gemidos lúbricos, logo estavam no meio da cama.

Shaka atacava os lábios do lemuriano como se através deles, do néctar que possuíam, pudesse aplacar sua sede. Seus dedos finos tatuados embrenhavam-se nos cabelos lavanda e instintivamente os puxavam, trazendo o rosto de Mu para mais juntos do seu.

As mãos de Áries deslizavam pelos quadris de Virgem, e dessa vez sem se deterem arranhavam e apalpavam levemente as coxas firmes ligeiramente trêmulas, arrancando um gemido lânguido do indiano.

Mu delirava com o calor do corpo sob o seu, a maciez da pele, o perfume ímpar de sândalo!

Foi com muito custo que conseguiu apartar-se daquele corpo cobiçoso para erguer parcialmente o tronco.

Queria olhar para Shaka. Admirar sua beleza. Enlouquecer com sua entrega.

Os olhos felinos do lemuriano passearam rapidamente pela figura nua deitada em sua cama em meio às grossas mantas de lã de carneiro, a qual olhava para si com lascívia.

A visão do virginiano ali, mergulhado em seu mundo particular, entre as tantas coisas que compunham o lar que Jamiel lhe representava, as quais para si eram sagradas, lhe causou tamanho furor que foi preciso sufocar um gemido mais proeminente quando sentiu seu baixo ventre pulsar forte, contraindo-se a medida em que se tornava impossível conter sua libido.

Contudo, um detalhe em particular capturou os olhos verdes do Santo de Áries de modo mais veemente. Um pequeno e estreito "caminho" de pelinhos pubianos louríssimos, que desciam desde o umbigo de Shaka e circundavam seu membro, o qual, por sinal, estava excitadíssimo.

Aquele foi o golpe de misericórdia.

Shaka era realmente divino! E era seu!

Desejava-o mais que tudo. Precisava dele tanto quanto necessitava do ar para respirar.

— Ahh... Shaka... Pelos deuses, como eu o quero! — suspirou, voltando a se debruçar sobre o virginiano para novamente tomar seus lábios.

O beijo dessa vez fora rápido, pois Mu, na ânsia de provar aquele corpo lânguido, escorregou para baixo, enquanto percorria a pele quente e perfumada do loiro com a língua, ora beijando, ora mordiscando, ombros, mamilos, umbigo, até chegar a seu objetivo principal.

Precisava tocar aqueles pelinhos com a boca. Percorrer com a língua aquela trilha que lhe tiraria certamente todo o juízo, e quando se deu conta já tinha o rosto colado à pelves de Shaka, que enlouquecido contorcia-se e arqueava-se todo sobre a lã de ovelha que cobria o colchão deixando escapar da garganta alguns gemidos menos contidos.

Mu esfregava o rosto nos pelos cor de sol enquanto deslizava ambas as mãos para as nádegas do virginiano, percebendo a carne trêmula inicialmente aos poucos relaxar mediante seus toques.

Era totalmente diferente do pouco que se lembrava de quando estivera com Marin.

Apesar de o corpo feminino da amazona ter lhe despertado sensações até então desconhecidas também, e extremamente prazerosas, em nada se comparava ao arrebatamento, o qual lhe era quase doloroso de tão intenso, que o corpo do Santo de Virgem lhe causava.

— Mu... Ahh... — Shaka sussurrou após um breve sobressalto, sentindo as mãos firmes e pesadas do ferreiro lhe apertar aquela área tão íntima e espantosamente gostando daquela sensação.

— Sha... Você me deixa... Louco... — gemeu o ariano em êxtase.

Mu então tocou o membro rijo do loiro com o queixo quando ergueu o rosto para olhar para ele, e fazendo uma carícia, o vendo completamente perdido, à mercê de seus toques e estímulos, levou uma das mãos até o pênis do indiano e iniciou uma massagem lenta, ritmada, até que, conferindo mentalmente todas as "lições" que o cavaleiro de Peixes lhe dera em várias de suas conversas, ainda que meio inseguro sobre como deveria proceder beijou delicadamente a glande, experimentando o sabor, para em seguida abrir a boca e abocanhar o pênis rijo de Shaka até onde conseguisse.

A sensação da boca quente e úmida do lemuriano envolvendo seu órgão mais sensível fez o cavaleiro de Virgem jogar a cabeça para trás e soltar um gemido rouco.

Sem que percebesse, Shaka apertava com força a manta grossa de lã com os dedos das mãos e também dos pés, já que aquela nova sensação lhe era tão arrebatadora que o obrigava a curvar parcialmente os joelhos para projetar a pelves para cima, de encontro ao rosto de Mu, que ainda procurava seu ritmo, ora serpenteando a língua em torno do falo turgido do amante, ora sugando com cautela, experimentando, conhecendo, deliciando-se a cada nova impressão.

Shaka sentia seu pênis pulsar dentro da boca do lemuriano de modo tão delicioso e intenso que lhe chegava a causar dor.

Ou a dor que sentia era tão somente o tesão máximo que arrebata os amantes no momento do gozo?

Estar com Mu era totalmente diferente e muito melhor do que sua imaginação pode supor.

Sexo ainda era um terreno tão pouco explorado pelo Santo de Virgem que mal podia traduzir o que seu corpo lhe dizia.

— Mu... aahhhh... — gemeu enlouquecido, erguendo a cabeça e baixando os olhos para fitar o amado lhe dando prazer, e então foi como se o fogo que ardia na lareira de súbito passasse a queimar dentro de si.

Arqueou as costas e puxou o ar pela boca. Sentia-se sufocar, tamanha a excitação que o tomava. Precisava de ar, e de alívio! Mas, Áries o estimulava com tamanha avidez que temeu não ser capaz de suportar mais, sequer um segundo.

— Mu... eu... aaahhh... — gemeu, as mãos trêmulas soltando a lã do cobertor para buscar os cabelos lavanda, em desespero, mas quando os tocou não era capaz de decidir se afastava o amado de si ou se forçava a cabeça dele para baixo, de encontro ao seu quadril, intencionando aprofundar o contato.

Mu por sua vez, completamente entregue ao prazer que acabara de descobrir, sugava o membro do indiano com ainda mais vontade, já que percebeu que de fato os dentes não eram um empecilho, como Afrodite havia lhe garantido.

Problema maior era conseguir colocar todo o sexo de Shaka dentro de sua na boca.

Mesmo com certa dificuldade ele tentava, ora passando a língua por toda a extensão, sentindo a pele macia e os músculos túrgidos como nunca, ora usando a própria saliva e os fluidos naturais que já emanavam do corpo do loiro para tentar "escorregar" o membro dele até sua garganta.

Foi em uma dessas tentativas que Shaka sucumbiu de vez, perdendo completamente o controle de seu corpo, então, quando ondas de calor e energia fizeram seu baixo ventre se contrair de forma violenta, o indiano rapidamente empurrou a cabeça de Mu para trás o fazendo retirar a boca de seu pênis, e com o coração aos pulos gozou na mão do lemuriano, soltando um longo gemido e contorcendo-se todo sobre o leito.

— Aahhh... Mu... Aaahh... — gemeu alto, para delírio do ariano que fascinado o observava sem ao menos piscar.

Imensamente satisfeito por ter conseguido proporcionar prazer ao marido, sentindo-se vitorioso, os olhos verdes de Mu faiscaram em luxúria. As contrações em seu próprio sexo tornando-se cada vez mais intensas e insuportáveis.

Mu estava tão extasiado que temia gozar apenas em ver Shaka arrebatado daquela maneira. Então, arfante e ansioso, limpou a mão suja de sêmen na barra da manta de lã e às pressas a levou até seu próprio membro, tocando-se de modo lento, apertando a glande enquanto procurava se acalmar, afinal não pretendia encerrar sua noite de núpcias ali.

— Shaka... — sussurrou encarando o rosto corado e levemente suado do virginiano, que parecia ter dificuldades em respirar tamanha sua euforia — Eu te amo... — gemeu ao beijar a barriga frenética do cavaleiro, a qual subia e descia em ritmo acelerado — Eu te amo tanto... — subindo um pouco mais, lambeu os mamilos firmes sentindo a pele em torno deles se arrepiar — Preciso de você...

Áries tomou a boca de Virgem com sofreguidão, que recuperando o ritmo normal da respiração aos poucos logo correspondeu com igual intensidade, passando os braços acima dos ombros do ariano para arranhar de leve sua nuca.

— Mu... — arquejou, com os lábios colados na orelha do outro.

— Hum? — murmurou o lemuriano com a voz quase sufocada, enquanto se encaixava entre as pernas de Virgem que instintivamente se abriam para si.

— Me desculpe. Eu... Não consegui... segurar. — Shaka disse em baixo tom, um pouco envergonhado por ter atingido o clímax tão rapidamente.

Mu ergueu a cabeça e deu uma mordida amena no maxilar do indiano, encarando seus olhos semicerrados e seu rosto corado.

— Não tem que se desculpar de nada... Acho que é assim mesmo, você estava gostando e eu também. — sentenciou o Santo de Áries, que propositalmente pressionava os quadris para baixo intencionando deixar claro seu desejo de possuir o virginiano, porém jamais o faria se Shaka não o permitisse — Ahh... Eu te quero tanto, Shaka.

Mu não estava convicto do que fazia.

O tempo todo tentava passar segurança enquanto procurava acessar seu acervo mental e seguir as "instruções" que Afrodite lhe dera ao longo dos meses em que debateram sobre o assunto. O rosto afogueado, os lábios inchados e arfantes, as pupilas dilatadas denunciavam o arroubo libidinoso que tomava todo seu ser, e jurou para si mesmo, num pacto velado, que se Shaka porventura lhe dissesse não pularia daquele penhasco de cabeça, já que não suportaria viver sem tomar o indiano.

A verdade era que desde que decidiram ficar juntos, viver um relacionamento, jamais haviam conversado sobre os tais "encaixes".

Shaka por sua vez, não estava em melhores condições de discernimento.

Mal tivera tempo de se recuperar daquele orgasmo delicioso já sentia seu corpo reagir novamente às carícias de Mu.

Seus hormônios em ebulição lhe provando cada vez mais que tantos anos dedicados à meditação e autocontrole de nada lhe serviram quando o assunto era Mu de Áries e o desejo que sentia por ele, o deleite em ser tocado pelas mesmas mãos que manipulavam o metal e o fogo.

Porém, o medo de não serem "compatíveis", como Mu havia lhe dito certa vez, também lhe assombrava.

Contudo, para saber teria que experimentar!

Sentindo as mãos fortes do lemuriano correrem sôfregas por suas coxas, apertando, arranhando, o peso do corpo lhe pressionando, a rigidez absurda do membro dele tocando o seu, o qual começava a despertar novamente, Shaka pegou todos os medos, inseguranças e dúvidas que serpenteavam em sua mente na forma de um furacão de emoções e as colocou todas no olho da tempestade, mandando tudo para o espaço.

— Mu... — chamou, com a boca colada ao ouvido do amado — Eu... eu também quero. Tome meu corpo... Me faça seu de corpo e alma.

Bastou aquela confissão ao pé do ouvido para incendiar completamente o juízo do Cavaleiro de Áries, o qual sentiu o coração saltar frenético dentro do peito e o baixo ventre arder em anseio.

Os olhos verdes então buscaram os azuis e no instante seguinte as bocas se uniram selando o desejo recíproco de cada um, até que Mu as afastou minimamente apenas para inclinar-se um pouco para o lado, enfiar a mão por debaixo de um dos travesseiros e tatear o local à procura da bisnaga de lubrificante que já havia deixado estrategicamente ali.

Apesar de saber que seus corpos, instintos, hormônios e principalmente o amor os guiariam, Áries tinha plena consciência de que corria o risco de machucar o amado, visto que eram inexperientes, estavam afoitos, ansiosos, e a natureza conferiu dotes bem generosos à certa parte de sua anatomia.

Ao dar-se conta do que era aquilo que o ariano tinha em mãos, o coração de Virgem acelerou desatinado, parecendo uma locomotiva sem freios.

Teve medo.

Ou melhor dizendo, receio, mas julgou absolutamente normal, afinal em momento algum de sua vida imaginou que desejaria tanto entregar-se a outro homem, e esse desejo era tão forte que lhe chegava a assustar.

Olhou com atenção para Mu que se afastou erguendo o troco e endireitando a postura para, meio desajeitado, despejar um tanto de lubrificante nos próprios dedos.

— Luz da minha vida!... — sussurrou o ariano lhe beijando a face febril — Ainda confia em mim?

— Eu confio. — suspirou com volúpia fechando os olhos, entregando-se ao prazer de sentir o outro arquejar em delírio enquanto lhe tomava novamente o pênis com a outra mão, iniciando uma nova massagem ritmada, lenta, deliciosa.

O tempo todo Mu se lembrava das palavras do amigo pisciano lhe dizendo que precisava deixar o loiro bem relaxado, precisa prepará-lo ou ele sofreria em demasia.

Por isso, ao mesmo tempo em que estimulava o sexo de Shaka, Mu escorregou o dedo lambuzado pelo lubrificante e tocou delicadamente a intimidade do amado, proporcionado ao indiano uma sensação completamente nova, a qual o fez se retesar por inteiro e contrair os músculos em resposta.

O lemuriano então uniu novamente sua boca a do loiro o beijando no intuito de transmitir-lhe confiança, e quando sentiu o virginiano relaxar, aos poucos ensaiou uma invasão, cuidadosa, lenta, ele mesmo desbravando seus próprios anseios, provando sensações que jamais sonhara experimentar e delirando com cada uma delas.

— Ahh... M-Mu...

O suspiro veio acompanhado por unhas que se cravaram nos ombros do Santo de Áries, o qual soltou um gemido rouco, e atento a cada gesto do indiano passou a conduzir os estímulos sem nenhuma pressa, buscando forças de onde não tinha para não deixar a ansiedade lhe vencer.

Quando percebia o rosto do amado em agonia, Mu intensificava a massagem em seu membro no intuito de relaxá-lo e deixá-lo excitado, ele mesmo explodindo de tesão, mas certo de que aquele preparo era estritamente necessário.

Por isso, introduziu com uma lentidão ímpar mais um dedo, sentindo a intimidade do outro se contrair imediatamente comprimindo-lhe os dedos, aumentando ainda mais sua expectativa e ansiedade pelo viria em seguida.

Era incômodo para Shaka, mas aos poucos, com os beijos, os toques, o cuidado de Mu para consigo, o desconforto inicial se transfigurou em uma sensação prazerosa, como se uma faísca se ascendesse dentro de si e ganhasse proporções enormes rapidamente o incendiando de dentro para fora.

Mu friccionava o pênis contra sua virilha, e a rigidez absurda do membro, somada à umidade que dele escorria em demasia, dava ganas a Virgem em senti-lo dentro de si.

Sem perceber Shaka já movia discretamente o quadril, cadenciando seus movimentos aos dos dedos que lhe estocavam gentilmente.

Ambos ansiavam por mais contato. A excitação atingindo um patamar insuportável, então, certo de que o amado estava preparado, Mu removeu os dedos do interior de Shaka e enquanto buscava a boca ofegante para toma-la com paixão alcançou novamente a bisnaga de lubrificante para, com certa pressa, despejar uma boa quantia do produto sobre seu membro.

A ansiedade agora era desesperadora, mas ele usava de todos seus artifícios para tentar contê-la o quanto pudesse.

Com uma das mãos trêmulas segurou na base de seu próprio pênis, e com a outra ergueu uma das pernas do virginiano a apoiando em um de seus ombros, então forçou a penetração, com zelo e lentidão dedicados.

Não foi capaz de sufocar um gemido rouco ao sentir a resistência que o corpo do outro oferecia sendo vencida deliciosamente conforme empurrava-se para dentro dele.

— Ahhh... S-Shaka... — arfou, cerrando os dentes ao sentir os músculos do indiano se contraírem instintivamente mediante aquela invasão, acolhendo sua glande dentro do canal estreito.

Shaka abafou um grito, mordendo os próprios lábios e fechando os olhos, e percebendo que o amado sentia dor mesmo depois de todo aquele cuidadoso preparo, Mu tentou não se mover, mas também não se assustou ou se impressionou, pois sabia que seria assim no início, fora avisado.

Apesar da ânsia que sentia em entrar todo de uma vez no indiano, Áries obrigava-se a não perder a cabeça, alucinado pelo controle que se forçava a manter.

Mal respirava ou se mexia, poupando Shaka ao máximo da dor.

— "Zeus, como isso pode ser tão... bom?" — pensou, também fechando os olhos na intenção de se acalmar, e nessa hora abaixou-se com cuidado buscando a boca de Shaka para beija-lo com sofreguidão.

Quando os lábios se apartaram para que retomassem o fôlego roubado pelo beijo, Mu ensaiou uma nova investida, introduzindo-se um pouco mais dentro do virginiano, o qual agarrou em seus braços assustado com a dor intensa que tomava aquela região de seu corpo.

— Ahhh... está... está doendo. — quase gritou. Não que temesse a dor, qualquer que ela fosse, apenas não imaginava que sexo teria de ser dolorido daquela forma.

— Muito?... Quer parar? — Mu perguntou aflito e confuso, o coração acelerado, o peito arfante, pois se tivesse que interromper o ato somente o precipício que sustenta sua torre no alto da montanha lhe serviria de consolo.

Afinal, foram meses de um jejum insano e o tesão que o tomava não se aplacaria se não fosse até o fim.

Mesmo assim, se Shaka lhe pedisse, sem saber de onde tiraria forças iria interromper o ato.

— Não!... Sim!... Ahhh... Não pare... — Shaka respondeu às pressas, tencionando tentar acalmar seu próprio nervosismo — Fique assim... Não se mexa...

— Está bem...

— Espere um pouco... Me deixe acostumar.

Em desespero, Vigem levou a mão ao seu próprio pênis e se tocou, procurando relaxar e se acostumar com o membro invasor dentro de si, o qual sentia pulsar muito túrgido, colocando Mu em uma situação delicada.

— "Pelos deuses, Shaka! Não faz isso comigo!" — sentiu gotas de suor brotarem em sua testa, e seu baixo ventre agora se contraia dolorosamente, pois a visão do amado se masturbando, remexendo o quadril enquanto procurava, talvez, uma posição mais confortável para recebê-lo o estava fazendo perder toda a sanidade que tentou manter até aquele momento.

Beijou de forma devota o peito, ombros e pescoço do virginiano na intenção de ajudá-lo a relaxar, quando de súbito os gemidos de Shaka, os arquejos que saiam lascivos de sua boca, e uma travessa balançadinha na cabeça à moda indiana lhe indicaram que poderia prosseguir.

Mu agradeceu aos deuses por aquele gesto, e sem mais delongas forçou um pouco mais a penetração atento ao rosto de Shaka, no qual novamente uma careta de dor se desenhava.

— Aahhh!

— Me desculpe luz da minha vida. — balbuciou rente aos lábios do virginiano, mordiscando seu queixo enquanto com ambas as mãos acariciava seus mamilos — Não vou... avançar mais que isso... Está bem? Confie em mim... — inclinou para trás os quadris vagarosamente e em seguida uma nova investida cuidadosa arrancou um suspiro abafado do virginiano.

— Humm... Mu... — o indiano agarrou-se a ele. Os dedos de uma das mãos cravados aos ombros largos do lemuriano enquanto os da outra envolviam com vigor seu próprio membro latejante.

— Ahh... Shakaa...

Alucinado, o cavaleiro de Áries, assim que percebeu o amado mais relaxado, começou a estocá-lo de forma cadenciada, encontrando um ritmo que lhe fosse satisfatório e ao mesmo tempo não causasse tanto desconforto ao indiano. Não o penetrava totalmente, uma vez que tinha consciência de sua anatomia avantajada, por isso investia obrigando-se a não penetrar Shaka com todo seu membro, avançando até pouco mais da metade e usando toda sua disciplina e autocontrole para não forçar além do limite que o corpo do amado lhe impunha.

— "Ah... Zeus! Como é apertado! Não vou conseguir aguentar! Isso é bom demais!" — pensava, alucinado de tesão, ainda mais quando ouviu Shaka cerrar os dentes e, parecendo vencer a barreira da dor e receber a benção tão aguardada do prazer, gemer alto sem nenhum pudor.

Aquela foi a deixa para que Áries o estocasse com mais vigor, sentindo o calor entre seus corpos atingir níveis insustentáveis.

Suavam, gemiam juntos, suas respirações agora se abraçando.

— Aaahhhhh... S-Shaka... — buscou a boca anelante do loiro e tomou-lhe os lábios em desespero, agora o estocando em ritmo frenético, porém tendo o cuidado de não chocar seu quadril ao dele. Ainda temia machucá-lo.

Suor denso e quente brotava da pele alva do lemuriano, enquanto da garganta palavras indecifráveis lhe escapavam.

Era bom demais, intenso demais!

Sob o corpo agitado e febril do ariano, Shaka gemia extasiado, surpreendido pelo fato de que numa fração de segundos o que lhe estava sendo uma experiência extremamente dolorosa num passe de mágica tornara-se absurdamente prazerosa.

— Aahhhh... assim... Mu... ahhhh... — quase gritou ao sentir uma onda de calor e sutis contrações tomarem toda região de sua pelves.

Foi quando pareciam ter finalmente encontrado o ritmo e candência perfeitas que Mu desesperou-se ao sentir uma forte fisgada em seu baixo ventre, então percebeu que sua excitação estava atingindo patamares insuportáveis.

— Ahhh... Não... Ahh não... não! Ainda não... ahhh... eu...

Mu então agarrou-se a Shaka e com uma última estocada firme sucumbiu aos espasmos que geraram uma onda de eletricidade, a qual percorreu todo seu corpo concentrando-se em sua intimidade e o conduzindo a um orgasmo intenso e arrebatador.

Havia se contido tanto que foi como abrir as comportas de uma represa. Um tremor frenético tomou conta de si enquanto se derramava intensamente dentro do corpo do cavaleiro de Virgem.

— Aaaahhhhnnn... — gemeu despudoradamente.

Shaka por sua vez, sentindo dentro de si todas as pulsações de prazer do lemuriano, percebeu seu corpo responder de imediato com contrações ligeiras e ritmadas. O calor que tomava seu peito então assumiu níveis estratosféricos, e em êxtase intensificou o ritmo da masturbação que fazia a si mesmo.

Tantos anos meditando e treinando para ignorar seu estado físico e elevar o espiritual, para não sentir as necessidades do corpo mais primitivas, como fome, frio, sede, sono e desejo sexual, que sentir seu corpo vivo e estimulado daquela forma o deixara em estado de graça.

Além disso, ver Mu daquela maneira entregue, senti-lo com tanta veemência dentro de si, era mais excitante que tudo que já havia experimentado.

Áries por sinal não estava nada satisfeito com sua performance. Apesar daquele orgasmo mágico e inigualável, e tendo consciência de que Shaka ainda precisava de alívio manteve-se dentro dele e levou a própria mão sobre a do amado, passando a masturbá-lo de maneira conjunta.

— Sha... me descul...

— Shiii... — o indiano o interrompeu de pronto — Eu... eu estou quase... ahhh

Ao sentir mais uma vez as contrações ritmadas e o pulsar alucinante em seu membro, Shaka gozou novamente derramando-se nas mãos de ambos.

Foi muito melhor dessa vez. Agora sentia-se pleno, completo.

Ainda ofegante e letárgico, Virgem acolheu Áries em seus braços, que rendido ao cansaço e êxtase retirou-se de dentro do corpo do amado e ajeitou-se sobre ele com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Foi rápido, mágico e inesquecível.

— Não acredito que esperamos tanto... É bom demais! — exclamou com um suspiro — Você gostou?

— Sim... Eu gostei!... Gostei muito! — Shaka sorriu, acomodando a cabeça sobre o travesseiro.

— Me diz que não é um sonho, Sha. Que eu não estou mais aqui sozinho.

— Não. Não é um sonho, Mu. — suspirou, exausto — É real. Estamos aqui, juntos... E eu amo você.

— Eu também... amo você... Luz da minha vida.

Sorriram satisfeitos, e depois de um longo tempo em silêncio, ouvindo o vento do lado de fora chacoalhar as bandeirinhas levando aos deuses as preces nelas escritas, adormeceram abraçados quase que ao mesmo tempo.

O dia amanheceu frio e com o céu fechado.

Mergulhado em um denso silêncio e uma penumbra aconchegante, o quarto ainda mantinha-se aquecido pelo fogo que crepitava na lareira.

Shaka espreguiçou-se sonolento apenas para virar para o lado oposto e continuar dormindo, mas quando esticou um dos braços e tudo que tocou foi lã de carneiro e um travesseiro vazio abriu os olhos lentamente dando-se conta de que estava sozinho no cômodo.

Despertando aos poucos, sentou-se e encontrou uma flor de lótus depositada estrategicamente sobre o travesseiro ao lado, então a tomou entre os dedos e correndo os olhos pelo recinto percebeu outros mimos deixados ali para si, como uma bandeja grande de metal repleta de frutos, um jarro de vidro com água e um longo e pesado casaco de couro forrado em lã de carneiro, costurado à moda típica tibetana, o qual estava estrategicamente colocado no cabideiro junto de um par de botas feitas com o mesmo material.

Enquanto analisava tudo aquilo, lembrava-se da noite anterior e de tudo que vivera junto a Mu. O casamento, a festa, as trapalhadas de Afrodite, e enfim a tão esperada "primeira vez".

— Buda! Quem diria! — exclamou para si mesmo, olhando para grossa aliança de ouro em seu dedo e deixando escapar um sorriso tímido, apesar de não estar sendo observado por ninguém.

Talvez fosse de seu próprio julgamento que ainda conservava algum pudor, já que nasceu para ser um monge, casto, e depois da noite passada e do prazer que sentira em ser penetrado por Mu não lhe restava a menor dúvida de que era gay e gostava de sexo.

Afastou a grossa manta de lã que cobria seu corpo e caminhou até o cabideiro apanhando o casado e as botas.

Já vestido, buscou pelo Cosmo do Santo de Áries o encontrando do lado de fora da torre, então teleportou-se para junto dele.

Sentiu o efeito da baixa temperatura de imediato, a qual o obrigou a cruzar os braços e encolher os ombros assim que o vento forte e uma fina garoa lhe recepcionaram.

Pouco mais à frente Mu cortava lenha. Usava uma grossa veste tibetana de lã, calças e botas. Tinha os cabelos soltos e as mãos nuas que seguravam um afiado machado de lâmina e cabo rústicos.

Assim que sentiu a presença do indiano ali, Áries rapidamente recolheu os dois tocos de madeira que acabara de partir os empilhando junto dos outros e endireitando a postura olhou para ele e sorriu.

Tantas foram as vezes, durante seu exílio naquele pedaço ermo do planeta, em que se sentira sozinho e tudo que desejava era ver exatamente a cena que se desenhava diante de si naquele momento...

Shaka de Virgem ali, olhando para si com o mais belo e intenso par de olhos que já vira em sua vida, lhe presenteando com o mais sincero sorriso, enquanto caminhava vindo a seu encontro, os cabelos cor de ouro num balé majestoso coordenado pelo vento.

— Bom dia. — disse o indiano aproximando-se.

— Bom dia! — respondeu um entusiasmado e sorridente lemuriano — Acordou cedo! Ainda estou cortando a lenha para aquecer a água para o banho. Já comeu alguma coisa? Gostou das frutas? Escolhi as melhores do mercadinho do vilarejo, mas aqui o clima não é muito favorável, como você pôde ver... Mas, em compensação temos leite fresco de cabra, pão e queijo... e legumes na dispensa. Ah, ela fica no piso térreo junto com a cozinha. Também comprei gengibre e cardamomo para o chai, só não sei se tem canela... Droga, sabia que estava esquecendo alguma coisa.

— Ah, sim, está se esquecendo sim! — disse Shaka descruzando os braços para agarrar na gola do casaco do ariano e puxá-lo para junto de si, colando seus corpos com tanto afinco que seus narizes se chocaram — O beijo de bom dia do seu marido aqui.

O machado foi cravado no tronco que lhe servia de base e as mãos do ferreiro que o seguravam com firmeza agora tocavam com suavidade os cabelos dourados do cavaleiro de Virgem.

Beijaram-se brevemente, e logo regressaram juntos à torre.

A lenha fora transportada com telecinese até o banheiro do último piso onde uma banheira grande feita em pedra polida e mármore já continha água pré-aquecida.

Usufruindo da intimidade recém conquistada, banharam-se juntos, num ritual pleno de afeto e contemplação.

Ao retornarem ao quarto, Shaka se deu conta de que nada do que havia colocado em sua bagagem lhe serviria para enfrentar o clima severo de Jamiel, por isso aceitou de bom grado as roupas grossas de lã que Mu lhe oferecera.

Após desjejuarem, Áries apresentou seu segundo lar ao virginiano, que fascinado cravava seus olhos em cada detalhe, desde a rusticidade da cozinha no primeiro piso, a qual comportava um fogão à lenha, um pequeno engenho para o feitio de açúcar e melado, três grandes silos para armazenamento de grãos e um forno de tijolos, até a elegante, porém simples, biblioteca no terceiro piso.

No andar de cima ficava um quarto reservado aos aprendizes. Foi ali que Mu viveu grande parte de sua infância ao lado de Shion de Áries.

Tudo naquela torre carregava muita história e Shaka percebia pelo modo como Mu relatava sua passagem por Jamiel que ela, apesar de seu exílio, lhe era um lar muito querido e um refúgio sagrado.

Antes da noite derramar-se sobre a montanha fizeram uma refeição caprichada. Cozinharam juntos e após beijos, carícias cúmplices, amassos e muita conversa jogada fora regressaram ao quarto.

Não fizeram sexo naquela noite. Em comum acordo decidiram apenas dormir abraçadinhos, pois o virginiano ainda se sentia um pouco dolorido por conta da noite passada.

No entanto, aquela resolução serviu apenas para atiçar a libido de ambos, pois pouco depois de o sol despontar na cordilheira, Mu era despertado por lábios acalorados e afoitos que lhe beijavam a nuca, costas e pescoço, enquanto uma mão buliçosa escorregava para dentro de sua cueca lhe massageando o membro rijo graças a uma oportuna ereção matinal.

Mu então se remexeu sobre os cobertores de lã gemendo languidamente, ainda meio sonolento, mas tão logo sentiu o indiano lhe descer a cueca até metade das coxas virou-se de frente para ele e tomou seus lábios ofegantes num beijo possessivo.

Sem dizer nada, Áries segurou o amado pelos ombros e o virou de costas para si, repetindo o gesto do loiro e agora ele abaixando a cueca de Shaka até o meio das coxas.

Colou seu peito às costas do Santo de Virgem e já completamente desperto usou a dádiva do teleporte para trazer a bisnaga de lubrificante até suas mãos.

Logo seus dedos já se insinuavam ao redor da intimidade do virginiano e se punham novamente a prepará-lo com todo cuidado.

Gemidos, arquejos, sussurros, murmúrios eram trocados, até que um grito abafado de Shaka novamente obrigou Mu a se conter quando iniciou lentamente a penetração.

Todavia, não foi preciso esperar tanto quanto da primeira vez. Apesar de seu corpo apresentar ainda muita resistência, a excitação pungente de Shaka o fez romper a barreira da dor e atingir a glória do prazer com bem mais facilidade dessa vez, e logo estavam unidos num ritmo cadenciado que levava ambos ao delírio.

Mais uma vez o ato fora rápido e mágico. Mu ainda não conseguia conter o arrebatamento que lhe tomava por completo a cada estocada mais firme que dava no corpo do amado sentindo os músculos de Shaka se contraírem ao redor de seu sexo.

O orgasmo veio com uma investida um pouco mais forte e um urro de prazer do Santo de Áries, que ainda sem arremeter-se por inteiro dentro do corpo do indiano derramou-se dentro dele sentindo a famigerada eletricidade fazer tremer todo seu corpo.

Shaka gemeu alto ao sentir o calor do prazer de Mu o preencher. Seu corpo começava a fremir violentamente quando em busca de alívio tocou seu próprio pênis se masturbando, mas logo fora interrompido pela mão do ariano, que retirando-se de dentro de si com cuidado posicionou-se entre suas pernas e tomou em sua boca seu sexo túrgido e molhado.

Quase em desespero, Shaka agarrou as madeixas lavanda com ambas as mãos e passou a ditar o ritmo da felação, empurrando a cabeça de Mu de encontro a seu quadril enquanto gemia e principalmente o observava, com volúpia no olhar.

Não demorou para que também atingisse o ápice do prazer, afastando a cabeça de Mu quando sentiu que se derramaria dentro da boca dele.

Satisfeitos, ficaram ainda um longo tempo ali, deitados na cama, aproveitando cada sensação, antes de se levantarem e darem início a mais um dia de sua lua de mel.

No quarto dia precisaram descer até a vila para comprar suprimentos, pois Mu não havia feito um estoque que suportaria uma semana toda. Querendo ou não, quando preparou tudo ainda existia a possibilidade de Shaka se negar a casar consigo, por isso já lhes faltavam leite, pão e alguns grãos.

Foram juntos à venda da vila onde por anos Mu sempre aparecera sozinho, e para espanto da população local, a qual já conhecia o recluso e exótico ferreiro da torre do penhasco, agora ele surgia acompanhado de uma figura igualmente atípica.

Muitos foram os cumprimentos, modestos ou não, e também perguntas, mas como sempre fizera, o ariano manteve-se circunspecto deixando vivo o mistério de sua existência naquela região tão erma da montanha, apenas retribuindo os sorrisos e apertos de mãos sem mais delongas.

Shaka observava a tudo calado.

Aquelas pessoas nitidamente viam em Mu uma lenda, quase uma figura viva do Folclore local.

Crianças queriam tocá-lo, mulheres cochichavam umas com as outras, alguns homens lhe direcionavam um olhar questionador.

Lembrou-se das vezes em que fora à Índia, algumas a mando do Santuário para o cumprimento de alguma missão, outras por vontade própria, nas quais recebia os mesmos olhares, porém, além do arroubo e questionamento aparentes impressos nas faces sofridas, muitos também olhavam para si rogando por clemência.

Pensou se não fora leviano ao abrir mão de sua iluminação para viver com Mu, mas naquele momento tudo que sentia era que, talvez, pudesse fazer mais pela humanidade lutando como um homem comum, a despeito de ser um deus.

Virgem despertou de seus questionamentos quando Mu tocou seu ombro e o trouxe de volta ao presente.

— Sha, teleportei tudo que precisamos para Jamiel. Podemos ir. — disse o ariano percebendo-o distraído — Está tudo bem?

— Sim, está tudo bem. — o virginiano respondeu quase num sussurro.

— Parecia com o pensamento longe.

— Sim. De fato estava. Pensava na Índia, no meu país e todas suas mazelas. No quanto eu poderia fazer por ele como cavaleiro ou como... — ia dizer deus, mas logo corrigiu-se — Bem, isso não importa agora. Podemos ir.

Mu não era indiferente aos questionamentos internos de Shaka, por isso mais uma vez jurou a si mesmo que seria um excelente marido, para que ambos nunca duvidassem da escolha que tomaram.

Ao regressarem à torre fizeram uma refeição rápida e se abrigaram do frio no aconchego da biblioteca, em meio a livros tão antigos quanto a história da humanidade.

Lá pelas tantas, aconchegaram-se um ao outro em um divã revestido por couro de iaque e logo a paixão que exalava de seus poros alimentou o desejo urgente que os arrebatava.

Shaka sentiu ganas em provar Mu da mesma forma como ele o fizera das outras vezes, e sem pestanejar escorregou o corpo esguio para baixo, desamarrou-lhe a calça, desceu o cós junto com a cueca, apenas o suficiente para expor o pênis do lemuriano para fora, e iniciou uma estimulação oral, ainda que meio desajeitada, lambendo da base até à glande, provocando o lemuriano até o limite do insuportável, e quando o sentiu totalmente rijo e pulsante o tomou em sua boca até onde foi capaz, iniciando uma sucção tímida, mas o suficiente para levar Mu ao delírio.

Diferente do que fazia com o amado, sempre tendo a preocupação de afastar-lhe a cabeça quando percebia que iria atingir o clímax, Shaka não recuou quando sentiu que Mu se derramaria em sua boca, e para total êxtase do lemuriano, que tremia devido os espasmos provocados pelo orgasmo avassalador, o virginiano engoliu quase todo o sêmen, perdendo somente algumas gotas que lhe escorreram pelo canto da boca devido sua inexperiência.

Virgem não sabia explicar por que sentira vontade de fazer aquilo. Apenas sentira, e logo depois de ser puxado pelo marido, o qual tomou seus lábios ainda úmidos, ficaram ali longos minutos recuperando o fôlego enquanto jogavam conversa fora.

— Você disse que pensava na Índia, hoje de manhã quando estivemos na vila. — Mu dizia com a voz ainda um pouco trêmula enquanto ajeitava o loiro entre suas pernas o abraçando carinhosamente.

— Sim, pensava. — Shaka respondeu com um suspiro.

— Eu sei que prometi a você uma viagem à Índia, onde visitaríamos os templos mais famosos e os lugares que você gostaria de ir... Ainda dá tempo de...

— Não. — o indiano o interrompeu de pronto — De forma alguma, Mu. Eu estou adorando ficar aqui com você.

— Sim, eu sei, mas... Jamiel é só isso que você já viu. Montanhas, vento, chuva, alguns carneiros e iaques que as vezes se aventuram por aqui, montanha acima...

— E você. — novamente uma interrupção, mas agora foram os lábios de Shaka que calaram a voz do lemuriano — Não preciso de mais nada... Sabe que estou muito habituado à reclusão. Depois, tudo que preciso e quero está aqui, olhando para mim.

Áries sorriu manhoso, apertando o virginiano em seus braços.

— Sim, eu sei sim. Aliás, acho que te conheço melhor que a mim mesmo, luz da minha vida. — sorriu fazendo um cafuné nas madeixas douradas — Mas, se quiser podíamos visitar a Índia amanhã. Talvez o Taj Mahal... Ou quem sabe... Os estúdios de Bollywood! Hã? O que me diz?

A expressão no rosto do virginiano respondera por ele.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Shaka ergueu a cabeça de supetão e com os olhos arregalados em surpresa e expectativa encarou Mu.

Estava sério, muito! Parecia ainda processar aquelas palavras em sua mente.

Mesmo amante da dramaturgia e da sétima arte, jamais sequer pensara em um dia pisar em um estúdio, vivenciar os cenários, tocar os figurinos, ver ao vivo o que somente via na sua pequena e já opaca tela de 21 polegadas.

— Mas... isso é... isso é possível? — perguntou em sobressalto.

— Meu amor! Você está diante da criatura que, além de viver para realizar todos os seus desejos, pode te colocar aonde você quiser! Não há um só beco ou viela nesse mundo para onde eu não possa me teleportar, Shaka, luz da minha vida! É claro que eles devem ter horários de visitação e essas coisas, mas... Eu acho que posso fazer para nós um roteiro particular de visitação muito melhor. É só você dizer que sim, que quer.

Uma balançada de cabeça, um sorriso largo e vários beijos estalados nos lábios do lemuriano foram a resposta de Shaka.

O sol despontava fraco no horizonte tingindo o topo da cordilheira com seus raios dourados.

Era a primeira manhã sem a habitual garoa fina e o vento gelado rotineiro.

O casal de cavaleiros levantou cedo.

Como já haviam se habituado, enquanto Mu foi recolher a lenha para esquentar a água para o banho, Shaka foi preparar o chai, cortar as frutas e esquentar o pão para o dejejum.

Em pouco mais de uma hora já estavam prontos para mais um tour pela Índia, mais precisamente aos estúdios de Bollywood.

Vestidos com roupas leves, calças e batas masculinas de algodão, pois o país natal de Shaka quase sempre apresentava um clima quente, a única parte ruim do passeio era que não podiam sequer trocar olhares, ou aproximarem-se muito um do outro. Tinham que fingir o tempo todo que eram apenas dois amigos em uma visita turística qualquer e não apaixonados em plena lua de mel.

Porém, a homofobia e intolerância indiana não conseguira, felizmente, ser maior que a alegria e emoção que viviam ao se verem em frente ao suntuoso complexo de estúdios cinematográficos da fantástica fábrica indiana de sonhos.

— Puxa é... é enorme, mas... — franziu as sobrancelhas loiras — Custo a acreditar que tudo aquilo que a gente vê nos filmes é feito nesses galpões. É realmente incrível!

— Bom, muitas cenas são externas, mas a grande maioria acho que é feita aqui sim. — disse Áries, encantado com os olhos azuis brilhantes que corriam cada pedacinho daquele lugar.

Mu jamais imaginara em sua vida que pudesse ficar tão louco de amor como estava naquele momento. Faria tudo, absolutamente tudo, para ver Shaka sorrir e foi exatamente pensando nisso que uma ideia ousada, como muitas que pipocavam em sua cabeça ultimamente, se formou.

Deixou escapar um riso eufórico que chamou a atenção do indiano.

— O que foi? — perguntou Virgem sorrindo para ele.

— Eu pensei uma coisa aqui, mas é uma surpresa.

— Ah, por Buda, Mu! Na última vez que me preparou uma surpresa eu acabei vestido de noiva e tendo a honra disputada por dois cavaleiros falando quinem dois _ulus_ *. Não quero saber de mais surpresa nenhuma. — balançou a cabeça negativamente, enquanto encarava o ariano com um semblante severo.

— É, mas também se casou comigo, luz da minha vida. — Áries sorriu divertido, pois nem mesmo Shaka conseguia disfarçar o riso — Se tornou o meu marido. O senhor Shaka de Jamiel. Está arrependido?

— Você sabe que não. — trocou um olhar apaixonado com o lemuriano — Foi a coisa mais certa que fiz em minha vida. Vamos?

— Vamos.

Tão logo os teleportou para dentro do complexo onde ficavam os estúdios, caminharam embrenhando-se entre os atores, figurantes e equipes técnicas, eles mesmos sendo confundidos muitas vezes com atores devido seus traços tão exóticos em comparação à população local.

Shaka mal piscava.

Mulheres lindíssimas corriam de um lado para o outro em seus sáris esvoaçantes. Belos homens em seus figurinos de mocinho. Graciosas crianças decorando o texto com a ajuda dos pais antes de entrar em cena.

Muitos animais também circulavam ali, entre eles vacas, elefantes, cavalos e macacos, todos muito bem cuidados e monitorados por adestradores.

Enquanto Mu se distraia vendo duas dançarinas ensaiarem uma coreografia, Shaka foi conversar com um dos produtores do filme que estava sendo gravado naquele dia e "convenceu" o homem a lhe dar dois crachás para que ele e Mu pudessem assistir à gravação. Era uma cena de ação, categoria preferida o Santo de Virgem, e não perderia a oportunidade por nada.

Logo chegou com os crachás em mãos deu um para Mu e já prendeu o outro em sua roupa.

— Como você conseguiu isso? — questionou o ariano.

— Anda, coloca o seu, a gravação já vai começar.

— Atena, perdoa ele. Ele não sabe o que faz! — disse Mu prendendo o crachá em sua camisa — Sha, não pode usar seu Cosmo para manipular os civis.

— E não usei. Eu disse que daria algumas rúpias a ele se me desse dois crachás. Anda, vamos.

Mu sorriu, espantando como a paixão pelo cinema mexia com seu amado virginiano.

Assistiram à cena de camarote e ainda ganharam de bônus uma cena de dança com cerca de quarenta bailarinos luxuosamente vestidos.

Findada a gravação, Mu soltou um suspiro de alívio e ansiedade, pois estava em cima da hora para executar a surpresa que havia planejado para Shaka.

— Sha, espera todo mundo sair e então segura na minha mão. Vou teleportar a gente para outro lugar. — instruiu.

Shaka seguiu como pedido e assim que se viram bem afastados de todos pegou na mão de Mu que imediatamente os teleportou para outro complexo de estúdios. Porém, esse não ficava em Bollywood e sim no centro de Nova Deli, capital indiana.

Surgiram em frente a um grande mural que trazia estampado a identificação do estúdio e o nome da produção que era gravada ali.

"Estúdio 3 – Destinos Cruzados."

Shaka arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco antes de sua boca entreabrir e ele a cobrir com ambas as mãos numa expressão de surpresa.

— Hoje nós vamos assistir a um capítulo da novela ao vivo! — sussurrou-lhe o ariano.

Virgem queria pular no pescoço dele e enchê-lo de beijos, tamanha sua euforia e alegria em saber que veria seus tão amados personagens em uma cena ao vivo.

— Mu, eu... Por todas as pegadas que Buda deixou na Terra, eu não posso acreditar! — mal respirava, encarando o lemuriano que sorria satisfeito.

— Acredite! Agora vamos oferecer as mesmas rúpias imaginárias que você ofereceu para o pobre do produtor e vamos ver se conseguimos assistir a uma cena com os personagens principais.

— A Síbila!

— Sim, a sua amada Síbila. — fez um muxoxo — Vamos ver se ela veio gravar hoje, mas agora você é um homem casado, heim! Nada de ficar suspirando por essa moça.

— Deixa de ser bobo. Anda! Vamos logo.

Shaka tomou a frente e Mu veio logo atrás aos risos. Virgem estava tão eufórico e alegre que lhe dava gosto de ver.

Felizmente a atriz que interpretava a destemida e ousada mulher que lutava para conquistar seus direitos frente à cruel e patriarcal sociedade indiana estaria gravando naquele dia, juntamente com o outro protagonista, o qual fazia seu par romântico na trama.

Para a glória do cavaleiro de Virgem, ele veria Síbila e Ralej a poucos metros de seus olhos.

Tudo certo, rúpias imaginárias prometidas, crachás em mãos, cadeiras especiais a postos, as filmagens se iniciaram com uma cena no quarto da coadjuvante Rhana, um diálogo com Síbila, o qual era testemunhado por Shaka com tanta atenção e devoção como se tivesse ouvindo a própria palavra de Buda.

A atriz que interpretava a protagonista era ainda mais bonita ao vivo.

A seu lado, Mu se divertia, tanto com a cena e os clichês discutidos entre as personagens, quanto com a atenção desprendia pelo amado a cada movimento, cada fala decorada e encenada.

— Por Buda! — sussurrou num sobressalto.

— O que foi, Sha? — Mu sussurrou de volta.

— Não ouviu o que Rhana disse? Eles querem tirar o filho dela! Isso não pode acontecer!

— Ah!... Nossa! Sim, isso não pode acontecer! — concordou Áries, mesmo não se lembrando do contexto da trama.

— Se levarem a criança a entregarão para o mercador de peixes e ela deixará de herdar as empresas do pai. Rhana voltará a morar na rua... Coitada. — murmurou com visível pesar.

— Que desgraça! — Mu exclamou deixando escapar um suspiro.

Quando Ralej entrou em cena, o coração do virginiano vibrou, pois o bravo indiano sempre aparecia nos momentos mais críticos para trazer uma solução. Como agora, em que ele surgia para garantir proteção à Rhana, por amor à esposa e por ser possuidor de um afiado sendo de justiça.

Ao final da gravação daquele dia, Shaka fizera questão de cumprimentar os atores e lhes dizer o quanto apreciava seu trabalho, tudo de forma muito respeitosa, sem tietagem, mas recebendo olhares de um ariano levemente enciumado.

Deixaram os estúdios quando não havia mais quase ninguém por ali, porém, enquanto cruzavam um corredor estreito que levava até a saída do local, entre as tantas portas que havia ali, Mu conseguiu ler as palavras em hindi impressas numa plaqueta que diziam: – "Quarto de Síbila e Ralej".

Como num impulso instintivo, sem nem sequer pensar ou ponderar coisa que fosse, Áries tomou a mão de Virgem na sua e no instante seguinte estavam no meio do aposento, do outro lado da porta com a plaqueta.

Apesar das luzes apagadas, e uma penumbra fraca apenas iluminar o local, Virgem reconheceu aquele cenário de imediato.

— Ficou maluco? — sussurrou assustado — O que está fazendo?... Esse é o quarto...

— Do Ralej e da Síbila. — o ariano sorriu interrompendo-o, então segurou o virginiano pelos braços e com um tranco forte e abrupto o trouxe para perto de si, colando seu corpo ao dele, quase tocando seus lábios — Eu quero fazer amor com você aqui, Shaka. E quero agora.

— Q-Que? A-Aqui? — o loiro gaguejou tamanho seu arroubo, então teve os lábios tomados com tanta urgência e intensidade que sentiu o chão abaixo de seus pés tornarem-se nuvens. Experimentou flutuar, à medida que o folego lhe faltava sendo todo tomado pela lascívia ariana.

— Eu te amo. — Mu beijou o pescoço quente do indiano.

—...

— Eu te amo, Shaka. — mordiscou os lábios afoitos antes de tomar a boca novamente com paixão, enquanto forçava o virginiano a andar de costas até a cama, avançando lentamente, beijando e esfregando seu corpo excitado contra o dele.

—...

— Deuses... Eu te amo tanto! — desceu as mãos às nádegas esguias e firmes, apertando a carne com força proporcional a seu tesão, arrancando um gemido languido do virginiano.

Shaka a essa altura não podia mais negar que aquela ideia maluca do ariano lhe parecia absurdamente excitante.

Quantas foram as vezes em que assistira à cenas românticas entre Síbila e Ralej naquele cenário!

Quantas discussões, reconciliações, beijos e tapas aconteceram ali!

Era como estar dentro da fantasia que ele seguia diariamente com paixão e devoção.

As mãos de Mu lhe apertavam sem dó as nádegas.

O pênis já muito rijo dele pressionava o seu lhe causando furor.

O beijo voluptuoso lhe causava frisson.

Áries era sua perdição, capaz de lhe fazer perder qualquer juízo que pretendesse manter, e rendendo-se ao desejo que agora queimava seu corpo por dentro feito brasa, Shaka agarrou os ombros do lemuriano e num gesto brusco girou seus corpos para atirar Mu sobre a cama.

— Eu também te amo, seu maluco. — disse Shaka ao debruçar-se sobre o corpo do marido para retomar o beijo, aproveitando-se para enfiar as mãos por debaixo de sua camisa e puxá-la para cima, intencionando retirá-la — Dê um jeito nas câmeras... — sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordendo de leve o lóbulo da orelha enquanto Mu erguia os braços acatando ao pedido — E também na luz... Está muito escuro... Quero ficar por cima e quero olhar para você.

Ouvir aquela "ordem" foi o suficiente para que Áries sentisse seu corpo todo incendiar-se, culminando numa forte contração involuntária em seu baixo ventre que de tão intensa provocou uma leve vertigem.

Na mesma hora seu coração assumiu um ritmo alucinante, a pele se arrepiou por completo e da boca arfante um gemido rouco escapuliu.

— Ahhh... Shaka! Tudo que você quiser... Faço tudo! — afoito auxiliou o loiro a lhe tirar a camisa.

Tinha uma pressa desconcertante, pois só em imaginar o poderoso cavaleiro de Virgem montado em seu colo, sua mente e sua aura entravam em frenesi.

Um novo ataque de Shaka a seu pescoço, com lambidas ardentes e beijos afobados o fez ter pressa em cumprir a ordem, então usou sua telecinese para desligar todo e qualquer aparelho eletrônico que houvesse naquele estúdio, selar a porta e acender as luzes.

Nesta hora, Virgem aproveitou a deixa e escorregando por entre as pernas de Mu, traçando uma trilha de beijos por todo seu torço, desceu da cama e imediatamente em seguida abriu o botão e o zíper da calça do amado, retirando a peça em emergência ímpar.

Arranhou de leve o membro do lemuriano por cima da cueca de algodão para também sem mais delongas retirá-la e segurar o órgão latejante em sua mão, ansioso por senti-lo novamente dentro de si.

Mu não podia acreditar no que acontecia.

Suspirou pesadamente agarrado à colcha bordada que cobria o colchão.

Não sabia se aquele cenário e o que ele significava para Shaka exercia alguma influência sobre o sempre tão recatado cavaleiro, mas era a primeira vez que via tamanha luxúria exalar dos olhos intensos do amado.

Sentia-se completamente subjugado a ele, a seu olhar e seus toques.

Com uma lambida provocativa no sexo túrgido do ariano, Shaka o abandonou, para frustração completa de Mu, e endireitou a postura passando a se despir.

Um par de olhos verdes esmeralda voluptuosos acompanhavam atentos cada movimento seu até que estivesse completamente nu, num convite delirante ao prazer.

Aquela visão inebriou os sentidos de Mu exatamente como das outras vezes.

Shaka tinha um corpo longilíneo, magro, porém extremamente definido pelos anos de ginástica e ioga.

O lemuriano devorava com os olhos cada centímetro daquela pele alva, contornado as coxas firmes que lentamente se afastaram quando o indiano apoiou um dos joelhos na beirada do leito, subindo para o sexo ereto e delicioso, depois para o peito levemente arfante que se debruçava sobre o seu, para os ombros languidos salpicados por minúsculas e graciosas sardas, até enfim encontrar os imponentes olhos azuis que o encaravam com erotismo ímpar.

Beijaram-se demoradamente, provando os lábios um do outro como quem saboreia o mais doce dos néctares. As mãos de Mu passeando pela pele aveludada de Shaka. As coxas de Virgem pressionando o quadril do ariano quando se posicionou sentado sobre seu baixo ventre, remexendo-se de forma torturante a permitir que suas nádegas resvalassem suavemente contra o pênis do marido.

— Hummm... Shaka... — o lemuriano gemeu enlouquecido mordendo os próprios lábios e projetando o quadril para cima em expectativa.

— Preciso do lubrificante. — o virginiano sussurrou quando se debruçou para lhe beijar um dos mamilos, e obviamente seu pedido fora atendido no ato.

Áries teleportou a bisnaga para sua mão e a ofereceu de pronto a Shaka, que levemente corado a apanhou e erguendo o tronco até ficar sentado novamente despejou um bom tanto do produto sobre os dedos fechados. Levando o braço para trás aplicou em si mesmo, limpando o excesso que sobrara em sua mão no pênis vultoso de Mu, massageando e previamente já o posicionando.

— S-Shakaa... ahhnn... — suplicou o ferreiro entre gemidos.

Ciente de sua angústia, e ele próprio já em êxtase pela expectativa, o indiano conduziu a penetração ditando a cadência da invasão, experimentando novamente o deleite contraditório entre a dor e o prazer.

— Aaahhhhhhh... — entreabriu os lábios para soltar um gemido rouco, contraindo as coxas e remexendo lentamente os quadris para facilitar o encaixe.

Abaixo de si, Mu sucumbia à visão erótica do rosto belo em agonia do indiano, o qual gradativamente se transfigurava em uma expressão de pura luxúria à medida que se movimentava buscando seu ritmo.

— Ah, pelos... deuses... Shaka... — balbuciou num rosnar abafado, contraindo os dedos dos pés e mordendo os próprios lábios a cada nova investida do indiano que lentamente enterrava-se em si.

Ofegava, contorcia-se, mas sem tirar os olhos das íris azul celeste que em momento algum quebravam o contato visual que mantinha consigo. Estava cativo do poder hipnótico impresso aquele olhar e quando menos percebera estava, pela primeira vez, completamente dentro do virginiano. Todo seu pênis volumoso, da glande à base, preenchendo o corpo do amado num encaixe perfeito que lhe proporcionava um prazer sublime, o qual teve medo de tornar efêmero novamente tamanha sua excitação.

Mas dessa vez seria diferente.

Não demorou muito mais para que Shaka se livrasse do desconforto da dor e desse início à uma cavalgada cadenciada, inicialmente comedida.

Para o deleite do defensor da primeira casa, o Santo de Virgem gemia sem pudores, subindo e descendo majestosamente num balé erótico que punha à prova todo seu autocontrole.

Deixou que o indiano espalmasse ambas as mãos em seu largo peito para ter mais apoio ao movimentar os quadris, então ele também levou as mãos à cintura de Shaka e as escorregando para as nádegas esguias pôde acompanhar os movimentos pélvicos que ganhavam intensidade a cada nova investida.

— Ahhh... assim Shaka... hummm... por Zeus... ahnn — gemeu, projetando seu quadril para cima instintivamente, estocando o corpo apertado e febril em alguns intervalos, extasiado por conseguir entrar por completo dessa vez.

— Mu... aahhhh... Eu amo você... hmmm — a respiração descompassada de Virgem se agravava à medida que acelerava seus movimentos de subida e descida.

Logo estavam unidos em um ritmo frenético, o som dos corpos se chocando ecoando pelo estúdio.

Shaka cavalgava Mu com maestria. Envolvido pela atmosfera do cenário da novela, pela sensualidade desmedida do Santo de Áries e por seu próprio desejo lascivo, o qual descobriu tão logo que se viu apaixonado pelo ariano. Tudo que queria era viver aquele momento com a máxima entrega que conseguisse.

Já Mu estava nos Elísios!

Enquanto hipnotizado pelos olhos azuis que em momento algum lhe davam trégua, pelos cabelos dourados que balançavam criando um véu de ouro que lhe cobria o torso e braços, Mu levou uma mão ao pênis de Shaka e passou a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo.

Dessa vez conseguiram ir um pouco mais além e vencer a afobação das primeiras vezes, desfrutando de alguns minutos prazerosos, mas tão logo Áries fora atingido pelas ondas de prazer que ditavam seu limite máximo, inundando o interior do indiano com seu gozo, Shaka fora arrebatado por um violento orgasmo que o fez derramar-se, quase ao mesmo tempo, na mão do ariano.

O virginiano desabou sobre o peito do lemuriano e lá ficou, na mesma posição, por longos minutos, cadenciando sua respiração a do amado até que ambos recuperassem o ritmo normal. Jamais imaginou que experimentaria tamanho prazer em vida.

— Nunca mais vou assistir à novela sem lembrar desse dia... — disse quase num fio de voz, mas o suficientemente firme para arrancar uma risada sonora do marido.

— Acho que vou teleportar essa cama lá para sua casa. Pelos deuses! A cama da Síbila é poderosa!

— Deixa de ser besta, Mu de Áries!

Nessa hora Mu ganhou um croque na cabeça e um beijo ligeiro nos lábios.

— Aii... Primeiro me bate, depois me beija? — reclamou, observando o loiro se levantar apressado para recolher as roupas do chão.

— Não vai teleportar a cama, mas... — Shaka se deteve correndo os olhos pelo cenário rico em detalhes os quais ele conhecia como ninguém, então estacionou o olhar sobre um pequeno altar que ficava ao lado da penteadeira e foi até lá apanhar seu suvenir — Podemos levar isso. Anda, teleporta essa estatueta.

— O que? — Mu arregalou os olhos saltando da cama — É sério isso? Você vai furtar a Síbila, Shaka de Virgem?

— É só uma lembrança, não exagere.

— Mas, justo o Lord Ganesha? — apanhou a estatueta graciosa de cerâmica do deus hindu nas mãos a analisando, então sorriu por constatar se tratar da representação mais fofa e doce que já vira do deus elefante — Só porque ele é todo engraçadinho e fofinho?

— Claro que não. É porque essa é uma relíquia de família. Síbila a ganhou da mãe, que a ganhou da avó, que a ganhou da bisavó, que a ganhou da tataravó...

— Tá, já entendi, Sha! Pelos deuses, não vai me falar a geração toda da família da Síbila. Atena, perdoa ele de novo. — rogou aos risos, fazendo desaparecer o objeto de sua mão.

— Kalii, a irmã invejosa, está com a verdadeira. Essa é falsa. — explicou como se o fato abrandasse seu delito, enquanto terminava de se vestir.

— Sei... E Buda vai permitir você ter um deus hindu no seu altar? — Mu questionou como por brincadeira, enquanto vestia a camisa.

— Buda vai permitir que Ganesha tenha um lugar em seu altar sim... E Shaka vai permitir que o cavaleiro de Áries tenha um lugar em seu sagrado Templo, para sempre, ou até quando ele quiser... Ah, e logicamente se ele assim desejar. Você vai morar comigo, Mu? — parou o que fazia ficando de pé, imóvel, frente a frente com o ariano. Seu rosto queimava, estava envergonhado pelo convite.

— Você está falando em terceira pessoa. — Mu sorriu de lado, aproximando-se do indiano lentamente. Sabia que ele só cometia esse deslize de colocação pronominal quando estava inseguro ou nervoso.

— Ah... sim... — Shaka baixou a cabeça envergonhado, rindo de seu próprio embaraço, mas logo o lemuriano segurou em seu queixo e o fez olhar para si.

— Sinto-me honrado por esse convite. — disse o ariano sem desmanchar o sorriso.

— Então... você aceita? Ou...

— Nós agora somos casados. Uma só alma, uma só carne e uma só vida. Com minhas habilidades psíquicas posso muito bem residir em Virgem e guardar Áries... O que significa que vai ver minha cara amassada de sono todas as manhãs, porque Mu vai morar com Shaka.

Um largo sorriso se abriu no rosto do virginiano e o acordo fora selado com um beijo apaixonado.

Aquela fora a última noite que passaram em Jamiel.

Logo pela manhã juntaram as poucas bagagens que haviam levado, organizaram a torre e despediram-se da montanha. Não era um adeus, pois agora o pagode sagrado pertenceria eternamente aos dois, esperando por ambos sempre que necessitassem de refúgio.

Num piscar de olhos estavam de volta ao Santuário, à sexta casa zodiacal. Agora seria ali que juntos dariam início à tão sonhada vida a dois, mas dessa vez tinham a benção dos deuses.

 _ ***ulus – pessoa estúpida, bobo.**_


	35. A sobrinha espetaculosa!

Moscou, Rússia.

Na Praça Vermelha, cartão postal da capital russa, e onde figuram alguns dos maiores ícones culturais locais como o mausoléu de Lênin, a Basílica de São Basílio e o suntuoso complexo de galerias do Kremlin, uma figura feminina caminhava resoluta entre os transeuntes.

Elegantemente vestida numa tradicional _Jelabiah_ , vestimenta típica da cultura árabe semelhante a uma túnica longa até os pés, em tons de azul turquesa, tinha também a cabeça toda coberta por um _Niqāb_ negro, véu de tecido fino que lhe escondia todo o cabelo e rosto, deixando a mostra apenas os belos olhos aquamarines delineados em kajal negro.

Chamava a atenção não por ser uma muçulmana caminhando sozinha entre católicos ortodoxos em sua grande maioria, mas pelo rebolado sedutor e o gingado dos quadris tão incomum às mulheres praticantes do islamismo, sempre muito recatadas.

Vez ou outra parava para ajeitar o sapato que castigava seu pé, já que este era dois números menor, então apoiava uma das mãos na parede, dobrava uma das pernas e massageava os dedinhos do pé com a mão que estava livre. Aliviada, ajeitava a roupa íntima sem nenhum pudor apalpando as próprias nádegas por cima da túnica azul, enfiava o sapato algoz e continuava a caminhada, até que finalmente avistou ao longe o _Stalin´s Seven Sister´s Skyscrapers_ , ou simplesmente Sete Irmãs, como era popularmente conhecido pelos locais. Um complexo de sete prédios construídos entre 1947 e 1953 para celebrar o poderio da União Soviética, e que pode ser visto praticamente de qualquer parte da cidade.

Tomou o cuidado de não usar novamente a velocidade da luz e também de ocultar seu Cosmo, visto que sabia haver o risco de existirem ali cavaleiros renegados trabalhando para a poderosa máfia russa, então seguiu a pé até a entrada do prédio onde ficava uma das sedes da Vory v Zakone, um restaurante na cobertura do _Hotel_ _Leningradskaya_ , ambos mantidos para lavagem de dinheiro, e onde também ficava o escritório de Camus de Aquário.

Piscou os enormes olhos aquamarines quando chegou à entrada do arranha céu e olhou para cima, impressionado com a grandeza e imponência da construção. Sentia, forte e imponente, o Cosmo do aquariano no topo do edifício.

Seu coração batia acelerado. Sabia que estava sendo imprudente, ousado, e até mesmo desajuizado, mas quem é que consegue manter o juízo quando se está apaixonado?

Foi exatamente por isso que respirou fundo e seguiu em frente, adentrando o hall onde ficava a recepção e caminhando com seu rebolado sensual até um dos vários elevadores que davam acesso ao restaurante na cobertura.

Não foi tarefa difícil burlar a segurança do local, visto que, vestido como estava, se passava facilmente por uma das esposas dos xeiques árabes que costumavam se hospedar ali quando vinham à Rússia tratar de negócios, por isso, sem esforço algum logo saltava do elevador, mas ao em vez de entrar no restaurante pegou o corredor oposto e seguiu até o escritório administrativo, dando dois toques na porta de madeira escura antes de agarrar a maçaneta e abri-la sem esperar ter permissão para entrar.

De dentro da sala ampla de decoração sóbria e grandes janelas de vidro, de onde se podia ver ao longe as torres rebuscadas e coloridas do Kremlin, uma bela jovem de cabelos negros e frementes olhos verdes se levantou num sobressalto, assustada com aquela "invasão", e detrás de sua mesa encarou os olhos aquamarines majestosos com um semblante questionador.

— _Da? Mogu li ya pomoch'?_

— _Ah! Excuse, ma cherie..._ (Ah, me desculpa, querida) — a invasora falou de forma calma, com voz mansa e melodiosa, então adentrou a sala fechando a porta atrás de si para em seguida caminhar até a mesa da recepcionista curiosa _—... mais je ne parle pas le russe! Cepedant, je crois que tu parle du français, non? (... mas, eu não falo russo! Porém, creio que você fale francês, estou certa?)_

A recepcionista estreitou os olhos verdes, desconfiada.

Ninguém ali usava outra língua que não fosse o russo.

Nem mesmo seu chefe, a quem todos sabiam ser francês, mas faziam questão de ignorar, já que ter um homem à frente dos negócios da máfia que nem ao menos tinha sangue russo figurava para muitos como uma afronta à honra da tradicionalíssima Vory v Zakone.

— _Oui... Je parle._ (Sim, eu falo) — respondeu a morena em voz baixa, encarando os olhos hipnóticos da mulher com o rosto coberto pelo véu — _Comment puis-je l'aider?_ _Vous êtes perdu? (_ Como posso ajuda-la? Está perdida?)

Dentro da sala de reuniões, empresários, membros da máfia e representantes políticos discutiam negociatas e valores de propinas.

Na ausência de Dimitri Yurievich Volkov era Camus quem cuidava pessoalmente de tudo e dava o veredito das decisões finais, por isso o aquariano andava sobrecarregado nos últimos dias.

Estava cansado. Fora um dia difícil e repleto de acordos que requeriam o máximo de sua atenção e tino para os negócios, e quando achou que poderia encerrar aquela reunião mais cedo, os ânimos dos quinze homens ali reunidos começaram a se exaltar, exigindo ainda mais de seu trato e paciência.

Esta, por sinal, estava prestes a atingir o limite quando em meio a uma discussão acalorada entre o dono da maior empreiteira russa e o porta voz do prefeito local, o interfone começou a tocar insistentemente.

O Santo de Aquário respirou fundo.

Tentou acalmar os ânimos dos brigões e ignorar solenemente a irritante campainha do aparelho, mas num rompante de irritação e impaciência, agarrou o fone e rosnou:

— * **Com licença, senhores...** — disse com voz firme — **Senhorita Lizaveta, o que eu lhe disse? Não quero ser interrompido... O que? Quem? —** abaixou o tom de voz para não ser ouvido pelos homens em sua sala **— Sobrinha? Que diabo de sobrinha? Eu** _non_ **tenho nenhuma... Muçulmana? Divorciada? Torturada?** _MON DIEU_! _Non_ **estou entendendo nada, senhorita Lizaveta, estou indo ai, um momento.**

Bateu o fone no aparelho franzindo as sobrancelhas num misto de cansaço e apreensão.

Não tinha nenhuma sobrinha, tampouco uma que fosse muçulmana divorciada e torturada pelo marido, o que era indício claro de que quem estava atrás daquela porta só poderia ser alguma espiã da facção rival ou uma possível armadilha.

Exatamente por isso, levantou-se apressado de sua cadeira na cabeceira da enorme mesa de madeira já deixando seu Cosmo ativo e sua Desert Eagle, presa ao coldre em seu tronco, destravada.

— * **Senhores, não saiam da sala até que eu volte, e não se alarmem. Tenho um pequeno contratempo para resolver, mas não me demorarei.**

Dada a ordem, Camus seguiu até a porta e num solavanco a abriu, se deparando do lado de fora com o rosto curioso e assustado de sua secretária e ao lado dela uma alta e longilínea figura de costas, totalmente coberta da cabeça aos pés por uma túnica azul turquesa e um véu preto.

O som da porta se abrindo chamou a atenção da visitante, que se virou de imediato.

Foi quando os olhos aquamarines cruzaram com os olhos avelãs do francês que uma pontada pungente atravessou o peito de Camus lhe fazendo perder o ar, e a fala, momentaneamente.

— _Salut! Oncle Camus!_ (Olá, titio Camus) — a voz doce e melodiosa saudou o ruivo ao mesmo tempo em que os belos olhos azuis lhe sorriram.

— ...

Não houve resposta, já que aquele olhar parecia exercer em Camus o mesmo feitiço petrificante que possuía o olhar da temida Medusa das eras mitológicas.

O ruivo não respirava.

A boca entreaberta estava inerte e os olhos injetados fitavam incrédulos a figura à sua frente, a qual agora se aproximava lentamente e tocava em seu ombro com delicadeza.

— Vim fazer uma visitinha surpresa ao meu titio. — sussurrou próximo ao ouvido do aquariano, que quase se engasgou quando puxou o ar em desespero para dentro dos pulmões.

Atrás de si, Camus podia sentir os olhares curiosos dos quinze homens que estavam na sala, e só de imaginar o perigo que rondava aquele cenário, gotículas de suor brotavam em sua testa e o coração dava saltos dentro do peito.

— _Je ne peux pas croire!_ (Eu não posso acreditar) _—_ murmurou, com os olhos tão arregalados que pareciam querer saltar das órbitas e correr uma maratona inteira _— Crisse fou!_ (Maldito maluco!) — rosnou a última frase rangendo os dentes, então agarrou no braço da "sobrinha" com uma das mãos enquanto com a outra se apressou em fechar a porta da sala de reuniões — **Senhorita Lizaveta,** **vou conversar com... minha sobrinha em minha sala e não quero ser incomodado de maneira alguma, entendido?** **Se ela veio até aqui é porque deve estar com sérios problemas, pobrezinha.**

— **Sim, senhor Camus.** — respondeu de pronto a morena, enquanto seus olhos verdes curiosos acompanhavam o patrão que praticamente arrastava a pobre sobrinha divorciada até seu escritório particular, poucos metros à frente.

Aquário então abriu a porta num tranco e logo apressou-se a fechá-la, enquanto empurrava a visita para dentro do cômodo, que por pouco não caiu de joelhos no chão.

— Por todas as geleiras do deserto Siberiano! Ficou maluco, Afrodite? Perdeu o juízo? — rosnou entre dentes.

— Que juízo?

— QUE MERDA VOCÊ FAZ AQUI? E VESTIDO DESSE JEITO? — aproveitou-se do isolamento acústico que revestia a sala para elevar seu tom de voz e descarregar toda sua apreensão.

— Dadá! Que grosseria! — suspirou o pisciano balançando a cabeça negativamente, fingindo estar incomodado com a maneira rude do outro, quando na verdade era exatamente o jeito bruto do francês que o desarmava — Eu venho de tão longe te fazer uma visita, trago até um presente, e é assim que você me trata, titio? — retirou a presilha que prendia o véu em seu rosto deixando o tecido fino escorregar por seus cabelos e revelar enfim sua belíssima face.

— Como me encontrou, seu irresponsável? Você... Você tem ideia do perigo que está correndo aqui? — o tom de voz do francês já se fazia mais ameno, pois o sorriso abrasador que o pisciano agora lhe dirigia minava toda e qualquer razão que pudesse ainda querer cultivar. Seus olhos agora eram cativos dos lábios úmidos que guardavam o mais doce néctar que já provara.

— Perigo eu corro longe de você, Camy. — sussurrou Afrodite ao se aproximar do ruivo e colar seu corpo quente ao dele, deixando Camus sem reação — Você foi embora tão depressa da última vez que estivemos juntos... Eu me senti usado e descartado... Mas, como não tenho amor próprio, vim atrás de você... — correu seus braços por todo o forte tórax do francês até tocar a arma presa ao coldre —... Nossa, que pistola enorme você tem! Atena não nos permite usar armas, sabia?

Encarou os lábios finos do aquariano, mordendo com desejo os seus próprios, para em seguida olhar novamente nas íris avelãs fumegantes.

— _Non_ diga besteiras... — murmurou o francês sentindo seu baixo ventre formigar em resposta aquele contato instigante — Eu o avisei que teria que ser assim, que eu _non_ poderei ficar no Santuário o tempo todo. Você aceitou, _non_ me enlouqueça, Afrodite. — afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço do pisciano aspirando o delicioso perfume de seus sedosos cabelos.

— Sim, aceitei... Mas, já que você não pode ficar lá, eu venho até você aqui. — lambeu delicadamente o lóbulo da orelha de Camus e sem pestanejar esfregou seu rosto ao dele buscando os lábios arfantes, mas quando achou que tomaria a boca do amado na sua sentiu as mãos fortes do ruivo lhe agarrar os ombros o afastando de súbito.

— _Non_! — Camus o encarou severo — _Non_ pode vir aqui, Afrodite! Non pode! Por Zeus! Será que _non_ entende?

Peixes sorriu.

Adorava contemplar o semblante severo e autoritário do aquariano, justamente porque sabia exatamente como quebrá-lo.

Talvez fosse a única pessoa no mundo que tinha esse poder de desarmar aquele homem por completo, em sua essência, e isso o deixava deveras excitado.

Colocar Camus em situações de risco era outra coisa que instigava sua libido, mesmo sabendo dos riscos que corria junto dele.

— Não, _mon amour_! Eu não entendo! Me explica? — disse com voz manhosa agarrando a cintura do aquariano para trazê-lo novamente para junto de si — Tudo que sei é que precisava te ver. Sinto sua falta, Camy. Ainda mais depois de ajudar o cabacinho do Mu a se casar com o cabação do Shaka e ver o quanto eles se amam e se completam... O casamento foi tão lindo! Eles ainda vão ficar em lua de mel por mais alguns dias... Você tinha que ver! Shaka estava lindíssimo, e por um dia eu fui a melhor amiga de Shaka de Virgem! Como a vida dá voltas! Depois, todo aquele clima romântico, as juras de amor eterno, todo aquele ouro e pedras preciosas me deixaram com um tesão maluco. Sente só.

Sem nenhuma cerimônia, até porque Afrodite não era uma pessoa de fazer rodeios, o pisciano agarrou a mão do namorado e a levou até seu membro, fazendo o ruivo sentir o quanto estava rijo.

— Você _non_ vale nada... seu... seu sueco gostoso. — sussurrou o francês no mesmo momento em que apalpou a ereção do outro para em seguida envolver todo aquele sexo turgido com a mão por cima do tecido da túnica — _Non_ tem mesmo ideia do perigo que está correndo... que eu estou correndo por sua causa. — os lábios roçavam sedentos os do pisciano — Há quinze homens armados logo atrás daquela porta que se descobrirem o que somos nos matarão sem pestanejar.

— Hum... quinze homens!... Mas, só um consegue deixar os seus joelhos trêmulos, e suas pernas bambas, não é mesmo, Camy? — projetou o quadril para frente, tendo seu sexo deliciosamente massageado por cima da roupa pela mão forte e habilidosa do francês.

Esse, por sinal, detestava admitir, mas as palavras de Afrodite continham uma verdade que a ele ainda soava um tanto quanto assustadora.

Aquele pisciano maluco parecia ter realmente controle total de suas emoções.

Isso lhe assustava deveras, mas também lhe era absurdamente excitante.

— Vai me pagar por essa travessura, peixinho. — levou a outra mão até a nuca do pisciano e agarrou em seus cabelos, dando um puxão com força considerável para trás.

— Aaaaaaaahhh... Isso! — cerrou os dentes e fechou os olhos, sentindo o peito arder e o pulsar em seu sexo tornar-se ainda mais intenso — Eu pago! Eu pago, seu mafioso malvado!

Camus tomou enfim os lábios febris de Afrodite num beijo tão urgente quanto intenso, o qual era correspondido com igual inquietação.

Enquanto as bocas se provavam, matando a sede da saudade que sentiam, os corpos se acariciavam em frenesi, mas quando o Santo de Aquário desceu ambas as mãos às nádegas do pisciano dando uma forte apalpada, este de súbito se afastou, apartando o beijo e dando alguns passos para trás.

— Espera! — disse afoito enquanto pousava as mãos no próprio peito e puxava o ar pela boca para recobrar o fôlego perdido pelo beijo avassalador — Vai estragar a surpresa!

— Achei que a surpresa era você aparecer aqui, em Moscou, no meu escritório, e vestido de mulher. — sorriu de canto de boca, também recuperando o folego enquanto esfregava o rosto corado pela excitação com ambas as mãos.

— Não. O traje foi uma necessidade óbvia. — respondeu entre sorrisos — O seu presente é outro.

Munido de uma sensualidade ímpar, enquanto encarava os olhos atentos do francês, Peixes curvou o tronco para baixo e enfiou ambas as mãos por debaixo da túnica azul turquesa.

Camus acompanhava atento, instigado, fascinado como simples gestos, quando executados por Afrodite de Peixes, tornavam-se implacáveis armas de sedução, até finalmente ver o sueco retirar uma calcinha branca toda rendada e levantá-la na direção de seu rosto.

— _Je ne peux pas croire! (Eu não estou acreditando nisso!) —_ arregalou os olhos, encarando aquela peça minúscula, atônito.

— Gostou? Trouxe para você. — Afrodite sorria satisfeito, percebendo o rubor se intensificar no rosto do aquariano — Como não tinha pacote de presente, eu coloquei em mim, mas ela é sua. Quero que use na sua reunião!

— _Non_ pode estar falando sério. Eu _non_ vou usar isso aqui. Nem tente me convencer. — resmungou o francês em um misto de irritação e vergonha pela proposta.

— Ah, vai sim! Pensa que louco, Camy. Quinze suínos que odeiam viado e o chefe deles lhes dando ordens usando uma calcinha por debaixo da roupa! Por favor, faça isso por mim, meu amor! — Peixes sussurrou se reaproximando do ruivo até roçar seus lábios aos dele — Não vai me fazer essa desfeita, vai? Escolhi uma do jeitinho que você gosta, cheia de rendinhas! Sua bunda vai ficar deliciosa nela. Não quer agradar seu _papá_?

— Papá _non_ está merecendo sua princesa hoje. — respondeu o aquariano com severidade, então agarrou a calcinha das mãos do pisciano e a jogou sobre o sofá de couro negro que havia em sua sala para em seguida tomar Afrodite pela cintura e com um tranco colar seu corpo ao dele novamente — Eu estou bem bravo com você e aquela cena na minha recepção. Agora então eu tenho uma sobrinha muçulmana, divorciada e torturada pelo marido?

— Sim! — riu travesso o sueco — E bem safada também! Do jeito que o titio gosta!

— Louco inconsequente! — meteu uma das pernas entre as do pisciano roçando a coxa em sua virilha — Aqueles homens na minha sala são tarados por meninas novas. Vão me fazer perguntas, vão querer saber seu nome, quem é, onde vive, por que eu nunca falei de uma sobrinha muçulmana... — enquanto beijava o pescoço do pisciano com certa pressa e desespero, Camus levantava a túnica azul turquesa que cobria seu corpo, ávido por tocar as nádegas macias e nuas — Ah, Afrodite, eu deveria te dar outra surra, seu desmiolado.

— Humm... Que mão forte! — Peixes sorriu deixando escapar um leve gemido ao sentir suas nádegas apalpadas de forma despudorada — Isso, me maltrata, me xinga, Camy, mas admita que eu sou bom para você! Eu te tirei daquela sala cheia de suinões alofentos* e ainda te dei um mimo! — sussurrava enquanto beijava calorosamente o pescoço quente do aquariano, instigando ainda mais sua libido, até que não resistindo ao próprio tesão, o qual atingia níveis incontroláveis, deu um chupão na pele alva do francês, que reagiu de imediato.

— Eii! _Non_ me marque, _merde_ , você já... Hummm... Já... mmm...

Sua boca foi calada de imediato pela boca sedenta do pisciano, tornando-se praticamente impossível resistir àquele beijo tão intenso quanto luxurioso.

Poderia simplesmente mandá-lo embora, para sua própria segurança, afinal, se Afrodite não tinha nenhum juízo, ele sim teria que ter pelos dois, mas parecia que assim como as rosas letais do guerreiro de Peixes minavam lentamente a vida de suas vítimas, o corpo, o cheiro, os lábios, a presença de Afrodite minavam todo seu raciocínio.

Movido pela mesma necessidade do pisciano, Camus saboreava os lábios doces do namorado num frenesi impaciente. Não havia um só dia em que não desejasse ter aquela boca unida à sua, o corpo esguio e forte, excitado, colado ao seu.

Sem apartar o beijo o ruivo usava ambas as mãos para subir a túnica de Afrodite acima da cintura, enquanto com igual urgência Peixes já se apressava em agarrar a fivela do cinto de Aquário para soltá-la.

— _Non_ temos tempo... Humm... — murmurou o francês num rompante de juízo quando sentiu o sueco descer o zíper de sua calça — Estão me esperando na sala de... Oh, _Dieu_!... De reuniões.

— Estou te esperando há muito mais tempo, Camus. — mordiscou os lábios úmidos do amado — Depois, sempre há tempo para uma rapidinha. — baixou a calça do aquariano até os joelhos com um só puxão.

— Você ainda vai me enlouquecer, Afrodite. Isso é... Muito imprudente... Humm... — gemia na boca doce do outro, a qual poderia passar toda a noite beijando que ainda não seria o suficiente para aplacar sua sede.

— Não vai... Levar mais que dez minutos... Ahh... Humm... — segurou na ereção turgida do ruivo iniciando uma estimulação ligeira e habilidosa.

— Ahhh... _Non_ tenho tudo isso... uhnnn...

— Cinco minutos. — o sueco empurrou Camus até a escrivaninha no centro do aposento, derrubando alguns objetos que estavam sobre devido a força do impacto de seus corpos contra o móvel.

— Tenho que voltar ou... Humm... Ou vão desconfiar. — puxou os cabelos azuis com força novamente para abocanhar o pescoço perfumado com um beijo violento, mordiscando a pele sem piedade.

— Com três minutos eu te faço ver estrelas!

Levou bem mais que três minutos para que Camus finalmente regressasse à sala de reuniões, onde os quinze homens o aguardavam impacientes.

Antes de deixar sua sala teve o cuidado de pentear os cabelos desgrenhados, trocar a camisa suada e amarrotada e recomendar infinitas vezes para que Afrodite não saísse dali até voltar, mas nada pode fazer quanto ao rubor que ainda tomava as maçãs de seu rosto e a respiração ainda acelerada, que foram notados de imediato quando o ruivo adentrou à sala de reuniões desculpando-se pela demora.

— * **Algum problema?** — questionou um dos empresários que estavam presentes.

— * **Nada com o que devam se preocupar, senhores.** — respondeu categórico e em tom autoritário, indo até o centro da sala onde permaneceu de pé — **Vamos fechar logo essas negociatas que creio** _non_ **haver mais nada a ser discutido. O valor estabelecido pela segurança de seus estabelecimentos permanecerá o mesmo, e eu ainda lhes asseguro que...**

Subitamente fora interrompido por duas batidas na porta, e quando direcionou os olhos avelãs surpreendidos à sua direção foi como se seu espírito tivesse se desprendido do corpo e escolhido ir, por sua própria conta e risco, direto ao Hades.

Perdeu a cor.

Os pulmões paralisaram.

As pernas vacilaram e por pouco não desabou na frente dos quinze homens, que agora torciam seus pescoços para olhar para a figura na porta que adentrava a sala sem a menor cerimônia.

— Ah, _pardonnez-moi, oncle_! (Perdão, titio.) — a voz fininha e melodiosa saia abafada pelo véu que cobria seu rosto deixando apenas os olhos à mostra. Fechou a porta em seguida e todo rebolativo caminhou lentamente até o francês, sendo seguido por quinze pares de olhos famintos e curiosos.

Ao ficar frente a frente com Camus, que não esboçava reação, Afrodite inclinou-se ligeiramente para frente e sussurrou em grego em baixo tom:

— Vim conferir se está mesmo usando meu presente. Mal me deixou ver se ficou bem em você. — estreitou os olhos, recebendo um cáustico e faiscante olhar em retorno vindo do francês.

O Santo de Aquário sentia suas mãos formigarem, o rosto esquentar absurdamente, o couro cabeludo se arrepiar e uma leve vertigem nublar seus sentidos.

Em seu peito o coração pulava frenético, e foi quando rapidamente desviou os olhos para os homens sentados à mesa, os quais olhavam para o sueco como lobos famintos, mesmo estando ele todo coberto, que Camus percebeu que tinha que agir rápido, ou a altura e os ombros avantajados do cavaleiro, mesmo dentro daquele traje, logo o denunciariam.

— _Ma_... — pigarreou nervoso — _Ma cherie!_ (Minha querida!) — pegou no braço do pisciano apertando com tanta força que obrigou Afrodite a encolher os ombros — _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Ne me demandez pas à attendre dans ma chambre, petit?_ (Querida, o que faz aqui? Não pedi para que me esperasse em minha sala, minha pequena?) _—_ disse num ranger de dentes, encarando em fúria os olhos do amante.

Falava com Peixes em francês. Não podiam falar em grego, ou levantaria suspeitas por se tratar de uma língua nada comercial, mas o francês, além de ser seu idioma natal ainda era uma língua que a maioria dos homens que estavam ali falavam fluentemente, portanto sustentava a farsa de que aquela ali era sua sobrinha.

— ***Senhores, perdoem a falta de modos e intromissão de minha sobrinha. Ela viveu muitos anos na França e** _non_ **está a par dos nossos costumes.** — mencionava o fato de tanto na Rússia, quanto dentro da Vory v Zakone, as mulheres não interferirem nos negócios dos homens — **E ela está um pouco perdida. Acaba de chegar de viagem, está assustada, mas** _non_ **oferece risco algum, nem fala nosso idioma. Me deem só um minuto para que eu a conduza até a outra sala e...**

— **Não é preciso, Camus. Deixe a mocinha ficar. —** o porta voz do prefeito interrompeu, lançando um olhar de cobiça para os olhos aquamarines **— Se ela não fala russo não vejo problema. —** ajeitou-se na cadeira cruzando as pernas, pois estranhamente o perfume forte e adocicado da "jovenzinha" parecia provocar uma reação inesperada em seu corpo. Estava excitado!

Camus percebeu no ato a manobra do pisciano.

Afrodite queria ficar ali, na sala de reuniões, por isso usava suas toxinas para seduzir os homens e, assim, fazê-los desejar sua companhia, impossibilitando Camus de mandá-lo embora.

— _Permettez-moi de rester ici avec vous, oncle!_ (Me deixe ficar aqui com você, titio!) — suplicou o pisciano com voz manhosa e em alto e bom tom — _Je promets que je ne sera pas gâcher sa rencontre avec ces messieurs fort et noble_! (Prometo que não vou atrapalhar sua reunião com esses nobres e fortes senhores tão distintos!) — disse, por fim, encarando os olhos de Camus.

Este, por sinal, entrou em desespero.

Usava de todo seu autocontrole e perícia em dissimulação para disfarçar o nervosismo e a vontade de esganar aquele sueco abusado na frente dos quinze homens, que agora pareciam enfeitiçados por ele.

Puxou bem fundo o ar para dentro dos pulmões soltando um suspiro agastado, então trouxe Afrodite pelo braço até um sofá de couro que ficava um pouco mais ao fundo da sala, propositalmente posicionado atrás da cabeceira da mesa de reuniões, assim poderia reparar em qualquer um dos homens ali que ousassem olhar em demasia para o pisciano e repreendê-lo com seu conhecido gélido olhar.

— _Petite, rester ici, si immobile!_ (Pequena, fique aqui, quietinha!) — praticamente jogou o namorado sobre o estofado, não crendo no que tinha ele mesmo acabado de fazer _— Oncle mettra fin à la réunion et ensuite vous prendre personnellement à votre Maison. Il est très dangereux de se promener seul ici, ma cherie._ (O titio vai terminar a reunião e depois levarei você pessoalmente para sua casa. É muito perigoso andar por aqui sozinha, minha querida.) — ditou com voz calma, encarando o sueco com um estreitar de olhos que denotava toda sua gana em trucidá-lo ali mesmo.

Dando as costas ao pisciano, Aquário regressou à mesa retomando a reunião como podia.

Abalado e desconcertado, nem ao mesmo sentou em sua cadeira novamente, pois agora se preocupava mais em usar o próprio corpo para bloquear Afrodite do campo de visão dos olhares curiosos dos homens, mandando para os ares as negociatas e disposto a aceitar qualquer condição proposta para dar aquele martírio de reunião por encerrada o quanto antes.

Peixes por sua vez, não poderia ter ficado mais satisfeito. Havia conseguido novamente o que queria. Estava no sofá, nos fundos da sala, de onde tinha a visão privilegiada do que fora buscar ali.

Os olhos aquamarines mal piscavam, vidrados nas nádegas de Camus e na marca discretíssima do elástico e das rendinhas da calcinha que ele usava por debaixo da calça de alfaiataria em tom grafite claro.

Ainda não acreditava que conseguira de fato convencê-lo a usá-la.

— "Dadá! Me abana! Que delícia de bunda!" — pensou, ficando até ligeiramente vesgo ao delinear com os olhos as sombras discretas da peça que deixavam as nádegas avantajadas do aquariano ainda mais em evidência.

Vez ou outra desviava o olhar para não dar bandeira, e quando olhava para os homens à sua frente, uma enxurrada de olhares e expressões lascivas era despejada sobre si.

Nessas horas era obrigado a conter um ataque de risos. Camus deveria de fato estar tendo muito trabalho pra controlar aquilo, tanto que seu nervosismo era nítido, dados os gestos frenéticos e inquietos que executava.

Riu internamente, instigado pela ocasião.

Ver Camus ditar ordens e regras à sua maneira tão autoritária e severa aqueles homens homofóbicos, e que provavelmente eram a escória da escória da Rússia, usando uma calcinha de rendas por baixo da roupa sóbria de trabalho, estava lhe deixando extremamente excitado.

Somado a isso, os olhos felinos fitavam vidrados novamente a bunda do francês, e percebendo que uma banda da lingerie tinha escorregado e se enterrado no meio daquelas fartas nádegas, sentiu seu membro pulsar deliciosamente entre as pernas.

Estava ficando muito excitado.

Para piorar sua situação, sua mente divagava, e Afrodite se via levantando daquele sofá e indo até o francês, onde metia a mão dentro da calça que ele usava para puxar com força a calcinha para cima e enterrá-la toda de uma vez naquela carne macia. Depois, empurrava o ruivo contra a mesa, descia sua calça, puxava a peça para o lado e o tomava ali mesmo, na frente dos homens que ele comandava.

Toda aquela cena ousada em sua mente fazia seu sexo crescer por debaixo da túnica, então rapidamente cruzou as pernas, encostando as costas no acento do sofá sentindo uma onda de calor lancinante subir pelas pernas, descer pelos braços e se chocar, uma com a outra, em seu baixo ventre com a mesma intensidade de uma colisão entre duas carretas em alta velocidade, quase o levando à loucura.

Camus não estava em mais confortável situação.

A maldita calcinha enterrada em si lhe causava vergonha, medo e desconforto, e com eles surgia o tão famigerado furor excitante que tanto o arrebatava.

Para piorar, enquanto assinava algumas promissórias falsas, sentia a cosmo energia do pisciano vibrar. Peixes tentava controlá-la, mas era tão quente que se chocava com a sua, produzindo vibrações que apenas eles, cavaleiros, podiam sentir ali.

Aquário desesperou-se, pois ele mesmo já começava a sentir seu corpo responder ao Cosmo quente do pisciano.

" _Ah, Dieu! Aie pitié de moi! Ne me faire ça, Aphrodite!"_ (Ah, Deus, tenha piedade de mim! Não faz isso comigo, Afrodite!), pensava juntando a papelada feito um bólido para enfiar em seguida na pasta que deveria ser entregue ao prefeito de Moscou.

Seu coração pulava desenfreado dentro do peito, as palmas de suas frias mãos suavam quase em bicas, e uma ereção vigorosa começava a despontar dentro da calça, lhe causando um aperto delicioso devido estar usando uma calcinha dois números menores que o seu tamanho.

A verdade era que o perigo também excitava a Camus de uma maneira que ele era incapaz de compreender, mas graças à Atena e todo o panteão Olímpico, o Santo de Aquário era um depravado, porém um depravado bem mais ajuizado que o cavaleiro da casa vizinha.

— * **Está tudo certo, senhores.** — disse apressado em puxar a cadeira para se sentar antes que alguém notasse o volume em sua calça — **Reunião encerrada. A partir de amanhã a Vory** **v Zakone será responsável pela segurança de vossos estabelecimentos, e assim que o prefeito assinar essas mesmas notas a negociação estará oficializada. Encerramos por hoje.** — pegou o interfone e chamou a secretária — **Senhorita Lizaveta, venha acompanhar meus clientes até a saída, por favor.**

Apesar do estranhamento que se fez geral, dada a pressa em encerrar os trabalhos sem mais nada discutir, os homens apanharam suas pastas, ajeitaram suas gravatas, abotoaram seus casacos e sem dizer nada levantaram-se e seguiram para a porta, onde a secretária já os esperava.

— * **Feche a porta, senhorita Lizaveta.** — gritou da mesa, sem se levantar.

O bater da madeira contra o batente era a deixa que esperava pra saltar da cadeira e correr até Afrodite no sofá, agarrar em seus braços com força, com ambas as mãos, e levantá-lo do estofado com um solavanco violento para, espantosamente, puxar para baixo o véu que cobria o rosto do namorado e tomar sua boca num beijo voluptuoso e selvagem, o qual em poucos minutos tirou completamente o fôlego de ambos.

— Você passou... uhmm... de todos os... ahn... limites, Peixes! — disse o ruivo entre beijos molhados, mordidas no queixo e lambidas no lóbulo da orelha do amado.

— E você adorou, não foi? — Afrodite respondeu retomando o beijo enquanto descia as mãos para as nádegas do aquariano realizando o gesto que fantasiara momentos antes ao puxar a calcinha, por dentro da calça, até fazê-la enterrar-se por completo no corpo do outro.

— Ahn... você _non_ vale nada! — Camus gemeu ao sentir o tecido rendado lhe apertar ainda mais o membro já muito excitado.

— Ah, valho sim! E eu sou um homem muito caro, _mon amour_! Muito caro! — lambeu a lateral do pescoço do francês, levemente suada devido à excitação crescente que se encontrava.

— Sorte a minha então, _non_? Que tenho muito dinheiro! — Camus sorriu fechando os olhos, experimentando um arrepio frenético causado pelo contado da língua quente do outro em sua pele.

— Você podia sozinho tirar o Santuário da lama, não podia? Heim, safado? — mordiscou os lábios do cavaleiro de gelo, mas dessa vez encarando seus olhos de forma questionadora.

— _Non_ , _non_ podia! — Camus o encarou de volta, assumindo um semblante sério — _Non_ confunda as coisas! Meu dinheiro é da Vory. Dinheiro sujo e que é, até certo ponto, monitorado pela máfia. Muito dele _non_ está em espécime, mas em obras de arte roubadas, carros de luxo, propriedades frias, empresas fantasmas... Eu _non_ tenho dever algum em bancar dívidas antigas da má administração do antigo Patriarca, e nem poderia fazê-lo sem levantar suspeitas, ainda mais quando o Santuário deve fortunas a Dimitri.

— Sim, eu sei. — Afrodite respondeu cabisbaixo, mas não se deixou abater, e no mesmo instante colou seu corpo ao do ruivo e beijou a curva de seu pescoço — E isso pouco me importa. Estar com você... Assim... — escorregava a mão para dentro da calça do francês dando uma apalpada forte em suas nádegas ao mesmo tempo em que voltava a beijar a boca arfante — Quando eu quiser... Onde eu quiser... Uhnm... E saber que você também me quer, já me é suficiente.

— Sim eu quero, Afrodite! — gemeu na boca do pisciano, tão arrebatado de desejo que sentia o peito queimar — Mas, _non_ aqui. É arriscado demais. Meus homens estão no restaurante me aguardando e muitos membros da Vory estão hospedados nesse hotel. Vamos para minha casa. Quero que passe a noite comigo.

— Sua casa! — arregalou os olhos surpreso — Dadá, me varre que eu tô no chão! Vai me apresentar para sua família?

— Que família, peixinho maluco? — afastou-se minimamente para tentar se recompor. Puxou a farta franja para cima e suspirou, recuperando o fôlego, então só depois andou até a cadeira que ocupava na ponta da mesa e apanhou seu casaco. No percurso tentava retirar a calcinha atolada no meio de suas nádegas, sem muito sucesso — Eu lhe disse que só tenho uma irmã e ela _non_ mora comigo. _Enfer du lanières de merde!_ (Inferno de calcinha de merda!)

Afrodite vinha atrás, apressado e eufórico.

Voltou a cobrir o rosto, agora sorridente, com o véu, mas como não usava nada por baixo da túnica sua ereção ainda era visível.

— Camus, sua bunda Odara* está me impossibilitando de desarmar a barraca. — encostou novamente no francês, que imediatamente se afastou.

— Por _Dieu_ , Afrodite. _Non_ me enlouqueça! _Non_ encosta! — fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, ele mesmo tentando conter sua própria excitação — Temos que sair logo daqui. Dê algumas voltas pela sala, faça umas flexões... Pense em... em... mulheres! Isso, mulheres com seios grandes e fartos... Pense na Shina de pernas abertas... se tocando... mostrando a...

— JÁ! — um grito fez o aquariano abrir os olhos, e à sua frente o sueco franzia as sobrancelhas desconcertado, como se tivesse visto algo que lhe causasse extremo desconforto — Já funcionou, não precisa continuar. Você é bom nisso, heim! Aloca!

— Vem! — esticou o braço tomando a mão do pisciano na sua — Preste atenção, ande alguns passos atrás de mim. _Non_ olhe para ninguém, entendeu? Andreas, Chesla e Nicolai estão lá em baixo e conhecem você. Já foram comigo no Templo das Bacantes diversas vezes. Meu carro estará na entrada do Hotel. Até lá apenas me siga, e por tudo que é mais sagrado, Afrodite de Peixes, sem gracinha, entendido?

— Sim senhor, meu mafioso malvado! — respondeu em tom de riso dando um apertão nas nádegas do namorado.

— Ei! O que eu disse? Sem gracinhas! _Dieu_! Se você nos colocar em risco eu o congelo na mesma hora!... E pare de rebolar.

Deixaram a sala apressados, e como Aquário havia instruído, Peixes vinha logo atrás de cabeça baixa e dando passos pequenos, porém ligeiros.

Ao passarem pela recepção, Camus instruiu a secretária para que não lhe passasse nenhuma ligação naquela noite e seguiu até o corredor que dava acesso aos elevadores, onde Andreas, seu braço direito, e também Nicolai e Chesla, que trabalhavam consigo a pouco tempo, o aguardavam.

Ficou apreensivo quando parou diante deles, e com seu corpo maior tentava tampar a visão de Afrodite, logo atrás de si.

Bastou uma ordem direta e firme os dispensando de mais serviços naquela noite para que logo se visse sozinho dentro do elevador junto com o sueco.

Havia muitas câmeras, e por isso mantiveram uma distância segura um do outro, apesar de suas cosmo energias vibrarem juntas, em uníssono, chocando-se instigadas pela excitação que ainda os acometia.

O Cosmo de Afrodite era tão apaixonado e quente que o francês sentia seu Cosmo gélido abraçado por ele, fazendo seu corpo entrar em ebulição.

Para a sorte de ambos, não havia muitos hóspedes, e nem funcionários, rondando pelo saguão do Hotel naquela hora.

Percorreram o grande hall a passos ligeiros e logo chegaram ao veículo que já era estacionado por um dos manobristas na frente do arranha céu.

Era um modelo esportivo de luxo, na cor vermelha.

Camus abriu a porta para Afrodite e assim que o pisciano sentou-se no banco do passageiro a fechou com uma batida forte e deu a volta, tomando seu lugar no banco do condutor para em poucos segundos arrancar cantando pneus.

Afrodite deixou o corpo deslizar pelo banco de couro, respirando aliviado.

— Dadá me abana com seu leque de lantejoulas! — puxou o véu do rosto, mas manteve os cabelos cobertos por ele — Que sufoco! Você viu as caras deles? — riu da situação, mas quando se virou para olhar para Camus se surpreendeu com seu semblante sério — Está muito bravo?

— _Non_.

Peixes então tombou para o lado, escorregando pelo banco até aproximar-se de Camus e lhe dar um beijo na face quente.

— Não briga comigo. — outro beijo, agora na orelha — Eu não resisti, Camy. Sinto tanto sua falta... E depois, é você quem me faz fazer essas coisas malucas. Você e meu coágulo! Por isso eu o batizei com seu nome. — enfiou o rosto entre as madeixas ruivas e aspirou o perfume amadeirado do cavaleiro, soltando um gemido em seguida.

Camus quase sorriu, tamanho o absurdo que ouvira. Porém, manteve-se sério, usando o resto da concentração que tinha para dirigir o carro em alta velocidade pelas ruas de Moscou enquanto Afrodite esticava-se todo até ficar debruçado no vão entre os bancos do passageiro e do condutor para levar uma das mãos até o cós da calça do aquariano e abrir a fivela de seu cinto.

— O que está fazendo agora? — murmurou o ruivo desviando os olhos da rua por poucos segundos apenas para mirar o olhar lascivo do namorado.

— Me deixe mostrar que estou arrependido? — sussurrou o pisciano desabotoando a calça e descendo o zíper, já de pronto metendo a mão dentro da calcinha do namorado para puxar seu sexo, ainda não totalmente rígido, para fora e dar uma lambida generosa na glande.

— Aah! Afro... Afrodite! — gemeu ao sentir o pisciano manipulando seu pênis com os dedos de uma forma tão deliciosa que seu corpo todo respondia com leves tremores — Por todos os deuses, estamos no meio da cidade... a 120 quilômetros por hora... Aahh...

Camus ainda tentava resistir, mas sua verdadeira vontade era de parar aquele carro ali mesmo, no meio da famosa rua Tverskaya, e transar com o sueco até não poder mais se mexer.

Suava frio e contraía os músculos pélvicos a cada novo estímulo da boca quente do pisciano envolvendo, ávida, seu membro, agora rijo como pedra.

Acelerou ainda mais o carro, desesperado por entrar na rodovia que levava até sua mansão isolada do perímetro urbano.

Afrodite sugava seu sexo com furor, e não fosse por estar a 180 quilómetros por hora na pista, quando finalmente a acessou, teria se derramado ali mesmo, na boca habilidosa do namorado, antes de chegar em casa.

A sorte dos dois, pois durante o percurso piscou os olhos por duas vezes, extasiado, e quase bateu em duas árvores. Deu graças à Atena quando avistou o luxuoso portão eletrônico de sua propriedade, que já se abria para sua passagem.

Aquela porcaria, aliás, nunca lhe pareceu tão lenta para abrir!

Seguiu cantando pneus no longo caminho que levava até a garagem nos fundos da casa, então meteu o carro na única vaga que estava disponível dentre tantas que havia, as quais abrigavam modelos de luxo de valores inestimáveis, e estacionou de qualquer jeito próximo à entrada que dava acesso à cozinha.

— _Mon Dieu_! Chegamos! — exclamou Camus, quase em aflição, então desligou o carro, agarrou nos cabelos azuis piscina de Afrodite com véu e tudo, e puxando sua cabeça para cima tomou voraz a boca do amante com um beijo que beirava o desespero — Uhn... você... você me enlouquece... Afrodite...

Os lábios sedentos se provavam com furor, as línguas exploravam impacientes cada milímetro das bocas febris, enquanto Camus tinha pressa em arrancar aquele véu da cabeça do amado para sentir as madeixas sedosas livres e perfumadas tocarem sua pele.

O sueco pulou para o colo do aquariano sem desgrudar os lábios dos dele, que enquanto terminava de arrancar aquele longo véu e jogá-lo no banco ao lado já se punha a tatear a porta do automóvel buscando o puxador para abri-la.

O contado das nádegas do pisciano com o sexo pulsante de Camus lhe tirava toda a destreza e concentração, mas enfim, após algumas tentativas falhas, finalmente abriu a porta e desceu do veículo trazendo Peixes consigo, que estava praticamente pendurado em seu corpo, com as pernas em torno de sua cintura e os braços em volta de seu pescoço.

Mal conseguindo andar, o Santo de Aquário deu poucos passos, saboreando os lábios doces do companheiro, pela lateral do carro e o sentou sobre o capô, puxando para cima a túnica longa e desnudando as pernas longas e torneadas do pisciano com muita pressa.

Afrodite por sua vez, já descia a calça do francês com igual afobação e lhe ajudava a retirar também o casaco e a camisa.

Nem ele mesmo era capaz de entender aquela urgência que o acometia de forma tão arrebatadora.

— Eu quero você... — Camus murmurava rouco, puxando com tanta força aquele amontoado de tecido que chegava a rasgá-lo em algumas partes —... Preciso ter você agora!

— Então me fode, Camus! Anda! Me fode logo, meu mafioso! — sussurrava alucinado, delirando ao som de cada rasgo em sua túnica, enquanto mordiscava e lambia os mamilos, pescoço e ombros nus do aquariano.

Ouvir aquele pedido ateou ainda mais fogo no braseiro que já tomava todo seu corpo.

Camus espalmou ambas as mãos no peito arfante do pisciano e o fez se deitar sobre a lataria, então segurou em suas coxas com força e puxando seu quadril para frente encaixou-se no meio de suas pernas.

Curvando-se para baixo, lambeu de forma despudorada o pênis ereto do amante, sentindo o gosto de sua excitação, e com mais duas ou três lambidas lubrificou sua intimidade apenas para facilitar o contato inicial, sem preocupar-se muito com preparações.

Ambos estavam sedentos e alucinados demais para rodeios.

Posicionando-se novamente, Aquário desceu aflito a infame calcina até o meio das coxas e imediatamente em seguida introduziu-se dentro do pisciano de uma só vez, com um único tranco forte.

— Ahn... aahhhh... — Peixes gritou, finalmente podendo liberar todo aquele tesão contido — Isso aaaaaahh... Me fode assim, Camus! — ondulou os quadris ligeiramente para acolher ainda mais fundo o amado dentro de si, ponto o francês louco.

— (1) _Vous êtes un misérable chienne!_ — dizia o ruivo pondo-se a estocar o namorado alucinadamente, em êxtase por sentir seu pênis estrangulado pelo corpo quente e apertado — _Tu as excité ton oncle toute la nuit... Uhnn... devant qui ne devraient pas... Vous me payer pour cela... Pèdè chaude!_ (Provocou o seu tio a noite toda, na frente de quem não deveria. Vai me pagar por isso. Viado gostoso!)

— Ahn... Isso fala francês! Fala! _Oui, oncle, oui_! Uhnn... (Sim, titio, sim.) — gemia em alto e bom tom o Santo de Peixes, enquanto tinha o corpo chacoalhado com violência pelas investidas vigorosas do aquariano — Me castiga... me fode... aahhh...

Camus então curvou o corpo para frente e agarrou os cabelos de Afrodite com uma das mãos.

Mantendo sua cabeça segura onde queria, com a mão que tinha livre Aquário desferiu três sonoros tapas contra o rosto do pisciano, que cerrou os olhos com força e grunhiu algumas palavras inaudíveis.

Aquele gesto inesperado incendiou ainda mais o corpo de Afrodite, e quando uma corrente elétrica avassaladora começou a correr por seus músculos, o fazendo sofrer espasmos, Peixes levou uma das mãos a seu próprio sexo e começou a masturbar-se tresloucadamente.

Camus olhava para ele vidrado.

As pupilas dilatadas, a boca salivante, o suor brotando de todos os poros, denotavam a excitação frenética que tomava todo o ser do sisudo Mago do Gelo.

Afrodite sabia como ninguém derreter seu gelo e transformá-lo em um vulcão em erupção!

— (2) Aaahhh... _ce même_... uhnn... _vien, vien... sale... délicieux_ — gemia insano, atento ao rosto docemente agonizante do cavaleiro sob si no limiar do gozo, arremetendo-se dentro dele feito um animal no cio.

A cada gemido do sueco e contorcida violenta de seu corpo em enleio, Camus lhe desferia um novo tapa na face já vermelha e levemente inchada.

— Aaahhhh... Isso... me bate... Uhn... Camus... eu vou... Ahhhh...

O vai e vem alucinado, somado aos tapas e palavras obscenas ditas em tom depravado, fizeram Afrodite gozar deliciosamente em pouco tempo, apertando ainda mais o pênis do amado devido as contrações que sofria involuntariamente, e enquanto ainda experimentava os espasmos violentos que sacodiam ainda mais seu corpo, sentiu quando Camus debruçou-se sobre si para tomar sua boca num beijo voraz.

Retribuiu em igual desespero. Sentia que precisava daqueles lábios, daquele corpo como se lhe fossem alimento vital.

Sem aviso prévio, Aquário saiu de Peixes e agarrando-lhe pela cintura o virou de costas o fazendo se debruçar sobre o capô do automóvel para imediatamente em seguida penetrá-lo novamente, entrando com ainda mais voracidade, estocando-o rapidamente enquanto agarrava em seus cabelos pra puxá-los para trás e poder sussurrar em seu ouvido.

— (3) _Je étais toute la réunion souhaitant baiser avec toi, pèdè..._ _Ahn... Ma bite ça fait mal dans ses petites culottes de merde... ohnn... humm... —_ com a mão que tinha livre, dava tapas na lateral das nádegas empinadas do sueco.

Mais um tanto de obscenidades eram ditas no ouvido de Afrodite enquanto Camus mantinha o mesmo ritmo frenético das estocadas.

Os corpos se chocavam agora violentamente, produzindo estalidos altos que ecoavam pelo amplo ambiente, os quais eram magistralmente ignorados pelo dono da casa, pois ali não havia mais ninguém além deles dois e seu mordomo de confiança, que àquela hora já deveria estar recolhido em seus aposentos.

Por isso o francês se permitia gemer alto, e delirava com os gritos e gemidos de prazer do pisciano, que com as mãos espalmadas na lataria do carro sentia o peito e o baixo ventre pulsar em arrebatamento.

A fricção constante e vigorosa do membro do ruivo contra sua intimidade já lhe causava certo ardor, mas o prazer era infinitamente maior, por isso Afrodite pedia mais, e mais, enlouquecendo o aquariano que agora o agarrava pelos quadris estocando num vai e vem frenético.

— (4) Ahh... _Aphrodite... je viendrai dans ton cul_... Uhnn... _je viendrai dans ce bâtard arrière!_ _Vous voulez?_

— Ahh... uhnn... Sim... Eu quero... Eu quero, mon amour... Me dá... Me dá tudo... Aahh... Camus... — a voz quente e sensual pedia como numa súplica, e a visão do cavaleiro sobre o capô do carro, os braços esticados, as mãos segurando firmemente os para-brisas, os cabeços espalhados, o corpo chacoalhando violentamente, compunham um cenário irresistível.

Camus gozou deliciosamente, sacudido pelos choques e espasmos do violento orgasmo, exatamente como disse que faria.

Enfiou-se entre as pernas do sueco o mais profundo que conseguiu, até desabar exausto seu vigoroso peito sobre as costas suadas do companheiro.

— Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh... _Mon Dieu_! — gemeu, respirando pesadamente, por alguns segundos pensando que não teria forças para levantar dali nunca mais.

Um sorriso sapeca desenhou-se na face vermelha do pisciano.

— Uhnn... Foi... Ahnn... Foi uma trepada Odara*! Achei que fosse me matar de foder.

— E você lá morre disso?

— Alôca! Espero que isso tenha sido um elogio! Você acabou comigo, mafioso. — Afrodite gemeu, com o rosto colado na lataria do carro e Camus não estava em melhor situação.

— É você quem acaba comigo, _Ma belle rose_... Em todos os sentidos! Cabeça, corpo e coração.

Aos poucos foram recobrando o fôlego e as forças, então Camus saiu de cima do companheiro percebendo um fio de sêmen escorrer por entre as pernas do pisciano quando saiu de dentro dele.

Endireitou a postura e subiu a calcinha e a calça, afivelando o cinto enquanto olhava para o amado ainda estirado sobre o capo do carro. Sua pele estava toda marcada, por tapas e arranhões, mas seu Cosmo era feliz e pleno.

A visão da intimidade do namorado era tentadora e instigante, e movido por um sentimento que jamais imaginara ter, quanto menos não ter controle sobre, Camus curvou-se e deu uma mordida suave no interior das coxas roliças do pisciano, o fazendo gemer e rir baixinho.

Foi apenas um ímpeto. Logo ajudou Afrodite a se erguer e o tomou gentilmente nos braços.

— Venha. Vamos para dentro. Nem era para termos feito isso aqui. Você me tira toda razão, _mon ange_. — beijou os lábios doces enquanto o outro passava os braços ao entorno de seu pescoço.

— Tá brincando? Foi uma delícia! Sua garagem é maior que o meu Templo!

— _Non_ exagera. — sorriu enquanto carregava o outro para dentro da mansão.

Na cozinha, colocou Afrodite no chão e só então viu o tamanho do estrago que fizera em suas vestes, a qual estava sem uma das mangas, com um enorme rasgo no peito e algumas tiras penduradas no que antes era uma longa saia toda bordada. Aquele peixinho maluco! Que poder era esse que exercia sobre si a ponto de lhe deixar totalmente descontrolado?

— Sinto muito pelas roupas. Te darei roupas novas antes de voltar à Grécia. Amanhã peço para Andreas comprar algumas camisas e calças como se fosse para mim. — envolveu a cintura delgada com os braços e depositou um beijo terno na face ainda rubra do sueco — E... Apesar de ainda achar que foi uma tremenda irresponsabilidade e imprudência da sua parte... Eu adorei a visita, _mon amour_.

O pisciano mirou os olhos avelãs, agora serenos, e sorriu para o ruivo.

— Eu precisava te ver. Foi só nisso que pensei. — beijou suavemente os lábios do amado e trocaram um beijo carinhoso, breve e pleno de ternura, até Afrodite afastar-se alguns passos — Não vai me mostrar seu castelo, princesa?

Camus sorriu, e caminhando até um dos armários apanhou uma cigarreira dentre as tantas que haviam espalhadas pela casa e acendeu um cigarro.

O hábito havia começado quando rompera seu relacionamento com Peixes, mas agora tornara-se um vício, intenso e difícil de ser abandonado.

— Venha. — disse apanhando a mão do sueco na sua e o conduzindo até a sala — Vou te mostrar a casa e depois tomamos um banho e eu cozinho algo para comermos.

Ao cruzarem um corredor largo todo calçado com pisos de mármore, chegaram a uma enorme sala, cuja arquitetura lembrava a de um casarão antigo.

Haviam muitas janelas, emolduradas por largos batentes de madeira escura e cobertas por grossas cortinas de veludo carmim.

No chão tapetes persas ornamentados com desenhos lindíssimos, quase nos mesmos tons das cortinas, davam um ar aconchegante em contraste com o mármore, e no teto dois suntuosos lustres, com lâmpadas a perder a conta, iluminavam o local de maneira acolhedora.

Os móveis eram um show à parte. O requinte da mobília remetia aos tempos dos Czares russos, dada sua rusticidade e luxo, e um odor amadeirado pairava no ar.

Contudo, nem de longe todo aquele luxo era o que mais chamava a atenção na morada russa do Santo de Aquário, mas o tanto de obras de arte, entre esculturas, objetos assinados e telas que compunham a decoração do ambiente.

Maravilhado com tudo aquilo, Afrodite corria os olhos por cada detalhe, de cada móvel ou objeto de arte sem ao menos piscar.

Soltando a mão do aquariano, caminhou entre eles verificando as assinaturas.

— Que bafo essa tua casa! Tá explicado porque você prefere ficar aqui. — riu baixinho, agora olhando para cima vendo o brilho dos cristais do suntuoso lustre ofuscar suas vistas.

Tocou com a ponta do dedo indicador o ombro do amante que pela eternidade beijava sua amada na aclamada escultura O Beijo, do francês Auguste Rodin, depois passeou pelo recinto, e entre tantos Caravaggios, Renoires e Kandinskys, parou em frente à renomada tela de Botticelli que retratava o nascimento da deusa Vênus.

Ficou eufórico!

Almejou tocá-la, mas deteve-se. Era desastrado e não queria estragar aquele momento único com sua afobação sem jeito.

— Não acredito que você tem essa tela! Sempre foi minha preferida! — declarou admirado — Minha xará nascendo das ondas do mar! Como ela é linda!... E se parece comigo! Não acha?

Peixes então sorriu e virando-se para Aquário imitou a pose da deusa Afrodite sobre a concha, usando seu próprio cabelo e fazendo uma careta adorável.

Camus não resistiu e caiu na risada, ao mesmo tempo em que constatava que de todas aquelas obras lindíssimas que tinha ali em seu acervo particular, Afrodite de Peixes, sem sombra de dúvida, era a mais bela de todas.

— Sim, _ma rose_ , vocês são muito parecidos. Ambos lindos e capazes de fazer qualquer homem perder o juízo. — respondeu enquanto caminhava até ele.

— Você deve ter muito acué* mesmo, Camy! O que viu num pé rapado como eu? Essas réplicas devem ter custado uma fortuna!

— _Non_ são réplicas. São originais. — disse casualmente, enquanto apagava o cigarro num cinzeiro que havia sobre um móvel ao lado de um dos estofados — Todas elas. Por exemplo, O Nascimento de Vênus, essa ai que você tanto gosta, deveria estar no Louvre, _non_?

— Mas... Ela está... Ou...

— A do Louvre sim é uma réplica. Uma réplica perfeita, a qual foi posta no lugar dessa sem que ninguém tivesse conhecimento, e sem levantar suspeitas. Temos muitos farsantes que fazem esse tipo de serviço trabalhando para nós na Vory. Eu mesmo acompanhei pessoalmente essa "troca".

— E... E para quê?

— O comércio de obras de arte entre facções criminosas é algo muito rentável e intenso. Digamos que, se uma obra pode, e será, roubada do museu, quem chegar primeiro está no lucro. A Vory detém um capital altíssimo somente em obras de arte. Uma forma, também, a meu ver, de proteger o patrimônio cultural da nossa história. Digamos que eu me sinta mais seguro com elas aqui comigo do que na parede de algum inimigo boçal que nem de arte entende.

— Alôca! Então não é roubo, mas um serviço prestado à humanidade! Sei. — ironizou.

Camus abraçou o pisciano sorrindo de sua reação. Sabia que Afrodite pouco entendia daqueles tramites entre facções criminosas, e, por ele, continuaria sem entender, para sua própria segurança.

— Eu _non_ preciso de mais dinheiro, nem de poder, _mon amour_. Apenas cedo minha casa para proteger as obras originais... Também obedeço ao Santuário porque fiz um voto, e o honrarei até minha morte. Sou cavaleiro e aceito apenas o julgamento de Atena. Dinheiro, obras de arte, carros luxuosos, joias... Eu posso ter tudo isso quando quiser num estalar de dedos, mas eu jamais fui feliz, e a cada dia me tornava um homem mais frio. Tão frio quanto as geleiras siberianas... Até você me encontrar bêbado dentro do seu quarto e fazer amor comigo ao em vez de me entregar aos homens que me acompanhavam. — segurou no queixo do pisciano e encarou as íris aquamarines profundamente — Percebe, agora, o que foi que eu vi em você? Eu _non_ preciso de alguém que me dê o que eu já tenho, mas alguém que me mostre um mundo novo, que me apresente a mim mesmo, e isso só você fez por mim, _ma belle rose_.

Afrodite se derreteu todo com aquela declaração.

Em sua ingênua compreensão de mundo, não podia compreender como alguém que possuía tanto dinheiro pudesse não ser feliz. Mas, era só pensar por poucos segundos que fosse e já obtinha uma resposta.

Ninguém, afinal, podia ser feliz fingindo ser algo que não era. Camuflando, castrando sua essência.

— E pensar que fomos vizinhos por tanto tempo e nem nos olhávamos na cara um do outro! — disse, por fim, encarando de volta os olhos avelãs — Você tinha asco de mim, e eu te achava frio e incapaz de sentir qualquer coisa que fosse, até mesmo uma dor de dente! Só eu sei o quanto você é quente, Camus de Aquário, e quanto sentimento cabe ai, nesse coração grande! — pouso a mão no peito do companheiro e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

No quarto do aquariano, o qual era tão ou mais luxuoso quanto o resto todo da casa apesar da decoração bem mais sóbria e minimalista, após um longo banho de hidromassagem, regado a muita espuma, beijos, champanhe e morangos fresquinhos dados na boca, Afrodite fuçava o closet do namorado, vestido num felpudo roupão bordô, enquanto Camus, encostado à porta, o observava divertido.

— Já disse que _non_ devo ter nada que lhe sirva como se deve, peixinho. Amanhã mando Andreas comprar roupas do seu tamanho.

— Mas, eu não quero compradas, quero as suas! Eu devolvo depois, não se preocupe. — assegurou o pisciano enquanto fuçava nos armários e gavetas — Ai, mas é tudo tão sóbrio, tão sem cor... Nem uma lantejoula, ou bordado... Vou precisar tomar providências quanto a isso! — disse dando uma olhadinha para trás e piscando para Camus.

— Ah, claro! Vai transformar meus ternos e camisas em roupas de bordel! — disse o aquariano, segundos depois se arrependendo do que acabara de dizer — Falando nisso... _Non_ gosto de saber que trabalha naquele bordel... _Non_ gosto de pensar que... Que se deita com outros homens, e que a culpa é minha.

— Ei! Nada disso. — Peixes se levantou rapidamente e caminhou até o namorado — A culpa não é sua. A culpa é nossa. Foi uma série de acontecimentos em cadeia que acabaram numa grande e profunda fossa de merda que nós dois cagamos juntos.

— Afrodite! — Aquário o repreendeu pelo linguajar chulo.

— Me perdoe, amor, mas foi isso. Não quero que se culpe sozinho.

— _Non_ sabe a dor que sinto em saber que _non_ posso fazer nada para impedir, a _non_ ser comprar todos os seus horários, e mesmo assim...

— Mesmo assim eu tenho clientes fixos que não posso nem sonhar em negar, ou Saga me escalpela, já que depende deles para suas negociações políticas ou lhes deve favor por conta dos negócios da máfia grega.

— Mas eu vou te tirar de lá!... Ainda _non_ sei como, mas vou!... Eu preciso descobrir uma maneira! E o quanto antes!

— Camus, se descobrir um jeito eu vou ficar muito feliz, porque para mim se tornou um martírio me deitar com aqueles homens nojentos, e até mesmo com os bonitinhos, sendo que só tenho você na cabeça! É o seu corpo que eu quero, o seu cheiro, os seus beijos... — abraçou o francês pousando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço — Mas não é tão simples assim! Você sabe que a máfia está de olho naquilo lá. Mas, se te alegra saber, eu já perdi dois clientes fixos. Então, são dois suínos a menos. Acredita que os dois morreram quase na mesma época, e da mesma causa?

— Ah! É mesmo? E do que foi que morreram?

— De hipotermia! Acredita? Ambos estavam em casa e se acidentaram. Um com a geladeira, o outro com a mangueira de regar o jardim.

— _Sabre Bleu_! A morte vem de onde menos se espera, _non_? — pigarreou.

— Exatamente! Então sem tristeza, _mon amour_! Já é tão triste não poder assumir para todo mundo meu amor por você... Gritar aos quatro ventos o quanto eu te amo! Viver livre, andando de mãos dadas com você por ai, passear em Paris... Fazer piquenique pelados em Amsterdam... Tomar champanhe em Bora Bora... Navegar de iate no Mediterrâneo...

— Eu sei de tudo isso... Também gostaria muito de assumir nosso amor, dizer a todos que você é meu, só meu... Mas, também tenho minhas obrigações. Ainda preciso levar os clientes russos ao bordel, depois subir com uma garota para eles verem, para provar que sou "homem"... É meu dever... — balançou a cabeça negativamente, inconformado —... Mal consigo beijá-las... Tudo que queria era poder te prender aqui comigo, para sempre. Mesmo agora, tenho a impressão de que irei perdê-lo a qualquer momento de novo e serei jogado novamente naquele pesadelo que foi ficar sem você.

— Isso não vai acontecer mais, Camy.

— Atena queira que _non_!... Mas, vamos falar do presente que comprei para você?

— Presente? — bastou aquilo para o sueco levantar a cabeça e arregalar os olhos — Quero!

Aquário então enfiou a mão no bolso do roupão que usava e de dentro retirou uma chave presa a um chaveiro em formato de uma pequena lancha.

— _Non_ podemos sair e viajar por ai, como você deseja... Ainda! Mas, podemos dar umas voltas em alto mar no iate que comprei para nós. — disse sorridente, balançando a chave em frente aos olhos arregalados do pisciano, que parecia hipnotizado por aquele objeto tão pequeno sendo chacoalhado no ar.

Camus querer tirá-lo do bordel e da ínfima obrigação de se deitar com todos aqueles homens por quem agora nutria um asco terrível, já lhe era uma prova de amor significativa, agora um iate, era certeza de amor eterno!

Balançou a cabeça piscando os olhos para acordar daquele transe catatônico e quando despertou esticou o braço para apanhar a chave, mas Camus o impediu levando seu próprio braço para trás das costas.

— Shi! Ei! — fez o francês franzindo as sobrancelhas, expressando um semblante severo — _Non_ vou te entregar agora. Você foi muito imprudente indo até meu escritório e nos colocando em situação de risco. Seu presente vai ficar guardadinho comigo.

— Ah! Não! Dá pra mim! Um iate! Dadá, eu tô sonhando! Como vamos chamá-lo? Camite? Não, parece nome de inflamação! Afrodimus! — riram os dois na mesma hora — Ah, Camus, meu amor! Eu te dou calcinha e você me dá iate! Como a vida é justa! — segurou no rosto de Aquário com ambas as mãos o beijando com paixão — Eu amo você, sabia? Meu mafioso malvado. Meu ruivo gostoso... Meu picolé generoso...

— Na verdade esse iate é apenas um protótipo bem menor de um que estou negociando com uma empresa alemã, para um futuro próximo. O outro terá piscina, heliporto, quadra de vôlei de praia... Só que o preço desse era tão ínfimo que decidi ficar com ele, mas... Terá que fazer por merecer! Nada de voltar ao meu escritório, entendeu? — abriu o roupão do pisciano correndo suas mãos por seus ombros e deslizando a língua no pescoço quente.

— Hum... Entendi, seu safado. — Afrodite gemeu com um sorriso no rosto e um arrepio lhe percorrendo toda a espinha.

— Quando quiser vir me ver, me avise primeiro. Dispensarei os empregados e você pode vir direto para minha casa. Agora já sabe onde fica. — deslizou os dedos pelo peito alvo do namorado acariciando um dos mamilos.

— Hu-hum... Pode ter certeza que venho! — confessou Afrodite ao apanhar uma mecha dos cabelos ruivos e levar até seu rosto para lhe aspirar o perfume — E o que eu tenho que fazer para merecer o meu presente? — passeou a outra mão pelas costas largas do amado até descê-las às nádegas, onde deu um apertão generoso.

— Hum... Deixa-me pensar... — ergueu o olhar, fixando um ponto qualquer acima da cabeça do pisciano, depois voltou a encarar suas íris aquamarines em chamas — Você terá que foder sua princesa bem gostoso, mas bem gostoso mesmo, porque é um presente muito caro, _non_ acha?

— Ah, se acho! Acho sim!

Súbito, o sueco arrancou o roupão do francês num puxão forte e eficiente, o deixando completamente nu em segundos, e ai foi sua vez de pegar Camus no colo e carregá-lo até a enorme cama no centro do aposento, onde o jogou com cuidado sobre os lençóis de seda marfim para debruçar-se sobre seu corpo até ficar completamente deitado sobre o ruivo.

— Isso você nem precisa me pedir, _mon amour_. Meu mafioso. É exatamente o que quero fazer o resto de minha vida! Amar você! De todas as formas. — sussurrou, contornando o rosto másculo do cavaleiro com seus dedos delicados, enquanto o olhava nos olhos.

— Eu amo você, Afrodite. Que bom que está aqui. — confessou o ruivo emocionado — Me ame... — beijou os lábios do pisciano entregando-se de corpo e alma como só a ele conseguia e sentia-se capaz de fazer.

 *** Traduzido do russo**

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

Acué – dinheiro

Alofento - fedido

Odara – algo grandioso, incrível, grande.

(1)Você é uma cadela desgraçada.

(2)Isso, goza... goza... safado... gostoso.

(3)Passei a reunião toda querendo foder você, viado gostoso... Meu pau chegou a doer de tesão dentro dessa merda de calcinha tão pequena...

(4)Ah, Afrodite, eu vou gozar no seu rabo... vou gozar dentro desse traseiro safado. Você quer?


	36. Duas aspirinas e muito amor!

Santuário, 08:23am

O sol se mostrava mais fraco naqueles dias de início de outono, ainda assim seus raios luminosos atingiam de forma delicada tudo o que tocavam.

Do lado de fora, o som melodioso do canto dos rouxinóis que fizeram seu ninho no antigo carvalho do jardim lateral invadia o aposento do Patriarca.

Devagar Saga piscava os olhos, despertando de um sono tranquilo, enquanto se acostumava com a luz natural que iluminava o ambiente.

Uma brisa mais fresca invadiu o quarto através da janela aberta, balançando as cortinas finas de tecido claro e lhe causando um leve arrepio na pele.

Sentiu falta do calor gostoso que o acompanhara durante aquela noite, e ansioso por senti-lo novamente olhou para o lado e só então percebeu-se sozinho.

Correu uma mão pelos lençóis macios como se pudesse acariciar a pele de quem deveria estar ali deitada. Esperançoso, percorreu com os olhos todo o cômodo a sua volta até mirar o criado mudo a seu lado, onde uma jarra de vidro com água, um copo vazio e um frasco transparente com vários comprimidos dentro jaziam lado a lado.

Devagar, recostou-se à cabeceira para se servir de um copo e tomou dois comprimidos, e enquanto o fazia seus olhos jades fitavam o vazio, como se buscassem algo perdido em sua memória.

Nesse instante a porta do aposento se abriu sem aviso, silenciosa, revelando a figura esguia vestida em uma camisa branca de mangas longas, as quais trazia dobradas até os cotovelos por serem nitidamente maior alguns números, mas não o suficiente para lhe cobrir por completo as coxas torneadas.

Estava descalça e com os longos cabelos negros amarrados em um coque displicente, enquanto no rosto exibia um sorriso discreto que contrastava com o olhar preocupado.

— Bom dia! Já tomou o seu remédio para dor de cabeça?

— Já... E com água! — ele sorriu sereno, porém não pode evitar uma careta que se formou em seu belo rosto ao dar o último gole no líquido transparente.

— Hum! Estou gostando de ver! Bom menino! — Geisty emendou se aproximando e se debruçando sobre o corpo forte do namorado lhe presenteando com um beijo calmo e carinhoso nos lábios.

\- Início do Flashback -

No último degrau que dava acesso ao décimo terceiro Templo, Geisty continha seus passos. Até ali havia seguido firme e decidida, mas diante das imensas portas cerradas seu ânimo vacilara. Correu os olhos por todo o cenário à sua frente. Dois guardas faziam a sentinela em frente à entrada, armados com lanças, escudos e armaduras que remontavam à Idade do Bronze da Grécia Antiga.

A amazona analisava cada detalhe a fim de traçar uma estratégia, pois não poderia se dar ao luxo de falhar, já que tinha uma única chance.

Assim sendo, elevou seu Cosmo, de início, de modo brando e contínuo, porém perceptível para, propositalmente, alertar às duas sentinelas acerca de sua presença.

Assim que se percebeu notada, caminhou a passos firmes, com os olhos cravados nos rostos severo dos soldados, detendo-se apenas quando se viu diante de ambos.

— Boa Tarde! Solicito uma audiência com o Patriarca.

Mesmo sendo de patente superior aos homens à sua frente, os quais lhe detinham a passagem e a encaravam com carrancas nada amistosas, as normas de conduta do Santuário deveriam ser mantidas e a entrada de qualquer membro, exceto a própria Atena e o Patriarca, precisaria passar por uma autorização prévia.

Sem contar que Saga deixara bem claro que não queria ser incomodado por ninguém.

Absolutamente ninguém!

Os dois guardas se entreolharam rapidamente até que um deles pronunciou:

— A entrada de qualquer membro neste recinto está vetada até segunda ordem do Patriarca.

Em silêncio a amazona apenas assentiu com a cabeça afirmativamente, então lhes deu as costas e saiu calmamente descendo as escadas, enquanto as sentinelas acompanhavam o som de seus passos se distanciando.

Pelo menos era isso que os soldados acreditavam estar presenciando...

No momento em que se entreolharam e se voltaram para responder ao pedido de Geisty, já estavam presos a uma poderosa ilusão criada pelo Cosmo da amazona.

Foi a ela que responderam, já que lhes parecia tão real quanto à guerreira que um segundo antes estava em sua frente.

Suas mentes foram induzidas a crer que tudo o que seus olhos e ouvidos captavam era real, e automaticamente ignoraram tudo o que não fazia parte daquele conjunto ilusório, como a verdadeira Geisty correndo na velocidade do som entre eles e abrindo, rápida e silenciosamente, a porta atrás de ambos para adentrar o salão.

Através da pequena fresta Serpente viu sua ilusão dar as costas aos guardas e se retirar, então fechou silenciosamente a porta e seguiu seu caminho.

O grande salão estava mergulhado em uma penumbra densa, mas algo muito mais assustador e perigoso a aguardava além da escuridão que engolia o recinto.

O trono do Patriarca estava vazio e um silêncio soturno pairava no ar.

Determinada, Geisty respirou fundo, tomando fôlego e coragem, então passou a analisar o local usando todos os seus sentidos sensoriais enquanto caminhava receosa até o trono, como um felino que espreita o perigo.

E este não tardou em se mostrar.

Na direção do corredor lateral, o qual dava para os aposentos do Patriarca, uma voz intimidante, bem mais grave do que estava acostumada a ouvir, e bem mais soturna também, anunciou seu dono:

— Então você veio até aqui, amazona! Ora, mas quanta ousadia!

No mesmo instante, Geisty se voltou em sobressalto para a direção da voz, mas nem mesmo teve tempo de esboçar algum tipo de reação, pois no segundo seguinte a figura imponente do Patriarca se ergueu bem diante de si.

— Imagino que tenha vindo atrás dele! — rosnou, enfurecido.

Súbito, o homem a agarrou pelo pescoço com apenas uma das mãos, tendo como resposta somente um arfar de assombro e o olhar amedrontado de quem foi pego com a guarda baixa.

— Aargh! Sa... Saga!

Por reflexo, a jovem levou ambas as mãos armadas de garras ao punho do agressor, pressionando-o para que lhe soltasse.

— Não... — grunhiu com um sorriso perverso no rosto contorcido — Surpresa em me encontrar ao invés do banana do seu namorado?

— Não! — respondeu com um fiapo de voz.

— Hum... Então o que foi? Sentiu saudades de mim... amazona? — a trouxe mais próximo a si, ficando a centímetros do seu rosto, ao passo que ela desviava o olhar e franzia o cenho em desagrado — Responda! — sussurrou junto a seu ouvido, tendo como resposta o olhar de ojeriza da jovem, o que lhe arrancou uma risada sonora.

— Ah, o que é isso? Não fui tão rude assim com você... — debochava enquanto corria a mão livre pela cintura da italiana, quase alcançando seus seios, já que fora impedido pela palmada ágil da morena que o afastou empurrando a mão buliçosa para longe.

— Eu não tenho medo de você! — rangeu os dentes sentindo suas amigdalas sofrerem com a pressão da mão do Patriarca contra seu pescoço.

— Pois deveria! — retrucou a funesta figura de olhos viperinos.

— Não... Não posso temer alguém que... que eu amo!

Os olhos irados do Grande Mestre fitaram o rosto em agonia, espantados. Ele não estava preparado para o que ela acabara de dizer, e após uma breve pausa, percebendo que tocara a criatura de alguma forma onde desejava, a astuta amazona prosseguiu.

— Eu não vou perder o Saga, não novamente, não para você! E se você, de algum modo, for parte dele, então cabe a mim mantê-lo longe!

Irritado, o grego deu um tranco forte no corpo da amazona usando a mão que a segurava pelo pescoço, e disse com voz ríspida, em claro desagrado:

— VAGABUNDA!

— MONSTRO! TRAGA O SAGA DE VOLTA! — ela berrou, o enfrentando como pode, mesmo sua voz sufocada pela tentativa de estrangulamento.

— Eu deveria matá-la agora! Por desobediência! Perderia uma fonte de lucro, sim, mas há muitas como você... Acho em qualquer esquina! — sorriu debochado — Valeria à pena diante de todo o problema que me seria poupado. Além da facilidade com que realizaria meus planos sem você no meu caminho.

Apertou ainda mais o pescoço da amazona, que já começava a sentir dificuldade em respirar.

Por algum momento Geisty pensou que não seria capaz de vencê-lo. Ele era muito poderoso, e sua essência maligna tão pesada quanto anos de ódio cultivado em um coração ferido, mas ainda tinha frescas na memória as palavras de Shaka de Virgem, e percebia que não podia se dar ao luxo de fraquejar.

— Mas você... Não vai me matar... Porque essa não é a vontade de Saga! — dizia com a voz rouca e dificultosa diante da compressão das cordas vocais sendo estreitadas. — Está me ouvindo, Saga? Eu não vou desistir de você!

— Como disse? — retrucou o grego soltando mais uma gargalhada de puro escárnio — Não consegui te ouvir.

— Reaja, Saga!... Não quer fazer isso... Tem que... reagir!

— Oh! Será que ele não quer mesmo fazer isso? — provocou, enquanto observava o olhar receoso da morena — Ou ele apenas não tem coragem?

— Não! Ele não quer.

— Como pode saber?

— Porque Saga me ama! E eu o amo!

— Ah! Vadia tola! Não se iluda!

— E o que você sabe do amor? Você não sente, o que coloca Saga e a mim em vantagem sobre você, não acha? — agora Geisty era quem debochava.

O Grande Mestre trincou os dentes de raiva. Suas mãos agora tremiam, sua respiração se acentuava, acelerada e pesada.

— Então eu vou acabar com essa sua vantagem, amazona.

Levou a outra mão ao pescoço da garota tencionando esganá-la deveras, mas por algum motivo desconhecido seu corpo parecia não responder ao estímulo de sua vontade, e essa luta que começava a travar consigo mesmo de imediato fora notada pela amazona, que arregalou os olhos e bradou.

— SAGA! SAGA! EU SEI QUE ESTÁ AI! AAAHHH! — fora calada por um chacoalhão repentino.

— CALA A BOCA, SUA VAGABUNDA!

O grego gritou em ira, dando mais um tranco no corpo menor a fazendo arfar, mas nem diante da morte iminente a brava amazona vacilou.

— Não... não faça isso!... Saga, eu sei que está ai... Não está sozinho... Reaja! REAJA!

— Miserável!... Uhn... Tudo poderia ser resolvido de forma prática, mas você sempre escolhe o caminho mais complicado, Saga. Sempre toma as decisões mais ilógicas, pelo simples fato de não ter coragem para fazer o que é preciso. IMBECIL!

O Patriarca rosnava, grunhia, e suava, como se o esforço que fazia em tentar esganar a garota lhe fosse uma tarefa árdua e além de suas capacidades.

O que de fato não era.

Isso se não estivesse sendo impedido por alguém mais poderoso.

— Eu vou... por um basta em tudo isso... — lutava contra a força dentro de si que o refreava, enquanto tentava intensificar a pressão contra o pescoço da amazona.

— Saga! Saga não faça isso... Reaja! Volte para mim! Preciso... de você! — Geisty apertava com dificuldade os pulsos do grego.

— TOLO! Você jamais irá alcançar tudo o que merece sendo um molenga apaixonado.

O olhar colérico do grego era direcionado às íris violetas de Geisty, e evidenciava toda a ira que corria em suas veias naquele momento. Queria esganar a amazona com as próprias mãos, mas sentia seu corpo não lhe responder e seu controle vacilar de forma notória.

Gotículas de suor brotavam da testa, enquanto o rosto ruborizado de feições duras começava a empalidecer e os músculos a tencionar violentamente.

— Sa... Saga... uhn... lute! Lute! — grunhia Serpente, inerte, enquanto presenciava aquele monólogo bizarro.

— Eu vou livrá-lo de você, amazona! — rosnou o grego, logo em seguida fechando os olhos de supetão e chacoalhando a cabeça — Ah! Maldito!... Você não vê? Não consegue perceber?... Uhn... Está sendo fraco! Mais uma vez fraco! É tudo culpa dela. — abriu os olhos e voltou a encarar Geisty — Ela não permite que você seja forte. Que conquiste a tudo que merece... Ela te torna um covarde, Saga. Esse sentimento medíocre que você nutre por ela te torna um idiota inútil. Eu preciso por um fim nisso! — agora gritava com ódio na voz, soltando perdigotos.

Geisty sentia o ar não lhe ser mais o suficiente para lhe manter consciente, e os olhos lacrimejavam pela força que sofria contra o seu pescoço.

— Uhn... não... Saga... lute... por mim... por você! — murmurou sôfrega, mas jamais desistiria de seu intento enquanto lhe restasse a mínima chance que fosse.

— A culpa, é sua! — sibilava em ódio ao sentir as mãos trêmulas e vacilantes.

— Ouça somente a minha voz, Saga... Eu... uhn... vim aqui por você... mas sem a sua ajuda não vou conseguir te trazer de volta... Lute cavaleiro. LUTE!

Gritou com toda a força que conseguiu, encarando diretamente os olhos que emanavam angustia diante da batalha feroz que era travada na mente do grego.

Geisty então fechou os olhos deixando que lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto em agonia.

Agora era com Gêmeos.

Tinha que confiar nele, era por isso que estava ali.

A amazona havia entregado sua vida nas mãos do amado e dependia apenas dele o último e decisivo passo. Ou mergulhava em definitivo nas trevas daquela força que o tomava, ou sobrepujava-a, tomando seu corpo e suas vontades novamente, salvando a vida de sua amada que estava prestes a ser ceifada por suas próprias mãos.

E a estratégia da italiana começava a funcionar!

Um ímpeto muito mais forte tomou o cavaleiro nesse momento.

Estava diante de si a mulher que tanto amava e que tanto fez para proteger, se esvaindo devagar, e por suas mãos.

O desespero tomou a mente de Saga, e sobrepujou com muito mais força, mesmo sob os protestos raivosos, a parte maligna que gritava dentro de sua cabeça.

O rosto grave, retorcido em fúria, se desfez dando lugar a uma feição aflita e assustada que se deparava com o rosto ruborizado da amazona.

Foi em completo horror que se deu conta de que eram suas próprias mãos a tentar estrangular a amada, então a soltou de imediato encarando sua face rubra e exaltada com os olhos vidrados.

Em total assombro, Saga contemplava a amazona. Os lábios entreabertos trêmulos, as mãos ainda congeladas no ar, até que uma dor excruciante lhe acometeu a cabeça o fazendo levar ambas as mãos às têmporas e fechar os olhos.

— AAHH! NÃO! NÃO! — urrou, a voz oscilando entre a rouquidão grave e o timbre mais ameno — PARE! JAMAIS PERMITIREI QUE A MACHUQUE!

A seu lado, Geisty, cambaleante e um pouco ainda atordoada, levou a mão ao próprio pescoço enquanto tossia buscando ar pela boca de forma urgente, mas sem tirar os olhos do cavaleiro à sua frente.

— Saga!... Saga! Estou aqui! Eu vim por você! Não o deixe... vencê-lo!

Serpente iniciou uma aproximação, mas logo fora repelida.

— Não se aproxime! Arhg!... Não... Mate-a! Seu fracote!... NÃO! — seus joelhos vacilaram e o grego foi ao chão. As mãos ainda amparando a cabeça.

A luta que Gêmeos travava consigo mesmo era intensa, pesada, porém não era uma luta travada sozinho.

— Saga! — Geisty gritou, e desobedecendo à advertência do Patriarca correu até ele e segurando em seus punhos chamou sua atenção — Abra os olhos! Olhe para mim! Não escute a voz, Saga! Não escute! Faça-o silenciar, você pode! Você é mais forte! E você... tem a mim! Eu amo você, cavaleiro! Volte para mim!

Estava assustada, e mal tivera tempo de se recuperar, mas firme em seu propósito, Geisty amparava o geminiano como podia, até sentir as forças dele vacilarem e seu corpo robusto tombar para frente.

O amparou como pode em seus braços, notando sua face em agonia que agora parecia mais pálida, mas que enfim começava a abandonar aquela fisionomia grotesca e violenta.

— Atena! — uma emoção desmedida tomou conta do coração de Serpente.

Gêmeos agora lutava para manter a consciência após a batalha interna que travara contra o mal que residia em si. Os efeitos se refletiam em seu copo, o qual se mostrava extremamente cansado e abatido, mas era ele novamente ali. Os fios dos cabelos que antes se mostravam negros apesar da escuridão do salão, agora voltavam progressivamente a ganhar o viço azulado de antes até atingir sua totalidade.

— Geisty... — sussurrou.

— Sim, sou eu! Está tudo bem! Está tudo bem! Você conseguiu! Descanse. — replicou a amazona, esboçando um sorriso de alívio nos lábios trêmulos.

— Minha... amazona... — balbuciou ao enfim olhar com candura nos olhos violetas da amada. Tentou levar com muita dificuldade a mão ao rosto preocupado da italiana, conseguindo apenas tocar-lhe com a ponta dos dedos e ela a segurar com firmeza para lhe passar confiança.

— Eu estou aqui, Saga. Estou aqui com você.

Foi a última coisa que ele ouviu com clareza antes de perder a consciência.

Aflita, Geisty se levantou num salto e correu até a enorme porta de entrada do salão, a qual abriu com um solavanco e chamou os dois guardas que ali mantinham sentinela.

— Vocês dois, rápido! O Grande Mestre teve um mal súbito e precisa ser levado a seus aposentos para repousar. Não façam perguntas, apenas cumpram a ordem, pois se algo acontecer ao nosso Patriarca vocês responderão!

Não esperou que eles a contestassem, e voltou correndo ao salão.

Os soldados estranharam a presença da amazona ali, já que a tinham enxotado e visto se distanciar da área com seus próprios olhos, mas frente àquela ameaça, e com a saúde do Patriarca em risco, não perderiam tempo tentando desvendar o mistério.

Sendo assim, apressados adentraram o salão e removeram o Santo de Gêmeos até seus aposentos, onde o colocaram na cama e o deixaram na companhia da amazona, retornando o mais brevemente a seus postos.

Ao notar que o cavaleiro suava e tinha tremores involuntários, além de estar um pouco febril, Geisty foi até a cozinha e voltou com uma pequena bacia com água fria e uma toalha de rosto branca.

Mergulhou a toalha na água e fez uma compressa sobre a fronte do geminiano para tentar reanimá-lo.

— Saga. Saga, me responda. Está me ouvindo? — indagou próximo ao seu rosto, dando leves tapinhas nas bochechas coradas na intenção de acordá-lo.

Depois de alguns minutos ele reagiu, abrindo os olhos atordoado, mas conseguindo reconhecer através de sua visão desfocada a figura amada de sua amazona.

— Geisty...

Ela sorriu, com os olhos marejados de emoção ao reconhecer o olhar sereno do cavaleiro a quem entregara seu coração.

— Olá! Estou aqui! Que bom vê-lo novamente. — acariciou o rosto do grego com ternura.

— Você veio até aqui... — a voz tremida entregava seu cansaço — Por quê? Por que, meu amor... se pôs em perigo dessa forma?

— Você precisava de mim. Precisava da minha ajuda. Eu não prometi que seria o seu farol quando o mar revolto o quisesse levá-lo para longe de mim?

— Não... Não devia ter vindo aqui sozinha. É arriscado demais confrontá-lo sozinha!

— Saga, eu sabia que se você perdesse o controle sobre Ele, ninguém mais poderia te ajudar... A não ser eu.

— Ele... Ele tentou te tirar de mim, Geisty... — melancólico, não aceitava ter atentado contra a vida de quem tanto amava, e se sentia miserável por isso.

— Mas não conseguiu. Você o impediu! — sorriu a morena, então aproximou o rosto da face ainda atordoada do geminiano e lhe beijou ternamente os lábios.

Saga estremeceu diante daquele contado, então deixou a dor extravasar na forma de um choro tímido.

— Não devia ter se arriscado dessa forma... Se ele tivesse conseguido te... — silenciou-se de súbito.

— Eu sabia que você não permitiria que isso acontecesse. Eu confiei em você, na sua força. Eu sabia que não fraquejaria. Eu tinha certeza disso. — disse tocando o rosto do cavaleiro enquanto trocavam um olhar cúmplice.

— Obrigado, por não ter desistido de mim...

— Você também não desistiu de mim, Saga. Somos muito teimosos, não acha?

Ambos sorriram um para o outro.

Gêmeos não tinha coragem para tomar-lhe um beijo depois de tudo que acabara de vivenciar e, mesmo que indiretamente, infligir a ela, mas desejava desesperadamente tocar aqueles lábios que tanto lhe faziam falta.

— Eu vou cuidar de você.

— Eu sinto tanto por tudo que tem acontecido a você... a nós... Eu não queria que fosse desse jeito...

— Eu também sinto por você! Veja esse lugar, Saga! Veja como está vivendo! — apontou para o entorno onde várias garrafas de Absinto, Whisky, e toda a sorte de bebidas alcóolicas de teor fortíssimo jaziam vazias pelo chão acarpetado — Está abatido. Não se alimenta direito, e dia após dia tem se embriagado. Até quando acha que seu corpo vai resistir? Por todos os deuses! Foi Baco que não te deixou ir dessa para os Elísios ainda.

Levantou-se da cama e passou a vasculhar o quarto, sendo acompanhada pelo olhar cansado do cavaleiro, até que encontrou o que procurava no fundo de uma gaveta.

— Achei! Sabia que deveria ter um vidro de aspirinas por aqui.

Seguiu apressada para a cozinha e de lá voltou com um copo generoso de água, ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama e os serviu ao cavaleiro.

— Toma. Daqui para frente nada de álcool para aliviar as dores de cabeça.

O ajudou a se acomodar devidamente entre os travesseiros e o cobriu com um fino lençol, deitando-se em seguida a seu lado para lhe acariciar o cabelo rente à testa.

— Quem dera uma aspirina fosse a solução! — lamentou o grego, e logo passou um dos braços pelos ombros da amazona lhe aconchegando em seu peito — Mas, obrigado. Só de estar aqui comigo já me sinto bem melhor.

— Descanse. Quando acordar eu faço um lanche leve para nos dois, está bem? Não pense em nada agora, apenas se fortaleça. — tinha no rosto uma expressão serena, mas em seu íntimo estava preocupada com o estado do geminiano.

Em poucos minutos Saga havia pego no sono, então Geisty passou a arrumar a bagunça que se instaurara naquele quarto.

\- Fim do Flashback –

— Como se sente hoje? — a amazona perguntou enquanto distribuía beijos pelo rosto sereno do cavaleiro.

— Hum... Com certeza bem melhor que há uma semana! — sorriu abraçando a cintura do corpo delgado colado ao seu — Nem a papelada toda dos fornecedores do Templo das Bacantes que tive que conferir sozinho ontem, já que Mu chega hoje de viagem, me tirou do sério... Nem o vacilo do Máscara da Morte e do Shura em deixar aquela briga entre os argelinos acabar com um senador gravemente ferido, e que com certeza vai pesar no meu bolso, e nem o desentendimento do Afrodite com o prefeito Praxédes conseguiram me fazer perder a razão.

— Hum, bendita seja a aspirina! — riu a morena, dando uma leve mordida no queixo do cavaleiro.

— Bendita seja você! Minha amazona! — em um rompante a puxou para seu colo de forma travessa enquanto sorria, arrancando uma risada da jovem, então pode beijar os lábios doces que tanto bem lhe traziam.

Era um alívio para Saga vê-la ali a seu lado. Era realidade a sua presença, e isso tornava um pouco menos dura sua vida.

O beijo ganhava intensidade a medida que o desejo inerente de ambos crescia.

— Hum... muito bem! — Geisty apartava o beijo por curtos momentos para sussurrar lhe acariciando os cabelos — Estou orgulhosa desse meu paciente! — pontuou com um sorriso, enquanto tocava o indicador no peito nu do cavaleiro.

— Sim senhora, dona enfermeira! E pode se despreocupar que tão cedo eu não vou beber. O que mais preciso eu já tenho aqui a meu lado para me manter são. — dizia com a voz mansa, fitando os olhos atentos da amazona, acariciando o rosto que trazia uma feição apenada.

Geisty sentiu um aperto no peito ao ouvir aquilo.

Agora mais do que antes, sentia-se culpada pelo atual estado de debilidade do amado, pois a seu ver tudo poderia ter sido evitado por ela, bastasse que tivesse confiado nas palavras de Saga quando toda aquela briga no Templo de Baco teve início.

Sem cortar o contato que mantinha com o cavaleiro naquele momento, se ajeitou em seu colo, sentando sobre ele com uma perna para cada lado de seu corpo. Tomando seu rosto entre as mãos, o olhou nos olhos com um misto de amor e pesar, perdida no olhar apaixonado que a fitava de volta.

Com um fio de voz tentou se expressar:

— Saga, eu não imaginava que isso tudo pudesse acontecer a você... Não dessa forma. Se eu soubesse eu não teria agido como agi.

— Não, não Geisty, você não tem culpa de nada. Eu que preciso me desculpar pelo que fiz a você... Eu perdi o controle...

— Por minha causa.

— Não. Por tantas coisas... Mas, você voltou por mim. Você voltou e insistiu, até quando Ele tentou te impedir de me resgatar... Você não desistiu de mim.

— Nem desistiria. Eu prometi que seria seu farol.

— Você se arriscou por mim.

— Eu precisa tentar... Eu era, talvez, sua última chance.

— Minha única chance. Única!... Eu confio tanto em você... E eu... Eu te amo tanto, Geisty.

Aquilo foi um baque para a amazona.

Sabia dos sentimentos do cavaleiro por si, mas nunca havia escutado de sua boca com todas as letras que ele a amava, e um "eu te amo" é algo que balança a maioria dos mortais, principalmente depois de tudo pelo que haviam passado.

Sentiu sua pele se arrepiar por completo, enquanto sua boca secava e se abria em um ensaio mudo de argumentação, conseguindo somente manter seus olhos fixos no rosto do homem a sua frente, que não pode deixar de notar a reação de surpresa, e continuou a falar.

— Eu só quero viver esse sentimento com você. Ter você ao meu lado... Pagar essa maldita dívida com os russos e poder dizer a todos que estamos juntos. Sei que a ideia foi minha, e não há um só dia em que não me arrependa de ao em vez de ter criado o Templo das Bacantes, ter dado cabo de toda a Rússia e aquela corja...

— Saga, já conversamos sobre isso. Não se exalte está bem? — disse Geisty de forma serena — Hoje sabemos que esse era o único meio que você, e também Ele, encontraram. Não iria adiantar você afundar toda a Rússia no oceano ou mandar cada membro da Vory v Zakone para outra dimensão. Eles são como um câncer, Saga. Você se livra de um e logo surgem outros, e outros...

Saga tomou as mãos da amazona nas suas, beijando-lhe os dedos delicados, um a um.

— Quero poder andar de mãos dadas com você, e não viver em segredo a seu lado... Eu quero gritar ao mundo que a amo, dormir e acordar todos os dias a seu lado... — tomou folego e soltou de uma vez todo o seu sentimento, deixando a voz sair suave, enquanto trazia a boca de sua amazona para mais próximo da sua, quase tocando os lábios, sem desviar das íris violetas que brilhavam marejadas o fitando em fascínio — Eu quero que você seja a minha família... a minha vida! Uma vida juntos, sem medo de sermos retalhados por qualquer que seja o inimigo, seja ele a Vory, o Santuário, o Hades, ou o Mal que eu não controlo... Eu só quero que sejamos felizes, juntos!

A voz se calou para finalmente matar a sede que sentia nos lábios doces da amada, em um beijo intenso, profundo e apaixonado que assinava aquela promessa.

Com o beijo ganhando intensidade e as línguas sedentas não sendo mais suficientes para acalmar o calor que crescia dentro dos corpos dos dois amantes, acariciavam-se mutuamente, entregando-se aquele momento de corpo e alma.

Saga deslizava as mãos pelas coxas torneadas da amazona até alcançar a barra da camisa e por baixo do tecido fino explorar seu corpo com suaves toques, sentindo as curvas e a suavidade da pele macia.

Geisty soltou um suspiro de excitação em meio ao beijo intenso ao sentir a mão forte do amado acariciando um de seus seios.

O cavaleiro enlaçou suave seus dedos entre os fios que saiam da nuca da italiana, então desviou os lábios para o pescoço perfumado dando um chupão que fez toda a pele bronzeada da morena se arrepiar de imediato.

Sabia cada ponto fraco do corpo dela, e aquela batalha ele já havia ganho.

Ágil, afastou com os pés o lençol fino que ainda lhe cobria o corpo nu, deixando à mostra sua ereção pronunciada, a qual pode ser notada pela amazona quando o membro quente tocou-lhe o traseiro.

Aprofundou-se mais ao beijo em seguida interrompê-lo de súbito e se afastar o suficiente para retirar, por cima da cabeça mesmo, a camisa de botões que Geisty usava.

A nudez deslumbrante da amazona agora era contemplada pelos olhos cobiçosos do namorado, que sem conseguir se controlar corria as mãos másculas e grandes pelo abdômen definido da jovem até alcançar seus seios firmes e apalpá-los.

Volumosos, enchiam ambas as mãos do cavaleiro e arrancavam suspiros lascivos da italiana, que rebolava insinuante em seu colo enquanto corria as suas mãos pelo peitoral definido do amante, estacionando ambas em sua nuca ao se debruçar para beijá-lo de forma faminta.

O geminiano sentia seu membro latejar em excitação. Seu corpo pedia por mais, pedia desesperadamente pelo corpo de sua amada amazona.

Com esse objetivo, deslizou a mão pelas curvas sinuosas dela até alcançar a base de seu pênis e posicioná-lo, aguardando o momento em que sua parceira o desejasse receber dentro de si.

Geisty rebolava sensual fazendo o membro invadi-la de forma lenta, deliciosa, torturante, levando o geminiano a interromper o beijo para gemer sôfrego, deixando a cabeça pender para trás com os olhos semicerrados, totalmente entregue ao prazer.

Com muito custo conseguiu se recompor daquela deliciosa sensação de invasão no corpo quente, macio e úmido.

Ao olhar para o rosto da italiana corado pelo desejo, tomou-lhe novamente a boca, e agora explorava com sua língua cada pedacinho ao mesmo tempo em que se movia em ritmo cadenciado, entrando e saindo dela, fazendo com que Geisty tencionasse ainda mais o corpo em tesão, lhe causando uma deliciosa compressão no membro.

Uma nova onda de prazer os atingia, e em reação Saga apertava com vontade as nádegas da amazona enquanto aumentava o ritmo da penetração.

Um gemido mais alto e arfante brotou da garganta da amazona, que arqueava as costas totalmente entregue a seu cavaleiro, remexendo os quadris para frente e para trás ainda mais libidinosa, ao passo que seus seios eram deliciosamente provados pela boca sedenta de Saga.

— Amo sua pele, seu sabor... Ahn... seu cheiro... sua boca... Você inteira! Como me fez falta, Geisty! — murmurou trilhando um caminho de beijos até o pescoço da amada.

— Ahh.. _Amore mio! Ti amo cosi!_ — o gemido fora dito no ouvido do cavaleiro, e intensificando o ritmo de seus movimentos logo sentiu o corpo contrair-se em espasmos involuntários de um orgasmo delicioso que refletia também no corpo do geminiano, o qual sentiu seu membro ser comprimido em uma excitante pressão.

Ter em seu colo a mulher que tanto amava, totalmente entregue a si, arrebatada por um orgasmo intenso enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido que o amava em sua língua natal, não era somente prazeroso, era muito mais que isso.

Sentia-se pleno, realizado.

Foi com esse sentimento que fora tomado por um prazer muito além da carne, o qual lhe arrebatava todo o espírito, a vontade, os desejos mais íntimos, então se esvaiu em um gozo quase delirante, espalmando ambas as mãos nas nádegas firmes e volumosas da amazona, cravando os calcanhares no colchão macio e aprofundando-se mais em seu interior.

Deixava-se tombar a cabeça para trás se derramando abundante no interior do corpo quente e extremamente estimulante da morena. Mantendo os olhos semiabertos ainda conseguia admirar o rosto da mulher que tanto amava contorcido em prazer.

Fez tanto para a proteger e tê-la a seu lado...

Foi nesse momento de contemplação que os olhos cintilantes da amazona encontraram os olhos apaixonados do cavaleiro que a fitava.

Naquele momento, aquela troca de olhares foi capaz de demostrar muito mais que um discurso inteiro dito em palavras. Seus olhares eram a expressão máxima de seus sentimentos, a declaração mais completa de amor que poderia existir. Um amor muito além do corpo. Um amor que tocava suas almas.

Atraída por aquele magnetismo, Geisty se debruçou sobre Saga colando seus corpos e tomando sua cabeça em suas mãos. O beijou de forma apaixonada, quente, trançando suas línguas em um suave balé enquanto embrenhava os dedos finos nos fios azuis revoltos.

Saga podia sentir o coração dela bater frenético dentro do peito. Gostaria que aquele momento nunca chegasse ao fim, que se tornasse eterno em suas vidas, mas o dia apenas começava e tinha uma série de compromissos o aguardando.

— Queria ficar para sempre nesse quarto com você. — disse o grego.

— Eu também, mas infelizmente a vida do lado de fora nos aguarda, meu cavaleiro. — respondeu a garota pegando na mão dele e dando um beijo delicado.

— Sim... eu sei. — Saga acariciou o rosto de pele aveludada.

— Mas, vamos viver ainda tantos outros momentos como este, ou até melhores... — deu um sorriso sacana, lançando um olhar carregado de luxúria para ele.

— Disso eu não tenho dúvida, minha linda amazona.

— Hum... mas sabe de uma coisa que eu me lembrei agora? — ela falava com os olhos fechados e sorrindo.

— Hum? O que? — perguntou curioso em meio a beijos que distribuía no pescoço livre e delicado, não se cansava da suavidade e perfume daquela pele.

— Na realidade eu vim aqui te acordar para tomarmos o café da manhã que preparei para nós... Mas, a essa altura o chá já esfriou.

— Eu gosto de chá frio.

— Mentira!

— Sim é mentira! — admitiu rindo — Prefiro gelado! — riu divertindo girando seus corpos e se deitando sobre ela, então tomou-lhe a boca uma vez mais antes começar seus compromissos diários.

Enquanto trocavam aquele beijo, a mente da amazona lhe pregava uma peça, a fazendo se lembrar das palavras do Santo de Peixes: "Brigas de casal se resolvem mesmo é na cama".

Geisty jamais admitiria, mas Afrodite estava certo!

Templo de Baco, 11:05am

Apesar do clima brando do Outono grego, os raios do sol próximo ao meio dia eram quentes e o calor intenso.

Mu descia as escadarias da casa de Virgem em direção ao Templo de Baco enquanto usava o lenço vermelho, que costumeiramente trazia jogado sobre os ombros, para cobrir a cabeça. Os dias na fria Jamiel já haviam lhe deixado mal acostumado novamente, pois o calor que fazia na Grécia nunca lhe pareceu tão incômodo quanto naquele final de manhã.

O lemuriano e o Santo de Virgem haviam regressado da Lua de Mel há poucas horas, e após arrumarem a modesta bagagem que levaram, e num debate ligeiro decidirem como se daria a mudança do ariano para a sexta casa zodiacal, Mu enfim regressava ao trabalho no Templo das Bacantes.

Como era de costume, mesmo que tivesse um pouco atrasado para começar o expediente, ao entrar no salão cumprimentou a equipe que cuidava da faxina do local, e vendo — isso sim, não era nada costumeiro — Aldebaran, Afrodite e Saga reunidos no bar seguiu até lá com um sorriso que não lhe cabia no rosto.

Dois eram os motivos da felicidade que estampava a bela face do Santo de Áries.

Um, e o mais óbvio, era sua recente união com Shaka de Virgem, o outro foi entrar naquele salão e se deparar com a aura cristalina de Saga de Gêmeos, que em nada lembrava aquela aura soturna e funesta que vira emanar de seu corpo quando o viu pela última vez antes de sair em viagem.

Sorrindo, Mu retirou o lenço que cobria sua cabeça o deixando cair pelos ombros novamente, e ao chegar até os irmãos de armas abriu os braços e abraçou Saga e Afrodite ao mesmo tempo.

Aldebaran estava atrás do balcão tomando notas dos pedidos que teria que fazer aos fornecedores.

— Bom dia, equipe! — disse animado.

Saga piscou os olhos, surpreendido. Estava tão concentrado no que discutia no bar com Touro e Peixes que nem notou a chegada do ariano.

— Ora, ora! Enfim voltou, Áries! — brincou o geminiano virando o rosto para a direção dele e lhe devolvendo o sorriso.

— Olha, eu bem que gostaria de não ter voltado, de poder ficar para sempre onde eu estava, mas sei que não vivem sem mim. Por isso eu voltei, porque vocês me amam... — respondeu chacoalhando o geminiano pelo ombro.

— Hum... é que achei que não suportaria uma semana inteira junto do Buda de galocha. Temi por sua vida. Achei que fosse morrer de tédio.

Afrodite abafou uma risada mais contundente, enquanto Aldebaran franzia as grossas sobrancelhas e corria os olhos curiosos de um para outro cavaleiro, tentando assimilar a conversa.

— Tédio eu sentiria se não tivesse ele, a luz da minha vida, a meu lado, Saga de Gêmeos! — anunciou o lemuriano soltando a ambos do abraço em um suspiro apaixonado.

Aldebaran continuava atento a cada palavra, olhar, gesto ou o que fosse para sanar sua gigantesca curiosidade, pois a única certeza que tinha naquele momento era de que estava por fora de um assunto que lhe parecia ser a fofoca do ano do Santuário.

Seu faro de fofoqueiro de plantão jamais se enganara antes. Desde o início havia achado estranho o amigo pedir uma semana de férias, assim, de supetão. Ainda mais uma viagem sem propósito previamente definido, a troco de nada, na crise em que estavam?

Faltava uma peça para esse quebra-cabeça, mas ao que o cavaleiro de Virgem fora citado no assunto, a mente fuxiqueira do taurino trabalhara rápido, tecendo uma gama de suposições, algumas tão absurdas até para seu próprio entendimento.

Há tempos queria entender que rolo era aquele entre Mu e Shaka. Na verdade, desde o dia em que o loiro aparecera ali enfurecido e quebrara a cara de Afrodite.

— Deixa de implicar com o Buda loirudo, chefe. — repreendeu o pisciano — Amor a gente não escolhe não. Tire por si mesmo. Está aí com as duas rodinhas da tua biga arriadas por aquela varejeira franjuda daAAAAiiiiii...

Com um beliscão no antebraço, Saga impediu Afrodite de dizer o nome da dona de seu coração a tempo.

Estavam em terreno minado. Não que Aldebaran representasse algum perigo, mas quanto menos pessoas soubessem de seu relacionamento com Geisty, menos chance de ele ir parar nos ouvidos de Dimitri Yurievich Volkov.

Sorte que logo a curiosidade do Santo de Touro desviou a conversa para outro viés.

— Fala aê, Mu! Tudo certim? — disse o brasileiro deixando de lado o bloco de notas — Eu sabia que tu tinha tirado uns dias de folga, mas não que tinha levado o Buda com você. Tu tá passando bem, cara? Tá pagando promessa? É alguma penitência? Pô, quando for assim sobe as escadarias da Penha de joelhos, dá mais certo e tu sofre menos. — soltou uma gargalhada.

— Vocês todos fazem um juízo muito errado do Shaka. — rebateu o ariano — Ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa. E assim como eu sempre vi isso, um dia vocês também irão ver... E eu não viajei com ele para pagar promessa ou cumprir penitência não, seu Touro aloprado, eu estava em lua de mel.

Ao dizer as palavras, Mu ergueu a mão esquerda até a altura dos olhos de Aldebaran e com todo orgulho que lhe cabia exibiu a aliança de ouro em seu dedo anelar.

Maior que ela, somente seu sorriso ao fazê-lo.

Aldebaran, que nesse momento apoiava atrás da orelha a caneta que usava, ficou tão sobressaltado que a deixou escorregar entre os dedos e cair atrás de si, no chão.

Com os olhos jabuticabas arregalados e a boca esquecida aberta em espanto, fitava incrédulo o amigo ariano, causando riso nos outros três.

— Homi rapaz, como é que é? Tu o que? — exclamou o taurino, estupefato.

— Eu me casei com Shaka, Debão.

— Você e o Testemunha de Buda?... Minha Nossa Senhora da Cabeça!(1)

— Sim, eu e ele, por que o espanto?

— Por quê? Tu ainda tem a cara de pau de me perguntar por quê? Pera aê... Vou até me sentar aqui, cara! — puxou um banquinho que havia a seu lado — Olha, eu até tava meio desconfiado de vocês dois desde aquele dia que o loirão apareceu aqui, e tal... Mas, cara, casar? Casar pra quê? Que pressa é essa de morrer pro mundo? Nem vi namoro e já me aparece algemado! Um dos dois tá prenho por acaso? Só pode ser, pra casar nessa correria toda. Quando isso aconteceu que eu não vi?

— Deixa de falar besteira Tourão, te mostro quem está prenho, seu folgado! — rebateu o ariano aos risos — Agora, falando sério, eu sei que é um choque para vocês, mas se esqueceram de que sempre fomos muito unidos desde crianças? Shaka era meu melhor amigo, e foi muito sofrido para nós dois o tempo que fiquei longe do Santuário. Foi questão de dias, depois do meu regresso, para que nos déssemos conta de que nos amávamos desde a infância. — dizia com cara de bobo, ora olhando para o amigo surpreso, ora para a grossa aliança em seu dedo, e a alegria emanando de si como raios de sol — Então eu fiz o certo! Fiz o que tinha que fazer. Agora estamos casados sobre as bênçãos de Buda!

Saga, que escutava calado, revirou os olhos, porém admitia sentir um tico de inveja de Mu naquele momento. Quem dera ele pudesse ao menos assumir para todos seu amor com Geisty.

— E foi um casamento Odara! Dadá está de prova! — afirmou Afrodite, orgulhoso e vaidoso por ter feito parte de tudo aquilo.

— Tu sabia, viado? — perguntou o brasileiro dando um cutucão no ombro do pisciano.

— Ora, claro! Eu fui a irmã...

— DIDO! Shiu! — o grito de Mu calou novamente de súbito o sueco, afinal não queria que ninguém no Santuário soubesse que fez o tão temido e sério Santo de Virgem vestir-se num sári de noiva — Sim, Deba, somente o Dido e o Saga sabiam. Eu queria que fosse surpresa até para o Shaka, por isso não contei a ninguém. Foi uma cerimonia simples, sabe que ele não gosta nem aceita exageros. — encarou Afrodite com um olhar severo.

— Ah... Tá certo, mas pô, se tivesse falado a gente teria feito uma churrascada maneira... Queimava aquela carne marota. — lamentou o brasileiro.

— Shaka é vegetariano, Deba. — Mu riu — No máximo ele comeria o tomate, e ainda ficaria reclamando da vaca sendo assada, porque ele é indiano, você sabe, e lá na terra dele elas são sagradas.

— Tédio! — Saga suspirou, arrancando uma risada dos três cavaleiros.

— Ah, foda-se ele, Mu, que comesse o abacaxi na brasa ou um pãozinho com alho... Mas e agora? Tu vai passar a viver de mato também? Porra cara, não me fala isso porque senão eu morro de desgosto... Eu sei que tu valoriza uma picanha suculenta...

— Claro que não, Touro. Shaka cozinha muito bem, por sinal, e não me importo de comer mato com ele em Virgem, mas fora de casa posso comer o que quiser, oras. E, nada me impede de ir visitar meu grande amigo, e vizinho, quando ele estiver fazendo aquele churrasco maneiro. Não é não? — Mu deu uma piscadinha para Aldebaran e ambos caíram na gargalhada.

— Pô cara que susto! Pensei que fosse perder meu parça de churras. Imagina eu precisar depender desses dois aí pra me acompanhar na comilança? — apontou para Saga e Afrodite no balcão — Esse viado fresco que não come nada e esse outro ai, das tripa sensível, que não aguenta comida com sustância! — recebeu de Peixes um olhar desdenhoso e de Gêmeos um reprovativo.

— Não. Não perdeu seu parça de comilança não, Deba. — Mu sorriu para o amigo.

— Tá certo, minha casa, sua casa, carneirinho. Só me resta então desejar felicidades a vocês. — Touro deu a volta no balcão e abraçou o lemuriano, dando tapas sonoros em suas costas — Que Atena te dê paciência, porque se der força...

— Tá, tá! — Áries ria — Obrigado Deba. É bom estar de volta. E é muito bom ter todos vocês de volta também. — encarou o rosto de Saga ao fazer aquela afirmação, pois era de fato muito gratificante ter o geminiano ali com eles sem aquela sombra cheia de ódio que envolvia seu corpo dias atrás.

— Eu digo o mesmo, Mu. — respondeu Saga, que havia entendido a intenção por trás das palavras do lemuriano — É bom estar de volta. E se for possível, mais uma vez, felicidades a vocês.

— Mas, eu acho que não sou o único que está rindo feito bobo aqui não, heim! — olhou para Afrodite — Que cara de bobo é essa?

— Ah, ele está assim há dias. — disse Aldebaran — Parece que viu passarinho verde. Tá de namoro acredita? Mas não quer contar quem é.

— Estou amando, gente. Eu já falei para vocês. Tão achando o que? Que puto não ama? — Afrodite repetiu o que já havia confessado há dois dias.

— Melhor assim. — confessou Saga — Antes vê-lo rindo feito bobo pelos cantos do que choramingando e criando encrenca. Só tome cuidado para não se machucar. Ainda acho uma imprudência sua não dizer quem é esse seu namorado misterioso. Ele pode ser um homem perigoso, Peixes. Ele está comprando praticamente todos os seus horários de atendimento, o que revela que ele também é um homem que tem muita grana, e nessa época de crise que estamos vivendo dinheiro é sinônimo de poder. E por que ele nunca dá as caras aqui no Templo?

— Porque ele não é obrigado, chefinho. E não insistam. Não falo nem sobre tortura, Saga, já disse. Tira teu jumento da garoa. Não quero ninguém agourando meu namoro. — postulou o pisciano — Confie em mim, ele é um cara legal. Sei o que estou fazendo.

— Sabe o que está fazendo? Atena! Como é difícil acreditar nisso! — Gêmeos balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Vendo que a conversa tomava um rumo arriscado, Mu, que já sabia, ou ao menos desconfia, da identidade do namorado misterioso de Afrodite, tomou a frente.

— Hum... vejamos... — o lemuriano colocou a mão no queixo de forma caricata — Dido está namorando um cara misterioso, cheio da grana, cuja identidade é segredo e que o visita na calada da noite sem ninguém notar! Gente tá fácil demais saber quem é esse namorado do Dido. — disse confiante.

— MU! — Afrodite arregalou os olhos aquamarines, aflito.

Aldebaran e Saga também encaravam o lemuriano com semblantes ansiosos, cheios de expectativa.

— Quem é? Fala logo, Mu! — ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Mu fez mistério por alguns instantes

— Nananananananan Batman! — disse o ariano, logo em seguida caindo na gargalhada — O Dido está namorando o Cavaleiro das Trevas, minha gente! Como vocês não desconfiaram que o Bruce Wayne anda por aqui? Nossa, se eu não volto vocês iam ficar ai, cheios das dúvidas. Parem de depender assim de mim.

Mu fazia graça enquanto Afrodite sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem e se escorou em um dos banquinhos que serviam o balcão. Levou a mão ao peito e suspirou aliviado.

— Minha nossa senhora do infarto e do mal súbito! — murmurou baixinho o sueco, enquanto um coro de gargalhadas explodia no ar, ecoando por todo o salão.

— Ah, tá explicado o mistério! — ria Aldebaran — Realmente ninguém pode saber que o Batman está de caso com cavaleiro de Peixes, ou o Bruce Wayne vai perder alguns dos esquemas dele.

— Tá, vão rindo... Isso é mágoa de cafuçu* da minha pessoa! — pulou do banquinho e ajeitou as mangas da camiseta branca — Estão com inveja porque o Batman é rico e nem a varejeira de franja, nem o Buda loirudo, têm onde cair mortos. Vocês vão ter que sustenta-los a vida toda.

— Eu sustento a minha varejeira com prazer. — Saga rebateu entre gargalhadas.

— E eu tenho dois empregos! — ria o ariano — Aliás, já estou protelando demais um deles. Vou para minha sala, mas antes, Dido, saiba que Shaka abdicou da vida materialista, e só o soldo dele como cavaleiro já supre suas necessidades. Porém, eu vou cobrir aquele homem de ouro! _Are baba_! Você vai ver.

— Eu tô de boa disso, não vou sustentar ninguém, porque não quero me casar. Meu dinheiro vai ser pra churrascada, mulata e carnaval. — postulou Aldebaran apanhando a caneta que havia caído no chão.

Afrodite sorriu para o amigo ariano. Era bom vê-lo tão feliz como estava.

Óbvio que estava louco de curiosidade para saber como foi a noite de núpcias, e se suas dicas valiosas surtiram o efeito esperado, mas deixaria essa conversa para uma hora em que estivessem sozinhos.

— Faça isso, Mu. Cubra seu amor de ouro, beijos, abraços, carinhos, que é só o que importa nessa vida. Eu vou até a cozinha tomar nota dos itens que faltam na dispensa e já levo para você na sua sala. Seja bem vindo de volta.

Com uma piscadinha, despediu-se do lemuriano e com um aceno de Saga e Aldebaran, que seguiram juntos no bar acertando os pedidos que fariam aos fornecedores na parte da tarde.

Peixes seguiu para a cozinha, como disse que faria, mas ao entrar deparou-se com a única pessoa ali capaz de lhe tirar o sorriso alegre do rosto.

Pensou em dar meia volta e fingir que não havia visto ninguém, ou simplesmente imaginar que ali estava uma grande e dissimulada mosca varejeira a quem se livraria com um simples abanar de mãos.

Contudo não o fez.

Não continuaria fugindo de todos ali como fazia há dias, por isso voltou a assumir a postura de antes sem mais deixar que ninguém ali o abalasse.

— Boa tarde, subalterna. — disse Afrodite ao adentrar o recinto encarando os olhos azuis de Misty cravados em si — Já botando a cara no açúcar? — fez menção ao pote de doce de leite que o francês segurava nas mãos.

Lagarto sentia ódio dele.

Não havia visto indício algum de que Camus reatara o romance com o pisciano, mas, esperto como era, já tinha juntado todas as peças do quebra-cabeças e tinha certeza de que estavam juntos novamente. O modo como Aquário olhava para Peixes quando este lhe fez aquela velada declaração de amor em público, em forma de canção, e depois deixara o salão às pressas, era forte indício de que perdoara o pisciano.

Logo depois Afrodite voltara a sorrir, como há tanto tempo não sorria, ao mesmo tempo em que rumores de que tinha um namorado misterioso começaram a circular pela boca miúda.

Sim, Misty sabia que estavam juntos, mesmo ainda não tendo flagrado nenhuma evidência.

Nesse tempo Lagarto e Peixes pouco se falaram, pois o francesinho evitava o pisciano fingindo indiferença ao fato de terem se reconciliado. Mesmo que por dentro estivesse se corroendo de raiva, inveja e toda a sorte de sentimentos cáusticos, por fora seu rosto era sereno, ponderado, ao passo que sua mente incansável já trabalhava há dias uma forma de acabar com o sorriso irritante do sueco.

— Eu tenho um metabolismo muito ativo, isso aqui eu queimo rápido! Ao contrário de você. — provocou — Aliás, você deu uma boa engordada, não?

Peixes riu dele.

— Boa tentativa, exú. Não vai me tirar do sério.

— Credo, Escamosa. Sai da defensiva! — caminhou até a geladeira onde guardou o pote de doce — Não falei isso para te ofender não, apenas porque sei que o ruivo gosta assim, dos mais cheinhos. E como eu sei que vocês voltaram eu achei que...

Súbito, Afrodite o interrompeu, surpreendido com aquela afirmação inesperada.

— Você sabe o quê?

Triunfante, Misty fechou a porta da geladeira e virou-se de frente para Afrodite. Encarando seus olhos com uma expressão ainda mais fria, caminhou até ele até ficarem frente à frente.

— Eu sei que você e Camus voltaram a foder.

A reação de Peixes foi imediata.

Assumindo um semblante rígido, transtornado o sueco agarrou a camiseta do francês com ambas as mãos e lhe dando um tranco o trouxe para perto de si, então comprimiu os lábios e em voz muito baixa ameaçou:

— Eu corto essa sua língua peçonhenta de Lagartixa cascuda se você repetir o nome dele aqui dentro mais uma vez, seu miserável. Você anda me vigiando? — questionou alterado, pois estava certo de que dessa vez tanto ele quanto Camus tinham tomado todo o cuidado do mundo em não serem vistos.

— Tá loca, gata? Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar cuidando da sua vida. Não viaja, Afrodite!

— Então como você sabe?

— Ora, como eu sei? Camus é meu amigo, esqueceu, meu bem?

— Já disse para não falar o nome dele, sua odiosa!

— Ai, desculpa! Sai sem querer! É que estou tão acostumado a tratá-lo assim, pelo nome... E a mim não há o menor problema dizer seu nome, já que somos amigos. E eu não preciso me preocupar em esconder nossa amizade, já que aqui ninguém desconfiaria justo de mim, não acha?

Misty soltou as mãos de Afrodite de sua camisa com algum esforço, em seguida afastou-se do pisciano.

— Vai parar de fazer a Kátya e vai desaquendar logo o babado, oferenda?* — bufou nervoso — Amigo de edi* é neca*, idiota! Tá de truque?* Que merda de amigo você acha que é dele, sua iludida?

— Te garanto que bem mais do que você imagina.

Lagarto ajeitou a camisa, pegou uma das frutas que havia dentro de uma fruteira sobre a mesa, e caminhou para a saída como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas não se retirou antes de aproveitar a oportunidade para plantar a semente da intriga entre o casal.

— Eu não preciso te vigiar para saber das coisas, Afrodite. O mundo não gira em torno do seu um umbigo, peixosa. Se eu sei que voltaram foi porque um amigo me contou. — sorriu debochado, dando uma piscadinha — Aliás, ele está bem receoso, inseguro até, o pobrezinho. Eu o conheço bem para saber que está. O tempo que passou longe dele me permitiu conhecê-lo a fundo. Veja se cuida bem dele, senão já sabe. Cuido eu!

Viu Lagarto abrir a porta para deixar o local e já se preparava para ir atrás dele. Arrancaria a verdadeira intenção impressa naquelas palavras de sentido dúbio se não fosse, na mesma hora, Saga de Gêmeos ter entrado no recinto, trocando olhares nada amistosos com o cavaleiro de Prata, o qual seguiu se caminho sem olhar para trás.

— Que cara é essa, Afrodite? — perguntou o geminiano ao perceber o semblante perturbado do sueco — Parece que viu um espectro.

— Nada. — Peixes respirou fundo — Era só uma varejeira da barriga inchada que estava aqui zunindo no meu ouvido, mas já a espantei. Só que ela botou ovos no meu dia, essa maldita!

— Logo cedo, Afrodite? Não começa! E não quero você perto do Misty, já o avisei. — pontuou o grego, abrindo o fichário que trazia em mãos e o oferecendo ao pisciano — Já fez a lista? Mu precisa envia-la aos fornecedores ainda hoje. Anda, faça seu trabalho e pare de implicar com Lagarto. Quero a lista na mesa do Mu em meia hora.

Saga se retirou, deixando para trás um pisciano para lá e encucado.

Afrodite rabiscou no papel os itens que faltavam na dispensa e em sua mente o que faria para descobrir o que existia, enfim, entre Misty de Lagarto e Camus de Aquário.

Faria uma visita ao cavaleiro de prata.

(1) Nossa Senhora da Cabeça é uma Santa do Panteão Católico, protetora da cabeça, do cérebro, da inteligência e da sabedoria.

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

Edi = ânus

Estar de truque = estar fingindo, mentindo.

Neca = pênis

Vai parar de fazer a Kátya e vai desaquendar logo o babado, oferenda? = Vai parar de fingir e vai dizer logo a verdade?


	37. As cuecas andarilhas

Templo de Baco, 16:43pm

Aquele tinha sido um dia fastidioso para Misty de Lagarto.

Salvo as datas em que era incumbido de cumprir alguma missão para o Santuário, os dias em que passava no Templo de Baco resumiam-se a treino após o almoço e um curto período de descanso antes do início do expediente do bordel.

Comparados a todos os outros dias, desde que deixara seu pequeno quarto no alojamento Prata para ocupar um dos luxuosos aposentos do Templo das Bacantes, aquele estava sendo em especial detestável.

Discutir com o cavaleiro de Peixes logo pela manhã era motivo suficiente para minar todo seu ânimo e estragar seu humor, ainda mais agora, que era obrigado a testemunhar, dia após dia, o sorrisinho indelével de alegria que se desenhava no rosto do pisciano desde que reatara seu romance proibido com o Santo de Aquário.

O cavaleiro de Lagarto tentava, a todo custo, ignorar o fato, teimando em convencer a si mesmo de que não se importava, mas sua mente, ardilosa e impiedosa, o traia.

Misty não suportava a ideia de ter falhado em seduzir Camus, ter falhado em convencê-lo do quão canalha e nocivo era Afrodite. Ao menos em seu julgamento ele sempre o seria.

— Canalha, sonso e egoísta! O que todos veem nesse desgraçado? Será possível que sou o único que enxerga além daquela cara bonita? Miserável! — resmungava diante do espelho enquanto prendia os cabelos num rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça.

Amarrou os cadarços do tênis rosa, vestiu uma camiseta que cobria parte da bermuda esportiva, passou a mão em seu inseparável Walkman, e ouvindo os hits do álbum _Girl You Known it´s True_ , de Milli Vanilli, deixou seu quarto para uma breve sessão de corrida ao entorno do Templo de Baco.

Precisava espairecer, respirar ar puro, colocar as ideias no lugar e, principalmente, botar a mente para arquitetar um novo plano para impedir a felicidade de Afrodite, pois sua conciliação com Camus lhe parecia uma afronta pessoal e não deixaria isso barato.

Desceu as escadarias que davam acesso ao salão todo serelepe. Ajeitando os headfones na cabeça e depois regulando o volume da música no aparelho, atravessou o espaço decorado e saiu pela porta lateral, sem se dar conta de que era observado.

— Hum... finalmente a Lagartixa saiu da toca! — murmurou Afrodite de Peixes, que detrás de um dos pilares ao fundo do salão acompanhou com olhos atentos o cavaleiro de Prata deixar o local.

Era a oportunidade que esperava.

O pisciano havia passado o dia todo na espreita. Nem regressara a seu Templo, no alto das 12 casas, após entregar a lista a Mu de Áries com os pedidos aos fornecedores.

Ao em vez disso, preferiu ficar ali, fazendo hora na cozinha, fosse fervendo Babosa para seu creme milagroso contra pano branco, artrites, otites, micose e toda sorte de males, ou mesmo assistindo aos ensaios dos números de dança que Shina sempre apresentava, fingindo um súbito interesse.

Agora que as bacantes estavam recolhidas em seus aposentos esperando a hora do início do expediente aquela era a hora perfeita.

Impulsionado por uma insegurança que jamais experimentara antes — já que nunca estivera tão apaixonado como agora — pelo fantasma da dúvida que Misty plantara em sua mente quando disse aquelas palavras pela manhã e, principalmente, por uma forte sensação de dejavú, já que conhecia na pele, literalmente, como ninguém a capacidade que Lagarto tinha de conseguir o que queria, Afrodite subiu as escadas ligeiro, cruzou o corredor e invadiu o quarto do cavaleiro de Prata sem pestanejar.

Se existisse algum indício de que Camus tivera algo com Lagarto, além do suposto beijo que presenciara debaixo de sua janela, ele o encontraria ali.

Ao entrar ainda ficou um tempo com as costas coladas na madeira da porta, observando o ambiente à sua frente, que por sinal era muito bem arrumado, limpo, organizado e sóbrio. Aliás, mais sóbrio do que imaginava, sendo Misty quem era.

Divisou cada móvel aveludado e objeto de decoração imprimindo um semblante de asco ao belo rosto. O chão acarpetado era de um tom marfim, e contrastava com o azul escuro e o negro dos estofados ao fundo do cômodo. A cama era redonda e enorme, forrada com um luxuoso jogo de lençóis de seda nos mesmos tons, e em toda parte que se olhava havia um gracioso vaso grego com flores e muitas velas aromáticas dando um tom erótico ao local.

— Humpf... lírios! Sempre esses lírios matim*. Bicha previsível! — ralhou finalmente desencostando da porta fechada, pronto para explorar o local.

Andava a passos lentos, atento para não tirar nada do lugar. Foi até a penteadeira, analisou os perfumes e escovas de cabelo. Abriu as gavetas, escarafunchou em meio alguns itens como pacotes de preservativos, lubrificantes, sexy toys, cremes de toda a sorte, até convencer-se de que não havia nada suspeito e fechar fazendo uma careta de nojo.

Ao encontrar um porta joias o abriu com cautela e divisou algumas peças, concluindo que nenhuma delas fora presente de Camus, já que eram bem simplórias e conhecia muito bem o gosto exuberante do francês.

Foi até o banheiro e mexeu em tudo, shampoo, cremes, armários, até no chuveiro.

Mas, Afrodite ainda não estava convencido. As palavras de Misty ainda pipocavam em sua mente, e se Lagarto e Aquário realmente se encontraram no período em que estivera separado de Camus, iria descobrir ali algum indício que provasse.

Não que Camus não tivesse o direito de se consolar nos braços de outro, desde que esse outro fosse qualquer criatura na Terra, menos Misty de Lagarto.

Abandonou a penteadeira e seguiu até outra peça que havia no quarto, uma prateleira com alguns objetos decorativos e muitas fotos, algumas do próprio cavaleiro, outras de seus colegas da divisão de Prata. Revirou ali também algumas caixas que continham outras fotografias à procura de alguma onde Misty estivesse com Camus, tirada ali mesmo, no quarto, ou talvez em alguma praia particular, quem sabe.

Nada encontrando, largou as caixas ali e caminhou até o centro do quarto, onde ficou parado com ambas as mãos na cintura.

Respirou fundo, pensativo. Nem ele sabia ao certo o que estava procurando ali.

— Como você é abilolado, Afrodite. — riu de si mesmo — É óbvio que meu Camy nunca teria nada com essa cria cascuda do fosso lamacento do Aqueronte.

Estava quase dando a busca por encerrada, quando viu uma fresta aberta na porta do closet de Lagarto e resolveu checar, só por precaução e desencargo de consciência.

Abriu a porta devagar, acendeu a luz e correu os olhos rapidamente pelas tantas araras cheias de roupas, também pares de sapatos e gavetas fechadas.

Caminhou até o interior e remexeu em algumas peças, reconhecendo quase todas, já que infelizmente era obrigado a conviver com a figura de Misty diariamente.

No entanto, quando recuou alguns passos, pronto para deixar o local, algo lhe chamou a atenção.

Um cheiro.

Dono de um olfato muito mais aguçado que a média, parou em frente à porta de saída do closet e olhou para trás. Concentrado, puxou o ar para dentro dos pulmões algumas vezes, reconhecendo aquele cheiro na mesma hora.

— Eu não posso acreditar! — murmurou, sentindo seu coração saltar de súbito dentro do peito.

Na mesma hora, e de forma ágil, tal qual um felino fareja sua presa, Afrodite curvou-se ligeiramente para frente e seguindo o rastro do perfume conhecido abriu uma das gavetas, a última de baixo para cima.

Arregalou os olhos num misto de surpresa e ojeriza.

— Cueca! — esbravejou incrédulo.

A gaveta estava tão cheia de cuecas que ao abri-la algumas saltaram para fora. A princípio Afrodite não deu importância, já que, pela qualidade chinfrim, deveriam ser de Misty, porém o cheiro que sentia exalar daquele molho de cuecas ordinárias não era o do Santo de Prata, mas o de Camus de Aquário.

— Meu coágulo estourou, Dadá! Só pode ser isso! É minha cabeça de truque comigo! Não tem outra explicação!

Ralhava enquanto, enfurecido, retirava as cuecas da gaveta as jogando no chão, uma a uma, até que...

— Minha nossa senhora da samba canção! — a voz saíra falha e trêmula.

Debaixo do molho de cuecas coloridas, bordadas e estilizadas de Misty, Peixes encontrou outro tanto de cuecas, essas muito mais sóbrias, de tons escuros e qualidade impecável, e de onde exalava o perfume a ele tão conhecido, e do qual ele jamais se confundiria.

Segurou uma das peças com ambas as mãos a erguendo na altura dos olhos para analisá-la. Era de uma marca francesa, tão cara quanto famosa, e que por isso não eram encontradas na Grécia, e a mesma marca que o aquariano usava.

Seu coração falhara uma batida ao levá-la até o rosto e aspirar o aroma impregnado no tecido. Não restava dúvida. Tanto aquela, quanto todas as outras que havia naquela gaveta, e que não eram poucas, pertenciam a Camus.

— Desgraçados! — praguejou com os olhos marejados, então se sentou no chão e jogou todas as cuecas de Camus em seu colo — Será que aquele cano de chuveiro enferrujado estava transando com a Lagartixa Cascuda todo esse tempo e escondeu isso de mim? Claro que não, ele teria me contado... Ou não? Atena, são muitas cuecas! Muitas!

— São muitas mesmo. E são minhas. Devolva-as para a gaveta agora.

A voz de Misty de Lagarto invadiu o closet chamando a atenção imediata de Afrodite, que em sobressalto se levantou do chão e o encarou em fúria parado na porta.

Tinha sido pego em flagrante! Ou teria sido o contrário? Tinha pego Camus e Misty o enganando o tempo todo?

— Sua demônia! Desde quando isso está aqui? — esbravejou ao jogar uma das cuecas na cara do cavaleiro de Prata — E não me venha dizer que são suas, porque eu sei bem que não tem acue* para usar essa marca, despacho oxigenado. Como essas cuecas vieram parar aqui?

O loirinho apanhou a peça e riu.

— Ora, Peixosa, elas vieram com as próprias pernas. — disse calmamente, dissimulando uma tranquilidade de dar raiva — Agora, deixe minhas cuecas ai e saia já do meu quarto. Você infringiu as normas da casa e invadiu minha privacidade. Saga não vai gostar nada de saber disso.

Afrodite não podia crer no que estava acontecendo ali, tampouco no que acabara de ouvir. Desnorteado, abaixou-se e rapidamente juntou todas as cuecas de Camus, então puxou a barra da camiseta que usava e embolou todas numa trouxinha improvisada.

Em sua cabeça, a voz de Lagarto dizendo "Elas vieram com as próprias pernas" repetia-se em looping, fazendo seu coração disparar amedrontado e apreensivo.

Baixou a cabeça e divisou aquele monte de cuecas enroladas em sua camiseta, então sua mente fértil e impiedosa já criava a imagem de Camus entrando e saindo daquele quarto, vinte, trinta, quarenta, quantas vezes fossem o número de cuecas em sua trouxinha.

Afrodite suava frio, tremia e sentia náuseas, até que uma força impelida contra si o trouxe de volta daquele transe pavoroso.

Era Misty lhe tomando pelos braços em chacoalhões e trancos violentos.

— Mas que merda pensa que está fazendo, viado? Já mandei você deixar minhas cuecas ai, escamosa! Larga, maldito, e saia já do meu quarto ou eu vou gritar aos quatro ventos que você tem um caso com Camus de Aquário! LARGAAA! — o grito saiu acompanhado de um forte tapa contra o rosto do cavaleiro de Peixes.

Afrodite piscou os olhos, que agora encaravam Lagarto emanando faíscas de raiva, ciúmes e revolta.

Num rompante de fúria, avançou para cima do francesinho o prensando contra a parede do closet, então o prendeu ali apenas usando a força de seu corpo, já que não queria usar o Cosmo para paralisá-lo ou chamaria a atenção dos outros cavaleiros. E sem largar as cuecas!

— Não me ameace, cria do Aqueronte! Verme sujo! — falou entredentes — Isso tá com cara de ser mais um dos seus truques, cafuçu do Pântano! É bem sua cara, né? Pois saiba que eu não acredito em você, sua lunática! Você mente até para si mesmo! Quer me enganar que você é tão bom assim que conseguiu levar ele pra cama? Eu duvido! Eu só quero saber como você conseguiu pegar as cuecas dele.

— Como você é cansativo, Afrodite. Eu acho que já deixei claro como.

— É MENTIRA!

Louco de raiva, o pisciano deu uma cabeçada no rosto de Lagarto acertando em cheio seu nariz.

A resposta veio imediata com uma joelhada de Misty no meio das pernas de Afrodite, que por ter as mãos ocupadas com a trouxa de cuecas tudo que fez foi dar uns poucos passos para trás curvando o tronco, aos gemidos.

— Unh... seu... eu te...

— Maldito... — Misty levou a mão ao nariz que começava a sangrar — Se duvida de mim, pergunte a ele então. — riu satisfeito, pois a muito havia plantado na mente do ruivo a mentira de que realmente haviam transado e agora seria o momento perfeito para se aproveitar dessa mentira — Não suporta a ideia de que você não é o único do ruivo né _, ma belle rose_? E se quiser continuar brincando de boneca com a fada do gelo, é melhor sair do meu quarto e esquecer o que quer que tenha visto, ou pode ganhar outra surra do ruivo. Ah, e deixe minhas cuecas ai! São minhas!

— Você está me ameaçando, seu verme sujo? E quem disse que acredito nos teus blefes? Seu desgraçado!

Perdendo a cabeça, coisa tão previsível em se tratando de Afrodite de Peixes, o sueco novamente avançou contra o francês e agarrou com a mão que tinha livre a gola da camiseta, o arremessando para fora do closet.

— Sua única salvação é nascer de novo, seu infeliz! — gritou ao correr em direção a ele, que já se punha de pé após ter caído sobre uma das poltronas — Mas aquenda, bilôca*, que dessa vez eu me certifico de que sua mãe réptil vai chocar seu ovo bem longe daqui!

Furioso, Misty elevou seu Cosmo e numa velocidade impressionante agarrou a poltrona a seu lado e a arremessou contra Afrodite, ele mesmo saltando logo em seguida sobre o pisciano, que ao se desviar do estofado voador atirado contra si, não teve tempo de impedir que o loiro lhe agarrasse a trouxa de cuecas que mantinha com a camiseta.

— MANDEI LARGAR MINHAS CUECAS, SUA BICHA MALDITA! — Lagarto gritava enlouquecido, puxando a camiseta de Afrodite com ambas as mãos enquanto se digladiavam no chão — ELAS SÃO MINHAS!

— Truqueira do Submundo! — Peixes também agora elevava seu Cosmo — Elas não são suas, elas são do... do... do Batman! Aaah ROSAS PIRANHAS!

Não levou mais que dois segundos para que as letais rosas negras do Santo de Peixes transformassem cada pedacinho de algodão e elástico em farelos, reduzindo as cuecas caríssimas de Camus de Aquário a pó de desavença.

Misty, incrédulo, afastou-se observando as rosas dançarem em torno do Santo de Ouro, que se levantou do chão ofegante e furioso.

— Seu... maldito! Você as destruiu! VOCÊ AS DESTRUIU! É só isso que você sabe fazer, Afrodite, destruir. Coisas, sonhos, pessoas. — Lagarto tinha os olhos marejados, de raiva, ódio, ressentimento, mas nem assim, tomado por todos esses sentimentos verdadeiros, ele deixava os falsos sentimentos de lado, e ainda dissimulava — Mas, eu devo ser grato a esse seu dom para destruir tudo que toca, porque foi ele que me aproximou do seu precioso Cavaleiro da Noite, bicha cretina.

— Como é? — inquiriu Peixes, confuso.

— Você destruiu o coitado. Arrasou com ele bem à seu modo. Ele estava na fossa por sua causa! O pobrezinho tentou te esquecer. Ouvi ele chamar seu nome muitas vezes com a voz embargada enquanto eu o carregava nos braços até o quarto. Nesses momentos eu era seu único consolo. — Misty distorcia os fatos para causar em Afrodite o efeito que queria.

Estático, sem reação e com o rosto congelado pela perplexidade que aquelas palavras lhe causaram, Afrodite encarava Misty sem nem ao menos piscar, enquanto o outro agora ria de forma debochada.

— Eu... Eu odeio você. — Peixes disse com a voz trêmula — Você se aproveitou dele, de um momento de fragilidade dele, você... Você é sujo.

— Ah, Afrodite, por Atena, discurso moralista agora? E vindo de você? Justo de você? O cara que fodeu com um pobre bêbado indefeso que nem conseguia dizer o próprio nome? Me poupe.

— Se você sabia de tudo... Tudo que aconteceu entre mim e ele, como você pôde ficar com ele? Como pôde... Não. Eu não acredito que ele tenha se deitado tantas vezes assim com você. Não o homem que eu conheço. Não ele.

— Por que não, meu bem? O que o faz diferente dos outros?

— Alguém nessa história está sendo muito dissimulado! Ou é você, ou é ele! Porque, se ele me deu uma surra porque ameacei seu segredinho e depois disso tudo ele vinha para o seu quarto, quem merece morrer é ele. Mas, você, maldito, deixou de ser meu amigo há muito tempo e sei o quanto me odeia... Não deixaria de pegar o meu homem só para me tripudiar.

Lagarto sorriu. Tinha exatamente o que queria.

Afrodite olhava pra o rosto belo e insano daquela criatura à sua frente. Os olhos injetados e vidrados de Misty lhe transmitiam algo muito ruim. Estava com ganas assassinas e tudo que mais queria era enfiar uma rosa branca no peito daquele infeliz e ver ela se tingir de vermelho lentamente, enquanto dançava uma valsa e bebia champanhe.

Então Peixes lembrou-se de Mônica, e dos três irmãos russos que praticamente obrigou Camus a matar, de Saga quase perdendo a sanidade novamente devido tantas brigas e descontroles, muitas causadas por si em suas crises de histeria. Era um cavaleiro de Atena, treinado para defender a deusa e ajudá-la a proteger a Terra, e estava fazendo tudo errado. Praticamente todas as mortes que ocorreram desde que Saga abriu o maldito bordel tinham alguma ligação consigo.

Afrodite então baixou a cabeça e deixou escapar um suspiro resignado.

— Já te disse para perguntar a ele, caso ache que estou mentindo. Agora vá se entender com seu bofe e saia do meu quarto. O seu cheiro enjoado está me dando rinite. — dramatizou o francesinho coçando o nariz — Vou ter que começar uma coleção nova de cuecas por sua causa!

— Pode ter certeza de que eu vou perguntar sim, subalterna. — agora Peixes chorava copiosamente, não mais escondendo o abalo que toda aquela conversa lhe causara.

Com um empurrão, Afrodite tirou Misty de seu caminho e rumou a passos largos até a porta de saída, mas se deteve, e após alguns segundos pensativo, deu meia volta e voltou a se aproximar do cavaleiro de Prata, que mal tivera tempo de se dar conta do que lhe atingira já cambaleava tombando ao chão após levar um soco no rosto.

— Isso é pra você aprender a não dar em cima do homem dos outros, girino do Tejo! — rosnou as palavras, então avançou novamente contra Lagarto e começou a estapeá-lo, ali mesmo, no chão — Eu devia ter feito isso há muito tempo, eu vou sair, mas vou quebrar a sua cara antes, seu maldito truqueiro! Intrigueiro! Fura olho! Se eu te pegar perto do meu homem de novo eu acabo com tua raça peçonhenta. Cafuçu do Cocito!

— Paraaaa! LOCAAA! — Misty tentava se defender dos tapas e arranhões, mas Afrodite estava tão furioso que sua força parecia dobrada, então não viu alternativa senão partir para o ataque — FURACÃO DAS TREVAS.

O loirinho usou seu ataque para afastar o pisciano de si, que foi arremessado para o fundo do aposento, então apontou o dedo indicador para ele e com ódio no olhar proferiu:

— Eu não dei em cima do homem de ninguém, porque ele não estava com ninguém! Você jogou um balde de água fria nele, humilhou, pisou nos sentimentos do Camus!

— NÃO FALE O NOME DELE!

— Acha que eu o deixaria sozinho naquele estado? Ah, não. Eu estive lá com ele, na casa dele. O ajudei a superar a dor que você lhe causou, a erguer a cabeça e não se destruir por sua causa. Depois o que aconteceu entre nós foi apenas natural, aconteceu. — riu debochado — Você foi impiedoso com ele...

— CALA A BOCA!

— Porque é isso que você faz com as pessoas, você é desprezível, Afrodite. Piranha. Cadela no cio. Mereceu a surra e a perda da exclusividade!

Afrodite se levantou rapidamente do chão e histérico começou a jogar em Misty tudo que via pela frente, cadeira, banqueta, perfume, vaso de flor, e o que mais encontrasse pelo caminho.

— É claro que não iria deixar ele sozinho naquele estado! Você é um puto oportunista! Víbora! Só estava esperando o momento certo de dar o bote! — gritava ensandecido, mas, repentinamente, abaixou o tom de voz para somente Misty lhe escutar — Eu fiquei calado o tempo todo por ele! Eu matei a Mônica, por ele! Posso ter agido errado no caso dos russos, até admito que a surra que ele me deu foi merecida, mas você não tinha o direito de se aproveitar disso para se aproximar dele! — puxava novamente Misty pela gola da camiseta para lhe dar outro golpe enquanto chorava.

— Me solta! Sai do meu quarto! SAAAAI! — Lagarto se debatia, sentindo o Cosmo do cavaleiro de Ouro perigosamente elevado, a ponto de lhe causar vertigens devido suas toxinas nocivas — Sai daqui Afrodite, ou vou chamar o Saga.

— É você quem vai sair daqui! EU NÃO QUERO MAIS VOCÊ AQUI!

Num surto de fúria, Afrodite agarrou Misty pelos cabelos e o puxou até a porta de saída, então com um chute potente a partiu em dois e feito uma besta ensandecida agora andava apressado corredor adentro arrastando o Santo de Prata consigo.

— ME LARGAAA! EU MATO VOCÊ, SEU DESGRAÇADO! — berrava o francês se debatendo.

— Com tanto ocó* disponível nesse mundo você sempre tem que ir atrás do meu. Mas, dessa vez não. Eu não quero você aqui! Achei que você só tinha contato com ele aqui no Templo, mas você foi atrás dele na casa dele!

— Não fui atrás de ninguém, idiota, ele quem me convidou! SOCORRO! SOCORRO! ALGUÉM ME AJUDA! ELE VAI ME MATAR! — Misty gritava enquanto era arrastado pelas escadas até o salão — ALGUEM CHAME O SAGA!

Ao ouvir o nome de Saga, Afrodite afrouxou os dedos engalfinhados aos cabelos do Lagarto que enfim conseguiu se soltar.

— Não meta o Saga nisso, despacho oxigenado. Esse acerto de contas é entre você e eu!

— Você tem medo dele, não é? Do lado ruim dele. Você pode até persuadir o Saga, mas não o Outro. Eu sei que o Outro te detesta... de longa data! — riu debochado mais uma vez, mas agora não dissimulava sua raiva, a sentia na pele, intensa como nunca.

— Graças a você, né seu maldito! — rosnou o pisciano.

— E eu posso trazê-lo de volta. Sabe que eu posso! É só eu começar a gritar aqui, e quebrar essa porra toda, e para eu parar você vai ter que me matar, Afrodite. Saga voltou a ser gentil como era no passado há tão pouco tempo... Pobre coitado... Essa paz dele pode acabar agora.

Misty deu um passo ao lado e apanhou uma das tantas cadeiras que havia ali, no salão, então, num movimento rápido e decidido a atirou contra um dos grandes espelhos que ornamentavam o saguão, espatifando o vidro em milhares de cacos.

— O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO! PARE COM ISSO!

Em choque, Afrodite avançou até Lagarto e o agarrou pelos braços, na tentativa de contê-lo e evitar que quebrasse mais alguma coisa ali.

Misty por sua vez, ria, de forma insana, quase histérica.

Nessa mesma hora, atraídas pelo barulho, apareceram ali as bacantes, e junto delas Marin e Geisty, que em seus quartos se arrumavam para o início do expediente.

— Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? — disse a amazona de Serpente ao descer as escadas às pressas, e quando viu Misty e Afrodite no meio do salão, atracados, deu um sinal à Marin que levasse as outras garotas para os quartos, pois ambos tinham os Cosmos ativos e alguém podia se machucar severamente — Que merda vocês acham que estão fazendo? LARGA ELE AFRODITE!

Corajosamente, a morena enfiou-se no meio dos dois cavaleiros, espalmando uma das mãos no peito de cada um os afastando.

— De novo, Afrodite? — encarou o pisciano, enraivecida, pois mal conseguira, com muito custo, fazer Saga recobrar a sanidade, já o imaginava a perdendo novamente ao se deparar com aquela praça de guerra em pleno salão — Por Atena! Será possível que não podemos ter paz um dia sequer nessa pocilga, sem que você arrume alguma encrenca? Porra, você é o gerente dessa merda, cara! Haja como tal! Se você quer ser respeitado, respeite primeiro. Todas as brigas tem dedo seu!

Virou-se para Misty e com a voz mais calma segurou em seu rosto com ambas as mãos. Lagarto estava um trapo, inchado e com escoriações diversas. Geisty sentiu ódio de Peixes, mas respirou fundo e pelo bem de Saga achou melhor colocar logo um ponto final naquilo.

— Covarde. — disse ela em tom mais baixo — Baixo... — tomou um fôlego ruidoso e seguiu para a ação mais sensata que pedia aquele momento — Venha, Misty, vou levá-lo até a enfermaria, e você, Afrodite, melhor dar um jeito nessa zona antes dos clientes começarem a chegar, ou o Grande Mestre aparecer.

— Peraí! Aquenda, Alice! Você tá achando que fui eu quem quebrou essa louça aqui, ô súcubo de franja?

— Faça-me o favor! Eu que não fui! — inclinou-se para o sueco, e o encarou de forma contundente — Se tem problemas com o Lagarto resolva-os longe daqui, longe de Saga... Estou fazendo a minha parte para manter o bem estar do cavaleiro de Gêmeos, como você mesmo me sugeriu, Peixes... Pois, faça a sua!

Geisty voltou-se a Misty e pegando-lhe a mão o conduziu até a porta dos fundos do salão.

Como o excelente ator que era, o francesinho nem sequer olhou para trás, mantendo a cabeça baixa durante todo o percurso e simulando até um manquejar a cada mudada de passo que dava, o que deixou Afrodite ainda mais furioso.

Trêmulo e arfante, Peixes elevou seu Cosmo e chegou a criar diversas Rosas Diabólicas com a intenção de atirá-las contra a amazona e o cavaleiro de Prata, mas reprimiu-se.

Detestava admitir, mas Geisty estava certa. Não podia arriscar a sanidade de Saga, mas podia, e iria, tirar a limpo com Camus tudo que acabara de ouvir de Misty.

Assim, desarmou seu golpe e correu para o escritório de Saga de Gêmeos, já que naquele horário sabia que o cavaleiro estaria no centro de Atenas.

Moscou, Rússia, 18:20pm

Uma negociação com empresários corruptos influentes e cheios da grana não era tarefa fácil. A Vory v Zacone aspirava ao controle absoluto das maiores casas noturnas de Moscou e cidades vizinhas, visando o monitoramento da venda de drogas e lucro com mercado do sexo, mas não era nada simples dobrar os donos dos estabelecimentos.

Por isso, quem lidava diretamente com os três maiores investidores do ramo era Camus de Aquário, num jogo complexo de ameaças veladas que sempre terminava com um xeque mate dado pelo aquariano.

E foi no exato momento em que Camus preparava sua jogada final, quando diria aos empresários que se não cedessem à interferência da Vory em seus estabelecimentos por bem, cederiam por mal, que o interfone de sua sala de reuniões tocou.

Camus respirou fundo, soltando um suspiro antes de, resignado, tirar o aparelho do gancho para atendê-lo.

— ** **Um momento, senhores.** —pediu de forma calma, com os olhos cravados nos rostos apreensivos dos três homens— **O que foi, senhorita Lizaveta** **? Eu disse que** _ **non**_ **queria ser interrompido... O que?... Quem?... Adiba?... Eu** _ **non**_ **... Ah... Dieu!... Sim, é... minha sobrinha...** _ **Merde**_ **!...** _ **Non**_ **disse nada... Voz grossa? Ela?... Ela deve estar gripada. Olha, senhorita Lizaveta, transfira a ligação para minha sala, eu vou atender lá.** _ **Dieu, je ne peux crois pás! Je ne peux!**_

Atenas, Grécia, 17:26pm

Afrodite segurava o aparelho de telefone com uma das mãos, e o fone com a outra. De pé, andava em círculos em torno de si mesmo, fugando devido ao choro e rangendo os dentes por causa da raiva que lhe corroía por dentro.

Quando ouviu a voz de Camus do outro lado da linha, parou, e sem ao menos respirar abriu as comportas de toda aquela carga emocional que lutava para manter contida.

— Alô, Ca... PRO HADES O SEU NÚMERO PRIVADO, VOCÊ E A SUA REUNIÃO IMPORTANTÍSSIMA! — gritou a plenos pulmões, tossindo, engasgando e soluçando — Por que eu liguei? Porque eu quero saber por que a Lagartixa Cascuda da fossa lamacenta do Aqueronte tem cuecas suas, Camus!... Quantas cuecas você deu para ele depois de ir NO MEU QUARTO pegar minhas calcinhas?... Ah, não está entendendo? Eu te explico! A desgraçada da Lagartixa tem muito mais cuecas suas do que você tem calcinhas minhas! Sabe o que isso significa? Porra nenhuma! Nunca significou porra nenhuma, não é Camus?... Eu sabia que não deveria ter acreditado em você... Eu... Eu te entreguei meu coração e minhas melhores calcinhas, e o que você fez? Você se jogou na cama daquele réptil de ventosas! Seu... seu... Ah, Dadááá!... Alô? Não faz a Egípcia comigo não, bonita! Responde!... Ah, você não está entendendo nada? Quer que eu fale pausadamente? Você-trepou-com-a-Lagartixa-Cascuda-e-deu-cuecas-para-ele-a-cada-trepada!... Porque ele tem, ou melhor, tinha, um zilhão de cuecas suas, Camus!... O que... O QUE? Deve haver algum engano? Mas, é claro que há um engano! O engano fui eu acreditar que você me amava de verdade!... NÃO!... NÃO ESTOU LOUCO!... Por que você está gaguejando?... NÃO! NÃO! Venha agora, Camus, agora! Tá ouvindo? Nem mais tarde, nem amanhã, AGORA! — Afrodite gritava e chutava a cadeira da escrivaninha — Você teve toda a pressa do mundo em ir se consolar com a Lagartixa logo depois da nossa briga e vai miguelar tempo para mim agora? Acho bom você vir logo e me explicar, olhando na minha cara, o que suas cuecas estavam fazendo na gaveta daquele exú loiro.

Bateu o telefone no gancho umas cinco vezes até jogá-lo contra a parede e espatifá-lo, então correu para fora da sala e enquanto descia as escadas esbaforido gritou pelos servos que lidavam da limpeza do Templo de Baco.

— ACÁCIA, HIRONIDES, LÍSIAS, VENHAM JÁ AQUI!

Logo que chegaram, Afrodite lhes mandou limpar os cacos do espelho que fora quebrado e colocar um tecido sobre o espaço vazio, depois correu para o Santuário, subindo às pressas as 12 casas até chegar a Aquário, bufando feito um búfalo raivoso.

Mesmo descontrolado como estava, teve o cuidado de ativar o Cosmo de sua armadura em Peixes para que todos acreditassem que estava lá, e dirigiu-se à sala do Templo de gelo para esperar por Camus.

Sentou-se no sofá, mas logo se levantou ao lembrar que Misty dissera ter estado ali. Sentiu tanta raiva ao imaginar que puderam ter sentado naquele sofá juntos, ele e Camus, que num rompante de ira agarrou o móvel e o atirou pela janela.

Se Camus demorasse a vir para a Grécia, iria encontrar toda sua mobília do lado de fora da casa!

Felizmente o Santo de Aquário soubera reconhecer a gravidade da situação e assim que conseguiu fechar acordo com os empresários russos partiu, usando a velocidade da Luz, para Atenas.

Havia se passado não mais que duas horas, mesmo assim quando Camus subia as escadarias de seu Templo viu do lado de fora seu sofá, uma poltrona e uma das cortinas de sua sala, todos espalhados pelos degraus mais próximos à entrada.

— _Sacre Bleu_! Eu _non_ posso acreditar nisso... Atena!

Murmurou assustado, então, apressadamente, levou tudo para a parte dos fundos do Templo antes que algum cavaleiro, que porventura passasse por ali, os visse, e entrou em sua morada a passos largos.

— Afrodite? — chamou aos sussurros, então viu o pisciano na sala e rumou para lá com o coração dando pulos dentro do peito — Estou aqui.

— Estou vendo.

Afrodite respirava fundo, tentando conter a vontade de meter a mão na cara de Camus logo que o viu, mas tinha aprendido alguma coisa desde a última briga feia que tivera com o francês e se continha.

Já Camus, acreditando ter mesmo feito sexo com Misty naquela noite em que Lagarto o ajudara a voltar para casa após uma bebedeira, engolia em seco, temeroso com o rumo que aquela conversa poderia tomar, e também suas consequências. Sentia-se culpado e aflito, não esperava que o namorado descobrisse tão cedo seu suposto vacilo.

— _Mon amour_...

— Para! — Peixes ergueu o braço e lhe apontou o dedo indicador — Sem esse drama de _mon amour_. Vamos direto ao ponto, Camus de Aquário. Você deu suas cuecas para a truqueira da Lagartixa cascuda? E não minta pra mim, Camus!

— Mas, que absurdo. Afrodite! — exclamou vivamente ele.

— Desaquenda do drama e responde a minha pergunta, Camus. — o encarava com veemência.

— _Non_. É claro que _non_ dei minhas cuecas para ele. De onde tirou essa ideia estapafúrdia? Por que daria minhas roupas íntimas para o cavaleiro de Lagarto, _ma fleur_? Enlouqueceu?

— Então me diga como o maldito tinha uma gaveta cheia de cuecas suas no meio das casqueiras dele, Camus de Aquário? Como?

— Como?

— É, como?

— Como? Como? Uma gaveta cheia... Cheia de cuecas? Minhas? Como? — confuso, Aquário encarava o namorado em assombro, pois há meses atrás suas cuecas haviam desaparecido, de fato, de suas gavetas em Aquário, mas daí a elas terem migrado para a gaveta do cavaleiro de Lagarto simplesmente lhe parecia bizarro — Afrodite, eu... Eu _non_ estou entendo nada. Está dizendo que Misty tinha... cuecas minhas?

— Não faz a bilôca*, Alice. Você sabe muito bem como ele tem cuecas suas. Você as deu para ele.

— _Non_! _Non_ dei, _merde_! Por que faria isso? — já estava começado a ficar irritado.

— Deu! Ele disse que deu! Vai negar que você transou com ele também?

Um silêncio repentino se fez entre eles. Camus encarou os olhos de Afrodite, que lhe divisavam com fúria, porém marejados devido à mágoa. Não podia mentir para o amado, seria pior, mesmo que a "verdade" doesse até mais para si mesmo.

— _Non_. — baixou a cabeça, envergonhado e entristecido — _Non_ vou negar.

Ouvir aquela confirmação da boca do homem que amava foi como sentir uma lâmina afiada ser enterrada em seu peito num único golpe, seco, certeiro e impiedoso.

Afrodite perdeu o ar, o chão, os sentidos. Uma vertigem lhe acometeu e como havia arremessado os móveis do aquariano pela janela sentou-se no chão mesmo, levando as mãos à cabeça e embrenhando os dedos nas madeixas azuis piscina.

— Então não foi só um beijo. — balbuciou para si mesmo — Todas aquelas cuecas... Foram mesmo com as próprias pernas até o quarto daquele despacho loiro...

— _Non_ dei cueca alguma para ele, Afrodite, _merde_! Eu _non_ vou negar que... Que dormi com ele, mas... Foi uma vez, uma única vez... Um erro, um engano... Eu _non_ estava bem... Tinha bebido além da conta, perdi o tino... Você tinha acabado comigo e eu... Eu desabei... Ele me ajudou a subir até aqui e... _Merde_ , eu _non_ me lembro de nada, mas... eu acho que aconteceu...

Afrodite não conseguia mais conter o choro.

— Com tanta biba nesse mundo... tinha que ser logo com ele? LOGO COM ELE? E tantas vezes?

— Que tantas vezes, Afrodite? — Camus dizia consternado tentando se explicar — _Ma fleur,_ _non_ diga bobagem, eu já disse, foi uma única vez! E eu nem lembro como aconteceu!

— E tudo porque eu fui infeliz em te fazer uma proposta que você simplesmente poderia ter dito não, mas em vez disso me deu um coió* e foi pular na cama da Lagartixa cascuda. — jogou um cinzeiro na direção de Camus, que desviou facilmente — Agora o exú de ventosa quer tirar você de mim... e não vai sossegar enquanto não conseguir. Já conseguiu suas cuecas. — se arrastou até uma mesinha de centro e jogou dois vasos na direção de Camus, que também desviou.

— Para com isso, _mon Dieu_! — apanhou um dos vasos no ar e o colocou no chão, em seguida ajoelhou-se ao lado do namorado e segurou firme em seus pulsos — Presta atenção, _mon amour_ , me escute! _Non_ sei te dizer como as porcarias das minhas cuecas foram parar na gaveta do Lagarto, mas eu te dou minha palavra, Afrodite. Eu _non_ dei cueca nenhuma para ele.

— MENTIRA! Eu vi! Eu cheirei uma a uma! Eram suas! Enquanto eu sofria com o coió* que você me deu, você dava cuecas para ele.

— MAS NÃO FUI EU QUEM DEU PARA ELE! Você quer falar daquela noite? Daquela maldita noite em que eu fui amar você no seu quarto e você me armou aquela armadilha? Muito bem, vamos falar daquela noite.

— NÃO! — gritou Peixes, agora chorando copiosamente.

— Achou que eu iria aceitar aquela proposta infeliz? Ou mesmo que iria assistir você trepando com meus três subordinados, um deles meu melhor amigo, calado e trancado dentro de um closet? Você me deixou na _merde_ , Afrodite. Uma _merde_ tão grande que aceitei a ajuda do cavaleiro de Lagarto e acabei... Bem... Eu nem sei como aconteceu, estava no fundo do poço. — soltou os pulsos do pisciano levando as próprias mãos ao rosto, esfregando nervosamente —... E a culpa foi sua.

Afrodite olhava incrédulo para Camus.

— Minha?

— Eu nunca quis transar com Misty. Eu nunca quis transar com ninguém nessa vida, Afrodite... Apenas com você. — disse o ruivo, afinal, pegando na mão do pisciano, agora de forma delicada — Começamos mal, muito mal... Mas, eu o amo o suficiente para passar por tudo isso e ficar apenas com o que realmente me importa. Você, _ma fleur, ma belle rose_. Será que você também consegue? Será que também me ama o suficiente para acreditar em mim? Eu nunca dei cuecas para Misty. Eu nunca estive no quarto dele, nem uma única vez, e o que houve aqui entre mim e ele _non_ significou nada.

As palavras de Camus eram duras, como sempre foram, porém verdadeiras.

Dentro de sua loucura passional, Afrodite conseguia, mesmo que por poucos segundos, absorver cada palavra que o aquariano lhe dizia, e quando ele mesmo já admitia seu erro ficava ainda mais fácil entender a postura de Camus.

Deitou-se no chão de costas, tapando o rosto com as mãos enquanto chorava de soluçar.

— Não fale o nome dele. Eu não suporto ouvir o nome dele saindo da sua boca. — deu algumas fungadas e então se sentou sobre o tapete de frente para Camus — Sim, eu te amo o suficiente para acreditar em você e não nele, mas...

— Ah, _oui_! Sempre tem que ter um, mas.

Irritado, Camus levantou-se de forma brusca, mas antes de pudesse dar um passo sequer teve ambas as pernas abraçadas por Afrodite, que ao imprimir força no ato quase fez o francês se desequilibrar e cair.

— Espera! Não vai embora... O meu coração sangra, Camus, de pensar que aquele réptil de ventosas tocou em você... beijou sua boca... Ela vai fazer de tudo para tirar você de mim, eu conheço a desgraçada. Ela não vai sossegar enquanto não acabar com a minha vida, enquanto não fizer o Saga me trancar no Cabo Sunion e ficar com o caminho livre.

Devagar Camus se abaixou e pegou na mão de Afrodite o ajudando a se levantar. Era nítido o descontrole do pisciano, e percebeu que não adiantaria tentar acalmá-lo discutindo com ele, sequer tentar entender o que o levou a lhe acusar de dar peças íntimas a Lagarto.

Por isso, Camus achou melhor encerrar aquele debate ali e ir, pessoalmente, interrogar Misty acerca do que havia acontecido, que história absurda era aquela das cuecas.

Por hora, se preocuparia apenas em acalmar o namorado, pois se para si a ideia de ter transado com Misty era desprezível, para seu amado peixinho deveria ser ainda mais hedionda. Assim, o abraçou com força, fazendo um cafuné em seus cabelos.

— Eu _non_ tenho motivo algum para mentir para você. Se _non_ contei antes foi porque realmente _non_ significou nada para mim. Eu amo você, Afrodite, e se nem toda a desgraça que caiu sobre nós no começo foi capaz de nos separar, e nem todos os contratempos que envolvem nossa vida pessoal, _non_ será o Lagarto que fará isso, _non_ acha? Quanto às minhas cuecas... Bem... Terei uma conversa séria com ele sobre isso. Agora eu que quero saber como elas foram parar no quarto dele.

Afrodite enxugou os olhos com a manga da camiseta e encarou os olhos avelãs do aquariano.

— Não quero que vá. Ele vai te enrolar, vai dissimular, vai mentir e vai cair no truque dele de novo.

— Eu? Está maluco? Eu tenho mais anos de Vory do que Lagarto tem de vida, Afrodite. Confie em mim.

— Me desculpe... — balbuciou baixinho o pisciano — Eu perdi o controle... Eu... me desculpe pelo Ivan, pelo seu sofá e a cortina, os vasos... pelo balde de água fria, todos os cuspes, tapas, arranhões... Eu nunca amei ninguém na minha vida e ainda não sei como lidar com esse sentimento que às vezes me corrói por dentro e às vezes que dá paz! — abraçou Camus e lhe beijou com carinho — Que bom que você veio... Eu confio em você sim, Camy, confio muito, mas aquela truqueira é mais louca do que eu imaginava! Ele então deu a Elza nas suas cuecas! Ele é diabólico!

— Elza? Quem é Elza? — perguntou Camus confuso.

— Ele roubou Camus! Ele roubou! Além de mau caráter ele é um gatuno safado.

— Olha, vamos parar por aqui, está bem? E _non_ vamos falar mais de passado. Já fiz o depósito na conta do bordel referente ao valor total da sua semana de trabalho. Irei até lá e tirarei a limpo com Misty essa história de cuecas. _Non_ gostei nada de saber também que ele fez insinuações falsas sobre um possível caso entre mim e ele. Depois fazemos como sempre. Subo com uma das meninas e depois vou para seu quarto. Melhor _non_ nos encontrarmos no Santuário essa semana. Todos os cavaleiros estão presentes, _non_ há ninguém em missão, pode ser arriscado.

— Tudo bem, mas vou ficar de olho! Você pode ser esperto, mas a Lagartixa é ardilosa, aquele girino lodoso do Tejo! — puxou Aquário para um beijo rápido antes de se despedir — Eu te amo... Muito... Muito... Muito...

— Eu também, Afrodite. Também te amo muito, _ma fleur_.

Peixes deixou o Templo de Gelo mais aliviado, mas não menos tranquilo ou preocupado, pois conhecia melhor que ninguém a mente maquiavélica de Misty de Lagarto, e temia pela conversa que Camus teria com ele.

Templo de Baco 20:00pm

A passos firmes, Saga de Gêmeos adentrava o salão do bordel após passar a tarde toda fora, resolvendo diversos pormenores.

No peito o coração do grego batia ligeiramente mais acelerado que o habitual, tanto pela ansiedade, já que não queria chegar tão atrasado, quanto pelo que ocasionou seu atraso. Trazia consigo uma surpresa para a amada, mas somente lhe entregaria no final do expediente, o que não lhe impedia de fazer uma visita rápida ao quarto da amazona para trocar algumas palavras e, certamente, alguns beijos.

Assim, certificando-se de que Aldebaran ainda não havia chegado para assumir o bar e Máscara da Morte e Shura estavam do lado de fora do salão, o qual, por sinal, ainda estava completamente vazio, Gêmeos rumou apressado para as escadarias, o coração ia alegre e impaciente.

Quando, no entanto, passou por um grupo de garotas que na frente dos espelhos do palco de pole dance davam os últimos retoques em seus sensuais figurinos, teve sua atenção capturada pela conversa e, bisbilhoteiro como todo bom geminiano, deteve os passos a uma sincronia mais lenta para ouvir sobre o que falavam.

Não era custoso entender o que conversavam, já que quase todas usavam o inglês ali como língua oficial, arranhando um pouco de grego ou outra língua que fosse necessária.

— *****Ah, para!** — exclamou Ághata, uma bela jovem turca de longos cabelos cor de mel que caiam em cachos pelas costas esguias — **É sério que você achou mesmo isso Fúlvia? Que ele ia te dar bola?**

— **E por que não, Ághata?** — rebateu a garota de cabelos platinados e olhos de um verde bravio — **Qual o problema? Ele era um partidão, e sempre foi muito simpático e gentil comigo.**

— **Se enxerga Fúlvia, você é prostituta.** — insistiu Ághata — **Seu Mu é gentil e simpático com todas, querida. Achou mesmo que teria chance com um cara como ele?**

— **Cruzes! Que grosseria!** — repreendeu Karina, a jovem loira que apenas observava. — **Deixa ela sonhar.**

— **Que grosseria que nada, Karina! Eu sou realista. Seu Mu não é para o nosso bico não. Desde quando homem gentil e educado dá mole pra prostituta?**

— **É, eu detesto admitir, mas nisso Ághata está certa, Fúlvia.** — postulou Karina. — **Seu Mu sempre foi muito respeitador e bonzinho. Compra tudo para nós e até nos ajuda quando precisamos consertar algo. Mas, ele nunca faz nenhuma gracinha, nem fica olhando para gente quinem os outros olham.**

— **Ah, vocês duas me deem licença tá? Eu sou sonhadora mesmo e sonhar ainda é de graça. Piranha amarga!**

— **Vai ficar só no sonho mesmo, Fúlvia, porque o Seu Mu casou, querida. Acabou de voltar da Lua de Mel.** — disse Karina em voz baixa, com um sorriso sorrateiro no rosto.

— **Para, Karina! Não me assusta!** — Fúlvia deu um tapa leve no braço da loira.

— **Mentira! Tá brincando né?** — exclamou Ághata, igualmente surpresa.

— **Não, não estou. Pode ir lá conferir a aliança de quase dois dedos de grossura que ele está usando na mão esquerda. Casou casado!** — afirmou Karina.

— **Casou? Mas casou com quem?** — Ághata perguntou incrédula.

— **Pelo que o Seu Aldebaran me disse, foi com o moço monge. Aquele loiro criador de caso. Você lembra dele, né? —** explicou Karina.

Fúlvia arregalou os olhos em espanto, levou ambas as mãos ao rosto e sufocou um grito.

— **O que quebrou a cara do Afrodite?** — inquiriu Fúlvia.

— **O próprio.** — Ághata confirmou.

— **Então, meu bem, melhor nem sonhar muito alto mais, porque dizem que com ele não se brinca... Ele castiga as pessoas! Dizem até que ele é mau e pode deixar os homens boxas e as mulheres estéreis.** — alertou Karina.

— **Não pode ser!** — lamentava Fúlvia, ainda inconformada — **Seu Mu então é gay? Mas o outro não é religioso?**

— **Ora, deve ser, mas tenho minhas dúvidas.** — explicou Karina — **Lembram que Seu Mu ganhou a Marin na estreia do bordel? Talvez ele corte para os dois lados, vai saber! Mas isso é o menos relevante, Fúlvia. O que te interessa saber é que o tal moço monge criador de caso é poderoso e muito bravo. Então, pode tirando seu cavalinho da chuva, porque em casos assim não dá nem pra ser amante.**

— **Nisso ela tá certa.** — confirmou Ághata — **Você viu muito bem o que ele fez com Afrodite, que é guerreiro também, imagina o que não faria conosco, um bando de piranha pobre que ninguém vai dar falta nessa vida.**

— **Não estou acreditando, acho um desperdício. Os dois são tão gatinhos... Seu Mu então, era um puta partidão.** — dizia Fúlvia visivelmente emburrada.

Nesse momento, Marin, já pronta para mais um penoso dia de expediente no Templo, descia as escadas quando cruzou com Saga, que subia aos risos depois de ouvir a conversa.

— Boa noite Marin. — o geminiano a cumprimentou.

— Boa noite, Grande Mestre. — ela respondeu o seguindo com os olhos até vê-lo entrar no quarto que ocupava no estabelecimento. Quando se certificasse de que não havia mais ninguém por ali, Saga iria aos aposentos de Geisty.

Marin então juntou-se às outras garotas, que instigadas pela conversa a bombardearam de perguntas.

— *****Sortuda foi você, né Marin? Estreou logo com o Seu Mu. Como foi?** — disse Fúlvia, agora curiosíssima.

— **É! Conta pra gente Marin, foi bom?** — reforçou Ághata.

— **Ele é aquele anjinho de candura também na cama?** — foi a vez de Karina, que cedeu à curiosidade.

— **O que?** — respondeu sobressaltada a japonesa, que foi pega tão de surpresa que mal conseguira assimilar o assunto.

— **Por Deus, Karina! Quem consegue transar com um cara comparando ele a um anjinho de candura? Você é doida? Dizem que ele também é ferreiro, então deve ter uma pegada forte** **.** — debochava Ághata às gargalhadas.

— **É mesmo! Já viu o tamanho da mão desse homem? Nossa! —** exclamou Fúlvia abanando o rosto com um dos cardápios que apanhara da mesa próxima para espantar um calor que de súbito lhe subia pelas coxas.

Finalmente situada, Marin logo resolveu por fim àquela conversa inconveniente.

— **Ei, vocês três, parem de fofocar da vida alheia. Não é hora para isso. E antes que você me perturbe de novo, Fúlvia, o que acontece nos atendimentos é sigiloso. Da porta do meu quarto para dentro é assunto só meu e dos meus clientes.** — pontuou firme a Águia, mas por dentro sentia todo o peso de suas palavras lhe causando um desgosto amargo, porém, imperceptível às ouvintes.

— **Hum... A dona ética não trafica informação sigilosa. Larga de ser chata e conta logo Marin, o que custa? Afinal, o Seu Mu se casou com um homem, né gente!** — disse Ághata, também se roendo de curiosidade. ****

— **É, fala aí, Marin, ele é um anjinho ou um diabinho?** — Fúlvia ria, e percebendo que a conversa pegara um rumo perigoso, Marin deu as costas às garotas e seguiu para o bar.

Karina, a única que notou o desconforto aparente da amazona, freou os ânimos exaltados das colegas com um beliscão no braço de cada uma.

— **Já chega. Deixem ela em paz. Os clientes estão chegando.** — apontou para a entrada do salão onde uma comitiva de atletas poloneses ocupavam as mesas — **Vamos trabalhar.**

No andar de cima, Saga, agora vendo o corredor livre, caminhou apressado até o quarto de Geisty, mas assim que tocou a maçaneta da porta, foi surpreendido pela voz calorosa de Shina, que parecia ter surgido ali por algum passe de mágica.

— Ela já desceu, patrão. — disse a amazona estreitando os olhos. Não era de hoje que pegava no pulo as escapadas do geminiano para o quarto da amiga, mas fingia-se de cega, surda e muda.

Saga deixou escapar um suspiro, misto de susto e frustração.

— Obrigado, Shina... Desça logo, por favor. — esfregou os olhos irritado — E não aborde as pessoas assim... Quase me mata de susto, mulher.

— Hum... E assustou por que? Estava fazendo coisa errada? — Ofiúco riu.

Gêmeos olhou para ela e ateve-se somente a deixar o corredor antes da garota, descendo para o salão que já começava a ficar lotado.

Geisty se concentrava dentro do camarim, localizado atrás do palco principal.

Refazia incansáveis vezes os passos que havia aprendido com Shina no dia anterior.

A cada série concluída dava um gole nervoso na taça de Chianti que jazia no chão a seu lado, buscando no álcool a coragem que parecia lhe fugir conforme o avançar dos minutos.

Detestava ter de subir ao palco, mas para conseguir por em prática seu plano era necessário, já que precisaria chamar ainda mais atenção da clientela a partir de agora, e aquela noite lhe estava bem propícia.

Um grupo de ricos escoceses tinha agendado programas com as moças mais belas que a casa tinha a oferecer, e não podia perder a oportunidade de lhes chamar a atenção.

O som dos aplausos e assovios após a apresentação de Shina anunciou que era chegada a hora. Era sua vez de se apresentar.

Ansiosa, Geisty respirou fundo, passou a mão na taça de vinho, sorveu o restante da bebida com um único e generoso gole e deixou às pressas o camarim seguindo para o palco.

Enquanto isso, no salão, Saga tratava de algumas minúcias com mercadores chineses. Acomodados em uma mesa discreta na lateral do recinto, calaram-se quando as luzes se apagaram e os holofotes iluminaram o tablado.

Sem grandes expectativas, Saga olhou naquela direção apenas para conferir quem seria a próxima a se apresentar, mas quando reconheceu a silhueta da mulher que rebolava ao ritmo dos acordes lentos e sensuais da canção que começara a tocar, atrás de um biombo iluminado por um jogo de luzes, imediatamente sentiu seu coração disparar e a garganta secar.

Era Geisty ali, que lentamente, e a passos muito bem ensaiados, seduzia o público numa dança plena de erotismo.

Ainda se mantendo incógnita atrás do biombo, revelava-se aos poucos, ora esticando no ar uma das longas pernas torneadas vestida em uma fina meia de seda 7/8, causando alvoroço na plateia, ora expondo um dos braços languidos, nus, hipnotizando o público com o chacoalhar dos dedos delicados que exibiam longas unhas esmaltadas em roxo, até que, com um giro sensual finalmente revelou-se por inteiro, provocando furor na audiência, que agora vislumbrava embevecida as tão cobiçadas curvas da joia da casa.

Com um sorriso sensual no rosto maquiado, a bela morena caminhou rebolativa até a beira do palco, onde virou-se de costas para o público e pôs a correr as mãos pelos quadris, coxas e panturrilhas, remexendo as nádegas empinadas ao som da música enquanto jogava os cabelos soltos para um lado, depois para o outro, observando a multidão que a assistia e já encontrando seu alvo em meio a ela.

Era o cliente agendado para aquela noite. O mais influente dos escoceses que vieram na comitiva. Um político célebre que fazia parte da câmara dos comuns e que estava sentando em uma das mesas no centro do salão.

Não foi difícil de encontrá-lo, dado ao número de garrafas do mais legítimo Scotch distribuídas sobre a mesa.

Decidida, desceu do palco e caminhou languidamente até o local, sem cortar o contato visual com o homem de pequenos olhos castanhos e sobrancelhas fartas e severas, o qual a observava em expectativa. Sentou-se sobre a mesa e ergueu uma das pernas, deixando o scarpin de salto altíssimo cair despretensioso no chão.

Mantendo o homem prisioneiro de seu olhar abrasador, a morena corria ambas as mãos pelas curvas de sua perna até segurar na borda rendada da meia de seda e retirá-la, lentamente. O perfume da pele nua logo atiçou o cliente, que ergueu a mão para tocá-la, mas a amazona foi mais rápida e levantou-se da mesa segundos antes, então calçou o sapato e girando a meia no ar voltou a executar a coreografia, agora rebolando em frente ao homem que a divisava com olhos felinos.

Num movimento ligeiro, enlaçou o pescoço do escocês com a meia e o fez levantar-se da cadeira, e tal qual um cão guiado pela coleira, ela o conduziu até o palco, sendo acompanhada por centenas de olhos voluptuosos.

Sorria satisfeita com o seu feito.

Tinha ganhado a atenção do público e atiçado sua curiosidade. Partiria agora para a parte principal de seu plano, queria conquistar toda aquela plateia, conseguir novos clientes e fazer com que a propaganda boca a boca corresse solta por toda a Europa.

Subiu no palco trazendo consigo o homem preso à sua "coleira" de seda. Com a mão que tinha livre, Geisty arrastou até o centro do tablado uma cadeira que deixara estrategicamente ali, então fez com que o escocês se sentasse para atar suas mãos para trás das costas com a meia fina.

Ele sorria, fanfarrão, excitado e totalmente rendido aos encantos daquela bela mulher, aos olhos violetas que o divisavam com lascívia, aos lábios tintos em vermelho vivo, aos seios fartos cobertos apenas por um pequeno top rendado.

Esticou o pescoço tencionando tocar os lábios próximos aos seus, mas Geisty era ligeira e arisca. Dando um giro sensual afastou-se e jogou os cabelos para o lado, enquanto ouvia as risadas e pedidos imorais vindos da audiência.

Sem esperar mais, a morena desabotoou o sutiã e livrou-se da peça a jogando sobre o rosto do homem, revelando parcialmente os seios que tinham apenas os mamilos cobertos por adesivos metálicos em formato de estrelas.

Caminhou até a margem do tablado e fazendo um sinal para uma das mesas pediu que lhe entregassem uma garrafa de Scotch. Tendo ela em mãos retornou ao homem no centro, então abriu as pernas e sentou-se em seu colo. Em seguida correu a língua em círculos macilentos pelo gargalo da garrafa e num gesto de extremo erotismo deu uma golada na bebida, deixando que escorresse pelos cantos da boca, queixo, pescoço, até descer em um estreito veio por seus seios e fino abdome.

Em desespero o homem atado à cadeira esticava-se todo para capturar com a língua a bebida servida no corpo da mulher, enquanto a plateia, formada em quase sua totalidade por homens, batia nas mesas, gritava, e urrava em polvorosa.

Enquanto isso, Geisty ria faceira e perguntou quase encostando seus lábios no rosto do escocês cativo:

— _Do you want_? (Você quer?)

A resposta veio num sacolejar positivo e frenético de cabeça, tão frenético quanto os dedos que tamborilavam nervosos na mesa dos chineses que eram acompanhados por Saga de Gêmeos.

Este, por sinal, assim que viu a namorada surgir no palco vestida apenas com meias de seda, um minúsculo sutiã e uma calcinha rendada menor ainda, sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida e a respiração estacionar.

Os lábios ficaram imóveis, gélidos, como se tivessem sido transformados em mármore frio, assim como todo seu rosto. Somente seus olhos, incrédulos e alarmados, acompanhavam a movimentação de sua amazona.

Gêmeos não acreditava no que via. Deveria estar preso em uma poderosa armadilha ilusória criada pelo próprio Hades a fim de tirar-lhe a pouca sanidade que lhe restava.

Em desespero mudo e contido, somente conseguiu reagir afrouxando o nó da gravata para que, talvez assim, o ar entrasse nos pulmões sem tanta dificuldade, pois parecia que o oxigênio simplesmente havia se extinguido naquele trecho amaldiçoado de bordel, enquanto no palco o show ainda não havia chegado ao fim, para deleite dos clientes e desespero do cafetão.

Geisty agora esticava a perna que ainda mantinha vestida com a meia de seda a apoiando no encosto da cadeira. Lentamente despiu-se dela, deixando cair o sapato e atirando a meio ao ar.

Pousando o pé nu no ombro do homem, iniciou uma massagem com os dedinhos cuidadosamente esmaltados em roxo, então lhe sussurrou:

— _Open your mouth_! (Abra a boca!)

Junto daquela ordem, Geisty corria o pé até a boca do escocês, usando os dedos agora para acariciar seus lábios febris, então, com a garrafa de Scotch em mãos, dobrou ligeiramente o joelho e despejou o líquido canela abaixo, que deslizou pela pele bronzeada até a ponta dos dedos, os quais eram sugados com avidez pelo homem atado à cadeira, já quase em agonia tamanha sua excitação. Em sua mente já atônita e embriagada, só se imaginava provando cada curva daquele corpo que parecia lhe ser a personificação da luxúria.

— _I want you! I want you sweet!_ (Eu quero você! Quero você, princesa!) — grunhia ele em delírio rouco.

Satisfeita, Geisty recolheu a perna com delicadeza e sorrindo para ele debruçou-se apoiando ambas as mãos em suas coxas. A garrafa fora antes deixada no tablado, ao lado da cadeira.

Apertou com força a carne trêmula do escocês, fazendo suas unhas serem sentidas, enquanto o provocava roçando os lábios em sua orelha.

— _Double or nothing!_ (O dobro ou nada!) — sussurrou, vendo o cliente fechar os olhos em delírio.

A resposta veio sem vacilo, e como era de se esperar.

— _Yes! Double... Double._ (Sim! O dobro! Eu pago o dobro!)

Ela sorriu, vitoriosa.

No salão, os presentes ainda se mantinham agitados enquanto acompanhavam a joia desamarrar o homem preso à cadeira pela fina meia, a qual foi novamente enrolada em seu pescoço.

O show terminou com Geisty conduzindo o parlamentar pela "coleira" de seda até a escadaria que levava aos quartos, e em total silêncio Saga de Gêmeos os acompanhava com os olhos.

Não conseguia nem mesmo ordenar os próprios pensamentos, que dirá o que estava sentindo. O ar lhe saia queimando as narinas, enquanto o whisky lhe descia estranhamente refrescando a garganta, tamanha era a agitação interna que sofria.

Sem responder a nenhum questionamento ou comentário que era tecido pelos chineses sobre a apresentação que acabara de acontecer, o geminiano apenas pousava o copo vazio na mesa com raiva contida e logo apanhava outro que lhe era servido pelo garçom, tomando a fortíssima bebida como se fosse água, enquanto mastigava os cubos de gelo como se triturasse os ossos daquele maldito escocês que subia com sua amazona para o quarto.

As próximas horas seriam, sem dúvida, as piores de sua vida. Teria que esperar o programa acabar, e pelo show que vira a namorada dando no palco ela parecia bem empenhada em agradar aquele estupor estrangeiro.

Poucos instantes antes, enquanto Geisty prendia a atenção de todos com sua apresentação, Camus de Aquário chegava ao bordel.

O francês cumprimentou alguns colegas e ficou um pouco no bar.

Não havia nenhum russo na casa naquela noite, o que lhe deixava um pouco mais aliviado para executar a ação pela qual estava ali.

Afrodite havia chegado um pouco antes e já subido para seu quarto, onde vigiava ansioso a área externa abaixo de sua janela, pois fizera Camus lhe prometer que conversaria com Misty ali por perto para que pudesse ouvir.

Aproveitando a distração no palco, e querendo resolver de uma vez aquele impasse, Camus vasculhou o salão com os olhos até encontrar quem procurava. O cavaleiro de Lagarto estava de pé, perto de uma das portas laterais do salão, assistindo à apresentação entediado.

O ruivo então não se demorou, e usando a desculpa de sair para fumar um cigarro rumou pelo caminho onde cruzaria com Misty enquanto apanhava o maço no bolso do casaco, sempre atento para certificar-se de que ninguém prestava a atenção em si.

Lagarto por sua vez, distraído com o súbito erotismo exacerbado de Geisty no palco, teve a atenção capturada repentinamente ao divisar o olhar severo do ruivo sobre si, que deteve-se apenas alguns segundos em sua frente antes de deixar o salão.

— Me encontre lá fora em três minutos. — disse Camus em voz baixa, e logo em seguida cruzou a porta já acendendo um cigarro do lado de fora.

Misty levou um susto e seu coração disparou.

Não era para Camus estar no bordel naquela noite, e a julgar pelo modo como fora abordado, estava claro que Afrodite cumprira o que dissera e já havia ido dar com a língua nos dentes para o namorado sobre o roubo das cuecas.

O cavaleiro de Prata engoliu em seco, nervoso. Suas mãos começaram a transpirar, mas sua mente, ardilosa e ágil, já agia a seu favor. Por isso, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Usaria os três minutos que lhe foram dados para se acalmar e pensar no que diria a Camus que não prejudicasse todo o avanço que conseguira até ali.

Precisaria usar de todo seu jogo de cintura, pois não queria se queimar com o ruivo, e com um cinismo nato e uma confiança irredutível, três minutos após a convocação de Camus lá estava ele, indo para a parte externa do Templo de Baco com um sorrisinho alegre no rosto marcado.

Foi com certa dificuldade que encontrou o aquariano num ponto mais distante, escondido atrás de uma pilastra, mas quando engrandeceu seu sorrisinho cínico para cumprimenta-lo, foi surpreendido pela mão forte e fria do francês lhe agarrando o braço para empurrá-lo contra a parede.

— Eeeei! — exclamou surpreso — Tá maluco, Camus? Isso é jeito de cumprimentar um amigo?

— Sem conversinhas, Lagarto! — pontuou Aquário, nervoso — Vai me dizer agora que história é essa de termos um relacionamento e de que eu lhe dei cuecas minhas! — inquiriu com a voz grave, visivelmente irritado.

Misty arregalou os olhos, e abriu um belo sorriso.

*Dicionário Afroditesco

Acué - dinheiro

Bilôca - Homem homossexual com comportamento não muito bem aceito socialmente.

Coió - surra

Matim – pobre, chinfrim

Ocó – homem heterossexual

** traduzido do russo

*** traduzido do inglês


	38. Eu e você contra o mundo

Templo de Baco, 23:00pm

Misty arregalou os olhos e abriu um belo sorriso.

— Desculpa, Camus. Acho que a música vinda de lá de dentro está alta demais e... Como disse? Você e eu? Um relacionamento? — apressou-se a fingir surpresa e certa confusão.

Camus estreitou os olhos e imprimiu força à mão que segurava o braço do cavaleiro de Prata o resfriando até causar incômodo.

— Acho que _non_ me conhece tão bem quanto pensa, Lagarto. — disse o francês de modo ríspido, sem afastar o olhar inquisitorial que lançava ao cavaleiro — Eu _non_ vou perguntar uma segunda vez. Responda!

— Querido, eu não quero ser inconveniente, mas se não for claro não vou entender aonde você quer chegar... Ah... E é melhor soltar o meu braço, já que alguém pode aparecer por aqui de repente e interpretar mal essa nossa... intimidade.

O Santo de Aquário detestava admitir, mas Lagarto tinha razão. Dando um suspiro nervoso soltou o braço do francesinho, porém manteve-se junto dele, cara a cara, e ansiando por tornar aquela conversa o mais breve possível voltou atrás e tornou a questioná-lo.

— Muito bem, vou fingir que _non_ sabe do que estou falando e lhe explicar uma segunda vez. Por que insinuou a Afrodite que você e eu temos um caso, e que eu lhe dei minhas cuecas de presente. E seja breve.

Lagarto ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas e lançou um olhar de espanto para Camus. Uma atuação digna de prêmio!

— Ora bolas, eu é que te pergunto! Que ideia mais descabida, mais fora de lógica, mais... Pera... calma, calma, calma! — estreitou os olhos e abaixou o tom de sua voz — Foi Afrodite quem te disse isso, suponho, não foi?

Camus tragou o cigarro e soltou a fumaça no rosto do cavaleiro à sua frente.

— Quem faz as perguntas aqui sou eu, Lagarto.

— Não senhor! Eu tenho todo direito de saber por que está aqui me fazendo esse tipo de pergunta, Camus. Acha que sou idiota? Hoje Afrodite infringiu a principal norma da casa e invadiu meu quarto, revirou tudo, TUDO, que eu tinha, quebrou meus móveis, destruiu minhas roupas, e olha o que aquela bicha loca fez na minha cara! — alterado, ele apontava para o próprio rosto, furioso — E agora você me aborda no salão e me atrai aqui para fora para me fazer essa pergunta descabida? Acha que tá lidando com algum idiota?

Camus jogou a bituca do cigarro no chão desviando os olhos do rosto irado de Misty apenas para olhar onde ela havia caído e pisar em cima para apagar a brasa. Em seguida, cruzou os braços e voltou a encarar o cavaleiro de Prata sem vacilar.

— E por que ele fez isso, Misty? Por que ele achou que deveria invadir seu quarto? E principalmente, como ele achou minhas cuecas entre suas coisas?

— Por Atena! Mas que cuecas? — fingiu nervosismo.

— Será que Afrodite invadiu o seu quarto porque você lhe disse o que _non_ deveria, Misty? — continuou Camus — O que eu te disse sobre a noite que passou em Aquário comigo? Que ela _non_ significou nada e que deveria ficar apenas entre nós. E você foi falar para Afrodite que passou a noite comigo.

— Não. — Misty ergueu o dedo o apontando para o rosto do ruivo — Auto lá, eu não afirmei nada a ele. Trato é trato, Camus. Eu sou um cavaleiro de Atena e você está insultando a minha honra. — a capacidade de mentir e colocar-se sempre como vítima era tamanha que deixaria médicos psiquiatras assustados — Eu disse à Peixosa que encontrei você nas ruínas não conseguindo parar de pé de tão bêbado, chorando e dizendo o nome dele num volume perigosíssimo, já que estava perto da casa de Áries e qualquer cavaleiro que passasse por ali poderia ouvi-lo... O que fiz foi ajudá-lo a subir até Aquário pensado na segurança dos dois... Eu sou responsável pelo que digo, não pelo que Afrodite entende, Camus.

Atordoado, Camus esfregou o rosto num gesto nervoso.

De fato, quem acabou por confirmar ao namorado que havia feito sexo com Lagarto fora o próprio Camus, ele se dera o tiro de misericórdia. Talvez se tivesse dissimulado e mentido como fazia tão bem dentro da máfia mais poderosa do planeta não estaria naquela situação, mas em se tratando de Afrodite, Camus perdia o tino, o raciocínio. Além disso, estava tão apaixonado que não queria estruturar seu relacionamento com o pisciano em cima de mentiras.

— _Merde de vie! Merde!_ — rosnou em baixo tom, depois abriu os olhos e divisou a face serena de Lagarto que olhava para si esperando alguma conclusão — E você também _non_ fez questão nenhuma de deixar claro para Afrodite que _non_ há nada entre você e eu, ou mesmo mentir sobre aquela noite, _non_ é mesmo, Misty?

— Ai Camus, me poupe. Eu? Vê se eu tenho cara de quem vai ficar dando explicação para aquela bicha burra. Depois, querido, eu até entendo que você queria esquecer que transamos naquela noite e faça uso da sua amnésia alcoólica pra isso, mas eu não. Eu adorei... mas, abafa... E essa história de cueca? Do que você está falando?

Camus abriu ligeiramente a boca, em espanto, depois fechou repetindo o gesto algumas vezes e piscando os olhos confuso. Não podia crer no que acabara de ouvir.

— Como é? Como... Eu _non_ posso acreditar! Lagarto, _non_ faça esse papel, _non_ comigo! _Non_ insulte minha inteligência ou vai acabar sem vida dentro de um esquife de gelo.

Misty não alterou um músculo sequer de sua face. Firmou os olhos sobre a face enrubescida de Camus e se mostrou ressentido.

— Hum... Vai me ameaçar agora por algo que nem sei do que está falando? Se eu tivesse medo de morrer por que então seria um cavaleiro de Atena?

Seus olhos azuis escuros cintilaram, um brilho muito conhecido, por sinal, pelo cavaleiro de gelo.

Camus sabia que Misty não tinha nada a perder, tampouco a ganhar inventando uma história como aquela. Ladrão de cuecas? Quando foi que acreditou nisso? Mas, Afrodite estava tão histérico e alterado que não tinha como supor que ele mentia, ou mesmo que se enganara de alguma forma.

Queria muito acreditar no pisciano, até porque suas cuecas de fato desapareceram de Aquário há algum tempo, mas Afrodite lhe disse que havia destruído todas as peças que encontrara no quarto de Lagarto, e agora não tinha provas para acusar o cavaleiro de Prata.

Era a palavra de Misty contra a de Afrodite.

— Então você está afirmando que _non_ roubou cuecas minhas. É isso, Misty? Está dizendo olhando na minha cara que Afrodite inventou essa história toda. Mesmo ele sendo um cavaleiro de Ouro muito poderoso que possui habilidades especiais, como olfato muito mais aguçado que de qualquer ser humano, e que ele jamais se enganaria com um cheiro... Principalmente se esse cheiro for o meu! Vai continuar negando que ele _non_ encontrou cuecas minhas na sua gaveta? Se Afrodite me disse que as cuecas eram minhas é porque eram, Misty. O que elas faziam em seu quarto, e por que insinuou que eu as dei a você?

— Hum... Agora sim entendi. — disse Lagarto fingindo introspecção ao rolar os olhos para cima e franzir levemente a testa — Agora tudo faz sentido.

— Ah, que ótimo! Pode me esclarecer então?

— Afrodite encontrou de fato uma cueca sua na minha gaveta.

— Ah-há! Então você admite que as roubou! — disse Camus, nervoso.

Normalmente o aquariano era bastante impessoal em interrogatórios, mas aquela conversa mexia consigo mais do que gostaria.

— Eu disse uma, Camus. Uma cueca. — fixou os olhos no ruivo sem desviar ou ao menos piscar — Na noite que te ajudei a chegar ao seu Templo no alto da montanha, a gente transou, e quando fui embora não encontrei minha cueca e vesti a sua. Ainda tinha um cliente para atender antes do fim do expediente e não podia parecer um puto relapso, não é mesmo? Tomei um banho, no seu banheiro, e vesti sua cueca com sua autorização... Aliás, que isso fique bem claro! Cheguei aqui, subi para o quarto com o cliente e depois do programa, como faço todas as noites me troquei no meu closet e fui dormir. Devo ter enfiado sua cueca na minha gaveta sem nem perceber. Foi justamente essa cueca que Afrodite encontrou quando revirou minhas coisas, fez um escândalo e a destruiu.

Camus estava tão nervoso que tinha dificuldade em acender um cigarro que mantinha preso entre os lábios. Suas mãos tremiam. Misty lhe atirava fatos incontestáveis e não conseguia argumentos racionais para combatê-lo.

— Você está mentindo. Afrodite disse que eram centenas de cuecas, Misty. _Non_ apenas uma. — grunhiu enquanto tragava a fumaça.

— Ah, claro, e você acreditou! Por Atena, Camus! Você é um homem tão inteligente e perspicaz! Não vê o que ele está fazendo com você? Você acreditou mesmo nesse absurdo? Querido, Afrodite mexeu tanto com você que te faz pensar apenas com a cabeça de baixo, não é mesmo? Pois eu vou te alertar mais uma vez: Abre teu olho, Camus. Você também acreditou nele quando ele te disse que era especial, o único, e dias depois te armou aquela presepada covarde te trancando no quarto dele com teus três capangas russos. Acreditou também que ele sofria por tua causa, enquanto ele estava aqui afogando as mágoas no colo do Saga... Afrodite é louco, é perturbado, e eu tentei te avisar. Ele enfiou na cabeça que eu quero te tirar dele e vai fazer de tudo pra te convencer disso.

Lá se foi mais um cigarro e novamente a confiança de Camus em Afrodite posta em xeque.

Misty encarava o francês sentindo-se vitorioso. O silêncio do Santo de Aquário era sua glória e certeza de que havia conseguido dobrá-lo como queria. Pois agora o aquariano de fato começava a duvidar do próprio julgamento, não a toa que seu mestre sempre lhe ensinara que a emoção era inimiga da razão.

— Olha, Camus. Não que eu queria jogar você contra o cara que você ama, mas eu tenho direito de me defender. Então agora eu passei de puto a ladrãozinho barato de cuecas? Por Atena, Camus, a idiotice do Afrodite agora é sexualmente transmissível?

— _Non_ me ofenda lagarto!

— Ok! Você realmente acha que eu iria me sujeitar a roubar cuecas suas? Servos entram e saem do seu Templo todos os dias. Você vive mais na Rússia do que aqui na Grécia. Eles precisam manter sua casa limpa e pode ter sido qualquer um deles, ou mesmo o seu querido Afrodite para colocar a culpa em mim.

— Ora, Afrodite nunca faria isso.

— Será mesmo, Camus? Desde quando você se tornou essa pessoa ingênua e tola? Você deve conhecer o Afrodite até muito melhor que eu, então também conhece todo o histórico de problemas que ele trouxe ao Santuário desde quando Shion era vivo. Antes de cair na armadilha dele você viu tudo com seus próprios olhos. Pelos deuses vocês são vizinhos!

— _N-non_... ele... Afrodite mudou. — Camus dizia sério, ele melhor do que ninguém sabia do quão inconsequente, baixa e danosa havia sido a juventude do sueco — Ele _non_ é mais aquele garoto inconsequente do passado.

— Ah, claro. E o responsável por essa mudança brusca e repentina dele foi o seu amor. Ah, Camus, me poupe. Essa máxima do amor operar milagres na vida das pessoas é lindo, é romântico, mas só funciona mesmo na ficção. Aqui é vida real. Afrodite é baixo, promíscuo, depravado, joga sujo para ter o que quer. Essa é a natureza dele. Eu tentei te alertar e mesmo assim você caiu como um patinho.

Camus soltou um suspiro cansado. Sua cabeça agora fervia, flashes do passado de devassidão do amado surgiam um atrás do outro. Não queria se deixar levar pelas palavras do outro, mas não conseguia encontrar uma maneira de defender aquele a quem amava. O passado de Afrodite era tão sujo que lhe deixava de mãos atadas, mudo diante das alegações do cavaleiro de Prata.

— E quer saber? Não ache que faço tudo isso por puro altruísmo, eu sei que não é tão ingênuo, então sejamos claros. Eu não estaria do teu lado, não me preocuparia com você se a tua queda não fosse a de todos nós aqui, cavaleiro de Aquário. Mais do que Saga, é a sua influência com os russos que nos garante certa estabilidade. Eu imagino o quanto deva ser difícil para você não poder se assumir gay e ainda ter que provar o tempo todo para a Vory o quanto é macho... E, não vou negar, por algum motivo me simpatizei muito com você. Não quero que sofra pela homofobia da Vory nem pela loucura do Afrodite. — agora Misty abaixava o tom de voz e de forma delicada e até carinhosa tocava o ombro de Camus fazendo uma leve carícia — Essa merda desse Santuário está falid seu patrão quem tem posto alguma comida na nossa boca... Mas, se Dimitri souber o que você tem posto na sua boca Camus... estamos todos mortos. Se não for por uma guerra será de fome mesmo.

Camus olhou firme para Misty. Sua respiração agora era pesada e ruidosa. As palavras dele eram tão duras quanto verdadeiras. Lagarto atirava na cara do aquariano toda sua situação decadente, a realidade nua e crua, assim aproveitando da confusão e sofrimento do ruivo para desviar o foco da conversa, como a víbora mentirosa que era.

— Eu estou fazendo a minha parte para colaborar com a paz e a ordem, faça a sua. Segura a onda do Afrodite o quanto você puder e me deixem em paz. Eu sei que estar apaixonado é ótimo, mas nos deixa cegos e muitas vezes burros. Está claro que Afrodite está com ciúmes da nossa amizade. Ele não é capaz de enxergar que pessoas podem ser amigas sem terem, necessariamente, que ir para cama. Prova maior disso é que ele já trepou com todos os "amigos" dele, até mesmo com o chefe. Lembra quando Shion o trancou no Cabo Sunion?

O ruivo acenou de leve com a cabeça, pois infelizmente Camus se lembrava desse lastimável episódio muito bem, com todos os detalhes sórdidos e, inclusive, da repulsa que sentiu pelo pisciano na época.

— Você e todos aqui sabemos bem qual foi o motivo. Ele pode até estar mesmo apaixonado por você, mas isso nunca vai mudar o fato de ele ser um puto promíscuo... Agora, se me der licença, e se já terminou o interrogatório, eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho. Os dois clientes que seriam do Afrodite hoje agendaram comigo porque a agenda da escamosa para essa semana está lotada... e já imagino quem é que está pagando essa pequena fortuna por ele.

Com um sorrisinho vitorioso nos lábios cintilantes pelo batom pérola, Misty de Lagarto deixou Camus ali e voltou para o salão. No caminho comemorava em silêncio sua vitória rebolando e saracoteando pelas mesas até chegar ao bar e pedir uma dose dupla de Gin Tônica.

Brindou com Aldebaran, que nada entendeu.

Do lado de fora do salão, Camus encontrava-se tão introspectivo que sequer havia se movido desde que Misty lhe deixara sozinho.

Ficou por longos minutos parado, no mesmo lugar, encarando o horizonte à sua frente enquanto fumava outro cigarro. Vez ou outra olhava para cima na direção da janela do quarto de Afrodite, estranhando o fato de ela ter permanecido fechada o tempo todo, já que o sueco havia lhe dito que ficaria ali, ouvindo a conversa, e não ter se manifestado em nenhum momento diante das tantas acusações e palavras duras de Misty só comprovavam a veracidade delas.

Aquela conversa com toda a certeza não havia saído como imaginara.

Era como se o pequeno conto romântico que vivia com o pisciano agora não fosse mais tão belo como antes. A realidade cruel dava as caras.

Queria tanto acreditar no amado... Todavia, isso lhe parecia uma tarefa impossível, dado o histórico dele.

Camus levou a mão aos cabelos apertando-os com nervosismo. Estava atordoado e perturbado, com dolorosa perplexidade, já que de fato tinha consciência de que Afrodite a vida toda se mostrara uma pessoa confusa, compulsiva, inclinado a escândalos e exageros.

Por outro lado, seus beijos, seus sussurros de amor, os olhares cúmplices, os toques dedicados, a canção que lhe cantara, era tudo tão verdadeiro que sentia-se capaz de enxergar a própria alma do pisciano, a verdadeira!

Terminou de tragar o último de seus cigarros sem ânimo.

Camus não havia pensado em beber naquela noite. Não fora ao bordel com essa intenção, mas quando se deu conta já havia retornado ao salão e pedido uma dose tripla da melhor vodca russa a Aldebaran no bar.

Sentado no balcão, entre um copo e outro da forte bebida, o ruivo tentava se convencer de que não poderia estar tão enganado acerca do namorado.

Talvez suas emoções de fato estivessem em conflito, e por isso tinha uma visão romantizada de Afrodite que lhe impedia de enxergar o óbvio, mas por que não considerar que realmente o pisciano tinha mudado?

Ele mesmo já odiara Peixes e agora o amava.

Passara uma vida inteira sentindo uma repulsa tão grande por Afrodite que por diversas vezes chegaram às vias de fato, se agredindo, mas o amor que sentia hoje por ele era tão grande que varreu para longe todo esse passado de ódio e violência.

Se conseguiu transformar ódio em amor, por que Afrodite não conseguiria também ser uma pessoa melhor pelo mesmo motivo? Por amá-lo.

Mesmo sendo uma pessoa totalmente sem juízo, mesmo confuso e meio pirado, Afrodite também podia estar se transformando por amor.

Ou seria tolo em acreditar nisso?

Camus ficou naquele bar por longos minutos, perdido em suas reflexões até tomar animo para subir. Pensou muitas vezes em ir embora, mas já tinha ido embora das outras vezes e de nada adiantara, apenas sofrera mais.

Já meio zonzo e embriagado, bateu o copo vazio no balcão do bar e voltou-se para o salão. Correu os olhos rapidamente pelo local e acenou para uma das bacantes que parecia estar disponível. A moça logo veio e juntos subiram aos quartos.

Fizera o teatro de sempre, mas dessa vez, dado o teor alcoólico em seu sangue, a tristeza em seu coração e a confusão em sua mente sabia que não conseguiria fazer sexo com aquela mulher que se despia sobre a cama a seu pedido.

Camus então pediu licença a ela e foi até o banheiro cumprir outro ritual.

De dentro do bolso do casaco retirou um estreito e fino estojo de prata, menor que um maço de cigarros, onde trazia guardadas duas cápsulas de cocaína, porém uma já lhe era suficiente.

A droga era a única maneira que o aquariano encontrara para conseguir fazer sexo com as prostitutas antes que pudesse ir para o quarto de Afrodite, já que desde que se assumira gay era bem mais difícil conseguir ficar excitado com as mulheres, ainda bêbado como estava seria praticamente impossível.

Abriu uma das cápsulas e aspirou a droga com pressa, fazendo uma careta e fechando os olhos fortemente. Devolveu a cápsula ao estojo e o guardou no bolso. Anulava também seu Cosmo gelado para que não congelasse a substância em seu sangue e impedisse o efeito.

Quando voltou ao quarto, a mulher já lhe esperava nua sobre a cama. Enrolou por alguns minutos e a mandou chupá-lo até que sentisse o efeito da droga operar o milagre que precisava.

Não demorou mais que trinta minutos ali. O ato em si era sempre muito rápido, e depois de oferecer à bacante uma alta quantia em dinheiro deixou o quarto às pressas pela saída dos fundos, indo bater na porta do quarto de Afrodite.

Enquanto isso no salão, assim que viu o político escocês que subira com Geisty descer sozinho as escadas, Saga, que perambulava pelas mesas afoito e nervoso, galgou o caminho rumo ao quarto da amazona com impaciência e pressa.

Abriu a porta num solavanco brusco e sem cerimônia entrou apressado já a batendo atrás de si.

Com o ambiente à meia luz, a morena, que estava de costas e distraída, deu um pulinho em sobressalto virando-se para trás.

Geisty havia acabado de tomar uma ducha e vestia apenas um robe longo de Chiffon preto que não ocultava nada de seu corpo, a deixando ainda mais instigante aos olhos que a fitavam em um misto de raiva e desejo, fazendo o coração já agitado do geminiano dar uma batida mais dolorosa e a mente, aturdida pelo álcool, esquecer-se momentaneamente de todo o discurso que redigira mentalmente.

Sedutora como só ela conseguia ser aos olhos de Gêmeos, Geisty se aproximou a passos languidos e sorrindo atraente passou os braços pelos ombros largos do grego num abraço manhoso.

— Estava te esperando, meu cavaleiro. — disse galante, mas Saga foi enfático.

— O que foi aquilo tudo, Geisty? Será que você poderia me explicar?

A italiana pode sentir de imediato a respiração quente e pesada carregada pelo odor alcoólico, e sem desfazer o sorriso respondeu:

— Uma apresentação... Sensual. Por que? Não gostou? Estava muito ruim?

— Geisty, não faça pouco caso de mim! Não estou para brincadeiras hoje. — disse Saga enquanto a segurava firme pela cintura e a afastava de si para encará-la.

— Então não faça perguntas retóricas. Como assim o que foi aquilo! Aquilo foi uma apresentação sensual para chamar a atenção dos clientes, porque, pelo que me consta, essa porra aqui ainda continua sendo um puteiro.

— Você está bêbada. — proferiu o grego entredentes.

— Você também. E daí?

Nesse instante o geminiano fechou os olhos com força e respirou fundo tentando buscar calma. Em um gesto nervoso, esfregava o cenho com o polegar e o indicador.

— Geisty, por todos os deuses... Qual a necessidade daquilo? Não precisava se expor daquela forma. — disse Gêmeos parando o gesto e olhando firme diretamente nos olhos violetas que o observavam — Você quer me enlouquecer de vez? É isso? Quer jogar a minha sanidade ralo abaixo, mulher? Foi Zeus que me segurou naquela hora para que eu não subisse naquele palco e mandasse aquele escocês de merda pra puta que o pariu da outra dimensão.

— Saga, pelos deuses, não faça isso. Você vai por tudo a perder. — respirou fundo tentando, assim, galgar a coragem para contar ao amado o que decidira — Você precisa arrecadar mais dinheiro para manter o Santuário sozinho, sem influência da Vory, e esse bordel é sua principal fonte de renda no momento. Nós temos uma meta. EU tenho uma meta!... Uma meta pessoal, Saga. Eu preciso conseguir pagar a dívida que tenho com a Vory. Sem isso nós não podemos sequer cogitar um futuro, Saga.

Uma pausa se fez enquanto o casal se encarava digerindo cada palavra dita, até que o Santo de Gêmeos irrompeu o silêncio.

— Foi para isso então esse show que você deu hoje? — perguntou degastado e irritado — Para chamar atenção?

— Foi! Foi para isso. E graças a ele eu arranquei daquele _pazzo_ o dobro do valor do programa. — sorriu satisfeita — Era o dobro ou nada, foi o que cochichei no ouvido daquele porco marinado em Scotch. Em uma única noite, com um só cliente eu consegui quatro vezes o que consegui na noite passada.

Contra os números o grego não tinha o que argumentar, mas ainda olhava aborrecido para a mulher à sua frente.

— Isso... isso não está certo. Não foi para isso que eu salvei a sua vida... Não foi... Pelos deuses, isso não está certo.

— É claro que não está certo. — exclamou Geisty com brusquidão — Não me tornei amazona para rebolar a minha bunda e exibir meu corpo para um monte de patife em um bordel. Nem você se tornou cavaleiro para abrir uma zona e virar cafetão. — gesticulava ansiosa e firme no que dizia — Mas, afogadas a mágoas, esquecidos os rancores, ouvidas as explicações que me deu, agora faço isso por uma causa maior. Muito maior!

— Causa maior? Não estou entendendo onde quer chegar.

— Eu vou fazer esse bordel ser mais lucrativo para o Santuário nem que para isso eu tenha que me tornar a puta mais conhecida da Europa. — postulou com voz embargada e os olhos marejados.

— Geisty... Por Atena... — Saga esfregou o rosto.

— Eu vou pagar essa dívida, Saga, custe o que custar, e estaremos livres para assumir nosso amor sem medo. Mas, você precisa cumprir a sua parte no nosso acordo, precisa fazer o que me prometeu, lembra? Eu pago a dívida, devolvo aos porcos russos todo o dinheiro que o infeliz do Kanon lhes roubou, moeda por moeda, e você livra minha barra com a Vory v Zakone. Eu não sou ingênua. Eu sei que dinheiro apenas não basta para eles, e que só estou viva pelo acordo que fez com o porco do Camus, mas, se eu pagar, Saga, você pode usar o Camus e sua influência para obrigá-los a me deixar em paz. Essa será minha prova de amor a você... Usarei minhas ilusões até à exaustão, mas pagarei essa dívida muito antes que qualquer um deles possa imaginar. — tocou o indicador no peito do geminiano que a olhava vidrado e perplexo.

Saga estava desorientado diante daquela confissão.

Sentia seu peito se apertar em um misto frenético de raiva, dor, orgulho e paixão, o último sentimento, aliás, lhe era o mais sufocante. Seu choque era tamanho que lhe abafava o raciocínio e o impedia de formular qualquer resposta que fosse o tomando de assalto, deixando seu instinto agir naquele momento.

Em um gesto repentino, puxou para si a amada tomando-lhe a boca num beijo afoito, quase desesperado, faminto. Sugava-lhe os lábios, o ar, a invadindo com a língua ansiosa enquanto corria as mãos pelas curvas do corpo feminino o apertando libidinosamente.

Era retribuído na mesma euforia pela amazona, que desatava o laço que prendia o robe finíssimo expondo o corpo nu por baixo da peça.

Em meio à penumbra, e com ganas em provar aquele corpo de todas as formas possíveis, Gêmeos a tomou nos braços e usando sua memória fotográfica a carregou até a penteadeira, onde a apoiou derrubando alguns objetos ao chão. Sem reservas, beijou os seios nus e firmes deliciando-se com a pele levemente perfumada, provando com a língua lasciva e quente a textura macia até tomar-lhe a boca novamente.

— Ahh... Geisty... Não estou nem um pouco feliz... hum... com essa sua... dedicação toda... hum... Não mesmo... Não gostei nada... aahhhh — Saga sussurrava ao ouvido da amazona, enquanto em agonia louca estreitava seus corpos, roçando sua excitação na intimidade desnuda dela que com as mãos nervosas se apressava em desafivelar seu cinto para com pressa abrir-lhe a calça e puxar o membro rígido para fora.

— Hum... Não gostou? E disso, você gosta, Saga? — provocou a morena ao mordiscar de leve os lábios febris do cavaleiro enquanto iniciava uma massagem erótica e deliciosa em seu membro.

Saga fechou os olhos em delírio. O sangue lhe subindo ao rosto lhe causando uma sensação de calor excitante e deliciosa. Com pressa, retirou o paletó o jogando longe enquanto beijava a amazona em ânsia voluptuosa.

Queria tomá-la ali mesmo, mas com o ranger da madeira, o espelho que sacudia perigosamente e a quantidade de objetos que caiam pelo chão era notório que toda a estrutura viria abaixo em poucos segundos de sacolejar.

Sem querer ir para a cama, a qual ainda estava totalmente bagunçada pela orgia ilusória a que foi submetido o parlamentar escocês, Saga ergueu novamente Geisty no colo e tomado em ansiedade a deitou no chão acarpetado para mergulhar naquele corpo quente como almejava, soltando um gemido longo de satisfação que escapara junto de um chiado arfante da amada.

Em meio à movimentação agitada, gemidos longos e arfadas ruidosas de ambos, Geisty tentava retirar a roupa de Saga sem muito sucesso, conseguindo apenas abrir os botões da camisa para correr as unhas longas sobre o abdômen exposto. Gêmeos ainda se mantinha de gravata, somente com a calça e a camisa abertas, enquanto se remexia convulso ansiando por tocar e apertar cada pedacinho daquele corpo abaixo de si que se contorcia luxurioso no chão.

Sua mente, mesmo aturdida pelo prazer e pelo álcool, ainda tinha viva a imagem da amazona dançando no palco, linda, sensual, excitante!

Súbito, num rompante de desejo e furor, o cavaleiro segurou na cintura da amazona a virando de costas para si e a colocando de quatro. Deslizou libidinosamente as mãos pelas curvas do corpo exposto e novamente a segurando firme pela cintura a invadiu, sentindo o corpo se arrepiar todo ao ouvir o gemido rouco de prazer da amada.

Já Geisty levara para o quarto o jogo de sedução que iniciara no palco, arqueando as costas e rebolando voluptuosa enquanto gemia manhosa, deslizando a língua úmida pelos lábios carmins entreabertos.

O geminiano sentia seu membro pulsar intensamente a cada vez que ouvia os mesmos lábios que o seduziam gemer seu nome e pedir por mais.

Com um tapa estalado na nádega da italiana, Saga a segurou com firmeza afundando os dedos na carne macia e aumentando o ritmo de seus movimentos, que se tornavam mais vigorosos e profundos, sacudindo o corpo abaixo do seu.

— Ahh, é assim que você quer? É? Sua safada... gostosa!

— É! Ahh... isso Saga, mais... mais...

— Vou te dar o que você quer! Ahhh... Vai aprender a não me provocar...

Gemiam, gritavam os nomes um do outro sem se preocuparem em serem ouvidos pelo outro lado da porta. Por sorte, o som da música no salão estava alto o suficiente para abafar ao mundo exterior o que acontecia entre aquelas quatro paredes do quarto da joia.

Mergulhada naquele frenesi de prazer, o corpo de Geisty já dava sinais de fraqueza se deixando abater pelo orgasmo eminente. Deixou a cabeça pender para frente, mas no mesmo instante sentiu o ardor dos fios de sua nuca sendo agarrados pela mão pesada e avantajada do grego, que a puxando para trás lhe deu uma ordem com voz carregada em luxúria.

— Não, amazona. Quero que olhe para mim... — disse ele, seguido de uma bufada.

Aquele foi o limite para a italiana, que se entregou a um orgasmo intenso. O corpo trêmulo, as íris iluminadas em púrpura se escondendo sob as pálpebras e a boca entreaberta deixava escapar um gemido fraco, quase mudo.

Diante daquela reação da amada, Saga não conseguiu também se conter e sentindo o corpo abaixo do seu se contrair, vigoroso e trêmulo, sucumbiu à agonia deliciosa do gozo apertando com furor a nádega dela, enquanto arqueava o corpo torpe de prazer para trás, sendo arrebatado pelos espasmos incontroláveis até se deixar abater pelo cansaço.

Junto de si, Geisty também se rendia escorregando pelo carpete escuro e sentindo desabar sobre si o corpo cansado do geminiano.

Estavam ofegantes e exaustos, mal conseguiam reagir, somente sentiam a respiração quente um do outro lhes tocando a pele.

Saga tombou lentamente para o lado, aliviando o peso sobre a amazona, então procurou a mão delicada dela e entrelaçou seus dedos num carinho singelo. Com a outra mão puxou a gravata até retirá-la por completo do pescoço e respirar fundo em alívio.

Ainda ofegante, encostou delicadamente os lábios no rosto da amazona em um beijo suave, a qual lhe retribuiu com um sorriso fatigado, porém satisfeito e feliz.

— Desculpe por isso. — disse ele ofegante.

— Pelo que? — perguntou a morena sem nem abrir os olhos.

— Por termos feito amor no chão... Mas, não consegui esperar.

-— Ah... _amore mio_ , o chão é o ninho de amor dos amantes mais ávidos.

— Sim... — ele respondeu fazendo um carinho nos fios negros dos cabelos dela — E me desculpe também se fui muito bruto.

— Como? — respondeu em um fiapo de voz o olhando com certa dificuldade pelo cansaço que a tomava.

— Se por ventura te machuquei. Acho que me excedi e posso ter te machucado ou causado algum incômodo.

Foi interrompido por um riso baixo e abafado da amazona.

— Ah, Saga, eu sou uma amazona, você parece que se esquece disso. Fica tranquilo... Eu aguento o tranco. — disse dando um sorriso sedutor e uma piscadinha.

— Que bom! Bom saber disso... Muito bom saber disso! — disse o grego rindo divertido e dando uma apalpada na nádega nua da italiana.

— Hum... Disponha! — ela respondeu aninhando o rosto junto ao corpo do amado.

— Vamos para o meu quarto, querida?

— Ah não. Ainda não. Vamos descansar aqui mesmo, no chão... Só um cochilinho...

— Hum... — respondeu em um resmungo o geminiano, que já fechando os olhos, exausto e sem forças para questionar, apenas abraçou o corpo esguio da namorada e entregou-se ao sono.

Na outra extremidade do largo corredor acarpetado de vermelho vivo, Afrodite de Peixes entrava às pressas no quarto que ocupava ali no Templo de Baco.

Trancou a porta com a chave que trazia sempre consigo e caminhou apressado até uma pequena ala separada do cômodo por um grande biombo de madeira, pintada de branco com desenhos de rosas entalhadas, onde ficava uma poltrona aconchegante e uma pequena mesa de canto com um abajur.

— Me desculpe pela demora, amor. Eu vi quando você subiu com a Ághata, mas não consegui vir antes. Na verdade nem era para eu ter descido hoje, mas a sonsa da Marin teve um problema com o suíno das Arábias e me chamou para ajudá-la... Marin só me dá trabalho... Ah, mas depois foi o cliente da Rebeca querendo dar o truque* nela. Eu nem consegui chegar perto da minha janela para poder vibrar com a cara de nena* que a Lagartixa deve ter feito quando você desmascarou aquele ebó de... — fez uma pausa quando percebeu que desde que chegara ali e desandara a falar Camus não esboçara reação alguma, permanecia sentado na poltrona, pernas em paralelo, ombros caídos, cabeça baixa, olhos fixos nos próprios sapatos — Camus? Está tudo bem?

— Por que _non_ estaria tudo bem... Afrodite? — o francês respondeu em voz baixa sem levantar os olhos para ele.

— Alôca! Porque você está ai todo desmilinguido quando tinha que estar era fulo da tua vida depois de ter descoberto os truques* daquele girino do Tejo... Não... Espera! — interrompeu-se atabalhoado, depois se inclinou para Camus e segurou firme em seu queixo o fazendo olhar em seus olhos — Aquele exú de picumã de equê* confessou que roubou suas cuecas, não foi? Ele, ele, ele... Que cheiro é esse de otim*, Camus? Você bebeu? — a voz de Afrodite tremia.

— Bebi... um pouco. — Aquário o contemplou por algum momento o analisando — O que isso importa?

— Você não veio hoje aqui para encher a cara de vodca que eu sei. Nem para entupir o teu nariz de padê*. Você veio hoje aqui para tirar de uma vez por todas a maldita daquela Lagartixa da tua vida, Camus. Você veio hoje aqui para colocar aquele cafuçu* no lugar dele, para exorcizar da sua e da minha vida aquele exú, e agora você me aparece aqui colocada*, mais murcho que neca* de Irene* em dia de inverno e me pergunta o que isso importa? Ah, tá boa, Santa! Mas eu já sei o que aconteceu, Camus, eu já sei! A maldita deu a volta em você, não é? A desgraçada conseguiu te levar no papo. EU SABIA! — gritou já totalmente alterado.

— _Ta gueule_ , Afrodite! (Cala a boca.) — Camus levantou da poltrona nervoso, exaltando-se com o rumo da conversa — Ninguém me deu a volta. Misty e eu conversamos o que tínhamos que conversar e foi só isso.

— Eu não estou acreditando! — Peixes arregalou os olhos divisando Aquário com tanto espanto que parecia estar olhando para uma assombração — Que Whitney e Mariah furem meus tímpanos com seus agudos porque eu não quero ouvir isso. Ele, ele, ele ao menos confessou que roubou suas cuecas? Confessou? Por Atena, Camus, ele confessou?

Camus olhou para o namorado em agonia muda. Mal respirava de tão apreensivo, confuso e aflito que estava.

O rosto de Afrodite contraiu-se numa careta de espanto horrível.

— DESGRAÇADO! — foi o grito que saiu de sua garganta apertada e do peito oprimido — Ele conseguiu mais uma vez! MAIS UMA VEZ! Mas essa vai ser a última.

Tresloucado, o Santo de Peixes empurrou o biombo quase o levando ao chão e já corria em direção à porta quando Camus, de modo firme e vigoroso, lhe interceptou o agarrando por ambos os braços e girando seu corpo de modo a ficaram frente a frente, cara a cara.

— _Non_! Você vai ficar aqui! _Non_ vai a lugar nenhum, Afrodite!

— Eu vou sim! Eu vou matar aquele maldito que era o que eu já deveria ter feito há anos atrás! — pontuou o pisciano rangendo os dentes tamanha sua ira.

— _Non_ , _non_ vai. Você vai ficar aqui, comigo, e vamos continuar levando nossa vida da melhor forma que conseguirmos, Afrodite. Juntos. Que importa o que Lagarto tenha feito ou dito, _ma fleur_? Afrodite... Nós já temos tantos, tantos problemas...

— Será que não percebe, Camus? Eu estou me acabando com isso, você está se acabando com isso!... E é tudo culpa dele!... Não quero que se torne uma biba padezeira*.

— Uma o que?

— Não quero que use drogas! Tem que parar com isso! Se não fosse a desgraçada da Lagartixa fazer sua cabeça contra mim, porque eu conheço aquele demônio e eu sei que foi isso que ela fez, não teria bebido, não teria se drogado, não estaríamos agora tendo essa discussão. É tudo culpa dela, Camus!

— _Non, non_ é! Tem que parar de culpar o Misty...

— NÃO FALA ESSE NOME! — berrou o sueco.

— _Non_ grite comigo! _Merde!_... Misty _non_ é o culpado por tudo que dá errado na sua vida, tem que entender isso. _Non_ bebi por causa dele, _non_ cheirei por causa dele. Sabe muito bem que para mim é praticamente impossível ter uma ereção natural com uma mulher. Sabe que esse é o único meio que encontrei de conseguir trepar com elas só para poder vir para o seu quarto depois... Para poder sentir o seu corpo, o seu cheiro delicioso, os seus toques, pois eles sim me levam ao delírio sem que precise de entorpecente nenhum, Afrodite.

O rosto do Santo de Peixes mudou de repente. Toda a ira anterior transfigurou-se em melancolia.

— Por favor... — Camus agora corria os olhos pelo rosto corado do namorado enquanto deslizava as mãos por seus ombros de modo delicado — Por favor, eu quero esquecer o passado, eu preciso esquecer o passado, _ma belle_ , porque algo que diz que tanto eu, quanto você, se ficarmos revirando muito ele jamais teremos paz... Esqueça o Lagarto, ele _non_ significa nada para mim, nada! Faça isso por mim, por nós, Afrodite, por favor.

— Como posso esquecer aquele ebó mal despachado se foi o desgraçado que...

— Chega!... Esquecendo! — interrompeu Camus — _Non_ falando dele, ignorando! Ele nuca vai me tirar de você. _Non_ fizemos um pacto quando você cantou para mim? "Esquecer de tudo, pois tudo pode ser esquecido", _non_ foi? Eu posso esquecer, e você também pode.

Afrodite encarava Camus com zanga. Contento a respiração e espalmando ambas as mãos no peito como que para comprimir as batidas tresloucadas de seu coração agitado, ele tentava assimilar o que o francês lhe dizia. Sentia-se sufocado, porém tão cansado quanto o namorado lhe parecia.

— Era tudo que eu mais queria, Camus. Esquecer tudo... mas, é tão difícil! — disse quase num chiado inaudível — Só eu sei do que aquela ariranha oxigenada é capaz.

— Por favor, esqueça ele. Fique comigo, _mon amour_... Me ame. — sussurrando, Camus beijava o pescoço de Afrodite com sofreguidão — Me ame, Afrodite. Eu preciso sentir o seu amor, preciso que me mostre o porquê de eu estar aqui, bêbado e arriscando a minha vida por você.

Quase de forma suplique, Camus lentamente deslizou seu corpo para baixo até colocar-se de joelhos ainda abraçado a Afrodite. Enquanto o fazia, corria as mãos pelo corpo do pisciano lhe apalpando a carne trêmula até agarrar no cós da calça de lycra e paetês e puxá-la até o meio das coxas roliças do namorado.

Afrodite finalmente puxou o ar pela boca voltando a respirar com fluidez.

Fechando os olhos e soltando um longo suspiro, levou ambas as mãos à cabeça de Camus acariciando os cabelos ruivos quando o sentiu correr a língua por sua virilha até lhe beijar os testículos e pênis ainda adormecido por cima da cueca.

Apesar da já esperada resposta tão rápida de seu corpo aos estímulos do aquariano, o coração do Santo de Peixes não serenava. Pelo contrário, batia agora ainda mais rápido, aflito, num misto de excitação, mágoa, medo e raiva, muita raiva.

Enquanto sentia Camus lhe puxar o membro já semi túrgido para fora da cueca e enfiá-lo na boca iniciando uma estimulação oral deliciosa, repensava tudo que aconteceu desde a manhã daquele dia.

Estava clara a intenção do cavaleiro de Prata em destruir sua relação com o aquariano. Sabia como Misty agia, mas e Aquário?

Conhecia Camus tão pouco...

Sim, esse Camus, o homem apaixonado, o amante fervoroso, o companheiro dedicado, Afrodite conhecia a pouquíssimo tempo. Estaria ele falando a verdade?

As cuecas foram mesmo roubadas ou entraram no quarto de Lagarto com as próprias pernas?

Misty se aproveitara de um momento de fragilidade de Camus ou de fato havia algo mais entre os dois?

A verdade era que ambos, Aquário e Peixes, tinham somente a palavra um do outro, e mais nada.

A vida desde muito cedo não tinha sido especialmente gentil com esses dois cavaleiros. Cada qual a seu modo, precisaram aprender a lidar com as adversidades antes mesmo de darem os primeiros passos que iniciariam suas grandes jornadas.

Um aprendeu a ser excessivamente livre, o outro a se reprimir aprisionado dentro de si mesmo.

Cavaleiros, homens, apaixonados. Tão apaixonados e acostumados a lidar com situações de risco que ali, naquele momento, dentro daquele quarto, e mesmo diante das tantas dúvidas que povoavam os corações de ambos, em nada mais conseguiam pensar além do amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Do desejo que os corroía por dentro. Da usura que queimava seus corpos.

Tinham apenas a palavra um do outro para sossegar seus corações, e foi a ela que se apegaram.

Afrodite sentia a boca quente de Camus a lhe envolver completamente o pênis túrgido e pulsante. Os dentes do aquariano roçavam levemente a pele fina e sensível a cada movimento de vai e vem que executava na felação lhe causando um frenesi delicioso. Seu coração batia frenético e no estômago as borboletas já começavam a se agitar tresloucadas.

— Aaaah... Camus... — gemeu precipitando o quadril para frente enquanto empurrava a cabeça do ruivo de encontro a si, e quando Camus deu sinais de que começava a se engasgar com aquele falo robusto todo dentro de sua boca, num rompante Afrodite o puxou para trás agarrando em seus cabelos.

Aquário ainda recobrava o fôlego quando Peixes o tomou nos braços em ânsia louca e o carregou até a cama. Sorte que a distância era curta, pois o sueco tinha as calças abaixadas até a metade das coxas e andava com certa dificuldade.

No leito, Afrodite atirou Camus sobre os lençóis brancos de seda e então finalmente pode tomar sua boca num beijo possessivo, urgente e abrasador.

— Hum... você está entrando no meu mundo... e está fazendo dele um lugar melhor. — dizia o pisciano em pequenos momentos quando interrompia o beijo para tomar fôlego — Sou apenas alguém que está aprendendo a lidar com o amor... Eu sou seu, e você é meu... Camy. Meu.

— _Oui, ma fleur,_ eu sou seu, Afrodite...

Peixes sorriu divisando, ainda que com um resquício de melancolia, os olhos avelãs faiscantes de Aquário. Deslizando lentamente pelo corpo do francês enquanto lhe mordiscava o dorso ainda coberto pela roupa, o pisciano desceu da cama, e sem tirar os olhos do rosto em fogo de Camus terminou de tirar a calça e os sapatos, depois puxou a cadeira rústica que usava na penteadeira e a colocou no centro do aposento.

— Sente-se aqui. — disse em tom autoritário recuando uns poucos passos, então esticou o braço e apertou o play de uma pequena vitrola que ficava sobre o móvel ao lado da penteadeira.

Uma canção antiga, com uma batida sexy em ritmo lento inundou o quarto.

Camus se levantou da cama e sem conseguir tirar os olhos da face doce, e ao mesmo tempo lasciva, do namorado executou a ordem sentando-se na cadeira.

Afrodite então se colocou atrás do francês, e em gestos lentos, na cadência da canção erótica, mergulhou uma das mãos nas madeixas ruivas juntando um bom punhado.

Camus soltou um chiado e fechou os olhos, em seguida o sueco puxou sua cabeça para trás e o beijou com ardor.

Provaram-se por longos minutos, até que Afrodite soltou os dedos do cabelo de Camus e separou as bocas para dar a volta em torno da cadeira e se colocar agora na frente de Aquário, porém de costas para ele.

Por cima dos ombros, Peixes lhe lançava um olhar tão sedutor que Camus sentia o ar lhe faltar e as pernas tremerem. No ritmo da música, o pisciano agora rebolava enquanto retirava a blusa com a qual ainda estava vestido, expondo suas costas, nádegas e coxas nuas ao olhar cobiçoso do aquariano que mal piscava, completamente hipnotizado. Suava frio, ofegava, e sentia o membro pulsar tão violentamente que chegava encolher as pernas e contrair os dedos dos pés dentro dos sapatos.

Afrodite lhe lançou a blusa, a qual fora de imediato apanhada no ar e levada ao rosto.

Como adorava o cheiro dele!

Peixes então se agachou até ficar com as costas entre os joelhos de Camus, e jogando a cabeça para trás buscou os olhos avelãs os contemplando com desejo.

— Eu te amo! — sussurrou.

— _Je t´aime_! — Camus respondeu lhe fazendo uma carícia nos cabelos azuis piscina espalhados por seu colo.

Após um sorriso, Afrodite se levantou e sem sair de onde estava curvou o tronco para frente num ângulo de noventa graus, pousando ambas as mãos nos próprios joelhos, e rebolando macilento levava Camus à loucura com a visão que dava a ele de sua intimidade exposta.

— _Dieu_... você me enlouquece Afrodite! — sussurrou o francês mordendo os lábios e apertando os dedos das mãos.

Quando sentiu a mão forte de Aquário lhe apalpar uma das nádegas, Afrodite se pôs ereto e deu um passo a frente. Virou-se de frente para o namorado e erguendo a mão direita à altura de seu rosto criou uma rosa vermelha que em segundos perfumou todo o aposento.

Colocando a rosa entre os lábios, Peixes se ajoelhou no chão e de quatro engatinhou até a cadeira, os fios azuis de seus longos cabelos arrastando pelo carpete marfim. Camus sentia seu membro tão duro que procurava certo alívio levando a mão até ele e o apertando com força.

Agora Afrodite corria as mãos dos joelhos às coxas grossas e fortes do aquariano, e mergulhando, literalmente, em seu colo esfregava o rosto desde o meio das pernas, passando pelo abdome até finalmente chegar ao rosto e tomar os lábios finos do amado num leve toque apenas para passar a rosa para a sua boca enquanto lhe desafivelava o cinto e abria a calça.

– Uhnn... — o francês gemeu ao sentir o outro lhe puxar o membro para fora da cueca.

Os olhos de Afrodite faiscavam de desejo. Olhava para Camus em delírio, como se já estivesse fazendo amor com ele só pelo olhar.

Segurou firme no tecido da calça e a puxou junto com a cueca, fazendo Aquário chutar as peças para longe juntamente com os sapatos, então se levantou e abrindo as pernas sentou-se no colo do francês, de frente para ele.

Apoiou-se no encosto da cadeira deixando seus braços sobre os ombros de Camus e rebolando agora provocava o namorado roçando sua ereção túrgida na dele.

Sem interromper a provocação, Afrodite buscou os botões da camisa do ruivo e um por um os desabotoou para retirá-la e jogá-la para o ar em seguida. Ambos nus, agora o sueco procurava acariciar o francês usando todo seu corpo, braços, coxas, pés, abdome, boca...

Após Aquário deixar cair a rosa entre os lábios que aflitos se abriram buscando os do amante sueco, beijaram-se longamente enquanto as mãos decifravam cada fração de pele e músculo, correndo ávidas o objeto de desejo de cada um.

O coração do Santo de Aquário batia tão rápido que ele temeu ter um mal súbito, tamanho seu arrebatamento. Era a primeira vez que sentia um tesão tão abrasador. Ofegava, tocava e beijava o pisciano quase em desespero, querendo fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo.

— Você me enlouquece, Afrodite... me domina... me controla... — as palavras febris saiam roucas e vieram acompanhadas de uma mordida de Camus no ombro de Afrodite.

— Hum... e você gosta! — o sueco riu delirante — Não! Você adora, Camus!

— _Oui_! — respondeu correndo uma das mãos ao membro do pisciano para agarrá-lo com vigor — _Aphrodite, je ai besoin de vous!_ _Ma belle rose! Mon amour!_ (Eu preciso de você.)

Ouvir aquilo era mais excitante que qualquer carícia.

Pulando para fora do colo do francês, Afrodite o pegou pela mão e entre beijos e amassos acalorados, trocados durante o trajeto até a cama, fez com que o ruivo se deitasse de bruços no leito para no instante seguinte mergulhar seu rosto entre as nádegas volumosas e macias do amante, lambendo, umedecendo e estimulando sua intimidade com um beijo grego habilidoso e enlouquecedor.

Camus apertava em desespero os lençóis de seda, remexendo-se e soltando um gemido mais intenso a cada vez que sentia a língua quente do outro lhe invadindo deliciosamente.

Já as borboletas no estômago de Afrodite nunca estiveram tão agitadas!

O corpo todo do pisciano vibrava. Estar com Camus de Aquário, tocá-lo, senti-lo, ouvi-lo gemer de prazer não era para si somente a satisfação de uma necessidade fisiológica, sexual. Seu desejo por Camus transcendia o carnal. Tinha necessidade dele, da presença, da voz, do cheiro, do gosto, do calor do Cosmo quente daquele cavaleiro do gelo.

Súbito, um tapa estalado nas nádegas trêmulas fez o aquariano contrair-se todo, dado o susto do estalido juntamente com a dor do tapa, que viera de imediato. Soltou um grunhido, mas cada vez mais desavergonhadamente empinava os quadris para cima, e abrindo as pernas deixava clara sua entrega.

— _Baise moi, Aphrodite! (Me fode) Aaah..._ _Esperei a noite toda por isso... por favor ..._

Em êxtase, Afrodite encaixava-se entre as pernas do francês enquanto deslizava as longas unhas por suas costas imprimindo sua marca, uma assinatura na carne exibida que demoraria dias a desaparecer, e quando Camus ainda se contorcia atracado aos lençóis, sentindo as costas ardidas pelos vergões que se levantavam, Afrodite iniciava uma penetração lenta e torturante, deslizando seu membro duro como rocha no interior do amado o fazendo arquejar as costas e afundar o rosto nos lençóis.

— É assim que você gosta, princesa?... Sente... Hummm... Está sentindo ele todo dentro de você? — sussurrou o pisciano ao debruçar-se sobre as costas do ruivo para lhe mordiscar os ombros.

— _Aaah... Oui! Aphrodite je me sens!... Uhn... Plus! Me donner plus, papa... Aaah... baise moi jusqu'à ce que j'oublie mon nom, mon amour!_ (Sim, Afrodite, eu estou sentindo. Mais! Dê-me mais... me fode até que eu me esqueça do meu próprio nome, meu amor.)

Camus gemia enlouquecido.

Enquanto isso, no salão do Templo de Baco a boemia rolava solta.

Já havia passado pouco mais da meia noite quando Milo de Escorpião chegou na casa desfilando seu bom humor e extravagância natos!

Caminhou pelas mesas correndo os olhos rapidamente pelo recinto à procura de certa amazona de Prata e, não a encontrando, encostou-se ao balcão do bar e pediu uma cerveja a Aldebaran, que o atendeu de pronto.

— E ai _brother_ , quais são as novidades? — disse o grego.

— Porra cara... — respondeu o taurino já esboçando um sorriso animado — Tu num sabe da que eu soube.

— Não, num sei, conta aí que agora me deixou curioso. — Milo se remexeu animado erguendo as sobrancelhas e abrindo um sorriso que mostrava todos os dentes perfeitamente alinhados e muito brancos.

— Opa, fofoca? — de repente uma voz feminina juntou-se a eles. Era Shina, que acabar de chegar ali toda animada — Adoro! Conta aí Touro chifrudo.

— Você já tá sabendo, Shina. — disse aborrecido o taurino — Então não estraga a surpresa.

— Pelo jeito então eu sou o último a saber! Vai cara... conta logo! — pediu ansioso e sorridente o escorpiano.

— Tu num sabe quem casou. — disse o brasileiro fazendo suspense.

— Ah, essa é a fofoca? Já estou sabendo mesmo. — exclamou Ofiúco desinteressada.

— Mas eu não tô sabendo. Vai, fala logo Deba, quem foi que juntou as escovas de dentes. — Milo ria olhando de um para o outro ansioso pela resposta.

— O Mu, truta!

— O... O Mu! Que isso, truta? — Milo exclamou em espanto, quase num grito.

— Shii... Fala baixo, porra, moleque escandaloso. — repreendeu Aldebaran — E eu te pago uma das gatinhas hoje se você descobrir com quem.

— Com quem? — Escorpião arregalou os olhos.

Nesse momento Shina soltou uma gargalhada escandalosa.

— Eu duvido você acertar Milo! — disse a amazona caindo na risada.

— Contigo que não foi, né piranha? — o grego a encarou divertido, depois voltou-se a Aldebaran — Sei lá com quem, eu nunca vi o Mu de conversinha com gatinha nenhuma, pô! Achava até que ele não gostava da fruta... Fala logo, Debão, para de ensebar.

— É e achou certo. Mu casou com o Shaka.

Satisfeito, Aldebaran assistia Milo arregalar os olhos azuis e abrir a boca tão exageradamente que podia jurar que ele estava a um passo de deslocar os maxilares, tamanho o assombro.

— Mano do céu! — exclamou o escorpiano após alguns segundos de perplexidade — Com o Shaka? Mas, justo o Shaka!... O que deu nele? Tá pagando alguma penitência?

— Ah, rapaiz, foi justamente o que perguntei para ele, mas ele disse que não. Casou porque quis, vê se pode! — respondeu Aldebaran.

— Mas, aquele maluco do Shaka não é monge? Ele não fez voto de cabaço vitalício? Além de encher nosso saco pagando de santo e... Rapaz! Não tô acreditando.

— É, pelo jeito perdeu a santidade e o cabaço. — disse Touro enquanto passava um paninho no balcão.

— Caceta cara! Esse Santuário tá mesmo uma bagunça! — Escorpião ria, agora já menos atônito — Bom, menos um solteiro na área. Eu acho isso ótimo! — afirmou Milo, pensativo.

— É... — confirmavam Touro e Shina em coro, com os mesmos olhares perdidos.

— Sobra mais mina pra nós! Se bem que, se o Mu é gay já não oferecia perigo. — disse Milo com um sorriso no rosto tomando um chute de leve na perna dado pela amiga italiana.

— Assim que se fala! — exclamou Aldebaran — Mas e você? Quais as novidades?

— Ah, Debão, só o de sempre... Trabalhando que nem mula no chão quente, levando umas mina bem marromeno pros russos, tentando achar outras mais alto nível pra trazer pro chefe... Esse então, toda hora me enfia numas missões fudidas que me toma o dia todo... Tá osso, tá osso de viver. Mas, o bom de tudo é que tô com uma graninha aqui pra gastar. Falando nisso, cadê a gostosa da Geistynha? Tá por ai dando sopa?

— Ah, Milo, chegou tarde de novo. Hoje a Geisty fez uma apresentação no palco que deixou todo mundo eriçado... — respondeu de pronto Ofiúco, já sendo interrompida pelo ansioso escorpiano.

— Que? Eu não acredito que não vi... Cheguei atrasado de novo...

— Nem fala dessa apresentação porque hoje ela tava pitel demais... Virgem Santa! — Aldebaran enxugou a testa com o paninho do balcão.

— Pois é, chegou tarde, gato. Que pena. — disse Shina — Mas, pode tirando teu pangaré da chuva porque hoje ela não atende mais ninguém.

— Ah, mano! Que vacilo! Tem certeza ou você tá de caô comigo?

— Certeza! Ela já está trancada no quarto dela. Quando o cliente da noite vai embora ela não atende mais ninguém... Nem desce mais para o salão. Ela é a joia, esqueceu? — fez a pergunta de forma debochada.

— É, tô sabendo... — respondeu dando um gole generoso na cerveja — Não se fazem mais bordeis como antigamente...

— Nem fala Milo, hoje eu estou entediada. Essa noite foi uma chatice.

— A minha está sendo bem bosta também. — respondeu num muxoxo o loiro.

— Está afim de deixar a noite mais animada? Lá no meu quarto? Eu já estou livre.

— Opa! Gostei da ideia! — Escorpião sorriu animado — Pô, mas rola um desconto pros amigos?

— Ah, por Baco, né Milo! E desde quando eu te cobro alguma coisa, seu safado? Você é meu amigo. — Shina se debruçou sobre o rapaz para cochichar em seu ouvido — Meu amigo de pinto! — deu uma risada divertida sendo acompanhada por ele.

— Falou Shinão! Nessa vida a gente tem que estar servido é de bons amigos mesmo.

— Vocês dois são dois safados mesmo, cruzes! Se merecem! — falava às gargalhadas Aldebaran enquanto esfregava o balcão úmido com o mesmo paninho.

— Mas e o patrão, não vai empombar contigo? — perguntou Milo à Shina.

— Vai nada, Milo... Ele está ocupadíssimo, vai por mim. Sem contar que já encerrei meu expediente hoje, e depois que encerro, com quem eu durmo é de interesse exclusivamente meu, não dele.

— Falou e disse!

Sorridente, os dois amigos subiam as escadas em direção ao quarto da amazona de Ofiúco.

Para eles a noite só começava.

Poucos minutos depois de Milo e Shina deixarem o bar, Shura de Capricórnio encostou-se ao balcão fazendo um sinal para Aldebaran.

— Fala Shura, o que manda? — respondeu o brasileiro sorridente e solícito.

— Uma dose de tequila e uma informação. Viu o Máscara por ai?

— Subiu com a Karina já faz um tempo. E pelo jeito o carcamano não vai descer tão cedo, ou pelo menos em condições de retomar o posto, porque os dois estavam bem animados. Levaram três garrafas de vinho junto com eles.

— _Hijo de la puta_! — Shura resmungou irritado, depois despejou de uma só vez a dose de tequila garganta abaixo.

— É, tu se fodeu amigo, mas ó, num fica chateado não, só quem trabalha até o último pinguço ir embora somos nós dois mesmo. — disse o Touro, e serviu outra dose de tequila ao espanhol, colocando também uma para si mesmo — Saúde parceiro. Nossa vaga nos Elísios é garantida.

Em um outro canto do salão lotado, Marin de Águia se aproximava lentamente de uma mesa quase isolada das demais. Nela, Aiolia de Leão bebida uma dose de whisky sozinho, cabisbaixo e pensativo.

A amazona se aproximou tão sutilmente que o grego só percebeu sua presença ali quando ela puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se à sua frente.

— Graças a Atena! — Aiolia sussurrou ao olhar para os olhos amendoados da garota ruiva que tanto mexia consigo — Temi que não viesse.

— Desculpe por esses trajes. — disse ela referindo ao vestido sensual com o qual estava vestida — Eu tive um problema com um... cliente... que bebeu além da conta.

— Você está linda. — disse Aiolia esticando o braço para tomar a mão da amazona nas suas, mas Marin recuou ao primeiro toque.

— Aiolia... Eu recebi o seu recado. O bilhete... — disse ela voltando a encará-lo com certa aflição — E eu...

— Por favor, Marin. Tem que dar uma chance para nós. — Leão dizia aflito.

— Eu não estou preparada. — pontuou ela de maneira firme.

— Marin...

— Um relacionamento com você agora só me deixaria ainda mais perturbada. Eu só tenho cabeça para pensar no que foi feito do meu irmão, e Saga me prometeu que iria encontrá-lo, depois... — baixou os olhos novamente —Depois, essa é minha nova realidade. Tanto a mim, quanto a você, só nos resta aceitá-la. E não quero que você se disponha de forma alguma para mudá-la e acabe se prejudicando por minha causa.

Arrastando a cadeira para trás Marin levantou-se apressada. Aiolia fez o mesmo dando a volta na mesa e segurando em seus ombros.

— Eu gosto de você Marin, e sei que gosta de mim... Nos dê uma chance!

— Por favor, não insista. Preciso ir. — disse ela resignada.

Não vendo alternativa, Aiolia deixou a Águia partir, a seguindo com os olhos melancólicos enquanto a via se embrenhar entre as pessoas no salão.

Sem mais o que fazer ou dizer, Leão deu as costas e se retirou dali, indo diretamente para seu Templo amargar a realidade a que todos ali, naquele Santuário decadente, estavam sujeitos.

***  
 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

Biba padezeira – homossexual viciado em cocaína

Cafuçu – pessoa ruim, grosseira, mal caráter, invejosa, de má índole

Colocada - drogada

Neca de Irêne - pênis de homossexual idoso

Nena – fezes

Otim – bebida alcóolica

Padê - cocaína

Picumã de equê - cabelo falso, com aplique. Peruca.

Truque – mentira, engano


	39. Valeu a pena? O futuro é quem dirá

Templo de Baco, 04:12am

Afrodite remexeu-se na cama em busca de uma nova posição. Sentia o peito comprimido e tencionou virar-se de lado em busca de alívio, mas alguma coisa prendia-lhe os cabelos o impedindo.

Abriu ligeiramente os olhos, que devido ao sono e cansaço pareciam imersos em um deserto de areia, então olhou para baixo e viu as madeixas ruivas do cavaleiro de gelo espalhadas sobre seu peito.

Sorriu, satisfeito e feliz, depois levou uma das mãos aos fios sedosos fazendo uma carícia.

— _Mon amour_? — Peixes o chamou em tom carinhoso — Está dormindo?

Com muito esforço, Camus balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Um gesto quase imperceptível.

— Camy, acorde... Não pode passar a noite aqui. — alertou-lhe Afrodite, que agora dava leves chacoalhões no corpo que jazia macilento sobre o seu.

— Hum...

— É sério, _mon amour_. Não pode ficar aqui até amanhecer. Já pagou por mim o valor da noite toda e nem eu tenho que ficar aqui até o fim do expediente.

— Hum... _non_ gosto quando fala que paguei por você. — a voz de Camus soava como um sussurro fraco — _Non_ é um objeto para mim... Paguei para que ninguém chegue perto de você... é diferente.

— Foi o que eu quis dizer, desaquenda... Agora você tem que ir. Anda. — Peixes empurrava o peso sobre seu peito, mas Camus nem ao menos se mexia.

— _Non_ posso.

— Como não pode? Anda, tem que voltar pra Aquário antes do final do expediente.

— _Non_ conseguiria subir as Doze Casas nem que quisesse, _ma fleur_... — a voz do aquariano era cada vez mais fraca — Além de ter esgotado todas as minhas forças, se eu descer agora vão querer saber qual foi o caminhão que me atropelou... _Dieu_... Você me fez um estrago!... Estou com medo de me olhar no espelho.

— Não exagera... Não fiz nada que não tenha pedido ou adorado! — Afrodite sorriu novamente empurrando o francês, agora para o lado — Anda, tem que ir, Camy. Todo mundo sabe que o Bruce Wayne está neste quarto comigo. Se dormir aqui, de manhã não vai conseguir sair sem ser visto. As moscas varejeiras vão estar de butuca, loucas para descobrir quem é o meu namorado misterioso! Ei... Camus?

Apoiado aos cotovelos, Afrodite agora olhava para o aquariano praticamente desmaiado em sua cama, em meio a lençóis de seda, vibradores, algemas de pelúcia, vendas, mordaças, chicotes cor de rosa, palmatórias e tantos outros apetrechos sexuais.

Camus dormia tão pesadamente que não se mexia. Sua respiração era leve e serena. Estava verdadeiramente esgotado.

Fora a exaustão física, o Santo de Aquário tinha o corpo todo marcado. Arranhões, chupões, mordidas, vergões, e batom, muitas marcas de batom, de diversas cores diferentes.

Peixes não estava em melhor situação, porém ainda lhe restava um tantinho de energia, a qual parecia empregar toda em sua parte racional.

— Dadá coroada! — sentou-se na beirada da cama e levou ambas as mãos ao rosto enquanto corria os olhos pelo corpo másculo e largado de Camus sobre o colchão — O que eu faço agora, minha deusa? Vou ter que carregar morro acima esse homem enorme, forte... sarado... gostoso... — esticou o braço e apalpou as nádegas branquelas do francês, que não reagiu — Que bunda!... Não faz isso comigo, mente! Foco!

Fechou os olhos, recolheu o braço e se levantou apressado. Com muito custo recolheu suas roupas do chão as vestindo com aflição, depois correu até o closet, prendeu os cabelos com um coque no alto da cabeça e colocou um boné para ocultá-los. Voltou ao quarto e chutou as roupas de Camus para debaixo da cama, em seguida fez uma nova tentativa de acordá-lo.

— Ei... Camus... você não vai subir mesmo? — deu-lhe um novo chacoalhão, mas Aquário nem se moveu.

O efeito colateral da cocaína que ingerira horas antes, somado à bebedeira e o sexo intenso haviam derrubado Camus. Depois daquela noite agitada, o ruivo finalmente estava em paz nos braços daquele que amava. Afrodite havia realizado seu desejo, e Camus agora se esquecia até de quem era, e dos perigos do mundo. Tudo que queria era ficar ali junto a sua _fleur_ , por isso se entregara ao sono sem preocupar-se com nada.

Afrodite soltou um suspiro de resignação, então jogou para o chão todos os apetrechos que havia em cima da cama e apanhando as barras do lençol enrolou todo o corpo de Camus com o tecido, o embrulhando da cabeça aos pés.

— Eu vou te levar para casa. Não se mexa, e não fale nada. Ok? Espera aqui. — sussurrou para o embrulho sobre o colchão.

Peixes correu até a porta dos fundos, a abriu e analisou o corredor. Não havendo ninguém ali, voltou ligeiro para o quarto, pegou o embrulho no colo e com cuidado deixou o Templo de Baco pela saída dos fundos, dando graças à Atena que a maioria dos cavaleiros estava ainda no bordel e que, naquela hora, no sexto Templo Virgem e Áries já deveriam estar dormindo.

Quando cruzou Virgem e chegou à Libra, pode enfim respirar mais aliviado, mas não menos exausto.

— Minha deusa... por que nós tínhamos que morar nas últimas casas? Eu não poderia ter nascido em Abril, e o Camy em Maio? — resmungou entre arquejos.

Ao chegarem em Aquário, Afrodite rapidamente levou Camus a seu quarto, o colocou sobre a cama e o desembrulhou. Ainda passou alguns minutos velando seu sono, enquanto acariciava o rosto sereno do amado. Depois o cobriu, beijou delicadamente seus lábios, apanhou o lençol que trouxera do bordel e subiu para Peixes, onde jogou-se em seu leito caindo em sono profundo quase que imediatamente.

Templo de Baco, 08:25am

Ao longe, um som baixo e contínuo marcava batidas ritmadas.

Lentamente, o ruído se aproximava mais e mais, na mesma proporção em que a luminosidade se tornava cada vez mais incômoda aos olhos sensíveis que analisavam o ambiente.

Devagar, Geisty abriu as pálpebras piscando algumas vezes para se acostumar à luz que entrava pela janela de madeira, a qual fora aberta pelo vento forte da madrugada. Junto sentiu uma fisgada fina de dor nas têmporas, enquanto a boca lhe parecia muito seca.

Olhando em volta, ainda sonolenta, tentava entender o cenário.

Ao sentir o desconforto nas costas por conta da firmeza da superfície e de sua aspereza, além do quão longe o teto lhe parecia, se surpreendeu ao constatar que havia dormido no chão.

Percebeu, então, o calor reconfortante que abraçava seu corpo, e ao olhar para o lado encontrou o geminiano que dormia entregue em um abraço.

— Saga. Saga, acorde. Acorde, _amore mio_. — sussurrou junto ao rosto do amado enquanto o balançava de leve.

— Hummm... — Gêmeos murmurou em resposta sem nem abrir os olhos, depois a puxou em um abraço possessivo para mais junto de si.

— Acorde, querido. Pelos deuses, nos passamos a noite no chão!

—Ah? O que foi? — ele exclamou em um resmungo baixo com a voz rouca pelo sono, enquanto abria os olhos lentamente até se acostumar à claridade — Sim, acabamos dormindo por aqui mesmo, pelo visto. — ergueu o tronco e se apoiou em um dos cotovelos, esfregando o rosto com a outra mão para assim tentar despertar — Mas, depois de ontem... Não me surpreende em nada isso!

Em resposta recebeu um sorriso da amazona que levava a mão à própria têmpora.

— Ai, acho que bebi demais ontem, estou com uma dor chata.

— É ressaca. Tenho experiência nisso. Sei como melhorar... Falando nisso, que horas são mesmo?

Olhando com certa dificuldade para o relógio na parede a morena respondeu:

— São oito e meia da manhã, por que?

— Então ainda é cedo... Podemos ir para o meu quarto. Tomamos um banho juntos, comemos algo, descansamos um pouco mais e eu tiro esse dia de folga para cuidar dessa sua ressaca... E ainda posso te dar o presente que trouxe ontem.

— Presente? Que presente? — respondeu Geisty animada, tirando uma risada vitoriosa do grego.

— O presente que eu trouxe ontem para você, mas aconteceram tantas coisas que não consegui lhe entregar.

— Então eu vou me vestir e vamos para o seu quarto, meu cavaleiro.

— Ótimo! Mas ponha aquele seu robe de ontem. Você estava linda com ele.

— Estava muito pelada com ele, você quis dizer. — Dando uma risada.

— Também, mas ainda assim linda!

Em poucos segundos ambos se levantaram e se vestiram minimamente para saírem pelo corredor, silenciosos, se esgueirando até o quarto de Saga.

Ao fechar a porta, o cavaleiro puxou a amada para seus braços e lhe deu um beijo rápido, acariciando em seguida suas madeixas negras.

— Querida, sente-se ali na cama um instante.

Sorrindo e sem questionar, a amazona obedeceu enquanto observava o namorado ir até o móvel próximo e de lá trazer consigo uma caixa negra de veludo, decorada com uma fita de seda em tom pérola.

Em silêncio, Gêmeos se sentou ao lado de Geisty, fitou por um segundo o objeto e lhe entregou, a encarando com um olhar penetrante e um sorriso gentil.

— É para você.

Curiosa, a amazona desatou a fita sem pressa e ao abrir a caixa esta revelou uma lindíssima joia, um camafeu em ouro envelhecido, de formato oval e entalhes que remetiam a arabescos, ornado com minúsculos brilhantes encrustados que lhe davam um discreto brilho. Preso a ele uma delicada corrente de elos no estilo português.

Geisty mantinha seu olhar vidrado na peça tão minuciosamente trabalhada e, receosa, passava a ponta dos dedos sobre os detalhes, tentando sentir também com o tato a beleza que capturava com seus olhos.

— É... É tão bonito... Nunca ganhei algo tão lindo. — falava em quase sussurro.

Tímido, Saga por fim se pronunciou.

— Eu queria poder viver livremente o nosso relacionamento, sem a necessidade de nos escondermos, como já lhe disse antes. E queria dar um próximo passo na nossa relação... Firmar o nosso compromisso como qualquer outro casal. — fez uma pausa a fim de criar coragem diante do infortúnio pelo qual passavam e prosseguiu — Mas, infelizmente não temos ainda essa liberdade.

Geisty observava Saga sem nem ao menos piscar. Seus olhos estavam presos à fisionomia do cavaleiro e a cada palavra que escapava dos lábios finos, fazendo o coração da amazona bater em um ritmo acelerado, quase exasperado.

Queria poder dizer algo, qualquer coisa que fosse, mas nem mesmo conseguia ouvir seus próprios pensamentos tamanha a surpresa e ansiedade que a acometia, como se a própria voz a tivesse abandonado naquele momento. Custava-lhe até mesmo acreditar que entendia o teor correto daquela conversa, mas sim, era exatamente o que ouvira e compreendera que agora lhe causava um misto de alegria e angústia.

— Mas, isso não me impede de jurar um compromisso a você. Não podemos ostentar essa jura como tantos outros casais, mas podemos ser discretos e ter um símbolo somente nosso... Você aceita, Geisty?

Saga naquele momento tinha o rosto iluminado por um toque sutil de esperança, a qual era refletida na expressão terna de seu semblante e que fazia seu coração agitar-se dentro do peito em euforia. Divisava a amada à sua frente estática, fisionomia surpresa, porém em seus olhos não enxergava dúvidas, mas sim o brilho sutil da coragem e da força. Virtudes que pareciam ser a matéria prima daquela mulher, e as quais o alimentavam nos momentos de maior dificuldade.

A resposta veio em voz baixa, escorregando tímida pelos lábios já secos devido ao nervosismo.

— Aceito. — a voz era doce e decidida — Na verdade, aceitei no dia em que bati na porta deste quarto e pude ver, através do seu olhar e das suas palavras, que o que sente por mim é verdadeiro.

A resposta do cavaleiro veio na forma de um sorriso amoroso.

— Posso colá-lo em você? — Saga perguntou pegando a joia com cuidado da caixa e a erguendo no ar.

— Claro.

Afastando os fios negros de seu cabelo para o lado, Geisty deixou livre o caminho para a nuca.

Enquanto Saga prendia o fecho, a jovem abria o camafeu revelando dentro um pequeno espelho. Nele ela fitava o próprio reflexo, concentrada, até ter suas mãos tocadas pelo cavaleiro.

— Precisava ser discreto... Então mandei que o ourives usasse de um truque. — ao destravar o espelho na base e o abrir como uma tampa, Saga revelou uma foto pequena e marcada sobre a peça de ouro.

— Somos nós! — afirmou Geisty sorrindo, agora tocando a imagem com carinho.

— Sim, somos nós, em uma das nossas poucas fotos juntos.

— Obrigada! — disse emocionada.

— De nada. Mas eu que lhe agradeço, pelo amor e por toda a fibra. — sem desviar o olhar do rosto da amada, Gêmeos lhe acariciava a pele aveludada enquanto se aproximava para tocar-lhe os lábios com delicadeza em um beijo sutil, o qual foi interrompido por ela que se afastou lentamente para tomar a mão do geminiano entre as suas.

— Nós vamos conseguir, Saga. — disse ela com os olhos marejados, porém com a voz firme — Nós vamos conseguir.

— Sim. Nós vamos! — o cavaleiro de Gêmeos afirmou apertando de volta a mão que o segurava firme, selando, assim, aquela promessa que levariam para a vida.

Casa de Peixes, 11:50am

Afrodite mal abriu os olhos e já se sentou na cama em sobressalto. Ainda vestido com as roupas da noite anterior, levou uma das mãos à nuca apertando a região e fazendo uma careta.

— Humm... Nossa! Que noite! — resmungou deixando escapar um sorriso — Parece que o cavalo de Tróia passou por cima de mim! Alôca!

Espreguiçou-se ligeiramente e ao olhar para o lado, notou um pequeno envelope azul. Ao abri-lo seus olhos se iluminaram ao encontrar um bilhete escrito por Camus, acompanhado de um pequeno coração feito em gelo.

" _Mon amour_ , me desculpe ir embora sem falar com você antes. Precisei voltar para Moscou ainda pela manhã. Assuntos da "família". Eu amo muito você, e foi uma noite inesquecível! Obrigado por me trazer para casa. Nos vemos em breve. Ass: Bruce Wayne."

Feliz, Afrodite beijou o bilhete e o pequeno suvenir gelado, os devolvendo ao envelope o qual escondeu no fundo falso de uma das gavetas de sua penteadeira.

Correu para o banheiro já desfazendo-se das roupas pelo caminho. Tinha pressa, já que passava do meio dia e ainda não tinha voltado ao bordel para recolher as roupas de Camus que ficaram em seu quarto.

Assim, após tomar uma ducha ligeira, vestiu-se simplesmente com uma calça jeans, tênis e camiseta e com os longos cabelos ainda molhados e despenteados correu para o Templo de Baco.

Templo de Baco, 12:03pm

No banheiro do quarto da bacante Fúlvia, Mu trocava a resistência do chuveiro da moça. Não havia conseguido dizer não à garota quando ela o contatou pelo ramal interno do estabelecimento lhe pedindo ajuda, já que não havia conseguido falar com mais ninguém naquela manhã e, estando gripada, não queria tomar banho frio.

O que o lemuriano não esperava era encontrar a bela garota de cabelos platinados e olhos verdes bravios trajando apenas uma toalha, não muito grande inclusive, enrolada ao corpo.

Completamente constrangido, o ariano tentava ignorar a presença da moça quase nua ao seu lado enquanto tentava agilizar o conserto, ao passo que Fúlvia tinha era pressa em puxar assunto com ele. Usava a desculpa do chuveiro para cercar o lemuriano.

— É verdade que o senhor se casou? — perguntou a jovem encostada na porta aberta do boxe, enquanto corria os olhos vagarosamente pelo corpo coberto do lemuriano.

— É. — Mu respondeu simplesmente, sem deixar de mexer no chuveiro.

— E foi com o moço monge, Seu Mu? — continuou, enquanto mexia nos cabelos de modo a tentar chamar alguma atenção para si — Não sabia que monges se casavam.

— Sim, meu marido é monge budista. Na verdade eu também sou. Budista, no caso, mas não sou monge. Apenas sigo a vertente tibetana dos lhamas e ele a indiana.

— Humm. Entendi. — a moça respondeu com um resmungo manhoso — De onde eu vim, digo, na cidade onde eu morava quando era criança, teve um padre que também se casou, e com a Miss Verão! Ele era trinta e dois anos mais velho que ela e diziam que a vocação para o sacerdócio não foi suficiente para apagar o fogo do dese...

Súbito, a queda da chave de fenda com a qual Mu rosqueava os parafusos do chuveiro interrompeu o relato da bacante, que toda solícita se apressou em abaixar-se para apanhar a ferramenta do chão.

— Ah, me... me desculpe... — Mu gaguejou ao abaixar-se quase no mesmo instante para executar a mesma ação de recolher o objeto e com o movimento tocar levemente seu quadril ao de Fúlvia, recobrando a postura ereta de imediato.

Absurdamente constrangido, tanto com os toques involuntários quanto com o teor da conversa, Mu sentia a aura da jovem cada vez mais quente, ganhando até um tom avermelhado.

— Não se desculpe por isso. — a moça sorriu para o ariano lhe entregando a ferramenta enquanto, propositalmente, afrouxava a toalha enrolada em se corpo.

O constrangimento e desconforto de Mu já beirava o insuportável. Não queria estar ali, naquela situação, e não porque não era capaz de notar o quanto Fúlvia era uma mulher bonita e desejável, mas porque sua criação conservadora lhe doutrinara a julgar desrespeitoso o ato de um homem cobiçar levianamente uma mulher. Somado a isso, para o Santo de Áries a sedução e o desejo eram despertos pelo recato e pelo compromisso firmado entre duas pessoas que se amavam, e tudo que Fúlvia conseguia com aqueles jogos de sedução era deixa-lo envergonhado.

Rapidamente, Mu voltou a rosquear o parafuso que prendia a tampa da resistência do chuveiro, dando as costas à Fúlvia que voltou a apertar a toalha em seu corpo.

— Seu Mu, o senhor é gay? — perguntou a bacante de supetão, sem mais rodeios.

A ferramenta quase foi ao chão novamente.

— Bom... Eu me casei com um homem, e estou muito feliz com isso. — disse firme.

Não querendo estender aquela conversa, tampouco o clima inapropriado a que ela conduzia, Mu encerrou o conserto e saiu de dentro do boxe pedindo licença à Fúlvia.

— Bom, já pode tomar seu banho quente. — disse Áries esboçando um gentil sorriso — Agora preciso ir.

— Não! Espere! — a moça o segurou pelo braço quando ele caminhava para a porta de saída do banheiro.

— O que foi? — Mu arregalou os olhos, um tanto assustado.

— A... — Fúlvia sentia o coração acelerado, surpresa com o quão forte era o braço daquele cavaleiro de feições delicadas e gentis, já que o corpo do lemuriano estava quase sempre oculto pelas vestes largas e o lenço vermelho que trazia sobre os ombros — Nossa... o senhor é tão forte, Seu Mu!

— Ah... Fúlvia, já passou do meu horário de almoço, eu preciso mesmo ir.

— Mas é que... — ela disse mordendo o cantinho dos lábios.

— É que o que? — Mu perguntou aflito.

— A descarga.

— Como?

— A descarga, Seu Mu. Está emperrada.

— Pelos deuses! — murmurou Áries enxugando a testa com as costas das mãos — Eu vou soltar a válvula, mas para trocá-la precisaremos de um encanador, está bem? Chamarei um assim que voltar do meu horário de almoço.

Agoniado, Mu caminhou apressado até o vaso sanitário sendo seguido pela jovem que vinha saltitante logo atrás.

— Sabe, Seu Mu, o senhor se casou com o moço monge, mas antes subiu com a Marin na noite de estreia do bordel.

— É... Bem... Foi. E o que tem isso? — Mu enxugou o suor e engoliu em seco. Atrás de si sentia a moça a uma distância bem perigosa.

— Tem que, então, o senhor não é totalmente gay. — Fúlvia dizia sem disfarçar a animação contida em sua voz.

— Como? — Mu finalmente encarou a moça, visivelmente consternado e constrangido.

— O senhor é gilete. — concluiu ela animada, sorrindo com ainda mais agrado.

— Gilete?

— Sim! O senhor é gilete. É Bi, no caso. Não é? — perguntou com viva curiosidade.

— Bi? Como assim? — perguntou Mu assumindo um semblante sério.

— Bissexual, Seu Mu. É quem corta pros dois lados, quem gosta de homem e de mulher.

— E tem isso? — ele piscou os olhos, surpreso.

— Ah, tem! Ô se tem, Seu Mu.

A jovem respondeu lançando um olhar nem um pouco casto para o lemuriano, e ultrapassando todos os limites de sua já esquecida e ignorada razão, ergueu a mão e tencionou tocar o rosto do cavaleiro à sua frente, mas o movimento foi interrompido de súbito e Fúlvia ficou parada na frente de Mu com a mão estendida no ar, os olhos arregalados e a boca semiaberta.

O Santo de Áries já se afastava quando percebeu a intenção da bacante em lhe tocar, mas ao vê-la parada ali, tal qual uma estátua de cera, Mu estreitou os olhos, confuso, analisando a jovem à sua frente com uma suspeita absurda do que estava acontecendo.

— F-Fúlvia? Está... tudo bem? — ele perguntou em voz baixa, mas quem lhe respondeu não foi a moça.

"Ela está bem!" — a voz imponente e grave de Shaka de Virgem invadiu o quarto surpreendendo a bacante, que ainda paralisada apenas mexia as orbes dos olhos os correndo de forma agitada por todo o cômodo como se procurasse o dono daquela voz — "Agora, se vai permanecer bem aí só depende dela."

— Shaka! Por todos os deuses! — atabalhoado, Mu guardou a chave de fenda no bolso da calça e apressou-se a cobrir a válvula da descarga com a tampa para sair logo dali — O que pensa que está fazendo? Ficou maluco? Não pode usar seu Cosmo contra civis.

"Não diga! Cavaleiros também não podem usar armas, ou envolver-se com o crime, traficar pessoas e drogas, tampouco criar um templo de prevaricação e vícios em pleno solo Sagrado!... Eu o estava esperando para almoçarmos juntos em casa, mas senti seu Cosmo agitado, inquieto e desconfortável. Da última vez que senti seu Cosmo assim você tinha sido embebedado por esses degenerados e..."

— Eu já entendi, luz da minha vida, já entendi. — Mu suspirou, até que aliviado — Liberte a civil. Eu já estou indo para casa.

"Não. Hoje eu vim almoçar com você. Estou do lado de fora desse Templo sodômico te esperando."

A voz de Shaka se calou e no instante seguinte Fúlvia, muito assustada pelo que presenciou e ouviu, pôde se mover livremente.

A primeira reação da moça foi levar ambas as mãos trêmulas à boca e arregalar os olhos verdes bravios em choque.

— Meu... meu Deus! O que foi isso? — ela sussurrou com voz agastada — É o seu...

— Sim é o meu marido... Agora eu tenho que ir, Fúlvia, é... bem... Me desculpe... Eu vou mandar um encanador ver tudo que precisa, está bem? É...

— Ele vai me deixar frígida?

— Que?

— Ah, minha nossa! Vou viver de quê? Vou perder meu emprego!

— N-não! Claro que não. Ele não vai fazer nada... Eu... Eu tenho que ir. Com licença.

Apressado, porém aliviado, Mu deixou o quarto da bacante agradecendo à súbita e oportuna intervenção de Shaka. Ao cruzar o salão e sair pela porta principal do Templo dedicado ao deus do vinho, viu logo à frente o virginiano parado de pé ao lado do grande loureiro que marcava a entrada para as ruínas do Santuário.

Mu lhe acenou sorridente ao descer as escadas externas, vendo que apesar do semblante sempre sério e do incidente a pouco, a aura do amado era serena e pacífica, e que trazia consigo, bem seguro entre as mãos, um pequeno volume embrulhado num tecido branco.

— Oi amor. Eu já estava indo para casa. — disse o ariano ao aproximar-se do marido e lhe cumprimentar com um beijo ligeiro nos lábios.

Shaka raspou a garganta um tanto constrangido, já que demonstrações de afeto em público lhe causavam certo desconforto, então apressou-se a estender o embrulho a Mu.

— Eu sei, mas senti vontade de vir aqui. E parece que fiz bem, não foi?

— Fez. Fez muito bem. Adorei a surpresa, mas não pode paralisar todas as pessoas que se aproximarem de mim, luz da minha vida. Eu só estava consertando o chuveiro da moça... O que é isso? — perguntou curioso o ariano, já desenrolando o tecido que envolvia uma pequena travessa de porcelana indiana.

— É o seu almoço. — disse Shaka.

— Não acredito! Trouxe meu almoço aqui para mim? — Mu sorriu alegre e genuinamente feliz com o ato de carinho do virginiano. Ele sabia que era com esses pequenos gestos de cuidado e dedicação que Shaka demonstrava o quanto o amava, por isso era inevitável sentir-se ligeiramente vaidoso, e até orgulhoso, de ser o detentor do amor do Santo de Virgem — Te convidaria para entrar para comermos juntos na minha sala... Ou... Tem certeza de que não quer ir para casa, Sha? Eu tenho uma hora livre ainda.

Shaka pensou por alguns instantes, então virou seu rosto na direção do Templo de Baco e mesmo de olhos fechados pode ver uma aglomeração de garotas curiosas que disputavam janelas e portas para espiá-los. Entre elas, Fúlvia, que de longe era a mais exaltada.

— Tenho. — respondeu convicto voltando-se ao ariano — Está um dia tão agradável, por que não ficamos aqui, na sombra do loureiro? Igual fazíamos quando éramos crianças, lembra? — disse Virgem, que por ser o único cavaleiro que não frequentava o bordel, e por isso ainda não ser conhecido pelas garotas que trabalhavam nele, achou por bem impor sua presença, ainda mais depois de sentir o constrangimento de Mu diante de Fúlvia — Venha. Sente-se aqui. Eu trouxe samosas, torta de palmito e arroz com castanhas.

— Hum... o cheiro está delicioso! — exclamou o lemuriano ao sentar-se ao lado do amado que se acomodava no chão.

No Templo de Baco, o aglomerado de garotas curiosas que se acotovelavam nas portas e janelas estava em polvorosa. Todas queriam ver o moço monge que roubara o coração do sempre tão gentil e amável tesoureiro daquela zona, tanto que nem perceberam a chegada de Afrodite de Peixes que subia as escadas apressado, já estranhando aquele rebuliço todo.

Quando chegou à porta principal, Afrodite então virou-se para trás e olhou na mesma direção em que todos aqueles pares de olhos deslumbrados divisavam, vendo Mu e Shaka sentados lado a lado debaixo do loureiro.

Peixes sorriu alegre, depois virou-se para frente e seguiu caminhando para dentro do salão.

— Xô, bando de varejeiras! — disse o pisciano ao cruzar a porta onde estavam as garotas — Deixem os dois namorarem em paz. A menos que queiram que o monge loirudo transforme todas vocês em galinhas de verdade! Ele tem esse poder, viu! Eu não mexeria com o bofe dele se fosse vocês.

Com um gesto enfático, o pisciano bateu palmas para dispersar e apressar as garotas pondo fim a toda aquela torrente de olhares curiosos e buchichos, então quando as jovens começaram a voltar para seus quartos ele fez o mesmo indo para o seu.

Abriu a porta apressado e adentrou o cômodo, precavido. Correu até a cama e ajoelhando-se no chão puxou as roupas de Camus que havia escondido ali na noite anterior. Conferiu peça por peça as colocando em cima do leito, mas deu falta de um componente: a cueca!

— Ué... tem que estar aqui. — murmurou deitando-se de bruços no chão para poder averiguar melhor toda a área abaixo do leito — Não é possível, tem que estar aqui!

Consternado, levantou-se num salto e passou a procurar por todo o cômodo, sobre as poltronas, debaixo dos travesseiros, nas gavetas e até no armário do banheiro, voltando para o centro do quarto onde levou ambas as mãos ao rosto o esfregando nervosamente.

— Pensa, Afrodite... pensa... — batia com excitação os dedos das mãos na testa — Eu levei o Camy para Aquário pelado... Sim, ele estava pelado, peladinho, tenho certeza! Essa cueca tem que estar aqui a menos que...

Súbito, o rosto de Afrodite se congelou numa expressão de espanto e incredulidade terríveis.

— Não! — balbuciou com voz tremida — Não, não, não, não! Não pode ser! Dadá, não pode ser!

Com a mesma ânsia, temeridade e desvario que impulsionam uma manada em estouro, Afrodite correu para fora do quarto e seguia, na mesma sanha, até o quarto de Misty de Lagarto, mas não foi preciso bater à sua porta, pois quando passava pela escadaria que dava acesso ao salão viu o cavaleiro de Prata lá embaixo dirigindo-se à saída para sua corrida diária.

— EI! — Peixes gritou enquanto já descia os degraus bufando feito um touro — Pode parar ai onde está, Lagartixa Cascuda!

Misty olhou para trás fingindo surpresa.

— Ai estava demorando! — disse o francesinho enfastiado — O ar estava tão leve até agora a pouco... Ai vem você emporcalhar tudo com esse seu cheiro enjoado de rosa. O que foi agora, Peixe Piranha?

Afrodite parou bem à frente do cavaleiro de prata o encarando com olhos furiosos.

— Mas que inferno de ebó me foi lançado nessa vida para eu merecer ter que viver com um encosto como você vigiando todos os meus passos?

— Bebeu agrotóxico de novo, Escamosa? Vigiando você? Ah, faça-me o favor, eu tenho mais o que fazer! — rebateu Lagarto fazendo menção em sair, mas Afrodite o pegou pelo braço o impedindo.

— Você pode enganar o... o Batman, mas a mim você não engana, caninana oxigenada. Onde está a cueca? — disse o pisciano entre dentes.

— Que cueca? — Misty riu debochado, até de forma meio irônica — Oh! Não sei do que está falando.

— Da cueca do... do Batman que você ROUBOU do meu quarto noite passada, Santa. Não faz a Katya.

— Ficou louca de vez, bicha? Noite passada eu estava atendendo... Atendendo os SEUS clientes, inclusive.

— Truqueira desgraçada! — rosnou o pisciano — Você não vai sair daqui antes de me devolver a cueca dele. Vem, anda!

Afrodite agora puxava Misty pelo braço que oferecia resistência se remexendo e chutando mesas e cadeiras que via pela frente.

— QUE ISSO! ME LARGA! — gritou Lagarto — O que pensa que está fazendo, sua louca? Tira a mão de mim.

— Louca é você se acha que não vou acabar com seus truques. Você vai me devolver essa cueca agora! Onde você a escondeu? Naquele moquifo do seu quarto?

— Ora, quem sabe? Hihihihi... Se eu tivesse pego, talvez. — novamente Misty ria debochado, encarando os olhos furiosos de Afrodite.

— Sua... odiosa! — Peixes estreitou os olhos, tenho mais do que nunca certeza de que ele estava mentindo novamente — ANDA! VEM! VOCÊ VAI ME DEVOLVER ESSA CUECA AGORA!

— NÃO! — Lagarto agarrou em uma das cadeiras, agora de fato tentando se livrar das mãos do pisciano — Não tenho que devolver aquilo que não peguei. ME SOLTA!

— Se você não subir agora eu vou entrar naquele seu covil de réptil peçonhento e não vai sobrar parede de pé! Me devolve a cueca, desgraçada!

— E quem te disse que ela está lá? — provocou Misty, agora chutando as pernas de Afrodite que esquivava como podia, derrubando cadeiras, mesas e o que esbarrasse pela frente.

— Ah, ela não está lá? — Peixes não desistia de arrastar Lagarto para a escadaria — E onde está? Está vestido com ela? Se você teve a pachorra de vestir a cuca do Batman eu... eu mato você! Deixa eu ver.

O pisciano então agarrou na calça do francesinho e com trancos tentava puxá-la para baixo. Misty por sua vez, segurava no cós o impedindo, e entre arranhões, empurrões, trancos e barrancos ambos chegaram à escadaria, por onde descia Saga de Gêmeos vestido com um roupão branco.

O Grande Mestre do Santuário e dono absoluto daquele bordel, tinha a intenção de descer até a cozinha para preparar uma refeição que desfrutaria na paz e aconchego de seu quarto junto da amada, mas ao pé da escada estavam dois cavaleiros se engalfinhando fervorosamente, impedindo sua passagem.

Não seria novidade alguma para Saga flagrar uma discussão, repleta de agressões físicas e palavreado chulo, entre Afrodite e Misty, porém dessa vez o que chamou sua atenção foi o teor do conflito.

Cuecas.

Todavia, não eram quaisquer cuecas. Eram as cuecas do Batman! Ou o tal namorado misterioso do Santo de Peixes.

Do alto da escadaria, Saga olhava para aqueles dois sentindo uma pontada forte de dor lhe acertar a têmpora. Afrodite e Misty não tinham remédio, e amaldiçoava o miserável dia em que teve a infeliz ideia de colocar aquelas duas crias chocadas no puro ódio do tártaro para dividirem o mesmo teto.

Contudo, não iria se irritar. Não podia se irritar, não hoje.

Não permitiria que ninguém estragasse aquele momento tão especial que estava vivendo ao lado de sua amazona, e pensando nele foi que fechou os olhos respirando bem fundo, tentando buscar a calma que muitas vezes lhe faltava nessas situações. Iria ignorá-los. Desceria as escadas calmamente, seguiria até a cozinha e retomaria seu dia como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Mas, no Templo das Bacantes se você não vai até a confusão pode estar certo de que a confusão vem até você.

— SAGA! — o grito de Afrodite retirou Gêmeos de sua concentração forçada — SAGA! VEM AQUI! Essa maldita Cascuda roubou a cueca do Batman! Vivemos com um ladrão entre nós.

— Não roubei nada! — Misty gritou em sua defesa, finalmente se desvencilhando do sueco — Se você não sabe onde estão as cuecas do seu namorado isso é problema seu, não meu. Deveria cuidar melhor das cuecas dele, gata.

— TRUQUEIRO DO AQUERONTE! — gritou Afrodite.

— BICHA HISTÉRICA! — rebateu Misty — Olha aqui, Saga, essa bicha descompensada destruiu o meu quarto ontem, e o estabelecimento não tomou nenhuma providência sequer para puni-lo.

— Destruí mesmo, santa! — Afrodite bateu no peito, encarando Misty, depois olhou para Gêmeos — Destruí mesmo, Saga! E sabe o que eu também destruí, além da casqueira do quarto desse viado? Todas as cuecas do Batman que ELE ROUBOU.

— É mentira, sua piranha! Não roubei cueca nenhuma! — berrou Misty.

— É verdade! E agora ele roubou mais uma!

— Vocês... Estão me enlouquecendo... CHEGA! — bradou o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, irritado e aflito.

Mal o dia começara e o geminiano já se via imerso naquele conflito sem nenhum sentindo, pelo menos para si.

— Uma porra de uma cueca? Esse é o problema? — rosnou o grego encarando os dois cavaleiros com semblante furioso.

— Não, foram várias, Saga, ele roubou várias e...

— EU DISSE CHEGA, AFRODITE! — outro grito, agora mais potente e que fez ambos os brigões se calarem e ficarem estáticos olhando para o cavaleiro à sua frente — O problema então é o caralho da porra de uma cueca, não é? — enquanto falava, Saga apressadamente desatava o nó da faixa que prendia seu roupão — Uma merda de uma cueca não vai tirar a minha paz hoje...

Surpresos e curiosos, Misty e Afrodite olhavam para o geminiano que agora abria o roupão para em seguida retirar a própria cueca num gesto nervoso e impaciente, sendo observado atentamente por dois pares de olhos incrédulos.

— S-Saga o que está fazendo? — Afrodite perguntou surpreso.

— O problema não é cueca? — respondeu o geminiano iriado — Então toma!

Saga atirou a própria cueca no rosto de Misty de Lagarto, que sem reação continuou parado no mesmo lugar em que estava, enquanto Afrodite olhava alarmado a peça escorregar pela face do cavaleiro de Prata até deslizar por seu dorso todo e jazer no chão a seus pés.

— Não quero mais ouvir a voz dos dois hoje. Se eu escutar um pio sequer mando os dois para outra dimensão, com cueca, com Batman, com TUDO JUNTO! Me deem sossego, inferno.

Ambos, Lagarto e Peixes, ainda observaram o Santo de Gêmeos deixar o local seminu, caminhando tranquilamente até a cozinha.

Sem dizer nada, mas trocando farpas pelos olhares faiscantes que dirigiam um ao outro, Afrodite e Misty deixaram o salão.

Lagarto subiu para seu quarto. Lá pode finalmente cantar sua vitória junto da cueca de Camus que afanara na noite passada quando viu Afrodite deixar o Templo de Baco na madrugada levando consigo um "embrulho" enorme nos braços. Foi fácil entrar no quarto do pisciano e achar a cueca debaixo da cama. Peixes era tão previsível... Ou será que era porque conhecia Afrodite melhor que ninguém naquele Santuário e sabia exatamente como o sueco agia em cada situação?

Jogou-se na cama, sorridente e realizado, e esgueirando-se pelos lençóis apanhou um dos travesseiros e de dentro da fronha retirou a cueca boxer afanada, a levando ao rosto e aspirando seu cheiro em deleite.

Muita coisa iria mudar daquele dia em diante, porém a determinação de Misty em acabar com a felicidade de Afrodite, essa perduraria ainda por muito tempo.

 ********

 **Essa fanfic foi postada originalmente no site do Nyah, mas ela continua. Estamos postando agora o volume dois.**

procure no meu perfil aqui no site o volume dois e acesse nosso grupo no face para saber mais sobre a fic, as autoras e a continuação ;) ps: todos os capítulos possuem imagens e ilustrações que estão no face

www. facebook groups/ 1522231508090735/ (retirem os espaços, ou procurem por " **fics trio ternura"**


End file.
